Le Maître de la Mort
by M.Ailyn.D
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard, la grande guerre sorcière n'a jamais été aussi proche. Mais alors que les trois héros de Gryffondor prennent une pause bien méritée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages pour planifier leur intrusion à Gringotts après s'être évadés du manoir Malfoy, l'impensable se produit. La guerre semble alors progressivement changer de visage et Voldemort aussi...
1. Potterveille

**Bienvenue à tous sur cette fiction !**

 **Je suis ravie d'en retrouver certains de précédents textes mais aussi d'accueillir les petits nouveaux ! Comme sur chaque fiction, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et son univers.**

 **Cette fiction sera bien un Drarry qui se développera au fur et à mesure des chapitres !**

 **Mon rythme de publication pourra varier d'un délai allant d'une semaine à un mois en période intense durant l'année. Je donnerai les nouvelles par la fiche d'auteur et répondrai à vos messages quand j'en aurais le temps. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre et plonger dans ce nouvel "univers" ! On se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Potterveille**

Un doux chant carillonnant rafraîchissait l'immensité brune de la plage détrempée d'eau de mer d'une brise aux intonations sacrées cliquetant sur les coques écrues et rousses suspendues sur des guirlandes en fils de nylon, non loin, sous un simulacre de porche résidentiel. La marée était basse. Le ciel bleu-gris se reflétait dans le miroir brut que Mère Nature offrait en vis-à-vis à sa propre infinité. Le vent montait par bourrasques irrégulières, comme un cœur qui ne parviendrait pas à se calquer sur le métronome de rigueur pour battre sans malfonction. De sa présence invisible et tacite, il ramassait le sable à pleines mains pour se le fourrer au ras des poches jusqu'à plus fois. À chacun de ses pas imprévisibles sur les bandes granuleuses, la récolte de son labeur sans humeur se déversait orgueilleusement en rouleaux de vagues brumeuses d'un doré blanchâtre qui faisaient du gringue à la mer couleur marine juste en face, à quelques miles de distance, prêtes à la recouvrir au premier signe de séduction réussie.

Parfois, pris d'un coup de sang divin lorsqu'il se rendait compte de la fuite, Éos shootait d'un pied rageur dans les dunes indomptables et toutes proches. Elles s'effondraient alors en immenses nuages poussiéreux avant de se reformer plus loin, dans les terres, avec l'espoir infime de s'être suffisamment éloignées de ces pulsions fatales. Mais cela ne suffisait jamais et la fuite se poursuivait à l'infini, jusqu'à ronger les rocs des falaises aux strates vieilles de plusieurs millénaires, quitte à faire chuter quiconque aurait présumé de ses droits sur la nature et aurait bâti un pigeonnier, là-haut, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Une vue imprenable contre un gouffre inévitable. L'explication à l'érosion ne devait pas être cherchée plus loin.

Ainsi, entre les branches des buissons craquelés d'iode se déversaient des cascades vaporeuses qui piquaient la rétine plus sûrement que les chutes d'eaux ne s'abattaient dans les gorges en assourdissant les tympans de leur grondement incessant. Çà et là, des tourbillons opaques suivaient les sentiers sauvages, comme en plein désert, avant de retomber en cendres safrans devenant chrysalides éphémères d'une forme nouvelle qui déposerait, à son tour, ses grains quelques mètres plus loin, à la lisière du sable lourd d'humidité qui ployait sous les semelles et y adhérait telle une flaque de glu.

À en croire Ron, Tinworth avait toujours existé selon ces caractéristiques depuis sa plus tendre enfance : balayé par les vents d'un côté et bordé par la mer de l'autre. Lors des tempêtes résiduelles issues de la queue des perturbations de l'Amérique, de l'autre côté de l'océan, la petite Chaumière aux Coquillages se transformait en havre de paix téméraire au milieu de la tourmente et ce, à la seule et unique condition qu'on ne se risque pas à poser le pied en dehors de son foyer protecteur, aidé par la magie, il fallait bien l'avouer. Autrement aucune bicoque d'aucune sorte n'aurait résisté à ces éléments déchaînés un siècle durant. À ce titre, Bill et Fleur, qui avaient emménagé là depuis leur mariage en été dernier, méritaient une médaille pour l'application qu'ils respectaient à chérir ce nouveau repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aujourd'hui, cependant, cette préoccupation n'avait pas lieu d'être : le temps était clément et quelques rais d'azur se laissaient tenter aux yeux des hommes à travers les nuées grisâtres.

Dobby avait raison. L'endroit était magnifique pour être avec des amis. Il y aurait presque fait bon vivre. Presque. Dans quelques paradis que le petit elfe repose désormais, Harry espérait que ses yeux grands comme des globes éclairés d'innocence pourraient toujours percevoir la beauté de ces lieux, histoire que l'un d'entre eux, au moins, en soit capable. Car, face à l'épitaphe de cette pierre tombale grise, massive et déjà un peu déglinguée par les fouets sablonneux, « _Ci gît Dobby, un elfe libre_ », le survivant n'avait pas la force d'apprécier ce coin de paradis à sa juste valeur. Le vent drainant le prenait du côté gauche du visage en incrustant des grains de sable contre ses verres ronds où, plus tard, ils laisseraient des rayures indélébiles à défaut de sort de réparation oculaire.

L'air avait beau gonfler ses poumons de toute sa puissance, quelque chose planait, lourd, indescriptible, comme une brique insoluble entre ses alvéoles. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir des lustres durant pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. La grande guerre sorcière n'avait jamais parue plus proche que maintenant, à enfoncer les portes des habitations, tels des chiens enragés aux babines écumantes de rage qui se jetaient sur les battants que l'on tentant de garder clos le plus longtemps possible, dos et paumes hérissés d'échardes contre le bois, freinant des quatre fers. Ou, du moins, Harry s'en représentait, jusqu'à peu, une image similaire dans son esprit.

En réalité, à ce jour, ce combat-là n'était pas tant une question de force physique ou de maîtrise magique que de résistance de nerfs. Le poison de la méfiance réciproque et des dissensions s'insinuait pas tous les orifices des maisons. Cela ne relevait d'aucune sorte de nouveauté, pas pour eux en tout cas, les missionnaires de Gryffondor plongés dans ce bain nauséabond depuis près de six ans déjà. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait que, cette fois, tous nourrissaient la même certitude que le sinistre serait sur eux avant la fin de l'été sans même s'être concertés à ce propos ?

La Mort. Voilà ce qui avait changé. Sirius, Dumbledore, Fol'Œil, Dobby, les innombrables listes d'inconnus que _Potterveille,_ la radio de la résistance sorcière, n'en finissait plus d'égrainer à chaque émission d'une voix monocorde et affectée. Sous les pupilles d'un vers profond du survivant, comme sous celles de Ron ou d'Hermione, ne s'étalait plus une plage dessinée au gré des écoulements de sels marins et des migrations de la mer tout à côté. On ne devinait plus les exclamations extatiques des petits comme des grands, ni le pas régulier des joggeurs à suivre à la trace dans la boue grâce aux semelles de leurs baskets. Non. Là, s'étendait désormais un champ de ruines, invisible, certes, mais de la pire des sortes : la ruine d'une civilisation entière agonisant à petit feu dans le douleur. L'infini de ce rivage presque retiré du temps ne suffirait bientôt plus à contenir l'ensemble des tombes des sorciers tombés. Il en faudrait une dizaine de plus comme celui-ci, au moins, pour réussir à y entasser vulgairement ceux qui tomberaient d'ici à la fin utopique de cette guerre éternelle dans des fosses communes honteuses et anonymes. Dobby n'était que la première pièce d'un chemin de dominos s'enclenchant déjà les uns les autres.

Un Sauveur providentiel, lui ? Tu parles, des conneries ! Un imposteur à la noix foutrement incapable d'agir et dépourvu du courage le plus simple de sacrifier sa seule personne pour le bien de tous ! Dire qu'il aurait pu se rendre à Voldemort et épargner ce qui pourrait frôler le million de vies...

Hermione elle-même ne possédait pas les clés pour les sortir de cette épreuve. Elle était à court de solutions tout autant que de courage. Son bras serait à jamais marqué de la barbarie d'une femme démentielle. Mais les séquelles physiques n'étaient pas encore les pires. Parfois, dans la quiétude du ressac nocturne, il arrivait que son propre cri ne la réveille en sursaut au même titre que Ron qui sautait alors à bas de son lit, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, pour la rassurer de sa présence.

Quant au dernier garçon des Weasley, il observait silencieusement la progression minimaliste des événements empli d'un scepticisme magistral gardé jalousement pour lui en un secret de polichinelle. Ils étaient aussi près de trouver les Horcruxes restants que de les détruire. Sans compter que l'épée de Gryffondor ne faisait désormais plus parti de leur patrimoine de résistants, donnée à Gripsec, dont l'aide nécessaire pour entrer à Gringotts, dans la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange, dépassait de loin la rémunération raisonnable. Enfin... Qu'était la notion de raisonnable en ces périodes troublées ? Lui-même commençait à ne plus en voir le bout...

Pourtant, Harry ne devait pas penser comme cela. Se rendre n'était pas la solution, bien au contraire, même à défauts d'autres alternatives et il le savait. Ils devaient rester forts et continuer à mener le combat. Jusqu'au bout. S'accrocher à quelque chose qui les aiderait à tenir aussi longtemps que possible demeurait la seule solution applicable à tous leurs problèmes. Car, soyons honnêtes, aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner. Alors, puiser dans ses motivations les plus profondes pour se remettre d'aplomb durant le peu de temps que la Chaumière aux Coquillages avait à leur offrir en tant qu'abri sûr, autant pour eux que pour leurs hôtes, devenait impératif pour ne pas perdre pied. Après l'évasion du manoir Malfoy, tous avaient eu le temps de souffler ici, très brièvement et imparfaitement. La mort de Dobby avait fait du mal à beaucoup de monde et cette course-poursuite folle avait besoin de se stopper un peu pour repasser dans les jauges du supportable.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient, somme toute, rien à voir dans l'histoire si l'on occultait leur amitié avec le Sauveur du monde, le suivaient encore. Eux, par contre, auraient mieux fait d'opter pour le choix de la raison en le laissant s'occuper de cela tout seul quelques années plus tôt. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

Devant l'éreintement monstre qui le gagnait dans cet immobilisme nécessaire mais paralysant, le survivant se retrouvait naturellement sur une plage déserte à faire, lui aussi, le point sur sa propre détermination. Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à poursuivre ce combat au juste ? Une vengeance ? Peut-être. Ces mois de cavale à travers champs et forêts avaient fait réaliser au jeune sorcier que son monde pouvait s'écrouler du jour au lendemain. Ron pouvait se volatiliser sur un malentendu, Hermione être plus que scarifiée dans une embuscade, le vieux château de Poudlard dynamité de l'intérieur par des pseudos-professeurs, et la confiance que ses amis plaçaient en lui pourrir au fond d'un cachot fleurant le moisi et le sang. La peur viscérale du nom maudit des sorciers n'épargnait personne, pas même ses propres partisans qui s'obligeaient à relever le menton jusqu'à la brisure de leurs cous pour oser, enfin, dévoiler leur avant-bras tatoué de la marque des Ténèbres enserrant leur chair et appeler leur maître à réceptionner un Harry Potter minable et défiguré dans leur manoir rendu sombre et lugubre par la magie noire.

Rien que pour cela, la vengeance ne lui paraissait plus un motif suffisant pour nourrir sa quête. Personne n'était assez fou pour songer à s'accrocher pareillement à une simple rancœur, pas même lui qu'on qu'en disent les discours sur sa folie. Harry n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire payer à Jédusor le meurtre de ses parents et sa vie difficilement supportable de coqueluche nationale, son but premier : cela aurait été mentir. Seulement, le survivant semblait mieux comprendre ce que Dumbledore plaidait dans nombre de ses sermons au pupitre de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Baser l'accomplissement de toute une vie sur une vengeance n'apportait rien de bon et finissait par bouffer l'homme en quête de réparation de l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, le survivant ne ferait pas exception à la règle juste parce que son nom de famille lui permettait de faire tout différemment et qu'une prophétie à son nom avait traîné des années durant sur une étagère du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. En fait, pour lui, c'était encore pire que cela...

Lui plus que tous les autres n'avait pas le droit de se venger de Voldemort. Lui plus que tous les autres devait s'élever au-dessus de ses principes et des bas-instincts des rangs pour espérer poursuivre le combat sur des bases solides qui lui apporteraient effectivement la paix une fois tout terminé. Il était l'élu. Cela ne changerait ni son passé ni sa rancœur. En revanche, si une chose devait s'en trouver modifiée, il s'agissait bien de sa façon d'envisager cet affrontement inéluctable. Se préparer à se battre et à obtenir réparation en tant qu'élu du monde sorcier et non en tant qu'Harry Potter, petit orphelin esseulé de Godric's Hollow : voilà ce qui avait changé pour lui. La Mort n'était, malheureusement, pas une nouveauté à ses yeux de héros, mais sa façon de l'envisager, si.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait fait part de son destin en l'introduisant dans le monde des sorciers, la jeune homme se sentait réellement investi d'une noble mission. L'inaction de ces derniers jours lui permettait de réaliser que tout son être ne s'était consacré qu'à ce but ultime durant des mois sans plus jamais ressasser son vécu ni ce qui le liait à Jédusor, exception faite du Noël rocambolesque passé à Godric's Hollow. L'élu comprenait que le rôle de Sauveur ne revenait qu'à lui seul, non pas par orgueil, il laissait volontiers le costume à quiconque le voudrait plus que lui, mais parce que le monde l'avait choisi pour le faire. On lui avait apporté une vie dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver à Little Whinging, à lui de se battre pour la conserver même s'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'y parvenir et qu'elle remettait davantage en cause l'avenir qu'elle ne le garantissait.

Une bourrasque de vent le fit vaciller malgré l'abri sommaire que fournissaient les dunes alentours. Harry secoua la tête et une fine pluie de sable s'écoula de sa tignasse indisciplinée en lui ponctionnant un œil au passage. Leur retraite serait bientôt terminée et, dès lors, ils devaient préparer leur expédition à Gringotts sans tarder davantage. Il ne servait à rien de pleurer la mort de Dobby si personne ne faisait rien pour stopper l'enfer qui en était responsable. Pour commencer, rétablir la connexion avec la station de _Potterveille_ semblait un bon début, étant donné que toutes les informations relatives à la guerre leur parvenait par ce biais. Ils devaient savoir comment les choses évoluaient là-dehors avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans une entreprise suicide.

La prochaine émission ne tarderait pas à être diffusée sur les ondes et, Fortune se jouait d'eux, personne n'avait encore mis à jour le code avec lequel ensorceler la radio pour pouvoir y accéder. Pas même Bill, pratiquement né pour les deviner...

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Harry se rappelait vaguement avoir grommelé une excuse avant de se lancer dans une lutte contre le vent sur cette plage désertique : aller prendre l'air lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir à l'énigme. Son aide dans ce domaine était minime, bien sûr, mais il se devait de la leur apporter en tant que figure première de la résistance.

Un peu rassuré par l'idée qu'il pouvait toujours être utile à son petit niveau en ces heures difficiles où plus rien n'était sûr, le survivant se releva et entreprit de dévaler les dunes friables vers la plage où la marée entreprenait de nouveau son ascension vers les terres à une vitesse faramineuse. Il ne prit pas la peine de fleurir la tombe de l'elfe d'une couronne : le vent l'aurait aussitôt emportée comme il emportait avec lui la poussière de ses vêtements ensablés qui seraient plus propres qu'en sortant lorsqu'il atteindrait la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à quelques pas de là, où le tintement du carillon chatouillait presque les commissures de ses lèvres.

* * *

Tinworth avait beau être un petit morceau de paradis, sa quiétude était chose fragile. La porte d'entrée du cottage claqua affreusement derrière Harry et les fenêtres vibrèrent suite à la secousse involontaire. Le lieu était peut-être merveilleux mais les gonds manquaient cruellement de graissage et refusaient parfois de se laisser domestiquer comme le pire des diables.

Ainsi, le retour d'Harry parmi les occupants de la Chaumière aux Coquillages fut loin de passer inaperçu, contrairement à ce que celui-ci aurait souhaité. Encore, cela n'aurait été presque rien sans l'intervention de Luna, grâce à qui, ou plutôt, à cause de qui, rentrer sans récolter tous yeux sur soi relevait, littéralement, de l'impossible.

\- Harry, tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de Joncheruines. Tu devrais vérifier. On ne sait jamais. Ils pourraient à nouveau entrer dans ta tête.

Le survivant s'immobilisa dans la pénombre, près de l'échelle de meunier escarpée menant aux chambres juste au-dessus de la salle à manger et cuisine éclairées par une verrière. Toutes les têtes, sans exception, se tournèrent vers lui. Parmi elles, les grands yeux bleus de la blonde le sondaient en une intrusion d'un niveau impossible à atteindre à moins de porter le patronyme de Lovegood. Pour un peu, le jeune sorcier se serait précipité vers le miroir le plus proche pour inspecter son affreuse tignasse et le canal de ses oreilles. On aurait dit qu'elle le transperçait de partout. Il se demandait même s'il n'existait pas un sortilège capable de conférer la vision à rayons X dont il ignorait l'existence. Sûr que cela devait être pratique pour certains pervers... Et donc probablement interdit. Un sourire naquit presque sur ses traits à cette pensée.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry n'était plus aussi incrédule qu'autrefois en ce qui concernait le bestiaire du monde de la magie et la douce folie de Lune, aussi, un amusement sincère étira ses lèvres. Il balaya la remarqua acerbe du fauteur de troubles sur son épaule qui se moquait, directement dans son oreille, de l'utilisation de l'adverbe « autrefois » alors que tout cela, qu'il présentait comme datant bientôt d'une autre époque, ne remontait qu'à l'année dernière...

\- Merci, Luna. Je suis à peu près sûr de n'avoir attrapé aucun Joncheruines.

\- Ils peuvent te faire croire que tu ne les as pas attrapés. Mais, je te crois.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Battant délicatement de ses longs cils, son attention pleine de malice se reporta sur la feuille étalée devant elle sur la table de bois. Sa nouvelle baguette, une création d'Ollivander s'apparentant à une fleur allongée sur une vingtaine de centimètres et dont la poignée représentait des pétales légèrement gonflés, lui permettait de diriger une partition muette dans l'air. Le dessin sur le papier s'animait en une danse frénétique mais gracieuse dans son genre de loufoquerie.

Curieux, le survivant se plaça derrière elle et se pencha légèrement sur la plage de travail improvisée. La créature ne ressemblait à aucune de sa connaissance ou de celles aperçues dans les grimoires. La logique lui fit d'abord songer à une sous-espèce du rusé lutin de Cornouailles : petit, minuscule même à en juger par la proportion des éléments qui composaient l'arrière-plan du dessin, une constitution anguleuse qui faisait ressortir les os, deux yeux globuleux qui – à bien y regarder – comportaient des facettes comme ceux d'une mouche, et des ailes de moustique. Alors, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un chapitre du programme ayant trait aux créatures magiques de la dernière année qu'il passait à chasser Voldemort plutôt qu'à rester sagement assis au fond d'une classe, le jeune sorcier misa sur le bon sens : avec Luna, la piste logique n'était presque jamais la bonne. Après tout, elle n'était pas surnommée « Loufoca » Lovegood pour rien !

Les mains jointes dans le dos, le survivant argumenta un moment avec sa conscience mais se lassa bien vite. Le moment était mal choisi pour se lancer en conjectures sur un dessin alors que tous les autres cherchaient à résoudre cette énigme d'une importance capitale. Cependant, cette « ignorance » de sa part tombait comme un cadeau du ciel. C'était une occasion rêvée pour ramener les choses à un semblant de normalité, ironiquement grâce à l'anormalité inqualifiable de Luna, et d'oublier cette pression qui leur pesait tous en s'en amusant. En somme, Harry tenait là une façon de détendre l'atmosphère studieuse.

\- Luna ?

\- Oui, Harry ? chantonna la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

À côté de sa camarade de Serdaigle, Hermione s'extirpa de la contemplation intense de son propre parchemin couvert de ratures et de flèches diverses se croisant en tous sens. Prenant son quart d'heure de dispersion, elle inspecta de ses yeux cernés de bleu la figure animée en fronçant les sourcils. Ron releva les yeux sans se départir de sa position avachie au-dessus de sa propre place, légèrement décalé par rapport à Luna sur le banc de l'autre côté, probablement à cause de l'appréhension que le roux éprouvait à se retrouver en prise directe avec ce phénomène hors de toute compréhension humaine. Comme si un quelconque maléfice pouvait le frapper s'il la regardait trop longtemps en prise directe...

Luna, elle, tourna la tête vers le survivant sans prendre la peine d'écarquiller ses grands yeux bleus qui lui conféraient déjà une expression surprise de nature. Pourtant, Harry ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il accomplissait l'exploit suprême d'étonner une Lovegood. Déstabilisé par ces pupilles azurs, le jeune sorcier sourit maladroitement à sa camarade de Serdaigle.

\- Un Joncheruines, voyons.

\- Ah ! souffla le survivant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être fouiller ton crâne à leur recherche en fin de compte.

La blonde cligna des paupières et retourna, sans plus d'explications, à l'animation de sa création de papier.

Harry se recula un peu. Peut-être que lui aussi devrait miser sur la prudence aux alentours de cette fille à l'imagination débordante... On ne savait jamais. Au fond, il espérait, comme à chacune de ses interventions qui semblaient couler de source, que tout cela ne soit réellement qu'une invention de son esprit prolifique...

Hermione, assise à côté de la blonde, repéra son air perdu et pouffa de rire, bientôt suivie par Fleur, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Luna observa finalement un sourire plein de malice qui fit se balancer ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et dévoila ses canines éclatantes à la vue des soubresauts de la créature de papier qui cherchait probablement à devenir le seul objet de son attention.

Tout autour de la table, chaque occupant de la Chaumière aux Coquillages possédait un parchemin différemment noirci. Tandis que Luna s'amusait de son art unique, Hermione s'agaçait de la stérilité de ses multiples ratures qui auraient presque transpercé le papier. Bill, exceptionnellement silencieux pour un membre de la famille Weasley, avait réduit son monde aux quelques bribes rédigées de son écriture lacée depuis quelques heures déjà et jouait distraitement avec son crayon, le coude posé sur la table, l'autre bras calé devant sa poitrine. Ron, lui, s'effondrait pitoyablement sans plus masquer son abattement, mais en tentant tout de même de dissimuler son propre travail en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui, honteux de ne produire qu'une page pour toute aide significative et pas assez détaché de tout pour oser l'afficher comme la blonde en face de lui.

\- Du nouveau ? interrogea Harry.

La sorcière surdouée de Gryffondor le fusilla du regard par-dessous le chaos hirsute de ses mèches brunes, le faisant se balancer sur les pieds d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise. Ron fut plus amical et, après avoir discrètement consulté la feuille de son frère, le nia d'un mouvement de la tête.

La dernière émission de _Potterveille_ datait de presque vingt-quatre heures maintenant et le code pour accéder à celle qui se tiendrait dans moins d'une demi-heure maintenant demeurait obstinément hermétique. L'énigme était particulièrement piquante cette fois-ci et leur donnait plus de fil à retordre qu'à l'accoutumée. L'habituel décodeur prodigue, Bill, butait au point d'avouer son impuissance en plaidant l'aide du brillant esprit d'Hermione, bien que toujours épuisée par leur bref séjour au manoir Malfoy, et donc diminuée : deux cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un. Bientôt, suivant cette même rengaine, toute la Chaumière aux Coquillages s'était remontée les manches, à l'exception de Gripsec n'ayant aucune sorte d'envie de se joindre aux sorciers et d'Ollivander qui n'avait pas tardé à s'exiler dans un endroit de sa seule connaissance pour y rependre son activité de fabricants de baguettes de manière clandestine. Pourtant, ce mélange de vivacités intellectuelles ne donnait toujours rien de concret après plusieurs heures de recherche.

Mal à l'aise, le survivant enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son jean en faisant la moue. L'envie d'aider ne manquait pas, cependant... L'énigme à résoudre lui était totalement sortie de la tête, dégagée de ses méninges par la volonté inflexible d'Éos, là dehors, qui avait dû songer que le survivant avait mieux à penser qu'un stupide jeu de mots. Malgré tout, Harry décida de prendre le risque d'avouer son inutilité cuisante et de se fier, bêtement, au dicton moldu rassurant les pécheurs en série : « _Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée_ ».

\- Hum... C'était quoi déjà l'énigme ?

Un bruit cassant provint immédiatement de la place d'Hermione. Des Adava Kedavra se jetaient presque hors de ses pupilles éclairées de pure haine. Son stylo roula sur toute la surface de la table jusque sur la feuille de Bill. Celui-ci redressa brièvement la tête vers la sorcière avant de reprendre sa réflexion intense, sans rien faire d'autre que de reposer le crayon près d'elle. Harry se sentait comme un éperdu qui viendrait de chuter du haut de la falaise surplombant la plage, prêt à s'écraser sur le sol comme une lamentable crêpe, sauce sanglante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Marcher un peu était censé t'aider à réfléchir à cette énigme !

\- Oui... ça... J'ai en quelque sorte... oublié.

Le poing incrédule d'Hermione claqua une seconde fois contre la table tandis qu'elle secouait la tête, désemparée par la colère. Tellement, que sa voix atteignit des sommets en fin de phrase.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait ici, Harry ?! Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? À celui qui trouvera le plus de mots possibles sans « _e_ » ?!

\- Ça j'aurais su faire, intervint Ron. Mais... ça n'est probablement pas un point valide ici... alors je vais juste me taire... et retourner à ma feuille. C'est bien ça aussi, bafouilla-t-il sous le regard furibond qui lui était désormais destiné.

\- Je sais, je me suis laissé aller... Mais si quelqu'un pouvait me rappeler l'énigme, peut-être qu'on perdrait moins de temps qu'en me réprimandant de l'avoir oubliée en premier lieu, s'irrita un peu le survivant.

\- Je trouve ça tout à fait logique, Harry, le conforta Luna.

Le héros du monde sorcier la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Cette fille avait la faculté incroyable de servir à la fois d'argument et de contre-argument. Lorsque ce qu'elle disait vous arrangeait, vous la désigniez fièrement en disant : « _Regarde, elle aussi trouve que c'est logique !_ ». À l'inverse, quand son point ne faisait pas votre affaire, vous lui souriez bizarrement en murmurant à l'autre : « _Non, mais c'est Luna, tu sais bien comment elle est !_ ».

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione était totalement dégoûtée par cette attitude irresponsable et préféra ne plus prêter attention à la bande d'incapables qui l'entouraient. Au moins, elle comprenait l'urgence de la situation et préférait, également, replonger dans ses recherches plus frustrantes que fructueuses que de perdre son temps à les sermonner.

Le survivant interrogea silencieusement son frère de cœur qui cligna des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

\- Parce que ça fait plus d'une heure que tu planches dessus...

\- Ah ! Oui... Je ne trouvais rien, alors... J'ai en quelque sorte oublié aussi...

Un souffle moqueur émana du fond de la cuisine, là où Fleur méditait également à la question épineuse de _Potterveille._ Les deux garçons se retournèrent dans sa direction. Son air un peu méprisant, accentué par son petit nez français retroussé, leur fit bien sentir que, même si l'on daignait leur redonner l'énoncé, aucun d'eux ne serait en mesure de résoudre le problème. Malgré tout, sa voix s'éleva bientôt, probablement après qu'elle eut réalisé qu'elle non plus n'était pas en mesure d'y apporter une réponse par ses propres moyens.

\- « Carré, carré et lignes sauvages ! Au fin fond des terres se cache sa majesté féline ! », récita-t-elle.

\- Ouais, voilà, c'est ça, acquiesça Ron.

\- Je vois.

Harry haussa les sourcils en esquissant un petit rictus embêté. L'énigme lui paraissait tout aussi mystérieuse et impénétrable que la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue et ce, même en gardant à l'esprit que cela se rapportait forcément à un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout ce que cette devinette lui rappelait, c'était qu'il avait sincèrement horreur des devinettes. En bref, rien qui ne les avançait sur le nœud de base...

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent avec la même lueur d'impuissance au creux des pupilles. L'urgence devenait plus pressante à chaque seconde pourtant : s'ils ne devinaient pas la réponse de cette charade rapidement, l'émission du jour s'achèverait sans même qu'ils n'aient pu l'écouter, et donc, sans leur laisser le temps de prendre connaissance du prochain « mot de passe » à décoder pour la prochaine diffusion. Pour résumer : une catastrophe pour des résistants impliqués dans le combat comme eux l'étaient. L'angoisse commençait à les écraser dans la paume de sa poigne impitoyable. Si bien que cela en inspirait certains.

\- Il faudra dire à ces garçons qu'ils y aillent doucement sur les énigmes, commenta Fleur.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'ils te répondront ? répondit Ron. Tant mieux ! Potterveille ne doit pas être accessible à n'importe qui ! Ça doit se mériter !

\- Ils devraient au moins garantir un accès illimité à Harry, parce que sinon on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, rétorqua la française.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, au juste ? Qu'on est trop stupides, c'est ça ?

\- Attends ! s'exclama soudainement Bill. Fleur, tu as dit « féline » ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ?

\- Absolument, pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas la même chose, expliqua l'aîné des Weasley.

Sa femme déposa son mug bleu mat légèrement fumant sur l'îlot central de la pièce et s'approcha lui en entourant sa taille des pans de son gilet en laine bleu ciel. Ses mains élégantes se posèrent dans le creux de son épaule et Ron s'écarta d'un large mouvement qui se voulait discret, soudainement envahi par son parfum entêtant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? s'enquit la française.

\- « Carré, carré et lignes sauvages ! Au fin fond des terres se cache sa majesté véline ! ».

\- Ah, ça ! Si personne n'a la bonne formulation, tu m'étonnes qu'on ne trouve pas ! s'exclama le plus jeune roux. Et après on nous traite de stupides !

\- Tu as le bon énoncé, Ron. Fleur a raison : « féline », intervint Luna.

Ron la dévisagea un instant avant de jeter ses bras en l'air en signe de ras-le-bol en grognant indistinctement. Et cela, était un des moments de : « _Non, mais c'est Luna, voyons_ ».

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Bill. J'avais compris « véline ». Quel imbécile !

Le fils aîné de la fratrie eut un souffle rieur et sarcastique à sa propre encontre. Dire qu'il planchait sur la mauvaise énigme depuis le début ! Et tout cela parce qu'il avait le malheur d'avoir un vocabulaire un peu plus étendu que la moyenne ! Quelle ironie !

\- C'est donc « féline », murmura-t-il en regardant subitement dans le vague. Bien sûr ! Féline !

\- Bill ? l'appela sa femme.

L'homme s'était subitement levé en enjambant prestement le banc qui les soutenait lui et son frère, et se dirigea vers l'antique poste de radio moldu aux immenses grilles gris luisant, qui les narguait tous comme une provocation insupportable depuis des heures. Sitôt qu'il eut actionné l'un des immenses boutons ressemblant davantage à des bouchons de liège qu'à des commandes en plastique, de la friture se mit à sortir des baffles. Bill sortir sa baguette de sa manche et tapota trois fois le couvercle luisant de l'objet.

\- Minerva McGonagall !

Quelques grésillement se firent encore entendre entre deux sifflements qui traversèrent la gamme des ultrasons, du grave vers l'aigu imperceptible, tandis que le trait rouge qui indiquait la fréquence des stations balayait son cadre de droite à gauche. Soudain, une voix bien connue s'éleva des baffles pour annoncer fièrement : « _Potterveille, Rivière au micro ! Je rappelle que nous attendons les dernières informations capitales de nos auditeurs citoyens sur la situation sur place..._ ».

Hermione soupira, mauvaise, et s'affaissa dans son assise. Le soulagement était là, mais elle demeurait tout de même un peu dépitée que Bill soit parvenu à trouver la solution avant elle qui, soi dit en passant, avait également le bon énoncé depuis le début. Luna se contenta de sourire joyeusement, comme à son habitude, et félicita chaleureusement l'aîné des Weasley qui se frottait la nuque de gêne. Ron, lui, revêtit un air dépassé.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, on a passé plus de deux heures sur ce truc impossible alors que... si tu avais eu le bon mot dès le début au lieu t'acharner sur ce « véline », tu aurais trouvé tout de suite ? Bien joué, Bill ! l'acclama-t-il. Belle économie de temps !

\- Lui, au moins, aura trouvé la solution à l'énigme contrairement à toi qui avait la bonne formulation depuis le début, l'arrêta Hermione.

\- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! J'oubliais que tu avais trouvé la réponse avant tout le monde mais que tu avais juste été trop polie pour le dire à tout le monde, rétorqua moqueusement le roux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et retint un rire devant l'audace téméraire de son frère de cœur. Affronter son amie de Gryffondor face à face de la sorte n'était pas l'option la plus sûre... Bien que cela soit l'une des plus divertissantes.

Peu désireux d'être pris à parti dans le conflit entre ces deux têtes de mules plus bornées que de raison, le survivant décida de saluer l'exploit avec une salve de questions.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé ?

\- « Carré, carré et lignes sauvages ! Au fin fond des terres se cache sa majesté féline ! », récita Bill. Le fin fond des terres fait référence à l'Écosse, sa terre natale. La majesté parle du statut de directrice qu'elle était censée obtenir après la mort de Dumbledore. De plus, le professeur McGonagall est un Animagus, un chat de gouttière à rayures. C'est la clé : féline.

\- Mais pourquoi « carré, carré » ? s'enquit sa femme.

\- Le professeur McGonagall porte des lunettes carrées. Et sous sa forme Animagus, si tu fais bien attention, elle a deux taches carrées autour des yeux.

L'aîné des Weasley plaça ses doigts devant ses propres pupilles en imitant le contour de lunettes. Ses épaules se haussèrent, comme si cela ne représentait pas un enjeu immense.

\- Remarque c'est vrai que si j'avais eu le bon mot dès le début, je n'aurais pas eu à ameuter autant de monde. C'est ma faute, j'imagine.

\- Surtout que ce mot n'existe même pas ! releva moqueusement le jeune roux.

\- Pour ta gouverne, Ron, « véline » est un véritable mot, il est référencé à l'Académie ! C'est même un dérivé de « vélane » ! Tu sais bien ce qu'est une vélane, n'est-ce-pas ? lui rétorqua Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais vél- _a_ -ne, pas vél- _i_ -ne !

\- Ça désigne une femme très peu vêtue et qui aime user de ses charmes pour séduire les hommes, compléta Bill. Mais dans ces circonstances, bien sûr, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Non, bien sûr, singea le dernier garçon des Weasley s'attirant une énième grimace sarcastique de la part de la sorcière surdouée.

Sortie de sa rêverie par l'abondance d'ondes négatives autour d'elle, Luna voyagea d'un Gryffondor à l'autre avec son éternel air surpris cousu sur son visage pâle et lumineux de malice.

\- Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? La connexion avec _Potterveille_ est établie. C'est ce que tout le monde voulait, non ? s'enquit-elle de sa voix candide.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre ces deux-là, Luna. Tu vas te donner mal au crâne, plaisanta le survivant.

\- En parlant de crâne, tu devrais vraiment inspecter le tien, Harry, insista la blonde.

\- Je le ferai, Luna. C'est promis.

Sa camarade de Serdaigle le sonda un moment. Incapable de se lasser de quelque activité que ce soit, la jeune fille ne prêta plus attention au conflit environnant et décida de s'investir de nouveau dans l'interaction avec sa création de papier. Cet intermède ne suffit cependant pas à calmer les ardeurs querelleuses des deux sorciers de Gryffondor qui cherchaient à en découdre sur le moindre petit détail depuis que Ron s'était fait la malle du camp dans la forêt de Dean après avoir porté le médaillon de Jédusor bien trop longtemps. Et cela n'était clairement pas un passage par la case « prison Malfoy » qui allait changer leurs envies les plus profondes.

\- Luna a raison, confirma Ron. On a trouvé la fréquence. C'est l'essentiel.

\- Et grâce à qui ? souleva Hermione.

\- Certainement pas à moi, vas-y, dis-le ! Fais-toi plaisir !

\- Je serai comblée si tu commençais réellement à t'impliquer dans cette guerre ! Car, oui, Ron, nous sommes en guerre au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore réalisé !

\- Non, ne commencez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, s'interposa Harry.

\- Non, non, attends, je veux savoir ce qu'elle entend par là ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par réellement m'impliquer dans cette lutte ? continua le roux.

\- Je pensais avoir été claire pourtant, ou bien est-ce aussi obscur que cette énigme sur laquelle tu « planches » depuis des heures ? mima-t-elle avec ses doigts.

\- Eh ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu as beau revendiquer un soi-disant titre de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout sur tous les toits, tu es incapable d'en tenir le rang ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu nous fais au juste ? Qui a détruit le médaillon de Jédusor avant que les Rafleurs ne débarquent ?!

\- Arrêtez, ce que vous faîtes ne sert à rien ! s'énerva le survivant. C'est exactement ce qu'ils cherchent à obtenir : qu'on se divise ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, sans qu'en plus on trouve encore moyen de le faire par nos propres moyens et...

\- Vous n'auriez pas tenu un jour sans la Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! cria Hermione en se levant vivement du banc et claquant ses mains sur la table.

\- Arrête de te croire si indispensable ! On s'en sortirait tout aussi bien avec les mêmes bouquins que tu trimballes ! l'imita le roux.

\- Allez, ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça !

Désormais, les deux têtes de mule de Gryffondor se tenaient presque nez contre nez, arqués au-dessus de la surface en bois, pour mieux se mitrailler de leurs pupilles prises dans la tourmente de leurs sentiments contradictoires. Personne ne savait comment agir. La preuve en était que seul Harry tentait encore de s'interposer entre eux tandis que Fleur observait l'évolution des choses en recul, au même titre que Luna que toute cette agitation commençait à perturber : une petite ride d'inquiétude se formait entre ses sourcils drôlement arrondis.

\- Ah ! Oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! titilla Hermione.

\- J'ai bien réussi à revenir vers vous avec le Déluminateur de Dumbledore ! J'ai fait cavalier seul pendant plusieurs semaines ! Je ne suis pas en train de pourrir dans un caniveau pour autant !

\- Tu as une chance impossible, Ron ! Continue à en abuser, tu verras !

\- Des menaces, toujours des menaces ! Mais quand est-ce que tu vas réaliser que...

\- Taisez-vous ! tonitrua Bill pour couvrir leurs hurlements.

\- Mais c'est elle qui...

\- Taisez-vous !

Cette fois, l'aîné des Weasley semblait réellement dérangé par la dispute que les deux adolescents de Gryffondor entretenaient sans aucune raison valable, sous son toit habituellement si paisible. Le chaos l'importunait. En soi, pourtant, son intervention restait exceptionnelle : Bill appréciait la discrétion et, à l'inverse, très peu de se mêler de la vie des autres. Si Ron et Hermione voulaient se disputer, il aurait dû les laisser faire en empêchant, tout de même, subtilement qu'ils se blessent trop, autant en paroles qu'en actes, en regardant de loin comme un patriarche bienveillant. Pas aujourd'hui...

Ses iris bleutés n'étaient plus que colère et frustration. Sa femme le dévisageait d'une drôle de manière, empreinte de profonde surprise. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine se firent un peu lâches. L'homme se pencha soudainement vers le poste de radio moldu et rapprocha son oreille des baffles en métal, le temps de tourner le volume au maximum à s'en abrutir les tympans.

La voix reconnaissable entre milles de Rivière, alias Lee Jordan, emplit soudainement la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages d'un ton étrange que peu lui connaissaient. « _Tout bonnement incroyable ! Incroyable !_ », répétait-il, « _Incroyable ! Information confirmée ! Tout bonnement incroyable !_ ». L'homme prit soudain un air sérieux empreint d'incrédulité, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qui venait d'être dit. Tous froncèrent les sourcils, avides de savoir de quoi il était question.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne... Je ne suis pas sûr, hésita Bill.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui est confirmé ?

L'aîné des Weasley battit des lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne daigne en sortir. La voix de Lee Jordan continuait de balancer sa bizarre excitation sur les ondes de la radio de résistance sorcière, meublant le silence inconfortable qui emplissait peu à peu la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Quelques pas retentirent dans l'escalier et Gripsec ne tarda pas à apparaître dans la cuisine. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que des billes noires au milieu de son visage sacrifié par les soins de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il sonda tous les sorciers présents avant d'échanger, semblait-il, une confirmation tacite avec le propriétaire des lieux. Peu enchanté par ce spectacle angoissant, Harry s'avança d'un pas, les traits cimentés dans la gravité, comprenant que, par un moyen encore inconnu, le gobelin était parvenu à obtenir la connexion avec _Potterveille,_ sans leur faire partager l'information, par méfiance envers la race humaine. L'angoisse commença à lui comprimer la poitrine.

\- Bill, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista-t-il.

\- Les Mangemorts se retirent absolument partout, annonça Gripsec.

Fleur, frappée par le choc de cette annonce, dénoua les bras de sa taille et les laissa retomber le long de son corps. La baguette de Luna se suspendit dans les airs sur une note éternelle et inaudible qui ne s'achèverait jamais, tandis que les traits noirs de son Joncheruines se figeaient dans une position de stupeur. Les trois héros de Gryffondor se scrutèrent de la gravité de leur étonnement qui se transformerait bientôt en état de choc prolongé. Une sorte de bourdonnement empêchait presque, désormais, de percevoir la voix extatique de Lee Jordan depuis les baffles de la radio moldue. Bill prit une grande inspiration qui ne parvint même pas à percer la couche de tension qui venait de s'abattre sur la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ce fut pourtant lui qui la trancha, d'une seule phrase, qui tomba comme un couperet sur le cou d'un condamné à la guillotine et qui laissa, effondrés et décomposés, les corps de tous les sorciers présents.

\- Voldemort bat en retraite.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de ce début ? J'espère que cela vous plaît !**

 **Je vous dit à très vite (dans une semaine ou deux) pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour laisser trace de votre passage !**

 **M.A.D.**


	2. En suspens

**Salut à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction !**

 **Comme d'habitude, et vu les débuts encourageants, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera encore envie de suivre les aventures de nos sorciers favoris avec moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II : En suspens**

« _Voldemort bat en retraite. Les Mangemorts se retirent absolument partout. Incroyable !_ ».

Les phrases tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit du Sauveur sans que rien ne soit capable de les en déloger. À tel point que, depuis presque une semaine qu'elles s'y étaient établies, ses méninges semblaient en avoir pris leur parti et en tiraient même une petite ritournelle. Et un, et deux, et un, deux, trois, quatre, tous en cœur !

À croire que les éléments eux-mêmes se liguaient contre Harry et la part de son être qui désirait plus que tout lâcher ce morceau incomestible. Trois jours plus tôt, la pluie avait commencé à s'abattre sur la plage encerclant la Chaumière aux Coquillages, de toutes parts et à perte de vue, et s'occupait volontairement, le survivant en aurait juré, de procurer un fond sonore à cette chanson en plus de conférer une allure de marécages au rivage de Tinworth. Dans les deux cas, s'en était à s'embourber jusqu'à la taille sans échappatoire. Dommage qu'il chante aussi harmonieusement qu'une Mandragore, autrement, Harry n'aurait plus eu qu'à placer sa voix de baryton sur la piste !

Aucun élément de son environnement, quel qu'il soit, ne parvenait à le distraire de cette comptine redondante. Sa chambre, dans la petite construction du rivage anglais, avait été conçue pour reposer les sens dans un gris perle harmonieux parsemé de touches bleu pâle. Le regard ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à un seul centimètre carré de cette pièce, même pour une courte minute. À l'extérieur, le spectacle maussade ne fournissait pas un meilleur divertissement et avait fini d'épuiser son moral depuis des lustres, sans même qu'un seul éclat inopiné d'orage ne rehausse l'ensemble. Harry était condamné à supporter la torture de la mélodie ancrée dans son propre crâne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait, soit raison de sa peau, ou que quelqu'un ne vienne l'achever. Puisque Voldemort semblait avoir lâché l'affaire, ne restait que la longue agonie rendue passablement supportable par le vol d'un soleil de remplacement au-dessus de sa tête enfoncée dans les oreillers de son lit, qui avaient cessé d'être confortables quelques heures plus tôt en lui refilant une affreuse raideur dans la nuque. Le vif d'or que Dumbledore lui avait légué, compagnon fidèle et infatigable, prenait son rôle très à cœur et voletait lentement, pour ses capacités, dans l'espace confiné sans jamais s'éloigner d'Harry de plus d'un mètre.

La nouvelle du retrait des troupes de Voldemort avait eu l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire sur la surface du monde sorcier. Les intonations excitées qui coloraient la voix de Lee Jordan, seul animateur aux commandes de l'émission lors de l'annonce extraordinaire, avaient fini par être balayées par le souffle de la déflagration. Celle-ci avait été à retardement, évidemment : le peuple magique gardait quelques prudents réflexes inscrits dans leur matériel génétique, de génération en génération, la faute à la précédente grande guerre sorcière et aux multiples « renaissances » d'un Voldemort invincible qu'on annonçait pourtant défait pour de bon. Le murmure s'était cantonné un moment dans les recoins sombres des foyers en timide murmure incrédule, comme si les irradiations à peine perceptibles mais plus dommageables que le cataclysme lui-même avaient pris place avant la détonation, fragilisant l'image « parfaite » du camp du mage noir en l'affublant de scepticisme.

Pourtant, après quelques jours, tout cela avait fait son chemin et force était de constater que les affirmations des informateurs de _Potterveille_ se révélaient exactes à plus d'un titre. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ne relatait plus aucune nouvelle impliquant les Mangemorts où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En fait, le journal le plus lu par la population sorcière d'Angleterre semblait reprendre petit à petit ses allures d'antan, un chouïa moins engagé en faveur des intérêts du Ministère de la Magie et de ses pratiques fallacieuses que lorsque ce dernier était tombé aux mains des Mangemorts l'été dernier.

Bien sûr, si l'on se contentait de cette unique preuve pour affirmer que Voldemort avait battu en retraite, sans trouver aucune autre explication plausible, autant empoigner la pelle et se mettre à creuser sa tombe sur le champ. Un piège astucieux en collaboration avec cette maudite _Gazette_ demeurait si facile à fomenter pour qui avait la main-mise sur mes hautes sphères ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, personne n'avait entreprit une restructuration là-haut... Tout était encore possible...

Pour être totalement convaincu qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose d'anormal avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il fallait regarder l'ensemble du tableau et s'intéresser à ce qui se tramait parfaitement ailleurs, hors des sentiers battus, notamment avec des sources bien plus fiables.

D'abord, bien que la famille Lovegood soit loin d'être une référence à proprement parler, à moins qu'on ne verse dans le loufoque, le _Chicaneur_ détenait le monopole des sources qui alimentaient _Potterveille._ Les pages acides à l'encontre du régime de terreur du mage noir, rédigées par Xenophilius Lovegood, avaient cessé de paraître quelques temps après l'enlèvement de Luna, mettant à l'arrêt toute la production du magazine controversé de la famille. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient repris en édition journalière à grands tirages que tous s'arrachaient, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, et aucune sorte de représailles ne s'était encore abattue sur eux. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la malédiction des Mangemorts semblait avoir perdu de son cachet... Et pas que... Cette extraordinaire réalité ne pouvait être encore qu'une simple coïncidence : Voldemort avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter qu'un pauvre dégénéré habillé en loques dans sa maison en forme de tronc entourée de prunes dirigeables. Cette clémence ne pouvait, réellement, n'être qu'un « oubli » volontaire du clan de la terreur.

Il ne restait qu'un seul point inexpliqué et inexplicable à ce jour. Un seul. Celui qui permettait au monde d'entretenir la minuscule braise de l'espoir tapie sous les branchages. Peu après l'annonce cataclysmique, des immenses nuées de chouettes et de hiboux avaient commencé à envahir les cieux, alourdissant leurs ailes de l'eau de pluie déversée par les cumulus, formant un immense bouclier anti-intempéries tant, par endroits, leur concentration dépassait toutes les densités de population jamais enregistrées au monde. On pouvait presque comparer le phénomène à un raz-de-marée de plumes et de serres venant après le tremblement de terre. Mais, qu'est-ce que des volatiles pouvaient bien avoir avec la retraire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Tout, en fait.

Ces messagers ne venaient de nulle-part ailleurs que de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Enveloppe au bec ou rouleau de parchemin à la serre, les fidèles compagnons à plumes s'envolaient vers les foyers sans discontinuer. Et, lorsque le premier banc s'était posé, entre deux moments de flottement, il repartait aussitôt dans l'autre sens avec la précieuse réponse à apporter aux étudiants, tel le Saint-Graal. Ce qui quittait l'enceinte du vieux châteaux ne devait plus souffrir d'un contrôle strict et quasi dictatorial. Les lignes tantôt révoltées, tantôt résignées des élèves retraçaient alors, enfin, sans omettre le moindre détail, aussi insupportable soit-il, les maltraitances que les Carrow, deux Mangemorts en charge de la discipline de l'établissement, leur faisaient subir ou, pire, celles qu'ils les obligeaient à faire subir.

Ce phénomène extraordinaire n'avait qu'une seule explication possible en soi : le courrier ne passait _du tout_ par le filtrage obligatoire, également imposé par les Carrow. En fait, si l'on s'en référait à ce que Ginny leur faisait parvenir dans ses propres écrits, les deux frère et sœur démoniaques s'étaient volatilisés des couloirs sur un ordre venu d'en haut, et Rogue, toujours aussi invisible dans le château, avait cependant commencé à faire des allées et venues hors de l'enceinte toujours sévèrement protégée, signe que quelque chose d'anormal s'opérait. Aussi, le temps de ses absences, Minerva McGonagall reprenait la position qui lui était due en tant que directrice de substitution et accueillait à retour de bras parents et tuteurs inquiets venus constater par eux-même l'étendue des dégâts et séquelles infligées à leur progéniture quand ils préféraient, en réalité, satisfaire leur curiosité.

Parce que si l'on devait se fier à un seul et unique indicateur pour déterminer l'évolution de la guerre et de cette folle rumeur, c'était bien celui de la masse. Là où, auparavant, les gens se cachaient dans l'ombre de leurs maisons en tentant de se faire aussi banals que possible, désormais, les têtes sortaient de leurs enclos avec leurs yeux grands ouverts sur ce qui se déroulait dans la rue juste en face. La crainte d'être repérée avec une attitude incorrecte s'affaiblissait de jours en jours. Parce que plus personne ne se préoccupait d'être vu ou non. Tout le monde réclamait sa part du gâteau. Tout le monde aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un ragot, une rumeur ou un constat, aussi nul soit-il. Tout le monde voulait savoir. Rien n'avait plus de valeur, à l'heure actuelle, que la bulle de spéculation que les derniers événement créaient au sein des « marchés » de la place publique.

Si l'on avait interrogé Harry sur ce sujet, il aurait trouvé tout cela profondément stupide. La plus grande valeur à respecter, à l'heure actuelle, n'était certainement pas celle des commérages, jamais, mais celle de la prudence extrême. Car si Voldemort lui avait prouvé quelque chose, c'était bien que ses moments de faiblesses étaient toujours ceux dont il fallait se méfier le plus...

Pourtant, l'être humain était incroyable. Et, bientôt, l'espoir qui caractérisait le mieux son espèce ressuscita de ses cendres encore fumantes, tel un Phénix. Tout ce qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre, en somme. Le survivant refusait de croire qu'il existait une partie de cette société martyrisée qui parvenait encore à se ranger à la première évidence sans même attendre qu'on leur délivre l'avis de trêve ou, mieux encore, qu'on leur présente le mage noir sur un plateau... Il restait donc encore des gens qui n'avaient pas appris leur leçon ? Inconcevable ! Voilà ce que c'était à ses yeux : inconcevable !

Seulement, l'envie et même le besoin de voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom éradiqué de la surface de la terre dépassait tout. Dès qu'une brèche vers la vie normale apparaissait, chacun s'y engouffrait sans tarder, quitte à mourir broyé sous le poids de la masse ou d'être pris à revers par feinte adverse. Mais Harry n'était définitivement pas de ceux-là. Lui qui vivait cette guerre au plus profond de ses entrailles les plus visqueuses n'avalait rien de tout cela. Sept ans qu'on voulait lui faire avaler des couleuvres, sept qu'il clamait le contraire, sept ans qu'il avait raison ! Pourquoi cette fois serait-elle différente ? Voldemort changeait juste de stratégie ! Voilà ce que tout cela cachait, rien d'autre ! Au fond, tout ceci n'était qu'un enfumage grandeur universelle et le mage noir ressortirait de la brume au moment opportun, à savoir, quand le Sauveur lui-même relâcherait sa vigilance et donc tous ses soutiens avec lui. Mais Harry ne lâcherait rien ! Oh non ! Il se le jurait ! Ça, Voldemort pouvait bien compter sur lui pour tenir la distance ! Les guerres de positions ne l'avaient jamais effrayé, cela n'était pas pour commencer maintenant ! Et tant que le survivant ne se retrouverait pas face à face avec le corps mort de cet ennemi juré, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis sur la question. À la vie, à la mort !

En fait, maintenant plus que jamais, tout était question de réactivité. Un peu comme un Attrapeur au milieu d'un match de Quidditch : le vif d'or avait beau être hors de vue, il ne fallait jamais perdre la certitude qu'il était là, quelque part, à établir sa prochaine sortie au nez de tous. Et un bon Attrapeur se devait toujours de poursuivre la course tant que la bille dorée ne se trouvait pas dans sa paume, qu'il s'agisse de la poursuivre ou de préparer sa technique pour le faire. La métaphore était peut-être exagérée, surtout concernant Voldemort mais l'idée principale était là. Même si le mage noir « faisait le mort », qu'il s'agisse d'une feinte ou d'une réalité par une défaite cuisante dont personne n'avait encore eu vent, ce dont Harry doutait sincèrement, le but n'en restait pas moins le même...

Le bruissement métallisé du vif qui planait dans sa chambre morose se renforça soudainement. La bille venait de piquer un sprint extatique jusqu'à parvenir à une position stationnaire au-dessus de son Attrapeur. À croire que ces objets avaient une intuition propre qui leur indiquait le bon moment pour agir.

Le survivant sourit et le détailla encore un court instant avant de se redresser sur le rebord du lit, la minuscule balle voletant joyeusement autour de sa tignasse ébouriffée. Harry remonta les lunettes rondes qui glissaient de son nez et songea qu'il devait être pratique d'être alimenté en continu par pareille énergie, sans jamais craindre que la fatigue ne vienne faucher son homme en plein vol. Qu'il devait être doux de n'être qu'une chose utilisable et utilisée, sans libre-arbitre, incapable d'être accusée de quoi que ce soit et responsable de tout en même temps...

À défaut de posséder ce don infatigable, le survivant se contenta de s'en inspirer. Avec une lenteur quasi tendre, le jeune sorcier se saisit du vif d'or. Les ailes d'acier cessèrent de former un pan flou de chaque côté de son corps rond pour battre encore une ou deux fois à un rythme insuffisant pour le maintenir en lévitation, comme si le contact l'adoucissait d'une certaine manière. Enfin, les deux branches se replièrent et l'élu porta l'objet à ses lèvres.

Sans aucune surprise, une inscriptions en lettres noires élégantes apparut sur sa surface pour ce qui devait bien être la millième fois : « _Je m'ouvre au terme_ ». Le survivant la relut plusieurs fois, sentant sa détermination reprendre de la vigueur après chaque point.

Le terme. Dumbledore lui avait confié cette mission, il se l'était appropriée, tout le monde comptait sur lui. Le terme. Il était temps d'aller le chercher ce terme ! Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le faire : continuer le combat, Voldemort ou pas !

Le survivant reposa la main tenant le vif d'or contre sa cuisse et acquiesça pour lui-même dans l'affreux vide de la pièce. Finalement, il se leva du matelas et rangea la minuscule balle dans la poche de son jean avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il devait parler à Hermione et à Ron. Maintenant.

* * *

Les marches de l'escalier, ressemblant davantage à une échelle de meunier qu'à autre chose, grincèrent sous les semelles des baskets moldues du survivant. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, il se servit de la rambarde comme d'un pivot pour prendre le couloir en sens inverse de la descente et aboutir à l'éclatante verrière de la cuisine sur laquelle ruisselait silencieusement la pluie grâce à un sort d'insonorisation, doublé d'un sort de résistance. Les grêlons avaient parfois la taille d'un Souaffle par ici et ce genre de choses ne faisaient pas de cadeaux, ils tombaient, point.

Malgré le mauvais temps, cet endroit de la Chaumière aux Coquillages parvenait à concentrer une puissance singulière de lumière, comme si tous les rayons du soleil, même dissimulé derrière d'épaisses nappes, étaient aimantés ici.

En entrant dans la pièce, par l'arche proche de la table à manger, le survivant plissa les yeux, le temps pour lui de s'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Une odeur de plat mijoté flottait dans l'air. Fleur était dans un coin en train de surveiller la cuisson du dit plat. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune sorcier en s'entourant machinalement des longs pans de son éternel gilet en laine angora et un presque sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il le lui rendit avant de la dépasser rapidement d'une marche étrange et quelque peu forcée pour rejoindre la partie la plus « confortable » de la maison du rivage anglais, aménagée en salon, éclairé naturellement par des puits de lumière incrustés dans la charpente du toit.

Cela n'avait rien d'anormal de ne pas échanger davantage avec la sorcière française. Fleur n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de leur cercle restreint jusqu'alors et aucun d'eux, ou plutôt, aucun des garçons de sa connaissance ne semblait parvenir à entretenir un contact prolongé avec elle. Harry mettait cela sur le compte de son sang de vélane : son charisme demeurait si puissant que maintenir une conversation avec cette femme plus d'une minute sans se sentir totalement stupide n'avait encore jamais été accompli par quiconque à l'exception de Bill, son mari, bien évidemment, et des filles telles qu'Hermione, Luna ou Ginny. Enfin, les trucs de filles semblaient pratiques pour lier des amitiés, aussi bien que pour les détruire d'ailleurs, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Le temps pour se lier plus intimement avec les « extensions » de la famille Weasley viendrait. Pour l'instant, il devait trouver ses amis de cavale.

Sa première intuition avait de se diriger vers le salon de la Chaumière, à raison, car il aperçut bientôt les cheveux relevés et la tempe dévoilé d'Hermione par-dessus le dossier du large canapé trois places. Les jambes à moitiés étendues sur la banquette, recouvertes par un plaid polaire de couleur bleu pervenche, la jeune femme apportait toute son attention à la lecture du recueil de contes pour les enfants de Beedle le Barde légué par Albus Dumbledore. L'élève studieuse pensait qu'elle pourrait tirer quelque chose d'une seconde lecture, un peu comme on analyse un texte seulement après en avoir mémorisé toutes les surprises et retournements d'intrigue.

Devant l'intense concentration et le silence uniquement interrompu par le « _plop_ » du bouillon qui éclatait dans l'air lorsque Fleur soulevait le couvercle de la casserole, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt pour prendre le temps de confirmer sa motivation. La sorcière leur avait bien reproché, il n'y avait pas une semaine de cela, de prendre cette guerre trop à la légère, presque comme un jeu, et de ne pas suffisamment s'y impliquer. Une occasion de lui prouver le contraire remontait à la surface, hors de question de la laisser sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un océan de doutes et de tabous. Aussi, le Sauveur contourna le canapé et se plaça près de l'accoudoir, directement face à son amie. Après quelques instants d'attente, celle-ci releva la tête de ses pages et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione ne prit aucune expression en particulier, ni agacée, ni contentée, juste une neutralité sans bornes qui fit craindre une mauvaise réaction de sa part au survivant. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à placer son marque-page rudimentaire en-dessous de la dernière ligne lue et à refermer son pavé. Elle s'en débarrassa sur la table basse tout à côté, basculant même légèrement dans le vide tant, même avec son bras tendu, la longueur n'était pas encore suffisante pour l'atteindre. Quand sa colonne fut réinstallée contre les coussins qui la maintenaient, le survivant réalisa qu'il lui manquait un « soldat ».

\- Où est Ron ?

L'élève studieuse lui désigna du menton la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Harry suivit son mouvement, sceptique, et revint vers elle, les sourcils franchement froncés.

\- De ce temps ? s'interloqua-t-il.

Les épaules de la jeune femme se haussèrent. Elle non plus ne semblait pas en savoir plus. Ou bien, elle feignait de ne pas en savoir plus. La réponse à choisir parmi ces possibilités dépendait de son pourcentage de paranoïa dans son esprit.

Le pied du Sauveur se mit à taper le sol de manière totalement involontaire, suivant la nervosité de son propriétaire en pleine réflexion sur la marche à suivre. Il venait de solliciter Hermione pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important, elle attendait, et lui songeait réellement à la planter là pour aller à la recherche de son frère de cœur dans cette tourmente infernale. Comment paraître un parfait connard en un seul essai !

En même temps, ce qu'il avait à dire les concernait tous les trois. Ron ne devait pas se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse comme dans la forêt de Dean. Les conséquences avaient été désastreuses la première fois, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se perdre dans la nature les uns les autres dans ces temps aussi ambigus en terme de conflits. Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait les attendre là-dehors, autant ne pas tenter le diable.

Hermione ne le quittait plus du regard. Ses prunelles châtaignes brillaient déjà d'impatience. Harry venait rarement la déranger pour lui parler du temps qu'il faisait, bien qu'il y aurait eu matière à s'étendre sur ce sujet aujourd'hui... Une prière silencieuse se formula dans son esprit carburant à mille à l'heure. Il avait fait les choses dans le mauvais ordre. D'abord aller chercher Ron, le plus difficile à convaincre, et seulement, ensuite, prévenir Hermione de la conversation à venir... Et, comme si l'univers avait décidé, pour une fois, d'accéder à sa demande, Fleur apparut pour lui sauver la mise.

\- Il est sous le porche. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme.

\- C'est tout sauf calme, là-dehors, releva le survivant.

\- Peut-être pour toi, dit la française. Mais pour certaines personnes, c'est au milieu de la tourmente que les solutions se trouvent le plus aisément.

Le Sauveur hocha la tête en faisant une moue dubitative. Sans insister, il se détourna des deux sorcières, les laissant s'occuper de la compagnie l'une de l'autre, pour rejoindre le porche extérieur pris dans la tempête. La main sur la poignée, le jeune sorcier se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe qu'il reviendrait rapidement vers elle. L'élève studieuse acquiesça mais reprit, néanmoins, son livre en souriant doucement. Le survivant se sentit comme résigné devant cette réaction. Pourtant, son amie de Gryffondor avait raison, redonner raison à Ron prenait plus de temps qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre.

Harry prit une grande inspiration en s'ébrouant presque, se préparant mentalement à subir les aléas du vent chassant et de la pluie glaciale, puis ouvrit le battant et se glissa rapidement dehors. Il valait mieux tout prendre d' _un coup_ que d'y aller par _à-coups_ , même si cela n'était pas aussi prudent que de faire comme tout un chacun se jetant dans l'eau froide. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il découvrit un ponton relativement sec, à l'exception des planches de bois brunies par l'humidité et craquant sous la semelle de minuscules grains de sables et de cailloux polis collants. Le vent balayait toujours le petit couloir avec une force relativement réduite mais sifflant tout de même dans ses oreilles et, somme toute, par si froid que cela. Le Sauveur découvrit avec un heureux étonnement que le pull en laine épaisse sur son dos suffisait amplement à maintenir sa température corporelle.

La constatation passée, Harry chercha son frère de cœur du regard. L'immense roux était bien là, assis sur un banc rudimentaire disposé à droite de la porte. Il était en bras de T-Shirt, apparemment insensible au piquant de l'air frais. Son regard bleu nuit inspectait le vide de la cascade d'eau de pluie qui ruisselait sur un mur invisible depuis les gouttières engorgées, de la même manière que sur la verrière à l'intérieur, et claquait sur le sol, à un ou deux mètres de ses pieds. Il n'avait même pas réagi à la présence de son ami de Gryffondor, à supposer qu'il l'ait même remarqué. Ce dernier se rendit bien vite compte que cela n'était pas le cas à la façon dont Ron cligna rapidement des yeux lorsque le jeune sorcier s'approcha de lui.

Le cadet des Weasley le détailla un moment puis s'abîma de nouveau dans sa contemplation inutile et déprimante. Harry retint le soupir d'agacement qui pointait déjà dans le gonflement de ses poumons. Depuis la révélation, le comportement du monde extérieur n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Eux tous avaient également changé. Ils agissaient les uns avec les autres comme si un immense froid avait été brutalement jeté sur leurs personnes après une dispute exécrable. Pourtant, aucun accrochage n'avait eu lieu. Les tensions successives à l'atmosphère de conflit qui les entourait s'étaient juste cristallisées, un peu comme tout le reste. Le fabuleux trio n'était plus qu'une chimère, incapable de communiquer et de conserver la plus basique des politesses entre eux. Et, de tous, Ron était probablement celui qui gérait la situation le plus mal. Harry était largement habitué à se retrouver seul avec les péripéties des dernières années à Poudlard où tout un chacun se méfiait de lui à cause de cette fichue _Gazette du Sorcier_. Hermione préférait, par nature, la compagnie de la quiétude studieuse et de ses livres fleurant bon les archives de bibliothèque. Le roux, quant à lui, avait toujours été entouré d'une famille nombreuse qui fonctionnait dans un remue-ménage constant et une unité soudée même dans les moments d'affrontements de fratrie. Forcément, une pareille indifférence malsaine le laissait sans voix et désarmé.

Harry se balança sur ses pieds : pointes, talons, pointes, talons. Dire que cela n'allait pas être facile aurait été un euphémisme. Pourtant, le jeune sorcier décida de tenter le coup. Du doigt, il désigna la « fontaine sur verre invisible ».

\- C'est...

\- Un enchantement. Oui.

Le roux le fixa en silence. Le pied du survivant reprit son tapage nerveux sans qu'il puisse le contrôler d'une quelconque manière. Sa mâchoire se déforma de colère mal contenue.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il après son frère de cœur.

\- C'est toi qui viens me voir.

\- Hermione a raison : tu n'es presque pas contrariant ! ironisa le brun.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Ron détourna la tête et retira son intérêt du sorcier qui se tenait toujours à quelques pas de lui, en train d'essayer de contenir la fureur qui mettait ses tempes en relief. Il laissa ses pupilles foncées se délaver dans la chute d'eau juste devant lui avec la force de son courage.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le cadet des Weasley cligna des yeux et daigna sortir de son indifférence feinte. On aurait dit qu'il prenait une seconde fois conscience de sa présence à ses côtés. Il resta un instant sans broncher avant de baisser la tête pour observer le sol entre ses genoux.

\- La même chose que depuis une semaine. Je ne comprends rien.

\- Personne ne comprends rien, Ron.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de gêner ces personnes pour autant.

\- Pour eux, la guerre est finie, expliqua froidement Harry. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils s'inquiètent maintenant de quelque chose dont ils ne se sont jamais inquiétés auparavant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un soupçon de considération pour ceux qui ont contribué, sans trop comprendre comment, à tout ça ?

\- Ça, c'est un idéal impossible, et tu le sais.

Le roux acquiesça. Ses lèvres étaient réunies en une moue dure et déplaisante, ironique même. Il retint un rire mauvais en soufflant, non sans épargner un rictus méprisant à son ami.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rester aussi calme. Faire comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Si tu m'avais adressé la parole cette dernière semaine tu saurais à quel point ce que tu dis ne pourrais pas être plus faux. Je m'inquiète vraiment de ce qui se passe.

Ron secoua la tête, défait. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on le prenne en défaut de la sorte avec une pique qu'il avait lui-même lancée. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela maintenant ? On avait déjà établi sa culpabilité ! Sortir les griffes ne servirait à rien, sauf à désirer s'enfoncer encore plus bas.

Pourtant, le caractère soupe au lait du cadet des Weasley lui interdit de s'assagir de sitôt. Aussi, sa vivacité d'esprit, particulièrement inventive avec la colère, lui souffla une autre accusation offensive.

\- C'est Hermione qui t'envoie, c'est ça ?

\- Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui parle. Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger autrement si tu continues ce numéro, le détrompa Harry sur le même ton agressif.

Malgré la position voûtée de son frère de cœur, le jeune sorcier vit ses muscles se tendre d'énervement sous sa peau couverte de tâches de rousseur. Ce gars là en avait assez. Pas besoin d'un expert en divination ni même de l'usage du legilimens pour deviner qu'il atteignait sa limite. La frustration résultant de la chasse plus que chaotique et décevante des Horcruxes, les disputes à répétition avec Hermione pour des raisons bateau, l'angoisse sous-jacente commune à tous, l'incompréhension des événements de ces derniers jours... Tout cela s'assemblait pour provoquer cette réaction de sa part. On aurait dit l'épisode du médaillon de Jédusor, une toute nouvelle fois ! Ce truc semblait lui faire plus de mal qu'à eux. Sauf que, cette fois, toute cette rage ne provenait que de lui-même. Ron se sentait diminué depuis le début de leur périple, c'était une constante de son caractère : se sentir chroniquement inférieur. Le fait de se trouver, à nouveau, face à une situation qu'il était incapable de comprendre et se confronter au silence des autres, en apparence calmes et avertis du moindre détail pour ne pas trouver nécessaire de le partager, ne l'aidait pas. Ironiquement, bien que ce soit ce qu'Harry redoutait le plus dans les sautes d'humeurs de son frère de cœur, c'était également pour cette raison exacte que le survivant s'acharnait à inclure Ron dans la confidence de tous ses plans, au même titre qu'Hermione. Ils avaient tous besoin de se sentir utile tant ce qu'ils réalisaient ne le semblait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout... La preuve était que la guerre semblait s'être achevée sans leur concours...

Le roux secoua à nouveau la tête en signe de résignation. L'envie de discuter calmement lui était passée. L'envie de discuter tout court, en fait. Il préférait largement se murer dans le silence pitoyable de sa condition de pauvre chose inutile. Silence de mort et ignorance méprisante seraient donc son choix suivant. Un comportement à la Serpentard, en somme...

Harry se mit à observer la tourmente. Un sort les séparait de cet enfer. Pourtant, cela lui semblait comme pisser dans un violon : inutile, obsolète, dépassé... Et la liste d'adjectifs s'étendait à l'infini ! Le véritable enfer n'était pas du côté de la barrière auquel on aurait pu songer en premier lieu. Le véritable enfer, il était là, palpable entre leurs poings serrés de contenance furibonde. À ne plus être capables de s'adresser sans un mot sans ces vulgaires joutes verbales pour savoir à qui mieux mieux... À même ne plus savoir ce qu'était l'amitié qui les liait... Tout cela était d'une tristesse à pleurer !

Le survivant soupira lourdement en rejoignant le banc. Il était à deux doigts de se laisser choir sur l'assise libre avant que son bras n'attrape l'accoudoir d'extrême justesse pour amortir sa descente. Ce truc n'avait pas l'air solide. Les supporter tous les deux devrait largement suffire à sa peine, pas besoin de lui faire subir un choc qui pouvait le pousser au-delà de ses limites.

Ron tentait de regarder la plage grise aussi loin que la brume le lui permettait. Il fut incapable de se tenir à cet exercice plus d'une minute, à tel point, qu'Harry en vint à se demander si une vélane sirène n'avait pas fait son apparition sur le sable. Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans le flou grisâtre sans rien trouver. Si vélane ou sirène il y avait, elle ne résidait que sur un calque devant les iris de son frère de cœur, hallucinée. À ses côtés, le cadet des Weasley fronça les sourcils et se réinstalla autrement sur le banc.

\- Ça ne te chiffonne pas, toi ? Je veux dire... Toi aussi tu l'as senti, hein ? La guerre était là, toute proche. Elle ne demandait qu'à éclater. Et là, d'un coup, plus rien ? Je ne... C'est quoi ce délire, sérieusement ?! Une sale blague ?! Un coup fourré ?! Ou l'autre est réellement en train de se décomposer quelque part et les Mangemorts sont tous en train de donner un coup de pelle pour aider ?! Je ne... _Putain_!

Les immenses mains du roux serraient convulsivement ses genoux. Ce ne fut, cependant, pas suffisant pour contenir la vague de frustration qui le traversait et il se leva d'un bond pour marcher sans but sur le minuscule ponton de bois. Ses bras battaient l'air en tous sens, faisant presque croire qu'il allait se mettre à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie folle. La tête du survivant se fit quelque peu basse alors que l'aveu franchissait ses lèvres.

\- C'est ce que ça me fait.

\- Alors, quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi calme ?! Pourquoi restes-tu les bras croisés à ne rien faire ?!

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ça, Ron ?! Même Remus et Shacklebolt ne savent pas quoi faire ! Pourquoi t'en prendre à moi ?! Pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de faire quelque chose ?!

\- Parce que tu es l'élu, mon vieux !

\- Je sais que je suis l'élu ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis le seul à devoir me remuer ! Mettez-y un peu du vôtre ! Toujours à vous disputer pour des broutilles Hermione et toi ! Avez-vous une seule idée de combien c'est épuisant ? Pas seulement pour vous, Ron, pour les autres aussi ! On m'accusera encore de prendre la guerre comme un jeu ! Mais réveillez-vous ! Vous ne valez pas mieux avec vos grands airs et vos « _mais tu es l'élu, Harry_ » ! Dîtes-vous que si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, moi non plus ! Si j'étais le seul à devoir me bouger pour gagner cette merde, alors à quoi serviraient tous ces gens là-dehors ? Autant s'asseoir avec les en-cas et regarder le spectacle ! Sans vous, l'élu, il ne vaut rien ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de le comprendre, ça !

\- Bien sûr qu'on comprend, répondit une voix féminine.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à l'intérieur de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Hermione terminait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour plonger tête la première dans cet affrontement brutal entre frères.

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a voulu te suivre là-dedans, termina-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise en ressentant lourdement le silence qui s'abattit sur le ponton extérieur de la maison du rivage anglais après ses paroles, l'élève studieuse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On entendait vos hurlements depuis l'intérieur, se justifia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Les regards intenses des deux garçons ne faiblirent pas pour autant. Ils la sondaient presque comme une intrus dans leur « combat de rue ». Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez. Sa main battit l'air comme pour appuyer un point de discours inaudible, connu d'elle seule, les phalanges étendues au possible par la nervosité. Une lueur de désespoir fatiguait ses traits. Elle non plus ne savait plus comment avancer avec eux. Et surtout, elle s'en voulait de toujours blâmer la même personne...

\- Je suis désolée, Ron, mais... Harry a raison bredouilla-t-elle au bord des larmes. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est le chaos absolument partout et...

Elle retint un sanglot.

\- Et... On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe dehors ! On devrait chercher à comprendre tous ensemble, sinon on n'arrivera à rien !

\- Je sais qu'il a raison, acquiesça Ron. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment on peut rester aussi impassible devant un tel bordel !

\- Mais on ne peut rien faire de plus, Ron, lui expliqua Hermione. À part arrêtez de se détruire les uns les autres comme ça, parce que ça, je ne...

En moins d'une seconde, Hermione s'était métamorphosée en petite fille. Son visage redevenait rond sous les perles des larmes qui roulaient sur les vallons de ses cernes et de ses joues roses, la rendant moche au possible. De sa main emmitouflée dans la manche de son pull pourpre, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'éponger les flots, mais, comme la plage saturée de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, elle ne réussit qu'à étendre des immenses flaques luisantes sur les défauts de sa peau et que d'autres gouttes alimentaient au fut et à mesure. La vulnérabilité transpirait par tous ses pores tandis que sa respiration se faisait par à-coups dramatiques, soulevant son corps.

Toute colère soudainement évaporée, l'immense cadet des Weasley fit deux grandes enjambées pour se rapprocher de là où sa place se trouvait à cet instant. D'une poigne douce mais ferme, il enlaça la sorcière surdouée dans ses bras puissants et lui fit plonger la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Là, Ron était certain de ce qu'il faisait, n'ayant même pas à se convaincre de son utilité.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se souvint de la présence du survivant et qu'il prit conscience de la portée de son geste. Son regard inquiet se libéra de toute contrariété lorsqu'il rencontra le sourire quasiment fier de son frère de cœur. Il le lui rendit avec une pointe de gêne. Harry secoua la tête pour le nier. Il n'y avait pas de honte à éprouver des sentiments. C'était ce qui les empêchait de sombrer dans l'univers de ce monstre noir qui leur rendait la vie impossible depuis sept longues années. Et ce qui devait également les empêcher de se perdre en route.

Le sourire sur les traits du survivant s'élargit davantage. Sous le regard fusilleur de Ron qui relâcha une Hermione inquisitrice, une sorte de rire nerveux lui agita les épaules. Vexée, son amie de Gryffondor se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que... pour une fois que je peux dire à Hermione Granger qu'elle a tort tout en étant sûr qu'elle a _effectivement_ tort, c'est trop bon !

\- Que j'ai tort ? s'interloqua-t-elle. Que... Quoi ?!

\- Tu te trompes : on peut encore faire quelque chose. Peut-être pas pour arranger cette situation ambiguë, ni y voir plus clair, mais en attendant...

\- À quoi tu penses ? interrogea Ron, soudainement toute ouïe.

\- Le même plan qu'au départ : il faut qu'on entre à Gringotts.

Les deux têtes de mules réconciliées écarquillèrent les yeux, pris par la surprise sans nom que leur imposait cette déclaration de leur ami. Pourtant, les explications attendraient, car, au loin, la voix de Fleur appelait l'ensemble de la Chaumière à se joindre au repas de midi.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois ! Une petite mise en bouche avant le début du remue-ménage sur le chapitre suivant qui sera beaucoup plus consistant ! On commence doucement pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. On reprendra exactement là où on a laissés nos héros : le repas de midi.**

 **Le délai pour cette fois sera d'une semaine : alors, à la semaine prochaine ! Portez-vous bien d'ici là et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour le moral et l'amélioration ! Merci ! =D**


	3. L'oeil du cyclone

**Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver (un peu en avance sur le programme certes, pour une raison toute simple : je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier dans les jours à venir !).**

 **Le chapitre précédent manquait un peu d'action, j'en ai conscience, il servait essentiellement à installer l'ambiance. Celui-ci devrait largement se rattraper !**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III : L'œil du cyclone**

Regards furtifs, battements rapides de cils, détournements express, plongées profondes dans le contenu des plats disposés sur la table... Le repas du midi qui se déroulait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages baignait dans une atmosphère de beurre grillé et de lourdeur moite. Le temps humide et les vapeurs cuissons qui se condensaient contre les carreaux glacés de la verrière tout à côté y étaient pour beaucoup, mais le silence tendu qui régnait entre les hôtes de la maison perdue sur le rivage anglais de Tinworth se chargeaient de compléter le tableau bizarroïde.

Fleur avait brusquement interrompu la discussion animée entre les membres du fabuleux trio de Gryffondor qui s'était tenue sur le ponton extérieur. Son appel les avait tous conviés à se joindre à la tablée que la magie se chargeait déjà de dresser pour les accueillir tous autour de la longueur de bois iodé. Les jeunes sorciers avaient hésité en se jaugeant les uns les autres : ils ne souhaitaient pas plus qu'auparavant laisser entendre à tout va qu'ils échafaudaient un plan aussi risqué, à savoir pénétrer dans la banque de Gringotts en pleine période troublée, sous peine de voir d'autres têtes hiérarchiques de l'Ordre s'en mêler contre leur gré et, même, les déposséder de leur mission. Se tenir à l'écart de la maison pendant une période trop longue éveillerait les soupçons à coup sûr. Pourtant, rentrer à la seconde où on les sifflait, à défaut d'avoir l'air étrange, supposait qu'ils mettent en suspens, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cet entretien d'une importance capitale et ce, juste au moment où le survivant était sur le point de leur exposer son plan : l'ancien plan, en fait, remis sur le tapis à la sauce Potter.

Au vu de l'état actuel de leurs nerfs, prendre le risque de patienter quelques heures de plus avant de se concerter de nouveau était loin d'être une bonne idée. Cependant, suivant les directives muettes d'Harry ayant prestement attrapé la poignée de la porte menant à l'intérieur de la Chaumière, le fabuleux trio avait bel et bien décidé de mettre un point provisoire à cette entrevue, non sans une moue franchement embêtée, voire désespérée d'Hermione, et un air profondément sceptique de Ron. Sans un bruit, pourtant, tous avaient pris place sur les bancs autour de la table commune et avaient entamé leur repas sans broncher.

Depuis lors, les œillades nerveuses traversaient le mètre cinquante de bois qui séparait les trois adolescents, par périodes plus ou moins nourries et intenses. Des sollicitations franches passaient par les sourcils haussés de l'un, arqué de perplexité de l'autre, ou de brefs mouvement de tête pour inciter son voisin à avaler plus vite ou, au contraire, à cesser de paraître pressé d'en finir avec la politesse de manière si évidente. Ils avaient eu tout le temps nécessaire de reprendre des forces en mangeant comme des porcs, traînasser, ou êtres impolis, durant ces derniers jours passés et ici, et ce, autant qu'il leur plaisait ! Cependant, dès que la graine d'un nouveau départ à l'aventure avait été insérée dans leurs crânes, celle-ci germait à la vitesse de la lumière, profitant de l'ensoleillement radieux fourni par les rayons que l'intérêt psychique amenait aux nouvelles choses apparues dans le monde des idées avec un certain dérangement caractéristique.

À un rythme plus ou moins régulier, les cuillères à soupe s'immergeaient dans les assiettes creuses en raclant obstinément le fond pour obtenir plus de substances grâce à des claquements irritants la quiétude aussi efficacement que les esprits embrumés de contrariétés. Chargées du breuvage nourricier, elles quittaient ensuite leur cachette en perdant un peu de leur contenu par leur dos arrondi, comme un chat faisant son intéressant, et s'entrechoquaient contre la barrière des dents. Leurs gouttes perdues créaient alors des cercles concentriques infinis qui parcouraient la surface verte de la soupe en ondes, lorsqu'elles n'adhéraient pas aux mentons graisseux.

La pénurie finit par s'annoncer en laissant entrevoir le fond des plats et, avec elle, la fin toute proche du repas. Les yeux n'étaient plus que des fentes de crispation, horrifiés par le raclement des couverts sur la porcelaine abandonnée par son jus, rappelant le crissement des ongles sur un tableau noir.

Emporté par son tempérament de goinfre, Ron oublia, l'espace d'une seconde, l'urgence de la situation qui les tenait et attrapa une miche de pain dans un panier en osier tout proche avec la ferme intention d'éponger ses restes. Le déchirement de la mie gratta l'air et arracha un sourire mesquin à Hermione, excédée. Au milieu de sa mastication, la croûte dorée dépassant de ses joues de hamster, le roux la questionna du regard avant d'aviser son assiette à moitié vide contenant toujours son couvert, fixé sur ses fins doigts blancs. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Que fallait-il lui reprocher maintenant ? Il avait gardé à l'esprit le mot d'ordre de la rapidité et faisait de son mieux, sans réellement avoir à se forcer honnêtement, pour avaler son repas sur le pouce. En comptant ses parents, ils étaient neufs à chaque repas. Si l'on voulait manger à sa faim, et surtout selon ses désirs, chez lui, il fallait aller vite ! Elle, la fille unique pourrie gâtée née moldue ne pouvait pas comprendre cela. Et effectivement, voyant que son argument non formulé ne passait pas aussi bien que le repas que Ron ingurgitait, l'élève studieuse secoua la tête en dénégation et tenta, tant bien que mal, de se replonger dans sa propre alimentation en ignorant les manières rustres du cadet des Weasley. La sorcière en sourit presque, incrédule.

Un léger tintement résonna soudain dans l'air, suivi par un bref raclement similaire à celui d'une chaise sur le carrelage. Hermione releva la tête et écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Un peu maladroitement, le survivant venait de se lever du banc, ou plutôt de l'écarter de lui avec le pli de ses genoux, faillant à demeurer discret. Le dos un peu courbé, comme s'il tentait encore de se faire petit, Harry regarda par en-dessous de ses verres ronds et cerclés de noir métallisé. Tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette en tissu, le Sauveur s'inclina prestement vers Bill et Fleur, probablement pour les remercier du repas tout autant que pour les prier de bien vouloir excuser sa sortie prématurée. Le bout de tissu retomba sur le dessus de son assiette vide tandis que le sorcier s'éclipsait dans le couloir sombre. Les marches de l'échelle de meunier ne tardèrent pas à rivaliser de gammes de grincements et les semelles caoutchouteuses blanches des baskets moldues disparurent sur le palier du dessus. Les deux membres du trio laissés en arrière se questionnèrent l'un l'autre du regard, avant de nier tous les deux savoir quelque chose à ce propos. Haussant les épaules en signe d'indifférence, Ron se remit à émietter son pain, provoquant l'agacement plus que visible d'Hermione dont la mâchoire se décrocha presque. Elle enfonça bientôt le front dans ses mains, accablée, les effluves tièdes de sa soupe creusèrent les pores de la peau de son nez fin.

* * *

La Chaumière aux Coquillages était de ces demeures qui, bien que plus résistantes qu'elles n'y paraissaient par rapport à n'importe quelles autres au monde, donnaient tout de même la chair de poule à ceux qui ne la pratiquaient pas au quotidien. En effet, chaque souffle de vent qui tentait de la déloger semblait à deux doigts de réussir au fil des essais acharnés : les poutres de la charpente craquaient, les cloisons des murs bougeaient presque contre le plâtre des toits, un cri sinistre s'engouffrait par tous les interstices et, avec cela, on aurait presque donné l'alerte d'évacuer dans les plus brefs délais pour terrain à risque. Pourtant, la maison du rivage anglais de Tinworth tenait bon contre vents et marées.

À force d'habitude, les occupants finissaient par ne plus prêter attention à ces détails quasi insignifiants, qui déclenchaient des cauchemars et faisaient courir l'imagination hallucinatoire des non-initiés, pour se concentrer sur la relaxation que fournissait cette berceuse improvisée de bois, de plâtre et de métal. Et quel repos !

Invisible pour qui n'apercevrait que le dos de son fauteuil causeuse particulièrement bien pourvu en coussins et plaids divers, Gripsec, ses longues mains griffues jointes devant lui, profitait du clair-obscur derrière ses paupières fermées en se régénérant de cette mélodie toute particulière. La coupure sur sa pommette, cadeau de la lame de Bellatrix Lestrange qui tuerait Dobby quelques instants plus tard, avait presque fini de cicatriser. Il n'en restait qu'un minuscule trait rosé qui se confondait avec les rides de sa peau brune de gobelin.

Celles-ci se transformèrent en plis aggravés par autant de contrariété que de voir sa quiétude dérangée : deux coups simples, probablement faits pour n'être perçus que de sa personne, venaient de gratter sa porte de chambre. Ses épaules bougèrent contre le soutien du dossier, redressant quelque peu sa stature avant de l'affaisser à nouveau et de faire ressortir son ventre gonflé. Une profonde expiration s'échappa de ses poumons.

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte lui parvint : ouverte d'un mouvement délicat du poignet puis refermée d'un cliquetis étouffé. Une respiration tendue bourdonna aussitôt dans ses oreilles, fouettant son propre sang dans ses veines étrécies. De sa voix graveleuse mais basse, le gobelin enterra définitivement sa tranquillité.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir, Monsieur Potter ?

Bientôt, une forme noire apparut à ses côtés puis prit place dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, un peu plus loin sur sa droite, niché dans le petit espace entre le mur et la commode en bois massif. La large fenêtre les séparait d'une distance respectable pour une discussion ordinaire, mais de bien trop loin pour l'entretien confidentiel qui s'annonçait. Pour preuve, le survivant s'avança au maximum sur l'assise en tentant de trouver l'équilibre adéquat pour éviter de faire basculer l'ensemble et risquer de « rayer le parquet de ses dents ». Son corps s'arqua vers l'avant. Vers Gripsec. Les billes noires qui servaient d'yeux à celui-ci le détaillaient d'un éclat brillant et mauvais, sans ciller un seul instant : dures et inflexibles.

\- J'aimerais renégocier notre arrangement, annonça Harry.

\- Et pourquoi accepterais-je une telle proposition ? siffla le gobelin. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Vous ne possédez rien d'autre qui soit susceptible de m'intéresser.

\- Sauf votre respect, Gripsec, l'épée n'est pas encore à vous. Elle le sera à condition que vous nous fassiez franchir la sécurité de Gringotts et que nous puissions pénétrer dans le coffre-fort de Madame Lestrange.

Les deux êtres se dévisagèrent dans le blanc des orbites durant un long moment. Un tic nerveux causait aux dents ciselées du gobelin d'apparaître régulièrement sous sa bouche mi-souriante mi-méprisante. Harry, lui, conservait une neutralité effrayante. « _C'est très intelligent le gobelin, Harry. Très dur en affaires aussi_ », l'avait averti Hagrid à sa première visite à la banque des sorciers quand il avait à peine onze ans. Il avait bien retenu la leçon pour une fois... Et il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

\- Tant que nous ne sommes pas entrés à Gringotts, cette épée nous appartient toujours, se ferma le Sauveur. Si vous tenez à avoir cet objet, acceptez d'entendre la proposition que j'ai à vous faire. Autrement, vous pouvez faire une croix sur cette épée : je la ferais repartir d'où elle vient. Nous en avons autant l'usage que vous, si ce n'est plus.

Les mirettes du gobelin s'étrécirent de colère. Pourtant, au fond de ses pupilles régnait une sorte d'étonnement muet. L'audace de cet humain était inhabituelle. On ne se risquait pas à défier un gobelin sans une bonne raison _et_ un bon plan. Si l'une de ces données, on allait droit au casse-pipe.

Gripsec prit un rapide moment de réflexion, détournant sa massive tête carrée du sorcier avant de revenir vers lui, intensément concentré.

\- Je vous écoute, Monsieur _Potter._

Le nom du survivant se termina sur un souffle roulant, empli de mépris à peine masqué. La langue du gobelin frappant de frustration contre ses dents. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas Harry de ses billes obscures, en quête du moindre frémissement traître d'une émotion de victoire. Il fut désarçonné lorsque, au lieu de se trahir, le jeune Gryffondor conserva son air neutre et inflexible.

\- Les temps ont changé. Les méthodes doivent évoluer.

\- Que suggérez-vous ?

\- Coupure de personnels. Si le prix doit changer, annoncez la couleur. Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez que je possède beaucoup d'or.

Gripsec pouffa presque. Ce n'était qu'un souffle étrange qui sortit en un coup de sa gueule de crochets. Un large sourire mauvais scinda sa face en deux. Le gobelin était au comble du ravissement, fasciné par ce jeune héros dont il attendait encore quelques preuves. À ce qu'il pouvait en voir, et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu en penser, celui-là ne se laisserait pas duper par les manipulations habituelles de sa race. Cette guerre l'avait bien entraîné à son rôle de Sauveur. De là où il se tenait, la créature ne pouvait que dire que cela s'annonçait prometteur pour la suite.

\- Vous voulez toujours que je me rende à Gringotts, seul, devina-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Les temps ont changé, répéta Harry. La sécurité ne sera probablement plus la même.

\- La sécurité reste toujours la même à Gringotts, Mangemorts ou non. Tout ceci n'est qu'un faux prétexte. Votre problème ne se situe par là, Monsieur Potter. Vous me cachez quelque chose... Et je ne peux pas faire affaire avec quelqu'un qui me cache des choses.

Le survivant haussa les sourcils. Un rictus méprisant souleva la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Qui a dit que je parlais de la sécurité de Gringotts ? Et, sincèrement, vous parlez de faire affaire avec quelqu'un qui ne dit pas tout, Gripsec ? Vous ? Un conseil : ne vous engagez pas là-dedans, vous risqueriez de le regretter. Vous et l'épée.

Le gobelin imita les sentiments du héros du monde sorcier et intensifia, sans même y prendre garde, son sourire méprisant.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en effet. Vous savez trop bien à qui vous parlez. Mais vous me cachez toujours quelque chose. Votre problème, Monsieur Potter, est un de loyauté. Pas la vôtre, bien sûr. La vôtre est toujours intacte, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Vos soldats, en revanche, ne sont plus prêts à vous suivre dans de telles expéditions, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? feignit Harry.

\- Une intuition. Rien que le fait que vous veniez renégocier notre arrangement prouve beaucoup de choses à propos de vous et de la confiance que vous inspirez.

\- Mes amis ont confiance en moi.

\- Ah oui ? Est-ce une décision commune que de venir me parler maintenant ? Pourquoi tant de mystères, Monsieur Potter ? Seul, comme un homme qui a tout à cacher ?

Le survivant ne répondit rien. Il s'efforçait de conserver un regard fixe et puissant sur la créature si difficile à cerner pour un soi-disant allié. Plutôt une épine dans le pied si on lui demandait son avis !

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas perdu le nord, Monsieur Potter, continua le gobelin. Vous savez quels sont les enjeux ici, même lorsqu'on annonce partout que le mage noir se retire. C'est ça qui vous rend spécial. Parce que vos amis, eux, sont incapables de comprendre ça.

\- Beaucoup de monde est incapable de comprendre ça.

Gripsec hocha la tête. Ses mains se joignirent à nouveau devant lui dans une tentative de se redonner de la prestance. Le résultat était tout sauf raté.

\- C'est une entreprise solitaire, n'est-ce-pas ? Venir me parler ?

Le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor reconnut enfin une de ses faiblesses d'un mouvement de la tête. Cependant, sa détermination restait la même et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Les choses se dérouleraient selon son plan ou rien ne se passerait du tout, c'était aussi simple que cela. Gripsec n'était pas le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Harry Potter était un nom suffisamment équivoque dans la communauté des gobelins pour faire émerger les esprits rebelles ou, à défaut, avides de richesses. Surtout avec l'épée de Gryffondor en récompense... Aussi, quitte à savoir où cette conversation les menait, le survivant décida de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille.

\- Ils ne sont plus prêts à le faire, déclara Harry. L'annonce a tout changé. Ils sont comme tous ces gens là-dehors. Ils prétendent le contraire parce qu'ils sont mes amis, mais...

\- Ils sont persuadés qu'il ne se passe plus rien, termina le gobelin. Et que la vérité crue sortira bien un jour ou l'autre, avec ou sans leur intervention dans cette folie.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Mais la vérité crue n'est souvent qu'une horreur de plus sur la liste.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, Gripsec.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Monsieur Potter. Vous devriez soit motiver vos troupes, soit faire comme tout le monde et prendre du repos, certainement pas renégocier. Je ne comprends pas bien votre manœuvre.

\- Moi aussi j'aurais bien envie d'être insouciant comme ces gens, vous savez. Mais un petit détail m'en empêche.

\- Les Horcruxes, devina le gobelin.

\- Je ne vous demanderai même pas comment vous pouvez bien en savoir autant, gobelin, se méfia soudainement le survivant.

\- Vous faites bien. Vous n'avez aucune idée des informations qui circulent dans mon monde.

Harry se redressa dans son siège. Ses iris s'étaient soudainement étrécis dans ses orbites d'un vert profond, ne dévoilant rien d'autre que l'intense concentration. Comme la toute première fois qu'ils avaient négocié avec Gripsec, celui-ci en laissait volontairement échapper uniquement pour le plaisir de le manipuler. Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de retenir des informations pour son propre intérêt, mais, d'un autre côté, un sorcier n'avait aucune chance de les récupérer s'il ne s'adressait pas à lui. Et Gripsec, en bon méprisant de la race humaine, avait un don pour le leur faire comprendre.

Le Sauveur ne poussa pas plus loin l'affrontement avec le gobelin et opta pour un bluff calme mais intense, directement sur le gobelin qui perdit, peu à peu, de sa confiance : le survivant ne lui posait aucune question, pas plus qu'il ne semblait réagir... C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait bien pu planifier et cela le perturbait profondément de voir quelqu'un de si impulsif de nature parvenir à se contrôler à ce point.

\- L'épée et mille gallions, annonça finalement le gobelin.

\- Vous les aurez.

Gripsec sourit largement, fier de son nouveau marché. Pourtant, un détail retint son attention et il se renfrogna immédiatement, agressif. La noirceur dans ses pupilles sembla encore s'accentuer.

\- Vous venez de me faire conclure un marché dont j'ignore les termes, grogna-t-il.

\- Entrez dans Gringotts, pénétrez dans la chambre de Madame Lestrange, trouvez cet Horcruxe dont vous semblez savoir tant et ramenez-le moi. Le plan de base, mais avec vous comme seul infiltré. C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Tout ce que j'ai à faire ? Est-ce que vous vous entendez ?

\- Ce sont les termes du marché.

\- Et pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi ? Récupérez cet objet de malheur vous-même ! Vos amis sont peut-être découragés, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Si vous avez encore la motivation, prenez vos responsabilités.

\- C'est le marché que je vous propose. Acceptez ou refusez.

Le gobelin plissa ses immenses sourcils fournis et s'avança jusqu'au bord de son siège, ses minuscules jambes potelées suspendues dans le vide.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

Le survivant colla presque son visage contre celui de Gripsec. Ce dernier se recula en tressautant légèrement. La force qui se dégageait de cet homme n'était pas commune.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Et comment espérez-vous que je trouve cet objet quand vous-même vous ne savez pas vraiment comment faire ?

\- Gobelin, ne tentez pas de me duper parce que vous avez une âme de lâche. Vous savez reconnaître un objet de valeur quand vous en voyez un. En plus, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas aussi ignorant que vous voulez bien le laisser entendre.

\- Les Horcruxes peuvent être n'importe quel objet, même un morceau de bois ou un rouleau de parchemin.

\- Voldemort avait un certain goût pour les objets précieux...

\- Et comment je différencierai un objet précieux d'un Horcruxe ? Dites-moi un peu, puisque vous semblez avoir tout prévu.

\- Vous avez bien été prisonnier de la famille Malfoy, non ? Vous L'avez vu. Vous avez senti sa magie.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant...

\- Pour un sorcier, peut-être pas. Mais pour un gobelin, je pense que les choses sont un peu différentes, non ? sourit narquoisement Harry.

Gripsec inspira lourdement. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège. Pourtant, malgré son intelligence exceptionnelle et son expérience en terme de marché, le gobelin ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il avait été manipulé, à partir de quand s'arrêtait la négociation innocente et commençait le jeu psychologique qui l'avait amené à ce résultat aberrant. Que lui seul pénètre dans Gringotts ? Sous prétexte que les pauvres petits sorciers étaient fatigués de se battre ? Dans la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Sous prétexte qu'il pouvait parfaitement trouver l'objet tout seul ? À quoi cela rimait ? Où était la raison là-dedans ? Faire rentrer plusieurs personnes dans la banque était, certes, plus ardu, mais présentait plus d'avantages en cas de découverte de la tromperie. Ils pouvaient sacrifier l'un d'entre eux pour fuir ! Pourquoi griller leur meilleur atout ? Ils avaient tout prévu ! Pourquoi se précipiter dans un plan différent ! Avec un prix encore plus ridiculement éloigné du raisonnable que ne l'était déjà le premier ?

En fin de compte, le gobelin préférait ne rien dire. Tout ceci n'était, tout bien considéré, qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! Pourquoi se plaindre après tout ? Le marché était conclu et un gobelin ne revenait pas sur sa parole. Du moins, pas quand cela l'arrangeait.

Gripsec releva la tête vers le survivant, un œil plus étréci que l'autre.

\- Quand ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour vous préparer...

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis un gobelin. Je travaillais là-bas avant l'arrivée des hommes. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour y entrer. Je peux me faufiler partout dans cette banque.

\- Parfait.

Le gobelin se laissa glisser de sa chaise en retenant un souffle moqueur. Il atterrit au sol dans un petit « _plop_ » qui, ironiquement, avait du s'entendre juste en dessous, au rez-de-chaussé. Effectivement, lorsque Gripsec se mit à fixer Potter dans le blanc de l'œil alors qu'il se préparait à transplaner, des bruits de pas furent grincer les marches de l'échelle de meunier. Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela, bien au contraire, il demeura parfaitement calme et grave.

\- Votre monde a-t-il déjà entendu parler de la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ? demanda-t-il au gobelin.

\- Peut-être.

\- Fiez-y vous, conseilla le survivant. Et vous y gagnerez _peut-être_ encore plus.

Un dernier rictus narquois distordit les rides de la créature.

Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir le gobelin disparaître dans un coup de vent orageux, juste devant le survivant. La sorcière surdouée écarta le roux et s'approcha de son ami d'enfance, incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'interloqua-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai envoyé en mission. Contre mille gallions et l'épée.

\- Tu es dingue ! Il était notre meilleure chance ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Il l'est toujours.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Sans répondre ni ajouter un mot supplémentaire, Harry dépassa ses deux amis d'enfance sans plus leur prêter attention et redescendit l'escalier en les laissant médusés dans la chambre. Sa démarche était sûre et affirmée, et il s'attira les regards étonnés de toute la tablée du rez-de-chaussé en passant côté d'elle tandis qu'il rejoignait ce porche extérieur toujours protégé des intempéries ravageuses par le sortilège du cadet des Weasley.

* * *

Le souffle d'Éos, atténué par la barrière magique entourant le ponton extérieur comme un cocon protecteur, avait à peine eu le temps d'éventer la chemise en flanelle du survivant, humide de sueur nerveuse, lorsque la porte de la Chaumière aux Coquillages s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Harry jeta un regard à ses deux amis d'enfance : leurs visages étaient fermés et leurs fronts plissés traduisaient un véritable énervement. Depuis le banc où il était installé, le sorcier de Gryffondor réprima un sourire honnête : il n'était pas dans ses habitues de réussir à devancer tout le monde, y compris Hermione, qui bouillonnait de colère. Une fois de plus, ses pupilles vertes rencontrèrent le paysage grisâtre détrempé de la plage de Tinworth. Le sable n'était plus qu'une immense bande de couleur blanche, rendue miroitante par les tonnes d'eau qui le saturaient. Et il n'était plus le seul à saturer...

Le fabuleux trio se retrouvait face à une embûche, créée par un de leurs membres lui-même. C'était quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait anticipé, tout simplement parce que c'était quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé possible. Ils ne se tiraient pas dans les pattes les uns des autres. Jamais. Commencer à se saboter maintenant relevait de tout sauf de l'implication sérieuse. Aussi, cette fois, réellement furieuse, ce fut bel et bien l'élève studieuse qui entama les hostilités.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Gripsec était notre meilleure chance de rentrer à Gringotts !

\- Où crois-tu qu'il est ? répondit le survivant pour la faire taire.

Ils s'affrontèrent dans un combat de puissances de pupilles durant une minute. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et il n'avait pas à le faire, mais le survivant fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de nous. C'est un gobelin. Je n'ai fait qu'améliorer le plan de base.

\- Le plan de base était de garder un œil sur lui, justement parce que c'est un gobelin ! Les gobelins ne sont pas dignes de confiance, Harry ! Je pensais que tu avais compris au moins ça !

\- Un marché est un marché. Gripsec reviendra. Il veut l'épée.

\- Et tu penses que ça suffit ? Tu crois réellement que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?! Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que...

Harry daigna plonger, une seconde fois, son regard dans celui de son amie. Mais, fait exceptionnel, Hermione se tut soudainement, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Une sorte de pouvoir étrange se dégageait du sorcier légendaire depuis que le remue-ménage provoqué par l'annonce de _Potterveille_ s'était tassé dans le monde magique. La vie reprenait doucement un semblant de vie normale, d'avant Voldemort... Et Harry se frustrait. Il se laissait encore moins marcher sur les pieds qu'auparavant. Manipulation semblait devenir son deuxième prénom, côte à côte avec détermination qui lui laissait peu à peu ses lettres d'honneur. La fin justifiait les moyens...

Hermione secoua la tête, profondément dérangée, muette. Derrière elle, les yeux bleu nuit de Ron voyageaient de l'un à l'autre. Le roux ne savait comment se positionner par rapport à l'agitation. Pourtant, la réalisation se fit bien vite : ce serait à lui de parler le premier s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il fit un pas en avant.

\- Et donc ? On peut savoir à quoi tout ça va nous avancer ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? soupira Harry.

\- Gripsec, bien sûr. Il ne reconnaîtra pas un Horcruxe même si l'un d'eux se trouvait juste sous son nez crochu ! Aucun de nous ne le peut. Sauf toi.

\- Évidemment que si, Ron. C'est un gobelin. Il sait repérer les objets de valeur et tracer la magie qui les habite.

\- « _La magie noire laisse des traces_ », murmura Hermione en se remémorant les paroles de Dumbledore.

Le menton du brun ténébreux frémit, comme pour marquer son assentiment à ces mots si lourds de sens pour eux. Hermione esquissa presque un sourire gêné. Mais Ron ne se laissa pas perdre par la solennité du moment. Il en avait sur le cœur et, une fois la machine lancée, il n'avait aucune intention de l'arrêter.

\- Parce que tu crois franchement qu'il n'y a qu'une seule merde dans ce genre dans le coffre-fort de cette cinglée ? releva-t-il. On parle d'un endroit parfait pour planquer un Horcruxe : sécurité maximum, confidentialité par contrat magique, aucune question, rien.

\- Gripsec a été en contact avec la magie de Voldemort. Le manoir Malfoy fait office d'une sorte de quartier général. Il lançait des sorts au-dessus des cachots des prisonniers. Le gobelin saura retrouver quelque chose qui lui est lié, spécialement un Horcruxe. Et de toute façon, il a prétendu le contraire, mais je suis certain que Gripsec est capable de les détecter au moins aussi bien que moi. Il en savait beaucoup trop, expliqua Harry.

\- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être une raison de ne pas lui confier une telle mission ?! s'agaça la sorcière surdouée.

\- Je te dis qu'il reviendra.

La jeune femme leva les bras au ciel. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, sa façon de faire les cent pas, et jeta un regard à la fois désespéré et furibond à Ron, réclamant son aide et, tout à la fois, le suppliant de ne rien dire d'embarrassant.

\- Je n'y crois pas... Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas ! cria-t-elle crescendo.

\- De toute façon, maintenant que c'est fait, on ne peut qu'attendre, fit remarquer le survivant.

\- Bien sûr ! Prenons ça avec philosophie ! Pourquoi pas ?! Après tout, on vient juste de perdre un moyen de progresser dans cette quête ! Enfin !

\- Progresser, hein ? s'énerva Harry. Tu ne crois pas une seule seconde ce que tu dis ! Sinon, pourquoi décider de prendre du temps supplémentaire pour planifier ce départ à Gringotts après l'annonce de _Potterveille_ ? Pourquoi ne pas s'inquiéter plus que ça, à lire tranquillement des contes pour enfants emmitouflée sous une couverture ?!

\- Eh ! s'interposa Ron. De quel droit tu penses à notre place ?! Dumbledore a légué ce livre à Hermione, il doit forcément renfermer une clé ! Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait creuser dans cette voie, alors ne viens pas nous faire des reproches ! Et puis, si on a envie de ne plus s'en inquiéter, comme tu sembles le penser, c'est notre problème, pas le tien !

Hermione se frotta le front en soupirant. Entre deux respirations accablées, son souffle murmurait inlassablement des « _non, non, non_ » qui la détournaient d'eux. Bien sûr : cette dernière déclaration du cadet des Weasley était tout ce qu'elle craignait. Cela ne ferait pas parler Harry plus aisément, au contraire, le survivant se braquerait définitivement et garderait le quelconque plan qu'il avait élaboré pour lui. Déjà auparavant, il ne fallait pas jouer au jeu de la provocation avec leur ami d'enfance, mais avec celui qu'il commençait à devenir depuis quelques jours, c'était une encore plus mauvaise idée. Effectivement, le retour acerbe ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi renégocier avec Gripsec serait un problème. Si j'ai envie de m'impliquer plus que vous, c'est mon problème, pas le vôtre.

\- Super ! s'exclama Ron, défait. Et en rond, on tourne et on tourne ! Encore et encore ! Comme cette stupide chasse aux Horcruxes ! Ça ne sert à rien !

\- Et c'est exactement pour que ça que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait !

Le bras du survivant désigna son frère de cœur à plusieurs reprises, tandis que ses yeux indescriptibles fixaient l'élève studieuse réfugiée près d'un des piliers de bois qui soutenait le toit du porche.

\- On y est ! Le fond du problème ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron : ça ne sert à rien. Surtout si vous n'êtes pas prêts à le faire à fond. Moi je le suis. Et Gripsec, à défaut d'être un allié fiable, le fera à fond parce qu'il veut l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Donc un gobelin roublard vaut mieux que nous, c'est ça ? grinça le cadet des Weasley.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir parce que vous n'êtes plus aussi motivés qu'avant. Qui le serait après une telle joie ? déclara le survivant. Par contre, je peux vous en vouloir pour ne pas comprendre que tout ceci n'est qu'une _fausse_ joie. Et j'insiste. Hermione, tu m'as reproché il y a quelques jours de ne pas prendre la guerre au sérieux, mais plutôt comme un jeu. Et bien, j'ai décidé de jouer. Contente ?

\- Pas même un soupçon, cracha-t-elle.

Dégoûtée par les propos de son ami légendaire, la sorcière surdouée se détourna en croisant minablement les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation mélancolique de la baie cachée par un rideau de pluie brumeuse. Ron l'observa un moment. Il tentait presque de transpercer son dos sous son pull couleur prune pour atteindre son cœur. N'y parvenant pas, il tiqua. Ça y était... Sa frustration avait atteint son paroxysme.

\- Alors explique-nous ! Explique-nous, selon toi, ce qu'on n'a pas compris !

\- La guerre n'est pas finie.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! Voldemort bat en retraite ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire selon toi ?

\- Qu'il reprend des forces quelque part pour revenir plus tard. Je veux éviter ça, pas toi ? J'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, j'ai passé l'âge ! Maintenant, ce sont les Horcruxes qui comptent, rien d'autre.

\- Mais pourquoi à la fin, merde ?! Tu ne peux pas lâcher un peu de leste ! Par Merlin !

Les paumes du survivant claquèrent vivement de leur plat contre ses genoux. D'un bond, ses jambes le soulevèrent du banc sur lequel il était assis.

\- C'est le moment rêvé ! Les gens relâchent leur méfiance ! Il n'y a plus de sécurité nulle-part ! Les Mangemorts se sont retirés du paysage pour le moment ! On a la voie libre pour agir !

\- Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui en sait plus que tout le monde, exactement comme Gripsec quand on a fait le premier marché avec lui ! Mais tu veux que je te dise, vieux ? Tu n'es pas plus intelligent que nous ! Parce que, je suis certain que tu ne peux pas répondre aux questions les plus simples !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, selon toi ?

\- Comment avoir Sa peau quand on ne sait même pas où Il est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il Lui est arrivé ? À supposer qu'il Lui soit réellement arrivé quelque chose, comme tu sembles le réfuter. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que c'est bien terminé ? Pourquoi t'acharner inutilement comme ça ! On dirait que tu aimes souffrir ! Tu ne penses pas à tout, mon pote ! Désolé de gâcher ton « moment d'éclat » !

\- Je suis le _seul_ à penser à tout ! s'exclama Harry. Défait ou non, Voldemort reviendra ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que les Horcruxes lui servent de filet de sécurité ! Les trouver maintenant, alors qu'il n'a peut-être même pas eu le temps de s'en servir, nous laisse le temps de trouver comment les détruire sans l'épée et avant qu'Il ne revienne ! Il ne nous restera plus que lui à éliminer ! Tu comprends ça ?

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu ne veux pas profiter du temps qui t'est accordé ! Te reposer un minimum, même pas !

\- Et si c'était un piège ? les interrompit Hermione.

Les deux garçons tournèrent leurs têtes vers la sorcière qui les fixait intensément.

\- Tu y as pensé, Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Bellatrix a demandé ce qu'on avait pris d'autre dans sa chambre forte. Ils savent forcément que c'est notre prochain arrêt. Et si... Et si, au lieu de l'Horcruxe, un piège nous attendait là-bas ?

La stature du survivant se grandit. Paradoxalement à cette position de fierté, une gravité sans nom recouvrit ses traits agacés. Il cligna une fois des paupières.

\- À quoi crois-tu que Gripsec sert ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise qui l'hébétait. L'élève studieuse, pour sa part, fut prise d'un hoquet de terreur auquel succéda un abattement psychique qui laissa ses muscles sans plus aucune consistance. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Son ami venait de lui prouver, sans détours, ce qu'elle craignait depuis un bon moment. La guerre le rendait fou. Désireux d'en finir au plus vite et d'atteindre la confrontation finale comme une espèce de Saint Graal machiavélique, Harry balançait petit à petit ses valeurs et sa droiture pour emprunter des chemins de traverses dangereusement corrompus. C'en était un...

\- Tout ça est trop parfait, expliqua le Sauveur. Voldemort se retire avec ses troupes sans qu'on n'ait rien fait pour ? Le monde est en paix ? L'élu et ses amis peuvent se reposer ? Tout le monde vit heureux ? Point ? Je ne crois pas. Bien sûr que c'est un piège ! Peut-être pas à Gringotts. Mais il y a un piège quelque part.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un piège que de nous laisser nous reposer ! s'exclama Ron, ne comprenant pas où son frère de cœur voulait en venir. C'est pour Lui que c'est un piège !

\- Non, Ron, le détrompa Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry veut dire...

\- Quoi alors ? Soyez clairs, par Merlin !

\- Il veut dire que... Tu-Sais-Qui savait que... s'il se retirait sans raison apparente, Harry aurait continué à vouloir le vaincre, sur le terrain ou non. Et la seule solution pour y parvenir était de trouver les Horcruxes et de les détruire quoi qu'il arrive... Il l'aura compris.

L'immense cadet des Weasley fronça les sourcils. Pour être honnête, une déception majeure suçait toute son énergie hors de son corps devenu trop lourd à mouvoir pour lui. Beaucoup plus naïvement qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il s'était fait berner comme le reste du monde magique. Voldemort parti, les Mangemorts avec lui, la guerre était finie. Succession logique de réflexion. Mais non. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Tout le repos accumulé de ces derniers jours ne semblait plus suffire à les apaiser. Il avait, désormais, plutôt l'effet inverse et apparaissait comme une immense perte de temps. Parce que, bien que rien dans son esprit ne désirait le laisser croire à ce que le sorcier légendaire avançait, l'image ironique de Voldemort sirotant tranquillement sa tasse flippante dans son manoir flippant en attendant sagement qu'ils tombent dans son piège, le terrifiait.

\- Donc... si je comprends bien, dit-il. Chercher les Horcruxes est nécessaire parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire ?

Le survivant hocha la tête.

\- Mais... Chercher les Horcruxes est aussi un piège et toutes les informations qu'on avaient amassées jusque là... sont devenues inutiles ?

Hermione acquiesça tristement. L'utilisation honteuse de Gripsec embrouillait ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait plus poser ses pupilles brunes sur Harry sans ressentir un milliers d'émotions contradictoires. Dire que le gobelin était peut-être déjà tombé dans l'embuscade prévue pour eux à la base... Dire que tout ceci déclencherait les foudres de Voldemort si cela se rapprochait un tant soit peu de la vérité de la situation... Dire qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se fourvoyer... Le tournis menaçait tandis que la culpabilité, en bonne fille obéissante, serrait son cœur, peu importe ce à quoi elle songeait pour se divertir de cette idée.

\- Gripsec savait dans quoi il s'engageait, Hermione, s'éleva la voix d'Harry, la surprenant plus que jamais. Il est intelligent. Il avait déjà analysé la situation. Il était à deux doigts de s'attendre à cette action. On n'a rien à se reprocher.

La jeune femme ne put retenir la grimace de dégoût qui retourna ses lèvres. La lueur, sous l'eau qui voilait ses yeux, n'était plus que pur jugement. Allié ou non, sans ressources ou non, volontaire ou non, on n'envoyait pas un être vivant à l'échafaud de cette manière. Le sorcier de Gryffondor perçut sa colère et ses propres paupières se plissèrent, mettant en relief sur sa tempe ce qui semblait être une veine battante.

\- Je sais que ça ne changera rien, mais je me répète parce que je sens que c'est nécessaire : Gripsec a accepté, de son propre chef. À partir de là, rien ne peut plus être fait, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Les sacrifices sont nécessaires pour gagner une guerre, on le savait aussi. S'en lamenter ne vous avance pas. Se sacrifier nous-même reste une solution aux yeux de certains d'entre nous. Je vais être honnête : pas aux miens. Ça ne ferait que retarder les affrontements cruciaux et, surtout, ça risquerait de mettre tout le monde en péril. Puisque tout un chacun a toujours tout fait pour nous protéger, plutôt qu'eux-mêmes, il est temps d'honorer leur geste.

\- Beau discours ! ironisa Ron. Mais... Excuse-moi, hein, de tout gâcher, comme d'habitude, mais... Et à quoi ça nous sert si Gripsec ne revient pas ?

\- On saura enfin à quoi s'en tenir. On saura quelles menaces sont là-dehors.

\- Et s'il décide simplement de se barrer ? Tu sauras aussi faire la différence ?

\- Tu sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas, Harry ? souffla la jeune femme en ignorant le cadet des Weasley.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne le sens pas toi ?

La sorcière surdouée baissa les yeux sur les lattes de bois humide sur lesquelles ses baskets glissaient et adhéraient tout à la fois. Ses épaules tremblèrent tandis qu'un frisson la parcourait dans toutes les extrémités de son corps d'adolescente. Ron, réconfortant, voulut s'approcher d'elle. Hermione se déroba de son étreinte. Elle ne voulait rien de tout cela maintenant. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix à elle et à ses remords indirects. Le roux souffla imperceptiblement de lassitude. Celle-là aussi commençait à l'agacer avec ses simagrées et sa danse d'une humeur à l'autre.

\- Et si Gripsec revient sans problème ? tenta-t-il. On saura qu'il n'y a plus rien.

\- Non. On saura que Voldemort veut la jour plus subtile cette fois, le détrompa Harry.

\- À savoir ?

\- Se déclarer vaincu et battre en retraite est la meilleure attaque qu'il peut monter contre nous. La preuve : ça fonctionne déjà.

Harry fixa intensément son meilleur ami. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et se redressa sensiblement sous l'affrontement direct.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?

\- Réfléchis un peu.

\- D'accord, là tu te fous totalement de moi, c'est ça ? grogna le roux.

\- Encore une preuve que ça fonctionne déjà.

\- C'est ridicule...

\- Quand j'ai annoncé que Voldemort était de retour, il y a trois ans, personne n'a voulu me croire. Et que s'est-il passé ?

Un silence de plomb accabla les membres du fabuleux trio. Le cadet des Weasley ne savait que répondre à cette question. Il était tout bonnement incapable de se mettre dans l'esprit de ceux qui n'avaient pas cru alors. Cela ne le rendait pas aveugle pour autant : aujourd'hui, s'il n'y parvenait plus, c'était parce qu'il faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui ne croyaient plus à aucune autre sorte d'incroyable que celui de la paix providentielle.

Harry attendait que l'un de ses amis réagisse. Aucun ne daigna coopérer.

\- Isolé, murmura-t-il. Voilà. Je me suis retrouvé isolé. Vulnérable.

Ron entrouvrit la bouche. La logique, qui leur faisait passer un sale quart d'heure depuis le début de cette conversation, se dévoilait enfin comme une fille prude finalement séduite.

\- Il veut m'isoler. Il sait que je trouverais ça tellement étrange que je voudrais continuer à le pourchasser alors que tout le monde pense que c'est fini. Et c'est le monde magique qui fera le boulot à sa place.

Une lourdeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la moiteur de l'air ni l'orage qui s'annonçait au loin, derrière les falaises Tinworth, se plaqua d'un poids incommensurable sur les épaules des trois sorciers de Gryffondor. La dure réalité des manigances des deux camps, et surtout, de celui du mage noir, ironiquement plus au centre de leurs vies depuis sa disparition de celles-ci, les fauchait en pleine liesse. La tension quasiment retombée grâce au repos venait de réapparaître d'un seul coup, les jetant à terre, K.O.

Ron soupira, s'avouant vaincu le premier.

\- Donc, quel est le plan ?

\- On attend le retour de Gripsec, déclara Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

\- Et s'il ne revient pas ?

La main sur la poignée, le survivant s'immobilisa. Sa tête se baissa un moment, tandis qu'il humectait ses lèvres au goût de sel. Sa capacité de rhétorique avait choisi ce moment précis pour l'abandonner. Aussi, ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante tandis qu'un drôle de sentiment ressemblant presque au regret s'insinuait doucement en lui, il se faufila dans la maison du rivage anglais sans rien ajouter. Le cliquetis derrière lui scella sa décision finale : sa foi resterait intacte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte le corps mort de Gripsec ou de Voldemort, au choix. Gripsec reviendrait sain et sauf de cette expédition.

La porte refermée, Hermione éclata en sanglots. C'était plus que son cœur pur ne pouvait en supporter. La culpabilité indirecte l'accablait comme une épée de Damoclès dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. Et voir son ami légendaire agir comme si de rien n'était l'achevait. Les puissants bras de Ron ne la laissèrent pas se dérober une seconde fois et la plaquèrent contre son torse en étouffant à la fois ses pleurs et ses protestations.

\- Fais confiance à Harry. Il sait ce qu'il fait, mentit-il.

\- Ça n'en a pas l'air.

Le sorcier roux soupira. Une de ses larges mains caressa doucement les cheveux châtaigne de ce bout de femme. Il regarda loin devant lui. C'était justement parce que ça n'en avait pas l'air que le cadet des Weasley en arrivait à se dire que, maintenant, au vu des circonstances, Harry seul arrivait encore à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour remporter cette guerre. Enfin... C'était ce qui se passait habituellement. Cette fois, pourtant, se convaincre n'était plus aussi facile et Ron avait plus l'impression qu'on lui cousait directement des œillères en guise de paupières éternelles. Et chaque piqûre de l'aiguille lui meurtrissait les orbites comme le sel de la baie projeté sur une plaie béante.

* * *

Le gris menaçant des cieux troublés par la tempête avait fini par s'assombrir en même temps que le jour. Les multiples guerres de tous les mondes l'avaient suffisamment prouvé : la Terre ne cessait pas de tourner malgré les déflagrations. Si ce n'était, le temps semblait encore plus courir que jamais, faisant perdre tous leurs moyens aux soldats chargés d'organiser les opérations cruciales et dont les cheveux grisonnants s'égrainaient aussi vite que le compte à rebours.

Heureusement, tout n'était pas noir. Au sens figuré, bien sûr, puisque seul un ciel d'encre recouvrait les contrées du sud de l'Angleterre à cet instant, Tinworth en œil du cyclone. Car la croyance voulait que le centre d'une tempête apocalyptique était toujours le lieu le plus sûr une fois pris dans l'un d'entre elles. Ainsi, le vent s'était apaisé sur la baie et ne charriait plus autant d'embruns sur la Chaumière aux Coquillages. La mélodie habituelle de grincements de chambranles et de craquements de lattes avait endormi toute la maisonnée sur les coups de onze heures. La nuit pleine se chargeait désormais de la maintenir sous son joug avec des hallucinations inconscientes et se moquait exagérément des êtres qui n'avaient pas cédé à l'emprise du sommeil.

Par chance, Harry était accoutumé à l'ironie cruelle des insomnies, et ce, depuis quelques années au bas mot. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Ses entrailles grouillaient d'une lutte sans merci entre les mauvais sentiments. D'ailleurs, le survivant prévoyait de blâmer leurs gargouillements pour les cernes bleuies sous ses yeux dès le lendemain. Seulement, son âme connaissait mieux quels tourments l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil. Bien souvent, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladie d'amour, les textes sacrés misaient sur le questionnement de la foi là où la médecine parlait de syndrome pathologique.

À choisir, le sorcier de Gryffondor aurait préféré la maladie incurable plutôt que les deux autres options. L'amour n'endossait aucune autre allure que celle d'un parasite malvenu pour l'heure. Son pouvoir d'attraction et d'aliénation des êtres qui en découlait était trop fort pour qu'il songe à se laisser distraire avec ces affres tumultueux quand il avait bien d'autres choses à penser. Et puis, Ginny était loin de lui... Bizarrement, le dicton « _loin des yeux, loin du cœur_ » se vérifiait particulièrement bien pour eux deux ces derniers temps. De son côté du moins... Il ignorait ce que la rousse en pensait entre les murs du vieux château de Poudlard. Cette réflexion croisait le chemin de ses idées, parfois, et lors, son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Lui manquait-il ? Honnêtement, le survivant préférait ne pas y songer.

Pour ce qui était de la foi, bien qu'il refusasse catégoriquement de souffrir de ses crises, Harry ne trouvait aucune excuse à fournir pour se déresponsabiliser de la même façon que pour l'amour. C'était bien ce qui faisait de son oreiller son pire ennemi et du vif d'or planant au-dessus de lui sa seule distraction valable à cette heure si tardive : sa foi. Quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait juré à tout va que Gripsec reviendrait. Maintenant que la nuit était plus proche de son terme que de son avènement, la réalité n'attendait plus que de se laisser embrasser par les rayons du jour pour être admise par les derniers récalcitrants utopistes : le gobelin n'était pas revenu.

Quelque part, la situation arrangeait ses affaires. Le sorcier légendaire avait maintenant ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une « preuve » de ce qu'il avançait à propos du mage noir. Elle ne serait pas suffisante pour beaucoup de monde, un peu comme quand Cédric était tombé lors de la quatrième année... Seulement, pour les âmes impressionnables et prêtes à croire de Ron et d'Hermione, cela suffirait amplement à appuyer son point. À partir là, ils avaient plus de chances de le suivre sans broncher, ne serait-ce que pour connaître le fin mot de cette intrigue impliquant Gringotts. Mais Harry n'avait plus l'intention de fourrer les pieds là-bas. De toute évidence, un piège les attendait là-bas, autant s'épargner l'ennui de se faire avoir si pitoyablement. Cela le dégoûtait presque de l'admettre mais... Tant pis pour Gripsec.

Pour un peu, le survivant aurait songé à établir l'étape suivante de leur quête. Pourtant, un dernier et agaçant fil de conscience le retenait de plonger tête la première dans ce qui lui paraissait encore comme une erreur magistrale. Le gobelin les avait peut-être juste trahis. Il était bien obligé de considérer cette option maintenant... ou pas. Peut-être Gripsec attendait effectivement qu'on vienne l'aider, fait prisonnier une deuxième fois de ces infâmes cachots du manoir Malfoy ou de quelconque autre quartier général dont ils ignoraient l'emplacement. Ou bien, Voldemort dans son besoin pathologique de nouvelles têtes à faire souffrir n'aurait pas supporté de rencontrer la sienne une fois de trop et se serait délesté d'un éclair vert au passage. Dans tous les cas, le survivant pensait légitimement qu'il était bien trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

Les rideaux opaques de la chambre étaient encore ouverts, comme si Harry tenait à prétendre que le jour n'était ni terminé ni couché tant qu'il n'avait pas décidé de les clore de son propre chef. Comme si son statut de Sauveur lui donnait un quelconque droit de regard sur les lois de la Nature. Si une guerre en était incapable, un simple mortel, même doté de pouvoirs exceptionnels, n'accomplirait pas de miracles. La nuit de s'empêchait pas d'arriver pour donner raison aux esprits fantasques.

De temps à autre, des nuages noirs lourds de précipitations passaient devant l'immensité du grand astre jaunâtre qui engendrait déjà le ressac de la marée là-dehors. Ainsi, la lueur dans la chambre du survivant s'intensifiait grâce à l'effet loupe procuré par les fenêtres de la Chaumière aux Coquillages ou disparaissait malicieusement derrière les nuées en fonction d'un rythme irrégulier hors de toute emprise humaine.

Le vif d'or, pourvu d'une énergie inépuisable, décida de briser cette routine de son instinct toujours aussi insaisissable. Il virevolta en un looping acrobatique qui fit rapidement bouger les pupilles vertes dans les orbites de son propriétaire. Une droite brillante tranchait l'obscurité dans un coin de la pièce en reflétant la lune comme un mirage : l'épée de Gryffondor.

La bille précieuse continua ses divagations dans l'espace fermé de la chambre sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu l'attention de son attrapeur au profit de la relique de Godric Gryffondor, de sa faculté à refléter le paysage à la manière d'un miroir difforme, de ses rubis couleur sang tels des bouches sulfureuses qui n'absorbaient que les substances qui renforçaient la lame. L'arme était d'une beauté indescriptible. Elle captait immédiatement les regards avec une fascination toute particulière. La même qui faisait croire à Harry que, quoi qu'il se soit passé dans la tête du gobelin, rien n'aurait pu lui faire abandonner cette récompense si précieuse. Gripsec désirait cette épée comme personne d'autre. Et en dehors de l'usage qu'eux pouvaient en faire pour détruire les Horcruxes, et bien qu'il soit un Gryffondor de souche, le survivant ne se souciait que peu du sort de l'épée. Elle apparaîtrait toujours à celui qui en aurait besoin, quelles que soient les circonstances. Aussi, elle pouvait bien disparaître sans que cela cause trop de problèmes... Tant d'autres domaines de préoccupations s'offraient à lui en ce moment ! Par exemple : où était passé ce fichu gobelin ?! Pensait-il qu'il s'en sortirait si facilement à se jouer d'eux de la sorte ? Était-il plus stupide que ce que le sorcier pensait et s'était révélé incapable d'échapper aux pièges dans son propre environnement ?

Les combles de la maison du rivage anglais, masqués par le faux-plafond, grincèrent similairement à la cale d'un trois mâts sur les flots. Ils étaient peut-être dans l'œil du cyclone, au calme, mais le caractère impulsif du survivant le fatiguait presque autant que les grandes bourrasques tempétueuses. Ses certitudes malmenées par ses tourments internes ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil. Car, si le centre d'un ouragan demeurait toujours le bon endroit où s'abriter, tôt ou tard, le déluge finirait toujours par se déplacer, vous rattraper et s'abattre sur vous.

Juste au moment où Harry était prêt à jurer que la quiétude ambiante avait métamorphosé sa détermination en résignation, les forces supérieures de la Nature décidèrent enfin de changer la tempête de terrain et une vague de magie le fit se tendre sur le matelas. Il s'assit sur le couvre-lit en fronçant les sourcils. Son oreille se tendit et ses paupières se scellèrent.

Un bruit métallique s'éleva du silence. Le jeune sorcier rouvrit les yeux, sûr de lui. D'un mouvement habile, il balança ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit et directement sur le parquet chaud à la surface lisse comme du papier glacé. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit la pièce. Sur le palier, Harry se fit le plus discret possible. Pour un peu, il aurait lancé un sort de silence sur les lattes récalcitrantes à la coopération.

Un autre claquement, plus résonnant que le précédent, lui parvint. Ses pas de velours le conduisirent immédiatement vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé. Instinctivement, sa main rejoignit sa ceinture contre sa colonne vertébrale, là où une baguette étirait le tissu de son T-Shirt de pyjama. Lentement, il progressa jusqu'à la limite de la première marche de l'échelle de meunier. L'obscurité le protégeait de tous les regards étrangers. Malheureusement, celle-ci gardait également dans son carcan d'ombre quiconque aurait pu se tenir en bas. Les sbires étaient peut-être stupides mais pas au point de se placer directement dans les rais de lune qui quadrillaient le sol des armatures de la verrière de la cuisine.

Harry s'apprêtait à descendre quand une porte à son étage s'ouvrit. Un grand phare jaunâtre aurait pu se déclencher en se réverbérant sur les murs que l'effet n'aurait pas été différent. Le survivant tourna vivement la tête dans la direction de la lumière. Ceci n'était qu'un véritable avantage pour un quelconque intrus : elle signalait la position de ses adversaires.

Le sorcier légendaire gronda presque d'un râle rauque. Sur le seuil de la chambre de son frère de cœur, il découvrit celui-ci et... Hermione, à moitié cachée derrière son immense stature, les cheveux relevés et défaits par les draps, ses mains nerveuses cachées dans les replis de ses coudes. Harry parcourut du regard le chemin entre ce spectacle et la porte close de la chambre d'en face, celle de son amie surdouée, un peu confus. Avec le contre-jour éblouissant de la lampe de chevet, le survivant ne sut dire si elle avait rougi, mais même sans cela, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Et bien qu'un de ses sourcils se haussa malicieusement, le sorcier de Gryffondor ne releva pas.

D'un mouvement du menton, il désigna le halo éclatant. Ron sortit le Déluminateur de la poche de son pyjama gris et l'actionna sans attendre. Une boule incandescente se précipita jusque l'extrémité de ce qui ressemblait énormément à une lampe de poche moldue pour y disparaître, les laissant de nouveau dans le noir tandis qu'un nouveau tumulte s'élevait du rez-de-chaussé.

Harry leur intima le silence et les pria de rester en arrière. Finalement, il s'engagea dans la descente ardue, sa baguette désormais en main, résolument éteinte mais prête à l'emploi. Arrivé en bas, il quitta les marches et se colla, épaule droite contre la rambarde, du côté du vide. Suivant ce rail improvisé, le jeune homme se glissa prudemment jusqu'à l'arche de la cuisine, guidé par les rainures de la verrière se dessinant disproportionnément sur le sol à côté de ses pieds.

Protégé par le mur qui lui barrait le chemin en fin de piste, Harry jeta un œil dans la pièce des repas. Même avec l'aide de la lune, cependant, l'exploration visuelle se révéla infructueuse. Plus qu'autre chose, la lumière l'aveuglait presque et l'empêchait de distinguer clairement les éléments autour de lui. Par chance, le survivant connaissait si bien les lieux, de jour comme de nuit, qu'il était capable, même lorsque sa vision ne se bornait qu'aux formes les plus basiques, de discerner l'habituel du hors-norme. Et d'après ce qu'il en avait aperçu, rien de différent ne le menaçait dans cette partie de la Chaumière.

Furtivement, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'engouffra dans la cuisine, si rapidement, que son ombre eut à peine le temps de prendre ses aises. Sa baguette cachée dans son dos, Harry se maintint hors de tout angle révélateur de sa position. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, nourri d'un espoir incommensurable. Gripsec ne les avait peut-être pas trahis finalement. En revanche, il restait toujours la possibilité que le gobelin se soit fait prendre par un Mangemort et que celui-ci ait envoyé un sbire faire le sale travail. Aussi, le survivant demeura accroupi derrière la table à manger, une main reposée sur la surface d'un des bancs, le temps d'observer le reste des lieux à travers les lignes dures de l'ameublement.

Soudain, une forme gigantesque se mouva près de lui. Harry sursauta presque et braqua sa baguette sur elle. Son bras resta suspendu dans l'air pendant un moment avant qu'un profond soupire silencieux n'évacue la tension et ne le rebaisse : Ron l'avait suivi envers et contre tout, Hermione dans son sillage.

Le survivant se laissa presque aller à un mouvement d'humeur. Le roux lui sourit narquoisement dans la pénombre. L'inclinaison de ses pommettes découpait son visage en un dégradé largement fourni de gris et ornementé par l'ombre de ses tâches de rousseur. Ils se jaugèrent silencieusement durant une minute avant d'être dérangés par un bruissement étranger à la routine sonore des lieux.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent d'un même homme. Hermione désigna le salon du doigt. Harry acquiesça et commença à contourner la table qui leur barrait le passage, leur demandait une ultime fois de rester dissimulés derrière celle-ci. Enhardie par le commandement malvenu, la jeune sorcière voulut lui emboîter le pas malgré tout. Ron s'interposa entre elle et la désobéissance en saisissant sa main avec force et l'obligeant à le rejoindre en position accroupie sur le sol. Elle se défit de son emprise, mécontente. Le cadet des Weasley attrapa une seconde fois son poignet, intransigeant, et la nia et de la tête. Finalement, il se concentra sur l'avancée de leur ami parti en première ligne.

Celui-ci était presque dans le salon, progressant à angle droit, son bras droit terminé par sa baguette collé le long de son corps. L'ombre du canapé lui servait à se tapir et à s'approcher, tous les sens en alerte, de ce qu'il avait repéré : une silhouette gigantesque et menaçante qui se projetait sur tous les murs de la pièce comme un Sinistros difforme. Le sorcier s'immobilisa en regardant dans le vague, attendant probablement le bon moment.

Un autre bruit. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, le survivant bondit hors de sa cachette en brandissant sa baguette à hauteur d'homme. Face au vide cruel, il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, abruti ? grommela une voix sous lui.

Gripsec ? Interrogea Hermione depuis la cuisine.

Une longue trace dorée se précipita à la vitesse de la lumière, tel un jet de flamme, jusqu'à une lampe à pied toute proche. Une clarté tamisée se répandit dans le salon de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Sous l'arche séparant le salon de la salle à manger, Déluminateur dans la main, Ron scrutait la scène avec Hermione à ses côtés. Harry baissa les yeux et son bras retomba pitoyablement contre sa hanche. Gripsec le dévisageait méchamment de sa taille insignifiante.

Les rides du gobelin creusaient sa peau brune comme des tranchées sur un terrain miné. Hermione ne put retenir le sourire de soulagement qui étira ses lèvres. Il fut de courte durée cependant. Son expression changea subtilement lorsqu'elle sentit une main large serrer doucement son épaule et la relâcher un peu brusquement. Ron venait de faire un pas en arrière.

Le survivant, pour sa part, ne se laissa pas attendrir. Bien au contraire, son regard semblait s'être assombri, à la fois du clair-obscur qui régnait dans la pièce mais également d'une colère grandissante. Il ne quittait plus le gobelin des yeux. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se tendre aussi sûrement. Ils se défièrent une minute. Tous deux avaient compris ce que l'autre attendait.

\- Où est l'Horcruxe ? demanda Harry.

\- Où est l'épée ?

\- On avait un marché, Gripsec.

\- L'Horcruxe contre l'épée.

Le sorcier légendaire se pencha vers le gobelin, tentant au maximum de contrôler la frustration qui bouillonnait en lui et faisait pulser sa magie dans tous son corps. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix s'était abaissée de quelques gammes.

\- Où est la coupe, Gripsec ?

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé : je me suis infiltré dans Gringotts, j'ai pénétré la chambre de Madame Lestrange et je suis revenu. J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Maintenant donnez-moi l'épée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était conclu, grogna Harry.

\- Ce qui était conclu était impossible à accomplir. À défaut, j'ai rempli le maximum de termes.

\- Impossible à accomplir, hein ?

\- Impossible, oui.

Lassé par avance de cette joute de caractères et n'ayant que pour envie de rejoindre son lit dans les plus brefs délais, Ron décida de prendre les choses en main. Cette confrontation tournait trop à l'affaire personnelle à son goût et il avait horreur de se sentir exclu de la sorte.

\- C'est-à-dire, impossible ? Vous avez pu entrer dans la chambre ou pas ?

Le gobelin tourna sa face carrée vers le cadet des Weasley. Une expression de pure insulte abrutissait son visage. Une de ses billes noires chercha l'assentiment du héros du monde sorcier. Le sourire moqueur qu'il lui réserva n'admettait aucune équivoque : il se fichait ouvertement d'eux.

\- On dirait que votre petit... _problème_ s'est arrangé.

\- Quel petit problème ? releva Hermione.

Harry colla presque ses binocles contre le nez crochu de la créature audacieuse.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet, gobelin. Je me contrefiche de ce que vous avez bien pu voler d'autre là-dedans, gardez-le, on ne vous dénoncera pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la coupe.

\- Et qui vous dit que je l'ai ? Vous n'en savez rien. Pas plus que vous ne savez si j'ai pris quoi que ce soit dans cette chambre forte.

Le survivant plaqua son poing sur la surface la plus proche, la table basse, faisant sursauter Hermione qui enfonça son crâne entre ses épaules. Le coup résonna longtemps dans l'air vide de la nuit. Les livres avaient glissé de quelques millimètres sous l'effet des vibrations et l'eau dans l'étroit vase à fleur s'était soulevée vers les bords. Aucun doute, il y avait de la magie impliquée. Et tous l'avaient senti, y compris Gripsec qui commençait à perdre de sa superbe.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, gobelin, vous allez le regretter ! Donnez-moi cette fichue coupe !

\- Je n'ai pas ce que vous me demandez !

\- Vous prétendrez ne pas l'avoir jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'épée. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça avec moi, Gripsec. Maintenant, faites ce qu'on vous demande ou...

\- Ou quoi ? C'est déjà une bonne chose si avez compris tout ça par vos propres moyens. Ça vous évitera de vous faire avoir par un gobelin dans le futur. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je m'efforce d'être aussi honnête que possible et je vous le dis : je ne peux rien vous donner. Je n'ai rien pris dans la chambre de Madame Lestrange.

\- Le marché stipulait clairement...

\- Je sais les termes dont nous avions discuté, coupa le gobelin. J'étais là, rappelez-vous, _Potter._ Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que pour prendre quelque chose dans une chambre, encore faudrait-il qu'elle contienne quoi que ce soit.

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux. La réponse de Gripsec le clouait sur place plus sûrement qu'un _petrificus totalus_. Hébété, le jeune homme se redressa. Son regard vert resta ancré dans la rainure du parquet, juste où Gripsec se tenait, et même après que celui-ci ait changé de place pour mieux s'adresser aux deux autres sorciers restés en arrière.

\- Comment ? murmura Hermione.

\- Vous avez bien entendu : la chambre de Madame Lestrange est vide. Ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien. Tout au plus à confirmer à nos ennemis ce qu'ils craignaient déjà : que le Sauveur et sa clique cherchent bel et bien les Horcruxes. Si ennemis il y a encore...

\- Mais... Comment c'est possible ? demanda Ron.

\- Ils savaient forcément que vous viendriez. Madame Lestrange aura voulu protéger ses biens. Et, pour éviter vous faciliter la tâche, dans l'éventualité où vous ne sauriez pas bien quel objet chercher, elle aura préféré tout retirer que de se contenter de prendre l'Horcruxe. C'est, de toute évidence, fait pour éviter une déduction de votre part et, aussi, pour vous ralentir au maximum. Toujours en supposant que ce soit effectivement un mouvement volontaire des ennemis qui se sont soi-disant retirés, bien sûr. Le temps n'était probablement pas suffisant pour créer un faux Horcruxe, à l'image du médaillon.

\- Et où seraient les biens ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Qui sait ? Dans une des propriétés, dispatchés dans le pays, dans une cave... Qui sait ? répéta le gobelin.

\- Non, je veux dire : existe-t-il un autre endroit comme Gringotts ?

\- Il existe d'autres banques sorcières à travers le monde, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Mais il n'est pas en mon pouvoir d'obtenir des informations sur leurs clients, même pour résoudre une crise de guerre.

\- Sont-elles aussi bien protégées que Gringotts ?

\- Aucun endroit n'égale Gringotts en terme de sécurité, sauf peut-être Poudlard. Même Azkaban ressemble à un morceau de gruyère en comparaison.

\- Eh, bah ! C'est rassurant tout ça, constata Ron.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les poings du survivant s'étaient resserrés en deux blocs denses et blanchâtres que le sang peinait à irriguer. Ses phalanges craquaient sous l'effet de sa propre poigne impitoyable. La tête basse, des spasmes nerveux agitaient brièvement ses épaules. Il fit rouler sa nuque de droite à gauche pour évacuer une tension. Successivement, il déglutit plusieurs fois. Rien à faire. Cela ne passait pas. La nouvelle prenait du temps à être digérée et elle l'immobilisait dans une attente insupportable.

\- Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait ma part, reprit Gripsec. Mon travail s'arrête là.

\- Ce que vous savez pourrait nous être utile, le dissuada Hermione.

\- À moins que vous ne soyez en mesure de m'offrir un autre prix intéressant, ma collaboration avec vous est terminée. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ce qui m'est dû : l'épée.

L'élève studieuse s'affligea de cette décision. Son regard désespéré appela Ron à l'aide. Mais lui non plus ne savait que faire, renfermé dans le scepticisme pour de bon. Trop d'événements étranges se succédaient à une vitesse faramineuse. En à peine deux semaines, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom battait en retraite, les Mangemorts disparaissaient les uns après les autres de la surface du monde et maintenant leurs biens suivaient le mouvement ? Même lui était capable de dire que quelque chose clochait. Et en même temps pas tant que cela...

\- Et vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit d'une initiative personnelle de la part de Bellatrix Lestrange ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Ron ? l'incita à poursuivre Hermione.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, je... J'ai déjà entendu mon père en parler. Lors de la première grande guerre sorcière, des comptes et coffres-forts avaient été vidés de leur contenu juste après la victoire parce qu'on cherchait à effacer le souvenir de l'existence des ennemis par tous les moyens... Et si c'était juste ça ? Et que le Ministère taisait l'affaire pour ne pas parasiter la joie ?

La sorcière surdouée ouvrit des yeux ronds et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ses lèvres battirent dans le vide et un mirage de sourire les souleva doucement. Ron l'étonnait de jour en jour. Elle n'avait jamais pensé, un seul instant, que le roux ne leur était pas utile dans cette aventure. Mais il était vrai que, souvent, elle déplorait son manque d'implication et ses remarques peu réfléchies qui leur faisaient perdre un temps fou. Cette fois, sa façon de le percevoir changeait radicalement en une phrase. Et c'était le pouvoir du cadet des Weasley : être capable de changer le monde en une seule phrase.

\- Ça, vous ne le saurez qu'en vous adressant à des responsables, déclara Gripsec. Je ne pourrais pas vous renseigner sur ce point. On ne sait jamais. Mais cela m'étonnerai très franchement : le timing est trop parfait pour que cela soit une coïncidence.

\- Justement, ça n'en serait pas une si l'on regarde les choses de cette manière, se défendit Ron.

\- Je ne dis pas que vous avez tort, juste que vous vous bercez d'illusions si vous croyez que c'est aussi anodin que ça.

Le gobelin les dévisagea tour à tour. Il était clair que ce qui se tramait maintenant l'impatientait au plus haut point. Son estime pour eux n'était pas suffisante pour lui imposer l'inquiétude de leurs réflexions. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose et espérait que la situation y aboutisse rapidement. Il ne fallait pas y aller par quatre chemins pour comprendre : Gripsec ne partirait pas sans l'épée. Et comme pour confirmer cette évidence, le gobelin insista sur son dû :

\- Peut-être ai-je besoin de préciser les choses : donnez-moi _mon_ épée.

\- Gripsec, nous... Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! cria Hermione.

Un fracas monstrueux déchira le calme tout relatif de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Le vase étroit ornant la table basse était renversé, bec brisé, et se déversait de son contenu. Les pages des livres environnants se noyaient dans la flaque. Les lettres d'imprimerie déteignaient leurs couleurs dans le flot qui s'écoulait sur le tapis angora. Le canapé avait été bougé d'au moins un mètre par rapport à sa position initiale. Des traces blanches, telle de la craie écrasée à même le parquet, marquaient son ancien emplacement.

Ron leva la tête vers le plafond, comme un enfant pris en faute. De la lumière venait de s'allumer à l'étage. Des pas tombèrent dans l'escalier en faisant autant de raffut qu'une armée de mille-pattes. Un raclement de banc se fit entendre depuis la cuisine.

L'instant d'après, Bill Weasley pénétrait dans la pièce dans sa tenue de nuit, un T-Shirt couleur olive et un pantalon noir marqué d'un faux-pli au niveau du mollet droit. Les pointes de ses cheveux fauves rebiquaient telles des gouttières de toit. Son visage balafré émergea d'une contrariété de sommeil brusquement avorté vers un étonnement profond et même, une certaine crainte, devant la scène qu'il découvrit. Derrière lui, Fleur, jetée à bas du lit, porta une main devant sa bouche apeurée.

Dépassé par l'audace du gobelin, Harry avait empoigné ce dernier au col et le soulevait de terre à une hauteur possiblement dangereuse pour la créature. Les minuscules jambes potelées battaient l'air tandis que des grognements rageurs s'échappaient de la gorge de Gripsec. Les billes noires lançaient toutes les malédictions du monde en direction du Sauveur. Celui-ci, le menton légèrement rehaussé pour se trouver face à face avec le gobelin murmura d'un ton glacial :

\- Où est la coupe ?

\- Il t'a déjà répondu ! Il ne sait pas où est l'Horcruxe ! Il en déjà dit bien plus qu'un autre gobelin le ferait, Harry ! Lâche-le ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant, prête à intervenir physiquement. Ron manqua son bras de peu. Bill fut plus véloce. Visiblement excédé par le comportement du sorcier légendaire, l'aîné des Weasley attrapa un peu durement l'élève studieuse et l'envoya se cogner doucement contre son frère qui la garda bien à l'œil. Le propriétaire des lieux se plaça en bouclier devant eux, campé sur ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Il ment ! Cette foutue chambre ne peut pas être vide ! Un Horcruxe ne se bouge pas comme ça ! Il n'y a aucune explication rationnelle ! Si le Ministère avait réellement fait vider cette chambre, on nous aurait remis l'Horcruxe !

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends, Harry ? s'interloqua Bill. Le Ministère ne veut rien avoir à faire avec l'Ordre et encore moins avec ce qu'il considère comme des gamins. Si un Horcruxe avait été intercepté par les hautes sphères, soit assuré que Kingsley s'en serait immédiatement chargé ! Gripsec n'a rien à voir là-dedans, repose-le par terre !

\- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse honnête de sa part ! Je veux du _véritasérum_ !

\- Et où est-ce que tu vas trouver du véritasérum ? se moqua Fleur. Ça n'est pas comme si je cachais ça entre le sel et la confiture !

\- Hermione ! Dans ton sac ! Donne-moi le _véritasérum_ !

\- Je n'ai pas de...

\- Il n'est pas en ton pouvoir de décider de soumettre quelqu'un au test du véritasérum ! tonitrua Bill. Et même si ça l'était, je ne le permettrais pas ! Tu es sous mon toit ici, Harry ! Alors tu obéis : repose-le !

Le survivant tourna rapidement la tête vers l'aîné des frères Weasley. Sa main droite venait de se reculer à sa ceinture : il était prêt à dégainer sa propre baguette et à faire exécuter son ordre de gré ou de force. La pupille verte d'Harry, allumée de rage, fit plusieurs fois le chemin entre le manche qui dépassait de l'élastique du pyjama et l'expression intransigeante de Bill rendue lugubre par sa cicatrice rouge.

\- Harry, je suis sérieux ! Dernier avertissement : repose-le par terre !

Les doigts du sorcier légendaire se desserrèrent du col de la créature. D'un geste plus violent qu'il ne l'avait d'abord voulu, il projeta Gripsec dans les airs, en plein dans le vaisselier. Juste avant que son dos bossu ne heurte le verre, Bill fut la preuve de ses réflexes.

 _\- Arresto momentum_!

La créature s'immobilisa. Lorsque Bill relâcha son incantation, il s'écroula sur le postérieur en grimaçant et se releva laborieusement. Ses mains griffues lissèrent inutilement son tailleur ne ressemblant plus à rien. Malgré une grande méfiance ayant désormais établi ses quartiers dans son regard, il ne décerna que la haine pure au survivant.

\- Vous paierez très cher ce qui vient de se passer si j'en ai jamais l'occasion, _Potter._

\- Je ne suis pas certain de qui a le plus à perdre dans l'histoire, gobelin.

\- Ça suffit ! s'interposa Bill. Tout ça doit cesser ! Quels étaient les termes du marché, qu'on en finisse ?!

Le survivant demeura muet comme une tombe malgré l'insistance évidente de l'aîné des Weasley. Gripsec sourit narquoisement.

\- Mille gallions et l'épée de Gryffondor pour entrer à Gringotts et revenir avec l'Horcruxe, à condition que je réussisse à mettre la main dessus.

Les sourcils de Bill allèrent presque se cacher sous les racines de ses cheveux roux, plissant au maximum les rides de son front blanc. Il considéra le sorcier de Gryffondor avec affliction. Sa tête se secoua, en proie à une déception profonde.

\- Sérieusement ? Sérieusement ?! Envoyer quelqu'un faire le travail à ta place ? Je... Je te croyais au-dessus de ces manigances, Harry. Vous avez besoin de cette épée pour détruire les Horcruxes ! Comment as-tu pu songer un seul instant à la mettre en gage ?! Maintenant, elle est...

\- À moi, termina Gripsec.

\- À la défense d'Harry, échanger l'épée contre les services de Gripsec n'était pas totalement son idée, déclara Ron. C'était une décision commune. Lui seul a décidé de renégocier après...

\- Et tu t'en vantes, en plus ? s'interloqua son frère. C'est à se demander si vous réfléchissez ! Comment espériez-vous vous en sortir avec les Horcruxes ?

\- Étant donné qu'on ne les avait pas en notre possession...

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Bill inspira entre ses narines serrées de rage. Il leva les bras au ciel et ses mains claquèrent violemment sur ses hanches lorsqu'elles retombèrent.

\- Bien ! Un marché est un marché ! Puisque vous avez été suffisamment stupide pour le conclure, vous devez l'honorer. Donnez-lui l'épée, qu'il s'en aille d'ici !

\- Hors de question, réfuta Harry. Tu vois un Horcruxe dans ma main ? Non. Il n'a pas rempli sa part du contrat.

\- Mais qui es-tu pour parler comme ça, Harry ? Hein ? Qui es-tu ?! s'énerva Bill.

\- Je suis l'élu. Et visiblement le seul qui se soucie de la vérité des choses ici.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma la cicatrice de l'aîné des frères Weasley.

\- Ne te crois pas si important, petit.

Sans rien ajouter, Bill se détourna vers l'escalier. Puisque personne ne daignait aller lui chercher cette épée, il la ramènerait lui-même à Gripsec.

\- Pourquoi ? Qui es-tu toi ?

Le roux s'immobilisa sur le champ, ayant à peine eu le temps de faire deux pas. Il fit lentement volte-face et eut un souffle abusé. Ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de ce petit frère adoptif était tout bonnement incroyable. C'était une pique qui transperçait ses tympans aussi bien que son cœur comme le pire des mépris. Le monde entier pouvait bien traîner la famille Weasley dans la boue et les considérer comme des moins que rien, et Merlin savait si la Terre entière avait pris son ticket, mais Harry... Ils avaient tout offert à Harry : la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître, le soutien dans les moments difficiles, le couvert et même le toit quand les temps le nécessitaient, l'amour... Il n'avait aucun droit de lui parler de la sorte ! Aucun !

Ses doigts se replièrent durement et il se força à respirer calmement. Il était l'adulte ici, pas celui qui devait se donner en spectacle.

\- Qui es-tu pour croire que tu as le droit de me dicter une conduite ? renchérit Harry.

\- Quoi qu'en même temps, une baffe ne ferait pas de mal à ce gosse effronté qui parlait bien trop vite pour son propre bien.

\- Harry, arrête maintenant ! Ne parle pas à mon frère comme ça ! s'énerva Ron en s'avançant vers le survivant.

Le mouvement fut rapide, impossible à discerner. Mais le résultat n'en changea pas pour autant d'un centième. Dans la seconde qui suivit l'avancée de Ron, Harry se retrouva la main coincée entre les genoux, plié de douleur par la brûlure du ricochet d'un Expelliarmus échappé de la baguette de Bill. Son frère de cœur, quant à lui, se redressait péniblement sur les coudes après avoir chuté en arrière.

\- Je vais me permettre de te rappeler ce que tu nous as dit à tous le jour où Potterveille a fait son annonce : se diviser est exactement ce que Tu-Sais-Qui cherche à obtenir de nous. C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Gripsec t'a dit tout ce qu'il savait, je me porte garant de son honnêteté. Alors, je te conseille de te calmer et d'aller te coucher, et vite, avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé : tu manques cruellement de sommeil et ça t'empêche de raisonner correctement.

\- Bien sûr ! Je manque juste de sommeil ! C'est la seule explication possible à tes yeux ! Et ce que Gripsec dit dans mon sens passe encore à la trappe ! Vous vous bercez d'illusions si vous croyez que tout ça est innocent ! La guerre n'est pas finie, bon sang ! Réveillez-vous ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, pensez qu'une chambre contenant un Horcruxe vient d'être vidée sans raison apparente ! Il m'étonnerait franchement que le Ministère fourre son nez là-dedans ! Une telle richesse ne disparaît pas en une nuit ! Même les transferts de comptes en Suisse sont plus discrets que ça ! La preuve : ça fait toujours scandale quand ça sort !

À l'exception d'Hermione, tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils. Aucun d'eux n'était familier avec les paradis fiscaux moldus. Les regards curieux se renforcèrent sur la personne du survivant, songeant réellement que l'élu déraillait totalement. Ce dernier les dévisagea un par un. Il se pencha et ramassa sa baguette. Le bras de Bill, tenant la sienne, frémit un instant.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, murmura le survivant. Tout le monde s'en fou.

Sans demander son reste, le survivant contourna le groupe des abrités de la Chaumière aux Coquillages et s'élança dans l'escalier, les laissant tous perplexes.

Il reparut quelques minutes plus tard, totalement vêtu, un sac à dos noir à la main, l'épée dans l'autre. L'arme fut déposée à plat sur le sol, à quelques pieds de distance de Gripsec. Finalement, Harry se détourna vers la porte menant à la plage de Tinworth.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas encore ?! s'exclama Bill.

\- Prendre l'air ! Puisque que je ne fais que ça de bien apparemment !

La serrure se verrouilla derrière lui. Le survivant s'enfonça dans la baie noire, ses baskets moldues se noyant d'eau de mer à chaque pas dans le sable détrempé et mouvant. Des effluves de magie ne tardèrent pas à lui parvenir alors qu'un coup de tonnerre venait de résonner dans son dos : le gobelin avait transplané avec l'épée. Tout le monde devait être retourné se coucher ou, à défaut d'être suffisamment calme pour, s'être réunis autour de la table à manger et se languir du temps où Luna n'était pas encore repartie à Poudlard et où elle illuminait encore leurs jours de sa folie naturelle. Curieusement, elle empêchait par un pouvoir étrange tous ces dérapages incontrôlables entre les membres du fabuleux trio. Mais cela ne changeait que cela, rien d'autre. Car Luna à Poudlard ou pas, épée envolée ou non, Harry se retrouvait de nouveau seul face à ses certitudes, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, comme un réplicat de sa cinquième année, excepté que, cette fois, les murs protecteurs de Poudlard semblaient loin, son amitié avec Ron et Hermione aussi, et Voldemort s'effaçait étrangement de sa vie sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien. Et plus que tout, rien ne changerait le fait que la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange était vide et l'Horcruxe auquel plus personne ne croyait dans la nature.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le premier très long chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et l'ai remanié quantité de fois pour faire en sorte qu'il comporte autant d'action que nécessaire ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et espère vous retrouver dans les reviews et sur le prochain chapitre à paraître dans une à deux semaines ! =)**


	4. Le paradigme de la nuit blanche

**Salut à tous !**

 **Comme prévu, je vous retrouve après une semaine pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis très heureuse de vous le présenter. Il comporte, en effet, beaucoup d'éléments qui vont servir pour les intrigues dans la suite de la fiction ! Et bien que Drago Malfoy n'apparaisse pas encore en chair et en os (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Loin de là) on commence à le mentionner ! Il faudra être patient pour le voir dans un chapitre, mais je peux vous promettre que cela vaudra le détour et qu'ensuite on ne le quittera plus d'une semelle ! Alors soyez patients !**

 **Veuillez également m'excuser pour toute erreur / faute de frappe / faute d'ortographe qui se serait nichée dans le texte. Je fais énormément de relectures mais une erreur est si facilement manquable !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Le paradigme de la nuit blanche**

\- Et voilà !

Une soucoupe en faïence, alourdie par le contenu de la tasse qu'elle soutenait – un liquide d'un noir profond, tinta contre la table imitant le bois lissé. Des nervures brunes imprégnées de café fossilisé s'étendaient sur sa surface usée à l'image d'une arborescence exotique d'où émanait probablement la puissante odeur de poudre concentrée. Tandis qu'une main fine aux ongles brillants approchait délicatement le service près de son client, un son aigu tremblota dans la salle. Les vibrations de la faïence blanche, accrochant la table de son culot moite, étaient probablement coutumières pour tout habitué de ces établissements, mais résonnaient comme une mélodie extraordinairement originale pour les êtres se cherchant encore une place sur les banquettes de cuir élimé, ou plutôt, cherchant encore une étiquette à revêtir : du nouveau poivrot à l'errant de passage.

Un peu à l'image du brun ténébreux, assis au milieu d'une banquette, seul à une large table de quatre couverts. Le cliquetis de la cuillère métallique contre le corps en faïence blanche de la tasse l'avait ramené à la réalité. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois derrière ses lunettes rondes, chaque battement lui détaillant un peu plus son environnement effectif ainsi que la présence d'une serveuse tout à côté. On aurait dit qu'il avait subi une sorte de black out de quelques heures et s'était, entre temps, retrouvé ici.

Bien qu'il détacha tant bien que mal le menton de sa paume, Harry fut incapable de se départir de son expression profondément ennuyée. Cela n'était pas faute de motivation pourtant. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans un café comme celui-ci, à Treats, dans une station de métro, sa gueule de beau gosse lui avait récolté un rendez-vous galant prometteur avec une belle fille. Une gazelle exotique qui se croyait « barge » après avoir vu une photo bouger sur la _Gazette_ qu'il était en train de lire... Et, apparemment, celle qui venait de lui servir son grand noir semblait tout aussi intéressée. À croire que l'aura de héros ne se limitait pas qu'à la gent sorcière... Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas cet intérêt. Mais enfin, si le genre gars névrosé déglingué leur plaisait, à eux de juger après tout...

Cette fois-ci aurait été l'occasion de finalement aboutir à ce rendez-vous utopique : Dumbledore ne risquait plus de l'interrompre à l'improviste et aucun mage noir, ou sbire de ce dernier, ne semblait encore nourrir une once d'agressivité à son égard. Pourtant, au risque de passer pour un crétin fini ou un égocentrique désagréable au possible, Harry laissa la demoiselle poireauter près de sa table pendant une longue minute de solitude qui ne tarda pas à effleurer l'humiliation. Sitôt que les prémices de la honte pointèrent le bout de leur nez, elle se découragea et retourna à ses autres tables, pratiquement toutes vides.

Ce rejet n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'était pas à son cou, ou bien qu'il ne tournait pas rond : il le savait depuis longtemps. La possibilité que sa folie influe sur ses décisions n'était pas exclue d'ailleurs. Non, en fait, Harry l'avait tellement assimilée qu'il ne la comptait plus comme une probabilité dans ses équations mais comme part entière du problème de base. Aujourd'hui, cependant, le survivant était trop fatigué pour faire le calcul. Sortir ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec cette fille avait beau être plus simple maintenant sans Dumbledore ni Voldemort et toute la clique pour l'en empêcher, mais voilà, entre temps, il y avait eu Ginny. Ginny et son baiser volé dans la Salle sur Demande, ses regards entendus, les nouvelles qu'elle demandait à son sujet dans ses lettres à Ron, son joli teint, le fait qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'exorciser la mort de Sirius par tous les moyens...

L'amour était une chose étrange. La façon dont ces sentiments le parasitaient si irrégulièrement sans aucune emprise de sa part... Grisant et effrayant tout à la fois. Un jour, Ginny était la huitième merveille du monde dont on ne pouvait se rassasier, à deux doigts de vendre son âme pour effleurer l'espoir de la posséder dans le futur, elle, la plus belle femme qui l'ait jamais regardé. Le lendemain, pourtant, la benjamine des Weasley redevenait une rousse parmi les autres, parfois irritante rien qu'à la façon dont son nez de porcelaine se retroussait pour lui conférer un air trop intelligent, détestable même quand tout cela combiné lui donnait l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui. Il ne savait que ressentir à son sujet. N'était-on pas supposé le savoir avec certitude quand Amour vous envahissait ? Pourquoi une telle hésitation ?

Les poumons du survivant s'emplirent d'air en prévision d'un immense soupir de résignation. Il ne daigna jamais évacuer sa tranchée, bloqué entre sa pomme d'Adam et sa glotte en un nœud désagréable. Le sorcier n'avait plus aucune force. Le tonus de ses muscles s'était liquéfié et, pourtant, son corps entier approchait facilement la tonne cinq contre cette banquette molle. Le moindre geste lui demandait un effort considérable dont il mettait plusieurs minutes à se remettre puis encore quelques autres pour entamer le suivant. Pour un peu, Harry aurait cru à une gueule de bois aussi serrée que son café. On en était loin... Très loin.

Six heures trente du matin dans un établissement moldu, le froid mordant de la gelée qui terminait de dessiner des motifs complexes de givre sur les vitres, une nuit blanche supplémentaire au compteur et une immense tasse de jus tord-tripes sur laquelle placer ses espoirs d'éveil. Voilà qui résumait parfaitement sa situation.

Le monde moldu aux premières heures du jour différait tellement de l'atmosphère de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, renfermée où rien ne se passait jamais, que le survivant avait l'impression que son départ remontait à bien plus qu'à peine dix heures, plutôt à une éternité. Ceci expliquait probablement pourquoi sa fatigue semblait décuplée. Son corps lui lançait des appels impérieux sans relâche pour un matelas, même miteux. Quand, de l'autre côté, la dernière part de lucidité de son esprit se consumait à lui indiquer des moyens possibles pour repousser l'échéance inévitable.

Dans un élan brusque, le jeune sorcier attrapa la tasse d'une main tremblante, la porta à ses lèvres et la vida d'une traite dans son gosier. La faïence blanche rejoignit un peu durement la table. Une des mains parcourues de spasmes se replia en un poing d'acier. Malgré la brûlure qui grignotait son œsophage, aucune goutte n'aurait eu intérêt à s'échapper. Chacune d'elles était nécessaire pour apaiser la crise de manque qui le terrassait soudainement. La caféine avait remplacé l'eau dans sa vie, devenant, dès lors, sa plus grande ressource tout autant que sa pire addiction. Harry ne comptait plus les tasses. Peut-être une autre raison à ses insomnies maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Le brun s'ébroua presque. Les paroles de Bill commençaient à faire leur sinueux chemin jusqu'à lui, à tel point que les questions sur son manque de sommeil naissaient à l'horizon de sa conscience. Mais le garçon se connaissait par cœur après dix-sept ans de vie commune. Un caractère s'était même forgé à la longue. Tant que ce qui le tracassait ne serait pas réglé, rien au monde ne pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir une bonne heure de repos, le coup de grimoire assommant exclu. Aussi, Harry tentait de garder le moteur en marche aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, physiquement comme psychiquement. Bien sûr, tout ne se réglerait pas en un jour. C'était pourquoi il devait sélectionner ses priorités avec une seule question : qu'est-ce qui, au final, le dérangeait le plus ?

Gringotts. La réponse fusa, évidente. Voldemort aussi, évidemment, mais au point où ils se trouvaient, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Un peu comme l'amour qu'il ressentait ou non pour Ginny selon les jours, l'opinion d'Harry sur le gobelin balançait d'une extrémité à l'autre en fonction de ses humeurs. Tandis qu'il négociait avec lui, prudent et certain de sa manœuvre, le survivant se vantait de la fiabilité de Gripsec quand les autres l'avertissaient du contraire. Maintenant que la justesse de son argument avait été prouvée, le survivant basculait de l'autre côté de la barrière, et pourquoi ? Parce que les autres se satisfaisaient de l'explication justement. Ou comment maîtriser l'esprit de contradiction...

Le gobelin était-il réellement honnête ? La définition même de la créature indiquait sur tous les manuels existants à son sujet : grande intelligence, connaissance quasi parfaite des chiffres, de l'économie et des mathématiques, difficile en affaires, fiabilité très incertaine. Et lui, pauvre abruti, avait osé placer une confiance aveugle en l'un d'eux, prêt à tout, même à mentir ou à exterminer son prochain pour récupérer une épée qu'il considérait comme sa propriété. Harry le sentait au plus profond de lui dans ses intestins distendus il s'était bien fait enfiler !

Son poing désormais blanchi, se détendit un peu. Les doigts se mouvèrent comme des pinces pour aider le flux de sang à réapprovisionner les tissus du membre anesthésié. Le tremblement avait disparu, tout comme la sensation de fatigue le ferait dès qu'il se lèverait de la banquette.

Il n'aurait pas dû se lever pourtant, bien au contraire. L'éreintement avait fini d'annihiler sa raison. Autrement, celle-ci lui aurait déconseillé de franchir les portes de cet établissement dans son état. Elle l'aurait dirigé vers le comptoir, l'aurait forcé à réclamer une chambre et à s'y évanouir pour les douze prochaines heures.

Mais voilà, l'excitante caféine droguait son système et donnait à ses nerfs l'illusion que la machinerie était prête à l'emploi comme au saut du lit. Harry aurait dû le savoir grâce à son vécu avec cette addiction : quelques tasses d'énergie immédiate n'effaçaient pas soixante-douze heures sans sommeil. En revanche, pour ce qui était de la lucidité, couplées à l'épuisement, ces gobelets faisaient un meilleur travail d'exécution que personne d'autre.

Aussi, en plaquant deux billets verts sur la table tandis qu'il se levait, le survivant fut loin de se rendre compte que sa décision manquait cruellement de jugeote et le conduisait, à coup sûr, vers le pays des bêtises, bordé par l'océan de la damnation et les montagnes de la perdition.

* * *

 _Cou-cou ! Cou-cou ! Cou-cou ! Cou !_

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte extérieure de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Bill, bras croisés sur la poitrine, jeta un œil distrait dans le salon, par-dessus son épaule, avant s'intéresser à l'ascension du soleil, droit devant lui.

Un minuscule point vert sauta par-dessus son épaule puis s'élança vers la plage de Tinworth en gazouillant joyeusement. Les premiers rayons orangés se reflétèrent sur son corps de métal troué de rouages : un oiseau mécanique enchanté. Il provenait de l'antique horloge à balancer qui sonnait à sept heures du matin.

Habituellement, après clamé l'heure de son unique « cou » répété, l'oiseau mécanique entonnait un chant grésillant remis en boucle par le cliquetis de son papier à musique interne. De temps à autre, cependant, le sort le dotant de capacités minimes de perception, le coucou écrasait l'air des planches lui servant d'air et prenait plaisir à visiter les lieux en cliquetant claquetant çà et là, spécialement lorsque la nuit avait été agitée et qu'une drôle d'atmosphère en restait jusqu'au petit matin.

Le moins que l'on puisse constater était que celle qui prenait tout juste fin n'avait rien d'une reposante. Une aubaine que le jour ne revienne cycliquement ! Le temps ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant et les tuiles continueraient de pleuvoir sur eux. Seulement, maintenant, Bill pouvait enfin déclarer cette nuit de cauchemar achevée et prendre un moment de solitude pour se préparer à affronter la journée. Car, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, elle ne manquerait pas de leur fournir un sacré lot de problèmes !

Le retour d'Harry commençait à se faire un peu trop attendre au goût de l'aîné des Weasley. Si une partie de la maisonnée avait réussi à rejoindre son lit, Bill, lui, n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis que le survivant avait claqué la porte. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que sa responsabilité était le garder auprès d'eux, mais presque. Car, héros ou non, le talent du jeune homme pour s'attirer des ennuis lui était tout aussi inné que son nom.

Les événements se rejouaient sans cesse dans son crâne et l'envers des paupières faisait office de toile sur laquelle les projeter. Une seule chose sortait de sa réflexion. Clairement, Bill n'avait pas assuré.

En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'adulte, il était censé avoir un peu plus de recul que des gamins de dix-sept ans. Au lieu de quoi, l'homme avait été infoutu de flairer le complot « _Gringotts_ » imaginé par le fabuleux trio. L'épée de Gryffondor contre l'entrée dans la banque sorcière la plus protégée au monde ? Rien que songer à l'ineptie d'offrir cette relique en récompense lui hérissait le poil ! Et pourtant, lui-même, n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de la donner à Gripsec...

Ces gamins avaient-ils seulement conscience de ce qu'ils risquaient à entrer par effraction dans Gringotts ? La guerre avait beau toucher à sa fin, la justice sorcière n'épargnerait personne ! Ils étaient encore en période d'épuration, au bas mot. Une lourde peine pendait au nez des plus méritants, alors eux.

Si encore il s'agissait du seul point sur lequel Bill avait merdé, le pardon aurait été envisageable. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout avait été tellement soudain. Sa surprise avait été telle que même le seul rôle qu'il connaissait mieux que personne en avait souffert : celui du grand frère. Ne pas savoir gérer Harry était une chose, personne ne le pouvait, mais ne plus savoir se débrouiller avec Ron en était une autre...

Après le départ furibond du survivant, Bill l'avait pris à part pour essayer de comprendre les choses. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait accompli se résumait à un remontage de bretelles en règle. Son cadet l'avait mis en défaut. Il fallait dire que Ron gagnait en assurance depuis quelques temps. Son tempérament naturel n'avait pas supporté que son aîné rejette la faute sur lui. Se rendre à Gringotts grâce à Gripsec était bien leur plan à tous les trois, pourquoi lui faire un sermon à lui seul ? Ce qui s'était déroulé n'était que le fait du survivant, pourquoi s'en prendre à lui pour quelque chose dont il n'était même pas responsable ? Lui voulait juste en finir avec ces conneries d'épée, d'Horcruxe, de Sauveur et de guerre et retourner dans son lit pour pioncer un peu.

« _Tu te rends bien compte que je t'ai défendu face à mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce-pas ?_ », s'était assuré son frère. « _Et heureusement ! Parce que, que vaut un Sauveur face à ta propre famille ?!_ », avait été la réponse la plus stupide de toute sa vie. Comme si Harry n'avait jamais fait partie de la famille. Et ce sous-entendu n'avait pas échappé à Ron. À partir de là, les choses étaient devenues moches. Très moches. En y repensant, Bill s'en serait encastré la tête dans les murs.

La rage était tellement montée en lui qu'une réaction exceptionnelle avait fait son chemin, depuis les limbes ténébreuses de son inconscient, jusqu'à la plus vive conscience qui soit. Devant son frère qui osait le confronter sans crainte, Bill, excédé, avait grogné. Tel un vulgaire animal retroussant les babines pour dévoiler ses crocs, l'homme avait grogné. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, le temps pour lui d'apercevoir les pupilles interloquées de Ron et de se reprendre. La dispute s'était achevée sans un mot supplémentaire. Son cadet s'était calmement retiré, le laissant seul dans un coin, fixant la place vide.

Depuis, il s'était un peu calmé. Mais l'aîné des Weasley aurait juré qu'une colère profonde restait là, lourde dans son estomac, dure dans son crâne, grouillante sous sa peau comme un essaim de fourmis urticantes. On aurait dit une démangeaison impossible à atteindre qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau avec les ongles à la première occasion.

Le fait de ressasser sans relâche le combat de la veille – parce que oui, ce qui s'était passé avec Harry ne pouvait pas être qualifié autrement – n'arrangeait probablement pas son cas. Chaque millième de seconde repassé au peigne fin ne lui fournissait que de la frustration et aucune clé sur la façon dont il aurait dû agir. En fait, Bill cherchait un moyen de se blâmer légitimement. Au lieu de quoi, rien ne le faisait démordre de la certitude qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Harry était incontrôlable cette nuit et cette dernière évidence le faisait un peu paniquer en son for intérieur.

Chaque minute où le sorcier légendaire ne reparaissait pas à la Chaumière était une source d'inquiétude supplémentaire. Dans son état, le survivant pouvait se fourrer dans n'importe quelle situation délicate. À comparaison ridicule, on aurait représenté une pauvre femme éplorée attendant le retour de son mari violent et casse-cou avec un coup dans le nez : pathétique. Malheureusement, Bill ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il restait là, coincé avec le vain espoir qu'une action divine ne le sorte de ce blocage infernal. Si possible le survivant lui-même. Mais il semblait que le ciel daigne de moins en moins se pencher sur son cas depuis quelques temps...

L'échelle de meunier grinça à l'intérieur de la maison du rivage anglais. Quelqu'un descendait, alerté par les sept coups de l'antique horloge ou alléché par l'odeur un peu graisseuse des crêpes françaises que Fleur préférait aux pancakes américains et aux petits-déjeuners britanniques qu'ils se devaient de lui réclamer régulièrement. Le pas était reconnaissable entre milles : Bill l'avait entendu passer de l'autre côté de sa chambre au Terrier pendant près d'une dizaine d'années.

L'homme se retourna à moitié pour scruter la pièce à vivre. Ron venait effectivement d'apparaître, décrassé et entièrement vêtu, les pointes de ses mèches rousses gouttant encore de l'eau de la douche. En remarquant sa présence sur le seuil, le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa. Ses yeux sombres le détaillèrent un moment. La pâleur sévère de son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Seule sa mâchoire mastiqua une fois ou deux dans le vide. C'était un des tics nerveux de Ron quand il appréhendait quelque chose. En l'occurrence, lui, son propre frère.

Pour essayer de le détendre, Bill le salua d'un hochement de la tête et d'un sourire qui lui laissa, même à lui, un drôle d'effet. Ron ne releva pas. Avant de détourner le regard, il l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds d'un air méprisant.

Sur ses talons, Hermione se révéla à son tour. Elle considéra rapidement les deux hommes, embêtée. La scène à laquelle la sorcière venait d'assister ne devait pas la rassurer. À la façon dont elle imita son cadet, sans le saluer, Bill sut que celui-ci avait vidé son sac à son sujet.

Soudainement furieux, l'aîné des Weasley se détourna précipitamment et se força à inspirer une grande goulée d'air congestionnant. Le froid de l'extérieur aurait peut-être le temps de calmer la brûlure de rage à l'intérieur de son corps avant de se mettre à température ambiante. En temps normal, lorsqu'une contrariété si importante perturbait sa vie, malgré cette sensation sous-jacente de tension, l'homme était capable de fonctionner en occupant son esprit à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Tous ses sens semblaient douloureusement décuplés et annihilés en même temps par cette rage froide.

Ceci expliqua probablement pourquoi il fut à même de sentir un parfum puissant se loger dans ses narines sans pour autant détecter la présence toute proche de Fleur dans son dos. Sa main posée sur son épaule le fit désagréablement sursauter.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. En chaussons et pyjama blanc sous sa veste en laine, la française franchit le seuil et enserra les pans autour de sa taille, minuscule à côté de la stature de son époux. Ses cheveux blonds couleur des blés noués en une queue de cheval désordonnée de la nuit formaient encore des bosses sur son crâne blanc.

\- Tu ne viens pas déjeuner avec nous ? J'ai fait des crêpes.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Fleur, ce n'est rien, d'accord ?! haussa-t-il un peu le ton.

Le couple échangea un long regard. Bill plia le premier. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage. Au moins, la luminosité changeante confortait son impression ne pas toujours faire face au même satané tableau problématique, contrairement au bourbier qui les cernait actuellement. Fleur n'était cependant pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire. Comme toujours, son tempérament obstiné la força à creuser un peu plus sous les apparences. Elle l'avait eu de cette manière et ce serait également de cette manière qu'elle finirait par le faire parler, tôt ou tard.

\- Bill, je suis ta femme, tu peux tout me dire.

Sa fine main se posa contre son torse. Mais l'aîné des Weasley ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Son parfum lui brûlait trop bien les sinus pour le laisser se concentrer sur autre chose. La douleur devint rapidement intolérable. Sentant sa patience fléchir, l'homme se recula un peu.

\- Bill ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis comme parfum, par Merlin ?

\- Je n'ai rien mis, Bill. Je ne suis même pas encore habillée.

Le visage délicat de Fleur témoignait sa surprise plutôt désagréable. Son mari venait basiquement de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas son parfum naturel... Elle ne savait que penser. L'homme face à elle grimaçait inhabituellement, et, pour être honnête, c'était plutôt vexant. Ses mimiques semblaient plutôt être un réflexe qu'autre chose. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient même plus avec elle, sur ce ponton, ils étaient loin, très loin dans ses songes. La française se plaça sur le chemin de son regard.

\- Bill ?

L'aîné des Weasley ne réagit pas immédiatement. La flagrance qui se dégageait de Fleur s'intensifiait et il était à deux doigts de réussir à mettre un nom sur les souvenirs que cela éveillait en lui. Un peu amère, fleurie, exaltante surtout. Ses tripes en étaient prises.

Sans s'en rendre compte sur l'instant, Bill se surprit à déshabiller sa propre femme des yeux de manière peu convenable. Son corps s'était fait plus pressant contre la main de Fleur. Une envie animale lui donnait le besoin de soulever ce morceau de femme et de la plaquer contre la première surface verticale venue, de la faire s'accrocher à ses hanches à la force de ses jambes, de rendre sa coiffure encore plus brouillonne que sur l'instant, bref, de la malmener un peu.

Fleur dut sentir sa nouvelle excitation car elle sourit d'amusement et osa un regard furtif dans la maison. Elle l'interrogea :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton parfum est si fort aujourd'hui, mais ça me rend fou.

\- Je devrais être flattée, ou ?

L'aîné des Weasley sentit une autre vague florale l'envahir, puissante. Rien de tout cela ne semblait naturel. Ou, en fait, si... Un peu trop même. La Nature prenait les rênes de son subconscient. Son sang bouillonnait pour une toute autre raison désormais. Il ressentait le besoin d'immobiliser Fleur sous lui, et de mordre son cou blanc, comme une urgence. Et rien de tout cela n'était normal pour eux.

Aussi, avec le peu de lucidité qui semblait demeurer en lui. Bill eut le réflexe de se détourner lorsque sa femme tenta de l'embrasser. Le mouvement de ses bras, qui allaient l'enlacer, s'avorta de lui-même. Elle ne comprenait clairement pas où il voulait en venir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. On aurait dit que la colère en lui contrôlait tout pour l'heure. Elle cherchait probablement la sortie par tous les moyens. Cela devait en être un...

Un irritant gazouillis malvenu vint lui distraire subitement les tympans. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. L'oiseau mécanique était revenu. Il flirtait désormais autour du couple pour tenter d'évacuer le début de tension qu'il y percevait. Oubliant un peu l'attitude étrange de son mari, Fleur le suivit des yeux. Un de ses sourires discrets et candides arrondit son visage.

À nouveau victime de l'ascenseur émotionnel qui sévissait en lui, Bill se sentit anormalement blessé d'être ignoré si soudainement. Le tout mélangé au chant grésillant et contre-nature lui tapait sur les nerfs. Du revers de la main, il tenta de chasser l'oiseau enchanté, sans succès. À chaque tentative, le coucou piquait un sprint entre lui et sa femme, passant en tous sens au-dessus de son épaule. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Excédé, l'aîné des Weasley n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. D'un geste furtif et presque invisible en raison de sa rapidité fulgurante, sa main se saisit du faux-animal et l'écrasa dans sa paume. Un bruit métallique hérissa Fleur de la tête aux pieds et ses pupilles claires suivirent la retombée des cendres dorées sur les planches du ponton avec une peine très claire. Elle se détacha de la poitrine de son mari et recula de quelques pas, méfiante. Son attention se fixa très rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ? retentit une voix dans le dos de Bill.

L'homme n'eut pas besoin de bouger pour reconnaître son petit frère. Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'une réponse : Ron avait déjà disparu.

\- Bill, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista la française.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- À propos d'Harry ?

\- Oui. À propos d'Harry, répondit l'aîné des Weasley peu convaincu.

* * *

Un grincement sinistre, encore plus efficace qu'une clochette de porte, surplomba le brouhaha de fond régnant dans la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur, à Londres. Une rumeur de moteur se joignit à cet ensemble pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour la lumière entrée avec le client de révéler l'atmosphère poussiéreuse des lieux puis de replonger les consommateurs dans l'obscurité tout autant que dans l'ignorance concernant la qualité de l'air de leur lieu de restauration.

Le silence se fit petit à petit tandis que les têtes se levaient des écuelles sans plus jamais y replonger. Derrière son antique comptoir de bois, qui semblait avoir été bouffé à mites tant l'usure l'attaquait de toutes parts, Tom, le propriétaire bossu des lieux, se figea. Ses grosses paluches, enfoncées dans son torchon un peu sale, cessèrent subitement de s'essuyer.

\- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama-t-il, agréablement surpris.

Les doigts fermement accrochés à l'une des bretelles de son sac à dos noir juché sur son épaule, le Sauveur du monde sorcier était bizarrement campé sur ses jambes près de l'entrée. Ces dernières étaient tendues à leur maximum, comme si, en dehors de cette configuration, les muscles du garçon auraient refusé de le porter plus loin. Il regardait droit devant lui d'un œil sombre. La force de sa présence était telle que l'attention des sorciers attablés s'aimantaient, sans même le vouloir, à cette silhouette toute vêtue de noir. Un murmure ne tarda pas à s'élever de la masse en un chuchotis indistinct. L'étonnement de se retrouver face au héros national à cet endroit se propageait comme une traînée de poudre.

Trop impatient pour supporter cette immobilité frustrante, le survivant tourna brusquement la tête vers le premier importun qui osa le fixer un peu trop longtemps. Il ne prononça pas le mot. Pourtant, l'homme plongea précipitamment vers son assiette sous l'effet de l'intimidation. La douzaine de têtes restantes l'imitèrent rapidement et tentèrent de retourner à leurs discussions. Seul Tom put poursuivre sa contemplation interloquée sans risquer la moindre réprimande.

Lorsque le comportement des clients dans la salle lui plut davantage, Harry s'avança d'un pas décidé. Il prit d'abord le chemin menant à la cour arrière, là où se trouvait le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, le garçon se ravisa pour se diriger vers le comptoir et son barman. Son bras se posa sur la surface partiellement couverte de miettes de pain.

\- Café ? demanda-t-il.

Tom frémit, incrédule. Malgré les années et le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu défiler dans son établissement, le patron du Chaudron Baveur ne pouvait toujours pas croire que le sorcier le plus célèbre de son monde daigne adresser la parole à un bossu à la patte traînante comme lui.

\- Je peux en trouver, donnez-moi cinq petites minutes, et je...

\- Thé ? l'interrompit Harry.

Le barman acquiesça vivement, faisant se refléter les chandelles sur son crâne luisant. Le survivant balança son sac sur le tabouret juste à côté de celui dans lequel il s'installa.

\- Le plus fort que vous ayez, alors.

Un large sourire édenté apparut sur le visage du bossu et il se mit rapidement à l'ouvrage. La patience ne semblait pas être le maître-mot de son client si spécial aujourd'hui. Et puis, jamais ne lui serait-il venu à l'esprit de faire attendre Harry Potter.

En deux temps trois mouvements, le breuvage fut versé dans un gobelet en fer qui se retrouva sur le comptoir, fumant et fleurant d'arômes incroyablement forts qui auraient fait reculer une personne totalement consciente.

À peine dérangé, le sorcier légendaire testa timidement la température du verre moyenâgeux sous le regard fébrile et un peu asymétrique de Tom. Ne déplorant aucune brûlure sévère après ce contact avec la matière chaude, le survivant posa le sachet de thé sur le comptoir, ajoutant au désordre de miettes une flaque à éponger jusqu'à saturation et qui collerait probablement les manches des robes des sorciers jusqu'au grand nettoyage du soir. Finalement, il se saisit du gobelet en fer et le vida en deux traits copieux qui firent, chacun, s'incliner un peu plus bas le barman.

Le liquide eut à peine le temps de descendre le long de sa gorge que le jeune homme s'extirpait du tabouret et jetait son paquetage sur son épaule à peine refroidie. Les pièces de monnaie plurent en tintements précieux sur le bois, face au gérant qui le considérait toujours avec le même effarement tandis qu'il s'éloignait rapidement vers la porte du fond. À quelques pas de celle-ci, Harry hésita une seconde fois. Durant une courte minute, il demeura immobile, la tête baissée vers le sol, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il finit par faire demi-tour.

\- Vous faites des consignes ?

\- Occasionnellement, acquiesça Tom.

\- Je vous paierai le double. Jusque ce soir. Demain matin au plus tard, déclara Harry en se défaisant de son sac par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Entendu, monsieur Potter.

Après avoir réceptionné le paquetage en osant à peine le toucher, le patron tendit au survivant un ticket similaire à celui qu'Hagrid lui avait donné lors de son premier embarquement sur le quai 9 ¾. L'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur, en arrière-plan, observait un mouvement infatigable. La louche tenue par la sorcière noire remuait le quelconque breuvage qui s'évadait en fumée, jeu d'ombres vaporeuses, du chaudron. Par-dessus, un compte-à-rebours indiquait le solde restant avant la fin de la consigne. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en le voyant demeurer à son délai de base.

\- Le compte-à-rebours commencera dès que vous poserez le pied hors d'ici, sourit Tom.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le bout de papier avant de le fourrer dans une de ses poches. Cette fois, et pour de bon, il rejoignit la cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur. L'image de la salle désordonnée et bondée disparut de son esprit sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, comme s'il n'y avait plus assez d'espace dans sa tête pour conserver ces informations.

Sa main se glissa près de sa ceinture et en tira une baguette. De la pointe de celle-ci, le sorcier tapota les trois briques à actionner pour déclencher l'ouverture magique. De la poussière rougeâtre coula du mur à la façon d'une cascade d'eau suintante des jointures et, bientôt, la plus célèbre avenue sorcière s'offrit au sorcier légendaire. Il s'y engouffra sans prêter attention aux personnes qui se retournaient sur son passage. On voyait bien que le monde avait acquis la fin de la guerre comme une réalité : les rues étaient bondées.

D'un pas décidé, Harry remonta le Chemin à grande vitesse : le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, Fleury et Bott, le magasin de couture de Madame Guipure... Les échoppes défilaient avec leur lot de badauds agglutinés aux vitrines probablement très distrayantes mais auxquelles le survivant ne s'intéressait pas. Toute son attention n'était concentrée que sur un unique point : la coupole de la banque sorcière de Gringotts. La flèche à son sommet se détachait vertigineusement de la ligne des toits biscornus. Tout à propos de cette architecture semblait briser la « banalité » du Chemin, tout, jusqu'aux colonnes blanches toutes de travers. Dans le fond, bien sûr, le placard orange de la boutique de _Farces et Attrapes_ des Weasley faisait office de phare immanquable. En conséquence, il fut impossible pour le sorcier de Gryffondor de ne pas distinguer la silhouette familière qui prenait une pause hors de l'agitation constante de sa boutique : l'un des jumeaux. Lequel, Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'en inquiéter : il feignit de ne pas l'avoir vu et se plaça de telle sorte à ce que l'un des piliers de la banque le cache de sa vue.

La haute mais étroite double-porte d'entrée s'offrait désormais à lui, sans aucun détours supplémentaire. Dans le fond de son crâne, le garçon se demandait sincèrement comment un demi-géant comme Hagrid avait pu franchir ce passage sans encombre. Ou peut-être cela n'avait-il pas été sans difficultés, il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien... Les lettres d'or indiquant « _Gringotts Bank_ » le forçaient à oublier toute autre information. Ou presque...

Devant les marches, un employé du Ministère qu'on aurait facilement pu prendre pour un policier moldu, à cause de l'uniforme, montait une garde ennuyeuse et sans relief. Il demeurait interdit face à la vision du survivant, à quelques pas de lui, le saluant brièvement avant d'entrer dans la banque.

L'immensité des lieux, en comparaison de l'étroitesse extérieure du bâtiment, eut l'effet d'un trou noir sur le garçon : attirant, fascinant mais vertigineux. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se vit redevenir gamin innocent, impressionné par les immenses pupitres en bois luxueux brillants de cire où les gobelins surélevés travaillaient au milieu des monts de pièces aussi hautes que leurs têtes, et des balances antiques, elles-mêmes fondues dans les métaux les plus raffinés sur terre. Pourtant, aussi grisant que cela fusse, l'illusion ne l'accapara qu'une seconde. Croiser le visage d'une seule de ces créatures lui rappelait la raison pour laquelle il se tenait là.

Tout en progressant dans l'immense hall au sol de marbre, véritable œuvre d'art en soi, le sorcier légendaire força le calme en lui. Pour la millième fois, il ferma son esprit aux intrusions extérieures, étape par étape. Bien que l'enseignement de Rogue eut été coupé court sitôt que l'élève avait pénétré ses propres souvenirs, il en restait quelques bribes suffisantes au survivant.

Chaque pas fait résonnait en milles échos dans l'immense lieu. À ce bruit régulier, les gobelins relevaient leurs têtes les uns après les autres. Une certaine stupeur s'emparait d'une poignée d'entre eux tandis que d'autres jetaient un œil à leur voisin avant de se remettre au travail, tout sérieux oublié en raison de la présence du héros national à deux pas d'eux.

Malgré le dérangement qu'il leur occasionnait sans nul doute, personne ne stoppa la progression du sorcier de Gryffondor jusqu'au pupitre exagérément élevé de l'accueil. De là-haut, les gobelins pouvaient toiser les hommes comme des moins que rien. Un habile retournement des faveurs que la majorité de la race humaine portait à l'égard de ces créatures.

Celle en charge de l'accueil l'avait vu venir de loin. Il l'attendait d'une fausse patiente de son petit air rabougri et plissé. Deux ans plus tôt, ce gobelin n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer ainsi : il aurait fallu cinq heures de queue pour espérer accéder à ce guichet, raison pour laquelle Bill lui avait alors ramené une bourse de gallions de sa chambre forte. En tant que nouvel employé de l'institution, il avait quelques avantages...

Le jeune sorcier sortit une clé dorée de sa poche et la posa sur le plateau glacé du bureau. Là, une vague contrariété traversa le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Combien Monsieur Potter veut-il retirer ?

\- Mille gallions.

Le scribe mettant des comptes au propre sur le bureau voisin tint sa plume suspendue à quelques millimètres de son rouleau de parchemin. Ses minuscules mirettes sans pupilles distinctes s'écarquillèrent. Probablement n'en croyait-il pas ses oreilles pointues, un peu comme le guichetier.

\- Il s'agit d'une grosse somme, Monsieur Potter.

\- Une dette dont je dois m'affranchir, expliqua laconiquement le survivant.

Cette raison sembla convenir à la créature. Mentionner une dette aux gobelins équivalait à leur présenter un argument imparable. Normal pour quiconque entretenait une telle relation à l'argent...

\- Si c'est une dette.

De sa main grossière, le gobelin se saisit de la clé pour la transmettre à un assistant qui attendait ses instructions. Le survivant suivit la petite barre dorée de son regard émeraude profond, une grimace sombre difficilement masquée sous une lassitude feinte. Tout ce protocole était épuisant.

\- Monsieur Potter souhaite descendre dans sa chambre pour effectuer un retrait. Veuillez l'y accompagner.

\- Suivez-moi. _S'il-vous-plaît._

Encore une chose qui n'avait pas manqué au jeune sorcier : cette voix criarde, à mi-chemin entre l'automatisme et l'ajout après coup sous l'effet que la demande ne sonnait pas juste sans. Mais elle ne le faisait pas non plus avec. L'hypocrisie en grouillait par tous les pores.

Le survivant décocha son sourire le plus faux en réponse à celui qui lui ouvrit le cordon de sécurité en velours rouge torsadé. Son guide l'enfonça rapidement dans la zone sécurisée. Ils durent parcourir une vingtaine de mètres le long desquels la luminosité alla décroissant et la fraîcheur de l'air crescendo. L'entrée des galeries souterraines approchait.

Effectivement, après un tournant, le gobelin les fit grimper dans un wagonnet aux phares jaunes tirant sur le vert olive, premier d'une file dans une sorte de gare à deux voies. Dès que les roues grippées se mirent à claquer furieusement sur les rails allant dans le sens des profondeurs, Harry dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à sa structure pour ne pas chuter dans les ravins vertigineux qui apparurent bientôt sous la piste, et d'où provenaient de drôles de grondements. Merlin seul imaginait ce qui se trouvait dans ces chambres... Une communauté entière aurait probablement pu être détruire avec le cumul des mauvais sorts entassés dans ces chambres fortes sous le scellé du secret.

Les vibrations mordirent rudement l'échine du survivant. On aurait dit que son corps tentait de le ramener à la réalité par n'importe quelle sensation, douleur comprise. Cela fonctionna presque. Une panoplie d'interrogations parcoururent sa tête. Que faisait-il au juste ? De quel droit se lançait-il dans une telle aventure ? Qu'espérait-il en retirer au juste ? Il pouvait encore renoncer, se ranger, se contenter de retirer ces milles gallions « prétexte », les prendre et repartir d'où il était venu, comme un bon samaritain... Et ne rien obtenir en retour...

Rien qu'à cette pensée, la lèvre supérieure du garçon se retroussa de contrariété. Cela n'était pas comme si demander gentiment d'accéder à la chambre de Madame Lestrange pour récupérer l'Horcruxe qui s'y trouvait restait une possibilité...

Un reflet venu de nulle-part aveugla subitement le sorcier légendaire qui scella ses paupières. Le vent le gifla rudement une ou deux fois dans la face. Son état d'éreintement était si avancé que même ce coup de fouet ne suffisait même pas à lui redonner la vue de la raison. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Entrer ici et ne pas finir le job revenait à abandonner. Pire, à admettre que Gripsec avait raison... Le laisser gagner... Avouer qu'il avait perdu... Harry se connaissait suffisamment pour dire que perdre n'était pas une option supportable pour lui, surtout dans les conditions actuelles. Sa détermination prit un tout nouveau visage que plus aucune minute passée sur ces montagnes russes sorcières ne pourrait révulser une seconde fois.

Le sorcier rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'ils atteignaient enfin le quartier de sa chambre forte. Ses tympans s'emplirent du crissement des freins du wagonnet. Des étincelles voletèrent depuis les rails rouges incandescents. Son corps voyagea dans son siège inconfortable, l'amena près de la chute libre. Il se retint à la première barre de métal qu'il trouva. Avec la force déployée par cet arrêt brutal, son bras sembla s'étendre jusqu'à la limite de la rupture. L'os du coude craqua comme s'il était à deux doigts de se désolidariser du reste de l'armature de son bras, tant et si bien que lorsque l'ensemble du convoi infernal parvint à s'immobiliser, sa chair donnait l'impression de pouvoir se replier en un ventre d'accordéon. En relâchant son accroche, le survivant grimaça sous la courbature.

Le gobelin, pas déstabilisé pour un sou, mit pied à terre. À l'exception du bruit de ses minuscules semelles dures claquant sur le sol de manière répétée, le silence les entourait d'une étrange manière. On aurait dit que quelque chose de lourd grondait furieusement non loin d'eux. Harry jeta un regard en arrière.

\- Suivez-moi. _S'il-vous-plaît_.

Le garçon se décida à son tour à descendre du wagonnet. L'entrée de sa chambre forte, à quelques pas, les attendait. Le gobelin enfonça la clé dorée dans la serrure et après quelques cliquetis en provenance du mécanisme de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit de son propre chef, lentement, sans aucun grincement. La créature se posta juste à côté, le temps que le sorcier se serve.

Ce dernier ne bougea cependant pas, tout accaparé par sa réflexion. Que faisait-il maintenant ? À supposer que tout se passait comme sur des roulettes, avec un grand « si », il aurait toujours besoin des milles gallions, histoire que sa couverture ne tombe pas à l'eau une fois les galeries derrière lui. Et après ? Un gobelin n'était pas facile à tromper. Quelles solutions avait-il ?

Sentant le regard de son guide se faire insistant sur lui, Harry fit mine de secouer la tête comme s'il revenait subitement à lui et pénétra dans sa chambre forte. D'une de ses poches, il sortit une bourse en tissu et commença à y amasser les gallions. Alors que le compte défilait lentement sous ses yeux perdus, le survivant récapitula sa liste de possibilités. Il pourrait convier le gobelin à l'intérieur de la chambre sous le prétexte de vérifier le total des gallions et profiter de cette occasion pour l'y enfermer. Stupide ! Premièrement car la créature saurait immédiatement comment sortir et donner l'alerte. Et deuxième parce qu'il avait besoin de sa connaissances des tunnels pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors quoi ? Faire semblant de se renseigner sur ses possibilités d'acquérir une chambre de haute sécurité à Gringotts ? Demander à ce qu'on l'y emmène pour juger par lui-même et à partir de là... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela à l'accueil, par Merlin ?!

Soudain, Harry eut envie de se frapper la tête avec le plat de la main. Un peu à l'image du tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année, une petite voix prenant étonnamment les intonations d'Hermione lui souffla : « _Ta baguette, Harry !_ ».

Une lueur indescriptible illumina les pupilles vertes du jeune homme. Il le tenait depuis le début de son plan. La façon d'atteindre son but le plus rapidement était de ne pas hésiter, d'y aller sans détours. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Le survivant se releva, son sac rempli à ras-bord fourré dans sa poche de veste moldue, et sortit. Il laissa le gobelin replacer la sécurité derrière lui, mais certainement pas le temps de se retourner.

 _\- Impero,_ incanta-t-il.

Aussitôt, la créature prit une grande inspiration et se retourna calmement peu après. Fébrile, Harry attendit. Un impardonnable ne se jetait pas aussi simplement. Cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups, spécialement quand on n'avait jamais pratiqué.

\- Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Un sourire mauvais souleva un coin des lèvres de celui-ci. Il considéra fièrement sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts tel un numéro de majorette. Encore baigné de méfiance, le survivant hocha doucement la tête avant d'oser faire sa demande.

\- Conduis-moi à la chambre de Madame Lestrange.

\- Un temps.

\- Suivez-moi. _S'il-vous-plaît_.

En y croyant à peine et s'en délectant tout à la fois, le sorcier de Gryffondor admira la façon sereine dont son guide s'installa aux commandes du wagonnet. De peur que la machinerie ne démarre sans lui, Harry sauta prestement sur la plateforme et s'assit alors que le convoi reprenait rapidement de la vitesse en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Le plaisir du voyage fut de courte durée.

Dans son champ de vision apparut bientôt une gigantesque cascade d'eau claire se déversant sur une portion de rails que leur convoi allait bientôt emprunter à toute vitesse. Le grondement émanait d'elle. Gripsec leur avait vaguement mentionné la présence d'un piège sur le chemin menant aux quartiers de haute sécurité de la banque. Et ce flot, naturel ou non, là n'était pas la question, ne devait pas se limiter à donner une douche glacée à ceux qui le traversaient, ni à les émerveiller en les laissant parfaitement secs grâce à la magie.

Bravant l'équilibre, le survivant enlaça fermement la structure métallique du wagonnet et se dressa sur ses jambes, arqué au possible vers le vide. De sa main libre, et tout en priant pour qu'aucune bosse ne soulève une des roues de sa locomotive folle, il visa le haut de la chute d'eau de la pointe de sa baguette.

 _\- Arresto Momentum_!

Le flot s'amincit à quelques gouttes de pluie qui cessèrent bientôt de mouiller les rails rouillés. Le convoi du sorcier légendaire franchit l'obstacle sans embûches. En passant son autre bras autour de la structure métallique du wagonnet, le sorcier changea de position sur le rebord de la plateforme continuant toujours à folle allure. D'un mouvement de poignet, ressemblant à celui d'un fouet, il lança un nouveau sortilège.

 _\- Finite_!

Un instant, le garçon crut qu'il n'avait pas attendu assez longtemps pour dissiper les effets de l' _Arresto_. La chute immense qui s'abattit à quelques mètres d'eux fut comme un coup de tonnerre lâché dans les galeries. Le wagonnet sembla bondir des rails sous l'impulsion du choc, puis reprit sa progression. Le survivant soupira presque de soulagement. Il continua cependant de scruter chaque élément suspicieux sur leur chemin. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à signaler et le convoi faillit l'éjecter en s'arrêtant plus abruptement que la première fois.

Son guide quitta son siège et répéta le même protocole, à un détail prêt. Devant la porte où il les arrêta, le gobelin resta parfaitement immobile. Le survivant inspecta rapidement les alentours avant de se pencher à l'oreille pointue de la créature.

\- Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre-la.

\- Reculez. _S'il-vous-plaît_.

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Le guide en minuscule costume noir traça un trait invisible au milieu de la porte, du plus haut que sa taille pouvait atteindre jusqu'au seuil de rocaille au niveau de ses pieds. Le souffle du survivant se bloqua dans sa trachée alors que la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange s'ouvrait enfin. La vérité avec elle. Le cœur battant, il franchit le seuil en compagnie de son guide sous influence impardonnable.

* * *

Un éclat de rire pourfendit le silence de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Du canapé d'où elles dépassaient, faute de place, les jambes de Bill se contractèrent violemment. En une fraction de seconde, toute la conscience que celui-ci s'épuisait à perdre grâce à son état léthargique lui était revenue. Le sommeil était latent, presque là, pas encore tout à fait...

Ce spasme était un réflexe automatique : son cerveau croyait que, parce qu'il s'endormait d'une drôle de façon, son corps mourrait. Une impulsion électrique transmise par les nerfs se chargeait alors de le réveiller. Ça, ou le rire d'Hermione l'avait réveillé en sursaut depuis l'étage. Dans les deux cas, l'aîné des Weasley voyait ses espoirs de repos repoussés au soir.

Ses chevilles roulèrent dans le vide. Sa taille était si imposante que le simple canapé ne suffisait pas à contenir son corps entier. Les jambes n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de se contenter de l'accoudoir et du vide qui lui succédait. De sa large main, l'homme roux frotta ses yeux fatigués. Sous ceux-ci, la peau semblait plus flasque. Il devait arborer une tronche de zombie avec des cernes monstrueuses, pour sûr. Mais cela ne le remua pas plus que cela. Au moins, à défaut d'avoir pu dormir convenablement, son calme olympien lui était revenu à force de patience et de relaxation.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? murmura une voix.

Penchée par-dessus le dossier, Fleur venait d'apparaître au-dessus de lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds, attirés par la gravité, glissèrent de ses épaules frêles et tombèrent en une vague précieuse tout autour de son beau visage blanc. L'un des responsables de cette prestance de vélane se détacha de la masse dorée et plana lentement jusqu'à venir se poser sur la poitrine de son mari. Bill s'en saisit et admira les teintures fauves qui apparurent à la lumière du jour tandis qu'il le lâchait dans le vide à côté de lui. La française eut un souffle amusé qui agita ses narines.

\- Pardon.

L'aîné des Weasley secoua la tête. Cela ne représentait aucune sorte de gravité pour lui. Il leva le bras et ses doigts s'enlacèrent autour de ceux sa femme. Leurs alliances s'entrechoquèrent. Ramenant les phalanges allongées vers sa bouche, il les embrassa tendrement. Le couple partagea un sourire complice avant que la jeune femme ne se recule lentement. Bill fit une moue exagérément triste qui la fit pouffer de rire. Elle continua à s'éloigner. Le bras de son homme s'étira au maximum de ses possibilités. Là, il finit par la relâcher.

Lorsque le parfum dans son sillage disparut totalement du salon, le bras de l'homme retomba contre lui. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire de son mauvais pressentiment, tenace depuis le milieu de la nuit. Bon sang qu'il la sentait venir cette nuit blanche ! Et tout ça à cause de l'impertinence d'un gamin de dix-sept ans !

Le roux se força à respirer profondément. Inutile de s'énerver en vain ! Cela n'accélérerait pas le retour d'Harry au bercail. Certainement pas. L'adulte ici, c'était lui. La lourde tâche de prendre les bonnes décisions, raisonnables de surcroît, lui revenait. Et l'aîné des Weasley avait décrété une chose : si le survivant ne daignait pas revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, il irait le chercher, demain, dès la première heure. Bill le trouverait, où qu'il soit. Enfin... Il espérait. Sinon, ils devraient songer à un autre plan. Mais lequel ? Et comment même savoir si le suivant fonctionnerait ?

Tout cela était si nouveau pour lui. De toute sa vie, Bill n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un demeurer si fidèle à sa colère, en être amené à bouder dans son coin pendant des heures, jamais. Harry battait même Ron sur ce terrain ! Ron, le gars qui avait réussi à passer plusieurs semaines loin de ses amis après une dispute. C'était dire ! Lui, au moins, avait regretté sa décision sur le champ. Il n'avait juste pas su comment revenir auprès d'eux. Le roux ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour le Sauveur. Harry savait parfaitement où les trouver. Rien ne l'empêchait de transplaner. Rien ne le gardait à l'extérieur, pas même les barrières magiques. En somme, le sorcier de Gryffondor se fichait de leur tronche, éhontément et totalement. À moins que...

Bill croisa une jambe au-dessus de l'autre. Un de ses bras se logea derrière sa nuque. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quel casse-tête chinois ! Qu'une histoire aussi stupide puisse prendre de telles proportions le dépassait totalement. Harry était le seul à dramatiser. Cela venait probablement du fait qu'il était le seul à croire que la guerre avait juste changé de terrain, de style à la limite, plutôt que de connaître une fin prématurée et salvatrice. Mais est-ce que cette croyance pardonnait son comportement pour autant ? Non. Rien ne pouvait pardonner cela.

Épuisé d'avance par cette réflexion trop ardue pour son être manquant de sommeil, le roux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son crâne se réinstalla sur les coussins et une expression quasi détendue relaxa les traits de son visage. S'inquiéter ne changerait rien au fait que le survivant ne reviendrait que lorsqu'il aurait drainé tout son saoul de rage et de rancœur hors de lui. Réfléchir comme Harry le faisait serait bien trop laborieux pour être productif. Sa mentalité de personne pratiquement convaincue de la fin du conflit ne lui permettait pas de comprendre la sienne. Alors, autant se reposer et y revenir une fois en bonne disposition pour le faire.

Les yeux de Bill se rouvrirent en une fente contrariée. Le plafond gris de la Chaumière attirait toute son attention. Pour un peu, un étranger aurait pu croire que la réponse y était inscrite depuis le début, quelque part dans la peinture. Rien de tel. Pourtant, le roux commençait à saisir la teneur du problème.

Harry ne pensait pas comme eux. Sa façon de voir les choses différait de la leur. Clairement, le garçon se sentait seul au monde. La guerre n'était pas terminée pour lui seul. Son acharnement à croire que Voldemort préparait un sale coup en feignant la fin du conflit pour l'écarter de tout le monde en anticipant ses réactions. Le reste, le survivant ne le devait qu'à sa paranoïa et sa façon de se comporter.

Bill balaya cette dernière réflexion de son analyse. Un gamin de dix-sept ans ne pensait probablement pas à cela. Ce qui l'inquiétait, lui, c'étaient les Horcruxes et la chambre vide de Bellatrix Lestrange. Jusque là, tout se tenait. Cela commençait à coincer avec le cas Gripsec. Il comprenait la tension qui résultait de toute cette situation. Qui n'en serait pas victime ? Mais pas au point de s'acharner sur un gobelin innocent qui, en plus, lui avait rendu service. Rien n'obligeait Gripsec à se rendre à Gringotts pour inspecter la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange et lui faire un rapport complet ensuite. Rien ne l'obligeait à lui dire la vérité.

En s'appuyant sur les coudes, Bill se redressa et s'assit prestement sur le rebord du canapé. Il joignit ses mains devant lui et fit craquer son cou endolori. Puis, il se figea dans une intense concentration. La vérité. Harry voulait l'obtenir. Gripsec était censé la lui apporter. Mais voilà, le sorcier de Gryffondor n'avait pas pu croire le gobelin. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu constater de ses propres yeux ce que le gobelin lui avançait. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Les yeux bleu nuit de l'aîné des Weasley balayèrent rapidement la pièce sans réellement la voir, droite gauche, droite gauche. Il se redressa encore davantage. Un sentiment d'urgence s'emparait de lui. Comment savoir si Gripsec avait dit la vérité, au fait ? Comment savoir, sans l'avoir constaté de ses propres yeux, qu'il était bien allé jusque dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient, l'Horcruxe pouvait bien encore se trouver à Gringotts. Et s'il leur restait une chance de détruire cette chose, histoire d'être sûr ?

Une des jambes de Bill se mit à sautiller sur place. Il devait aller à Gringotts, vérifier par lui-même. Son emploi lui permettait d'accéder à n'importe quel quartier de la banque. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser cela à son avantage ? Pourquoi pas sous le prétexte de vérifier les sorts de protection des coffres ?

L'homme se leva rapidement. Tant que ses genoux ne se tendirent pas entièrement dès les premiers pas, comme s'il marchait plié en deux, penché vers l'avant. Il se précipita vers le porte-manteau pour récupérer le sien d'un large mouvement, ébranlant l'ensemble de l'objet qui valsa sur son pied. Bill jeta le pardessus sur ses épaules.

\- Fleur ! Je vais à Gringotts !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? lui cria une voix de l'étage.

La française descendit les escaliers rapidement, sa main élégante planant presque autant qu'elle caressait la rambarde de l'escalier. Un air de pure surprise fronçait les narines de son nez tandis qu'elle cherchait son mari du regard.

\- Bill ?

La porte menant au ponton extérieur claqua violemment. Le bruit attira la jeune femme dans le salon. Elle scruta la pièce de tous les côtés.

\- Bill ?

Un énorme coup de tonnerre déchira la quiétude de la plage de Tinworth. Si fort, qu'on eut plutôt cru à un rugissement de rage qui résonna sur tout le rivage. Le mari de Fleur venait de transplaner. La jeune femme resta interdite dans le silence qui suivit, uniquement perturbé par le grésillement des braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée non loin.

\- Il part toujours comme ça ? demanda une voix.

La française se retourna. Ses sourcils plissés formaient une ride de contrariété au milieu de son front. Dans l'âtre, un visage familier se détachait des cendres, ces dernières formant un visage noir aux orifices incandescents et à la chevelure, littéralement, de feu.

\- Fred ?

\- Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ?

\- Gringotts. Une urgence, j'imagine.

\- Il y a un événement à la banque dont Georges et moi ne sommes pas avertis ?

\- Pourquoi ça, Fred ?

\- Il n'y a pas une heure de ça, Harry aussi est entré à Gringotts. Enfin, je pense que c'était lui. Sinon ça expliquerait pourquoi il m'a ignoré comme un vulgaire Cracmol !

\- Harry ?

\- Oui. Et à moins que je ne me trompe, il n'est pas encore ressorti.

* * *

La porte blindée s'était refermée derrière eux, les plongeant sensiblement dans le noir, lui et son guide sous influence impardonnable. Harry fit alors appel à sa baguette. Il incanta un simple _Lumos._ Une minuscule boule bleu pâle illumina alors la chambre, relativement petite pour une famille censée être aussi riche qu'un état. Il balada la lumière sur tous les recoins de la pièce. Mais rien de ce qu'il y vit ne parvint à le satisfaire.

Ses dents grincèrent les unes contre les autres tandis que sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. La baguette fut à deux doigts de plier sous la pression qui comprima soudainement le poing du garçon. Un cri résonna dans le huit-clos de la chambre.

 _\- Lumos Maxima_!

Un éclat aveuglant rebondit contre le plafond et projeta une blancheur spectrale sur les murs. Leurs ombres s'étirèrent comme deux calques opaques et difformes sur le sol impeccable. Après une minute, le sortilège s'estompa. En diminuant en intensité, l'orbe bleue descendit doucement vers le sol pour y mourir. Seule la baguette fournissait encore une minuscule source de clarté, bien insuffisante maintenant que leurs pupilles s'étaient habituées à bien mieux.

Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'y voir plus clair. Tout était bien placé dans son crâne. Dans le noir, à peine conscient qu'un gobelin se trouvait encore près de lui, oubliant que chaque seconde passée ici ne servait que de preuve pour ceux qui l'attendaient là-haut, le survivant se sentit trembler de toutes parts.

Gripsec aurait fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir sa part du marché, y compris respecter les termes de ce-dit marché. Et cela, le Sauveur venait de l'apprendre à la dure. La chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange était belle et bien vide. Or, gallions, reliques, objets précieux, Horcruxes... Tout avait disparu.

Une larme indisciplinée échappa au contrôle imparfait du survivant. Elle roula sur sa joue et un revers de manche furieux l'essuya précipitamment. Harry renifla et agita inutilement sa baguette. Plus rien. Malgré tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Malgré tous les avertissements de ses amis. Malgré tout cela, Harry était resté sourd, sceptique, à l'image de tous ces gens dehors qui croyaient bêtement que la guerre était terminée. La preuve était sous ses yeux. Juste là. Et pourtant, il ne pourrait jamais s'en servir sans se trahir et donc la décrédibiliser en même temps que lui. Voilà, c'était fait : retour à la case départ. Le seul Horcruxe dont ils aient jamais été sûrs de la localisation s'était volatilisé dans la nature, Merlin savait où. Et même un sortilège impardonnable ne pouvait pas changer cela.

Le jeune sorcier ne sut combien de temps il demeure là, face au vide, incapable d'encaisser l'immensité du néant. Pourtant, il se souvint exactement du moment où la réaction se produisit. Le gobelin commença à jeter des regards inquiétants vers la porte blindée, comme si le sortilège diminuait d'intensité au fil du temps. Oui, ils traînaient depuis trop longtemps dans les parades. Quelqu'un allait finir par remarquer quelque chose. Et là, les choses tourneraient au vinaigre sur tous les points. Car, aussi difficile que cela paraissait à croire, on pouvait encore faire pire. La vie était une chienne qui en gardait toujours sous le coude.

Refoulant ses sentiments au plus profond de son être, Harry laissa sa fausse lucidité reprendre le dessus. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il incita le gobelin à rouvrir la porte. Les galeries, étonnamment plus lumineuses que la chambre forte, furent rapidement en vue, mais pas que...

Une ombre noire gigantesque se tenait devant la porte, la baguette dressée. Aussitôt, le survivant dégaina sa propre baguette et se mit en position défensive. À son plus grand effarement, son adversaire relâcha sa posture et sembla presque se détendre. Il abaissa sa baguette.

\- Et bah voyons, soupira-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Harry eut un souffle abusé et baissa, à son tour, sa baguette. Hormis la rage qui déformait ses traits, Bill Weasley n'avait rien d'une menace.

\- Harry ! ironisa celui-ci. J'ignorais que tu avais le droit de te balader dans Gringotts comme bon te semblait.

\- Je retire de l'argent, comme tout le monde.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ta chambre, si ? Ou bien tu es complètement ruiné, auquel cas je ne peux que compatir à ton problème.

\- Je repasserai sur les trucs et astuces pour les pauvres.

\- Sérieusement, Harry, on va faire ça encore longtemps ? se lassa l'aîné des Weasley.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu étais resté à ta place, à savoir, en haut, au guichet, sur le chemin du retour, avec tes gallions dans ta poche !

\- Ils sont dans ma poche, regarde, le nargua le survivant en sortant la bourse pleine.

Excédé, l'homme attrapa le poignet du garçon et ramena celui-ci à lui. Il le sonda de son regard dilaté de rage. Un grognement roula dans le fond de sa gorge. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que. Tu te rends. Seulement compte. De la situation. Dans laquelle. Tu. T'es. _Fourré_ ?! Je... Je ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivé ici !

\- Un bon prétexte et un gobelin dévoué à sa tâche.

\- Un gobelin dévoué à...

Les yeux de Bill voyagèrent dans la chambre vide jusqu'à tomber sur la minuscule créature qui patientait calmement en dodelinant presque de sa tête massive et carrée. Il fit tout son possible pour garder son niveau de colère stable. Mais sa main fit craquer un peu plus le poignet du survivant malgré tout. C'était la compensation nécessaire pour l'empêcher de crier dans cette cave résonnante.

\- Un impardonnable ? Dans Gringotts ? Tu es devenu cinglé ?! Et comment espérais-tu sortir, hein ? À dos de dragon, peut-être ?!

\- De la même façon que je suis entré, un bon impardonnable, un sort d'oubliettes avec mille gallions en plus dans la poche. Un problème de calcul du compte final comme excuse pour le temps passé en trop sous terre.

\- Je vais mettre de côté que c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendue de toute ma vie et me contenter de passer au point suivant. Et ta baguette ? On va te tracer, Harry !

Harry sourit narquoisement. Sa tête se secoua.

\- Après tout ce temps, comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous ne veuille admettre que je ne suis pas seulement un casse-cou décérébré qui fonce tête la première ? Je réfléchis, Bill.

\- Et comment, hein, dis-moi ? le défia le roux.

\- Officiellement, le seul sort qu'Harry Potter aura lancé aujourd'hui aura servi à réchauffer son café moldu froid aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Dans la salle vide d'un 24/7, les moldus en arrière-boutique. Par contre, Drago Malfoy, lui, s'est vu ajouter un impardonnable de plus à sa liste, longue comme le bras, j'imagine.

Le Sauveur leva la baguette dans sa main à hauteur de vue de l'aîné des frères Weasley. Elle était noire et droite, clairement en bois d'aubépine, bien loin des trente-et-un centimètres de la plume de Phénix du survivant.

\- Comment as-tu... Comment ?

\- Le manoir Malfoy. On a ramassé des baguettes par terre sans se soucier de qui en était le propriétaire. Celle de Drago faisait partie du lot. Il l'a lâchée dans l'agitation.

\- Et si jamais on avait placé une Trace sur elle ? Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait que tu t'en sers ? Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrait te traquer de cette manière ?

\- Tant mieux, répondit Harry. Ça prouverait enfin à tout le monde que j'ai raison et que cette guerre n'est pas terminée ! Au contraire, elle vient juste de commencer.

Bill en avait le bec cloué. Il était même incapable de secouer la tête, figé dans la stupeur. Ce garçon n'avait même pas dix-sept ans mais il planifiait ses coups comme un sorcier qui avait déjà vécu la guerre. Même Dumbledore aurait trouvé cela fascinant. Mais ce n'était pas tellement au grand sage à barbe qu'Harry lui faisait penser à cet instant. Non, cette audace, sa façon d'envoyer les codes au diable, de reprendre à son compte des techniques de magie noire, et même, d'aller par les sentiers non-conventionnels... Tout cela lui faisait penser à Maugrey. Fol'Œil aussi avait cette fâcheuse habitude de se trouver au tournant où on l'attendait le moins. Il n'aimait pas ce caractère chez l'Auror. C'était encore moins de son goût avec Harry.

Mais cela ne changeait pas la situation. Le mal était fait et ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir de ces galeries sans tarder.

\- On discutera de tout ça à la maison. Maintenant, suis-moi, je te ramène, ordonna Bill.

\- Et lui ? demanda Harry en désignant le gobelin du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

L'aîné des Weasley soupira. Ses narines battirent impétueusement de chaque côté de son nez. Avec une grimace douloureuse, il se saisit de sa propre baguette.

 _\- Oubliettes._

Pendant toute la durée du sortilège, le roux tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas prêter attention au sourire suffisant qui étira les lèvres d'Harry. Il se rendait compte que, malgré toutes les critiques, son plan était repris par les meilleurs.

Pour être honnête, Bill ne sut même pas comment ils parvinrent à sortir libres de Gringotts, sans qu'aucune excuse n'ait dû être formulée, ni qu'aucun soupçon ne soit levé à leur sujet. En même temps, l'aîné des Weasley avait fait tout son possible pour que cela soit le cas et était désormais complice d'une effraction dans la banque sorcière la plus protégée au monde, son propre lieu de travail.

La main fermement encastrée sur l'épaule du fuyard insolent, ils les avaient fait transplaner à Tinworth. Personne ne les attendait, hormis Fleur qui se leva immédiatement de sa chaise.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'imita Hermione en restant assise.

Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de répondre. Le roux se contenta d'un vague geste de la main.

Harry rejoignit son lit tandis que son masque impassible s'écroulait en morceaux plus vite que la lumière. Bill, quant à lui, actionna sa cheminée pour missionner ses frères jumeaux, au Chemin de Traverse : récupérer le sac d'Harry au Chaudron Baveur, aucune trace derrière. Évidemment, lorsqu'il eut fini de leur mentir sur les véritables raisons de cette demande, Bill se traîna lamentablement en haut de l'échelle de meunier de la Chaumière, en plein jour, avec la ferme intention de demeurer dans le coma jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué (bien que j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le résumé ou au premier chapitre), je ne prends en compte qu'une partie du tome 7 en essayant, tout de même, de rester fidèle à certains passages incontournables. Gringotts en était un. Bien entendu, je m'inspire à la fois des films et des livres ! =)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, et (peut-être) paru un peu moins long que les autres. Il m'est important de bien mettre en place le cadre de l'histoire pour que la suite, à savoir le Drarry, soit cohérent dans l'ensemble. Sachez que je prends en compte chacune de vos reviews constructives et m'applique à la tâche à chaque chapitre !**

 **J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt ! Comptez entre 1 et 2 semaines (plutôt 2) pour la parution du prochain chapitre ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! A la prochaine, et merci d'avance pour les encouragements que vous laisserez dans les reviews ! ;)**


	5. Retour à la maison

**Salut à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver avec cette suite, un peu plus courte que les précédents chapitres, mais que je trouve personnellement tout aussi importante car elle ouvre de nouvelles intrigues !**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Retour à la maison**

La météorologie disait qu'à l'hiver succédait le printemps et, qu'avec lui, le cycle des saisons reprenait son cours. En pratique, bien sûr, on ne se réveillait pas un matin, toute neige disparue des plaines et les bourgeons déjà gros et bien verts sur les branches des arbres.

Ainsi, à l'approche du printemps, l'hiver ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte de nouvel automne. Sauf qu'au lieu de jaunir et de tomber, les feuilles perçaient l'écorce et reverdissaient dans leurs cocons violacés faits de cette dernière. Les températures restaient fraîches mais sans pour autant exploser des records de négativité, empêchant la glace de s'installer sur les terres. Ce qui tombait du ciel demeurait averses soudaines aussi bien que diluviennes, appelées « pluies d'orage » par les anciens. Mais, surtout, lorsque le soir venait, les guetteurs des prouesses de Dame Nature admiraient les tableaux impressionnistes peints par les couchers de soleil dignes des couleurs chaudes d'un automne frisquet. Uniquement à cette époque, les nappes de brume importunes de la fin de journée devenaient flots gazeux bruns dans lesquels le soleil, bille incandescente, trempait les pieds.

Toutes les couleurs du monde se retrouvaient pour ce moment majestueux. Elles délaissaient massivement les heures du jour terne pour resplendir de toute leur force durant ces quelques secondes éphémères de pur art.

Bien qu'amoureux des grands espaces et diablement tenté par cette bande rouge carmin qui traversait l'obscurité autour de lui, Harry savait qu'il ne devait troquer ce moment contre rien d'autre au monde. Pourquoi ? Une intuition. Même regarder par la fenêtre lui paraissait compromettant pour ce qu'il vivait ici, comme s'il s'agissait d'un péché à ne surtout pas commettre.

Merlin savait comment, le survivant s'était retrouvé dans une bien drôle de pièce, en plein cœur de Poudlard. Probablement y avait-il pénétré au cours d'une de ses vagues errances dans les immenses couloirs de pierre, même si le garçon reconnaissait volontiers ne pas se souvenir en avoir parcouru un seul d'entre eux pour arriver ici. On aurait dit qu'il était simplement apparu là, toute mémoire de la journée effacée, aucun indice sur la façon dont il avait abouti à cette situation.

Aussi bizarre que cela fut, Harry accepta pourtant cette réalité en un temps relativement court. Le vieux château ne pouvait pas avoir délivré tous ses secrets en seulement six ans d'exploration en ignorant les règlements. Tout ceci lui semblait un scénario plutôt plausible.

Le rouge était sans conteste la couleur dominante de cette mystérieuse antichambre. Tout, du plafond au revêtement du sol, contenait au moins une nuance de rubis, qu'il s'agisse d'une teinte brute et volontaire ou d'un simple reflet créé par réverbération de lumière.

Masquant les pierres froides et grisâtres de la maçonnerie, du tissu carmin, digne des plus grands sultans d'Orient, recouvrait les murs. Des lions dorés de la taille d'un ongle ainsi que de minuscules épées, incroyablement précises dans leur confection, étincelaient quand on les regardait de très près sur cette étoffe pigmentée. Ces figures se répartissaient équitablement la surface de la fresque et formaient une constellation originale lorsque l'on se tenait au centre de la pièce, au milieu du cercle de bois vermeille qui coupait le chemin des lattes noires luisantes du parquet.

Trois vitraux rectangulaires laissaient entrer la lumière naturelle dans le boudoir. Leur hauteur, à quelques centimètres sous le plafond royalement élevé, était inaccessible à tout être humain, si bien que l'on ne pouvait rien apercevoir du paysage extérieur. En résultait un éclairage tamisé, découpé de triangles colorés plus vifs, qui conférait à l'endroit une ambiance intimiste et quelque peu mystique. Un peu comme dans une cathédrale, l'atmosphère du lieu intimait à respecter le silence.

Les meubles étaient tous menuisés dans le même bois que celui du sol. Ils partageaient avec lui cet effet miroitant, comme si jamais aucune poussière ne s'était déposée sur eux. Le lit, quant à lui, consistait en une réplique beaucoup plus précieuse et, à première vue, plus confortable que les broyeurs de colonnes sur lesquels ils dormaient dans les dortoirs communs. Sa parure en panne-de-velours bordeaux comportaient de petits sujets de broderie quasis invisibles. Il s'agissait de scènes épiques de la sorcellerie et de représentations du cosmos extraordinairement fournies. Harry crut notamment apercevoir les douze signes du zodiaque, peut-être même l'hypothétique treizième, le Serpentaire quelques cercles sacrés utilisés dans les anciens temps pour convoquer diverses divinités, et probablement quelques runes qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer là, Merlin, baguette levée, lançait un maléfice cuisant sur Morgane. Les mêmes motifs ornaient les rideaux volumineux retenus aux montants de bois noir par des liens d'ors noués par des vifs de Quidditch.

Pour l'heure, Harry se tenait au centre exact de l'antichambre, dans le cercle inséré dans le plancher et autour duquel étaient gravés d'étranges signes runiques. Le garçon s'abreuvait de chaque détail. L'ensemble l'estomaquait. Ses chaussures noires d'écolier se reflétaient parfaitement sur le sol noir ciré, comme s'il existait un monde retourné de l'autre côté de ce parquet où l'on marcherait tête en bas. Le reste de son uniforme s'estompait dans un flou brouillon. Même sa cravate rouge et or, qui se démarquait habituellement du reste, ne semblait pas vouloir se refléter précisément sur les lattes. Pour un peu, le garçon aurait pu se recoiffer en s'agenouillant au milieu des reflets rougeâtres que projetaient les vitraux autour de lui.

Cependant, prendre la peine de se pencher pour accomplir cette inspection esthétique aurait été bien vain. Le regard émeraude du survivant, qui commençait sincèrement à faire tâche dans cet ensemble si « Gryffondorien », ne tarda pas à se croiser en personne dans un miroir sans imperfections. Il reflétait le lit derrière lui. Son encadrement doré avait été sculpté pour former des flammes immobiles et des feuilles de pommier entre lesquelles des boules ovales surgissaient pour représenter des fruits ou des braises, peut-être les deux en même temps, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Sur la commode noire juste en-dessous, des chandeliers sobres, forgés bien droits, avaient été coulés dans le même matériau précieux. À côté d'eux, couchées sur le bois, des chandelles de cire rouge ne demandaient qu'à être allumées.

Après avoir soigneusement inspecté le reflet du miroir, trop parfait pour être vrai, le survivant se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit quelques pas vers le mur opposé et s'arrêta juste au pied du lit qui lui barrait le passage. Deux accroches en métal noir sortaient de la tapisserie. Avec une fascination toute particulière, le sorcier remarqua rapidement que la symétrie sur cette paroi de maçonnerie approchait la perfection. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire car il n'existait pas de telle chose que la perfection en ce bas-monde si l'on avait demandé à Harry. La distance séparant le coin du mur de l'accroche était la même que l'on parte du côté droit ou du gauche. De la même façon, le centre exact de la paroi était à distance égale des deux fixations métalliques. Là, on aurait pu poser une arme en ornement. Ce devait d'ailleurs être la fonction première de cet emplacement.

Un instant, Harry combla le vide en y imaginant la forme allongée de l'épée de Gryffondor. Cela correspondait sans aucun problème. Peut-être se trouvait-il dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor ? Après tout, Salazar Serpentard avait bien possédé une tristement célèbre chambre dans ce château, pourquoi pas le fondateur de sa propre maison ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question.

Un bruit discret s'éleva bientôt dans son dos. Sans même en constater l'origine de ses propres yeux, le garçon sut qu'il s'agissait d'une porte dérobée dissimulée dans la fresque qui ornait les murs, près du miroir doré. Quelqu'un venait de le rejoindre dans l'antichambre. Un peu méfiant, il tenta de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner franchement pour en avoir le cœur net. Ses paupières frémirent.

Les chandelles rouges sur la commode s'étaient dressées de leur propre chef jusque dans le creux des chandeliers, mus par une force supérieure. Seule une étincelle manquait pour en allumer le bout de corde qui dépassait de la matière. Mais Harry était loin de prêter attention à eux. Très loin, en fait.

Appuyée contre le mur et quasiment fondue dans la tapisserie, comme si elle venait juste d'en émerger, une jeune femme au beau teint de peau l'observait de son œil vert et taquin : Ginny. Un long gilet noir et transparent la recouvrait, noué à la taille, posé sur ses épaules fines et retombant vaporeusement jusqu'à ses genoux. À partir de là, ses jambes blanches se découvraient impunément, la laissant pieds nus sur le parquet luisant.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

La respiration du garçon se suspendit une seconde. Amusée par son trouble, la sorcière se détacha du mur et marcha vers lui sans provoquer le moindre bruit, comme si elle planait au-dessus du parquet plus qu'elle n'y posait effectivement les pieds. Un parfum de canneberge flottait dans son sillage avant de se répandre dans la pièce. Il enveloppa bientôt le survivant qui en huma toutes les fragrances sans pouvoir s'en refréner.

Ginny s'arrêta juste devant lui et joignit nerveusement les mains dans son dos. Ses pieds, collés l'un à l'autre, étaient découpés façon cubiste par les triangles projetés des vitraux. Cependant, rien ne pouvait masquer la brillance de ses ongles un peu blancs. Sous ce regard fasciné, elle enroula ses doigts de pieds. Un petit rire moqueur lui échappa.

Harry releva la tête sans même se souvenir l'avoir baissée vers ce nouveau fétichisme. Une main était déjà dans sa nuque, le poignet maculé de parfum reposant contre sa jugulaire, et le caressait tendrement en l'enivrant. Le visage de la rousse se rapprocha. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres sucrées rencontraient les siennes et partageaient avec elles un baiser passionné. Leurs salives se mélangèrent dans l'union de leurs langues chaudes. Un voile moite se déposa sur leurs pommettes, aussi bien que sur les binocles du survivant, au contact de leurs souffles.

Ginny se recula, bien trop tôt au goût du survivant, avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Ses mains dans son cou glissèrent sensuellement contre son torse avant de tomber sur son propre corps et la ceinture qui retenait son gilet de tulle noire.

Le filin de satin glissa hors de ses passants et tomba à terre, comme un serpent inerte. La rousse n'eut qu'à rouler un peu des épaules pour que le reste ne suive. Seule une nuisette de soie sombre, pas tout à fait noire mais plutôt un peu prune, couvrait encore son corps de femme. Des reflets couleur sang se propageaient sur la surface luisante du vêtement et rosissaient un peu la peau pâle. Comme une petite fille chaste, la taquine avait baissé les yeux vers sa poitrine, son menton collant presque son sternum, avant de chercher à capter le regard d'Harry. Ses mèches de cheveux soyeux glissaient sur ses clavicules en formant des boucles frémissantes sous l'effet de son souffle chaud.

Le survivant déglutit devant cette vision hypnotique. Son cœur cogna un peu plus fort dans son thorax. Les chandelles rouges, sur leurs apparats dorés, s'allumèrent soudainement.

\- Et moi, Harry ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

\- Ça oui, sourit le sorcier.

Un sourire satisfait illumina les traits de Ginny. Une de ses mains élégantes se plaqua soudainement contre son organe battant, tellement fort, que le garçon crut qu'elle était à deux doigts de transpercer sa cage thoracique pour le le lui arracher. En réalité, il se retrouva projeté en arrière et perdit l'équilibre avec une certaine panique qui disparut lorsqu'il s'affala sur le lit à baldaquins, derrière lui, comme s'il s'y était simplement assis avec précaution, sans s'y enfoncer.

Harry savait que cela n'était pas possible. Trente secondes plus tôt, le matelas se trouvait encore à cinq mètres de lui, au bas mot. À moins qu'il n'ait effectué un vol plané sans s'en rendre compte, ou que le lit se soit matérialisé de son propre chef juste à ses genoux pour l'empêcher de se briser la colonne vertébrale, comme l'aurait fait la Salle sur Demande, tout ceci n'était pas possible.

Pourtant, le survivant n'eut pas à débattre longtemps sur le sujet. Ginny, restée elle à la même place, à plusieurs mètres de lui, s'avançait dans sa direction d'une démarche de lionne. Ses jambes blanches se reflétaient sur le parquet ciré. Le miroir dans son dos lui offrait le roulement de ses hanches à peine dévoilées sous la courte nuisette qui brillait de prune, de blanc et de rubis. Un rond subtile laissait deviner ses fesses charnues sous la matière.

Bientôt, la jeune femme entra dans le rai de lumière rougie par le soir qui traversait la pièce. La rivière de cheveux fauves sembla prendre feu et venir lui lécher le milieu du dos, juste où les reins creusaient les contours de son bassin. Les pupilles vert olive semblèrent s'animer d'un éclat de zèle, à mi-chemin entre l'ocre et le translucide, une lueur blanche flirtant à la surface de sa cornée. Son teint, à cause du contre-jour, plongeait dans des ténèbres mystiques et quelque peu menaçantes. On aurait dit que la Luxure s'était réincarnée charnellement le temps d'un soir. Et elle appelait le Sauveur au péché en s'approchant toujours plus de lui et de la tentation intolérable.

Le garçon se laissa sombrer lorsque celle-ci, aussi connue sous le nom de Ginny Weasley, attrapa un des montants des baldaquins pour se hisser à califourchon au-dessus du survivant.

Ce qui se déroula ensuite fut brutal, animal, brûlant, exténuant et incompréhensible. Une fois, Harry se retrouva en croix sur le matelas, les mains entravées et le corps torturé de sévices. Une autre fois, ses mains ne furent plus retenues pas quoi que ce soit et se soudèrent aux os du bassin impétueux de Ginny qui l'épuisait à onduler sur ses cuisses. Encore une autre, le survivant agrippa les draps en velours comme si la pièce risquait de se retourner et, étrangement conscient que personne ne pouvait les entendre, hurla son plaisir.

La canneberge sur la peau de la rousse s'infiltrait en lui par tous les orifices tandis que les traces de sa salive, partout sur lui, séchaient en le tirant. Plus aucun d'eux ne posséderait de lèvres intactes, de nez droits ou de dents entières quand ils en auraient fini l'un avec l'autre.

D'un coup, toujours sans qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit pour, Harry se retrouva dominant, au-dessus de Ginny. Les genoux frêles et luisants de sueur glissaient contre son torse trempé au fil de leurs balancements. Bien que sa vision ne se troublât régulièrement derrière un voile d'humidité récalcitrant, il pouvait clairement voir le rouge partout sur elle. Ses cheveux allumés des reflets de la lumière du soir, son visage rougi d'effort, son cou renfloué de l'afflux de sang, ses seins ronds et gonflés d'excitation, son ventre martyrisé par les frottements... Partout.

Harry ne tarda pas à ne plus rien discerner correctement. Seules des taches floues parvenaient encore à sa rétine humide. Des soupirs noyaient ses tympans. Et il lui semblait presque qu'il pouvait entendre le sang de sa femme de luxure taper dans ses veines. Il découvrit peu après qu'il s'agissait du sien.

Le survivant plongea contre elle, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans le péché, jusqu'à l'apogée. Là tout fut noir. Même les chandelles rouges s'éteignirent soudainement sur les chandeliers, comme si la force supérieure les ayant allumées avait décidé de les souffler. Une odeur âcre de fumée encensa alors le reste de la pièce qui replongea dans le silence de mort tandis que la galaxie de ses murs cessait de briller, paradoxalement, avec l'arrivée de la nuit.

* * *

Les poumons du sorcier de Gryffondor s'élargirent au maximum, le forçant à haleter à la recherche d'air en compensation de la déferlante inconsciente qui avait étouffé son corps de sensations délirantes. Pourtant, au lieu de se gonfler normalement, une toux sèche tira définitivement Harry du sommeil. Secoué par la quinte dure, son dos se décolla de la banquette contre laquelle il s'était assoupi et se recroquevilla presque contre ses genoux. Le bras collé en travers de son visage, le garçon fendit sombrement ses paupières dérangées par le gris pâle du jour bel et bien réel. Il se mit aussitôt en quête de l'origine de son trouble.

Une étrange senteur âcre saturait l'oxygène du compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait. La température y était glaciale, basse à durcir les extrémités de ses doigts, effectivement engourdis et douloureux d'onglée au contact de son souffle. Le froid pénétrait par la large vitre du wagon entrouverte sur le haut. Et il n'était pas le seul. Des effluves de fumée empruntaient également cette voie directe jusqu'à ses bronches irritées.

Harry se leva précipitamment et referma le clapet supérieur de la vitre en plexiglas, coupant le flux des deux éléments contrariants. Après un moment à reprendre ses esprits, chancelant un peu sur ses jambes au rythme de la machinerie du train, il se laissa de nouveau choir faiblement sur la banquette en soupirant lourdement. Ses derniers toussotements disparurent bientôt. Les rejets charbonneux de la locomotive du Poudlard Express, eux, stagnèrent suffisamment longtemps pour lui refiler une migraine monstre dormante depuis déjà un petit moment. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait volontiers accueilli le sommeil lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté : éviter de se bourrer de potions sorcières absolument immondes avec plus d'effets secondaires indésirables que le mal-être en soi, ou de développer une addiction supplémentaire aux pilules des moldus pour se transformer en zombie drogué. La liste de ses dépendances se portait largement bien avec la caféine et sa tendance à ne pas pouvoir laisser les choses en paix, si l'on pouvait inclure un tel défaut dans cette catégorie de maladies, bien sûr.

Une grimace déforma ses traits. Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, comme pour étrangler la douleur par la pression et réduire l'infiltration des substances nuisibles dans ses sinus par la même occasion. Il devait également y avoir un peu de dégoût, ou, au moins, de l'inconfort. Certes, ses muscles baignaient dans une sorte de plénitude extatique, mais ce genre de réveil mouillé lui rappelait, à la dure, qu'il demeurait un adolescent bourré d'hormones malgré tous les grands airs qu'il pouvait bien se donner. Harry était même sincèrement surpris pour tout dire : cela faisait une éternité qu'un événement de ce genre ne s'était pas produit. En plus, habituellement, Ginny ne faisait pas réellement partie de ses fantasmes, dont il gardait le secret avec d'infiniment grandes précautions. En fait, il n'y avait jamais grand chose de sexuel dans ses rares rêves érotiques, juste une sorte de flou incompréhensible, entrecoupé de noirs, accompagné d'une montée délicieuse et d'un réveil en soubresaut, suant et convulsant sous l'effet des vagues jouissives.

Ce songe là différait des autres. Ses visions n'était jamais aussi précises, ni vives. Il avait presque eu l'air réel. Tant que le sorcier aurait eu du mal à différencier le rêve de la réalité s'il n'avait pas eu souvenance du paysage qui l'entourait avant qu'il ne sombre : lui, assis dans ce train un peu froid, à regarder les landes grises et immuables défiler à vitesse modérée derrière les vitres, comme une photographie unique collée sur la vitre. Honnêtement, ce monde parallèle avec la Ginny voluptueuse lui convenait mieux que ce qu'il risquait de retrouver dans quelques heures : la sœur de Ron et son autorité naturelle sur les hommes en plus de son sixième sens de femme qui la plaçait, forcément, en bonne figure auprès des individus de son propre sexe. La preuve : Hermione ne manquait jamais une occasion de la soutenir. Malheureusement, on ne choisissait pas sa vie et Harry en savait quelque chose. C'était cette même existence impitoyable qui le forçait à laisser la fumée infiltrer son uniforme d'étudiant dans son compartiment.

Le survivant ne sut pas exactement à quelle donnée il le dut, mais une nausée particulièrement forte attira sa main devant sa bouche serrée. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il tentait de la réprimer dans la solitude qui était alors sienne. « Était » restait effectivement la bonne conjugaison dans son cas. Car, son désir de tranquillité demeurait, visiblement, une encore trop grande requête pour le monde sorcier à son égard : la porte de son compartiment glissa pile à ce moment dans sa charnière.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se déranger pour autant. D'abord, son estomac n'était pas suffisamment accroché pour le lui permettre sans qu'il ne risque de former une nouvelle décoration visqueuse sur le sol du wagon ou son pantalon déjà bien éprouvé de ses exploits. Et puis, son visiteur aurait bien pu être le Ministre de la Magie en personne qu'il s'en serait fichu comme de la vie de Merlin. Au fond, le survivant savait parfaitement que ce scénario là, en revanche, s'excluait d'office. S'en faire aussi, par la conséquente.

Poudlard avait tranché. Hors de question de former une brèche dans les sécurités de l'école. Que ce soit en abaissant les barrières une micro-seconde pour les laisser passer, ou en autorisant un accès temporaire à la Cheminette du bureau du proviseur, l'interdiction était stricte. Et, apparemment, transplaner directement à Pré-au-Lard ne s'envisageait pas pour d'obscures raisons qu'on n'avait pas été en mesure de leur justifier. Aussi, lorsque le fabuleux trio avait formulé de le vœu de reprendre leur septième année d'apprentissage puisque la guerre était finie, McGonagall avait préféré vider les caisses et leur affréter un classique voyage en train. Harry avait suivi le mouvement, plus contraint que de gré : son accord sur la question, à peine questionné, avait été postulé d'avance sans qu'on ne s'embarrasse à le lui demander. On l'avait donc prévenu de son départ imminent sans qu'il soit certain de vouloir revenir à l'école de sorcellerie.

Un voyage en train. Un train _entier._ Pour eux trois. _Juste_ eux trois. Leurs camarades étaient déjà tous sur place, soit depuis le début de l'année, soit arrivés après les vacances de Noël après qu'un grand nombre de prisonniers des Mangemorts aient été relâchés. De ce fait, le fabuleux trio faisait le chemin en solo. La dame avec son chariot de confiseries n'aurait pas l'occasion de les ruiner sur ce trajet là : aucun bonbon à l'horizon, pas plus que de tablier tâché de sucre. L'école n'avait même pas pris la peine de les faire chaperonner par un quelconque professeur ou membre de l'Ordre. Bill les avait bien escortés jusqu'au quai 9 ¾, davantage pour s'assurer que le survivant, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à cerner sur ce sujet épineux, grimperait bien dans le train et ne filerait pas en douce quelque part entre la Chaumière et le Poudlard Express. L'explication à tout ceci ? Trois étudiants comme eux ne risquaient pas de mettre le train sans dessus-dessous, malgré leur fâcheuse tendance à attirer les ennuis. Et puis, la guerre étant finie, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'une garde personnelle. Les sécurités du train suffiraient.

« _Et si la guerre est finie, ouvrir une petite brèche dans les protections de l'école pour une minute ne devrait pas poser de problème, n'est-ce-pas ?_ », songeait rageusement le survivant. Et puis quoi encore ? On essayait de leur faire avaler des couleuvres ! De qui se moquait-on au juste ?

Seulement, rien ne pouvait être fait contre les politiques stupides et les règlements surannés. Harry endurait donc son voyage affreusement long, stupide et inutile, coincé avec Ron et Hermione pour seule compagnie. Son dernier divertissement, sous la forme d'énigme, consistait à reconnaître le ton de voix de l'importun qui venait d'entrer dans son compartiment pour la première fois depuis le départ de Londres.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ici ?

Le survivant faillit gémir. L'univers s'amusait, lui aussi, avec lui, d'une manière plus que vicieuse. Ron débarquait ici, juste après le fantasme que son esprit pervers venait de fabriquer. Maintenant, il devrait l'affronter comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas de prendre son pied sur l'avatar de sa sœur benjamine, et comme si aucun fluide naturel ne commençait à se cristalliser sur les poils de son aine en-dessous du tissu de son pantalon.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu as fumé un joint ou quoi ?

Les bras du survivant retombèrent contre ses genoux. Il tourna la tête vers son frère de cœur, toute gênée oubliée et remplacée par la surprise. Ironiquement, le roux rougit d'embarras.

\- Oui... Je devrais arrêter d'essayer d'utiliser des expressions moldues comme vous... Je ne sais pas les employer correctement.

Un souffle rieur échappa au brun. Comment faire autrement devant tant de bonne foi ?

\- En fait, celle-là est plutôt bien trouvée, au contraire, le détrompa-t-il.

\- Je savais bien que je commençais à piger le truc !

Devant la fierté du roux, le sorcier de Gryffondor sourit largement. Un vague rire l'égayait même lorsque son frère de cœur s'avança dans le compartiment d'une démarche fanfaronne exagérée. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à lui, dans le sens contraire de la marche du train, et soupira d'aise. Après quelques mimiques sympathiques, Ron sembla reprendre son sérieux et quitta son affalement pour une position plus sérieuse.

\- On va bientôt arriver.

Le survivant hocha doucement la tête et détourna le regard vers la lande qui commençait effectivement à se vallonner entre quelques plaques de brume opaque. Ron cligna des yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant plus quoi faire devant ce refus de dialogue.

\- Tu es toujours en colère ?

Harry soupira.

\- Je l'étais.

\- Tu es resté ici pendant tout le voyage, constata le roux. On ne t'a pas vu une seule fois depuis qu'on est partis de Londres.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor acquiesça distraitement une seconde fois. Les pieds de Ron se balancèrent de la pointe aux talons sur le sol.

\- Et maintenant ? tenta-t-il. Tu nous en veux toujours ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Plus tellement, j'imagine.

\- On ne savait pas vraiment ce que tu en pensais. On a pensé que tu serais d'accord vu que Poudlard... Tu sais, c'est ta maison. Tu nous l'as souvent dit. Mais... On aurait dit qu'on te forçait à monter dans le train, tout à l'heure. Comme si tu n'avais pas eu le choix.

\- Vous ne m'avez forcé à rien.

\- Ça n'y ressemblait pas, franchement.

\- Alors dis-toi juste que j'ai trouvé une façon de m'y faire. Je l'ai accepté.

\- Donc... Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à mon frère sur le quai ? Que tu ne voulais pas y retourner ?

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Ron. La pomme d'Adam de celui-ci roula nerveusement sous sa gorge pâle. Les mèches les plus longues de sa tignasse rousse bougèrent en accord.

\- Non.

Le survivant reprit l'observation du paysage de l'autre côté de la vitre. La nuit commençait à tomber. Ron ne cessa pas de le fixer pour autant. Cette réponse le remettait à se place sans en avoir l'air. Elle mettait ses méninges en branle. Tant mieux : il aurait un petit aperçu de ce qu'Harry avait ressenti face à Gripsec, à ne pas savoir où se trouvait la vérité dans ces propos. Le « non » signifiait-il que le survivant n'avait effectivement pas du tout parlé de cela à Bill ? Ou bien, signifiait-il que sa formulation avait simplement été différente ? Bien sûr, Ron pourrait le savoir en interrogeant directement son aîné par la Cheminette dans les espaces communs de Gryffondor. Avant cela, pourtant, il devrait passer par un repas du soir dans la Grande Salle et quelques retrouvailles jusqu'à l'heure du coucher où il pourrait passer son appel tranquillement. En somme, le cadet des Weasley aurait de quoi cogiter un bon moment.

Juste avant de monter dans l'inoubliable train rouge et noir, fumant de vapeur blanche aux accents de souffre, Harry avait glissé quelques mots à Bill. Les premiers depuis l'incident de Gringotts, en fait. Aux yeux des autres, cette soudaine distance entre eux paraissait profondément étrange. Ils mettaient tous cela sur le compte d'un résidu de tension chez les deux hommes qui se matérialisait en conflit puérile de pouvoir entre eux. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que personne ne connaissait la vérité.

Le frère aîné des Weasley avait décidé de garder l'épisode Gringotts pour en faire leur petit secret. La version officielle, entendez par là, celle qu'il avait fournie à Fleur, était qu'un responsable, sans nommer lequel, l'avait sommé en urgence à la banque pour gérer un sortilège de Gemino détraqué dans une chambre forte du quartier de haute sécurité. Après quoi, il s'était rendu au Chaudron Baveur, uniquement pour y trouver un Harry mort de fatigue sur le comptoir de Tom après avoir accompli « _il ne savait quelle bêtise d'adolescent_ » depuis sa fugue de la veille. Quant au sac moldu que les frères jumeaux avaient du rapporter sous ses ordres, l'explication était encore plus bancale : le survivant était tellement à côté de ses pompes qu'il l'avait simplement oublié en consigne...

Et voilà comme Bill s'en sortait avec un superbe mensonge. Son attitude agressive des derniers jours avait empêché toute question plus curieuse et le sujet semblait avoir été enterré sur l'instant. De plus, creuser les fissures d'un mensonge ne jouait pas en la faveur de l'illusion de la guerre finie. Cela faisait doucement rire Harry. Au fond, tout le monde savait que cette situation, entre chiens et loups, n'était qu'une foutue illusion et que, tôt ou tard, les choses basculeraient dans un sens ou dans l'autre. On se contentait d'agir de la manière dont on espérait pouvoir le faire une fois que la roue tournerait, en espérant conjurer le mauvais sort. De ce qu'Harry en avait vu, Bill comptait clairement reprendre cette routine agaçante à son compte, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

Là encore, le survivant riait au plus profond de lui. Bill ne pourrait jamais reprendre une vie normale après ce qu'il avait vu à Gringotts. La curiosité le rongerait. Elle continuerait de l'intriguer et de le pousser dans des chemins inattendus, comme ce jour où il avait décidé de se rendre de son plein gré à Gringotts. Bien sûr, à l'heure actuelle, le roux se retranchait derrière l'excuse pitoyable suivante : empêcher Harry de faire une bêtise à Gringotts. Mais, en réalité, cette descente des galeries n'avait été motivée que par la propre hésitation de l'aîné des Weasley quant aux propos de Gripsec. Il avait cédé une fois à cette tendance : cela suffisait. Les choses se dérouleraient à plus petite vitesse pour lui, mais cette idée fixe finirait par le bouffer jusqu'à l'os sans épargner aucune chair sur son passage. Un jour, il serait fatigué de prétendre.

Voilà ce que le survivant lui avait glissé dans l'oreille au moment de monter dans ce train. En fait, Harry était vraiment furieux. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Jamais. Pas tant que cette énigme ne serait pas résolue. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne réalise qu'il n'avait pas à forcément à cesser l'enquête entre les murs de Poudlard. En fait, son esprit un peu aliéné lui avait permis de trouver, en un temps record, une façon de s'accommoder au problème et d'en faire une solution...

\- Et pour ma sœur ?

Le survivant cligna des yeux. Il reporta son attention sur Ron. Le roux lui parlait probablement depuis un petit moment. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour Ginny, reprit le roux. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Ce que je vais faire ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

\- Tu dois être content de la revoir. Elle t'a sûrement manqué. En tout cas, je sais que toi tu lui as manqué.

« _Et moi, Harry ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?_ ». Un flash inapproprié de Ginny envahit son esprit. Ses dents attrapèrent l'intérieur de sa joue tandis que ses doigts de pieds s'étiraient au-delà du possible contre ses chaussures. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Se remémorer les choses inavouables qu'il avait faites à la sœur du gars assis juste devant lui ? Dans son inconscient, d'accord, mais... Où était passé son respect ? Apparemment, damné dans un quartier des Enfers avec le reste de ses qualités.

Harry bougea inconfortablement dans son siège et se racla la gorge. Une nouvelle chaleur nourrissait ses reins et il ne pouvait pas permettre que Ron s'en aperçoive. Ses statuts de meilleur ami et de Sauveur ne lui seraient d'aucun secours. Le roux lui mettrait directement son poing dans la figure. Il répondit sans vraiment réfléchir en espérant que Ron le laisserait en paix avec cela.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien le moment venu.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

Mauvaise pioche. Le cadet des Weasley ne s'en satisfit pas. Il le considérait d'un drôle d'œil. Une de ses mains se posa fermement sur le genou correspondant, lui donnant une allure cassée. Ron n'était pas content du tout.

\- Je... Écoute, Ron, est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de ça ? C'est ta sœur. Et c'est... Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est pour moi, ou même ce que je suis pour elle. On n'en a pas discuté. Et je... Ça m'embarrasse d'en discuter d'abord avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle.

\- Oh ! Non, je comprends, je comprends. Vous aviez l'air plutôt proches au mariage... J'ai pensé que... Qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Harry en aurait presque grogné de frustration. Ron ne le faisait pas exprès. Il tentait de justifier sa curiosité par son instinct de protection envers sa sœur quand il ne s'agissait réellement que d'indiscrétion. Mais Ginny n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre. Quand il fallait prendre le dessus sur un homme, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde. Son histoire avec Dean avait connu tellement de hauts et de bas que si jamais le survivant avait eu à peser le pour et le contre pour se mettre avec elle, le sujet « Dean » aurait eu sa place dans les deux catégories. Pour, parce que vu le désastre qui en avait résulté, Dean ne risquait plus de revenir à la charge pour elle. Contre, pour le simple fait que Ginny pouvait lui faire subir le même sort douloureux. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle faisait juste mal. À Dean, en lui brisant le cœur pour le remercier des propres dégâts qu'il avait causé au sien. À lui, simplement en existant à la fois comme une merveille sur terre et comme le pire des maux de celle-ci.

Mais cela, Ron ne pouvait pas le savoir. Aussi, il le dévisageait toujours, méfiant. Lassé de ce petit jeu qui ne l'amusait pas, le survivant se rendit compte qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, y participer et le _rendre_ amusant. Un sourire malin étira ses lèvres.

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis l'année dernière, déclara Harry. Tu en sais quelque chose, hein ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Ron en souriant.

Son hochement de tête se stoppa immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils, plus très certain de ce à quoi il répondait.

\- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit le survivant. On parlait bien de Ginny, alors...

\- Lavande et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps...

\- Je ne parle pas de Lavande.

Les lèvres de Ron battirent l'air comme un poisson hors de son bocal. Le rouge afflua jusqu'à ses oreilles et Harry ne cacha pas la satisfaction un peu méprisante sur ses traits.

\- Je...

\- Les garçons ?

Sauvé par le gong, Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte du compartiment. Hermione ne tarda pas à apparaître. Elle les regarda étrangement tous les deux. Si des commentaires lui vinrent, ils ne franchirent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de prendre une petite inspiration, probablement incommodée par l'odeur de fumée du lieu.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés, annonça-t-elle. Il faut se préparer à descendre.

L'immense roux se leva et disparut dans le couloir d'un pas raide. Harry se délecta du spectacle uniquement pour perdre un peu de sa superbe sous le regard réprobateur de la sorcière surdouée. Finalement, elle secoua la tête en souriant à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi.

Hermione eut un hoquet silencieux. Un peu de rose éclaira ses pommettes tandis qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres ensemble. Elle détourna le regard un court instant avant de revenir à lui, des étoiles pleins ses pupilles noisettes.

\- Tu devrais te joindre à nous pour le reste du trajet. Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi.

Le survivant soupira et se redressa doucement. Il bougea bizarrement ses jambes en grimaçant, tentant de faire passer son inconfort pour de l'engourdissement.

\- J'arrive. Je vais passer aux toilettes.

L'élève studieuse accepta l'excuse et disparut à son tour.

Harry quitta son compartiment et rejoignit les cabinets à l'opposé. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait procéder à un brin de toilette plus que nécessaire. Il eut le bonheur de se rappeler que le train était presque vide lorsque les lieux vides s'offrirent à son seul usage. On pouvait enfin apprécier les boiseries vieillottes et la brillance luxueuse des éviers dorés un peu oxydés sur leurs becs de signes.

De l'un d'eux, le sorcier de Gryffondor laissa couler de l'eau fraîche et s'en aspergea le visage. Avec l'arrivée de Ron, sa migraine avait été reléguée au second plan. Pourtant, elle irritait toujours son crâne en fichant une barre de fer en travers de son front. Une douleur plus puissante que les autres obligea le garçon à attraper à deux mains le rebord du lavabo. Il se força à inspirer à fond l'air parfumé de produits chimiques. L'odeur de charbon s'évacueraient peut-être de ses nasaux dilatés de la sorte. Quand celle-là aurait pris le relais, ils seraient arrivés à Poudlard et il pourrait rapidement la remplacer avec le parfum de canneberge de Ginny.

Ginny. Encore une chose à laquelle il était loin de penser en grimpant dans ce fichu train ce matin ! C'était pourtant ce qu'ils espéraient tous. Ils espéraient que le jeune orphelin émerveillé par la magie à onze ans et un peu troublé par cette jolie fille ne finisse pas refaire surface et remplacer l'ovni de héros national dont ils avaient écopé ces derniers temps. Mais, en vérité, la sorcière rousse ne lui tournait pas suffisamment la tête pour le détourner du nouvel objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Et c'était ce qu'il avait soufflé à Bill sur le quai de King's Cross...

Tout à coup, un violent soubresaut le fit tituber et s'accrocher encore plus fermement à la faïencerie. Le grincement, bien que lointain et couvert par la machinerie lourde du train, parvint quand même à lui percer les tympans. La locomotive cracha un nouveau nuage de fumée blanche qui obstrua totalement le hublot cerclé de doré par lequel Harry pouvait encore apercevoir la nuit quelques minutes plus tôt. Ça y était. Ils arrivaient à la gare.

Effectivement, bientôt, le rythme cliquetant de la motrice s'atténua en un espèce de battement d'enclume contre un caisson de métal. Les roues accrochaient avec de plus en plus d'adhérence les rails antiques de la ligne qui menait à Pré-au-Lard et d'où ils devraient prendre les carrioles tirées par les sombrals. L'heure était venue. Ils étaient chez eux.

* * *

Une petite brise fraîche s'élevait sur les terres écossaises vallonnées qui s'emplissaient progressivement de brume en prévision du spectacle mystique qu'elles comptaient réserver à leur résidents particuliers et lèves-tôt dès le lendemain matin, aux premières heures du jour. Pour l'heure, la nuit était presque entièrement tombée sur le vieux château et ce minuscule vent s'infiltrait par les carreaux cassés de quelques fenêtres isolées dans les tourelles et autres salles aux divers usages. Près d'un des porches d'entrée, le Saule Cogneur agita soudainement ses brandes dénudées aux quelques irrégularités bourgeonnantes selon un frémissement, comme s'il tentait de se réchauffer en aidant la sève à se répandre dans son système. Tout était calme.

La quiétude des immenses couloirs, tous déserts à cette heure du dîner, fut soudainement troublé par un « _tap tap tap_ » régulier venu du lointain du territoire de l'école, de la cabane du garde-chasse pour être plus exact. Quelqu'un courait en se préoccupant très peu de déranger qui que ce soit, claquant ses chaussures brillantes sur les dalles de marbre et de pierre.

Un chevalier en armure suivait l'ombre à travers les différents tableaux de ces mêmes couloirs, et l'exhortait à accélérer la cadence : le mot devait être répandu au plus grand nombre en un temps record ! Selon lui, une lampe à huile se profilait déjà en un minuscule point lumineux sur le chemin des carrioles. Il perdit la trace du coureur à moult reprises : certains portraits n'acceptaient que moyennant dédommagement qu'on pénètre dans leurs tableaux, troublant ainsi leur organisation interne. Les vases de vins se renversaient, au même titre que les plats de natures mortes. Les crânes des vanités valsaient près des drapés enflammés à cause d'une chandelle culbutée. Mais le chevalier imprudent rejoignait toujours son lièvre et relançait un nouvel encouragement avant de disparaître encore. Tant et si bien, qu'ameutés par cette agitation, les tableaux commencèrent à se prendre au jeu. Un murmure naquit des profondeurs du château et, grâce au bouche à oreille, dépassa rapidement l'ombre pressée et atteignit son but bien avant elle.

Le coureur atteignit bientôt le hall des statues enfoncées dans les murs, comme les alvéoles d'une riche à la disposition linéaire encore plus géométrique qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais il fut bien loin de prêter attention à ces murs plus utiles qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses pas le menèrent aussitôt vers les immenses portes de la Grande Salle. Un brouhaha inhabituel lui en parvenait et les chandelles flottant magiquement sous le plafond constellé d'étoiles semblaient prises d'une frénésie unique.

Le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Ginny pénétra à vive allure dans la salle de restauration de l'école. Elle s'arrêta presque immédiatement. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au fil de sa respiration haletante. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, déjà brillants mais certainement pas intrigués. Elle les dépassa pour se rapprocher de son coin de table habituel, là où un attroupement s'était déjà formé. Des murmures extatiques s'échappaient du cercle dense d'où le fantôme de Sir Nicolas venait de s'extirper en flottant.

\- Eh ! La voilà ! s'exclama Nigel en la pointant du doigt.

L'ensemble du groupe l'accueillit chaleureusement. On pouvait lire la curiosité sur leurs visages brillants d'émerveillement. La bonne parole s'était déjà répandue parmi eux grâce aux fantômes, qui eux, l'avaient reçue des tableaux du hall.

En première ligne, debout juste devant les bancs, Seamus et Dean s'écartèrent un peu pour la laisser entrer dans le cercle. L'ancien petit-ami de la rousse fit deux pas supplémentaires par rapport à son inséparable ami. Ils étaient très inutiles car Ginny, quant à elle, l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put.

La position de Cormac, assis sur la table, ses immenses pieds reposant nonchalamment sur le banc, lui fut d'une grande aide. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt considérable devant lui, profondément interloquée par sa claire indifférence : ses yeux semblaient soudés aux lignes de son livre ouvert en plein milieu. À côté de lui, une partie de l'équipe de Quidditch attendait fébrilement qu'elle parle. Parmi eux, Katie Bell capta le regard de la benjamine des Weasley et soupira, agacée par le comportement du l'ancien gardien. Le colosse redressa la tête et, remarquant l'attention dont il était l'objet, glissa de mauvais gré sur le côté, ouvrant un peu plus le champ à la rousse.

De l'autre côté de la table, à l'arrière stratégique, Nigel, le jeune crieur et admirateur d'Harry Potter, était penché en avant et soufflait quelques mots à l'oreille du seul élève du groupe à être assis. De l'autre côté de celui-ci, Luna, debout, souriait à son amie de Gryffondor de son air toujours un peu perdu. Elle cligna deux fois de ses grands yeux bleus avant de poser élégamment ses mains blanches sur le bois de la table. Voyant ces phalanges allongées se poser près de lui, Neville inspira discrètement, comme s'il se sentait gêné de savoir cette présence près de lui. Finalement, de sa dentition un peu de travers, il sourit à Ginny. Toute la flopée de rouges et ors l'imita.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? s'enquit-il.

La benjamine des Weasley marqua une pause dans son souffle erratique pour avaler sa salive. D'une voix un peu atteinte par le manque d'oxygène, elle acquiesça.

\- Hagrid est parti les chercher.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit Neville.

La nouvelle confirmée, la troupe se dispersa. Une rumeur joyeuse anima les rangs et se propagea telle une vague parmi les différentes tables des maisons du vieux château.

Seamus, surexcité, revint s'installer à la table de Gryffondor après avoir papillonné autour de celles des Poufsouffles qui, fidèles à leur maison, célébraient plus émotivement que les autres. On cru même voir quelques larmes heureuses. Le petit irlandais cacha ses jambes sous la table en donnant, au passage, un coup de coude involontaire au colosse assis sur celle-ci.

Cormac l'inspecta d'un œil un peu mauvais sans rien dire pour autant. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, formant une bulle au-dessus de son livre tenu entre ses jambes écartées. Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Dean lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et désigna le banc du menton. Soupirant une nouvelle fois de lassitude, le colosse et sa mauvaise foi se laissèrent glisser sur l'assise pour s'y installer convenablement. Il posa la tranche de son livre sur sa précédente place et s'y replongea aussitôt. L'agitation le laissait un peu de marbre.

L'ancien petit-ami de Ginny enjamba l'assise à son tour et prit place près de Seamus. Ginny, elle, préféra rester débout entre ce dernier et Cormac.

\- C'est génial, vous ne trouvez pas ?! s'exclama le jeune irlandais.

\- Oui, c'est génial, exagéra Dean.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda Neville.

\- Si, je suis content qu'ils reviennent ici, détrompez-vous. Je me demande juste comment les choses vont se passer. Tout a été tellement fou depuis le début de l'année... Après que les gens comme moi soient revenus après Noël, on a eu du mal à prendre nos marques. C'est juste que... Eux revenus... Les choses vont encore changer. On va encore devoir s'adapter. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir encore la force.

\- Rien ne va changer, Dean, le détrompa Neville. Ce sont nos amis. Ils étaient déjà là avant, et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils reviennent en cours d'année que tout va changer. Ils vont reprendre leur place et c'est tout. Tu verras que le reste suivra tout seul.

\- Si tu le dis...

Dean baissa la tête piteusement. Il s'en voulait d'être celui qui osait prononcer ces paroles en pleine liesse. Et il le faisait d'autant plus que, visiblement, personne ne partageait son avis. Du moins, le croyait-il. Seamus, comprenant son trouble, fronça les sourcils.

\- Je comprends ce que Dean veut dire, expliqua-t-il en surprenant la tablée. Je ne crois pas non plus que ça sera aussi facile. Si on mets de côté le fait que les amis qu'ils sont reprendront facilement leur place près de nous, ou même que ce qu'ils ont pu voir ces derniers mois hors de l'école les ait changés comme pour certains d'entre nous, on est quand même fin mars ! Et les cours ? Comment vont-ils faire ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment judicieux pour eux de revenir maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre l'année prochaine et prendre le reste de celle-ci pour se reposer ?

\- Et encore, si McGonagall décide de leur faire passer leurs ASPICS. Imagine qu'on leur fasse un traitement de faveur parce que... Et bien, parce que c'est eux.

\- Non, je ne crois pas à ça. C'est pareil pour tout le monde, nia Neville. Elle a accepté de les reprendre pour une bonne raison, pas seulement par bonté de cœur, ayez foi en elle.

Seamus hocha la tête un peu vaguement. Il ne savait trop qu'en penser. Dean, quant à lui, refusa d'entrée de jeu cet argument.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne comprends même pas l'intérêt.

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'exposer son état d'esprit. Un grand éclat de voix traversa la Grande Salle. Une majorité d'étudiants se levèrent. Certains se hissèrent même sur les bancs pour apercevoir la Grande Porte au-dessus de la mêlée. Car, près de celle-ci, une immense silhouette noire venait d'apparaître dans son manteau de fourrure gigantesque : Hagrid. Presque à sa taille, trois têtes bien connues contemplaient avec effarement l'accueil qui leur était réservé.

Hermione serrait fermement son éternel grimoire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ contre sa poitrine entre ses mains blanches. Ron sourit fièrement, porté par les acclamations et tapa dans quelques mains avec joie tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans la Salle. Harry, lui, salua brièvement quelques camarades et ignora quelque peu les autres, un peu en recul. Il accepta néanmoins avec un grand sourire les accolades des pairs de sa maison rouge et or.

Arrivé près de Ginny, le survivant fut comme pris de court. Elle était apparue de nulle-part, derrière un groupe de filles dont il ne reconnaissait que vaguement les visages. Il ne sut que faire et ses cils battirent l'air rapidement. Il lui sembla qu'elle essaya de lui parler avant de se raviser et de lui sourire simplement. Le garçon ne fut pas en mesure de la perdre de vue jusqu'à ce qu'une lourde main ne s'aplatisse sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

\- Harry ! Content de te revoir ! Tu as une mine affreuse !

\- Neville ! Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Et... Tu n'es absolument pas comme moi !

Apparemment, cette septième année me réussit ! Elle le sera aussi pour vous maintenant ! La maison de Gryffondor est au complet !

Le survivant acquiesça et accepta volontiers l'accolade amicale qu'il lui offrit chaleureusement. Seulement, tandis que Neville lui tapotait le dos, Harry eut un aperçu de la Grande Salle. À la tablée des professeurs, McGonagall qui applaudissait au même titre que certains étudiants, n'était pas installée au siège du directeur, mais bien à celui du responsable de la maison Gryffondor. Le « trône » du Directeur, lui, était vide, mais visiblement loin d'être abandonné : des couverts déjà usagés reposaient sur la nappe blanche. Horace Slughorn, levant son verre vers eux, était lui à la place du Directeur de Serpentard.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Son sang cessa un instant de circuler dans ses veines. Il écarquilla les yeux et se laissa repousser doucement par Neville.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Que... Où sont les Serpentards ?

Le grand brun se retourna pour jauger l'immense table vide, tout au fond de la Grande Salle. Quelques cravates vert et argent se perdaient bien dans la masse, mais aucun visage connu à l'horizon.

\- Eux ? Partis. Il n'en reste plus un. En tout cas, plus aucun des dernières années.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Personne ne le sait, déclara Neville. Un beau matin, ils avaient disparus. C'est plutôt curieux quand on sait que Rogue est encore directeur. Ça aurait dû être une raison suffisante pour les faire rester. Ce sont ses chouchous.

\- Rogue est encore directeur ? s'interloqua Ron. Il ne devrait pas être disparu lui aussi avec la fin de la guerre ?

\- Non, il est toujours là, confirma Neville. On le voit de moins en moins souvent cela dit.

\- Neville ? l'interrompit Harry soudainement revenu à lui. Quand est-ce que tous ces élèves ont disparu ?

\- Un peu après l'annonce de _Potterveille._ Ça doit faire au moins un mois.

Le survivant acquiesça. Un bref silence se fit autour d'eux. Cependant, l'atmosphère de liesse ne disparut pas totalement et reprit de plus belle.

\- Tant pis ! C'est leur perte ! s'exclama Seamus. On est bien mieux sans eux !

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Harry se sentit profondément ébranlé par ces remarques. Encore plus que le siège de Directeur appartenant à Rogue, ce vide étrangement pesant de la table de Serpentard l'affectait terriblement. Son retour à Poudlard avait été facilité par l'idée qu'il pourrait, en fait, retrouver des fils et filles des partisans de Voldemort. Peut-être un parmi eux aurait-il été capable de lui faire comprendre, sous couvert de codes, ce qui s'était vraiment passé et pourquoi la guerre était finie. Cette absence compliquait ses plans.

Pire que tout le reste encore, la joie de ses amis l'affligeait. Aucun ne voyait que ce vide n'était pas normal. Aucun ne comprenait ce que lui constatait chaque jour depuis cette fiche annonce sans queue ni tête. Et bien d'accord. Si personne ne le voyait, c'était à lui de leur montrer la voie. Il n'en avait jamais moins douté que maintenant. Et rien que cette table vide l'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa certitude.

Poudlard. Tout avait commencé ici pour Voldemort. Et tout commencerait aussi pour lui, le Sauveur, ici. Et c'était ce qu'il avait soufflé à Bill sur le quai de King's Cross.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié. Gringotts était ma première étape. Cette guerre n'est pas finie et je vais vous le prouver.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Drago sera bientôt là même si cela n'en a pas l'air maintenant ! Je pense vers les chapitres 7 ou 8 de la fiction. Il sera grand temps de l'accueillir alors !**

 **Comptez deux semaines environ (pour être sûrs) pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **En espérant vous retrouver toujours dans les reviews ! Merci du soutien ! A la prochaine !**


	6. Les reliques de Poudlard

**Salut à tous ! Toujours ravie de vous retrouver pour cette suite au moment où notre saga favorite connaît une "suite" !**

 **Ce chapitre est plutôt un de transition, bien que je me sois arrangée pour y placer un peu d'action et, aussi, tout de même, un peu d'avancement dans l'intrigue des Horcruxes ! Je tiens à préciser que bien que j'ai lu ce fameux huitième tome qui vient de sortir, l'intrigue de ce chapitre était déjà prévue depuis le début de l'écriture de cette fiction, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce livre même s'il m'arrive de reprendre des éléments des livres / films pour coller au mieux à l'histoire et y faire des clins d'oeils réguliers !**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Les reliques de Poudlard**

Au fil des nuits de sa vie, un homme était amené à se familiariser avec plusieurs types de sommeils, allant de celui qui le fuyait comme la peste à celui qui s'armait d'une massue pour l'assommer plus sûrement qu'aucun autre. Parmi ceux-ci, l'on dénombrait également l'inconscience utile, qui classait les informations reçues durant l'éveil dans les parties associées du cerveau, ou l'omnipotence légère, celle qui laissait filtrer les sons de l'environnement du dormeur sans chercher à les altérer d'une quelconque manière ni à les faire passer pour une hallucination auditive. A priori, ces deux derniers ne faisaient pas bon ménage ensemble ils s'opposaient l'un à l'autre dans leur profonde nature. Seulement, l'esprit du Sauveur n'étant pas constitué normalement, il semblait que son cerveau ne tentasse de mener plusieurs chars à la fois : combler son retard dans le classement des idées, occasionné par les insomnies des dernières semaines avant son retour à Poudlard, et de nourrir la vie nocturne du survivant par un mélange de songes et d'effets sonores tirés de la réalité.

Flashs et bribes de phrases épuisants se mettaient bout à bout pour constituer un songe à la va-vite qui, s'il avait été épileptique, aurait fait convulser Harry sur son matelas. Et, comme si ces visions ne saturaient pas déjà la psyché du rêveur, celui-ci restait, en plus, capable de percevoir chaque élément dans un cercle relativement étendu autour de lui. Pour un peu, il aurait presque repéré les ronflements de la Grosse Dame dans le tas, assoupie dans son tableau, en bas, gardant le passage menant à la tour de Gryffondor.

Le vent sifflait en passant entre les jointures défectueuses des minuscules fenêtres du dortoir et rafraîchissait l'air entre les murs de la tour, forçant ses hôtes, et tout particulièrement Ron, à s'enfoncer un peu plus sous les épaisses couvertures rouges et pelucheuses avec des mouvements aussi légers que ceux d'un éléphant. Les sommiers antiques grinçaient alors en une série de « _ouinc ouinc_ » ressemblant davantage aux grognements plaintifs d'un cochon qu'à des craquements de lattes éprouvées.

Même endormi, Harry restait conscient de cette réalité sonore des dortoirs. Il se jura que, dès le lendemain, il aspirerait les sinus de Ron à l'aide d'un _Accio_ et les siphonnerait d'un _Aguamenti_. Si cela ne suffisait toujours pas, il se chargerait lui-même de lui élargir le palais le surlendemain. Le survivant faisait grâce des pré-visites ennuyeuses et autres frais médicaux ! Il se portait même garant des bénéfices sur le long terme !

Logiquement, tout ce bruit infernal, évacué de ses habitudes un an plus tôt, aurait dû le réveiller : même Dean, le plus indulgent de tous quand on en venait au sommeil, commençait à soupirer de frustration dans son propre baldaquin, incommodé par la vie nocturne active de son nouveau colocataire roux. Pourtant, le Sauveur, lui, ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa léthargie. Les visions le captaient trop sous leur joug.

Entre plusieurs flashs blancs qui lui brûlaient la rétine à chaque fois, et tapaient contre les parois de son crâne à la manière d'une enclume, Harry apercevaient des souvenirs, des réminiscences bien connues de sa personne, quelques illusions aussi. La main squelettique de Dumbledore, rongée par le maléfice, se tendait vers lui. La bague de Jédusor tournait sur elle-même à l'approche de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. La grotte maudite jetait des hordes d'Inferi à sa poursuite. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard brillait de toute sa matière contrefaite dans le piédestal de marbre vide. Le nuage de magie noire en sortant pour affronter Ron une nouvelle fois. L'épée de Gryffondor en détruisant pour de bon ce même brouillard maléfique. Une gravure de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle vue dans un livre trimballé par Hermione... Le garçon connaissait tout cela. Ces bribes provenaient de son vécu. Par-dessus, des voix se superposaient, mélangées et lointaines, et ne prenaient la peine de devenir claires que pour quelques secondes.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?_ », s'entendait-il redemander à Dumbledore dans son bureau. « _Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel une personne a caché une partie de son âme_ », lui expliquait le souvenir de Slughorn, en même temps qu'au jeune Jédusor lui posant la même question. Et Dumbledore de préciser : « _Cela peut être n'importe quoi ! Le plus commun des objets !_ ». « _Peut-être même y en a-t-il entre les murs du château_ », lui murmurait un mélange de voix impossible à reconnaître.

Un éclat rouge apparaissait de nulle-part, et une Hermione de fantasme, à la peau argentée, cachée par une robe de soirée moulante carmin prononçait d'une drôle de voix grave : « _La lame n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce... Elle peut les détruire... L'épée peut détruire les Horcruxes... C'est pour ça que Dumbledore te l'a léguée_ ». Mais le Ministre de la Magie de le détromper : « _L'épée est la propriété de l'école. Il n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore d'en faire don_ ». « _La coupe ? Un Horcruxe_ » ? « _Celle d'Helga Poufsouffle, oui_ ». « _Un Horcruxe. - Je vous demande pardon ? - Un Horcruxe_ ». « _Autrement dit on ne peut pas mourir..._ ».

La dernière affirmation, tombée une fois de plus comme une sentence inéluctable, eut raison du repos du survivant qui se réveilla en sursaut. Seul le grincement de son propre sommier retentit dans le dortoir tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Une de ses mains moites et glacées vint se coller contre son visage dégoulinant de sueur, le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits. Tous ces flashs lui avaient flanqué une sorte de tournis. Des formes étranges ressemblant à des runes indéchiffrables étaient tatouées sur l'envers de ses paupières. Un manteau glacé se collait à sa peau...

Le garçon frissonna. Par Merlin, pourquoi faisait-il si froid dans ce dortoir ? Était-ce une nouvelle politique d'économie d'énergie décidée pendant qu'ils vagabondaient à travers champs ? Harry aurait presque rit : de l'économie d'énergie ? Dans un château de sorciers ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ils avaient enduré, dans cette chambre commune, des hivers bien plus rudes que ce changement de saison un peu capricieux. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait eu à se plaindre de la température de cette tour. Alors quoi ? Un carreau cassé leur avait-il échappé, planqué dans un coin comme un petit vicieux ? Étaient-ils subitement revenus une saison en arrière ? L'Écosse bénéficiait-elle d'une sorte de micro-climat hivernal tout à coup ? Une nouvelle attaque subtile de Voldemort : faire mourir le survivant de froid ?

Le sorcier de Gryffondor soupira doucement. Il commençait à divaguer. Autant s'arrêter là, rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela autrement et sa nuit serait fichue. Sa main quitta son visage à la recherche de ses lunettes égarées sur la table de nuit toute proche. Le feu dans la salle commune avait du s'éteindre, les privant petit à petit de sa chaleur. Il allait se charger de le raviver pour la dernière heure de sommeil qu'il devait leur rester, ou bien tout le monde serait congelé dans son lit avant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Une timide lueur orangée commençait à dessiner une mosaïque de vitraux en losanges sur les murs de la chambre commune. Son reflet dans les verres des binocles noires permit au survivant de les localiser et, finalement, de les enfiler sur son nez.

\- On a fait un mauvais rêve ? se moqua une voix.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement. Il se recula brusquement et claqua son dos contre la tête lit en bois massif tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait d'une respiration rapide. Dépourvu soudainement de tous draps sur sa peau humide, le survivant ressentit encore plus vivement la morsure du froid. Sa mâchoire se secoua de grelottements.

Arqué irréellement au-dessus de son lit, comme un clown aux pieds de ressorts enchaînés à une boîte à surprise, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard fendait son visage transparent d'un sourire noir et mauvais. Le mur constellé de tâches lumineuses apparaissait derrière sa forme spectrale.

\- Peeves, souffla le garçon.

Content d'être reconnu, l'esprit élargit davantage sa grimace, si cela était seulement possible. Il s'avança encore un peu plus, ses jambes ridicules s'allongeant et coupant par le milieu l'ornement du pied du lit.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Peeves arqua ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Soudain, il se dégonfla, littéralement, en s'envolant dans un bruit continu de flatulences, comme si on venait de le relâcher, tel un ballon de baudruche sans nœud, progressant erratiquement dans les hauteurs des dortoirs. Les rideaux des lits s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent violemment. Certains sommiers se décollèrent des murs en tremblant de leurs propres secousses sismiques. Ameutés par le raffut et la soudaine agitation de leur matelas, les garçons encore endormis s'éveillèrent tous en criant de surprise et en pestant rageusement après l'esprit frappeur qui s'appliquait à ficher un bazar sans nom dans leur dortoir selon un fracas tonitruant.

La porte de la chambre commune ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! s'écria une Hermione furibonde en pyjama gris.

L'étudiante modèle assurait la tête d'un long cortège, formé de dizaines d'étudiants échevelés de sommeil. Ils s'amassaient en curieux à l'entrée du dortoir des dernières années masculins de Gryffondor. Ginny, aux côtés de la sorcière surdouée, bras croisés sur la poitrine, jeta un œil mauvais dans la pièce incriminée avant d'inspecter le survivant du regard. Hermione nota ce détail sans le considérer d'une quelconque importance pour autant : elle demeurait trop occupée à dévisager ses camarades avec effarement.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'obtenir d'explications. Tout à coup, Peeves fondit sur les deux sorcières sans prévenir. Les jeunes femmes s'accroupirent brusquement en poussant des hurlements stridents. Toute la troupe derrière elles suivit le mouvement sans rechigner et se dispersa rapidement.

Rendu visiblement irascible par l'association d'un réveil désagréable, de l'attaque de sa sœur et, pour être honnête, d'Hermione, Ron vira les couvertures encore entourées autour de ses pieds et se précipita à la suite de l'esprit frappeur agaçant, toutes griffes dehors.

\- Peeves ! Espèce de frappé !

Harry, le dernier encore assis, se redressa rapidement et attrapa son frère de cœur par une épaule. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire avec ce trouble-fait par le passé. De toutes les idées qu'ils avaient eues, une seule avait fonctionné et le sorcier de Gryffondor s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Il inspira un grand coup, et, après une minute, exagéra sa voix dans les graves mécontents en imitant celle du Baron Sanglant. Puisque Dumbledore n'était plus là pour limiter les dégâts avec la rare influence qu'il possédait sur ce fantôme, la solution restait encore d'en faire appel à la seule autorité que Peeves reconnaissait entièrement.

 _\- Peeves_!

L'esprit frappeur reparut presque aussitôt dans le dortoir. Il jaugea le survivant sans rien dire. Mais son trouble était clair. Le tumulte cessa et les objets qui planaient encore autour du fantôme s'abattirent sur le sol. Dean, tout près d'Harry, écarquilla les yeux en le regardant accomplir le prodige. En fait, tous les autres élèves le considéraient avec le même effarement.

\- Pardon ? caqueta Peeves.

\- Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Sur le champ ! reprit Harry d'une voix plus normale mais toujours dure. Je ne plaisante pas !

Au premier abord, l'esprit ne sembla pas en revenir. Tout en flottant, il s'approcha progressivement du jeune audacieux. À quelques centimètres de son visage, Peeves s'immobilisa.

Les poils d'Harry se hérissèrent de froid. Il se força à rester de marbre. Les pièces qui abritaient des fantômes possédaient toujours une température plus froide tant ces derniers rafraîchissaient désagréablement ce qui les environnait. Si l'esprit avait passé une partie de la nuit dans leur dortoir à échafauder un plan dans les règles de l'art pour leur souhaiter un bon retour, ce dont le survivant ne doutait pas, le froid en ces lieux s'expliquait aisément.

Une autre minute passa. Peeves le fixait toujours implacablement, ses paupières clignant rapidement comme celles d'un hibou furieux. Le nombre de sorciers à pouvoir lui donner des ordres ne se comptait sur aucun doigt, pas depuis la mort de Dumbledore en tout cas. Seul le Baron Sanglant pouvait encore le contrôler, et cela, tout le monde à l'école le savait. Personne, ô grand personne, n'humiliait l'esprit frappeur de la sorte en imitant les intonations de l'affilié à Serpentard, celui qu'il craignait le plus ! Personne !

Pourtant, loin de lui déplaire, cette audace tordait Peeves de rire. Quelque chose d'imperceptible pour les humains dans les pupilles de ce garçon le portait aux limites du délire hystérique. L'esprit voulait d'abord se payer une bonne tranche de rire. Et, franchement, la réaction de Potter était plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Tellement plus.

D'abord, ses épaules tremblèrent. Puis, un rire tonitruant lui échappa tandis qu'il s'envolait à travers le plafond avec une estime nouvelle pour le Sauveur, loin de la foule perplexe des Gryffondors. L'écho de son amusement retentit encore pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant venir de nulle-part et de partout en même temps, dessinant même un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres d'Harry, lui aussi, sincèrement amusé.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Hermione, furibonde. Personne ne fait ça.

\- Il faut savoir lui parler. J'imagine.

\- Tu imagines ? Tu _imagines_ ?!

Levant les bras au ciel, la sorcière rouge de colère fit demi-tour d'un pas décidé, Ginny et son regard mauvais sur les talons. Ron se retourna vers son frère de cœur et l'interrogea silencieusement. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre cette brusque animosité de la part de sa sœur qu'une vie entière passée auprès des Weasley aurait dû habituer aux réveils peu agréables.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Harry, le réprimanda Neville. Maintenant, Peeves va te poursuivre dans toute l'école. Peut-être même d'autres de Gryffondor. Il n'aime pas qu'on le défie.

Harry, dos à son ami, tiqua clairement. Il se retourna vers lui et se força à agir le plus calmement possible. Aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. En fait, il se contenta de le jauger silencieusement. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Neville le dérangeait profondément. Et, visiblement, le sentiment semblait réciproque.

Après un moment, le sorcier haussa les épaules en lui décochant un sourire narquois. Peeves pouvait bien tourmenter tout ce qu'il voulait ! Harry n'en n'avait rien à faire ! La seule chose qu'il aurait éventuellement pu regretter était que, maintenant, toute l'école devait être réveillée au son du rire spectral de l'esprit frappeur le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. Mais... Même cela, le garçon ne parvenait pas à se le reprocher. Pas même la façon dont il toisa méchamment Neville quand celui-ci lui lança un nouveau regard lourd de reproches avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller remettre de l'ordre dans les draps de son lit.

* * *

Lundi. Huit heures. La Grande Salle commençait à se vider. Les élèves se rendaient à leurs premiers cours de la semaine, comme à l'accoutumée. Cependant, contrairement à la routine, une certaine agitation régnait déjà dans les rangs. Une large partie des étudiants avait fait les frais des frasques de l'esprit frappeur de l'école et de son accueil dans les règles de l'art perturbateur à l'attention du trio fabuleux. Le vieux château fourmillait déjà dès les environs de six heures quarante-cinq et les elfes en cuisines avaient dû s'activer bien plus tôt pour satisfaire tout ce beau monde. L'effervescence déclenchée par Peeves aurait au moins un avantage : pas un seul élève ne manquerait le premier appel de la journée. Tous seraient installés sur les bancs d'étude avant même l'arrivée de leurs professeurs. À moins qu'une exception ne vienne confirmer la règle générale...

Parmi le flot d'uniformes allant et venant dans la Grande Salle bruyante, un garçon observait distraitement un point fixe devant lui, tout absorbé à ses pensées. Les verres de ses lunettes rondes reflétaient de larges miettes de pain échouées tout autour de lui dans un rayon de trois mètres. Les quelques camarades de Gryffondor encore attablés avaient d'ailleurs respecté une bonne distance par rapport à ce désordre. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne semblait atteindre l'étudiant fraîchement débarqué de quelques jours. Harry Potter, qui d'autre ?

Bill avait eu la fine idée de les faire rapatrier à Poudlard le Vendredi, ainsi avaient-ils pu mettre le week-end à profit pour reprendre leurs marques dans le vieux château. L'excuse se défendait, certes, mais Harry n'était pas dupe sur les réelles intentions de l'aîné des Weasley : il voulait écarter le survivant dans une structure beaucoup plus sécurisée que la Chaumière, d'un endroit où il ne pourrait plus aussi facilement s'adonner à ses lubies de Sauveur. Quoi qu'il en soit, la dilettante s'achevait pour le trio. Les cours reprenaient. Il fallait se remettre dans le bain, se plonger dans les futilités des devoirs et calculer intelligemment ses choix pour les ASPICS tout en prétendant qu'une guerre ne venait pas juste de s'achever quelques semaines plus tôt sans aucune raison apparente. Et, franchement, Harry n'était absolument pas préparé. Pour dire, il n'avait aucune idée de la tête que son emploi du temps pouvait bien avoir et s'en contrefichait royalement.

Toute la veille durant, pourtant, avant de se poser sur l'oreiller, le survivant avait tenté de se convaincre que la vie normale devait reprendre puisque... Et bien, puisque plus de guerre, à en croire les autres...

Cela avait presque fonctionné ! Un instant, sa gorge s'était serrée d'angoisse : et si, cette année encore, il retombait sur d'anciennes affaires d'écoliers du même style que celles de Jédusor ou de celles de Rogue, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Et si, cette année encore, la Fortune avait décidé de le prendre comme jouet ? Et s'il, malgré tout, il n'obtenait pas ses ASPICS ? Et... Quoi ? Depuis quand angoissait-il à propos de ces banalités ? Depuis quand se souciait-il de réussir dans autre chose que la traque d'un mage noir ? Se transformait-il en élève banal ? Ou, pire, en Hermione ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas commencer à croire que la guerre était finie, si ? Pas lui, quand même ! Les cours lui apparaissaient toujours une hérésie ! Rien n'avait changé.

Avant de se transformer en une espèce d'adolescent lambda, seulement préoccupé de sa mention aux examens finaux, le garçon avait cessé cette session d'encouragements et s'était enfermé dans l'ignorance. De toute façon, Hermione se chargerait bien de le mettre au parfum tout en le sermonnant : d'une pierre deux coups ! Elle adorait cela, pourquoi la priver de son plaisir ?

Privé, dès lors, de tâche précise à accomplir, l'attention du survivant se focalisait sur le reste de ses préoccupations. En cet instant, quiconque aurait pris la peine de s'attarder un tant soit peu sur le chemin de ses yeux verts se serait rendu compte que son regard ne se perdait pas dans le vague, bien au contraire. Harry ne voyait pas forcément ce qui se déroulait devant lui, mais ses pupilles ne se décollaient jamais de ce point de chute, et cela restait suffisamment parlant. Car, depuis son retour à Poudlard, chaque fois qu'il se tenait dans la Grande Salle, le sorcier de Gryffondor ne la quittait jamais de l'œil : la table des Serpentards. Ce vide affreux l'insultait presque.

Harry bougea imperceptiblement les doigts. Sa cicatrice le démangeait depuis ce matin. Le rêve étrange de cette nuit, faits de souvenirs liés aux Horcruxes, ne devait pas y être indifférent. Merlin savait que cela ne faisait pas partie de ses passes-temps. Pourtant, là tout de suite, le survivant tenait bel et bien à interpréter ce fichu rêve. Les images semblaient ne pas lui être apparues au hasard, comme si le songe lui-même s'était volontairement doté d'une aura de mystère pour forcer le garçon à en percer les secrets.

S'il expliquait clairement les choses, Harry reconnaissait quelque chose de familier dans cette vision nocturne. On le lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois : son esprit et celui de Jédusor étaient connectés par un puissant lien. S'il n'était pas suffisamment hermétique, le mage noir pouvait pénétrer à sa guise dans son crâne et y implanter les images de son choix. Et c'était cette sensation que le garçon retirait de son rêve : l'impression que quelqu'un avait envoyé ces flashs vers lui. Et, loin de lui déplaire, cette preuve ne faisait qu'allonger la liste de sa théorie. Tant que Voldemort vivait, ces flashs existaient. Pour un peu, le survivant aurait sauté de joie en ressentant la brûlure sur son front.

Le sorcier cligna des yeux. Une forme noire barrait la portée de son regard sur la table déserte. Il se força à revenir à la réalité et découvrit Hermione, assise sur le banc d'en face. Elle le sondait curieusement, d'un visage barré d'inquiétude, au même titre que Ron, debout à ses côtés. Derrière eux, Neville se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il s'immobilisa curieusement en remarquant le vide autour du survivant, uniquement comblé par la multitude de miettes de pain aussi épaisses que des billes. Finalement, un sourire élargit ses lèvres.

\- Peeves ? devina-t-il.

\- Il est rancunier, confirma rapidement Harry.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit. Il ne va plus te lâcher.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'amuser avec moi cette année.

Le féru de botanique tordit ses lèvres en une grimace désolée. Il s'approcha un peu du groupe et se pencha presque par-dessus la table.

\- Je pourrais faire quelque chose pour y remédier, tu sais, proposa-t-il. Peeves n'a pas le droit de...

\- J'ai l'habitude qu'on prenne ma tronche pour une cible, grogna le Sauveur. J'irai voir le Baron Sanglant moi-même si je m'en lasse. Merci.

Les deux camarades se jaugèrent un moment. Neville acquiesça en se retirant. Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Ron, avant de disparaître dans le flot sortant par la Grande Porte.

\- On se voit plus tard, Ron.

\- D'accord.

Harry le suivit aussi longtemps que possible du regard. Hermione, comprenant qu'ils perdaient l'attention de leur ami, donna un coup de coude au roux pour qu'il enchaîne rapidement sur la suite.

\- Ah ! Oui !

Le cadet des Weasley enfonça la main dans la robe de son uniforme sorcier et en ressortit une cravate rouge et or. Il la lui tendit.

\- Tiens, Harry, tu avais oublié ça dans le dortoir ce matin.

Le survivant le remercia et s'en saisit. La sorcière surdouée fit la moue en voyant qu'il la rangeait dans sa propre poche.

\- Tu devrais la mettre, lui conseilla-t-elle. McGonagall veut nous voir dans son bureau.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

\- Tout de suite.

Hermione attendit un moment que son ami ne réagisse. Seul son regard vert s'assombrissait en fixant l'endroit où Neville avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Rien, répondit-il.

Le survivant se leva du banc en passant le tissu rouge autour du col de sa chemise. Hermione l'imita et tous trois rejoignirent les couloirs pour se rendre au bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Le brouhaha et la cohue des couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie sembla exploser tel une bombe dans le calme plat de la pièce. Ron, dans sa chaise aux imprimés écossais tirant sur le bleu marine et le vert foncé, se retourna vers la porte. Il fit rapidement volte-face en découvrant la silhouette à chapeau pointu de la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, accessoirement directrice de sa maison.

Celle-ci referma presque entièrement la porte, diminuant graduellement le volume provenant de l'agitation extérieure, avant de la rouvrir brusquement et de passer sa tête sévère dans le couloir. Elle fit une remontrance à un étudiant perché sur les assises du couloir et qui, en passant pas là, espérait devancer la foule qui piétinait sur place. Finalement, la directrice de Gryffondor repoussa définitivement le battant et, après un cliquetis significatif, un silence complet emplit le bureau.

La vieille sorcière contourna les trois sièges où ses fabuleux élèves s'étaient installés. Ron se redressa discrètement dans le sien tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Le professeur déposa quelques papiers parcheminés sur son espace de travail et s'installa à celui-ci, dans son propre fauteuil molletonné, avant de les considérer un à un de son œil bienveillant.

\- D'abord, au nom de la maison Gryffondor et de l'école entière, Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, nous vous souhaitons un bon retour parmi nous. C'est une grande joie.

\- Pour nous aussi, professeur, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Je vous que vous sachiez que vos professeurs et moi-même comprenons parfaitement bien les raisons de votre absence jusqu'à présent. Il ne s'agit pas là d'un problème. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué que l'année scolaire est déjà bien avancée malgré les quelques retards dont nous avons pu souffrir à son avènement. Nous ne sommes déjà plus qu'à quelques mois des épreuves finales des ASPICS.

À cette évocation, Hermione déglutit nerveusement. Un sérieux sans pareille s'installa sur ses traits. Ron, lui, enfonça un peu plus la tête dans les épaules, déjà accablé par le poids de ce qui allait suivre. Tout ceci l'intimidait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Certains de mes collègues ont proposé une sorte d'épreuve finale adaptée à vos niveaux respectifs, voire une validation anticipée au vu des services que vous avez rendu à la communauté magique.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les pupilles bleues du cadet des Weasley. À l'opposé, Hermione commençait à se décomposer. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Et c'était peu dire concernant la seule étudiante à s'être jamais affligée de la suppression des examens de fin d'année dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

\- Après mûre réflexion, nous avons décidé que le dernier mot ne revenait en tant que directrice de votre maison. Pour faire court, je ne suis absolument pas en accord avec ces suggestions, car je trouve que cela ne vous rendrait aucun service. Ces connaissances vous sont nécessaires pour votre avenir.

Un sourire de liesse revigora l'étudiante modèle qui sautilla presque dans son siège, s'attirant une œillade mauvaise de la part du roux. Seule la présence tangible du professeur McGonagall empêcha la jeune femme de lui tirer une langue moqueuse en retour.

\- J'estime et j'imagine que vous partagerez mon sentiment, que vous ne devez pas être traités différemment des autres en raison de vos actions. Cette école a des valeurs à défendre. Et la politique qui s'y associe exige que vous passiez vos examens dans les mêmes conditions que tous les autres. Bien sûr, il nous sera possible de faire preuve d'un peu de souplesse dans le barème final au vu du parcours intensif qui vous attend.

La vieille McGonagall se releva en s'appuyant sur son bureau et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Car, pour que vous puissiez passer ces ASPICS dans les mêmes conditions que vos camarades, il vous faudra être préparé de la même manière qu'eux. Or, vous avez manqué plus d'un semestre entier de cours fondamentaux pour les septièmes années. Aussi, l'équipe enseignante s'est accordée sur une mesure extraordinaire.

L'écossaise marqua un arrêt. La tension entre les murs de son bureau était palpable. L'attente fébrile qui agitait ses étudiants légendaires, ou du moins, deux d'entre eux, ne lui échappait pas. Pourtant, son œil de chat ne cessait d'inspecter la stature affalée et absente du survivant entre ses deux amis de toujours.

\- Vous devrez suivre un programme intensif de cours particuliers avec les professeurs concernés dans vos matières de prédilection, afin de vous remettre à niveau.

\- Mais, professeur, vous croyez que cela suffira ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Quelques heures de cours ne remplaceront pas un semestre entier !

\- Miss Granger, rassurez-vous, tout est déjà prévu ! Il n'y a effectivement pas assez de vingt-quatre heures dans une journée pour vous permettre de rattraper votre retard, même si vous cessiez de dormir jusqu'aux ASPICS. Et comme il est, à mon sens, hors de question pour vous de redoubler une année juste parce que vous avez voulu accomplir votre devoir de sorcier un peu prématurément, nous avons dû trouver une autre solution. Fort heureusement, la magie nous sera d'une grande aide.

\- Professeur ? interrogea encore la née moldue.

La directrice de Gryffondor leva son index pour lui demander de patienter un instant. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et en ouvrit un des tiroirs. Entre ses mains, un large coffret apparut. À sa surface se détachaient des dessins en surbrillance, comme s'ils avaient été directement brodés sur la matière.

Harry, silencieux jusqu'alors, se redressa dans son siège. Son œil était soudainement attiré par les motifs : des scènes épiques de la sorcellerie, notamment Merlin jetant un maléfice à Morgane, des cercles d'astrologies et autres signes zodiacaux, complétés par des runes indéchiffrables. Son impression était plus qu'un déjà-vu trompeur : le survivant avait déjà vu ces représentations cosmogoniques dans la chambre onirique de Godric Gryffondor, là où la Ginny et le lui de son inconscient s'étaient adonnés à des rites peu orthodoxes.

Minerva inspecta discrètement son étudiant sous ses lunettes carrées et ouvrit le coffret. Ses mains ridées et veineuses saisirent une fine chaîne en or massif au bout duquel se balançait un pendentif à cadrans avec un sablier sans contenu pivotant en son centre en fonction de l'influence de la gravité. Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Miss Granger, je crois que vous connaissez bien cet objet, sourit la vieille sorcière.

\- Un retourneur de temps, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Un retourneur de temps. Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas vous renvoyer dans le passé pour reprendre le semestre à ses débuts avec vos camarades ! Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque d'influer sur le cours du temps et de nous retrouver avec un présent altéré. Mais ces retourneurs de temps vous permettront de suivre, en parallèle du cursus commun, celui qui vous sera consacré à certaines heures de la journée par les enseignants qui ont gracieusement accepté d'ajouter quelques heures de plus à leur emploi du temps. Une notice vous sera fournies avec le détail pour pouvoir suivre vos cours. Monsieur Weasley, je vois que vous faîtes la grimace, suis-je assez claire ou dois-je répéter ?

\- Non, non, ça va. Ça va, balbutia Ron. Je me fais juste à l'idée...

\- Bien, termina Minerva en leur tendant à chacun un pendentif. Chacun d'entre vous dispose désormais de son propre retourneur de temps. Évidemment, il va de soit qu'il vous est interdit de l'utiliser à d'autres fins que de suivre vos cours. La quantité de devoirs, elle, ne sera pas plus surchargée que d'habitude puisque vos professeurs et moi-même nous sommes déjà entendus sur le fait que tout devrait vous être prodigué en classe. Nous ne sommes pas non plus des esclavagistes !

Ron eut un souffle moyennement amusé à cette boutade. Il manipulait le retourneur de temps avec précaution, un peu comme s'il pouvait soudainement lui brûler les doigts. Son père avait eu quantité de problèmes avec ces artefacts de magie, l'idée de s'en servir lui-même le refroidissait sensiblement. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait déjà l'avoir passé autour de son cou, sous son pull gris, comme si de rien n'était.

Les mains posées sur les cuisses, la sorcière attendait que le professeur McGonagall leur annonce la suite. Mais Minerva se concentrait totalement sur le plus étonnamment stoïque de ses trois étudiants. Harry aurait dû être le premier à protester contre cette mesure, clamant haut et fort que ce qu'ils avaient accompli pour le monde magique leur valait bien quelques points donnés aux ASPICS, qu'il préférait cent fois redoubler que d'endurer ce traitement, ou même se tordre de rire en donnant du coude dans les côtes de Weasley, mais rien de tout cela. Au contraire, le garçon attendait lui aussi, sans prêter une once d'attention à ce qui se tramait dans ce bureau. Il semblait... éteint.

\- Des questions ?

\- Non, professeur, répondit Hermione.

\- Non, murmura Ron.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Harry releva la tête vers la directrice de sa maison puis la nia.

\- Sur un autre sujet, je me dois de vous préciser qu'au vu de cette situation inédite, nous avons dû trouver d'autres alternatives pour les rôles de préfets et préfètes des dernières années de Gryffondor.

Le cadet des Weasley accepta sans broncher. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris de se retrouver préfet l'année dernière, perdre son rôle ne le chamboulait pas autant qu'il aurait pu le croire. Cette aventure de chasse aux Horcruxes l'avait profondément changé. Et puis, avec le programme qui les attendait, vouloir à tout prix cumuler des fonctions pareilles aurait eu raison soit de ses forces, soit du retourneur de temps. Hermione comprenait tout autant que lui la nature de cette décision. Cependant, elle tentait de garder la face aussi fièrement que possible. Cela ne la surprenait pas le moins du monde : beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Poudlard durant leur absence. Les préfets n'étaient pas exclus.

\- Professeur, dit-elle. Si je peux me permettre. Qui est devenu Préfet-en-chef ?

\- Monsieur Londubat.

\- Neville ? releva Harry pour la première fois de l'entretien.

\- Oui. Et je dois dire qu'il a fait un très bon travail jusque là. Ses camarades n'hésitent plus à se confier à lui. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de faire de même si le besoin vous venait, sourit sincèrement McGonagall.

Le survivant détourna le regard. La réflexion profonde le happa de nouveau. Cette nouvelle expliquait beaucoup de choses. Vraiment beaucoup de choses. Y compris la proposition de Neville d'intervenir auprès de Peeves. Il était clair que le féru de botanique bénéficiait d'une nouvelle autorité au sein de l'école, mais cela dépassait tout ce que le garçon légendaire avait pu imaginer. Il ne savait simplement pas encore dire dans quel sens tout cela le surprenait. Pour être honnête, il aurait vu tout le monde, y compris Seamus, dans cette position, sauf Neville...

\- Monsieur Potter ? l'interpella Minerva. Vous avez l'intention de suivre le cours du professeur Slughorn sur les potions ?

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur. Les potions ne sont pas exactement mon point fort.

\- Elles vous seront nécessaires pour devenir Auror, si cela est toujours votre ambition.

\- Franchement, professeur...

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione. Bien sûr qu'il va prendre les potions, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? Et puis, le professeur Slughorn pourra t'aider ! Il t'aime bien !

Ron se pencha sur sa chaise et fronça les sourcils. L'agitation soudaine de son amie le laissait perplexe. Harry, lui, ne faisait que s'en agacer. Il envoya balader la question d'un revers de la main.

\- J'imagine que oui, alors.

\- Parfait ! J'ai vu que vous suiviez le cours de Divination du professeur Trelawney pour les BUSES. Étant donné que le temps nous est compté pour vous mettre à niveau, vous reprendrez ce cours pour vos ASPICS. Même chose pour monsieur Weasley. Vous possédez déjà les bases. Il ne serait pas intelligent que vous débutiez une nouvelle matière comme, disons, les runes, par exemple.

\- Dommage, ironisa Ron en souriant à Harry.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes libres de poursuivre votre cursus comme auparavant ou de sélectionner quelques matières parmi l'ensemble. Revenez me voir une fois que vous serez fixée. Des questions ? Non ? Bien ! Votre premier cours de la journée sont les potions avec le professeur Slughorn ! La divination ensuite, puis vous prendrez votre premier rattrapage en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Des questions ?

\- Professeur ? acquiesça Harry. Qui assure les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Et bien... Le professeur Rogue était chargé de l'enseignement de cette matière depuis l'année dernière. Seulement, au vu des récents événements, il a du délaisser quelques temps son poste. Le professeur Slughorn et moi-même avons assuré la relève jusqu'à peu, en attendant que notre nouveau professeur remplaçant ne parvienne jusqu'à nous.

\- Le professeur Rogue ne nous fera pas cours, donc ? s'assura Ron.

\- Le professeur Rogue est très occupé, monsieur Weasley. Il a enduré bien plus que n'importe qui depuis le début de l'année en acceptant les Mangemorts au sein de l'établissement tout en protégeant, au maximum, les élèves de cette école de leurs menaces. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de repos pour le moment.

\- Mais, le professeur Rogue a tué Dumbledore ! s'insurgea Harry. Je ne comprends même pas comment il peut encore être directeur !

\- Vous apprendrez, monsieur Potter, que, le professeur Rogue est un être humain et qu'en tant que tel, il a pu commettre d'horribles fautes. Nous étions en temps de guerre. Les actes que le professeur Rogue a pu commettre à ce moment-là relèvent d'une pelote de situations particulières encastrées les unes dans les autres. Il ne m'appartient pas de justifier de l'attitude de Severus à votre égard, et je doute sincèrement qu'il juge cela nécessaire lui-même. Mais le professeur Rogue a servi cette école bien plus honorablement que vous ne pouvez le penser. Le professeur Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, moi aussi. Si vous n'y êtes pas prêts, je vous conseille de ravaler votre colère. De plus, il n'est pas votre professeur attitré, et il vous sera quasiment impossible de le rencontrer d'ici à votre diplôme, cela devrait vous soulager.

\- Qui est-ce, professeur ? demanda Hermione, désireuse de fuir le conflit qu'elle sentait poindre à l'horizon.

\- Le professeur Lupin, qui a gentiment accepté de revenir pour nous aider dans cette passe difficile. Les Serpentards n'étant plus parmi nous, il me paraît logique que de faire revenir Lupin puisque plus personne n'aura à se plaindre de lui. Et, pour vous information personnelle, monsieur Potter, Lupin et les retourneurs de temps étaient l'idée du professeur Rogue.

Le survivant se renfrogna en détournant le regard.

\- D'autres questions ? Non ? Dans ce cas il serait préférable que vous rejoigniez le cours du professeur Slughorn dans les plus brefs délais. En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et reprise !

Les trois étudiants se levèrent de leurs sièges en s'inclinant légèrement, à l'exception d'Harry qui passa en tête de cortège pour sortir le plus rapidement de la pièce. Le brouhaha du couloir s'était un peu évanoui et ne pénétra plus aussi fortement dans la pièce lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte.

\- Merci de nous avoir reçu, professeur, s'inclina encore Hermione sur le seuil.

Minerva lui sourit et regarda le trio s'éclipser de son bureau. Elle suivit tout particulièrement la silhouette sombre du sorcier légendaire. Une ride d'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage de vieille dame sage.

* * *

Un peu d'air frais ! Le soulagement était immense et, surtout, franchement inattendu. Harry se serait attendu à ressentir une euphorie toute particulière en retrouvant sa liberté de jeune garçon après avoir passé près de deux heures dans une salle de potions étouffante d'humidité et de vapeurs de chaudrons. En réalité, l'oxygène légèrement moins toxique des cachots constituait une meilleure délivrance.

Le survivant profita un instant de la quiétude des lieux, puis, le flot l'engloutit de l'arrière, comme un raz-de-marée de sons et d'odeurs corporelles amenant avec lui des relents d'ailes de chauve-souris carbonisées. Seamus avait encore joué les pyromanes, toujours en se cachant derrière la bêtise honnête et involontaire. La vérité était que ce blanc bec adorait cramer les ingrédients à la première occasion et se chauffer un peu la peau avec le résultat. Probablement espérait-il que cela fonctionnerait mieux que toutes les crèmes de bronzage que son père moldu devait forcément connaître.

Se tenant bien droit sur ses jambes, Harry laissa la masse le dépasser en rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouer des coudes et faire respecter strictement son espace vital autour de lui. Il s'isolait déjà assez pour ne pas, en plus, jouer les asocial en pleine journée. Une fois le gros écoulé, un soupir lui échappa. Malheureusement pour lui, le répit fut de courte durée. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer « Quidditch » qu'Hermione apparaissait déjà à ses côtés. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement ébouriffés par les effluves des potions, lui conférant un air similaire au professeur Trelawney qu'ils étaient censés retrouver dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle se posta juste à côté de lui et le dévisagea de la même manière que l'avait fait Ginny au saut du lit.

Depuis la réunion dans le bureau de McGonagall, ils n'avaient plus échangé aucun mot. Elle l'avait royalement ignoré jusque là et Ron, trop perturbé par cette soudaine animosité, n'avait pas fait mieux de son côté. Visiblement, ce silence ne convenait plus à la jeune femme qui voulait en découdre. Tout de suite. Avec un cerveau bien échaudé par les ébullitions des divers chaudrons.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu réalises qu'on a de la chance d'avoir été repris dans ces conditions ? C'est uniquement parce qu'on est des héros qu'on se donne autant de mal pour nous.

Harry tiqua clairement, mais se contenta d'enchaîner.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect aux personnes qui se donnent du mal pour toi, Harry. Amener le sujet « Rogue » de cette manière, là-bas, était tout sauf une marque de respect.

\- Il a tué Dumbledore, laissé entrer des Mangemorts, et...

\- Il est toujours directeur et un de tes professeurs ! C'est injuste, oui. Mais tu ne peux pas refaire le monde chaque jour que Merlin fait, Harry !

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'en ais voulu une seule fois d'avoir essayé depuis qu'on se connaît, releva le survivant.

\- Il faut un début à tout.

Les deux amis se jaugèrent un moment. Ron apparut à leurs côtés. Ses yeux circulèrent de l'un à l'autre dans une prudence totale. Il attendit que la prochaine attaque ne surgisse pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle vint de la sorcière surdouée.

\- Tu ne vas même pas t'expliquer ?

\- À quoi bon ? Tu as déjà décidé ce que tu allais entendre. Dans ces conditions, je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Vas-y ! Je suis toute ouïe à ton explication révolutionnaire ! Reviens-même sur Tu-Sais-Qui pendant qu'on y est !

Le survivant détourna le regard et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de se contenir. Il arrivait à un point d'agacement où les mots ne suffisaient plus. Ses mains le démangeaient et il sentit ses doigts craquer sous une pression invisible. Ron aussi dut le remarquer : sa position changea légèrement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à intercepter un mouvement violent. Mais, aussi intelligente et lucide soit-elle, Hermione y resta totalement aveugle et rajouta une couche par-dessus.

\- Je le savais. Tu n'as aucune explication à donner.

\- Effectivement, je n'ai rien à dire. On nous a repris parce que le choix ne leur a pas été proposé. Bill a forcé la main de McGonagall, c'est tout ce que ça veut dire. Personne n'est un héros ici, Hermione. Personne.

\- Sauf toi, évidemment, cracha-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis héros de rien du tout si personne ne veut me croire. Et ça, ça ne change pas.

Harry contourna son amie, se gardant bien de la toucher, et fit quelques pas.

\- Tu te venges sur les mauvaises personnes, Harry ! s'exclama encore Hermione.

Elle le rattrapa et le força à s'arrêter en se mettant, une fois de plus, sur son chemin.

\- Les Horcruxes, Tu-Sais-Qui, Potterveille... Tout ça est frustrant. Ça l'a été pour tout le monde. Mais si tu acceptais une bonne fois pour toutes que cette guerre est terminée pour des raisons que tu ne comprendras jamais, tu verrais que tout serait tellement plus simple ! Sinon, tu vas passer ta vie à mener la guerre. Tout seul. Contre un monde qui ne voudra plus de toi. Fiche ton poing dans un mur, va hurler dans le forêt interdite, démonte la tronche du premier abruti qui te chauffera un peu trop, ou chope la première fille qui passe, mais fais quelque chose, Harry. Tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement comme ça. C'est mauvais.

La jeune femme s'assura que son message était bien passé avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans l'autre sens. Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh ! Où tu vas ? La divination c'est de l'autre côté !

\- Parce que tu croyais franchement que j'allais m'embarrasser de la divination ? Non, merci !

\- Mais, où tu...

\- À la bibliothèque !

\- Bah voyons, soupira le roux.

Les bras ballants, le cadet des Weasley soupira doucement et fit volte-face vers son ami d'enfance. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en découvrant un espace vide près de lui. Harry avait déjà filé vers le cours de divination, comme un bon soldat résigné sans plus aucun choix. Sans plus réfléchir, Ron se mit à trottiner. Il ne parvint à rattraper le survivant que tout en haut de l'escalier de la tour où se trouvait la salle de leur prochain cours.

Des effluves d'encens polluaient l'atmosphère là-haut. Les boules de cristal étaient déjà installées au milieu des tables basses rondes autour desquelles s'installaient les derniers retardataires. Près de la porte de ses appartements privés, le professeur Trelawney serrait convulsivement ses mains tremblantes tout en tentant de cacher son regard fuyant derrière ses énormes lunettes en cul-de-bouteille à effet grossissant. Tout en la gardant à l'œil, Ron suivit Harry jusqu'à une table au milieu de la masse où, sitôt installé, le survivant décida de s'abîmer dans l'observation des coussins élimés sous leurs genoux.

Effectivement, la divination ne passionnait pas suffisamment Harry pour lui permettre de suivre le cours avec entrain. Il trouva un plus grand intérêt à se replonger dans les images épileptiques de son rêve sans plus prêter attention aux élucubrations de leur enseignante. Quelque chose lui échappait. De toute évidence son songe avait une logique cachée. Surtout si l'on partait du principe qu'il était issu d'un autre esprit et non pas des tréfonds de son inconscient en pleine phase de sommeil paradoxal. Il était question des Horcruxes. Que manquait-il ? À côté de quoi passait-il pour obtenir un sens complet qui tienne la route ? Voldemort avait-il simplement décidé de jouer un peu avec lui ?

\- Et c'est ainsi que, dans nombre de textes antiques et médiévaux, on trouve trace des rêves comme pratique de divination courante. On pensait alors que les rêves avaient un grand pouvoir de prédiction et d'avertissement. On cherchait même à les provoquer. Ensuite, on se servait d'un ermite ou d'une prophétesse pour les déchiffrer. Cela pouvait aller du rêve entier, très impénétrable, ou d'un simple élément que le rêveur ne pouvait pas comprendre par lui-même. Ainsi, on faisait souvent appel aux sorciers pour déchiffrer des symboles runiques dans les rêves...

Le survivant redressa subitement la tête, piqué au vif dans sa curiosité. Il réalisa rapidement la position des aiguilles sur l'horloge de la classe et retint un juron. Dean, en contrebas, rangeait déjà ses affaires, au même titre que Ron.

\- Tu as du parchemin ? lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je...

Ne perdant pas son temps à argumenter avec son frère de cœur, il se saisit de son sac et faillit en renverser le contenu pour y dénicher ne serait-ce qu'un coin corné de vieux parchemin. Heureusement, il trouva rapidement son bonheur et griffonna rapidement quelques signes, à l'aide d'une craie grasse noire toute proche, censée servir aux activités divinatoires des élèves suivants.

\- Et... Je... Oui, monsieur Thomas ?

\- C'est que, professeur... Il est l'heure... Depuis déjà dix minutes.

\- Oh ! Oh ! réalisa Sibylle. Oui. Vous devriez y aller, oui ! Nous reprendrons la... la semaine prochaine alors.

D'un mouvement commun, l'ensemble des étudiants se leva et rejoignit la sortie. Des rires firent échos depuis la cage d'escalier en colimaçon. Harry, lui, descendit les grandes marches de la salle de divination avec prudence, au cas où une boule de cristal aurait roulé de sa table dans la précipitation. Ron le regarda faire avec perplexité. Il lui fit signe de partir devant et dut insister au moins deux fois de furieux mouvements de tête pour que le roux n'obéisse. Une fois seul, il inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

\- Professeur ?

La prophétesse aux cheveux hirsutes sursauta. Ses mains claquèrent violemment la surface de la table qui lui servait de bureau, recouverte d'une tenture parme. Elle se retourna en mouvements robotiques et sourit au survivant.

\- Oui, mon garçon ?

\- J'aurais voulu vous poser une question... Mais... C'est un peu difficile à expliquer.

\- Essayez toujours, mon garçon.

Harry hésita un instant. Finalement, il ressortit le parchemin griffonné et le lui tendit.

\- Professeur, connaîtriez-vous la signification de ces symboles ?

Sibylle se saisit du papier en tremblotant et le tourna en tous sens.

\- Ce sont des runes, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, oui, souffla la prophétesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Prises à part, elles ne sont rien de plus que des lettres ou des phonèmes. Ensemble, par contre...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça forme ?

\- Un mot, oui, un mot.

\- Lequel ? insista Harry.

\- « _Reliques_ », oui, c'est ce qu'elles veulent dire.

\- Reliques ? répéta le survivant.

Le professeur Trelawney le considéra avec ses immenses yeux de petit chien battu. Elle lui redonna le papier en acquiesçant.

\- Et si, par exemple, ces symboles apparaissaient à un rêveur, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier divinateur préconiserait ?

\- C'est complexe.

\- Professeur, s'il-vous-plaît. Vous, par exemple, vous êtes bien maître de divination ? Que diriez-vous ?

\- Un conseil. C'est un conseil. Les reliques sont des objets du passé. Des restes morts. Ils servent les plus grands cultes. Et... Et, en ça, ils éclairent le présent. Vous devez vous plonger dans ce qui est mort pour comprendre votre présent. Autrement dit, chercher les reliques de... de votre passé.

\- Les reliques ? murmura Harry.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son enseignante, le survivant fronça les sourcils. « _Reliques_ » ? En fait, pour un peu, le garçon aurait préféré ne rien savoir du tout. Maintenant, il semblait encore plus perdu qu'auparavant, incapable d'établir un lien avec le reste de ses visions. Des reliques ? Les seules reliques dont il avait entendu parler étaient celles de la Mort : la cape d'invisibilité, la baguette de sureau, et la pierre de résurrection. Mais il n'était pas question de reliques dans son rêve, juste d'Horcruxes ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que les Horcruxes étaient des reliques de Voldemort ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, il le savait déjà !

La colère montait en lui. Franchement, si ces personnes avaient su protéger leurs possessions comme Dumbledore l'avait fait avec l'épée de Gryffondor... Le survivant écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mon garçon ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? l'interrogea le professeur Trelawney.

\- Professeur, merci. Merci infiniment !

\- Mais... hum... De rien...

Harry sortit en trombe de la salle de divination. Des reliques ! Les Horcruxes étaient des reliques, mais pas de Voldemort, du moins pas pour toutes ! Tout comme l'épée de Gryffondor qui était une relique de Godric Gryffondor, chaque fondateur de maison avait eu un objet fétiche aujourd'hui transformé en Horcruxe. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard que Ron avait détruit dans la forêt de Dean, et la couple d'Helga Poufsouffle qui leur avait filé entre les doigts à Gringotts, car, il en était certain, la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange contenait la coupe.

Cependant, au contraire des autres legs, l'épée de Gryffondor appartenait à l'école. Jédusor aurait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'en emparer, encore plus en étant extérieur à l'école et avec Dumbledore comme ultime mur de protection. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, en fin de compte, l'épée n'était pas devenue un Horcruxe.

Seulement, voilà, il manquait une donnée à l'ensemble pour que tout soit cohérent. Poudlard comptait non pas trois mais quatre maisons. Et avec cette quatrième maison, un quatrième fondateur avec une quatrième relique, celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Dumbledore lui avait une fois souligné l'attrait de Jédusor pour ces objets hautement symboliques. Et une relique de Serdaigle, le Voldemort qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais craché dessus. La pièce manquante était juste là : la relique de Serdaigle, celle dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Il s'agissait forcément d'un Horcruxe. Et comme le professeur Trelawney venait de l'interpréter pour lui, son rêve lui suggérait de partir à sa recherche et d'entrer en contact avec la mort pour ce faire. Et quoi de plus mort qu'un fantôme ?

* * *

 **Voici comment s'achève ce sixième chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review qui fait toujours plaisir ! =)**

 **Je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour la suite ! A très vite !**


	7. Les dames de Serdaigle

**Salut à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver ! Comme promis, je reviens en avance avec un énorme chapitre. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de souffler !**

 **Sans attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Les dames de Serdaigle**

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna au-dessus du porche d'entrée principal de l'école. Ses lourdes aiguilles, utilisant un mécanisme ingénieux et massif pour se mouvoir, indiquaient deux heures et trente minutes. Les coups de gong grave retentirent dans l'immensité du château. Le dernier écho ne mourrait pas encore entre les murs de pierre que, sitôt, les bruits de pas d'une armée indisciplinée et désaccordée se firent entendre depuis le hall des statues, près de la Grande Salle, jusque dans le labyrinthe des escaliers magiques et les profondeurs des cachots. C'était le dernier appel. Dans quelques minutes, seuls les rares chanceux à posséder des plages de temps libre, issu d'un emploi du temps troué comme du gruyère, demeureraient encore dans les couloirs de l'école. Tous les autres auraient rejoint les bancs des salles de cours et les voix magistrales des professeurs seraient, pour une paire d'heures, la seule distraction autorisée au sein du vieux château.

Madame Pince releva sa tête de vautour de son registre où quelques griffures rouge vif soulignaient impardonnablement les noms des retardataires dans le retour des livres. Un minuscule raclement de chaise avait attiré son attention. Elle attrapa bien vite la silhouette féminine d'Hermione Granger emporter manuels et parchemins sous le coude tandis qu'un ouvrage avancé sur les potions s'élevait depuis sa place pour rejoindre son emplacement dans la bibliothèque. De son regard acéré et panoramique, la bibliothécaire inspecta le reste de son antre déserte avant de ponctuer sa dernière lettre manuscrite acide promettant les pires châtiments à tout étudiant osant conserver son emprunt plus d'une heure après réception de la missive.

Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte avec précaution et s'engouffra dans le couloir du quatrième étage. L'odeur des parchemins s'évacua doucement de ses narines tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans le large boyau constamment aéré par un air frais et nouveau. La sorcière se dirigea vers un des escaliers sur la gauche, tout au fond, et s'engagea dans celui qui menait aux étages supérieurs. De l'autre côté du couloir, en face de ces mêmes marches, une immense fenêtre éclairait un recoin bien connu des amoureux, entre quelques arches ornementales faisant penser à des chapelles. Cet endroit représentait le fléau le plus proche de l'antre sacrée Madame Pince après le vacarme et le désordre provoqué en son sein par des étudiants mal élevés. Là, sous les voûtes, le mur se prolongeait d'à peine un mètre au-delà du point où il aurait dû s'arrêter pour marquer un tournant net, à angle droit parfait, vers la paroi de la fenêtre. L'existence de cette cachette n'était plus un secret pour personne, si bien que tout passant, à moins d'être doté d'une curiosité mal placée, ne faisait plus attention aux batifoleurs qui s'y dissimulaient avec bien peu d'art.

La sorcière surdouée s'activa à gravir les marches de l'escalier. Elle ne voulait pas essuyer son premier retard, en plus, pour son tout premier rattrapage avec le professeur Lupin. C'était l'un des seuls cours à ne pas nécessiter l'assistance du retourneur de temps, autant éviter l'affront de ne pas s'y présenter en temps et en heure. Son esprit s'occupait tant à cette motivation qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre. Elle ne remarqua donc même pas, qu'en contrebas de l'escalier, dans son dos, une ombre noire se détachait du mur trop long, comme une excroissance à sa surface.

Les pas de l'élève studieuse s'estompèrent bientôt dans le lointain. Le silence reprit ses droits sur le quatrième étage du vieux château. La pause-déjeuner était officiellement terminée. Désormais, obtenir quoi que ce fusse des cuisines avant le premier service du soir exigerait des aptitudes de vol à l'étalage. Plus personne n'était censé déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à la fin de l'étude, après six heures du soir.

L'ombre du mur commença à bouger avant de reculer brusquement de plusieurs pas derrière le prolongement protecteur. Plaqué contre la paroi, Harry écouta attentivement le pas aérien, mais incroyablement strict, de Madame Pince lui parvenir depuis la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle défila dans le couloir jusqu'à son niveau, sans le voir elle non plus, et bifurqua vers la volée de marches descendantes. Un rictus souleva le coin des lèvres du jeune sorcier de Gryffondor.

Ces femmes à l'intelligence remarquable étaient toutes réglées comme des montres suisses. Et cela constituait leur principal défaut : plus leur réflexion était imprévisible, plus leurs journées s'organisaient en une espèce de routine « par cœur » immuable. Cela leur laissait, ainsi, le temps de penser à des choses plus importantes que l'heure adéquate pour aller déjeuner. Elles n'y réfléchissaient qu'une seule fois, l'établissaient puis passaient définitivement à autre chose. Hermione avait pris sa pause-déjeuner à une heure moins le quart avant de revenir étudier à la bibliothèque aux alentours de la demie. Quant à Madame Pince, lorsque le temps tumultueux du repas était passé, elle s'accordait toujours une petite coupure de calme quelque part dans le château pour profiter de la sérénité du début de l'après-midi où étudiants en pleine digestion somnolaient dans les couloirs ou sur les bancs des salles. Probablement se rendait-elle dans une bibliothèque secrète dont elle seule possédait les clés. Cette vieille chouette parcheminée ne savait pas comment se ressourcer autrement qu'avec des livres. Seulement, elle ne serait pas de retour avant quinze heures, quand le premier flots d'étudiants sortirait de cours jusque dans son antre sacrée.

Osant se désolidariser un peu de sa cachette, Harry inspecta le couloir désert une nouvelle fois. Les portraits étaient rares aux alentours de la bibliothèque, mais les quelques-uns encore suspendus dans cette partie de l'école somnolaient tous la majorité du temps. Cette heure de calme ne faisait pas exception. C'était tout juste si ce noble en chapeau noir surmonté d'une plume d'autruche jetait encore un œil à ses cartes, gagnantes soit dit en passant.

N'ayant plus aucune hésitation, le sorcier de Gryffondor se rapprocha à pas de velours de la bibliothèque et y pénétra tel un souffle de vent. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit bien garde de retenir de toutes ses forces le lourd battant de bois. Le règlement intérieur ne l'interdisait pas d'être ici à cette heure, même en l'absence de Madame Pince : tant que la bibliothèque restait ouverte et qu'on n'y foutait pas le chambard, tout restait autorisé. En revanche, cette même circulaire lui interdisait catégoriquement de sécher un cours et l'éthique le blâmait encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un cours organisé spécialement pour sa propre personne. Remus, Hermione et Ron pourraient toujours confirmer son absence mais personne ne devait être en mesure de fournir une information supplémentaire à McGonagall. La cape d'invisibilité de son père l'aurait grandement aidé dans cette entreprise, certes. Mais, ces derniers temps, Harry ne se sentait plus l'envie d'utiliser ces vieux stratagèmes qui lui plaisaient tant enfant. Et puis, pour être honnête, ce matin, au même titre que sa cravate, il avait oublié de s'en munir en sortant du dortoir.

Doucement, le survivant relâcha la porte dans son dos. Il tendit l'oreille tandis que ses yeux verts balayaient les parties visibles entre les grandes étagères. Comme il s'y attendait : il n'existait personne de suffisamment fou pour demeurer ici à cette heure. À partir du moment où Hermione et Pince évacuaient les lieux, c'était voie libre pour tout curieux comme lui.

Le garçon inspira à fond l'odeur de vieux parchemin et de poussière éternelle avant de se diriger vers les allées de livres, en prenant bien soin d'éviter la Réserve. Certains titres avaient beau l'attirer au-delà du raisonnable, Harry n'avait besoin de rien d'aussi compliqué à cet instant. Aussi, il se déplaça rapidement entre les immenses étagères jusque dans la section générale de la bibliothèque. Se plantant devant un mur de livres, il scruta précautionneusement les couvertures sans même prêter attention aux titres. Il se souvenait exactement quel type de matière rechercher et sa mémoire ne lui fit pas défaut, car, rapidement, le garçon repéra la tranche de cuir esquinté du vieux grimoire d'où le titre « L'Histoire de Poudlard » avait presque disparu. Il s'en saisit et le posa sur une table toute proche, non sans provoquer un certain bruit.

Le survivant vérifia les alentours d'un œil suspicieux, puis s'absorba dans les pages rongées de l'ancien « livre de chevet » d'Hermione. En toute hâte, le sorcier de Gryffondor les égraina jusqu'à parvenir au chapitre consacré aux fondateurs de l'école, et plus particulièrement au passage concernant Rowena Serdaigle. En en-tête, un portrait de la sorcière sembla le transcender de ses yeux éclatants d'intelligence. Il le passa et se plongea dans les lettres élégantes du manuscrit moyenâgeux.

Femme de grande intelligence... Créative... Morte prématurément de chagrin... Une fille, Héléna, elle aussi décédée prématurément assassinée par un certain Baron à l'air étrangement familier... « Selon certaines sources fiables, on lui devrait la disposition changeante du château de Poudlard et, peut-être même, la mythique Salle sur Demande métamorphosant son apparence selon le désir de son visiteur méritant ». En soupirant, le garçon se redressa de son appui sur la table de bois ciré. Il inspecta à nouveau les environs, mais, cette fois, à la recherche d'une horloge quelconque. Son temps était limité et il venait de le perdre à lire ces pages biographiques sans aucun intérêt.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés tandis qu'un lourd soupir lui échappait. Il ne devait pas lui rester plus de cinq minutes, trop court pour lui laisser l'opportunité de fouiller ailleurs. À tout hasard, le garçon revint en arrière dans les pages. Il alla cependant trop loin et atterrit par accident sur l'en-tête de Salazar Serpentard où un portrait de celui-ci le salua d'une bien noble manière, lui laissant un sentiment étrange. Surpris par ce geste, Harry prêta plus d'attention que nécessaire à la gravure et fut frappé de plein fouet par une évidence : au cœur de la peinture miniature, autour du cou du fondateur de la maison des verts et argents, trônait le médaillon légendaire qui leur avait causé tant de problèmes quelques mois plus tôt.

Le survivant parcourut frénétiquement l'image des yeux tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Ses mains déchirèrent les pages du livres plus qu'elles ne les tournèrent. Le portrait de Godric Gryffondor le considéra d'un œil suspicieux, appuyé sur son épée étincelante, tandis qu'Helga Poufsouffle ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, se cachant presque derrière la minuscule coupe dorée entre ses mains. Harry réalisa tout à coup : chaque fondateur avait été représenté avec sa relique personnelle ! Aussi, il n'était que logique que Rowena Serdaigle ait, elle aussi, été représentée avec la sienne. Pourtant, rien ne lui sauta aux yeux hormis ce même regard perçant et brillant. Il était à deux doigts de la supplier de lui donner un indice.

Soudain, ses paupières se plissèrent et il rapprocha exagérément son visage de la peinture miniature, à tel point que le portrait de Rowena s'en offusqua en bougeant sa tête en tous sens. Le contraste entre noir et blanc dans cet ouvrage antique était si mauvais qu'il avait du mal à distinguer les éléments sur ce tableau sombre, probablement bleu en couleurs réelles. Un éclat blanc le fit s'intéresser à ses cheveux. Que portait-elle ? Une couronne ? Une tiare ? Un lien ornementé ? Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de gigoter en tous sens en l'invectivant en silence !

\- Harry ?

Le survivant sursauta et se retourna précipitamment en percutant quelques chaises. Il s'appuya sur la table d'une drôle de manière et espéra cacher sa lecture de son corps, augmenté en stature par sa robe de sorcier.

\- Lu... Luna !

\- C'est pour un cours que tu lis l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

Harry hésita un instant à répondre à sa camarade de Serdaigle. Il se remettait seulement de sa surprise. Pourtant, il comprit bien vite que la fille loufoque lui tendait une perche à ne pas manquer.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort. Oui. C'est pour... pour un devoir. Je dois faire un rouleau de parchemin sur les reliques des fondateurs de l'école.

\- Ça n'est pas en première année qu'on demande de faire ça ? s'enquit innocemment Luna.

\- Si ! Si, évidemment. Mais... Tu sais... On a été partis pendant si longtemps avec les autres... Ils veulent s'assurer qu'on sait encore comment écrire un devoir ! rit le garçon.

La blonde lui sourit largement. Son instinct naturel lui fit accepter sans broncher cet humour bancal sur lequel elle s'abstint de poser toute question. Sa tête dodelina, sa façon d'acquiescer.

\- Et... Et toi ? enchaîna Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas pris divination. Du coup, je n'ai pas cours. Mais bon... Je n'ai pas besoin de la divination. Je sais comment lire les tasses et mon père me racontait des histoires dans une boule de cristal quand j'étais petite.

\- Je vois. Je vois. Et... Luna ? Puisque tu n'es pas occupée... Tu saurais me dire ce que Rowena Serdaigle porte sur son portrait officiel ? Je n'arrive pas à distinguer... Tu sais, ma vue...

La fille loufoque s'approcha de la miniature et sourit joyeusement à la première de sa lignée. Celle-ci sembla le lui rendre généreusement car son regard s'alluma soudainement.

\- Ça ? demanda Luna.

\- Oui, confirma Harry.

\- C'est le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

\- Le diadème perdu ?

\- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire ? Héléna, la fille de Rowena, a volé ce diadème à sa mère par jalousie. Le diadème confère intelligence et vivacité d'esprit à quiconque le porte. Mais, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. C'est dommage.

Une mine triste affligea les traits de la jeune fille qui sembla partir dans un monde lointain pendant une poignée de secondes. Puis, elle se souvint de la présence du survivant à ses côtés et lui sourit brillamment.

\- Donc... Ce diadème est la relique de Serdaigle ?

\- Oui. Mais il est perdu.

\- Je vois.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Harry referma rapidement l'immense grimoire dans un grand « clac » qui fit tressaillir sa camarade de sixième année. Il le hissa dans la colonne de son étagère et le livre rejoignit bientôt sa place entre les tranches de cuir.

\- Merci, Luna.

Le garçon la contourna et marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Elle était la seule à l'avoir vu ici et cela devait rester ainsi. D'ailleurs... Il se retourna, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose d'embarrassant à demander, mais la blonde fut plus vive.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu étais ici. C'est ce que tu allais me dire, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Personne ne me croira de toute façon, déclara la jeune fille comme une évidence.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il murmura un rapide « oui » pour lui-même avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le couloir du quatrième étage. Il dût accélérer le pas en reconnaissant celui de Madame Pince dans son dos et se dissimula derrière un autre recoin en retenant sa respiration. Lorsque la lourde porte de la bibliothèque résonna dans le large boyau, il relâcha son souffle. Le sommet de son crâne se reposa contre la paroi dans son dos.

\- Hum hum...

Le survivant tourna la tête. Le noble coiffé d'un chapeau noir surmonté d'une plume d'autruche fronçait les sourcils en le détaillant depuis son tableau. Harry lui rendit son regard noir avant de sourire narquoisement.

\- Vous avez une mauvaise main, cher monsieur, se moqua-t-il.

Le noble s'offusqua en une exclamation bruyante tandis que ses camarades de jeu le pointaient du doigt et qu'une dame, également installée autour du tapis vert, gloussait de son malheur derrière un éventail de dentelle. Satisfait, Harry se détacha du mur et reprit sa course dans les couloirs de l'école d'un pas actif. Il n'y avait encore personne pour le voir dans ceux-ci et cela devrait rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que ne sonne quatre heures trente, la fin de son rattrapage avec Remus. Fort heureusement, le survivant savait à quoi occuper son temps sans se faire remarquer et faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et il avait eu raison de presser le pas. Il atteignait à peine la taille d'un soldat de plomb au bout du couloir que l'horloge de Poudlard sonnait déjà trois heures de son gong puissant.

* * *

« Et encore ! » … « Et encore ! » … « Et encore ! ».

Une voix dramatique de cantatrice chantait son éternel refrain en butant toujours sur la même note en fin de mot et débutant sa complainte sur le même son nasal, le tout entrecoupé de grésillements. Quelques grattements étranges bruissaient dans certains coins sombres et encombrés. Des montagnes de chaises, entassées sur une base de canapés défoncés, formaient de jeunes massifs habités par une poignée de lutins de Cornouailles échappés du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Gilderoy Lockhart. Des objets métalliques luisaient bizarrement dans le clair-obscur de la pièce presque sans fond. Des horloges à balancier bancales, dont plus d'une penchait du côté où elles désiraient tomber lorsque le temps s'arrêterait pour elles, cliquetaient toutes en désaccord sur la minute en cours. Et, dans un coin censé être inconnu, reposait un livre de potions de sixième année, griffonné des annotations du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Tous ces détails n'étaient pourtant qu'une infime partie de l'immense désordre qui régnait en ces lieux.

Le survivant prit une large inspiration et expira. De la condensation se forma à la sortie de ses lèvres. Il frissonna légèrement. Le septième étage de l'école ne connaissait pas la notion de chauffage apparemment. Mais cela importait peu, Harry n'était pas là pour se reposer sur ses lauriers, mais, au contraire, pour se remuer. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'avoir froid.

Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle que Rowena portait fièrement sur la miniature de L'Histoire de Poudlard avait éveillé des souvenirs en lui. Ils dataient de l'année dernière lorsque Ginny et lui étaient venus cacher le livre de Rogue dans la Salle sur Demande à l'apparence de foutoir d'objets perdus à tout jamais. Pourtant, Harry avait l'impression que cela remontait à plus loin que cela, comme si un siècle s'était écoulé depuis. Même le goût de canneberge des lèvres de la rousse lui paraissait loin, si loin.

Les doigts du garçon vinrent effleurer sa bouche, tentant de réveiller cette sensation de chair contre la sienne. Il ne réussit qu'à se dégoûter, sans parvenir à recréer l'illusion, et, en plus, en se laissant un goût amer de poussière récupérée des vieux grimoires passés entre milles mains dont Merlin seul connaissait leur parcours d'exploration. Cette fois, Harry frémit d'écœurement et ses épaules furent parcourues de spasmes.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici la dernière fois, le garçon se souvenait clairement avoir vu un bijou similaire. Il reposait même sur un buste de marbre. Comment le savait-il ? Parce que, mine de rien, le survivant n'avait pas souhaité oublier l'existence de ce livre de potions, « de malheur » diraient certains camarades. Un jour serait venu où ce bouquin se serait montré utile pour autre chose que les sortilèges inédits graffités entre ses pages. Ce jour venait d'arriver. En retrouvant le livre dans la Salle, Harry mettrait également la main sur le buste couronné qui en marquait l'emplacement, sous un vieux coffret de bois. Le diadème était presque à lui.

Déterminé, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'engagea dans les méandres de la Salle sur Demande, suivant fidèlement les images de sa mémoire. Pour arriver enfin au septième étage de l'école, depuis le quatrième, cela avait mis plus d'une demi-heure. Pas facile d'avancer dans des couloirs, à découvert, sans solution de repli ni cape d'invisibilité, quand on séchait un cours et que l'on ne voulait absolument pas se faire repérer. En plus, pour ne rien arranger, Harry avait dû éviter la salle de cours de Remus aussi bien côté couloir que côté jardin, le forçant à respecter un détour plus que contraignant par une longue série de boyau ouverts en toutes parts et lumineux comme le Saint Graal, là où des meutes d'élèves libérés de leurs obligations étudiantes surgissaient à tout moment. Par chance, sa bonne étoile lui avait permis d'arriver dans la Salle sur Demande sans trop d'encombres. Maintenant, il avait tout loisir de demeurer ici le temps que la dernière heure de son rattrapage ne s'écoule. Harry trouverait bien une minuscule place pas trop inconfortable où s'installer et se replonger dans les pages de son « livre de chevet » à lui.

Harry se faufila en crabe entre deux montagnes de bazar monstre et, au-delà d'un tournant, repéra le buste clair trônant fièrement pour le vide sur une table nappée d'un tissu couvert de dessins en surbrillance : les mêmes que dans toutes ses visions, comportant Merlin, les signes du zodiaque et quelques étoiles au lieu de la rune « reliques ». Assuré d'avoir retrouvé le bon endroit, le survivant s'arrêta cependant devant le buste. Ses souvenirs n'étaient peut-être pas aussi criants d'exactitude qu'il voulait bien le prétendre. Juste là, à cet endroit, il ne restait plus grand chose correspondant à sa mémoire. Le coffret de bois, habituellement caché sous des filets de pêche, avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un vague amont sans intérêt.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry les souleva à la recherche de l'objet, sans succès. Le livre avait disparu aussi. Soudain, le sorcier de Gryffondor sembla se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici et sa nuque se désossa presque en se tournant brusquement vers le buste. Tout ce qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains s'effondra au sol. La tête du quelconque monarque sculpté dans le marbre était plus nue que les fesses d'un nouveau-né. Pendant un long moment, le survivant demeura immobile. Le froid environnant tenta de le paralyser en s'attaquant directement à sa moelle sous les couches de vêtements. Mais l'on n'avait pas raison si facilement d'un Sauveur comme lui.

Le garçon fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement contre son palais. Sa mâchoire se positionna bizarrement, en dehors de son axe habituel, comme une gueule cassée. Il envoya balader les filets tombés sur ses chaussures d'un mouvement de rage. Naturellement ! Rien ne pouvait lui être offert sur un plateau pour une fois ! Au sens figuré comme au propre : sur la table, un plateau d'argent le narguait en déformant son reflet version cubiste.

La Salle sur Demande était connue pour changer d'apparence selon ce que son visiteur souhaitait trouver au plus profond de lui-même. Le château entier était connu pour changer de configuration au gré de ses fantaisies ! Merci Rowena ! Vraiment, merci ! Cette femme, sans même l'avoir connu, ayant vécu à des siècles de lui, arrivait à lui rendre la vie impossible ! Cela devait constituer une sorte d'exploit sans précédent ! Quoique... Il s'avançait peut-être un peu trop sur les précédents.

Bien ! L'école avait visiblement décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs ! Le diadème avait changé de place : d'accord ! Harry allait le chercher dans chaque recoin de cette Salle. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas changer d'apparence s'il n'en sortait pas. Tant qu'il demeurait ici, où que se soit volatilisé le diadème, il resterait à la même place. Et le survivant avait la ferme intention de le retrouver. En fin de compte, une heure ne serait pas de trop...

* * *

\- Bon et bien, pour maintenant, on peut estimer qu'Harry ne se joindra pas à nous !

Remus, dans son éternel costume beige rapiécé, tapota le cadran de sa montre. Il quitta la surface du bureau où il s'était provisoirement installé et fit quelques pas dans sa salle de cours. Devant lui, sur une table unique, ses deux étudiants légendaires arborèrent une moue désolée en levant le nez de leurs lectures respectives. Ron s'étonna tout de même.

\- Vous ne comprenez ça que maintenant ? Aucune offense, mais personnellement j'avais compris après cinq minutes, pas une heure...

Hermione lui ficha un coup de grimoire dans le bras.

\- Aïe ! Quoi ?

\- C'est ton professeur ! Montre-lui un peu de respect !

\- Tu commences à me courir avec ton respect à la noix ! Si tu avais mis en pratique ce même respect ce matin avec Harry, peut-être qu'il serait là ! Parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu le besoin irrépressible de dégager ta tronche de son cercle vital !

\- Tu sais quoi, Ronald ?! Je...

\- Ne vous disputez pas.

Les deux étudiants s'immobilisèrent. Remus, les mains jointes dans le dos, observait les jardins infinis de Poudlard à travers une fenêtre. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, à peine une réprimande, mais cela avait suffit à les faire cesser.

\- Si on commence à se déchirer les uns les autres juste parce qu'un mot a été moins formel qu'il n'aurait dû, c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives.

Ron hocha doucement la tête. Le loup-garou abîmait ses yeux hantés d'une drôle de lueur dans le vague. Leur professeur ne comprenait visiblement pas l'absence d'Harry et le roux ne pensait pas trop s'avancer en disant que cela le blessait même un peu. Au fond, d'eux trois, le survivant aurait dû être le plus à même de voir que Remus les respectait en tant que sorciers. Il connaissait leurs qualités exceptionnelles dans la matière qui était la sienne. Évidemment que son cours ne serait pas une banale lecture magistrale avec quelques exercices de pratique ! Cela ne l'était déjà pas en troisième année, pourquoi maintenant ? Leur faire perdre leur temps n'était pas dans ses intentions. Il allait juste leur montrer la bonne manière de lancer tel ou tel sortilège devant le jury des ASPICS et passer à autre chose de plus approfondi.

Remus baissa la tête quelques instants. De fines mèches châtain vinrent flirter avec ses cils. Il les écarta d'un mouvement et se dirigea à l'opposé, vers la porte de la salle.

\- Rangez vos affaires. On va faire un peu de pratique. Je veux juste...

Le loup-garou ouvrit le battant et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Il revint ensuite près de son bureau et remua quelques-unes de ses notes d'un air affecté, comme s'il empêchait une émotion trop forte de le submerger. En se retournant, un sourire bienveillant rehaussa ses pommettes : Hermione et Ron étaient debout, baguettes sorties, prêts à travailler.

Content, Remus se tourna vers le gramophone miniature sur son bureau et le mit en route d'un air malicieux. Un air entraînant de vieux jazz emplit la pièce. Le loup-garou tapa dans ses mains pour lancer la session. Ses étudiants légendaires s'exécutèrent. Ils se défièrent l'un l'autre avec une hargne qui ne devait pas être étrangère à la dispute avortée. Remus gardait un œil distrait sur la progression des choses. Il n'aurait pas fallu que les mots se métamorphosent en sorts violents. Pourtant, même la musique et l'action l'environnant ne suffisaient pas à le refréner de rejoindre régulièrement une fenêtre ou la porte, ses pupilles à la recherche d'une silhouette familière se dissimulant parmi les masses éparses qui circulaient dans le château.

Ce fut lorsqu'il prêta le moins attention à ce qui se déroulait hors de son cours que le professeur McGonagall apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le professeur partageait alors un rire de bon cœur avec ses étudiants : un sort manqué d'Hermione avait fait pousser des oreilles pointues et velues sur le mur derrière le roux qui, tout en s'adonnant à son amusement, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la surveiller d'un œil méfiant et, un tant soit peu, effrayé. Un peu plus et ces horreurs se retrouvaient sur sa tête...

Minerva se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Un parchemin à la main qu'elle tapotait nerveusement contre le plat de sa main, la directrice de Gryffondor montrait clairement une certaine impatience sur le seuil de la salle de classe.

\- Minerva ! s'exclama Remus.

\- Professeur Lupin, le salua-t-elle.

\- Je guettais votre apparition, entre autres... Harry ne s'est pas présenté...

\- J'en ai été avertie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je venais demander à ces deux-là s'ils avaient la moindre idée du recoin dans lequel leur ami pouvait bien se terrer. Parce que, quant à monsieur Rusard, Potter est introuvable.

Hermione et Ron s'interrogèrent l'un l'autre du regard. Les nouvelles allaient vite dans le château, mais habituellement pas à ce point. Remus n'avait pas encore prévenu la vieille sorcière, pourtant, celle-ci était déjà informée de l'absence d'Harry. Tout ceci leur paraissait étrange. Cependant, ils secouèrent négativement la tête en réponse à leur responsable de maison. Elle les sonda derrière ses lunettes carrées, comme si celles-ci avaient un pouvoir quelconque pour déceler les mensonges. Finalement, reconnaissant leur sincérité à contre-cœur, Minerva abandonna.

\- Bien ! Nous allons continuer à chercher dans ce cas. Si jamais l'un de vous le retrouve avant monsieur Rusard, qu'il l'amène dans mon bureau. Entendu ?

Les deux étudiants légendaires acquiescèrent. Remus, lui, fronça les sourcils et fit signe au professeur McGonagall d'attendre un instant.

\- Reprenez, je reviens dans une petite minute, dit-il à ses élèves.

Il s'éclipsa dans le couloir en compagnie de Minerva. Ron et Hermione s'observèrent pendant une seconde avant de s'avancer rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Tous deux effleuraient le battant de bois, presque l'un sur l'autre, et tendirent l'oreille au maximum.

\- … peut-être pas intentionnel, déclarait le loup-garou.

\- Remus, même avec toute la volonté du monde je ne parviens pas à croire une seule seconde que ce manquement de monsieur Potter n'est pas intentionnel. Il aura préféré se balader quelque part dans le château. Vous-même le savez mieux que personne : il n'est pas étranger aux escapades.

\- Bien sûr, mais... Enfin, comment... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire remonter l'information.

\- C'est un tort de votre part, Remus. Potter pourrait être n'importe où dans la nature. Il n'est pas bon de faire traîner ce genre de nouvelles, que vous soyez proche de lui ou non. Ici, vous êtes un professeur, pas son parrain ou que sais-je encore !

\- Et, encore une fois, je comprends bien. Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

Il y eut une pause. Ron tenta de se dresser discrètement pour apercevoir le couloir et ses professeurs. Hermione le pinça et il se retourna avec un air mauvais sur les traits. Elle lui fit signe de rester silencieux et de reprendre sa place. Ses yeux bleus la fusillèrent. Il s'apprêta à protester quand la voix de McGonagall le fit se recroqueviller instantanément contre la porte.

\- Une personne bien intentionnée, avoua leur directrice de maison. Elle aurait aperçu Potter traîner dans les couloirs.

\- Donc il n'est pas perdu dans la nature, releva leur professeur de Défense.

\- Question de principes, Remus.

\- Et, en plus, vous vous fiez à un témoignage autre que le mien, le premier concerné. C'est de la délation.

\- Vu que l'enseignant concerné ne m'a pas fait parvenir le sien, j'ai dû m'adapter, cingla-t-elle.

\- Bien, bien. Ça ne se reproduira pas, promit Remus.

\- Ça non ! Dès que l'on retrouve Potter, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! Croyez-moi !

\- Sur parole.

\- Je vous laisse retourner à votre cours.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un œil suspicieux. Le pas serré de leur responsable de maison leur parvint depuis le couloir. Avec précipitation, les deux étudiants légendaires regagnèrent leurs positions et attrapèrent leurs baguettes. Ron se pencha prestement d'un côté, évitant un sortilège cuisant.

\- Eh ! protesta-t-il.

\- Désolée, mais ça doit avoir l'air vrai, sourit malicieusement la sorcière.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, grogna le roux.

Remus reparut dans la pièce. Le loup-garou se frottait nerveusement la nuque et les regarda un moment. De son index et majeur, il les désigna et les considéra d'un œil absolument pas dupe.

\- Vous deux, abstenez vous d'écouter aux portes. Ou faites-le mieux. Sinon cette vieille chouette vous remontera les bretelles à vous aussi.

* * *

\- Merde !

Les poings du survivant s'abattirent sur la table toute proche. Il releva la tête en voyant une ombre se replier au-dessus de lui et rattrapa de justesse le buste de marbre qui balançait dangereusement vers le bord. Il dut déployer une force herculéenne pour le remettre en place.

En rond ! Harry tournait en rond. Rien ne ressemblait davantage à un monceau de bazar de la Salle sur Demande qu'un autre monceau de bazar de la Salle sur Demande. Il fouillait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et toujours aucune trace du fichu diadème, ni même du livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé soit dit en passant. Ces deux objets s'étaient comme volatilisés.

Une drôle de sensation lui donnait régulièrement le frisson, comme si quelqu'un l'observait avec délectation se démener comme un pauvre ver qui finirait, de toute façon, transpercé par le hameçon. Lui jouait le ver et la destinée ironique le hameçon...

D'un coup, un concert inharmonieux de « gong », « clic » et « ding » emplit la Salle changeante. Le survivant se retourna vers la provenance du bruit : le secteur des horloges. Chacune d'elles sonnait en décalé cinq heures de l'après-midi. Les bras d'Harry faillirent lui en tomber d'épuisement : une heure et demie qu'il déambulait dans ce foutoir ! Une heure et demie !

Une fatigue sans précédent le terrassa soudainement et il dut se retenir à la table, tout en veillant à ne pas déséquilibrer le buste de marbre une nouvelle fois. Son propre corps l'assommait déjà suffisamment, pas besoin d'une tonne de pierre précieuse pour faire le reste. Il lui restait néanmoins une once d'énergie dans son être éreinté. Elle trouva un moyen unique de s'exprimer : au lieu de le remotiver, cette étincelle trouva son chemin jusqu'aux cordes vocales du garçon qui, dépassé, se mit à hurler de rage dans l'immensité de la pièce.

Un rire caqueta au-dessus de lui. Harry se mit aussitôt en garde. Il soupira d'agacement en découvrant une forme flottante et vaporeuse, munie d'un grand sourire noir qui fendait son visage en deux parts distinctes.

\- Peeves, le salua-t-il de mauvais gré. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fait plutôt frisquet ici. Je devrais le savoir pourtant.

\- Tu devrais, oui, lui répondit la voix spectrale.

\- Alors ? Que vas-tu me lancer à la figure aujourd'hui ? D'autres miettes de pain ? Ou veux-tu les filets de pêche que j'ai sous la main pour me saucissonner au plafond de la Grande Salle ? J'ai besoin d'un mot d'excuse pour un cours.

\- On sèche déjà ? Quel aventurier ! Tu sais, je commence à t'apprécier Potter.

\- Sans blague ! Peut-être accepteras-tu de m'aider alors ? Tu n'aurais pas vu un diadème ?

\- Quel genre ?

\- Vieux, bleu, avec une tronche de diadème quoi...

\- Ah ! Celui-là ! s'exclama le fantôme avec exagération.

Harry roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Peeves, ne fais pas comme si tu savais de quoi je parle.

\- Non, jamais vu de ma vie, se moqua Peeves. Mais si c'est le diadème perdu que tu cherches, pas étonnant que je n'ai pas de réponse pour toi : tu t'adresses au mauvais fantôme.

\- Je sais ça, Peeves. Mais la Dame Grise est introuvable.

\- Cette Salle est introuvable aussi, releva l'esprit frappeur.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Le fantôme boute-en-train partit d'un rire fou et se mit à faire quelques pirouettes dans les hauteurs de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Peeves ! Où veux-tu en venir ? insista le survivant.

\- Que si tu sais où chercher, ni cette Salle, ni la Dame Grise ne sont introuvables.

\- Où chercher ? Mais même les élèves de sa maison ne savent pas où la chercher !

\- Tu es sûr de ça, petit sorcier ? Pas un seul ?

Peeves pencha la tête sur le côté. Il considéra son jouet favori avec pitié.

\- Tu sais, la Dame Grise, en son temps, c'était quelque chose ! Un chef-d'œuvre à elle toute seule !

\- Peeves, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Va droit au but !

\- Tu permets ? Je m'amuse un peu !

\- C'est ça, et bien j'ai autre chose à faire !

Harry se détourna de l'esprit frappeur vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande. De toute façon, découragé comme il l'était, sans compter Peeves dans les parages, il ne pouvait plus continuer sa chasse vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Le garçon fit un large pas de côté en se hérissant de toutes parts lorsqu'une chaise tombée du ciel s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui. Furieux, il se retourna et fit deux pas en arrière. Peeves collait presque son visage contrarié au sien, gerçant ses lèvres de froid.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on interrompe un de mes jeux ! protesta-t-il.

\- Et moi je n'aime pas servir de jouet : on est quittes ! Maintenant crache le morceau ou je te jette un sort de gel immédiat ! Tu devras attendre de fondre lentement avant de pouvoir recommencer un de tes jeux !

L'esprit frappeur s'écarta prestement du jeune sorcier et flotta autour de lui en l'inspectant. Il se méfiait.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ce que tu me raconte est vrai, alors il n'y a pas un seul véritable Serdaigle que Rowena reconnaîtrait dans cette fichue maison de cérébraux !

\- Que Rowena reconnaîtrait ? répéta Harry dans le vague.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? Il désigna Peeves du doigt. Celui-ci se recula hors de la ligne de mire, peureux.

\- Merci, Peeves ! Merci !

Le sorcier de Gryffondor détala rapidement vers la sortie. L'esprit frappeur le regarda s'éloigner, planté sur place.

\- Eh ! Et mon jeu, alors ?!

\- Une autre fois, Peeves ! Une autre fois !

* * *

\- Eh ! protesta un étudiant de Poufsouffle.

\- Pardon ! clama Harry.

\- Silence ! s'exclama Madame Pince à son bureau. Et on ne courre pas dans la bibliothèque, monsieur Potter !

\- Pardon, s'excusa encore le survivant. C'est urgent.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor fit mine de ralentir le pas tout en courant le plus rapidement possible aux endroits où le regard perçant de la bibliothécaire ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il priait avec ferveur et sauta presque de joie en repérant la chevelure blonde étincelante et décolorée de Luna Lovegood, assise à un bureau collé contre une étagère de livres mesurant au moins vingt pieds de haut. Il faillit lui bondir dessus. En se refrénant, il limita les dégâts et ne fit que bouger légèrement sa chaise. Sa camarade de Serdaigle releva les yeux de son parchemin, au même titre que Neville, installé tout à côté d'elle, pointant une ligne sur un grimoire grand ouvert entre eux, comme s'il lui donnait un cours particulier.

\- Luna, désolé, c'est vraiment important...

\- Tu as une autre question sur Rowena Serdaigle ? demanda innocemment la fille loufoque.

\- En quelque sorte... Sur Héléna en fait. C'est bien ça, le vrai nom de la Dame Grise ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- D'accord, ça va te paraître totalement dingue, mais... Tu saurais où la trouver ?

\- En ce moment, elle se repose souvent près de notre dortoir, dans l'aile Ouest. Sinon, elle aime beaucoup les jardins, surtout près du Saule Cogneur. Si tu ne la trouves pas dans un endroit, elle est forcément dans l'autre. Mais, Harry...

Luna attrapa la manche de la robe de sorcier du survivant, déjà parti. Elle le força à revenir vers lui.

\- Elle est très timide. Elle ne voudra pas te parler. Tu n'es pas de Serdaigle.

\- Et toi ? Elle te parlerait ?

\- Bien sûr, je discute souvent avec elle. Elle est très gentille. Juste peureuse.

Harry la considéra longuement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Ce discours était plein de bonne volonté et d'évidences qui le désarçonnaient. Neville n'appréciait pas du tout le dérangement et le fixait d'un œil mauvais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Avec tout cela, et l'aura menaçante de Madame Pince planant entre les rangées de livres, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Fort heureusement pour lui, Luna et son sixième sens ne le déçurent pas. Sans attendre un signe de sa part, la blonde empaqueta ses affaires.

\- Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Neville.

\- Je vais parler à la Dame Grise.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Harry peut se débrouiller tout seul !

\- Oui, je sais. Mais la Dame Grise est très timide. Et si c'est important, Harry doit avoir les réponses tout de suite. Sans moi, elle ne lui parlera pas.

\- Mais... Et l'aide que tu voulais pour ton devoir ?

\- Je pourrais demander à un septième année de Serdaigle. Ils sont très intelligents aussi.

La remarque ne renfermait aucune méchanceté, juste de l'innocence pure et dure. Luna cherchait à le rassurer, mais l'effet escompté ne prit pas. Le féru de botanique la regardait d'un air décomposé, et Harry crut même déceler une lueur de jalousie dans le creux de ses pupilles.

Soudain, Neville replongea brusquement dans son livre, comme s'il désirait se fondre dans la rainure. Luna, elle, écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Harry pivota lentement. Madame Pince, mains sur les hanches, les dominaient de son corps en tige de fer.

\- Vous deux, dehors !

\- Ça tombe bien, on s'en allait de toute façon, murmura Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites monsieur Potter ?

\- Rien. On s'en va.

Les deux étudiants rejoignirent rapidement la sortie de la bibliothèque en attirant sur eux les regards curieux des rares travailleurs. Madame Pince, elle, inspecta le dernier restant sur la table d'un œil mauvais, semblant débattre en elle-même. Finalement, elle trancha.

\- Vous aussi, monsieur Londubat. Dehors.

* * *

Luna marcha longtemps, empruntant des chemins que le survivant lui-même ne reconnaissait qu'avec difficulté. Il pressait le pas derrière elle et se faisait petit dès qu'une silhouette ressemblant un peu trop à Hermione, Ron ou Remus, apparaissait au détour d'un couloir. À plusieurs reprises, la blonde le considéra de ses immenses yeux bleus malicieux, amusée de cette escapade. Harry eut la sensation qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il songea que cela ne devait être que son impatience qui rendait le cheminement excessivement long. Mais, juste au cas où la jeune femme aurait oublié leur but final, le sorcier de Gryffondor décida d'entamer une conversation intéressée.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Tu seras probablement bannie de bibliothèque quelques jours.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je l'ai dit à Neville, les gens de Serdaigle sont très intelligents. Ils pourront m'aider mieux que les livres.

\- Je vois.

Un silence.

\- Et sinon, quels conseils tu peux me donner pour parler à la Dame Grise ?

\- Aucun. Ça dépend surtout de son humeur à elle.

\- D'accord. Et, tu sais vraiment comment la trouver ? Et dire si elle est là ou ailleurs ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs on va le savoir tout de suite.

Avec stupéfaction, Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'aile ouest du château, au niveau d'un couloir baigné de la douce lumière grise du soir passant sous les arches vitrées qui donnaient sur les jardins de Poudlard, en bas. Le calme y était royal. Il y faisait même un peu froid.

Luna déposa doucement son sac sur le sol, contre le mur, et s'avança calmement dans le petit couloir. Elle s'arrêta parfaitement au milieu et balança ses bras à l'image d'une petite fille gambadant dans une grande étendue. La blonde inspecta le couloir. Sa tête bougeait en tous sens, comme celle d'une bête curieuse. Soudain, un sourire flamboyant emplit ses pupilles malicieuses. Le survivant eut beau chercher, il ne vit rien de significatif et crut, un instant, que les lubies de Luna l'avaient encore bien eu.

\- Bonjour Héléna, s'inclina-t-elle.

\- Luna, qui est avec vous ? répondit une voix spectrale.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor sentit son visage se teinter d'un étonnement spectaculaire. Il se mit à sonder plus frénétiquement les alentours du regard.

\- Harry Potter. C'est un peu comme un ami.

\- Mais, Luna, je suis ton ami, intervint le garçon.

La fille loufoque se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- De rien.

\- Harry aimerait juste vous parler, continua Luna. Il n'est pas méchant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre...

\- Harry souhaite en savoir davantage. Comme un vrai Serdaigle. Et puis, je ne partirai pas.

Après un moment sans plus aucune réponse ni mouvement, le garçon sentit un souffle d'air extrêmement léger caresser son visage. Les mèches blondes de Luna flottèrent comme en apesanteur pendant une minute avant de reprendre leurs vagues habituelles sur ses épaules.

De derrière l'un des piliers soutenant les arches du couloir, une robe élégante et serrée apparut dans un halo gris. Une jeune femme brune et superbe se révéla, la peau semblable à un voile soyeux couleur perle. Son regard était emprunt d'une méfiance qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie. Rien que les traits de son visage suggéraient qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'étreindre elle-même de ses bras frêles pour se réchauffer. Pourtant, des années de vie spectrale lui auraient appris que ce geste, chez un fantôme, ne représentait rien d'autre qu'une posture inutile. Aussi, Héléna ne s'en embarrassa pas. Elle le transperçait de ses yeux incroyablement vivants et, un instant, Harry crut retrouver le portrait de Rowena elle-même. Seulement, Héléna s'avança un peu plus dans la lumière et l'illusion s'évanouit aussi rapidement. Quelque chose de sombre planait au fin fond de ces iris, une blessure incurable faite d'envie, de peur, de jalousie et d'orgueil.

\- Que veux-t-il savoir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Harry ? Tu devrais peut-être lui parler toi-même. Je ne suis pas sûre de faire un bon interprète, suggéra Luna.

Le garçon acquiesça et s'avança doucement au niveau de la blonde. Le fantôme détourna légèrement la tête, comme pour ne pas lui faire brutalement face. Son air s'était encore assombri.

\- Cela concerne une relique. Celle de votre mère, commença-t-il.

\- Le diadème ?

Harry hocha la tête. Héléna le considéra méchamment.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien. Passez votre chemin.

Le fantôme lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans le couloir. Le sorcier de Gryffondor fit quelques pas pour la suivre.

\- Héléna, je vous en prie.

\- De quoi me priez-vous ? Vous ne voulez pas apprendre, vous voulez dominer. Le diadème n'est pas fait pour vous.

\- Parce qu'il a encore un pouvoir quelconque ? osa Harry. Après tout ce qu'on a du lui faire subir ?

Héléna sembla se figer. Seule sa robe vaporeuse flottait, comme agitée par une douce brise. Cette fois, son visage reprit sa position initiale, un peu en biais par rapport à lui pour ne pas le regarder en face. Elle recouvrit sa main gauche de la droite et attendit un instant.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Le diadème de votre mère n'est pas le seul objet a avoir été corrompu. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle... Tous ont été utilisés.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, Héléna, je vous en prie...

\- Il n'empêche que vous pouvez toujours utiliser le pouvoir qu'il abrite désormais. Et je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Si c'était mon intention, je n'aurais pas détruit le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

La Dame Grise sembla réfléchir. Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

\- Détruit ? Vous l'avez détruit ?

\- Oui. Je peux le faire. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir...

\- Je ne vous dirai rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous savez déjà l'essentiel. Vous venez de la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Comment...

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses. Vous aussi apparemment.

\- J'ai aperçu le diadème l'année dernière en cachant quelque chose dans la Salle sur Demande. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Il a visiblement changé de place. Je veux savoir qui l'a bougé et pourquoi ?

\- Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop pour votre bien, gronda Héléna.

Une mèche brune se libéra de l'emprise de sa pince à cheveux et glissa en rondes le long de son visage, frémissant avec le grain de sa peau de la même rage. Les nuances de gris sur celui-ci s'intensifièrent, comme pour manifester son émoi.

\- Héléna, j'ai besoin de cette information pour le détruire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me garantie que vous allez le détruire ? Tout le reste du monde ne s'en préoccupe même plus.

\- Justement, je suis le seul à encore m'en inquiéter. Et, je suis désolé, croyez-moi, je le suis vraiment, mais pour l'instant vous n'avez pas vraiment l'embarras du choix. Je suis le seul à vouloir le détruire.

Héléna le considéra d'un œil sombre. De sa démarche glissante de fantôme, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le couloir des arches. Le survivant resta à sa place. Quelque chose lui soufflait que la suivre n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Cela ne ferait que l'effaroucher. Et puis, elle ne semblait pas vouloir fuir, juste réfléchir d'une façon dramatique. Effectivement, la Dame Grise ne tarda pas à revenir vers lui, cette fois bien en face, mais la tête un peu abaissée, les yeux levés presque au ciel pour l'apercevoir.

\- Vous pouvez vraiment le détruire ?

\- Vous pourrez même y assister, en avoir la preuve de vos propres yeux. Je le détruirai. Ici même dans ce château...

\- Non ! s'exclama Héléna avant de brusquement repartir dans le fond du couloir.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est bien ce que vous voulez, non ?

La Dame Grise lunatique reprit sa position face à lui. Sa voix baissa d'un ton.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne...

\- Le diadème n'est plus là.

\- Comment ?

\- Le diadème n'est plus dans le château. Il vous faudrait le ramener ici pour le détruire. Et je ne veux plus que cet objet de malheur franchisse les barrières de l'école. Pas encore une fois.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi n'est-il plus ici ?

\- Il l'a pris. Une nuit. Il l'a pris et est parti avec.

\- Qui ?

\- Quand les Serpentards ont disparus. C'était à la même époque.

\- Qui ? Qui ça, Héléna ?

Le fantôme sembla prendre une inspiration, comme si elle était sur le point de lui répondre. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se redressa vivement en regardant au-delà de la tête du survivant. Un hurlement strident lui échappa et elle se recula à une vitesse folle avant de disparaître dans le mur du fond, l'expression apeurée de son visage se désintégrant en dernier sur la pierre.

Harry fit un pas avant de se retourner à son tour. Luna, tête dans les épaules, n'osait pas le regarder autrement qu'en coin. Elle ramassa son sac et s'éclipsa vers l'escalier menant à la porte de sa salle commune. Le sorcier de Gryffondor, lui, demeura immobile. Ses traits revêtirent une expression indéchiffrable, mélangeant froideur et compassion. Il avait été à deux doigts d'obtenir l'information capitale qui lui manquait... Mais Héléna avait pris peur en voyant cet homme se diriger vers eux. Ce même homme qui le regardait désormais d'un air entendu.

\- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas faire de détours, Harry, déclara Remus Lupin.

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

\- Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi, Harry. Je sais que tu ne regrettes pas. Tu ne regrettes jamais.

\- Uniquement quand c'est nécessaire, rectifia le survivant en redressant la tête.

\- Tu finiras pas regretter de tourner le dos aux bonnes personnes, Harry, l'avertit le loup-garou en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir. Si les bonnes personnes ne sont pas capable de comprendre, tant pis pour elles.

\- Oui, j'ai cru entendre ça. Bill m'a raconté tes exploits. Gringotts et la baguette de Drago Malfoy ? Harry, tu vaux mieux que ça !

Un sourire narquois souleva le coin des lèvres du sorcier de Gryffondor. Bill était un beau faux-cul tout de même. Son épouse pouvait bien demeurer dans le secret. En revanche, il se confiait au premier membre de l'Ordre venu. Quoique Harry doutait que Remus soit le premier venu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas revenu ici pour enseigner, n'est-ce-pas, Remus ?

\- C'est une heureuse coïncidence. Mais, je vais tâcher de te garder à l'œil. Surtout si tu t'illustres déjà comme ça dès ton premier jour de cours.

\- Je ne fais que ce qui me semble juste. Je n'ai aucun temps à perdre avec des cours de septième année. Il y a une guerre là-dehors, et elle n'attendra pas que j'ai mes ASPICS pour s'en prendre à nous.

\- Harry, je comprends que tout ça te dépasse. Crois-moi, je suis le premier à soutenir ta cause. Mais tu pars trop facilement dans des extrêmes comme ceux-là sans te rendre compte que ça représente un danger pour toi.

\- De toute façon, j'étais censé me sacrifier, non ? Quelle différence ça fait au final ?

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine. Une douleur monstre l'envahit. Depuis quand ce garçon tenait-il des discours si alarmants ? Et pourquoi personne ne l'en avait averti avant que cela ne devienne si sérieux ?

Remus eut un air dur sans le vouloir. Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, au sens propre du terme : une ombre, noire, profonde et menaçante. Il tombait dans des travers bien trop périlleux et, honnêtement, même lui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

\- Harry, il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies enfin... Je ne...

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, perdu dans sa propre phrase. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant qu'il dusse prononcer de tels mots. Son bras se tendit vers Harry et entoura paternellement ses épaules.

\- Viens, je crois que le professeur McGonagall veut te voir.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor se laissa un peu aller dans l'étreinte. Seulement, par crainte de paraître trop faible, il s'empêcha de fermer les yeux. Il se défit de Remus et prit la tête de la marche.

Tout en le regardant avancer, le loup-garou songea à Sirius. Cet abruti n'avait existé que trois pauvres années, à tout casser, dans la vie de ce garçon, mais il avait réussi à l'empoisonner mieux que personne. Il y avait deux ans de cela, on n'allait soi-disant pas assez vite pour tout révéler à Harry ! Toujours plus vite ! Toujours plus de détails ! Voilà ! Le résultat était là, cuisant. Le gosse se détruisait petit à petit, accablé par tout le poids du monde et des chimères bien trop grandes pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bureau de la responsable des Gryffondors. Le loup-garou toqua et Minerva apparut en une fraction de seconde, son visage dur sous les rides. Elle fit signe à Harry d'entrer et referma la porte en remerciant à peine Remus.

Ce dernier attendit bêtement un moment devant le battant fermé. Sur un des bancs du couloir, Neville Londubat lisait un livre sur la botanique avancée en prenant quelques notes à la va-vite sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Il releva la tête de son travail en sentant qu'on l'observait. Le jeune homme salua son professeur d'un signe de tête. Remus le lui rendit avant de repartir vers ses appartements personnels. Il connaîtrait bien assez vite le châtiment d'Harry. Connaissant la vieille chouette qui lui servait de directrice de maison, le garçon devrait écoper de quelques heures de retenues incompressibles, mais certainement pas avec lui. Remus l'avait trop bien compris : McGonagall n'approuvait pas totalement son retour ici. Elle pensait que tout cela était nocif pour ses chers étudiants, et pas à cause de son identité de loup-garou, non, cela allait bien au-delà de cela. Il faisait partie des indomptables. Il l'avait toujours été, même du temps de James et de Sirius. Ses idées n'étaient pas en adéquation avec ce qu'on enseignait comme morale ici.

Remus ne savait pas lui-même si la guerre était réellement terminée ou non. Pour s'appuyer dans sa réflexion, il n'avait que les dires de Bill à propos de Gringotts. Et rien que cela l'inquiétait déjà suffisamment. Le contenu d'une chambre forte ne disparaissait pas si facilement dans la nature. Les registres de la banque ne contenaient aucune trace : pas de transfert, ni de casse, rien. Le contenu de la chambre s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Un peu comme un quart de cette école. Et comme le reste des pistes que l'Ordre suivait jusqu'à Voldemort jusqu'alors. Et un mage noir ne se volatilisait pas sans raison.

Minerva semblait accepter cela. Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus curieuse. Remus était le seul à ne pas pouvoir faire avec. Et, comme chaque élément qui sortait du moule, cela dérangeait. Le loup-garou aurait préféré qu'on l'insulte mille fois de monstre plutôt que d'avoir à affronter une seule fois de plus le discours rassurant de la directrice de Gryffondor. Rien ne tournait rond dans cette école et Remus doutait que Rogue y soit totalement étranger. Le maître des potions jouait avec eux sous ses faux airs d'espion.

C'était presque comme s'ils venaient tous de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, groggy, mais prêts à reprendre leur vie d'avant. La guerre n'était plus qu'un vague fantôme dans le creux de leurs esprits. Sauf pour Harry. Harry, lui, la vivait encore au jour le jour comme la pire des réalités. Et, au fond, Remus commençait à se demander qui croire dans cette histoire : l'espion qui avait la confiance de Dumbledore et avait servi le mage noir durant un temps, ou le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui ne les avait jamais déçus dans ses prévisions...

* * *

\- Vous pouvez disposer, monsieur Potter.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor sortit en furie du bureau de McGonagall. La vieille chouette, comme disait Remus, en avait gros sur le cœur et, pour un peu, Harry lui aurait suggéré d'aller se détendre quelque part dans une des chambres des Trois Balais pour se faire retirer le sien de son arrière-train... Cette femme était si rigide ! Il se mit dans l'intention de fuir le plus loin possible de cette injustice immense ! Pourtant, il n'alla pas bien loin.

\- Monsieur Londubat ? Vous souhaitiez me voir ? demanda la voix de Minerva dans son dos.

Le survivant fit volte-face. Dans l'ombre, là où on ne pouvait pas le discerner du reste du mur, Neville venait de se redresser, un petit livre entre les mains. Il croisa son regard et ne le quitta plus. Le professeur McGonagall suivit le mouvement derrière ses lunettes carrées et considéra le Préfet-en-Chef d'un air inquisiteur. Le féru de botanique secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, professeur.

\- D'accord. Vous pourrez venir me voir demain sinon.

\- Bien sûr.

La vieille écossaise sortit de son bureau, jeta un sort de fermeture sur la porte et s'engagea dans une autre aile du château. Ses talons cliquetèrent longtemps dans le vide de l'école, à cette heure plutôt tardive où la nuit commençait à s'installer sur les terres, ne laissant qu'une espèce de lumière gris-bleutée se dessinant contre les murs et creusant les failles du visage de Neville. Celui-ci ne le quitta pas un seul instant des yeux tandis que leur directrice de maison s'éloignait encore et toujours.

Le silence tendu revint doucement. Un écho de rire de quelques étudiants passant au loin tenta de le briser mais n'y parvint pas avec succès. Neville se leva soudainement de son banc et s'avança vers le survivant.

\- Tu sais, Harry, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux t'ouvrir à moi. On est des amis.

\- Le Neville que je connaissais était un ami. Le Neville que j'ai face à moi, maintenant, n'en est pas un.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Harry ?

\- Je le sens.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis, Harry ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais certainement pas un ami.

\- Tout ce que je fais dans cette école est pour le bien de tout le monde, se vexa le féru de botanique. C'est le devoir d'un Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Oui, et ce rôle ne colle pas vraiment avec celui d'ami de mon point de vue.

\- Harry, j'avais un choix à faire. Je l'ai fait. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Toi aussi tu as fait un choix, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure en choisissant de ne pas te rendre au cours du professeur Lupin.

\- Je ne...

Le survivant cligna des yeux. Sa langue fourcha et il se tut. Il n'avait pas bien compris. Ou, du moins, il en vint à espérer ne pas avoir compris.

\- Pardon ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai séché un cours ?

\- Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ne pas te rendre dans des lieux communs quand tu veux rester discret, Harry. La bibliothèque est l'un d'entre eux.

\- Quand je t'ai vu avec Luna, mon cours était déjà terminé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'avais séché un cours. Et ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui te l'a dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'étais là que la deuxième fois que tu as parlé à Luna aujourd'hui ?

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

\- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas cours le lundi après-midi. Je lui donnais un cours particulier de botanique.

\- Tu m'as dénoncé, comprit le survivant.

\- Je ne l'ai fait que parce que j'y suis obligé en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, s'excusa Neville. Mais... Je ne trouve pas ça correct. Si tu savais tous les sacrifices que les professeurs ont du faire pour vous reprendre...

\- Et comment toi tu saurais ça, hein ?

\- Tu vas me forcer à t'expliquer une fois de plus en quoi consiste le rôle d'un Préfet-en-Chef ? C'est moi qui gère la vie de l'école ! Les autres étaient inquiets de votre retour et de comment tout allait fonctionner. J'ai pris les devants pour les rassurer. Si vous êtes là, dans la même ambiance qu'auparavant, c'est parce que je me suis démené à faire en sorte que les autres comprennent que c'était la seule alternative pour vous ! J'ai redoré votre image !

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu eu à le faire ? Nous sommes les seuls à avoir eu les tripes d'aller sur le terrain pour nous battre !

\- Et justement, où est cette grande menace maintenant ? Hein ? Toi, tout particulièrement, tu passais pour une fraude, Harry. J'étais censé laisser dire ? Tu es mon ami, j'ai voulu t'aider. Et je pensais aussi bien faire en agissant comme ça aujourd'hui...

\- Oui, et bien, sois gentil, Neville, et cesse d'être mon ami de cette façon ! exigea Harry. Redeviens toi-même ! Ça sera mille fois mieux !

Le survivant tourna les talons et marcha furieusement vers la porte la plus proche menant à la cour intérieure. Il devait rejoindre les jardins. Il avait une discussion à finir avec la Dame Grise et un nom à obtenir.

\- En somme, je dois redevenir un gentil soldat obéissant sous les ordres du grand Harry Potter ?! s'exclama la voix furieuse de Neville.

Harry s'arrêta. Des pas le rattrapèrent et, un instant plus tard, le féru de botanique se dressait devant lui.

\- J'ai fait ce que mon instinct me dictait de faire, comme en première année. Mais je ne suis plus un gamin motivé par la peur de « se faire punir », singea-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Je suis un adulte et je veux éviter que tu t'attires des ennuis, Harry !

\- Tu ne crois pas que questions ennuis je m'y connais plus que toi, Neville ?

\- Je ne... Ce n'est pas ce que je...

\- Laisse tomber, veux-tu ?

Une nouvelle fois, le survivant tenta de se débarrasser de son mauvais ange gardien. Le Préfet-en-Chef resta cependant collé à ses basques, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus vers l'extérieur plongé dans une nuit encore relativement claire. Neville l'attrapa par le bras et il se dégagea violemment. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent.

\- Tu penses que je fais ça pour t'entraver ? Mais tu sais que j'aurais pu faire bien pire que ça, Harry ?

\- Ah ! Oui ? Éblouis-moi !

\- Je n'ai fait que signaler une absence de cours non autorisée. J'aurais très bien pu toucher un mot à McGonagall sur ce que tu cherchais tout à l'heure.

\- En quoi vouloir s'informer sur un fondateur serait un argument contre moi ? rit Harry.

\- Tu ne cherchais pas à écrire un parchemin sur des fondateurs...

\- Bien sûr que non, même Luna aura compris ça !

\- Oui. Mais ce que Luna n'a pas compris, c'est que ce que tu cherches va bien au-delà d'une simple légende sur un diadème perdu. Tu cherches le diadème en lui-même. Parce que tu sais ce que représente cet objet. McGonagall le sait aussi et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi tendre avec toi si elle avait su que tu le cherchais depuis le début. Pour l'instant, tu passes juste pour un tire-au-flanc, estime-toi heureux.

Sa tirade finie, le féru de botanique contourna de lui-même le survivant pour prendre le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors d'un pas décidé. Après seulement deux enjambées, il s'arrêta et baissa la tête comme s'il songeait à ajouter quelque chose. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui se rapprocha de lui. Le Préfet-en-Chef le fixa dans le blanc de l'œil.

\- Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

\- Suffisamment pour te demander de ne plus interférer dans cette histoire de reliques. La guerre est finie, Harry. Tu-Sais-Qui... C'est du passé. Retourne à tes études, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Neville planta son ami sur place. La couleur sombre de sa robe de sorcier le fit rapidement disparaître dans l'obscurité naissante du château mal éclairé. Harry demeura interdit pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'étudiantes bruyantes n'éclate de rire en le dépassant, lui lançant des regards envieux.

Le survivant secoua la tête. Il aurait probablement dû rejoindre la Grande Salle lui aussi. Cette entrevue avec Neville le perturbait profondément, tant qu'il se demandait si courir après la Dame Grise ce soir était une bonne idée en fin de compte. Il prit un moment.

Après réflexion, le garçon s'engagea sous l'arche grande ouverte vers l'extérieur. À partir de demain, sa liberté serait terminée, il devrait rendre des comptes à tous ses professeurs et même essuyer quelques heures de retenues supplémentaires avec un des êtres qu'il exécrait le plus au monde : Rogue. C'était sa dernière chance d'obtenir un nom du fantôme de Serdaigle sans attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Aussi, il se hâta, courant dans l'herbe mouillée de pluie qui imbibait ses jambes de pantalon noir.

Bientôt, les branches hérissées de bourgeons miniatures du saule cogneur se détachèrent du tableau noir de la nuit. À tout hasard, le survivant chercha du regard une présence fantomatique. Il tenta même de héler la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, en vain. La réalité lui apparut brutalement : Héléna ne viendrait pas lui parler ce soir, pas après la peur qu'elle avait eu. La Dame Grise devait s'être sentie trahie et ne lui confierait plus aucun secret. Il devrait se débrouiller par lui-même.

Abattu, Harry soupira en observant les alentours d'un air dépité. Cet endroit était si sinistre. Personne n'y venait jamais. Soudain, il comprenait mieux pourquoi un fantôme comme Héléna se réfugiait ici. Au fond, lui aussi aurait bien voulu n'être qu'un spectre capable de voguer selon ses désirs, plus retenu par aucune loi physique de ce monde. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu se reposer ici, sous les branches de cet arbre qui empêcherait tout un chacun, sans distinction, de l'importuner.

D'ailleurs, les branches du Saule dérangé par sa présence trop prenante commencèrent à se mouvoir furieusement dans les airs. Le sorcier de Gryffondor dégaina sa baguette. Une hésitation s'empara de lui. Après une courte minute, il la dressa.

\- Immobilus, murmura-t-il.

L'arbre sembla se paralyser et Harry trouva refuge sous ses branches acérées comme des fers de lance. Il s'installa entre les racines, juste au-dessus du nœud du Saule, le point qui permettait de l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il daigne le laisser s'appuyer contre son tronc. Et, effectivement, lorsque le sortilège s'estompa, le Saule Cogneur se contenta laisser ses branches grincer au vent. Lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie ruisselèrent sur son écorche rêche, l'arbre eut même la délicatesse de les replier un peu au-dessus de son invité pour l'abriter.

Harry observa le mouvement et sourit doucement. Il aimait se rappeler, dans ces moments, que la magie avait un bon côté. Qu'au-delà du cauchemar qui y régnait actuellement, le monde sorcier était empli de choses merveilleuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être découvertes. Le survivant reposa le menton sur ses genoux et se laissa envahir par le son reposant de l'eau clapotant sur l'herbe grasse autour de lui. Demain serait un nouveau jour et tout irait mieux.

Soudain, le garçon fronça les sourcils et releva un peu la tête. Au loin, près du lac en contrebas, quelque chose venait d'accrocher ses pupilles vertes. Pas une forme spectrale, plutôt une cape soulevée par le vent montant. Elle claquait même, agitée comme un drapeau funeste. Sans quitter le nœud du Saule Cogneur, Harry changea de position contre le tronc et réajusta les lunettes sur son nez. Non, aucun doute, il ne rêvait pas. Le directeur fantôme de l'école de sorcellerie rejoignait la lisière de la forêt interdite à grands pas pressés, baguette à la main.

Le survivant l'observa aussi longtemps que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse derrière une irrégularité des jardins. Le garçon faillit entamer une course folle pour le rattraper avant de voir surgir un faible éclat blanc, comme un éclair sorti de la terre elle-même. Rogue venait de transplaner.

* * *

Une lueur blanche se matérialisa sans bruit dans les carreaux cerclés de traces grasses de condensation. À peine une minute plus tard, des pas gravirent l'escalier et se firent plus distincts en entrant en contact avec le sol de marbre de l'immense salon dans lequel ils pénétrèrent.

Un sorcier en toge sombre, garde temporaire des allées et venues dans ces lieux, détailla Rogue d'un œil suspicieux. Il sembla hésiter et tordit sa bouche en quantité de grimaces.

\- Dites au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je suis là, exigea-t-il.

Le sorcier rechigna à la tâche et s'éloigna doucement du maître des potions pour se diriger vers un élégant sofa recouvert de velours vert aux têtes de serpents incrustées dans les accoudoirs de bois. Il en fit le tour et s'inclina, genou et main droite à terre.

\- Maître. Severus Rogue.

\- Mon cher Severus, susurra une voix. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Ils sont bien arrivés au château. Il y a trois jours. Potter fait déjà des siennes, cependant.

Un souffle amusé perturba le cours de l'air. Severus eut un drôle de sourire à son tour. Son visage blanc ressortait dans tout ce noir, mais pas autant que les deux yeux rouges reflétant le verre de cristal rempli de vin écarlate à la couleur de sang.

* * *

 **Voici comme s'achève cet (immense) chapitre 7 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine ! Comptez deux semaines pour la suite ! Et restez dans les parages, un OS et un bonus sont à paraître dans les prochains jours !**

 **M.A.D.**


	8. Mimi Ginny

**Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver une fois de plus avec ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour le léger retard mais je suis persuadée que la longueur de cette partie vous fera bien vite oublier le léger contretemps !**

 **Le chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, déjà à cause de sa longueur, mais surtout parce qu'il s'agit d'une "transition". (Ou du moins ça l'était au début...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera passer par beaucoup d'émotions, tout comme moi en l'écrivant !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII : Mimi Ginny**

À la toute fin du mois de Mars, les matins s'adoucissaient en conservant énormément de leur aspect de l'hiver tout juste achevé. En Écosse, les terres vallonnées et sauvages n'avaient pas le temps d'exposer leur gel blanc aux yeux des hommes. Elles s'enrobaient d'une brume épaisse et liliale qui prenait des nuances de doré et d'orangé dès le lever du soleil.

Les tourelles de Poudlard transperçaient la brume cotonneuse comme autant de flèches tirées vers les cieux. Quelques sommets de collines arrivaient à sortir du lot en dévoilant leur dos rond d'herbe vert-gris. Les êtres déjà éveillés se limitaient principalement aux oiseaux qui, ne gazouillant pas encore, jouaient à se faire peur dans des rallyes aériens qui les faisaient slalomer entre atmosphère dégagée et nappe dense. Ils entraînaient dans leur sillage des effluves, similaires à de l'encens, qui s'évaporaient lentement dans l'air.

Dès que ces animaux ailés entonnaient leur premier chant de la matinée, la brume semblait se dissiper à une vitesse folle, tant, que l'on pouvait en apercevoir l'effacement à l'œil nu sous l'effet de l'astre du jour. Avec la chaleur de celui-ci, ce brouillard à couper au couteau disparaissait rapidement, comme s'il ne possédait qu'une durée de vie limitée dans le temps. Pourtant, ce moment fantasmagorique existait bel et bien. Si peu de gens le connaissaient, c'était simplement parce qu'il était réservé à quelques privilégiés.

Sous le cloîtré encerclant la cour intérieur de l'école de sorcellerie et baigné de lumière dorée, une ombre furtive profitait de la discrétion que cette heure matinale lui prodiguait pour se faufiler dans les méandres du vieux château. Le soleil attrapait la rivière rousse qui lui servait de chevelure et la tissait de teintes chatoyantes dont une simple mortelle n'aurait pas pu rêver, à la fois blé, or, ébène, acajou, satiné et renard.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, l'astre ne parviendrait jamais à saisie le tableau dans son ensemble. Il lui manquerait éternellement le parfum que cette aventureuse dispersait à son passage : un soupçon léger, relevant plutôt du sous-entendu, mais dont on se souvenait à coup sûr une senteur de canneberge sauvage et vivace, légèrement acidulée et un peu âpre si elle prenait trop longtemps ses aises sur le palais. Pour un peu, on aurait pris cette jeune femme pour une apparition fantasmée amenée à disparaître en même temps que le voile opaque des terres écossaises dès que la première agitation viendrait à percer la quiétude.

C'était sans compter l'écho que ses pas produisaient en rebondissant contre les arches de ces drôles de couloirs en ogives. Les chaussures noires à lacets, un peu ternes et blanchies par les utilisations surannées, foulaient le pavé d'un pas ferme et décidé. La jeune femme se pressait d'atteindre sa destination finale tandis que le reste de l'école commençait seulement à desserrer les poings dans leurs lits.

Une large ouverture, sur sa droite, laissa bientôt la voie libre à Ginny pour s'engager dans les terres infinies dépendant de la souveraineté du château. Tout en descendant le chemin pierreux balisé entre les herbes déjà bien hautes, elle semblait profiter de la vue que lui offrait ce promontoire sur le reste des jardins en contrebas. Une toile brillante, presque totalement masquée par un accident de terrain, marquait la présence des serres de botanique. L'air frais combiné à l'intense clarté propre aux premières heures du matin l'obligeaient à plisser les paupières devant ses grands yeux olive.

Son but força la benjamine des Weasley à quitter le sentier battu sur les hauteurs et à emprunter sa propre voie dans l'herbe. En sautillant presque comme une enfant naïve, elle accéléra le pas. La rosée fraîche s'infiltrait rapidement dans la matière de ses collants de laine noire et Ginny espérait limiter les dégâts. La jupe de son uniforme voletait au fil de ses mouvements, offrant un ballet peu commun à la seule spectatrice présente sur les lieux : dame Nature. Cela n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait en adoptant cette démarche, mais, au final, la benjamine des Weasley découvrit un plaisir léger à gambader ainsi. Son cheminement n'en était que plus agréable et presque candide, comme s'il s'agissait subitement d'un jeu consistant à aspirer le moins de gouttes possible sur ses jambes.

Ginny s'arrêta. Une bise légère agitait cet endroit de l'école et aidait à évacuer la brume toujours stagnante en contrebas. Les parties supérieures, à la base des murs du château, étaient déjà délivrées de sa présence. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à la benjamine des Weasley pour contourner totalement l'enceinte et savoir si son instinct était bon ou non. En retenant presque son souffle, elle les franchit en se faisant la plus petite possible.

Au détour du dernier mur, le Saule Cogneur se détacha du décor, masse et sinistrement imposant avec ses grosses branches arrondies aux extrémités tels des poings constamment serrés. Ginny sentit sa fierté de Gryffondor lui gonfler la poitrine. Sur les racines noueuses de l'arbre caractériel, à l'abri sous les branches étrangement repliées autour de lui comme si elles cherchaient à le protéger, Harry observait avec attention ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sous l'épais manteau vaporeux. À la façon qu'il avait de scruter celui-ci, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que quelque chose en émerge d'une seconde à l'autre.

Captivée par cette vision irréelle dans le petit matin, la benjamine des Weasley ne se manifesta pas et demeura immobile. Il n'y avait rien pour la cacher, seulement, perdu dans ses pensées comme Harry l'était, il aurait eu besoin de plusieurs minutes pour la remarquer. L'agencement des branches du Saule Cogneur favorisait tellement l'isolement de ce monde extérieur dont elle faisait partie. En fait, de là où elle se tenait, Ginny ne l'aurait même pas aperçu si elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver là. Seule la posture étrange de l'arbre attirait les regards, pas ce qui se cachait en son sein. Pour être honnête, la jeune femme doutait sincèrement que le survivant puisse apercevoir quoi que ce soit d'un peu trop périphérique à son champ de vision à travers cet enchevêtrement improbable. Tout cela mis ensemble, Ginny ne nourrissait aucun doute sur sa discrétion.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'Harry, Hermione et son frère étaient revenus de leur chasse au démon infructueuse. Leur première semaine de cours venait de s'achever la veille et, malgré des débuts houleux, plus aucun incident n'avait été à signaler. En fait, plus que n'importe quel autre, Harry s'était considérablement assagi en un temps record. Ginny se doutait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les remontrances de McGonagall ou les gentilles prières de Lupin, mais quelque chose avait sincèrement refroidi le survivant. Son caractère propice à enfreindre les règlements venait même à se modifier. À en croire les dires des septièmes années, le brun ne manquait plus de cours, tronc commun ou rattrapages particuliers. Neville confirmait lui-même le changement avec, cependant, une certaine méfiance au fond du regard, comme s'il savait que cette attitude cachait quelque chose de bien plus problématique. Ils le savaient tous. Mais Ginny, contrairement à certains de sa maison, faisait encore passer son jugement propre devant celui du féru de botanique. Aussi s'était-elle investie d'une bien drôle de mission.

Sitôt ses heures de travail terminées, Harry se refusait à échanger des banalités avec les autres et disparaissait jusqu'au repas du soir. Son caractère lunatique inquiétait mais lui facilitait énormément la tâche : personne ne s'acharnait à le suivre où qu'il aille. Mais vu la façon dont Neville considérait ces lubies de héros, les choses ne tarderaient pas à changer. Ginny, elle, voulait intervenir avant que cela ne pose réellement problème. Par chance, sa mémoire ne la laissait jamais tomber.

Lors de sa cinquième année, Harry souffrait énormément d'une méfiance similaire de la part des autres. Il s'acharnait à proclamer le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom quand personne ne voulait y croire, un peu comme maintenant. À l'époque, la rousse faisait partie des rares à ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber. Elle ne l'avait pas forcément cru, mais, la jeune femme buvait déjà toutes ses paroles un peu naïvement et le moindre moment passé à ses côtés lui était d'un grand secours, un soulagement après les colères brusques et flamboyantes de Dean qu'elle pensait sincèrement aimer.

Un de ces soirs, alors qu'il pestait rageusement après une énième altercation avec Seamus qui venait couronner une énième journée à supporter les facéties d'Ombrage, Harry avait craqué. Bien sûr, pas au premier sens du terme, mais il avait déversé sa rage : Seamus l'emmerdait avec la _Gazette_ et sa fichue mère qui finirait par faire une indigestion par tous les orifices à force d'avaler tant de couleuvres ! Une fois la rage passée, le brun s'était ouvert à elle. On aurait dit qu'il lui accordait vraiment sa confiance, au même titre qu'à Ron ou Hermione.

Dans la pénombre d'un des escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie, non loin de leur dortoir duquel ils venaient de s'échapper, le jeune sorcier lui avait soufflé que, parfois, il lui manquait quelque chose : un endroit où se reposer, loin de l'agitation qu'il provoquait par sa simple présence un endroit où il pourrait se retrouver et réfléchir calmement sans que l'extérieur ne l'agresse. Avec un sourire à son attention, Harry lui avait même laissé entendre qu'elle serait la bienvenue dans ce refuge si particulier. Et quand Ginny lui avait demandé quel lieu serait celui-là, le sorcier avait immédiatement cité le Saule Cogneur sans même savoir l'expliquer. Sur le moment, il avait imaginé que cela avait trait à son histoire personnelle : après tout, cet arbre n'était-il pas une sorte de refuge pour les Maraudeurs aussi ? Si son père y avait trouvé son compte, la chair de sa chair le devrait aussi...

L'allusion minuscule dans un moment de faiblesse avait su profondément marquer Ginny. Au fond, elle avait cru que cette information lui servirait un jour. La déesse Fortune décidait de la féliciter aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Harry redevenait lentement ce paria en plein mal-être. Et ce jeune homme là avait besoin de ce refuge à lui. Les personnes changeaient peut-être avec l'âge, mais aux heures désespérées, elles reproduisaient toujours les mêmes schémas d'idées. Toute la semaine durant, la benjamine des Weasley s'était refrénée de suivre le survivant lorsqu'il fuyait la masse. Le moment viendrait bientôt où aucun autre élève ne pourrait la suivre, un moment comme celui-ci, au petit matin quand le reste du monde s'éveillait à peine et ne pensait pas encore à la chercher. Dès lors, tout ce que Ginny espérait sincèrement, c'était qu'on lui laisse jouer son rôle de béquille réconfortante auprès d'Harry, comme à cette époque qui leur semblait déjà si lointaine.

Hésitante malgré son fort tempérament, Ginny se força à bouger. Elle s'approcha avec précaution du Saule Cogneur en surveillant le moindre mouvement des branches : se prendre un revers de l'arbre capricieux ne rentrait pas dans ses plans. Aussi, lorsque la jeune femme fut incapable d'avancer davantage sous l'effet de la crainte, elle se pencha prudemment en avant. Plusieurs mètres la séparaient encore du survivant, mais elle décida de tenter sa chance malgré tout.

\- Harry ?

Ginny se redressa lentement. Une surprise silence s'empara d'elle tandis que quelques branches du Saule semblèrent s'écarter imperceptiblement de la voie. Entre les nœuds improbables de ces longs membres épineux, la jeune rousse croisa les yeux verts et lumineux du Sauveur. D'abord, elle y décela de la stupeur, une émotion intense impossible à déchiffrer autrement. Harry ne croyait pas qu'elle se tenait là. Puis, au fur et à mesure que ses pupilles persistaient à lui faire admettre sa présence, la benjamine des Weasley osa s'avancer de quelques pas supplémentaires. Elle ne se rendit compte que le Saule Cogneur avait repris sa position naturelle, sans un bruit, que lorsque son pied buta contre une racine émergeant de la terre. Son regard se leva vers le ciel dégagé avant de revenir sur le survivant toujours silencieux. Elle attendit un petit moment que son étonnement passe, mais rien ne vint.

\- Je peux te laisser si tu as encore besoin d'être seul.

Harry sembla réfléchir brièvement, à la recherche d'une réponse honnête dans le chaos de sa psyché. Finalement, il secoua la tête et lui fit signe de se glisser sous les branches avec lui. Les paupières de Ginny et elle scruta nerveusement le Saule. Le survivant s'amusa de son hésitation et il réitéra son geste. Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la benjamine des Weasley prendre une grande inspiration et se précipiter à petits pas rapprochés, presque pliée à angle droit, et se laisser choir à ses côtés en le bousculant un peu. Elle, par contre, laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

\- Il ne fera rien, la rassura Harry. Pas tant qu'on sera assis là. C'est son point sensible.

\- Donc... Il ne m'aurait pas agressée si je m'étais avancée ? réalisa Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tant que la personne sous l'arbre considère que tu es la bienvenue, je ne pense pas.

Ginny sourit derrière ses cheveux lisses.

\- Quoi ? demanda le survivant.

\- Je suis la bienvenue. Et heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

Partageant son sourire, le sorcier de Gryffondor glissa une main derrière sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, un peu nerveux. La rousse avait ce drôle de pouvoir sur lui. Chacune de ses réactions devenaient anormales, démesurées ou ultra-logiques, dans une mesure impitoyable. Une rougeur d'embarras envahissait ses joues devant cette simple phrase. Pour un peu, il se serait flagellé tellement la stupidité le rendait mal à l'aise. Heureusement que Ginny savait toujours comment venir à son secours.

\- Tu es matinal, constata celle-ci. Retenue avec Rogue ?

\- Oh ! Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

\- C'est vrai qu'il a plutôt horreur de retrouver des élèves le week-end, il les déteste. Sauf si c'est pour les mettre de corvée de chaudron. Tu dois bien faire partie du lot de ses bouc-émissaires préférés ? Ou... Est-ce que tu sèches les retenues qu'on t'a attribuées pour avoir... _séché_ ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu la couleur des retenues de Rogue, expliqua Harry. De toute la semaine. Ce n'est pas lui qui a supervisé mes heures.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Remus.

\- Donc tu étais en retenue avec lui ? reprit la rousse.

\- Non. Je me suis juste levé tôt. Il a voulu me laisser mon week-end. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si on peut encore appeler ça une retenue. Il me fait pratiquer la magie, il bavarde, il plaisante... Bref, c'est tout sauf une punition.

\- Il se dit sûrement que tu en as déjà assez comme ça.

\- Probablement.

Les yeux verts du Sauveur se perdirent de nouveau dans l'immensité de l'horizon lentement démuni de son manteau de brume blanche.

\- Probablement, répéta-t-il en murmurant.

Ginny profita de son inattention pour l'observer à son insu. Le menton lisse du survivant se reposa sur ses bras, croisés au-dessus de ses genoux. On aurait dit que quelque chose attirait inexorablement son attention en contrebas, vers le lac. L'impression que quelque chose s'apprêtait à apparaître à cet endroit précis n'en était que renforcée.

Curieuse de nature et désireuse de ne pas trop brusquer le garçon, la rousse s'installa plus confortablement, autant qu'il était possible de le faire contre un tronc dur et tiède où quelques fourmis pratiquaient l'escalade. Elle se mit à observer les alentours avec lui dans le silence léger et agréable qui les entourait. Pourtant, le sorcier de Gryffondor ne lui retirait pas totalement son attention contrairement à ce que la jeune femme pensait. En fait, tandis que la benjamine des Weasley ne le regardait plus, Harry lui jetait des coups d'œil intrigués. Les questions ravageaient ses pensées. Bientôt, il ne fut plus en mesure de maintenir ses lèvres closes.

\- Tu n'as nulle-part ailleurs où aller ?

La rousse sursauta presque à la violence de ces paroles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère et sa fierté encore impulsive de jeune femme lui fit rapidement tourner la tête vers le survivant. Elle l'aurait presque lapidé avec les cailloux reposant autour des racines du Saule. Ses traits s'adoucirent un peu devant sa mine blafarde.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je... Laisse tomber.

Le vent frais eut le temps de se glisser entre eux pendant un instant.

\- Essaye encore, l'incita Ginny.

\- Tu es sous un arbre sinistre et hargneux, avec un garçon qui ne vaut pas franchement mieux à l'avis général... Tu ne devrais même pas être là...

\- Pourquoi ça serait vrai ?

\- Parce que ça l'est. Quand je ne suis pas la coqueluche du monde sorcier, je suis sa tare. Le fou du roi, pitoyable et lamentable... C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra fortement, pourtant son visage neutre n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry n'attendait pas de pitié, bien au contraire. Il ne voulait pas être plaint. Le brun avait juste besoin de libérer sa parole et de se savoir entendu. Il voulait se confronter à un discours constructif, pas se noyer dans la guimauve.

Un long regard passa entre eux avant que le survivant ne reprenne de nouveau son observation inutile des collines. La benjamine des Weasley ne parvint pas à en faire autant. En fait, elle était tout simplement estomaquée. Estomaquée par ce qu'Harry dégageait et par sa propre révolte incommensurable. Hors de question pour elle de tendre son épaule pour le laisser pleurer dessus. Elle était prête à bien plus. Aidée par la brise légère, Ginny écarta une minuscule mèche brillante de son visage en secouant la tête.

\- Depuis quand penses-tu que tu es fou, Harry ?

\- Tout le monde le pense depuis tellement longtemps, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je me dis qu'au fond il y a peut-être une part de vérité là-dedans... Après tout, il n'y a que les fous pour s'accrocher à ce point à ce qui n'est pas logique pour le reste du monde.

\- Tout le monde ne te trouve pas fou, Harry.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor se redressa sensiblement et s'intéressa de nouveau à Ginny. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire réconfortant.

\- Non ? demanda-t-il à mi-chemin entre étonnement et espoir.

\- Non. Et puis, je ne pense pas que les fous s'accrochent à l'illogique. Ça sous-entendrait qu'ils possèdent une logique pour commencer. Mais les fous n'ont pas de logique du tout, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont fous. Toi, tu es juste un être humain : ce qui n'est pas logique te dérange. Ce qui te différencie des autres c'est que tu fais partie des rares qui veulent éclaircir le mystère au lieu de le laisser gentiment sortir de leurs préoccupations. Tu es différent, pas fou.

\- On dirait Luna, rit le survivant.

\- C'est d'elle. Je ne fais que réciter les paroles du maître, plaisanta Ginny.

\- Elle a dit ça ?

Ginny acquiesça.

\- Quand ça ?

La rousse se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. L'explication qui en résulterait impliquait leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre et risquait de gâcher ce moment si précieux. Elle en avait tant rêvé, jusqu'à mettre de côté ses propres réprimandes de femme forte qui la blâmaient pour tant de faiblesse face à un garçon, survivant ou non. Harry n'était pas prêt à en parler avec elle, cela se voyait. Et puis, elle-même voulait encore un peu profiter de ces quelques minutes avec lui. Depuis son retour, le jeune homme semblait tellement l'éviter qu'elle avait cru devenir folle à se demander s'il viendrait jamais lui parler un jour ou l'autre. Luna avait su la réconforter. Ses espoirs se réalisaient enfin, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre maintenant.

Le brun la fixait toujours. Aussi, la sorcière secoua la tête et opta pour l'omission honnête.

\- Quand je pensais être devenue folle, moi aussi.

\- Tu es loin de l'être.

\- Je le sais. Et maintenant, toi aussi, sourit-elle.

\- Peut-être... Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- N'empêche : tu n'as rien de plus réjouissant à faire ?

Un petit rire traduisit l'amusement de Ginny. Décidément, ce garçon ne changerait jamais ! Les bras de la rousse frottèrent ses jambes un peu froides sous les collants de laine noire. Elle laissa sa poitrine se reposer contre ses cuisses et ses mains flâner contre ses chevilles.

\- Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est, au moins, Harry ?

\- Et alors ? Parmi tes amis, certains doivent déjà être à la Grande Salle.

\- Harry, tu es aussi mon ami. Ce ne sont pas quelques mois de cavale qui vont changer ça.

Le trouble s'empara du sorcier de Gryffondor. Un « ami » ? Il ne représentait rien d'autre aux yeux de cette rousse que ses propres sentiments n'arrivaient pas à cerner ? Aujourd'hui, sous cet arbre, Harry sentait bien que son cœur battait d'une drôle d'émotion près d'elle. Demain, il la détesterait probablement... Aussi, il n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir de parler de cette manière. Surtout quand il savait que la fierté de cette fille l'empêchait d'admettre ses sentiments face à face sans aucune certitude sa part... Pourtant, Harry lui en voulait terriblement.

\- Tu parles encore comme Luna.

\- Je traîne beaucoup trop avec elle pour mon propre bien, s'excusa la rousse.

\- Je crois aussi.

Un rire léger s'empara des deux sorciers. Pendant un instant, le Sauveur en oublia tout. Le but de sa présence sous ce Saule, comme chaque jour depuis le début de la semaine à la moindre occasion, lui échappait. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'impression de stupidité profonde qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il attendait un trop longtemps dans l'immobilisme : Rogue avait toute joie d'aller et venir sur les terres de l'école quand lui-même, pauvre étudiant, s'empêtrait dans les cours et les rattrapages. Harry n'avait aucun moyen d'assurer une surveillance permanente sous cet arbre sans sécher de nouveau et donc risquer des retenues qui l'entraveraient d'autant plus, ou sans se passer de sommeil quitte à retomber dans les travers de Gringotts et risquer bien plus que des retenues...

Durant cette minute, les doutes profonds du survivant s'envolèrent. Les autres s'amusaient entre eux et essayaient, somme toute, de reprendre une vie normale et de se lier aux autres alors que lui s'isolait avec pour seule compagnie ses démons et ses obsessions... Quelquefois, Harry s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de cette situation.

Là, sous ce Saule Cogneur qui avait fait de lui son protégé autant que lui en avait fait son refuge, Harry ne pensait plus à rien. Seuls leurs rires, à lui et Ginny, emplissaient son être comme une douce mélodie revigorante. L'espace d'un instant, Harry redevenait un simple étudiant parmi d'autres et, pour cela, il ressentait l'urgence d'éteindre cette fille, de ressentir sa chaleur et son parfum de canneberge tout contre lui... De la remercier, tout simplement, en lui apportant ce qu'elle désirait tant.

Mais le sorcier de Gryffondor ne pouvait pas faire cela. La faire souffrir n'était pas dans son intention, pas tellement à cause de son frère qui veillait au grain comme le meilleur des vigiles de guerre, mais parce que le survivant n'aurait pas supporté de la blesser après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Son cœur balançait trop facilement pour lui permettre de lui avouer son affection. Non, pas à Ginny.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour balayer cette dernière réflexion douloureuse, le rire du survivant s'éteignit pitoyablement. Celui de Ginny résonna encore, seul, le blessant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle effusion. Elle finit par s'interrompre, intriguée par son nouveau silence et son expression peinée.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est la première fois qu'on discute seul à seul depuis que je suis revenu... Je... C'est ridicule.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, le rassura la rousse. Tu as repris tes marques.

Harry la nia de la tête. Ses doigts arrachèrent quelques brins d'herbe entre ses cuisses pour se défouler. Rien à faire. Ce sentiment de rage honteuse refusait de le quitter.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta-t-il. On n'a même pas encore décidé si ça devait rester... _là-bas_ , ou pas.

\- Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière ? Le baiser ? devina Ginny.

Le survivant ne répondit rien, pas plus qu'il ne fit un seul mouvement, mais la jeune femme comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait juste. Elle faillit soupirer.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas à me donner de réponse. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Tu as passé une partie de l'année à traquer un mage noir... Alors réfléchir à quelque qui n'existait même pas pour commencer... Je comprends que ça n'ait pas fait partie de tes priorités. Et tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu veux en une semaine. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne viens pas pour ça de toute façon.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

\- Déjà, parce que, comme dirait Luna, tu es mon ami. Et parce que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils en la considérant d'un drôle d'air. Une proposition ? Cela ressemblait un peu trop à une sorte de pacte secret dont il ne voulait absolument pas. Hors de question pour lui de s'embarrasser dans plus de problèmes et des secrets qu'à l'heure actuelle. Il avait son compte. S'il commençait à s'occuper du cas de Ginny, Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Ron voudrait s'en mêler. Soudain, le survivant crut comprendre d'où venait cet intérêt à son égard.

\- C'est Ron qui t'envoie, c'est ça ?

\- Personne ne m'a demandé de venir te parler, Harry ! Enfin ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! l'imita le sorcier de Gryffondor.

\- Si tu me laissais finir, tu le saurais peut-être !

Harry aspira une large goulée d'air pour une réplique cinglante. Mais l'information ne sembla pas correctement se transmettre au sein de son organisme. Ses poumons étaient prêts à endurer la tirade mesquine et théâtrale, ses cordes vocales frétillaient déjà des quelques grognements hargneux nécessaires à son accompagnement, et son sang courrait dans ses veines en soulevant régulièrement ses tempes de chaque côté de son visage. Seulement, son cerveau sembla poser son veto quelque part : aucun mot ne daigna se laisser embarquer dans le sabotage de ce moment de complicité. Sa bouche demeura simplement entrouverte sur un silence magistral, le temps pour lui de reconnaître son erreur, de revenir de son emportement et de baisser pitoyablement pavillon.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Ginny, qui semblait avoir suivi le même processus de son côté, détourna son regard orgueilleux du survivant. Ce dernier aurait été capable de citer chaque émotion qui la traversait. Il savait les reconnaître. À cet instant précis, la benjamine des Weasley luttait contre le tempérament familial qui formait son sang, l'impétuosité qui refusait de lui laisser la victoire dans cette joute verbale. Elle pesait le pour et le contre entre affirmer sa domination dans l'échange et l'écraser ou ravaler son élan de hargne et reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ses paupières clignaient à un rythme effréné, marque de son agacement profond. Quelques cheveux enroulés autour de ses cils suivaient le mouvement en vague diabolique.

\- Finalement, la rousse céda à la résignation et décida d'en venir à la raison de sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Notre maison organise un bal de printemps, annonça-t-elle.

\- Un bal de printemps ? D'où est-ce que ça sort ? On n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant.

\- On n'a pas organisé de bal depuis longtemps, se justifia Ginny. Avec l'année qu'on a eue, c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, le printemps est synonyme de renouveau. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'on vit une époque de renouveau. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver après, mais on est certainement à un tournant majeur, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Peut-être, accorda rapidement le survivant déjà lassé de cette idée farfelue tombée du ciel.

Ginny n'osa pas poursuivre. Ce qu'elle racontait n'enthousiasmait clairement pas Harry. Il ne la regardait presque plus et lui préférait ses divagations silencieuses dans le vague des terres écossaises. Un moment, la jeune femme songea à partir. Elle commença à ramener ses jambes contre elle pour se lever. La frustration d'échouer si près du but lui fit étendre de nouveau ses genoux contre le sol.

\- Écoute, ça ne vaut peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'est une idée comme une autre. On ne vous a pas encore souhaité un bon retour dans les formes. Et franchement, il vaut mieux un bal de printemps, qu'un accueil à la Peeves.

Le survivant ne répondit pas mais la sorcière le vit doucement revenir vers elle. Il considéra silencieusement la question.

\- C'est une occasion d'être tous ensemble, continua Ginny en sentant la victoire proche.

\- Les autres n'ont pas franchement l'air ravi de mon retour. Il n'y a qu'à voir Neville.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis votre départ, Harry. Neville est un peu devenu le référent de tout le monde sans même l'avoir cherché. Tu sais la question qu'il se pose à chaque qu'il est confronté à un problème qu'il ne peut pas résoudre seul ?

\- Non. Et je...

\- « _Qu'est-ce qu'Harry ferait à ma place ?_ ». Il a essayé de poursuivre ce que tu avais laissé derrière toi : faire en sorte que les gens s'entendent pour les bonnes raisons, et se détestent aussi pour les bonnes raisons. Pas juste pour des histoires d'alliances, de sang, et autres encore... Maintenant que tu es revenu, il ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Il n'y a pas à hésiter à sa place. La réponse est simple.

Ginny soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus du Sauveur. Elle baissa d'un ton de voix.

\- Harry... Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, chaque jour, de te lever avec cette idée ?

\- Quelle idée ? s'interloqua le survivant sans comprendre.

\- Que tu ne sers plus à rien.

\- Je... Quoi ?

\- Oh ! Allez, pas à moi ! Je ne lis pas en toi, personne ne le fait, mais... Avec un peu de réflexion ça ne me paraît pas difficile à comprendre. Tu-Sais-Qui disparaît de la scène, le Sauveur, son ennemi parfait, aussi. On n'a plus besoin de toi puisqu'il n'y a plus de menace. C'est ça que tu ressens, non ? Tu as l'impression qu'on n'a plus besoin de toi.

Les pupilles vertes du survivant s'écarquillèrent et ne parvenaient plus à quitter la stature de la benjamine des Weasley. L'apparence de la jeune femme ne lui paraissait soudainement plus si frêle, comme si ses derniers mots lui conféraient une nouvelle ossature, forte et résistante. En une seule conversation, Ginny lui offrait un tout nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, qu'il connaissait déjà, mais qu'il oubliait beaucoup trop vite. Chaque fois, l'intelligence de la rousse revenait le souffler en une réplique bien place. Et c'était pour cela, au fond, qu'il aimait Ginny, parce qu'elle était tout à la fois : prévisible et imprévisible, faible et forte, fille et femme, cauchemar ou fantasme.

\- Menace ou pas, tu restes toujours Harry. Tu n'as jamais été _Harry Potter_ pour nous. Tu es juste Harry. Et que tu sois l'un ou l'autre, tu as toujours servi de modèle aux autres, surtout depuis l'Armée de Dumbledore. Neville n'a fait que reprendre un rôle et maintenant que celui qui l'avait instauré est revenu, il ne se sent plus le droit de le jouer. Il ne veut pas le quitter parce qu'il aurait l'impression d'abandonner les autres, mais il ne veut pas non plus le garder parce que ça pourrait te nuire à toi. Il est coincé. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Et s'il ne fait plus rien...

\- Il ne sert plus à rien, termina Harry.

\- Je vois que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

\- D'accord, d'accord, accepta le survivant. Je veux bien faire un effort si ça peut aider tout le monde.

Ginny sourit. Mesurée, elle se refréna dans sa joie.

\- Du coup, poursuivit-elle, tu devrais profiter de la journée pour te préparer.

\- J'ai tout mon temps pour ça. Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire dans la seconde.

Un souffle hésitant franchit les lèvres de la sorcière rousse. Le survivant fronça les sourcils.

\- Ginny ? Quand a lieu ce bal ?

\- Ce soir. Et je me demandais... Tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier ?

* * *

 _Clip-clap-clip-clap-clip-clap._

Un goutte-à-goutte régulier déployait sa gamme de notes dans le drôle de silence des toilettes du deuxième étage de l'école Poudlard. Parfois, un filet d'eau massif s'écoulait en un son plus grave dans une flaque invisible, quelque part. Ailleurs, une chasse d'eau fuyait en un clapotis incessant. La tuyauterie mal rafistolée y allait aussi de sa touche personnelle de grincements et de fourmillements sinistres, ponctués d'émanations de vapeurs bouillantes derrière les murs poreux et humides. Un simili d'odeur de pluie printanière emplissait les lieux en se déversant jusque dans les couloirs avoisinants.

Caché entre les deux parois d'une stalle d'où la peinture se craquelait en miettes friables, Harry tentait d'arranger son costume tout en se gardant de faire allégrement tremper la matière dans les vestiges de ce qui semblait avoir été une inondation. Les larges pans de sa chemise blanche s'enfournaient avec grand mal dans son pantalon où ils formaient alors des plis disgracieux qui remontaient jusque dans la partie immergée du tissu léger. Agacé par l'absence de résultat pour la énième fois, le survivant s'obligea à respirer à fond l'air frais ambiant tout en fermant les paupières. La frustration montait en lui, à tel point que ses poings se serraient presque abattus de rage contre les cloisons.

Une fois les tremblements de ses mains apaisés, le garçon s'attela une toute dernière fois à s'habiller correctement. Il soupira presque de soulagement en bouclant enfin sa ceinture sans qu'aucune fronce inélégante n'entache son ensemble. Finalement, le sorcier attrapa la longue veste noire de son costume sorcier et l'enfila prestement sur ses épaules, les époussetant rapidement et vérifiant boutonnières et poches. Plusieurs mois passés dans la forêt et un désintérêt général pour son apparence ne l'aidaient pas franchement à paraître à son avantage pour un bal tel que celui qu'avaient organisé les Gryffondors. En temps normal, d'ailleurs, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Seulement, ce soir, le brun ténébreux avait promis sa première danse à Ginny et il refusait de lui infliger la honte de se tenir à ses côtés. Au fond, une part de lui-même _voulait_ se pomponner pour elle. Bon gré mal gré, il avait décidé de l'écouter.

Harry fit volte-face et sortit de la stalle sombre. Tout semblait se dérouler dans une atmosphère feutrée en ces lieux, un peu comme si l'apparence des choses n'était faite que pour tromper les simples d'esprit. Les grands murs de vitraux à peines colorés en pastel laissaient penser que la lumière serait brillante et éclatante contre ces murs : elle était tamisée et intimiste. Les murs de pierres semblaient avoir besoin d'un éclairage plus important que la moyenne pour se départir de leur aspect grossier et grisâtre : ils se sculptaient dans le seul jour qui transperçait les carreaux de l'étage et les reflets psychédéliques de l'eau au sol. Le silence ambiant poussait les passants, dans le couloir extérieur, à murmurer leurs confidences dans l'oreille du voisin plutôt que de conserver le ton de la conversation, bien trop claquant dans la quiétude : on n'entendait rien à travers la mélodie aqueuse de ces toilettes. Elles cachaient bien leur jeu dans les profondeurs de leurs entrailles, sous le couvert du clapotis qui chaperonnait l'ensemble de sa promesse d'emporter les secrets dans la tombe.

Le garçon s'approcha de l'un des lavabos joints en cercle, au centre du grand hall des toilettes, et s'arrêta à seulement quelques pas de la vasque. Son regard se dirigea vers l'entrée, en biais sur sa droite. Sans qu'il ne l'ait même invoquée, une silhouette imaginaire se détacha du vide. En pantalon noir de haute main, chemise blanche déchirée et tachée de sang et cravate verte desserrée, un adolescent au regard gris incroyablement condamnant le fixait durement sans broncher d'un iota. Ses cheveux blonds platine assombris par l'eau dégoulinaient et arrosaient sa peau livide cernée de violet, comme si le blanc de son épiderme se délavait sous les gouttes glissantes, dévoilant un être tout autre sous cette carapace. Des gémissements de douleurs semblèrent surgir depuis les tympans du survivant et se répandre dans les toilettes.

En un clignement de paupières, l'illusion disparut de la vision d'Harry. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il gardait de ces toilettes : son affrontement de l'année passée avec le Serpentard Mangemort. Et comme tous les autres événements ayant eu lieu avant leur chasse à l'homme dans les bois, celui-ci paraissait provenir d'un autre temps, lointain, révolu, peut-être même issu d'une autre existence.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor secoua la tête et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore du lavabo. Le temps matériel lui manquait pour songer à cette autre vie ce soir. Il devait se préparer pour le bal qui ne tarderait plus à débuter.

Fébrile, le garçon jaugea son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la vasque. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand il n'en perçut aucun. Ses yeux se plissèrent fortement : la surface réfléchissante avait été rongée par l'humidité et la moisissure que plus personne ne nettoyait depuis longtemps. Les taches noires n'adhéraient plus au verre mais s'étaient fondues dans la matière, comme si elles faisaient partie de son intégrité depuis toujours. Plus l'on avançait vers le centre de la glace, plus les taches s'éclaircissaient et formaient un semblant de panneau gris, un peu métallisé, dans lequel il était impossible de distinguer plus que des ombres. Ne restaient que quelques parcelles intactes, cependant trop crasseuses et couvertes de condensation pour s'y inspecter proprement. Les miroirs des dortoirs communs de la tour de Gryffondor auraient fait un meilleur travail. Seulement voilà, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient été amenés ici pour se préparer. Le bal était censé symboliser leur retour officiel dans le groupe et les surprises préparées pour l'occasion devaient rester secrètes jusqu'au bout. Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de l'école étaient devenues les coulisses de la fête pour le fabuleux trio. Harry ne pouvait que supposer les raisons de ce choix, mais l'une d'elles impliquait probablement le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Le spectre invisible pour l'heure devait sûrement les garder dans l'enceinte de ses toilettes en attendant qu'un quelconque messager de leur maison ne vienne les chercher. Aussi, tous les trois s'accommodaient-ils tant bien que mal des installations à leur disposition. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, allant presque jusqu'à coller ses verres de lunettes contre le miroir, le survivant ne parvint jamais à percevoir une image précise de lui-même. Il tentait toujours d'y parvenir quand la porte d'une autre stalle grinça sur ses gonds et claqua contre la paroi friable de ses charnières.

D'autres pas résonnèrent sous les alcôves humides, clapotant dans les flaques consistantes, et Ron se retrouva bientôt à ses côtés. À son tour, il se positionna devant le lavabo voisin du sien. Harry le détailla discrètement : adieu vieille robe sorcière tirée du placard de ses ancêtres par sa mère. Le cadet des Weasley faisait même preuve d'une certaine élégance que le sorcier de Gryffondor ne lui connaissait pas. Le costume demeurait toujours de seconde main mais ne comportait plus aucune horreur en dentelle jaunie, ni de jabot en tulle, plus rien de tout cela. Le jeune roux avait beaucoup forci depuis sa quatrième année, comme eux tous, et sa carrure athlétique n'avait fait que se renforcer avec leurs rudes épreuves à travers champs. Sa tenue lui venait sûrement de l'un de ses frères plus âgés : Bill ou Charlie à en juger par la coupe un peu plus large aux épaules et au pantalon un peu trop long.

Se sentant observé, Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant d'échanger le même sourire un peu bête. Cette situation de coulisses les amusait beaucoup, eux qui avaient parfaitement horreur de ces chichis inutiles.

\- On se demanderait presque lequel de nous deux aura le plus de succès, plaisanta le roux.

\- Je ne vais plus te mentir : c'est mieux que l'accoutrement que tu portais pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, répondit Harry. Beaucoup mieux !

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! J'ai bien insisté auprès de maman pour qu'elle ne me renvoie pas le même ! Elle m'a proposé celui de Bill. J'ai accepté tout de suite.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Ron acquiesça en élargissant les épaules. Le costume lui seyait effectivement bien et il s'en serait presque pavané comme un coq fier. Sa poitrine se dégonfla à la suivante expiration tandis qu'un sourire honnête prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Lavande sera ravie, poursuivit le survivant.

L'air réjoui du roux se transforma en confusion. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas invité Lavande, expliqua le cadet des Weasley. Et puis, même si j'avais voulu, elle ne m'adresse plus un mot depuis l'année dernière... Ça paraît difficile.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron sur le ton de l'évidence. Je n'allais pas reproduire la même erreur qu'en quatrième année ! Dès que j'ai su pour le bal, je lui ai demandé en premier. Elle était ravie. En plus, elle non plus ne voulait pas recommencer toutes ces bêtises de l'année dernière avec le club de Slughorn et McLaggen. Ça tombait bien.

\- Hermione, souffla Harry en hochant doucement la tête.

Le garçon n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais un drôle de sentiment le saisissait à cette nouvelle. Ron qui emmenait Hermione à un bal de printemps... C'était là une bien drôle d'image pour laquelle il n'avait cessé de lutter. Ce n'était que la réalisation de l'inévitable.

L'inévitable, oui. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour aller l'un avec l'autre. Leur façon d'agir ensemble dans la forêt de Dean le lui avait prouvé. Un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant, alors que le survivant était enfin témoin de cette avancée gigantesque dans leurs vies, la joie ne parvenait pas à le saisir. Harry était comme hébété par un choc de grande ampleur, incapable de se réjouir ni même de se vexer, juste de fixer le visage de Ron sans le voir, de laisser ses yeux glisser petit à petit vers le sol et de se plonger dans une confusion sans nom. Depuis quand Ron osait-il inviter Hermione à danser ? Depuis quand reconnaissait-il ses sentiments, lui, l'éternel blagueur incapable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux ? Et depuis quand Hermione ne cachait-elle plus ses sentiments derrière sa fierté ? Pour résumer : depuis quand ce secret était-il devenu une réalité sous la lumière du jour ? Harry ne le savait pas et l'apprendre si brusquement revenait à lui mettre une grande claque dans la figure.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est étrange quand on pense que tu étais le premier à nous pousser dans ce sens, releva Ron sans aucune moquerie. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'on a tous besoin d'un temps pour s'y faire. C'est juste que...

Les mains du roux se reposèrent sur le bord de la vasque en face de lui et il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps après ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt de Dean. C'est comme si j'avais pris conscience que je pouvais la perdre en fin de compte. Je ne croyais pas ça possible. Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Je crois que c'est là que ça a... changé.

\- Probablement, oui. En tout cas, je suis content pour vous. Sincèrement.

Le survivant sourit à son frère de cœur. Il adressa une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule du roux. Ron acquiesça exagérément et un rire les souleva tous les deux. Harry replongea son attention dans la vasque vide près de lui. Le roux tourna le dos à la sienne et s'y appuya nonchalamment en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est bête à dire, mais ça fait du bien de retrouver de vraies toilettes, déclara-t-il. Tout ce temps passé dans la forêt...

Il secoua les épaules en grognant, comme si un frisson désagréable venait de le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Harry.

\- En fait, je suis heureux d'être revenu ici. Je n'en étais pas sûr au début, mais maintenant je sais qu'on a fait le bon choix. Pas toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le survivant après un silence. J'ai du mal à m'y faire.

\- Ça va venir, le rassura le roux. Cet endroit est rempli de choses qui réussiront à te faire oublier cette merde. À commencer par ma sœur.

Fronçant les sourcils, le sorcier de Gryffondor inspecta son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Ses doigts agrippaient plus fortement les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Parler de Ginny lui coûtait énormément.

\- C'est elle qui t'a invité, non ?

Harry confirma d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Tu as de la chance, tu sais, poursuivit Ron. Ça fait une semaine que le bal a été décidé. Elle a été invitée par beaucoup de garçons depuis, y compris Cormac et Dean. Elle a refusé à chaque fois. Et même si je dois avouer que je préfère ça, Dean est quand même son ancien petit-ami. Et elle t'a préféré à lui.

\- Ils sont séparés, Ron. Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ?

\- N'empêche qu'elle t'a préféré.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent pendant une minute sans rien se dire. Aucune animosité ne résidait dans leur échange, pas plus que de l'amitié. Ils ne faisaient que se sonder, à la recherche de ce que l'autre dirait ensuite, planifiant leurs réponses comme des stratégies d'échecs sorciers. Mais Harry était déjà trop fatigué de jouer pour apprécier cette partie avec son frère de cœur.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas avec ça, Ron ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Le roux soupira par le nez. Il changea de posture contre le lavabo en s'appuyant sur une seule jambe, son autre pied pointant sur ses orteils. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Écoute, je comprends. Sincèrement, je comprends. Tu n'étais pas au courant qu'un bal devait avoir lieu avant ce matin vu que tu traînes souvent seul en ce moment. Tu ne pouvais pas inviter Ginny sans le savoir. Mais... Quelque chose me dit que tu ne l'aurais pas fait même si tu avais su. Je me trompe ?

Ron attendit calmement une réponse, ses yeux bleu nuit rivés sur le survivant. Il ne lui infligeait pas la morale du grand frère, bien au contraire, c'était la confidence de l'ami qu'il cherchait à encourager. Malheureusement pour lui, son rôle de grand frère le gardait désormais à l'écart de ce genre de moments avec Harry, surtout depuis que celui-ci avait commencé à s'intéresser à sa petite sœur. Néanmoins, le cadet des Weasley tenait à essayer.

Devant la perspicacité de son meilleur ami, Harry demeurait désespérément silencieux. Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises en songeant que cela lui offrirait plus de temps pour trouver une réponse convenable qui satisfera à la fois le grand frère et le frère de cœur. Mais cela se révélait mission impossible. En fait, le survivant devait se résigner à choisir l'une des deux identités de Ron et à s'adresser uniquement à elle. Le grand frère n'apprécierait pas ses confidences, tandis que le frère de cœur les rechercheraient. Le frère de cœur saurait le conseiller, tandis que le grand frère protégerait sa sœur. Sinon, Harry devrait se résigner à lui mentir et, sincèrement, il n'en avait pas envie. La terre semblait trop s'effondrer sous ses pieds, son amitié avec Ron et Hermione ne devait pas faire partie du lot. Mieux valait se prendre un bon coup de gueule tout de suite, que subir une mort sociale lente et définitive dans le futur plus ou moins proche.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Déjà que Ginny m'a pris par surprise ce matin, je ne me suis pas embêté à réfléchir aux « _et si_ ».

\- Et maintenant que tu le peux : tu l'aurais invité si tu avais su dès le début ?

\- Ron, je ne veux pas te mentir.

\- Je sais. Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire. Je te l'ai dit : je comprends. Je viens un peu aux nouvelles, c'est tout.

\- Honnêtement, Ron, je ne pense pas que je puisse parler de ça avec toi. Tu es son grand frère. Tu la protèges. Et ça n'épargne pas notre amitié.

\- Harry, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais si tu n'en parles à personne ! Je sais ce que c'est. Regarde le nombre d'années durant lesquelles j'ai refusé de voir la vérité en face à propos d'Hermione. Je l'ai accepté, c'est génial ! Mais toi... On a l'impression que tu es bloqué quelque part entre les deux. Et si ce n'est pas à moi, ton meilleur ami, à qui est-ce que tu vas aller te confier ?

\- Tu es son grand frère.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non, insista le roux. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler justement parce que je suis son grand frère, ça ne présage rien de bon. Je ne suis pas aveugle, ni stupide, contrairement à l'idée générale. Je vois bien que tu es embourbé avec ma sœur.

\- Non, non, j'aime beaucoup ta sœur. Elle est formidable.

\- Mais ?

Ron marqua une pause.

\- Il y a un « _mais_ », n'est-ce-pas ?

Le brun acquiesça piteusement. Pendant un instant, il n'osa plus poser ses iris sur son frère de cœur et inspecta inutilement le fond crasseux de la vasque blanche du lavabo.

\- Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier avec ça... Je...

\- Je n'arrive pas à prendre la bonne décision, le coupa le survivant.

Le silence demeura entre les deux amis. Le cadet des Weasley se débattait avec ce bout de phrase qui pouvait tout et ne rien dire en même temps. Seulement sa conscience l'empêcha de pousser le survivant dans ses derniers retranchements : il s'y trouvait déjà. Accabler un homme à terre n'était pas son genre.

\- La faire souffrir est ma dernière envie, reprit Harry. Mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je décide, elle va souffrir. Alors je ne dis rien. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne cogite pas deux fois plus sur le sujet, mais je n'en dis rien. Parce que, comme ça, elle ne souffre pas.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, le rassura Ron.

Un petit sourire discret traduisit le soulagement du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il se fana rapidement.

\- Mais je suis désolé de te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses qu'elle ne souffre pas parce que tu ne dis rien. C'est la même chose qu'un comateux : ça n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas l'entendre hurler qu'il n'a pas mal. L'attente est parfois pire que la vérité, même si elle n'est pas bonne à entendre. Ginny est forte, elle ne montre rien de ses émotions. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. Et visiblement, avec toi non plus, sinon tu ne serais pas coincé avec cette idée. Elle se confie peu, elle a toujours été comme ça. Mais le fait que ma sœur t'ai invité au bal ce matin... Elle est comme toutes les filles, tu sais : le prince charmant et tout le tralala. Sauf qu'à la différence de beaucoup d'autres filles, son tempérament ne lui permet pas de faire ça sans conséquences. Ce qu'elle a fait ce matin, c'est ravaler sa fierté. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est désagréable. Ça te donne la sensation de perdre. Chaque jour où tu ne dis rien, Ginny vit avec cette sensation. Elle ne sait pas si elle a gagné ou perdu, mais elle a l'impression de perdre, alors que, qui sait, elle gagne peut-être. Tu vois un peu le tableau ? Ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un qui ne souffre pas. Juste une fille qui attend patiemment d'atteindre sa limite.

Les lèvres d'Harry battirent dans le vide. Aucun son, pas même étranglé, n'en sortit. On lui aurait arraché les cordes vocales que cela n'aurait pas donné meilleur résultat. La tirade de son frère de cœur balayait toute sa répartie. Sous des dehors de conseiller son ami, le roux en profitait pour placer un avertissement détourné au sujet de sa sœur. Le message était clair : « _Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais Ginny souffre déjà, alors fais quelque chose à ce sujet, et vite, parce que je ne tiens pas à ramasser les miettes derrière_ ». Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que le brun connaissait déjà cette réalité accablante. Même son inaction faisait souffrir les autres. Il aurait pu s'enfermer dans un placard et ne plus en bouger jusqu'à la fin des temps que les autres trouveraient encore à se plaindre.

Soudain, Harry sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête. Le cadet des Weasley paraissait embêté.

\- Je ne t'engueule pas, Harry, s'expliqua Ron. J'essaye de faire au mieux ce que ton meilleur ami ferait au sujet de n'importe quelle autre fille. Parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile de le voir soi-même quand on a le nez dedans. Mais, comme tu l'as dit, je reste son grand frère, et je ne peux pas supprimer cette partie de moi en fonction de la personne à qui je parle. Alors... Même si, comme nous tous, tu as eu autre chose à penser que ta relation avec Ginny ces derniers mois, tu dois quand même avoir retiré un sentiment particulier de votre éloignement. Un manque, un soulagement...

\- Non, je ne...

\- Peu importe ce que tu as ressenti, l'ignora Ron. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais... Creuse-là dedans. Ça te sera sûrement plus utile que tout le reste pour te décider.

\- Ron...

Un grincement emplit le silence gêné qui s'instaurait de lui-même entre les deux meilleurs amis de Gryffondor. Cette fois, la porte d'une dernière stalle claqua plusieurs fois, comme si on la repoussait à plusieurs reprises contre le mur. Ron se tourna vers l'allée des toilettes, juste à temps pour voir émerger sa cavalière de celles du fond, loin d'eux. Ses bras rosés soulevaient le bas de son jupon de tulle grise qui descendait normalement sur ses pieds. Un bustier serré et quelque peu transparent brillait des milliers de perles aux reflets dorés autour de ses formes de jeune femme.

Avec difficultés, la sorcière surdouée rejoignit le centre de l'allée et se posta là, tous sourires, à la merci du regard de son cavalier et de son meilleur ami. Le roux lui rendit son sourire rayonnant et lui adressa un pouce en l'air bien prononcé. Les commentaires viendraient plus tard, sans aucun témoin pour les entendre. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry le retint, perplexe devant tant d'aisance. Il tenta une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

\- Tu ne vérifies pas une dernière fois ta coiffure ? C'était ton obsession au bal de Noël...

\- Moi ? Non, pas besoin ! Ce ne sont pas ces miroirs qui vont me dire si je suis le plus beau ou non !

Avec un dernier sourire satisfait, Ron reprit son chemin vers la sortie, laissant Harry se noyer dans sa confusion au milieu de ce taudis sordide et humide.

La tête du brun contenait tellement de phrases tourbillonnantes qu'il en attrapait le tournis avant même sa première danse. Il cligna des yeux en apercevant un scintillement dans son champ de vision : Hermione qui avançait laborieusement entre les flaques sur ses hauts talons. Ses longs cheveux châtains sautillaient sur ses épaules au rythme de sa marche chaotique. Elle s'arrêta pour le détailler depuis le lointain, pas vraiment tentée à l'idée de faire le chemin vers lui, multipliant ses chances de ruiner sa robe avec l'eau. Un sourire radieux éclaira ses pommettes poudrées.

\- Harry, tu es très élégant, le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Et toi magnifique.

\- Garde tes compliments pour Ginny. Mais...

Discrètement et malicieusement, ses prunelles brunes surveillèrent rapidement la sortie et, en n'apercevant pas Ron, Hermione s'inclina d'un petit salut royal.

\- Merci.

\- Hermione ? l'appela Ron. On peut y aller !

La jeune femme était aux anges, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle courra à petit pas le rejoindre plus qu'elle ne poursuivit son numéro d'équilibriste. Son jupon de tulle rebondissait dans son sillage.

\- Tu me réserveras une de tes danses, Harry ! lui cria-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, murmura celui-ci en réponse en sachant qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. C'est ça.

En soupirant, le survivant laissa son dos aller contre la vasque du lavabo derrière lui. Il renversa la tête en arrière pour observer le plafond et tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur, affolé à l'idée que l'heure de retrouver Ginny sonnait. La façon dont ses muscles s'étiraient en évacuant la tension dans sa nuque l'aidait particulièrement.

\- Il ne le pense pas tu sais.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il sursauta en poussant un cri, le tout en s'éloignant prestement du cercle des lavabos. Reposée à plat-ventre sur le dessus de l'installation, les jambes, parées de ses collants d'uniforme, surélevées et croisées derrière elle, Mimi Geignarde le considérait d'un air particulièrement moche derrière les immenses hublots qui lui servaient de lunettes.

\- Mimi !

\- Elle, par contre, si. Et je suis de son avis : tu es tout en beauté ce soir, Harry.

\- Hum... Merci, Mimi. Mais je... Je dois y aller...

Le survivant commença à s'éloigner.

\- Il ne te pardonnera pas, tu sais. Après tout, on parle bien de sa sœur.

Le garçon se figea sur place et fit volte-face. Le spectre de l'écolière avait changé de position. Toujours sur le dessus des lavabos, elle se tenait désormais assise, un genou croisé par-dessus l'autre. Son sourire mauvais s'était métamorphosé en une moue faussement triste.

\- Il meurt d'envie de savoir ce que tu ressens, continua-t-elle. Il fait semblant : question d'honneur. Mais bon, il n'a pas à savoir ! Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, après tout ! Et tu as bien raison de garder le secret ! Quoi qu'il se fatiguerait à force de se demander quelle est ta réponse. Et il s'énervera.

\- Merci pour ton analyse, Mimi. Mais je crois que je m'en passerais. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Un cri de fureur emplit les toilettes du second étage et, la seconde d'après, Harry reculait précipitamment de plusieurs pas devant le visage furibond de l'écolière qui venait d'apparaître juste devant lui.

\- Tu sais ce que ton ami est en train de penser ? Non ! Moi, oui ! se vanta-t-elle. Il commence à se dire que ce « petit con » de Dean valait mieux que l'indécis que tu es !

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Mais tu sais quelle est la différence entre Dean Thomas et toi, Harry ? Il n'a pas ta chance. Il n'est pas son meilleur ami. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que tu as encore le droit de regarder sous les jupons de Ginny et pas lui !

\- Je ne regarde pas sous ses jupons ! protesta le survivant.

Le fantôme se mit à ricaner bruyamment et s'éloigna de lui en flottant sans but autre que celui d'ajouter du dramatique à son geste. Elle finit par se poser sur son coin de fenêtre habituel, près des vitraux sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

\- Non, bien sûr. Tu ne ferais pas ça, Harry. Mais... Tu sais... Ton ami a raison. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans te confier à quelqu'un !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce sermon une nouvelle fois, merci.

\- Mais tu sais, au fond de toi, qu'il n'est pas un bon confident pour ce problème. Personne ne l'est. Mais, moi...

\- Mais toi, quoi ? l'interrompit méchamment le brun. Je ne me confierai pas à toi, Mimi !

\- Dire, que j'allais proposer de t'aider ! C'est blessant ! ronchonna le spectre. Mais si tu veux te débrouiller tout seul, vas-y ! Sors de mes toilettes ! Pauvre ingrat !

En croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Mimi Geignarde tourna vivement la tête vers les carreaux en agitant ses longues couettes noires comme une gamine râleuse. Harry aurait dû partir. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce fantôme capricieux. Pourtant, ses pieds refusaient de le mener vers la sortie. On aurait dit que quelque chose d'invisible et d'inexplicable le retenait dans ces toilettes immondes. Il fit quelques pas inutiles et, en reportant son attention vers la fenêtre, se rendit compte que Mimi l'observait intensément. Elle savait. Elle avait gagné.

\- Mimi ? Est-ce que Ginny est venue ici ? Tu sais... Pendant que j'étais parti.

\- On change d'avis ? sourit le fantôme.

\- Mimi, insista Harry.

\- Évidemment que non ! Je suis toujours restée seule, se lamenta-t-elle. Personne ne discute plus avec moi ! On ne me jette même plus d'objets à la tête !

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

\- C'était toujours mieux que rien du tout. Au moins, j'avais une raison valable de broyer du noir ! Maintenant, je suis juste seule et geignarde...

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un gémissement terrible qu'on aurait dit arraché d'un animal torturé emplit les toilettes du deuxième étage de Poudlard. Pour une fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Les paroles du fantôme résonnaient drôlement en lui. Et rien que cela le poussa définitivement vers l'idée de se confier à elle. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'il entendait, plus personne ne venait ici. Ses doutes seraient bien en sécurité dans les canalisations du château. Mais, Mimi fut plus rapide pour parler.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait, Harry ? De n'avoir personne à qui se confier ?

\- Oui, je sais. C'est facile de se perdre quand on ne peut parler de rien à personne.

\- Tu es perdu, Harry ?

Le sorcier de Gryffondor acquiesça après un moment de réflexion.

\- C'est comme si aucune décision ne voulait se démarquer des autres options... Enfin, bref... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, voilà tout.

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase força le survivant à froncer les sourcils et à rechercher le spectre de l'ancienne écolière. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait lâchement disparu, mais il n'en était rien. Mimi était toujours là, sur son arrondi de fenêtre, pensive. Elle sembla se rappeler de son existence au bout d'une minute supplémentaire et agita sa tête, fouettant presque son visage avec ses couettes.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire...

Mimi disparut soudainement sans laisser aucune trace. Harry se rapprocha des vitraux, subitement inquiet.

\- Mimi ? Mimi ! Tu parles d'une aide ! ragea-t-il.

La sortie fut sa nouvelle direction, seulement, encore une fois, le spectre avait décidé de faire des siennes. Depuis le haut des lavabos où elle avait repris sa place, Mimi l'appela une nouvelle fois d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Harry ? Si tu le veux, je serai ravie d'être ta confidente. Ça n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà fait ça auparavant, en plus.

Excédé par le jeu sadique du fantôme, Harry la fusilla du regard, prêt à être le premier depuis une éternité à lui lancer un objet au visage. Soudain, l'horloge de Poudlard sonna la nouvelle heure. Mimi se renfrogna. Cette satanée sonnerie venait de détruire tous ses efforts : le survivant se détourna en la maudissant pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps, l'accusant de tous les noms d'oiseaux elle et son langage impossible sans queue ni tête. Il trottina jusque la sortie des toilettes du deuxième étage tandis que, dans un cri strident, Mimi, déçue une fois de plus, fonçait tête la première dans la cuvette d'une des stalles. Un raz-de-marée d'eau se répandit en cascade par-dessus la lunette puis le silence se fit.

* * *

Une exclamation de liesse surplomba la musique aérienne qui faisait déjà tourner les filles en robes de soirée en plein cœur de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Les assises en velours rouge et bois massif avaient été transportées hors de l'espace de vie pour permettre à un orchestre magique d'être installé. Les instruments lévitaient dans un coin. Là, les archets et touches bougeaient de leur propre chef sur les cuivres et les bois en créant une mélodie, semblait-il, connue par cœur. Le feu de cheminée avait été précautionneusement éteint pour éviter à tout jupon un peu long ou à toute jambe de pantalon mal ajustée de s'enflammer à son contact. Malgré tout, une lumière douce et presque insuffisante éclairait la piste grâce au lustre à plusieurs branches en dessinant des ombres sur le plancher débarrassé de ses immenses tapis, capables de faire trébucher les danseurs. De part et d'autre, des guirlandes fleuries, semblables à des branches de cerisiers, se tressaient ensemble près du haut-plafond. Des pétales minuscules, roses et blancs, s'en détachaient et retombaient gracieusement en surfant sur les vagues de l'air. Ils disparaissaient à quelques centimètres des coiffures, _comme par magie_.

Sur les fleurs, une dizaine d'oiseaux des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, l'un rose, l'un bleu, l'autre vert ou encore violet, butinait les pistils de leurs longs becs effilés : des colibris procréés par enchantement. Trois d'entre eux, le rouge, l'orange et le jaune, les plus nerveux de tous, fondirent sur la même fleur d'une guirlande. Bien sûr, ils finirent par s'entrechoquer et se battre pour obtenir les faveurs de la plante, sans grand résultat. En réalité, le trio finit par exploser : l'orange et le jaune finirent par se poursuivre l'un l'autre à travers la pièce, en batifolant à moitié au-dessus des têtes, après avoir bien agité la guirlande de cerisier. Quelques pétales en étaient tombés en pluie, dénudant presque totalement la liane où le dernier oiseau, le rouge, s'était posé, un peu en recul par rapport aux autres. Il y toisait son monde fleuri de sa gorge chaude et héroïque. Seulement, le sort chargé d'alimenter la floraison fit bientôt son effet et de nouveaux pétales reparurent en une seule fois sous ses serres, le projetant loin devant. Il tenta de reprendre son vol au mieux et, dans sa précipitation, parvint à décrocher la guirlande légère qui vint se poser sur les cheveux roux de la jeune femme qui attendait en-dessous, près de la porte d'entrée de la Salle Commune : Ginny Weasley.

En riant discrètement, elle s'inclina sous la caresse. D'une main délicate, elle récolta la guirlande dans sa paume et attendit que le sort fasse son œuvre : une liane supplémentaire naquit de nulle-part et vint récupérer sa consœur des doigts de la jeune sorcière en s'enroulant autour des premières fleurs pour les ramener vers le haut plafond. Une nouvelle série de pétales roses plut sur Ginny qui s'écarta, amusée. Ceux-là ne disparaissait pas pour une raison mystérieuse, et ses cheveux fauves possédaient désormais un ornement original et floral.

De l'autre côté de la foule de danseurs, Dean, juché près de l'orchestre magique en se tenant d'une main à une colonne ressortant des boiseries du mur, l'observait d'un œil brillant. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et une sorte de rire silencieux les illumina tous les deux tandis que Ginny époussetait ses cheveux soyeux. Ses pieds se débarrassèrent ensuite des fleurs chues sur eux.

Ainsi arrosée dans sa longue robe lâche de couleur beige foncé rosé, la belle ressemblait à une nymphe des forêts. Le jupon se terminait en des imitations de dentelles au-dessus de ses genoux rougis tandis qu'un long drapé aux finitions similaires encadrait ses jambes asymétriquement et promettait un superbe retombé lors d'une danse future. Serrée à la taille par une lanière, un bout de tissu attachait le haut à son épaule droite pour libérer celle de gauche. L'effet bouffant gorgeait la poitrine avec délice et mystère. Ses longs cheveux roux et sauvages achevaient de compléter la gamme de couleur, déjà bien nourrie avec ses lèvres grasses d'un rouge bordeaux distingué.

Dean sentait son cœur se serrer à la voir se tenir seule sous ces couronnes de fleurs majestueuses. Il aurait voulu traverser la foule. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien elle était belle. Mais ce droit, et même ce devoir, ne lui appartenait pas ce soir. C'était à Harry de l'assurer. Et à voir comment le survivant manquait déjà à ses obligations de cavalier, Dean enrageait de minute en minute, à la fois jaloux et dégoûté. Sa propre cavalière s'agaçait de son rire et de ses œillades destinés à une autre qu'elle, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de le tirer vers la masse pour le perdre dans le surplus d'agitation et l'empêcher de trop cogiter sur cette satanée rousse démoniaque.

Ginny soupira en le voyant descendre de son perchoir, de soulagement, certes, mais de désespoir aussi. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'endurer cette solitude humiliante avec un complice, même à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune. Soudainement nerveuse, la rousse regarda par-dessus son épaule le portrait résolument clos de la Grosse Dame, ou plutôt l'envers de celui-ci. Elle voulait tout faire pour ne pas paraître désespérée. Selon elle, c'était déjà raté.

Hermione et son frère avaient débarqué une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, en riant à gorges déployées, les visages perlés de sueur après s'être vraisemblablement courus l'un après l'autre dans les grands couloirs, comme deux êtres en parade nuptiale. Ron était immanquable avec ses cheveux roux ébouriffés par l'énervement tandis que la née-moldue aurait pu éclairer le monde de son aura dorée et aussi rayonnante que le soleil. La puissance émanait de tous ses pores et l'on voyait bien que, quelque part, elle adorait qu'on l'enviât ce soir. Harry, quant à lui, n'était en vue nulle-part.

Mal à l'aise, la benjamine des Weasley aurait presque fait les cent pas pour éviter de prendre l'apparence d'un piquet enraciné. Seulement, elle craignait trop de s'empêtrer dans la traîne de sa robe, trop longue sans aucun talon pour la rehausser, et de l'abîmer avant que le survivant n'ait pu la voir. Réduite à endurer sa nervosité jusqu'au bout sans aucune aide, la sorcière se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, de la pointe au talon, en triturant ses mains moites.

Dans la foule de fêtards, beaucoup la regardaient avec étrangeté. Un peu comme Dean, tous s'étonnaient de la voir encore seule à ce moment de la soirée. Depuis un autre coin de la pièce, Cormac McLaggen la jaugeait avec mépris, fortement diverti par sa situation : celle qui avait fait la belle au point de refuser toutes les invitations se retrouvait plantée par son propre cavalier. Quelle ironie délicieuse pour le premier des rembarrés ! Il s'en délectait en sirotant son verre, son rendez-vous assise sur ses jambes, en une posture vulgaire, dans l'un des rares fauteuils à demeurer dans la Salle Commune. Les filles, quant à elles, la plaignaient clairement en se réjouissant de ne pas avoir à subir le même sort de l'humiliation publique. Au moins lui restait-il sa superbe robe pour paraître moins godiche et essuyer ses larmes plus tard.

Virevoltant curieusement avec sa cavalière blonde, invitée de la maison Serdaigle, Neville s'assurait régulièrement que la sorcière rousse se tenait toujours là, sous les guirlandes, seule. Il tentait alors de repérer Ron dans la foule. Si son grand frère se rendait compte de la supercherie, Harry passerait un sale quart d'heure. Et bien, qu'au fond, le féru de botanique à cheval sur les principes de la bienséance durement inculqués par sa grand-mère, jugeait que cela n'était que justice pour ce lâche, il ne souhaitait pas gérer un esclandre général ce soir. Pas quand Luna acceptait volontiers de partager ses danses incroyables avec lui. Ses yeux glissaient enfin jusque Dean. Lui aussi commençait à attirer l'attention en refusant de se plier totalement aux exigences de sa cavalière d'un soir. À chaque tournant, sa tête se dévissait presque pour garder un semblant de contact avec la rousse livrée à elle-même sur le côté de la piste.

Soudainement, Neville sut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Luna, en détentrice d'un sixième sens aiguisé, suivait discrètement ses voyages visuels et venait de remarquer, à son tour, la présence de son amie de Gryffondor. Sans aucun avertissement, elle se déroba à sa prise pour se rendre à ses côtés. Un peu bête et gauche, le féru de botanique trébucha dans son pas désormais solitaire et se planta là, au milieu de la piste. Sa cavalière ne pensait pas à mal, vraiment. Sa spontanéité, plus exacerbée que celles de tous les autres spontanés de la terre, la poussait juste à agir avant même de s'expliquer. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela bien que cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il aimait trop Luna pour cela. Aussi, sa frustration frappa la première cible disponible en compensation : Harry. Celui-là avait décidé d'embêter son monde jusqu'au bout. Il humiliait une fille et, par-dessus le marché, privait les autres de leur amusement. Par la peau du cou qu'il allait le chercher ce survivant à la noix ! Il le jurait devant Merlin !

La blonde loufoque, bien loin de ces tractations haineuses, fit une petite révérence à son amie rousse. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour, déjà amusée de ses bêtises involontaires.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Harry a juste un peu de retard.

\- Bien sûr.

Une décharge piquante excita l'échine de Ginny. Ses mèches lisses fouettèrent son visage maquillé tandis qu'elle se tournait vivement vers Luna. Deux grands yeux bleus et lumineux s'imposèrent à elle, apaisant son tempérament de feu instantanément. L'ambiguïté du langage si particulier de son amie avait encore frappé. Et bien qu'habituellement, la benjamine des Weasley fusse en mesure de rester calme, en toute connaissance de cause, cette fois, il en était autrement. En fait, Luna ne faisait que la confirmer sans une seule pointe de sarcasme. Pourtant, dans sa situation, Ginny avait eu du mal à sentir la sincérité derrière ses propos innocents, comme si le fait que cela ait trait à Harry ne la blesse plus que nécessaire.

\- On peut l'attendre ensemble si tu veux, proposa Luna.

Ginny s'apprêta à répondre avec enthousiasme, quand, inopinément, un regard noir attira son attention à la lisière de la foule de danseurs. Neville se demandait clairement où se trouvait sa place dans cette situation périlleuse. Ne l'ayant pas encore déterminé, il s'était éclipsé de la piste et les observait nerveusement. Sa cavalière s'assurait simplement d'être une bonne amie pour elle et, pour cela, Luna méritait un titre digne de ce nom. Mais la rousse comprenait bien à quel prix sa camarade de Serdaigle pouvait agir ainsi et elle s'embarrassa ainsi de profiter d'une compagnie qui ne lui était pas destinée.

\- Merci, Luna. Mais va rejoindre Neville. Il va t'attendre.

\- Il comprend.

\- Je vais bien. Je t'assure.

\- Tu me mens, releva la blonde.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, totalement prise de court par cette remarque, véridique, mais tout de même. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien. La benjamine des Weasley commençait à douter. Le faux enthousiasme d'Harry ce matin lui laissait entrevoir le fait de demeurer dans la fête sans en être réellement comme une possibilité avec un fort taux de probabilité. D'ici quelques minutes, de la sueur coulerait des racines de ses cheveux, là où son cerveau surchauffait à mille à l'heure.

\- Je...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny. Tu veux que je passe une bonne soirée. C'est gentil.

Luna haussa les épaules en lui décochant un sourire brillant. Dans sa robe bariolée garnie de fanfreluches, elle semblait plus sautiller que marcher. Ou alors sur un fil... Comme une équilibriste vraiment aérienne, capable de balancer entre des émotions opposées en un temps record.

Soudain, son regard lumineux sembla changer de couleur. Il venait d'accrocher quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule dénudée de Ginny. La jeune femme saisit le bras de son amie et la força à rapprocher son oreille de sa bouche.

\- Et maintenant, toi aussi. Amuse-toi bien, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers un Neville visiblement soulagé qui adressait un signe de tête dans le vide.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ginny ?

La benjamine des Weasley se retourna. Son dos voûté par la déception incontrôlable des dernières minutes se redressa de lui-même. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame, gardienne de l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors, finissait de pivoter sur ses gonds. Et juste devant, au premier plan, un survivant élégant dans son costume noir, mi-sorcier mi-moldu, s'aplatissait presque plus bas que terre.

\- Désolé pour le retard. Mimi Geignarde m'a pris la tête. Elle est vraiment impossible !

Un discret soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse. Son sourire désarçonna Harry en un seul essai. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que des larmes d'émotion n'affleurent sous ses poches lacrymales. Dire que, sans son intervention, le survivant aurait manqué de spectacle de beauté époustouflante... Non ! Il ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il aurait pu manquer ! Il était là ! Pas une miette ne lui échapperait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Un sifflet admiratif lutta contre la barrière de ses dents.

\- Ginny... Tu es... magnifique.

\- Tu trouves ? demanda sincèrement la rousse.

\- Je dois avoir l'air d'une loque à côté...

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

La jeune femme éclata de rire et passa son bras sous le sien. Harry se laissa faire et l'amena même vers la piste. Assez du temps perdu ! Ce soir, ils ne devaient plus tergiverser, ils devaient s'amuser et célébrer ! Aussi, ils fendirent la foule pour mieux s'y perdre.

Avec un émerveillement certain, le sorcier de Gryffondor osa se perdre un peu dans l'observation des détails de la décoration tandis qu'ils tâtonnaient le rythme de la musique. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu : la majorité des idées venait de la superbe créature qui l'accompagnait. Son cœur se serra. Songer à tout ce que Ginny avait fait pour eux, et, sans trop se tromper, pour lui... Cela le retournait. En comparaison, quelques mots d'explication paraissaient bien maigres.

Pourtant, ce soir ne semblait pas le bon moment pour les lui donner. Quoique cela ne le serait jamais... Pourtant, sous ces guirlandes fleuries et leur pluie de pétales qui effleuraient leurs cheveux, ces oiseaux qui dansaient en farandole dans la pièce, Harry sentait son courage puiser dans une nouvelle force de son être : l'envie de se dévouer à cette fille, corps et âme. Et lui rendre la pareille équivalait à un début, mieux que rien en somme, même si cette émotion ne lui soufflait pas encore les bons mots à glisser dans l'oreille de Ginny.

Harry réchauffait son regard un peu sombre dans celui plus clair de la jeune femme. Les expressions de son visage en pleine liesse le berçaient d'un doux bonheur qu'il goûtait trop rarement dans son existence. Rien n'aurait pu entacher ce moment. Sauf, peut-être, les trébuchements récurrents de sa cavalière, pourtant réputée bonne danseuse. Lui-même en avait été témoin lors du mariage de Bill et de Fleur, en tout début d'année.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle saisissait sa traîne pour la énième fois.

\- Oui, c'est juste... Cette robe n'est pas pratique pour danser.

\- Tu ne l'as pas réajustée ? Ou tu ne l'avais juste pas pensée pour faire démonstration de tes talents de danseuse ?

\- Si, bien sûr... Mais... En fait, j'ai un peu honte de t'expliquer pourquoi elle ne me va pas si bien aujourd'hui.

\- De quoi pourrais-tu bien avoir honte ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oh ! Moi de rien ! C'est pour toi que je me sens gênée, rit-elle de bon cœur.

\- Pardon ?

Les yeux olives pleins de malice se détournèrent du survivant. Ginny s'humecta les lèvres. Son bras dénudé entoura sa nuque et elle se rapprocha de lui. Un parfum de canneberge envahit soudainement l'espace vital du survivant qui s'en enivra sans aucune mesure. Il s'en serait damné ! Ses espoirs les plus fous prièrent Merlin qu'elle ait des milliards de confidences à lui glisser de cette manière durant la soirée ! Ses hésitations s'envolaient un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Il en oubliait presque sa panique d'avant-bal et la pression que Ron avait, mine de rien, posée sur ses épaules. Le souffle chaud de Ginny s'enfonça dans le creux de son oreille tandis que son rouge-à-lèvres bordeaux devait laisser quelques traces involontaires sur son pavillon de chair.

\- J'ai fait les essayages avec des talons hauts, avoua-t-elle. Sauf que je me suis rendue compte qu'en les mettant ce soir... Je te dépasserais.

Harry gloussa.

\- Alors, je me suis dit que ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- Tu voulais épargner mon ego, si je comprends bien ?

\- Je plaide coupable. Enfin...

En riant, Harry lui la fit tourner sur elle-même avec son bras et la ramena vers lui pour continuer leur sorte de valse moderne. Les lèvres maquillées de la rousse ne quittaient plus leur expression joyeuse. Et le survivant n'arrivait pas à faire autrement qu'à se réjouir devant ce spectacle. Son bonheur dépendait tout simplement d'elle sur cette piste.

Intrigué, l'oiseau rouge s'était posé sur une liane toute proche d'eux et les regardait danser en penchant sa tête en tous sens tandis que les plumes de sa queue se redressaient pour le stabiliser. Le survivant le désigna du doigt pour que Ginny puisse l'apercevoir. Tous deux éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire quand, visiblement dérangé par cette attention, le colibri prit son envol. Par réflexe, la benjamine des Weasley se fit plus petite, au cas où l'animal aurait encore décroché une guirlande sur son passage. Il n'en était rien et elle reprit sa position chancelante près du survivant pour poursuivre ses confidences.

\- Alors, forcément, sans talons, ça me va beaucoup moins bien, termina-t-elle.

\- C'est vraiment gentil.

Les deux jeunes sorciers reprirent plus normalement leur danse en cercle qui les faisait passer entre les autres couples de danseurs. Ginny sentit un vêtement l'effleurer. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, curieuse, la peau basanée de Dean emplit son champ de vision. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court instant intense avant que, tous deux, ne fuient la vue de l'autre en se réfugiant dans les épaules de leur partenaire. D'autres couples se chargèrent de les séparer sans même le vouloir.

La rousse s'agrippa plus fortement au bras du survivant. Sa tête tanguait drôlement tout à coup. L'émotion étrange qui venait de lui retourner l'estomac ne devait pas y être étrangère. Et il fallait dire que la valse n'aidait pas vraiment. Cela irait probablement mieux sur le tard, quand la véritable musique de leur âge débuterait enfin. Pour l'heure, tous à Gryffondors s'étaient accordés sur l'importance d'un bal traditionnel : musique classique et danse en couple dans la thématique de la soirée, le printemps. Les mélodies étaient enjouées, pleines de panaches et leurs temps morts rares.

\- … les mettre ?

\- Pardon ? réalisa Ginny.

\- Je disais que ça me gênait quand même. Je ne veux pas que tu abîmes ta robe ou que tu te blesses juste pour ne pas me dépasser. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir les mettre ? Je survivrai !

\- Du tissu ça se répare. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry.

\- Mais...

\- On a déjà assez attendu pour se retrouver, tu ne penses pas ? Des chaussures plates et un peu de tissu déchiré ne me feront pas te quitter, Harry.

\- Tu as raison. Tu me feras signe quand il faudra arrêter ?

\- Promis.

La promesse de Ginny résonna fortement dans la quiétude soudaine. L'orchestre magique s'agitait sans aucun bruit, le temps de changer sa partition pour la mélodie suivante : un slow, parfaitement cliché, mais incontournable. Les couples les plus agités, et pas assez passionnés l'un par l'autre pour partager une telle danse fusionnelle, évacuèrent la piste au profit des « véritables amoureux » qui se rapprochèrent en se balançant doucement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Pendant une seconde, Harry et Ginny se consultèrent silencieusement, bourrés d'hésitations. La rousse craignait que ce genre d'effusion ne soit prématuré pour eux, aussi, elle attrapa sa robe dans une main et se recula. Le survivant lui saisit le poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher le tissu qui retomba sur ses pieds.

\- Ne pars pas, l'implora-t-il. On a tant à rattraper.

La sorcière hésita. Un mauvais pressentiment l'incitait à refuser cette invite. Les regards commençaient à se poser sur eux, immobiles sur une piste faite pour danser. Chacun était avide d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire entre ces deux êtres dont l'histoire faisait battre les cœurs tout en soulevant les plus grandes controverses. Tout particulièrement intéressé, Dean haussait un sourcil circonspect devant la scène. Le remarquant, Ginny se sentit vexée par toute cette attention. Chacun guettait sa réaction, comme un roman-feuilleton palpitant... Mais elle ne leur donnerait pas raison.

Le jeune femme reprit sa place près d'Harry. Elle laissa ses bras l'aider à trouver la bonne posture pour pratiquer ce slow : les bras joints derrière sa nuque, le buste effleurant le sien et les pieds se relayant. Une émotion légère passa entre eux, provoquant les tremblements fébriles de leurs mains moites et le frémissement de leurs cœurs angoissés. Ginny pouvait percevoir le pouls cinglé d'Harry pulsant dans sa jugulaire. Elle tenta de paraître sûre d'elle sans pourtant en mener bien large de son propre côté.

\- Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle-part, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- Je...

La bouche du survivant demeura entrouverte sur des syllabes muettes qui refusaient de se prononcer pour l'engager plus avant dans le serment. Son organe de vie battait à tout rompre derrière ses côtes comprimées, furieux d'envie à l'idée de lui dire ces trois mots lourds de sens. En contrepartie, son ventre se tordait en nausée fantôme, bloquant sa gorge avec un étau digne d'une asphyxie, l'empêchant de parler.

\- Harry ?

\- Je suis juste nerveux.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raisons. C'est moi.

\- Justement. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde.

Ginny observa un court silence.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle.

Harry eut un souffle amusé.

\- C'est amusant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute avec toi, maintenant, sur cette piste de danse, alors qu'il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été prêt à perdre une année entière.

\- Une année entière ? répéta la benjamine des Weasley. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quand on se cachait dans la forêt de Dean avec Hermione et Ron, au début de l'année. Tu sais, le temps de trouver une piste sur V... Tu-Sais-Qui... Je pensais souvent à Poudlard et à ce qui devait s'y passer. Je pensais aux cours et je me disais qu'avec tout ce bordel, on perdrait forcément du temps dans nos études de sorcier. Mais plus j'y pensais et moins ça me dérangeait. Du moins, pas quand je retirais les cours de l'équation.

La rousse plissa légèrement les paupières, pas très certaine quant à la signification de tout ceci. Elle n'osait pas laisser une quelconque autre ressenti que le scepticisme se répandre sur son visage. Au lieu de quoi, sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté, attendrie et circonspecte à la fois.

\- On est d'accord sur le fait que j'aurais dû, de toute façon, reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté.

\- Si tu avais voulu reprendre, précisa Ginny.

\- Ça faisait partie du plan de base, la rassura Harry. Mais, le temps continuait d'avancer pour vous ici, qu'on soit à Poudlard ou pas... Du coup, si je perdais quelque chose comme, disons... une année, toi, tu en gagnais une. Ça rattrapait la différence d'âge.

\- Tu veux dire que tu planifiais d'échouer ou de manquer ta septième année pour la passer avec... moi ? rit presque Ginny.

\- C'est vrai que, dit comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air malin. Et puis bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment « planifier »... Ça n'est pas comme si je pouvais prévoir la fin de la guerre...

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très malin, lui accorda la rousse. Mais c'est aussi très romantique, Harry.

La voix de Ginny s'était faite douce sur les derniers mots. Le prénom du survivant avait été soufflé tel un murmure caressant, presque comme une incantation sacrée à peine prononcée du bout des lèvres. Le temps se suspendit presque. Pour un peu, la benjamine des Weasley se serait presque arrêtée de danser si cela n'avait pas été pour la jeune homme qui roulait malicieusement des épaules en l'attirant à lui. Ce garçon qui, ce matin même, ne savait pas expliquer la nature de ses sentiments, semblait bien mieux cerner leur relation qu'elle-même. En résultait une sensation profondément troublante, presque fascinante, mais surtout agaçante. Si elle n'avait pas aussi bien connu Harry, la sorcière aurait sincèrement cru que le survivant jouait avec elle, ce soir-là. N'était-elle qu'un simple défouloir qu'il utilisait pour évacuer sa frustration évidente quant à la fin alternative de la guerre qui ne faisait pas partie de ses plans ? Ne valait-elle vraiment pas mieux que n'importe quelle autre midinette repêchée au tournant d'un couloir ? Était-elle si imbue d'elle-même au point de croire qu'elle pourrait changer ce jeune homme en profondeur ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit avec les derniers mots du survivant et si peu obtenaient de réponses valables qui ne la rabaissaient pas plus bas que terre.

Seulement, ce soir là, alors que Ginny dansait tout contre ce garçon adoré depuis toujours, en héros ou en un tout-petit-peu-plus-qu'ami, elle se refusa à admettre cela comme une probabilité valable parmi d'autres. Harry venait en quelque sorte de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et cela, c'était bien plus qu'une possibilité aux yeux de la jeune femme. Aussi, elle accepta d'accepter cette nouvelle dérobade du survivant qui lui répondait à demi-mots, en parfait immobilisme, sans s'engager ni fuir tout à fait vraiment. Et, visiblement, le brun avait décidé de l'aider dans cette tâche.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça comme si ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Vu la gueule de mon année, je ne serai pas étonné si je devais redoubler.

\- Ils te donneront le diplôme les yeux fermés, Harry.

\- McGonagall ne sera pas de cet avis.

\- Elle sera obligée de l'accepter si c'est une décision unanime.

\- Qui sait ? J'arriverai très probablement à la convaincre de me laisser rester une année de plus.

Ginny sourit en le regardant par en-dessous. Sa tête se secoua en feignant l'affliction devant sa pensée douteuse. Pourtant, tout ceci était loin de lui déplaire. La sorcière avait l'impression de retrouver le véritable Harry, sans son masque étranger qui couvrait ses traits depuis son retour. Le garçon qui dansait avec elle ressemblait davantage à celui qu'elle avait embrassé dans la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière sous le couvert de la confidence. La jeune femme reprenait ses marques.

\- Et, tu sais, ce plan comportait un petit plus qui rendait le tout parfait.

\- Lequel ? interrogea curieusement la benjamine des Weasley.

\- Si je reprenais ma septième année plus tard, je reprenais alors avec les personnes qui seraient en septième année à ce moment-là. Dans le meilleur des cas, ton année. Ce qui voulait forcément dire que ceux que j'avais connus dans ma génération seraient sortis de l'école.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, cette saleté de fouine de Malfoy ne pouvait plus m'emmerder à longueur de journée !

\- C'est vrai que c'est un véritable bonus ! s'exclama la rousse en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Oui, mais apparemment il n'était pas nécessaire de repiquer une année pour avoir ce privilège !

\- Tout le monde a été soulagé de les voir partir, ça, je te l'assure !

L'amusement de Ginny prit rapidement fin, cependant. Ses traits se figèrent bientôt en quelque chose de faux et forcé. Un sourire sans la joie pour l'animer derrière. Un éclat sans bonheur pour le causer. Comme si toute sa plastique de beauté avait été volée à plus méritant qu'elle.

De nombreux couples avaient fait leur retour sur la piste, les noyant au milieu d'une masse qui compromettait leur intimité si précieuse. Le survivant ne la guidait plus dans la danse. Ses bras devenaient progressivement lâches autour de sa taille au fur et à mesure que son regard se perdait dans le vague, là où les pieds des danseurs claquaient à vitesse grand V en comparaison de leur immobilisme que personne ne semblait avoir encore remarqué.

Les tissus de tulle et de taffetas des autres filles flattaient les mollets de Ginny. Des épaules dures et cagneuses rentraient dans les siennes, marquant sa chair sous sa couche de peau claire parsemée de grains de beauté. Bientôt, ce furent les regards curieux et interrogateurs qui se posèrent sur elle pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Angoissée par ce phénomène, la jeune femme s'accrocha presque durement à Harry en espérant que son mouvement le tirerait de son malaise. Ou l'y plongerait définitivement, histoire qu'on ne puisse pas l'accuser ni la plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le bras du sorcier légendaire chuta définitivement le long de son corps. Il semblait plongé dans un univers parallèle à des milliers d'années lumières de son propre être, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre par la moindre sollicitation. Un mur invisible se formait entre lui et les autres, effaçant sa personne immobile dans ce monde de mouvements. La benjamine des Weasley, assaillie par les œillades curieuses l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua doucement. Le survivant cligna des yeux, semblant émerger lentement.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Malfoy, murmura le sorcier de Gryffondor. Elle parlait de Malfoy !

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin... Qui ça ? Que... Harry !

Ginny referma sa main sur le vide en tentant d'attraper le col du costume sorcier de son cavalier. Celui-ci avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Incrédule et franchement vexée, la jeune femme frappa presque le sol d'un fort coup de pied à la manière d'une gamine. Un souffle offensé secoua son corps par vagues furieuses. D'un geste plus efficace que tous ceux de la soirée combinés, la rousse souleva l'ample traîne de sa robe et se lança à la suite du sorcier de Gryffondor à grandes enjambées entretenues par la rancune. Honnêtement, Harry n'avait fait que la planter durant cette soirée, d'abord en la faisant attendre, ensuite en lui faisant croire des pelles de mensonges et finalement, maintenant, en la quittant sur la piste de danse en proie à l'humiliation. Elle fendit la foule avec si peu de ménagement que quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent tout bonnement de célébrer pour l'observer comme un curieux animal sauvage, fascinés et effrayés par sa rage.

Aveugle, pour une fois, à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, Dean percuta un de ses camarades de maison en tourbillonnant avec sa partenaire d'un soir. D'abord dérangé, il suivit rapidement le regard de ce dernier vers l'entrée de la tour. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha presque d'incrédulité. Ni une ni deux, sans même chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, le sorcier basané suivit le mouvement et planta, à son tour, sa propre cavalière sur la piste. Elle lui hurla de revenir à pleins poumons et déversa sur sa personne et les dix générations à en descendre un torrent d'insultes en se rendant compte que le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il l'ignora. De toute façon, cela n'était pas comme si cette fille l'intéressait vraiment. Elle l'abrutissait avec des banalités infantiles d'un côté et lui donnait le tournis de son parfum à la senteur peu délicate. Lui admirait Ginny depuis le début de la soirée sans que ce soit un secret pour personne, autant tenir son rôle de mauvais parti jusqu'au bout ! Si cela pouvait lui faire gagner quelques points chevaleresque auprès de la rousse pour qu'elle daigne enfin lui reparler normalement, alors il plongeait volontiers à corps perdu dans ce gouffre !

* * *

Les chaussures noires et brillantes de Ginny résonnaient contre les murs dénudés des couloirs déserts et traversés par un courant d'air frais. La rumeur de la fête du printemps organisée au sein de leur maison de répartition n'était plus perceptible dans son dos et le silence avait commencé à bourdonner dans ses oreilles, de pair avec son sang bouillant. Les poings pleins du tissu de sa robe beige foncé et rosée, la rousse déambulait à la recherche de son cavalier perdu et insaisissable. Malheureusement pour la princesse de la soirée, sa quête ne rencontrait aucun succès.

Bientôt, sa course effrénée se réduisit à un pas plus calme, épuisé. Les mollets de la rousse la faisait cruellement souffrir, comme si les tendons en leur sein menaçaient de se rompre à la prochaine sollicitation. Ses poumons brûlaient en se collapsant d'essoufflement. Presque désespérée, la sorcière se tourna de tous côtés au milieu du carrefour qui venait de les accueillir, elle et son hésitation quant à la route à suivre. Désarmée, Ginny s'accroupit en se prenant la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux soyeux glissant entre ses doigts en une rivière pitoyable devant son visage rougi et déformé par l'effort inhabituel. Les sanglots faillirent avoir raison de son corps de femme quand, soudain, un écho de pas lui parvint depuis la gauche, en provenance des étages inférieurs.

Sans perdre une seconde, Ginny se releva et s'engagea dans la descente. Fort heureusement pour elle, sa raison avait beau ne pas lui crier ses ordres à en perdre la voix, elle détenait encore quelques ficelles à l'arrière de son crâne. Ainsi, l'entité rationnelle avait eu la présence d'esprit de la rapprocher de la rambarde massive : la rousse ne tarda pas à trébucher et manquer de s'affaler sur la pierre dure et froide. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et, comme les pas de son cavalier remontaient toujours jusque ses tympans en son clair, ne prit pas le temps d'apaiser l'adrénaline qui naissait au creux de ses veine. Son sprint reprit dans les escaliers. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes à enfoncer ses jambes dans les dalles du sol que la silhouette d'Harry fut enfin en vue. Un regain d'énergie la força alors à s'en rapprocher au mieux.

\- Harry ! cria-t-elle. Harry, arrête-toi !

La dernière syllabe de son exigence éclata dans la quiétude des lieux endormis. L'écho se répercuta longtemps dans le boyau sombre. Le survivant s'immobilisa immédiatement, un pied presque suspendu dans l'air. Ginny fit quelques foulées supplémentaires pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses membres désarticulés comme ceux d'un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. Son cœur fou cognait durement dans sa poitrine haletante.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor se retourna avec mauvaise foi, pas entièrement, et la fixa longuement, pesant probablement le pour et le contre d'avoir cette discussion maintenant. Mais Ginny était loin de lui laisser encore le choix. Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'un pas décidé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement. Je croyais qu'on était censés passer la soirée ensemble, tu sais, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

\- Non, pas cette fois ! s'exclama la rousse. Assez des excuses ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Harry ! Pas après ça !

Le survivant resta silencieux. Sa mine sombre ne changea pas d'un iota.

\- Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce-pas ? insista Ginny.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas de jouer aux princesses. J'en ai peut-être l'allure ce soir, mais je suis loin de désirer en être une à ce point.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- À la vérité, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie d'espérer toute ma vie. En fait, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas une midinette qui s'effondre au premier clin d'œil ravageur que tu lui décoches. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça.

\- Personne ne te demande de l'être, la détrompa le survivant.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui marche le mieux avec toi. C'est la seule manière d'espérer obtenir quelque chose de ta part, désolée de te le dire. Mais, tu vois, j'ai essayé parce que c'était toi, Harry. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ce que je vois jusqu'à maintenant ne vaut pas le coup. Je suis prête à beaucoup, mais certainement pas à abandonner ma fierté.

Désarçonné par la dureté inhabituelle de la benjamine des Weasley, le brun légendaire ne sut comment réagir. Son instinct prit rapidement les commandes. Seulement, comme beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, rien ne se passa comme prévu et Harry perdit totalement le contrôle de la situation en une seule phrase.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, Ginny.

La rousse cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. L'information l'avait frappée tel un coup de fouet brûlant et corrosif. Ses sourcils se haussèrent tandis que ses dents mordirent franchement sa lèvre inférieure pour glisser lentement jusque dans leur axe naturel. Là, ses bras se croisèrent sous sa poitrine de jeune femme. Cette fois, même sans les talons impliqués dans l'affaire, Ginny dépassait amplement le garçon de son envergure de divinité vengeresse. Le rouge-à-lèvres bordeaux fit un travail extraordinaire pour souligner son rictus mauvais.

Harry tiqua. En un instant, la superbe créature qu'il adorait était devenue monstre d'arrogance à haïr. Son cœur balançait de nouveau du mauvais côté. Ses phalanges se durcirent.

\- Quoi ?! grogna Harry. Personne ne t'a demandé de venir me chercher sous cet arbre ! Personne ne t'a demandé de m'inviter ! Personne ! Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

\- Non, mais, bien sûr. Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry ! C'est pour ça que je crois que je vais laisser tomber ! L'humiliation personnelle, très peu pour moi !

\- Ginny, ce n'est qu'un bal d'école ! Qu'est-ce que ça a de grave ? On n'a pas besoin de ça pour passer du temps ensemble !

\- Oh ! Non, bien sûr ! Mais sois gentil, laisse-moi d'abord me remettre de ce que je viens de m'infliger ! Après tout, je t'attends bien, _par ma propre faute_ , je souligne puisque tu y tiens, depuis près de six mois ! On verra ensuite si je peux encore encaisser d'être le jouet du Sauveur ! Tu auras tout loisir de faire ce que tu voudras de ton temps d'ici là !

\- Tu vois c'est ça le problème avec toi : on ne peut pas avoir de discussion rationnelle ! Il faut tout de suite s'énerver pour se faire entendre ! lui rétorqua Harry.

Les bras de Ginny faillirent lui en tomber. Pour preuve, ils se décroisèrent et revinrent se placer le long de son corps, suivant la surprise ébahie de la jeune femme. Le culot de ce gars la dépassait totalement.

\- Et toi, Potter ? Depuis quand es-tu devenu un pareil saligot ?!

Les pupilles du survivant s'écartèrent du corps de la rousse pour glisser vers la droite, dans le fond du couloir. Elle suivit le mouvement et se plaça de biais, un œil sur Harry, un œil sur leur visiteur : Dean. Sa peau noire luisait drôlement sous le clair de lune. De la sueur y perlait : il avait couru, peut-être même après elle. Pourtant, sa respiration n'avait rien de haché. Une tache blanche s'étalait sur un des genoux de son pantalon tandis qu'une simple ligne de la même couleur barrait l'autre jambe. Ginny devina qu'il les avait écoutés depuis l'escalier tout proche. Et ce, pendant un bon moment.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Dean, releva Harry.

\- Personnellement, peut-être pas non, même si j'aime penser que j'ai quelque chose à y faire. Quand vous êtes en privé, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Sauf que là tu es dans une partie commune, mon vieux. Et si tu ne veux pas que les autres entendent des bruits de couloir au passage, alors ne nettoie pas ton linge sale dans les couloirs.

Harry allait répondre. Il s'interrompit pourtant quand son attention fut happée par l'objet que Dean tenait à la main : une chaussure féminine. Une jalousie brûlante lui déchira les entrailles lorsque son camarade de Gryffondor la posa au sol, à côté de Ginny.

\- C'était dans l'escalier.

La benjamine des Weasley souleva sa robe et laissa apparaître un pied dénudé. Les orteils se recroquevillèrent, soudainement avertis du froid qui régnait sous leur plante.

\- Comment est-ce que...

\- Il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solutions vu la situation, expliqua Dean. Allez, repasse-là avant d'attraper froid !

Ginny s'exécuta, sentant que le sorcier basané la couvait du regard. Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre.

\- Et après c'est à moi qu'on demandera de ne pas faire de démonstrations en public, releva sarcastiquement le survivant.

 _\- Je ne t'oblige à rien_ , reprit volontairement Dean. Tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à l'ignorer. Parce que, mine de rien, c'est vachement intéressant.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Non, mais laisse-le finir ! Peut-être que _lui aussi_ a des choses très intéressantes à dire ! Sait-on jamais ?

Dean désigna le brun du doigt en consultant la rousse du regard.

\- Il est sérieux ?

\- Regarde, Ginny ! s'amusa Harry. On dirait que tu t'es dégoté un prince charmant, princesse ou pas princesse.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît, ça suffit ! le réprimanda la benjamine des Weasley.

\- Ma parole tu es complètement timbré ! remarqua le sorcier basané. Ton voyage à travers champs ne t'a franchement pas arrangé !

\- Tu sais comment c'est, n'est-ce-pas ? Toi aussi tu a bien vagabondé au début de l'année !

\- En ce qui te concerne, tu as du rencontrer un mauvais sort sur la route. Merlin ce que tu es devenu con ! Tu sais pourquoi on a organisé ce truc stupide ce soir ?! Parce qu'on pensait que ça pourrait t'aider à te joindre à nous, comme avant !

\- Ginny m'a dit que c'était une fête de bienvenue pour nous trois...

Le survivant fronça les sourcils en observant l'intéressée. Celle-ci demeurait pétrifiée sur place. Ses pupilles vertes voyageaient de l'un à l'autre des garçons en plein affrontement de fierté sans plus rien comprendre à ce qui se tramait.

\- Accessoirement, oui. Il fallait bien trouver un prétexte pour essayer de t'aider un peu !

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Si vous y tenez tant que ça, aidez-moi sur ce qui est réellement utile au lieu de travailler les politesses ! Il y a une menace là-dehors, et non, elle n'a pas disparu du jour au lendemain, je refuse de le croire ! À partir du moment où une piste se présente, je la suis ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça !

\- C'était une perte de temps pour nous aussi. De toute évidence, tu ne veux pas te réintégrer au groupe ! Toi, ce que tu veux, c'est nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Plutôt vous les éviter, oui ! réfuta Harry. Je vous le dis, si tout le monde continue à croire qu'il n'y a plus rien, ça va faire mal ! Très mal !

\- On n'a jamais dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien, Harry, expliqua Dean.

La voix du sorcier légendaire mourut dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- On veut bien te croire, Harry. On sait très bien que tout ça n'a rien de normal. Sauf que, en l'absence de preuves concrètes, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il en est. Plus rien ne vient nous attaquer, les Mangemorts se sont volatilisés, les Serpentards aussi, Voldemort est porté disparu... Tu ne comprends pas qu'on a enfin la paix ? On n'a plus à se soucier de tout ça ! On peut enfin reprendre une vie normale !

\- Mais c'est ça que vous refusez de comprendre : non, vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Nous en empêcher ?! Attirer le mauvais œil sur nous jusqu'à-ce qu'on se range de ton côté ? Les méthodes de Tu-Sais-Qui ne sont pas à reprendre à ton compte au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris !

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me comparer à Voldemort ?

L'échine de Dean ne frémit même pas d'une once à l'évocation du nom audit. Il ne pensait plus qu'au potentiel prédateur qui se tenait face à lui. Le sorcier se campa sur ses pieds, prêt à foncer droit dans le tas. Ses jointures devinrent blanches sous la pression de son poing.

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui si tu persistes, confirma le sorcier basané.

\- Vraiment ? Explique-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui ai la fille et pas toi, dans ce cas ?

Ce fut la provocation de trop pour son camarade de Gryffondor qui fondit sur l'autre en moins de deux. Harry s'était préparé à sa charge et le réceptionna. Les coups plurent, tous plus vicieux et bas les uns que les autres.

Paniquée à l'idée que l'un d'eux ne se blesse, Ginny tenta de s'interposer en se glissant entre eux, une main sur l'épaule de chaque garçon. Elle les repoussa de toutes ses forces.

\- Non ! Ça suffit ! Arrêtez, maintenant ! C'est ridicule ! Dean ! Harry ! Arrêtez !

Une rumeur bruyante émana de l'escalier d'où Dean avait émergé quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune femme pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un professeur et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître un groupe de garçons en costume de soirée, venus à leur recherche, intrigués par leur longue absence à tous les trois. Seamus fut le premier à se détacher du peloton pour accourir à son aide. Neville se mit dans sa roue.

À la hauteur des deux combattants, le Préfet-en-Chef attrapa la rousse, prise au piège entre les deux feux, et l'extirpa de son carcan de maltraitance. Il la fit rapidement reculer dans le couloir avant de se charger de Dean. Seamus contenait déjà péniblement l'autre acharné légendaire.

\- Les gars ! Arrêtez ! psalmodiait-il dans le vide.

Neville, pris d'un élan de bravoure, ceintura son camarade basané de ses bras et le força à reculer.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Les gars ! C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes amis ! Ça suffit ! répéta Seamus.

\- Moi, ami avec ce _truc_? Jamais de la vie ! cracha Dean.

\- Eh ! Bah viens ! Viens !

D'un mouvement brusque, mais tout de même calculé, le sorcier basané parvint à se libérer de l'emprise du féru de botanique, suffisamment longtemps pour se raccrocher au survivant. Celui-ci écarta Seamus de sa voie d'un geste étonnamment mesuré et se laissa aborder par son camarade. Une ouverture apparut bientôt et, sans plus attendre, Harry décocha une droite magistrale contre la pommette de Dean qui, déséquilibré, s'effondra directement sur Neville qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle des choses. L'effet du « jeu de quille » n'aurait pas pu obtenir une meilleure démonstration que celle-là car, sous l'air déconfit de Seamus paralysé par la violence du coup, son Préfet-en-Chef et son meilleur ami s'étalaient lamentablement comme des serpillières sur le sol.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Que je le referai si ça recommence. Tiens-le toi pour dit, Thomas.

Sonné et dégoulinant de sang, Dean porta une main à sa tête, impuissant pour pouvoir répliquer. Embarrassé, il inspecta Ginny d'un seul œil, l'autre embarrassé par une coulée rouge venue de sa tempe. Son visage était plus fermé que jamais. En soupirant, le jeune homme se laissa soutenir par les autres membres de sa maison. Pour l'action chevaleresque, il repasserait.

* * *

Un grincement strident déchira le clapotis régulier des toilettes du deuxième étage de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Un filet d'eau saumâtre s'écoula du robinet que le brun ténébreux venait d'actionner avec difficultés. Son poing, rougi, le brûlait monstrueusement. Le sang semblait y palpiter avec force, comme si quelque chose de malsain couvait sous la chair. Il l'enfonça dans le fond d'eau glacée qui emplissait la vasque sale et s'aspergea la face. Une teinte vermeille colora bientôt le fond de la cuve et il comprit que Dean n'était pas le seul sérieusement amoché dans l'histoire. Au moins, lui avait-il traîner la patte jusqu'ici sans trop perdre de dignité. Enfin, pour ce qui lui en restait aussi...

A tout hasard, le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de s'inspecter dans les miroirs inutiles. Il sursauta en découvrant la forme spectrale de Mimi Geignarde se refléter avec perfection dans les parties opaques et altérées de la glace. Un sourire glorieux ornait ses traits.

\- On s'est fait quelques cicatrices supplémentaires ? se moqua-t-elle. Ça te donne un côté aventurier, tu sais !

Le survivant se redressa lentement sans détacher ses yeux du blanc de celles de la fille fantôme.

\- Mais tu n'es pas là pour t'éponger le visage, sourit-elle encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure quand tu parlais de Malfoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne voulais pas dire ?

Les deux êtres se sondèrent longtemps à travers le lien du miroir. Le rire dégénéré de Mimi emplit les toilettes.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le huitième chapitre ! Je ne pense pas que vous retrouverez un chapitre de cette taille si souvent ! La suite sera toujours mouvementée mais servira un peu plus l'intrigue générale de la fiction ! Et dès lors je vous annonce l'arrivée de Drago Malfoy (si si en chair et en os) entre le dixième et le douxième chapitre (si mes estimations sont bonnes, ce sera le n°10 !). D'ici là, laissez-moi une petite review sur votre passage, c'est toujours encourageant et motivant !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, comptez un assez long délai, mon emploi du temps est malheureusement chargé jusque mi-décembre ! A** **la prochaine ! ;)**


	9. Le temps des mauvais choix

**Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver après cette très longue absence ! Et j'ai envie de le dire : il était temps !**

 **Rassurez-vous je ne vous avais pas oublié, comme certains auront pu le voir à travers ma fiche d'auteur. J'ai été très occupée en cette fin d'année, le mois de Décembre aura été un véritable marathon que j'ai décidé de suivre avec un véritable challenge personnel que je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu réussir ! En effet, cette période n'a été consacrée pratiquement qu'à l'écriture et même si vous n'en avez pas encore vu les résultats, vous profitez dès à présent avec ce chapitre et (je l'annonce) d'autres écrits à paraître entre ici et le mois de Janvier !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère sincèrement que ce chapitre saura donner un "meilleur goût" à cette longue attente !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Le temps des mauvais choix**

Un adage populaire conseillait sagement aux indécis de laisser du temps au temps. Chaque décision venait en son heure, souvent après mûre réflexion aux moyens d'un esprit ayant eu l'occasion de se mettre à la page des événements et de jauger correctement ses possibilités. La patience se révélait alors une vertu essentielle. Pourtant, ce que ce soit à cause d'un caractère inné ou forcé par des circonstances particulières, tous les êtres humains n'étaient pas équitablement dotés de cette qualité. Certains se laissaient enfermer dans le décompte infernal des jours éclairs qui laissaient derrière eux l'impression qu'aucun progrès n'avait émergé du blocage des esprits et que cela ne serait jamais le cas devant un problème devenant de plus en plus insoluble. Ironiquement, ces êtres disposaient en réalité de plus de temps. En effet, ils passaient plus de temps éveillé que le reste de leurs semblables en se trouvant incapables d'assembler quelques minutes de sommeil la nuit venue.

Et bien que le célèbre diction fusse applicable par tous, ces individus ne semblaient pas le considérer comme une parole de sagesse digne de ce nom. Face à l'empilement des « tuiles », ces personnes réagissaient au quart de tour, sans même considérer un seul instant le bien-fondé de leur coup de sang, quitte à le regretter un jour. Ceux-là ne voulaient pas donner du temps au temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre et quémandaient les réponses avec l'avidité d'un affamé. Tout ce qui les retenait encore à leur train de vie était cette minuscule bille sombre et mystérieuse au cœur de leur toile de préoccupations. Ce voile obscur qui masquait la pièce majeure du puzzle. Ils le disaient tous, le temps n'était pas l'entité capable de lever l'intrigue de ce nœud insaisissable. Cependant, tous s'accordaient sur le fait que le temps était quelque chose de bien mystérieux.

Le monde magique était un univers fabuleux composé d'une telle masse de choses fantastiques et intrigantes qu'il était facile de s'y perdre. Cela représentait un de ses avantages les plus indéniables, surtout pour des esprits rêveurs. En revanche, il s'agissait aussi d'un de ses défauts les plus grinçants pour ceux qui cherchaient vainement à se frayer un chemin sans détours dans une vie mouvementée.

Et, au vu de ce qui s'était passé au bal de printemps des Gryffondors, quelques jours plus tôt, Harry Potter avait une vie mouvementée. En fait, ces derniers mois, son existence ne ressemblait plus qu'à une perpétuelle danse des sabres incontrôlable et exténuante. Le survivant se sentait obligé de donner de tous les côtés quand il aurait voulu explorer son égoïsme d'adolescent. Car, malgré les apparences que pouvaient lui conférer ces heures passées sous le Saule Cogneur, le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'arrêtait pas une minute. Le temps lui manquait beaucoup trop sous cette urgence alarmante que lui seul percevait depuis quelques semaines qui lui semblaient désormais paraître des siècles. Il se sentait si vieux et pourtant si bête. N'était-on pas censé apprendre et mûrir en grandissant ? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours comme une blague caricaturée d'un enfant tentant de prendre des décisions d'adultes ? À cinq ans, on trouvait adorable qu'un petit garçon enfile les immenses pompes de son paternel et défile avec des grands airs grossièrement imités. À dix-sept ans, même quand on se débarrassait du côté comique de la chose, cela n'avait rien d'amusant. C'était même plutôt affligeant.

Pourtant, à en croire les regards qui glissaient sur sa personne depuis le lendemain du fiasco du bal des Gryffondors, Harry amusait vraiment la galerie. Ou du moins suscitait-il une émotion toute particulière. Les messes basses allaient bon train dans son dos. Les rires moqueurs les recouvraient bien souvent, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait jamais réellement comprendre l'objet des conversations que sa personne suscitait. Certains de ses camarades se démarquaient en affichant un air atteint de gravité, voire compatissant.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Harry acceptait son nouveau statut d'« amuse-la-galerie » et continuait son chemin en les ignorant autant que possible. Prétendre être devenu aveugle et sourd à son environnement direct, le survivant le maîtrisait déjà depuis un certain temps. La preuve, il s'inquiétait même que ces automatismes ne lui viennent de plus en plus facilement. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus facile que d'oublier de se préoccuper du monde autour de soi quand on s'asseyait sous les branches hermétiques du Saule Cogneur. Excepté que l'élu ne se rendait plus au Saule Cogneur depuis le bal des Gryffondors. Changer de lieu de méditation aurait dû être salutaire pour lui, l'aider à renouer avec sa vie sociale. Au lieu de quoi, le sorcier de Gryffondor côtoyait assidûment la mort. Et pas dans le sens où on aurait pu le penser au premier abord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'élu cligna des yeux derrière ses binocles rondes et releva la tête du parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Le crâne penché sur le côté en interrogation silencieuse, Mimi Geignarde le regardait intensément, assise sur le rebord d'un des lavabos de ses toilettes. La vasque crasseuse ainsi que le miroir opaque se distinguaient à travers son corps spectral.

Le bal des Gryffondors avait changé beaucoup de choses dans la vie du survivant. Au-delà de l'attitude étrange que presque tous tenaient à son égard, Harry avait réalisé que le Saule Cogneur n'était pas une si bonne cachette que cela. Il aurait dû y songer bien avant ! L'arbre faisait partie de son passé, de son identité propre qui lui donnait les Maraudeurs en ascendance. Même dans son discours, ce coin de Poudlard s'associait à la quiétude, au repos et au recentrement sur soi. Aussi était-il normal que Ginny ait su l'y trouver sans problème, même si cette partie de l'école était habituellement déserte et évitée de tous. Quoique, toujours depuis la date apparemment fatidique du bal des Gryffondors, les alentours du Saule Cogneur semblaient se peupler d'aventureux qui réalisaient le déplacement juste pour emplir l'espace de leurs gloussements moqueurs. Au fond, tout cela plongeait Harry dans une certaine perplexité. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le vieux château ait tant changé : récolter autant de railleries après une simple bataille à mains nues entre deux frères de maison semblait une punition bien démesurée en comparaison du méfait accompli. Mais encore une fois, le Sauveur du monde sorcier se rassurait en mettant cela sur le compte de son « traitement de faveur » en vigueur depuis toujours. La chance incommensurable d'être une star... Oui, il dirait ça.

Mais quelle que fusse la raison de leur amusement, l'arbre enchanté ne pouvait pas le débarrasser de ce fléau. Aussi, le survivant avait décidé de changer de repère de manière permanente. Les toilettes abandonnées des filles du deuxième étage s'étaient naturellement imposées. Mimi servait de chien de garde infaillible et Harry avait perdu toute honte quant au fait de l'utiliser à cette fin même si l'écolière fantôme n'était pas aussi dupe que cela. Et pour rendre les choses encore meilleures, après un certain temps, les relents d'humidité ne se percevaient même plus.

Au début, changer son « quartier » n'avait pas été aisé, pour une question tactique surtout. En quittant les racines du Saule Cogneur pour le carrelage des toilettes, Harry renonçait à son promontoire sur le domaine et donc aux allées et venues de Rogue dans celui-ci. Son professeur pouvait très bien le contourner par un millier d'autres chemins et même passer entre les mailles du filet de son observation incomplète, et c'était la raison pour laquelle le survivant se sentait si stupide. Revenir à Poudlard ne faisait aucun bien à son esprit, semblait-il. Tout son bon sens s'était envolé pour lui revenir en pleine face d'un seul coup, en un unique moment choisi : sa toute première discussion sérieuse avec Mimi Geignarde, le soir du bal de printemps, lorsque le fantôme lui avait dit que Rogue passait son temps à deux choses : la première, faire les cents pas dans son bureau et la seconde à réaliser Merlin seul savait quoi lors de ses excursions fréquentes hors du château. C'était bien simple, Harry s'en serait donné des baffes, car, bien qu'il clamasse à longueur de journée être le seul à ne pas avoir oublié le quotidien de cette guerre apparemment envolée, le survivant réalisait soudainement qu'il avait été aussi touché que tous les autres par l'amnésie de confort.

Du temps où Voldemort était encore une actualité, même loin de l'école, le sorcier de Gryffondor savait encore ce qui s'y déroulait : McGonagall faisant une énième ronde de nuit dans les couloirs pour meubler ses plus qu'évidentes insomnies, Slughorn cuvant son vin dans ses appartements ou dans le coin d'une serre du professeur Chourave à regarder les plantes mouvoir leurs lianes en arabesques, Rogue faisant ses éternels cents pas d'homme dépourvu de conscience tranquille dans le bureau du directeur... Il avait vu les Mangemorts pénétrer dans le château et y perpétrer leur idéologie destructrice. Il avait vu Malfoy et les Serpentards disparaître sans réellement s'en apercevoir parmi le flot incessant. Il avait vu Rusard se cloîtrer dans sa loge de concierge en attendant le passage de Peeves ou des Carrow. Et comment ? La carte du Maraudeur. Ce morceau de parchemin lui avait servi d'yeux au cœur de la forteresse sorcière pendant des années, l'aidant à réaliser ses méfaits ou à s'assurer que le nom de Ginny apparaissait encore sur les feuillets tandis que celui de Jédusor n'y faisait jamais une seule incursion. Pourquoi oublier son existence quand elle aurait pu se révéler être plus utile que jamais ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il s'était empressé de rattraper son étourderie. Et, prenant à cœur son rôle de conseillère, Mimi l'aidait parfois dans la tâche. Sauf que, cette fois, elle n'avait plus à le faire pour deviner ce qui tendait ainsi les traits de son squatteur.

\- Rogue fait encore les cents pas dans son bureau ?

Le survivant acquiesça. Le fantôme détourna le regard pour observer la courbe de la baie vitrée éclairant son domaine éternel. Finalement, elle reposa les yeux sur Harry et ses couettes vinrent presque gifler son visage.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui, Harry.

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Pas même un tout petit peu ? minauda le fantôme.

\- Non.

Le « _plic-plic_ » des canalisations emplit à nouveau le silence des lieux après la réponse catégorique et indiscutable du sorcier de Gryffondor. Mimi Geignarde reprit l'observation distraite de ses toilettes.

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt l'heure ? s'enquit-elle.

Les épaules du survivant allaient se hausser quand, tout à coup, un gong grave et profond retentit entre les murs de l'école. Un soupir échappa à Harry tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires en se relevant. La carte du Maraudeur fut bien dissimulée dans une déchirure de son sac d'apprenti, masqué par le rabat d'une des poches. Il balança la bandoulière dans le creux de son épaule, par-dessus son uniforme de sorcier, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- À tout de suite, Harry, chantonna Mimi.

* * *

L'avantage indéniable qu'il y avait à fréquenter les toilettes abandonnées des filles, au deuxième étage, demeurait dans la désertification presque totale des couloirs alentours. Les multiples crises de nerfs de Mimi Geignarde se soldant par des inondations intempestives couplées, parfois, avec une odeur de rance particulièrement bien affirmée, créaient un syndrome d'évitement chez les élèves de la vieille école de sorcellerie. Et si ses camarades avaient trouvé le courage nécessaire pour s'aventurer près du Saule Cogneur, aucun d'eux ne se sentait en mesure d'affronter le fantôme face à face. Harry en récoltait une sorte de tranquillité réconfortante et l'assurance que personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher ici. À l'exception, peut-être, de Ron et d'Hermione quand ils auraient assez de temps dans leur agenda de héros revenus au bercail pour se soucier de lui.

Néanmoins, avant de poser le pied hors du hall des toilettes de Mimi, le survivant balayait toujours le couloir de son regard vert forêt. Il devait s'assurer que personne n'y circulerait à cette heure. Et bien qu'à cet instant donné, cette inspection ne paraisse complètement stupide, dans quelques temps, cela ne le serait plus tellement.

Comme à l'accoutumée, personne n'avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'ici. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, le sorcier de Gryffondor émergea des toilettes et rejoignit rapidement les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs. Un sourire discret souleva le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il percevait le rythme régulier d'un pas pressé diminuer au fil de sa propre marche, l'éloignant de son nouveau repère de méditation. Il rassembla tous ses efforts pour ne pas se retourner. C'était dur, mais il ne devait pas s'assurer de ce qui le suivait ou non. Le déroulement de sa journée en dépendait. De toute façon, il ne fut bientôt plus en mesure de percevoir quoi que ce fut au milieu de la cohue régnant dans les parties communes de l'école. La pause-déjeuner venait de s'achever. Les derniers chanceux à ne pas avoir d'heures de cours sur le temps de midi se résignaient désormais à traîner la patte jusque dans leurs salles respectives, un peu comme Harry.

Le survivant, lui, se dirigeait vers les pièces les plus profondes de l'école, là où régnait une humidité similaire à celle qu'il venait de quitter, histoire de ne pas le dépayser sur tous les plans. En effet, à cette heure ci, Harry était attendu aux cachots avec le reste de ses camarades de dernière année.

Cette journée était un des fléaux les plus exécrables de tout son emploi du temps. Rien qu'au souvenir du mal de crâne dont il avait hérité la semaine passée, l'apprenti sorcier l'appréhendait avec encore plus de force. Car, après une matinée relativement légère, débutant à neuf heures, suivant son cours avec une heure trente de complément de sommeil en Divination, et un temps libre non négligeable de réveil en étude personnelle à partir de dix heures trente en étude personnelle, l'après-midi ressemblait à un enfer savamment concocté pour sa personne. L'étude durait rarement au-delà de midi trente ce qui leur laissait une plage horaire de déjeuner relativement large, probablement pour les préparer à encaisser sans broncher ce qui venait ensuite.

À quatorze heures pile, le Sauveur du monde sorcier se présentait à un cours de potions commun aux dernières années avec le professeur Slughorn, l'amenant jusqu'à seize heures où, là, il rejoignait les étages supérieurs pour un cours de théories indigestes de sortilèges avec sa directrice de maison, aboutissant à la fin de l'emploi du temps « normal » à dix-sept heures un quart. Sauf que, Harry Potter et sa clique ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde. Une suite leur était spécialement réservée en rattrapages et remises à niveau en, il le donnait dans le mille, potions !

Bien évidemment, pour pouvoir fournir aux trois légendes une journée décente digne de ce nom, en comparaison de leurs camarades qui terminaient l'étude du soir aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, leur planning prévoyait une utilisation du retourneur de temps de six heures en arrière après le cours de sortilèges. Ainsi, après usage du retourneur de temps, ils revenaient durant leur temps d'étude du matin, à onze heures un quart, et le professeur Slughorn les recevait une seconde fois, dans ses appartements cette fois, et leur dispensait deux heures trente de rattrapage, suivi, éventuellement, d'une demi-heure de questions ou de bachotage intensif supplémentaire. Cela les amenait à quatorze heures cinq, quand leur premier cours commun de potions avait commencé depuis cinq minutes. Là, ils disposaient d'un nouveau temps libre ironiquement appelé « étude du soir » qui se prolongeait à l'infini. En effet, malgré les assurances de McGonagall, les enseignants trouvaient leur niveau si médiocre qu'ils dérogeaient à la règle du « pas de devoir en dehors des rattrapages » et les chargeaient comme des baudets, Hermione ne faisait que suivre le mouvement par passion masochiste. Ainsi, de quatorze heures cinq, fin de leur rattrapage, à dix-sept heures quinze, heure à laquelle le temps retrouvait son cours normal, la fine équipe héroïque planchait calmement en étude sur des devoirs supplémentaires avant, seulement, d'attaquer ceux du tronc commun de pair avec leurs camarades jusque dix-neuf heures au soir.

Heureusement, rien n'obligeait qui que ce soit à se présenter en étude du soir tant que les parchemins demandés parvenaient bien aux enseignants concernés aux les cours où ces derniers les exigeaient. Cette faille dans le contrat d'étude ravissait Harry qui ne se privait pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il le pouvait pour reprendre son train de vie d'ermite en pleine méditation sur le sens de la vie.

Mais, au moment où il s'installait à sa station de travail, devant son chaudron en étain de modèle 2, pour la première « version » de sa demi-journée, le survivant ne pouvait que s'avachir dans son siège en songeant au bien trop grand nombre d'heures le séparant encore de la délivrance et du calme bercé de clapotis auprès de Mimi. Dès que le professeur Slughorn fut entré dans la classe, les becs benzène furent allumés et l'eau des chaudrons ne tarda pas à chanter de remouds. Et rien qu'à percevoir ce sifflement, Harry crut devenir fou et se demandait s'il serait un jour encore capable de supporter l'ébullition de l'eau quand il en aurait fini avec ce semestre et cette école.

\- Tout le monde est bien installé ? s'enquit le maître des potions.

Trois coups furent frappés à la lourde porte en bois et celle-ci s'ouvrit timidement. Le menton d'Harry faillit glisser de sa paume quand le visage d'Hermione se glissa dans l'interstice et décocha une moue embarrassée à leur professeur de potions. Ron était dans son sillage.

\- Pardon, professeur. Nous étions...

La sorcière surdouée se retourna vers le cadet des Weasley. Celui-ci sembla écarquiller les paupières, étonné qu'elle le sollicite pour une quelconque aide de ce genre. Finalement, la jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre son explication.

\- Nous étions dans les jardins de l'école. Nous n'avons pas entendu l'horloge.

Le professeur Slughorn agita sa main comme quelqu'un qui cherchait à dégager une mouche tournant autour de son crâne.

\- Bien, bien, asseyez-vous les derniers retardataires. Mais, Monsieur...

\- Moi, Professeur ? se retourna Ron.

\- Oui, vous... Monsieur ?

\- Weasley, répondit le roux d'un ton un peu dépité. Monsieur, vous me donnez des cours particuliers depuis plus d'une semaine...

\- Peu importe. N'en faites pas une habitude !

\- Mais... Je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard !

\- Quand vous montrerez la même excellence aux potions que Miss Granger, je ne trouverai peut-être plus l'utilité de vous réprimander. En attendant, allez vous trouver un siège.

Les lèvres de Ron battirent dans le vide. Une ride de mécontentement traversa son visage et il attrapa la bandoulière de son sac avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Il se laissa tomber dans l'assise de son tabouret, à la station voisine de celle d'Harry et juste en face de celle d'Hermione. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur persistante des derniers jours, Harry ne put retenir le grognement amusé qui lui ressortit par le nez. Son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard.

\- Non, mais tu le crois ce gars ? murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Il est incroyable, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ron ne fait pas l'enfant ! le réprimanda Hermione. Il a raison. Tiens, écoute ce qu'il dit. Ça ne pourra que te servir !

L'expression de Ron se blanchit en un instant. Il fixait Hermione d'un air abusé, sans réellement y croire, presque menaçant. Son index se dressa vers elle en avertissement.

\- Fais attention, toi. Ou je vais effectivement passer plus de temps à étudier les potions.

\- Il serait temps !

\- Oui, mais vois-tu, les journées ne sont pas extensibles à volonté, même avec ces trucs de temps. Il faudra bien que j'aille le chercher ailleurs ce temps de travail.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? soupira Hermione, exaspérée.

\- Je vais devoir supprimer quelques détentes. Et Merlin sait que je ne toucherai pas au Quidditch.

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent. Pas tellement à cause de la remarque bourrée de sous-entendus mais plutôt à cause de la mine déconfite d'Hermione qui contrastait violemment avec le sourire victorieux de son frère de cœur. Le rire lui en serait presque monté si la présence de Slughorn ne s'était pas rappelée à son bon souvenir dans son dos. Mine de rien, le survivant continua à sortir les affaires de son sac et prépara sa plume en vue d'une éventuelle prise de notes ou calcul de posologies. Un souffle appréciateur se fit entendre et la silhouette massive du maître des potions disparut, se frayant un nouveau chemin de ronde entre les établis. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire malicieux sur les traits. Ses pupilles interrogèrent Hermione. Elle secoua vivement la tête, mauvaise.

\- Quoi ?

\- De quel genre de détente on parle ? demanda le survivant.

\- Pourquoi je le saurais ? mordit-elle.

\- Parce que tu as l'air de savoir de quoi il parle, se justifia le survivant en désignant son frère de cœur du doigt.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, conclut la sorcière surdouée en ouvrant son livre.

Harry leva les mains innocemment. À son tour, il se saisit du manuel de potions à la page de l'Amortentia, apparemment au programme du jour autant qu'à celui des ASPICS. Au fond, l'élu ne pouvait pas être plus ennuyé par ce choix futile. Quand certaines potions auraient pu leur être utile en temps de crise, leur professeur préférait se concentrer sur le philtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde s'il avait bien retenu les paroles d'Hermione l'année passée. Il trouvait cela parfaitement affligeant.

Heureusement, le jeu de regards réprobateurs et enamourés prenant place entre ses deux amis lui prodiguait une distraction efficace. Il accrocha le regard de la née-moldue alors qu'elle l'inspectait probablement à le recherche de soupçons les concernant. Harry lui sourit, absolument pas dupe, avant de replonger dans la lecture de la recette de la potion du jour comme si cela l'intéressait vraiment.

\- Évitez quand même le couloir des serres, c'est plus fréquenté qu'il n'y paraît, dit-il.

\- Ouais, confirma Ron. Le coin près de la bibliothèque aussi...

La louche de la sorcière surdouée s'éclata contre la surface de sa station avec perte et fracas. Le bruit fit sursauter Dean à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle lui adressa un signe d'excuse et s'empressa de replacer l'accessoire dans son chaudron. Harry suivit le geste et se figea un instant dans son maintien. Le sorcier noir partagea un long regard nerveux avec lui avant de se détourner prestement.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils et revint à son livre de potions. Il remarqua à peine la honte de Ron qui couvrait son visage de ses mains devant son amie, devenue moulin à paroles par besoin de se justifier. Mais cela n'intéressait même pas l'élu. Intrigué par ce qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux de son camarade de maison, Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la station de Dean. Une brève inspiration de surprise entra dans ses poumons quand il tomba sur la tête ronde et pâle de Seamus, changeant de place avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'était installé à sa nouvelle station en tournant le siège de sorte à ce que le dos de sa robe de sorcier lui soit présenté aux trois quarts. L'irlandais afficha une moue embêtée à l'intention du Sauveur et haussa doucement les épaules. Lui non plus ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre cette drôle d'attitude que son meilleur ami observait à l'égard du survivant depuis le bal du printemps. Probablement son honneur sali avait-il du mal à se remettre de leur altercation.

\- … que c'est discret, franchement ?! le distrait soudainement une voix à côté de lui.

\- Arrête de criser pour rien du tout, Hermione ! Dis-lui, Harry !

\- Quoi ? réalisa le survivant.

\- Ron ! Ne l'implique pas là-dedans ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens juste de te dire ?! Discrétion !

\- Si, j'ai entendu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il le sait ? Harry sera content !

\- Je ne...

\- Content de quoi ? s'enquit l'élu. De savoir que vous vous êtes mis ensemble entre le moment où on a atterri à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et celui où on est arrivés ici ? Je m'en réjoui déjà. Tant mieux si vous êtes heureux.

Les deux amoureux ne purent masquer leur étonnement, profond pour Hermione qui surestimait ses capacités à cacher l'évidence, moins marqué pour Ron qui, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait balayer la nouvelle aussi rapidement que cela. Curieux, il suivit le regard interrogateur du survivant vers la station de Dean et Seamus.

\- Laisse-le, conseilla la née moldue en versant un pichet d'eau sulfurée dans son chaudron. Il t'en veut encore pour l'autre soir. La fierté masculine, tu sais ce que c'est. Ça passera.

\- S'il ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas aussi, intervint le cadet des Weasley. Ginny peut gérer seule ses affaires.

\- Et moi aussi, grogna Harry en le regardant. Ce qui s'est passé au bal ne regarde que Ginny et moi.

\- Je ne...

\- Tu ne penses pas à mal, je sais. Mais arrête d'essayer de me trouver des justifications. Je l'ai cogné. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Je ne regrette pas. Mais je ne recommencerai pas. C'est terminé. Point.

Ron acquiesça, comprenant le message et tenta de se plonger dans la préparation de sa potion d'Amortentia. Harry fit semblant de reprendre sa propre lecture et d'ignorer les regards en coin que lui lançait Hermione, déjà en train de compter les tours de louches dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le sorcier de Gryffondor parvint à s'absorber dans le travail et ne vit rien passer du reste de sa journée, pas même les silhouettes noires et difformes des étudiants courant autour d'eux alors qu'ils actionnaient leurs retourneurs de temps à dix-sept heures quinze pour suivre leur dernier cours de potions de rattrapage où le professeur Slughorn se trompa encore une bonne dizaine de fois sur le nom de Ron. L'esprit du survivant s'accaparait de bien trop de préoccupations en même temps pour réellement s'en soucier, mais, au fond, l'étrangeté de l'attitude de Dean ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et les œillades hésitantes entre Ron et Hermione, comme s'ils lui cachaient quelque chose de plus que le secret de leur relation, ne lui avaient pas échappé non plus. Au fond, Harry savait que ces rires moqueurs s'élevant sur son passage n'avaient rien de normal et qu'il se tramait définitivement bien quelque chose de plus simple qu'un simple souvenir de bagarre entre Gryffondors.

* * *

Le temps n'avait pas encore repris son cours normal, cependant, dès que le rattrapage des potions fut achevé, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour la journée. Épuisé et sentant poindre un début de migraine, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'était séparé des deux tourtereaux sans plus s'embarrasser d'un prétexte et, sitôt assuré d'être seul, avait sorti la carte du Maraudeur de la déchirure dans la doublure de son sac. Ce qui était pratique avec celle-ci, c'était qu'il pouvait inspecter l'école entière dans ses moindres détails et mouvements. Grâce à cela, le survivant pouvait dénicher un chemin relativement peu fréquenté pour se balader dans le vieux château tandis que la version plus jeune de quelques heures de lui-même remplissait ses obligations d'étudiant « sans problèmes ».

Slughorn les avait lâchés un peu plus tôt que la semaine précédente, en leur épargnant la demi-heure de bachotage supplémentaire. Les trois compères de guerre se retrouvaient en pleine cohue de fin du déjeuner quand lui-même observait encore Rogue faire les cents pas dans son bureau, cloîtré dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Précautionneux, Harry décida de se servir d'un autre escalier que celui qu'il devrait emprunter dans quelques minutes pour rejoindre son cours commun de potions déjà passé. Ainsi, il arriverait dans son propre dos et pourrait pénétrer de nouveau dans les toilettes sans aucun problème. Mimi serait ravie.

Ayant repéré un chemin parfaitement désert sur la carte, Harry s'élança d'un pas décidé, tous les sens en alerte et le morceau de parchemin dans sa main : personne ne devait le voir s'il ne voulait pas créer de dysfonctionnement dans le cours du temps. Mais, bien évidemment, le survivant avait bien calculé son coup et il ne rencontra personne jusqu'au couloir aux odeurs rances au deuxième étage de l'école. Il n'avait pas perçu la cloche de la grande horloge en mettant cela sur le compte de sa concentration. À tout hasard, le survivant attrapa le lien de son retourneur de temps et jaugea l'heure indiquée par son cadran à ressorts de montre à gousset. Elle indiquait quatorze heures passées, donc l'heure où il avait quitté les toilettes et rejoint les cachots.

Le hall de son nouveau repère de méditation fut bientôt en vue et il s'apprêta à y pénétrer quand, soudain, le gong de l'horloge retentit brusquement. Il se recula prestement et se dissimula au mieux derrière une irrégularité du mur, ressemblant à une colonne antique. Puis, le sorcier de Gryffondor retint sa respiration, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- À tout de suite, Harry, minauda la voix de Mimi Geignarde.

Fronçant les sourcils, le survivant jeta un œil anxieux à la carte du Maraudeur dans sa main. Tandis que Rogue poursuivait ses allées et venues dans son bureau, tentant probablement de creuser un puis de lumière donnant dans les appartements du directeur juste en-dessous, lui-même quittait à peine Mimi Geignarde. Le sorcier de Gryffondor observa son nom chevaucher le sien tandis qu'un Harry Potter plus fringant que lui débouchait dans le couloir. L'élu le regarda s'éloigner autant qu'il put le supporter et, convaincu de sa propre malignité, sortit de sa cachette pitoyable relativement tôt pour retrouver les toilettes qu'il avait quittées, mine de rien, près de six heures auparavant.

Il avait parié que Mimi serait ravie et aurait presque regretté qu'aucun argent ne soit en jeu car il ne s'était absolument pas trompé. Un sourire radieux et moqueur élargit ses éternels traits d'écolière à la vue de ses épis bruns désordonnant un peu plus sa tignasse indisciplinée et y rajoutant même quelques frisottis volumineux issus de l'humidité de la vapeur des chaudrons. Sa cravate rouge et or pendait lamentablement à son cou. Il donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de traîner son sac derrière lui comme le pire boulet au monde. La carte du Maraudeur chiffonnée dans sa main, le survivant ne cherchait plus qu'à atteindre son coin fétiche en face des lavabos contre le mur frais et les canalisations bouillantes.

Mimi Geignarde balança ses jambes dans le vide depuis son assise sur le cercle de vasques crasseuses.

\- Slughorn t'a laissé sortir tôt, se moqua-t-elle.

Harry sourit doucement à la plaisanterie et se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierre claire. Sans se fendre d'un seul commentaire, le sorcier de Gryffondor déplia de nouveau sa carte magique et scella ses yeux sur le nom de Rogue.

D'un coup, un souffle agacé résonna à ses oreilles. Mimi s'ennuyait déjà de son petit jeu et tolérait de moins en moins qu'il n'utilise son espace personnel vital gracieusement prêté pour ne pas entretenir un minimum de conversation avec elle. Vexée par son manque flagrant d'intérêt, le spectre se mit dans l'idée de décocher une phrase empoisonnée à laquelle son invité ne manquerait pas de réagir.

\- Tu sais, Harry, je trouve que tu as de moins en moins de scrupules.

L'écolière avait détourné le regard, volontairement, sitôt que sa voix s'était baissée à la fin de sa phrase. Après une courte minute, elle reporta son attention sur le survivant, un peu déçue néanmoins de ne pas avoir le plaisir de son jeu sans réaction formulée d'Harry. Un souffle amusé de sale gamine émana d'elle : le garçon la regardait intensément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne voulais pas dire ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, Mimi, soupira le survivant en se replongeant dans les feuillets de sa carte.

\- Ouh ! rit-elle. Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble à une conversation qu'on a déjà eue ?

\- Si, confirma Harry. Même que je pourrais retourner le temps et te faire oublier que l'on ai jamais eu cette conversation et, du coup, t'empêcher de me casser les pieds maintenant.

Furieuse, le fantôme quitta son appui au-dessus des lavabos et se mit à léviter. Son visage se grisait de colère.

\- Si je ne me souvenais pas de notre conversation de l'autre soir, tu serais encore sous le Saule Cogneur ! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé utiliser mes toilettes !

\- Bien sûr que si, Mimi, répondit calmement Harry sans quitter sa carte parcheminée des yeux. Tu adores m'avoir dans tes toilettes. Discussion ou non.

\- N'empêche que ça prouve mon point : tu as de moins en moins de scrupules à utiliser ce retourneur de temps ! Tu serais même prêt à m'oublietter, pleurnicha le spectre.

\- Je ne vais pas refuser d'utiliser le seul truc utile de cette école, commenta le survivant d'une voix monotone.

Un hoquet de mauvaise surprise souleva le corps de l'écolière fantôme. Son nez se retroussa fortement. Alors comme ça, elle faisait partie des choses inutiles ici ? Elle lui prêtait _son_ espace vital à son bon plaisir et voilà ce qu'elle en retirait ? Voilà comment il la remerciait ?

Flottant loin de cet impertinent, Mimi Geignarde poussa un cri long et strident et réalisa un superbe looping avant de plonger tête la première dans une stalle qui vomit un raz-de-marée d'eau avant que la cuvette ne se reclaque violemment sur le siège des toilettes.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel en souriant doucement. La carte du Maraudeur sur les genoux et le nom de Rogue bougeant de droite à gauche sur une même ligne, à deux doigt de le bercer. Tout cela créait un terrain favorable à la divagation et Harry se surpris à repenser à la semaine précédente et à réentendre cette conversation qui faisait tant enrager Mimi, le soir du bal des Gryffondors, comme si les mots étaient à nouveau soufflée dans le creux de son oreille. Et si, au fond, elle avait changé plus de chose qu'il ne l'imaginait, bien au-delà d'un simple prêt de toilettes ?

* * *

 _Retourneur de temps, Samedi 21 Mars, quelque part aux alentours de onze heures du soir, toilettes des filles du deuxième étage._

Le nuit était tombée. Les jardins ainsi que le domaine de Poudlard étaient plongés dans le noir depuis quelques heures. Un drôle de tapis blanc vaporeux s'élevait du sol en volutes, comme si une peuplade minuscule cachée entre les brins d'herbe gelée avait enclenché l'ensemble des cheminées de leur communauté le temps de parvenir jusqu'au petit matin et au réchauffement naturel procuré par le soleil. Au loin, la cabane du garde-chasse Hagrid venait tout juste de s'éteindre, ne laissant plus aucune lueur distinguable dans le parc de l'école. En fait, presque tout le château s'était éteint à l'exception d'une seule tour. Exceptionnellement, il ne s'agissait pas de celle du directeur : Rogue semblait s'être de nouveau éclipsé de l'école de sorcellerie sans que cela ne surprenne plus personne. Non, ce qui brillait de milles-et-un feux ce soir-là n'était autre que les dortoirs des Gryffondors où le bal de printemps et de bienvenue battait son plein.

En voyant la belle Hermione quitter les toilettes bras-dessus bras-dessous avec le fils Weasley, Harry à leur suite, depuis un des siphons de son domaine éternel, Mimi Geignarde avait songé à les suivre. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de porter de robe aussi belle aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait un bal de printemps où aucune tenue moins élégante que celle-là n'était autorisée. Peut-être aurait-elle même pu voler une danse à Harry ? Mais le spectre s'était résigné et, après avoir observé la fête de loin à travers son immense baie vitrée ronde découpée en vitraux pastels, son cœur de jeune fille éternelle s'était trouvé trop mal pour lui permettre de demeurer à la surface du monde mortel. Piteusement, Mimi était retournée dans ses canalisations pour faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : penser à la mort.

L'écolière se complaisait dans sa réflexion philosophique vouée à l'échec – car, après tout, si elle-même ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse à la mort alors qu'il s'agissait de son quotidien, qui d'autre ? – quand, soudain, un grincement strident avait déchiré la berceuse de l'écoulement de l'eau autour d'elle. Furieuse qu'un impertinent n'ose venir la déranger pendant ses heures sombres, Mimi s'était précipitée à la surface de son siphon sans aucune explosion d'eau. La fille fantôme avait envie d'être mauvaise et de s'en prendre à sa victime avec plus de subtilité qu'une énième inondation dont elle-même commençait sincèrement à se lasser. Aussi avait-elle calmement flotté jusqu'au cercle de robinets non loin des stalles. Sa stupeur fut grande mais elle n'avait même dépassé la cheville de son plaisir.

Son poing boursouflé plongé dans l'eau saumâtre de la vasque abîmée, dégoulinant de sang, les lunettes quelque peu de travers sur l'arête de son nez, Harry Potter semblait avoir été salement amoché. Il s'aspergeait le visage en grimaçant de douleur et cherchait à jauger l'ampleur des dégâts dans le reflet inexistant des miroirs fatigués de flatter l'ego des autres. Mais Mimi, elle, ne connaissait pas cet inconvénient. L'avantage d'être un fantôme : elle se reflétait absolument partout. Elle s'était gorgée de fierté mal placée en voyant son invité sursauter alors qu'il l'avait découverte avec ébahissement dans le miroir.

\- On s'est fait quelques cicatrices supplémentaires ? s'était-elle moquée. Ça te donne un côté aventurier, tu sais !

Harry s'était redressé lentement sans jamais la quitter des yeux. La fille fantôme en aurait presque tremblé tant ce regard l'avait possédée toute entière. Le survivant ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe, cela se comprenait aisément. Et rien que pour cela, Mimi était prête à oublier son envie de vengeance sur celui qui l'avait dérangée alors qu'elle songeait à la mort.

\- Mais tu n'es pas là pour t'éponger le visage, avait-elle encore souri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure quand tu parlais de Malfoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne voulais pas dire ?

Les pupilles du Sauveur s'étaient allumées d'agacement, projetant une lueur nouvelle dans le miroir opaque. L'excitation de Mimi avait alors encore grimpé d'un cran. Follement amusée d'être le maître du jeu avec, pour tout participant, Harry Potter, un rire de dégénéré avait naquit des tréfonds de sa gorge. Sa silhouette transparente avait parue soudainement moins stable dans les airs. Le survivant l'avait d'ailleurs vue disparaître de son champ de vision et s'était rapidement détourné du lavabo à sa recherche. Le spectre ne s'était plus montré.

Harry avait fait quelques pas inutiles dans les toilettes, réalisant presque une ronde frénétique à force de tourner et retourner sur lui-même, perdu dans sa quête. Sa mâchoire grinçait de rage. C'était l'histoire de sa vie ! Dès qu'il était sur le point de mettre la main sur des réponses concrètes, la piste disparaissait aussitôt en le laissant moisir dans la frustration. Excepté que, ce soir-là, Harry avait été beaucoup trop provoqué. S'il devait pétrifier Mimi comme l'aurait fait le Basilic qui l'avait tuée, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Dean s'était bien pris un poing et Ginny une sorte d'humiliation. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Mimi ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer ! avait-il crié. Mimi !

\- Ouh ! Mais regardez qui est de mauvais poil, ce soir !

Le survivant s'était brusquement retourné vers la provenance de la voix. Sa bouche s'était tordue méchamment en une grimace haineuse. Mimi Geignarde lévitait nonchalamment au-dessus de la stalle qui l'avait vue mourir tant d'années auparavant. Sa saleté de sourire ne quittait pas ses traits.

\- Descends de ton perchoir, Mimi !

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je peux te pétrifier d'un sort !

\- J'en doute sincèrement.

\- Tu veux parier ? avait menacé Harry en faisant glisser sa baguette le long de sa manche.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte, mais quelque chose me dit que la fête ne s'est pas bien passée pour toi, Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt de cesser de le regretter, en effet. Maintenant, descends ! Et parle-moi de Malfoy !

\- Qui te dit que je voudrais te parler de lui ?

\- Je le sens, s'était expliqué le sorcier de Gryffondor. Et même si elle est apparemment finie, j'ai eu le temps de pratiquer la guerre, Mimi. Je sais quand quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire.

Un souffle amusé avait baissé la tête de Mimi Geignarde et avait brièvement haussé ses sourcils. Le fantôme avait entamé sa descente dans la stalle sombre. Sans attendre, l'élu s'était approché de l'allée formée par l'alignement de ces dernières et, en parvenant devant celle d'où émanait la présence glaciale du spectre, s'y était planté bras croisés sur la poitrine. Coincée comme un humain aurait pu l'être entre les parois de sa stalle funeste, l'écolière fantôme avait souri machiavéliquement. Ce sorcier se croyait dur et infaillible mais elle pouvait toujours filer à travers les murs ou les canalisations et ne plus jamais revenir en sa présence : l'avantage était sien et l'éternelle fille avait bien l'intention de s'en servir autant que possible. Même si cela voulait dire fâcher Harry en ne se mettant pas à table dans l'instant.

\- Alors, Mimi ? s'était-il impatienté.

\- Tu crois que ça va être aussi facile, Harry ?

\- À toi de me le dire. Si tu m'as donné autant d'indices sans le vouloir, c'est que tu n'es pas très maligne.

\- Oh ! Mais je le voulais, avait confirmé le fantôme.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mimi ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- On ne donne pas autant d'indices à une personne sans but précis.

\- Quelle méfiance ! Voyons, Harry. N'as-tu pas encore compris ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison de croire que Rogue est mêlé à tout ce qui te paraît bizarre au sein de ce château, avait commencé l'éternelle fille. Mais Rogue ne te donnera pas de réponses, Harry.

Mimi Geignarde avait marqué une pause théâtrale.

\- Moi, en revanche, je peux tout te dire.

En souriant toujours, le spectre avait lentement reculé dans la stalle sombre. Harry, de son côté, s'était avancé d'une démarche de carnassier devant sa proie. Ses deux mains se saisirent d'une paroi de chaque côté et son corps s'était penché en avant, barrant totalement le chemin à Mimi, loin de blâmer cette intimité avec le survivant. Ses jambes flottaient contre la cuvette, littéralement enfoncés dans l'évacuation. Le visage d'Harry n'avait jamais paru aussi menaçant qu'alors, pourtant, l'écolière fantôme était loin de n'avoir jamais rien vu de pareil. Les souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface avec une précision affolante. Les traits se confondaient et Mimi reconnut l'ordre impérieux dans la voix du survivant.

\- Dis-moi tout.

* * *

 _Retourneur de temps, un an plus tôt, quelque part aux alentours de trois heures du matin, toilettes des filles du deuxième étage._

Le repos éternel que les proches souhaitaient baigné dans la paix avait perdu de sa valeur, surtout sans sépulture descente. Et si les nombreux cadavres ne pouvaient pas en faire part au monde, certains malchanceux, ou bénis du destin dépendant comment on regardait le tableau, eux, demeuraient suffisamment longtemps pour le voir de leurs propres yeux.

Ainsi, au deuxième étage de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Mimi Geignarde dénigrait régulièrement que l'on ose profaner son sanctuaire, certes peu ragoûtant, mais tout de même. Les fantômes ne dormaient pas, du moins, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour _survivre._ Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire, qu'une fois de temps en temps, quand l'oisiveté s'emparait d'eux, les spectres ne se laissaient pas aller à une transe méditative, juste pour le plaisir de retrouver des sensations humaines d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bien évidemment, le soir où l'écolière fantôme décidait de s'offrir ce plaisir exceptionnel, un petit malin trouvait intelligent de venir perturber son repos.

C'était presque imperceptible parmi le clapotis des fosses sceptiques autour d'elle, mais un léger chuintement irritant avait fait son apparition dans le lot. Quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un sanglot et qui l'avait aussitôt tirée de la semi-inconscience dans une sorte d'alerte toute particulière. Sa colère s'était envolée dès que le son lui fut parvenu plus clairement dans le creux de l'oreille. Discrète comme elle l'était peu souvent, Mimi s'était volontairement échappée de son conduit préféré pour retourner dans ses toilettes funestement éclairées par un rayon de lune perçant à travers les vitraux. Elle avait eut la confirmation que ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompée en rencontrant une silhouette appuyée contre le rebord d'une des vasques. Son dos se secouait de douloureuses convulsions tandis qu'un refrain fataliste roulait dans sa bouche en syllabes chuchotées.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici à cette heure, Drago.

Le jeune intrus avait relevé la tête vers elle, sachant par instinct où ses préférences d'apparition allaient selon chaque circonstance. Les larmes traçaient des sillons brillants sur son visage déchiré par l'aura maléfique des actions de l'être qui le portait. Le fils Malfoy les avait balayées d'un revers de manche et en avait profité pour renifler sans produire trop de son. Mimi s'était rapprochée, flottant à hauteur d'homme. Sincère, aucun sourire ne s'était logé sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'adressait à son visiteur nocturne.

\- Vraiment, Drago. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Rogue pourrait te trouver.

\- Si seulement il me cherchait, avait répondu le blond. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Il devrait pourtant. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Quoi ? avait grogné Drago. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hein ?!

\- Tu as empoisonné Ron Weasley.

Les yeux de Drago avaient soudainement pris l'apparence de ceux d'un Basilic, obligeant Mimi à secouer doucement la tête de résignation.

\- Tu sais, je suis déjà morte, lui avait-elle fait remarquer. Tous les vœux de mort n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

\- Et apparemment sur cette saleté de roux non plus !

\- Tu ne veux pas vraiment le tuer.

\- Vraiment ?! Parce que c'est la seule chose qui aurait pu me remonter un peu le moral maintenant : que je réussisse effectivement à m'en débarrasser, même si ça n'avait été qu'un dommage collatéral !

\- Harry Potter aurait été sur ton cas en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- Il l'est déjà, avait soufflé Drago.

\- Alors j'imagine que rien de tout ça n'est une bonne chose.

\- Pourquoi je suis là, à ton avis ?!

Le sorcier de Serpentard s'était redressé vivement puis s'était éloigné du fantôme de quelques pas en parcourant sa chevelure platine de ses mains encore tremblantes. Mimi n'était pas bien sûre, seulement, s'il s'agissait d'émotion ou de froid. On n'était qu'en Mars et les nuits restaient particulièrement frigorifiques cette année. Drago qui ne portait qu'une simple chemise en coton sur le dos ne devait pas avoir particulièrement chaud, surtout dans ces toilettes abandonnées où plus aucun chauffage ne fonctionnait depuis longtemps. Sa présence spectrale dans les lieux suffisait à les annihiler, même en parfait état de marche.

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir, avait finalement expliqué le blond.

\- Tu penses trop.

\- Probablement. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Pas quand j'ai toujours cette mission à accomplir.

\- Tu crois encore que c'est possible ? Après le collier ensorcelé et la bouteille empoisonnée, Dumbledore va forcément comprendre que tu en as après lui. Si Rogue l'a déjà fait malgré ton occlumencie, alors Dumbledore aussi.

Désemparé et furieux contre lui-même, Drago avait fortement tapé du pied contre le sol en créant un raffut monstre qui avait rebondi contre les alcôves du plafond. Ses poings avaient battu l'air comme le pire des adversaires avant d'emporter les bras dans leur élan et d'enrouler ceux-ci autour de la nuque du blond. Ce dernier s'était calmé après un moment, sans que Mimi pusse, encore une fois, dire s'il avait gagné son combat ou pas. Si elle avait du se fier à l'expression sur ses traits tournés vers le sol, l'écolière fantôme aurait parié sur l'échec, une fois de plus.

\- J'ai tout foiré, avait soudainement murmuré Drago.

Mimi avait flotté dans sa direction avant de se placer à quelques mètres de lui. Au fond, elle avait eu peur de lui donner froid avec sa propre présence. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Et puis, de toute façon, les confidentes ne touchaient pas, elles écoutaient et conseillaient. Point.

\- J'ai tout foiré.

\- Peut-être pas... Laisse-moi t'aider...

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas que je suis déjà mort ?!

\- Tu ne me sembles pas mort du tout.

\- Ça ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais crever et ça sera entièrement ma faute !

Un silence. Drago avait encore une fois voulu en découdre avec l'air.

\- C'est fini pour moi. Quand _Il_ saura que j'ai échoué... Il me tuera.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une autre solution...

L'autre solution, ça aurait été de faire le bon choix il y a huit mois. Refuser de le faire, même pour l'honneur de ma famille. Ce ne sont que des conneries !

\- Là, tu peux être sûr qu'Il t'aurait tué, avait relevé Mimi.

\- Au moins, j'aurais été tranquille.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer que la mort est une tranquillité. Regarde moi et tu le sauras.

Comme s'il avait mis ses conseils en pratique, l'héritier des Malfoy avait sondé le spectre du plus profond de ses pupilles grises. Son expression était indescriptible.

\- Mort ou pas, ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai fait que des mauvais choix depuis le début.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

\- C'est bien dommage. Si je le pouvais, je...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu aurais vraiment refusé de le faire en sacrifiant ta propre vie ? Ou bien, est-ce que ce qui t'énerves réellement, c'est que tu n'as pas osé essayer à fond ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plutôt pour ça que tu voudrais revenir en arrière ? Vraiment aller au bout d'un de tes projets ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et ne me fais pas réfléchir sur des choses sans intérêt ! avait-il hurlé.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé à dire que tu regrettais. Je ne fais que suivre ta pensée.

\- Tu me l'as justement fait remarquer : je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Alors oublie !

Un peu renfrognée par cette remarque acerbe de son protégé, Mimi Geignarde s'était reculée et avait lévité vers d'autres horizons dans la prison de ses toilettes. Si Drago ne voulait pas de son aide, elle n'allait pas le forcer, mais il devrait endurer son ignorance pendant un certain temps. On ne blessait pas une femme sans conséquences. Néanmoins, son tempérament ne lui laissait jamais vraiment se hisser à la hauteur de cette ambition et la poussait davantage à s'exprimer sincèrement, avec toute la hargne de son cœur, comme elle l'avait fait ensuite.

\- Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets toutes ces barrières, avait-elle dit. Tu es encore en vie, que je sache ! Tant que tu l'es, tout est encore possible !

\- Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait m'épargner par pure gentillesse de cœur. C'est sûr que c'est une possibilité, avait ironisé Drago.

\- Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'épargne pas, pourquoi toi le ferais-tu ?

Drago avait soudainement froncé les sourcils et s'était brusquement tourné vers le fantôme revenant fièrement vers lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Alors, si je peux me permettre, réfléchis à ça plutôt qu'au reste. Et peut-être que là tu trouveras la solution à ton problème.

Satisfaite de son effet, Mimi Geignarde s'était alors éloignée pour de bon. Elle était tout de même ravie de pouvoir s'en retourner à son sommeil oisif et parfaitement inutile. Soudain, un cri de stupeur lui s'était formé sur ses lèvres : un simple gravas avait traversé son corps spectral pour aller claquer fortement contre la paroi d'une des stalles des toilettes. Le fantôme s'était violemment retourné en giflant son visage de ses couettes de gamine. Drago n'aurait jamais pu être dans une posture plus confondante que celle qu'il arborait : le visage déformé de colère et le bras replié contre son corps comme après un lancer réalisé avec les tripes.

\- Tu crois franchement que j'ai le temps pour les devinettes, saleté de fantôme ?!

\- Et pourtant tu es le seul à avoir la réponse à celle-là ! Toi seul peut décider quoi faire dans ta situation !

\- Retourne pourrir dans tes canalisations ! avait crié Drago.

\- Tu le regretteras !

\- Pour le coup, ça m'étonnerait !

\- J'espère que Rogue t'attrapera sur le chemin de ton dortoir !

Dans un dernier coup d'éclat, l'écolière fantôme avait tiré la langue au Serpentard dans un bruit peu élégant avant de plonger tête la première dans la cuvette la plus proche qui avait inondé le sol avec fracas. L'eau s'était répandue jusqu'aux pieds de Drago qui avait reculé avec une grimace de dégoût sur les traits, regrettant effectivement déjà son geste. Le raffut avait ameuté une autre Teigne qui se refusait elle aussi à poser la patte dans cette marée saumâtre. La voix de Rusard avait alors résonné dans le hall des toilettes.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, ma belle ?

* * *

 _Retourneur de temps, temps présent, quelque part aux alentours de dix-huit heures, toilettes des filles du deuxième étage._

Harry tiqua. Toutes ses envies s'étaient envolées, sauf une : balancer la carte du Maraudeur quelque part où tout le malheur du monde pourrait s'abattre sur elle. Si les planques permettaient généralement de découvrir de nouveaux indices ou de détecter des mouvements suspects, la sienne semblait vouée à l'endormissement et à l'immobilisme. Rogue n'avait pas quitté son bureau de toute l'après-midi, même quand le temps avait repris son cours normal à dix-sept heures quinze. Cents pas ou simplement éprouvant une toute nouvelle fascination pour son bureau et son fauteuil de direction dont Harry doutait qu'il vienne de découvrir l'existence, l'ancien professeur de potions ne bougeait jamais plus loin que l'extrême limite de la pièce. Le reste du temps, son nom flottait au-dessus d'un point fixe, où le seul mouvement à signaler était les vagues de l'étiquette le désignant.

Agacé, le survivant se saisit de la chaîne autour de son cou et extirpa le retourneur de temps de sous son pull d'uniforme de Poudlard. Il le logea dans sa paume et le fusilla de son regard vert forêt. À quoi servait-il d'avoir un tel pouvoir pour mener une observation constante de son professeur des potions sans que celui ne se doute de rien, si, au final, cela ne le menait strictement nulle-part ailleurs que dans le bureau du directeur ? À moins qu'il ne tente une excursion dans ce même bureau justement ? Après tout, Dumbledore y conservait bien une partie de ses secrets au nez et à la barbe de tous ?

Non, cela ne se tenait pas. Dumbledore avait peut-être des choses à cacher, mais personne n'aurait eu ni l'idée ni le besoin d'aller fouiller son bureau. Pourquoi ? Parce que Dumbledore était quelqu'un qui inspirait toujours le respect et la droiture, même s'il n'en avait peut-être rien été du tout. Et ces gens là ne donnaient tellement pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à cacher que quiconque aurait tenté d'en savoir plus serait passé pour un fou furieux. L'ancien directeur de l'école pouvait donc laisser librement ses affaires dans son bureau tout en sachant qu'elles y resteraient en sécurité, y compris des objets aussi dangereux que les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Au contraire, Rogue était le parfait coupable. Depuis toujours les soupçons se portaient automatiquement sur sa personne sans que quiconque n'ait à y redire ou à émettre de second jugement sur la question. Rogue avait assassiné Dumbledore. Rogue était un Mangemort et, même, avait-il entendu, le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui avait beaucoup plus à cacher et, bizarrement, tout le monde savait que c'était le cas. Rien que parmi le corps enseignant, certains de ses collègues auraient facilement pu s'introduire dans le bureau et y fouiller allégrement pendant une de ses sorties. Même un dispositif de surveillance magique accrue n'aurait rien pu y changer, car, certaines personnes parmi eux savaient comment les désactiver avant qu'on ne les repère, Remus par exemple pour n'en citer qu'un seul. Si Rogue avait à dissimuler des indices quelque part, il n'aurait sans doute pas choisi son propre bureau. Et même en y réfléchissant à deux fois en retournant le problème et en pensant que, justement, selon cette logique il aurait été fortement possible d'y trouver quelque chose d'utile, Harry ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre. Rogue était un lâche, un peureux et un sale con qui ne pensait qu'à sa pomme et n'aurait risqué pour rien au monde de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un infime indice derrière lui. La piste aussi était à envoyer au diable.

Mais alors que faisait-il de cela ? Le survivant releva encore le retourneur de temps au niveau de ses pupilles. Cela lui permettait de le surveiller, mais, au fond, si le directeur ne faisait rien de suspect, il ne pouvait pas avancer dans son enquête... Tout ceci était un tel casse-tête !

\- Tu auras beau retourner le temps autant de fois qu'il te plaira, Harry, ce n'est pas ça qui changera quoi que ce soit à ce qui s'est déjà passé.

\- Rogue ne fait rien d'intéressant, ni dans le passé, ni maintenant.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas si intéressant que ça, plaisanta Mimi Geignarde en apparaissant aux côtés du survivant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a des choses à cacher.

\- C'est certain, acquiesça le fantôme. Mais est-ce que tu le crois assez stupide pour se trahir si facilement ?

Le sorcier de Gryffondor acquiesça doucement. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et se détourna vers Mimi.

\- Au fait, tu ne boudes plus ?

\- Je n'ai jamais boudé, mentit le fantôme.

\- Si tu le dis.

L'écolière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton d'agacement.

\- Tu sais, au fond, je ne sais pas si tu es aussi chanceux que lui.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Malfoy. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps mais n'avait pas les moyens de le faire. Tu as tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et désirait plus que tout. Pourtant, tu arrives à encore moins que lui.

\- Qui te dit qu'il serait arrivé à ses fins avec un retourneur de temps ?

\- Je ne le sais pas. Et c'est la magie de cette hypothèse. On ne le saura jamais.

\- Alors, arrête de faire des suppositions comme ça. C'est sans intérêt.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait dire ça, Harry ?

\- Sincèrement, je m'en contrefiche.

\- Ce n'est pas très... Gryffondor, comme attitude, tu ne trouves pas ? Te terrer ici, tout seul, sans personne pour te voir, avec un stratagème prudent et sûr ? Tu sais ce que ça donne comme impression, Harry ? Que c'est toi qui a quelque chose à cacher... C'est une attitude de Serpentard. Et même _pire_ encore, rit-elle. C'est une attitude de Malfoy.

\- Ne me compare pas à ce sale serpent.

Mimi Geignarde gloussa bêtement.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait dit. Malfoy.

\- Arrête de me comparer à lui, exigea Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes si similaires.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel. Pour oublier la présence irritante de Mimi, il tenta de se replonger dans l'inspection inutile de la carte du Maraudeur, mais ce fut sans succès. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait ici. Rogue s'était changé en statue de sel sur son fauteuil de bureau ou, à la manière du tableau de Dumbledore, avait décidé de piquer un petit somme.

Mimi, à côté de lui, jouait avec ses nerfs sans discontinuer. Le comparer à un Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il utilisait cette méthode parce que, justement, c'était la plus sûre qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Le temps ne le permettait pas. Pourtant, au fond, les paroles du fantôme faisaient écho en lui. Et si Mimi avait raison ? Si le fait de ne pas agir comme un Gryffondor ne lui réussissait pas ? Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas la bonne méthode mais parce que les résultats de la bonne méthode n'étaient pas assez rapides pour son tempérament impatient et impétueux ? Jusqu'à maintenant, lui et les autres avaient toujours trouvé des indices en restant fidèles à eux-mêmes : prévoyant tout à l'avance, plan qui foirait toujours, et dénouement prodigieux. Et si le hic était là ? Si le fait d'être trop prudent ne lui rapportait pas assez ? Était-ce la subtilité de la situation ? Que maintenant plus que jamais, dans ce monde pris par l'ignorance, il devait provoquer la chance pour la voir lui sourire ? Toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient mal au crâne à s'enchevêtrer en paradoxes impossibles à résoudre.

Harry allait soupirer et abandonner grossièrement quand ses iris accrochèrent soudainement un nom inattendu flotter dans le couloir habituellement désert du deuxième étage de l'école. Puisque sa planque ne lui rapportait rien et que cette opportunité inespérée lui semblait, en revanche, prometteuse, le survivant s'empressa de repasser le retourneur de temps sous sa chemise, de glisser la carte du Maraudeur dans la déchirure de la doublure de son sac et, après avoir chargé son épaules, de se relever rapidement.

\- Alors c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ? Je peux récupérer mes toilettes ?

\- Absolument.

Mimi fit la moue. Ses seuls instants de compagnie dans sa longue éternité venaient de s'abréger si rapidement aujourd'hui... Elle fixa le survivant tandis qu'il rejoignait le couloir, où plutôt le chat à fouetter qui semblait s'y promener.

Un sourire moqueur retrouva sa place sur ses traits de gamine victorieuse en le voyant revenir brièvement vers elle, avec l'air de celui qui a tout compris.

\- Tu sais ce qui me différencie de Malfoy ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Moi, je fais les bons choix.

\- On verra à propos de ça, Harry ! On verra, murmura-t-elle une deuxième fois alors que le survivant avait définitivement disparu de ses toilettes.

Elle avait la sensation que sa tranquillité venait juste de reprendre.

L'élu ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il émergea dans le couloir du deuxième étage du vieux château. Son regard se dirigea vers la gauche et vers les escaliers qu'il avait empruntés pour descendre aux cachots plus tôt. Rapidement, pourtant, il bifurqua à l'opposé, vers la droite, après qu'un raclement de chaussures sur les dalles de pierre ne soit tombé dans son oreille.

Au milieu du couloir désert, Dean regrettait amèrement le choix de son itinéraire pensé sans encombres. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de la pire erreur de sa vie. Ses paupières clignaient rapidement comme s'il avait du mal à croire que son camarade Sauveur ne se trouve effectivement sous ses yeux quand il fuyait absolument toute compagnie depuis son retour. Néanmoins, une fois assuré de la réalité de sa vision, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à faire volte-face, mine de rien, en essayant de se persuader de la normalité de son geste étrange et parfaitement bizarre.

Harry leva presque les bras au ciel et marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé.

\- D'accord, Dean, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son camarade de Gryffondor suspendit son pas et se retourna de nouveau comme une danse longuement travaillée mais encore hésitante. Le sol sous ses pieds aurait été confectionné de coquilles d'œufs à ne surtout pas écraser que le sorcier chevaleresque n'en aurait pas marché différemment. Ce n'était certainement pas le cas du survivant qui s'avança encore plus franchement vers lui, en cherchant probablement à compenser le manque de franchise dans l'attitude de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque que tu me fais depuis ce matin, Dean ?

\- Un cirque ? Je ne fais pas de cirque moi. Je ne fais même pas faire le poirier...

\- Toute l'école l'a remarqué, l'arrêta le survivant. Et encore avant moi alors que je suis clairement le premier concerné. Alors, je veux bien reconnaître que je suis une sorte de paria qui ne sort jamais de sa grotte en ce moment, mais... Si même le paria que je suis arrive à trouver que quelque chose cloche, j'ai plutôt envie de le croire.

\- Oui, c'est évident, se murmura son camarade avant de revenir à la réalité et de reculer prestement en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je préférerais que tu... En fait, non, tu sais quoi ? Ne bouge pas. C'est moi qui vais m'éloigner.

\- Non ! Personne ne va nulle-part tant que toi et moi on n'aura pas eu une vraie explication !

Dean grimaça. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. La détresse se lisait dans la moindre position de son corps qui ne semblait plus lui être d'aucune autre utilité que celle de se sentir affreusement mal.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Mais, enfin, Dean, merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais juste, je t'en prie, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout et ne t'énerves pas avant que j'ai fini, d'accord ?

\- Je commence à croire que je n'y arriverai pas malgré tout le contrôle que je m'oblige à garder maintenant ! s'agaça Harry.

\- D'accord ! Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je le suis vraiment. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je t'assure. Tu es mon pote et je sais que tu tiens à elle, enfin, à Ginny, je veux dire. Mais tu comprends, c'est Ginny justement... Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment je me sens depuis ce putain de bal. C'était juste une mauvaise décision. Je suis...

\- Dean, Dean, ça va. Moi aussi, je suis désolé. T'en coller une comme ça...

\- C'est franchement le seul soir de ma vie où je regrette de ne pas avoir dit non. Je te jure. Je suis désolé. Mais elle semblait tellement le vouloir...

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne regrette pas franchement de t'avoir, d'accord, tabassé, ce soir-là. Tu le méritais... Et... Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Il vit dans ceux du survivant qu'un déclic venait de se produire. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et sembla regarder par-dessus son épaule pendant un instant avant de revenir presque violemment vers lui, incrédule.

\- Dire non à quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

Le cœur de Dean faillit sauter hors de sa cage thoracique, abandonnant le navire avant le naufrage à venir. Se pouvait-il sincèrement que... Par Merlin ! Que Merlin lui jura qu'il ne venait pas juste de signer son arrêt de mort ? N'avait-il pas été assez stupide comme ça ? Que Merlin lui jura solennellement qu'il ne venait pas de commettre une des pires énormités de son existence ?

\- Dire non à quoi, Dean ? grogna Harry en se dressant de toute sa taille.

Le sorcier noir entrouvrit la bouche et un souffle de sanglot remonta des profondeurs de son être. Il tenta de détourner la tête mais échoua et fut rapidement rappelé à la présence immanquable de son ami qui ne tarderait pas à faire une peinture sur les murs avec son sang, un peu comme un remake de leur deuxième année, mais en pire. Il haletait presque mais se décida enfin, puisque, de toute façon, aucun silence ni aucune bonne parole ne pourrait le sortir de ce pétrin. Dean décida de lui-même de s'y condamner sans détours.

Dans un dernier élan de fierté bien dérisoire, il força sa colonne vertébrale à s'étendre pour faire face à l'impressionnante envergure du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

\- À Ginny. Dire non à Ginny.

* * *

 _Retourneur de temps, Samedi 21 Mars, quelque part aux alentours de onze heures du soir, dans un couloir non loin de la tour des Gryffondors._

Ce soir-là, si l'on avait demandé à Ginny, il n'aurait pas pu exister une chose pire que de percevoir la rumeur d'une fête dans le lointain sans pouvoir en faire partie. Son esprit lui avait soumis des images d'elle en train de danser au rythme de cette musique enchanteresse, sentant les oiseaux magiques aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel entourer ses bras tandis qu'elle les lançait en l'air dans l'élan que lui aurait procuré son cavalier. La benjamine des Weasley n'était peut-être pas une princesse dans sa profonde nature mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir souhaiter en devenir une l'espace d'une soirée.

Malgré toute la volonté du monde, ses jambes avaient refusé de la porter. Aussi, la rousse s'était contentée du minuscule rebord le long du mur, davantage comme une moulure pas suffisamment large pour s'asseoir, juste pour s'appuyer sans glisser. Sa peau parfumée à la canneberge se refroidissait sous les assauts de la nuit toujours hivernale en ce premier jour du printemps. Son cœur battait douloureusement, dans un étau. Même la beauté des étoiles n'était pas parvenue à apaiser sa peine. En fait, elle l'avait creusée encore davantage.

Non loin d'elle, une nouvelle rumeur s'était élevée pour la distraire. Deux personnes se disputaient aux abords du bal. Sans même le vouloir, Ginny avait reconnu la voix de Dean. L'autre ton était féminin. La rousse avait rapidement deviné qu'il s'agissait de la cavalière de son ancien petit-ami. Colérique, elle avait balancé sur lui toutes les horreurs du monde pour se venger d'avoir été abandonnée comme une malpropre au milieu de la piste de danse.

\- Et pour quoi ? Pour que tu puisses aller en foutre une à Potter ?! Ça ne tourne pas rond, chez toi ?

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir un minimum d'honneur !

\- De l'honneur ?! C'est ça, oui ! Pauvre con !

\- Ah ! C'est facile d'insulter les autres !

\- C'est encore plus facile de les cogner !

\- Il l'avait bien cherché !

\- Fais-moi croire à Merlin aussi !

\- Mais je...

\- Non ! Va te faire foutre, Dean !

Des talons aiguilles avaient claqué dans le couloir. La cavalière éconduite de Dean s'en était allée aussi vite que sa fureur le lui permettait, sans priver l'assistance d'un numéro pathétique. Une théâtralité bien inutile et même affligeante selon Ginny.

La jeune femme était apparue soudainement au détour du couloir. Arrivée à son niveau, elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt et l'avait détaillée mauvaisement de la tête aux pieds. Un sourire méchant avait conclu son inspection et l'avait fait repartir en retroussant ses jupons. Ginny avait eu un souffle désagréable, n'en revenant pas d'avoir été prise pour cible par cette donzelle. Décidément, cette soirée des Gryffondors n'avait été qu'une mascarade ! La pire idée du siècle ! On lui aurait tout fait !

Pourtant, Ginny avait vu arriver son erreur, grosse comme un Portoloin, en la personne de Dean, justement, qui s'était approché d'elle après l'avoir aperçue en train de calmer ses nerfs sur le minuscule rebord. Sa longue robe couleur chair dégarnissait une de ses jambes qui brillait sous les rayons de la lune. Elle avait froncé les sourcils de mécontentement et avait recouvert la peau dévoilée d'un geste furieux. Le sorcier chevaleresque s'était brusquement arrêté devant son regard furibond. Elle ne s'était pas embarrassée à lui demander de partir. Elle avait gardé le silence et détourné le regard, pensant que cela aurait suffit. Bien loin de faire l'affaire, Dean avait enfourné ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de soirée et avait patiemment attendu qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à lui et à sa gueule barbouillée de sang.

\- Je suis désolé, s'était-il excusé.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Maintenant peut-être. Plus tard, tu seras peut-être contente de savoir que je me suis excusé...

\- Je m'en fiche, Dean.

Le sorcier noir avait écarté ses coudes du corps pour remplacer un haussement d'épaules bien trop désinvolte dans cette situation.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes excuses qui vont changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est important pour moi de te présenter des excuses. Même si tu ne les acceptes pas. Même si tu me détestes.

Ginny avait relevé les yeux sur son ancien petit-ami. Il lui avait souri tristement, un peu comme s'il comprenait les raisons qui l'aurait poussée à ressentir cela à son égard.

\- Je ne te déteste pas. Tu as juste été comme d'habitude : un peu trop entier, l'avait nié la rousse.

\- C'est mon pire défaut.

\- L'un des moins faciles à vivre, plutôt. Il existe bien pire.

\- Comme le fait de ne pas savoir quand lâcher prise ? avait deviné le sorcier noir. C'est un peu la même chose, mais bon...

\- Dean, avait-elle soufflée en souriant. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Quoi ? Je ne faisais que citer un exemple.

Un sourire faussement innocent faisait briller les coupures rougies sur la peau sombre de Dean. Le sorcier chevaleresque était venu s'appuyer contre le même rebord que la rousse en une sorte d'accent circonflexe relevé, les jambes formant la première partie du chapeau, strict et bien droit, et son buste terminant le reste en un trait un peu plus voûté.

\- J'ai vu ton frère pourchasser Hermione. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

\- Si ça profite à certains, c'est tant mieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le but, mais j'imagine que ça serait encore plus stupide si personne n'avait été content de ce bal.

\- C'était une sacrée idée que cette soirée, avait rit Dean.

\- Oui, avait acquiescé Ginny sur le même ton.

Un rire nerveux avait secoué les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle avait baissé ses yeux couleur olive vers ses mains fines et élancées. Ses ongles manucurés couverts de vernis incolore étincelaient dans l'obscurité ambiante comme un phare auquel se raccrocher dans la tourmente. Un phare futile ne servant plus qu'à rappeler à Ginny la beauté qu'elle avait tenté d'être ce soir là et qui, désormais, ne régalait plus personne. Comme elle ne devait pas paraître stupide sur ce rebord misérable, dans sa robe de princesse et son apparence de femme trop mûre pour elle qui n'était qu'une gamine éconduite par un goujat de plus !

Sa main droite était venue caresser doucement la gauche étendue comme pour laisser le loisir de contempler une bague invisible à l'un de ses doigts. Son sourire s'était soudainement brisé. Des convulsions agitaient toujours ses épaules sans plus qu'aucune once de rire ne fusse impliquée. Elles étaient juste le résultat de la fatigue combinée aux faux-espoirs que la benjamine des Weasley s'était pourtant juré de ne pas entretenir au cœur de sa cage thoracique.

Ginny n'avait même pas tenté de se dominer. La première larme qui avait fait couler maquillage n'avait été qu'une erreur, un mauvais choix de plus. Les autres avaient suivi. Ne pouvant plus se cacher de Dean, la rousse s'était laissée aller dans l'étreinte bienveillante qu'il lui avait offert. La princesse avait alors enfoui son visage dans les élégants vêtements de son ancien petit-ami, toujours aussi désireuse de donner le change aux derniers fêtards. Pourtant, ses sanglots avaient éclaté. Le sorcier chevaleresque, quant à lui, s'était replacé contre le mur tentant lui aussi de trouver cet équilibre si fébrile sur le minuscule rebord. Il était parvenu à se maintenir et à enserrer la rousse contre lui.

Dean connaissait sa fierté et savait que la jeune femme prendrait tout cela bien trop à cœur. Un flot d'idées plus stupides les unes que les autres avait naquit dans son esprit de jeune homme plein de bonnes intentions. Il n'était pas encore très tard. Peut-être aurait-il pu l'emmener danser comme elle méritait de le faire ? Plutôt que de rester plantés là à la vue de tous, elle exposant son chagrin, lui la lueur inavouable au fond de ses yeux noirs ? Oui, peut-être, aurait-il pu lui redonner un peu de joie, sans apparaître pour autant comme un sauveur à la noix, mais juste pour l'aider à apaiser la brûlure provoquée par le modèle authentique de ce Sauveur ? Ou peut-être aurait-il pu continuer à la bercer en attendant que Ron ne passe par là, même si cela signifiait porter atteinte à l'image d'Harry ?

Seulement, de toutes ces idées dont aucune n'était réellement bonne, Dean n'en avait retenu aucune. Il les avait toutes balayées en se fiant à la loyauté de son cœur pour le bien de l'unité de sa maison et de cette jeune fille qui épanchait toujours sa peine contre lui. La décision s'était jouée à peu de choses.

Un éclat de rire avait explosé dans le couloir et fait trembler le corps de Ginny. Il aurait pu choisir de rester là et d'attendre que cela passe, comme le bon sens l'aurait voulu. Au lieu de cela, Dean avait choisi la voie dangereuse dans le désir d'épargner plus de souffrances à son amie.

Aussi, le sorcier chevaleresque s'était redressé en passant son bras autour d'elle. Un peu surprise, Ginny l'avait suivi sans protester, même quand elle eut compris qu'il l'entraînait dans la fête de la tour. La benjamine des Weasley avait entendu la musique exploser à ses oreilles et senti une certaine chaleur l'embraser sans pouvoir s'en défaire. La cohue était telle que Dean avait presque coupé la circulation de sang dans son poignet pour ne pas la perdre. Quelque chose de froid était tombé en pluie sur elle mais Ginny n'y avait pas prêté attention. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir était les larges épaules de la carrure de Dean se forçant un chemin dans la foule vers les escaliers.

\- Attention aux marches, lui avait murmuré la voix de Dean. Le palier, avait-il bientôt ajouté.

La porte des dortoirs s'était ouverte puis refermée derrière eux. Quelques lattes de plancher avaient grincé sous ses ballerines plates qui trébuchaient encore dans les pans de sa robe. Bientôt, une surface moelleuse lui avait servi d'assise. Elle avait relevé la tête pour découvrir Dean, lui aussi assis, sur un autre lit face au sien... qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu. Et pour cause, ils étaient alors dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Un début de panique s'était immiscé en elle à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les voir. Le sorcier chevaleresque lui sourit.

\- Personne n'a fait attention à nous. Certains s'amusent trop bien.

\- J'imagine.

\- C'est une super fête. On n'a juste pas eu l'occasion d'en profiter ce soir. C'est dommage quand on pense à tout le mal que tu t'es donné. On fera mieux une prochaine fois.

\- Une prochaine fois ? Avait relevé Ginny.

\- Oui. Quand je ne planterai pas ma cavalière sur place pour aller récupérer celui qui t'aura planté en premier, avait-il souri.

\- Non, je veux dire... Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, avait rectifié la rousse. J'en ai assez. Ça me rapporte trop peu pour me donner envie de faire des efforts. En fait, ça ne me rapporte rien du tout. Alors... Ça suffit. Je ne suis pas masochiste.

Dean n'avait rien répondu, pas plus qu'il n'avait bougé. Ses yeux n'avaient pas pu faire grand chose à part s'accrocher à l'allure superbe de Ginny. Par une magie particulièrement puissante, chaque imperfection contribuait à son charme. Lui se fichait bien que sa peau fut lisse et blanche ou irrégulière et couverte de tâches de rousseur. Il se moquait que ses cheveux fussent lissés, bouclés ou disciplinés par un travail de longue haleine ou légèrement emmêlés suite à une longue journée. Parfois, un seul petit détail inopiné pouvait tout changer. Un peu comme elle qui pensait passer la soirée avec Harry et certainement pas avec lui, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Mais voilà, un détail inopiné en avait décidé autrement.

Quand on savait que rien ne durait vraiment, Dean n'avait pas compris le besoin que Ginny avait eu de mettre tant d'efforts dans une présentation alors que les hommes, ou du moins parlait-il pour lui, l'aimaient pour sa force de caractère. La rousse n'était pas de ces jolies filles. Ce n'était juste pas son genre. Pourtant, malgré sa différence, ce soir là, elle avait été tout aussi malheureuse que celles-ci.

Aussi, sans jamais penser à mal ni à ce que son geste aurait pu changer dans ces conditions, Dean avait décidé de montrer à Ginny ce que toute cette soirée désastreuse était : un détail inopiné.

Soufflant d'amusement, le sorcier chevaleresque s'était penché en avant. Sa main s'était glissée dans les mèches soyeuses de Ginny qui s'était un peu reculée devant l'attention déplacée. Finalement, elle n'avait pas fui, mais s'était bien au contraire figée. Sous ses yeux, son ancien petit-ami tenait un simple pétale entre ses doigts, minuscule, pas plus gros qu'un ongle. Il s'était probablement logé dans sa chevelure tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle de bal, comme plus tôt alors qu'elle attendait l'arrivée d'Harry sous ces guirlandes fleuries. Instinctivement, sa propre main s'était portée à son crâne.

\- Tu en as d'autres, l'avait arrêté Dean. Mais ça n'est pas ce qui va changer quoi que ce soit.

Ginny n'avait rien dit, le laissant en venir au point. Le sorcier chevaleresque avait jeté un œil sur le pétale avant de replonger dans les pupilles olive.

\- Ça, avait-il continué. C'est un détail. Et ce détail, une fois que tu l'auras attrapé comme je viens de le faire et que tu t'en seras débarrassé. Comme ça.

Dean avait ouvert ses doigts et décollé subtilement le pétale qui adhérait sa peau. Le vestige de fleur avait lentement flotté jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol du dortoir des Gryffondors. Là, il n'avait plus bougé.

\- Ça va t'embêter un moment, mais au bout du compte, tu verras que tu finiras par l'oublier. Et ça ne sera plus qu'un détail insignifiant, comme tout le reste. Parce que la vie est faite de détails. Tu ne retiendras que ce qui a été réellement important pour toi. Et, je te l'assure, tu peux choisir ce qui sera important pour toi. Tu retiendras que tu as organisé cette superbe soirée. Tu retiendras les félicitations qu'on va t'adresser dès demain pour le succès que ça aura été. Tu retiendras le fait que les gens vont revenir te demander d'organiser d'autres fêtes. Tu retiendras que c'était le printemps. Et tu retiendras que deux abrutis se sont castagnés pour une raison masculine bien obscure qui te fera même rire dans quelques années. Tu te souviendras des grandes lignes. Les détails... Ils disparaîtront après t'avoir apporté une leçon. Tout ça, ça doit t'apprendre quelque chose, et certainement pas te donner de quoi te punir pour le reste de tes jours.

Dean avait perdu son doux sourire devant l'air décomposé de la rousse. Il avait déglutit nerveusement, tentant de retenir la peine qui lui coupait la gorge, et avait haussé les épaules comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de grand chose.

\- Enfin, moi c'est comme ça que je le vois. Je peux me tromper.

\- J'ai attendu toute la soirée pour qu'Harry me dise quelque chose d'aussi sensé, avait balbutié Ginny. Et, au final... C'est de toi que ça sera venu. Tu crois que c'est gros comment comme détail ça ? avait-elle demandé les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, avait menti Dean.

\- Moi, je le sais.

La rousse s'était levée du lit sur lequel Dean l'avait déposée, celui de son frère à en juger par l'affiche des Canons de Chudley trônant au-dessus de l'encadrement de bois. Elle s'était logée sur les genoux de son ancien petit-ami. Tendrement, ses mains étaient venues caresser son visage brun pendant un long moment. Puis, sans prévenir, ses lèvres avaient attrapé les siennes.

Dean n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Son cœur avait eu des ratés dans sa poitrine débordante d'appréhension et de désir. Sa mémoire avait pris le relais et amené ses bras à se loger dans le dos de la rousse, à caresser du bout des doigts cette peau qu'il n'avait jamais goûté auparavant. Obéissant aux demandes tacites de Ginny, il avait basculé contre le matelas avec elle, envoyant ses ballerines balader sous le sommier. Sa robe de nymphe avait fini en boule au pied du lit et son corps immaculé s'était glissé sous les draps avec lui pour se réchauffer contre sa peau brûlante.

Ce soir là, Dean avait aimé Ginny, comme jamais auparavant, vraiment, passionnément, dans l'interdit et le droit le plus fondamental des hommes : celui de faire les mauvais choix. Pourtant, le sorcier chevaleresque n'était pas parvenu à convoquer le souvenir d'Harry avant le moment fatidique où la rousse s'était accrochée à lui en lui murmurant qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour le reste. Car, au fond, Dean n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir fait le mauvais choix lors de ce bal de printemps. Tout comme Harry lui annoncerait plus tard ne pas regretter leur combat. Et, au fond, tant mieux. Parce que, ce combat était ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir son détail inopiné à lui, la première nuit de printemps de cette année de malade qui avait changé la surface de leur monde.

* * *

 _Retourneur de temps, Dimanche 22 Mars, aux alentours de sept heures du matin, dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor._

Un ronflement puissant avait transpercé le silence, accompagné d'un grincement inhabituel de lattes de lit et Ginny avait brusquement ouvert les yeux. Sa vue s'était heurtée à un écran rouge carmin : les rideaux à baldaquins du lit de Dean, tirés. La lumière filtrait à peine au travers, pourtant, elle pouvait y voir comme en plein jour. La magie incrustée dans les tentures gardait les indésirables hors de l'espace privé, comme n'importe quel autre lit de n'importe quel autre dortoir d'ailleurs. Les sons extérieurs pénétraient toujours mais ceux qui provenaient de l'intérieur étaient sévèrement supprimés pour le reste du dortoir. Aussi, de temps à autre, quand l'un des garçons ronflait trop bruyamment, ses camarades faisaient équipe pour clore les rideaux salvateurs et laisser le dortoir replonger dans la quiétude. L'avantage était qu'une fois les rideaux fermés, seul l'occupant du lit pouvait les rouvrir.

Un peu déboussolée, Ginny s'était redressée brusquement en maintenant la couverture sur sa poitrine dénudée. Le mouvement n'avait pas manqué de réveiller le corps de chocolat assoupi à ses côtés. Leurs jambes s'étaient touchées et Dean avait, lui aussi, bondit hors de sa léthargie. Il se souvenait que la rousse était près de lui, bien sûr, mais que cette évidence fusse encore si présente au réveil, cela, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? avait-il chuchoté.

\- Je crois que... Je m'en vais.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, Dean ! J'étais là aussi, consciente de mes actes. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Crois-moi tu l'aurais su autrement.

\- Bon... Alors tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Non ! Je voudrais juste trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans me faire remarquer !

\- Je vais t'aider mais... Eh !

Dean avait attrapé Ginny par le poignet en la voyant se glisser le long du lit. Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui.

\- Et pour Harry ? Tu vas décider quelque chose ?

\- Ça dépendra de ce que toi tu décides.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- À propos de moi.

\- Harry t'aime, tu le sais, Ginny...

\- Pourquoi ? Toi tu ne m'aimes pas ? avait demandé la rousse en enroulant rapidement sa robe en drapé autour d'elle.

Dean n'avait pas répondu. La répartie de la benjamine des Weasley l'avait figé sur place, trop surpris pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Ginny... Mais... Le lui dire alors n'avait pas semblé juste ni élégant. Pourtant, Ginny avait souri radieusement, heureuse, qu'en fin de compte, la soirée n'ait pas été totalement perdue sur tous les terrains.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, avait-elle murmurée avant de glisser ses doigts sur les tentures du lit.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider à passer.

\- C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller. Ça sera encore plus suspect si on est deux.

\- Bon... Et si je faisais diversion ?

\- Dean ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait que tu en faisais toujours trop ?

\- Oui, et ? Ah ! avait réalisé le sorcier noir. D'accord. Je reste là alors.

Ginny avait acquiescé mais avait, quand même, été retenue une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu connais la Salle de Bains des Préfets ? lui avait demandé Dean. Le mot de passe de ce semestre c'est « Branchiflore ».

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Neville me l'a dit. Du coup... J'aurais peut-être une chance de t'y voir ?

\- Peut-être.

Devenant pratiquement claustrophobe entre ces tentures opaques, la benjamine des Weasley s'était dépêchée de sortir de là après avoir aspiré une grande goulée d'air. À travers la rainure des rideaux, son œil olive s'était promené dans le mince filet donnant sur les dortoirs. Le lit de Ron, juste à côté, était vide. Cormac produisait, de temps à autre, ces ronflements indigestes qui l'avaient réveillée. En fait, tout le monde dormait encore à poings fermés, se remettant toujours de la nuit de folie que chacun avait eu à leur manière. Mais ce qui avait le plus étonné la rousse fut le vide criant du lit d'Harry, au milieu de la pièce. Il n'était apparemment pas revenu se coucher durant la nuit, à l'instar de son frère. Ne souhaitant pas tomber sur l'un d'eux lors de sa fuite, Ginny s'était glissée rapidement hors de la protection des rideaux. En se retournant pour récupérer ses ballerines, elle avait découvert la main de Dean les lui tendant.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Compte sur moi.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Ginny avait couru jusqu'à la porte du dortoir et s'était faufilée dans le couloir. Là, elle avait soufflé un bon coup avant de se précipiter dans sa propre chambre. La porte s'était ouverte devant elle, et Romilda avait failli lui marcher sur les doigts de pieds.

\- Ginny !

\- Romilda !

\- On découche à ce que je vois ? Tu sais que ça n'est pas toléré par le règlement ?

Ginny avait décidé de jouer le jeu sans se laisser avoir par Romilda, la véritable tombeuse de ces messieurs qui en savait bien plus long sur les dortoirs de l'école que n'importe quelle autre. Elle avait prit une pose exagérée en la regardant.

\- Voyons, Romilda. Tu ne garderais pas un secret. Entre filles ?

\- Bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se sache.

\- Surtout mon frère.

\- Et Dean. Il serait vert de jalousie. Et tu sais comme le vert ne nous va pas au teint à nous Gryffondors.

Ginny avait posé sa main sur le bras de sa camarade, dans un semblant de confidence.

\- Garde cette plaisanterie pour le beau monde. Tu seras louée. Mais, si tu permets, je vais aller me rhabiller avant que quelqu'un ne me voit.

\- Allez, file !

\- Merci.

La benjamine des Weasley s'était alors faufilée dans son dortoir pour enfiler ses vêtements décontracté du dimanche et prétendre que rien n'était jamais arrivé. Quant à Romilda, dans le couloir, déjà habillée, un de ses sourcils finement tracé s'était haussé d'amusement en conférant à son visage des allures de sale peste. Son gloussement avait été le premier d'une longue liste qui viendrait à attraper jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry, celui qu'elle visait sans discontinuer depuis l'année précédente. Harry n'était pas rentré cette nuit. Elle le savait suffisamment bien pour avoir passé la nuit avec Cormac et avoir vu les tentures de Dean fermées cette nuit...

\- Oui, ça serait vraiment dommage qu'Harry l'apprenne.

* * *

 _Retourneur de temps, temps présent, quelque part aux alentours de dix-huit heures, salle d'étude de Poudlard._

La concentration intense régnant dans la salle d'étude des étudiants sorciers réunis après les cours créait un silence particulièrement profond, difficile à obtenir mais ô combien aisé à détruire. Remus, surveillant de salle du jour, avait soudainement relevé la tête, alarmé par ses sens de loup-garou : un pas lourd associé à une odeur corporelle transpirant l'angoisse et la rage approchait à grande vitesse.

Aussi, bien qu'il aurait pu être heureux de voir Harry débarquer dans ces lieux de travail, Remus n'en fit rien. Il comprit instantanément que le survivant n'était pas là pour étudier. Bien au contraire, sa démarche cassée de furie l'amenait près d'un groupe de filles de Gryffondor, parmi lequel Hermione et Ginny. Le sang du loup-garou ne fit qu'un tour, tout comme celui de la benjamine des Weasley qui l'avait également vu arriver. Elle avait déjà refermé son cahier, certaine que tout ce cinéma lui serait destiné. Ron fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et sa sœur lui décocha un regard d'excuse avant-coureur qui ne le rassura pas.

\- Harry ? murmura Hermione.

Le survivant l'ignora royalement et se pencha directement sur Ginny.

\- Toi et moi on a des choses à se dire je crois.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes dans une salle d'étude ! Veuillez sortir si vous n'avez pas l'intention de travailler et d'en respecter le calme pour les autres ! Intervint Remus.

\- Je m'en vais, professeur, rassurez-vous ! Je l'emmène juste avec moi.

\- Miss Weasley n'ira nulle-part avec vous. Vous m'avez l'air bien énervé, monsieur Potter !

\- C'est bon, professeur. Tout va bien, déclara Ginny en se levant. Qu'on en finisse, murmura-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry avant de prendre la tête de la marche vers le couloir.

Une fois arrivé dans ce dernier, Harry ne perdit pas une seule seconde.

\- Et après tu me feras croire que tout est ma faute !

\- Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est pourtant le cas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Dire que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Tu sais combien de fois j'ai espéré que cette guerre soit finie pour qu'on puisse être ensemble ? Tu sais combien de fois j'ai eu peur en m'endormant le soir parce que je ne savais pas si quelque chose pouvait tomber sur le château pendant la nuit avec toi dedans ?

\- Tout ça, tu vois, ce n'est plus maintenant qu'il faut me le dire, Harry ! C'était l'autre soir qu'il aurait fallu me le dire ! Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes !

\- Ah ! Donc c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne avec toi, maintenant ? À celui qui récitera le texte au plus près de l'original que tu as ? Et si demain soir je fais un meilleur travail que Dean, tu vas me reprendre et le larguer après ?

\- Ce que tu fais là me prouve à quel point j'ai eu raison de préférer Dean ! Parce que tu ne m'as absolument pas écouté ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué à quel point j'ai essayé d'être avec toi, Harry ! Tu t'en fiches ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est cette guerre imaginaire qui se joue dans ta tête ! Désolé, mais j'en attends un peu plus et je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre sous prétexte que tu aurais peut-être eu envie d'essayer un jour, hypothétiquement, dans le futur !

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'éleva soudain la voix de Ron depuis la porte de la salle d'étude.

\- Ta sœur a couché avec Dean le soir du bal de printemps, voilà ce qui se passe ! cria Harry.

\- Ginny ! s'offusqua Ron.

\- Oui ! Et alors ?

\- Toute la semaine, les gens ont ri sur mon passage sans que je sache pourquoi ! Toute la semaine, je me suis demandé depuis quand j'étais devenu le comique de service ! Toute la semaine, je me suis demandé pourquoi Dean m'évitait et pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue me parler une seule fois de ce bal à la con ?!

\- Ce bal à la con, comme tu dis, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé ! Et heureusement que Dean était là pour s'en soucier, sinon, quelle soirée ç'aurait été ! Il a fait tout ce que j'attendais de ta part et que j'attends toujours, d'ailleurs ! Tu entends, Harry ? Tout !

\- Tu es même passée dans son lit ! Tout, tu peux le dire !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en cacher ! Et vu qu'on n'a jamais été réellement ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te pose un problème tout à coup ! Tu sais pourquoi tu as bastonné Dean, l'autre soir ? C'est parce que tu le savais, Harry. Tu avais déjà compris que Dean y arrivait mieux que toi ! Et ça, Harry, tant que tu ne te mettras pas un peu de plomb dans la tête et que tu ne cesseras pas de faire ton numéro de l'élu, ça ne changera pas, tout le monde y arrivera toujours mieux que toi !

\- Tu ne...

Harry et Ginny reculèrent simultanément d'un pas. Une barrière magique venait de s'ériger entre eux, bloquant tous les sons et tout moyen pour eux de toucher l'autre. Les têtes se tournèrent vers la provenance du prodige. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui tandis que, comme tous les autres, son visage blanchissait à vue d'œil. Bras tendu, à seulement quelques pas d'eux, Severus Rogue venait de les séparer. S'assurant que plus rien ne risquait de bouger, l'ancien maître des potions rangea sa baguette et s'avança de son pas magistral qui faisait claquer sa cape noire derrière lui.

Remus écarta Hermione de son passage et vint à sa rencontre. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer un mot.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous oblige à perturber le calme de cette école à cette heure réservée au travail ? énonça le directeur de l'école.

\- Un différent amoureux, visiblement, le renseigna Remus.

\- Monsieur Potter, dois-je vous rappeler que vous bénéficiez d'un statut privilégié au sein de cet établissement et que, malgré votre renommée surfaite à n'en pas douter, c'est un privilège qui se mérite ?

\- Est-ce que vous me menacez, Monsieur ? grogna Harry.

\- Harry, s'interposa Remus. Viens dans mon bureau, on peut en discuter calmement...

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas en discuter avec qui que ce soit ! Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix !

\- C'est bien ce que l'on essaye d'obtenir ici, Potter : la paix, trancha Rogue. Bien que je suis persuadé que ce chagrin amoureux soit un véritable drame pour l'humanité du Sauveur, nous aimerions bien pouvoir profiter du calme pour nous remettre des émotions qu'il nous a apportées. Suivez le professeur Lupin ou enfouissez vous dans un mur du château comme un rat, peu importe, mais cessez de vous rendre plus intéressant que vous ne l'êtes.

Sur ces mots, le directeur de Poudlard se détourna. Sa cape claqua dans son sillage et, dès que sa silhouette noire eut disparue au bout du couloir des salles d'études où des milliers d'yeux le jaugeaient comme une bête curieuse, Harry recula de quelques pas prudents avant de se mettre à courir à l'opposé de tout ce monde qui, visiblement, ne le comptait déjà plus parmi ses rangs.

\- Harry ! le héla Remus.

Le loup-garou eut presque le réflexe de le suivre sans s'arrêter. Il courut sur quelques mètres avant de se laisser ralentir et de souffler lourdement. Et bien qu'il fut un étranger à toute cette histoire, Remus, à sa manière, avait fait, lui aussi, un mauvais choix qu'il ne tarderait pas à regretter : le choix de ne pas suivre Harry envers et contre tout.

* * *

Le temps de la nuit était venu. Dans un coin de l'immense pièce somptueuse au sol damé de marbre blanc et noir, une ombre sombre se fascinait du mouvement régulier des balances, métronomes et et toupies qui cliquetaient doucement dans l'épais silence des lieux. Leur surface brillante d'argent renvoyait des éclairs de lumière se cogner contre les fournitures élégantes de ce qui ressemblait à un salon.

Le sorcier vêtu d'une robe noire à laquelle s'accrochait une cape sinistre fronça légèrement les sourcils devant les images courant sur ces minuscules miroirs magiques. Il les avait récupérés dans le bureau de Fol'Œil après la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand le véritable Maugrey avait été retrouvé emprisonné au fond d'une valise « sans fond » par Croupton Junior. Très utiles pour surveiller ses ennemis, avait-il toujours clamé. Severus Rogue ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir su piocher dans les possessions tant qu'il en était encore tout. En effet, ces détecteurs magiques étaient une sorte de bénédiction. Seulement, si habituellement, l'ancien maître des potions parvenait à cerner les intentions qui grouillaient quelque part dans le noir de cet endroit, aujourd'hui, il éprouvait quelques sincères difficultés à le faire. Et malgré son hermétisme parfait, Severus, lui, semblait être aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert.

\- Perplexe, mon cher Severus ? s'éleva soudain une voix.

L'ancien maître des potions se retourna. À l'autre bout de l'immense pièce, une présence l'observait intensément de ses yeux rouges à travers le vin de son verre à pied en cristal. Une expression indéchiffrable avait prit place sur ses traits peu communs. Le sorcier assis sur ce canapé le jaugeait profondément. Il vérifiait sa ferveur et testait sa foi. Il le mettait au défi de comprendre son projet en ne lui en fournissant que des bribes d'explication ça et là. Puis, il se délectait du spectacle.

\- Pose ta question, Severus. Je sens que tu en meurs d'envie, sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi vouloir le garçon maintenant ?

\- Oh ! Mais je ne le veux pas.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai autorisé qu' _une_ seule question. Ne t'enorgueillit pas.

Severus demeura parfaitement calme. Son regard glissa de nouveau vers les avertisseurs magiques. Dans les miroirs, un vif d'or énergique s'échappait d'un sac et voletait doucement dans l'air pour venir se glisser dans la poche arrière d'un jean remuant déjà au fil d'une marche prudente se déroulant dans l'obscurité. Un bout de parchemin griffonné de noir était également visible.

\- Mais, puisque c'est toi, Severus, je vais répondre à cette question là aussi.

Le maître des potions ne bougea pas. Et la voix amusée du Seigneur des Ténèbres emplit les lieux.

\- Il va venir. Il est intrigué par cette disparition soudaine. Il veut en avoir le cœur net.

\- Alors, si je peux me permettre une autre question, plaida Severus en observant les branches sinistres du vieux Saule Cogneur se dessiner sur les miroirs des objets magiques.

\- Pose mon ami, pose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire quand le garçon découvrira la vérité ?

L'arbre maudit de Poudlard s'était immobilisé dans les miroirs. Severus ne cilla pas en voyant son propre visage apparaître dans le passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Son poing gauche, fermé depuis tout ce temps, se desserra et ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la surface lumineuse d'un retourneur de temps qui lui avait permis d'endurer cette longue journée à faire des allées et venues dans cette saleté de bureau du directeur, heureusement, désormais dépourvu de ses tableaux vivants. Lorsqu'il s'intéressa de nouveau aux avertisseurs, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparut en gros plan, signalant par là-même le succès de leur opération : Harry Potter quittait Poudlard, carte du Maraudeur en main, par le passage de la Cabane Hurlante où le double de Severus disparaîtrait sans laisser de traces quand le temps reprendrait son cours normal, dans quelques minutes maintenant. Potter ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour sortir. Sa lâcheté inexistante ne pousserait pas à retourner au vieux château : plus rien ne l'y attendait. Le survivant avait soif de vérité. Et seul l'extérieur pourrait la lui fournir.

Severus se redressa doucement et resserra son poing autour du retourneur de temps. Là, conscient du silence pesant de son interlocuteur, il fit volte-face. Un sourire de délectation l'accueillit sur le visage de l'autre homme. Ses épaules se haussèrent.

\- J'imagine, que ça, ce sera à Potter de le décider.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, elles sont toujours très encourageantes !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Je me suis régalée à l'écrire pour ma part car il ouvre enfin la fiction vers de nouveaux horizons qui, je le pense, vous plairont autant qu'à moi !**

 **J'espère vous retrouver très vite ! Et je vous souhaite, d'ici là, d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! =)**

 **M.A.D.**


	10. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Cela faisait longtemps, six mois pour être plus exact. C'est en cette semaine de célébration des vingts ans de la publication du premier tome de notre cher héros à la cicatrice célèbre que je vous retrouve enfin. Ma longue absence, comme je l'avais annoncé à travers ma fiche d'auteur, était malheureusement due à un manque de temps. Je suis en études et cette année était un véritable challenge à suivre. J'ai du faire des choix et laisser mes fanfictions de côté jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je m'en excuse. Je ne pouvais cependant pas faire autrement car ceci reste avant tout une distraction. J'espère que vous comprenez cette décision et qu'elle ne vous empêchera pas de reprendre cette fiction avec le même plaisir que j'ai eu à en écrire la suite.**

 **L'objectif est désormais d'achever cette fanfiction avant la rentrée de Septembre car je n'aurais, là non plus, pas énormément de temps. Effectivement, en septembre je ne me consacrerais plus qu'à des OS ou mini-fics qui seront publiées lorsque la rédaction en sera totalement finie, pour éviter que ceci ne se reproduise à l'avenir.**

 **En attendant, je suis extrêmement heureuse de vous retrouver et j'espère que cet énorme chapitre vous fera (un peu) oublier cette absence même si je sais qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas l'effacer. =/**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans les reviews pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre X : De l'autre côté du miroir.**

Les forêts sont des viviers de légendes et de véritables havres gardant bien les secrets. De tout temps, dans toutes les civilisations ayant existé sur chaque continent de la planète, ces immenses étendues de végétation ont été vénérées et craintes d'une considération toute particulière, et ce, qu'elles s'apparentent davantage à des jungles exotiques empoisonnées ou à des sylves nordiques sombres et impénétrables. Paisibles, propres à la méditation et favorisant le recentrement sur soi, nature inviolée et inviolable ou presque, provocatrices de délires extatiques dans les esprits les plus sensibles ou simplement munis d'une imagination débordante trempée depuis la nuit des temps dans les récits du roi Arthur et des chevaliers de la Table Ronde... Ces endroits avaient la réputation de receler énormément de pouvoirs. Aussi, rendues menaçantes par ce mysticisme, peu d'aventuriers s'aventuraient en dehors des sentiers balisés par les sociétés modernes jusque dans les dédales naturels en perpétuel changement où seul l'instinct servait de sens de l'orientation. Les plus froussards n'empruntaient d'ailleurs même pas certaines pistes à l'air un peu trop abandonné, sous un auvent de lourdes branches épaisses qui ne laissaient pas filtrer la lumière. D'autres individus aimaient, contrairement à eux, s'y aventurer et exciter quelque peu leur taux d'adrénaline.

Pourtant, la majorité de ces forêts étaient inoffensives si l'on ne dérangeait pas outre mesure ses résidents habituels tels qu'arachnides, serpents, ours ou loups mal léchés, pour ne citer que quelques exemples choisis dans un panel bien plus vaste. Cependant, l'expression « _la plupart_ » n'englobait pas toutes ces forêts, une partie conséquente certes, mais toujours un cas général qui connaissait quelques exceptions insolites. Ces sylves hors de la norme n'avaient pas qu'une simple influence fantasmagorique sur l'esprit des hommes. Les phénomènes qui prenaient place en leur sein étaient tout aussi inexplicables qu'exceptionnels. Aokigahara, telle qu'on la prénommait au Japon, avait le don de faire disparaître définitivement toute personne osant le moindre détour entre ses troncs décorés, paraîtrait-il, de cadavres de suicidés et accompagnés dans leur dernier voyage par les complaintes des âmes emprisonnées dans cette étendue maudite du pays du soleil levant. D'autres sylves n'étaient pas connues de tous mais uniquement d'êtres exceptionnels dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Cela ne changeait pourtant rien à leur statut hors du commun. La plus célèbre d'entre toutes se trouvait en Angleterre, dans le fin fond de l'Écosse pour être plus exact, et se reconnaissait grâce à son surnom de Forêt Interdite plutôt qu'à son réel nom issu du vieux celtique et totalement imprononçable. Elle abritait une horde de centaure, des dizaines de troupeaux de licornes, au moins un demi-géant ainsi qu'une armée massive d'Acromentules en pleine croissance. Mais, en réalité, tout ceci ne signifiait pas grand chose. Que les faits qui se déroulent dans ces lieux fussent avérés ou non, paranormaux ou juste le résultat d'une affreuse coïncidence, la masse ne s'en souciait guère. Toute matière à fantasmer était une autre forme d'or pur pour les humains qui adoraient emballer leurs esprits sur la moindre faille qu'ils pouvaient dénicher dans leur quotidien morose. Ainsi, un seul détail inséré innocemment au cœur d'un fait divers ou une seule forme suspecte aperçue par un enfant rêveur entre les troncs et une forêt devenait légendaire en abritant subitement un monstre paranormal. Les sylves les plus anciennes avaient d'ailleurs le privilège des supputations, justement en raison de leur apparence mystérieuse et impressionnante conférée par leur âge.

En Angleterre, dans le compté d'Essex qui bordait le nord de Londres, les britanniques en quête de repos et de divertissement en pleine nature jouissaient de la présence d'Epping Forest, une ancienne forêt qui prenait ses racines dans des époques légendaires. Forcément, une forêt ayant appartenu durant un temps à la famille royale du pays devait renfermer nombre de richesses et de mystères entre ses branchages. Et bien qu'elle ne fusse la scène d'aucun phénomène paranormal comme bon nombre de ses consœurs, une rumeur s'élevait depuis peu par-dessus la cime de ses arbres centenaires et tout particulièrement de son épicentre densément sombre et impénétrable. Le bruit venait juste de commencer à courir mais il alimentait déjà les imaginations les plus folles. L'épaisseur de ces fourrés reculés des sentiers de promenade camouflait toute activité peu avouable qui s'y tenait, tout particulièrement la nuit quand même l'astre lunaire ne parvenait pas à mettre ces grouillements étranges en lumière. Car, quelque part entre le mois de mars et le mois d'avril de cette année qui allait tout changer dans le monde des sorciers, une rumeur soufflait qu'un prédateur avait trouvé refuge dans les profondeurs d'Epping Forest et que, la nuit tombée, celui-ci aimait à signaler sa présence par de lugubres hurlements dignes des steppes sibériennes et des massifs montagneux protégés par l'homme. Il avait suffi d'une seule et unique nuit de la fin mars sous une gibbeuse croissante qui éclairait à peine ce qui se cachait sous les arbres en pleine reverdie pour construire la légende.

Depuis sa planque contre l'un des troncs à l'écorce craquelée de ceux-ci, Bill tentait d'éviter de se piquer l'épiderme à un pied d'orties sauvages ayant établi son logement sous un massif de fougères proche et qui prenait la direction du sentier secondaire sillonnant juste de l'autre côté de l'arbre. En levant la tête, l'immense roux pouvait parfaitement apercevoir la sphère irrégulière et partiellement incomplète de la lune sans pour autant bénéficier, à son niveau près de la terre, du phare qu'elle dispensait à cette heure tardive. Son œil bleu nuit s'agaçait profondément de sa présence immanquable qui osait lui griller la rétine avec une violence inouïe.

Depuis un certain temps et en particulier depuis le coup de sang d'Harry à la Chaumière, Bill avait l'impression que tout s'en prenait à lui. Un arrière-goût profondément amer avait élu domicile dans le fond de la gorge et une frustration collante refusait de laisser la moindre parcelle de son être en paix pour une seule seconde. Encore pire qu'une démangeaison qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, c'était une irritation psychologique qu'il ne pouvait pas apaiser. Une véritable torture qui le maintenait en permanence sur des charbons ardents. Et l'état du ciel britannique ce soir là ne faisait rien pour l'aider tant il avait l'impression que les muqueuses de sa trachée se couvraient d'un goudron particulièrement malsain. Un drôle de halo insalubre en provenance de la capitale anglaise flottait autour de l'astre nocturne. Juste à cet endroit, vers le sud, le ciel noir se teintait d'une drôle de couleur orange, typique des zones où les éclairages et la pollution moldue se trouvaient en recrudescence. Reniflant, l'aîné des Weasley grimaça furieusement à l'odeur de gaz et de fumée qui infiltra ses sinus et que lui seul percevait. Ses compagnons de mission postés aux quatre coins d'Epping Forest dans l'attente d'un signal de sa part pour bouger de leurs positions avaient leurs naseaux bouchés et ne décelaient pas ce smog néfaste planant autour d'eux. Ses propres talents de flaireur hors-pair se développaient de manière exponentielle et il n'avait plus qu'à remercier Greyback pour l'enfer gracieusement offert qui lui permettait, enfin, de se rendre compte du désastre écologique dont les autres n'avaient que vaguement conscience.

La balafre gracieusement infligée par les soins du loup-garou jouait clairement des siennes. Si la Chaumière aux Coquillages avait été un exemple suffisant, Bill jurait que les effets de cette malédiction allaient croissant avec sa tension nerveuse. L'attitude d'Harry ne lui avait fait aucun bien et semblait même avoir déclenché une sorte de déclic : il pouvait sortir de ses gonds de plus en plus facilement. Aussi, bien qu'aucun autre incident n'avait eu lieu en dehors de celui-là, l'aîné des frères Weasley se noyait dans le travail et certainement pas à Gringotts. Toutes ses pistes d'enquête n'avaient mené absolument nulle-part. Chacun de ses essais avait été marqué par la confrontation à une impasse. Ce soir, il s'agissait d'une initiative commune de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il avait lui-même fomentée et dont il espérait énormément. Une sorte de dernière chance, en somme... Et il jurait que cette opération aboutirait à une révélation majeure. Il le jurait.

Tout à coup, le roux devint statue de pierre en apnée. Son être ne lui autorisait plus aucun mouvement même aussi minime qu'un battement de paupière. L'instant d'après, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre dans l'allée forestière caillouteuse toute proche. Des chaussures écrasaient durement le sol tapissé de feuilles rougies durcies par l'hiver qui venait officiellement de prendre fin il n'y avait pas une semaine de cela sur le calendrier. Une odeur incommodante de cirage brûla tous les orifices faciaux de l'immense roux qui préféra alors fermer les yeux, verrouiller son odorat, et se concentrer uniquement sur son ouïe. Ce sens ne l'avait plus trahi depuis bien longtemps et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître sur le chemin forestier sentait l'inquiétude poindre en lui. Bill pouvait le dire rien qu'à la façon dont ses battements de cœur se dirigeaient doucement, mais sûrement, sur la voie de l'accélération. La raison du rendez-vous qu'une missive anonyme lui adressait en plein cœur d'Epping Forest lui échappait totalement et, loin de se voir rasséréné par l'apparente solitude qui l'attendait sur les lieux, le sorcier se laissait envahir par l'atmosphère lugubre de la végétation sombre et indéniablement sauvage, si profonde dans la forêt.

Ce fut imperceptible pour tout œil humain, mais un animal aurait compris que, soudainement, Bill avait changé d'attitude. Ses tympans avaient décelé le bruit caractéristique du gonflement nerveux de deux poumons. Sur le sentier, le sorcier expira par le nez en un sifflement crispé. Son cœur battait désormais à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique en accord avec les idées paranoïaques qui élisaient domicile dans son esprit. L'homme bascula d'un coup dans la terreur. Il se mit à reculer lentement, ses pupilles hyperactives scrutant les alentours avec prudence. Bientôt, il n'y tint plus et fit volte-face avec la ferme intention de se retirer de cet événement qui empestait la mauvaise blague à plein nez.

\- Cubert Faussecreth ? l'interrompit une voix.

Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, le sorcier s'était convaincu en l'espace d'une demi-seconde que rien ni personne ne l'attendait effectivement ici. Un tremblement le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, laissa dans son sillage les prémices d'une paralysie de pure horreur. En se retournant, l'homme crut halluciner en découvrant la stature immense d'un être approchant les deux mètres de haut, surmonté d'une crinière mi-longue d'un roux pétant aux teintes brunes sombres dans l'obscurité. La lune éclairait sa silhouette d'une drôle de façon qui mit le sorcier immédiatement mal à l'aise. Deux grandes balafres déchiraient la peau blafarde de son visage de part en part. Sa rétine d'une incroyable luisance masquait presque totalement le bleu nuit de ses pupilles qui, pourtant, le faisaient se sentir comme une proie devant la gueule funeste de son chasseur.

\- Cubert Faussecreth ? répéta l'aîné des Weasley avec insistance.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Au lieu de cela, il enfonça une main dans la poche de son long manteau en toile beige qui lui donnait des allures d'inspecteur de série télévisée moldue. Il en ressortit un bout de parchemin sur lequel étaient griffonnés quelques caractères noirs très complexes.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ça ?

Bill tiqua.

\- Vous étiez censé faire disparaître ça, souligna-t-il.

\- Un message en langue des gobelins, crypté selon la norme des missives relatives aux coffres-forts de haute-sécurité de Gringotts... Je ne pensais même pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi connaisse ce genre d'écriture. Je m'étais visiblement trompé car j'ai clairement une exception face à moi. Qui êtes-vous, mon garçon ?

\- Permettez-moi de douter que cette pratique de langage codé en langue gobeline ne soit pas si répandu que cela dans le monde des sorciers, releva Bill. Mais là n'est pas la question. Rien qu'à votre expertise, il est possible de comprendre que vous êtes bien celui que j'attendais.

\- Et qui attendez-vous exactement, jeune homme ? Car, honnêtement, je ne vois pas tellement ce qu'un vieil acariâtre comme moi pourrait vous apporter.

\- Vous faites bien partie du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques en tant que chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins ? Avec ce poste, vous siégez obligatoirement au Magenmagot, n'est-ce-pas ?

Rendu suspicieux par l'insistance que son « rendez-vous » montrait à l'égard de sa fonction, la travailleur du Ministère se tendit sensiblement. Il se prépara discrètement à dégainer sa baguette, toujours cachée dans la manche de son manteau d'inspecteur moldu. Méfiant, il lâcha une confirmation sommaire du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Juste vous poser quelques questions, rien de plus.

\- Et il n'était pas possible de faire ça dans un endroit plus... réjouissant ? Je ne sais pas, par exemple, mon bureau ou au Chaudron Baveur si vous teniez vraiment à faire ça en dehors du Ministère.

\- Toutes ces précautions sont nécessaires par les temps qui courent.

\- Par les temps qui courent ? releva Cubert.

Désarçonné par la lugubre mise en scène et les allégations plus que douteuses de l'homme face à lui, le travailleur du Ministère dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer droit sur Bill. Il perdit de sa superbe en découvrant que celui-ci, sans avoir eu l'air de bouger d'un millimètre pour autant, le tenait déjà en joue de sa propre baguette. L'homme n'avait jamais vu pareille vitesse auparavant et rien que ce constat le fit déglutir. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un drôle de sentiment ne lâchait pas son être, comme s'il avait déjà croisé son adversaire par le passé, pas assez pour le connaître réellement mais suffisamment pour se souvenir de quelques détails caractéristiques. Plutôt qu'une impression de déjà-vu en face de ce mur vivant, Cubert avait une sensation de familiarité. Devant sa surprenante réticence, Bill tenta de le raisonner.

\- Cubert, nous ne voulons pas de combat, juste parler calmement. Allons, vous n'allez pas attaquer un ami.

Cette phrase et le reflet roux sombre, presque sanguinaire, éclaircirent enfin l'esprit du travailleur du Ministère. En un quart de seconde, sa mémoire lui fit se souvenir d'Arthur et de sa horde d'innombrables gamins qui fréquentaient tous assidûment Harry Potter.

\- Weasley, réalisa soudainement Cubert. Le fils aîné d'Arthur : Bill.

\- Vous connaissez surtout mon père, confirma le roux. Mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans le cadre de nos fonctions.

\- Gringotts, oui. Je me souviens maintenant.

\- Puisque les présentations sont faites, j'aimerais rentrer dans le vif du sujet de notre entretien, insista lourdement le roux. Le temps nous est compté.

Cubert haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Sa peau forma des plis profondément méfiants sur son vieux visage buriné par les ans. Il n'osait pas quitter cet homme de ses yeux cerclés de rides et de peau quelque peu flasque tirant la forme naturelle de sa face vers le bas. La baguette dirigée vers lui y était pour beaucoup, certes, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus.

Ce garçon face à lui dégageait une émotion particulièrement prégnante qui plaçait automatiquement son entourage sur des charbons ardents, à fleur de peau, comme si, à son contact et à son image, les nerfs de l'organisme venaient se placer juste sous l'épiderme pour s'exciter au moindre contact. Une veine battait à sa tempe mise en relief par un jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Plus que dévoré par une envie, Bill avait le besoin d'en terminer au plus vite avec lui et précipitait ses actions en un processus lapidaire et répétitif ayant perdu toute imagination. Cubert soupçonnait qu'une telle impétuosité devenait dramatique au niveau de ce garçon car il imaginait bien que Bill Weasley ne faisait pas partie de la petite main d'œuvre ni des sbires qui suivaient les ordres de la tête pensante : il était partie intégrante de cette direction. Mais voilà, à cet instant, tout ce que le travailleur du Ministère parvenait à repérer était les vaisseaux rouges qui striaient le blanc furieux autour de ses iris sombres. Le mutisme que Cubert observait sur des informations capitales grâce à des années passées à marchander auprès des gobelins ne faisait clairement rien pour arranger les choses dans cette situation peu confortable. Pourtant, le sorcier s'étonnait de l'animosité de cet homme, certes encore jeune mais plus assez pour souffrir à ce point des erreurs que la précipitation apportait à ceux possédant les ressources d'un âge plus clément. Bill travaillait quotidiennement dans un milieu de gobelins et il n'y avait rien de plus formateur pour la patience et la maîtrise de soi que ce genre de job. Ces créatures étaient si dures en affaires, si frustrantes dans leurs marches à suivre et si difficiles à cerner dans leur méfiance perpétuelle envers les sorciers qu'un entretien avec une de leur pâle copie, lui-même qui ne restait malgré tout qu'un homme, n'aurait pas dû provoquer de telles réactions volcaniques chez l'aîné des Weasley. Néanmoins, tentant d'accorder une dernière fois le bénéfice du doute au fils de son ami du Ministère, Cubert mit en application une stratégie de marchandage qui révélerait forcément celle de son adversaire ou qui, si ses soupçons venaient à se confirmer, le pousserait définitivement hors de ses gonds. Aussi, souriant quelque peu mauvaisement, Cubert fit entendre sa première demande de manière détournée.

\- Mon garçon, j'admire votre sens de la négociation. Il est certain qu'on doit bien obtenir ce que l'on souhaite avec une baguette pointée vers son informateur !

Le travailleur du Ministère pensait qu'un peu d'humour, même piquant d'ironie, aurait eu le mérite de faire relativiser les choses à ce jeune homme un peu trop nerveux à son goût. Le retour fut pourtant bien loin de ses espérances, car, au lieu de prendre la grave mesure de la situation, Bill eut un rictus mauvais et adoptant un ton particulièrement mordant, se moqua ouvertement de la remarque du chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins.

\- À qui le dites-vous ! C'est vrai que ça fonctionne généralement à merveille.

Grimaçant de colère, Cubert se referma définitivement sur une position défensive drastique.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Pas comme ça. Vous côtoyez les gobelins et devez savoir que ces pratiques sorcières ne me font plus ni chaud ni froid. En revanche, je suis devenu beaucoup plus arrangeant, ce qui devrait vous satisfaire dans ce genre de situation.

\- Coopérez et je considérerais peut-être le fait de baisser ma baguette de votre sale tête. Ce marché est-il assez arrangeant pour vous ? grogna Bill.

\- Par Merlin ! Mon garçon, j'ignore ce qui vous ronge de cette façon mais vous devriez prendre ça au sérieux.

\- Ce refrain court dans mon entourage depuis quelques temps, concéda l'immense roux.

\- Penchez-vous dessus, conseilla Cubert. Ça vous permettrait peut-être d'obtenir ce que vous cherchez beaucoup plus facilement. Car, quant à moi, j'aurais été prêt à parler sans la menace ni contrepartie.

\- Alors parlez ! explosa Bill en faisant un pas en avant.

Un rire s'échappa du travailleur du Ministère. Son bras armé tendu vers l'aîné des Weasley se fit vague informe au fil de ses gloussements. Ce jeune ne comprenait décidément rien. À se demander s'il pratiquait réellement les gobelins jour après jour à Gringotts. Il aurait dû mieux savoir que de provoquer un sorcier fonctionnant avec les mêmes règles que ces créatures diaboliquement rusées et marchandeuses. Plus on provoquait un gobelin avec des menaces, moins on obtenait de lui. Il s'agissait d'une règle d'or, l'une des premières à maîtriser pour ne pas se faire avoir d'ailleurs. Cubert se sentit obligé de le rappeler à son jeune collègue.

\- Mon garçon, je n'aime pas votre attitude. Celui qui sollicite l'échange d'informations doit également être celui qui apporte un prix intéressant dans la négociation. On n'a rien sans rien. Le plus tôt vous comprendrez ça, le mieux ce sera.

\- Et vous, vous avez besoin de comprendre qu'on ne s'oppose pas à l'Ordre du Phénix, Cubert.

Un fourmillement remonta violemment l'échine du travailleur du Ministère. Une lueur d'hésitation traversa son vieux regard tandis que ses doigts dansèrent un moment autour du manche de sa baguette. Il déglutit.

\- Pardon ? L'Ordre du Phénix ? Mais l'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus, mon garçon ! Il a disparu quand Dumbledore est mort l'année dernière.

\- Vous en avez pourtant un membre actif devant vous, le détrompa Bill.

\- À quoi bon, mon garçon ? La guerre est finie et je vous déconseille sincèrement d'aller fourrer votre nez dans cette sombre affaire de disparition de Mangemorts.

\- Pourquoi ? Sauriez-vous quelque chose, Cubert ?

\- Je suis tout aussi ignorant que vous, peut-être même plus que vous. Mais il ne faut pas forcément savoir grand chose pour comprendre qu'il vaut mieux rester en dehors de tout cela. Le Ministère considère la guerre comme chose réglée, l'Ordre devrait en faire autant. Vous-Savez-Qui c'est fini.

\- On avait dit ça aussi la dernière fois : regardez le résultat. Des années d'horreur en plus ! Même en admettant que Voldemort...

\- Comment osez-vous prononcer ce nom ?!

\- Une bonne amie à moi m'a dit un jour qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même.

\- Taisez-vous ! Je vous ordonne...

\- Non ! Je ne me tairai pas ! Voyez comme vous pensiez que l'Ordre du Phénix était fini ? Dites-vous que les Mangemorts sont exactement dans la même situation.

Cubert entrouvrit la bouche, assommé par la stupéfaction que les propos de ce garçon provoquait en lui. La guerre était finie, tout le monde le savait. Les hautes sphères se démenaient pour en apporter les preuves et, quant à elles, plus aucune menace ne pesait sur le peuple sorcier. Toutes les institutions s'étaient peu à peu clairsemées, laissant derrière elles le personnel peu recommandable parmi lequel on comptait Mangemorts et sympathisants officiels ou non. La reconstruction du Ministère se mettait en place doucettement et, avec elle, les gentilles magouilles d'antan pour l'obtention des postes et des mérites, sans aucun mérite, reprenaient leurs marques sans que personne ne s'en inquiète plus que de mesure. Le Ministre de la Magie mit en place par la masse corrompue, Pius Thicknesse, faisait l'objet de grandes controverses et ne tarderait pas à prendre le large quand l'euphorie des heures de liesse serait un peu retombée. Pour l'heure, les sorciers étaient trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur sérénité. La monotonie se réinstallerait pourtant et, avec elle, le changement viendrait. Les gens se rendraient probablement compte d'ici à la fin de l'année que l'embellie économique du gallion provoquée par cette disparition éclair du mage noir était mal exploitée par cet homme de paille peu doué...

Au milieu de ce monde reprenant ses habitudes de lui-même, l'Ordre du Phénix prenait des apparences de blague faite pour amuser la galerie. Et cette mise en scène au milieu de la forêt se revêtait d'amateurisme.

Le travailleur du Ministère, toute peur évanouie, enrageait. Il estimait avoir mieux à faire qu'à entretenir la paranoïa de malades qui croyaient encore à une supercherie. Ce jeune homme face à lui en faisait partie et, pourtant, ne perdait pas sa gravité pour le moins du monde. L'absence de réaction de la part de Cubert le dirigeait vers un tout autre extrême. Le peu de contenance dont il faisait preuve s'agaçait de cette résistance et s'étiolait à vue d'œil.

Soudain, les yeux de l'immense roux s'allumèrent d'une rage indescriptible. Le noir de ses iris avait envahi presque toute sa pupille et semblait vouloir encore s'étendre dans le blanc de son globe oculaire. On aurait dit qu'une entité venait subitement de prendre son corps en otage, le soumettant à sa merci. La voix qui sortit de sa gueule n'avait plus rien d'humain. Pourtant, malgré cette vision monstrueuse, Cubert pouvait dire que le jeune homme tentait toujours de se maîtriser à la façon presque désespérée qu'il avait de s'accrocher à sa baguette.

\- De qui provient l'ordre exigeant que l'on vide la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts ? murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, presque animale, et glaçante.

\- Mais, enfin, que...

 _\- Répondez_ !

Le cri du jeune homme était sorti comme un rugissement et avait hérissé absolument chaque poil présent sur l'épiderme du travailleur du Ministère. Les vagues de sueurs froides qui suivraient ne tarderaient pas à les détremper lamentablement. Une frayeur sans nom se saisissait de lui mais, pétrifié par la menace inévitable de l'aîné des Weasley face à lui, Cubert n'osa pas bouger d'un millimètre. Fébrile, il tenta de coopérez au meilleur de ses moyens.

\- Je pense que vous auriez plus de réponses en vous adressant à un responsable de Gringotts plutôt qu'à...

\- Coopérez, Cubert !

\- Mais coopérer à quoi ? Je vous dis que je n'ai pas les informations que vous recherchez ! Quel est ce petit jeu, à la fin ?! Soyez gentil, mon garçon, cessez cette vulgaire mission suicide ou poursuivez la si ça vous chante, mais laissez moi en dehors de tout ça, vous et votre Ordre du Phénix !

Souhaitant mettre un terme à cet entretien de manière pacifique, Cubert rengaina sa baguette dans la manche de son manteau beige. Fixant son collègue sorcier dans ce qui lui restait de blanc d'œil, le travailleur du Ministère hocha brièvement la tête et commença à se détourner de lui.

\- Ne me tournez pas le dos, Cubert ! gronda Bill.

La résolution du chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins était prise. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Aussi, un mélange de détermination et de peur englué dans ses tripes, le sorcier se détourna définitivement de Bill avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui là où un bon lit bien chaud l'attendait. Pourtant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire dix pas.

Alors qu'il jetait prudemment un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Bill ne le suivait pas, Cubert fit un bond magistral sur la droite lorsqu'un sortilège rouge s'abattit de l'autre côté du chemin. Apeuré, le sorcier détala dans les fourrés en espérant que le labyrinthe des arbres d'Epping Forest lui offrirait une opportunité de cachette et, plus tard une fois apaisé, le moyen de transplaner sans que la panique ne risque de le désartibuler. Les troncs formaient un bouclier naturel, véritable parade à tout sort que son adversaire, définitivement à sa poursuite, pourrait lui lancer dans sa course folle.

Transplaner aurait été inutile. S'il mettait de côté le risque accru de se désartibuler en raison de la précipitation, Cubert retenait surtout l'incroyable rapidité de son adversaire qui pouvait très bien l'atteindre avant même qu'il ait disparu définitivement et donc rendre sa fuite totalement inefficace. D'ailleurs, l'état de sa course lui donnait raison : des branchages crissaient déjà dans son dos tandis qu'une respiration lourde ressemblant à un halètement d'animal en pleine chasse lui parvenait clairement. Le fils Weasley était sur sa trace et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

De temps à autre, Cubert lançait à l'aveugle quelques sortilèges par-dessous le bras en espérant faire s'effondrer quelques troncs et soulever quelques racines de la terre. Par chance, l'une de ces attaques vicieuses et un peu lâches finit par fonctionner. Un bruit de chute suivit d'un rugissement furieux lui fit effectivement comprendre que son poursuivant s'était affalé après s'être pris les pieds dans une racine touchée par les sortilèges. Et encore plus sûrement qu'une invective lui ordonnant de s'arrêter, le cri de pure rage qui parvint à ses tympans le força à accélérer encore sa course.

Mais courir indéfiniment ne le mènerait à rien avec un tel adversaire et Cubert le savait. Soudain, il bifurque brutalement sur la gauche et écrasa son dos contre un tronc particulièrement large et bien garni de fourrés alentours en espérant qu'il lui fournirait une cachette suffisante le temps de rassembler ses esprits et, surtout, un rythme cardiaque plus acceptable pour pouvoir transplaner. Tous ses sens aux aguets, le travailleur du Ministère tentait de déceler le moindre signe alarmant pour reprendre sa course effrénée. Rien ne vint. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas croire que son poursuivant avait abandonné l'affaire. Un acharné comme lui ne risquait pas de laisser tomber si facilement et ce n'était certainement pas une malencontreuse chute due à une racine qui le laisserait indéfiniment à terre. Bill reviendrait forcément.

Tachant de calmer sa respiration, Cubert ferma les yeux un court instant. Il devait se calmer. Autrement, il n'arriverait à rien et certainement pas à se sortir de ce drôle de pétrin. Aussi, le chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins s'obligea à souffler lentement sans faire le moindre bruit. Dérangé pourtant par une étrange présence, il rouvrit bientôt les paupières et tourna la tête. Aucun son ne put lui échapper tandis que son premier cri se retrouvait étranglé dans sa trachée, tout à coup comprimée par un bras immense le maintenant contre le tronc avec une force surhumaine, comme autant de muscles prêts à en faire de la bouillie. Le regard de l'aîné des Weasley ne portait plus aucune once de patience et, Cubert s'en rendait enfin compte, plus aucune trace de clémence envers lui.

\- Vous cacher de moi ne sert à rien, Cubert. Je pourrais vous traquer sur des kilomètres. Tôt ou tard, j'aurais les réponses à mes questions. Si vous parvenez à vous échapper ce soir, vous ne pourrez jamais vous débarrasser de moi.

Le travailleur du Ministère secoua la tête sous la poigne féroce qui l'immobilisait. Il eut peine à croire que la force se dégageant de ce jeune homme s'accentue encore en dépassant même la simple contrainte à rester immobile. Bill ne le forçait plus à demeurer immobile, il le _contrôlait._ Ironiquement, il le contrôlait bien plus qu'il ne se contrôlait lui-même à en croire le spectacle dérangeant qui se déroulait sur son visage balafré.

Un rictus mauvais tentait tant bien que mal de prendre possession du coin de ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents aiguisées. Seulement, il semblait rencontrer une certaine résistance, comme si au fond de lui, ce garçon se battait entre deux personnalités diamétralement différentes. L'une d'elle s'amusait très visiblement de cette adrénaline dominatrice retenue contre ce qu'elle devait considérer comme un rat pris au piège, tandis que l'autre devait trouver ses actions disproportionnées et aurait sans doute bien aimé les annihiler grâce à un regain de self-control et de libre-arbitre, à la manière d'un humain normal. Mais voilà, ce genre de lutte éreintait le psychisme et provoquait, indéniablement, un abandon contraint de la raison qui ne faisait bien souvent pas le poids devant les pulsions en tout genre. Ainsi, le rictus l'emporta finalement et l'éclat malade qui emplissait les pupilles du roux de noir s'intensifia.

\- L'inconvénient des marchés de gobelins que vous aimez tant, Cubert, c'est qu'on peut _toujours_ leur trouver une solution où la monnaie d'échange n'est autre que la promesse de laisser la vie sauve à son informateur. Donc vous en l'occurrence. Comprenez-vous où je veux en venir ?

Bill marqua une pause d'un silence à couper au couteau où seul son souffle lourd d'animal fou faisait loi.

\- Je vois que oui. L'assurance d'une vie sauve où vous ne craindrez pas de me trouver à chaque tournant de rue contre toutes les réponses que vous pourrez me donner. C'est mon dernier marché, est-ce que ceci vous convient ? s'amusa le roux.

Cubert acquiesça vivement en ponctuant chaque hochement de tête d'un « oui, oui » murmuré, comme s'il craignait que toutes les acceptations du monde ne suffisent pas à préserver sa vie. Pourtant, Bill perdit rapidement son rictus malsain et se colla presque front contre front.

\- Bien. Qui a décidé de vider la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts ?

\- Encore cette question...

 _\- Qui_ ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas au courant de ça...

\- Vous siégez au Magenmagot, vous êtes censé savoir ça, n'essayez pas de m'avoir là-dessus !

\- Le Magenmagot n'a rien voté à ce sujet ! Il n'a même pas été consulté, ni averti ! Je le jure !

\- Mais vous êtes en relation directe avec les gobelins. Eux doivent le savoir.

\- Vous aussi si je ne me trompe ? Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas l'air beaucoup plus au courant que moi... Les gobelins ne sont pas aussi loquaces que vous aimez à le penser. Vous êtes bien sûr de les connaître, mon garçon ?

\- Tous ont un prix pour parler. Alors ?!

Cubert ferma brièvement les yeux, apeuré. Ses pupilles arboraient une supplique silencieuse lorsqu'elles reparurent au jour.

\- S'ils ont trouvé quoi que ce soit, ils n'en ont pas fait part au Ministère ! Il n'y a sûrement rien d'inquiétant. C'est un transfert normal. La famille Lestrange a beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup de relations. Ça aura été fait dans la discrétion...

\- Normal ? _Normal_ ?! Le contenu entier d'une chambre forte de haute sécurité se volatilise sans laisser de traces et vous trouvez ça normal ?!

\- Je ne suis au courant de rien, pleurnicha Cubert. Je ne fréquente pas les Lestrange et je n'y tiens pas. Le Ministère n'a été prévenu de rien. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir.

\- C'est votre travail que de savoir ce qui se trame avec les gobelins et toutes les institutions dont ils sont responsables ! hurla Bill.

\- Je ne sais rien, l'imita le travailleur du Ministère. Les gobelins sont des créatures indépendantes et gèrent leurs affaires comme ils l'entendent. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne peux pas vous renseigner. Je suis désolé.

Les pupilles dilatées de Bill se dirigèrent vers l'extrême limite de son champ de vision tandis qu'une pression s'appliquait en pointe contre sa tempe gauche. Le distrayant avec ses paroles et son regard de chien battu, Cubert en avait profité pour placer sa baguette à un point stratégique qui lui assurerait à lui aussi un point de pression suffisant pour se sortir du pétrin. Dominé par sa rage et trompé par la maîtrise inégale de ses sens décuplés qui le bénissaient autant qu'ils le terrassaient ces derniers temps. Pourtant, à cet instant et pour la première fois depuis que toute cette histoire de colère chronique avait débuté, ce ne fut pas le doute qui s'empara de Bill. L'étrangeté de sa condition et les remords de ses actions ne le frappaient pas à la même vitesse qu'habituellement. En revanche, la rage noire qui déchirait ses viscères se propagea en lui comme une traînée de poudre en de douloureuses vagues d'électricité. Tout fut atteint, même le maintien de sa colonne vertébrale qui sembla craquer affreusement sous la tension. Un feulement animal agita sa pomme d'Adam tandis que Cubert commençait à disparaître à travers l'écorce de l'arbre dans son dos grâce à un sortilège de désillusion. Ses lèvres formant la syllabe d'un sortilège cuisant furent tout ce que Bill put voir avant que le noir total ne voile entièrement son regard.

* * *

\- Par ici ! Par ici ! Venez, venez !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Arthur, avance ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

Des bruits de pas précipités venaient de faire leur apparition tonitruante dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre. Les souffles des sorciers en plein débarquement étaient laborieuses sous l'effort. Un objet d'ameublement quelconque disposé dans le passage de l'étrange cortège fut bousculé et racla bruyamment le parquet en bois iodé. Les voix se mélangeaient dans une véritable cacophonie incompréhensible. C'était sans compter sur la capacité pulmonaire surentraînée d'un petit bout de femme rousse et rondouillarde qui interpella aussitôt son mari.

\- Arthur ? Arthur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Là, là, par ici !

\- Arthur ! J'exige une réponse !

\- Pas... maintenant... Molly ! gronda la voix du père Weasley entre ses dents serrées.

\- Là, posez-le là.

Un long râle guttural accompagna l'ultime effort des deux porteurs, et demi si l'on comptait le petit Dedalus Diggle et son chapeau haut de forme violet qui ne devait pas l'aider à retenir grand chose du corps immense au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs muscles tremblaient déjà de fatigue au moment de sa débarrasser du fardeau qui les accablait sur le large canapé que leur indiquait Tonks de son doigt tendu. Les sorciers firent encore quelques pas laborieux, piétinant presque sur place, avant d'atteindre effectivement la couchette et d'y déposer l'aîné des Weasley avec quelque brusquerie.

Inspirant largement en se redressant, Arthur Weasley passa les mains dans ses cheveux roux et les laissa glisser jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Une grimace douloureuse était clairement visible sur ses traits. Il fut pourtant bousculé sans aucun ménagement par le boulet de canon en vieille robe de ménagère qui le haranguait depuis une minute ou deux. Ayant fini de piailler, Molly se jeta à bas de la banquette, auprès de son fils. Ses pupilles humides d'inquiétude et de rage se posèrent sur sa tempe ensanglantée. Doucement, les pelles pataudes qui lui servaient de mains se transformèrent en soie délicate et vinrent caresser le front de Bill en en dégageant les mèches collées par le sang. Des tréfonds de sa gorge naissaient de petits sons désespérés, ceux d'une mère en détresse se sentant profondément impuissante devant le malheur de sa progéniture.

\- Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle à peine audible.

Arthur se recula d'à peine un pas pour laisser l'espace nécessaire à sa femme. Ses bras semblaient vouloir se détacher de ses épaules, attirées par la gravité aussi bien physique que du moment en lui-même, et demeuraient inertes le long de son corps le temps d'y parvenir. Le père des Weasley ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta, comme le reste de la Chaumière, d'endurer les souffles éplorés de Molly penchée sur son premier garçon.

À leurs côtés, bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine, une femme mature aux cheveux bruns bouclés tirant sur le noir de jais reprenait progressivement une respiration normale. Marqué par l'effort produit pour soutenir cet immense gaillard qui pesait son poids mine de rien, son souffle vif faisait monter et descendre ses épaules. La sorcière ne manquait pourtant pas d'exercice en tant que membre active du second Ordre du Phénix, celui qui s'était reformé après les événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hestia Jones était même souvent assignée aux missions d'escorte et de garde rapprochée en tant que personne de confiance. Elle était l'une des têtes de l'opération de transfert d'Harry Potter au 12 Square Grimmault juste avant le début de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Merlin savait donc si cette femme était une experte dans son domaine. Son pourcentage de réussite approchait la perfection. Les seules failles de ses interventions résidaient presque toujours dans la légèreté et l'imprudence de son coéquipier régulier, Dedalus lui-même dont on ne pouvait nier l'insouciance affolante. Mais cette opération nocturne au sein d'Epping Forest resterait l'une des bavures les plus magistrales de toute sa carrière.

Le but de la mission ne présentait pourtant aucune zone d'ombre : ceinturer un périmètre au cœur de l'ancienne forêt royale dans lequel Bill pourrait s'entretenir avec Cubert Faussecreth sans craindre d'être surpris par un élément extérieur indésirable. Pour cela, Dedalus, Arthur et elle-même s'étaient mobilisés. Concernant le reste, à savoir l'intérieur même du périmètre, Bill le leur avait assuré : il gérerait tout seul. En cas de problème, il avait juré de lancer un sortilège de Stupéfiction en l'air, reprenant là le système de signalement d'abandon du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers auquel avait pris part son épouse, celle qui lui avait suggéré l'idée dans le creux de l'oreille lors de l'organisation des choses. Seulement, aucun éclat rouge n'avait éclairé le ciel britannique. Seul un hurlement bestial avait soudainement éclaté dans le calme de la nuit. Un grondement, grinçant, glaçant, que tous garderaient en mémoire.

Arthur s'était brusquement retourné vers les fourrés, oubliant tout à coup de garder son poste. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'était envolée en panique dans un claquement d'ailes, puis plus rien. Un silence pétrifiant qui avait amené les membres de l'Ordre à se tendre sur leurs positions, exception faite de l'immense hésitation du père Weasley, incapable de décoller ses pupilles du ciel désespérément vide de toute fusée de détresse, comme les appelaient les moldus. Il s'était violemment détourné lorsqu'un éclair blanc accompagné d'un grondement d'orage avait fait fuir une autre série de volatiles planqués dans les cimes. Plus que le cri inhumain, c'était cette manifestation qui avait décidé les sorciers à se déloger, finalement, de leurs positions. Car cet éclair blanc était le signe immanquable qu'un transplanage avait eu lieu au milieu du périmètre qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de délimiter. Les effluves de magie qui leur étaient parvenues n'avaient d'ailleurs rien d'encourageant, profondément affectées par la terreur la plus pure, comme si l'âme qui en avait fait usage était plongée dans une agitation anormale.

Se réunissant, les trois sorciers s'étaient enfoncés avec prudence dans Epping Forest, à la recherche de Bill. Arthur avait hélé son fils durant de longues minutes, sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne en retour. Il avait semblé à Hestia que la voix du patriarche roux s'était faite toujours plus forte à chaque fois en matière de volume. Mais surtout, chaque nouvel appel avait revêtu, lui avait-il paru, un ton différent : interrogation, crainte, peur, terreur, désespoir, colère, impératif... Presque comme si Arthur tentait d'explorer toutes les possibilités de réponse, croyant naïvement, comme un père soudainement privé de l'existence de son enfant, que l'absence de retour de la part de Bill n'était dû qu'à un mauvais ton employé. La colère aurait ainsi eu plus de mérite à faire sortir le fils craignant la punition de sa cachette, tandis que la brisure de peine lui aurait infligé des remords suffisants pour le faire réapparaître. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de recherche que Dedalus tomba sur la masse effondrée de Bill, pratiquement en train de s'asphyxier le nez dans la terre tandis que le sang de sa blessure coagulait avec les particules de feuilles mortes. À une trentaine de mètres de là, un arbre ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, littéralement, retenu par les branches solides de ses compatriotes alentours. Il affichait d'ignobles stigmates d'un sortilège cuisant aux allures de larges griffes ayant bouffé le bois jusqu'à la sève.

Pour l'instant, alors que Molly commençait petit à petit à reprendre ses esprits, les membres de l'opération n'auraient même pas su dire si celle-ci était un simple bide ou une humiliation cuisante. Eux, bien sûr, restés en arrière, ne possédaient aucune information tangible et espéraient que, lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui, Bill aurait un os à leur fourrer sous la dent. Honnêtement, Hestia doutait fortement qu'ils aient cette chance. Des extrêmes pareilles, un informateur se faisant la malle et un missionné à la tempe éclatée par un sortilège, n'allaient jamais avec une issue heureuse au regard de l'opération. Merlin les gardait peut-être, mais il ne les bénissait pas pour autant... Aussi, l'Ordre devait dès maintenant partir du principe que rien ne ressortirait de cette tentative d'Epping Forest, hormis une bonne convalescence pour Bill, une belle frayeur pour son entourage proche et une nuit de perdue pour les autres. Ils ne seraient donc pas en mesure de se renseigner sur le soi-disant incident de la chambre forte des Lestrange dont l'immense roux clamait l'authenticité avec plus de passion que nécessaire, bien trop, depuis des semaines. En fait, Hestia elle-même qui avait reconnu d'entrée de jeu la qualité exceptionnelle du fils aîné des Weasley en tant qu'ajout significatif à l'Ordre décelait désormais une tendance psycho-maniaque en plein boum chez le jeune homme. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Dépassé par ses propres émotions, Bill était brusquement passé d'une relative indifférence particulièrement discrète à une série d'actions coup-de-poing qui commençaient sincèrement à déplaire aux têtes de lignes, parmi lesquels Shacklebolt et Rogue qui voyaient tout cela d'un très, mais alors très, mauvais œil.

Les rumeurs de la déchéance surprise de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne s'avalaient pas facilement, certes. Bill rencontrait là son droit le plus strict. Les membres de l'Ordre à être encore debout étaient les mieux placés pour le comprendre. Eux aussi avaient eu bien du mal à y croire et luttaient encore férocement, à leurs heures, avec l'apparente simplicité de cette disparition bien commode. Ils espéraient, au fond, qu'obtenir enfin la paix et la normalité était aussi simple. Pourtant, ils éprouvaient beaucoup de difficultés à l'accepter sans broncher : la peur de la déception pesait lourd dans la balance. Sans compter leurs responsabilités en tant que dernier rempart de résistance encore à peu près fonctionnel. Après tout, la guerre qui venait de prendre fin avait bien débuté car quelques personnes insouciantes n'avaient pas pris toutes les précautions nécessaires une petite vingtaine d'années auparavant, quand il aurait fallu s'assurer que le mage noir était parti pour de bon. Il n'était pas dans l'intérêt général de répéter les mêmes erreurs, aucun désaccord là-dessus.

Mais l'acharnement de Bill relevait d'un tout autre niveau. Un niveau proche de la fixation psychotique que le Sauveur, Harry Potter, expérimentait. On aurait presque dit que tous deux _refusaient_ que la guerre s'achève.

Cependant, l'Ordre, qui se résumait en fait aux grands noms tels que Shacklebolt, McGonagall et Rogue ayant leur mot à dire sur à peu près tout en ne maîtrisant que très peu, estimait qu'il fallait accorder un peu plus de temps au jeune survivant. Remus alarmé par la chute libre extrêmement fulgurante du garçon n'avait cessé de les avertir : les murailles de Poudlard, une pantomime de vie normale et quelques tapes réconfortantes dans le dos ne suffiraient pas à régler le problème Harry. Mais après un temps même McGonagall avait fini par se lasser, préoccupée par l'envie de remettre l'école de sorcellerie sur pieds. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal restait un collègue cher à son cœur mais pâtissait malheureusement de sa relation trop inappropriée avec le fabuleux trio formé par Granger, Weasley et Potter. Ses recommandations tombaient ainsi directement dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et le prétexte de la jeunesse d'Harry demeurait toujours à la première ligne des excuses vaseuses. Passer d'un rôle de Sauveur dont le monde entier a besoin à une pauvre figuration de garçon normal dont le monde entier se fiche n'avait rien d'aisé à son âge. La jeunesse était le naufrage d'Harry Potter.

Pour l'heure, le même principe d'immobilisme semblait s'appliquer à Bill. Apparemment, tout comme pour le survivant, l'Ordre devait s'imaginer qu'accorder quelques caprices à cet autre jeune homme aiderait à tasser son agitation à la longue, même si celle-ci commençait à attirer d'un peu trop près le mauvais œil de Kingsley Shacklebolt. On ne tarderait pas à mettre le holà et la mission d'Epping Forest était probablement la première et la dernière de ce genre qui serait accordée à l'aîné des Weasley. L'idée de base était bonne pourtant et les justifications de Bill aussi : se confronter à un sorcier susceptible d'en savoir davantage ne pouvait que leur apporter quelque chose dans leur enquête sur la disparition mystère des Mangemorts.

En y repensant, Hestia avait presque envie de rire. L'aîné des Weasley reposait lamentablement sur ce grand canapé duquel ses immense jambes dépassaient encore par-dessus l'accoudoir. À le voir, elle se demandait sincèrement à quoi avaient bien servi ces débats animés jusqu'à pas d'heure qui quand ils n'avaient pas risqué de faire imploser les cheminettes avait failli déclencher quelques combats en bonne et due forme. La mission avait été facile à organiser. Il en avait été autrement pour la désignation de l'informateur potentiel. Sélectionner Cubert Faussecreth parmi d'autres n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, loin de là, et Bill n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre du temps gaspillé en paroles inutiles. Là encore, des gloussements seraient presque montés à la sorcière de l'Ordre. Le temps perdu ne revenait qu'à Bill et à lui seul.

L'aîné des Weasley n'avait pas milité pour le chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins, pourtant l'un des plus conciliant et arrangeant de tout le ministère. Sa relation de profonde amitié avec les gobelins en faisait un homme neutre dans le conflit sorcier, officiellement ni contre l'un ni contre l'autre, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre : les Mangemorts ne le tentaient pas plus que cela et l'Ordre n'était, selon lui, pas à sa place dans le rôle qu'il s'était choisi. De plus, bénéficiant d'entrées uniques dans le monde des gobelins, l'homme était le plus susceptible de détenir des informations intéressantes sur le sujet qui les intéressait : un obscur détournement de fond ayant pris place dans le quartier de haute sécurité de Gringotts, la seule banque sorcière au monde avec un tel niveau de sécurité. Le choix paraissait évident. Pas pour Bill. Non, l'aîné de la fratrie rousse ne voulait pas gravir les échelons progressivement, lui voulait se rendre directement au plus haut niveau accessible sur l'échelle. L'actuel Ministre de la Magie n'étant qu'un homme de paille, le roux ne l'avait pas envisagé. En revanche, il ne lui posait aucun problème de considérer des ministériels douteux tels que Yaxley, capable de vous mettre sur la liste des nés-Moldus durant la classification de la société sorcière juste parce que vous étiez incapable de faire cesser l'averse perpétuelle dans on bureau... Et ce n'était pas encore la plus grande énormité dans le genre. Pour un peu, Bill aurait été prêt à retrouver Augustus Rookwood, le sorcier Langue-de-plomb passé à l'ennemi, certain qu'un gars comme celui-là était forcément mis dans le secret... Se faire repérer ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! À l'en croire, l'aîné des Weasley l'aurait cherché : cela aurait au moins eu le mérite de faire sortir les sales rats de leur cachette !

Heureusement pour l'Ordre, le paternel Weasley avait fait preuve de patience avec un fils qu'il avait, honnêtement, de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître. À force de temporisation et de compromis, Arthur avait fini par obtenir de lui qu'il accepte de choisir Cubert. Il le connaissait bien et l'avait même présenté au fabuleux trio légendaire lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch quelques années auparavant. Bill s'était automatiquement porté volontaire pour interroger le travailleur du Ministère, prétextant que lui seul saurait s'entretenir avec un homme aux méthodes de gobelins, lui qui les côtoyait quotidiennement dans son travail à la banque sorcière britannique. Le résultat était flamboyant. Vraiment.

Molly avait fini par se dominer et avait réclamé à Fleur une bassine d'eau tiède pour nettoyer la plaie de son fils. La vélane ne tarda pas à revenir de la salle de bains dissimulée quelque part derrière les murs de bois iodé, soutenant le dit récipient. Elle le posa délicatement près de la matrone des Weasley. Puis, la sorcière blonde lui tendit une serviette-éponge qu'elle avait posé en travers de son bras. Molly en trempa un coin dans l'eau avant de l'appliquer contre la tempe blessée de son fils. À la limite de la conscience, la bouche de Bill se contracta discrètement et retomba dans l'immobilisme probablement une fois sa peau accoutumée au contact humide et frais.

Après la cohue ambiante dans l'espace restreint de la petite Chaumière de Fleur et Bill, le silence écrasait. Nymphadora, mains reposant sur son ventre rond, ne tenait déjà plus en place et fulminait clairement. Ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat brûlant. N'y tenant plus, son tempérament de feu prit le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dedalus et Hestia échangèrent des regards silencieux et tentèrent de consulter Arthur, prostré dans le silence. Fleur ne levait pas les yeux de la plaie de son époux et des mains de Molly y travaillant toujours. Contrairement à elles qui semblaient accepter avec résignation le mutisme de la masse, Tonks parcourut chaque missionné de son regard dangereux. En tant que maître du camouflage, la métamorphomage décelait plus facilement la vérité murée derrière une armure de visages indifférents. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'insister car, lassée de la lâcheté ambiante, Hestia déclara :

\- On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

La foudre se serait abattue sur la Chaumière aux Coquillages que le résultat n'aurait pas différé. Fleur avait redressé la tête, ses iris bleus glacés dans l'attention la plus accrue, et les bras de Tonks avaient glissé le long de son ventre, vidés de toute énergie. Le corps de la métamorphomage avait compris le sens de ces propos bien avant son esprit qui se débattait toujours furieusement. Tout cela n'était qu'une grossière plaisanterie, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle fixa durement Hestia qui soutint son regard sans broncher.

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne sait pas. On n'était pas avec lui quand il a été blessé.

Pendant un court instant, Tonks eut le souffle coupé. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte que Molly avait eu la même réaction qu'elle, néanmoins plus discrète. Ses mains s'étaient subitement immobilisées sur le front de son fils, toujours inconscient, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas bougé, Nymphadora était certaine que la matrone des Weasley écoutait leur conversation avec grand intérêt. La situation devait l'interpeller au moins autant qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

\- Vous n'étiez pas avec lui ? répéta la métamorphomage.

\- Non, répondit Hestia. Il était seul.

Fleur trouva le moment opportun pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, loin d'apprécier ce qui revenait à ses oreilles. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, contournant Molly accroupie au sol figée en statue de sel, et se rapprocha de la missionnée de l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé seul ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Il faut que je t'explique comment fonctionne une opération comme celle-là ? rétorqua Hestia, sèche.

Fleur haussa les sourcils, méprisante. Cette répartie désagréable la froissait et le ton d'Hestia ne faisait rien pour aider. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'on la considérait comme une débutante de l'Ordre, une moins que rien... La blonde se sentait « redevenir » vélane, ou plutôt la créature méprisable qui se reflétait dans les yeux des autres avant de rencontrer Bill, celle qu'elle n'aimait jamais réellement être car aimée sans être réellement aimée par les intéressés et détestée par tout autre insensible qui prenait son succès comme une profonde injustice sur laquelle cracher impunément. Si ce sentiment l'aurait forcée au silence quelques années plus tôt, ce jour il lui fit élever méchamment la voix, acerbe.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de perdre ton temps avec moi, Hestia. Mais, remarque, à la réflexion, ça me serait peut-être utile finalement. Surtout pour comprendre pourquoi mon _mari_ est réduit à l'état de légume à l'heure qu'il est.

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

\- Les missions de contact avec informateur extérieur se déroulent généralement à un seul homme et un cordon de guets qui protègent la zone. Ton mari a insisté pour avoir le rôle du négociateur. Il connaissait les risques. Il est tombé sur un os. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le petit nez blanc de la française se retroussa de colère. Son souffle sifflait à travers ses narines serrées et présageait d'un retour particulièrement mauvais. Tonks, dans sa spontanéité légendaire, fut cependant plus rapide qu'elle. La métamorphomage prit une moue contrariée l'espace d'une seconde et leva brièvement la main, comme pour demander la parole. Elle n'attendit pas qu'on la lui donne.

\- Pas pour me la ramener mais... Il n'a pas été décrété, il y a quelques mois, qu'au vu du grand nombre de guet-apens tendus aux sorciers de l'Ordre, un deuxième homme devait toujours se trouver en planque près du lieu de rencontre ? Justement au cas où les choses tourneraient mal ?

Un sourire narquois illumina le visage de Fleur, victorieuse. Hestia ne lui prêta pas attention, concentrée sur l'agacement que lui provoquait Tonks.

\- Ces habitudes valaient en temps de guerre, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'à tes yeux ce qui se passe ici ne ressemble pas à une situation de guerre ? s'interloqua Nymphadora en englobant la pièce d'un mouvement de bras. La façon dont cette mission a tourné...

\- Toutes les missions peuvent mal tourner, intervint Hestia.

\- Remus dit qu'Harry s'agite à Poudlard, tenta Tonks. Il serait peut-être temps de commencer à écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'attaque d'Arthur au Département des Mystères, même l'assassinat d'Albus par Malfoy. C'est ce qui a aidé Severus à intervenir pour les raisons qu'on connaît tous. Harry ne nous a jamais déçus. Peut-être que...

\- Si tu tiens à faire aveuglément confiance à un gamin de dix-sept ans qui voit des chimères partout tant il a la poisse, c'est ton choix, Nymphadora. Mais tu m'expliqueras quand même comment tu arrives à quadriller un périmètre et à surveiller, au même moment, une rencontre comme celle d'aujourd'hui avec seulement quatre hommes, dont l'un était mobilisé au front.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, grogna la métamorphomage, ses cheveux rougissant de colère.

\- Bill n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre. Il avait une baguette et tous ses moyens. Un signal d'avertissement avait été convenu en cas de problème. Le sous-nombre nous a obligé à faire des choix, raisonnables, à la majorité, que Bill a approuvés. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a mal fait.

\- Quitte à choisir, puisque tu fais semblant de me demander mon avis, en situation de sous-nombre je préfère encore placer un ou deux sorciers en renfort près du lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Et qui sécurise le périmètre ? railla Hestia.

\- En sous-nombre, on ne peut pas avoir une sécurité suffisante de toute façon. Autant l'accepter et se mettre directement en position d'aider celui qui va au front plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix maintenir des positions extérieures qu'il serait facile de déborder pour un ennemi. C'était largement faisable. Mais si ma méthode ne vous convenait pas, il était toujours possible de demander des renforts.

\- L'Ordre a autre chose à faire qu'à mobiliser inutilement des gens sur une mission de renseignements sur une pauvre chambre-forte à Gringotts ! Le Ministère est en pleine ébullition : il faut éviter qu'il ne se reconstitue avec de mauvais éléments.

\- L'Ordre n'est pas le seul à pouvoir fournir des hommes ! s'exclama Tonks. Remus et moi étions disponibles ! Il aurait suffi de demander !

\- Remus ?! gloussa Hestia. Comment aurais-tu voulu qu'on mobilise Remus alors qu'il est à Poudlard ?! Il a fait son choix. On n'a plus à lui confier d'autres missions tant que l'année scolaire ne sera pas terminée.

\- Remus va là où il peut se rendre utile selon sa propre idée de ce qui est utile. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait accepté de participer à cette opération.

\- Oui, et bien il ne l'a pas fait ! La discussion est close, Nymphadora.

Décidant de ne pas relever l'usage fait du prénom qu'elle exécrait plus que tout, Tonks se tendit silencieusement. On pouvait accuser Remus de tous les torts du monde, mais certainement pas de celui-là. Le loup-garou aurait été prêt à participer à toute mission, même minime, qu'on lui aurait proposée si ses disponibilités le lui permettaient. Une nuit à veiller autour d'Epping Forest plutôt que dans le vieux château écossais ne changeait pas la donne : il était un insomniaque invétéré.

Mais plutôt que de chercher à le défendre corps et âme et se compromettre en tant que femme irrémédiablement éprise d'amour, ce qu'elle bouillait pourtant d'envie de faire devant l'insulte adressée à son compagnon, Tonks croisa les bras sur la poitrine et décida de lâcher l'affaire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en avait fini pour autant.

\- Et moi ?

\- Comment ça « et moi » ? demanda Hestia.

\- Il me semble bien m'être proposée pour cette mission, non ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir acceptée dans l'équipe si vous manquiez à ce point de personnel ?

Cette fois, un rire franc échappa à Hestia. Elle leva les yeux au ciel uniquement pour les reposer sur la métamorphomage dont la crinière changeait à nouveau de colère, suivant probablement le sentiment d'humiliation que la réaction de sa condisciple de l'Ordre maintenait à son égard.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? On n'emmène pas une femme enceinte sur le terrain, encore moins quand des combats sont à craindre.

\- Je croyais que cette mission ne présentait aucun danger de base. Rien ne vous empêchait de me laisser venir avec vous. Merlin sait si j'ai insisté, pourtant !

\- Pour que tu nous pondes ton mioche sur place ? Ça ne nous aurait attiré que des ennuis ! Et puis, sans vouloir te contrarier, tu n'es pas le meilleur choix pour une mission discrète.

Ravagée par la honte, Tonks explosa soudainement de rage. Qu'on attaque Remus ne passait pas, qu'on la laisse de côté parce qu'elle était enceinte et donc apparemment incapable de mener les choses à bien encore moins, mais qu'on remette carrément en question ses capacités à servir les intérêts de l'Ordre et de ses missions... C'était la goutte de trop. Décroisant violemment les bras, la métamorphomage fit quelques pas en avant, prête à bondir, yeux exorbités.

\- J'aurais pu être présente ce soir ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi concernée avec l'utilité des choses et leur rendement, ce qui s'est passé aurait pu être évité ! J'aurais pu intervenir à temps ! Je...

Molly, rendue folle par la joute de fiertés qui agitait clairement les sens de son fils toujours à la limite de la conscience, s'était redressée en prenant appui sur ses genoux. De sa démarche de bonne femme potelée, la matrone des Weasley s'apprêtait à se jeter entre les deux sorcières et à les attraper par le bras pour les jeter dans le vestibule, près de l'échelle de meunier menant à l'étage. Elle trébucha et s'immobilisa, la surprise sur les traits. La stature d'Arthur venait de lui barrer la route mais certainement pas pour l'empêcher de prendre les choses en main. Sa propre patience avait juste atteint ses limites et bientôt sa voix tonitruante parcourut toutes les échines en un frisson.

\- Nymphadora !

\- Ne m'appelle...

Tonks se tut. Les traits du père Weasley étaient déformés par la colère. Inflexible, l'homme n'accepterait aucune protestation de la part de qui que ce soit et elle le comprenait bien. Son regard d'un bleu tempétueux la dévisagea un temps avant de répéter le processus sur Hestia. Sans aucun mouvement plus ample qu'un simple signe de tête, ni mot prononcé, Arthur se dirigea vers la petite et sombre entrée de la Chaumière aux Coquillages d'un pas décidé. Les deux femmes le suivirent silencieusement et il attendit qu'elles se soient engouffrées avec lui dans le petit vestibule pour refermer, d'une douceur incroyable, la cloison coulissante en bois. Cette apparente intimité n'empêcha pourtant pas sa voix forte et intransigeante de franchir les parois avec une effrayante clarté.

\- Ma famille traverse un moment particulièrement difficile. On s'en est pris à l'un de ses fils. Ce n'est pas le premier et j'espère, peut-être en vain, que ça sera bel et bien le dernier. Cette épreuve est douloureuse pour nous tous et doit nous inciter à réfléchir sur nos méthodes, oui, mais le temps de chercher à qui la faute et de refaire le monde avec des « si » n'est pas encore venu ! Je vous prierai de vous abstenir de vous livrer à ce genre de guéguerres inutiles, surtout en présence de Molly et de Fleur qui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ont été tout aussi touchées par votre affrontement puéril. Alors, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de respecter ces personnes et moi-même, je vous invite dès maintenant à rentrer chez vous. Votre absence ne pourra être que meilleure que votre présence. Autrement, vous êtes libres de nous apporter votre soutien.

\- Mais, Arthur...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Nymphadora ! Ça suffit, maintenant !

Resté dans la pièce voisine en compagnie de Fleur et de Molly, au chevet de Bill, Dedalus le court sur pattes haussa les sourcils, surpris par la violence de cette remontrance. Arthur était un homme placide qui s'énervait rarement. Son calme était l'une des choses les plus difficiles à lui faire perdre. Aussi, être témoin d'un moment de « faiblesse » aussi fort de sa part n'était pas anodin. Le ton employé était proche de celui du père expérimenté qu'il était. Dedalus eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire discret lorsque le fin mot de l'entretien retentit de l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre un mot ! Suis-je clair ?

Après une minute, la porte coulissante se rouvrit tout aussi calmement et Arthur revint dans le salon. Il trouva sa place dans l'un des fauteuils de l'autre côté de la table basse, en face de celui où son fils aîné se reposait sous les mains expertes de sa mère qui avait presque fini de nettoyer sa plaie. La blessure ne semblait plus aussi impressionnante sans tout ce sang et ces caillots de saletés incrustés mais cela ne changeait rien à l'état de Bill.

Une fois assis, Arthur souffla doucement en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux. Il y eut quelques murmures en provenance du vestibule puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en laissant passer un vif courant d'air chargé de sable jusqu'au seuil du salon, et se referma sans faire de bruit. Tonks apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, tête basse. Elle inspecta brièvement le déroulement des choses avant de se retirer définitivement dans la cuisine où la lumière du jour commençait à dessiner des formes brillantes en passant à travers les carreaux transparents.

* * *

Vue du ciel, l'Écosse était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Comme bien d'autres terres sur la surface du globe, le nord du Royaume-Uni s'accommodait parfaitement des irrégularités de la croûte terrestre et pouvait se targuer d'arborer des paysages parmi les plus vertigineux du monde. La roche brune aux reflets crayeux saillait comme des stalagmites au-delà des collines verdoyantes parsemées de mauvaises herbes naturelles et incroyablement esthétique, et s'élançait vers les cieux gris-bleu en pourfendant souvent la brume qui y résidait la grande majorité du temps. Mais gare à celui qui oserait s'aventurer sûrement vers ces à-pics en imaginant trouver une pente douce derrière eux : c'était bien mal connaître la magie des terres nordiques. Car, une fois survolées, ces fourches brunes étirées vers le haut devenaient stalactites descendant telles des fils le long d'un gouffre obscur dont on n'apercevait parfois même pas le fond. Plus rarement, leurs pointes reposaient gentiment au-dessus d'un lac blanc où quelques traces marines se baladaient silencieusement sous les cercles se répandant en ondes infinies sur la surface sous l'effet des gouttelettes de rosée ou d'humidité ruisselant sur la roche. Et même si aucun mouvement n'était perceptible à l'œil nu tant les êtres écossais respectaient une discrétion religieuse, tout observateur aurait pu sentir la vie déborder de ces endroits profondément calmes.

De temps à autre, comme ce matin là, des formes noires se reflétaient régulièrement sur ces immenses miroirs de dame Nature sans qu'elles prennent, pour autant, la peine de s'y inspecter. Les milliers de chouettes et de hiboux n'y songeaient d'ailleurs même pas. Il y aurait pourtant eu suffisamment de place pour tout le monde sur les quelques îlots noirs émergeant des étendues aqueuses contre lesquels l'eau clapotait doucement hors jour de tempête. Mais ces oiseaux ne daignaient s'y installer qu'au retour de leur commission, si aucune missive n'était à rapporter au domicile de ses propriétaires. Le devoir était plus grand encore que l'appel de l'Écosse.

Aussi, les messagers poursuivaient leur chemin, non sans s'autoriser quelques pirouettes et cabrioles dans le relief, en un superbe concours de maîtrise aérienne. Ils passaient les caps, les uns après les autres, seuls au monde entre eux tous en maintenant leur boussole instinctive sur la bonne direction. Puis, après une énième colline agressée par la lumière au point que son herbe soit jaunie au sommet, un énorme sillon apparut, creusant la roche en suivant un filin d'eau large de plusieurs mètres et par-dessus lequel un vieux pont de pierres calcaires tenait inlassablement contre courant, vent et chemin de fer parcourant sa surface supérieure. Quelques volatiles osèrent encore une série de figures en descendant sous les rails pour s'engouffrer entre les larges piliers millénaires. Mais peu dérogèrent encore de leur trajectoire au point de s'éloigner du reste du groupe : l'arrivée était proche. Et, effectivement, surmontant les dernières hauteurs cachant le reste de la route ferroviaire, un édifice incroyable ne tarda pas à se saisir du paysage : un immense château en vieille pierre encrassée par l'humidité des siècles niché entre les reliefs, la verdure, un grand lac et un arbre féroce aux branches comme des poings où aucun oiseau ne risquait de s'aventurer après avoir bien appris leur leçon en tant que jeunes novices.

En conservant leur rythme soutenu, les volatiles fonçaient droit sur le domaine en surfant sur les couloirs d'air ascendant et descendant pour se maintenir. Ils survolaient les jardins couverts de longs tuyaux de plastique opaque blanchâtre, les serres, et quelques cabanons éparpillés jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, ceux du garde-chasse Hagrid. Au loin, à leur altitude, les oiseaux percevaient de leurs pupilles inégalables la masse noire des hautes cheminées de Pré-au-Lard. Certains l'admirait entre deux soulèvements de plumes duveteuses sous l'effet de l'air contre lequel elles se cognaient sans qu'il n'y paraisse. Mais bientôt, les têtes plates se tournèrent vers le château, à à peine quelques mètres et se recentraient sur leur objectif. Là, les messagers donnaient une série de coups d'ailes vifs et, de l'extérieur, semblaient à deux doigts de s'écraser contre les murs d'une tour quelconque de l'édifice. Alors, arrivés à un peu plus d'un mètre de la paroi, les oiseaux entamaient une remontée vertigineuse, perpendiculaire au sol, bec dirigé vers le seul ciel et les pupilles fixées sur l'extrême pointe du toit dans le prolongement. Certains rataient malheureusement leur coup et étaient obligés de partir en looping complet, redescendant vers le bas du mur pour retenter leur chance ou essayer un chemin moins astreignant mais plus long contournant littéralement le château entier. Mais les plus courageux parvenaient toujours au sommet et là, après quelques secondes d'effort supplémentaire, redressaient leur trajectoire en déployant toute l'envergure de leur plumage. La cour intérieure apparaissait alors et, plus loin, l'immense mécanisme de l'horloge sonnait enfin le gong final de leur course. Ainsi, hiboux et chouettes plongeaient une dernière fois, sereinement, vers une extension baignée dans le soleil du matin, dominant l'étendue du lac de l'école d'où quelques têtes étranges dépassaient parfois. Là, le spectacle était à son comble, magnifique.

Poudlard et les ardoises pointues qui lui servaient de toit disparaissaient momentanément sous un concert de plumes ruisselantes de la pluie des nuages invisibles depuis la terre ferme. Le bruit provoqué par l'action des ailes contre l'air et l'engouffrement du vent dans les divers plis de papiers transportés était tel qu'il s'entendait depuis l'intérieur du château. Car c'était la dernière étape pour les oiseaux qui visaient finalement les baies de vitraux et s'y infiltraient sans un seul accroc. Une bonne odeur de pain chaud et de jus de citrouille les accueillait alors au milieu de la senteur piquante de la fumée des bougies flottantes éteintes par le mouvement de leurs membres. Ils leur arrivaient parfois d'être saisis de froid et de subir une série d'engelures en croisant le chemin funeste d'un fantôme passant par là au même moment, entraînant dans leur sillage une ligne gris vaporeux. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, les messagers étaient toujours assurés d'entendre cette fameuse phrase éternelle qui résonnait comme une récompense à leurs oreilles.

\- Ah ! Voilà le courrier !

Les uns après les autres, hiboux et chouettes se rapprochaient alors des tables de leur destinataire et lâchaient, au-dessus de lui, la missive lui étant adressée avant de reprendre leur envol vers les vitraux pour les franchir en sens inverse et aller s'installer pour quelques heures de repos bien méritées à la volière de l'école.

Installé dans son siège réservé au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, à la table des professeurs, Remus Lupin petit-déjeunait comme il était de coutume à cette heure matinale dans la Grande Salle de l'école. Habituellement, lors du premier jour du cycle de la pleine lune, le loup-garou préférait prendre ses repas dans ses appartements personnels. Il ne détestait pas voir du monde, pas vraiment, mais le regard des autres sur lui était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à supporter aisément. Aussi, tachant de s'éviter d'inutiles contrariétés lors de cette période difficile, le professeur demeurait au calme en endurant les symptômes de son mal atténués par la potion Tue-Loup dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Il ne se transformerait pas. Pas même ce soir : la potion Tue-Loup était un véritable miracle dont il ne fallait pourtant pas tester les limites.

Pourtant, ce matin là, Remus avait tenu à se rendre dans la Grande Salle, à la plus grande surprise de ses collègues. Mais le professeur avait une bonne raison, un sentiment encore plus fort que celui du devoir ou de la responsabilité, une inquiétude sourde proche d'une attitude quasiment paternelle qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Ses pupilles délavées par la fatigue de sa condition scrutaient les tables des étudiants avec une attention accrue. Celle des Gryffondors l'intéressait tout spécialement.

La veille au soir, un différend amoureux avait agité une majorité des septième année des rouge et or. Le conflit avait fait grand bruit et continuait d'alimenter les ragots du jour entre les étudiants de tous bords. D'après ce que le loup-garou en avait saisi, le problème remontait jusqu'au bal de printemps organisé par la maison des lions une semaine plus tôt. L'événement aurait été, semblait-il, le lieu de formation du nœud du problème, à savoir, la formation voire la remise au goût du jour, d'un ancien triangle amoureux complexe dont Ginny Weasley était le centre névralgique. Deux prétendants se disputaient les faveurs de la rousse ravageuse : Dean Thomas et, bien évidemment, Harry Potter. L'animosité entre les deux garçons ne datait pas d'hier. Quelques années auparavant, Sirius lui racontait que le survivant ne savait comment se comporter autour de la jeune Ginny, séduit par son charme mais dûment refroidi par ses vues évidentes sur son comparse de dortoir. Plus récemment, durant ses heures de rattrapage de Défense contre les force du mal en leur compagnie, Remus avait cru comprendre que la rivalité était réellement née l'année précédente alors que Ginny oscillait visiblement d'un garçon à l'autre au rythme des disputes violentes avec l'un et du désintérêt chronique de l'autre hypnotisé par le fils Malfoy en préparation d'un sale coup. Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps, en se croyant discrets, à débattre assez vivement au sujet d'une certaine altercation physique ayant déjà eu lieu entre les deux messieurs ce fameux soir de célébration. En recollant les morceaux, Remus se souvenait effectivement avoir aperçu une esquisse de coquard sur le visage de Dean et quelques griffures cicatrisées sur celui d'Harry peu après l'événement. Mais il n'y avait alors, jusque là, rien d'alarmant. Nombre de jeunes hommes s'agrippaient volontiers au sujet de belles demoiselles sans que cela ne revête aucune sorte de gravité.

Le différend amoureux n'était pas la source d'inquiétude du professeur, il n'en était qu'un constituant. En effet, une telle peine de cœur ne créait par avance pas d'effets positifs sur les jeunes qui suivaient une scolarité banale à Poudlard dans le but de passer BUSES et ASPICS. Mais voilà, Harry ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie d'étudiant. Harry avait vécu une guerre, il était parti au combat, y avait côtoyé la mort et l'horreur. Et, plus que tout, le jeune homme se débattait avec la disparition de Voldemort comme le pire de ses cauchemars. Ses actions frénétiques et irréfléchies l'éloignaient peu à peu de ses amis qui, ne parvenant plus à le reconnaître, préféraient le mettre à l'écart. Désormais, le survivant devait apprendre à vivre normalement et à combattre chaque instinct mordant qu'on avait décidé d'enraciner dans sa chair contre son gré. Son propre sang le poussait plus que quiconque à enfreindre les règlements, rentrer dans le rang ne lui était pas aisé. Remus craignait que son isolement ne le mène à une situation fâcheuse. Sans rien ni personne pour le distraire et l'épauler pour les prochains mois, Harry se renfermerait sur lui-même pour de bon. Ses méninges fonctionneraient à toute allure et les quelques heures de cours séchées ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir enviable du passé. L'escalade serait rapide. Il fallait y mettre un terme immédiatement car il suffisait d'un rien.

Ce matin là, le week-end venait de s'ouvrir aux étudiants pour deux jours de révisions, de travail et de détente. Harry devant encore effectuer quelques heures de retenue sous sa garde, Remus était sorti de sa convalescence ponctuelle pour l'emmener marcher avec lui dans les jardins de l'école sous ce prétexte. En réalité, le professeur misait sur la confiance restée de leurs longs et plaisants entretiens de troisième année pour aider le survivant à s'ouvrir à lui. Seul le dialogue et l'attention pourraient permettre de crever l'abcès avec Harry et de lui faire regagner, progressivement car on ne guérissait pas en un jour, sa sérénité d'antan. Le brun n'était pas un enfant irresponsable à qui infliger des heures de colle à retour de bras allait apprendre les bonnes manières. Il avait grandement besoin qu'on commence à faire autre chose que de le « nommer » comme un adulte et plutôt que l'on le considère enfin comme tel en le mettant devant ses responsabilités et ses choix. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Il n'y avait qu'à l'écouter pour le savoir. Mais puisque personne ne daignait s'en préoccuper, Remus en prenait son parti et agissait en fonction. Qu'importe les conséquences, quitte à se faire renvoyer, tout serait toujours mieux que cette indifférence lâche et prolongée d'une épine problématique qui l'empêchait un peu plus de se regarder dignement dans la glace à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'ignorer lui aussi. Comment espérait-il pouvoir s'occuper dignement de son propre enfant s'il ne parvenait même pas à apporter son soutien à ce garçon qui valait tout l'or du monde pour lui ? Impensable et inadmissible. Dans le pire des cas, Tonks l'attendrait toujours à la maison, avec la promesse bénie d'un foyer.

Alors, de ses prunelles tourmentées, Remus cherchait inlassablement la silhouette du survivant parmi les tenues de relâche du week-end qui n'exigeaient plus le port obligatoire de l'uniforme. À chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir enfin mis le doigt sur le jeune homme, l'étudiant se retournait et dévoilait un visage incompatible. La tignasse rousse de Ron était immanquable à côté d'Hermione un peu moins le nez dans les bouquins qu'habituellement, une rougeur de bonheur adolescent sur les pommettes. Mais le loup-garou avait beau regarder, leur meilleur ami demeurait introuvable. L'ensemble du groupe éternellement amassé autour de Neville Londubat formait une masse compacte à cet endroit précis de la table. Dean, le prétendant victorieux, discutait avec son ami de toujours, Seamus, en prenant bien soin d'éviter les regards prolongés avec Ron, qui le lui rendait bien. Ginny, greffée au groupe, ne semblait pas moins ailleurs, présente tout en semblant quelque peu exclue par son propre fait. À en croire l'effet que rendait cet arrangement, vu de l'extérieur, on avait du se passer le mot de la discrétion. Le moment était passé, les rumeurs dureraient encore, mais tout finirait par se tasser et, en attendant, mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était. Et à en croire les œillades régulières de Neville sur l'ensemble de ses camarades, il ne fallait pas y réfléchir à deux fois pour connaître l'origine du conseil. Ce garçon assurait clairement bien plus qu'un simple rôle de Préfet-en-Chef. Remus ne savait d'ailleurs qu'en penser bien qu'un sentiment lui soufflait que ces jeunes avaient bien besoin d'un leader dans son genre, un humble à suivre et à solliciter en toute confiance.

L'inspection du loup-garou s'acheva soudainement lorsque son regard couleur taupe accrocha un hibou au plumage foncé et aux grands yeux orangés tirant sur le rouge terreux. Une enveloppe parcheminée était coincée dans son bec et il entamait alors sa descente vers lui par la dernière vague du courrier. Remus avait immédiatement reconnu le fidèle messager de Tonks.

La confusion le plongea soudainement dans le trouble. Pourquoi envoyait-elle un nouveau message à peine deux jours après le précédent ? Un malheur était-il arrivé ? Le bébé pouvait s'être décidé à venir en avance, mais le loup-garou ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que Tonks ait pu décider de le prévenir par hibou dans ces circonstances : le temps que l'oiseau fasse le trajet, le bébé aurait déjà pointé le bout de son nez. À moins que son état de santé ne se soit subitement dégradé ou qu'une autre contrariété ait vu le jour, la métamorphomage ne serait jamais sortie de ses habitudes aussi soudainement sans l'en avoir informé auparavant. Aussi lorsque l'enveloppe cachetée lui tomba entre les mains, Remus tenta de l'ouvrir sans trop marquer sa précipitation. Il sentait les yeux perçants de McGonagall sur sa personne au-delà du trône vide du directeur de l'école.

L'écriture nerveuse de Tonks se serrait presque illisiblement sur un petit paragraphe. Elle avait dû rédiger le mot dans la hâte pour être certaine qu'il lui parvienne rapidement. Et, à son contenu, Remus ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi.

En quelques mots bien choisis et indéniablement emprunts du double-sens des missives en temps de guerre, Tonks lui dévoilait l'existence d'une opération de l'Ordre, menée durant la nuit, dans la plus grande ignorance. Kingsley y avait donné son aval. Arthur, son fils et deux autres sorciers de confiance étaient allés aux renseignements auprès d'un chef de bureau du Ministère et à l'en croire, l'issue n'avait pas été bonne au point de laisser Bill inconscient jusqu'au moins l'heure de la rédaction, le matin même, un peu avant six heures. Ils ne disposaient d'aucune information sur les conditions de l'attaque ni même sur ses raisons, ou si d'autres tiers avaient été impliqués sans que les missionnés ne le sachent. Sa compagne craignait donc que cet incident ne cache bien plus et renouvelait, encore une fois, l'expression de ses doutes et inquiétudes à Remus, certaine que lui seul pourrait la comprendre. Et Merlin s'il partageait ses doutes !

La conclusion du message consistait en trois lignes précédant les habituelles embrassades que sa compagne lui adressait. Deux d'entre elles faisaient, au passage, un check-up rapide de sa santé et lui indiquaient que le petit s'agitait à l'approche du cycle de la pleine lune, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle lui précisait, d'ailleurs, que Molly, la mère aux six grossesses, trouvait cela parfaitement normal car il s'agissait là d'une influence habituelle, même pour les personnes sans aucun risque de transmission de lycanthropie. Néanmoins, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser à la lecture de ces lignes. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de transmettre les gènes incriminés à son enfant... Mais, curieusement, Tonks ne terminait pas sa lettre là-dessus. Une dernière phrase remisa sa culpabilité dans un coin de son esprit et sembla faire ressortir, encore davantage, les intentions qui l'avaient poussé à sortir de ses appartements ce matin. Sa compagne l'incitait à tout dire à Harry et bien que le professeur se refusait habituellement à l'exercice, cette fois, il avait bien l'intention de suivre son idée. Seulement, pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu mettre la main sur le survivant...

À tout hasard, le professeur jeta un œil aux dernières têtes rousses présentes dans la Grande Salle et inspecta leurs réaction à la lecture du courrier. Ni Ron ni Ginny ne marquèrent d'émotion particulière. Bien au contraire, la petite rousse déposa calmement son courrier décacheté sur le côté pour reprendre calmement son repas tandis que Ron s'excitait visiblement à propos de la dernière chronique des sports de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , au plus grand dam de Granger qui voyait son espace privé envahi par le papier journal. Ils n'avaient donc pas été avertis de la mission ni de l'état de leur frère.

Le professeur retint un soupir et replia rapidement la lettre pour la fourrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Reculant son siège de la table, Remus attrapa sa canne et, s'en aidant, se leva. Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas là et il ne le trouverait pas en restant bien caché ici. Alors qu'il replaçait convenablement mais difficilement sa chaise, une voix l'interrompit.

\- Remus ?

Le loup-garou se retourna péniblement, affecté par la fatigue typique du premier jour du cycle de la pleine lune. Minerva le considérait avec une petite lueur d'intrigue au fond du regard.

\- Tout va comme vous voulez ? Vous semblez fatigué. Un peu contrarié même, s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, oui. C'est ma compagne, dit-il en tapotant doucement la poche où il avait rangé la lettre. Le petit est très agité apparemment. Elle me dit que ça n'a rien à voir mais... Je me demande si ça a à voir avec la lune...

La directrice de maison des Gryffondors posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras du loup-garou.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même, Remus. La lycanthropie, en imaginant que votre enfant en soit atteint, se traite très bien. Regardez-vous. Je pensais que vous resteriez dans vos appartements pour le week-end et voilà que vous déjeunez dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde.

\- La potion de Severus fait des miracles, acquiesça Remus. Mais je reste assez fatigué et la nuit sera une épreuve, je n'en doute pas.

\- Allez-y doucement. Nous avons besoin de vous. Et Monsieur Potter aussi.

\- Merci, Minerva.

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un sourire sincère. Remus allait reprendre son chemin mais se retourna brusquement vers la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors.

\- Minerva ! Par hasard, auriez-vous vu Harry depuis hier ? J'aurais aimé lui parler après ce qui s'est passé. J'imagine que vous en avez entendu parler...

\- J'ai appris, oui. Discuter avec vous fera sans doute beaucoup de bien à Monsieur Potter. Vous devriez vous renseigner auprès de ses amis, vous auriez sans doute plus de chance.

Remus acquiesça doucement et salua une dernière fois sa collègue d'un faible hochement de tête. Il s'appuya lourdement sur sa canne lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée de lui et s'en aida pour contourner la table des professeurs et descendre les quelques marches de l'estrade, une à une. Il rejoignit l'allée centrale circulant entre les immenses tables de bois verni des maisons de Poudlard et se dirigea lentement vers celle des Gryffondors en clopinant.

En le voyant s'approcher d'eux, Hermione se redressa sensiblement de la page de journal qu'elle avait subtilisé à son petit-ami, celle des actualités, un réflexe en voie de devenir obsolète. Un léger sourire empreint de pitié étira ses lèvres roses. La jeune fille appréciait son professeur et le voir dans cet état lui faisait un drôle d'effet pathétique. D'un coup de coude dans les côtes, elle obligea Ron à l'imiter. D'abord franchement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, Ron fronça les sourcils. Le cadet des Weasley faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de sa dernière bouchée du petit-déjeuner en remarquant enfin la silhouette frêle du loup-garou près d'eux. Poing fermé, le roux se frappa durement le thorax pour couvrir l'ignoble bruit qui provenait de sa trachée tandis qu'il avalait si précipitamment et éviter de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Lorsque le professeur parvint à leur hauteur, il prit un temps pour souffler en se voûtant par-dessus sa canne que serraient faiblement ses deux mains grises. Il adressa une mine contrite à ses étudiants, gêné de n'avoir qu'un tel spectacle à leur offrir.

\- Professeur, le salua Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ! s'exclama Ron.

La remarque du sorcier roux lui valut un regard lourd de reproche ainsi qu'un soupir agacé de la part de sa petite-amie.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?! protesta le cadet des Weasley.

Hermione soupira de lassitude devant le comportement irrespectueux du jeune homme. À son tour, elle adressa une excuse à son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Hermione, la rassura-t-il. J'ai conscience de mon apparence et ça m'afflige autant que vous, croyez-le.

\- Non, ce n'est pas... C'est juste que...

La née moldue rougit d'embarras, incapable de s'expliquer correctement sans se sentir stupide. Un silence s'installa entre les trois sorciers tandis qu'elle rentrait progressivement la tête entre les épaules. Amusé par l'attitude de la sorcière surdouée, Remus eut son éternel sourire fatigué qui plissait toutes les rides de son visage et mettait en valeur les multiples cicatrices d'anciennes blessures majeures, aujourd'hui réduites à la taille d'égratignures superficielles. Il prit une respiration difficile mais la démarche rencontra si peu de succès que le loup-garou posa une main sur la table et s'installa sur le banc face aux deux tourtereaux.

\- En réalité, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander à tous les deux.

Les sorciers de Gryffondor apportèrent toute leur attention à leur professeur, acceptant la requête sans rechigner, comme toujours. Posant un coude sur la table, Remus se pencha un peu plus vers eux dans une attitude complice. Il tenta d'user du ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où votre cher ami se cache ces derniers temps ?

\- C'est à propos de ses retenues, professeur ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Les retenues ne sont qu'un prétexte. Je me fais juste du soucis pour lui. Vous savez, étant donné ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

La mine de Ron s'assombrit soudainement. Il acquiesça plusieurs fois en suivant, ses pupilles bleu nuit détournées vers sa petite sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, avoua péniblement le cadet des Weasley. Harry et elle étaient si proches avant que... Avant que... Je ne comprends juste pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas à excuser le comportement de votre sœur, Ron. Ce n'est pas votre rôle. D'autant plus que vous ne connaissez probablement que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, l'avertit Remus.

\- J'ai l'impression de devoir le faire quand même... Parfois, du moins...

Le regard du sorcier roux vagabonda sans but dans le vague, en direction de sa sœur, sans pour autant réellement rechercher le contact visuel. Ginny ne prêtait pas attention à eux de toute façon, trop embarquée dans ses propres pensées pour s'inquiéter du monde extérieur. Et même si elle l'avait remarqué, Ron doutait sincèrement que sa petite sœur veuille lui accorder le moindre intérêt pour l'instant : ses histoires de cœur et d'autres choses bien moins « catholiques » ne le concernaient pas.

Absorbé par un élément invisible aux yeux des autres sorciers présents, le cadet des Weasley se laissa à son tour emmener dans une sorte d'absence avec le bourdonnement de la Grande Salle en fond sonore de second plan. Les événements de la vielle l'avaient étonné sans le surprendre. C'était d'ailleurs assez paradoxal. Harry et Ginny nourrissaient une grande attirance l'un pour l'autre, depuis toujours. L'évidence était là et tellement, d'ailleurs, que l'histoire ne semblait pas pouvoir se terminer autrement. La situation de la veille sortait donc du schéma des choses. Ginny préférant Dean à Harry... Cela ne semblait pas faire le moindre au sens. Pourtant, Ron ne se sentait pas plus déboussolé que cela, déçu certes, mais pas si perturbé qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Dean avait son caractère mais restait un gars bien. Ginny aurait pu tomber sur pire que lui et, honnêtement, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des champs de bataille, il arrivait souvent au sorcier roux de se demander si Harry n'était justement pas un de ces choix moins judicieux... Le survivant restait son meilleur ami, mais le merdier qui régnait entre les parois de son crâne le transformait en une personne totalement nouvelle et pas pour plaire à qui que ce soit. Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à croire le soi-disant respect et l'affection que le brun déclarait éprouver envers sa sœur. Il n'était pas possible pour quelqu'un de se foutre à ce point de tout et, en parallèle, de tenir de tels propos. Alors, le sorcier roux se taisait bien sagement et encaissait la déception que lui provoquait cette situation. Son meilleur ami et sa sœur ne formeraient pas le couple uni que tous attendaient comme une espèce de Saint-Graal chimérique et, ainsi, n'officialiseraient pas la fusion des deux familles. Au fond, c'était pour sa sœur que Ron était le plus déçu. Ginny venait probablement de tirer une croix sur tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis sa rencontre avec Harry sur le quai de King's Cross, la toute première fois. Et pourquoi ? Parce que l'élu n'était plus la même personne qu'à cette époque somme toute bénie lorsqu'il y repensait. Tout cela n'était qu'un énorme gâchis qui lui faisait franchement de la peine.

Soudain, une main chaude se posa sur son genou en-dessous de la table de bois verni. Ron inspira fortement et se tourna vers sa petite-amie. Hermione esquissait un léger sourire tandis que son pouce traçait de petits cercles réconfortants sur le tissu de son pantalon. Submergé par une vague de tendresse, le sorcier roux glissa sa propre main dans la sienne et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Pendant un court instant, ils semblèrent oublier jusqu'à la présence de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Les mauvais sentiments du cadet des Weasley s'estompèrent progressivement alors que l'apaisement rassurant les remplaçait dans le même temps. La déception n'était pas nécessairement un fait définitif, tout comme les choix engageaient les personnes jusqu'à un certain point. Tous ici étaient encore jeunes malgré leur vécu bien plus lourd que la majorité de l'humanité. Ginny pouvait encore changer d'avis. Dean pouvait encore en décider autrement. Et Harry pouvait encore revenir à lui en un sursaut bienfaiteur. Ces possibilités impliquaient simplement que quelqu'un fasse le bon geste au moment opportun. Et celui où le professeur Lupin se présentait humblement à eux apparut définitivement comme l'un d'eux au sorcier roux.

\- Harry disparaît souvent en ce moment.

\- J'ai vu, acquiesça Remus. D'où ma question. Vous n'auriez même pas une petite idée ?

\- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient vides ce matin, releva Hermione.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron.

\- Des élèves de Poufsouffle ont entendu Mimi pleurer, comme avant qu'Harry ne commence à se cacher dans ses toilettes. Harry n'était pas là et ça avait l'air de désespérer Mimi, se moqua Hermione.

\- Et bien. Au moins, Harry n'a pas tout perdu. Il aura toujours une chance avec une fille. Enfin si les aventures d'un autre plan le tentent.

La née moldue leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement devant la suggestion douteuse de son petit-ami. En voulant excuser la remarquer de celui-ci auprès de son professeur, la sorcière surdouée marqua un temps d'arrêt : le loup-garou lui-même esquissait un sourire amusé bien que faible. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à le leur dire, mais cet humour affligeant lui rappelait beaucoup celui de ses propres amis disparus, les Maraudeurs comme ils aimaient à se faire appeler. Et tout comme une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts, la jeune femme face à lui prétendait se désoler de leurs commentaires inacceptables mais aurait été la première se plaindre de leur absence. Hermione n'avait, certes, rien de Lily à l'exception peut-être de son génie inné pour les choses de la sorcellerie mais, à l'occasion et dans cette situation, elle endossa le rôle à la perfection en décidant de revenir au premier sujet de leur conversation dans un souci d'efficacité.

\- Harry a dû rester dans la tour, au dortoir. Je ne l'ai pas vu descendre ce matin.

\- Non, la détrompa Ron. Il n'y était déjà plus quand je me suis levé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Le sorcier roux acquiesça sérieusement.

\- Je ne comprends pas sa façon de dormir, je te jure. Il y a des fois où je jurerais qu'il ne dort pas de la journée : il est debout avant tout le monde et ne vient jamais se coucher. Et d'autres, j'ai l'impression qu'il dort _toute_ la journée. Tiens, l'autre jour, on sortait de divination et, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu, il était bien derrière moi. Et puis, d'un coup, pouf, disparu. Il a dû prendre un raccourci ou je ne sais quoi mais quand on est arrivés dans la tour juste après, il était déjà dans son lit. Mais pas dans son lit comme s'il venait juste de s'y mettre, tout habillé, non comme s'il y dormait depuis des heures...

\- Vraiment ? releva Remus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Au fond, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit dans un tel état. Moi aussi je deviendrais dingue avec le sommeil qu'il a !

\- Intéressant, murmura le professeur de Défense.

Le loup-garou se détourna pour inspecter brièvement le réfectoire. Sa canne glissa un peu tandis qu'il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, embout toujours collé au sol. La description de Ron lui donnait presque l'impression que le survivant s'était, à un moment donné, partagé en deux personnes différentes : l'étudiant sérieux et assidu qui avait passé sa journée en cours et le garçon exténué retrouvé ensommeillé dans son propre lit, et ce, en un laps de temps particulièrement surprenant. Cela restait possible, après tout, le cadet des Weasley pouvait très bien avoir eu un moment d'inattention et avoir pris pour une poignée de minutes ce qui avait duré plus longtemps en réalité. Mais Remus n'aimait pas les coïncidences, surtout quand il s'agissait de ces trois jeunes là et à plus forte raison d'Harry lui-même. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu revendiquer connaître le survivant comme s'il l'avait fait. Et pour cause, son enfance n'avait été rythmée que par les frasques farfelues de James et Sirius, respectivement son père et son parrain. Lui-même y avait participé à cœur joie plus d'une fois. Harry ne pouvait pas lui cacher indéfiniment les choses et ce qui apparaissait comme une espèce de fait surprenant à ses deux meilleurs amis, trop éloignés de lui pour réellement suspecter quoi que ce soit, lui laissait entrevoir de plus grandes hypothèses. Une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Miss Granger ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où Harry se trouve ?

\- Désolés, professeur, s'excusa la née moldue.

\- Je vous en prie. Il valait mieux demander mais, apparemment, je vais devoir fouiller le château tout entier si je veux espérer mettre la main sur votre camarade.

\- On dirait bien, soupira Ron.

\- On pourra toujours vous prévenir si on le croise, proposa la née moldue.

\- Merci, Hermione. Faites donc ça et, surtout, ne le laissez pas filer.

\- Promis.

\- Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Excusez le dérangement.

Le professeur Lupin éleva exagérément son coude pour obtenir un meilleur appui sur sa canne. De sa main libre, il se servait de la table pour se soulever du banc. Ce dernier grinça un peu lorsque son occupant le libéra de sa charge minime.

Clopinant sur sa troisième jambe en bois, le loup-garou se dirigea lentement vers les immenses portes de la Grande Salle donnant dans le hall des statues. Les regards se posaient sur lui avec étrangeté. On n'était pas habitué à apercevoir le professeur Lupin à ces périodes du cycle lunaire et sa présence sortait tant et si bien de l'ordinaire qu'elle inspirait une certaine méfiance encore plus accrue qu'à l'accoutumée. Les années d'expérience ne les faisaient pas disparaître, malheureusement, mais aidaient, maigre compensation, à mieux les ignorer. La dernière étape était celle de l'acceptation, mais Remus n'en était pas là car, pour ce faire, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il s'accepte lui-même. Et cela était loin d'être gagné.

Parvenu dans le hall de pierre, l'homme frêle s'immobilisa et observa les alentours de son œil livide. Les amis les plus proches du survivant, ceux qui ne l'auraient jamais laissé tomber pour rien au monde, n'avaient pas su le renseigner. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre au vu des récents événements, pourtant Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à cette idée. Si même ses soutiens les plus indéfectibles désertaient son entourage...

Soupirant, le loup-garou reprit sa marche brinquebalante. Le bruit de sa canne, malgré l'embout caoutchouté à son extrémité, résonnait dans les couloirs pierreux de l'école. Le cliquetis régulier semblait indiquer le rythme à suivre pour son avancée. Et ce fut à un très bas régime que le professeur parcourut le chemin menant à la cour intérieure du rez-de-chaussé. Il ne nourrissait pas d'espoir particulier de trouver le survivant rien qu'en se baladant dans le château, mais, au moins, l'air frais ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Si d'aventure, il venait à croiser Harry par hasard ne serait que du bonus.

Dehors, les plantes vertes luisaient sous la clarté blanche du printemps et créaient un contraste avec les ogives sombres du couloir intérieur qui encerclait la cour. Une flopée d'oiseaux bruns dont certains étaient aussi gros que des poings agitaient les branches des buissons en décollant vers les conifères érigés près des murs. Ils farfouillaient dans les derniers vestiges de l'automne jonchant l'herbe et emportaient leur trouvaille pour arranger leur nid douillet. À l'autre bout des chemins caillouteux dessinés en arabesques le long d'espaces dotés de bancs et de tables de pique-nique moldues, le toit noir du bâtiment grattait le ciel bleu. Dans l'étendue azur, Remus repéra une tache pâlie teintée de jaune. Son cœur se serra. Une vague de nervosité brûla ses veines. Le cycle lunaire était à son paroxysme et il n'était pas anormal d'apercevoir une partie de la lune de bon matin. Mais sa présence, normale ou pas, réveillait toujours d'horribles souvenirs chez l'homme frêle. Ses sens se décuplaient d'une telle manière qu'en jour de pleine lune il était capable de saisir les stridulations les plus basses du chant des oiseaux, celles qui n'apparaissaient que comme un claquement peu élégant à ses semblables humains. Son regard s'acérait si bien qu'il était en mesure d'apercevoir les fibres les plus infimes sur les feuilles des plantes. L'odeur imperceptible du pollen collé aux ailes des moineaux lui parvenait plus clairement que jamais en une senteur mielleuse aux accents caramélisés.

En revanche, la pleine lune n'affectait pas son jugement ni sa capacité de réflexion, du moins quand il parvenait à garder le contrôle sur la bête en lui. Remus ne manquait jamais sa présence, elle faisait partie intégrante de sa personne et ne l'autorisait pas une seule seconde à l'oublier. Mais son éveil cyclique dû à l'influence de l'astre nocturne se manifestait par ces divers symptômes, enivrants pour celui qui ne faisait, à la limite, plus qu'un avec la créature mais épuisants pour celui qui, comme lui, la combattait sans relâche. Le professeur Lupin n'avait jamais voulu accepter le monstre qui l'isolait de ses proches en les effrayant ou, pire, en les assassinant sans son consentement. Il n'avait jamais accepté de se réveiller d'une nuit au milieu des cadavres d'animaux ni de devoir soutenir le regard terrorisé d'un camarade tout égratigné. Car l'accepter revenait à donner son feu vert pour devenir une machine à tuer... Bien sûr, la lycanthropie était faite rechutes terribles mais malheureusement inévitables à moins d'avoir souhaité accorder, à un moment donné, une place privilégiée à l'animal en soi. Le professeur Lupin subissait donc les conséquences de son entêtement plus que justifié. Ainsi, n'ayant jamais accepté de cohabiter « paisiblement » avec la créature, Remus reléguait constamment dans les tréfonds de son propre être toutes les symptômes de sa maladie : les pulsions, l'irritabilité, l'agressivité et l'animalité, mais également les manifestations apparemment moins néfastes comme l'amplification douloureuse de tous ses sens et de ses capacités physiques. Il ne courait jamais aussi vite qu'un soir de pleine lune, même sans être transformé, et il aurait pu traquer un gibier sur des centaines de kilomètres s'il l'avait voulu. Néanmoins, son choix d'une vie éloignée de la monstruosité ne lui offrait pas l'occasion de s'habituer à ces rechutes sensorielles extrêmement intenses qui lui refourguaient des migraines abominables durant des heures passées à se brûler les sinus jusqu'à la cervelle avec la seule odeur de poussière.

Pourtant, ce jour là, Remus était franchement tenté de laisser ses principes de côté, rien que pour une heure ou deux, et accepter de humer l'air à plein poumons. Son odorat décuplé lui permettrait sans aucun doute de retrouver la trace d'Harry. Car la simple envie du loup-garou de s'entretenir avec le garçon maudit s'était métamorphosée en impératif depuis la discussion avec les membres du fabuleux trio.

Si le professeur Lupin n'avait toujours pas appris à vivre sereinement avec la créature en lui, il avait appris que les coïncidences revêtaient souvent des apparences bien trompeuses. Un hasard cachait trop fréquemment un acte loin d'être manqué. Le loup-garou voulait bien croire pour tout l'or du monde que le survivant avait un rythme de vie plus que perturbé au vu des récents événements. Les nuits devaient être longues et pénibles, en tant que torturé vivant il en savait quelque chose. Mais les explications de ses meilleurs amis étaient trop confondantes pour être acceptées telles quelles. Remus avait déjà été surpris de remarquer à quelle rapidité l'élu s'était astreint aux exigences de ses cours au minimum syndical après la sentence des retenues. Habituellement, même le risque de mort n'arrêtait pas Harry. On ne la lui faisait pas à lui. Il était persuadé que le survivant avait fini par trouver un moyen pour mener de front une apparente normalité frisant l'insolence, histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons, et, d'un autre côté, de s'attaquer aux sujets qui le tracassaient. Pourtant, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, suspicieux, n'avait rien trouvé pour appuyer ses convictions... Jusqu'à maintenant. Et s'il ne se sentait pas aussi mal d'avance, à réprimer les nausées qui lui montaient avec la persistance agaçante de sa migraine, le loup-garou s'en serait presque mis une. Bien sûr que le survivant avait trouvé un moyen ! Indétectable s'il décidait d'être malin, en prime ! Et Merlin savait à quel point Harry était capable de génie quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Pour couronner le tout, l'école elle-même avait été jusqu'à lui fournir les moyens de ses ambitions : un emploi du temps à plus de vingt-quatre heures nécessitant... un retourneur de temps. Cette donnée nouvelle en sa possession ajoutée à la loi qui dictait qu'Harry Potter attirait les infractions au règlement comme la peste assuraient au professeur Lupin que le brun ténébreux n'utilisait pas le retourneur que pour les cours. De plus, l'homme frêle n'était pas sans ignorer que le garçon avait toujours en sa possession la carte du Maraudeur. Le retourneur, la carte et l'acharnement maladif de Harry disaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et avec les récents événements dans son entourage proche, le survivant ne risquait certainement pas de s'assagir et de réaliser que tout cela ne servirait qu'à le détruire à petit feu.

Néanmoins, Remus aussi faisait partie de ces entêtés qui suscitaient l'affliction de leurs semblables. Il ne céderait pas à ces idées dangereuses. Laisser entrer la bête même pour une seconde était reconnaître son utilité et la dépendance qu'il pouvait entretenir vis-à-vis d'elle. Un peu comme une drogue, tremper le petit orteil vous emportait toute la jambe. Ainsi, le professeur de Défense contre le forces du mal maintint ses narines serrées et ses respirations courtes, puis reprit sa marche dans le couloir en direction des escaliers. Il ne coûtait rien d'aller inspecter les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, au cas où. Le loup-garou s'arrêta pourtant plus tôt que prévu.

La lumière du matin n'éclairait pas tout avec la même force que le soleil cuisant de l'été. Une pénombre partielle s'étendait dans le couloir de pierre. La clarté s'engouffrait à travers les arches de la cour intérieure et caressait les parois. Mais il n'y faisait pas entièrement sombre.

Contre le mur du fond, douché par un rai doré, les trophées d'honneur exposés dans une vitrine étincelaient. Intrigué, Remus s'en approcha pour inspecter les plaques. Différents prix étaient rassemblés derrière les vitres transparentes, des récompenses d'excellence académique, des places de concours de potions toutes détenues par le professeur Rogue, sans aucune exception, et une majorité de trophées de Quidditch. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur le visage de l'homme fatigué. Le nom de James Potter narguait les observateurs sous le titre presque royal d'Attrapeur invaincu. Ah ! Il était loin le jour où l'on avait remis cette récompense au père de Harry, pourtant Remus s'en souvenait comme de la veille. James en avait fait des tonnes pendant des semaines : l'Attrapeur au score le plus élevé sur une saison, une fierté ! Même après avoir quitté l'école, chaque année, James tentait de savoir si un étudiant était parvenu à briser le record. Il l'avait fait tant de fois que le professeur Dumbledore avait fini par prendre l'habitude de lui envoyer une notification lorsque la saison de Quidditch s'achevait.

Ce qui motivait James dans le Quidditch ce n'était pas tant le jeu que l'adrénaline de voler sur un balai. Cela lui apportait une sensation de liberté d'après ce qu'il disait. Remus, lui, n'avait jamais pu comprendre et sa condition physique lamentable l'empêchait de jouer. Il assistait aux entraînements et supportait James et Sirius depuis les gradins aux côtés de Peter. Et à chaque fois que le père de Harry tombait sur un os dans sa relation houleuse avec Lily, il se saisissait de son balai et décollait autour du terrain de Quidditch. Malgré les recommandations du règlement, il poussait parfois jusqu'au lac. Peut-être arrivait-il à prendre une meilleure hauteur sur les choses depuis le ciel, qui sait ?

Soudain, le loup-garou fit volte-face vers les jardins et les traversa aussi vite que sa troisième patte folle le lui permettait. L'année où il lui avait appris le sortilège du Patronus, Harry lui avait confié une chose similaire. Voler le libérait de son fardeau de Sauveur. Voler restait le plus grand rêve de l'humanité moldue et le survivant trouvai extrêmement grisant d'être en mesure de se sentir à sa place sur un balai volant. Seul dans les airs, il était l'unique décideur des manœuvres, de son ascension ou de sa chute. Là-haut, le survivant redevenait simple garçon, fils de James Potter, partageant les mêmes passions et réflexes que lui. Après un échec, son père prenait immanquablement la direction du terrain de Quidditch, pourquoi Harry n'en aurait pas fait autant après une telle peine de cœur ?

Dévoré par la certitude, le professeur Lupin agrandit sa foulée au fur et à mesure des mètres parcourus, atteignant presque un rythme de course. Mais faible, l'homme frêle faillit chuter à plusieurs reprises. Ce ne fut que lorsque apparurent les immenses tours de gradins, dont l'armature de bois était dissimulée derrière d'immenses carrés de tissu aux couleurs des quatre maisons, que le loup-garou trébucha. Grâce à sa canne, il put se rattraper de justesse et se redressa en soufflant lourdement, épuisé. Une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur le pommeau, le professeur Lupin plissa les paupières par-dessus ses pupilles hypersensibles et observa l'horizon. L'ombre de ses cils l'embarrassait mais ne troublait pas suffisamment son acuité visuelle pour le laisser se faire des illusions sur le vide du ciel au-dessus des terres de Poudlard. Soumis à un soudain accès de rage, Remus grinça des dents : il s'était donc trompé. Cela n'était pas possible. Harry aurait dû être là puisqu'il n'était nulle-part à l'intérieur... Ce garçon était malin mais pas au point de se volatiliser subitement d'un château millénaire que même les Mangemorts de Voldemort n'avaient pas pu infiltrer sans le concours de quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

Tendant l'oreille un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée, le loup-garou comprit qu'aucun balai n'empruntait les couloirs d'air ascendant dans les hauteurs. Aucun bruissement de garniture en brosse, aucun sifflement du vent contre le bois lissé, pas même de chuintement des gants et mains humides sur le manche. Rien. Son odorat ne flairait que l'herbe et la vase des marais tout proches. Harry n'était pas ici, ni nulle-part. La réalité s'imposait, dure. Remus retint un juron et, oubliant quasiment sa canne sur place, fit demi-tour à toute vitesse, n'ayant plus rien à faire de son équilibre précaire.

* * *

L'instinct de préservation de l'être humain relève d'un mécanisme complexe mais naturel qui influe sur quantité de choses et situations dans la vie d'un homme. Par exemple, il évitera au maximum toute configuration présentant un grand risque pour lui et privilégiera la sécurité à celle-ci. Certains individus dérogent bien évidemment à la règle et accomplissent, grâce à leur force de caractère, des prouesses saluées par la communauté. Ils étaient appelés « courageux » et leur bravoure se trouvait parmi les qualités les plus recherchées. Allié à une dose d'oubli de soi, ce trait de caractère créait des miracles en mesure de sauver des vies ou d'éveiller une adrénaline extatique en présence d'un danger plutôt qu'une profonde terreur.

Les individus le possédant pouvaient se diviser en plusieurs groupes. D'abord, celui des faux courageux. Eux criaient à qui voulait l'entendre leur insensibilité à toute peur mais riaient beaucoup moins au premier signe de grabuge. Ils étaient la classe juste au-dessus des lâches, eux aussi divisés en plusieurs catégories réparties du simple craintif au plus ignoble des salauds. Ensuite, vers le milieu du classement des courageux, on trouvait les timides, ceux qui une fois sur deux gâchaient leur talent dans l'hésitation. Souvent, les courageux d'un rang supérieur les devançaient dans l'action. Un peu comme les braves, proches de la catégorie des avertisseurs et cérébraux. Eux analysaient tout et mesuraient les risques réels d'une situation avant de se lancer tête baissée. Ils savaient reconnaître leur incapacité à agir et se résignaient alors noblement le cas échéant. Et, enfin, le classement s'achevait avec les téméraires. Ceux-là étaient faits d'une telle matière qu'ils n'hésitaient jamais et étaient plutôt de ceux qui agissaient avant de réfléchir. L'appel de leur être était plus fort que tout et ils auraient préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de ne plus être en mesure de se regarder dans un miroir pour le reste de leurs jours. En cela, on pouvait être assuré que la Nature faisait bien les choses.

Aussi, même elle refusa d'attribuer un quelconque mérite courageux ou brave, même téméraire, à ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en épis fous lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin ses yeux verts de bon matin. Car même le plus fougueux des téméraires ne se serait pas risqué à ce que lui venait d'accomplir : passer une nuit entière dans la Cabane Hurlante après avoir faussé compagnie à la vieille école de sorcellerie et ses esprits fermés à l'éventualité, une certitude pour lui, d'une guerre dormante et vicieuse au-delà de ses murailles. Mère Nature ne pouvait plus considérer Harry Potter comme un brave téméraire de Gryffondor. Désormais, le Sauveur du monde sorcier entrait dans une catégorie bien plus obscure et inquiétante, celle des inconscients imprévisibles, capables du meilleur comme du pire sans signe avant coureur.

La Cabane Hurlante dominait Pré-au-Lard de sa stature lugubre et noire, menaçante que le paysage aux alentours soit couvert de neige ou de boue sombre. La vieille demeure était immanquable rien qu'à sa réputation légendaire. La maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne d'où des cris d'effroi émergeaient sans prévenir, où les meubles bougeaient de leur propre volonté et où aucune chaleur ne pouvait s'installer durablement à cause des souffles des spectres ! Mais aussi, une parfaite planque pour quiconque souhaitait rester, non pas discret, mais invisible. En somme, l'endroit parfait pour des éventuels Mangemorts en cavale. Aucun signe ne pouvait rassurer le moindre être à l'idée de séjourner dans cet endroit durant les heures nocturnes. Pourtant, Harry l'avait fait.

Un rayon de lumière agaçante avait frappé une de ses paupières plongée dans l'obscurité en s'infiltrant à travers une rainure des volets de vieux bois bouffé et mal ajusté. Dérange dans son sommeil, l'un des plus réparateurs qu'il ait pu avoir depuis des semaines, le survivant s'était réveillé en maudissant le jour naissant. Autour de lui, l'armature incertaine de la Cabane se balançait toujours et inlassablement en faisant craquer indéfiniment charpentes et parquets. Les portes grinçaient lugubrement en tournant sur leurs gonds sous l'effet du mouvement général et alternaient complaintes graves frémissantes et sanglots aigus perçantes. Quelques vies invisibles tapaient de leurs petites pattes griffues sur le toit et résonnaient dans le vide du grenier comme de véritables bruits de pas d'homme. Le vent sifflait tant et si bien à travers une paire de vitres brisées et de fissures çà et là qu'il sanglotait tel d'horribles pleurs de désespoir. Quant aux cris légendaires de la demeure qui s'entendait prétendument jusque dans le village sorcier au bout du chemin sinueux menant à la Cabane, seuls claquaient les croassements des corbeaux plaisantins et farceurs qui aimaient à taper leur bec contre la façade, là où ils nichaient dans une partie manquante de la structure. L'ensemble conférait l'impression légitime de se trouver au fond de la cale d'un bateau aventuré sur les flots et chantant au rythme de l'agitation de ces derniers.

Dans cette atmosphère inquiétante, rien n'avait empêché Harry de fermer l'œil, pas même la moquette de poussière qui s'étendait sur absolument toutes les surfaces de la Cabane. Ce recouvrement possédait néanmoins quelques fantaisies vieilles de quatre ans, pour la plupart : des traces de pattes de chien, de rongeur et d'adolescents aux pieds minuscules, résidus de l'affrontement qui avait pris place entre les Maraudeurs et le professeur Rogue, sous l'œil attentif du fabuleux trio. Elles menaient à une ancienne chambre munie d'un vieux lit à baldaquins pourris et des vestiges d'un piano effondré sur le sol, là où Harry avait passé la nuit, contre le plancher à la senteur piquante d'ammoniac.

En revanche, d'autres traces parfaitement dessinées par-dessus le sol gris témoignaient du passage récent du survivant, mais pas que. Un mètre environ après le sommet de l'escalier menant à l'étage, des semelles impeccables avaient raclé la poussière des lieux de leur marche calculée avant de disparaître tout bonnement. Elles appartenaient à Severus Rogue, ou du moins à son double illusoire que le sorcier de Gryffondor avait suivi la veille au soir.

Il avait d'abord cru que son obsession lui jouait des tours et, pour la première fois depuis des décennies et les nuits de pleine lune de Remus ici, un cri de rage pure avait percé les murs de la Cabane. Furieux, le survivant n'avait plus su se maîtriser et avait retourné absolument toutes les pièces de la demeure brinquebalante durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Sa baguette s'était délestée d'une série de sortilèges destructeurs contre le mobilier de l'endroit et avait même failli exploser une fenêtre encore intacte si, dans un réflexe salvateur, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne l'en avait pas empêché. Car, soudainement, Harry avait réalisé quelque chose. Depuis des années, la Cabane Hurlante, bien que conservant son titre légendaire de maison hantée, était restée prostrée dans un lourd silence. L'agitation de ce soir apparaîtrait comme un réveil particulièrement violent des esprits qui en étaient prisonniers aux yeux des habitants de Pré-au-Lard mais certainement pas aux responsables de l'école de sorcellerie qui se mettraient forcément à sa recherche à un moment ou à un autre en constatant son absence. Laisser cette vitre exploser revenait à leur signaler sa position à coup de Stupéfix de détresse. Et puis, pour l'instant, il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour, retourner à Poudlard sans que personne n'en sache rien et écoper d'un simple avertissement pour n'avoir pas rejoint son dortoir à l'heure. La discrétion restait sa meilleure alliée.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas eu envie de revenir. La vérité était qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun attachement envers le vieux château, probablement à cause de l'influence des récents événements. Après tout, bien qu'il avait été incapable de parvenir à une conclusion sur ses sentiments envers Ginny, le survivant n'avait jamais nié l'existence de sentiments forts à son égard. Sa tromperie, qui n'en était pas officiellement une puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais rien officialisé entre eux, l'avait blessé profondément, comme un coup de fer chaud scindant ses entrailles. La vue de Dean le mettait dans une colère noire et la simple pensée de Ginny le révoltait en lui fichant des hauts le cœur monstrueux. De plus, personne ne prêtait plus aucune attention à lui depuis la « fin » de la guerre. Ils le croyaient tous fou et dérangé, une nuisance plutôt qu'une bénédiction pour l'école. Neville menait le mouvement, en le désirant plus qu'il ne s'en défendait, et Hermione et Ron étaient tombés dans le panneau, comme tout le monde. Et, enfin, une question capitale avait fini par voir le jour dans l'esprit du survivant : que gagnait-il à y retourner ? De son point de vue, pas grand chose. Des moqueries sûrement. L'humiliation, encore plus sûr. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore à Poudlard ? Plus personne ne souhaitait sa compagnie et les quelques aides positives se résumaient à l'éternelle Luna, incorruptible par nature, et à Remus, le bon qu'on refusait d'écouter. Cela ne cassait pas des briques et son petit doigt lui soufflait qu'il aurait autant de chances à prendre les choses en main lui-même. Poursuivre ses investigations par lui-même appelait le Sauveur avec impudeur, presque comme un fantasme. Seulement voilà, rien de tangible ne soutenait ses hypothèses et, loin d'être inconscient contrairement à ce que son comportement laissait supposer, Harry ne pouvait pas s'embarquer dans une telle aventure sans un minimum de confirmation. Si seulement il restait un seul Serpentard à Poudlard... Il aurait peut-être pu en tirer quelque chose.

Ce fut avec une immense surprise que le brun sentit sa rage s'estomper brutalement. Une sorte d'immense résignation pesait sur ses épaules. L'inutilité de son entreprise l'accablait comme encore jamais auparavant.

Harry soupira, laissant retomber ses bras de fatigue le long de son corps. Certes, Poudlard ne l'appelait peut-être plus autant qu'auparavant, mais honnêtement la Cabane Hurlante et la fuite étaient-elles un meilleur choix ? Poudlard lui offrait une sécurité dont il ne voulait pas car elle l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise pour déceler le danger à l'extérieur de ses murs. Mais se trouver effectivement au-delà de ceux-ci ne lui garantissait pas une réussite plus grande, loin de là. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Partir ? Oui, mais pour aller où ? Pouvait-il encore croire son esprit surchauffé par les complots et l'épuisement ? Il n'en était plus si sûr. Au fond, si autant de personnes en venait à le considérer comme un paria cinglé, n'y avait-il pas une minuscule part de vérité ? Il était peut-être temps pour lui de se remettre en question.

Doucement, Harry était alors sorti de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, un ancien boudoir apparemment, et s'était dirigé vers l'escalier quand de vieilles traces de pas l'avaient ramené vers la chambre du lit à baldaquins. Il s'était arrêté sur le seuil et, tandis qu'il observait le vide à l'endroit où Sirius s'était tenu quatre ans plus tôt, le vif d'or légué par Dumbledore s'était échappé de sa poche de jean. En modérant sa vitesse au maximum, la balle dorée ne créait plus qu'un léger bruit métallique qui ne pouvait s'entendre que dans le calme. Elle avait plané dans la pièce pendant un moment, semblant attendre la décision de son Attrapeur. Celui-ci avait laissé sa main glisser le long du chambranle de la porte avant de baisser lamentablement la tête. Un spasme visiblement frissonnant avait soulevé ses épaules de jeune homme et une trace ronde et luisante était apparue sur le sol, entre ses pieds. Intriguée par ce comportement inhabituel chez le survivant, la bille de Quidditch s'était précipitée autour des jambes de celui-ci avant de subir, à son tour, une sorte de soubresaut. Une goutte d'eau salée et chaude glissa sur sa surface métallique et, sans demander son reste, le vif d'or avait ralenti au point de se poser délicatement sur le sol, entre les pieds de son Attrapeur. Ses ailes s'étaient rétractées et plus rien n'avait bougé tandis que le Sauveur du monde sorcier laissait les larmes couler sur son visage éprouvé.

Épuisé et désorienté, le garçon avait fait quelques pas au sein de la pièce lourde de souvenirs et de regrets, accablé par son propre trouble. Son être n'était plus qu'un lambeau sanguinolent en charpie, déchiré par l'affrontement entre son identité de Sauveur et son image illusoire d'adolescent normal, piétiné par le mépris du plus grand nombre et l'aide de pitié accordée par les derniers bons, réduit en cendres par son amour profond pour Ginny et sa haine terrible envers cette rousse traîtresse. Harry Potter n'avait plus que le nom d'Harry Potter. Mais, sous la chair fatiguée, plus aucune âme ne semblait exister.

Finalement, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'était laissé tomber au sol dans un épais nuage de poussière grise et brune. Ses sanglots ne l'avaient pas terrassé durant bien longtemps. À bout de forces, Harry avait fini par s'endormir à même le plancher, hanté par sa propre présence et ses uniques souvenirs et états d'âme, les seuls à projeter des ombres spectrales sur les murs de la Cabane cruellement vide.

En plein éveil, Harry prenait désormais conscience de ce qui s'était joué ici la veille. Il se redressa sur son séant, les jambes en tailleur, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. Derrière lui, à portée de main, son sac à dos moldu arborait une immense trace blanche. De la poussière cendrée s'était infiltrée entre les fibres de la matière imperméable. La tête du survivant se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte, presque face à lui, un peu plus vers la droite du mur. Là, sur le sol, une boule s'agita aussitôt dans un éclat et fonça sur lui, furetant autour de son crâne puis s'installant finalement entre ses jambes.

Un peu bêtement, Harry eut un sourire presque tendre. Cet objet ne devait sa conscience limitée qu'à une magie rondement menée par le défunt directeur de Poudlard, il le savait, mais on aurait presque dit que la bille d'or l'appréciait comme un animal de compagnie l'aurait fait. Et ce vif d'or devait être probablement le dernier à le faire étant donné que, désormais, le survivant avait formellement enfreint le règlement. Ses camarades et en particulier Neville se seraient assez rapidement aperçus de son absence et en auraient fait un rapport détaillé à McGonagall qui le punirait sévèrement dès qu'il reparaîtrait comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez comme cela... Remus lui confisquerait sans aucun doute la carte du Maraudeur qui lui permettait de se déplacer dans le château et les alentours sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Les passages secrets seraient étroitement surveillés pour minimiser les chances de le voir en emprunter un à l'avenir. Sans carte, Harry ne pourrait pas anticiper aussi efficacement les rondes de surveillance sur le domaine et ne pourrait pas passer aussi inaperçu qu'à l'heure actuelle. Pure logique. Et puis, une fois la carte en sa possession, Remus s'en servirait, à contre cœur mais quand même, pour le suivre à la trace. Cela ne présentait que des avantages pour le professeur Lupin. En tout cas, s'il était lui, c'était ce que le survivant aurait fait. Ainsi, Harry perdrait son unique moyen de surveillance du maître des potions. Peut-être était-ce pour le meilleur, après tout. S'il voulait regagner une vie normale et combattre ses instincts, garder la carte du Maraudeur n'était pas la bonne solution. Et puis, il s'en était bien passé avant sa troisième année et le don de Fred et Georges, le sorcier de Gryffondor saurait faire au mieux avec peu, à savoir sa cape d'invisibilité. Quoique, Remus risquait également de la lui confisquer...

Un espoir un peu fou naquit soudainement chez le Sauveur. Il se retourna complètement, forçant le vif d'or à décoller du plancher, et attrapa son sac pour le ramener sur ses genoux. Ouvrant rapidement la fermeture éclair, il enfonça la main à travers la fente de la doublure et en extirpa le parchemin aux multiples replis. D'un coup de baguette, il déclara l'habituel et cérémonial : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Le message de bienvenue des Messieurs Lunar, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue apparut mais Harry ne prit pas le temps de le relire une énième fois. Il ouvrit directement la carte et inspecta les couloirs de l'école. Le nom d'Hermione chevauchait celui d'Hermione près des dortoirs de Gryffondor et, comme s'il avait voulu leur laisser une certaine intimité, le survivant écarta rapidement ses pupilles vertes des étiquettes flottantes. Celle de Neville se concentrait au cœur des serres de botaniques, son endroit favori pour se ressourcer et réfléchir. Et vu le séisme qui avait eu lieu au cœur de sa maison hier soir, le féru des plantes ne pouvait qu'avoir le désir de faire le point sur les choses. McGonagall siégeait toujours dans son bureau de directrice de maison, immobile.

Avide, Harry retourna la carte dans tous les sens, la déployant entièrement sur ses jambes. Ses iris sombres se lancèrent à la recherche du professeur Rogue parmi les innombrables étiquettes couvrant le vieux château. Le choc émotionnel lié à Ginny et son manque cruel de sommeil avaient joué contre lui en se liguant pour renforcer son obsession compulsive autour du maître des potions. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé dans le passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur, carte du Maraudeur en main, à la poursuite d'une silhouette fantôme dont les traces sur le plancher de la Cabane n'étaient autre que les siennes, Harry en était désormais persuadé. Mais, maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Le Sauveur avait réussi à prendre un repos bien mérité après s'être effondré la veille en concluant que, finalement, tout ceci ne servait peut-être pas à grand chose. En somme, le garçon de Gryffondor avait fait un premier pas vers l'acceptation. Et cela commencer par avouer que tout ce qui l'avait conduit ici n'avait jamais été qu'une création incroyablement réaliste de son esprit éreinté. Il s'engageait à le prouver en repérant le nom de Severus Rogue sur cette fichue carte.

Pourtant, ses doigts se resserraient progressivement sur les bords du parchemin alors que l'énervement pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez dans ses membres. Ses yeux frénétiques balayaient la surface de la feuille épaisse et brune de plus en plus vite, accrochant des étiquettes sans même les lire. Seul le nom de Remus le frappa plus que les autres, remontant rapidement depuis le bas du domaine, non loin du terrain de Quidditch, mais l'information se stocka d'elle-même en arrière-plan de son esprit. Harry paniquait. Son cauchemar de la cinquième année se répétait à nouveau. Il devenait incapable de démêler le vrai du faux, le réel de la fiction, même si techniquement l'absence de Rogue sur le domaine ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, le directeur de Poudlard multipliait bien les allées et retours depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais, tout à coup, plus rien de cela ne compta pour Harry. L'étiquette de Ginny flirtait indécemment avec le nom de Dean Thomas non loin de la Grande Salle, et le survivant vit rouge. La carte valdingua à travers la pièce et un cri enragé s'échappa de la Cabane Hurlante, faisant s'envoler une flopée de corbeaux qui croassèrent lugubrement.

* * *

Bill avait été transporté dans sa chambre, à l'étage de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Le calme y régnait religieusement depuis qu'Arthur avait fait valoir sa discipline au lever du jour. Hestia était partie sans demander son reste. Tonks s'était installée dans un coin de la cuisine. Son attention s'était absorbée dans le mouvement ralenti des aiguilles de l'horloge moldue suspendue là. Dedalus n'avait pas tardé à trouver le silence pesant et franchement inintéressant, le poussant lui aussi vers le départ.

La matinée avançant, Bill montrait des signes d'éveil de plus en plus flagrants. Le canapé du rez-de-chaussé était devenu une zone de non-lieu que chacun s'efforçait d'éviter autant que possible. Pourtant, chaque mouvement prenant place autour de son corps ensommeillé provoquait automatiquement un frémissement de cils et, parfois, une grimace qui soulevait sa lèvre supérieur en un léger spasme. Aussi, le paternel de la tribu rousse avait décidé d'user d'un Levicorpus pour emmener son fils aîné dans sa chambre de l'étage, là où plus personne ne lui tournerait autour. Il serait enfin libre de se reposer et les femmes retrouveraient leur liberté de mouvement dans la Chaumière. Tout le monde y gagnait.

Une fois qu'il l'eut installé dans le lit, Arthur tira un fauteuil en osier depuis un coin de la chambre jusqu'à côté du lit et s'y installa. Là, dans la quiétude bercée du ressac lointain et des rafales de vent contre les carreaux, le père Weasley mena une drôle de veillée au malade. Molly, aguerrie d'une vingtaine d'années d'expérience en bobos et blessures en tout genre, avait décrété qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. La plaie avait pris des allures particulièrement impressionnantes en raison du flot de sang qui s'en était échappé. Une fois nettoyée, la tempe de Bill ne semblait plus aussi atteinte et même déjà en voie de cicatrisation. Le constat avait éveillé l'étonnement de sa femme. Après en avoir conclu que la plaie était décidément plus proche d'une égratignure que d'autre chose, elle l'avait recouverte d'une bande de gaze et avait rangé son matériel de guérisseuse. Le fil à recoudre s'était retrouvé à la poubelle.

Néanmoins, Arthur n'avait pas renoncé à sa surveillance. Molly n'avait pas cherché à l'en empêcher. Elle comprenait que son mari ressentait le besoin de veiller Bill pour l'heure, comme si poser son œil de père sur lui pouvait être d'une quelconque compensation par rapport à la bourde de la mission nocturne. La matriarche était pourtant loin du compte.

Mains crispées sur les genoux, les bras tendus au maximum qui soulevaient ses épaules d'une drôle de façon, Arthur conservait une posture inconfortable toute en tension. De temps à autre, il étendait brièvement ses jambes l'une après l'autre et les replaçait sous l'assise. Les muscles de son visage quittaient leur masque de froidure et mastiquaient alors dans le vide. Quand un bruit résonnait jusque sur le palier, le paternel se retournait pour inspecter le battant de la porte avant de revenir vers le lit.

En bas, dans la cuisine, la vaisselle claquait. Les femmes venaient d'achever le repas de midi et débarrassaient la table. Aucun mot n'était plus haut qu'un autre. On ne souhaitait pas voir reparaître le patriarche de la tribu rousse pour se faire réprimander une nouvelle fois comme l'un de ses enfants. Aussi, elles tentaient de rester dans les bonnes grâces en faisant ce que l'on attendait d'elles.

Fleur avait gravi les marches trois-quart d'heure plus tôt. Elle voulait savoir comment son mari allait et en avait profité pour inviter Arthur à partager le repas. Le patriarche avait d'ailleurs souri intérieurement devant la justification. On ne profitait pas de venir voir comment se portait un malade pour inviter quelqu'un à manger. Cela fonctionnait plutôt dans le sens inverse habituellement. L'homme roux n'avait pas relevé et la jeune femme avait essuyé un refus cordial : il n'avait pas faim. Molly avait tenté sa chance juste après sa belle-fille mais n'avait pas fait mieux et avait écopé d'un regard cinglant. Ronchonnant contre l'entêtement de son mari, la ménagère rousse était repartie en claquant des pieds.

Arthur ne mentait pourtant pas : il n'avait pas faim. L'agitation de la nuit avait déjà bien entamé son moral mais les doutes qui en découlaient lui avaient noué l'estomac. Ses motivations n'étaient pas tant la surveillance de son fils que le calme de la chambre du blessé. En tant que père, il désirait plus que tout que tout aille bien pour Bill, mais le silence présentait l'avantage indéniable de se retrouver seul avec soi-même, sans miroirs ni faux-semblants.

L'homme roux se retourna une énième fois vers la porte. Cette fois, aucun craquement de latte sur le palier mais la résonance d'une grosse bourrasque de vent qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur même du cottage. Intrigué, Arthur se leva de son siège et s'avança jusqu'au battant. Il l'entrouvrit et tendit l'oreille. La voix de Tonks lui parvint du rez-de-chaussé. La métamorphomage saluait quelqu'un. Personne n'était pourtant arrivé entre temps à la Chaumière. Fronçant les sourcils, le paternel de la tribu rousse s'avança encore et ouvrit davantage la porte de bois. Une autre voix s'éleva, celle de Remus, brouillée par un crépitement de flammes. Une odeur de charbon envahissait la cage d'escalier par vagues et venait chatouiller les narines du père Weasley. Rasséréné, ce dernier referma délicatement le panneau. La bourrasque qu'il avait perçue n'était due qu'à l'appel d'air provoqué par l'allumage de la cheminette du bas, où le visage enflammé de Remus s'entretenait avec sa compagne. Cela ne le regardait pas.

Tranquillement, Arthur reprit sa place dans le fauteuil d'osier près du lit. Une fois sur son séant, il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. La peau qui les soulignait était flasque et chaude. La nuit avait été très longue et cette journée ne promettait aucune différence. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, le calme du cottage anglais ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Ou plutôt, si. Les minuscules pièces plongées dans la pénombre du temps gris et maussade de la côté semblaient s'étirer en accord avec le temps. Elles devenaient d'immenses trous de vide dans lesquelles ses pensées tourmentées se diffusaient telles de l'encre dans de l'eau claire. Elles recouvraient tout, même jusqu'au visage de son fils aîné.

Malgré son apparente indifférence, Arthur ne cessait d'analyser la situation en son fort intérieur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Son existence même réduite à une inutilité brutale. Le père Weasley détestait cela avec une force hors norme et s'occupait donc autrement. Ses yeux verts ne voyaient plus tellement le corps allongé de Bill, ils étaient aveuglés par sa réflexion tant les sentiments auxquels il aboutissait ne lui plaisaient pas.

La vie de sa famille avait été mise en danger, une fois de plus. En début d'année, Georges avait été pris pour cible lors du transfert de Harry jusqu'au Terrier pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. L'issue avait été somme toute chanceuse cette fois là : le sortilège du Mangemort n'avait fait « que » lui arracher l'oreille. Arthur l'avait accepté, avec un long travail sur lui-même réalisé au fil des derniers mois. Une guerre telle que celle-là ne pouvait pas ne pas les toucher moins que les autres, eux qui avaient été relativement épargnés en terme de sacrifices jusque là. Mais, par Merlin, c'était une guerre ! Aujourd'hui, la terreur de voir sa famille attaquée se réveillait après plusieurs semaines passées tapie dans les tréfonds de l'ignorance de son esprit. L'annonce de la fin de la guerre, qu'une majorité de l'Ordre se plaisait à confirmer, lui avait fait prendre un chemin d'insouciance qu'il regrettait amèrement. Plus de guerre, plus de raison qu'on s'en prenne à eux, et donc plus de risques. C'était la logique générale. Pourtant, voilà que tout était à recommencer une fois de plus alors même que cette fichue guerre était censée être entérinée !

Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux roux clairsemés et baissa lamentablement la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qui ressortait de sa réflexion. Le problème avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens et être pris par n'importe quel bout, le père Weasley aboutissait toujours au même résultat. Et ce n'était pas réjouissant.

Soudain, deux légers coups, semblables à des grattements, rencontrèrent la porte de la chambre. Arthur se retourna pour voir apparaître la figure de Tonks dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Je peux te parler une minute ? murmura-t-elle.

Le patriarche de la tribu rousse se leva de son siège et se faufila dans le couloir. Il referma le battant derrière lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nymphadora, l'emmenant à plusieurs pas. La métamorphomage était accablée par la quelconque mauvaise nouvelle que Remus avait apportée par la cheminette.

\- Je viens de parler à Remus.

Arthur acquiesça. Il avait vu juste. Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure et promena son regard alentour dans l'épaisse pénombre. Elle parlait nerveusement en se triturant la peau des ongles.

\- Il m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas paniquer. Mais... Je le connais, Arthur. Il était paniqué.

Le père Weasley croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa tête s'enfonça un peu entre ses épaules, comme s'il cherchait à se mettre au niveau du regard du petit bout de femme face à lui.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Harry et ta fille. Hier soir.

La métamorphomage déglutit avant de reprendre.

\- Remus m'a juste donné les grandes lignes. La semaine dernière, un bal s'est mal passé pour eux. Il y aurait eu une altercation entre Harry et un autre garçon de son âge. À propos de Ginny. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir qui inquiète Remus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Harry a découvert que ta fille et ce garçon... C'est son ancien copain, apparemment.

\- Dean Thomas.

\- C'est lui, confirma Nymphadora. Bref, ils ont fini la soirée ensemble. Ça n'a pas plus à Harry. Remus dit que les choses ne sont pas claires entre eux.

Arthur hocha doucement la tête sans faire de commentaire. Les histoires de cœur de ses enfants ne regardaient qu'eux. S'en préoccuper ne faisait pas partie de ses principes d'éducation et il n'en dérogeait jamais à moins que l'un d'eux ne s'ouvre à lui en toute confiance. Sa petite fille était de loin la plus discrète. Un garçon amoureux, c'était un fait, se repérait aisément par rapport à une demoiselle. Pourtant, entre la quatrième et la cinquième année de sa fille, le père Weasley avait eu vent d'une histoire la liant à Dean Thomas. Les jumeaux avaient répandu la rumeur, c'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il l'avait su. Mais Arthur n'avait pas besoin de leur aide pour savoir s'il se passait quelque chose dans la vie de ses enfants. La cinquième année de sa fille l'avait énormément changée. Quelque part après Noël, Ginny semblait plus légère, emplie d'espoir. En somme, elle avait été frappée par l'amour. Et, instinctivement, le père Weasley avait compris que son penchant pour Harry avait fini par se concrétiser après les multiples peines et crises ayant rythmé les mois précédents.

Les nouvelles de Tonks ne l'étonnaient pas outre mesure. Le timing correspondait trop bien. Harry revenait de la guerre, perturbé par la tournure que les événements avaient pris, subissait le contre-coup de son expérience. Forcément, le jeune homme prenait moins d'intérêt aux choses de l'amour. Sans être éloignée des réalités, Ginny demeurait une jeune femme et conservait la fougue de son âge. Son tempérament impatient ne devait pas avoir supporté que la négligence se soit associée à l'éloignement prolongé. Rien de cela n'était surprenant à leurs âges. En revanche, que Remus s'inquiète de cela l'étonnait. Cette affaire ne devait être que l'introduction du problème. Aussi, Arthur attendit que Tonks reprenne la parole.

\- Harry est obsédé par la présence de Severus a Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'aime pas qu'il soit encore là. Il est très méfiant envers lui depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Remus et moi avions insisté pour que l'Ordre lui explique le pourquoi du comment derrière cette histoire. On nous l'a refusé en prétendant que ça le désorienterait.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que Remus voulait tout lui expliquer, aujourd'hui. Il avait l'intention de lui en parler en plus de la mission qui a eu lieu ce soir.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Arthur, l'interrompit la métamorphomage. Remus pense qu'Harry a utilisé un retourneur de temps pour espionner Severus ces dernières semaines. Isolé comme il l'est depuis son retour, ce qui s'est passé hier soir... l'aurait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Le père Weasley se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Des plis de contrariété se formèrent sur son front.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Harry est introuvable. Remus pense qu'il a profité de la nuit pour quitter Poudlard.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Son esprit se mit aussitôt en branle.

\- A-t-il averti les autres professeurs de ce qui se passait ?

\- Ils sont en train de fouiller le château et d'interroger ses camarades, confirma Tonks.

\- Vu la sécurité là-bas, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin depuis hier soir, la rassura Arthur. Ils vont le retrouver.

\- Peut-être mais... Tu ne crois pas que l'un d'entre nous devrait quand même aller les aider ? Ça ferait toujours quelqu'un de plus.

Le patriarche de la tribu rousse prit un temps de réflexion durant lequel il se détourna de la femme enceinte et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de chambre. Il fit une grimace sans rien dire et pénétra dans la pièce. Sa main glissa le long de la poignée et vint flatter la cuisse de son pantalon élimé. La stupeur frappait le père Weasley.

Assis sur le rebord de son lit, Bill passait ses doigt sur le bandage qui recouvrait sa tempe. Il était parfaitement réveillé et alerte pour une personne venant de passer une demi-journée dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Après avoir tapoté la bande de gaze sous le collant, le grand gaillard roux reposa son immense avant-bras en travers de ses cuisses. Son regard bleu nuit, étrangement luisant mais sombre, se leva vers son père.

\- Je vais le faire, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque de sommeil.

Tonks frissonna de surprise.

\- Comment as-tu entendu...

\- De quoi tu parles ? le sermonna Arthur en coupant sa camarade de l'Ordre.

\- Les aider à chercher Harry.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria le père Weasley. Es-tu devenu fou ?! Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçu, tu as perdu connaissance pendant près d'une demi-journée ! Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Ton père a raison, soutint Nymphadora. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- J'y vais.

L'aîné des Weasley se mit sur ses pieds comme si de rien n'était. Il ôta rapidement sa veste et la jeta sur le lit avant d'inspecter rapidement la crasse incrustée sous ses ongles. Sans plus prêter attention aux personnes autour de lui, Bill se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Son avancée fut stoppée net. Mécontent, Arthur venait de se dresser sur son chemin.

\- Bill, tu sais que je ne m'oppose que très rarement à vous, commença son père.

\- Alors continue comme ça, le pria l'immense roux en le contournant.

\- Ce que tu fais est de l'inconscience pure ! s'exclama Arthur. Tu as subi une blessure importante.

Arthur se tut lorsque son fils se retourna vers lui. Ses iris semblaient alimentés par une force indescriptible : un éclair blanc qui soulignait le noir de sa pupille avec un contraste déstabilisant.

\- Je n'ai aucun vertige. Ma vision est nette. Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'aucun autre de mes sens n'est altéré. Je vais bien et j'irai chercher Harry à Poudlard. Cette discussion est terminée.

\- Oh ! Non ! Pas tant que...

\- Pas tant que quoi ? le coupa Bill. Au Terrier, tu mènes ta loi comme tu l'entends, papa. Mais ici, tu es chez moi. Mon toit, mes lois. J'y vais.

Cloué sur place, le patriarche de la tribu rousse observa son grand garçon sortir de la chambre avec ses grandes enjambées un peu cassées par une drôle de démarche sautillante. Ébahie par l'audace de celui-ci, Tonks était blafarde. Avec prudence, elle examina les traits du sorcier roux.

\- Arthur ? Est-ce que ça...

Le père Weasley démarra au quart de tour, franchement remonté. D'un pas déterminé, il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'échelle de meunier. La métamorphomage le suivait de près et, arrivée en bas, elle constata le regard interloqué de Molly sur son mari tandis qu'il passait devant elle sans la voir. Elle revint à son tour dans la cuisine et découvrit Fleur, debout devant une porte close, résolument confuse.

\- Depuis quand est-il réveillé ? demanda la matriarche des roux.

\- À l'instant, répondit Tonks.

La vélane blonde lui jeta une œillade désespérée. Elle s'écarta prestement de la porte de la salle-de-bains où son mari venait de s'enfermer quand la stature d'Arthur se fit inflexible dans son dos. Enfin, le père Weasley frappa plusieurs coups contre le panneau de bois iodé. Il n'eut à prononcer aucun mot. L'ouverture fut déverrouillée de l'intérieur et, sans demander son reste, Arthur s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau. Le cliquetis du verrou résonna bizarrement dans le silence de la cuisine. Les trois femmes laissées en arrière s'échangèrent des questions silencieuses en guettant fébrilement le moindre mouvement en provenance de l'autre pièce. Seul le son clair de l'eau filtrait, recouvrant deux voix graves dont elles ne parvenaient pas à saisir le moindre mot.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? osa enfin Fleur.

\- Bill veut aller aider à retrouver Harry à Poudlard. Arthur n'est pas d'accord.

Molly eut un souffle abusé. Bien évidemment qu'il ne serait pas d'accord ! Cette décision n'avait rien de sage et il le savait parfaitement pour s'opposer à la volonté de son fils aîné. Cela advenait si rarement...

Déliant son tablier, la matriarche le plaqua fermement sur la table de salle à manger. À son tour, elle s'avança vers le battant et y tambourina plusieurs fois successives en ordonnant aux hommes de lui ouvrir. Rien n'y fit. La porte demeura close. Résignée, elle consulta les deux autres sorcières de ses pupilles furibondes avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien. Attendons donc qu'ils sortent.

* * *

Un parfum entêtant flottait dans l'air. Ses arômes se conjuguaient tant par mille et cent qu'ils en devenaient indécelables pour la pauvre capacité olfactive d'un humain. Même les yeux, habituellement de grandes aides dans la reconnaissance des dispensaires de ces flagrances, se bornaient à la limite des hypothèses. Ils ne faisaient qu'apporter l'information d'une couleur au cerveau. Car, s'échappant des trois niveaux de robinets en bronze de la salle de bain des Préfets de Poudlard, les filets d'eau étaient rouge, bleu et jaune. Le liquide se teintait néanmoins d'autres palettes chromatiques sous l'influence de la lumière des torches murales qui crépitaient silencieusement sous le bruit des torrents savonneux similaire à une immense cascade résonnant contre des rochers naturels. Les rayons du soleil ou, à défaut, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les vitraux géométriques des thermes de l'école et projetaient des formes cubiques de différentes couleurs sur les flots couverts de mousse. C'était un envahissement de tous les sens.

Depuis son piédestal majestueux, la sirène narcissique éternellement insatisfaite de la retombée de ses cheveux sur son corps fantastique contemplait son domaine. Les bronzes ruisselaient d'une superbe manière, les carreaux de mosaïque recouvrant le bassin dessinaient harmonieusement les marches qui y descendaient en en supprimant l'apparence massive, les couleurs se mélangeaient agréablement et sculptaient des arabesques multicolores sur la surface de l'eau, les bulles qui s'élevaient de là formaient des miroirs impeccables et lisses pour mirer sa propre beauté. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Sauf peut-être, ce corps de femme en devenir que l'eau flattait sans en avoir l'air. Son air sombre et maussade faisait sérieusement tache dans le tableau. Mais, malheureusement muette, la sirène du vitrail ne pouvait que la regarder de ses grands yeux impartiaux autant faits pour inspecter son reflet que satisfaire sa curiosité de sujet artistique ennuyé depuis longtemps par l'immobilité de son paysage.

Enfoncé dans les flots jusqu'à la taille, le nombril frôlant les sommets de mousse blanche, une rousse à la peau affreusement pâle demeurait immobile au milieu du bassin. La paume de ses mains placée contre sa nuque, juste sous ses cheveux relevés, elle cachait pudiquement les générosités que la nature lui avait accordées de ses coudes. Elle semblait même effarouchée de se trouver ici.

La demoiselle se retourna brièvement en entendant, au loin, l'écho d'une lourde porte se refermant assez durement. Elle frissonna et, comme pour se convaincre qu'un témoin veillait sur sa personne, releva ses grands yeux vert en direction du vitrail animé. Intriguée, la sirène suspendit son geste, tenant une longue mèche blonde de sa chevelure par-dessus son crâne. Elles se jaugèrent un court instant avant que Ginny ne baisse enfin le regard. L'eau venait de s'agiter dans son dos et deux bras noirs s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules.

\- Par Merlin, c'est la folie là-dehors.

Ginny hocha doucement la tête. Ses traits semblaient allongés, comme soudainement vieillis d'une bonne trentaine d'années. Elle ne se dérida pas lorsque Dean la secoua un peu en ricanant. Le sorcier noir prit une large inspiration et tenta d'expirer sans produire de soupir trop flagrant. Il délaça ses bras et battit un peu l'eau dans une nage encombrée du sol encore à la portée de ses pieds pour venir se placer devant la rousse.

\- Ça t'inquiète ? devina-t-il.

Toujours silencieuse et immobile, Ginny acquiesça en perdant ses pupilles dans le vague de l'eau mousseuse. Délicatement, Dean se saisit de son menton entre son pouce et son index. Elle se tourna instantanément vers lui et il la relâcha sans avoir eu à l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Ses prunelles brillaient d'émotions contraires. Le sorcier noir s'abaissa encore un peu plus dans l'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, la rassura-t-il. Ils t'ont déjà interrogée ? Les professeurs.

\- Remus l'a fait, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et ?

\- Et je n'avais rien à leur donner. Je n'ai pas pu les aider...

\- Exactement. Tu ne sais rien. Tu es insoupçonnable. Si quelqu'un est responsable de quelque chose, c'est lui et lui seul. Ou plutôt lui et tous les autres. Ils ne sont pas capables de surveiller leur école. Tu verras qu'Harry va réapparaître. Il est parti bouder dans un coin où personne ne songerait à le chercher. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait cette sorte de carte...

\- Si, souffla Ginny.

\- Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il s'en est servi pour se planquer, bien à l'abri dans son petit monde.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, chuchota encore la rousse totalement abattue. S'ils ne le retrouvent pas, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus ici. La carte du Maraudeur inclut les passages secrets vers l'extérieur.

\- Ils ne le retrouvent pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas la carte de leur côté.

\- Arrête, Dean. Les professeurs connaissent l'école mieux que nous.

\- Dumbledore connaissait l'école mieux que personne. McGonagall... J'en doute. Rogue est probablement celui qui en sait le plus. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait été foutu de trouver la Chambre des Secrets...

À l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux, Ginny ferma les yeux et plissa fortement les paupières. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la chair de ses épaules, étalant l'épaisseur de ses seins contre son thorax. L'air serein du sorcier noir disparut aussitôt. Une lueur de regret au fond du regard, il observa les vaguelettes créées par leurs mouvements. Sous la surface de l'eau, dans un trou de mousse, Dean aperçut les pieds vernis de rouge cerise de la rousse. Il reporta son attention sur le visage couvert de légères taches de rousseur.

\- Dans ce cas, ils devraient chercher à Pré-au-Lard. C'est leur meilleure chance.

Ginny secoua la tête, le niant.

\- Il est parti, murmura-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

Voulant la réconforter, Dean se redressa de toute sa taille. L'eau lui arrivait juste à l'os de la hanche où sa peau noire se perlait de savon. Il entoura à nouveau la jeune femme de son bras droit et déposa un baiser contre son oreille.

\- Ginny, tu n'es responsable de rien.

Un tremblement parcourut la benjamine des Weasley et elle se pencha contre lui. Il posa une main sur son crâne roux à l'odeur de canneberge que même cet endroit ne parvenait pas à annihiler.

\- Même si tu lui avais parlé de nous avant, il n'aurait pas compris. Rien n'aurait été différent. Même sans l'autre soir. Même en restant « avec » lui... Tu sais que ça n'aurait rien changé.

La rousse ne répondit rien. Dean comprenant son silence comme une autorisation à continuer, poursuivit.

\- Je ne peux pas me mettre réellement à sa place, mais honnêtement je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Ça devenait inévitable. Si ce n'était pas maintenant, sans toute cette histoire de bal, ça n'aurait pas pu être encore reporté bien longtemps. Tu n'aurais pas supporté de lui mentir quand il aurait enfin réalisé que tu étais injustement méchante avec moi, même pour un ex. Je me trompe ?

Après un silence, Ginny répondit d'une petite voix.

\- Je me demande à quoi toute cette attente a servi. Et je me hais de penser qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'Harry ne revienne jamais. Ce bal était une mauvaise idée, ce qui s'y est passé aussi, notre relation avant qu'il revienne aussi.

Dean déglutit difficilement. Il n'était jamais plaisant de savoir qu'on était considéré comme une erreur dans le parcours de la personne qu'on aimait, surtout quand cela n'en avait pas l'air. Aux yeux du sorcier noir, leur nuit au bal de Gryffondor n'était pas une erreur, se retrouver ici pour partager un moment non plus. Seul ce qui s'était déroulé dans la période troublée où les Carrow faisaient la loi dans l'école aurait pu être remis en question. Ils étaient des amis proches touchés par la solitude et la précarité de leur situation. Alors, oui, quelques nuits, lorsque les ronflements de Seamus le fatiguaient ou lorsque la compagnie morose des filles des trois maisons encore représentées dans l'école épuisait Ginny, ils s'accommodaient volontiers de la présence l'un de l'autre. Difficile alors que rien ne germe sur un terrain qui avait été aussi fertile à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Harry demeurait l'idéal utopique de Ginny et Dean le respectait. Il écoutait ses craintes, la rassurait quand elle craignait qu'il ne revienne pas vivant de la guerre, et la serrait fortement contre lui lorsque les larmes devenaient trop fortes pour elle. Et puis, comprenant que leur relation avait dangereusement bifurqué, le sorcier noir avait accepté l'accord que la rousse lui proposait : ce serait provisoire et secret, jusqu'à ce que le survivant ne revienne et qu'elle ait eu une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'arrivée de leurs trois camarades chez son frère aîné, Ginny avait commencé à se glisser hors de ses étreintes et veillé à ne pas demeurer trop longtemps dans son champ de vision. Le retour avait été annoncé et la rupture avait été consommée en une violente dispute inconnue de tous. Celle qui alimentait encore jusqu'à peu son animosité envers lui. Mais rien de cela n'était évitable. Les choses avaient suivi leur cours et Dean était persuadé que, quoi qu'il arrive, Harry aurait aussi tenté de lui refaire les contours du visage, Harry aurait aussi fait un esclandre publique et Harry se serait également fait la malle, vexé. À supposer qu'il ait réellement quitté les terres du château à cette heure...

\- Mais c'était impossible de faire autrement, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

\- Je pense que oui.

Le silence emplit la salle de bains des préfets. Tout à coup, ils réalisèrent que les milliers de robinets en bronze ne coulaient plus. Immobiles comme ils l'étaient, l'eau ne formait plus aucun clapotis et respectait la quiétude morose des lieux. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant là-dedans. Ce fut probablement ce qui motiva la benjamine des Weasley à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa culpabilité ce jour là.

\- Dean.

\- Hm ?

\- Serre-moi ?

La main noire posée sur le crâne de la rousse dénoua malicieusement sa chevelure. Les pointes se noircirent d'eau savonneuse et leur longueur s'écrasa sous les bras puissants de Dean. Et malgré les milles parfums courant dans le bassin, tout ce que lui put sentir fut l'arôme de canneberge. Il agita son cœur d'homme et fit monter le sang dans son être. Cette fois là, contre les marches dures de la salle de bains des préfets dont les carreaux de mosaïques lui grifferaient le dos, Dean ne put jamais l'oublier. Car elle était la fois qui faisait tout basculer, pour de bon, alors que l'eau les recouvrait tous deux, leurs têtes plongées sous la surface chaude.

* * *

Un grondement résonna. Vigilant sous le porche de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Arthur tendit l'oreille vers le cottage anglais. Ne percevant aucun mouvement, le paternel de la tribu rousse reprit sa position initiale, à l'affût du moindre élément incriminable aux environs. Un autre rugissement explosa sur la baie. Il provenait d'un roulement de la mer qui en grattait le sable. Les vagues étaient particulièrement agitées et résonnaient telles des coups de tonnerre sur le rivage complètement désert. Le soir serait là d'ici quelques heures, plus tôt que prévu s'il en croyait les nuées sombres qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de la plage déjà brune et grise. D'ailleurs, des gouttelettes de pluie avaient atterri le visage ridé et contrarié par le vent du père Weasley.

La vie de Tinworth semblait avoir été mise entre parenthèses. Tout était calme, parfaitement et beaucoup trop calme. On aurait dit qu'une force supérieure avait décidé d'enregistrer quelques minutes de film pour repasser inlassablement le même morceau en boucle ces dernières heures : un rivage vide de toute présence hormis leur cottage ridicule qui semblait une résistance bien minable devant la tempête qui s'annonçait. Même la mer semblait répéter constamment un ressac identique aux précédents, poussant et tirant la matière granuleuse brune aux mêmes endroits et épargnant toujours les autres. Pourtant, le temps, lui, s'accélérait dramatiquement. Et il ne cesserait pas de le faire tant que Bill ne serait pas parti pour Poudlard. Mais, dès l'instant où la cheminette l'aurait totalement consumé, toutes les horloges connaîtraient un arrêt brutal et ne reprendraient leur mouvance que lorsque l'immense roux serait revenu. Leur tic-tac inutile accompagnerait cette éternité ponctuelle et personne n'oserait déroger du métronome qu'elles imposeraient aux cœurs fébriles. Du moins, pour ceux qui l'entendraient...

Arthur, lui, n'en serait pas capable. Les choses le percutaient avec trop de violence et de vérité pour qu'il puisse rester calmement assis, ou plutôt résigné, dans un coin du cottage. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les éléments. Aussi, même si cette tempête en préparation venait à éclater soudainement et à déverser sur lui trombes d'eau, de grêle et d'éclairs, le patriarche de la tribu rousse ne quitterait pas son poste sous le porche. Le déchaînement des éléments n'était rien comparé à ce que le père Weasley sentait arriver sur eux. Rien qu'à cette idée, sa trachée se rétrécissait. Son souffle s'alourdissait de tension et son visage se crispait de méfiance attentive.

Il ne broncha pas d'un cil lorsque la porte de la Chaumière s'ouvrit dans son dos, en déversant un immense rectangle bancal de lumière jaune sur les lattes de bois iodé.

\- Arthur. Dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas faire ça.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, Molly. Il ne m'écoute pas.

Sa femme sortit tout à fait de la maison et s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est de la folie ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais il a prit sa décision.

\- On est ses parents. Si on estime que ça n'est pas bon pour lui, on peut toujours lui imposer un ordre, suggéra Molly.

\- Bill a vingt-sept ans, Molly. On ne peut rien lui imposer. Il est chez lui.

\- En somme, on doit rester les bras croisés ! C'est ce que tu me dis ! s'énerva la matriarche des roux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'on va devoir faire.

Arthur ne répondit rien. Molly leva les bras au ciel, excédée par l'impuissance qui la ravageait depuis trop longtemps. Le calme impeccable de son époux ne la trompait pas, bien évidemment. Elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir que son mari bouillait sous son apparente indifférence. Tentant de trouver, à son tour, le moyen de parvenir à s'apaiser comme lui, la ménagère tourna son regard vers l'étendue de sable en espérant pouvoir s'y abîmer de la même façon. C'était sans compter sur ses nerfs au bord de la rupture et son sixième sens de femme qui lui soufflait qu'Arthur faisait bien plus que regarder un paysage lugubre.

Un grincement aigu s'échappa des gonds de la porte du cottage. Des bruits de chaussures à épaisses semelles retentirent contre le bois du ponton. Molly se retourna et affronta le regard déterminé de son immense premier fils. Arthur, lui, demeura étrangement stoïque.

\- McGonagall va m'ouvrir un passage jusque dans l'école. Je vais y aller.

\- Puisqu'on ne peut pas t'en empêcher, soupira sa mère.

La matriarche s'approcha rapidement de lui et l'obligea à se rapetisser. Elle enlaça son cou et caressa tendrement ses long cheveux roux avec émotion.

\- Fais attention, je t'en prie, lui murmura-t-elle.

En la relâchant, Bill lui sourit à peine. Il semblait déjà ailleurs, emporté par la sensation d'incroyable nervosité qui courait dans ses muscles et de laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Je serai plus utile là-bas qu'à attendre ici. Non pas que ce qu'on fait ici est inutile, se rattrapa le fils aîné des Weasley. J'ai la sensation de devoir être là-bas.

\- Si c'est ce que tu as l'impression de devoir faire, personne ne t'en blâmeras, déclara soudain son père. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

\- Il s'agit de Harry, papa. Les risques seront toujours inconsidérés avec lui.

\- On tient tous énormément à lui. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense, Bill.

\- Je sais.

\- Quant à moi, tu n'aurais même pas quitté la Chaumière, insista Arthur. Ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour se débrouiller.

\- Harry leur a déjà filé entre les doigts. Il sait comment s'y prendre. Il faut des personnes capables de penser comme lui pour le retrouver. Je suis visiblement le seul à commencer à croire à ce qu'il avance depuis des semaines...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit Arthur. Ne crois pas ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne l'étale pas devant tout le monde comme tu le fais qu'on n'a pas les mêmes idées que toi.

Vexé par la remarque piquante de son père qui le remettait clairement à sa place comme un gamin indiscipliné, Bill tiqua. Dans son dos, Fleur apparut à son tour. L'immense roux renifla prestement son parfum surpuissant, ayant accepté depuis un certain temps qu'il lui brûle atrocement les narines. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement, attirant l'attention de la vélane française sur eux. Elle s'immobilisa et retint un souffle d'horreur.

\- Bill ! Tes mains, tu saignes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se saisissant de l'une d'elle.

De minces traces de sang luisaient autour de ses ongles et ruisselaient le long de ses doigts. Pas perturbé pour un gallion par la chose, Bill inspecta rapidement les dégâts et retira sa main de celles de son épouse. Arthur le jaugea intensément.

\- J'avais des échardes sur les mains. J'ai dû les attraper en chutant dans la forêt. Les coupures saignent un peu. Ce n'est rien, expliqua l'aîné des Weasley.

Après un moment de silence, la porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois. Tonks apparut dans l'encadrement mais ne mit pas un pied dehors.

\- Le passage est ouvert, Bill, avertit-elle.

\- J'arrive.

La métamorphomage acquiesça puis disparut à nouveau à l'intérieur de la Chaumière. Molly sourit tristement à son garçon. Elle lui ordonna, une fois de plus, de rester prudent et de ne pas se lancer dans des actions qui auraient pu mettre sa vie en danger. Voulant la rassurer, Bill lui promit de faire de son mieux. Puis, il s'approcha de son père et, amicalement, posa sa main sur une de ses épaules. Arthur ferma les yeux, submergé par une émotion qu'il ne voulait pas laisser paraître. Il hocha rapidement la tête.

\- File avant que je t'attache à une chaise.

L'aîné des Weasley se recula doucement et fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Là, Fleur, bras croisés par-dessus sa poitrine et mains posées sur ses épaules, tremblait fébrilement. Le roux visa son front pour y déposer un baiser quand soudain les mains fines et blanches de sa femme l'attrapèrent vivement par ses joues. Elle captura ses lèvres presque violemment avant de se suspendre à lui. Bill pouvait ressentir chacun de ses battements de cœur, cognant fortement contre son thorax. Il l'enlaça avec amour et lui souffla trois mots lourds de sens à l'oreille avant de la relâcher. Enfin, la vélane sur les talons, il pénétra de nouveau dans le cottage. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant Arthur et Molly dans le silence du ressac.

Bientôt, un appel d'air résonna dans toute la Chaumière et la cheminée cracha une fumée noire. Elle alla se mêler avec les nuées sombres de plus en plus basses. Arthur s'avança jusqu'à la barrière du ponton et, attendant encore une minute, dégaina sa baguette. Il l'éleva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Molly.

\- Je protège la maison.

\- Mais... Pourquoi enfin ?

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

 _\- Harry ! Harry !_

Le soir était brutalement tombé sur les terres écossaises du Royaume-Uni. La fin du jour ne s'était même pas annoncée avec ses habituels spectacles époustouflants qui baignaient la voûte céleste d'une rivière saumon dorée ou l'incendiaient d'un feu rouge sang à couper le souffle. Le jour avait juste brusquement basculé dans ses apparats de nuit tempétueuse. Les nuages bas obscurcissaient le ciel et dissimulaient la clarté pâle et l'astre nocturne derrière leur épaisseur magistrale. La masse de la Forêt interdite ne se détachait plus autant du reste des collines assombries quelque part entre le gris noir et le bleu marine profond. Le lac de Poudlard était pareil à un immense trou noir dont on n'apercevait même plus le fond à trois pas du bord. Le château n'aurait été qu'un seul et unique bloc lugubre hérissé de flèches sans la multitude de fenêtres et de vitraux d'où s'échappait la lumière rouge des torches et les lueurs fébriles des baguettes allumées.

 _\- Harry ! Harry !_

Le paysage de cette soirée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de n'importe quelle autre. Des groupes d'élèves se rejoignaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle et y pénétraient pour y dîner et poursuivre leurs conversations. Les plus sérieux réapparaissaient après une journée hors des radars, se trimbalant avec grimoires et rouleaux de parchemin sous le bras. Les autres les pointaient du doigt en s'esclaffant de leur attitude de premier de classe, ou mieux encore, d'attitude à la Hermione Granger qui n'était pas légendaire seulement pour ses actions de sorcière engagée. Les plats étaient déjà disposés le long des tables, à l'exception de celle des Serpentards, toujours et irrémédiablement vide, comme si s'asseoir pouvait représenter un crime ou jeter une malédiction sur celui qui s'y risquerait. De toutes les parties du château, celle-ci était probablement la plus visiblement condamnée. Mais les étudiants n'y prêtaient plus attention depuis déjà un moment et s'installaient devant les couverts de leur choix en attendant que les elfes, qui s'affairaient en cuisine, fassent apparaître le premier service.

 _\- Harry ! Harry !_

Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une soirée ordinaire. Car, de toutes les tables vides, celle des professeurs fut la plus remarquée de la soirée. Pas un n'avait manqué le mot d'absence et les couverts semblaient bien inutile à refléter les bougies volantes grâce aux ceux non comblés de leur surface rayée jusque dans la matière par les innombrables coups de couteau. Les fantômes de l'école ne se joignaient pas à « la fête » comme à leur habitude et l'on n'apercevait pas leurs formes spectrales naviguer entre les tables en répandant leur aura glaciale dans leur sillage. Ce soir, pas même Peeves ne s'amusait à enfoncer son doigt dans les verres pour en faire geler le contenu. En fait, hormis la poignée d'élèves appréciant de dîner en avance par rapport au reste de la masse, le vieux château semblait désert.

Le Baron Sanglant connaissant les cachots mieux que personne en avait entrepris la ronde, la pointe de son épée tendue face à toute menace éventuelle. Sir Nicolas se dévissait la nuque sans réelle difficulté en inspectant le carrefour stratégique des couloirs et escaliers menant à la Grande Salle, devant les murs de statues en pierre, et gardait par la même occasion un œil vigilant sur les étudiants attablés. Le moine gras, lui, montait et descendait verticalement l'immense cage des escaliers tournants, collectant les témoignages des différents tableaux mis à contribution dans les recherches du jeune Sauveur du monde sorcier. Quant à la Dame Grise, préférant les escapades solitaires, elle flottait tranquillement dans les parties les moins fréquentées du château, incluant la Salle sur Demande et autres joyeusetés ou personne, mis à part Luna, n'aurait eu l'idée de venir la chercher.

Les professeurs s'étaient réparti le reste des zones oubliées par ce dispositif, à la fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse mais également à l'extérieur de celle-ci, dans l'immense domaine de l'école. Les terres de Poudlard rendaient tout un chacun admiratif par son étendue, sa diversité et ses paysages incroyables de manière quotidienne. Pourtant, à cette heure critique, si l'on avait demandé aux volontaires lancés dans les recherches du survivant, l'endroit prenait plutôt des allures d'immense forêt vierge munie de bien trop de cachettes impénétrables pour un adolescent fugueur. Dans ces conditions difficiles, toute aide avait été considérée comme la bienvenue. Aussi, la poignée d'étudiants qui avait souhaité se joindre aux battues avaient été gracieusement acceptés dans les rangs. Et dès lors, un appel n'avait cessé de résonner autour du vieux château. Un prénom inlassablement hélé par une voix féminine qui se cassait toujours un peu sur les aigus.

 _\- Harry ! Harry !_

Hermione gravissait laborieusement une colline particulièrement pentue, les bras hyperactifs de chaque côté de son corps en signe d'effort. Juste derrière elle, une autre silhouette masculine, large d'épaules, laissa échapper un sourire agacé. Neville s'arrêta net et leva les yeux au ciel en semblant implorer Merlin. Il explosa lorsque la voix de la née moldue s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Hermione ! À quoi ça sert de l'appeler toutes les cinq secondes ?! Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?

\- Qu'il nous entende, répondit la sorcière surdouée le souffle court.

\- Qu'il nous en... Mais bien sûr !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- Enfin, tu es plus intelligente que ça ! Franchement : tu crois qu'il nous entend ? Harry est peut-être à des kilomètres d'ici !

\- Il est peut-être encore dans le château, réfuta-t-elle. S'il nous entendait...

\- Quoi ? Ça changerait quelque chose selon toi ?

Prise en défaut et incapable de répondre, Hermione écarta les bras nerveusement. Elle serra brièvement l'arête de son nez avant de laisser le revers de sa main appuyer sur un point invisible dans l'air. Son visage était fortement affecté. Neville attendit qu'elle se calme et, à son tour, écarta les bras, cette fois, en un signe qui signifiait : « exactement ».

Vexée, la jeune femme se détourna du Préfet-en-Chef et reprit l'ascension de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pour s'aider à reprendre la remontée, Neville enfonçait ses doigts dans la terre meuble et se retrouvait à marcher en araignée tandis que, parvenue au sommet, Hermione plaça ses mains en port-à-faux.

 _\- Harry_ ?

L'écho de son appel se répercuta dans l'espace sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Ses yeux couleur châtaigne se perdaient dans l'horizon encombré de végétation et de vallons en se bernant eux-même à l'idée qu'ils pourraient y trouver le moindre indice. La sorcière surdouée baissa la tête lorsque la main de Neville se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante.

\- Il ne te répondra pas. Ça ne...

Hermione se refusant à entendre une fois de plus que ce qu'elle faisait se perdait en inutilité, elle se retourna vivement et déséquilibra presque le féru de botanique par la soudaineté de son geste. La répartie piquait méchamment le bout de sa langue mais y mourut rapidement. Dans un silence quasiment religieux, le professeur Lupin était apparu à leurs côtés sur le flanc de la colline.

\- Neville a raison, déclara-t-il. Ce que vous faîtes, Hermione, sert à rien. Il ne peut pas nous entendre là où il est.

\- Sans compter, qu'il ne nous répondra pas s'il n'en a pas envie ! s'exclama une voix dans la pénombre.

Un minuscule point bleu se révéla tout à coup, dans l'obscurité du chemin de gravier sillonnant depuis les murailles du château. Celles-ci semblaient proches mais auraient bien nécessité plusieurs longues minutes de marche pour être atteintes.

Tenant sa baguette à bout de bras, Ron éclairait les irrégularités du terrain pour permettre au deux sorciers derrière lui de rejoindre Hermione et les autres sans problèmes. En réalité, son geste était bien inutile car Luna refusait toute aide en sautillant gaiement en sachant apparemment d'instinct où poser les pieds, et l'immense gaillard roux qui le suivait le dépassa sans plus de cérémonie, ses yeux précis le guidant sans défaut. Une partie de son visage était bouffée par un morceau de gaze blanche, sur la tempe gauche, qui contrastait fortement avec les traits sombres de son visage fatigué. Après l'avoir inspecté pendant une seconde, Remus le confirma.

\- Bill a raison. Harry peut être très borné quand il le veut.

\- Déjà d'avance ! Alors imaginez ce qu'il en est maintenant !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna Ron.

\- Que, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois à toi et à ta famille, ta sœur n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses.

\- Ne mêle pas Ginny à tout ça !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'inclure, elle s'en est bien chargée toute seule, Ron. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est vrai et tu le sais autant que moi. Quand on se soucie vraiment d'une personne, on ne fait pas les choses dans son dos. Non pas que je défende Harry, il est tout aussi impliqué.

\- Tu n'as pas d'opinion à avoir sur les affaires de Ginny ou de Harry, s'interposa Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Les gens m'ont épargné avant ? Non. Maintenant que j'ai compris le truc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de l'appliquer ! Tout le monde juge tout le monde, surtout quand ça ne les regarde pas. Tu ne crois pas qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, ta sœur pourrait au moins se donner la peine de nous aider, Ron ?

\- Espèce de...

Ron s'élança vers le féru de botanique. Sans attendre, un bras un peu trop puissant le ceintura et le rejeta en arrière. Quand il eut repris son équilibre, le cadet des Weasley fusilla son grand frère du regard.

\- Quoi ?! Je défends l'honneur de ma sœur ! Et tu devrais le faire aussi !

\- Il n'y a rien à défendre, répondit froidement Bill. Ton ami a raison. Ginny devrait être là elle aussi.

\- Mais...

\- Aucun mais, Ron. Vos chamailleries nous font perdre du temps.

Dans un calme à glacer le sang, Bill s'éloigna de la bande de recherche. Arrivé devant un glissement de terrain, l'aîné des Weasley n'hésita même pas une seconde et fit un pas dans le vide. Surpris, Ron accourut jusqu'au rebord, uniquement pour voir que son frère était parfaitement bien retombé sur ses jambes et poursuivait même tranquillement son chemin vers le bas du domaine, d'où le groupe de Remus venait. Il se retourna vers les autres, une grimace incompréhensible sur les traits, partagé entre la colère que Neville avait provoqué chez lui et l'étonnement profond de constater le comportement de son frère. Le professeur Lupin, ayant suivi le mouvement de ce dernier avec attention, revint vers les étudiants. Il constata avec surprise que le Préfet-en-Chef en avait fait autant, lui aussi intrigué par le personnage de Bill. Contrairement à Ron, la colère avait disparu de son visage, laissant place à un scepticisme monstrueux. Pour toutes ces raisons réunies et le bien de leur opération, Remus décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Neville, si c'est là ce que vous pensez vraiment, alors je pense sincèrement que vous ne devriez pas être ici, conseilla-t-il.

Le féru de botanique fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Ces propos le peinaient sincèrement mais rien de tout cela ne se vit sur son visage. Un drôle de sentiment le dérangeait profondément et l'obligea à garder ses pupilles scotchées au dos du grand frère de Ron. Voyant que son élève ne bougeait toujours pas, le professeur Lupin insista.

\- Neville, vos intentions sont bonnes, déclara Remus avec la fatigue de sa condition de loup-garou sentant la pleine lune approcher. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais si l'on veut rechercher Harry, c'est intelligemment. Et, pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Bill : ça ne nous avancera à rien de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Séparez-vous. Vous ne risquez rien sur les terres du château et vous serez sans doute beaucoup plus efficaces.

Le regard bleu nuit de Ron se fit persistant sur son ami. Comprenant le malaise, Luna glissa son bras sous celui du Préfet-en-Chef et commença à l'entraîner vers la montée.

\- Allez, viens. Il y a encore des endroits à fouiller près du château.

Hermione les suivit de ses prunelles vives. Elle se retourna avec surprise lorsque la voix du loup-garou transperça le silence.

\- Neville !

\- Professeur ? répondit le Préfet-en-Chef.

Remus leva la tête vers les cieux. Les nuées brumeuses s'épaississaient visiblement. Une brise légère soufflait erratiquement dans divers sens en charriant toutes sortes de senteurs diverses et variées venant d'absolument partout. Le vent se levait mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à évacuer les immenses nuages au-dessus d'eux. Le professeur soupira.

\- Dites au professeur McGonagall de rappeler tous les étudiants mobilisés pour les recherches dans le château.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- Une tempête se prépare, poursuivit Remus. Une affreuse tempête.

\- Professeur, si une tempête se prépare, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux retrouver Harry avant qu'elle n'éclate ? insista Hermione.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais il ne faudrait pas perdre quelqu'un parce qu'on croit pouvoir surmonter une tempête. Neville, allez-y !

\- Bien, professeur.

Le Préfet-en-Chef remonta rapidement les quelques enjambées qu'il avait descendues pour mieux entendre les ordres de son professeur. Il dépassa Luna qui l'avait attendu. Elle se mit immédiatement dans sa roue. Hermione les suivit de ses prunelles brunes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Là, elle consulta Ron silencieusement. Il hocha la tête.

\- Professeur, commença-t-il. Nous avons affronté bien pire qu'une tempête...

\- Vous aussi, retournez à l'intérieur.

\- Mais, professeur...

\- Immédiatement, trancha Remus. Je ne plaisante pas. Et si jamais vous veniez à désobéir, croyez bien que les conséquences seraient à la hauteur.

Les deux membres du fabuleux trio se jaugèrent. Ils songeaient clairement à faire entendre leur désaccord, faire valoir leur expérience de terrain et leur amitié avec le survivant. Pourtant, le sérieux inhabituel du professeur Lupin les faisait douter du bien-fondé de leurs protestations. Sans vouloir le considérer comme un monstre, l'homme restait un loup-garou doté de capacités particulières. S'il redoutait la tempête qui s'annonçait, peut-être valait-il mieux le croire.

Ron s'engagea sur le chemin remontant vers Poudlard. Il ralluma sa baguette et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Ils pourraient poursuivre les recherches à l'intérieur et, qui savait, peut-être même emprunter un des passages secrets menant hors du vieux château pour continuer l'enquête par leurs propres moyens. Après tout, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Hésitante, la sorcière surdouée piétina quelque peu sur place, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son visage n'était plus qu'une grimace de confusion qui faisait l'aller-retour entre son petit-ami et Remus.

\- Allez ! s'exclama soudainement celui-ci. Nous perdons du temps ! Rentrez ! C'est un ordre !

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Le ton de son professeur n'avait plus rien de calme et de posé, comme à l'accoutumée. On pouvait presque percevoir une sorte de feulement animal dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Un flash d'une nuit de pleine lune comme celle-ci frappa Hermione. Apeurée, elle fit quelques pas à reculons avant de se précipiter à son tour sur les collines.

Pour s'assurer de la direction qu'ils prenaient, Remus attendit. Ses capacités, à cet instant du cycle, étaient quasiment à leur paroxysme. Il pouvait apercevoir la faible lueur de la baguette du cadet des Weasley. Rien ne lui garantissait que ces deux là décideraient de suivre les consignes. En fait, il fallait plutôt s'attendre à ce qu'ils désobéissent, comme leur camarade disparu. Pourtant, le loup-garou devrait bien se contenter de leur faire confiance. Pour l'heure, d'autres affaires l'attendaient, telles que retrouver le survivant et, même avant, retrouver la trace de Bill Weasley. Une intuition particulièrement puissante lui soufflait en boucle depuis son arrivée au vieux château qu'il n'aurait pas fallu le perdre de vue. Ainsi, quand la lueur de la baguette de Ron eut disparu depuis un peu plus de deux minutes, il se détourna et s'engagea dans la même direction que Bill.

Une rafale de vent assez forte lui fut favorable. Un parfum de lavande légèrement poivrée lui brûla les sinus même avec ses inspirations extrêmement serrées. Il couvrait bizarrement une odeur corporelle de transpiration et... de sang. Déterminé, Remus suivit la piste sans trop de difficultés. Seul le terrain représentait une épreuve pour son corps endolori d'homme malade. Il franchissait ses irrégularités avec beaucoup de précautions et, au bout d'une marche pénible qui lui parut durer des siècles, le loup-garou aperçut enfin le dos du fils Weasley. Debout sur une parcelle de terre relativement plate, avant une descente, l'immense roux s'abîmait dans la contemplation raide de l'épaisse Forêt Interdite, droit devant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot que « raide » d'ailleurs pour qualifier son attitude. C'était à peine si ses épaules se soulevaient pour marquer sa respiration. L'odeur de sang était mordante. Remus s'approcha de lui et se prépara à se signaler.

\- Je vous ai entendu arriver, Remus, le stoppa Bill.

\- Tu m'as attendu ?

L'aîné des Weasley ne répondit pas. Ses pupilles bleu nuit étrangement sombres ne cillaient pas, horriblement fixes sur l'horizon noir. Les nuées se confondaient presque avec l'enchevêtrement menaçant de la forêt. En contrebas, sur leur gauche, la cabane du garde-chasse était un point noir dans la nuit. Les lampes étaient toutes éteintes. Hagrid s'était aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite dès le début des recherches, au cas où Harry aurait eu « _une idée aussi stupide_ ».

\- Hagrid n'a rien trouvé, annonça subitement Bill.

\- Comment...

\- Je le sens.

Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre cette phrase au degré approprié, pourtant quelque chose lui disait que l'immense roux ne parlait pas vraiment de son intuition. Le vent les balayait de tous les côtés alternant entre forte rafale et faible souffle et soulevait, chaque fois, cette affreuse senteur sanguinaire avec lui.

\- J'ai dit aux jeunes de rentrer.

Bill demeura impassible. Son attention ne se détachait pas de la Forêt Interdite et Remus en vint à croire que le fils Weasley décelait lui aussi l'odeur âcre du sang qui remontait d'il ne savait où. Quoi que ce fut, cela l'obsédait. Inquiet, le professeur Lupin osa un conseil.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer toi aussi.

Sous les yeux ébahis du loup-garou, l'aîné des Weasley leva brusquement le bras. Le mouvement avait été si rapide que Remus ne comprit qu'il venait d'arracher son bandage qu'en voyant la gaze échouée dans l'herbe grise sous leurs pieds. De petites perles de sang s'infiltraient entre les fibres avec lenteur.

L'homme malade releva rapidement la tête, s'infligeant d'horribles vertiges, mais ne perçut absolument aucune blessure sur la tempe de Bill. Plutôt qu'autre chose, sa peau était parfaitement lisse, comme si jamais rien ne l'avait entamée. Le sang lui chatouillait pourtant toujours autant les narines. C'était incompréhensible. Un frisson parcourut le loup-garou.

\- Ta blessure...

\- Ça date de cette nuit, expliqua Bill. Ce n'est presque rien.

\- Presque rien ? Il n'y a rien du tout.

L'aîné des Weasley tourna enfin la tête vers le professeur de Défense. Sa main se porta une nouvelle fois contre sa tempe et y appliqua une légère pression. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur pas plus qu'il ne perçut, effectivement, la moindre blessure. Ce matin, pourtant, une plaie à vif résidait bien sous le bandage de sa mère.

\- C'est guéri alors, constata-t-il. Je récupère vite en ce moment.

Grâce à son vécu, Remus pouvait se targuer de ne pas s'effrayer de grand chose, d'où son calme olympien que les étudiants admiraient souvent. Pourtant, en entendant le fils Weasley énoncer cette réalité comme si de rien n'était, l'homme malade trembla. Sincèrement et violemment. Un profond malaise lui faisait craindre le pire. Il voulut s'assurer d'une chose.

\- Bill... Comment as-tu été blessé ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai été assommé par un sort. C'est ce que les autres ont dit.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

Bill cessa de frotter sa tempe gauche et laissa retomber son bras. Lorsqu'il le fit, Remus fut absolument certain de ne plus rien avoir à faire de la réponse que le fils Weasley pourrait lui donner. Des empreintes digitales de sang recouvraient désormais la peau blanche. Lentement, avec la peur au ventre, le professeur Lupin parcourut le bras de l'immense roux, de l'épaule vers la main. Sur celle-ci ruisselait un filet bordeaux écarlate de ce liquide qui agaçait ses sens jusqu'à la nausée depuis quelques minutes. Bill ne s'en apercevait pas. Ou bien...

Remus voulut soudainement lui demander s'il avait également été blessé aux mains durant l'opération de la nuit dernière mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Avant même que le professeur ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la posture de l'immense roux changea du tout au tout.

\- Bill ? Bill, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je l'ai.

\- Quoi ? Bill !

Le loup-garou attrapa fermement le fils Weasley par les épaules. Il le secoua avec le maximum de vivacité que son état fatigué le lui permettait. Ses bras lui firent mal mais l'immense gaillard, lui, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ses narines s'ouvraient si largement que le professeur aurait pu y glisser les premiers centimètres de sa baguette sans aucun problème.

\- Bill !

L'aîné des Weasley se défit brutalement de la poigne fragile du loup-garou et l'envoya pratiquement valser. Remus tint bon et l'obligea à revenir près de lui.

\- Bill ! Reprends-toi !

\- Je l'ai, répéta le roux.

\- Harry ? réalisa soudainement Remus.

Le fils Weasley se campa drôlement sur ses jambes, tel un animal prêt à bondir. En une demi-seconde, Remus se retrouva à terre et Bill s'échappa dans la pente en courant. Il disparut entre les broussailles de la Forêt Interdite. Paniqué, le professeur Lupin se redressa en titubant. À quatre pattes, il parcourut frénétiquement l'horizon dans la zone que l'aîné de la tribu rousse fixait. Son cœur loupa un battement. Par-dessus la cime des arbres, une cheminée pointue qu'on aurait pu confondre avec un tronc mort transperçait les nuées sombres à travers lesquels une lueur jaune pâle commençait à se percevoir très nettement.

\- Professeur Lupin ? le héla une voix en contrebas.

Remus baissa les yeux et repéra la forme imposante du demi-géant qui émergeait de la Forêt.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de mon côté et les centaures ne savent rien ! Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

Tout à coup, faisant fi de ses principes les plus profondément ancrés dans sa chair, l'homme malade se mit sur ses deux jambes en se servant de la seule réserve d'énergie encore disponible dans son corps : celle de la bête qui y cohabitait avec lui. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent tandis que l'iris noir en envahi la quasi totalité.

\- Professeur ? répéta Hagrid.

\- Hagrid ! Personne ne doit sortir du château, vous m'entendez ? Confinez tout le monde à l'intérieur !

\- Mais... Où allez vous ?

Remus détala à fond de train dans les montées. S'il prenait le même chemin que Bill en suivant sa trace, il n'arriverait pas à temps. Il y avait un moyen beaucoup plus simple de parvenir au même endroit que lui, et avec un peu de chance, _avant_ lui. Un moyen que lui seul connaissait. Lui seul et une fichue et satanée carte qu'il aurait du détruire depuis longtemps.

À sa plus grande horreur, le professeur Lupin sentait l'excitation grimper en lui. La sensation incroyable de courir librement de toute ses jambes, comme si elles allaient se décrocher de son corps, l'électrisait. Non. Elle électrisait le loup qu'il répugnait à devenir et s'appliquait à repousser... Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le choix. Aussi, avec toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, Remus s'obligea à utiliser le juste nécessaire de cette ressource surhumaine pour atteindre le plateau au bas des murailles de Poudlard. Car, tout en haut, il trouverait le Saule Cogneur et son passage. Celui qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

* * *

Les rafales de vent s'étaient mises à secouer la structure de la Cabane Hurlante aussi soudainement que le soir était tombé sur le village de Pré-au-Lard. Les plus faibles alimentaient le jeu de grincements et sifflements de cale de bateau qui faisaient craquer les boiseries du plancher et des murs. Quant aux plus virulentes, elles s'engouffraient à travers les trous de l'armature et poussaient les planches mal soudées des murs en un joyeux concertos de claquements.

Au milieu de cette drôle de bande sonore, Harry n'avait pas quitté sa place sur la moquette de poussière dans la chambre à vieux baldaquins pourris. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux chatouillis qu'engendraient le passage des minous sur sa peau et ne craignait plus qu'une araignée se soit faufilée sous ses vêtements après chaque souffle. Les muscles de son postérieur s'étaient depuis longtemps endormis pour continuer à se plaindre de la dureté du sol sur lequel ils reposaient.

Le survivant avait récupéré la carte du Maraudeur, balancée à l'autre bout de la pièce durant la matinée après y avoir aperçu les étiquettes de Ginny et de Dean collées serrées. Digérant sa colère avec difficulté, le garçon avait entrepris le deuil de son orgueil et l'expérience du chagrin d'amour et n'avait toujours pas pris la décision, pourtant incontournable, de retourner au château. À cette heure, son absence ne devait plus être un mystère. La punition qu'on lui administrerait serait monstrueuse et, au fond, il se demandait si rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie valait toujours le coup alors que McGonagall l'exclurait très probablement. Résigné, Harry avait renoncé à échafauder un plan loufoque pour tenter de s'en sortir le mieux possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Aussi, en tapotant le bout de sa baguette contre le parchemin jauni, il avait murmuré quelques heures plus tôt un « méfait accompli » presque triste. Dès lors, il n'avait occupé son esprit qu'à la méditation sur sa situation.

Le jour entier avait défilé à la manière d'une bande de film moldue accélérée. Le soleil était passé de l'est à l'ouest en un temps record, sans compter sa disparition soudaine derrière d'impressionnantes et intimidantes nuées noires. Une tempête approchait, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Et, honnêtement, Harry doutait que demeurer dans la Cabane Hurlante lors d'un déluge soit une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, la baraque brinquebalante avait bien réussi à se maintenir depuis l'époque des Maraudeurs et de sa construction. Elle devait être bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait. Pourtant, alors que l'obscurité avait envahi les lieux comme si on l'avait jetée sur la Cabane telle une toile de tissu, le sorcier de Gryffondor trouvait le _Lumos_ de sa baguette bien insuffisant et il se surprit à regretter les torches graisseuses du vieux château et sa lumière jaune rouge plutôt que celle gris bleuté qui régnait ici. Elle était bien trop favorable à la résurgence des souvenirs que cet endroit abritaient et dont il ne voulait pas qu'on les lui rappelle : les complot, la monstruosité, la mort de ses proches... Une drôle d'angoisse enserrait ce qui restait de son cœur. C'était le signal : il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Cesser toute cette folie, sans queue ni tête, sans indice ni signe, et se résigner à vivre normalement, pour la première fois. C'était fini pour ce soir. Et il se jura de considérer que tout était fini, définitivement, si aucun signe réel ne lui apparaissait d'ici à ce qu'il ait quitté la Cabane Hurlante. Au-delà, il ne serait de toute façon plus libre de ses mouvements tant on s'acharnerait à lui imposer une Trace spécifique à son cas...

Malgré tout, aucun choix ne paraissait le meilleur à Harry. Il ne rangea ses affaires dans son sac moldu noir qu'avec lenteur, en promenant son regard sur les lieux entre chaque geste. Ses mains, affairées à ranger la carte du Maraudeur dans la doublure déchirée rencontrèrent la chaîne glacée du retourneur de temps. Un instant, le survivant hésita. Puis, fermant les yeux avec force, il s'obligea à lâcher prise. La chose fut profondément difficile jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit léger ne se fasse entendre dans son dos. Intrigué, Harry tâta le manche de sa baguette, coincée à la ceinture de son pantalon, pour se rassurer. Puis, accroupi, il se retourna d'un seul coup. Personne. Toujours prudent, le Sauveur se redressa et s'avança jusqu'au palier. Il inspecta les parties visibles de celui-ci avant de continuer sa progression jusqu'à la rambarde de l'escalier menant vers les étages inférieurs. Là, il se plaça rapidement en haut des marches noires et se pencha légèrement vers la descente pour apercevoir le rez-de-chaussé et les rares fournitures déglinguées qui le décoraient sinistrement. Rien à signaler. L'escalier menant au grenier ne lui apporta pas plus d'inquiétudes. Pourtant, le bruit persistait et devenait même plus clair. À nouveau, Harry ferma les paupières pour mieux le localiser en l'isolant du reste de ses sens. En se guidant à l'aveugle, le survivant se dirigea vers une pièce sur la gauche, à l'opposé de la chambre à baldaquins. Lorsque le son devint suffisamment fort, une sorte de crépitement poussiéreux grattant une quelconque surface, il s'autorisa à nouveau à voir.

Le brun ténébreux venait de pénétrer dans une seconde chambre, d'une taille similaire à celle qu'il « occupait » depuis la veille. Le lit n'était cependant que d'une place, sans aucun baldaquin ni structure ornementale, et reposait à même le sol tel un futon japonais. La moquette grise de minous et de cendres l'avait envahi en recouvrant la parure d'arabesques dorées sur un fond de velours vert pomme. Des malles imposantes traînaient dans un coin en une montagne de caisses de cuir élimé et tanné par les années d'abandon. Et, dans le fond de la pièce, entre deux fenêtres construites de travers et scellées par des planches de clous plus que bois tant le métal le cachait à la vue, se trouvait un âtre éteint. Si Harry n'avait pas su que les légendes concernant le statut hanté de la Cabane Hurlante n'étaient que du pipeau, il aurait certainement cru qu'un fantôme avait investi les lieux tant le froid régnait dans cette pièce. Il s'engouffrait à travers les conduits de la cheminée, probablement dans le même état de délabrement que le reste de la demeure, amené par le vent et, en arrivant au niveau du foyer, soulevait suie, cendres et poussière en minuscules tourbillons : l'origine du bruit.

Soupirant, Harry baissa sa garde en même temps que sa baguette. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux ici. Juste une maison menaçante qui faisait un peu trop fonctionner son imagination. Rien qui fut différent de l'habitude en réalité. Le survivant ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de noter la nette amélioration : au lieu de créer des spectres de Rogue comploteur, il s'imaginait la présence d'un fantôme dans une maison réputée hantée. Oui, il s'en satisferait.

Le Sauveur fit volte-face et rejoignit à nouveau la chambre au piano effondré pour récupérer ses affaires. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il avait tout à coup la désagréable impression d'être observé et ne rêvait plus que de quitter cet endroit. Pourtant, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Tandis qu'il se retournait vers l'issue de la chambre à baldaquins pourris, Harry brandit vivement sa baguette vers l'encadrement de la porte. Sur le palier un jeune homme de son âge le dévisageait avec quantité de sentiments différents, de la méfiance au soulagement, et de la colère dégoûtée à la joie amicale. La surprise obligea le survivant à baisser le bras.

\- Neville ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard s'approcha, le sérieux sur les traits.

\- Heureusement que j'ai fini par me souvenir qu'un passage secret du château menait à cet endroit. Une cachette idéale. Tout le monde te cherche, Harry.

\- Je ne voulais inquiéter personne, s'excusa le survivant. J'allais justement rentrer.

\- Comme ça ? releva le féru de botanique.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Neville voulait dire.

\- « _J'allais rentrer_ », répéta Neville. Tu dis ça comme si de rien n'était. Des gens se sont inquiétés pour toi, Harry. Tu ne peux pas prendre ça à la légère. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Après tout le cirque que tu nous as fait ? Tu va vraiment revenir... _comme ça_ ? Tu donnes presque l'impression d'abandonner ce qui te rends fou depuis des semaines... C'est ce que tu fais, n'est-ce-pas ? À quoi ça a servi, tu peux me le dire ?

Harry baissa la tête piteusement. Il n'avait aucune leçon à recevoir de la part de Neville, pourtant son crâne s'enfonçait de lui-même entre ses épaules en signe de soumission. La honte le submergeait tant qu'il ne pouvait plus affronter le regard de son ami. C'était pourtant ce que celui-ci attendait. Neville attendait que le survivant prenne ses responsabilités, qu'il s'accroche au blanc de son œil et lui affirmant la force de sa volonté, la véracité de ses convictions ou le courage de les abandonner toutes deux. Mais l'élu n'avait même plus le quart de la force nécessaire à tout cela. Il s'effritait à vue d'œil.

Neville n'irait pas dire qu'il n'était pas soulagé de voir son ami renoncer à son projet fou de prouver la continuation de la guerre et l'existence d'un conflit de l'ombre au point d'aller dénicher Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui même, ou ce qu'il en restait. Non, il n'irait pas jusque là. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire que le revirement soudain du survivant ne le surprenait pas au plus haut point. Un peu comme quand Harry était redevenu un étudiant modèle après la sanction de McGonagall... Il avait peine à y croire. Toute personne ayant côtoyé Harry le connaissait pour sa force de conviction et de caractère. C'était la base même de sa personne : aucune influence extérieure, droit dans ses bottes. Le voir renoncer n'était donné à personne. Le Préfet-en-Chef avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'assister à un moment légendaire : le renoncement de la légende elle-même. La brisure du grand Harry Potter. L'impensable qui lui brisait le cœur.

\- Harry, je ne t'engueule pas. C'est juste que ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Pour moi non plus, avoua l'élu. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient... C'est peut-être Ginny, c'est peut-être tout à fait autre chose... Mais je ne suis plus sûr de savoir d'où ça venait non plus. Il y a des choses qui m'ont fait croire que... Mais il y a toujours plus ou moins des choses bizarres et inexplicables qui se produisent autour de nous sans que ça porte à conséquence et dont on pourrait pourtant croire que... Je n'ai pas de preuve, pas de piste et même pas un seul signe. C'est sans doute qu'il n'y a rien, non ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. Quant à moi, j'espère sincèrement que tu as effectivement halluciné. Et c'est l'avis général, pour être tout à fait honnête. Les autres pensent que te considérer comme un fou fera de tout ce que tu dis l'illusion du fou.

Le survivant hocha doucement la tête. Finalement, ses épaules s'élargirent de nouveau, suffisamment pour lui permettre de se maintenir tête droite.

\- J'accepterai toute punition qu'on m'attribuera pour les troubles que j'ai causés, en espérant juste qu'on ne me renverra pas. Pour de bon. Parce que...

Harry déglutit, submergé par l'émotion.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, les gars.

Les traits de Neville s'adoucirent considérablement. Il sourit doucement à son ami.

\- Nous aussi on a besoin de toi, Harry.

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi comme avant, nia le survivant. En tout cas les autres n'en ont plus besoin...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus à sauver...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi parce qu'ils t'ont toi, Neville. Tu es le nouveau Harry Potter, d'une certaine manière.

\- Harry, non... Je n'ai pas de prétention à ce titre. Ce n'est même pas un titre d'ailleurs. J'ai juste essayé de...

\- Faire ce que j'aurais fait, je sais. « _Qu'est-ce qu'Harry ferait à ma place ?_ » À force de te répéter ça, Neville, tu as fini par devenir bien plus utile que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu t'es créé une place à toi. Les autres ne peuvent plus se passer de toi. Ils gravitent autour de toi comme si tu étais leur roi. Pas besoin de traîner des lustres avec tout le monde pour le savoir : ça se voit.

\- Peut-être, mais personne n'a pris la place d'ami que tu avais auprès de moi, Harry. Je suis...

\- Seul ?

Les sourcils de Neville se plissèrent tristement. Pendant un instant, Harry revit le garçon penaud de onze ans, accroché par le col de sa robe d'écolier à une gargouille du château lors de son premier cours de vol, sortant sa phrase fétiche : « _pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?_ ».

\- J'imagine que c'est le revers de cette position, déclara le féru de botanique. On se sent terriblement seul.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire le contraire. J'ai eu du monde autour de moi. J'ai eu Hermione, Ron et même vous les gars. Tous ces gens qui sont autour de toi aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, ce sont les rares moments où personne n'a été là pour moi que je retiens le mieux. C'est toujours comme ça, Neville. Et, maintenant, je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer ce que je vis depuis que je suis revenu.

\- Tu te trompes. Je ne peux même pas me le représenter. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je ne comprends pas comment on peut basculer dans de tels extrêmes, à prendre les décisions que tu as prises... Quand j'ai compris que tous les autres comptaient sur moi pour te cadrer un peu, pour t'affronter, j'étais franchement mal. Pas parce que tu es mon frère de maison, mais parce que j'avais peur de toi, Harry.

\- Tu n'avais pas à m'affronter, Neville. Il te suffisait de m'apporter ton aide. Rien de tout ça ne serait en train d'arriver et je me sentirai peut-être moins comme une merde ! rétorqua le survivant, piqué au vif.

\- Je suis ton ami et un Préfet-en-Chef, tout ce que je suis censé faire, c'est te soutenir et veiller à la bonne marche de l'école. Je ne suis pas redresseur de torts contrairement à ce que tu crois.

\- L'aide aurait pu être d'une toute autre nature, et tu le sais, grogna Harry.

\- Tu vois c'est ça ton problème, Harry ! se fâcha Neville. Tu es le Sauveur donc on doit forcément te suivre coûte que coûte ! Alors que toi-même tu n'as rien, Harry ! Tu l'as admis il n'y a même pas une minute : il n'y a visiblement rien du tout !

\- Je ne force personne à me suivre ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Si Hermione et Ron sont venus avec moi, c'est de leur plein gré ! Si je n'ai mêlé personne à tout ça, c'est parce que je connaissais les risques depuis le début ! La preuve que j'avais raison ! explosa le survivant. Mais si l'un de vous avait daigné, dès le début, m'apporter son aide, j'en aurais peut-être des preuves !

\- Mais on t'a apporté de l'aide, Harry ! On a tenté de t'inclure parmi nous ! Ginny a même...

\- Quoi, Ginny ? l'interrompit le Sauveur. Tu trouves franchement qu'elle m'a aidé ?!

\- Ah ! Dans ces conditions, c'est sûr que non ! accorda Neville. Mais ne blâme pas le monde entier parce qu'elle a fait... une erreur, un choix, ou peu importe ce que c'était ! Nous avons essayé de te faire revenir parmi nous. Hermione et Ron sont intégrés, comme avant. Pourquoi pas toi, Harry ? Je te le demande ! Sois honnête avec moi ! Sois honnête avec toi-même, pour une fois !

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas de cette aide là ! cria le survivant.

Neville écarta les bras. Ils claquèrent contre ses cuisses lorsqu'il les relâcha. Voilà, il y était parvenu, à creuser à travers les couches d'apparence et d'armure du grand Harry Potter. Il était désormais dans la substantifique moelle du héros du monde sorcier... Et ce n'était pas joli à voir.

\- Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux, Harry. C'est un fait, trancha Neville d'une voix froide.

\- Je n'ai jamais forcé qui que ce soit à quoi que ce soit ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Personne ne m'écoute jamais !

\- Et franchement je ne me demande pas pourquoi, Harry ! Je voulais te donner une chance, parce tu es mon ami et que c'est toi qui m'a appris qu'il n'y a rien de plus important. Mais je commence à me demander si les autres n'ont peut-être pas raison : tu es en train de virer barge !

\- Répète un peu !

D'un même mouvement, les deux étudiants de Gryffondor brandirent leurs baguettes respectives et les braquèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sans attendre que le survivant se décide à attaquer le premier, Neville prit les choses en main. Il ne voulait pas encore se reprocher d'avoir attendu l'aboutissement d'une discussion qui n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais lieu. Se retrouver paralysé au sol par un sort, il avait déjà donné, merci.

\- Si tu ne veux pas revenir au château de tes propres moyens, c'est moi qui t'y forcerai ! _Stupéfix_ !

 _\- Protego_ ! À quoi bon puisque je vais me faire renvoyer ! Avoue que vous seriez bien mieux sans moi ! _Reducto_ !

Neville se jeta prestement dans le couloir et se plaça dos au mur. La paroi à côté de lui explosa en poussière cendrée et gros morceaux de plâtres qui firent trembler les lattes du plancher en y tombant. Le féru de botanique prit une large inspiration, prenant la pleine mesure de sa chance. Lorsqu'il sortit du nuage de poussière, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Il n'est pas question de se débarrasser de toi, Harry, tu entends ? On ne serait pas mieux en perdant un des nôtres. Mais si tu acceptais de te soigner un peu, peut-être que les choses iraient déjà mieux !

\- Ah ! Oui ? Et c'est toi qui va m'y obliger ? Si tu as le droit de ne pas m'écouter, alors j'ai le droit d'en faire autant !

Quelques autres sorts jaillirent des baguettes des deux garçons, faisant un véritable carnage sur les murs déjà miteux de la vieille Cabane Hurlante. D'autres morceaux de plâtre s'effondrèrent bruyamment au sol et la Cabane semblait tanguer comme sur une mer déchaînée. D'un coup, au milieu de la bagarre, Neville leva le bras gauche.

\- Attends ! cria-t-il à Harry.

Le Sauveur s'immobilisa en position défensive, au cas où tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un piège. Mais même ce genre de manœuvre était bien trop basse et lâche pour Neville. Le féru de botanique ne l'aurait pas attaqué dans le dos de cette manière. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque le Préfet-en-Chef quitta définitivement ses appuis de combat et tourna la tête vers la porte du palier. La poussière soulevée par leur agitation finissait de retomber et on y voyait beaucoup plus nettement. Pourtant, Harry ne percevait rien de ses yeux vert forêt.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose...

Soudain, un énorme claquement ressemblant à une large plaque relâchée sans ménagement ébranla la structure de la Cabane Hurlante. Des pas précipités naquirent alors à l'étage inférieur. Neville baissa prestement les yeux, au cas où il apercevrait quelque chose à travers les lattes désolidarisées mais, dans cette pièce, le plancher était ironiquement bien préservé à l'exception des immenses échardes de bois longues d'une vingtaine de centimètre se relevant des lattes comme une série de herses. Le grincement de l'escalier se fit entendre et, nourris d'un même réflexe, les deux sorciers se mirent en position. Neville recula rapidement jusqu'au niveau de Harry et tourna, lui aussi, sa baguette vers l'encadrement de porte.

Une silhouette parvint jusqu'au palier en s'effondrant lamentablement au sol. Un petit cri de douleur résonna dans la Cabane Hurlante mais l'intrus se releva rapidement. Il semblait paniqué et regardait de tous les côtés.

\- Harry ?

Le survivant baissa sa baguette.

\- Remus ?

Le professeur Lupin se précipita dans la vieille chambre où se trouvaient les deux adolescents. Une ombre dansait devant ses yeux exorbités mais Harry doutait qu'elle ne soit due aux souvenirs qu'éveillaient l'endroit chez l'homme. Au contraire, son apparence encore plus misérable qu'à l'accoutumée dans son costume rapiécé déchiré par endroits et ses mains couvertes de griffes monstrueuses salies de cailloux, laissait entrevoir une grande frayeur. En nage, il peinait à reprendre son souffle et haletait gravement.

\- Merlin ! J'arrive à temps !

\- Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, professeur, déclara Neville. Harry était sur le point de rentrer.

Le survivant se tourna vers le féru de botanique, profondément surpris qu'il le défende ainsi après ce qui venait de se produire. Le Préfet-en-Chef lui fit un bref signe de tête, agrémenté d'un sourire en coin.

\- Neville ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Non, non ! Vous devriez être dans l'école !

\- J'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall comme vous me l'aviez demandé mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, professeur, se justifia Neville. J'avais la solution...

\- Peu importe ! Le coupa brutalement l'homme.

Remus se retourna pour vérifier ses arrières. Ne remarquant rien, il s'avança rapidement dans la pièce et attrapa une épaule de chacun des garçons.

\- Retournez immédiatement au château ! Prenez le passage d'Honeydukes. On vous ouvrira. Tambourinez, cassez une fenêtre sinon ! Allez !

D'un coup particulièrement violent, le professeur Lupin projeta les étudiants vers la porte. Il attrapa le sac de Harry et le lui lança d'un geste rapide. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, Remus eut un faux sourire.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas...

Un bruit fort retentit soudainement au rez-de-chaussé de le Cabane Hurlante. Harry et Neville se retournèrent d'un même mouvement avant de consulter leur professeur du regard. Celui-ci avait l'air totalement désespéré. La sonorité caractéristique de morceaux de bois que l'on envoie balader se fit entendre. Des planches avaient sans doute été projetées depuis leur position initiale. Un grincement fulgurant suivi d'un courant d'air glacial indiqua qu'une ouverture avait été forcée en bas. À en juger par les lourdes bottes qui pratiquèrent les lieux quelques secondes plus tard, ce devait être la porte d'entrée.

\- Non, souffla le professeur Lupin.

\- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, troublé par la panique de l'homme.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment envie de savoir, déclara Neville peu rassuré.

De la cage d'escalier émergea un nouvel intrus : un homme immense, aux épaules presque trop larges pour passer l'encadrement de porte de la pièce, quelque peu voûté au niveau de la nuque. Son souffle emplissait les lieux sans pareil, haletant tel un animal pris par l'excitation d'une chasse à cour. Des coupures luisantes striaient les parties découvertes de sa peau, en particulier son visage, très visiblement lacéré de coups de fouets de ronces. Intimidé, Neville déglutit et recula d'un pas. En travers de la face de l'homme, le survivant avait reconnu les cicatrices des balafres du frère aîné de Ron, celles que Fenrir Greyback lui avait infligées quelques mois auparavant. Confus de sa présence ici, Harry n'avait d'abord pas bougé.

Bill devait le chercher, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement après tous les événements qui avaient pris place sous son toit et l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient plongé. Une lame de culpabilité blessa Harry dans le fond de sa gorge. L'aîné des Weasley devait être furieux et prêt à le mettre en pièces pour l'empêcher de recommencer ce genre de bêtises, raison pour laquelle Remus était dans un pareil état, lui qui tenait à le protéger. Pourtant, Bill ne bougeait toujours pas, demeurant parfaitement immobile sur le palier sombre de la Cabane Hurlante. Étrangement, dans son dos, le souffle de Remus s'était accéléré à son tour, comme si sa nervosité transparaissait d'une manière violente. Décidant de mettre un terme à ce cirque, Harry commença à bouger. Son mouvement vers l'avant fut quasiment imperceptible, mais n'échappa pas à Remus.

\- Harry, non ! s'exclama-t-il. Recule toi !

\- Je vais lui expliquer. Il comprendra...

\- Harry, il ne comprendra rien du tout ! Il ne peut pas ! Recule !

Harry se retourna vers son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, sourcils froncés. Neville, visiblement au même niveau de panique que ce dernier, passait nerveusement ses pupilles de Remus à Bill. Il secouait la tête en reculant.

\- Comment ça il ne peut pas ?

\- La malédiction de Greyback s'est répandue : c'est un loup-garou !

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux. Tout faisait terriblement sens tout à coup. Lentement, il revint vers Bill.

\- Harry ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Il n'a pas pris de potion comme moi ! La lune est là ! hurla Remus.

Mais le sorcier de Gryffondor ne l'écoutait pas. Ses pupilles vertes étaient hypnotisées par le sang qui s'écoulait en filets abondants des mains du frère de Ron. Des griffes noires transperçaient la peau de ses ongles en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la surface. Un grognement s'éleva de sa stature imposante qui se recroquevillait progressivement en position animale.

D'un coup, Harry se sentit projeté au sol tandis que Bill bondissait jusque dans la pièce. Le survivant s'écrasa durement au sol et poussa un cri de douleur en sentant quelques échardes lui accrocher vicieusement la peau. Ses lunettes valdinguèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, réduisant la vision à un vulgaire brouillard informe taché de larges bandes colorées. Une pression incroyablement forte s'appuya sur son dos : une énorme patte griffue à en juger par la forme. Une matière visqueuse atterrit dans sa nuque et s'écoula le long de sa peau, jusqu'à imbiber son T-shirt. Harry réprima une grimace de dégoût en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la bave du loup qu'était désormais Bill. Une puissante odeur de sang s'en dégageait également. Les crocs de la forme bestiale de Bill devaient percer leur chemin à travers ses gencives eux aussi, à l'image de ses griffes. Ses yeux bleu nuit brillaient d'un éclat radieux contrastant avec la monstruosité de la transformation.

Soudain, le sol sous lui craqua durement. Bill l'aplatissait littéralement contre le plancher, sûrement furieux de voir que ce morceau de viande insignifiant bougeait encore sous sa poigne. Si cela bougeait, cela signifiait que cela vivait encore, et si le repas vivait encore il pouvait s'enfuir. Suite logique. Harry grogna à son tour, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement. Ses bras étaient entravés dans cette position et, malgré tout, le survivant aurait presque tenté de se les déboîter pour atteindre la baguette à sa ceinture. Et, même dans le flou qui l'entourait sans ses lunettes, Harry repéra une lueur jaunâtre éclatante, deux pupilles incandescentes de rage, et un feulement furieux.

Bill releva sa gueule du corps qui l'occupait pour défier son semblable, lui aussi, en pleine métamorphose sous les rais de lune franchissant les planches clouées aux fenêtres en lignes blanches. L'apercevant, le nouveau loup poussa un hurlement salvateur tandis qu'un grognement roulant lui répondait toujours. Remus avait totalement disparu derrière son apparence de bête sauvage désormais. Ses bras, devenues pattes frêles, se reposèrent au sol.

Harry sentit sa chance venir. Le poids de Bill se faisait moins pressant sur lui et il fut presque en mesure d'atteindre sa baguette lorsque l'aîné des frères Weasley comprit sa manœuvre. Il abattit violemment sa gueule contre le plancher et en arracha une partie grâce à ses dents maculées de sang. Le survivant se protégea le visage en le plaquant contre le bois et plaça son bras libre par-dessus son crâne en voyant que l'autre patte du nouveau loup s'élevait rapidement dans les airs. Elle retomberait sur sa gorge, à coup sûr. Il ferma les yeux.

Un capharnaüm monstre lui perça les tympans tandis que le sol trembla comme victime d'une secousse sismique. La pression intolérable avait disparue mais une autre paire de mains se saisissait désormais de lui et le forçait à se relever. La monture métallique de ses lunettes atterrit dans sa main. Il les replaça sur son nez et découvrit Neville à ses côtés. Il surveillait nerveusement l'issue menant au palier.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Je... Je crois.

\- Allez, lève-toi. Il faut sortir d'ici.

\- Mais... Et Remus ? Il faut l'aider ! Ils vont s'entretuer !

\- Il est conscient grâce à la potion Tue-Loup, même sous sa forme de loup. Tu n'as rien retenu des cours, par Merlin ?!

\- Mais...

\- Lève-toi ! Il va retenir Bill le temps qu'on s'échappe. On trouvera de l'aide au château ! Vite !

Le sorcier de Gryffondor se releva enfin. Neville lui fourra son sac entre les bras et le tira vers un immense trou creusé dans le plancher : il donnait sur l'étage d'en dessous. Un jappement sinistre retentit dans les pièces de l'autre côté du palier et Harry trembla de la tête aux pieds. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers l'ouverture béante laissée à la place de l'encadrement de porte de la vieille chambre.

\- On va sauter, c'est plus sûr, déclara Neville. Oh ! Harry ! Reprends-toi ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le survivant ne l'écoutait pas. On n'a pas le temps de rêver ! Harry !

Mais le Sauveur ne l'écoutait plus. Entre les jappements et hurlements des loups-garous se livrant un combat féroce et les supplications du féru de botanique, le regard de Harry s'était momentanément perdu sur la partie visible du palier. Et là, au milieu des débris du combat qui faisait rage, le brun repéra un éclat doré qui n'était clairement pas une applique de lustre effondré. Sans plus prêter attention aux appels de Neville, Harry s'élança dans le couloir et attrapa l'objet échoué.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Neville en le rejoignant.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le força à revenir vers l'escalier.

\- C'est un retourneur de temps, murmura le survivant.

\- On s'en fiche ! Allez, partons d'ici ! Maintenant !

Une vague d'excitation submergea le garçon tandis qu'il resserrait son poing autour de l'objet magique. Il devait être coincé entre les lattes du plancher, trop fatigué et déprimé pour s'en apercevoir la veille alors qu'il remettait tout en question. La détermination retrouvée, Harry se laissa enfin emmener par Neville. Il réalisa soudainement que son sac était resté dans la chambre. D'un coup habile, il faussa compagnie au Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Harry ! Laisse ça ! Il faut sortir d'ici !

Et comme pour prouver ses dires tandis que les deux garçons, se poursuivant, revenaient dans la vieille chambre, une partie du mur s'effondra, défoncée par le corps frêle de Remus sous sa forme « lycanthropienne ». Face à lui, l'immense stature du nouveau loup était effrayante. Et, sans toute la volonté du monde, il ne faisait aucun doute que le professeur Lupin n'aurait pas fait le poids. Mais il savait que ses deux étudiants étaient toujours là. Leur jetant un regard désespéré, il jappa une fois en se redressant et reprit ses grognements menaçants en s'aplatissant devant Bill. Celui-ci hurla à la mort en s'avançant dans la pièce : des fragments d'un miroir brisé s'étaient répandus au sol et l'un d'eux s'était enfoncé dans une de ses pattes. Remus, saisissant l'occasion, lui bondit à la gorge et y planta fermement ses crocs.

Harry jeta son sac sur son épaule, gardant le retourneur de temps fermement serré dans sa main, et attrapa Neville par la manche de son pull. Il l'obligea à raser les murs pour éviter d'être happé dans le combat par un geste trop large des deux loups-garous. Puis, près du trou béant dans le mur, il se saisit d'un morceau de verre et en glissa un à Neville. Puisque les loups craignaient les objets coupants, s'en munir n'était pas la chose la moins intelligente à faire.

Bientôt, sous les assauts de son aîné, Bill s'effondra sur le flanc. Sans plus attendre une seconde, les deux sorciers se jetèrent dans l'escalier et s'échappèrent à toutes jambes par la porte d'entrée. Neville continua à remonter le chemin jusqu'au grillage avant de réaliser que le survivant ne le suivait pas. Effectivement, Harry avait sorti sa baguette et jetait un sort de fermeture sur la vieille porté déglinguée.

\- Pour les retenir, lui expliqua-t-il en parvenant à son niveau.

En une course folle, Harry et Neville traversèrent le minuscule bois menaçant qui entourait la Cabane Hurlante et la cachait quelque peu aux yeux des villageois de Pré-au-Lard. Dans le lointain, les lumières du château brillaient comme un phare sur un à-pic rocheux. Les cris des loups emplissaient le silence du village, terrorisants.

Les allées de celui-ci étaient enfin en vue. Ils s'engagèrent rapidement dans la direction du marchand de sucreries Honeydukes, toujours poursuivis par le roulement des hurlements de Bill et de Remus.

\- Ils se sont échappés, tu crois ? demanda Neville à Harry dans sa course.

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais il leur faut de l'aide, c'est certain.

Dans un virage qu'il prit trop court, Neville glissa et s'effondra lourdement. Le survivant ralentit à peine sa course : le féru de botanique s'était relevé dans l'instant. La devanture du magasin de confiserie apparut bientôt, éteinte et résolument fermée. Harry accéléra avec la ferme intention de casser un carreau ou d'enfoncer la porte, comme l'avait suggéré Remus. Neville continua sa course.

\- Suis-moi ! Je connais un autre chemin ! On va passer par la Tête du Sanglier !

\- La Tête du Sanglier ? Il n'y a pas de passage par là, Neville !

\- Maintenant si ! On en a creusé un dans la roche pour échapper aux Carrow en début d'année.

\- Où est-ce qu'il mène ?

\- La Salle sur Demande !

Les cris s'étaient un peu estompés dans le lointain. Seuls leurs souffles plein d'urgence emplissaient l'air et attiraient les yeux curieux depuis les rideaux des maisons. Neville coupa bientôt la route à Harry pour s'engager sous un chapiteau de bois où étaient réunis de longues tables de banquet, probablement pour les célébrations en plein air. Il slaloma entre les bancs, Harry sur les talons, et ils débouchèrent dans la ruelle étroite où trônait l'enseigne du pub peu recommandable. Sans perdre un instant, Neville sauta sur le seuil. Il s'arrêta net en remarquant que le survivant restait dans la ruelle.

\- Harry ! Si tu veux aider Remus, il faut retourner au château, tout de suite !

\- Retournes-y toi. Je vais...

\- Tu ne nous fausseras pas compagnie une seconde fois ! Tu viens avec moi ! Abelforth va nous ouvrir le passage.

\- Le frère de Dumbledore ? S'interloqua Harry.

\- Lui-même ! Maintenant viens !

Le survivant se recula d'un grand pas pour échapper à la main de Neville.

\- Je ne viens pas avec toi, Neville. Pars devant, ramène de l'aide à Bill et Remus.

\- Harry ! Non ! Harry, reviens !

Le cri de Neville se perdit dans la ruelle du village sorcier enrubanné par la nuit. Les ombres des toits étaient projetés grâce à la pleine lune immense. Harry disparut entre elles. Les jambes coupées et la poitrine douloureuse, Neville ne put rien faire pour le suivre. Il se laissa tomber sur le seuil du pub, à genoux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et un homme barbu apparut dans l'ouverture.

\- Neville ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici, mon garçon.

\- Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. On est mal. Vraiment mal.

* * *

La pleine lune dominait toute l'Angleterre sans aucune exception. Ainsi était fait le cycle lunaire. Ses rayons jaunâtres, moins puissants que ceux du soleil mais beaucoup plus mystiques, frappaient de leur clarté de vieux carreaux graisseux au bas des immenses fenêtres d'un salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Au loin, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre.

\- Greyback est sorti, releva une voix. Il doit être heureux. Il n'attendait que ça depuis trois jours.

Le silence revint, grésillant aux oreilles des deux sorciers présents dans la salle au carrelage en marbre damé noir et blanc. Éternellement assis dans les meubles luxueux de l'endroit, un homme souffla de rire à sa propre remarque. Un rictus malsain se dessina sur ses traits pâles.

\- Je dois avouer, Severus, que ton idée est... _délicieuse._ Retourner dans cette Cabane la nuit tombée pour y laisser ton propre retourneur de temps. C'est... brillant. Vraiment.

\- Potter hésitait, répondit le maître des potions. Il serait revenu au château.

\- Et tu avais raison. Et puisque je n'ai pas envie d'être avare sur les compliments, mon cher Severus, je vais également saluer ton initiative.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle du miroir à double sens, voyons, se désola le sorcier. Le garçon en a emporté un bout avec lui. Pour se défendre, certes, mais il ne se séparera pas d'un objet aussi utile. L'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Nous saurons ce qui se passe à Poudlard aussi. Directement chez ces minables de Gryffondors.

\- Et pour Potter ? Que fait-on maintenant qu'il est dehors ? Il peut aller n'importe où.

\- Il viendra à nous, crois-moi. Et ce jour-là, il découvrira ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté du miroir.

Un spasme secoua les épaules de l'homme assis. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents similaires à celles d'un serpent, et il éclata de rire. Un rire qui lui donnait l'air de hurler, lui aussi, à la lune.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre s'achève. Encore une fois, désolée de tout ce retard mais ravie de vous retrouver enfin !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite ;) (et promis, ça ne sera pas six mois d'attente cette fois ci ^^).**

 **M.A.D.**


	11. Loups solitaires

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette suite encore relativement longue. Peu de concentration sur Harry dans ce chapitre, mais il s'agit du dernier dans ce cas. Le prochain sera bien différent et vous devriez comprendre sans aucun problème pourquoi en parvenant à la fin de celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **EDIT : (30/07) Le chapitre qui avait été publié le 29/07 au soir a connu une légère modification lors de l'avant-dernière scène du chapitre, durant laquelle Neville et Hermione discutent ensemble. Il s'agit d'une erreur de ma part lors de la première publication. J'avais, en effet, mis en ligne une version plus ancienne non corrigée qui a été reprise lors de la dernière relecture du chapitre. Toutes mes excuses pour ce désagrément. En espérant que cela n'aura pas affecté votre lecture ! ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Loups solitaires**

Le départ de Harry, assister à la transformation de deux hommes en loup-garou, se retrouver pris entre le feu de leur combat, donner des explications à retour de bras autant aux professeurs qu'à ses camarades, s'astreindre à la solitude par ras-le-bol des perpétuels interrogatoires, affronter cette dite solitude... Neville pensait sincèrement avoir connu le pire ces trois derniers jours. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Car, ce que le féru de botanique n'avait pas anticipé après les événements de la pleine lune, c'est qu'il aurait également à donner des explications à des personnes bien plus impliquées que l'étaient professeurs et camarades. Bien plus, même, que Ron et Ginny à qui il avait tout expliqué dès la première heure.

Sa nuque. C'était tout ce que Neville avait été capable de présenter pour soutenir les regards des parents de Bill ainsi que de sa femme. Molly le bombardait de questions dont il ne possédait pas les réponses. Un peu plus honteux après chaque phrase, le garçon maladroit rentrait toujours un peu plus la tête dans les épaules. Accablé par l'embarras et une douloureuse compassion, il garda le silence après la vingtième interrogation à laquelle il ne pouvait apporter aucune solution. Ses prunelles bleu-vert s'étaient mises à observer les rainures du sol de vieux marbre du couloir de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Finalement, lorsque la voix de Molly se fit plus perçante, sans le rendre responsable de quoi que ce soit en dehors de son ignorance, Neville avait fermé les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, avait-il murmuré d'une voix à peine audible. Vraiment.

Molly avait fait volte-face sur les conseils muets de son mari, et tous deux, avec Fleur, s'étaient cloîtrés dans l'infirmerie. Là-bas, Madame Pomfresh s'apprêtait à leur faire son rapport, le plus doux possible, aux côtés du professeur Lupin et de la directrice de maison des Gryffondors, McGonagall. Quant à lui, il n'avait pas redressé la tête d'un iota. Ses paupières étaient restées closes, à deux doigts de lui offrir une inconscience salvatrice dont il aurait bien eu besoin à cet instant. Se couper du monde et de sa réalité mordante pour quelques minutes, rien de plus. Était-ce trop demander de la part d'un gosse comme lui ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Pourtant, il savait qu'on ne lui accorderait pas cette paix, tout comme l'univers avait refusé d'accorder la sérénité à Harry. D'ailleurs, l'univers lui-même semblait en proie à une rage difficile à apaiser.

La tempête qui avait débuté le soir de la pleine lune dura trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels les éléments furent incapables de se décider sur leur désir de faire régner la pluie ou le beau temps. Inlassablement, les nuages noirs, immenses comme des continents, déversaient tantôt des averses glaciales ou bouillantes, tantôt des grêlons en grain de sel ou de la taille d'un vif d'or. Les kilomètres de coton noir planaient en faisant du sur place au-dessus des terres britanniques. Par moments cependant, le vent soufflait si fort qu'un simple clignement d'œil aurait suffi pour garantir un dépaysement total à tout observateur. Milles vues uniques et éphémères s'exposaient en moins d'une minute, presque dix fois plus rapidement que les battements d'un cœur bien vivant dans le même laps de temps. Entre les rondeurs menaçantes des cumulus, une langue d'azur se dévoilait timidement pour quelques secondes. Et encore...

Durant ces trois jours, le ciel se transforma en narcissique continuellement insatisfait de son apparence. Ainsi, il pouvait se choisir des milliers d'habits chaque jour en se fichant royalement d'être raccord avec le climat en cours. Il se parait d'un de ses plus beaux costumes printaniers aux couleurs saumon, violet et jaune d'or, avant de revêtir, un clignement plus tard, une robe d'un gris sinistre strié de lignes blanches. Puis, quand rien ne semblait lui convenir après moult essais, un grondement s'élevait dans le lointain et de multiples répliques craquaient des heures durant. Les éclairs déchiraient les hauteurs tandis que les cieux exsudaient leur frustration. Enfin, de nouveaux apparats faisaient leur apparition au milieu de la tourmente et celle-ci s'apaisait, permettant aux hommes de remettre leur nez dehors pour les admirer. Ainsi, la voûte céleste se trouva des parures sublimes mais dérangeantes, confuses et inquiétantes. Pendant près d'une demi-journée, le record de longévité de cette période trinitaire, elle garda une peau incandescente d'un rouge profond, à l'image d'une rivière de sang, cerclée de noir et raturée par des fleuves d'une lumière orangée insoutenable. Un tunnel écrasant qui laissait entrevoir un jour apocalyptique à sa fin.

Devant tel spectacle, quelques pierres du château avaient préféré se faire la malle avant la fin des temps plutôt que de s'écraser lors du dernier déluge. Au premier coup de vent un peu sec contre la paroi, des fragments de pilastre sautaient dans le vide sans se soucier de leur point de chute : « boue mouvante » ou crâne bien en chair d'un étudiant. Les rafales étaient, par moments, si intenses, que les tuiles d'ardoise décollaient des toits telles des feuilles de papier. La pluie s'infiltrait par les fissures des murs et les joints manquants aux toits. L'humidité colorait les revêtements intérieurs d'une odeur de renfermé.

Après chaque tourment, les arbres du domaine se dépeçaient et perdaient feuilles, bourgeons, brindilles et branches, quand leur tronc ne se craquait pas en deux. Ailleurs, les anciens marécages avaient abandonné leur statut de souvenir et engloutissaient la végétation sèche par la racine.

En l'absence du professeur Rogue, parti remplir on-ne-savait quelle obligation inutile en dehors des murs, Minerva McGonagall avait repris les fonctions de directrice. Les décrets temporaires, mais impérieux, avaient suivi dans la foulée. Les abords de l'école étant devenus trop dangereux pour être pratiqués, tout élève avait l'interdiction formelle de franchir ne serait-ce qu'une des arches menant à la cour intérieure. Elle avait ordonné le confinement obligatoire et refusait, ainsi, tout va-et-vient. Trois jours plus tôt, toute personne présente entre les vieux murs avait reçu une assignation à demeure, au château, et tout individu extérieur s'était vu catégoriquement refuser l'entrée. Même Hagrid, qui avait été convié à s'abriter dans l'école au début de la manœuvre, n'aurait plus été autorisé à revenir dans l'école s'il en avait fait la demande. Mais bien que sa cabane se trouve en plein milieu des anciens marais, cette option était franchement peu envisageable. Le garde-chasse avait préféré demeurer chez lui. Il estimait sa maison sûre et capable de tenir bon contre vents et « marais ». Et puis, Crocdur ne supportait pas la présence des chats des étudiants, il ne pouvait donc pas l'emmener et, en bon maître, refusait catégoriquement de le laisser seul : qui lui aurait donné à manger ?

Néanmoins, obéissant à Minerva, Hagrid fournissait, deux fois par jour, un rapport par cheminette sur l'état de la situation et assurait celle-ci, à chaque fois, sa bonne santé. Mais rien ne s'améliorait jamais là-dehors. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux apprentis sorciers, bien sûr. L'inhabituelle frénésie perturbait énormément les cours.

La joie n'avait cependant pas régné très longtemps dans les rangs. Si les premières heures renfermaient l'excitation de la liberté et l'impression d'être débordé par les possibilités de dilettante, les journées moroses s'étiraient tant qu'elles provoquaient irrémédiablement l'ennui de ces jeunes gens. Ils n'en venaient à espérer qu'une seule chose : que le temps s'éclaircisse enfin et que la normalité reprenne ses quartiers. En effet, depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune, le vieux château n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'infirmerie prenait des allures de bastion arrière de champ de bataille, barricadé, plongé dans un silence de mort et interdit de toute approche, exception faite des urgences médicales. Mais l'on s'assurait bien qu'il n'y en ait aucune. De même, les alentours des appartements du professeur Lupin étaient bannis des fréquentations sous peine de lourdes représailles. Le professeur était soit disant « très atteint » par une étrange maladie, qui n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle au sein du château. Le but était naturellement de limiter les attroupements d'étudiants à la recherche de réponses sur les récents événements.

Harry manquait toujours à l'appel. Les Weasley, mis dans la confidence en raison de leur lien fraternel avec le résident permanent de l'infirmerie, ne s'épargnaient pas pour autant les scandales journaliers dans le couloir de celle-ci. Hermione et Dean les suivaient de près. Tous s'interrogeaient : pourquoi ne les laissait-on pas rendre visite à leur propre frère ? Quel était ce silence insupportable maintenu autour de sa convalescence ? On n'avait pas fait tant de chichis quand la lycanthropie du professeur Lupin avait été dévoilée ! Pourquoi ne leur expliquait-on rien ? Et, par Merlin, s'il était si primordial pour eux de libérer les lieux, pourquoi ne les laissait-on pas organiser la recherche du survivant ?

Accrocs, éclats de voix et mines sombres se multipliaient au sein des Gryffondors. Leur division passait nettement moins inaperçue que leurs habituelles réunions en comité stratégique. La machine était si bien huilée depuis le début de l'année que le moindre grincement, maintenant, attirait les curiosités avec la force d'un aimant surpuissant. L'intrigue s'amplifiait dans le château resté, quant à lui, dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Les spéculations allaient bon train, à tel point qu'une soif intarissable d'élucidation sembla saisir l'intégralité des rangs des apprentis sorciers, comme si la tempête avait amenée avec elle une grave pandémie.

Seulement, contrairement à la demande grandissante, l'offre des réponses, elle, était quasiment inexistante. Seuls les témoins des événements possédaient les informations salvatrices des curiosités. Mais voilà, Harry était aux abonnés absents, parti en vacances très probablement définitives en dehors de l'enceinte. Les Weasley et leur entourage n'étaient pas fréquentables dans les conditions actuelles. Ils maudissaient quiconque se payait trop de culot sur dix générations, et personne n'aimait être maudit, spécialement par Hermione Granger qui, tout le monde le savait, ratait très rarement un sort, même moldu. L'aîné de la tribu rousse était conservé dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh comme dans une prison de haute sécurité. D'après les rumeurs, il n'était même pas en état de soulever le petit doigt, terrassé par le quelconque mal le rongeant. Quant au professeur Lupin, témoin de choix de l'affaire, la directrice suppléante s'acharnait à le protéger avec compassion, non sans une visible irritation. À ce stade, plus personne n'ignorait que la présence du loup-garou dans l'école la dérangeait. Elle ne reniait ni son amitié, ni ses qualités de professeur et ne craignait que très peu sa lycanthropie, mais son statut de protecteur autoproclamé du survivant ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait largement préféré avoir son mot à dire sur cette histoire et être la seule à le donner, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

De fait, il ne restait plus qu'une seule et dernière solution pour tarir le flot de questions de tout un chacun. Autant dire que personne n'hésitait à se jeter dessus. Littéralement parfois.

Neville Londubat était le seul, unique et très accessible témoin des événements de la pleine lune. Les autorités compétentes du château lui avaient demandé des comptes et les nombreux curieux de l'école ne s'étaient pas gênés pour les imiter. Ainsi, depuis trois jours, le Préfet-en-Chef voyait son autorité marchandée à coup de chantage : on n'obéissait qu'à la condition qu'il donne des renseignements. Et il n'y en avait jamais assez, bien sûr. Ses camarades lui devenaient si désagréables que Neville se sentait, lentement mais sûrement, glisser vers l'agoraphobie. Les attroupements l'agaçaient tout autant qu'ils le terrifiaient. Le féru de botanique fuyait ses obligations de maintien de l'ordre comme la peste, alimentant lui-même la tendance à l'indiscipline de ses camarades. Un cercle vicieux en somme.

Son uniforme avait été remisé au placard et échangé contre les vêtements que sa grand-mère choisissait pour lui. Non pas que ces derniers soient réellement plus discrets que son flamboyant insigne de Préfet. La preuve : il ne parvenait pas à échapper à ses poursuivants, même en évitant de se confronter à eux en dissipant un attroupement ou en réglant une bagarre. Il lui semblait, qu'en dehors des justifications relatives à l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante, sa voix était devenue totalement inaudible dans le château. On aurait dit un châtiment des Enfers antiques : parler mais n'être entendu de personne.

Alors, résigné, il assurait, chaque fois, sa présence sur les lieux de la transformation, terrifiante, du professeur Lupin. Chaque fois, il confirmait la fuite de Harry, de son propre chef et non pas facilitée par une quelconque couardise devant le loup-garou. Et, chaque fois encore, il détrompait ses camarades : non, le professeur Lupin ne les avait pas agressés, non il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de lui-même sous sa forme bestiale. Au contraire, Harry et lui-même lui devaient très probablement la vie. Mais cela, il ne pouvait le dire à personne, évidemment. Les égratignures et entailles luisantes sur son visage faisaient l'objet d'une inspection minutieuse. Mais que les autres se rassurent, elles n'étaient que le résultat de sa course effrénée, et quelque peu paniquée, à travers le passage de la Salle sur Demande, et pas un revers de griffe de loup maudit. Les pierres du tunnel escarpé étaient aussi aiguisées que des canines de silex et appréciait tout autant le sang que leurs comparses dentaires, semblait-il. Le reste n'était que discours de sourds tant Neville se refusait à répondre aux questions indiscrètes.

En ce qui concernait Harry, les interrogations fusaient. Où était-il ? Parti. Où exactement ? Et pour quoi faire ? Le féru de botanique devait admettre son ignorance à ses camarades, qui s'en agaçaient prodigieusement. Rares étaient les respectueux qui abandonnaient d'un hochement de tête avant de le laisser retourner à sa solitude. Les autres en venaient à le blâmer pour ce qu'ils prenaient comme un refus de coopérer et l'accusaient même de ne pas avoir su retenir le survivant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore le pire. En fait, le féru de botanique encaissait mieux ces remarques désobligeantes à son égard, plutôt que celles qui s'en prenaient directement à Harry. Car, contrairement aux apparences, le départ du survivant ne déplaisait pas à tout le monde. Certains s'en réjouissaient même.

À ceux-là, Neville aurait eu le grand plaisir de leur attribuer une série d'heures de colle si le fait d'exprimer une opinion était répréhensible par le règlement. Ils ne comprenaient pas encore qu'il aurait mieux valu garder Harry auprès d'eux, avec leurs moyens dérisoires, plutôt que de s'enthousiasmer de son départ de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il idéalisait un peu trop les valeurs de l'amitié pour que cela reste crédible, comme Ron ou Hermione, mais son intuition lui soufflait que c'était bien plus que cela. Lorsque l'excitation du hiatus des cours retomberait, ses camarades se rendraient compte à quel point il s'agissait d'une fausse bonne nouvelle. Tôt ou tard, ils le devraient, forcément.

Le vide qu'Harry laissait derrière lui, à la fois en tant qu'ami et en tant que Sauveur, était bien trop grand. Le déséquilibre se ressentait. Dès son retour, déjà, le survivant n'étant plus réellement lui-même, la place qui lui avait été réservée n'avait servi à rien et n'avait fait que chambouler ce qui, somme toute, fonctionnait relativement bien grâce aux efforts de ceux qui s'étaient réunis autour du féru de botanique au début de cette année chaotique. Ainsi, l'école avait oublié comment s'organiser autour de Harry et Harry, lui, avait oublié comment s'accorder de leur présence. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce « siège » de référence ne pouvait pas demeurer vacant éternellement et, maintenant, avec la certitude que le survivant n'était plus désireux de l'occuper, il faudrait que quelqu'un rempile derrière lui, avec tout le poids et les épreuves que cela sous-entendait. Ce serait dur, lourd et éprouvant, à n'en pas douter.

Durant ces trois derniers jours de tempête, Neville s'était vu prendre durement conscience de tout cela. Pourtant, ces réalités ne semblaient le frapper qu'à cet instant, alors que les tourments climatiques prenaient plus ou moins fin en ce quatrième jour de confinement. Il comprenait que cette responsabilité titanesque commençait déjà à revenir à quelqu'un : lui-même, déjà assailli par la famille Weasley qui avait été autorisée à pénétrer dans le château. L'association des événements le laissait vidé de toute énergie, asséché de sa substance jusqu'à la moelle et à la limite de sombrer dans un long coma. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait sombrer, lentement...

Après ce qui lui sembla une longue heure, mais qui n'avait en fait duré qu'une poignée de minutes, une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. La paume était un peu froide et préférait enserrer les os de ses articulations plutôt que la chair. Le féru de botanique sentait sa fraîcheur et ses mouvements à travers son polo gris à manches longues et au col tracé de lignes noires. Malgré tout, le féru de botanique l'accueillit avec une timide once de bonheur.

\- Ne sois pas triste, Neville, chantonna une voix enfantine. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Le Préfet-en-Chef demeura muet, offrant toute suprématie au silence entre lui et ses amis.

\- Luna a raison, admit Ron après un moment. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Je sais. Je n'y crois pas, c'est tout.

Redressant légèrement la tête, le féru de botanique s'abîma dans l'observation de la paroi devant lui, vide de tout ornement et creusée, par endroits, avec les années de passage. Ses sourcils bruns et fournis étaient froncés de colère. Entre ses genoux, ses dix doigts assemblés formaient un énorme poing serré et asphyxié aux jointures par une coloration blanche.

Son épaule se cambra soudainement vers l'avant, la faisant glisser hors de portée de la main qui le réconfortait toujours. Puis, Neville se rapprocha un peu plus du bord de son assise, à la limite de l'équilibre instable. Sa carrure entière se trouvait hors d'atteinte de la sorcière de Serdaigle. La paume de celle-ci n'embrassait plus qu'une vague forme dans l'air, taillée à s'y méprendre selon l'ossature du féru de botanique si l'on s'en référait à la position de ses doigts. Le visage de la jeune fille, habituellement rond et blanc, semblait s'être amaigri, traduisant sa profonde confusion. Elle qui ne manquait jamais d'adresser le bon geste ou la bonne parole au moment opportun était destituée de son don comme de son âme. La phalange de son petit doigt trembla brièvement et la fille loufoque ramena lentement, presque au ralenti, le bras contre son corps frêle. Ses longues mèches blanc et or vinrent effleurer ses genoux tandis que sa face se dirigeait vers ceux-ci sous l'effet de la tristesse.

Surpris, Ron jeta un regard inquisiteur à Hermione. Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. L'affection que Neville portait à Luna ne relevait pas du secret. Pour dire, même la sorcière de Serdaigle avait fini par s'en apercevoir et à apprécier ses attentions à leur juste valeur. Le garçon maladroit savourait la compagnie de la jeune loufoque plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour faire évoluer leur relation. Neville restait malheureusement Neville dans ces situations. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il était capable de s'interposer entre les rangs lors d'une bagarre, de hausser le ton pour se faire respecter plutôt que de distribuer les punitions à retour de bras, et de prendre les rênes d'une association d'élèves qui partait à vau-l'eau depuis le départ du fabuleux trio à la guerre. En revanche, face à Luna, Neville redevenait le garçon maladroit se croyant toujours grassouillet et gueule cassée par des dents de lapins et des oreilles d'éléphants. Il perdait toute confiance et demeurait dans un immobilisme aussi douloureux que confortable, paralysé par la peur.

Luna n'avait jamais montré une quelconque préférence pour Neville ni pour un autre en particulier. Il semblait même que ce genre de relations ne l'intéresse pas. Qu'il s'agisse d'un ami proche ou d'une rencontre faite à l'instant, la jeune fille ne changeait pas son traitement. Elle demeurait toujours aussi enjouée, spontanée et bizarre. Pour un peu, même un strangulot tel que Malfoy aurait eu droit à sa part de considération loufoque. Aussi, lorsque la sorcière de Serdaigle subissait un rejet, elle observait une pause de rigueur avant de changer banalement de sujet. Cette capacité d'imperméabilité aux piques assassines déridait ses amis. Ses remarques les amusaient et permettaient souvent d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait désiré au départ : la relaxation du moment de tension. Cette fois, seulement, Luna ne rebondissait pas sur les propos ou l'attitude de Neville. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'osait même plus poser ses pupilles sur lui. Comme s'il avait été un dieu impétueux qui se serait emporté à cause de la sensation d'un simple coup d'œil sur son dos. Elle les tentait pourtant, ces regards, et clignait rapidement des paupières en un rythme épileptique.

Intriguée et n'écoutant, elle aussi, que son bon cœur, Ginny quitta les côtés de Dean. Elle s'approcha de son amie et prit place sur l'excroissance de pierre qui formait un vaste banc le long du couloir. L'intimité des différentes sections était garantie par les pilastres soutenant le plafond et qui s'avançaient en barres verticales collées au mur, comme taillées dans celui-ci.

La benjamine de Weasley rajusta sa jupe noire d'écolière et se pencha vers la blonde. Elle crut apercevoir une minuscule bille brillante sur la joue de son amie avant que cette dernière ne se mette à bouger. Sans rien dire, Luna se leva du banc de pierre et s'engagea dans le couloir, d'une démarche pas aussi légère qu'à l'accoutumée. Tous la regardèrent s'éloigner. Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse, au fond du couloir, dans les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs.

Une fois retourné, Ron se redressa dans son assise. Lui était installé sur un genre d'accoudoir en cuvette sculpté dans la pilastre verticale. L'ornement formait une sorte de place supplémentaire aux bancs attenants. Le cadet des Weasley prit une large inspiration et soupira lentement par le nez. Il sentait venir ce moment dramatique où les tourments des esprits préféraient le silence inconfortable à la parole révélatrice et refusait de se laisser enfermer dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Neville, répéta-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi, Ron, mais...

Le Préfet-en-Chef se retourna vers le roux, sur sa gauche. Les traits de son visage étaient emprunts d'un sérieux sans bornes.

\- Combien de fois as-tu dit à Harry que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Tu sais, le mage noir, les Mangemorts, les meurtres, les morts, la guerre, tout ça ?

\- Des milliers de fois. Au moins.

\- Et combien de fois t'a-t-il réellement cru ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Une drôle d'angoisse enserra sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Pourtant, il possédait cette étrange certitude de la savoir malgré lui.

Il inspecta ses camarades, la porte désespérément close de l'infirmerie, le vide, puis ses mains tremblantes. Les respirations imperceptibles des autres revenaient à ses oreilles, seules. Tout était là, si proche, coincé derrière des barrières psychiques : Bill calfeutré derrière l'interdit des rideaux gris noir de l'infirmerie au-delà de ces murs muets, la paix promise qui pouvait basculer en guerre de fiertés au moindre mot prononcé de travers, et puis, la réponse à cette question juste sous le voile des mensonges qu'il s'autorisait à lui-même.

Ron serra fortement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les frottant comme s'il cherchait à en retirer des lambeaux de peaux mortes. L'impression que les regards s'intéressaient subitement à lui et à lui seul refusait de s'occulter. Il se sentait dévisagé sous toutes les coutures, impudiquement, passé à l'analyse, jusqu'à temps qu'un mot sorte de sa bouche. Jusqu'à temps qu'il n'avoue, selon le sens caché de cette question quasi rhétorique, qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour Harry.

\- Jamais, avoua-t-il difficilement. Enfin, je crois. Peut-être au début.

\- Tu comprends où je veux en venir avec ça ? s'assura le féru de botanique.

Le roux acquiesça rapidement et détourna la tête vers le couloir désert. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout cela maintenant. En fait, Ron ne voulait cogiter sur rien du tout. Bill, Harry... Ils ne faisaient que le renvoyer durement à son inutilité. Mais, agressé par ces jours de tension, Neville refusa de le laisser en paix, au cas où une ultime audace de réconfort subsisterait chez lui, et finit de l'enfoncer en une phrase.

\- Alors économise ta salive.

Le cadet des Weasley déglutit. Le ton autoritaire de Neville était emprunté à son identité de Préfet-en-Chef, mais pas que. Il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui rendait ce conseil ferme en un ordre impérial : la force du leader. Le féru de botanique avait passé assez de temps dans cette position qui mettait Harry dans l'embarras et, somme toute, la difficulté, pour savoir en manier une majorité de nuances avec brio. L'injonction inflexible qui venait de lui couper le sifflet en était une.

Seulement, voilà, eux n'étaient pas de vulgaires étudiants qu'on remettait en place en forçant le ton. Eux aussi avaient eu l'occasion de diriger la marche de Poudlard pendant un certain temps. Avec Harry, ils étaient à l'origine de tant de choses qu'on les avait bien surnommés le « fabuleux trio ». Un fabuleux trio auquel on ne faisait pas la leçon.

Hermione pouffa d'un souffle faussement amusé. Le Préfet-en-Chef la dévisageait.

\- Neville, ce que tu fais est injuste, dit-elle.

La réponse que le féru de botanique réservait à la sorcière surdouée la désarçonna. Ses bras glissèrent, ballants, le long de son corps.

\- Oui.

\- Comment ça, « oui » ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

\- Oui, ce que je fais est injuste. Mais la vie est comme ça, Hermione, injuste. Tout ces gens qui m'interrogent depuis trois jours, tu crois que leur comportement est juste ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Si, tu le vois très bien. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves.

La née moldue recroisa les bras en travers de sa poitrine, très serrés. Ses narines s'élargirent au passage de son souffle tendu. Neville l'observa avant de reprendre. Il pointa du doigt le couloir vide.

\- Ils s'adressent à moi, tu sais ? Ils veulent savoir ce qui est arrivé. Ou, ils veulent partager leurs ressentis par rapport à cette histoire. Et je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef. C'est mon rôle d'être à leur écoute. Je peux entendre qu'on est perdus sans Harry, tout comme qu'on est bien mieux sans ce gars à problèmes, au moins mille fois par jours. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Parce que je n'ai pas à les punir pour avoir exprimé une opinion différente de la mienne.

\- Ça n'a toujours aucun rapport.

\- Arrête ! s'interposa Dean.

Le sorcier noir s'avança presque pour bloquer l'échange de regards entre Hermione et Neville. Ron sentit la surprise l'envahir en comprenant à qui il présentait son dos, en signe de soutien, et qui il défiait de ses pupilles noires. Hermione ne put que l'imiter. La poigne qu'elle gardait sur ses bras croisés s'affaiblit légèrement. C'était elle que Dean dévisageait méchamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là, Hermione ? Hein ? l'interrogea-t-il.

N'appréciant que moyennement la façon dont le petit-ami de sa sœur dévisageait Hermione, Ron commença à bouger inconfortablement dans son assise. Neville s'intéressa de nouveau à lui et leurs regards se croisèrent longuement. Puis, le féru de botanique inspecta une ultime fois la née moldue et son adversaire.

\- Dean, dit-il.

Le sorcier noir broncha à peine, ne démordant pas de son combat silencieux.

\- Dean, ça suffit, continua-t-il sur le même ton calme.

On aurait dit que le Préfet-en-Chef faisait la conversation. Pourtant, en un quart de seconde, le sorcier noir s'était retourné vers lui, une expression profondément intriguée sur le visage.

\- Mais... Elle te manque de respect.

\- Oh ! Doucement, toi ! grogna Ron.

Neville, sans le regarder, leva une main à l'attention du roux. Le signe lui disait clairement d'attendre patiemment son tour. Décontenancé, au même titre qu'Hermione, le cadet des Weasley reprit lentement sa place dans la cuve qui lui servait d'assise.

\- Hermione exprime une opinion contraire à la mienne, déclara le féru de botanique. Elle pense que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que j'ai dit à Ron sous prétexte que leurs intentions sont nobles en voulant m'aider à ne pas me blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé.

L'intensité des prunelles de Neville était envoûtante, sublimement fascinante, mis profondément dangereuse. Acquiesçant, Dean se recula d'un pas ou deux, à la droite du féru de botanique. Là, il appuya son bassin contre l'accoudoir en vis-à-vis de celui de Ron et, par-dessus les épaules de Neville, sourit faiblement à Ginny. Elle le lui rendit.

\- Harry vous aurait probablement remerciés pour vos bons sentiments, continua le Préfet-en-Chef. Mais je ne suis pas Harry. Ton opinion est que ce que je fais est injuste. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de penser. Pas plus que je n'empêche les autres de penser que, Harry parti, est une bénédiction ou un malheur. J'ai mon opinion, moi aussi.

\- Et que penses-tu, alors, Neville ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Ce que je pense me regarde. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer si je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Harry n'a pas dit pourquoi il partait, appuya Dean. Luna non plus, d'ailleurs.

Les muscles sous le polo de Neville se tendirent. Il jeta un œil mauvais à son ami qui balbutia faiblement.

\- Je ne...

\- Ne mêle pas Luna à tout ça, menaça le Préfet-en-Chef.

Dean acquiesça rapidement et détourna ainsi l'attention de sa personne. Hermione redevint la priorité aux yeux de Neville.

\- Mais Dean a un point. Harry ne s'est pas expliqué sur les raisons de son départ. Ça lui appartient. J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir m'expliquer.

\- Alors ne nous accuse pas inutilement, trancha Hermione. On essaye juste de t'aider.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît. Ne me sors pas les mêmes phrases ridicules qu'à Harry. Elles sont inefficaces. Et avant que vous vous énerviez, Ron et toi, je précise que je parle en connaissance de cause. Moi aussi j'ai essayé les belles phrases ce soir là. Je me suis rendu compte dès que j'ai franchi les portes de la Salle sur Demande qu'un _petrificus totalus_ aurait eu un meilleur effet.

\- Et après vous nous rabâchez pendant des semaines qu'Harry est dans une phase et que ça va passer, commenta Dean en aparté.

\- Dean, intervint Ginny. Non.

Le sorcier noir reprit son écoute silencieuse contre son coin de pilastre et n'ajouta plus rien. Le coup d'éclat de Harry les avait tous pris par surprise. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Sans que rien n'indique pourquoi, Ron descendit soudainement de sa cuvette accoudoir. Il posa ses pieds sur les blocs de pierre du banc avant de reprendre contact avec les pavés du véritable sol comme en enjambant une immense marche. Silencieusement, il s'éloigna vers la paroi de l'infirmerie, devant eux. Hermione le suivit brièvement des yeux avant de secouer la tête, perturbée par ce geste. Elle tenta de reprendre la discussion avec autant de concentration que possible.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher d'essayer de te soutenir.

\- Alors autorise moi à ne pas suivre vos conseils.

\- Je ne...

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Neville, je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de nous. Je ne comprends pas ! Tu comprends ça ? s'agaça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on reste les bras croisés en attendant de voir quelqu'un d'autre sombrer de la même façon ?

\- En appliquant les mêmes techniques, tu n'empêcheras pas une autre personne de sombrer, Hermione. Laisse-moi te le dire tout de suite.

\- Tout le monde est différent.

\- Tout le monde est... ?

Neville s'interrompit et pouffa d'un rire fatigué, juste un souffle amusé. Ses épaules se soulevèrent plusieurs fois, dessinant une drôle d'allure au Préfet-en-Chef dont les pupilles bleues se perdaient dans le vague dédale sombre du couloir de droite. Le temps à l'extérieur ne l'éclairait pas suffisamment pour que l'on puisse s'y déplacer sans _lumos_. Hermione attendit, décomposée, que l'explication de cet amusement ne lui soit donnée.

\- Hermione, murmura Neville. T'es-tu déjà demandée combien de personnes dans ce château préféreraient voir Harry en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école ?

\- Je ne... Je ne sais pas, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à...

\- Tout. Ça a tout à voir.

La née moldue interrogea silencieusement le Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Tu serais surprise, crois-moi. Même moi qui avait un peu de mal depuis quelques temps... J'ai été surpris.

\- Combien ? demanda Hermione, au bord des larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je n'ai pas compté. Mais une chose est sûre : les gens sont soulagés de le savoir loin d'ici. Harry aussi était injuste. Il causait énormément de problèmes. Et les autres estiment en avoir déjà assez avec leurs propres problèmes.

\- Et ils ont raison, ajouta Dean.

Hermione fronça les sourcils de colère. Neville secoua la tête pour la calmer.

\- Non, ne t'énerve pas Hermione. Parce qu'il a raison. La guerre a été douloureuse pour tout le monde. Rares sont ceux qui n'ont perdu personne dans leur entourage proche. Ils ne veulent pas de quelqu'un qui leur agite sans cesse une menace fantôme sous le nez, qui les empêche de passer à autre chose. Ne mens pas, c'est aussi ce que vous ressentez avec Ron. Raison pour laquelle vous vous éloigniez un peu de lui.

Honteuse, la sorcière surdouée baissa les yeux pour écouter la suite.

\- Comprends moi bien. Je ne suis pas heureux qu'Harry soit parti. C'est un des nôtres qui s'en va. Et je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne chose, guerre ou pas. Là dehors, il peut se créer d'énormes problèmes, bien plus gros que le minuscule chaos qu'il a engendré ici. Les peines de cœur se tassent. Les scandales aussi. Mais Harry Potter dans la nature est un sujet d'état. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça va provoquer.

\- Une réaction en chaîne, bredouilla la brune de sa voix cassée.

Neville acquiesça.

\- Mais maintenant, on n'est plus que spectateurs. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, pour ça et pour tout le reste, c'est attendre d'y voir plus clair et de comprendre comment tout ça est arrivé.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les membres de Gryffondor. Hermione construisait un contre-argument acerbe sur le bout de sa langue. Il ne sortit jamais, interrompu par le son mat d'un poing abattu contre un mur immuable.

Dans son dos, Ron, dents serrées, appuyait son front contre son poing, lui-même collé à la paroi de l'infirmerie. Neville soupira.

\- Ron, personne n'a dit que c'était de votre faute à vous non plus, dit-il.

\- C'est ridicule, murmura le roux avant de se retourner. Ne me dis pas que tu vois à quel point c'est ridicule ?! Il n'y a plus rien et c'est comme si la fin du monde était en train de nous tomber dessus ! Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ?

Les pupilles bleu nuit du cadet des Weasley parcoururent les Gryffondors rassemblés. Ne trouvant aucun soutien du côté de Neville, il se retrancha vers Hermione. Rendue hésitante par son échange véloce avec le Préfet-en-Chef, elle ne lui répondit pas. Il s'avança brusquement vers elle.

\- Qui est responsable pour ce qui est arrivé, hein ? Si ce n'est ni Neville, ni Harry, ni personne ? C'est pas de la faute à pas de chance ! Il y a forcément un coupable ! C'est toujours comme ça !

\- Honnêtement, pour ce que ça vaut venant de moi, Harry est celui qui s'est barré en pleine nuit, souleva Dean.

Le roux le fusilla du regard. Il l'avertit d'un doigt tendu.

\- Si tu salis encore le nom de mon meilleur ami, je te jure que tu goûteras aussi à ma baguette, Thomas !

\- Non, mais franchement, est-ce que j'ai tort ? Je te le demande !

\- On ne veut pas savoir ce que tu penses ! cria Hermione.

\- Et on y revient ! À chaque fois qu'il est question de Harry, vous faîtes la sourde oreille tous les deux ! Mais franchement, si ce n'était pas pour lui, est-ce que toute cette merde serait arrivée ? Je ne pense pas.

Sur son bout de banc, Ginny croisait et décroisait les jambes, mal à l'aise. Elle seule guettait encore l'ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie. C'était la première raison de leur rassemblement ici, et probablement la dernière dont chacun se rappelait désormais. En une phrase, leur silence de recueillement avait basculé en affrontement généralisé autour du sens d'un mot dont tout le monde se ficherait une fois l'heure passée. Fatiguée, elle se laissa aller dans son assise et s'avachit contre le mur. Ses yeux glissèrent le long des murs tandis que leurs voisines oreilles tentaient de se découvrir une surdité foudroyante aux cris environnants. Finalement, elle parvint jusqu'au côté du couloir où Luna avait disparue un peu plus tôt et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne sursaute. Une silhouette noire se tenait en haut des escaliers, et même réduite en taille par la distance qui la séparait de la benjamine des Weasley, son aura n'en demeurait pas moins menaçante. Severus Rogue avait du être ameuté par le tumulte de leur dispute et les observait, étrangement calme, depuis les marches.

Apeurée par la promesse d'une punition cuisante pour tapage près d'un lieu de silence, et donc la certitude de ne pas revoir son grand frère de sitôt, Ginny tourna brusquement la tête vers ses amis. Tous étaient aveuglés par leur échange véhément. Ron avait même haussé le ton et hurlait, plus qu'il ne répondait, dans les oreilles de Dean.

\- Harry n'est pas responsable du quart de ce qui est arrivé ! Et Neville non plus ! Ils sont le centre de l'attention parce qu'ils sont Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et Celui-Qui-A-Vu ! C'est aussi débile que ça. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est plus facile de harceler un autre élève pour avoir des informations, plutôt que de demander à un professeur et se faire envoyer sur les roses ? L'audace jusqu'à un certain point, faut pas déconner non plus ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! Neville se fait harceler parce que les autres savent que les explications de McGonagall ne sont qu'une partition de pipeau du début à la fin ! Et dis-moi que ce n'est pas du pipeau ! Dis-moi que Neville ne sait pas plus que choses que ce qu'on veut bien en laisser dire ! Si, bien sûr, il en sait dix fois plus ! Les autres ne sont pas idiots, ils vont directement à la source, sans filtre ! C'est une putain de malédiction, je te l'accorde, mais ça se tassera tout seul. Pour l'instant, on ne peut que le soutenir. Et s'il refuse ça aussi, alors là oui, on est carrément inutiles !

L'altercation poursuivit son cours. Dean répliquait avec une force tout aussi fournie et bruyante. Lassée, Ginny tourna de nouveau la tête vers les marches. Le professeur Rogue n'avait toujours pas bougé. À la façon qu'il avait de les observer, la benjamine des Weasley sut qu'elle l'avait repéré. Pendant un long moment, la rousse se débattit fermement avec ses convictions. Elle n'appelait pas à l'aide. Jamais. C'était contre sa nature. Les images de demoiselle en détresse, très peu pour elle. Cependant, à cet instant, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Aussi, allant à l'encontre de toute imagination, Ginny le supplia du regard. Elle espérait, sincèrement, que la seule force de ses pupilles suffirait. Car, visiblement, sur son frère, elle n'avait absolument aucun effet. Il se tenait quasiment au-dessus de Neville, repoussant d'un bras les agressions physiques de Dean qui tentait de le tirer en arrière en l'agrippant par les manches de son pull.

\- Est-ce que c'est ta faute si Harry a foutu le camp ? demandait-il au Préfet. Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que c'est ta faute ?!

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais enfin, Ron...

\- Une réponse ferme : oui ou non !

\- Non !

\- Est-ce ta faute si la tempête nous coince dans le château depuis trois jours ? Tant qu'on y est ! On va tout passer en revue, pour être bien sûr d'avoir cherché la culpabilité de Neville Londubat partout !

\- Ron, c'est ridicule ! Neville ne contrôle pas les éléments ! s'insurgea Dean.

\- Est-ce que c'est ta faute si Bill est un loup-garou ? Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu le savoir, lui-même n'en savait apparemment rien ! On ne pourra en être sûr que lorsqu'on voudra bien _nous laisser rentrer là-dedans_! cria Ron en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que c'est ta faute si Harry se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Non ! Est-ce ta faute si Lupin a fait son devoir de professeur en vous protégeant tous les deux ?

\- Je n'aurais pas du être là-bas ! rétorqua enfin Neville. J'aurais du rester dans le château comme il me l'avait demandé !

\- Et Harry ? Il ne se serait pas trouvé là-bas, peut-être ? Même sans toi ?

Les attaques de Dean s'arrêtèrent subitement. Il se figea, au même titre que tous les autres. Même Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Ron chargeait enfin Harry de quelque chose. Cela coupait le sifflet à tout le monde.

\- Harry se serait trouvé là-bas quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'il a pris cette décision stupide de partir sans nous ! Lupin aurait voulu le protéger quoi qu'il arrive ! Mon frère se serait porté volontaire pour les recherches et se serait quand même transformé ! Le combat aurait eu lieu ! Et même si, imaginons, même si. Crois-tu que tu aurais été capable de trouver, ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, capable de faire revenir Harry au château avec toi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est à son entêtement que tout ça tient ? Réfléchis bien ! Je ne voudrais pas louper ta culpabilité parce qu'on aurait pas pris le temps d'explorer une possibilité !

Après un long moment de silence à couper au couteau, Neville secoua la tête une énième fois.

\- Alors ? Tu vois bien que tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Épuisé par sa colère, Ron se laissa lourdement retomber sur le banc, aux côtés de Neville. Il frappa amicalement ce dernier par deux fois dans le dos puis reposa la main sur sa cuisse. Il considéra sa sœur, tête basse et lèvre mordillée.

\- Ginny ?

Des applaudissements retentirent soudainement dans le couloir. La benjamine des Weasley ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà amèrement son geste inconnu de tous, tandis que le professeur Rogue parvenait à leur hauteur de son pas impérial.

\- Il serait fâcheux de ne pas applaudir un tel spectacle ! sembla-t-il s'exclamer de son ton monocorde. Parce que c'est un vrai spectacle que vous venez de nous offrir, monsieur Weasley. Un spectacle, vraiment.

Après un dernier « clap », il conserva ses mains l'une contre l'autre. De son œil de corbeau dédaigneux, le directeur de l'école dévisagea Ron avec un grand mépris.

\- Je pensais que le fait qu'un membre de votre propre famille réside à l'infirmerie vous aiderait à garder le silence à ses abords. Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

\- On serait peut-être plus silencieux si on nous laissait le voir, trancha Ginny.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il était ébahi par l'audace de cette petite garce rousse. Ses camarades arboraient des expressions choquées qui n'auraient pas manqué de se transformer en pur défi si la benjamine des belettes n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe devant le silence glacial de son professeur. Il la toisa durement alors que la justification de sa réplique tardait à venir. Ginny déglutit, inquiète avant d'oser répondre doucement.

\- L'attente joue sur nos nerfs à tous.

\- Bien sûr, sourit mauvaisement le directeur.

Severus inspecta la porte close de l'infirmerie avec un rictus méprisant. Pendant une courte minute, lui aussi sembla s'abîmer dans l'attente. Ses yeux d'un noir perçants donnaient l'impression d'être en mesure de voir à travers les murs, un peu à la manière de Dumbledore dans son temps, mais d'une attitude beaucoup moins rassurante. D'une façon qui conférait l'impression que même se tapir dans un trou de souris ne vous assurait pas la sécurité. Puis, semblant se souvenir de leur présence, le professeur Rogue reporta son attention vers le banc après un, rare, clignement d'œil.

\- Je crains qu'il ne vous reste qu'à attendre. En silence, évidemment.

Les étudiants acquiescèrent rapidement. Ils ne cherchaient pas d'ennuis et ne tenaient pas à en obtenir de la part de cet être noir sous prétexte que leur hochement de tête n'aurait pas été assez vif. Tous obtempéraient avec l'espoir de le voir s'évaporer derrière sa cape, au détour d'un couloir un peu sombre, collé au corps. Neville comprit soudainement qu'il n'aurait malheureusement pas cette chance, malgré le fait qu'il fusse probablement celui qui le souhaitait le plus ardemment. Les iris ténébreux de l'ancien professeur de potions se figèrent sur sa personne.

\- Monsieur _Londubat,_ articula Rogue du bout des lèvres avec un dégoût caractéristique à l'évocation du nom du féru de botanique. Une certaine jeune fille de Serdaigle m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici. Il semble bien qu'elle ait eu raison.

\- Monsieur ? s'enquit Neville, méfiant.

\- J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous, Londubat. J'imagine ô combien tout ceci vous est pénible et je vous assure que vous inconfort est plus que partagé. Nous tâcherons donc de faire au plus vite, n'est-ce-pas ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Cela aura, en plus et je l'espère, le mérite d'apaiser les esprits dans cette portion du château.

La nuque du professeur Rogue bougea soudainement, comme celle d'un oiseau de proie changeant tout à coup son intérêt de direction. Derrière ses longues mèches noires graisseuses, ses pupilles brillantes d'une émotion impossible à déchiffrer s'appliquèrent à rendre Ron mal à l'aise. Le roux se recula dans son siège, voulant tout à la fois devenir flaque informe aux pieds du maître des potions et se couler dans les jointures du mur derrière lui. La présence de Rogue n'était jamais un plaisir, mais cet instant était probablement dans les pires qu'il ait jamais connu. Son soulagement fut total lorsque le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie se détourna brusquement du groupe. Son pas régulier et froid résonna dans le couloir.

Ne protestant pas, mais laissant tout de même une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et Rogue, Neville s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se lever. Après avoir observé la cape noire du directeur voleter au rythme de son allure fantomatique, sans aucun claquement ni bruissement de tissu, le Préfet-en-Chef adressa un signe de tête à Ron.

\- Je repasserai voir ton frère dans la soirée.

Sur ces mots, le féru de botanique s'engagea dans le sillage du directeur et disparut, quelques instants plus tard, dans la descente d'escalier au bout du couloir. Le groupe de sorciers laissé en arrière se mura dans un profond silence d'angoisse. Le passage de Rogue avait, par habitude, un effet glaçant, mais quelque chose dans celui-ci le rendait d'autant plus hérissant. Les conversations s'étant achevées sur un violent affrontement, personne ne fut enclin à briser l'atmosphère pourtant pesante. Aucun son, même infime, ne provenait de la porte de l'infirmerie, et le calme ambiant rendait cela d'autant plus oppressant. On avait probablement jeté un sort d'insonorisation pour se préserver des oreilles indiscrètes comme eux. Néanmoins, même savoir cela ne parvenait pas à rassurer les étudiants.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant près d'une heure avant que Ron ne retrouve enfin le don de la parole.

\- N'empêche, je me demande comment c'est arrivé, murmura-t-il.

\- Rogue, Neville ou Harry ? proposa Dean.

\- Aucun des trois, en fait. Je parle de mon frère.

Le sorcier noir fronça les sourcils. Sa tête, appuyé contre la pilastre dans son dos, se pencha vers la roux à sa gauche.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est peut-être stupide, mais... Quand Greyback l'a attaqué, Remus nous a assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle pour lui. En tout cas, pas de malédiction comme la sienne. Il a juste dit à Fleur qu'il mangerait sa viande peu cuite, maintenant.

Dean pouffa de rire à la blague de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui sonnait affreusement cliché malgré sa criante réalité. Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Lupin s'est peut-être trompé, suggéra Dean. Il y a peut-être une sorte de temps d'incubation, comme pour un virus classique ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, le contredit calmement Hermione.

L'attention se focalisa sur la née moldue. D'entre eux, elle était la plus à même de détenir les bonnes informations sur un sujet comme celui-là. Après tout, rien ne surpassait les connaissances d'une mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Après l'emprunt de Neville par le professeur Rogue, la brune s'était assise sur le banc de pierre et avait relevé un de ses genoux pour y appuyer son menton.

\- Une fois maudit, un homme se transforme en loup-garou à la pleine lune suivante, et ce, même s'il est mordu la veille de celle-ci. Il n'y a, à ce jour, aucune exception connue. Et on étudie les loups-garous depuis toujours.

\- Donc, Bill aurait contracté une malédiction ? bredouilla Ginny. Il aurait été attaqué une deuxième fois ?

Hermione soupira. Elle laissa glisser son genou le long du banc, et sa semelle de basket moldue grinça en claquant un peu contre le vieux sol du couloir.

\- C'est possible. Mais... Non, c'est probablement ça.

\- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? insista la rousse. Tu penses à autre chose ?

\- J'ai lu, une fois, que certaines personnes qui avaient été attaquées par un loup-garou pouvaient révéler leur nature longtemps après la guérison de leurs blessures.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est un ensemble de faits très complexes. Je ne sais même pas si je saurais l'expliquer. Ça risquerait de prendre trop longtemps.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air pressés de sortir. Je crois qu'on a largement le temps pour un cours.

* * *

 _\- Comment_?!

L'exclamation de Molly éclata tel un coup de tonnerre dans l'infirmerie. Sa voix puissante fit s'agiter les pieds d'un patient endormi, à quelques rideaux de là. Une série de gémissements plaintifs émergea de derrière les tentures gris noir.

Les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et l'urgence dans le pas, Madame Pomfresh slaloma entre Fleur, les parents de Bill et Remus. Le professeur McGonagall s'écarta rapidement de son chemin de nurse en robe rouge et tablier blanc accourant au chevet d'un de ses protégés.

Coupable, Molly inspecta le lit immaculé derrière elle. Recouvert d'un drap en coton blanc, bien bord de chaque côté du matelas, et cousu de bandages en gaze claire à divers endroits, Bill, lui, demeurait impassible à l'agitation. La pression que Fleur exerçait sur ses membres depuis son arrivée ne semblait même pas le stimuler d'un pouce.

En plus de l'aîné des Weasley, un deuxième patient se trouvait dans l'infirmerie : un étudiant de quatrième année en fragile condition qui peinait à récupérer d'un mauvais rhume qui lui avait duré tout l'hiver après l'infâme traitement des Carrow. Il avait rejoint la garde vigilante de Madame Pomfresh peu avant les événements de la pleine lune et n'était, selon elle, toujours pas en condition de regagner son dortoir de maison étant donné la vigueur de sa dernière rechute. En cet instant précis, pourtant, Minerva ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de songer que son lit à baldaquins regorgeait bien plus de calme que ces lieux tourmentés.

Poliment, tous les valides présents attendirent que la douce infirmière reparaisse de derrière le drapé gris. Ici, elle était la seule directrice et pouvait très bien les jeter dehors d'un revers de la main.

Les gémissements enfiévrés de l'étudiant cessèrent petit à petit. Le murmure apaisant de la voix de Poppy, ou Pompom comme Albus aimait à l'appeler, se répandait entre les murs blancs telle une douce mélodie pleine de magie. Après un moment, elle quitta le chevet de son patient et les attaches du rideau glissèrent sur la barre de fer le maintenant autour de la couche du malade. Le léger frottement du jupon de l'infirmière en était totalement masqué. Puis, celle-ci sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la « pièce » que les drapés confectionnaient au fond de l'infirmerie. Elle revint ensuite vers les valides et leur adressa une expression contrite.

\- Il ne devrait plus nous entendre, mais lui le peut toujours, dit-elle en désignant Bill du bout de sa baguette. Nervosité et agitation ne sont pas bénéfiques au rétablissement. Surveillez votre ton, je vous prie, ou poursuivez votre conversation dans un lieu plus approprié pour cela.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, Pompom, lui assura Minerva.

Les vieilles femmes se sourirent doucement. Cette entente silencieuse était connue des seules doyennes comme elles.

Poppy s'éloigna du groupe. Elle retourna à la préparation d'une quelconque mixture médicinale sur une tablette à roulettes de vieux métal gris luisant. Minerva se pencha vers Remus et le sollicita du regard derrière ses petites lunettes triangulaires.

\- Vous disiez, professeur Lupin ?

Remus hocha la tête. Lui aussi affichait des traits tirés d'angoisse et de fatigue. La lycanthropie profitait de ses remords pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure depuis la pleine lune et le loup en lui s'agitait inhabituellement. L'angoisse que ce jour de confrontation avec les proches de Bill lui avait provoquée n'était pas pour arranger les choses, mais cela n'était pas l'origine de son trouble. Pour l'instant, il se devait de mettre son propre mal de côté et d'aider à comprendre celui qui agressait un autre. Aussi, reprit-il la parole.

\- Je disais que, de toute évidence, après ce qui est arrivé le soir de la pleine lune et ce à quoi j'ai pu assister, Bill est atteint de lycanthropie. Et c'est à ce moment là que Molly s'est mise à crier.

Arthur fit claquer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre par plusieurs fois. Il écarta brièvement les bras de son corps avant de les laisser retomber le long de ses cuisses.

\- C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'elle t'a demandé comment c'était possible, fit-il remarquer.

La respiration du professeur Lupin se bloqua un court instant. Son poids se fit plus lourd sur l'armature du lit face aux pieds de Bill. Il était rare que le père Weasley se laisse envahir par ses émotions. La force tranquille du couple roux, c'était lui. Molly était une bombe à retardement, en permanence, et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Lui, en revanche, était un pilier calme et imperturbable. Cela était de coutume. Mais, la réalité était bien différente. En surface, Arthur ne semblait pas plus différent qu'à l'accoutumée à cet instant. Pourtant, et bien malgré lui, ses capacités maudites, que l'éreintement l'empêchait de museler complètement, lui indiquaient que son pouls s'accélérait depuis le début de leur échange. La sueur ruisselait de ses pores en gouttelettes microscopiques en réponse à sa nervosité. Arthur fulminait au moins autant que sa femme. Et sa colère était clairement dirigée contre lui. Pourtant, contrairement à Molly dont la rage s'abattait sur le premier paratonnerre à sa disposition, Remus n'était pas convaincu que celle du père Weasley soit aussi accidentelle. Néanmoins, se pliant docilement aux exigences du couple, le loup-garou reprit sa réflexion à voix haute.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités. En fait, il n'y en a que deux.

\- Lesquelles ? s'enquit Minerva.

\- Et bien, la première est la plus évidente. La façon classique de devenir un loup-garou, je dirais.

\- Une morsure ? demanda encore la directrice.

\- Une morsure, oui. Tout ce qui aurait été assez grave pour l'atteindre vraiment, en fait, expliqua Remus. Mais la malédiction se transmet essentiellement par les dents.

\- Il a été blessé lors de la mission de l'Ordre, la veille, dit Molly. Ça serait possible ?

\- Tu parles de la blessure qu'il avait à la tempe ?

La matrone rousse hocha la tête. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal la détrompa d'un signe.

\- Non, ça date de bien avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Arthur.

\- La blessure qui transmet la malédiction à un homme ne disparaît jamais complètement.

Remus désigna Bill du doigt.

\- Regardez sa tempe, elle est parfaitement lisse. Pas une égratignure, rien. Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Remus, je vais poser une question idiote, pardonnez-moi d'avance, s'excusa Minerva.

\- Il n'y a pas de questions idiotes. Que des idiots qui n'osent pas les poser.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? Hormis le fait que vous soyez vous-même atteint de lycanthropie.

\- En dehors de ma maladie, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de réponse satisfaisante à vous fournir, Minerva. Alors, je vous répondrai simplement que j'ai encore la trace des dents de Greyback au-dessus de mon rein gauche. Là où j'ai été mordu et contaminé. C'est comme ça que je le sais. Un loup-garou, s'il n'est pas né, garde la trace de son géniteur à vie.

La directrice suppléante inspira une grande goulée d'air et releva la tête en signe de compréhension. Effectivement, dans ces conditions, cette information apportait beaucoup de précisions à l'état de loup-garou.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je vous en prie.

Molly dressa les doigts de ses poings, fermés jusqu'alors. Elle consulta son mari du regard. On aurait dit que la matrone rousse venait de résoudre un mystère.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'à chercher la marque, conclut-elle.

La ménagère rondouillarde se dirigea vers le lit de son fils. Remus grinça des dents, gêné. Il préféra l'arrêter.

\- Non, je ne...

Molly s'immobilisa.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça donnera grand chose. Ce n'est sûrement pas à ça que nous sommes confrontés ici, annonça Remus.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que...

\- Je répondais à la question de Minerva, Arthur. Mais une morsure ? Ça serait un peu gros, tu ne trouves pas ? Ton fils se serait fait attaquer une deuxième fois par un loup-garou, en aurait réchappé, et en plus avec une malédiction dont il ne se serait même pas rendu compte lui-même ? Non, je ne trouve pas ça plausible.

\- Il a très bien pu garder ça pour lui. Toi-même tu sais à quel point il est difficile de révéler sa lycanthropie. Même à ses proches, réfuta Arthur.

\- Bill est intelligent. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait agi de la sorte. Et puis, honnêtement, même si je lui reconnais les talents d'un grand sorcier, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que ton fils ait pu survivre à un second affrontement avec un loup-garou. Crois-moi, c'est extrêmement rare.

\- Extrêmement rare mais pas impossible.

Les deux sorciers soutinrent leurs regards pendant un moment. Finalement, le professeur Lupin leva les mains au ciel et fit semblant d'accepter l'argument.

\- Laisse Molly chercher, alors. Peut-être qu'elle trouvera une trace plus parlante que ce qui est déjà sous nos yeux.

\- Déjà sous nos yeux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Remus ? releva Minerva. Expliquez-vous !

Arthur s'avança vers le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer aux devinettes ?

\- Loin de là mon intention.

Une nouvelle fois, il y eut un combat de pupilles entre les deux sorciers. Le père Weasley ne plaisantait pas. Mais pour une obscure raison, le professeur Lupin ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le poussait à l'agresser de la sorte. Ils étaient camarades de résistance. Il voulait bien comprendre que son fils soit un point sensible, néanmoins, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ses capacités maudites de loup pour le savoir.

La tournure que prenaient les événements agaçait Molly au possible. Elle quitta les côtés de Fleur, près du lit, et de sa petite taille de bonne femme, s'immisça entre son mari et Remus. La matrone les toisa tous deux, faisant bien passer par son regard l'énervement qui l'animait. Une voix à peine audible s'éleva dans l'infirmerie et obtint, à ce jeu, un meilleur résultat qu'elle.

\- Ce sont ses cicatrices, n'est-ce-pas ?

Assise sur un tabouret de bois rudimentaire fourni par Madame Pomfresh, Fleur ne quittait pas son mari des yeux. Avec un toucher digne d'un pétale, une de ses mains retraçait le cours des trois balafres qui traversaient sa peau rousse. Autour des déchirures, les tâches de rousseur ne se correspondaient plus totalement, décalées les unes par rapport aux autres. Rien que cela, traduisait encore de la violence de l'attaque de Greyback et de sa soif de sang. Ses adversaires n'avaient aucun visage pour lui, aucune identité, ils n'étaient que de simples bouts de viande à déchiqueter.

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, la française interrogea silencieusement le professeur Lupin. Tous ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il ne se réjouissait de rien, bien sûr, mais ne pouvait empêcher le soulagement de le parcourir en se rendant compte qu'au moins une personne avait compris.

\- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce-pas, Fleur ? devina-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-elle. Il était différent.

Remus prit appui sur l'armature en fer blanc du lit contre lequel il se reposait et s'avança jusqu'au pied de celui de Bill. Là, il se pencha vers l'avant et se soutint à l'encadrement métallique. Sa fatigue était telle que demeurer en position debout relevait de l'impossible. L'homme malade avait besoin d'un appui, quel qu'il soit lorsqu'il ne marchait pas, aussi inconvenant que cela puisse paraître.

\- Différent comment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il était plus impatient. Plus facilement irritable, avec des sautes d'humeur imprévisibles. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de ce qui arrivait et de Harry aussi. Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire de parfum...

\- Quelle histoire de parfum ? s'étonna Molly.

Fleur baissa la tête. Un bout de sa langue rosée passa sur ses lèvres fines. Son hésitation était visible. Autour des doigts de son époux, elle raffermit sa prise. Soupirant, Remus préféra la surface plus instable d'une vieille vitrine en bois verni, contenant des fioles de potions, à l'armature solide de la couchette. Là, il chercha à capter l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Fleur, c'est peut-être plus important que vous ne le croyez.

\- Il me demandait constamment pourquoi j'avais changé de parfum, ou si j'avais changé ma façon de me parfumer. Il disait que ça lui brûlait les sinus.

Minerva s'approcha du loup-garou, curieuse.

\- Remus ? Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

L'attente, dans la pièce, était plus que palpable, nerveuse même. Il était, après tout, question d'éclaircir un mystère qui rendait tout un chacun perplexe. Tout un chacun, sauf Remus qui acquiesça d'un air contrit. Pointant son doigt vers la forme endormie de Bill, il insista de plusieurs mouvements de la main et confirma les propos de Fleur.

\- Elles sont là vos marques.

Plus affecté qu'il ne souhaitait le laisser paraître, l'homme malade se détourna. Un innocent de plus avait été contaminé par le même dérangé. Une personne de plus qui n'avait rien demandé serait quand même rongé de l'intérieur par la lycanthropie. Cela le fichait en l'air. Le professeur Lupin fourra un poing dans la poche de son pantalon rapiécé, à travers laquelle un trou permettait à ses doigts de toucher la chair maigrichonne de ses jambes. De son autre main, il se gratta le front. Incapable de se trouver un nouvel endroit pour se soutenir, et de toute façon bien peu en mesure de supporter le calme que cela lui aurait demandé en cet instant, Remus débuta une étrange série de cent pas flanqué d'une démarche digne d'un clown équilibriste.

\- S'il n'est pas né, un loup-garou est forcément infecté. Il se transformera à la pleine lune suivante, même si la morsure intervient la veille de celle-ci. Et il pourra, dès sa première métamorphose, transmettre à son tour la malédiction. C'est ce qu'on enseigne aux étudiants.

Minerva hocha la tête pour elle-même. Cela faisait effectivement partie du programme de la troisième et de la quatrième année de Poudlard depuis des siècles.

\- Ce qu'on oublie de dire à nos étudiants, continua Remus, c'est qu'il existe des exceptions. Mais pour ça, je pense qu'il faut plutôt blâmer le Ministère qui refuse d'écouter ce que les loups-garous expliquent et de le répercuter dans les programmes pour le bien de tous.

\- De quel genre d'exceptions parle-t-on ici, Remus ?

Le professeur de métamorphose sollicitait les connaissances du loup-garou sur le sujet. Elle-même ne pouvait répondre de rien. Son savoir se limitait aux essentiels et à quelques traités et articles sorciers indépendants faisant étant de l'existence de cas particuliers inexpliqués. Le Ministère de la Magie était très conservateur concernant les créatures magiques et en particulier celles qui représentaient une menace pour les concitoyens, allant jusqu'à oublier que ces êtres composaient une partie de ce peuple. Pour l'heure, l'intérêt se portait surtout aux elfes de maison et aux rébellions d'indépendance qui avaient connu une certaine recrudescence depuis quelques années. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas prêts d'être à l'ordre du jour. Ils ne restaient donc plus qu'eux pour faire la lumière sur de telles notions au près du plus grand nombre, même si cela sous-entendait de se mettre mal avec une ou deux familles épineuses. Cela, Remus était plus que prêt à y collaborer.

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on croit, la lycanthropie ne se transmet pas exclusivement par morsure. Les griffes peuvent suffire.

\- Greyback était sous forme humaine quand il a attaqué Bill.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, Arthur. L'idée que les griffes d'un loup-garou ne sortent uniquement que lorsqu'il est sous forme humaine est un mythe. Certains individus peuvent s'en servir même sous forme humaine, selon leur gré. Et je te prie de croire que Greyback est en mesure de le faire.

Les paupières du père Weasley clignèrent rapidement. La vague d'informations que Remus leur donnait à avaler maintenant était si différente de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné sur les loups-garous, qu'il peinait honnêtement à le croire. Arthur n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, bien sûr. Il avait un esprit ouvert et était capable d'en accepter beaucoup. Remus était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et homme de confiance, au quotidien et dans la résistance sorcière. Merlin savait si l'homme roux était prêt à le croire en toutes circonstances. Sauf que là, son propre fils était dans la ligne de mire. Et cela changeait toute la donne, y compris sa façon de se comporter avec Lupin. Malgré tous ses efforts, le père Weasley ne tarda pas à lever un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Lorsque tu l'as examiné, il y a plus d'un an, tu nous as assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence pour lui !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Arthur, nia le professeur Lupin. J'ai dit que les risques seraient minimes. On ne subit pas une attaque de loup-garou sans conséquences. Quand on a transféré Harry de Privet Drive au Terrier, au début de l'année, j'ai dit à Fleur qu'il vivrait des changements de caractère. Je lui ai dit que son énergie fluctuerait avec le cycle de la lune, que ses goûts changeraient jusqu'à la cuisson de sa viande ! Je ne l'ai pas fait peut-être ?

Mal à l'aise mais décidée à rétablir la vérité dans ses moindres recoins, Fleur acquiesça.

\- Et je te l'ai dit à toi aussi, Arthur.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un sacré pas entre des steaks rouges et une lycanthropie déclarée ? C'est de ça dont j'aimerais avoir l'explication ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'attaquer comme tu le fais, Arthur !

\- Puisque tu y tiens ! Parlons-en un peu des droits d'attaquer une personne ! Parlons-en, Remus !

Fleur, qui s'était levée de son tabouret dans l'espoir de mettre ses talents de vélane à contribution pour calmer les foules, s'immobilisa immédiatement. Lupin n'avait pas fait différemment et scrutait avec crainte le visage du père Weasley. Le sous-entendu de ces propos était atroce et Remus en saisissait déjà toute l'horreur. Ses pupilles couleur noisette voyagèrent du père à son fils. Une étrange lueur déchirante fit briller sa cataracte d'un éclat de miroir. Les rides de sa peau grises se creusèrent, au point de prendre une apparence similaire aux coupures qui cicatrisaient avec le plus grand mal sur ses membres.

\- De quoi m'accuses-tu, Arthur ?

Le sourire de défi vit enfin le jour sur ses traits. Il se recula en écartant les bras. On aurait dit un gamin en pleine provocation à l'audace. Son ton, en comparaison, était incroyablement sérieux.

\- Ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Un bruissement de jupon emplit le silence qui suivit. Madame Pomfresh avait de nouveau quitté sa tablette de préparation. Son intuition infaillible l'avertissait d'un affrontement lourd de conséquences à éviter à tout prix. Arthur, à cet instant, n'était plus qu'un père dévoré par l'incompréhension et l'injustice touchant sa famille. En somme, il était un homme profondément dangereux, à l'écoute de ses sentiments plutôt que de sa raison. Et tout ceci ne se retrouvait qu'accentué par la violence du choc. Il n'acceptait pas de ne pas avoir été présent lors du moment fatidique et regrettait que la seule personne qui l'ait été, à ce moment, n'ait pas agi comme lui l'aurait fait.

\- Messieurs, je vous en prie.

\- Laissez-le dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, répondit Remus très calme. Ce sera toujours mieux dehors que dedans.

Pompom soupira douloureusement. Le temps et la patience étaient les meilleurs remèdes pour parvenir à la guérison. La vérité délivrée crue de la sorte n'était qu'un jet d'acide corrosif jeté en pleine face sur un corps nu. Un désastre qu'elle ne put malheureusement pas empêcher devant l'obstination des deux hommes.

Le père Weasley se dirigea vers le lit de son fils. Là, il attrapa un coin du drap qui le recouvrait jusque sous le menton et l'écarta d'un geste sec. Les bandages légèrement ensanglantés autour du cou de son fils parurent au grand jour. Fleur, déstabilisée, plaqua une paume en travers de sa bouche et de son nez, scellant fermement ses paupières. Remus, lui, ne broncha pas d'un cil. L'émotion brutale qui traversait Arthur l'atteignait encore plus férocement que cette vue de chair en charpie. Comprenant instantanément ce que l'homme roux attendait de lui, Lupin se mit à parler.

\- Il n'était plus lui-même. La lune est apparue dans le ciel et il s'est transformé. Sans la potion que je prends, il a subi ses instincts les plus primaires et a attaqué tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route.

\- Arrête de me donner une leçon de Défense ! Sois franc avec moi !

\- J'ai toujours été franc avec vous, toujours. Si j'ai dit que Bill ne subirait que des changements mineurs, c'est parce que je le croyais sincèrement. Minerva le sait probablement aussi bien que moi : il existe des cas particuliers inexpliqués. En dehors de vous, je suis peut-être le plus désolé de ce qui arrive à ton fils, crois-moi. Mais, je...

\- Toujours pas ce que je demande, l'interrompit Arthur d'une voix froide.

Remus prit une large inspiration. La colère grondait au fond de ses entrailles et y réveillait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais. Expirant longuement, il tenta de s'accrocher à la dernière once de conciliation qui lui demeurait.

\- Il allait tuer Harry. Il allait tuer Neville. Tu aurais voulu que je reste les bras croisés ? Tu aurais voulu que je le laisse massacrer deux gosses innocents ? Tu imagines un peu ce que Bill aurait ressenti ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre ce que tu as fait, Remus, s'excusa Arthur sur un ton beaucoup plus apaisé. C'est noble. Tu as protégé Harry et Neville, on ne peut pas te blâmer pour ça.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? Je ne comprends sincèrement pas, Arthur.

\- Je te reproche d'avoir fait usage de ta forme de loup. Pour t'en prendre à mon fils.

Une lutte intérieure animait Arthur et cela s'en ressentait jusqu'aux tremblements de sa voix. Il était partagé entre son rôle de père et sa confiance envers Remus. Le rendre coupable de la sorte lui faisait mal. Mais il voulait des explications. Et c'était le seul moyen qu'il entrevoyait pour en obtenir de la part de l'homme malade. La discussion d'adulte à adulte, en toute maturité, qu'il avait espérée en découvrant les blessures de Bill un peu plus tôt n'avait pas lieu. Et il le regrettait amèrement. Surtout lorsqu'il vit un rire fatigué soulever durement les côtes du loup-garou.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Arthur. La pleine lune m'affectait aussi, même avec la potion. Et en me concentrant sur un combat comme celui-là, il était inévitable que je me transforme.

\- Je comprends. Mais ces blessures...

Arthur secoua la tête. La peine irradiait littéralement de ses pores.

\- C'est si impressionnant que je ne... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si cette violence était nécessaire à ce point.

Lassé et profondément épuisé, Remus fit le tour de la pièce sans la voir. Ses mains avaient commencé à trembler un peu plus tôt et son impatience grandissait à la seconde. Il ne se sentirait bientôt plus en mesure d'encaisser la moindre babiole et voulut, d'un coup, donner à Arthur toutes les informations qu'il attendait.

\- Heureusement que j'étais sous ma forme de loup, Arthur. Autrement, je ne serais sûrement plus là pour te raconter tout ça. Ni moi, ni Neville, ni Harry, d'ailleurs. Le village, et même le château, auraient peut-être été touchés si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Parce que, tant bien que mal, j'ai réussi à cantonner Bill dans la Cabane Hurlante. Tu as affronté des individus comme moi durant cette guerre. As-tu vu comment ton fils est bâti ? Même sous sa forme humaine, je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait m'écraser comme un moustique s'il le voulait. Imagine ce que ça donne sous une forme qu'il ne contrôle même pas, assoiffé de sang et de rage. Tu vois le massacre que ça aurait pu causer ? Alors, j'ai fait un peu de mal. Oui, je lui ai sauté à la gorge. Il s'en remettra bien plus vite que tu ne le penses quand son corps puisera dans les capacités que la lycanthropie lui offre.

Honteux, Arthur baissa les yeux sur les blessures de Bill. Il hocha doucement la tête, en signe de compréhension. Puis, pensant à autre chose, il eut un regard sincèrement curieux à l'attention de Remus.

\- Et... Est-ce que ces marques là vont disparaître ? demanda-t-il.

Le professeur Lupin ferma fortement les paupières. Il n'était pas question d'esthétique ici. Le père Weasley demandait, en réalité, si cette morsure à la gorge n'était pas un point d'entrée comme un autre pour la lycanthropie. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, puisque Bill s'était déjà transformé avant qu'il n'ait même pu le toucher. Il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir à sa culpabilité dans l'affaire. Pourtant, bouleversé comme il l'était, cette interrogation sincère, quoiqu'un peu ignorante, le plongea dans un abîme profond.

\- Je n'ai pas à supporter ça, dit-il en regardant Arthur dans le fond de l'œil.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit un des deux battants de la double-porte de l'infirmerie et se précipita à l'extérieur. L'air frais du couloir lui fit le plus grand bien et, revigoré par ce nouvel apport, refusa de s'arrêter.

Le groupe de Gryffondors assemblé dans le couloir se releva prestement et l'observa partir de son pas clopinant.

\- Professeur ? le héla Hermione.

Ron la suivit de quelques pas et s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle. Hébétée, la sorcière surdouée demeura les bras ballants. Une main se posa sur son épaule pour s'assurer de ne pas la renverser en la dépassant. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

\- Remus ! Remus, attendez !

Ses talons, bien cachés sous sa longue jupe écossaise, claquaient rapidement sur la pierre. Elle rattrapa en un rien de temps le professeur Lupin et l'obligea à affronter son air bienveillant.

\- Je vous en prie. Arthur ne pensait pas à mal, le rassura-t-elle. Il est bouleversé, tout comme vous.

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien. Il se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Sur le seuil, Arthur venait d'apparaître après avoir laissé sa fille et son petit-ami pénétrer dans la salle de long séjour. Rien que sa façon de se tenir en disait long sur le regret qui l'habitait. Néanmoins, Remus reprit son chemin. Quelques claquements de talons retentirent encore et Minerva se plaça de nouveau sur sa route.

\- Je ne lui en veut pas. Mais je voudrais quand même...

\- Ne restez pas seul, le conjura le professeur McGonagall. Venez un moment avec moi. Nous pourrons parler.

Les deux enseignants prirent la direction des escaliers. Auparavant, la directrice suppléante s'était retournée une ultime fois pour adresser un signe de tête réconfortant à Arthur et à la coiffe blanche de Madame Pomfresh. Elle sourit gentiment à Ron et à Hermione qui pénétrèrent à leur tour dans l'infirmerie. Derrière eux, elle referma la porte et revint prestement dans la salle. Sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants, elle attrapa un coin du drap et en recouvrit Bill d'un geste. Puis, couvant maternellement les mains enlacées de son patient de sa femme, Madame Pomfresh pivota sur ses semelles et retourna à sa tablette de préparation. L'atmosphère était profondément grave, mais, au moins, un peu de calme avait fait son retour au cœur de son havre de paix.

* * *

L'escalier magique menant au bureau du directeur commença à s'enrouler autour de son axe central avant même que le professeur Rogue n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Ses deux pieds s'étaient installés sur la première marche et, presque instantanément, les autres avaient fait leur apparition à sa suite, emmenées dans la traîne de la magistrale sculpture d'aigle aux ailes recourbées.

Neville attendit qu'une bonne dizaine d'entre elles se soient écoulées pour grimper à son tour dans la cage. Dans les hauteurs, on pouvait déjà apercevoir une grande arche formée par de gros blocs de calcaire blanchâtre et, au-delà, une voûte sombre raturée d'une portion de rambarde en métal noir. Mais, à l'exception de la lumière magique émergeant de chacune des ailes de l'immense aigle, la tour était plongée dans l'obscurité. L'ombre grossière des ailes était projetée contre les murs arrondis et donnaient l'impression d'une envolée au milieu d'un nuage tourbillonnant de corbeaux.

Rien de cela n'aurait été complet sans la cape noire du maître des potions reposant sur les escaliers devant lui. Elle s'agitait doucement sous l'effet de l'air déplacé. Pourtant, ses mouvements étaient tels qu'ils lui conféraient l'apparence d'une entité à part entière, dotée de la capacité d'agir de son seul chef. Le sillage du professeur Rogue s'en trouvait métamorphosé en vague ténébreuse soumise à ses ordres. À tout instant, un Détraqueur aurait pu surgir du tissu et ôter toute joie de vivre à ce qui l'environnait. Quoique Neville n'était pas persuadé, qu'au fond, Rogue ait besoin des services d'un Détraqueur pour évacuer tout optimisme de l'organisme de son prochain.

Avec les années et la maturité qu'elles lui avaient apporté, Neville s'était raisonné à propos du maître des potions. Il n'en éprouvait plus une peur bleue comme autrefois, mais gardait une mauvaise hargne à l'égard de l'homme, en vengeance des semestres de mépris qu'il lui avait infligés. Pourtant, le féru de botanique ne pouvait pas empêcher certains cauchemars d'enfance de tenter de transformer la réalité sous ses yeux, comme de remplacer une simple cape en un tissu cousu de Détraqueurs. Rien à faire pour cela. Rogue avait été sa phobie durant si longtemps... On n'effaçait pas cela d'un revers de la main.

Un claquement de dalle signala le scellé entre l'étage du bureau et la première marche et l'escalier s'immobilisa. La cape de Rogue tressauta d'un soubresaut et le maître des potions disparut sous l'arche qui dévoilait, désormais, jusqu'au bureau en lui-même, avec ses trois caissons apparents, sculptés dans le bois avec les ornements en vieilles arabesques compliquées enlacées comme les branches d'un arbre hirsute. Malgré l'arrivée sous les voûtes du château, très peu de lumière trouva son chemin jusque dans la cage d'escalier, laissant Neville aux prises entre le gouffre noir sous ses pieds et le face à face avec son pire cauchemar à dix marches en amont. La sculpture magistrale de l'aigle l'écrasait de toute son envergure. Sans réelle lumière, son plumage apparaissait comme des gouttes retournées, surface bombée vers les cieux et pointe noire par le dessous. Les excroissances des arcades sourcilières ressemblaient à deux auvents durs qui renfonçaient les orbites des yeux dans leur logement. Le bec saillait comme la pointe d'une pioche de gobelin mineur et semblait prêt à dévoiler des dents acérées, dont Neville savait qu'elles n'existaient même pas. En remontant courageusement les dernières marches, il aurait juré que les yeux vides le suivaient dans chacun de ses déplacements. Le féru de botanique fut presque soulagé de laisser l'escalier dans son dos et s'assura même, pour la bonne mesure de son esprit impressionnable, que le volatile restait à sa place.

Rassuré, Neville s'intéressa enfin au bureau dans lequel il s'avançait. Par habitude, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les tableaux des anciens directeurs. Il ne manquait jamais de les saluer d'un discret hochement de tête. Sa marche se stoppa d'elle-même. Les cadres étaient toujours accrochés aux mêmes emplacements mais leurs fonds étaient totalement vides. Chaises, fauteuils, tabourets, espaces de travail, chevalets... Absolument tous les éléments des peintures étaient abandonnés comme des vestiges de bâtiment en ruines. Des drapés noirs, eux aussi apparaissant comme des robes de Détraqueur, en recouvraient d'autres. Ceux qui avaient dû importuner les Carrow et Rogue, supposait Neville. Un manquait même à l'appel. Son emplacement désert criait à l'injustice et retourna le cœur du féru de botanique jusqu'à la limite de la nausée. Sur la gauche, au-dessus du bureau, le cadre d'Albus Dumbledore n'était plus aux côtés de ses camarades directeurs. Seule l'étiquette en plaqué or et un rectangle de couleur claire sur le reste du mur laissaient deviner l'existence du tableau.

Défait, Neville inspecta les alentours et sentit un abattement monstre plomber ses épaules. La quiétude tranquille et studieuse, au temps du sage à longue barbe blanche, s'était muée en silence incomplet, couvert de cliquetis et de sifflements en tous genres. La pièce entière était parsemée d'objets complexes qui servaient de seule décoration. Et, malgré leur veille apparente, le féru de botanique se préparait à ce qu'ils se mettent en branle à chaque seconde. Neville en reconnut certains. Sa grand-mère en possédaient de semblables. Ironiquement, une grande majorité étaient issus du monde moldu, réadaptés avec la magie pour une seule et même utilité : détecter l'ennemi et son énergie. Pendule de Newton avec ses cinq boules serpentant comme des vagues, sans se toucher, en « veille » et claquant les unes contre les autres en cas d'alerte miroirs opaques dans lesquels il était impossible de voir son propre reflet mais dans lequel des ombres informes passaient régulièrement métronomes lents qui accéléraient tels des hélices... Tout y était, même les minuteurs de potions. L'ensemble était austère et révélateur de la psychologie de l'occupant des lieux, si l'on avait demandé à Neville.

La matière argentée jetait régulièrement des éclairs de lumière blanche sur les murs de la pièce, en forme de barre de fer, qui couraient comme autant de reflets sur l'eau. Sur sa droite, Neville repéra pourtant d'authentiques vaguelettes tremblant effectivement sur une partie de la voûte. Le mécanisme de la pensine était sorti de son placard. Cependant, la grande coupole miroitante avait disparu. À la place, le Préfet-en-Chef découvrit un énorme chaudron noir dont le contenu bouillonnait tranquillement. Des cascades de vapeur s'en écoulaient et finissaient d'apporter une dernière touche visuelle à l'endroit. Finissant de le dénaturer intégralement... À l'étage, les livres n'avaient pas bougé dans les vitrines. Leurs tranches semblaient néanmoins plus sombres et délabrées que dans les souvenirs du féru de botanique.

Mettant un terme prématuré à son inspection des lieux, Neville ramena son regard à hauteur d'homme. La pointe du majeur et de l'index posée sur l'espace de travail en vieux bois verni, Rogue le toisait avec un mépris teinté d'une drôle d'émotion. Ce n'était pas exactement de la curiosité mais, plutôt, une certaine nervosité. Le féru de botanique faillit ne pas reconnaître le sentiment qui animait le maître des potions. Fébrile. Severus Rogue était fébrile tout en l'observant, lui, le garçon empoté. Comme si l'échelle des valeurs venait subitement de s'inverser et que la suffisance soit passée de son côté à lui. Il n'appréciait certainement pas qu'on détaille de la sorte son environnement personnel, comme il avait horreur qu'on envahisse ses cachots dans le temps, et craignait visiblement que le Préfet-en-Chef lui fasse une remarque.

Pourtant, le trouble du sorcier acariâtre s'estompa rapidement. Fidèle à lui-même, il se recomposa un nouveau masque sarcastique et s'autorisa à rendre son invité mal à l'aise, en le dévisageant avec. Mais Neville n'avait plus onze ans et, au lieu de renfoncer la tête entre ses épaules, se grandit de toute sa taille et illumina, sans même le savoir, ses iris d'un éclat acéré. Dans un geste que le féru de botanique ne perçut pas, Rogue haussa les sourcils de surprise. Puis, esquissant un rictus, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage de son bureau et commença à le gravir sans aucun commentaire.

Pris de court, le Préfet-en-Chef demeura immobile un instant. Le professeur Rogue espérait-il qu'il le suive ? Ou, au contraire, n'attendait-il que son audace pour le remettre en place et lui rappeler la bienséance en lui désignant un siège ? Tout était possible avec ce vieil acariâtre. Aussi, Neville partit du principe que chaque action en ces lieux lui vaudrait une humiliation gratuite et il contourna le bureau. Il s'engagea à la suite du professeur Rogue, dans l'escalier. Au milieu de celui-ci, son ascension se ralentit drastiquement. Au-dessus d'une étagère de livres, le Choixpeau inanimé reposait comme une vieille loque asphyxiée par les vapeurs de potions. Autour de lui, des plantes fleurissaient sous des bocaux de chaleur tropicale avec leur propre écosystème intégré. Leur lumière verdâtre se dispersait sur les pierres et les replis rapiécés du vieux couvre-chef. Sentant une nouvelle fois, son cœur se serrer, Neville accéléra le pas et parvint rapidement à l'étage. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la nostalgie, pas maintenant.

Le balcon dominant toute la pièce se trouvait sous le plafond le plus élevé de probablement tout le château. Pourtant, dans cette ambiance, le féru de botanique eut l'impression que la voûte calcaire l'écrasait de tout son poids. Lui et le professeur Rogue étaient les dernières barrières empêchant cette lourdeur d'atteindre le grand planétarium en étain noir dont l'empâtement occupait pratiquement tout l'étage. Il monopolisait d'ailleurs l'attention du directeur de l'école, mains dans le dos.

Après un moment d'hésitation en haut de l'escalier, Neville se rapprocha clairement du mécanisme. Il était à l'arrêt, ses anneaux perlés de globes noirs immobiles au-dessus de l'immense géode représentant la Terre. Comprenant que l'attrait du professeur Rogue s'attachait à cette table astronomique, le féru de botanique inspecta ses pupilles foncées et suivit la direction qu'elles lui indiquèrent. À son tour, le garçon maladroit posa ses iris sur une boule blanc jaunâtre, entière, tachetée de cratères, se reposant sur un lit de nuages brumeux d'un noir de corbeau. La pleine lune. Celle de ce soir là.

\- Cet entretien est exceptionnel et ne devra, en aucun cas, se reproduire à l'avenir. Vous pouvez être assuré que j'y veillerai personnellement, déclara le professeur Rogue de sa voix froide.

La face graisseuse du maître des potions se tourna brusquement vers Neville qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas tressaillir. Ce gars avait la drôle de capacité de pouvoir se dessouder la nuque comme un oiseau de proie. La puissance de pétrification de ses intenses billes noires devait lui venir de sa génétique qui, à n'en pas douter, contenait un exemplaire de Gorgone. Il n'avait pas hérité de son don à transformer les êtres vivants en pierre d'un seul regard mais ne manquait pas de les figer sur place avec une intimidation proche de la terreur.

\- J'imagine que vous partagez d'ailleurs ma lassitude à la seule idée de devoir vous entretenir avec moi, seul à seul.

Le professeur Rogue reprit son observation du planétarium et croisa les mains dans son dos.

\- Mais vos sentiments à mon égard ne sont pas ma préoccupation du moment. Cette école l'est. Par conséquent, ce qui agite ses murailles m'intéresse. Cette notion ne devrait pas vous être inconnue en tant que Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Non, monsieur, elle ne l'est pas, confirma Neville.

Un nouveau regard assassin dévisagea le féru de botanique et s'apaisa en revenant à la table d'astronomie. Le maître des potions ne devait pas vouloir prolonger les contacts visuels avec lui. Redonnant vie à sa cape, Severus fit quelques pas autour du mécanisme en fer, toujours hypnotisé par la pleine lune.

\- Racontez-moi.

Ne recevant que le silence comme réponse, le professeur Rogue tiqua désagréablement.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? cingla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois vous raconter, monsieur.

\- Ce que vous avez fait, vu et entendu durant cette pleine lune. Est-ce si difficile que cela à comprendre ?

Neville ne releva pas. Cette remarque était l'une des plus clémentes que cet individu acariâtre avait pu lui infliger depuis qu'il le connaissait. Mais, le garçon maladroit en était certain, son professeur ne lui demanderait pas de s'exécuter aussi gentiment une seconde fois. Se pliant donc à ses exigences, le Préfet-en-Chef se concentra pour revenir au commencement des événements.

\- Avec quelques amis, nous avons décidé de chercher Harry. Les professeurs...

\- Commencez par le début, Londubat, l'interrompit aussitôt le maître des potions. Quand vous êtes-vous rendu compte que Potter manquait à l'appel ?

\- Le samedi matin. Sans l'appel des jours de classe, il était difficile de s'en apercevoir tout de suite. D'autant plus qu'on ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas le voir au déjeuner. On pensait qu'il boudait dans un coin du château.

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous pensé cela ?

\- La veille, Harry s'était disputé avec Ginny et Dean. Vous êtes même intervenu d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté.

Le professeur Rogue haussa un sourcil dédaigneux vers son étudiant. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ses propres faits et gestes, par la barbe de Merlin. Sa mémoire n'était pas encore estropiée qu'il sache !

En reprenant son souffle, subitement coupé, Neville enregistra rapidement l'information : ne pas mentionner Rogue dans une conversation avec Rogue. Déglutissant, le féru de botanique songea qu'il était préférable de reprendre en répondant directement à la question du directeur.

\- Harry s'isolait énormément, sans raison particulière pour nous. La dispute avait été assez violente. On ne s'est donc pas étonnés qu'il ne soit pas présent au déjeuner.

\- Quand avez-vous compris que cette absence n'était pourtant pas banale ?

\- Personne ne l'avait vu, ni aux endroit qu'il fréquente ni dans les dortoirs.

\- Et les affaires manquantes dans votre dortoir n'ont-ils pas éveillés vos soupçons ? releva Rogue avec mépris.

\- Depuis qu'il est revenu, Harry se balade toujours avec un sac à dos moldu dans lequel il fourre absolument toutes les affaires qu'il peut. On n'a pas pensé à fouiller dans sa valise pour voir s'il manquait quelque chose. On l'a cherché immédiatement en envoyant quelqu'un à la Salle sur Demande, dans les toilettes, les dortoirs, les salles de classe, les jardins, chez Hagrid... Partout. Et on a prévenu les professeurs, bien sûr.

\- Vous avez cherché Potter toute la journée, vous aussi ?

\- Oui, monsieur. J'accompagnais Hermione et Ron. Les autres n'ont pas été nombreux à nous aider. Mais ça, vous devez déjà vous en douter.

\- Londubat, je vous prierai de vous abstenir de tirer des conclusions sur mes pensées, trancha le directeur. La suite.

Le Préfet-en-Chef fronça les sourcils. La remarque cinglante ne lui plaisait pas, certes, mais pire que tout, l'atmosphère étouffante de l'endroit l'attaquait presque physiquement. Les vapeurs de la potion en douce ébullition en bas du balcon créaient une moiteur malsaine dans la pièce chauffée par les flammes rougissant l'étain. Les plantes sous verre devaient, elles aussi, contribuer à cette ambiance tropicale qui lui conférait, à lui aussi, des vapeurs digne d'une femme impressionnable. La tête lui tournait et il dut porter une main à sa tempe droite pour se remettre les événements en mémoire.

\- Nous nous sommes séparés en plusieurs groupes. Un groupe fouillait le château, un autre les abords... J'ai pris l'extérieur avec des amis et le professeur Lupin.

\- Savez-vous quand le professeur Lupin s'est décidé à prendre part aux recherches ?

\- Et bien, immédiatement, je crois. Oui, c'est ça. Il était le premier professeur sur le terrain, monsieur. Malgré son état.

\- Malgré son état ? répéta pour lui-même le maître des potions, moqueur. Et pouvez-vous me dire quand est arrivé le frère de monsieur Weasley, au juste ?

\- Peu après midi. Le professeur McGonagall lui a ouvert un passage dans la cheminette de son bureau. Il tenait vraiment à participer aux recherches. C'était troublant d'ailleurs. Il était persuadé d'avoir plus de chances que nous de retrouver Harry.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Neville soupira doucement. On aurait dit qu'un piolet lui fendait le crâne en deux désormais, comme si un minuscule Joncheruine avait décidé de s'introduire dans son esprit et de s'y enfoncer en déchiquetant toute chair importune sur son passage. Le directeur n'aurait-il pas dû savoir tout cela ? Il était presque sûr de l'avoir vu discuter longuement avec les parents de Ron lors de leur arrivée. Eux aussi possédaient cette information à n'en pas douter. Certes, il avait lui-même tendu une perche au maître des potions mais sa vivacité à la saisir le surprenait plus que de mesure. L'entretien confidentiel prenait des airs d'interrogatoire terrifiant. Prudent, le féru de botanique s'appliqua néanmoins à donner la vérité au directeur. Il n'aurait plus manqué que des représailles de sa part pour lui avoir menti pour ajouter un point culminant d'horreur à ces trois derniers jours.

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Pas plus qu'à son frère mais... J'étais à proximité quand il a expliqué au professeur Lupin qu'il...

Neville s'interrompit, sa migraine montante lui donnant soudainement un assaut particulièrement violent.

\- Qu'il ? insista le professeur Rogue.

\- Qu'il avait compris certaines choses. Certaines choses qu'Harry lui-même avait déjà compris.

\- Quel genre de choses ?

\- Je ne saurais pas vous le dire. Le frère de Ron a refusé d'en dire davantage, même au professeur Lupin.

Rogue sembla réfléchir un instant. Discrètement, le féru de botanique s'autorisa à rejoindre la rambarde du balcon et à y trouver un appui réconfortant. La drôle de migraine le vidait rapidement de son énergie et il blâmait méchamment l'angoisse de se retrouver face à cet individu acariâtre pour cela. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir au son de la voix glaciale du maître des potions.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Passant volontiers sur les brefs malentendus ayant pris place entre les divers membres de l'expédition de recherche, le Préfet-en-Chef décida de passer immédiatement au moment suivant de ce soir de pleine lune.

\- Le professeur Lupin nous a demandé de retourner au château et d'y rester. La tempête l'inquiétait. Mais, je pense qu'il devait déjà se douter ce qui allait arriver. Le frère de Ron se comportait bizarrement, même pour Ron lui-même. Nous avons obéi et nous sommes retournés au château. J'ai transmis le message de garder tout le monde à l'intérieur au professeur McGonagall et elle a aussitôt fermé toutes les issues.

Le professeur Rogue eut un sourire mauvais. Il fit quelques pas autour du planétarium. Les cliquetis des détecteurs d'ennemis et de magie noire semblèrent envahir la quiétude avec encore plus de force que lorsque Neville était d'abord entré dans le bureau. Ils résonnaient désagréablement dans ses oreilles et manquaient, de peu, de lui refiler la nausée en prime de son mal de crâne. Un frisson de fièvre et d'horreur parcourut son échine lorsque la voix du maître des potions s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous vous trouviez pourtant dans la Cabane Hurlante, ce soir là ? Je me trompe ?

\- Non, monsieur, murmura faiblement Neville.

\- Vous pensez donc, délibérément, que ce qui s'y est passé ne m'intéresse pas, Londubat ?

\- Je pensais que vous connaîtriez déjà cette histoire par cœur. Je ne fais que la raconter à qui veut l'entendre depuis trois jours.

\- Ça ne devrait pas trop perturber vos petites habitudes si je vous demande de me la raconter une fois de plus, si ? cracha l'homme acariâtre.

Le visage de Neville se décomposa de colère. Le sourire du directeur le dégoûtait au plus haut point et lui faisait amèrement regretter d'avoir accepté cet entretien privatif. Tout ce décor n'était qu'une pitoyable mise en scène destinée à aboutir à ce moment fatidique : la scène de la Cabane Hurlante et l'apparition d'un combat de loups-garous sur le domaine de l'école.

Comme si de rien n'était, Rogue lui présenta son dos. Seules ses mains jointes au-dessus de son bassin formaient une tache blanche dans l'ensemble noir qui lui donnait les mêmes allures que les ombres courant dans les miroirs opaques de la pièce. Fulminant, le Préfet-en-Chef pinça les lèvres, se mordant presque les muqueuses par la simple rage qui l'habitait. Il était pris au piège, sans aucun moyen de faire machine arrière. Rogue avait les moyens de le faire parler et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Pourtant, contre toute attente, ce fut à cet instant même que le féru de botanique décida de se taire.

\- Il n'y a, dans ce château, pour un étudiant, qu'un seul moyen d'aller et venir sans être vu. Tous les autres ont été condamnés en début d'année à ma demande. Alors, je vous le demande, Londubat, si vous étiez enfermé avec les autres dans le château, comment avez-vous fait pour passer par le chemin du Saule Cogneur et rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Je suis sorti avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes.

\- Enfin une réponse honnête. Et comment êtes-vous retourné dans le château ?

\- Un passage, avoua Neville. Dans la Salle sur Demande. Il n'existait pas avant cette année.

Rogue hocha la tête. Ses cheveux graisseux accaparaient, à eux seuls, tous les reflets des objets métalliques de la pièce. Neville, vaincu, poursuivit.

\- Il mène à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Me croyez-vous aussi naïf, Londubat ?

\- Pardon, monsieur ?

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai connaissance de l'existence de ce passage depuis plus longtemps que cela ? Je l'ai su dès le jour où vous et vos camarades de Gryffondor en avez entamé la construction. Une chance que je n'ai pas fait démolir cette dérobade à mon autorité, autrement, vous seriez mort sous les griffes de deux loups-garous enragés.

Ce fut la provocation de trop pour le Préfet-en-Chef, harassé par trois jours d'exploitation pure et dure par ses camarades et une épuisante dispute avec son clan, il n'y avait pas une demi-heure de cela.

\- Sauf votre respect, Harry n'est pas revenu au château. Et, que je sache, il s'en est parfaitement bien tiré. La Cabane Hurlante est la seule à avoir été prise d'assaut cette nuit-là. Le professeur Lupin en est revenu avec le frère de Ron au petit matin, dès que la lune s'est couchée.

Enfin, le professeur Rogue se retourna vers son étudiant. Un sourire soulevait ses lèvres grises et une lueur de pure excitation illuminait ses prunelles malsaines. Le défi dans la voix du féru de botanique ne passait pas inaperçu et avait le mérite d'agiter ses sens. Il était si rare de voir cet empoté se réveiller de la sorte que cet interrogatoire venait juste de prendre des allures de divertissement personnel.

\- Si je viens à découvrir que vous avez protégé votre ami d'une quelconque manière, Londubat, je peux vous garantir que vous préférerez mille fois avoir fini en charpie sous les griffes du frère de Ron.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça, monsieur ?

\- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous. Sortez de mon bureau.

Ni une, ni deux, Neville s'arracha à la rambarde où il s'était appuyé et dévala prestement les escaliers. Le mécanisme de la cage à l'aigle ne tarda pas à se remettre en marche, sous l'œil sombre du directeur des lieux. Il soupira furieusement par le nez et, d'un coup de baguette, éteignit définitivement le planétarium et son agaçante bille bien trop blanche pour le reste de cette pièce.

* * *

\- Ça ne sera qu'une perte de temps. Londubat ne pourra rien nous apprendre sur la pleine lune.

Un claquement de langue réprobateur avait claqué dans les ténèbres de la nuit, deux jours plus tôt alors que la tempête faisait toujours rage dehors.

\- Il ne sera d'aucune utilité, je peux le garantir personnellement, avait insisté Rogue.

\- Severus, n'es-tu pas un excellent liseur d'esprit ?

Le maître des potions avait gardé le silence. Le grondement d'un éclair en avait profité pour se faufiler dans le silence pesant des lieux. La lumière blafarde d'un second avait dessiné un nouveau quadrillage sur le sol en damier de marbre blanc et noir, en prenant comme pochoir, les carreaux des immenses baies vitrées en bois foncé. Rogue lui-même avait observé sa silhouette se découper violemment sur les dalles. La tête de son ombre s'était malencontreusement évaporée dans l'âtre de la cheminée en une sorte de mauvais présage superstitieux. Frissonnant, le maître des potions avait relevé les yeux vers le dossier du luxueux sofa en velours vert à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Une tête blanche et luisante en dépassait.

Sur la droite du riche ameublement, une étrange lueur s'élevait dans la pièce. Des filins d'or blanc éclairaient la surface plane et miroitante d'une pensine.

\- Lis dans mon esprit, Severus.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'était arrêté de respirer pendant une seconde. Ce qu'on lui demandait était impensable. Et c'était parfaitement su.

\- Allons, n'ai-je pas le droit à une taquinerie de temps à autre ?

Severus avait esquissé un faux rictus.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'apprécies pas énormément l'humour, reprit l'homme. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Même sans cela, tu es largement capable de deviner où je veux en venir.

\- Il faut que je lise dans l'esprit de Neville Londubat pour savoir si cette histoire n'est pas un leurre destiné à protéger Potter ?

\- Oh ! Mais cette histoire de pleine lune n'est pas un leurre. Londubat ne nous dira pas où il se trouve. Il est comme tous les faibles. Il engrange les petits détails qui font les grands indices. Et même dans le cas où il se révélait définitivement inutile... On n'aurait pas besoin de ses services pour que Potter vienne à nous.

\- Et pour Lupin ? émit Rogue.

\- Et bien ? Qu'en est-il ?

\- Lui aussi pourrait détenir des informations. Il en sait sûrement plus que Londubat. Un surplus qui pourrait, comment dire, lui donner un peu d'audace. Dumbledore était le seul à avoir la capacité de maintenir quelqu'un dans le château en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de sa propre volonté. Minerva et ses bons sentiments ne suffiront pas. D'autant que les bons sentiments ne l'étouffent plus vraiment à l'égard de Lupin.

\- C'est un problème, en effet, que tu soulèves là, Severus.

L'homme dans le fauteuil avait conservé le silence le temps de la réflexion. De là où il se situait, Severus n'avait rien vu de ses mimiques. Mais rien qu'avec la connaissance qu'il avait du sorcier, il était persuadé que son regard s'était perdu un instant dans les dessins complexes du marbre.

\- Que penses-tu de Lupin, Severus ?

\- Il nous sera utile pour les informations qu'il détient à propos du garçon. Mais je ne recommande pas sa capture. Potter est très attaché à lui. Il saura immédiatement ce qui se trame.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut utiliser cette ressource intelligemment pour que cela reste à notre avantage. Mais, ne risque-t-il pas de partir à sa recherche de son propre chef ?

\- C'est la solution la plus probable, avait confirmé Severus.

\- Alors, il faut l'en empêcher. Comme ce vieux fou l'aurait fait. En lui faisant croire que le château est sa maison.

\- Et comment faisons-nous ça ?

\- Tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Je suis sûr que manier quelques mots et quelques caresses de sage à la barbe blanche est dans tes cordes. Maintenant, tu peux disposer.

Le maître des potions avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête respectueux avant de se détourner. Juste avant qu'il n'ait pu faire claquer sa première talonnette sur le damier en marbre, un nouvel ordre s'éleva.

\- Mais, au cas où, il faudrait en toucher deux mots à Greyback. Il sera ravi de revoir le petit Lupin. Et de fraterniser avec l'aîné des Weasley, bien sûr.

Severus avait une nouvelle fois hoché la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie.

* * *

Un sifflement discret s'éleva dans l'air. Aussitôt, les talons de Minerva McGonagall rejoignirent le vieux parquet de son bureau de professeur de métamorphose, directrice de maison et directrice suppléante de l'école. Contournant son bureau, elle arrêta d'un coup de baguette magique la combustion de l'antique réchaud sous la théière au contenu en pleine ébullition. Presque instantanément, l'ustensile de cuisine cessa de pousser sa plaintive chansonnette et vit sa hanse être saisie par l'écossaise. Tasses et sachets de thé attendaient déjà et réceptionnèrent bientôt une douce de liquide bouillant, qui se colora immédiatement du mélange de teintes des plantes séchées. Leur senteur embauma rapidement l'air autour de la porcelaine. Remus, lui, pouvait les fleurer depuis son siège, à plusieurs mètres de là. Harassé de fatigue, le loup-garou était totalement voûté au-dessus de ses genoux, la tête relâchée vers l'avant, paupières closes.

Après quelques allées et venues, Minerva se saisit des deux tasses remplies à ras bord et s'approcha de nouveau des fauteuils à tissu écossais vert et bleu marine. Voyant son collègue, sur l'un d'eux, les yeux fermés, elle déposa la soucoupe qui lui était destinée sur son bureau puis s'installa dans l'assise voisine. Remuant doucement sa cuillère, elle attendit patiemment que l'homme malade réagisse. L'attente se fit si longue, que Minerva eut le temps de s'abreuver de plus de la moitié de son thé avant de prendre les devants. Se penchant, elle déposa sa tasse à côté de sa semblable puis se replaça convenablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Il ne faut pas vous accabler, Remus. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

Remus ne réagit pas d'une once. On aurait pu se méprendre au point de croire que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal dormait. Il n'en était rien.

En réalité, Lupin tentait de s'entourer d'une protection hermétique toute psychologique mais aux effets bien physiques. Il avait dépassé la limite du supportable déjà plusieurs jours plus tôt et ne semblait plus en mesure de s'y borner de nouveau depuis les événements de la pleine lune. Chaque millimètre carré de sa peau le tiraillait. Des milliards d'aiguilles imaginaires le transperçaient au moindre mouvement, s'enfonçant si profondément sous la chair qu'elles en atteignaient les nerfs. Ses yeux le brûlaient comme si, encore pire que d'avoir été desséchés, ils étaient remplis d'acide chlorhydrique. La lumière l'aveuglait s'il conservait ses paupières fermées trop longtemps. Un constant acouphène lui vrillait les tympans en percevant le souffle du vent tel le pire des intrus. Quant à son odorat, il ne préférait pas en parler. Remus avait simplement décidé de tenter de verrouiller durablement ce sens là. Sa bouche pâteuse ne semblait pas vouloir se laver du goût affreux du jeune sang de Bill Weasley et lui offrait gracieusement de terribles relents de rouille jusque dans le museau.

Le loup en lui s'adressait à sa conscience par tous les moyens. Il se manifestait. Lui apportait ces désagréments avec la pensée la plus sincère qu'il soit, en imaginant que cela lui ferait plaisir, à lui, son hôte. Tout ça parce qu'il avait la bête prendre les commandes cette nuit de pleine lune et qu'il avait fait corps avec elle pour plus de bonne mesure. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de garder le contrôle, de maîtriser Bill mais aussi ce qui l'empoisonnait maintenant. Désormais, il n'aurait plus autant de facilités à repousser les avances de son autre personnalité.

Ignorante du manège qui se tramait juste sous ses yeux, Minerva ne songeait qu'à l'accablement de son collègue. Pleine de bonnes intentions, elle poursuivait les paroles rassurantes à son égard.

\- Arthur était profondément désolé d'avoir réagi comme il l'a fait. Je suis sûre qu'il vous présentera ses excuses à la première occasion quand le choc lui sera passé.

La directrice de Gryffondor soupira imperceptiblement. Ses arguments ne faisaient pas mouche. Ils tombaient à l'eau les uns après les autres. Remus ne bougeait toujours pas et semblait même l'ignorer d'une façon douloureuse à constater.

\- Les choses reviendront à la normale pour tout le monde plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez, Remus.

\- Un garçon a été infecté. Pour lui, la vie ne sera plus jamais normale.

Les pouces de Remus qui soutenaient son front tremblaient sans discontinuer. Les spasmes réguliers ne tardèrent pas à atteindre l'ensemble de la frêle carrure de l'homme malade. Les vieilles rides de Minerva se plissèrent de peine.

\- Bill Weasley n'est plus un garçon. Il a, certes, dix ans de moins que vous, mais il est déjà un homme. En prenant la potion Tue-Loup comme vous le faîtes, les séquelles seront...

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas ! cria Remus en se levant d'un bond.

Le fauteuil tapissé de tissu écossais racla le parquet en y laissant une trace blanche. Le loup-garou se détourna de sa supérieure et collègue et se rapprocha de la grande cheminette. Là, il se cambra vers l'avant et appuya ses paumes sur la surface plane qui en marquait le cadre. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Remus. Je ne pensais pas vous offenser, s'excusa l'écossaise.

Après un moment, le professeur Lupin se redressa.

\- Vous voulez savoir à quoi va ressembler sa vie, maintenant ? demanda sincèrement Remus.

La directrice suppléante se leva de son siège et s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que je veux savoir personnellement. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que la connaissance que vous possédez sur le sujet est exceptionnelle. Et en tant qu'enseignante consciencieuse, je ne peux pas me permettre de négliger cet apport.

\- Merci, Minerva, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un cours, croyez-moi, déclara Lupin en retournant s'asseoir.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil plus qu'il ne s'y assis. Patiente, la directrice de Gryffondor demeura près de la cheminette. Elle appuya son coude droit sur l'encadrement de l'âtre et observa attentivement son collègue. Sage, l'écossaise décela le moment où il se résigna. Ce fut un simple haussement d'épaules, à peine visible, mais qui traduisit d'une longue expiration.

\- Vous savez, ma fatigue. Elle n'est pas feinte.

La vieille sorcière retint un hoquet de stupeur et s'approcha rapidement de son collègue. Elle se réinstalla dans sa propre assise et se pencha vers lui.

\- Remus, jamais personne n'a pensé une telle chose.

\- Minerva, savez-vous ce que c'est que de devoir lutter pour la maîtrise de votre propre corps ? Si elle ne vous transforme pas en monstre sanguinaire, la lycanthropie vous laisse à l'état de légume aux pires périodes du cycle si vous n'avez pas la force de la combattre. C'est cohabiter en permanence avec quelqu'un dans son propre corps. Un être que vous seul pouvez comprendre. Tout simplement parce qu'il est une facette de votre personnalité. Cette facette sombre de vous-même est physiquement capable de vous envahir et de prendre le contrôle de vos actes. Ce n'est pas juste une transformation involontaire à la pleine lune, Minerva. C'est hypersensibilité permanente aux goûts, aux odeurs, aux bruits ou à la lumière. C'est la sensation d'avoir une boule de nerfs collée à soi et qui se manifeste quand il lui en prend l'envie, bien souvent au mauvais moment, parce que c'est là que vous êtes le plus vulnérable. C'est devoir accepter le fait d'être un danger pour ses proches et pour tous les autres. C'est ça la lycanthropie.

\- Mais cette façon que vous avez de vivre avec la lycanthropie, elle n'est pas commune à tous les loups-garous, si ? s'enquit Minerva.

\- Vous pensez à Greyback, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enseignante de métamorphose acquiesça. Remus soupira en souriant de fatigue.

\- Greyback fait partie de ceux qui ont accepté cette partie d'eux-mêmes. Et quand je dis accepter, je veux dire qu'ils la préfèrent pratiquement à leur première identité. C'est souvent le cas des innés. Ils savent mieux s'adapter à cette nature que nous, les mordus. Tous les loups-garous ressentent une excitation quand ils sont transformés. Je veux dire, c'est magique que d'avoir une kyrielle de sens surdéveloppés à sa disposition. Mais, j'imagine que ça dépend du choix qu'on fait.

Se rappelant soudainement du breuvage que la sorcière écossaise lui avait concocté, Remus attrapa doucement la tasse et y trempa longuement les lèvres.

\- Donc, chacun peut décider de vivre plus ou moins bien avec la maladie que vous avez, comprit Minerva.

\- Je ne sais pas si se laisser dominer, petit à petit, par la bête est vraiment une bonne façon de vivre avec la maladie, comme vous dîtes. Parce qu'à force de la laisser aller et venir comme elle veut, cette facette sombre finit par s'installer. C'est comme un être humain qui serait tenté, disons, par le mal. Lors de son premier acte, il ressent une certaine excitation qui se suit généralement de dégoût, de peur, de haine de soi. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il n'y touche plus jamais. Mais, si le processus se reproduit encore et encore, parce qu'on n'a pas su résister à la tentation... Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui prend le dessus.

\- La fascination, murmura Minerva.

\- Exactement.

Fronçant les sourcils, la vieille sorcière observa les ornements de son bureau. Elle finit par baisser les yeux sur la surface du liquide brun reposant dans la tasse de Remus.

\- Lorsqu'il était encore vivant, Albus m'avait raconté quelque chose de très similaire. À propos de la magie noire, justement. Je n'ai jamais eu de certitude quant à savoir de qui il parlait au juste, mais j'ai de bonnes chances à penser qu'il s'agissait de Grindelwald ou de Voldemort. « _La tentation du mal est parfois plus dangereuse que le mal lui-même_ ». C'était ce qu'il disait.

Un étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il plana longuement entre les deux sorciers, comme si la présence de l'ancien grand sorcier se manifestait encore aussi puissamment à travers ses paroles. Ce temps eut le mérite de soulever une nouvelle interrogation chez Minerva.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous parliez de cas particuliers de lycanthropie. À quoi faisiez-vous référence ? Vous affirmiez que Bill n'avait pas pu être mordu lors d'une seconde attaque.

\- C'est possible, si. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas. Les balafres qu'il a sur le visage sont les seules cicatrices qu'il possède. Les autres disparaîtront dans les jours à venir. C'est un avantage de ceux qui acceptent la lycanthropie de bon cœur : ils guérissent dix fois plus vite que la normale.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'y a déjà plus aucune trace de sa blessure à la tempe, ni de certaines marques qui ont disparu quelques heures après son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Et, si je comprends bien, c'est parce que vous avez décidé de ne pas accepter la lycanthropie comme un cadeau de la nature que vous avez tant de mal à guérir ?

Remus acquiesça. Il était sûr que la sorcière écossaise comprenait mieux à quel point il était difficile de résister à l'invasion de la morsure désormais.

\- Mais, alors, comment expliqueriez-vous le cas de Bill Weasley ?

\- Toute blessure de loup-garou laisse des traces. Pour lui, ce sont les cicatrices des griffes de Greyback et quelques préférences gustatives altérées. Mais je ne pense pas que la malédiction ait été là dès le début, autrement, vu que cela fait plus d'un an, Bill se serait transformé bien avant. Or, il s'agit probablement de l'une de ses premières transformations. On met toujours plus de temps à en revenir, ou, dans son cas, à s'en réveiller vu qu'il était assommé. Alors, à moins que la progression ait été très lente, je ne pense pas ce que soit ça.

\- À quoi pensez-vous, alors, Remus ? Sincèrement.

\- Ça n'a jamais été prouvé, mais il a souvent été dit que seule la magie peut faire progresser la lycanthropie dans un sens ou dans un autre. La potion Tue-Loup l'annihile presque et on pense maintenant qu'il sera possible d'en venir un jour à bout. Mais vous vous doutez bien que certaines personnes préféreraient l'effet inverse, et la stimuleraient plutôt, pour la développer.

\- Quelle magie serait capable de faire ça ?

\- Ça, je pense que vous le savez déjà.

\- La magie noire, comprit Minerva d'une voix grave. Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Les proches de Bill Weasley n'ont rien remarqué à ce sujet. Il est un membre actif de l'Ordre. On aurait forcément remarqué une attaque.

\- Un contact prolongé avec la magie noire aurait pu faire la différence. Tout cela associé à une bonne dose d'angoisse liée aux péripéties de Harry, la fin énigmatique de cette guerre... Avouez qu'il y avait de quoi se créer beaucoup de problèmes.

\- Il aurait subi un sortilège cuisant l'autre nuit qui aurait déclenché un processus ?

\- Je pense plutôt que le sort n'est pas à l'origine de la lycanthropie. Ce doit être l'inverse. Bill a dû se transformer sous l'effet d'une rage incontrôlée et c'est à ce moment là que l'informateur l'a assommé d'un sortilège. Ce qui expliquerait aussi l'arbre totalement lacéré dont Arthur nous a parlé.

\- Mais alors comment ? Ce n'est certainement pas de la magie noire basique. Pensez-vous qu'on le saura un jour ?

Soupirant, Remus reposa sa tasse vide sur le bureau. Il se voûta une fois de plus au-dessus de ses genoux. Minerva s'apprêtait à poser une main douce sur l'un deux quand quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte de son bureau. Elle se débarrassa de sa tasse de thé et se dirigea vers le double-panneau de bois. Derrière eux, la silhouette dure et austère du directeur se dévoila.

\- Severus, un problème ?

Devant l'air insistant du maître des potions, l'écossaise s'écarta d'un pas et le laissa pénétrer dans son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je viens de m'entretenir avec Neville Londubat. Il me semblait judicieux de vous en faire part, d'autant qu'il est particulièrement secoué par les récents événements.

\- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, soupira Minerva. Le pauvre garçon est sur tous les fronts depuis trop longtemps.

Soudain, s'immisçant dans la conversation en train de naître entre les deux directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie, une voix s'éleva dans le bureau. Celle de Remus.

\- Minerva, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de politesse après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais... Je suis fatigué, et je crois qu'il est temps que je me retire de tout ça.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais vous raccompagner et vous pourrez vous reposer le temps qu'il faudra. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de reprendre les cours dans l'immédiat...

\- Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, Minerva. Tous ces événements m'ont fait réfléchir et... Je ne pense plus être en mesure d'enseigner ici.

\- Que... Remus ?

\- Voyons la réalité en face. Sitôt qu'ils apprendront la nouvelle, les parents ne voudront plus de moi ici.

\- C'est une fausse excuse, intervint soudainement Severus.

L'homme malade s'immobilisa. Il venait de se lever de son siège et de prendre appui sur le dossier le temps d'achever la discussion avec Minerva.

\- Pardon ?

\- Toi aussi tu veux aller chercher Potter, Lupin ? continua le maître des potions.

\- Je ne me sens plus utile ici, si tu veux tout savoir. Harry est ma priorité. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste de parenté. Je veux partir, les parents voudront me voir quitter l'école. Ça arrange tout le monde.

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue !

\- Severus ! protesta Minerva. Nous ne pouvons pas aller contre la volonté de quelqu'un. Si Remus veut quitter l'école, il en a parfaitement le droit !

\- Il ne le fera pas sans m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout, dans ce cas !

Saisissant les pans de sa cape noire, Rogue contourna les chaises tapissées de tissu écossais et se rapprocha de Remus. Il le défiait méchamment du regard.

\- Les amis de Potter eux-mêmes ne savent rien. Ils sont perdus. Et tu penses, toi Lupin, être capable de le dénicher ? Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es un adulte dans son monde ? Et un adolescent ne dit jamais tout à un adulte. Tu ne seras pas capable de le retrouver, même si tu en venais à utiliser ton flair de loup-garou !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! grogna Remus.

\- Potter est parti. L'Ordre n'attend qu'un bon prétexte pour se jeter sur l'affaire. Et si tu étais capable de me faire confiance, tu me croirais si je te disais que j'en trouverai un à lui soumettre rapidement. Des dizaines de sorcier de l'organisation vont se lancer à sa poursuite.

\- On ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a dehors à l'heure qu'il est ! Et tu veux me faire croire que...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Lupin ? Je le sais ! Mais, en attendant, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est de limiter l'hémorragie.

\- Quelle hémorragie ? répéta Remus, stupéfié.

\- Celle qui ne manquera pas de se produire si on ne garde pas un œil sur les étudiants qui gravitent autour de Potter ! Ils sont déjà partis à la guerre une fois, les crois-tu assez prudents pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Tu es, parmi nous, le seul à avoir une sorte de relation privilégiée avec eux. Tu es le seul capable de maintenir ce contact d'autorité plus ou moins dissimulée derrière les bonnes intentions. Ne vois-tu pas que ton départ ne peut pas être plus mal choisi ?!

Minerva, fébrile, serra fortement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'avança à son tour.

\- Remus, je crois que Severus a raison. Votre fatigue et votre culpabilité vous font dire des choses que vous n'envisageriez même pas avec les idées claires. Prenez le temps du repos...

\- Fais venir ta femme si ça peut t'aider, Lupin. Prends une dizaine de potions de sommeil sans rêves dans ma réserve et dors tout ce que tu peux. Si ce n'est qu'une question de présence devant les élèves, je prendrai la relève de tes cours. Ce sera une paire d'yeux en plus sur la masse des étudiants à risque.

\- Mais, Severus, et votre repos à vous ?! s'interposa Minerva. Avez-vous oublié dans quel état vous étiez la dernière fois ? Et vos missions à l'extérieur.

\- Elles ne sont pas prioritaires. J'aménagerais mon havre de retraite plus tard.

Profondément surpris et trop démuni pour protester, Remus hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il pouvait bien prendre le repos qu'on lui offrait. De toute manière, dans pareille urgence, il ne serait bon à rien au vu de sa forme. Severus le prenait totalement de court, dans un bon sens qui le laissait étrangement sceptique. De sa part, le professeur Lupin se serait plutôt attendu à une expulsion en bonne et due forme, les valises jetées par-dessus la tête et « voguez jeunesse ! ». Certainement pas à un tel retournement de situation.

Les détails réglés, Remus se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le pas de la porte, Severus l'arrêta cependant une dernière fois.

\- Lupin, si d'aventure tu t'entêtais dans cette voie, comme ton fichu bien aimé de Potter, aies au moins la politesse de m'en avertir.

\- Parler de Harry comme ça ne t'amèneras qu'une promesse de vengeance de ma part, Severus, l'avertit Remus.

\- Mets-moi en haut de ta liste, alors.

Remus se retourna. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était profondément violent. Il amusa le maître des potions. Minerva écarquilla les yeux, prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant, Remus ne se priva pas de poursuivre sa réponse.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, Severus. Si d'aventure, tu venais à croiser ton cher ami Greyback. Préviens-le qu'il est le seul nom en haut de ma liste. Et que, pour ça, je le tuerai.

\- La commission sera faite. Si jamais cela venait à se produire, bien sûr, sourit Severus.

* * *

Le loup-garou grimaça et s'engouffra dans le couloir. La porte se referma dans son dos, laissant les deux directeurs, seuls, avec leurs émotions contradictoires. Minerva, horrifiée, et Severus, délecté.

\- Monsieur ? _Monsieur_?

L'écho d'une voix tira brusquement Harry du sommeil. Sa peau adhérait presque solidement à la surface glacée d'une vitre, à tel point qu'il eut presque des difficultés à s'en décoller, à la recherche de l'importun.

Dans l'allée centrale aménagée entre les doubles sièges de chaque côté du wagon en mouvement, un homme en uniforme noir et képi de gendarme le regardait avec insistance. Il se retenait d'une main au dossier du siège, côté allée, du rang précédant le sien, et d'une autre agrippait le mur de séparation entre les voitures du train, là où se trouvait les portes d'embarquement, le compartiment des gros bagages et les toilettes.

Harry plissa les paupières et se redressa difficilement dans son siège. Il ne tenta même pas de réprimer la grimace de douleur qui lui enlaidit soudainement les traits.

\- Puis-je voir vos billets, monsieur ?

Il fallut une longue minute au survivant pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Une seconde plus tôt, il était encore enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, parfaitement bien calé contre le dossier dur et trop redressé de son fauteuil, l'accoudoir le séparant de celui de son voisin fantôme, vide, et bercé par les vibrations de la vitre. Désormais, un froid peu appréciable saisissait ses membres en même temps que les crampes. Il lui semblait qu'une moitié de son visage avait été paralysé par le contact glacial de la fenêtre, lui donnant l'impression que ses os s'étaient aplatis sous la peau. Sans compter que le sorcier de Gryffondor n'avait plus l'habitude des coutumes ni des règles moldues depuis... Seulement quelques semaines, en réalité, mais une coupure à Poudlard, accaparé par une guerre sorcière énigmatique, équivalait bien à des années de retranchement loin des moldus. Aussi, ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme insista une troisième fois que le survivant comprit qu'il n'était qu'un contrôleur ferroviaire chargé de s'assurer que personne n'avait fraudé pour monter dans ce train.

\- Monsieur ? Vos billets ?

\- Oui, pardon, s'excusa rapidement Harry.

Se penchant par-dessus l'accoudoir, le survivant ouvrit la poche de devant de son sac à dos noir et en extirpa un bout de papier plastifié qu'il tendit au contrôleur. Celui-ci l'inspecta avec précaution avant de la passer sous le scanner de sa machine portative. Un « bip » sonore retentit et, l'instant d'après, le moldu rendait son ticket à Harry en souriant.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il. Vous dormiez déjà quand je suis passé tout à l'heure. Vous savez que ce n'est pas prudent ?

\- Je ne crains pas les voleurs. J'ai très peu d'objets de valeur là-dedans, répondit le survivant en tapotant son sac.

Le contrôleur eut une moue dubitative.

\- Vous me semblez bien jeune pour voyager seul. Vous ne feriez pas l'école buissonnière, jeune homme ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

À cette remarque, un homme installé quelques rangs plus haut, sur la ligne de sièges de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, se retourna brièvement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si savoir qu'un possible étudiant en fugue se trouvait dans son wagon l'empêchait d'apprécier la lecture de son journal. Le survivant soutint durement son regard avec une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Il n'aimait pas les curieux. Dans son monde, ceux qui s'intéressaient d'un peu trop près à lui avaient généralement de mauvaises intentions. Ce moldu, lui, avait juste un complexe de supériorité un peu trop démesuré. Il se croyait le droit de lui faire la morale, même silencieusement.

Éclatant d'un rire léger, Harry secoua la tête. Cette réaction eut le mérite de faire sourire narquoisement le curieux au journal qui s'en retourna à sa lecture. Le contrôleur au contraire, était sincère. Ce moldu faisait sérieusement son travail et l'amusait par ce biais. Le fait que quelqu'un sur cette terre puisse s'inquiéter de son assiduité scolaire le plongeait dans une drôle de liesse. C'était une considération si simple, si ridicule même, qu'elle l'apaisait. Un court instant, cet homme lui fit oublier ses chagrins et ses préoccupations bien trop sérieuses pour son âge. Il oublia sa destination et ce qui l'attendait probablement là-bas. Et durant ce laps de temps, Harry s'imagina étudiant lambda, piqué par l'adrénaline de voir sa manœuvre découverte. Peu de jeunes devaient faire l'école buissonnière, comme l'autre disait, vers l'extérieur des grandes artères du pays, mais il plut au Sauveur de se représenter dans ce genre de scénario. Et, comme d'une pierre deux coups, il lui permit d'offrir un mensonge encore plus vraisemblable à ce moldu.

\- On me la fait souvent. Mais, non. J'ai eu mon diplôme jeune. C'est week-end de relâche dans mon école.

\- Un étudiant, voyez-vous ça ! Habituellement, le flot va plutôt des terres vers Londres, pas l'inverse.

\- Je sais, sourit Harry. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Et, où c'est, chez vous ? s'intéressa le contrôleur.

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. C'est vraiment un petit village. Godric's Hollow, c'est dans le sud-ouest.

\- Ça fait une trotte ! Vous ne devez pas rentrer souvent !

\- Je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant l'année. À Little Whinging.

\- C'est déjà plus proche de Londres, concéda le moldu. Vous ne faîtes donc que passer par le Wiltshire, si je comprends bien ?

Harry acquiesça. Le contrôleur souleva son képi et se passa une main dans les cheveux, presque au ras du crâne, avant de le replacer. Il observa l'allée centrale du wagon avant de faire un signe à son interlocuteur d'une fois.

\- Étant donné qu'on est presque arrivés à votre arrêt, je vais vous souhaiter de bien rentrer. Soyez prudents surtout ! On n'a pas besoin d'un autre fait divers !

Le survivant sourit à l'homme qui s'éloigna en se soutenant de siège en siège. Tout en le regardant, le brun fronça les sourcils. Un autre fait divers ?

\- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son siège.

\- Oui ? revint le moldu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « un autre fait divers » ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il y a eu beaucoup de disparitions dans la région.

\- Quand est-ce que vous dîtes que ça a commencé ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit. Mais, de mémoire, oh, ça doit bien remonter à début mars ! Ça a commencé avec des marcheurs dans la forêt de Dean. On ne les a jamais retrouvés. Une personne de Godric's Hollow aussi a disparue, d'ailleurs, une jeune femme. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas en avoir entendu parler ?

Sur le moment, Harry manqua de peu de demander au contrôleur si ces gens étaient tous des moldus. Il se retint de justesse, se rappelant d'un coup que, pour lui, moldu ne signifierait rien. Tout comme le mot de sorcier lui évoquerait les contes que ses enfants devaient probablement lire ou avoir lu à un moment donné de leur vie.

\- Si, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu autant de disparitions.

Soupirant, le survivant se replaça dans son siège, les sourcils froncé. Cette nouvelle inattendue le contrariait profondément. Et après ça, on lui maintenait que rien de bizarre ne se déroulait plus en Angleterre. Oui, et il s'appelait Merlin !

\- Eh ! Faut pas vous inquiéter comme ça ! Vous l'avez l'air d'un garçon costaud, on ne s'en prendra pas à vous. Y a pas de raison, si vous faites attention.

Harry sourit doucement. Décidément, cet homme était plus adorable que ne le laissait d'abord penser son faciès de brute épaisse. Le survivant se pencha vers le badge ornant sa poitrine.

\- Merci... Nestor Caad.

Soudain, quelques notes de musique résonnèrent à travers les hauts-parleurs du wagon. Le contrôleur se redressa.

\- Ah ! Et bien, je crois que vous êtes arrivé.

Le Sauveur s'était déjà redressé. Son sac noir avait déjà retrouvé sa place sur ses épaules et accrocha légèrement le revêtement des sièges tandis que le survivant s'extirpait de sa rangée. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du train, non sans avoir salué une dernière fois son interlocuteur.

En se retenant à la rambarde de fer luisant de l'espace des bagages lourds, Harry observa le train s'immobiliser dans sa marche. Les vallons verts sur fond de grisaille laissèrent apparaître une modeste gare de village, pittoresque, et toute en vieilles pierres. On était bien loin des grattes-ciels de Londres et de son apparence bigarrée, entre architecture victorienne et moderne. Bien loin de Poudlard, aussi, en Écosse, à l'autre bout du pays, vers le Nord. Loin des sourds-aveugles qui refusaient de l'écouter tout en constatant de leurs propres yeux la même chose que lui sans rien y comprendre. Loin de Dean et Ginny, mais certainement pas des images de son propre esprit masochiste qui adoraient se rappeler régulièrement à son mauvais souvenir. Il paraissait bien stupide qu'un chagrin d'amour s'en prenne encore à lui dans ces conditions, après trois jours de voyage à travers le pays, alternant entre auto-stop, marche et transports en commun, zigzagant sur un itinéraire impensable entre l'Écosse et le sud de l'Angleterre. Pourtant, la douleur était encore bien présente et semblait totalement vouloir ignorer ses récentes décisions.

Les portes automatiques du train s'ouvrirent. Harry descendit sur le quai de la petite gare en compagnie de quelques rares autres voyageurs arrivés à destination. Non, il n'était simplement de passage dans le Wiltshire, bien au contraire. Caché quelque part derrière ces vallons, dans un domaine immense probablement hautement sécurisé, se trouvait le manoir des Malfoy, le quartier général de Lord Voldemort. L'adresse était probablement incartable, mais cela, le survivant ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Au début du mois de mars de cette année, des Rafleurs l'avaient amené jusqu'à ce château depuis la fameuse forêt de Dean à une heure de là. Et lorsqu'on avait mis les pieds dans un lieu incartable, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois... On était capable de retrouver sa trace.

Les yeux rivés sur la verdure à perte de vue surplombant la gare moldue depuis l'horizon, Harry sentait une étrange excitation l'envahir. Il y était. Le moment des réponses ne tarderait plus. C'était probablement un piège grossier, le plus grossier qu'on aurait pu lui tendre d'ailleurs. Raison pour laquelle, il avait admirablement bien fonctionné. Car, le Sauveur avait la provocation en horreur, et Voldemort ne manquerait pas une occasion de le titiller dangereusement. Harry le savait comme s'il s'était agi de lui-même.

\- Eh ! Jeune homme ! le héla une voix dans son dos.

Le survivant se retourna. Sur les marches métalliques du train, son ami le contrôleur lui faisait signe. Harry s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir se saisir du journal qu'il lui tendait.

\- Tenez, ils doivent en parler là-dedans. Des disparitions. Un passager nous a entendu en parler, il veux que vous ayez son journal.

\- Vous le remercierez de ma part.

Sans demander son reste ni lui adresser aucun signe, le moldu remonta dans le train, juste à temps pour échapper à la fermeture automatique des portes. Harry le vit ôter son couvre-chef et s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les rangées des wagons vers la tête du convoi. Songeant que cet homme avait beaucoup de mérite, sans peut-être même le savoir lui-même, le survivant se tourna vers la gare alors qu'une douce mélodie y retentissait.

Une annonce retentit dans la gare moldue. Elle détaillait les informations concernant un prochain départ en direction des environs de la forêt de Dean et d'une série d'étapes pas très éloignées de Godric's Hollow. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il eut presque envie de se précipiter dans la gare pour réclamer un billet de toute urgence dans cette direction. D'ailleurs, il fit quelques pas vers les portes à battants, mais s'arrêta bien vite. Le papier journal dans sa main était un cruel souvenir de ce qui se tramait dans les environs. Des disparitions à répétitions, comme au tout début de la guerre, quand celle-ci était encore la réalité connue de tous les sorciers.

Résigné, le survivant déplia le journal et le parcourut rapidement. Il faillit s'étouffer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna brusquement vers les rails. Le train venait juste de se remettre en marche et les wagons défilaient à quelques mètres de lui, de plus en plus vite.

\- Eh ! cria-t-il.

Ses pieds écrasèrent le sol bétonné. Harry démarra une course extrêmement brève qui s'arrêta abruptement sur la limite du quai, parallèle à l'avancement du train. Elle ne lui fut, sans surprise, d'aucune utilité. La locomotive profilée ne s'arrêta pas, sourde à ses cris. Quelques voyageurs attendant le prochain passage le dévisagèrent avec crainte. Mais le survivant les ignora royalement.

Essoufflé, le sorcier de Gryffondor ramena brutalement le journal sous ses pupilles vertes. Il n'était jamais repassé, une seule fois, par le monde sorcier depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, trois jours plus tôt. Pourtant, la photo de la première page, une banale notice d'interview aux pages 35 et 36 du journal, montrait une narcissique Rita Skeeter se pâmant aux côtés de sa plume à papotes. Sans tous ces moldus autour de lui, l'image se serait mise à bouger, comme elle l'avait fait quand il avait pris connaissance du titre la première fois. Car, dans sa main, Harry détenait un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour. Et, dans le train qui s'éloignait maintenant de lui, se trouvait obligatoirement un sorcier. Un sorcier qui avait voulu qu'on lui remette ce journal en main propre. Un sorcier qui avait voulu qu'il sache qu'il était là tout ce temps. Car, dans le coin inférieur de la page de garde, la grille des mots croisés sorciers était intégralement remplie de deux mots distincts. Deux seuls et uniques mots qui n'avaient laissé aucun blanc : « _HARRY POTTER_ ».

* * *

Visiblement désireuse de se rappeler à la mémoire des hommes, qui l'avaient à peine oubliée, la tempête avait initié une dernière réplique éphémère durant l'après-midi sur le château de Poudlard. Le vent avait soufflé une giboulée de grêlons contre les murailles pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de s'affaiblir définitivement. La grêle, elle, avait fini par se fondre en pluie fine qui ruisselait toujours sur les carreaux et vitraux de l'édifice sorcier depuis.

Moroses, les étudiants avaient déserté les parties communes du château pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs de maison à l'annonce de la reprise des cours, le lendemain matin. Un frisson d'horreur avait parcouru les rangs à la seconde nouvelle retentissante du jour : jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le professeur Rogue reprendrait à son compte les heures du professeur Lupin, ce dernier ayant besoin de repos après les récents événements. Le calme impressionnable régnait ainsi dans l'école depuis le repas du midi. Tant et si bien, que le seul bruit perceptible dans les immenses couloirs n'était autre que le discret cliquetis des gouttes de pluie contre les carreaux.

Là où elle le pouvait encore, la faible lumière du jour découpait des ogives bleues sur les murs, en utilisant le reflet des vitraux. Des traits noirs irréguliers en chassaient la surface sous l'effet d'un vent à peine audible depuis l'intérieur. L'ensemble formait une étrange galerie d'arcades fantomatiques et régulières, uniquement interrompue par la silhouette grise d'un étudiant se servant des moulures ornementales comme d'un siège. Un première année, connaissant encore relativement peu tous les recoins du domaine à la différence de ses aînés de septième année, aurait pu se laisser avoir et le prendre pour une statue.

Neville s'était souvent senti invisible durant ses premières années à Poudlard et Merlin savait qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi à l'époque pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de la côte de Harry Potter et de ses deux amis. À dix-sept ans, il avait enfin vu son désir exaucé et, comble de l'ironie, aurait désormais tout donné pour s'en débarrasser. « _La renommée est une amie infidèle_ » scandait Lockhart. Au moins, ce rigolo aurait eu raison sur une chose dans toute sa vie.

Après l'agitation, le calme lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait la sensation que, dans ce silence religieux, aucune approche ne pourrait lui échapper. Par conséquent, en toute logique, il aurait pu échapper à chacune d'entre elles. Mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une illusion de sa fatigue car, lorsqu'il percevait des pas légers dans le couloir, Neville n'avait même pas le courage de se lever. Il demeura simplement là, immobile, en espérant passer pour un élément du décor. Et la chance lui sourit, plusieurs fois.

Pourtant, toute chance devait tourner. Et, après un passage plutôt rapide d'un étudiant visiblement très pressé, une autre présence se manifesta à quelques mètres de lui. Plissant les paupières avec force, Neville soupira. Il était à bout de nerfs. Prêt à exploser, le Préfet-en-Chef tourna la tête vers la silhouette. Par miracle, son animosité s'évapora et il esquissa même un faible sourire, en réponse à celui d'Hermione.

\- Je te dérange ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

Neville la rassura d'une moue affectueuse. La sorcière surdouée s'approcha de lui mais n'osa pourtant pas prendre place à ses côtés. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, en proie à une gêne profonde. Bientôt, une lourde inspiration souleva ses épaules.

\- Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Rogue ?

\- Un délice. On aurait dit un interrogatoire destiné à me faire avouer quelque chose que je ne savais même pas. Vraiment. L'éclate totale.

Peinée, la née moldue hocha tristement la tête. Elle détourna la tête vers les fenêtres derrière lesquelles on ne voyait que les nuées sombres. Sur son visage pâle, des rides noires coururent à toute vitesse en illuminant, paradoxalement, ses pupilles. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Hermione, ça va. Je m'en remettrai, tu sais, la rassura le garçon maladroit.

\- Je suis désolée, Neville.

Le féru de botanique haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Ce que tu as fait ici, pendant notre absence... C'est indescriptible, continua Hermione. Tu prends soin de tout le monde sans rien demander, en considérant que c'est normal qu'ils puissent se reposer sur toi. Même ces derniers jours.

La née moldue s'approcha enfin de Neville et s'installa à ses côtés. Clignant rapidement des paupières, elle tenta de dégager les larmes de ses cils.

\- Tu es exceptionnel. Je voulais que, toi au moins, tu le saches. Qu'au moins une personne dans ce château ait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Comme pour Harry... Je ne le lui ai jamais dit, à lui. Tu sais, tu avais raison. On reproduira les mêmes erreurs si on ne change pas notre façon de faire...

\- Ils changeront vite d'avis à son sujet. On ne peut pas se passer de lui. Mais... Merci, Hermione. Ça me touche.

Les deux sorciers sourirent en cœur et allèrent même jusqu'à pouffer doucement. Osant surmonter sa timidité maladive, le féru de botanique posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- N'en parle pas à Ron, le pria-t-elle. Ou il te fera une superbe crise de jalousie.

\- C'est noté, rit Neville. Il est déjà retourné à la salle commune en pestant sur Rogue, j'imagine ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, le niant.

\- Il est à la volière. Il s'y est précipité même.

\- C'est lui que j'ai dû entendre débouler alors. La missive devait être urgente ! plaisanta le sorcier.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère avec ça. Mais, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Ça me faisait trop de peine.

Hermione soupira longuement. Ses pieds bougèrent inconfortablement sur le sol de pierre.

\- Il est persuadé que seul un animal avec un bon instinct peut réaliser ce qu'il espère. Un bon instinct pour dénicher les gens...

\- Harry ? devina Neville.

La née moldue acquiesça. Haussant les épaules, le féru de botanique soupira à son tour. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt mais, après tout, il aurait été bien incapable de pointer les inutilités de ce geste plein d'espoir désespéré. Ron avait parfois des éclairs de génie insoupçonnables. Au fond, autant le laisser faire. Si cela pouvait l'occuper quelques jours de plus dans son attente...

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée l'aider ? Tu aurais peut-être pu trouver les mots, demanda Neville.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas le courage.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Un long silence envahit le couloir. Étonné de ne plus entendre la pluie taper contre les vitres, Neville jeta un coup d'œil vers les carreaux. Les gouttes de pluie s'y livraient toujours une drôle de course poursuite, pourtant, rejointes par d'autres de manière inopinée. Le temps était idéal pour remuer les inconscients jusqu'au plus vif de la conscience. Et Hermione ne semblait pas avoir échappé au processus.

Les larmes cantonnées à ses orbites s'en échappèrent enfin. Rapidement, du revers de sa manche, la jeune femme tenta de les éponger. Un souffle rageur franchit ses lèvres.

\- C'est stupide ! Je ne devrais pas...

Attentif, Neville patienta sagement. Hermione ne le devait peut-être pas, selon elle, mais tout le monde avait le droit à ses moments de faiblesse sans que cela doive nécessairement porter à conséquence. Et après ce qu'elle devait avoir vécu en dehors de ces murs, il n'était pas étonnant que ses nerfs la rendent, aux yeux des autres, comme une chouineuse pathétique. Mais la née moldue n'était pas de ceux-là, pas pour lui. La champ de bataille était, paradoxalement, le meilleur endroit au monde pour forger des liens puissants avec une autre personne. C'était ce qui avait permis à Ron de lui déclarer sa flamme, ce qui lui avait permis de l'accepter en retour. C'était ce qui avait fait d'eux trois, un fabuleux trio inséparable. Le départ d'Harry n'était pas seulement une perte d'un camarade pour eux, non. En partant, le survivant détruisait ce lien dans leur esprit d'une manière incompréhensible pour eux deux. Un acte qui avait pour résultat de les faire se sentir responsables de cela, mais également de bien plus. Et le Préfet-en-Chef ne se trompait pas d'un pouce.

\- Neville... Est-ce que ça disparaît un jour ? Cette sensation d'avoir encore tellement à dire ?

La sorcière surdouée se tourna vers le féru de botanique. Dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle observa un long moment les arabesques cassées qui couraient sur son visage avec la pluie de l'extérieur sur les carreaux. Finalement, elle baissa la tête sur ses propres mains et leur occupation de tirage de peau à vif.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout manqué, dit-elle. Harry ne fait que me le rappeler. Une fois de plus.

\- Une fois de plus ? s'étonna Neville.

\- Si je croisais mes parents dans la rue, aujourd'hui, ils ne me reconnaîtraient même pas. Ils ne sauraient même pas que je suis...

Un sanglot étrangla la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Que je suis leur fille, pleura-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. À l'époque, je le savais. Mais... Ça ne devait être que temporaire.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas annulé le sort une fois la guerre terminée ? Avant de revenir à Poudlard ?

Hermione tapa furieusement du pied. Une expression totalement désespérée s'empara de ses traits.

\- Parce que je croyais à ce qu'Harry disait ! cria-t-elle soudain. Je l'ai cru et je n'ai plus voulu inverser le processus ! Les mois passent et à chaque nouveau jour le sort sera encore plus difficile à inverser ! Et chaque jour, je... Je me rappelle de moins en moins pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et pourquoi je ne le défais pas maintenant. Mais il y a cette voix... Celle de Harry... Elle m'en empêche. Et je n'ai même pas pu tout expliquer à mes parents. Je les ai oubliettés dans leur dos. Ils venaient de m'appeler pour le thé... J'ai vu mon visage disparaître des photos... Et tout ce temps, je me disais que... Que je n'avais même pas eu la simple présence d'esprit de leur dire que je les aimais.

Pudique, le Préfet-en-Chef refusa d'écouter l'élan qui l'aurait amené à enlacer Hermione contre lui. Elle était la petite-amie de Ron et il ne voulait pas provoquer d'autre drame au sein des Gryffondors. Aussi, il se contenta de se pincer les lèvres de douleur.

\- C'est la pire des malédictions au monde que de ne pas pouvoir dire à une personne qu'on l'aime, parce qu'on sait pertinemment qu'elle ne comprendra pas un traître mot. Mes parents... Ma grand-mère me dit qu'ils m'entendent sûrement, alors je parle, tout le temps. Je leur racontais mon semestre, les amis que je m'étais fait... Et puis, la guerre est arrivée, les meurtres avec et... J'ai commencé à leur mentir, pour ne pas ajouter à leur souffrance, juste au cas où. Maintenant, à chaque fois que je sors de Sainte Mangouste, je me sens un peu plus mal qu'en entrant. Parce qu'aussi stupide que cela puisse être, et malgré le fait que je sais, au fond, qu'ils ne m'entendent pas... Je me dis que je viens de mentir à mes parents, une fois de plus.

Contrit, le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie. Là, il découvrit un visage bouleversé par la tristesse et l'horreur de son récit. Incapable d'affronter le féru de botanique, Hermione détourna rapidement la tête en ayant sursauté légèrement. Elle s'appliqua longtemps à calmer ses larmes tandis que Neville, pour sa part, avait repris l'observation de celles que le ciel déversait sur les jardins de l'école.

\- Neville ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois à la guerre ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef ne sut que répondre. Il n'était pourtant pas surpris de cette question. Elle tournait déjà en boucle dans son crâne depuis quelques jours. S'il n'y avait pas encore apporté de réelle solution claire, Neville se rassurait déjà en constatant qu'il n'était plus le seul à s'interroger à ce sujet.

Le féru de botanique sentit un poids alourdir son épaule. Hermione reposait sa tête fatiguée sur son épaule, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Harry. À cet instant, Neville songea qu'il suffisait parfois de la ferveur d'une seule personne pour faire basculer toute une armée. Et, sans même le savoir, Harry avait peut-être obtenu ce qu'il voulait dès le début. Dommage que la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour cela était de leur fausser compagnie, pour peut-être bien plus définitivement que ce que lui-même aurait pu prévoir. Parce qu'au fond, Neville avait compris où Harry se rendait en quittant Poudlard : droit dans la gueule du loup, si d'aventure il en restait un au-delà de ces murs qui faussaient toute leur perception du monde.

* * *

Une existence en noir et blanc, sans autre relief que la peur, sans autre paysage que les nuées de magie noire au-dessus des terres, ni plus aucune nuit reposante. À en croire cette description, un mauvais sort avait été jeté sur la communauté magique du comté de Wiltshire. Ou, du moins, sur une infime partie de celle-ci, une infime partie et son immense domaine plongé dans le silence des chuchotements et des messes basses. La merveille d'architecture du manoir Malfoy ne servait plus guère à personne, dissimulé derrière quantité de sorts de barrière et de répulsion. Plongée dans l'oubli et dans, semblait-il, une dimension où le temps était suspendu, plus rien n'ébranlait réellement la demeure de Sangs-Purs.

Pourtant, ce fut un cri strident qui déchira l'illusoire quiétude de sa nuit, dans le Wiltshire, au sud de l'Angleterre. Un cri qui se dupliqua bientôt en une dizaine d'autres, résonnant tels une alerte macabre, qui jeta aussitôt un assortiment de têtes peu recommandables aux fenêtres du manoir.

La panique au fond des yeux, un jeune homme à la chevelure blanchie par la lune de la nuit, regardait ses propres paons albinos s'agiter en contrebas de ses appartements. Leurs petites têtes d'épingles dévissées vers le ciel, ils s'égosillaient à la limite du supportable. L'instinct de ces bêtes était l'une des rares choses à encore mériter sa confiance entre ces murs. Aussi, Drago leva à son tour ses pupilles mercure vers les cieux sombres. Sur la toile noire au-dessus des flèches transcendantes de son manoir, un hibou cachait, tour à tour, le scintillement de quelques étoiles, se trouvant sur sa trajectoire, de son envergure pitoyable. Il volait étonnamment vite pour ses ailes abîmées et ses battements traduisant d'une grande fatigue. Croyant reconnaître l'oiseau, le prince des Serpentards écarquilla les yeux en déglutissant férocement.

\- Errol ? murmura-t-il.

La porte de ses appartements ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur la carrure hirsute d'une immondice de la nature.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? grogna Greyback. Tes piafs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Furieux d'être interpellé de la sorte, comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, Drago se dressa. Mais une voix féminine, en provenance du couloir, le devança.

\- Ils ont dû repérer le hibou qui les a survolés bien imprudemment, rit-elle.

\- Un hibou ? Tu l'as reconnu ? Où il est allé ?

\- Dans les arbres, là-bas.

Un sourire malveillant dévoila les canines saillantes du loup-garou. Voulant se soustraire à cette vision terrible, Drago reposa ses pupilles lumineuses sur le rassemblement de paons albinos. Leurs cris n'avaient pas cessé et emplissaient presque incroyablement l'espace. Certains déployaient leurs plumes argentées, en une superbe roue de parade, semblant presque souhaiter la bienvenue à un être invisible.

\- On a de la visite, hein ?

* * *

 **Ceci marque la fin de ce onzième chapitre et l'arrivée (tant attendue !) de Drago dans cette fiction. Le prochain chapitre sera très largement consacré à Harry et à Drago, avec encore un tout petit détour par Poudlard.**

 **Dorénavant, les chapitres seront de taille beaucoup plus "raisonnable" pour une publication beaucoup plus rapide entre début août et début septembre. Je vous tiendrai toujours informés grâce à ma fiche d'auteur alors n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour à l'occasion !**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, j'attends vos réactions (et vos théories !) avec impatience ! =)**

 **A très bientôt**

 **M.A.D.**


	12. Epicentre

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Comme annoncé précédemment, il débute une série de textes qui seront beaucoup moins longs que les précédents, sans pour autant renier sur le contenu qui, je pense, reste toujours aussi conséquent en terme d'actions ! Pour ce chapitre, retour sur Harry et Harry uniquement avec une bonne dose d'action. Je n'avais malheureusement pas énormément d'inspiration pour le titre de ce onzième texte, aussi pardonnez-moi pour sa brièveté et son manque d'originalité.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII : Épicentre**

Un sifflement aigu et bref, digne du claquement d'une seule et unique note dans l'air, avait donné le « la » à la longue annonce d'une dizaine de secondes qui avait suivi. Moins naturelle qu'une corne de brume résonnant au large, le signal d'approche du train moldu profilé, sur les rails de la petite gare de Pewsey, dans le Wiltshire, avait transpercé la campagne environnante et attiré l'attention des badauds dans l'attente de leur propre convoi, sur le quai. Au même moment, un jingle inaudible avait averti ces mêmes personnes du passage d'un assemblage de wagons sur les voies. Il ne s'était pas arrêté.

Sur son banc dur et inconfortable, Harry avait ainsi eu le loisir de le voir défiler à toute bringue devant ses yeux verts vidés par la fatigue que laissait le choc de la réalité revenue sans pitié en pleine face. Le souffle de l'air avait emporté quelques feuillets d'un journal à moitié échoué dans une flaque, sur le rebord de la plateforme surélevée. Les pages noircies et délavées par l'eau de pluie se roulaient en boules miteuses, déchirées par l'humidité à certains endroits, et arpentaient les rails coulés dans les graviers gris et ocre telles les Virevoltants des déserts du grand Ouest. Des flashs d'appareils photo aux antiques déclencheurs éclataient entre les lettres, en noir et blanc, quand aucun moldu ne leur prêtait attention. Mais même à l'état de vulgaire chiffon, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne parvenait pas à captiver l'intérêt du survivant. Forcément, avec un dossier spécial rédigé par Rita Skeeter prenant un quart de l'édition, elle ne contenait rien de bien intéressant. Tout ce que le Sauveur avait pu apprendre de sa lecture attentive concernait les scores de la saison et il lui faisait une belle jambe de savoir que les Harpies de Holyhead se faisaient salement dominer par l'équipe des Catapultes de Caerphilly et risquaient de perdre leur titre en cours. Mais aucune mention d'une quelconque disparition, ni aucun indice supplémentaire que la page des mots croisés, entièrement couverte de caractères presque brutaux, formant son nom comme une cicatrice sur l'épiderme du journal. Au moins ce torchon pourrait-il, peut-être, servir d'isolant aux oiseaux à la recherche de composants pour leurs nids. Une bien maigre consolation.

Cela faisait presque plus de deux mois qu'aucune attaque n'avait été menée dans quelque monde que ce soit. Même les plus sceptiques de la communauté sorcière se fondaient dans le bonheur insouciant des contrariétés quotidiennes et banales d'après-guerre en ne voyant plus rien venir. Seul Harry avait crié au scandale, haut et fort, sans aucun résultat. Il s'était vanté d'être la dernière barrière devant l'élévation de la stupidité en tant que culte national, et pourtant... Pourtant, cela faisait trois jours, tout pile, que le survivant avait quitté Poudlard avec un plan bien en tête. Sa détermination inépuisable lui avait fait croire qu'il se devait d'empêcher tous ses semblables de finir par marcher sur la tête, dans cette époque de dingue. Trois jours. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu au Sauveur du monde sorcier pour se rendre compte de son erreur de la pire des façons : en oubliant jusqu'à la raison même de sa présence dans le Wiltshire. Ou, plutôt, en songeant qu'il aurait mieux valu l'oublier...

Le but de sa démarche résonnait encore clairement dans son esprit à la manière d'un refrain d'une chanson à la mode : prouver l'erreur terrible de son monde d'adoption. Cela, en soi, n'aurait pas dû représenter une tâche insurmontable. Le plus gros du travail aurait déjà été accompli. Au fond, le sorcier de Gryffondor était persuadé que beaucoup auraient accepté de l'écouter, pour peu qu'il ait une preuve tangible à soumettre à leur jugement. De la même façon, d'autres avaient besoin de cette preuve irréfutable pour se réveiller de leur bonheur anesthésiant. La ferveur n'était pas morte, juste endormie. Et ainsi été né le projet fou de Harry Potter contre le monde entier et une bande de Mangemorts vraiment méchants. On aurait dit le titre d'un mauvais livre pour enfants. Trois jours plus tôt, pourtant, cet intitulé ne faisait pas saigner ses oreilles. Au contraire, il sonnait comme une promesse. En ramenant une preuve irréfutable que l'inaction de Voldemort n'était qu'un écran de fumée créé par le mage noir en personne, Harry regagnerait les troupes à son avantage. Enfin, il serait en mesure de renverser la vapeur et de prendre l'avantage dans cette guerre.

En tout et pour tout, le survivant avait échafaudé son plan en cinq minutes, à peine, sur le terrain déjà bien cultivé par les longues réflexions des insomnies passées dans la tour des Gryffondors et les séances d'espionnage dans l'eau croupie des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il était d'une simplicité extrême, presque ridicule : sortir de Poudlard, dénicher la preuve dont il avait besoin et revenir. Le plus difficile avait été de déterminer le moment opportun pour le mettre à exécution. L'ignoble trahison de Ginny n'en était pas réellement un, quand Harry y songeait, mais il avait fait l'affaire sur le feu de l'instant.

Naturellement, comme rien n'allait jamais sur des roulettes pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui-ci s'était assuré de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires à la réussite de son projet. Il avait planifié chaque possibilité d'action de ses éventuels poursuivants ou guetteurs, et ce, sur au moins dix coups à l'avance ! Le survivant s'était même promis que, lors de son retour, il garderait le triomphe modeste pour passer immédiatement aux choses sérieuses. On le remercierait suffisamment pour le service rendu à la communauté sans qu'il ait besoin d'en redemander !

Harry avait tout prévu, ou presque. Une seule et unique chose n'entrait pas en ligne de mire de ses plans. Un minuscule détail qui, somme toute, se révélait bien plus handicapant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord, alors qu'il se trouvait déjà hors les murs du vieux château : prévoir ses propres coups à l'avance.

De son départ de Poudlard jusqu'à son arrivée dans le Wiltshire, le sorcier de Gryffondor était persuadé de n'avoir commis aucun faux pas. Il avait bien pris garde à ne pas utiliser la magie, hors nécessité absolue, bannissant tout ce qui aurait été susceptible d'être pisté par une Trace quelconque. Mais son manque insoupçonné de préparation n'avait pas tardé à lui revenir en pleine face, tel une gifle monumentale qui s'était abattue sur lui, à sa descente de train. Un seul cadeau empoisonné avait suffi pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était bien loin du compte. La réalité s'était soudainement dévoilée, sombre et impardonnable et sa perception des événements s'était totalement inversée dans la foulée, le laissant hébété sur un banc.

Son orgueil blessé par un chagrin d'amour l'avait poussé dans la précipitation d'une fuite exaltante de Pré-au-Lard, la nuit de la pleine lune. Le sorcier de Gryffondor n'avait même pas réalisé, alors, qu'il n'avait tout bonnement envisagé aucune des options à sa portée. Revigoré par la découverte d'un retourneur de temps différent du sien dans la Cabane Hurlante, Harry avait à peine pris le temps de se poser pour réfléchir. Et lorsqu'il l'avait fait, le retour en arrière n'avait même pas figuré sur la liste. Renoncer était l'équivalent d'un abandon, d'une reconnaissance de faute qu'il n'estimait pas de son ressort : inconcevable. Aussi, le survivant s'était focalisé sur son objectif, en réfléchissant aux endroits où trouver la preuve confondante pour le mage noir. Et quoi de mieux que de dénicher la cachette de Lord Voldemort lui-même ? Rien, évidemment.

Le manoir Malfoy s'était imposé comme une évidence. L'endroit correspondait, en tous points, à ce que Voldemort recherchait dans un quartier général : le luxe, l'apparat, la proximité de ses partisans tout autant que leur exploitation éhontée, et la préexistence de barrières magiques particulièrement puissantes. Et Merlin savait que Lucius Malfoy protégeait déjà son manoir avant que la guerre ne débute, histoire de compliquer la tâche des employés du Ministère qui auraient eu l'excellente idée de venir perquisitionner son domicile.

En réalité, toutes les demeures des familles à la botte de Jédusor avaient le potentiel requis pour devenir le quartier général en titre des Mangemorts. Harry n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été étonné d'apprendre que, tout comme l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort changeait régulièrement le point de chute de ses troupes. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire prendre à revers dans le cas d'un pistage réalisé avec brio. Ainsi, il lui aurait fallu dénicher tous les manoirs, châteaux et autres palais des immenses familles sympathisantes à la cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour espérer trouver celui-ci. Autant dire une tâche titanesque.

Malgré tout, le survivant était resté sur l'idée du manoir Malfoy avec une force de conviction inébranlable. Car, selon lui, contrairement aux autres demeures de Sangs-Purs, la résidence de Lucius avait un atout de charme pour le mage noir. Un petit plus qui aurait même empêché ce dernier de le raser de la carte dans un accès de rage fulgurante...

Harry Potter lui-même y avait été détenu prisonnier. Pendant une demi-journée, certes, mais la durée de sa captivité n'avait pas d'importance. Il y avait mis les pieds une seule et suffisante fois. Le Sauveur, lui-même, connaissait l'emplacement du quartier général adverse ! Un chemin tout tracé s'offrait à lui. Le temps que l'Ordre parvienne à trouver le manoir et décider d'un effet de surprise, le héros national se serait déjà impatienté. Même dans le cas d'une visite inopinée, les Mangemorts auraient réduits les intrus en cendres en un claquement de doigts, tellement plus effrayés par la sanction des ténèbres que par seule qu'une bande de partisans du défunt barbu de Poudlard prise d'audace.

Le risque de voir l'Ordre percer les défenses de l'endroit n'étaient pas de zéro. Mais la quiétude actuelle prodiguait des allures de nouveau paradis sur terre au manoir Malfoy. Plus personne pour venir déranger Mangemorts et compagnie, et, surtout, l'espoir de voir surgir Harry Potter comme la lumière divine au détour du bois environnant ! Car, si le sorcier de Gryffondor avait raison, l'idée du mage noir était désormais de l'attirer à lui, dans un vulgaire piège grotesque. Frustré de ne pas parvenir à lui mettre la main dessus, Jédusor créait de nouvelles circonstances favorables à sa nouvelle ambition, s'installait confortablement dans un siège et attendait le bon vouloir de sa proie, assurée que celle-ci mordrait à l'hameçon. Pourquoi se fatiguer ?

Le pari du mage noir, s'il était avéré, comportait pourtant des risques non négligeables. La croyance de la masse pouvait rattraper le survivant à tout moment et lui souffler de s'abandonner au bonheur stupide. Mais Voldemort était persuadé de le connaître, ce Sauveur, et mieux que personne d'autre, en réalité. Il devait tout miser sur son étrange foi en lui, son adversaire de toujours. Et l'adversaire de toujours du mage noir, pour être digne de porter ce titre, n'était pas le type capable de renoncer aussi facilement à une chasse à l'homme. Au fond, Harry en aurait presque été honoré et, même, encore plus motivé.

Fort de cette analyse, Harry s'était mis en chemin dès les premières lueurs du jour, le lendemain de la pleine lune. Glasgow, Leeds, Sheffield, Londres, et enfin la région du Wiltshire. Harry s'était tracé un itinéraire improbable à travers les grandes artères et les campagnes du pays, utilisant tous les moyens à sa disposition pour se déplacer, jusqu'à débarquer sur le quai de cette petite gare de campagne. L'excitation l'avait même gagné à la vue des grandes vallées en pleine reverdie du sud de l'Angleterre, à la limite du pays de Galles. Le manoir Malfoy était là, quelque part, invisible mais pas introuvable. Et, oubliant tout son travail de réflexion, Harry s'était même convaincu que son arrivée serait une surprise pour le camp adverse ! Quelle désillusion au terminus !

Après être descendu du train en provenance de Londres, Harry était resté pas moins de deux heures sur le misérable quai désert. D'abord figé sur le rebord du promontoire, à deux doigts de sauter sur les rails pour pourchasser le convoi, le survivant s'était finalement résigné à son sort d'humain insuffisant face à la machine et s'était laissé choir sur un banc en extérieur. Dans la fraîche brise du mois d'avril, qui agitait, dans sa main, la matière du journal sorcier tagué de son nom maudit, il avait attendu un signe. N'importe lequel, vraiment. Ses pupilles vertes dirigées dans le vague des rails, le jeune homme avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, face à ses doutes. La seule réponse qu'il avait trouvée pour expliquer la présence de ce journal dans ce train ne lui convenait pas.

Dégoûté, Harry avait détourné son attention des rails et, le temps que quelques trains insignifiants s'y succèdent, s'était attelé à la lecture des pages chiffonnées de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. On ne lui avait pas donné ce journal par hasard. Même un sorcier totalement inconscient et benêt aurait eu la présence d'esprit de garder ce bout de papier pour lui dans un endroit bondé de moldus. Pour en faire don, ce sorcier possédait forcément la certitude que son receveur provenait du même monde que lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'on l'avait reconnu dans ce train. Foutue cicatrice !

Le Sauveur avait pourtant tout inspecté dans le moindre détail, des caractères imprimés aux éléments de décor des photographies, à la recherche d'un indice. Du sommaire de la page de garde aux articles non référencés dans celui-ci, Harry avait espéré trouver une allusion aux disparitions de la région, à Voldemort ou à ses Mangemorts, sans aucun succès. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne contenait absolument rien.

Furieux envers cette perte de temps incompréhensible qui le bloquait, pourtant, sur place dans cette gare misérable, le survivant avait roulé le papier en boule et visé une poubelle non loin. Il l'avait lamentablement loupée. Et puisqu'il n'était vraiment pas recommandé de sortir sa baguette pour lui asséner un _Reducto_ cuisant en présence de moldus, Harry l'avait simplement laissé s'échouer dans une flaque et était resté là, immobile, sur son banc.

Quel intérêt représentait ce geste pour un sorcier si, au final, rien de concret n'en ressortait ?! Harry avait l'impression de devenir fou. La pure bonté de cœur d'un de ses semblables désireux de l'aider ? Il l'avait écartée d'entrée de jeu. Le sorcier de Gryffondor n'était peut-être encore qu'un adolescent emporté par ses sentiments, mais il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps au hasard biaisé de l'univers, ni aux nobles sentiments des hommes. D'autant que son nom griffonné sur la page des mots croisés prêtait tout à cet étranger, sauf de bonnes intentions. Cette écriture d'acharné l'oppressait au même titre que ce blocage _prévu d'avance_ , il n'en doutait plus, par des forces supérieures. L'abondance des questions ne dérangeait pas tant Harry que l'ironique affluence des fausses bonnes réponses sur lesquelles il se serait jeté avant, quand il n'avait pas encore compris son erreur.

L'identité de son « généreux » donateur ne faisait aucun doute. Le moldu au journal qui l'avait dévisagé d'une façon bien narquoise, et qui n'était pas un moldu en définitive, était le seul à transporter une revue dans son wagon. Les occupants de sa rame, uniquement, avaient eu connaissance de sa présence et de sa discussion avec le contrôleur moldu. À partir de là, le choix n'aurait dû que se rétrécir. Et pourtant...

La cruelle ironie de ce constat l'aurait presque fait rire sur le moment. Tout ce que son corps fut capable de produire se limitait à un mauvais rictus ayant à peine soulevé ses lèvres. Identifier le coupable au sein du wagon ne l'avançait à rien. Ce qu'il aurait fallu, c'était le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa véritable forme, lorsque les effets du polynectar, qu'il avait forcément ingéré, s'estomperaient. Il était inconcevable que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu soit en mesure de le reconnaître. Le sorcier au journal savait qu'Harry Potter se trouverait dans le même train que lui, à ce moment précis de son existence. Le jeune homme avait, ainsi, retiré cette certitude, de tout cela, grâce à une preuve, irréfutable à ses yeux : l'homme se trouvait déjà dans la rame, en pleine lecture, lorsque lui-même s'y était installé. Et alors, il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard.

Connaître ce visage-là ne lui disait pas pour autant qui se cachait réellement sous ces traits parfaitement banals. Cela pouvait être un moldu dont on avait laissé le corps dans une courée de restaurant, au milieu des poubelles, pour ce qu'il en savait. Ne restait donc au survivant que l'idée que ce journal était destiné à se retrouver entre ses mains, pas comme un indice, mais plutôt comme un avertissement. De quoi ? Pour le compte de qui ? Dans quel but ? Aucune idée ! La seule phrase qui tournait encore dans l'esprit du Sauveur du monde sorcier lorsqu'il ressortit enfin de sa torpeur, était la mise en garde du contrôleur moldu au sujet des disparitions de moldus dans la région...

Soudain, le survivant fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna une fois vers le bâtiment de la gare, en vieilles briques rouges parsemées de mousse, avant de jeter son paquetage sur une épaule et de s'y engouffrer rapidement. Qu'importe la taille, ces stations contenaient toujours des échoppes reproduites à l'identique d'un relais à un autre. Y étaient vendus confiseries, gâteaux, livres et autres supports de faits divers et de divertissements en tout genre. Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'unique enseigne dans le hall, un espoir naquit chez le survivant. À l'entrée de la minuscule presse, un portant métallique, recouvert d'une clinquante peinture rouge, contenait des dizaines de titres locaux et nationaux. Ils appâtaient tous leurs futurs acquéreurs avec des titres accrocheurs habilement tournés. À la lecture du plus visible, en grosses lettres d'imprimerie noires, Harry accéléra le pas.

D'un mouvement rapide qui fit trembler le présentoir sur ses roulettes rouillées, le jeune homme s'en saisit et scella ses binocles à l'article référencé sur la couverture, à la dixième page de l'édition.

« _**TOUJOURS ABSENTS.**_

 _Après presque un mois de recherches, les enquêteurs de la brigade du regroupement de Mildenhall n'ont toujours aucun résultat à fournir sur l'étrange absence de la famille Roberts. La disparition est la première d'une liste qui inquiète les autorités du pays, et dont le signalement remonte déjà au début du mois de mars._

 _Pour rappel, la tante des deux enfants du couple avait donné l'alerte alors que les appels à ses proches demeuraient sans réponse. Sur place, le couple et ses deux enfants était resté introuvable. Le domicile familial ne contenait aucune trace d'effraction ni d'affrontement. Aucune empreinte ni trace de sang n'a été relevée sur place, laissant les équipes scientifiques avec peu de moyens pour résoudre cette énigme judiciaire qui soulève énormément d'interrogations dans la population, qui craint de voir ce genre d'événements se multiplier._

 _D'après les avocats de la tante, les enquêteurs n'écartent aucune piste pour le moment. Une demande de renforts a été faite auprès du gouvernement qui a promis une dépêche de moyens scientifiques sur place, notamment avec le support équipe sinophile formée à la recherche de personnes._ »

L'article s'arrêtait là. Le journal ne faisait d'ailleurs aucune annexe au sujet du fait divers au récit extrêmement court. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour Harry, car ce qu'il recherchait depuis le début se trouvait enfin sous ses yeux. D'étranges choses se déroulaient ici et, pour un sorcier comme lui, ces titres relevaient du déjà-vu. Voldemort et les siens avaient massacré beaucoup de moldus et déclenché la création d'enquêtes qui n'étaient, à ce jour, toujours pas résolues par les autorités sans magie.

Au-dessus de la bribe journalistique, une photographie couleur représentait un élégant pavillon de ville en brique rouge orangée aux jointures crème. Son toit en ardoise s'élevait au-dessus de la maison en une pointe, au milieu de laquelle se dressait quelques pans de murs en bardeaux blanc, donnant sur la rue voisine. Dans le prolongement, d'autres maisons, construites sur l'exact même modèle, s'y attelaient en formant une bande de quartier résidentiel. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée blanche, un petit auvent soutenu par des poutres peintes, conférait un petit charme campagnard à la demeure, tout autant qu'un pauvre abri à ses visiteurs. La légende indiquait : « _La maison des Roberts lors de la perquisition des enquêteurs._ »

En tournant les pages du journal, le sorcier de Gryffondor se rendit compte que le cas de cette famille n'était pas isolé, loin de là. Des marcheurs avaient également disparu dans les environs, sur une route, alors qu'ils avaient entrepris un trek à travers la région pour rejoindre le célèbre site de Stonehenge. Au total, une dizaine de personnes s'étaient mystérieusement évaporées ces deux derniers mois, faisant croire à un châtiment des puissances sacrées sur leur propre domaine du Wiltshire. L'ampleur de phénomène était telle que le gouvernement s'en inquiétait à son tour.

Plongé dans le doute le plus total, Harry fut pris d'une angoisse monstrueuse. Pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie ne faisait-il pas part de tout cela à la population sorcière ? Il y avait pourtant bien des services qui surveillaient en continu le monde moldu, n'était-ce que pour les incidents isolés d'usage de la magie. Ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Si, bien évidemment. L'inverse était totalement impensable. Le visage déformé par la panique, le survivant retenait son souffle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce une volonté du Ministère que de garder ces disparitions secrètes ? Oui, de toute évidence, mais dans quel but ? Eux-mêmes devaient bien avoir conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

Soudain, une mélodie rompit le léger bourdonnement ambiant des conversations et du murmure des radios moldues dans le hall quasiment désert. Une voix féminine annonça le départ imminent d'un train vers Gloucester, la plus grande ville à proximité de la forêt de Dean... et de Godric's Hollow. Une expression torturée sur les traits, Harry releva la tête vers l'unique écran de la station. La rame était la première sur la liste des départs... et la dernière, tout court.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. À travers les portes donnant sur les quais, on pouvait apercevoir la couleur grise de la rame, tamponné du nom d'une compagnie ferroviaire, prête à reprendre la route. Le guichet, à quelques pas, semblait presque le supplier. Il était encore temps. Il pouvait encore acheter un billet. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, accepter d'écouter cette petite voix insistante qui lui soufflait furieusement de saisir n'importe quelle porte de sortie pour échapper aux sombres machinations prenant place dans ces contrées maudites. Éviter que la gueule du loup ne se referme sur lui et ne l'avale tout cru.

\- Monsieur ? Vous allez acheter ce journal ? résonna une voix dans son dos.

\- Oui. Et une carte de la région.

Se retournant rapidement, Harry extirpa le compte demandé en pièces de monnaie moldue et le déposa dans le plateau de plexiglas abîmé prévu à cet effet sur le comptoir de l'établissement. La vendeuse le salua d'un bref sourire en lui tendant la carte touristique. Elle fit habilement glisser les pièces, une à une dans sa main, recomptant probablement la somme.

Un sifflet retentit sur les quais. S'il se dépêchait, le survivant se savait capable d'attraper la rame avant la fermeture des portes. Il pouvait toujours acheter un billet à l'intérieur du train en prétextant une erreur dans sa correspondance. Il pouvait... encore... Mais, Harry demeura immobile, s'obligeant à fixer le choix que lui offrait le destin et qui, au fil des secondes, se transformait en ordre impérieux. Bientôt, un souffle s'éleva et dans un bruit de pression hydraulique, les portes de la rame se refermèrent hermétiquement. Presque aussitôt, la machinerie se mit en branle et le dernier wagon du convoi ne tarda pas à disparaître sous ses yeux verts. Sa dernière chance de renoncement venait de s'effacer.

Son poing trembla et enserra, avec une rare force, la matière du journal moldu. Deux mois plus tôt, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu avait fait son deuil, en se préparant au sacrifice que lui imposait son rôle de Sauveur. Sa vie ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien. Celle de ces gens non plus. Baissant les yeux sur la couverture du numéro local, le survivant inspira longuement. Le choix ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps. Tournant le dos aux voies, derrière les murs de la petite gare misérable de Pewsey, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie du hall et, au-delà, la rue bétonnée d'un village moldue. La chaussée se trouvait presque contre la naissance de la devanture de la station. Là, le sorcier de Gryffondor scruta les panneaux environnants. L'un d'eux indiquait la direction de Mildenhall, sur sa droite. Quitte à faire un détour... Il était venu pour cela de toute façon.

* * *

À pieds, en randonneur solitaire, Harry avait mis près d'une heure et demi pour rejoindre la petite ville de Mildenhall, à un peu plus de huit miles de distance des rails de la gare de Pewsey. Durant, tout le trajet, le survivant était resté aux aguets. Ses pupilles vert forêt traînaient absolument partout, à l'affût du moindre élément inhabituel dans ce paysage semi-urbain. Dès qu'un ronronnement de moteur surgissait au loin, l'adrénaline dans son organisme ne manquait jamais de grimper d'un cran. Malgré ses forts soupçons, rien ne prouvait au sorcier de Gryffondor que les enlèvements, ayant eu lieu dans la région, étaient la conséquence d'actes magiques. Un moldu sans « la lumière à tous les étages » pouvait tout aussi bien arpenter les lieux dans une camionnette et l'embarquer, comme les autres, tel un poids plume sur le bord de la chaussée. Harry se défendrait probablement plus efficacement que n'importe quel autre moldu, mais il ne souhaitait plus cracher sur la prudence. On lui avait joué suffisamment de tours jusqu'à maintenant. Ses précautions devaient désormais prendre l'allure de tocs maniaques. Et puis, s'il tenait à ne pas se faire remarquer, pratiquer la magie devant un moldu, même malade, n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies.

Par chance, aucun véhicule ne s'arrêta à son niveau, bien que le trafic fusse relativement soutenu. Les automobiles et poids-lourds circulaient au milieu des forêts et des rassemblements de pavillons dans un bourdonnement constant qui faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres en bord de route. Une majorité du flot empruntait la même direction que le jeune homme, en provenance des deux gares les plus proches des agglomérations environnantes, dont celle de Pewsey d'où il était arrivé et qui demeurait, mine de rien, la plus imposante parmi elles. La taille modeste des villes environnantes ne semblait pas empêcher l'attraction des flots jusque dans leurs rues.

L'impatience de Harry l'obligeait à marcher d'un pas soutenu qui ne lui laissait pas le loisir d'économiser beaucoup de forces. Néanmoins, il s'était abstenu de redresser le pouce à l'attention d'un quelconque conducteur pour rattraper le temps perdu de son antique moyen de transport. Il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de pratiquer l'auto-stop dans ces conditions. Évoquer sa destination à une tierce personne ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon : maison des Roberts, oui, la famille enlevée sans laisser de traces, à Mildenhall, merci !

Aussi, le survivant avait posé un pied devant l'autre sans discontinuer, jusqu'à parvenir à l'entrée de l'agglomération. Sa baguette, coincée dans la ceinture de son jean, l'irritait terriblement en poinçonnant le tissu rêche de sa chemise contre la peau de son ventre. Heureusement pour Harry, il s'agissait là du seul désagrément dont il aurait pu se plaindre. Les mois passés à voyager à travers champ en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron l'avaient entraîné à la manière du meilleur camp de survie au monde et soutenaient encore ses jambes dans l'effort, sans faiblir ni flancher.

L'agacement fut la seule réelle menace de son voyage tandis qu'il s'aventurait, au hasard, dans les rues en serpentins de la ville, à la recherche du bon quartier résidentiel, sans aucun indice pour l'épauler. Il ne rencontra, d'abord, que des maisons de campagne qui lui rappelèrent vaguement le Terrier, en plain-pied, et en moins rapiécé. Plus il avançait, plus les habitations s'organisaient selon un plan de construction en « L », tel un accolage de parcelles les unes sur les autres, séparées par quelques mètres carrés de terrains. De monotones délimitations en briques rouges ressortaient de la terre telles des fondations ornementées de verdure. Les grandes haies bien fournies de certaines demeures concurrençaient les murs de lierres, de l'autre côté de la route, et renforçaient encore plus la sensation d'assombrissement dispensée par le ciel gris. Pour tout vis-à-vis, ces demeures affrontaient le calme des immenses pâturages, où paissait du bétail, aux murs de végétation sombres et dégoulinants d'humidité. Rien ici ne ressemblait à la photographie du journal moldu. Songeant que le centre de la ville devait se trouver plus loin, Harry continua sa progression le long des voies de circulation.

Progressivement, les lotissements poussèrent les limites de son champ de vision. Ils s'étaient brusquement multipliés à la façon d'une colonie fongique sous une souche pourrie. De vieux toits de chaume brun apparurent bientôt au-dessus des rares maisons à deux étages côtoyant de plus en plus obscènement la route. Près de celle-ci, les trottoirs se rétrécissaient en goulot d'étranglement.

Après un long moment, la nature sembla reprendre ses droits et sillonna bientôt le long d'une route de campagne où deux véhicules auraient eu énormément de ruses à se croiser aisément. Il sortait de la ville. Soupirant de frustration, le survivant revint sur ses pas et s'engagea dans la première rue arborant une autre allure que celle d'un chemin de cambrousse paumée.

Une série de cheminées noires et de râteaux de télévision, tous assemblés, transperça bientôt le manteau de verdure oppressant et le ciel se libéra de son plafond de « vert ». Des deux côtés de la route envahie par les véhicules à moitié grimpés sur les trottoirs, les maisons mitoyennes ne disposaient que de l'originalité de leurs propriétaires pour se démarquer. Une jarre en plastique par-ci, une gravure en verre pilé par-là, les numéros accrochés sur les portes d'entrées, toutes les techniques étaient bonnes pour redonner un semblant de différence entre une construction de briques rouges à fenêtres blanches d'une autre. Toutes croulaient si bien sous le poids des gros tuyaux d'évacuation des fumées et de la suie que la tache se révélait bien dérisoire. Et les habitations défilaient, telles des jumelles homozygotes. De temps à autre, une exception albinos, à la façade blanche encrassée par la pollution, s'insérait violemment entre deux de ses consœurs.

En errant au milieu des rues exagérément similaires, l'attention du survivant fut soudainement captée par des toits d'ardoise au détour d'un embranchement de route pavée. Au milieu de certains, une lucarne pointait son nez au milieu d'un ensemble rectangulaire de bardeaux blancs. Les jardins prenaient, également, un peu plus d'empâtement autour des murs. Sans hésiter, Harry s'engouffra dans le quartier. Le modèle qu'il recherchait correspondait enfin aux habitations sous ses yeux !

Les voitures dans les allées de garage étaient nombreuses. Une alléchante odeur de friture vint lui chatouiller les narines et son estomac gronda soudainement. Le survivant s'arrêta un instant. Un claquement de portière lui fit tourner la tête. Près d'un coquet pavillon, un père de famille descendait de son break, une veste de costume sur le bras. À travers les vitres de sa demeure, Harry aperçut une lumière bleutée. Un écran de télévision surplombait quelques fournitures de salon et retransmettait le journal de la mi-journée à une audience en pleine cuisine, tablier fleuri autour des hanches. Inconsciemment, la main du sorcier de Gryffondor se posa sur son ventre. Il la retira brusquement en percevant la morsure de sa chair mise à vif par le bois de sa baguette.

Il était donc midi. L'heure expliquait l'affluence sur les routes et la présence d'autant de personnes autour des pavillons en ce jour de semaine. Les résidents revenaient déjeuner chez eux avant de repartir au travail, du moins, pour ceux qui avaient la chance de ne pas exercer dans une grande métropole.

Le moldu dans son allée de garage leva la main dans sa direction, le saluant cordialement. Harry le lui rendit d'un sourire sincère mais quelque peu mélancolique. Il ne connaissait rien de la vie de cet homme, pourtant, le survivant l'enviait. Une existence idéale, affreusement normale... Sept ans auparavant, le jeune homme aurait ri au nez de toute personne lui promettant qu'il en viendrait à regretter son passage chez les Dursley. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, devant cette maison si similaire à celle de Little Whinging, le survivant aurait été prêt à rembourser la dette de ce pari fou à ce devin qui n'existait même pas. Étrangement, aucune promesse de vie « hors du commun » ne valait la souffrance que sa condition de sorcier lui avait apporté ces dernières années. Mine de rien, les Dursley avaient quand même pris sur eux la responsabilité de s'occuper d'un enfant au lieu de le jeter dans les bras des services sociaux. Ils avaient pourtant eu le choix. Jédusor, lui, avait été happé par ce système, sans aucune famille... Étrangement, Harry y songeait pour la première fois, mais, sans cette bonté de cœur habilement dissimulée des Dursley, lui aussi aurait peut-être pu devenir ce mage noir craint de tous... Lui aussi aurait pu détruire des vies comme celles qu'il avait sous les yeux, comme celles de son oncle et de sa tante...

Furieux à cette idée, Harry se détourna rapidement. L'idée que quiconque puisse vouloir réduire ce bonheur simple à néant finissait de le convaincre que son rôle était bien celui-là, le Sauveur prêt à se sacrifier pour ramener la paix. Il devait trouver cette maison.

Au détour d'un virage, sans crier gare, la barre de pavillons qu'il recherchait se dévoila du côté droit de la route, non loin d'une place ronde autour de laquelle s'agençaient cinq pavillons à deux étages correspondant en tous points à la photographie du journal moldu. Les numéros de voie, ni même de signe distinctif ne lui permit de reconnaître la bonne maison. Mais les bandes jaunes, frappées d'inscriptions noires, dignes d'une série policière, qui scellaient implacablement la porte d'entrée au mur dans lequel elle s'insérait ne lui laissèrent aucun doute. Détaillant la façade, Harry sentit une étrange tristesse peser sur ses épaules. À l'exception de l'arrêté scotché sur l'entrée, aux côtés des scellés, tout paraissait parfaitement normal. Les enquêteurs ne devaient pas avoir eu envie de renforcer la crainte du voisinage en fermant tous les volets, et d'élégants voilages se dévoilaient aux fenêtres. Si ce n'était pour l'injonction restrictive, le survivant n'aurait jamais soupçonné que les murs, au-delà, avaient peut-être été témoins d'un drame qu'ils purgeaient de leurs esprits dans la solitude de l'abandon.

Inspectant les alentours pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait remarqué, Harry contourna la maison par la gauche. Là, le mur de la maison voisine créait un abri sommaire aux regards des curieux et un petit rebord qui en émergeait lui permettait de dominer légèrement le panneau de bois ceinturant la résidence.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier scruta de nouveau les environs avant de se défaire de son sac et de le jeter par-dessus la clôture. Puis, sautillant sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune homme prit de l'élan et, d'un bond associé à une forte traction de ses bras, sauta par-dessus les délimitations. Le sol du jardin était relativement bas et Harry chuta lourdement. Il se roula par terre en se tenant l'épaule, toutes grimaces dehors, dents serrées pour éviter de laisser échapper le moindre son. Ses yeux verts foudroyèrent le ciel maussade. Merlin, il allait en distribuer des tartes là-haut quand il en aurait fini ici bas ! Soupirant lourdement, Harry attrapa prestement son sac et, combattant la douleur, se releva pour se précipiter vers la maison. Il faillit presque formuler des excuses aux détenteurs de son destin en découvrant que les autorités avaient également laissé le volet de la baie vitrée relevé.

Rapidement, le survivant se colla au mur et s'assura que personne ne l'avait remarqué depuis les fenêtres des voisins. Il dégaina sa baguette.

\- Alohomora, murmura-t-il.

Un déclic s'éleva et Harry se retint, à la dernière seconde, de saisir à pleines mains le battant coulissant. Il glissa une main dans le tissu de sa chemise et, seulement à ce moment, s'engouffra dans la maison en refermant derrière lui. Soulevant pull et chemise, il en profita pour inspecter sa peau rougie presque à sang par les frottements en grimaçant avant de tout replacer. Le rash pouvait bien attendre.

Il était entré par la cuisine où se trouvait une grande table recouverte d'un tapis de plastique transparent. Tout autour étaient disposées six chaises « modernes » à l'assise en caoutchouc jaune safran et à l'armature en métal gris clair. Hormis des tranches de pain rassis sous une cloche de micro-ondes, sur l'îlot derrière, rien ne semblait dérangé. On aurait presque pu croire que la famille Roberts reviendrait le soir même, avec un nouveau paquet de viennoiserie pré-découpé.

Débutant son inspection, Harry se mit à explorer la maison de fond en combles. Du rez-de-chaussé au deuxième étage en mansarde, il ne récolta rien de plus qu'un très mauvais pressentiment. En l'état, la demeure lui rappelait ces maisons témoins au milieu d'un quartier en pleine construction. Ces pavillons d'expositions servaient aux futurs acheteurs pour se faire une idée de l'allure de leur acquisition autrement que sur plan. Tout y était propre, parfaitement ordonné et assaini, presque faux. Pour un peu, on aurait cru que personne n'avait jamais vécu ici. Cela n'avait pourtant rien de véridique ni de normal. Mais, malgré la décoration parfois un peu discutable, il n'avait rien relevé de particulier. Il ne sentait même pas une once de magie entre ces murs.

Redescendant les étages, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon. À tout hasard, il jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Le mouvement inhabituel au sein de la maison ne devait pas être remarqué ou il aurait de gros ennuis. Cela valait d'ailleurs aussi si, par le superbe hasard de l'univers, une équipe scientifique décidait de revenir faire des prélèvements sur place. Il ne subsisterait aucune empreinte après son passage. Le survivant prenait bien garde de ne rien toucher. Il poussait les portes de la pointe de sa baguette et, éventuellement, en enroulant sa main dans le tissu de sa chemise. Heureusement, le calme était toujours le même à l'extérieur. Une seule et unique voiture s'échappa de son allée, repartant d'une maison voisine.

Harry soupira. La résignation commençait à poindre. Son accès de rage fondait comme neige au soleil sous l'effet de l'atmosphère pesante de cette maison. Les nombreuses expéditions passées au bras de Dumbledore dans des endroits comme celui-ci l'avait sensibilisé aux traces que laissaient la magie, et en particulier la magie noire. Ici, pourtant, le survivant perdait tous ses repères. Il ignorait s'il devait blâmer la solitude, l'ironie ou la dextérité du sorcier passé avant lui pour cela et cette indécision le plongeait encore plus dans le doute. Cette famille s'était-elle donc volatilisée sans laisser aucune trace, en une réelle énigme mystérieuse comme les moldus le supposaient ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Refusant d'abandonner si vite, le sorcier de Gryffondor se persuada qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment inspecté les lieux et se remit à observer la pièce autour de lui.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, Harry se surpris à songer aux Dursley. Le salon lui rappelait vaguement celui du 4 Privet Drive, à Little Whinging. Le même goût douteux peinturlurait les murs et encapuchonnait les coussins sur les canapés. Le revêtement de ceux-ci, cousu dans une sorte de velours gris dégrossi à certains endroits, rattrapait la classe perdue partout ailleurs. Le pan de mur perpendiculaire à la fenêtre, où reposaient les dossiers des meubles, était d'un argent luisant parcouru de motifs fleuris en canevas violet pétant. Le plafond bas rendait l'ensemble étouffant et donnait l'impression que le plâtre s'affaissait sous le poids de la tringle des rideaux en véritable velours mauve. Des coussins blancs en dentelle et bleus avec des motifs comiques étaient probablement censés relever le tout mais ne réussissaient qu'à enlaidir l'ensemble en le cassant affreusement dans les tons.

Renonçant à comprendre les motivations cachées derrière cette esthétique, Harry secoua la tête alors qu'une image de la maison de son enfance, déserte comme celle-ci, s'imposait désagréablement à lui. L'anormalité courait dans cette maison comme des rats dans les cloisons. Tout jusqu'à la disposition des trois télécommandes de l'équipement télévisuel fichait d'immondes frissons d'horreur au survivant. Elles étaient parfaitement alignées, parallèles et également espacées jusqu'au millième de millimètre. Rien que cela aurait dû finir de le convaincre de l'implication de la magie dans cette disparition. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi peu certain de lui qu'en cet instant. Le choc à la gare de Pewsey l'avait beaucoup trop déstabilisé et, en plus, juste au mauvais moment. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner indéfiniment ici, tout comme il ne devait pas tergiverser pour parvenir à une conclusion sur l'état de cet endroit. Quiconque était passé ici avant lui, Harry lui tirait ses hommages. Il avait fait un tel ménage derrière lui que le survivant ne percevait plus rien du tout, lui qui avait, pourtant, un don pour déceler la magie noire. Mal à l'aise, le sorcier de Gryffondor songeait de plus en plus sincèrement que quelque chose d'indicible s'était déroulé dans cette famille moldue.

Se frottant maladroitement les bras parcourus de frissons, Harry s'engagea dans le couloir derrière lui, le ramenant dans la cuisine. Il ne trouverait rien ici. Autant s'en aller rapidement avant de réellement se faire remarquer. Prêt à ranger sa baguette dans sa ceinture et, cette fois, entamer la chair autour de son rash, le survivant se prépara à ramasser son sac avant de s'immobiliser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent fortement et il se redressa, sur ses gardes.

Un drôle de bourdonnement étouffé résonnait dans la pièce. Instinctivement, Harry s'intéressa au plafond. Le souvenir de son escapade à Budleigh Babberton avec Dumbledore lui avait laissé une marque indélébile de son esprit. Si la mise en scène du professeur Slughorn avec du sang de dragon lui avait appris une chose, c'était que chaque détail comptait, jusqu'au moindre grain inhabituel près du plafonnier. À cette idée, des flashs le saisirent. D'un instant à l'autre, le jeune homme s'attendait à voir surgir Nagini d'une cloison voisine, ou de se retrouver nez à nez avec une version encore plus décharnée et décomposée de Batilda Tourdesac en se retournant. Angoissé, il jeta un œil précautionneux par-dessus ses épaules, droite, gauche, mais rien ne vint jamais.

Soudain, le survivant cligna rapidement des paupières, uniquement pour plisser de nouveau les sourcils. Il se retourna enfin vers la baie vitrée, ou plutôt, vers son sac moldu échoué près de celle-ci. Le bourdonnement semblait en provenir. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'en approcha prudemment tout en conservant un œil vigilant vers le jardin, devant lui, et les profondeurs de la demeure, dans son dos. Harry avait presque honte de l'admettre, mais il n'était absolument pas rassuré. L'atmosphère des lieux le rendait nerveux et ses supputations portaient tant à conséquence dans son esprit qu'il en récoltait des frissons indescriptibles, répandant un froid de tombeau sur son épiderme.

Voulant se débarrasser de ce sentiment parasite, le jeune homme se saisit de la fermeture éclair et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Dès que les pans de tissu noir s'écartèrent, le bourdonnement se métamorphosa en un sifflement discret, proche de l'ultrason, qui perçait désagréablement les tympans. Grimaçant, le sorcier de Gryffondor plongea le regard dans le fond de son paquetage, à la recherche du trouble-fait. Au milieu du fouillis incompréhensible de ses affaires, une lumière blanche clignotait à intervalles réguliers. Le sablier du retourneur de temps s'illuminait comme un Déluminateur.

Profondément surpris, Harry se saisit de la chaîne dorée de l'accessoire magique, celui qu'il avait récupéré dans la Cabane Hurlante le soir de la pleine lune. Il l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux l'observer, craignant sincèrement de le toucher directement. Au milieu du cadran, le sablier s'agitait d'une drôle de façon. Des flashs de lumière s'échappaient des deux parties bombées et, encore plus insolite, le goulot extrêmement étroit censé réguler l'écoulement du sable, semblait s'être totalement dessoudé. Ainsi, de part et d'autre du passage, les deux récipients d'or jaune terreux pivotaient sur eux-mêmes, à grande vitesse, projetant la matière qu'ils contenaient contre leurs parois de verre. De là s'expliquait ce sifflement étrange, mais rien que cela. Car, même en fouillant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, Harry n'avait pas le souvenir qu'un retourneur de temps ait une quelconque fonction le poussant à agir de la sorte.

Interloqué, Harry se dévissa une énième fois le crâne pour inspecter les alentours, au cas où. Il n'y avait toujours rien à signaler, aussi, le survivant s'accroupit. Du plat de la main, il vint tâter l'objet. Aucune chaleur intolérable ne s'en dégageait aussi s'en saisit-il franchement. Même avec le cadran entre les doigts, les deux parties du sablier poursuivaient leur manège fou.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait jamais assisté à pareille chose et il en retirait une immense fascination qui, en un instant, occulta le sentiment de malaise accumulé durant son exploration des lieux. Ne comptait plus que ce mouvement de rotation au creux de sa paume lui intimant une sorte de quiétude teintée d'avertissement. Cette sensation lui rappelait, comme deux gouttes d'eau, celle qu'il avait éprouvée la première fois que ses pupilles s'étaient posées sur le scrutoscope que Ron lui avait offert en revenant d'Égypte, lors de leur troisième année. Il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, persuadé à tort que l'objet était défectueux tant il s'animait pour un rien dès que Croûtard se trouvait à proximité. Un étrange sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres du survivant avant de se faner presque instantanément.

Pris d'une soudaine hésitation, Harry s'empara du retourneur de temps fou et en remonta la clepsydre d'un seul et unique tour. Puis, dévoilant sa montre moldu à son poignet, il enclencha le mécanisme censé le faire retourner une heure en arrière. Les cadrans tourbillonnèrent comme ils étaient censés le faire mais l'heure sur son écran digital demeurait la même, inchangée. Les yeux écarquillés, le survivant dévisagea l'objet avec effarement. Un faux retourneur de temps ? Construit avec deux scrutoscopes en verre. Un avertisseur d'ennemis et de magie noire dissimulé dans la forme d'un manipulateur temporel. Son effarement était tel que le jeune homme retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois pour réussir à s'en persuader. Il promena son pouce sur les cadrans tout en se redressant sur ses pieds. Harry se figea subitement en sentant son ongle gratter une irrégularité dans la matière dorée. Là, sur le cadran extérieur du faux retourneur de temps se trouvait visiblement une inscription qu'il avait le plus grand mal du monde à déchiffrer, même en collant le métal contre ses binocles. Saleté de myopie ! Il attrapa brutalement sa baguette et la colla presque contre l'objet.

 _\- Lumos,_ murmura-t-il.

Après un long moment passé à se bousiller les yeux, Harry parvint à lire trois lettres distinctes qui lui laissèrent un profond sentiment d'incompréhension :« _P.S.M._ ». Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait mais, au moins, le survivant avait désormais une certitude. De la magie noire avait été utilisée dans cette maison et les infimes zestes qui y demeuraient encore agitaient les scrutoscopes avec fureur. Lui-même aurait dû probablement rester sur place encore plusieurs jours avant d'en ressentir les effets... Non. D'un coup, le survivant comprit la nervosité qui lui tordait les entrailles et le mélange des émotions de crainte se livrant bataille dans son être. Inconsciemment, son corps avait décelé la présence de la magie noire. La famille Roberts avait été raflée par un groupe de Mangemorts. Dans quel but ? Harry en avait une vague idée. Là encore, pourtant, il espérait se tromper lourdement.

Pris d'une frénésie soudaine, le sorcier de Gryffondor sauta presque sur son sac et en extirpa la carte touristique de la région ainsi que le journal, tous deux achetés à la gare de Pewsey. Il déplia prestement le plan sur la table de la cuisine et, sans plus prêter attention aux alentours, utilisa sa baguette pour marquer sa position : maison des Roberts, Mildenhall. Puis, recherchant l'article du journal moldu, Harry releva chaque endroit cité où une disparition s'était produite ces derniers mois et s'attela à les marquer, de la même façon sur la carte. Les randonneurs à pied avaient disparu à quelques miles seulement de Stonehenge. Un adolescent d'à peine seize ans s'était volatilisé en revenant de chez des amis, au soir, près de Liddington, à quelques kilomètres plus au nord de sa position actuelle, dans la banlieue de Swindon. D'autres enlèvements avaient eu lieu aux alentours de Reading, à un peu plus d'une trentaine de miles à l'Est. En tout, une petite dizaine de croix trouvèrent leur localisation sur la cartographie du Wiltshire.

Incapable de s'y repérer tant l'adrénaline pompait implacablement le sang dans ses veines, Harry se recula d'un pas pour dominer la page. L'ampleur du phénomène le saisit soudainement. Une question de taille s'imposait désormais à lui. Quel mouvement faire maintenant ? Avec deux scrutoscopes aussi sensibles en sa possession, inspecter chaque lieu de disparition ne relèverait d'aucune difficulté, pour peu que la chance veuille bien lui sourire un peu. Mais le périmètre à couvrir était immense. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, cela lui prendrait un temps fou et il ne pouvait pas faire usage, à tort et à travers, de son véritable retourneur de temps. Le retourneur de temps créait tant de failles dans l'écoulement normal des événements qu'on pouvait facilement s'en apercevoir, et si les résidents de Poudlard n'en étaient pas obligatoirement capables, le Ministère, lui, ne laissera jamais passer cela. Toute la communauté magique se retrouverait sur son dos. Pour la prudence et la discrétion, il repasserait avec cette technique. Alors quoi ? Transplaner directement là-bas, en risquant de se désartibuler tant il ne connaissait ni la nature du terrain ni son emplacement exact ? Exit la prudence, à nouveau. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas demeurer indéfiniment ici ! Et arpenter le Wiltshire en transports en commun, ou même à pieds... Harry n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. De toute manière, il ne voyait pas réellement l'utilité d'aller chercher à droite et à gauche ce que ses certitudes lui confirmaient déjà. Rien de tout cela n'était dû au hasard. Un groupe de sorcier s'amusait à enlever des moldus. Et quelque chose lui disait que sa présence en ces lieux n'était pas, non plus, une farce du destin. On avait voulu qu'il se rende compte de cet affreux manège. C'était chose faite ! Il en revenait pourtant, toujours, au même constat : maintenant, que faisait-il ?

Un grognement de rage échappa au survivant et il faillit, d'un revers de main, tout envoyer balader sur le sol. Il se détourna furieusement de la carte en serrant les poings sur le vide de l'air. S'appuyant sur ses genoux, Harry se somma de réfléchir rapidement. S'il laissait la raison s'emparer de lui, le survivant songeait que remballer ses affaires et remonter dans un train, direction Londres, était le choix le plus évident. Ces croix noires sur la carte parlaient suffisamment d'elles-même. Pour tout dire, rien qu'à les regarder, un frisson d'horreur le parcourait violemment. Mais voudrait-on le croire pour autant ? S'il retournait à Poudlard, qui accepterait de l'écouter après ce qui était arrivé ? Peu de monde, pour sûr. Au vu de ses crises de nerfs des derniers mois, on lui maintiendrait par A plus B que sa propre magie avait affolé les détecteurs. On l'enfermerait dans la tour avec un garde privé collé aux basques jour et nuit et il serait de retour au point de départ, encore plus bloqué et inutile qu'au départ. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne option.

Revenant près de la carte, Harry s'immobilisa de nouveau. Ses paupières se plissèrent et il effleura le papier de son index, le faisant passer au milieu de chaque regroupement de croix. Lorsqu'il eut fini la manœuvre, le survivant haussa fortement les sourcils. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte auparavant, mais en suivant précisément chaque zone de concentration des croix, on parvenait à tracer un cercle quasiment parfait qui englobait absolument toutes les attaques, d'une cinquantaine de miles de diamètre.

\- Putain de merde, souffla Harry.

Tremblant de toutes parts, le survivant relâcha sa baguette qui s'effondra en claquant durement contre le sol. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses dents grincèrent les unes contre les autres.

\- Espèce de...

Ces enlèvements n'étaient-ils que des leurres destinés à attirer son attention ? De la poudre aux yeux ? Non, Voldemort devait avoir un mobile plus solide que le simple fait de se signaler en enlevant des moldus. Quoique la haine du sang impur n'était pas non plus une raison valable... Mais, même, il ne devait pas choisir ces lieux au hasard, tout collait trop parfaitement. Le mage noir avait tout loisir de frapper ailleurs, il ne s'en était jamais empêché avant, alors pourquoi se cantonner à un cercle d'action aussi précis ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il absolument aucune croix au centre de ce cercle ? « Pour le protéger », réalisa soudain Harry.

Le centre exact de cette immense zone était vierge de toute croix. Tout autour, on trouvait quelques villes minuscules. Cependant, à cet endroit précis, la nature régnait en unique maîtresse. En effet, l'épicentre du périmètre se trouvait en plein milieu d'un bois, au cœur même d'une réserve naturelle de la région, celle de North Wessex Downs.

\- L'enfoiré, murmura le sorcier de Gryffondor.

Le piège en était presque obscènement vulgaire et, en même temps, Harry ne put pas empêcher un rire malade de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Comment ne pas rire devant cela ? Voldemort lui-même lui indiquait sa position. Il n'avait, désormais, que l'embarras du choix pour appréhender ce qui se trouvait, sans aucun doute, au milieu de ce cercle... Le manoir Malfoy.

\- Police ! Mettez les mains au-dessus de votre tête !

Harry sursauta brusquement et releva la tête de la carte. Les scrutoscopes sur la table tournaient à plein régime en sifflant violemment. De l'autre côté de la table à manger, près du couloir et de l'îlot central, deux hommes en uniforme noir tâtaient le fourreau de leur matraque en le surveillant prudemment du coin de l'œil.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor tiqua. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Mais alors, absolument pas la moindre seconde à perdre. Il s'autorisa seulement une réprimande pour son manque de prudence, encore une fois. Un voisin devait l'avoir vu à travers la baie vitrée et il avait prévenu les autorités.

\- Les mains au-dessus de la tête ! cria l'un des deux officiers.

Le survivant leva les bras vers le plafond en reculant d'un pas.

\- Ne bougez pas !

Il s'immobilisa. Ses pupilles rejoignirent l'extrémité de leurs orbites et, repérant la position de sa baguette, tombée au sol, Harry écarta les doigts de la main droite.

\- À plat ventre !

\- Merci, mais je crois que je vais plutôt rester... debout !

En un mot, la baguette du survivant se retrouva dans sa main, tel un balai volant qu'on avait sommé de décoller. L'empoignant correctement, le jeune homme mit en joue les deux policiers moldus d'une expression profondément embarrassée.

\- Excusez-moi, mais... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... _Petrificus totalus_!

\- Que...

Les deux moldus s'effondrèrent au sol dans un bruit mat. Sans attendre, Harry remballa ses affaires à toute vitesse. D'autres pouvaient être en chemin. Leur théorie était qu'un homme revenait toujours sur les lieux de son crime. Le survivant ne pouvait pas les en blâmer car c'était presque toujours vrai. Ils devaient probablement le prendre pour leur homme, le responsable des disparitions et de ce bordel incohérent.

Son sac sur l'épaule, le jeune homme se tourna vers la baie vitrée et l'entrouvrit. Sur le seuil, il hésita pus fit volte-face. Sur leurs faces paralysées, les iris des policiers moldus ressortaient vivement, confus et effrayés tout à la fois. Harry contourna la table et se plaça devant les deux corps inertes des officiers. Il tendit sa baguette dans leur direction.

\- Vous ne sentirez rien, je vous le promets, murmura Harry.

Inspirant fortement tant son geste lui coûtait, le sorcier de Gryffondor prononça enfin son sortilège.

 _\- Oubliettes._

Lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience, les policiers moldus étaient, à nouveau, en pleine possession de leurs moyens physiques. Ils ne se souvenaient plus d'avoir été entravés d'une quelconque manière, ni même d'avoir fait une mauvaise rencontre au sein de la maison. Leurs souvenirs altérés leur dispensaient une version beaucoup plus sympathique : appelés pour une intervention au motif d'effraction sur une scène de crime par un voisin, ils s'étaient rendus sur les lieux, avaient inspecté la maison en terminant par la cuisine du fond et n'en retiraient rien si ce n'était un profond sentiment de malaise. Leur libre-arbitre recommençait, ainsi, sur un moment d'absence durant lequel ils se consultèrent curieusement du regard.

Un léger vent frais s'engouffrait par la baie vitrée, décalée d'une dizaine de centimètres sur sa glissière. Une angoisse les saisit lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de celle-ci pour inspecter le jardin, ne se souvenant ni l'un ni l'autre l'avoir ouverte.

\- Il n'y a rien ici, déclara le premier. On est venus pour rien.

\- Referme cette porte, veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir une deuxième fois parce qu'on aura oublié de verrouiller !

L'ordonné obéit docilement et referma la porte d'un geste aisé qui montrait clairement son habitude à la tache. Se retournant en remontant sa ceinture d'armes, il remarqua le regard impressionné de son coéquipier, les yeux rivés au plafond. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'il humait l'air, tel un chien de chasse flairant une odeur indéterminée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le second officier replaça sa tête normalement en frissonnant. Il haussa vivement les épaules, réprimant probablement une vague de froid les parcourant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas cette maison, c'est tout.

Son partenaire acquiesça.

\- Si les murs pouvaient parler...

\- Je ne voudrais pas entendre leur histoire, c'est moi qui te le dit. Maintenant, viens ! Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule.

* * *

Les cieux emplit par la grisaille semblaient toujours se laisser plus facilement envahir par l'obscurité lorsque le jour déclinait, au crépuscule. En cette demi-saison, à la jonction instable entre l'hiver en perte de glaciation et le printemps, encore erratique dans ses poussées de reverdie, l'ensoleillement avait tendance à se montrer capricieux. Le noir pouvait tout englober à une rapidité déconcertante ou, au contraire, se heurter brutalement au jour qui, déterminé comme en été, refusait de céder un centième de terrain à sa rivale avant l'heure.

Ce jour-là, au-dessus de la réserve naturelle de North Wessex Downs, le ciel ne céda à aucune fantaisie du tout puissant climat et demeura, bel et bien, dans les schémas classiques. Aux alentours de dix-neuf trente, le soleil devint une boule incandescente flirtant avec l'horizon vallonné du Wiltshire. Il aurait disparu, une heure plus tard, sans tirer davantage de révérences et reviendrait, le lendemain matin sans faute. Pourtant, alors qu'il progressait difficilement sous la coupole d'une portion de bois située, selon ses estimations, en plein milieu du périmètre des disparitions, Harry n'était plus convaincu de la véracité de la météorologie. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de la parure particulièrement fournie des arbres environnants, de sa psychologie se voulant prudente à outrance en ne réussissant qu'à lui flanquer une trouille bleue ou de tout autre chose d'inexplicable, mais une drôle de nuit s'était abattue sur lui quelques miles en amont. Depuis, le sorcier de Gryffondor progressait difficilement. Sa visibilité était drastiquement réduite. Il n'y voyait pas à dix mètres devant lui et, incapable d'anticiper la position des massifs de ronces lui barrant la route, les pieds du survivant s'y retrouvaient souvent empêtrés. Le jeune homme gémissait alors de douleur en pestant sauvagement contre mère Nature.

Bientôt, pourtant, chacune de ses blessures se supporta dans le mutisme. Le moindre hoquet s'échappant de sa bouche après une chute déclenchait, chez lui, une observation craintive des alentours. Il semblait à Harry qu'élever la voix en ces lieux était, soudainement, devenu la pire chose au monde. Les accusations qu'il proférait à l'encontre de la flore résonnaient étrangement entre les troncs. Le survivant crut même halluciner en percevant l'écho de ses propres paroles lui revenir à plusieurs reprises. Toutes les forêts et bois un peu denses faisaient naître cette impression oppressante chez l'homme qui s'y enfonçait un peu. Une constante sensation d'être observé et écouté dans le moindre détail assaillait les êtres.

Pourtant, entre ces branchages impénétrables, le survivant se sentait comme _seul au monde_.

L'écho de sa voix lui revenant, la première fois, le jeune homme s'était brusquement arrêté, levant sa baguette vers les difficiles entrelacements des fourrés devant lui. Si, comme il le pensait, le manoir Malfoy était planqué quelque part dans ces bois, tomber sur un Mangemort ici n'aurait pas relevé de l'improbable. Voldemort devait bien protéger jusqu'à ses barrières elles-mêmes, non ?

À tout instant, Harry se préparait au combat. Il inspectait chaque recoin à la recherche d'un piège, ou d'un reflet douteux dissimulé derrière la face cachée des arbres. Ses craintes se révélaient, à chaque fois, cependant, infondées. Pour autant, le survivant ne parvenait pas à évacuer de son organisme cette frayeur sourde qui lui écrasait la cage thoracique contre le cœur, battant, et ce, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se raisonner. Il avait survécu trois fois à la Forêt Interdite, réputée extrêmement dangereuse, par Merlin ! Son imagination lui jouait probablement des tours et prêtait à ces lieux le trouble de son âme. Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le jeune homme était persuadé de pouvoir réitérer l'exploit ici ! Après tout, que pouvait-il y trouver de pire ?

Voldemort. En chair et en os. Dans cette forêt. Son corps encapuchonné de noir s'élevant du corps d'une licorne blanche au coup ensanglanté de mercure gris, abattue sans détails. L'image de sa toute première rencontre avec le mage noir se superposait à sa vision de la réalité en un mélange déstabilisant. Le frisson de la terreur d'antan le parcourait de la tête aux pieds et balayait tous ses efforts insignifiants pour reprendre le contrôle de son courage dissident.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa voix éclata une énième fois sous la lourde coupole noire des arbres qu'il comprit ce qui clochait. Une main contre l'écorce froide d'un tronc, Harry demeura immobile et tendit l'oreille. Quand l'écho mourut enfin, le silence l'assaillit de toutes parts. Le survivant écarquilla lentement les yeux alors que la réalisation se frayait un chemin dans son être. Le souffle de sa propre respiration lui paraissait de trop dans l'ensemble et il se pétrifia intégralement, souhaitant presque altérer le fonctionnement de ses bronchioles. Les forêts débordaient de vie, cachée dans leurs profondeurs. Elle provoquait ces petits craquements inquiétants, ces cris d'animaux qu'on ne parvenait pas à identifier au milieu du chant des oiseaux, l'agitation des feuilles sous l'effet d'un souffle de vent... Les preuves de son existence, en fait. Une réserve naturelle aurait dû en regorger, à foison, jusqu'à devoir organiser périodiquement des battues de chasseurs pour éviter la trop grande propagation de certaines espèces...

Seulement, même en occultant le tambourinement obstiné de son cœur effrayé au creux de ses tympans, Harry n'entendait pas un seul son. Aucun sifflement, aucun chant, aucun craquement, pas même un bruissement de feuilles. La forêt ne semblait même pas endormie, elle était _morte._

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que le Sauveur ne se mette à haleter sous l'effet de la panique qui lui enserra soudainement la gorge. Car, en mettant enfin le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis tout ce temps, il avait également compris que ses soupçons étaient justes. Quelque part, derrière cette épaisse végétation de cauchemar, se trouvait le manoir maudit qu'il recherchait et, de sa force magique, la bâtisse annihilait carrément toute existence autour d'elle, forçant la vie à déserter à défaut de se laisser dépérir. La flore immobile, elle, se teintait de cette étrange aura qui régnait aussi dans la maison des Roberts à Mildenhall, et imprégnait jusqu'à la chair des visiteurs importuns. Un seul homme était capable de créer pareil enfer sur terre, et Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il fut encore humain.

Secouant la tête avec force, le survivant espéra arracher cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne devait pas laisser la peur l'envahir maintenant. En quittant Poudlard, Harry savait parfaitement dans quoi il s'engageait. Quoique, sur l'instant, le jeune homme était plutôt certain d'avoir, en réalité, sous-estimé la menace. Le but n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Pourtant, plus que jamais, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi prêt de l'abandon que maintenant. S'il ne progressait pas dans les prochaines minutes, même d'un seul pas, il serait définitivement bloqué ici, incapable de faire demi-tour en raison de la peur de se voir attaqué à revers et tout aussi pétrifié à l'idée d'avancer droit dans la gueule du loup.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s'appliqua à le transformer en témérité suicidaire et posa un pied devant l'autre, parfois contre son gré, dans le tapis de ronces. Pour se distraire, il songea aux récits qu'Hermione, Ron et lui se racontaient sous la tente, au début de l'année, pour dissiper les ténèbres qui les entourait aussi bien que celles qui habitaient leurs psychés maussades. Ces moments précieux voyaient s'élever des rires sous la toile couleur crème, rares légèretés dans une période bien trop grave. Ici, ils ne furent pas suffisants pour susciter un sourire chez le survivant.

En revanche, ils parvinrent définitivement à le mettre en rage contre son manque cruel d'impréparation : la tente ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à la subtiliser du paquetage de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ce fut donc « à la belle étoile » que le jeune homme se contraignit à une pause de sommeil peu prometteur, sous la plus grande ouverture des branchages qu'il ait pu trouver, dans une sorte de clairière miniature tapissée d'une herbe presque douce. Tout aussi incroyablement, Harry sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience, la main presque desserrée autour de sa baguette, cachée sous son sac à dos moldu. Le silence total autour de lui était d'une rare efficacité pour apaiser ses nerfs échaudés. Il lui assurait que, quoi qu'il arrive, le survivant serait en mesure d'entendre même la plus discrète des menaces lui fondre dessus.

S'étant endormi avec la certitude ancrée au corps que la nature, dans cette partie du monde, avait été réduite au mutisme, Harry se redressa violemment au cri qui déchira soudainement l'atmosphère. Paniqué, le survivant attrapa sa baguette et éclaira les environs d'un gigantesque « _Lumos maxima_ » avant de se traiter d'imbécile. Comme s'il avait besoin de signaler sa position ! Il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait !

Le survivant allait annuler son sort lorsque, soudain, une étrange ombre décharnée apparut à la surface de l'herbe. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se figea sur place en découvrant Errol, descendant plus que maladroitement vers lui, sous l'éclatante lumière. Seulement là, Harry annula son sort.

Un instant, le jeune homme songea que le hibou de son meilleur ami avait viré sourd en plus d'être à moitié aveugle et totalement éclopé d'avance. Les cris à glacer le sang s'élevaient toujours dans l'air, proches, plus plaintifs que menaçants. Mais Errol ne semblait pas s'en effrayer, comme s'il savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir, et se posa maladroitement sur le bras du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il lui tendit instantanément la serre.

Par réflexe, Harry se saisit instantanément du colis, les doigts tremblants. Les sourcils froncés, il inspectait régulièrement les arbres autour de lui, et plus particulièrement l'Ouest de la direction par laquelle était arrivé le hibou de Ron. Son ouïe n'était pas aussi fine que celle d'un animal, pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, le survivant aurait pu jurer que les plaintes provenaient de ce côté. Il se tourna vers Errol, le dévisageant d'un air fâcheux. Avait-il déclenché une quelconque alarme en survolant ce qui se trouvait derrière ces arbres ? Neville leur avait raconté que, du temps des Carrow, une alarme constituée de feulements de chats en plein affrontement résonnait dès que quelqu'un qui n'y était pas autorisé transplanait à Pré-au-Lard. S'agissait-il du même système ? Probablement, car pour rien au monde, Harry n'aurait pu croire qu'un groupe de créatures, même magiques, ait pu se rejoindre spontanément au cœur de ces bois désertiques. Cela voulait dire...

Le survivant considéra Errol, une énième fois, avec effarement. En lui apportant un message, le hibou de Ron venait-il juste de lui rendre le plus grand service possible à cet instant ? Venait-il juste de lui dévoiler que son but était là, juste à sa portée ?

Soudain, Harry comprit. L'écho qui lui retournait ses propres paroles dans la réserve n'était, en réalité, que la répercussion du son sur les barrières magiques du manoir. Tout moldu normalement constitué ne se serait jamais aventuré dans un tel pétrin. Il aurait fui au premier retour, persuadé que quelque chose d'étrange s'amusait à l'imiter dans la forêt, et n'y aurait plus jamais remis les pieds. Le répulsif avait pour but d'éloigner les curieux par un phénomène différent de celui de l'affolement des boussoles ou de bifurcation spontanée inconsciente : il utilisait la frayeur. Ce système ne surprit absolument pas le survivant. Après tout, il savait à quel genre d'homme il avait affaire. Errol, lui, en bon oiseau dévoué à sa tache, n'avait pas dû se laisser impressionner. De la même façon, l'oiseau ayant la sensibilité de son espèce, il avait reconnu le cri des paons albinos des Malfoy qui ornementaient la demeure depuis la nuit des temps. Il n'avait donc pas craint, non plus, de s'approcher de ses propres congénères.

Un sourire d'exultation s'empara des traits du survivant. Il y était arrivé ! Finalement ! Il avait accompli ce pour quoi il avait quitté Poudlard ! Harry s'approchait enfin du terme de cette mascarade et se sentait, à cette idée, emplit d'une joie toute extatique.

Rapidement, le survivant ouvrit son sac moldu. Comme ayant senti qu'on avait besoin d'elle, une boule dorée s'en échappa dans un léger bruit métallique et s'installa dans le creux de la paume offerte, sa piste d'atterrissage préférée. Lui souriant presque tendrement, Harry l'approcha de ses lèvres et les posa sur la surface glacée. L'éternelle phrase, gravée en lettres noires par Dumbledore lui-même, se sculpta à nouveau dans la matière du vif d'or : « _Je m'ouvre au terme_ ».

\- Professeur Dumbledore, murmura le survivant. J'y suis arrivé. Je suis au terme.

Puis, convaincu de sa démarche, le jeune homme déposa un ultime baiser contre la bille d'or et attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Les minuscules ailes en filin précieux ne se rétractaient pas et le ventre du vif ne semblait pas vouloir révéler ses secrets. Sur le sol, à côté de lui, Errol renversait curieusement la tête, intrigué par le manège de son correspondant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'écriture d'une lettre, loin de là. Confus, Harry faillit l'imiter en penchant légèrement la nuque. Une ride de contrariété se forma en travers de son front. Il retenta l'expérience, une fois, puis deux, puis trois avant de se trouver à la limite de l'étranglement de la petite balle de Quidditch.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! s'agaça Harry. J'y suis ! Je suis au terme !

Abaissant sa main, le sorcier de Gryffondor cessa de soutenir le vif, déçu. Ce dernier prit le relais et ses minuscules ailes battirent au ralenti dans un sifflement réconfortant. Harry le considéra d'un air mauvais, accusateur. Il risquait de mourir en entrant là-dedans, en avait-il conscience ? Que demandait-il de plus, au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait récupérer ses possessions matérielles une fois passé de l'autre côté ! Et puis, honnêtement, vu l'état dans lequel Jédusor risquait de le mettre, il n'aurait même plus la force de serrer ce minuscule objet entre ses doigts ! Quelle belle connerie de vieux barbu ! « _Je m'ouvre au terme_ » ! Qu'il vienne lui dire, comment c'était, le terme, avant d'inventer des stratagèmes pareils !

\- Puisque c'est comme ça... Je ferai sans votre aide, professeur.

Furieux, le survivant repoussa le vif dans son sac et referma vivement la fermeture éclair pour l'y enfermer. Jetant les bretelles noires sur ses épaules, Harry se redressa. Son énervement se dissipa dans l'instant.

Un silence de mort régnait à nouveau autour de lui. Les paons s'étaient tus. Même Errol regardait les environs en aplatissant ses minuscules oreilles contre son crâne.

Se campant sur ses jambes, le sorcier de Gryffondor arma sa baguette, prêt à incanter un sortilège. Le mutisme était beaucoup trop soudain pour être spontané. On avait forcément dû faire taire les volatiles et, dans la foulée, on s'assurerait de ce qui avait déclenché leur ameutement. Peut-être savait-on déjà qui s'aventurait un peu trop de loin chez lui ?

Harry prit tout à coup conscience qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. Le creux de son plan lui apparut brutalement. Il n'avait aucune stratégie, pas même un soupçon de décision sur ce qu'il devait récupérer ici pour aboutir à ses fins. Une preuve, oui, mais laquelle ? Un objet ? Quoi ? Un Horcruxe ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne pouvait pas décemment se balader avec une telle relique en sa possession !

Soudain, un souffle très peu prometteur agita la cime des arbres devant lui tel une tornade. Harry enfonça rapidement le mot apporté par Errol dans la poche de son jean et fit brusquement volte-face. Ses pieds écrasaient le sol avec force, convaincu que rien de bon ne ressortirait de cete tempête subite. Errol sautillait à ses côtés, semblant toujours attendre stupidement une réponse de sa part à délivrer à son propriétaire. Mais ce que le survivant percevait dans son dos le préoccupait bien davantage.

\- Errol ! Envole-toi ! Envole-toi !

Le hibou, obéissant, battit rapidement des ailes et décolla sans attendre... Uniquement pour se mettre à son niveau. Grinçant des dents, Harry se mit à lui hurler dans les aigrettes lui servant d'oreilles. Le nom de son maître fut le premier réflexe qui lui vint.

\- Ronald Weasley !

Errol dévia subitement de sa trajectoire en jetant un cri éraillé. Il s'éleva rapidement, chancelant dans le ciel, et luttant visiblement de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la tornade qui fonçait droit sur eux. Il avait presque réussi quand, tout à coup, un éclair vert surgit soudainement au loin et enflamma presque une partie de son plumage.

\- Non ! _Errol_ !

Harry s'immobilisa instantanément. Balançant son bras armé, comme d'un fouet, il frappa plus qu'il n'incanta un _stupéfix_ à travers la végétation en criant rageusement. Puis, au bord des larmes, ses pupilles vertes scrutèrent le ciel. L'une d'entre elles roula même sur sa joue avant qu'il ne puisse apercevoir le hibou de Ron, zigzagant avec vivacité au-dessus des arbres avant de réussir à s'envoler à haute altitude, désormais intouchable. L'impardonnable meurtrier n'avait fait qu'embraser les plumes perdues en plein vol et ne l'avait nullement touché ni même effleuré, et Errol s'envolait, loin de ces lieux de cauchemar. Le cœur serré, Harry formula une excuse silencieuse à quiconque lui avait écrit. Car, bien qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour penser à lui, le survivant savait qu'il aurait très peu de probabilités de fournir, un jour, une réponse digne de ce nom.

Les cris des paons reprirent brutalement et Harry jeta son attention vers leur provenance. Deux nuages de fumée noire fondaient toujours sur lui à tout allure, s'élevant en une colonne immense dans le ciel d'encre. Reprenant sa course, il détala du plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient en une tentative désespérément inutile. Se battre contre deux Mangemorts, car il supposait au nombre de colonnes de fumée noire qu'ils étaient deux, ne lui posait aucun problème. Peut-être aurait-il même pu gagner en mettant toutes ses forces dans le combat. Mais, la garde du mage noir ne devait pas se limiter à ces deux strangulos et d'autres ne tarderaient pas à s'ajouter à la célébration. Un combat contre Harry Potter, qui le refuserait ? Le Sauveur ne disposerait jamais d'assez de forces pour tous les maîtriser. Là-dessus, au moins, il se vantait d'être lucide. Pour le reste, il repasserait en revanche.

La réalité de son impréparation totale le submergeait. Entrer dans le manoir lui paraissait incroyablement facile depuis les murailles du vieux château écossais,. Les solutions régnaient à foison ! Mais parmi elles, se faire capturer et barricadé définitivement dans les routes de l'enfer ne faisait pas réellement parti des plans du survivant. Non pas qu'il ait réellement eu une idée pour s'échapper du manoir une fois ses barrières franchies...

Naïf, Harry s'était gorgé de trop de confiance, oubliant rapidement que le manoir Malfoy ne ressemblait en rien à Poudlard et que l'organisation de ses passages secrets ne se calquait pas à la perfection sur celle de l'école. La carte du Maraudeur ne représentait pourtant que cette dernière et certainement pas le dédale d'un quartier général de dégénérés. Cela aussi, pourtant, Harry l'avait occulté. Devant le fait accompli, chacune de ces imprudences lui revenaient en pleine tête de pire manière qu'un aller-retour de son oncle Vernon. Elles semblaient même le ralentir dans sa course, alourdissant sa conscience de remords. Seule la chance aurait pu le sortir de ce pétrin, et tous les dieux de l'univers savaient bien qu'aucune roue de la Fortune ne tournait en sa faveur depuis sa naissance.

\- Merde ! merde ! merde ! merde ! psalmodiait-il tout en courant, ponctuant chaque quatuor d'un sort lancé en arrière.

Ses éclairs rouges et blancs ne touchaient que la terre, la soulevant en explosion de mine, ou désintégrant un massif de ronces qui se flétrissait instantanément en cendres, victimes d'une combustion spontanée. Les colonnes de fumée toujours à ses trousses bougeaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse les toucher. Et devant lui, la forêt dévastée d'épines, et de branches sur lesquelles s'empaler relevait du jeu d'enfant, s'étalait de nouveau. Lui s'empêtrerait dedans tandis que ses poursuivants ne feraient que la déraciner sans effort. Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi... Il n'avait jamais eu peur que de la peur elle-même après tout. Pilant des quatre fers, Harry s'obligea à se retourner sans hésiter, une grimace de rage sur les traits. Baguette solidement accrochée à la main, il se jeta directement dans le panache de fumée sombre et lança, à tout va, quantité de sorts. _Petrificus totalus_ , _stupéfix,_ _reducto,_ _expelliarmus_ , _protego,_ tout y passa, même un _endoloris_ dérisoire qui ne réussit qu'à lui faire perdre une seconde dramatique dans le combat. Il n'avait pas encore vu les visages de ses adversaires. D'ailleurs, hormis l'immense nuage noir, son regard ne s'emplissait plus de rien. La fumée pénétrait ses narines, sa bouche et même, lui semblait-il, ses orbites, lui enserrant la gorge et la tête tout en lui tirant des larmes. Une toux douloureuse ne tarda pas à le secouer, réduisant encore de cela ses efforts de combativité.

Tout à coup, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'aplatit au sol, évitant de peu un éclair vert qui avait fendu les ténèbres sans pareilles. Juste avant que le nuage ne se referme autour d'un de ses adversaires, Harry put distinguer un visage.

\- Greyback, enfoiré ! hurla-t-il en se redressant. Viens te battre !

Un rire animal se répandit autour de lui, semblant provenir de la masse brumeuse elle-même. Son écho tournoyait à une vitesse telle, qu'il donnait l'impression de le cerner d'absolument tous les côtés. Se repliant brièvement pour faire passer une nouvelle toux, le survivant lança, au hasard, un sort dans le panache. Il était totalement désorienté.

Tout à coup, une brûlure le saisit violemment au poignet. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, sa baguette s'envola hors de sa poigne, happée par le tourbillon. Désarmé, Harry n'avait plus aucune autre option que ses membres humains pour affronter la magie cuisante de ses deux adversaires. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de s'en servir.

Deux bras, sortis de nulle-part, l'empoignèrent violemment par l'arrière et, l'instant d'après, Harry sentit sa cervelle s'écraser contre les parois de son crâne dans une douleur inhumaine. Ses pieds n'étaient plus en contact avec aucun sol et il lui semblait que son corps entier menaçait de se désartibuler sous la pression de l'air. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu se débattre mais la force du déplacement était telle que le moindre de ses muscles était tétanisé de résistance à l'atmosphère.

Puis, d'un coup, une sensation horrible lui transperça les tympans. Il lui semblait qu'on venait de le plonger, sans crier gare, sous la surface d'un lac, très très profondément. Le sifflement de la colonne de fumée dans laquelle il était prisonnier s'estompa brutalement tandis que ses oreilles craquaient en lui provoquant d'indescriptibles acouphènes qui le firent hurler de douleur.

L'atterrissage le laissa épuisé, vidé jusqu'à la moelle de toute envie. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent durement contre un sol de graviers. Chaque caillou lui troua la peau telle la pointe acérée d'une flèche extrêmement fine. Certains se fichèrent même dans la chair de ses mains lorsque la poigne qui le retenait soudainement le relâcha. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules, en pur réflexe de sauvegarde et se laissa tournebouler sur le sol, tandis que les dernières vapeurs du nuage noir s'évaporaient autour de lui. Sa respiration hachée le secouait de toutes parts comme un morceau de gelée sans consistance. Ses lunettes s'étaient échouées à plusieurs mètres de lui, probablement totalement détruites. Aussi, seules de vagues taches de couleur noire apparurent devant ses iris brumeux.

Une paire de bras le releva sur ses rotules. La main griffue de Greyback l'agrippa par les cheveux et il put sentir son haleine chaude de fauve parcourir sa nuque.

\- Alors, Potter ? On est un peu loin de Poudlard, on dirait ? riait-il.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna le survivant.

\- Mais c'est qu'il en a encore !

Prenant appui sur un genou, Harry décolla l'autre du sol et enfonça violemment son pied dans la jambe qu'il trouva derrière lui. Un rugissement douloureux échappa à Greyback, suivant d'un grognement furieux. Ses griffes s'enfonçaient presque dans son cuir chevelu quand un claquement de langue le fit le relâcher définitivement.

\- Alecto, prends le relais, veux-tu ?

Une nouvelle poigne enserra le corps du survivant. Un parfum, ironiquement, assez délicat de femme s'empara de ses sens. Ce prénom ne lui était pas inconnu, bien loin de là. Il l'avait entendu pendant des mois à la radio résistante sorcière de Potterveille, répétée durant des mois et des mois jusqu'au moment fatidique où Lee Jordan, alias Rivière, avait annoncé son départ de Poudlard, en compagnie de son frère Mangemort. Le maintenant prisonnier de son propre corps, un bras retourné dans le dos, empoignant les poils à la base de sa nuque, et une pointe de baguette embrochant presque sa pomme d'Adam, Alecto Carrow, l'élément féminin du duo ayant terrorisé Poudlard, faisait prévaloir sa force sur lui. Un profond sentiment de dégoût déforma le visage du sorcier de Gryffondor.

\- On dirait qu'il sait qui le tient ! s'exclama le loup-garou.

Un nouveau claquement de langue le fit taire. Des effluves de magie simple lui parvinrent. Un ordre supplémentaire fusa tandis qu'une tache informe s'approchait du visage du sorcier de Gryffondor.

\- Rendons-lui ses lunettes. Il serait malpoli de notre part de ne pas offrir le luxe de nos visages à notre invité.

Les branches métalliques froides se logèrent de nouveau de chaque côté de son crâne et, aidé par ses verres correcteurs, Harry découvrit avec rage le visage qui se collait presque au sien. Derrière, la triste façade de son manoir se dressait aussi sûrement qu'une promesse de mort.

La fierté exhibée comme un trophée de chasse encore plus prestigieux que le Sauveur lui-même, Lucius Malfoy lui offrait un sourire faussement contrit. Ses doigts calleux se logèrent sous son menton, en un geste sensuel qui lui révulsa le cœur. Sa voix mielleuse susurra quelques mots à son oreille tandis que ses cheveux platines embarrassèrent son visage.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Potter.

Un imperceptible hochement de tête anima la tête du père Malfoy. La seconde qui suivit, une brûlure cuisante lui explosait l'arrière du crâne. Sous les sourires de Greyback et l'air narquois de la vermine Lucius Malfoy, Harry se sentit perdre pied. Il s'effondra vers l'avant mais ne s'écrasa jamais. Une odeur de chien mouillé l'assaillit tandis que Greyback le jetait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Le survivant eut le temps d'apercevoir une autre silhouette blonde que son esprit fatigué ne voulut pas reconnaître avant de sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Avant même de reprendre totalement conscience, Harry sut qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul. La fraîcheur intenable de l'endroit, probablement un cachot souterrain, mordait sa chair telle une bête vorace. Et rien qu'à cette donnée, le survivant sut qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce située sous le prestigieux salon dans lequel ils avaient été reçus, lui et son équipe, la dernière fois. On avait dû penser qu'il était trop dangereux de donner l'avantage de la connaissance à Harry Potter. Il fallait le dépayser dans cet immense manoir, histoire qu'on puisse le rattraper à temps si jamais lui prenait l'idée de leur fausser compagnie, une fois de plus.

Pas réellement dans l'obscurité totale, une drôle de lumière ocre éclairait l'endroit par le biais d'un soupirail recouvert de vitraux et barricadé de plusieurs rangées de barreaux. Harry voyait leur reflet sur le mur face à lui, ou plutôt, derrière la masse postée sous ses yeux, et en déduisit que le jour s'était levé à l'extérieur. Les genoux sur le sol, ses poignets étaient maintenus en hauteur par une paire de chaînes qui devait pouvoir, à son avis, le suivre dans ses mouvements verticaux, mais le maintenaient lâchement à une grille, ressemblant à une évacuation d'égout, dans son dos.

Plus le survivant reprenait conscience, plus il lui semblait que ce qui lui barrait la vue était, en fait, le corps d'une personne accroupie à son niveau. Deux taches rosées sur de longues lignes noires et courbées lui faisaient d'ailleurs penser à des mains posées sur chaque genou. Épuisé, Harry ne s'acharna pourtant pas à démêler le vrai du faux pour autant. Chacun de ses essais était, de toute manière, ponctué d'un trop puissant mal de crâne pour qu'il puisse encore y songer sérieusement. Rien ni personne ne pouvait, de toute façon, changer sa situation désormais. Il était prisonnier du manoir Malfoy et, incessamment sous peu, recevrait la visite de Jédusor comme celle d'un vieil ami faussement atterré de sa lamentable situation et de son pauvre choix d'options. Sa tête retomba lourdement vers l'avant.

Soudain, pourtant, deux doigts d'une douceur surprenante saisirent son menton et le forcèrent à redresser la nuque. Pris d'un espoir de pouvoir cracher violemment sur le visage de son importun, Harry se força, d'un effort titanesque, à ajuster sa vision. Lorsque les traits de son visiteur se furent stabilisés sous ses pupilles dansantes de vertiges, un faible sourire ironique souleva ses lèvres et un souffle moqueur secoua son corps enchaîné.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu comme un imbécile, _Potter_ ? cracha une voix traînante emplie d'arrogance.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ton père t'a déjà devancé pour les salutations, _Malfoy._

Aucun amusement n'étira les traits du blond, à la plus grande surprise du survivant. Drago était mortellement sérieux. Il ne cessa pas un seul instant de l'être lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots d'une ironie cassante.

\- Permets-moi, quand même, de satisfaire mon côté sentimental à ma manière. Tu es parfaitement à l'aise, j'imagine ?

\- Parfaitement, merci, cracha Harry. Tu peux retourner jouer à la petite fouine disciplinée avec papa.

\- Ce rôle m'amuse beaucoup, c'est vrai, répondit Drago. D'autant que tu ne peux pas imaginer ma joie à l'idée de t'avoir comme prisonnier personnel jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Car, vois-tu, pour l'instant, Il n'est pas là. Et je peux disposer de toi, comme il m'arrange.

Un nouveau rire extrêmement faible secoua les épaules du sorcier de Gryffondor. Le prince des Serpentards ne relâcha pas son menton, l'obligeant à se maintenir avec fermeté. Son visage avait perdu toute ironie et Harry se sentit perdre de sa superbe devant la grimace que le blond affichait. Ses pupilles mercures abritaient une étrange lueur, incroyablement intense.

\- Mais tu veux savoir ce qui me plaît le plus dans cette idée, Potter ? Le fait que tu vas me rendre un petit service, et que tu n'auras pas le luxe de me le refuser.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que sans moi, tu ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici.

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux. Il tenta tant bien que mal de masquer la frayeur que ces paroles emplies de bluff lui insufflaient. Mais, la fatigue et l'abattement aidant, le jeune homme n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Ses iris tremblaient d'un éclat blanc, perdus. Drago relâcha son menton. Sa peau pâle était quasiment devenue blanche et le jeu d'ombres des cachots sur celle-ci lui masquait très probablement le coup de vieux qu'il avait pris à force de terreur. Son propre manoir était devenue sa prison... Harry se sentit compatir et, doucement, s'intéresser à ce que le sous-texte de ces paroles sous-entendait. Drago, sous ses dehors de gentil petit Mangemort docile, lui proposait la porte de sortie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer autrement. Méfiant, pourtant, le survivant se renfrogna de hargne.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Pour l'instant, rien. Mais tu y viendras, crois-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça...

Drago fondit soudainement sur lui. Une de ses mains s'agrippa solidement à son épaule, griffant presque sa chair. On aurait dit que le temps le pressait soudain. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'escalier, sur sa gauche.

Finalement, le blond se leva sans plus de préambules. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! cria Harry.

Soudain, le prince des Serpentards se retourna. Une baguette noire décorée de diamants en main, il le visa. Harry scella rapidement ses paupières en détournant la tête. Il put éviter l'éblouissement de l'éclair, mais certainement pas le sort qui l'accompagnait et qui le plongea à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre uniquement concentré sur Harry, comme vous avez pu le constater. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous remercie du soutien que vous me témoignez depuis le début de cette fiction, ça me va droit au coeur. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions et vos théories pour la suite en review, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Pour la suite, nous retournerons un peu à Poudlard, mais nous ne quitterons pas nos deux sorciers préférés de sitôt, je vous rassure. Les événements vont même s'accélérer énormément à partir de maintenant et j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **XOXO**

 **M.A.D.**


	13. La théorie des dominos

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce treizième chapitre qui, comme par hasard (chiffre maudit oblige) démarre une trinité de chapitres (jusqu'au numéro 15) qui forme un pivot dans cette fiction. C'est le moment où tout s'accélère et où vous en saurez (enfin !) davantage sur les positions de certains personnages. En somme, de grandes révélations sont à venir.**

 **Ce chapitre marque aussi, ironiquement, le début d'un passage à vide dans l'écriture. En effet, comme je l'ai signalé sur ma fiche d'auteur, étant encore en études, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me plier à l'intensité du calendrier et, de fait, de reléguer l'écriture au second plan. Je vous invite, comme toujours, à consulter ma fiche pour toute information supplémentaire ;)**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce long chapitre compensera ce mois d'absence ! Une très bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII : La théorie des dominos**

 _Clac, clac, clac, clac..._

Une succession régulière de pas emplissait les couloirs déserts de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en ce milieu de matinée de jour de semaine. Ils descendaient calmement, réglés avec la précision impérieuse d'un métronome, du bureau du directeur, situé dans une tour.

 _Clac, clac, clac, clac..._

À l'approche de leur but, au premier étage, un simili de rafale de vent sembla parcourir le corridor des espaces de cours et enfonça, d'une claque monstrueuse, la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. L'appel d'air souleva quelques papiers sur les bureaux des étudiants en remontant la rangée, puis, percutant le mur du fond et le tableau noir, amorça une cabriole pour repartir à toute vitesse en sens inverse. L'unique échappatoire se trouvait là : un battant de vieux bois renforcé de métal noir qui se reclaqua violemment derrière une silhouette noire et droite.

 _CLAC !_

Affalé sur d'imposants grimoires de septième année, qui servaient, pour l'heure, plutôt d'oreillers rehausseurs que de puits de connaissances, Ron sursauta en sortant de sa somnolence. D'un mouvement nerveux, il envoya valser le premier manuel de la pile. Celui-ci s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat qui résonna extrêmement fort dans le silence de mort qui s'était instauré dans la classe dès la fermeture, tout sauf délicate, de son issue. La porte devait avoir sauté sur ses propres gonds avec un choc pareil, à l'image du cœur du rouquin, point douloureux contre son sternum suite à sa brève panique. Bizarrement, pourtant, ce fut le léger martèlement régulier de pas contre le sol qui lui enserra réellement la cage thoracique.

Pestant, en soupirant longuement, Ron s'agita désagréablement sur son siège et se pencha, avec peu d'élégance, vers l'allée centrale pour ramasser son livre. À quelques centimètres seulement de la tranche, sa main gauche s'immobilisa. La droite martyrisa le bois du pupitre auquel le cadet des Weasley se retenait. Les pas étaient désormais inaudibles dans la classe aux murs dénudés et particulièrement moroses. Ce nouveau silence correspondait étrangement à l'apparition de deux chaussures noires dans son champ de vision. Leur pointe impeccablement cirée taquinait les pages lamentablement étalées de son livre, face contre terre, sur le parquet crasseux.

Se dévissant les os de la nuque, le cadet des Weasley fit lentement remonter ses pupilles bleu nuit le long du costume austère et strict qui le dominait sévèrement. Un soubresaut le saisit dans son assise lorsqu'il croisa le regard furibond, et quelque peu atterré, noir corbeau, du nouveau professeur suppléant, la pire créature existant sur cette terre après Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, si on lui avait demandé.

Un sourcil haussé, Rogue le considérait avec dédain et ne cessa pas de le faire tant que l'étudiant de septième année n'eut pas ramassé son livre et ne l'eut pas déposé sur sa table de travail. La tête basse, Ron attendit que l'exécrable homme achève son inspection humiliante de sa personne, mobilisant toutes ses forces dans la bataille pour ne pas réagir. Enfin, Severus reprit son avancée vers le bureau du professeur, non sans qu'un souffle méprisant soulève sa lèvre de dégoût. Les poings de Ron virèrent au blanc rosé, et donnèrent presque l'impression que le cartilage s'échappait peu à peu de la peau elle-même tant toute coloration les quitta progressivement. Paradoxalement, son sang bouillait furieusement dans ses veines violettes qui dessinaient des arabesques horrifiques, en relief, sous l'épiderme de sa peau d'un blanc fragile. Durant une courte minute, le roux s'astreignit au calme, la sérénité venant d'être balayée d'un rictus méprisant.

Expirant, Ron se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège avant de redresser la tête. Vaguement, sans chercher quoi que ce soit de précis, le cadet des Weasley scruta l'arrière des crânes dépassant des uniformes noirs devant lui. En sentant un regard intense lui brûler la joue, il se figea. À sa droite, sur le siège voisin de son pupitre, Hermione affichait une expression mauvaise. Elle le considérait d'une drôle de manière, semblant lui reprocher silencieusement de s'être fait remarquer dès l'entrée du professeur Rogue. Tout prétexte était bon aux yeux de celui-ci pour se défouler sur la maison Gryffondor, comme au bon vieux temps. Un qui somnolait lors de son entrée de grand seigneur, et c'était toute la promotion qui s'embarquait pour un cours absolument infâme. Sa petite-amie paraissait déterminée à lui rappeler ce détail essentiel. Pourtant, la lueur dans ses pupilles brunes appelait encore une réprimande. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry, il n'était pas bon pour l'un d'entre eux, ses amis proches, de faire parler de lui. L'école ne laisserait pas un tel chaos s'emparer à nouveau des murailles du château et les sanctions seraient exemplaires. Leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés avec une attention digne d'une mission d'Auror et le moindre bâillement serait extrapolé dans des sphères d'interprétations qu'ils n'auraient même pas du imaginer. Hermione, et même Neville, le lui avait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers jours. Pourtant, le cadet des Weasley ne comprenait pas en quoi grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil, pendant un creux en prime, aurait pu lui porter préjudice. Aussi, haussant les épaules avec agacement, Ron chuchota furieusement.

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- Rien, coupa court la née moldue.

La jeune femme brune se mit à l'ignorer royalement et se concentra sur le cours en train de débuter. Tourmenté par son tempérament de Gryffondor, grandement peu aidé par ses nerfs titillés d'éreintement, le roux la fixa longuement avec colère.

Avec des mouvements hachés traduisant son énervement, le cadet des Weasley écarta sa pile de manuels contre le butoir frontal de son pupitre, et plaça devant lui le grimoire sur lequel ils allaient travailler avec la reprise, aujourd'hui, en tout, huit jours après la pleine lune. Cela fait, il détailla une nouvelle fois le profil de la sorcière surdouée. Son nez fin et droit ne subissait aucun plissement en particulier, mais, sous l'effet de sa propre colère, Ron sentait qu'il le narguait impunément, comme l'aurait fait celui de sa sœur, une fois vexée. Sa mâchoire se contracta, faisant ressortir ses os, et le roux détourna définitivement le regard.

Au bureau du professeur, le maître des potions leva sa baguette. Anticipant le geste, le roux recula prudemment ses coudes contre lui, vidant totalement l'espace de son pupitre. Hermione, perdue dans le vague des têtes devant elle, n'en fit pas autant. D'un coup du poignet, un sort balaya la salle de la première à la dernière rangée, ouvrant tour à tour les lourds grimoires à la page concernant la leçon du jour, et probablement les trois rouleaux de parchemin à rendre pour le surlendemain. La table double, en vieux bois ciré, trembla sous le choc des tranches se divisant au même instant, et, surprise, la née moldue bondit sur son siège en poussant un petit cri étouffé.

Un rire mesquin échappa à Ron et il sentit, comme une délicieuse malédiction, la fureur de sa petite-amie lui gifler mentalement le visage. Le plaisir du roux ne fit que redoubler lorsqu'il remarqua, qu'au tableau, le maîtres des potions avait également esquissé un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait rabattre le caquet de sa détestée mademoiselle je-sais-tout sans même l'avoir prémédité. Il savoura sa victoire tout en écrivant le thème du jour à la baguette, tandis que, dans son dos, Hermione profitait de son inattention pour régler ses comptes comme une petite peste. Son rictus de joie se teinta cependant de déception, face au tableau noir, en percevant le pauvre argument qui en découla par la force de son _legilimens._ Seule Miss Granger demeurait atterrée.

\- Pauvre con, murmura-t-elle à l'attention du fils Weasley.

\- Tu ne sais pas rire, lui rétorqua celui-ci.

\- Du malheur des autres, certainement pas non.

\- Le malheur des autres, tout de suite, soupira le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Une certaine rougeur avait pris place sur ses pommettes, et sa main vint frotter maladroitement l'arrière de sa nuque. Mal à l'aise, et franchement pleine de rancune envers son petit-ami, elle se plongea dans la lecture silencieuse de ses pages sur le thème de la leçon du jour : une révision, qui aurait pourtant dû être une découverte, des sortilèges impardonnables et de leurs contre-sorts. Maugrey avait devancé ce thème de quatre ans... Tous savaient déjà ces questions épineuses de la magie, devenues des _bases_ au fil du temps et de la guerre.

Ron, pour sa part, considérait ne pas avoir que cela à penser. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil depuis près d'une semaine. Entre la disparition de Harry, la lycanthropie de Bill qui n'était toujours pas pleinement rétabli, et la reprise des cours sommée par McGonagall, directrice de leur maison et professeur de métamorphoses... Professeur de métamorphose d'un emploi du temps en cauchemar, plutôt ! Car, dès la reprise des cours, une nouveauté charmante avait fait son apparition dans leur routine pourtant bien rodée. L'organisation de leurs rattrapages privilégiés avait été entièrement remaniée, de fond en comble ! Les heures avaient été allégées, de façon à pouvoir se caler sur la plage horaire de l'étude personnelle, celle que le cadet des Weasley réservait généralement à un bon repos bien mérité. Clou du spectacle : on leur avait confisqués leurs retourneurs de temps, comme cela, sans explications ni raisons avancées ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait !

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe. Au fond, Hermione et lui avaient déjà compris la manœuvre qui se dissimulait lâchement derrière cette entreprise de refonte des emplois du temps en des journées viables de moins de dix à douze heures. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry s'était servi de son retourneur de temps pour son usage personnel, bien au-delà de la restriction imposée lors de leur retour qui leur permettait de suivre leurs cours en parallèle. La crainte de les voir dériver dans le même cercle vicieux animait le corps enseignant qui, par mesure de précaution, avait décidé de ce retrait inopiné. Pourtant, face à eux, personne ne se serait avisé de montrer une face de six pieds de long, bien loin de là ! On prétendait même que tout allait parfaitement bien, comme si l'élève le plus célèbre de leur institution ne venait pas juste de se faire la malle sous le prétexte qu'une guerre, certifiée finie, avait toujours court. On voulait se rassurer en se persuadant, vainement, que cette graine de doute, instaurée par le plus fiable, somme toute, d'entre eux quand on en venait à ce cinglé de Jédusor, ne prendrait pas racine dans d'autres esprit, et en particulier chez les proches directs de Saint Potter. Les septième année. La génération de Potter.

Cette mascarade hypocrite dégoûtait exagérément Ron, autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Si l'école agissait de la sorte avec eux, c'était bien que l'on songeait qu'un risque quelconque demeurait là, tapi dans un coin des esprits. Cette réalisation avait amené le roux à réfléchir à la situation. Et rien que cela l'avait persuadé d'une chose : Harry n'était que le premier domino d'une longue ligne formant un joli dessin tragique. D'autres, parmi les rangs, ne tarderaient pas à suivre son exemple, dévorés de curiosité, et le château devrait faire face à un soulèvement étudiant exigeant d'obtenir la vérité. Quant au prochain sur la liste, le cadet des Weasley avait mené ses calculs. Par principe, bien qu'il s'étonnait à y croire assez peu en réalité, Ron avait inclus Hermione dans le lot des personnes qu'il avait prénommées « à risque ». Dean et Ginny n'en faisaient pas parti, encore trop perdus dans leur bonheur loin d'être innocent. En excluant, d'entrée de jeu, les professeurs de ses prévisions, le cadet des Weasley en avait écarté l'évidence du cas du professeur Lupin qui, sans cela, se serait retrouvé premier sur la liste. Au final, Ron avait réduit ses pronostics à deux noms distincts. Seulement deux noms, les plus susceptibles d'emprunter la pente glissante. Et, contre toute attente, en une poignée de jours depuis ce constat, le roux était déjà parvenu à les départager.

Neville était le premier nom à lui être venu à l'esprit. Son aventure de la pleine lune aiguisait ses pensées noires. Pour l'instant, les accusations lancées contre Harry, sous son nez, ne le révoltaient qu'au nom de leur amitié profonde. Mais cela ne tarderait pas à changer, Ron en aurait mis sa main au feu. Bientôt, le féru de botanique en viendrait à d'autres horizons de réflexion. À force de s'entendre répéter que le départ d'Harry était un « bon débarras », la foi du Préfet-en-Chef en viendrait à être questionnée. Tout se jouerait là, au moment où Neville déciderait d'en avoir le cœur net, lui aussi, ou, simplement, de se ranger à l'avis général. La troisième option existait, et elle serait forcément celle qui aurait court dans le futur, mais Ron, pourtant convaincu de sa fatalité incontournable, ne parvenait pas à en envisager le contenu ni la direction. Pourvu que rien ne soit mauvais, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, vainement évidemment.

Il suffisait d'observer le visage de Neville pour comprendre que quelque chose avait changé. Une perpétuelle barre d'inquiétude plissait son front, comme s'il était constamment assailli par un quelconque grésillement, résidant entre les parois de son crâne, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Le Préfet-en-Chef réfléchissait avant d'agir, comme les spécimens de son espèce. Leurs réactions étaient plus lentes, et souvent plus mesurées, mais ne manquaient jamais d'efficacité.

La seconde personne que Ron avait en tête, celle qui occupait d'ailleurs la première place de ce classement des personnes « à risques », n'était pas de ce genre. Au contraire, elle agissait sur l'instant, en accord avec les pulsions de ses nerfs et réfléchissait après, en recevant pluie de réactions plus ou moins bonnes sur son jugement et, surtout, son action hâtive. Harry faisait partie de ces personnes, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient si bien entendus dès le premier instant. Leur spontanéité avait fait le charme de leur rapprochement et leurs similarités les avaient fait devenir meilleurs amis. Des similarités qui avaient amené Ron à se considérer comme le prochain domino du parcours. Et, pour le coup, là où ses hypothèses sur Neville demeuraient simples spéculations, pour son propre cas, les preuves semblaient s'amonceler.

Des obsessions commençaient à le tourmenter. De gentilles, elles étaient en train de passer au stade de nuisances. Et le roux n'était pas sans connaître la prochaine étape... Chez lui, tout avait commencé avec une idée folle, pourtant censée remplir toutes les clauses requises pour être de bonne augure. L'agitation qui régnait, le jour de la visite de ses parents, avait dérangé les esprits du groupe des Gryffondors. Devant l'avalanche des événements, Ron s'était senti démuni, incapable de fournir une réponse ou une explication autour de lui, à commencer par sa propre personne.

Harry lui manquait cruellement. C'était parfaitement dégoulinant, et même dérangeant de l'admettre en tant qu'adolescent parfois encore incertain de sa virilité, mais il ne pouvait plus dissimuler la vérité. Son meilleur ami avait déjà, en quelque sorte, « disparu » depuis un bout de temps, mais savoir qu'il ne résidait plus du tout entre les murs du château lui laissait un drôle d'arrière-goût désagréable sur la langue. Un peu comme les pensées parasites qui bourdonnaient dans les oreilles de Neville, le roux ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'immense gâchis.

On ne les appelait pas le « fabuleux trio » pour rien ! Leur force était d'être ensemble ! Tout se passait toujours mal quand ils n'étaient pas réunis ! Sans Harry et lui, Hermione serait morte sous les coups de massue d'un troll lâché entre les murs de l'école, lors de leur première année. Eux n'étaient pas passés loin de servir de repas à une armée d'Acromentules et n'auraient, d'ailleurs, jamais résolu l'énigme du Basilic et de la tuyauterie du château sans la page de grimoire griffonnée par Hermione avant qu'elle ne soit pétrifiée. S'il n'était pas revenu à temps, quelques mois plus tôt, Harry serait mort noyé et le médaillon de Jédusor palpiterait encore comme un cœur maléfique dans la forêt de Dean. Et la liste continuerait, encore et encore ! Les pires catastrophes se produisaient toujours quand ils étaient séparés. Si la coupe des quatre sorciers n'avait pas été un exemple suffisamment flagrant, il suffisait d'avoir vu l'état de Malfoy après son combat avec Harry. Les entailles lui déballaient presque les organes sur le sol pour sélection de greffons ! Ou, encore mieux, le constat du désastre actuel aurait dû amplement prouver son point !

Ron n'acceptait pas le départ silencieux d'Harry. Hormis le fait que cet abruti ait _encore_ jugé nécessaire de les écarter, Hermione et lui, de la castagne, par d'agaçants sentiments de noblesse, le roux n'appréciait pas d'avoir été automatiquement relégué au second plan de cette bataille. Si mage noir et Mangemorts il y avait, lui aussi voulait en être ! Après tout, cela ne déviait pas énormément du plan initial : rechercher les Horcruxes, trouver un moyen d'en venir à bout, les réduire en cendres en dégommant quelques Mangemorts et Rafleurs au passage pour se faire l'affreux-sans-nez à la fin. Au lieu de traquer les Horcruxes de ce dernier, désormais, on se concentrait sur lui seul. On avait juste sauté quelques étapes. Et si Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne option, le cadet des Weasley voulait le suivre. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance. De toute manière, ensemble, ils venaient à bout de presque tout.

Les affrontements de fierté puérile entre Dean et Hermione avaient fait germer une idée dans son esprit de rouquin. L'attitude renfermée, et franchement triste, de sa petite-amie avait fini de le convaincre de l'utilité de son geste. La sorcière surdouée refusait de l'admettre, mais elle aussi s'ennuyait ferme. Les cours ne la distrayaient plus autant depuis que Harry avait commencé à agir bizarrement. Mais, au lieu de réagir, sa petite-amie sombrait dans une douce mélancolie qui, un jour ou l'autre, finirait par agiter sa réflexion. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ceci lui faisait croire qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la convaincre. De quoi ? Et bien, de réaliser ce que tout le monde voulait, au fond, entre les murs de ce château : être fixés, une fois pour toutes.

Le seul à posséder ces informations nécessaires n'était autre qu'Harry. La menace était-elle réelle ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un agglomérat d'hallucinations généré par l'esprit d'un jeune homme sur la voie de la sénilité précoce ? « _Autant le lui demander directement et se faire une idée à partir de sa réponse_ », songeait Ron.

Aussi, armé de sa plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin, Ron avait écrit une lettre à Harry. Elle ne contenait pas grand chose, vraiment. Rien de très transcendant en tout cas. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ces choses là. C'était peut-être pour cette raison, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait mis près d'une heure à la rédiger. Tant et si bien, qu'il aurait été capable de la citer par cœur, jusqu'à la position de la moindre virgule, si on le lui avait demandé. Pour tout dire, il regrettait un peu son entrée en matière...

« _Harry,_

 _Je vais t'écrire ça comme je le pense. Espèce d'abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Partir tout seul ? On me dit souvent que je suis stupide, mais là, tu me bats et à plates coutures ! Hermione sourirait probablement en lisant ce qui va suivre, tant ça lui ressemble, mais... Bordel de Merlin ! Sept ans d'amitié et près de sept mois en fuite avec nous ne t'ont rien appris ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que, tout seul, tu ne réussiras qu'à te faire avoir ? Tu crois que c'est une idée lumineuse ? En sachant parfaitement ce que ça donne quand tu t'aventures seul quelque part ? Si ce cinglé de Tu-Sais-Qui a vraiment décidé de masquer la guerre, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?_

 _Tu doutes de ce que je te raconte ? J'ai quantité d'exemples à te donner ! Rappelle-toi du troll qui a agressé Hermione en première année, sans ce foutu_ Wingardium Leviosa _, elle ne serait sûrement plus là ! Et la chambre ? Tu t'en rappelles de la chambre et de Lockhart qui était encore plus un bon à rien, que moi avec une baguette défectueuse ? Sur chaque année, littéralement, je peux te citer au moins un exemple pour te prouver que le travail d'équipe qu'on fait à trois est le meilleur ! Pourquoi douter de nous sur ce coup là ?_

 _Parce que, Merlin, je n'ose pas imaginer que tu es parti sans nous le dire par pure bonté de cœur, parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on en soit ! Pas après ce que je t'ai juré la veille du mariage de Bill ! Soit assuré que, si c'est ça, je vais te botter les fesses ! On te fait confiance, aussi dur que ce soit à avaler pour toi, autant que pour nous. On est là-dedans depuis trop longtemps pour se cacher plus longtemps la vérité. Alors, tu vas me dire où tu es, et ne surtout pas bouger. Parce que, mon vieux, je te le jure, sur la tête de ma sœur, je vais te rejoindre ! Et Hermione viendra avec moi ! Et on mettra tout ça au clair ! De toute façon, toi et moi on ne peut pas être plus foutus que ça pour les ASPICs et Hermione... Bon, on sait qu'elle les aura même les yeux fermés !_

 _On t'aidera à trouver les preuves dont tu as besoin. On t'aidera pour tout, je te le jure._

 _Alors, où es-tu ? J'attends ta réponse, et mon sac aussi._

 _Tu as intérêt à me répondre. Ron W._ »

Difficile de fournir une preuve plus évidente pour affirmer qu'il était le prochain sur la liste de la pente dangereuse. Hermione le suivrait, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Mais voilà, Harry n'avait jamais répondu. Errol était revenu, au petit matin, le lendemain, sans aucun mot accroché à la serre, pas même celui qu'il avait lui-même envoyé. Quelques plumes semblaient lui manquer vers la queue, et une drôle de marque rouge vif saillait sous les rares carbonisées qui étaient restées en place. Avait-il été attaqué ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Maladroit comme ce fichu oiseau était, il avait très bien pu se causer cette blessure par ses propres moyens et perdre la lettre par la même occasion. D'un coup, Ron regrettait de ne pas avoir envoyé Coquecigrue à sa place. Au moins, avec lui, il aurait été fixé... Quoique, son propre oiseau avait une forte tendance à ne jamais délivrer les messages sur le moment, à les garder jalousement pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'on ne s'en aperçoive... Cette particularité de caractère de son propre hibou miniature était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le cadet des Weasley lui avait préféré le fidèle compagnon qui accompagnait sa famille depuis pratiquement plus longtemps que sa propre naissance. Ron songeait, qu'avec lui, au moins, il aurait été sûr que son message soit bien parvenu jusqu'à Harry. Quelle erreur !

Depuis le retour de l'oiseau, le roux avait passé tant de temps à cogiter qu'il avait développé, à son tour, un grave syndrome d'insomnie. Ses nuits, Ron les passait à se retourner en suppliant son esprit tourmenté de lui accorder quelques heures de répit. Mais, il semblait que toute occasion était bonne pour ses méninges de dériver de leurs occupations. Un câlin gentillet avec Hermione, dans le coin des amoureux près de la bibliothèque, et ses lèvres prenaient aisément le relais tandis que son cœur n'était déjà plus à la tâche, songeant à cette énigme impossible. Au fur et à mesure de ses dérives, le cadet des Weasley avait l'impression de voguer sur des eaux de plus en plus profondes, sombres et, surtout, de plus en plus éloignées de tout rivage sûr. Ou alors, une heure de cours particulièrement ennuyeuse et soporifique, comme celle-ci, le ramenait incessamment au même point : Harry avait eu son message ? Comment Errol avait-il été blessé ? Il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre impact sur sa peau... Et pourtant, le hibou, pour revenir ainsi, ne pouvait pas avoir fait autrement qu'être atteint par quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi ? Et où ? Merlin, il aurait dû placer un pisteur sur son fichu volatile !

Immanquablement, ses pensées ne tardaient pas à placer son corps dans un état d'immobilité proche de la léthargie. Combiné au manque de sommeil, le ménage n'était absolument pas bon, et, bien souvent, il sombrait sans même s'en rendre compte... Comme à cet instant.

 _\- Weasley_ !

Sursautant furieusement, Ron grimaça fortement en sentant une douleur fulgurante lui parcourir l'arrière du crâne. Les muscles de sa nuque manifestaient par là leur mécontentement envers le mouvement d'éveil bien trop brusque pour eux. Un instant plus tôt, ils se relâchaient presque totalement, laissant le nez couvert de taches de rousseur piquer vers l'avant, quand, tout à coup, on les avait sollicités dans l'urgence.

Profondément dérangé, le cadet des Weasley jeta un œil mauvais sur le responsable de son agitation. À l'autre bout de la pièce, le directeur de l'école le dévisageait d'un dégoût particulièrement piquant. À nouveau, toutes les têtes de la classe se tournèrent timidement vers le rouquin. Ceux qui n'entraient pas dans le champ de vision du professeur Rogue, eux, ne se gênaient cependant pas pour lui faire des reproches silencieux.

\- Monsieur Weasley, dois-je vous rappeler que l'utilité d'une table n'est certainement pas de vous servir de lit ? cracha Severus.

La mâchoire de Ron se contracta férocement. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs de rage partout autour de lui, forçant quiconque croisait son regard à se détourner sans attendre, par crainte de voir la malédiction s'abattre sur lui.

\- Alors ! tonitrua le maître des potions en le faisant à nouveau trembler dans son siège. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

\- Non, monsieur, répondit le cadet des Weasley, les dents serrées.

Soufflant par ses narines étroites, le professeur Rogue ignora la mèche noire et graisseuse qui se détachait progressivement du reste de ses cheveux de corbeau. Ses doigts crayeux et cadavériques parcoururent légèrement la surface du grimoire sur le pupitre d'une étudiante du premier rang. Celle-ci se recula aussi discrètement que possible, ses pupilles voyageant de la couverture quelque peu usagée au visage impassible et froid du maître des potions. Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner de son pas régulier et glaçant.

\- En considération des récents événements, je vous accorde, Weasley, le bénéfice du doute, annonça le directeur de l'école.

Un étonnement saisissant parcourut les rangs de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal. La décision du professeur Rogue était extrêmement clémente, fait rarissime, pour ne pas dire inédit, à l'attention d'un membre de la tribu rousse. L'homme acariâtre détestait cette famille comme la plus perfide des races sur la terre et ne se privait jamais d'une punition pour flatter son penchant sadique. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'en était pas ainsi. Néanmoins, conscient du cadeau qu'il offrait à son étudiant détesté, Severus ne se priva pas d'un commentaire cinglant.

\- Estimez-vous heureux d'être épargné, Weasley. Et si vous vous montriez incapable d'apprécier la valeur de mon geste, je suis certain que vos camarades, eux, la mesurent déjà.

Les sourcils noirs se haussèrent de mépris et les lèvres de Ron se retroussèrent en un rictus dégoûté.

Au fond, Rogue était un génie. Vraiment. Ce sale type avait la capacité, unique au monde, de créer une palette de réactions, toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, grâce à une unique et perpétuelle posture de mépris, expérimentée à l'extrême. En lui accordant sa soi-disant clémence devant tous les autres, il l'humiliait encore plus sûrement qu'en lui posant une question impossible sur son domaine de compétence. De plus, en soulignant son geste à la classe, aucun de ses camarades n'aurait encore la mauvaise idée de venir le féliciter sur sa chance intolérable. Au contraire, on viendrait plutôt l'enfoncer, lui demander quel était son problème pour avoir besoin d'attirer la guigne à tout le monde ! On ponctuerait même l'agression d'un rappel douloureux à la guerre et à ses sept mois de cavale à travers champs, comme si ils ne lui avaient pas suffi, comme Harry n'avait pas été un exemple suffisamment flagrant.

Hormis des excuses vides, le cadet des Weasley ne pourrait rien leur répondre sans se compromettre davantage. Et, il en aurait mis sa main au feu, c'était exactement ce que Rogue recherchait pour lui : l'enfermer dans le silence. Ron n'en pensait pas moins pour autant. Au-delà de sa simple image de professeur acariâtre et juste bon à casser les têtes qui ne lui revenaient pas, le maître des potions bénéficiait d'un statut bien plus complexe que cela. Pour sûr, il n'était pas étranger à toute cette histoire. Harry aussi en était convaincu. Après tout, ne leur avait-on jamais expliqué pourquoi d'assassin de Dumbledore, Severus Rogue était passé à directeur incontestable, et même quasi divin, de l'école ? Les autres professeurs n'étaient pas sous _Imperium_ comme le suggérait d'abord le survivant. Ils semblaient simplement conquis par son charisme, aplatis tels des crêpes comme on se prosternerait devant la réincarnation d'un dieu sur terre. À les en croire, le directeur de l'école savait tout mieux que tout le monde. Et, au fond, cette assertion qui rendait Harry totalement fou de rage, soufflait à Ron une autre intuition. Car, en fin de compte, il était vrai que, de chacun d'entre eux, Rogue était le plus susceptible de savoir ce qui se tramait. N'était-ce pas lui que son meilleur ami déclarait surveiller dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ? N'était-ce pas lui aussi qui s'était retrouvé, à chaque événement, dans des situations compromettantes ? L'épisode de la pierre philosophale qu'il prétendait avoir voulu protéger avant tout le monde en première année ? La fausse confiance aveugle à Lockhart qui les avait laissés affronter le Basilic par leurs propres moyens ? L'affrontement avec Sirius et Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Laisser Harry concourir dans une stupide coupe des sorciers, qui avait signé le retour de Voldemort, sous prétexte que ce serait encore plus entacher sa réputation ? L'arrêt brutal des cours d'occlumencie, le moyen favori de Jédusor pour perturber les pensées d'Harry ? Le soutien indéfectible à Malfoy l'année précédente ? L'introduction des Carrow dans le château et, parmi tous, le seul rescapé de l'étrange vague qui avait fait disparaître soudainement toutes les forces du mal de la surface de la terre ?

Les preuves allaient par sept. Sept années que ce connard des potions les menait en bateau comme il lui plaisait. Quelque chose clochait, au point d'allumer une sorte d'alarme dans l'esprit du cadet des Weasley. Ils n'avaient jamais fait confiance à Rogue, même après des années à y être enjoints par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore compris. Au fond, Ron sentait bien que ce moment de calme apparent n'était certainement pas celui pour commencer à le faire. Bien au contraire, plus que jamais, il sentait sa méfiance à l'égard du maître des potions s'accroître. Les questions se bousculaient dans son crâne, toutes plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Même les plus loufoques lui semblaient vraisemblables à poser. Rogue avait-il, ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose, à voir dans la disparition de Harry ? S'en était-il rendu responsable, commanditaire ou complice d'une quelconque façon ? Neville leur avait dit que le survivant avait subitement changé de comportement dans la Cabane Hurlante. Se pouvait-il qu'on lui ait lancé un impardonnable tandis que Bill et Remus se battaient dans un coin ? Ou Harry avait-il trouvé une preuve qui le confortait dans ses soupçons, sans qu'il n'en parle plus que cela à Neville, précipité par l'euphorie ? Tout était envisageable sur ce point. Mais une chose était certaine : Rogue était encore moins clair que d'habitude.

De fantôme errant, tel un souffle invisible, entre le château et d'autres horizons inconnus, lors de leur arrivée, l'épouvantail de directeur était devenu véritable assidu infatigable à Poudlard après les événements de la pleine lune. Les changements comme ceux-là n'étaient jamais anodins. Décharger Lupin de ses heures en attendant qu'il se remette ? Qu'on lui fasse avaler des couleuvres aussi ! Rogue ne faisait jamais rien par bonté de cœur. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas sous ce strict corset noir, Ron l'aurait parié ! La raison était forcément autre. Et tout cela portait à croire que le maître des potions jouait un rôle particulier dans cette histoire. Un rôle qu'il aurait mieux valu cerner le plus rapidement possible.

L'Ordre leur avait assuré, quelques temps plus tôt, que Rogue n'était autre qu'un agent double. De tous, il était probablement celui qui risquait le plus sa vie. Mais quelle était cette mission d'agent double, exactement ? Si ce titre respectait les idées que Ron s'en faisait, cela voulait simplement dire que le directeur de l'école était en contact direct avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ou, du moins, qu'il se présentait comme partie intégrante du camp des Mangemorts durant la guerre, assistant à leurs réunions stratégiques pour y récolter des informations et en délivrer d'autres, prévues d'avance par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour assurer son apparente collaboration. Un jeu très dangereux. Seulement, où en était-il depuis le retrait des troupes de Voldemort ? Même si un immense cataclysme, dont aucun d'eux n'avait miraculeusement entendu parlé, s'était abattu sur le camp adverse, chaque être qui en faisait partie n'avait pas été totalement éradiqué. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Rien que Malfoy lui-même... Sauf si le mage noir avait décidé de les tuer, par représailles, pour les avoir laissé s'échapper du manoir... L'option ne sonnait absolument pas faux. En fait, elle semblait même la seule envisageable. Mais, en réalité, peu lui importait du destin de Malfoy et de son strangulot de père. Il réfléchissait en général.

Si Harry ne leur répondait jamais, Ron songeait qu'il leur faudrait bien trouver les réponses par eux-mêmes. Et, entre les murs du château, Rogue était le plus à même de les leur apporter. Mais, au lieu de les aider à tirer cette situation au clair, tuant dans l'œuf les spéculations montantes, comme en neige, entre les rangs des étudiants, le sale bonhomme était là, à donner tranquillement ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. À le voir, on aurait cru à une certaine innocence de sa part, loin des jeux de ficelles qui se tramaient dans l'ombre et des murmures inquiétants que le silence laissait entrapercevoir. Et ces prunelles noires toujours collées sur lui...

\- Nous reprenons donc, pour Weasley et sa chance gracieuse, sifflait-il méchamment en se tournant de nouveau vers le tableau.

Les noms des trois impardonnables y étaient gravés à la craie. À côté de chacun d'entre eux, des croquis incroyablement précis dépeignait les mouvements nécessaires à leur incantation. Hermione, à côté de lui, arborait un visage décomposé. Cette leçon ne différait en rien de ce que Remus aurait pu leur apprendre durant un de leurs cours particulier. Pourtant, voir ce dangereux savoir exposé aux yeux de tous, y compris des plus fragiles et influençables, ne les rassurait ni l'un ni l'autre. Et, à en juger, par l'air qu'affichait Neville, quelques rangs plus haut, des souvenirs indésirables de quatrième année assaillaient certains d'entre eux.

Furieux, Ron serra les poings avec force. Ce connard ne manquait pas de souffle. Il se permettait même de faire du zèle en se croyant en territoire conquis ! Pourtant, le sentiment désagréable des regards de ses camarades, sur sa personne, piquant toujours son orgueil, il n'osa pas s'engager dans un affrontement direct avec le professeur remplaçant. Ses nerfs lui brûlaient l'envers de l'épiderme comme autant de fers chauds serpentant entre ses veines, mais endurant la douleur que son mutisme lui causait, le cadet des Weasley ne broncha pas. Au lieu de ça, il tenta de trouver la bonne formule pour s'apaiser, et se surpris à chuchoter presque indistinctement quelques mots inutiles, entre ses dents.

\- Tu peux y arriver. Tu vas survivre à ce cours. Tu peux y arriver.

Malheureusement pour lui, la discrétion n'était pas son fort et, en présence d'un être armé d'autant de perspicacité que l'horrible maître des potions, son refrain de motivation eut tout sauf l'effet escompté.

Derrière son bureau, Rogue dévoilait un rictus mi-fier mi-enragé tout en l'observant intensément. Il reposa sa baguette sur la surface de travail et, remontant théâtralement ses manches, croisa les bras derrière son dos, saisissant les pans de sa cape comme à son habitude.

\- Puisque monsieur Weasley semble d'humeur à briller par son indiscipline, aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, donnons-lui la chance de s'exprimer !

\- Mais, je...

\- Monsieur Weasley, des trois sortilèges impardonnables, lequel peut-être combattu par un sorcier ?

Un sourire mauvais souleva les lèvres du roux. Sans y avoir été invité, il se leva et répondit froidement à la question du directeur de l'école.

\- L' _Imperium_.

\- Quel est le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir ? enchaîna Severus.

\- Rendre son esprit impénétrable et une bonne dose de volonté.

\- Quel sortilège impardonnable a le pouvoir d'altérer un objet quand on le lance sur ce dernier ?

\- Le Doloris, affirma Ron.

\- Quel sortilège impardonnable n'a pas de contre-sortilège ?

\- Celui de la mort.

\- Son incantation ?

 _\- Avada Kedavra_.

Un silence fébrile se fit dans la classe. Sur sa chaise, Hermione considérait son petit-ami avec effarement. Lui ne quittait pas Rogue des yeux. L'intensité dans son regard alourdissait encore la portée de ses dernières paroles, comme si, au fond, il avait espéré que quelque chose se produise en les prononçant. Après un moment, probablement passé à débattre avec sa conscience, le sorcier acariâtre reprit l'interrogation surprise de son élève détesté.

\- Pourquoi nomme-t-on ces trois sortilèges « impardonnables » ?

\- Ils sont interdits.

\- Et dans quel cas particuliers peuvent-ils être autorisés ? releva soudainement Severus.

Le sourire sur les traits du cadet des Weasley s'accrut encore. Écarquillant ses yeux couleur noisette, la née moldue le suppliait silencieusement d'en rester là et de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Rogue. Sa main amorçait un mouvement pour attraper le bras du roux quand celui-ci répondit enfin à la question.

\- La loi les interdisent dans toute situation, professeur. C'est ce que les bonnes manières veulent que je vous réponde.

\- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? susurra Rogue.

\- Ron, ne fais pas ça, murmura Hermione. _Ron_ !

\- Je pense que c'est de la connerie. Surtout si vous tenez absolument à nous les enseigner à votre lamentable façon.

Jubilant, Severus gonfla sa poitrine de fierté éhontément affichée. Affligée, Hermione laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans ses mains, les paupières fortement plissées. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu que Ron se précipite dans le piège. Avec plaisir, en plus ! Le directeur, lui, n'attendait que cela, dès l'instant où il était entré. Il énonça lentement les chefs d'accusations retenus.

\- Pour propos dangereux lors d'un cours traitant un sujet sensible, indiscipline, somnolence injustifiée et outrage à un professeur, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Une série de souffles s'élevèrent dans la salle avant de retomber aussi rapidement qu'un soufflet. Il n'aurait pas fallu devenir le prochain paratonnerre du maître des potions et encore faire perdre des points à leur maison.

\- Vous attendiez que ça arrive, grogna Ron.

\- Accusations à l'encontre d'un professeur, décidément, vous brillez dans les domaines d'ordinaire les plus tabous, se moqua Severus. Moins dix points.

\- Sale enfoiré.

\- Moins vingt points. Dois-je encore continuer ou est-ce que la leçon suffira pour aujourd'hui ?

Élève et professeur se dévisagèrent pendant une longue minute. Sans dire un mot, Ron ramassa son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et coinça ses grimoires de septième année sous son bras. Se détournant enfin en adressant un dernier regard haineux au directeur de Poudlard, le cadet des Weasley se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Sortie d'un cours sans y être autorisé, cela va chercher dans les quinze points, releva le professeur Rogue.

\- Oh ! _Weasley_ ! s'éleva soudainement une voix.

Sur le seuil de la classe, Ron se retourna. Dean, debout, le défiait de ses prunelles noires, les bras écartés comme s'il demandait à en découdre. Apparemment curieux de voir l'issue des choses, Rogue le laissait faire, non sans un visible agacement. Son cours était devenu une véritable place de foire et cela n'était pas sans le faire enrager.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes de ce que ces points vont faire pour la coupe des maisons, Thomas, c'est que tu es carrément attardé, déclara le cadet des Weasley.

Le petit-ami d'Hermione se détourna définitivement et quitta le cours. Ron ne souhaitait vraiment pas être méchant envers les siens, mais un rictus fortement amusé éclaira ses traits tandis qu'en refermant la porte derrière lui, il perçut la voix glaciale du maître des potions.

\- Monsieur Thomas, perturbation du bon déroulement d'un cours et outrage à professeur, moins vingt points pour Gryffondor !

* * *

Assénée avec art et expérience à un homme, l'inconscience était une bénédiction insoupçonnée pour quiconque désirait oublier jusqu'à son existence propre. Les méthodes pour y parvenir étaient plus que variées. Cependant, les plus efficaces de toutes se révélaient, bien souvent, les plus surprenantes de toutes.

Quatrième jour de captivité dans les sous-sols du manoir Malfoy pour Harry Potter. Combattu, attrapé, assommé, maltraité et malmené, enchaîné, mais très peu visité... Durant les premières heures de son arrivée au quartier général du mage noir, tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse fulgurante. Pourtant, après la visite de Drago, au petit matin de son emprisonnement, le temps semblait s'être tout simplement suspendu. Il semblait au survivant n'avoir jamais existé en dehors de cet endroit, de toute sa vie, malgré la surprise effroyable qui lui saisissait les tripes, chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait, de se trouver en pareil lieu. Les nouveaux détails qu'il décelait dans les murs, tels que des inscriptions d'anciens détenus, dont il ne souhaitait même pas imaginer la destinée, n'étaient dans son regard que de vieilles choses routinières. Son esprit ne semblait plus enregistrer les informations correctement et classait l'intérêt de ces gravures sanguinolentes dans de la mémoire plus ancienne.

Une drôle d'anesthésie avait pris possession de lui. En surface, il ne ressentait absolument plus rien, amorphe. Seulement, dès que l'on s'enfonçait un peu plus sous la chair apparemment insensibilisée, les nerfs grouillaient de pulsions inassouvies en un tourbillon confus et douloureux. Chaque chemin emprunté demeurant infructueux, ils ne cessaient d'en référer à la matrice principale, l'alertant jusqu'à dépasser le stade des hallucinations malsaines. Ainsi, flashs, images, panique et présences néfastes affluaient par vagues frénétiques dans l'esprit du sorcier de Gryffondor. Il pouvait les sentir monter depuis son estomac et ses doigts jusqu'à la pointe de sa nuque en une onde de tétanie, tel un choc électrique ralenti à l'extrême qui aurait soulevé et, en même temps, écrasé chaque muscle sur son passage.

La paranoïa s'installant, Harry en finissait par se demander si on ne l'avait pas oublié ici bas. Bien des fois, le jeune homme avait cru se réveiller avec un sourire de malade et des yeux de serpent enfoncés dans une peau cadavérique, sous ses pupilles vertes. Voldemort. Mais, chaque fois, un soubresaut glacial l'animait et décollait brusquement ses paupières visqueuses de sa peau. Là, alors, ne s'étendait plus qu'une immense cave déserte. À cause de cela, le survivant n'était certain de rien. S'il l'avait été, il aurait affirmé que le mage noir n'était jamais venu le voir depuis son emprisonnement. En fait, le Sauveur ne percevait même pas sa présence au sein du manoir Malfoy et se demandait, par tous les diables, le contenu de l'affaire capable de le retenir loin de son ennemi de toujours, enfin, capturé et à sa merci ! Sans l'existence d'Harry Potter, la guerre n'aurait du être qu'une formalité acquise à sa cause d'avance ! Alors... Le survivant cogitait, entre deux hallucinations, en provoquant d'autres par son angoisse oppressante, qui elles-mêmes résultaient en de nouvelles interrogations sans issue. Jédusor s'amusait-il sincèrement à le faire languir comme la plus écœurante des midinettes attendant son promis ? Fantasmait-il sur l'idée de savoir celui qui n'avait pas voulu se soumettre réduit à son bon vouloir ? Était-ce une sorte de jeu de psychopathe ? Ou tout ceci s'expliquait-il légitimement ? Venait-il le voir durant ses heures d'inconscience, fasciné par le sommeil de son plus grand ennemi, si facile à tuer ainsi ? Tuait-il à retour de bras des partisans à sa cause par la simple frustration de ne pas revenir assez vite au manoir pour en terminer ? Possible, tout l'était. Impossible aussi d'ailleurs, tant les choses prenaient de drôles d'allures sous les augures ténébreuses de cette maison. Plus rien ne l'étonnerait.

Par moments, sa cicatrice le démangeait faiblement. Ces manifestations n'avaient, cependant, plus rien de comparable aux migraines atroces qui l'avait assailli depuis leur passage éclair au manoir, avant la mort de Dobby. À l'époque, Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Ron ni à Hermione. Sa connexion psychique, et même télépathique, avec Voldemort n'était pas nouvelle. Il avait expliqué l'intensité des douleurs par la furie que le mage noir avait ressentie, sans aucun doute, en apprenant leur fuite. De nombreuses âmes avaient du être sacrifiées durant cette période, à n'en pas douter. Dans ses hallucinations, le survivant avait d'ailleurs transformé l'eau croupie de sa cave, accumulée par la pluie des trois derniers jours, en une mare de sang, résidu encore vivace de ces attaques. Il le sentait partout sur lui. Chaque goutte de sueur devenait un filet de rouille accrochant les cellules de sa peau comme un reproche.

Les migraines avaient fini par cesser. Elles le faisaient toujours pour mieux revenir par la suite, en vicieuses armes personnalisées de la part de Jédusor. La durée de cette accalmie ne pouvait jamais être déterminée. Et, jusqu'alors, dans cette cave, elle avait poursuivi son cours, jamais altérée par quoi que ce fut. Du moins, en avait-il l'impression. L'obsession qui l'avait poussé hors du château, droit dans ce maudit piège, avait annihilé tout le reste. Des maux de crâne, il en avait eus depuis des semaines ! Trop de travail, trop de concentration, trop de ruminement de théories... La liste des raisons à y imputer était bien longue et la connexion avec le mage noir n'en demeurait qu'une seule et unique ligne plausible. Autant dire que tout ceci, Harry l'avait un peu repoussé au second plan. Entre ses chaînes, le jeune homme avait tout le temps de se morigéner pour cette imbécillité monstrueuse. Corrompu par ses propres pensées, il avait innocemment cru que l'absence de migraines signifiait tout simplement que Jédusor était serein, qu'il préparait calmement son plan diabolique dans l'ombre, suscitant encore davantage son intrigue. Il se rendait désormais compte que chaque tournis et chaque vertige ayant résulté de ses réflexions intensives pouvait tout aussi bien lui être attribué. Quel abruti !

Mais qu'importait. De toute manière, dans son état, le survivant ne différenciait plus grand chose, même hallucinations et réalité se confondaient en deux bandes morcelées, puzzles identiques, où chaque pièce trouvait aussi bien sa place d'un côté que de l'autre. Sa raison, épuisée et apparemment en grève, ne le soutenait plus. Seul un électrochoc suffisamment puissant aurait pu la remettre sur les rails et, enfin, lui permettre de l'aider à trier tout ce bordel. Dans cette cave, seulement, il n'existait rien de la sorte. Si mêmes les images, ou la présence – qui savait ? - du mage noir, là, devant ses yeux, ne le faisait pas réagir, rien ne l'aurait pu. Sa seule consolation consistait, pour lui, à se focaliser sur les étranges sensations de sa cicatrice. Elle aussi semblait plongée dans un coma pas tout à fait imperméable, faible.

Instinctivement, sans même encore posséder la notion du temps, Harry savait à quel moment exact la porte, en haut de l'escalier, s'ouvrait. Chaque fois, une morne lumière découpait un polygone irrégulier sur le mur de la cave et, descendant les marches au rythme militaire, un sbire maquillé de l'uniforme et du masque des Mangemorts apparaissait. Sous la menace de sa baguette, il le libérait pour une heure, ou deux, le maximum de la journée, en lui laissant un repas sommaire. En revenant, il l'enchaînait de nouveau sans prévenir, faisant se mouvoir les maillons de ferraille comme d'authentiques serpents métalliques. La première fois, poussé par une certaine audace, le sorcier de Gryffondor n'avait pas touché à sa pitance. Le _doloris_ avait été rude à encaisser...

Aussi, en ce quatrième jour, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à un moment inadéquat à ses calculs, Harry sentit un frisson incommensurable griffer son échine. Des serres glaciales partaient de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses côtes, les flattant douloureusement. En haut de l'escalier, au-dessus de la voûte sinistre et, bizarrement, très peu gangrenée de la cave, un carré blafard se dessina. Une silhouette fantomatique se dessina en son centre parfait. Puis, des pas mesurés, presque aériens, chuchotèrent dans l'espace redevenu obscur.

La respiration du survivant se bloqua dans sa trachée. S'orientant à la seule lueur du soupirail vitré et barré, il tenta d'apercevoir le visage de son visiteur. La flaque d'eau bordant la dernière marche fit un travail plus convaincant que tous les miroirs du monde. À sa surface noire flottaient des lacets d'argents, venus de reflets de lueur extérieure au sous-sol. L'ensemble paraissait un trou mouvant dans lequel on aurait pu disparaître entièrement rien qu'en y posant le bout du pied, et ne plus jamais en reparaître. Un trou annihilant toute existence en dehors de ces serpents d'argent... et de la chaussure élégante qui s'y posa soudainement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur, Harry sentit ses yeux s'élargir légèrement. Le visage blanc de Drago Malfoy lui laissait une drôle d'impression dans ce monde des profondeurs. Un reflet argenté, issu de la flaque d'ombre, lui barrait le creux de la bouche et descendait sur son menton en vaguelettes mouvantes. L'éclat était pareil à celui de ses prunelles argentées mais recelait une sorte d'étrangeté qui le dérangeait profondément. On aurait cru qu'un serpent lui courait sur le bas du crâne... La vision avait quelque chose de fascinant, d'un fascinant extrêmement dangereux. Une gueule d'ange qui ne lui promettait rien d'autre que la damnation. Tout comme ses paroles, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

\- Alors, _Potter._ As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

\- Quelle proposition ? cracha Harry.

\- Le petit service que tu vas me rendre, bien sûr.

\- Je ne te rendrai aucun service, Malfoy. Déjà pas à Poudlard, alors certainement pas ici !

Souriant d'amusement, Drago s'approcha encore et s'accroupit prudemment devant le prisonnier de sa maison.

\- Ne comprends-tu pas que, ici, est peut-être le meilleur lieu pour commencer à me rendre service ?

\- Ton petit numéro ne marchera pas avec moi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur.

Harry tira sur ses chaînes du mieux qu'il put, se penchant en avant. Il plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant, usant avec plaisir de toute l'hypocrisie dont il était capable.

\- Tu as peur, Drago. Et c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Tes parents et toi vous êtes mis tous seuls dans cette situation et je n'écourterai, pas d'une seule seconde, tu m'entends ? Pas d'une seule seconde, ce que vous méritez de subir.

\- Vraiment ? sourit le blond.

\- Démerdes-toi !

Soupirant, le prince des Serpentards détourna la tête.

\- Tu sais, Potter... Il y a beaucoup d'autres prisonniers à surveiller dans ce manoir. Si je viens te voir toi, en particulier, c'est que j'ai des raisons.

\- Trouve des raisons d'aller les emmerder eux, dans ce cas !

\- Ce que tu es ennuyeux, constata Drago. Mais... _soit._ Si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir ! Je ne te rendrai pas de petit service, Malfoy.

Le blond tiqua. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier. Les marches se découpaient en ombres disproportionnées sur le mur voûté des alcôves. Sa tête sembla s'agiter de haut en bas, comme s'il acquiesçait aux propos du survivant. Puis, soupirant de nouveau, il revint vers Harry, un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage.

\- J'ai été habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe constamment de moi. C'est un privilège, tu sais, de ne pas s'ennuyer. Mes... amis, puisque tu sembles décidé à le comprendre ainsi, n'ont pas cette chance. Il n'y a plus grand chose à faire depuis qu'ordre a été donné de tout arrêter.

\- Je ne servirai pas de divertissement aux troupes de ton maître.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je te l'ai dit, il y a quantité d'autres détenus dans le manoir. Macnair en a repéré un, en particulier... Avec Fenrir, ils se le disputent depuis des semaines. La chair fraîche et les animaux...

Les sourcils du blond se haussèrent d'amusement tandis que ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

\- Mais, enfin, tu sais ce que c'est : tu as vu ton cher Lupin en action !

L'attaque vicieuse contre le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal glissa sur Harry comme sur du verre parfaitement lisse. En revanche, l'allusion à ce prisonnier lui glaça instantanément le sang. Son visage se décomposa lentement.

Soudain, Drago s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever. Dès qu'il fut debout, un cri, lointain, surgit dans le cruel silence des lieux.

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit sur un « o » muet. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier l'observa avec horreur. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Malfoy était un excellent acteur. C'était forcément cela. La lueur indescriptible qui animait ses iris couleur mercure ne pouvait être due qu'à la frayeur que lui-même ressentait en cet instant. Une phrase, rien qu'une, le fit à nouveau douter de la réalité de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Macnair a du en avoir assez d'attendre, commenta le blond à voix haute. Ce petit moldu le tente depuis trop longtemps.

\- Moldu ? murmura Harry.

Son regard vert forêt, éclairé par l'effroi, croisa brièvement celui du prince des Serpentards. Un soulagement inapproprié le saisit lorsqu'il y reconnut le même sentiment alors qu'une nouvelle plainte retentissait dans le lointain. Peut-être inconsciemment, ses pupilles couleur mercure semblaient lui demander pardon. Pardon pour cette horreur invivable qu'il allait pourtant devoir endurer durant de longues minutes alors que, sans un mot supplémentaire, le blond s'éclipsait rapidement. Ses pieds claquèrent à peine dans la flaque noire bordant les marches.

De nouveaux hurlements firent écarquiller les yeux à Harry, d'une tristesse terrifiée absolument pure. Ses poignets s'agitèrent dans ses antiques et lourdes menottes. Cliquetis et grincements de rouille emplirent la cave. Ses baskets moldues appuyèrent fortement contre le sol humide, l'aidant à se mettre debout. Leurs semelles claquaient dans dans les minuscules flaques alentours, échappées de l'immense flot résiduel de l'escalier. Il tira avec acharnement sur ses chaînes. Cette voix était le pire des cauchemars qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Car, cette voix... C'était celle d'un enfant. Un garçon. Probablement d'une dizaine d'années, avec une tonalité encore aiguë mais déjà teintée d'un semblant de grave. L'âge que devait avoir le fils de la famille disparue en plein cœur de sa maison à Mildenhall...

Au milieu de l'escalier, Drago poursuivait sa lente ascension vers le rez-de-chaussé de son manoir. Harry s'employa à le faire réagir.

\- Malfoy ! cria-t-il. Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Le blond s'immobilisa, les yeux baissés vers les marches.

\- Malfoy, ce gamin n'a rien fait. Il ne...

Un nouveau cri envahit la cave. Harry serra les dents. Ses genoux détrempés d'eau le faisait souffrir, comme si l'eau avait calcifié jusqu'à ses articulations. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lutter contre ses liens, pourtant, tirant de toutes ses forces.

\- Il ne mérite pas ça !

\- Personne ne mérite ça, Harry, répondit la voix basse de Drago.

Finalement, le prince des Serpentards reprit son ascension sous les yeux ébahis du survivant.

\- Malfoy ! Non ! Malfoy ! _Drago_ !

Le jeune homme dans son costume noir disparut et la porte de l'étage se referma implacablement sur le silence, hanté par les hurlements de ce bonhomme innocent, probablement juste derrière ce mur devant lui... Lâchant lui-même un cri de rage en sentant des larmes lui monter, Harry, en pleine frénésie, se battit avec force. Il tira des bras et des jambes, croyant plusieurs fois briser ses chaînes, uniquement pour se rendre compte qu'il avait seulement réussi à faire passer un maillon supplémentaire à travers la grille. Il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas assez de jeu pour s'échapper de cette maudite prison. Toute peur de s'écarteler vivant s'était évaporée. Tout aurait été bon pour parvenir jusqu'à cette voix et la libérer de son oppresseur. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se défaire de ses entraves, le survivant sentit une rage émaner du plus profond de ses entrailles. Une énergie furieuse qui mit en relief les veines sur sa peau, transformant son cou en racines noueuses violacées, et trouva sa seule issue dans un second hurlement qui résonna longtemps, très longtemps, entre les alcôves.

\- Viens ! Viens te mesurer à quelqu'un de ta taille ! Espèce de lâche ! _Viens_!

L'écho de la voix du sorcier de Gryffondor se répercutait contre les murs de la cave. Il lui sembla même que des ondes s'étaient créées sur la surface entièrement noire de l'eau, au pied de l'escalier, à quelques mètres. Le retour se répercutait toujours, de plus en plus faible, pour, bientôt ne plus demeurer qu'un vague grésillement dans ses oreilles. Macnair, ou quiconque s'en prenait à cet enfant, dans un autre cachot du manoir maudit, n'était jamais venu se mesurer à lui. Même en tendant encore l'oreille, un long moment après son coup d'éclat, Harry ne perçut plus jamais la voix de cet enfant, perdu dans le dédale de cette antre des ténèbres.

Laissé de nouveau seul avec ses hallucinations et sa dérangeante paranoïa, le Sauveur réalisa, en un quart de seconde, toute son incompétence. Il avait raison depuis le début, sur toute la ligne : tout ceci n'était qu'un foutu piège ! Mais, désormais, une question le hantait : qui allait en avertir les autres ? Coincé dans ce trou, Harry ne pouvait plus les sauver comme il s'était pourtant juré de le faire. Il ne pouvait même pas sauver un pauvre moldu, emprisonné dans le même enfer que lui et dont ne plus percevoir la voix était, en fin de compte, peut-être encore bien pire que de constater, qu'au-delà de ces murs, la torture témoignait encore de sa vie sauve.

Épuisé et honteux, le survivant se laissa lamentablement choir au sol, tordant ses membres dans d'inimaginables sens, soufflés par les entraves de fer. L'eau des flaques ne tarda pas à infiltrer ses vêtements, puis sa peau déjà flétrie d'humidité. Il fallait bien, au fond, nourrir le flot de larmes qui rinçait la crasse de son visage éprouvé, tandis qu'un nouveau coma hallucinatoire le guettait dangereusement, au milieu de ses sanglots désespérés.

* * *

Les aiguilles de l'horloge principale de l'école de sorcellerie dépassaient onze heures d'un peu moins de la demie. À cet instant de la journée du lundi, en ce six avril de cette année là, les seules salles de classe se trouvaient bondées de monde et d'agitation plus ou moins modérée. Rares et chanceux étaient les dispensés de cours à ces horaires de creux.

Attablées aux places attitrées à la maison des bleu et bronze, à l'insigne d'aigle, Cho et Luna déjeunaient copieusement en profitant de la quiétude précédant la grande cohue de midi. Leurs choix d'options pour les ASPICs, qu'elles passeraient l'année suivante si tout se déroulait normalement, ne leur imposait aucun cours durant cette période. C'était donc entre amies qu'elles se retrouvaient immanquablement, tel un rituel, tous les lundis midi.

La forte propension de l'asiatique à s'isoler depuis l'année de l'A.D., macabre pour sa vie sociale, ne l'empêchait pas de se réjouir de ces entrevues simples avec la jeune Loufoca Lovegood. Il fallait dire que la mort de Cédric avait privé Cho d'une des compagnies les plus chères de sa vie d'adolescente, et que la regrettable erreur de Mairetta, dénoncer l'Armée de Dumbledore à Ombrage, n'avait rien fait pour la conforter dans une position de personne fréquentable. Relativement solitaire, la jeune femme aux cheveux raides et luisants songeait désormais à sa vie d'après, de ce dont elle serait remplie et ce vers quoi elle se dirigerait pour son existence d'adulte. Tout cela, en espérant que, quelle que fusse sa destination, l'étiquette de Celle-Qui-A-Introduit-La-Traîtresse tomberait en lambeaux de son dos plutôt que de s'y incruster indélébilement. Curieuse des autres cultures établies dans l'univers, Cho se surprenait à apprécier les rouages complexes de la société moldue qu'on leur enseignait durant les heures d'Étude des moldus, et s'était même essayée à quelques applications pratiques.

Luna, tout aussi vive d'esprit et, même, plus spontanée qu'elle, l'écoutait toujours avec attention et la considérait sans cesse de son regard perpétuellement fasciné d'un rien, tandis qu'elle conversait sur ces sujets bicéphales. La blonde était la meilleure des interlocutrices. Elle réalisait des commentaires et l'aidait à développer des pistes de réflexions tout à fait neuves. Pistes que Cho finissait bien souvent par présenter à leur enseignant, un jeune cadre de l'Institut d'étude des moldus. Sa dernière hypothèse l'avait, d'ailleurs, particulièrement impressionné. En tant qu'attrapeuse de son équipe de Quidditch, elle mettait, pour l'heure, ses capacités au service de son poste, en élaborant des théorèmes capables de prédire la trajectoire d'un vif d'or, et donc, de déterminer avec précision des angles de vol adéquats pour assurer la confusion de l'autre attrapeur, et, bien évidemment, son propre succès.

Sur la table du déjeuner, entre elle et Luna, l'asiatique exposait une feuille de parchemin barrée de lignes droites et de pointilles stricts, selon des calculs de géométrie et de mathématiques moldus. De son index, orné d'un superbe ongle long, parfaitement naturel, elle tapotait un point sur le papier, au niveau de la rencontre d'une droite de pointillés et de celle, continue, d'un angle issu de la ligne représentant le sol. Une créature bleue, à l'allure de moustique à tête canine et aux quatre ailes noires de mouche, reproduisait sans cesse la descente sur le plan incliné avant de se redresser en une pirouette magistrale pour revenir à son point de départ. Luna l'avait ajouté à cette ébauche en guise de représentation et souriait régulièrement à sa créature de papier d'un air attendri.

Toute à sa frénésie intellectuelle, Cho lui exposait sa théorie telle une chercheuse accomplie sollicitant l'éclairage d'un de ses confrères.

\- Ce point là, c'est le « point parfait ». Il représente la convergence du moment, de la vitesse, de l'inclinaison et de la position. Tous idéaux. Mais...

Sa paume droite vint se loger contre sa tempe, ses doigts recouvrant une partie de ses cheveux noirs. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Quand je suis sur le balai, je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon rapport entre vitesse et angle de descente pour réussir à théoriser la feinte de Wronski. Sur le papier, il existe, c'est certain.

\- S'il existe, c'est qu'il existe, répondit Luna.

\- N'empêche qu'en pratique, je me retrouve toujours à faire un superbe roulé-boulé dans la boue du terrain.

\- Peut-être que c'est la consistance du sol qui t'empêche de te concentrer sur le point parfait.

\- Non, non. Tous les calculs sont bons, j'ai déjà revérifié plusieurs fois. Il me manque... Il me manque juste quelque chose... Une donnée... Mais elle n'est pas moldue.

\- Magique, alors ?

Cho acquiesça. Réellement concentrée sur les croquis de son amie, Luna s'aplatissait presque contre la table, son menton effleurant celle-ci. Sous la table, ses jambes dansaient sur la pointe de ses souliers d'écolière. L'expression dubitative semblait rendre ses traits encore plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumée, lumineux d'une douce mélancolie. Une âme d'enfant atteinte par un trouble.

\- C'est du côté du vol que ça pèche, constata Cho. Je ne m'en sors pas avec les calculs d'angles et de trajectoire...

\- Harry disait qu'il ne pensait à rien sur un balai.

La voix altérée de Luna venait de la position de son menton, appuyé contre ses mains enlacées et paumes à plat contre son côté de table, pourtant, l'asiatique y décelait comme un dépit candide. Un ronchonnement pensif qui témoignait, sans même l'avoir dit clairement, d'un manque. Fronçant tristement les sourcils, Cho se souvint qu'Harry était parti depuis près de huit jours. Le regard agrandi de son amie se couvrit de la peau presque translucide de ses paupières. Luna s'endormait, pas au sens physiologique du terme, certes, mais l'étincelle qui l'habitait perpétuellement et la rendait si particulière faiblissait un peu plus à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à côté d'elle sans la voir. Et particulièrement, chaque fois que _Neville_ passait à côté d'elle sans la voir.

\- Lui aurait pu t'aider, reprit soudainement la fille Lovegood.

\- Pardon ? releva Cho, surprise.

\- Harry.

Le prénom du survivant n'avait été qu'un soupir. Le réflexe de l'asiatique fut immédiat : sa main traversa la largeur de la table et alla saisir celle de la blonde. Cette dernière sembla de nouveau perdre pied avec la réalité, sa façon à elle de revenir sur terre. Un sourire tendre passa entre elles.

\- Ça va. Je me demande juste si les Joncheruines laisseront son esprit en paix un jour.

Les pupilles bleues de Luna avait perdu de leur joie. Elles ne donnaient plus cette impression d'avoir été confectionnées d'un champagne bleu translucide particulièrement gazeux, mais de s'être aérées en une flamme tranquille. En observant le vague, elle ne décelait plus les nids des Nargoles, ceux qui perchaient ses chaussures à une arche d'un étage de l'école. La fille Lovegood ne voyait plus que la réalité, les reflets des chandelles de la Grande Salle sur le bois verni de leur table de réfectoire. Ce faisant, sa présence semblait disparaître totalement, comme si plus aucune conscience ne soutenait effectivement son corps. Puis, reprenant de la vigueur comme on se réveillait d'un sommeil, un sourire grandiose illuminait ses traits ronds.

Attrapant délicatement un bout du parchemin, Luna le ramena vers elle pour l'inspecter sérieusement. Ses gestes étaient encore ralentis. Après une minute, la blonde repoussa la feuille dans sa direction en faisant la moue.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire sans calculs ?

\- Mais... Sans calculs, je n'y arriverai jamais ! protesta Cho.

\- Avec non plus.

\- Je ne sais pas le faire sans. Je redresse mon balai toujours trop tôt. Parce que j'ai peur.

Se redressant, la blonde se pinça les lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, l'air triste, et haussa les épaules. Les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres firent s'écarquiller les iris de la jeune asiatique.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées.

Cho reprit son parchemin et se laissa doucement glisser vers l'arrière. Elle s'absorba un instant dans son croquis avant de redresser la tête. L'asiatique se figea. Luna dirigeait désormais son attention vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Son regard se rallumait. S'intéressant à son tour à la grande porte, la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais découvrit la silhouette de Ron Weasley. Il marchait d'un pas furieux qui ne résonna bientôt à leurs oreilles, tout en se dirigeant vers son coin habituel, à la table déserte des Gryffondors. Enjambant le banc à califourchon, Luna retrouva son ton chantant. Étrangement, ses immenses prunelles observaient le roux sans le voir, comme passant à travers lui pour chercher à apercevoir d'autres robes de sorciers de septième année.

\- Le cours du professeur Rogue est déjà terminé ?

\- Pour moi, oui ! s'exclama le cadet des Weasley en se laissant finalement choir sur le même banc qu'elle.

\- Et... Comment c'était ? Avec Rogue, hésita Cho. Est-ce qu'il est...

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours une enflure ? Plus encore.

Grimaçant, Cho se renfrogna. Elle replia prestement son parchemin et le glissa sous la couverture d'un grimoire, estampillé « Bibliothèque de Poudlard », avant de ranger ce dernier dans son sac. Puis, l'asiatique se leva rapidement.

\- Luna, je te retrouve en cours. Je vais... tenter d'apprendre par cœur mon grimoire de Défense d'ici treize heures.

La jeune loufoque adressa un signe de main à son tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. À la place désormais libre, restes, plats et couverts commençaient à disparaître dans une sorte d'ondulation, comparable aux illusions d'optique déclenchées par les fortes chaleurs. Luna les regarder s'effacer progressivement de la table.

\- Comment va Bill ? demanda-t-elle alors que la manche de Ron apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Le roux parut surpris de la question. Dans ses orbites, ses yeux bleu nuit voyagèrent frénétiquement avant de reprendre, en même temps que ses gestes, un cours normal. D'une main, il se saisit de la carafe de jus de citrouille, à moitié vidée par les deux sorcières de Serdaigle. De l'autre, Ron attrapa le verre vide qui venait de se matérialiser à la place qu'il s'était choisie.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il à la jeune loufoque.

\- Tu n'as pas encore été le voir, aujourd'hui ?

Ron la nia de la tête.

\- Tu vas repartir avec lui, aujourd'hui ? demanda tristement Luna.

Le meilleur ami du Sauveur s'intéressa de plus près à la jeune sorcière. Le cœur du roux se serra dans sa poitrine. Luna exposait, probablement sans en avoir conscience, une fragilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tête basse, elle inspectait ses ongles blancs reposés en éventail sur le bois du banc, entre ses jambes. Ses longues manches noires retombaient misérablement sur ses poignets frêles. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais, alors qu'elle entreprenait d'analyser la réponse que son visage pouvait bien formuler à la place de ses paroles, Ron crut qu'elle était au bord des larmes. La particularité de ses grands globes oculaires lui faisait toujours cette impression dérangeante, aussi, il ne sut pas dire si elle s'était simplement reprise ou s'il s'agissait d'un reflet de lumière sur sa cataracte. Néanmoins, elle pencha légèrement le crâne sur le côté.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? devina-t-elle. Qu'il s'en allait aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi, comment tu le sais ?

\- Ginny. Avant les cours.

Haussant les sourcils jusqu'à les faire pratiquement disparaître sous son cuir chevelu, le cadet des Weasley soupira de lassitude. Sa sœur n'aurait, bien sûr, pas songé une seule seconde à lui transmettre l'information, aussi capitale fut-elle ! Bill aurait pu repartir avant la fin des cours qu'il n'en aurait même pas été averti ! Désabusé, Ron observa les plats se garnir de mangeaille appétissante. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et se força à respirer calmement.

\- Ron ? Ça ne va pas ? chantonna la voix de Luna.

\- Si, ça va, mentit-il en rouvrant les paupières. Je vais...

D'un coup du poignet, le roux descendit le contenu de son verre. Se levant du banc, il passa la bandoulière de son vieux sac blanchi aux coutures par-dessus sa chevelure pétante. Il attrapa une boule de pain blanc, de la taille de son poing, dans un panier qui en regorgeait. L'agitant tel un Souaffle, il adressa un clin d'œil à Luna.

\- Je vais aller voir Bill, du coup.

\- Oui, acquiesça Luna.

\- Merci.

\- Mais de rien, Ron.

Le cadet des Weasley se détourna... uniquement pour revenir immédiatement sur ses pas en se souvenant de son doute sur le moral de son amie.

\- Et... Et toi ? Tu as... Tu ne vas pas rester seule, si ?

La jeune loufoque se pencha vers l'allée, en se retenant des deux mains au dessous du banc, à la limite de l'équilibre précaire. La petite réplique de l'horloge incrustée au-dessus de la grande porte indiquait presque onze heure cinquante.

\- Je vais juste attendre Neville.

\- Notre cours ne se termine pas avant un quart. Tu risques d'attendre longtemps... Il n'est pas le plus rapide pour ranger ses affaires !

\- Merci, Ron, sourit Luna.

Comprenant le refus poli de la sorcière de Serdaigle, le roux hocha la tête avant de repartir à reculons.

\- Si tu vois Ginny, tu peux me rendre un service ?

Luna le questionna du regard.

\- Gifle-la !

\- Si tu veux, Ron, sourit-elle.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, le cadet des Weasley se mit à trottiner jusqu'à la grande porte et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Son sac rebondissait contre sa cuisse à chaque enjambée. Bill ne rentrerait pas à la nuit. Ses parents, restés sur place, devaient déjà se préparer au départ et, en un battement de cil, l'aurait déjà emmené par cheminette. Angoissé à l'idée de le manquer, le roux décida d'accélérer le pas et d'emprunter divers raccourcis à travers les cours intérieures du château de manière à arriver plus rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Dès la première arche donnant sur l'extérieur, Ron bifurqua sur le chemin de dalles de grès, couleur de terre claire, traversant un carré de verdure rase encadré d'un chemin d'arcades de style cloître. Les bancs blancs étaient gris d'humidité, en accord avec le ciel morose qui prévenait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec les giboulées.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer de nouveau dans le château, dans un autre corridor, Ron bondit derrière le feuillage fourni d'un massif de conifères et pesta alors qu'il lâchait, dans la précipitation, sa boule de pain au sol. Sa colonne vertébrale se tordit douloureusement, suivant ses efforts pour rester, à la fois hors de la vue du professeur McGonagall, déambulant avec son chapeau pointu et son allure sévère à l'intérieur, mais aussi de la superbe toile cotonneuse étendue par ses chères amies araignées entre les tuiles du mur et les ramifications de l'arbre. La directrice des Gryffondors saurait immédiatement que sa présence dans les couloirs, à cette heure, n'était pas normale. Les explications, ajoutées à la recherche de témoignages concordants, d'un entretien et, en prime, de la distribution d'une punition, retarderaient considérablement sa visite auprès de Bill. Inenvisageable au vu de la situation. Ron avait le plus grand besoin de lui demander conseil. La masse d'événements était trop dense, ces derniers temps, pour qu'il puisse s'y retrouver tout seul. Et Hermione avait sans cesse le même avis sur la question, il n'était nullement nécessaire de le lui rappeler une fois de plus !

Sa directrice de maison disparut bientôt. Les couloirs demeuraient cependant trop dangereux pour un élève indiscipliné comme lui. Aussi, le roux décida, cette fois, d'allonger son parcours et de contourner le château par l'extérieur.

Émergeant de sa cachette humide, Ron sortit de la cour intérieure par un chemin dérobé qu'ils empruntaient, autrefois, avec Harry et Hermione, pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid. En contrebas, la Forêt Interdite tranchait l'horizon maussade de son épaisse ligne dentelée et noire. Les cimes de sa végétation, sur les collines abruptes et vertigineuses, transperçaient le brouillard qui glissait lentement depuis Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la vieille bâtisse. La nuit serait froide, encore, et nappée d'une atmosphère calfeutrée. Le temps que le survivant aurait considéré comme parfait pour une excursion furtive...

Prenant comme point de repère, une immense tour du château, dominant ces terres à l'apparence mystique, Ron se remit en marche d'un bon rythme de footing. L'idée que le professeur McGonagall s'en allait peut-être, elle aussi, vers l'infirmerie pour évacuer sa famille lui fit froid dans le dos.

Heureusement, le cadet des Weasley réalisa que l'heure du départ n'avait pas encore été donnée, quand, au détour d'un pan de mur, il reconnut la silhouette immense du plus âgé de ses frères. Ironiquement, à cette distance, Bill semblait un simple fétu de paille planté, tel un piquet tordu et penché, sur l'horizon de la colline, à deux doigts du vide. Devant lui, une fumée jaunâtre se dégageait des cheminées de Pré-au-Lard, toujours dans le lointain, et alimentait directement la consistance de la nappe de brouillard.

Parvenu à quelques mètres de lui, sur le flanc descendant d'une colline dominant les parcs d'animaux magiques du garde-chasse de l'école, le roux ralentit le pas. Les hautes herbes s'accrochaient à l'ourlet de sa longue robe d'uniforme d'apprenti sorcier, qui suivait ses mouvements rapides avec désordre. Glissant deux doigts entre le col de sa chemise et le tissu de sa cravate, il desserra celle-ci d'un geste.

Son frère ne l'avait pas remarqué. Son observation du paysage l'absorbait trop. Profitant de cette occasion, un peu malgré lui, Ron se laissa entraîner dans une inspection en ordre de son grand-frère. Si ce n'était pour ses cheveux roux, sérieusement défraîchis par sa mauvaise santé, Bill semblait un vieillard en loques. Son dos voûté penchait sur le côté gauche, du côté où une canne sommaire en bois de bouleau blanc noueux l'aidait à se maintenir, et formait, au passage, un appui pour sa main squelettique. Dans cette position, la longue veste de laine beige, tachetée de brun, pendait lamentablement en donnant l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'une de ces serpillières-mouchoir-couverture dont se vêtaient les elfes de maison.

Une bourrasque de vent agita les pointes de sa chevelure d'une telle manière que Ron craignit, pendant un instant, qu'elle ne se casse tel un bloc de sel. Quant à perdre son équilibre, le cadet des Weasley n'avait pas l'impression que Bill s'en faisait tant que cela. L'homme devant lui paraissait enraciné, comme toutes ces herbes hautes qui déposaient des gouttes d'humidité sur ses propres mollets.

Une oppression douloureuse écrasa la cage thoracique de l'adolescent. Comment pouvait-on devenir l'ombre de soi-même en une seule nuit, de la sorte ? Quel malheur de la nature, qu'on osait pourtant encore appeler prodige, créait de tels ravages ? Aux yeux de Ron, Remus Lupin avait toujours été l'homme un peu frêle et maladif qui leur avait enseigné la Défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne l'avait jamais connu autrement, même en apprenant la vérité sur sa lycanthropie. Il ne l'avait jamais connu _avant_...

Bill, en revanche, avait grandi un peu avec lui. Il était la figure ultime du grand-frère débrouillard et mature qui prenait le relais de papa et maman quand ceux-ci étaient sans réponse. L'homme immense avait toujours été l'incarnation de la force autoritaire, mais aussi du mythe de la famille, le modèle des plus jeunes et le complice des plus âgés. Rien que d'y penser, Ron n'osait pas imaginer la tête de Charlie quand il retrouverait Bill à l'avenir. Dire que ce vieillard devant lui avait été capable, dans le temps, de réveiller une momie d'une pyramide égyptienne, juste pour rire, et les faire courir dans le dédale des tombeaux en l'absence des parents. Cet homme là, n'en semblait plus capable... Les Weasley, eux, étaient riches de ces chaleureux moments de vie durant lesquels ils ne se prenaient pas au sérieux. On venait de priver Bill de cette partie entière de son existence et, au fond, Ron avait l'impression qu'avec lui, c'était un pilier entier de sa famille qui s'effondrait.

Ne voulant pas mesurer plus longtemps les conséquences indélébiles de ce drame, le cadet des Weasley prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir se signaler. La dernière chose qu'il désirait faire était d'ajouter une surprise inconfortable au fardeau de son grand-frère.

La voix de ce dernier s'éleva soudainement, affreusement éraillée, au point d'en paraître différente de l'originale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ron ?

Le cadet des Weasley battit silencieusement des lèvres, pris de court. Un pur sentiment de honte le mortifia. Évidemment, grâce à sa lycanthropie, Bill l'avait _senti_ arriver, dans tous les sens du terme. Ce n'était plus un choix pour lui, désormais. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à déceler les émotions qui se dégageaient des autres. Et, soudain, Ron culpabilisa de se sentir coupable. Dire qu'il venait de passer près de cinq minutes à l'observer avec la plus minable des pitiés dans l'âme !

Tentant de revêtir une attitude naturelle, Ron se rapprocha de son frère. De profil, son apparence était encore plus saisissante. Les tâches de rousseurs piquetaient son visage émacié comme autant de crevasses brunes. Les articulations de sa mâchoire ressortaient horriblement, et ses yeux, ni vides ni globuleux, baignaient dans une sorte de blanc-grisâtre livide qui lui conférait un regard maladif et des iris d'un noir absolument perçant. Soulignés par des cernes noircies, ils donnaient l'impression de s'affaisser sur la peau jusqu'à son pourrissement.

Obnubilés par les évacuations sulfurées des cheminées du village sorcier, au loin, ses pupilles noires voyaient, sans doute, les parallélépipèdes sombres formés par les toits irréguliers des chaumières, au-delà de la brume. Ron, l'humain gigantesquement évident à ses côtés, ne méritait, quant à lui, aucune attention particulière. Chaque parcelle de la peau du loup-garou devait le démanger, s'appliquant à lui signaler qu'une autre vie partageait ce bout de colline avec lui, rendant tout contact visuel inutile.

Le silence devint bientôt insoutenable et, d'une voix inconsciemment abaissée, le cadet des Weasley décida de le briser.

\- Tu vas repartir à ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Inutile de chuchoter, Ron, grogna Bill.

\- Je ne... Pardon, je voulais juste...

\- Abstiens-toi.

Ron déglutit difficilement. On ne pouvait pas qualifier ce début de prometteur.

Un instant, le cadet des Weasley songea sérieusement à renoncer à la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec son frère. Bill n'était clairement pas en état de supporter la gravité de tels propos maintenant. Sans compter que, de son côté, Ron se rendait compte qu'il ignorait tout de l'opinion de son frère sur les récents événements, et tout particulièrement concernant Harry. Et si la Chaumière aux Coquillages était une quelconque indication, cela risquait de ne pas être brillant.

En fait, Ron ne savait même pas si son aîné avait été mis au courant du départ du Sauveur, en songeant tout à la fois qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Sous cette enveloppe charnelle diminuée se trouvait toujours un homme, blessé et meurtri, mais toujours un homme. Son grand-frère qui pouvait et, peut-être même, aurait demandé à ce qu'on continue à l'impliquer dans les opérations. Néanmoins, le cadet des Weasley se doutait bien qu'après tant d'épreuves, sa vision des choses ne serait plus forcément la même.

En réalité, le roux se cherchait des justifications, puis, à celles-ci, des contre-exemples, les bonnes raisons puis les excuses. Il élevait des dizaines d'écrans de fumée pour brouiller les pistes et tenter d'effacer cette vision cauchemardesque de sous ses yeux. Masquer cette vérité bien plus cruelle qu'un simple proche atteint par la lycanthropie... Cette vérité qui lui collait un air hargneusement triste sur les traits.

Il ne savait plus comment agir avec Bill. Le craindre et lui servir sa pitié n'était pas dans ses intentions, pourtant, Ron ne semblait plus capable de la moindre autre option. Son propre grand-frère était devenu un étranger à ses yeux. En moins d'un mois, il était la deuxième personne à lui faire le coup : devenir quelqu'un d'autre sans préavis, et sans même y pouvoir quelque chose lui-même. Et, honnêtement, l'adolescent n'avait pas la force morale suffisante pour tout encaisser en même temps. L'horreur collée au corps, il se rendait compte que son choix était déjà fait en conséquence. Ron n'avait pas l'intention de se plier en quatre pour replacer Bill sur son piédestal d'aîné de la famille, quand, au contraire, il aurait été prêt à tout plaquer pour rejoindre Harry, son meilleur ami qui ne disposait d'aucune excuse valable. Il se dégoûtait.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Ron s'éloigna finalement. L'émotion menaçait de le submerger et il était certain de ne pas vouloir infliger cela à Bill. Reniflant, le roux enjamba fastidieusement les grandes herbes, qu'il avait écartées plus tôt sans y prêter attention, pour rejoindre le chemin encerclant la base des remparts. Une intonation dans l'injonction de Bill l'obligea à faire volte-face.

\- Ron, ne fais pas l'idiot.

Piqué au vif, l'adolescent, sourcils froncés, revint rapidement aux côtés de son frère. Il attendait la suite des accusations, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Cependant, l'attention que le loup-garou lui accorda, cette fois, directe et franche, fit disparaître toute colère de son organisme. Il ne le réprimandait pas. Au contraire, Bill formulait une demande légitime.

\- S'il-te-plaît, poursuivit ce dernier. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais papa et maman sont très affectés. Ils plaignent ma situation, et ils savent tout autant que moi que... Si les choses n'étaient pas comme elles le sont, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose... Du moins, cette nuit là.

L'immense roux prit une large goulée d'air froid en haussant les sourcils vers le paysage embrumé. Ron se passa une langue colérique sur les lèvres. Il en avait assez de répéter les mêmes phrases à longueur de journée. Son impression de tourner en rond n'en était que renforcée. Pourtant, les mots trouvèrent d'eux-mêmes le chemin de ses cordes vocales.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Neville et Remus étaient présents eux aussi. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Harry est resté. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais je sais que Neville lui-même n'a rien pu faire. Et, je peux te l'assurer, ce n'est pas faute de s'être opposé à nous par le passé.

Tendu jusqu'au creux de ses muscles, le cadet des Weasley se pencha légèrement sur le côté et regarda son frère par en-dessous.

\- Tu as intérêt à retenir ce que je viens de te dire, l'avertit-il. Si je ressors, cette phrase encore une fois... Oh ! Je fais un malheur !

\- Et toi, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas trop te faire remarquer, Ron, trancha soudainement Bill.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? se vexa le roux.

\- Je vais me reposer et travailler sur moi pour pouvoir être une aide sûre à l'avenir, au lieu d'aggraver les choses. Mais, ça ne se fera pas en un jour, Ron. En attendant...

\- Je sais tout ça.

Bill durcit le ton, reprenant le dessus sur la voix de son cadet. Ses paupières ne clignaient plus, même brièvement. Ses iris noirs s'étrécissaient, parfaitement fixes au milieu du bleu nuit de son œil.

 _\- En attendant_ , je te demande d'être prudent. Tu ne dois pas commencer à te faire remarquer.

\- Me faire remarquer ? sourit méchamment l'adolescent.

\- Sécher les cours, par exemple, répondit Bill sur le même ton ironique. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je me suis fait virer, nuance.

L'aîné de la famille Weasley soupira longuement, soufflant le prénom de « Ron » en une plainte désespérée. D'une main, il frotta son grand front, écartant quelques mèches rouges de ses cheveux au passage.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à te faire rentrer dans le rang, toi aussi, si ?

\- Comment ça, « _toi aussi_ » ?

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, épuisé. Son cadet pouffa méchamment de rire. La gravité que son aîné conférait à la moindre de ses paroles l'agaçait prodigieusement. Un doute de sceptique s'emparait de lui. La discussion qu'il s'était refusé à aborder, une minute plus tôt, en raison de l'état de son frère, s'imposait désormais à lui. Il résidait encore trop de non-dits entre eux pour qu'il puisse en supporter davantage. Des remarques acerbes piquaient intolérablement son palais, prêtes à claquer violemment à la première occasion.

Le vent montant semblait vouloir le réveiller, hurlant des propos informes dans ses tympans, et fouettant sa peau découverte avec furie. Éos lui-même voulait lui faire mettre les pieds dans le plat. Les valises de fatigue sous ses yeux gonflées par l'étrécissement colérique de ses paupières, Ron se rendait compte que blâmer Harry pour un oui ou un non était devenu une sorte de sport national. La pilule avait du mal à passer, spécialement quand lui-même n'avait pas encore bien digéré certaines décisions qu'on avait pris, somme toute, à sa place.

\- Confiner les gens entre quatre murailles, comme on les enverrait dans un asile, en espérant que les murs seront assez épais pour contenir les paroles qui sortent de leur bouche, ne résout rien.

\- Harry avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle où est sa place ! Il mettait sa vie en danger ! Au cas où, tu ne t'en souviendrais plus : on vous a demandé votre avis, Ron. Vous étiez d'accord pour revenir ici !

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, à ce moment là !

\- Et bien ? Pourquoi ça te pose un problème, d'un seul coup ?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi, Bill.

L'immense roux, aux yeux écarquillés et immobiles d'avance, sembla cesser de respirer sans inconfort. Une tétanie purement animale, comme s'il se préparait à l'assaut d'un gibier, le saisissait de toutes parts. Emporté par son entêtement, Ron enfonça encore le clou des insinuations. Il leva un index menaçant juste sous le menton de son aîné.

\- Tu n'as pas merdé, il y a huit jours, ça non. Non, toi, tu as merdé bien plus tôt que ça !

Cette fois, ce fut en tant que décompte numéral que l'adolescent de Gryffondor ramena son doigt vers lui.

\- Un mois ! Depuis que tu nous as enfournés dans le Poudlard Express. Là, tu savais ! Et là, aussi, si tu avais eu les couilles de nous inclure dans le lot, on n'en serait pas là ! Et Harry serait toujours avec nous !

Un sourire de fatigue nerveuse éclaircit les traits fatigués de Bill. Son éreintement le tiraillait tant, qu'un faux éclat de rire le secoua, tel une branche prise par le vent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ?

\- Je parle du fait que tu es retourné à Gringotts après nous avoir mis dans ce train.

\- Je travaille là-bas, Ron...

\- Oui, et ton contrat stipule que tu dois aller rechercher des traces de magie noire dans la chambre de Lestrange.

Les sourcils de Bill se froncèrent.

\- Je parle du fait que tu as sollicité l'Ordre au sujet de la chambre-forte de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Comment...

\- Je parle aussi du fait que tu rencontrais quelqu'un à ce sujet la nuit du vingt-huit mars, quand tu as été blessé à Epping, en mission.

\- Qui t'a mis au courant de ça ? grogna son aîné, mécontent.

\- Papa.

\- Papa n'aurait jamais fait ça, rit Bill. Tu me mens, Ron.

\- Techniquement, papa a expliqué beaucoup de choses à Remus, jeudi dernier, quand il est arrivé pour te voir. Il s'est avéré que j'étais là pour les entendre.

\- Tu as espionné, papa, réalisa l'aîné des Weasley.

\- Vu qu'on ne nous dit rien, il faut bien se débrouiller autrement, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu trouves franchement que ça vaut le coup de ramasser les miettes de Harry, comme ça ?

\- Il n'empêche que les informations viennent quand même de papa, l'ignora Ron. Et pourquoi papa mentirait ? À Remus, en plus ?

\- Ron, ne t'engage pas...

\- Pourquoi ?! Je te le demanda ! cria l'adolescent.

Bill se pencha un instant, toutes grimaces dehors. Une douleur lombaire semblait l'accabler dans le bas du dos. La canne ne lui convenait pas. Remus devait lui en avoir prêté une de sa collection personnelle, en attendant. Mais Ron ne se préoccupait plus de ce cinéma. Il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments et persista dans sa quête d'explications. Il était temps pour Bill de passer le flambeau.

\- Comment as-tu été blessé dans Epping, Bill ?

\- On m'a jeté un sort, et heureusement. Autrement j'aurais déchiqueté mon informateur.

\- Qui étais-ce ?

\- Un sorcier du bureau des relations avec les gobelins, au Ministère.

\- Des gobelins ? Et c'est, encore une fois, la chambre-forte de Bellatrix Lestrange qui revient sur le tapis !

Confondu par ses propres paroles, Bill considéra son frère d'une expression indéchiffrable. Sa curiosité d'adolescent était bien trop dangereuse pour son propre bien. Pourtant, à cet instant, Ron ressemblait à tout sauf à un gamin. Son cadet, presque aussi étoffé que lui, le débordait facilement dans cette conversation. Ses arguments, et même son jugement, étaient, au final, bien mieux rodés que les siens. Il connaissait son sujet par cœur pour l'avoir vécu de l'intérieur. Son professeur en la matière avait été excellent, d'ailleurs. Et même avec tous les efforts du monde, Bill savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas dépasser Harry Potter. Pas dans l'esprit de son frère en tout cas.

\- Quand vas-tu te décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? D'homme à homme ?

\- Ron, je te le demande, ne...

\- Il est amusant de se rendre compte que ce château a un pouvoir amnésique sur les gens. Avec Hermione et Harry, on a bien du passer près de six mois à se débrouiller par nos propres moyens, dans une guerre qui faisait rage absolument partout où on atterrissait. On a infiltré le Ministère avec du polynectar pour récupérer un foutu médaillon ! J'ai été désartibulé. J'ai même fait cavalier seul pendant quelques semaines. On a retrouvé, Merlin sait comment, l'épée de Gryffondor au fond d'un lac gelé. Épée avec laquelle on a détruit le médaillon de Tu-Sais-Qui. On a réussi à s'échapper d'un manoir où Il était censé se trouver ! Au milieu d'une horde de Mangemorts. Mais, malgré tout ça, et parce qu'on a remis nos uniformes de Poudlard, on n'est toujours rien de plus que des gamins irresponsables aux yeux de tout le monde. Non, désolé de te décevoir, Bill. Je ne me considère pas irresponsable en quittant un cours de cet enfoiré de Rogue sur les impardonnables, alors que ça fait déjà trois ans que je les connais et que mon meilleur ami est là-dehors, dans un bordel monstre duquel on s'obstine à nous écarter !

Durant sa longue tirade, Ron n'avait manqué une seule fois de souffle. Ses paroles résonnaient encore entre les parois hypersensibles de son crâne avec la force d'un serment. Il ne cillait pas, les épaules solidement déployées de toute leur envergure costaude. Un ouragan aurait bien pu souffler que son frère n'en serait pas moins resté sur ce sommet de colline comme sur ses positions, tandis que lui aurait déjà basculé dans le vide. L'éclat dans ses pupilles l'effrayait par son sérieux inhabituel. Après les jumeaux, Ron était le meilleur boute-en-train de la famille et il ne lui connaissait pas pareille gravité. Le garçon devant lui ne voulait plus se laisser manipuler, ni dicter sa conduite par un tiers. Ses propos disproportionnés ressemblaient, à s'y méprendre, à ceux qu'Harry tenaient pendant sa chute libre vers les enfers.

Pourtant, alors qu'il le considérait avec un étonnement sans bornes, Bill ne retirait pas la même sensation de l'attitude de son frère que de celle du survivant. Là où Harry lui paraissait totalement emporté par son propre aveuglement, Ron, pour sa part, lui faisait l'effet d'une personne parfaitement clairvoyante. Et, au moment où lui-même ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ce qui l'entourait, déboussolé par sa profonde nature, l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley sentait naître une étrange admiration à son égard.

Soudain, un gong monstrueux obligea Bill à porter, instinctivement, ses index dans le canal auditif de ses oreilles, étouffant les immondes résonances qui lui réduiraient, autrement, la cervelle en bouillie. La canne du professeur Lupin s'écroula dans l'herbe tandis qu'il se pliait en deux, grimaçant fortement. Intrigué, Ron leva le nez vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, dénombrant les coups annoncés par l'horloge et amenés jusqu'à eux grâce à la direction empruntée par le vent. Le gong grave signalait le changement d'heure, les trois autres coups qui suivirent, plus légers, marquaient chacun une tranche de cinq minutes. Midi quinze. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal venait de prendre fin et, bientôt, il serait convoqué dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall ou, encore mieux, dans celui du directeur pour y recevoir son ultime humiliation et son quota d'heures de retenue.

Se baissant, Ron ramassa la canne échouée entre les hautes herbes et attendit que son frère ne s'habitue aux vibrations résiduelles, agitant toujours ses tympans, pour la lui rendre. Il embraya aussitôt sur le reste de la conversation en économisant les tirades inutiles, désireux d'accélérer le rythme des réponses. Son frère était proche de l'abandon, il pouvait le sentir.

\- Epping Forest. Qu'as-tu appris sur la chambre ? exigea-t-il.

\- Vidée, sans aucune trace de magie, parfaitement légalement. Rien de plus que ce qu'on savait déjà, plia Bill en se maudissant.

\- Légalement ?

\- Les gobelins disposent d'un papier officiel, signé de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle a demandé à tout retirer de son coffre le 21 février.

\- Le lendemain de notre arrestation, réalisa Ron.

\- Vous avez du lui faire sacrément peur.

\- Elle croyait que l'épée de Gryffondor était dans sa chambre. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'on avait pris d'autre. Harry pensait qu'un Horcruxe se cachait là-dedans.

Bill hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Le survivant avait probablement raison sur ce point. Malheureusement, il était bien trop tard pour tirer ce genre de conclusions et surtout pour revenir en arrière. Désormais, la chambre ne contenait plus que du vide et l'Horcruxe en son sein était probablement sous les verrous et protections d'un autre endroit, tenu secret, probablement par un _Fidelitas_ doublé d'un Impardonnable. En tout cas, l'immense roux songeait qu'il n'aurait, personnellement, pas fait autrement. Une partie de l'âme n'était pas la première bricole venue.

\- Ce papier, il est fiable selon toi ? continua Ron.

\- Il en a l'air.

Le cadet des Weasley haussa les sourcils d'agacement. Un soupir lui échappa. Bill acquiesça, connaissant déjà le fond de sa pensée.

\- Le truc avec ce... truc, justement, c'est que tout _a l'air_ normal sans l'être vraiment. Même Rogue a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Ron, je t'arrête tout de suite, l'avertit sévèrement Bill. Je ne plaisante pas, et je ne te parle certainement pas comme à un gamin en te disant ça. Mais laisse Rogue là où il est, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !

\- Parce que tu lui fais confiance ? s'interloqua Ron.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai toutes les informations parce que je suis dans l'Ordre. C'est loin d'être aussi simple. Même papa et Remus ne savent pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisaient confiance, et ils ne savent pas plus pourquoi les autres le font maintenant. Mais ils ne discutent pas, parce que ce ne sont pas des décisions qu'on peut remettre en question. Je suis obligé de lui faire confiance.

\- Oui, et bien je ne suis pas dans l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas à lui faire aveuglément confiance. Si vous faisiez confiance à Dumbledore et à ses décisions, au point de les suivre encore après que Rogue l'a assassiné, moi je fais confiance à Harry. Et il passait son temps à le surveiller.

\- Ron, ne commence pas à te méfier de tout le monde, comme Harry avait pris l'habitude de le faire, où tu finiras comme lui.

\- En somme, tu trouves plus malin de ma part de faire comme vous, et de croire, sans le questionner, un mec sensé être un agent double, avec un pied dans le camp adverse, mais qui, bizarrement, depuis le début de cette histoire refuse de partager quoi que ce soit avec nous ?

Mis en défaut, une fois de plus, par son petit frère, Bill soupira. Il s'appuya de tout son poids, à deux mains, sur la canne noueuse du professeur Lupin. Si lourdement, que l'immense roux se sentit obligé de vérifier que le bois ne ployait pas sous lui. Finalement, son regard perçant et fatigué s'ancra de nouveau dans celui de Ron. Ce dernier attendait toujours. Épuisé, l'aîné de la fratrie rousse se retrouva soudainement au bord des larmes. Faisant de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître, il décida de mettre un terme à leur conversation.

\- Ron... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je... Je suis fatigué, et tout ce que je veux, maintenant, c'est parfaitement égoïste à dire et... Je suis désolé, Ron, trembla-t-il. Tout ce que je veux c'est me reposer.

Un faible, mais sincère, sourire se dessina sur le visage du cadet des Weasley. Évidemment, pour l'heure, c'était ce que Bill avait de mieux à faire. Une intuition soufflait même doucement à Ron que, pour son grand-frère, la guerre était belle et bien finie, pas dans son esprit mais dans sa participation personnelle. Il lui faudrait du temps avant d'apprivoiser la lycanthropie et ses effets dans sa vie privée, alors songer à retourner au combat... Un seul et simple être humain ne pouvait pas couvrir tous les fronts en même temps.

Faisant un pas en avant, Ron leva sa main pour aller déposer une tape amicale sur son épaule. Au dernier instant, alors que sa paume effleurait les fibres effilochées de son chandail en épaisse laine, un probable compromis entre les horreurs bariolées de leur mère et les parures pastellisées de sa femme, il s'immobilisa. Son regard chercha l'approbation de son aîné et, avant qu'il ne put la déceler, un bras particulièrement lourd l'entoura amicalement. Un murmure ému réchauffa sa nuque dévoilée.

\- Sois prudent. Quoi que tu décides.

Ron émit un simple « _hm_ » pour assurer son frère de sa promesse ou, du moins, de sa meilleure volonté. Finalement, plissant les paupières d'émotion, il posa délicatement sa propre main sur le dos de Bill. Un frisson saisit l'adolescent de Gryffondor. Sous sa paume, il pouvait sentir la colonne et chacune des vertèbres du loup-garou saillir anormalement, même à travers la couche de vêtements chauds. À nouveau, le roux se demanda de quel poids relevait cette malédiction... À regrets, en sachant parfaitement que Bill le sentirait, Ron se résigna à élever légèrement sa paume, restant seulement en contact avec les fibres du chandail. Une chose à la fois, effectivement...

Tentant de se distraire du contact peu réconfortant avec son frère, le cadet des Weasley porta son regard sur l'horizon. Les cheminées de Pré-au-Lard se cachaient à la perfection derrière la suie jaunâtre qu'elles coulaient dans les fondations du brouillard. Se détachant de ce fond grisâtre, Ron reconnut l'élégant manteau blanc de Fleur Delacour. Ses cheveux blonds, détachés au vent, fouettaient son visage pâle et tiré de fatigue. Chose rare, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait remarquée, un petit sourire respectueux tordit ses fines lèvres rosées. Croisant les mains l'une sur l'autre par-dessus les attaches en bois de son pardessus chic, la femme de Bill porta brièvement son attention sur sa gauche, vers les murailles du château masquées derrière la végétation abondante.

L'instant d'après, une robe sorcière plastronnée d'un blason rouge et or, rejoignit les côtés de la blonde au nez droit déplaisant. Un mélange complexe de sentiments s'empara du jeune homme, obligeant Bill à inspecter sa face en se dégageant de lui.

D'abord, Ron sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Les sensations ne lui étaient plus inconnues depuis longtemps. La vue d'Hermione lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Une douce angoisse caressait sa poitrine avant de se diffuser dans ses membres, telle une peau progressivement exposée au soleil, centimètre par centimètre. Une lumière, chaque fois inespérée, se levait sur son horizon de jeune homme.

Puis, l'effet de l'apparition surprise dépassé, ses sens se mettaient automatiquement en fonctionnement. Il se préparait à humer son parfum de fleur parcheminée, à admirer l'éclat imparfait de sa peau lumineuse, à méditer les théorèmes énoncés par sa voix confidente, à se délecter de ses mains le repoussant timidement dans leurs accolades trop osées pour elle, et à goûter du bout des lèvres l'amertume de ses remontrances. Toute sa vivacité d'esprit ainsi que ses meilleurs pointes d'humour n'étaient plus destinées qu'à trouver la formulation qui l'impressionnerait réellement ou lui insufflerait la vie éphémère d'un rire de liesse. Ah, son rire... Rien n'était plus satisfaisant que cette mélodie enfantine, tout comme rien ne faisait plus mal que son dédain. Et si, d'aventure, la née moldue s'approchait de lui, tête basse, yeux humides ou perdue dans les horizons d'un autre monde, mélancolique, le roux songeait immédiatement à d'autres façons de s'adapter à elle et à ses états d'âme. Tout cela n'était plus qu'automatisme irréfléchi et, pourtant, tombant toujours dans le mille.

Sur cette colline, ce jour là, pourtant, Ron eut besoin d'une minute pour se souvenir de l'étape qui suivait cette explosion de bonheur. Leur accrochage durant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avait été particulièrement rude et goujat de sa part, même si elle avait été la première à lui jeter les insultes à la figure. L'excitation habituelle qui suivait l'apparition d'Hermione ne venait pas. Seule une brique s'installait dans son estomac. Il allait commencer à payer son attitude dès maintenant. Mais, au fond, peut-être valait-il mieux que la jeune femme soit la première à bénéficier de ses explications. Rien que ce détail lui rapporterait forcément des points.

Fleur s'était approchée d'eux. Le cadet des Weasley fit un pas de côté, la laissant déposer un bref baiser sur la pommette gauche de son mari, juste à l'emplacement de ses balafres maudites.

\- Molly m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Bill acquiesça mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Une étrange peur au fond du regard, il amena doucement la française à se blottir contre lui. Là, l'homme immense enfouit tendrement ses yeux dans le creux de son épaule. Souriant, Fleur caressa doucement l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle.

S'écartant du couple et de son intimité, Ron rejoignit Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas repousser ce moment pour toujours, malheureusement. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle, mais comme beaucoup d'humains, le cadet des Weasley n'était pas capable de demi-mesure quant il s'agissait de combat de fierté. De toute manière, prétendre que cela n'était pas de sa faute ne servirait à rien avec la sorcière surdouée, tout juste à la mettre encore plus en pétard contre lui. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la classe du professeur Rogue. Cet acariâtre avait bien besoin qu'on le remette en place une fois de temps à autre, même si le résultat n'en valait pas la chandelle et ne parvenait qu'à le faire sourire de mépris.

Parvenu devant la jeune femme, Ron s'interloqua. Il ne retrouvait pas son air coincé ni ses petits yeux noirs et haineux, son nez relevé vers le ciel, ni même la position rigide qui attendait de sa part une phrase telle que « _tu avais raison, oui_ ». Rien de tout cela. Son visage de sorcière était contracté, ou barré plutôt, d'une ride d'inquiétude. Elle semblait contrôler exagérément son souffle, comme quand la panique était à deux doigts de la dominer. Pour toute chose, en réalité, la née moldue paraissait désemparée, comme bouleversée par un événement quelconque dont il ignorait tout. Craignant néanmoins de se tromper, et les estimant nécessaires, Ron s'engagea dans la formulation de ses pitoyables excuses.

\- Je regagnerai les points perdus pour Gryffondor, même ceux de Dean. Hermione, je... Je ne voulais pas...

\- Les excuses ne sont pas le plus important maintenant, débita-t-elle d'une voix rapide et nerveuse. On peut même tirer un trait dessus.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le cadet des Weasley. Non, mais attends... Je peux m'expliquer...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de toi, Ron. Il faut qu'on aille voir Lupin, immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rogue a annoncé le thème du prochain cours de Défense...

\- Et ?

Soupirant, Hermione secoua la tête en tous sens avant de laisser échapper un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et la colère. Ses paroles ne furent plus que chevrotements.

\- Et... Et il va recommencer, Ron...

\- Quoi ? Il va refaire une leçon sur les impardonnables.

\- Non... Sur les Horcruxes.

Écarquillant les yeux comme jamais auparavant, le cadet des Weasley recula d'un pas. Une main passa distraitement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il inspectait le couple heureux, à quelques pas d'eux. Malgré le vent en pleine montée, le roux se trouva rapidement à court de souffle. L'air, plutôt qu'aspiré, se trouvait extrait de ses poumons, comme si on lui avait flanqué un immense coup dans l'estomac. Puis, réagissant brusquement, Ron passa rapidement son bras par-dessous celui d'Hermione et, la tirant avec lui, il se dirigea vers le château.

\- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je trouve Lupin. Il ne faut pas laisser faire ça.

* * *

Dans la cohue et le brouhaha suivant la sonnerie de midi quinze du lundi, à Poudlard, une silhouette frêle d'adulte circulait à contresens de la foule des étudiants en progressant à contresens. Remontant des cachots, les bras chargés d'un carton, rempli dans la réserve des potions du professeur Rogue, Remus Lupin tentait d'atteindre le bureau du rez-de-chaussé de Minerva McGonagall. Dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner battait son plein. Et, malgré sa difficile avancée, embarrassée, en prime, de son inutile canne coincée en travers du fond de la caisse, contre ses paumes abîmées, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal arborait un sourire à faire pâlir le temps maussade à l'extérieur. Sur son passage, de nombreuses têtes connues scandaient, avec enthousiasme, des salutations à l'enseignant.

Plus d'une semaine que personne ne l'avait revu, ainsi, au milieu de la foule. L'absence de ses cours rythmés de jazz moldu et la nouvelle de son remplacement par le professeur Rogue faisait visiblement des miracles sur sa côté de popularité. Et cela aurait mentir que de dire que le loup-garou n'osait pas s'en gorger d'émotion. La voix du peuple était la plus puissante de toutes, spécialement quand elle appartenait à une assemblée de jeunes pépites. Tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole s'exclamaient de « _bonjour professeur Lupin !_ » à n'en plus finir. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'agrémentaient d'un « _vous nous manquez, professeur !_ » ou d'un attentionné « _rétablissez-vous vite, professeur !_ ». Chaque fois qu'il soulevait prestement son carton chargé au-dessus d'une tête dépassant du lot, Remus était certain d'obtenir une gratification en retour. Dispensant les hochements de têtes et les exclamations à la pelle, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal promettait qu'il ne tarderait plus, désormais. « _Quelques jours, tout au plus !_ ».

L'intensité de la dernière pleine lune l'avait maintenu éloigné de ses cours bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. En comptant la première nuit du cycle, lorsque la lune était à son plein paroxysme, sa nature de loup-garou l'importunait durant trois à quatre jours, la durée d'un cycle de phase. Le reste n'était qu'un jour ou deux de convalescence. Seulement, les contrariétés et l'angoisse ayant plu sur ses épaules trop fragiles d'avance, cette fois, Remus s'était accordé deux entières semaines de repos avant de retourner à ses bureaux et à ses vieilles platines de gramophone, le temps pour lui de faire le point. Ce matin là, une mission toute particulière et parfaitement désintéressée lui conférait suffisamment d'énergie pour l'avoir poussé à sortir de ses appartements. Et quelle récompense ! À slalomer ainsi entre les robes noires, et à faire des rondes pour empêcher ses étudiants de se cogner directement dans sa caisse, Remus se sentait presque en plein milieu d'un ballet joyeux, sur un rythme que son esprit s'amusait à marquer en son fort intérieur. 1, 2, 3, 4 ! 1, 2, 3, 4 !

\- Professeur Lupin, ravi de vous revoir ! s'exclama Seamus en le croisant.

\- Monsieur Finnigan, où en est votre parchemin sur les feux d'artifices moldus, pour votre classe d'étude des moldus ?

\- En bonne voie, professeur !

\- Parfait, parfait ! N'oubliez pas de mentionner la sécurité et les précautions en cas de survol d'une zone d'artifices, où l'on vous reprochera votre penchant pour la coiffure roussie !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur !

Une dernière cabriole, et le visage hilare du jeune irlandais disparaissait dans le décor de son ballet imaginaire. Il n'aurait manqué que les applaudissements. Et son prénom scandé tel un hymne, tiens !Pour un peu, le loup-garou se serait presque surpris à l'entendre.

 _\- Remus_!

Le sourire du professeur Lupin n'avait pas son pareil. La foule avait un véritable pouvoir de guérison.

\- Remus !

Fronçant les sourcils, le loup-garou s'immobilisa en évitant une dernière étudiante étourdie. Cette fois, il était sûr de ne pas avoir fantasmé cet appel couvrant le capharnaüm des étudiants affamés. Intrigué, l'homme frêle se retourna vers la marée humaine. Au milieu des robes et uniformes sombres, l'habillement beige-verdâtre du père Weasley dénotait singulièrement, sans compter ses vaines tentatives pour scinder la foule avec la même aisance que son camarade de l'Ordre du Phénix. Arthur y parvint cependant, et sa large main attrapa l'omoplate de Remus tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, le visage rougi.

\- On peut parler une minute ?

Raffermissant sa prise sur sa caisse chargée, le professeur Lupin lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena jusque dans une salle d'étude, non loin du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Les étudiants en émergeant leur maintinrent la porte ouverte.

Une chaleur insupportable empestait la salle et fit souffler Remus. Il déposa son fardeau, ainsi que sa canne, sur un pupitres de la rangée de gauche, dans un bruit de bouteilles, puis s'approcha des fenêtres de style gothique à petits carreaux opaques colorés, jaunes, roses, bleus et gris. Le temps que les derniers retardataires évacuent les lieux, il en ouvrit quelques-unes, en fente oscillo-battante, pour aérer l'odeur de gorille mouillé qui régnait dans la pièce surchauffée.

Bientôt, Arthur put refermer la porte derrière le flot d'étudiants et s'avança, mains dans les poches. Le sol de vieux carrelage ne lui était pas inconnu et quelques anciens souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de sa conscience. Déjà à l'époque, les traces d'usures blanchissaient les carrés rouge-ocre qui assombrissaient le plafond bas de bois noir. Il avait toujours fait relativement sombre dans cette étude mais l'atmosphère n'y avait jamais été malsaine. Plus souvent placard à balais ou salle de détente que lieu de travail, la luminosité issue des fenêtres, côté jardin, conféraient à l'endroit une certaine ambiance intimiste et apaisante. On s'y sentait en paix.

L'agitation extérieur perçait à travers les murs épais en un bourdonnement ininterrompu et, à travers les ouvertures par où filtrait un air presque glacial en comparaison de celui de la classe, les cris stridents d'une jeune étudiante leur parvinrent. La bande sonore d'une école à l'heure du déjeuner, en somme.

À moitié assis sur un pupitre de la rangée de droite, face à son fardeau abandonné, Remus croisait les bras, attendant patiemment qu'Arthur trouve les bons mots. Visiblement mal à l'aise, celui-ci imita son ami et s'installa contre un pupitre, presque face à lui, décalé de la distance d'une chaise à peine. Là, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bill va mieux. On le ramène à la maison avec nous.

\- Je sais, acquiesça Remus.

\- Ah ? Bien. Bien.

Les deux hommes détournèrent le regard. Arthur changea de position contre son pupitre. Comprenant que la situation ne pouvait pas se permettre de se complexifier encore davantage, Remus désigna la caisse du doigt.

\- Le carton est pour lui.

Le père Weasley renifla, portant son attention sur le loup-garou.

\- Enfin, ce qu'il y a dedans, aussi, sourit Remus. Ce sont des potions Tue-Loup. Et quelques autres bricoles qui m'ont aidé à... Enfin, tu vois.

\- Tu n'en as plus besoin ?

\- Il saura en faire un meilleur usage que moi. Dans la mesure où ça peut l'aider.

\- C'est généreux de ta part.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Le silence s'installa entre les sorciers de l'Ordre. Ne sachant plus comment procéder, ni même qu'ajouter, Remus se détacha de son appui. Il s'approcha du pupitre embarrassé et récupéra sa canne en la faisant virevolter entre ses doigts. Soupirant encore, il adressa un signe de tête à Arthur puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Remus, attends.

Le professeur Lupin se retourna, presque dansant, sur une pointe de pied.

\- Ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour... On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis...

\- Pas la peine.

\- Si, au contraire.

\- Je t'assure que non.

\- Ça n'était pas juste de ma part. J'aurais dû me montrer reconnaissant que, dans une seule et même nuit, tu aies été capable de sauver Neville et Harry, et d'empêcher mon fils de se faire plus mal. Tout ça a été au moins aussi pénible pour toi que pour nous tous. Je ne l'ai pas fait, je te prie de m'en excuser.

\- Tu étais bouleversé, Arthur. Je n'avais aucun droit de réclamer de la compassion de ta part. Un enfant est tout ce qu'on a de...

Un rire anima le père Weasley, coupant le professeur Lupin dans sa phrase. Arthur se redressa à son tour et gratta distraitement le bout d'une écharde se désolidarisant du plateau de bois du bureau.

\- Tu es trop bon pour ton propre bien, Remus.

Le loup-garou esquissa, à son tour, un sourire amusé. Il haussa les épaules, marquant par là qu'il ne pouvait rien contre sa nature.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Ils vont t'attendre, Arthur.

Le père Weasley secoua la tête, le détrompant. Molly en avait plus qu'assez de constater que la guerre pouvait diviser sa famille de plus d'une façon. Elle était même à deux doigts d'embarquer Ron et Ginny sous le bras pour rentrer à la maison et de sommer Charlie de revenir de Roumanie dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'y avait aucune chance que sa petite femme reparte sans lui.

\- En fait... Tant que je t'ai sous la main, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, reprit l'homme roux. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'abuser de ta gentillesse, une fois de plus.

\- Je t'écoute, l'incita Remus intrigué.

\- Dans la mesure où tu voudrais l'accepter, et vu que tu en connais plus qu'aucun d'entre nous sur le sujet... Tu pourrais venir avec nous. Bill aura besoin d'un guide au début, et...

\- Arthur... Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu as besoin de repos, tu l'as dit toi-même. Severus s'occupe de tes classes. C'est une occasion en or !

\- Lui aussi a besoin de se reposer à ce qu'on m'a dit, réfuta Remus. Je ne peux pas sans cesse me reposer sur les autres. Tout le monde n'a pas mes bons sentiments, tu viens de me le faire remarquer il n'y a pas une minute.

\- Tonks est bientôt à terme, tu pourrais passer les dernières semaines avec elle. Ça te ferait beaucoup de bien. À elle aussi d'ailleurs. Tu oublierais un peu tout ça...

\- Harry est dans la nature. Je suis sensé être le dernier à pouvoir veiller sur lui. Ces choses-là ne s'oublient pas.

\- L'Ordre entier va se mobiliser. Où qu'il soit, on le retrouvera et le ramènera à Poudlard, sain et sauf.

\- Je suis sûr que tu connais déjà mon opinion sur le sujet. Je préférerais que l'Ordre reste loin d'Harry.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis que Dumbledore n'est plus parmi nous, c'est vrai, mais Severus et les autres...

\- Ça commençait déjà du temps de Dumbledore, le coupa Remus. J'aime de moins en moins les méthodes de l'Ordre. Pour tout te dire, je songe même à remettre ma démission.

Arthur hoqueta.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu.

\- Remus, tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Réfléchis enfin ! Tu as une place à l'Ordre, nous avons besoin de toi. Sans compter que l'Ordre assure la protection de ta famille ! Tonks a déjà perdu son père dans cette guerre ! S'il se passait quelque chose... Que ferais-tu ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère !

\- Je sais, je sais tout ça ! s'exclama le loup. Ce sera la plus intelligente ou la plus bête décision de ma vie, mais ça ne dépend que de circonstances...

\- Des circonstances que l'Ordre peut gérer un minimum.

\- Sauf à dire qu'il se retourne contre nous.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Le père Weasley resta silencieux. Un silence qui en disait pourtant long sur son assentiment du dernier point de son ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas exclure cette possibilité et, alors, ils seraient tous victimes de leur besoin de garantie.

\- Je ne peux pas rester dans une organisation juste parce qu'elle m'apporte des intérêts personnels, acheva Remus.

\- Des intérêts non négligeables, pourtant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, Arthur.

Dubitatif, le père Weasley n'en acquiesça pas moins aux propos de son ami. Il n'était pas en son pouvoir de s'opposer à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'Ordre, seul Remus pouvait décider de poursuivre sa participation ou non. Arthur ne s'engagea pas à lui dire qu'en renonçant à son poste au sein de l'organisation, il perdait bien plus que la protection rapprochée de sa famille. Il disait adieu aux renseignements que Kingsley et les autres étaient les seuls à posséder et qui auraient, pourtant, pu lui permettre de retrouver Harry comme il le désirait tant. Lupin n'était pas un inconscient, loin de là. S'il prenait la décision de s'en aller, c'était qu'il avait bien réfléchi, en son âme et conscience, à chacune des options. Tout ce qu'Arthur ajouta, fut une parole simple, mais incroyablement significative.

\- Si jamais tu partais... Sache qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour reprendre le job, Remus. Molly et moi ne laisserons pas Harry derrière.

\- Pense à ta famille avant toute chose, Arthur.

\- Je peux te retourner la faveur. Et puis, Harry c'est la famille.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est de la famille pour tout le monde, et pourtant, voilà où nous en sommes.

\- Il faut te changer les idées, répéta le père Weasley. Si l'Ordre vient à avoir des informations, il te les transmettra. Que tu sois ici ou ailleurs ne change rien.

\- Détrompes-toi, ça change beaucoup pour moi, avoua Remus.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge, attendant la suite. Le regard du loup-garou s'était métamorphosé en un sérieux implacable.

\- Les murailles de ce château ont un pouvoir particulier. Elles ne protègent pas que de ce qui vient de l'extérieur. Si je les quitte dans les circonstances actuelles... Je ne reviendrai pas au château. C'est pour ça que je retarde au maximum la visite à Tonks. Elle et le bébé... Ils comptent plus que tout. Mais, crois-moi quand je te dis que je me connais suffisamment pour ne pas me faire confiance là-dessus.

\- Tu ne serais pas seul, le rassura Arthur. Et peut-être que transmettre ton expérience à Bill te permettrait de... de trouver ce dont tu as besoin.

Remus secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Arthur. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu me dire, ou même avec Bill... Je sais que je ne peux pas m'y risquer, c'est tout.

\- Je... Je comprends. On trouvera une autre solution, murmura Arthur. La famille sera là pour lui, déjà.

\- Ne me comprends pas mal, Arthur, si Bill, ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous, a besoin de moi. Je serai là. Je serai honoré de l'aider à traverser cette épreuve avec vous tous. Peut-être que ça me permettra de faire la paix avec une certaine partie de moi-même. Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je le ferai. Je le ferai parce que c'est vous.

Arthur esquissa un sourire sincère. Il se racla la gorge en agitant inconfortablement les bras, puis se saisit de la boîte pleine de fioles. Remus acquiesça et, jouant de galanterie parodique, lui ouvrit la porte de la salle et le suivit dans le couloir déjà plus calme. Décidant de tenter le diable, malgré tout, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal prit le parti de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Minerva, là où le transfert par cheminette devait avoir lieu. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de rentrer dans la pièce où s'amassait déjà l'équipée des Weasley, accompagnée de Fleur, et supportée par Ginny venue dire un dernier au revoir à son frère.

Sur le pas de la porte, des appels pressants le forcèrent à se retourner.

\- Professeur ! Professeur Lupin !

Claquant leurs pieds sur le dallage des couloirs comme des déments, les deux derniers membres du fabuleux trio du Sauveur le hélait désespérément. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit signe à Minerva de continuer le départ sans lui. Arthur se chargerait de passer son message au nouveau maudit, il en était sûr. L'affaire qui rougissait les pommettes de ces deux-là promettait d'être beaucoup plus urgente.

\- Professeur, il faut qu'on vous parle, commença Ron. C'est à propos du professeur...

L'adolescent hésita soudainement. Il ignora le regard interloqué de sa petite-amie. La proximité du bureau de leur directrice de maison le dérangeait. Le roux se félicita intérieurement de sa prudente réserve lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le chapeau pointu de l'écossaise.

\- Et bien ? Remus, que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Oh ! Je ne...

\- Hagrid nous envoie vous chercher, mentit le cadet des Weasley sous l'expression ahurie de la née moldue. Un problème avec des gnomes. Il requiert les services d'un expert en Défense.

Remus écarta les bras pour ponctuer l'étonnante annonce de son étudiant. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin et assura sa collègue qu'il avait les choses bien en main.

\- Passez devant ! Je vous suis ! ordonna-t-il aux deux membres du fabuleux trio.

Jouant le jeu de l'urgence ménagère et animalière chez Hagrid, le loup-garou suivit les deux étudiants jusqu'au coude d'un couloir donnant sur les jardins. Inspectant les lieux de droite et de gauche, il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait là et attrapa une poignée de chaque robe de sorcier de Ron et d'Hermione pour les coller un peu durement contre le mur gris. Là, il s'abaissa légèrement pour les fixer dans le blanc de l'œil. Craignant une réprimande, Hermione l'implora immédiatement.

\- Professeur, croyez-nous, on ne vous aurait pas dérangé si ça n'était pas important.

\- Lequel va m'expliquer ce qui se passe réellement ? demanda Remus.

\- C'est à propos du professeur Rogue, commença Ron.

\- Ah ! Non, n'insistez pas ! Je ne reviendrais pas plus tôt sous prétexte que vous ne l'aimez pas. Hors de question !

Lupin les relâcha et s'éloigna rapidement d'eux. Hermione bondit.

\- Non, professeur ! Ça n'a rien à voir, s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le professeur Rogue a décidé de nous faire un cours demain, expliqua Ron.

\- Et ? s'impatienta le loup-garou. Je ne vois...

\- Sur les Horcruxes, professeur, termina la née moldue.

L'expression du professeur Lupin demeura interdite pendant un court instant, avant de basculer dans un profond ennui. Il soupira.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que la matière de Défense contre les forces du mal s'arrête aux contre-sortilèges et aux manières de maîtriser les animaux de troisième et, éventuellement, quatrième catégorie, si ?

\- Mais, professeur, il nous a parlé des impardonnables, tenta Ron.

\- Fol'Œil en avait fait autant durant votre quatrième année.

\- Ce n'était pas le professeur Maugrey, professeur, lui rappela Hermione.

\- Il n'empêche que vous avez déjà été éduqués sur le sujet. Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir qu'un enseignant comme le professeur Rogue décide de prendre à son compte l'enseignement d'une chose aussi difficile que les Horcruxes. Peut-être apprendrez-vous des choses utiles, et pas uniquement pour vos ASPICs !

\- Mais, professeur...

\- Non, miss Granger. Je ne discuterai pas de ça une minute de plus avec vous. Je vous conseille d'aller déjeuner et de reprendre vos cours normalement. Le professeur Rogue sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et vous devriez commencer à avoir un peu foi en lui, au lieu de toujours chercher la petite bête ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux membres du fabuleux trio acquiescèrent piteusement. Sans demander leur reste, ils s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans le château et remontèrent le couloir, menant au hall de la Grande Salle, d'un pas décidé. De là où il se trouvait, le professeur Lupin pouvait percevoir les ronchonnements du cadet des Weasley. Il jurait que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, et toutes autres originalités révolutionnaires que son âge lui soufflait de clamer haut et fort. S'assurant qu'ils prenaient bien le chemin du réfectoire, Lupin se rapprocha du mur de gauche et les surveilla aussi longtemps que possible.

Lorsque les deux robes de Gryffondor eurent disparu de son champ de vision depuis plus d'une minute, Remus s'effondra contre le mur. Accablé, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et grogna de rage. Ces deux-là n'avaient plus confiance en personne. Ils étaient persuadés que Minerva tenait avec Severus, lui trouvant sans cesse de bonnes excuses pour justifier ses actes inconsidérés, ou, au contraire, plutôt parfaitement calculés... De tous les professeurs, il était le seul au courant.

Une culpabilité monstre s'empara de lui. Dire que ces jeunes avaient confiance en lui... Mais il ne pouvait pas leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient, pas après ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Soupirant, il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps et observa le coin de ciel gris visible sous l'arche du couloir.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

Les cachots privatisés à l'intention du Sauveur du monde sorcier avaient retrouvé leur ennuyeux silence, il y avait une éternité de cela. Les cris du petit garçon moldu, quelque part derrière ces épais murs, n'avaient plus reparus au bout de la troisième salve. Au total, ce furent trois sessions de plaintes intolérables, longues d'à peine quelques minutes chacune, et entrecoupées d'éternités de silence qui avaient meublé la captivité du survivant. Tout s'était arrêté depuis, mais, accusant sévèrement le coup, l'esprit du jeune homme se chargeait de les lui rejouer en boucle, le persuadant que cet enfer pouvait ressurgir à n'importe quel moment. Le souvenir des hurlements hantait encore le silence...

Harry aussi avait hurlé. Des heures durant. Il avait sommé, quiconque infligeait cette ignoble torture, de venir se mesurer à lui, de changer de cible, de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui... Aucune des propositions n'avait été, cependant, suffisamment alléchante pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Personne n'était revenu le visiter, pas même Drago.

Il régnait, dans la cave, une chaleur étouffante et moite qui tirait une transpiration suintante des murs agressés. Des gouttes dégoulinaient régulièrement et venaient alimenter la flaque immobile au pied des marches menant au rez-de-chaussé. Ainsi dérangés, les serpents de lumière blanche s'agitaient nerveusement en glissant sur les ondes circulaires. Un bruit de clapotement donnait ainsi une consistance au silence. L'eau se déposait en fine couche gluante sur la peau du survivant, autant qu'elle ne s'en évaporait sous l'effet de sa propre sudation.

À force de se débattre contre ses entraves, Harry avait fini par créer, à l'aide de la fureur de sa magie, une espèce de microclimat tropical, en plein mois d'avril, sous les alcôves d'un manoir sinistre. Sa gorge le brûlait intolérablement. Des filets de sang chaud s'échappaient en divers endroits de sa peau excédée, poignets comme chevilles. Autour de ses genoux, les flaques d'eau s'étaient, elles, réellement teintes de rouge, répandant une odeur de rouille insoutenable juste au niveau de ses narines. Couplée à l'agitation anormale qui l'avait saisi plus tôt, la fragrance avait eu raison de son estomac révulsé.

N'attendant plus rien d'autre que le jour de son jugement dernier, le survivant se laissait pendre négligemment au bout de ses chaînés, poignets relevés, tête basculée vers l'avant, lunettes échouées au sol, dans les immondices. Le sang peinait à affluer jusque dans ses extrémités surélevées et, peu à peu, l'endormissement gagnait du terrain.

Le survivant ne se préoccupait plus de l'heure avançant, ni de la lumière déclinante, et encore moins de l'ouverture de la porte de ses quartiers « réservés » qui laissait soudainement s'infiltrer une silhouette noire dans l'escalier.

Au pied de celui-ci, l'eau clapota à peine. Les reflets argentés semblèrent se regrouper en deux pelotes de serpents, de chaque côté du passage de son visiteur, qui parut marcher sur le sol détrempé, comme si une mer elle-même s'était ouverture devant lui, pour se refermer calmement à sa suite. Une nouvelle hallucination au compteur, Harry songea que la forme noire qui se dessina bientôt devant ses yeux à demi-ouverts ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Au contraire, elle ne voulut pas le laisser en paix. Après un moment, une tâche claire passa entre ses baskets moldues et ramassa quelque chose dans les flaques polluées. Un éclat blanc illumina le bout d'une espèce de baguette noire, et, l'instant d'après, les branches froides de ses binocles rondes retrouvèrent le chemin de ses tempes. Totalement amorphe, le sorcier de Gryffondor ne réagit pas au contact. Il ne tenta même pas de se délester de cette aide visuelle dont il ne désirait plus recevoir les services. Un son, étrange, s'éleva à ses oreilles : des mots formulés dont il ne comprit pas le sens.

Tout à coup, une cascade d'eau glacée s'abattit sur son crâne fiévreux. L'électrochoc fut immédiat et l'extirpa violemment de sa torpeur. Il inspira brutalement, sans recevoir aucune goulée d'air en récompense. Un torrent aqueux s'infiltra dans sa gorge, la rafraîchissant au passage, et Harry eut l'horrible sensation de se noyer. Par réflexe, son corps l'obligea à tousser de manière incontrôlable. Et comme s'il s'était agi d'une formule dont il ignorait toutes les subtilités, la cascade glacée cessa de pleuvoir sur lui. De la bave s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pendant une bonne minute avant que sa respiration ne revienne à la normale. Cette averse avait tout lavé sur son passage : sang, immondices, tensions, hallucinations, idées noires et même sa torpeur.

Relevant la tête en s'ébrouant doucement, le visage de Drago Malfoy s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Une fois de plus, le survivant en fut presque déçu... Non, il était carrément déçu.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Ce connard se foutait de sa gueule, n'est-ce-pas ? Comment pouvait-on se sentir après quatre jours de cette captivité ? Comment, lui, se serait-il senti après ce traitement de torture indirecte ? Harry aurait bien eu envie de lui cracher, littéralement, au visage. Pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix du prince des Serpentards l'en empêcha. Il y avait, dans son ton traînant, une intonation étrange, presque douce et sincère. Le choc de la cascade passait rapidement et ce visage trop connu le replongeait dans la routine de son emprisonnement. Plus qu'une vague de colère, ce furent des paroles dangereuses qui s'échappèrent de son être.

\- Combien de temps tes amis les Mangemorts comptent-ils jouer avec moi avant de m'achever ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Vous comptez me rendre fou ? Comme les parents de Neville ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? C'est ça qu' _Il_ veut ? Si oui, il faudrait peut-être lui dire que je suis déjà totalement cinglé.

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Drago. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas toi, hein ? souffla faiblement Harry en souriant.

Le blond s'immobilisa, en proie à une immense hésitation.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as toujours rêvé de me tuer. Et je suis là... Regarde ! Je suis là !

Un rire dément s'empara du survivant. Avec toutes les peines du monde étant donné leur engourdissement, il écarta les mains, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

\- Je suis là ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? grogna Drago. Tu as fini ton numéro ?

\- Tue-moi. C'est ce qui va m'arriver de toute façon. _Il_ va me tuer, non ?

Drago trembla, ahuri. Ces propos ne pouvaient pas être ceux du Saint Potter qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Il le fixa longuement, horrifié par cette vision incompréhensible. Épuisé, Harry arborait pourtant un sourire de malade. Ses pupilles vertes luisaient d'un éclat sanguinaire et donnaient presque l'impression d'avoir, à eux seuls, contaminé l'ensemble de cette cave de cette odeur pestilentielle de rouille. Rien que l'atmosphère irrespirable était d'origine magique, à force de s'être heurtée contre les murs, emprisonnée. Furieux de se rendre compte que le véritable Harry Potter lâchait prise dans sa propre conscience, le prince des Serpentards secoua la tête, grimaçant.

\- Tu perds totalement la tête, Potter. Il est hors de question que je te tue.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

Semblant enfin recouvrer ses esprits, le Sauveur du monde sorcier plongea ses pupilles vertes éclairées de rage dans celles, couleur mercure, tourmentées de son unique visiteur. L'éclat de folie pure n'en avait pas pour autant disparu, et le blond hésita à se reculer. Une de ses semelles crissa contre le sol, avant qu'il ne se ravise. Potter, bien qu'aliéné, lui offrait une chance inespérée qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Pas ici. Et c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. De toute manière, le survivant avançait d'excellentes hypothèses et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il n'emporte cette conversation dans la tombe si tout se passait mal. Cette réalité le réconforta, pourtant, beaucoup que ce qu'il espérait.

Attrapant à deux mains les chaînes qui immobilisaient Harry, Drago se suspendit au-dessus des flaques et approcha son visage de celui du survivant. L'autre le regarda faire sans broncher, quelque peu amusé.

 _\- Il_ reviendra bientôt, murmura Drago. Tout doit être fini d'ici là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui doit être fini, Drago ? sourit le survivant.

\- Ce que je te propose. Je ne suis pas de taille, tout seul. J'ai besoin d'aide. De _ton_ aide, Harry.

\- Besoin de moi, comment ? Sois clair, Malfoy.

\- Pour s'en sortir.

\- Se sortir d'ici ?

\- Se sortir de tout, précisa le blond.

Soudainement intéressé, Harry s'agita dans ses entraves. Il se rapprocha volontairement de son ennemi de Poudlard. Celui-ci, comprenant par là qu'il avait toute son attention, se lança sur la voie des explications, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

\- Ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ne doit pas se reproduire. Il faut que tout, tu m'entends, _tout_ , soit terminé dans les jours qui viennent.

\- La dernière fois ?

\- Quand les Rafleurs vont ont livré à ma tante.

Le sourire moqueur du Sauveur mourut aussitôt. Les hurlements d'Hermione se substituèrent aussitôt à ceux du pauvre garçon moldu, peut-être déjà inerte, quelque part ici. Les ombres qui habitèrent subitement le regard de son visiteur lui transmettaient une angoisse anormale, viscérale. Oh, oui... Il reconnaissait cette expression. C'était celle des êtres qui savaient précisément de quoi Voldemort était capable.

Harry comprit qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur le compte de Drago. Ses provocations de sale gamin aristocrate, comme au bon vieux temps, et son numéro de gros bras auprès des autres Mangemorts, ne cachaient pas de la peur. Non, ils cachaient la terreur pure et sourde, celle qui élisait domicile sans plus pouvoir être délogée. Malgré tout, et parce qu'il s'était déjà laissé avoir à ses propres pièges auparavant, le survivant s'interdit de le croire entièrement. Il lui semblait que quelque chose ne collait toujours pas, malgré l'emboîtement trop parfait des événements. Pourquoi Drago l'aurait-il attendu pour quoi que ce soit ? Une petite voix, au fond de sa conscience, lui soufflait que le blond ne l'attendait pas lui. Il attendait une occasion, n'importe laquelle, qui lui paraisse suffisamment valable pour s'y accrocher. Et Harry était cette solution à ses yeux. Méfiant, le sorcier de Gryffondor décida de poursuivre la définition des termes de ce contrat que le prince des Serpentards semblait lui proposer.

\- Et qu'espères-tu de moi ? Je suis prisonnier, ici. J'ai, un peu, les mains liées...

\- Pas forcément, le détrompa Drago.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, le blond poursuivit.

\- Tant qu' _Il_ n'est pas revenu, le manoir est sous les ordres de ma famille.

\- Ta tante ?

Drago secoua la tête, le détrompant une nouvelle fois.

\- Elle est avec _lui_.

Les sourcils du survivant se froncèrent. Bellatrix Lestrange ? Absente elle aussi ? Ces nouvelles ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Elles lui rappelaient beaucoup trop ce mystère irrésolu de la chambre-forte vidée sans aucune trace. Drago perçut très nettement sa méfiance. Il sentait que son seul levier d'influence était en train de s'effondrer sous lui. Pris de panique, ses mains secouèrent vivement les chaînes.

\- Harry ! On n'a pas le temps pour se méfier l'un de l'autre ! On n'est plus à Poudlard, ici ! C'est la guerre !

La dernière phrase du prince des Serpentards envoya une décharge déplaisante le long de la colonne vertébrale du survivant. La guerre ? Bien sûr, il était clair depuis le départ que son arrêt brutal n'était qu'un lamentable coup monté destiné à l'affaiblir, ainsi qu'à aveugler la population sorcière. Pourtant, l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre, et spécialement de Drago, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Une sueur froide le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Harry. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la tour d'Astronomie, l'an dernier ?

\- Tu veux dire, quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore, cracha le survivant en rage.

\- Crois-tu que je serais encore sur mes deux jambes si c'était la version que _Lui_ avait reçue ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire... Voldemort pense que c'est toi qui a... tué Dumbledore ?

\- Sais-tu ce que ça fait de moi ? insista le prince des Serpentards. Je suis le Malfoy le plus influent après ma tante.

\- Mais... Et ceux qui ont assisté au... Ta tante... Ils savent tous que c'est Rogue qui a jeté le dernier sort. C'est impossible, affirma le survivant.

\- Tu es naïf au point de croire que personne, parmi eux, n'a rien à cacher aux Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Même ma tante a son lot de mensonges capables de lui valoir l'éclair vert. Même elle.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, Rogue les côtoie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître leurs petits secrets.

\- Des serments inviolables, devina le survivant.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Mais... Si tu as une telle garantie... Tu es protégé ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas déserté avant ? L'Ordre aurait pu te cacher ! Te protéger !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas partir.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je savais ce qu' _Il_ préparait ! Voilà, pourquoi ! Et je me doutais bien que Saint Potter, aussi andouille que ses godasses, n'aurait pas pas pu s'empêcher de tomber dans le panneau !

\- Tu es resté... pour me sortir de là ? récapitula Harry avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

\- Tant que tu seras en vie, le combat continuera, Harry. Alors, maintenant, tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ?

Plus méfiant que jamais, le sorcier de Gryffondor tenta de déceler la moindre once de mensonge, le moindre détail douteux dans le regard gris de Drago. Seule une lueur craintive y régnait. Après un moment de réflexion, Harry hocha la tête, scellant une sorte d'accord entre eux. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas d'autre choix à sa disposition. En fait, en s'adressant à lui, le blond lui rendait aussi un grand service. Le survivant avait désormais un allié au sein du camp adverse, et, en prime, la promesse de se sortir dès que possible de cet enfer indescriptible grâce à ses services. Malfoy n'avait cependant pas sa confiance et, tandis que celui-ci se redressait et dégainait visiblement une baguette noire au manche sertie de diamants brillants, Harry se jura qu'il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Des années de haine réciproque ponctuées d'une trahison aussi retentissante ne s'oubliait pas en un jour et ne déclenchait certainement pas la conclusion de pactes tels que celui-ci.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui conseilla le blond en agitant sa baguette. Celle-là ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

\- Comment vas-tu expliquer ma disparition à tes amis ? sourit méchamment Harry.

\- Ta disparition ?

Un rire secoua Drago.

\- Non, non, certainement pas. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu seras mon prisonnier personnel, Potter. Autrement dit, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une porte de sortie valable.

« _L'enfoiré_ », songea Harry. Le blond avait ce plan en tête depuis le début. Selon ses dires, puisqu'il pouvait justifier de n'importe quoi auprès des troupes de Jédusor, il pouvait bien se permettre de se réserver l'exclusivité du Sauveur, dans l'attente de la reprise des combats. Après tout, on ne refusait pas une aussi belle vengeance, doublée d'une petite sauterie non consentante, n'est-ce-pas ? Fulminant, Harry revint sur sa décision de ne pas lui faire confiance une seule seconde et se jura, qu'à la première occasion, il abandonnerait ce connard sur le carreau.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es malade.

\- Malade, mais sur le point de te libérer. Alors, tu ferais mieux de la ferme. Rappelle-toi que si j'ai le pouvoir de t'en sortir, j'ai aussi celui de t'y remettre. Prépare tes plus beaux cris de torture, Potter.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le regretter, Malfoy, mentit Harry.

\- Bien, alors c'est décidé. Reduc... _Ah !_

Subitement, le prince des Serpentards s'effondra au sol. Il agrippa fermement son bras gauche en criant de douleur. La baguette de sa mère roula au sol, tandis qu'il déboutonnait puis soulevait la manche de son costume noir. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, la marque des Ténèbres ondulait lentement, soulevant littéralement la chair et les vaisseaux violacés qui la parcouraient. Le visage déformé par la douleur, Drago jeta un œil noir à Harry en serrant les dents. S'aplatissant presque à plat-ventre sur le sol, il rampa jusqu'à sa baguette et l'attrapa du bout des doigts. Impuissant, le survivant ferma les yeux et se détourna selon ce que ses entraves lui permettaient.

Deux claquements assourdirent ses tympans et une vive chaleur se répandit de chaque côté de sa face. Il se sentit tomber au sol et se réceptionna maladroitement sur les paumes. Se redressant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier dévisagea Drago avec effarement. Il n'avait pas prononcé ses sortilèges, même avec une baguette étrangère à sa magie, et soufflait difficilement, tendu de toutes parts. Assis, il se rejeta en arrière en grognant. La marque des ténèbres s'agitait toujours sur son bras découvert. Harry voulut l'aider à se relever.

\- Reste où tu es ! gronda Drago en le menaçant de sa baguette. Reste où tu es, où tu te prends un _Doloris_ , Potter.

Sans discuter, le survivant attendit de longues minutes que le calvaire de son camarade de manoir s'achève, perplexe. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, ne sachant que croire.

Lorsque Drago se redressa, il osa enfin s'approcher et le soutint alors que ses jambes en gelée le faisaient tituber.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Harry.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on a encore moins de temps que ce que je pensais.

 _\- Il_ sait que je suis là ?

\- Pire. _Il_ sait que la victoire est proche.

Gémissant encore de douleur, le prince des Serpentards se plia en deux, coinçant son bras gauche entre ses jambes. L'image de la marque des Ténèbres terrassant ainsi le fils Malfoy laissait un drôle d'arrière-goût à Harry, peut-être encore pire que celui des cris du petit moldu. Car, ils semblaient annoncer bien pire que le défoulement éphémère d'un Mangemort en mal d'action.

Finalement, prenant sur lui, Drago recouvrit brusquement la marque palpitante de sa manche. D'une main, il tordit les poignets de Harry dans son dos et commença à dénouer sa cravate pour lui bander les yeux.

\- Harry Potter, ânonna-t-il, tu es désormais mon prisonnier personnel.

* * *

La nuit du six avril de cette année là, le cycle lunaire n'en était plus au stade de la pleine lune, mais sur le déclin de la gibbeuse décroissante, à la limite du dernier quartier. Le ciel d'encre n'abritait qu'une forme parfaitement arrondie d'un côté, coupée net en son milieu. Remus pouvait la deviner à travers le brouillard épais à l'odeur de soufre, couvrant les terres de l'école de sorcellerie écossaise.

Pourtant, bénéficiant de l'appui de cette brume mystique, l'astre nocturne déployait sa lueur immaculée avec impartialité. La blafarde clarté se répandait jusque dans le creux des collines, jetant un phare indésirable sur les fourrés les plus profondément enracinés dans la Forêt Interdite. Quand elles n'étaient pas masquée derrière le voile opaque de dame nature, les constructions alentours tranchaient violemment leur toile de fond en des lignes dures et sombres, implacables. L'ambiance ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à la pleine lune elle-même. Le professeur Lupin avait même entendu un loup, authentique cette fois, hurler entre les feuillages lugubres des arbres. Même les animaux voyaient leur instinct naturel dupé. Cela faisait froid dans le dos. D'autant que, une fois la volière de l'école dépassée, les lieux étaient en proie à un silence feutré dérangeant.

Les grandes baies de vitraux de la Grande Salle répandaient un halo jaune safran sur l'air. Le brouillard démontrait les lois de la physique sans pareille, soulignant la dispersion en ligne droite de la lumière. De sa vision accrue, Remus voyait ainsi un bouquet de faisceaux lumineux, tels des épées affûtées, se ficher de leur pointe dans l'herbe ou les légers remous du lac.

À l'intérieur, le repas du soir n'était pas encore tout à fait terminé, mais le loup-garou s'était éclipsé de la table des professeurs, un peu plus tôt, pour partir, visiblement, en balade « _au clair de lune_ ». Les Gryffondors de septième année étaient hors d'état de nuire. En les remarquant particulièrement agités, Remus avait soufflé une méfiance prodigieuse à leur directrice de maison. Minerva avait juré qu'elle garderait un œil sur eux. De toute manière, même sans l'intervention de qui que ce fusse, le loup-garou doutait sincèrement qu'Hermione et Ron aient le temps d'échafauder un plan digne de ce nom et qui fusse autre que « _créer un esclandre durant le cours du professeur Rogue_ », le lendemain. Le professeur Lupin pouvait donc avoir l'esprit libre. Pour cela en tout cas.

Aux aguets, il promenait ses yeux incomparables sur les différents chemins du domaine, osant même mettre à profit ses sens décuplés de loup-garou, au plus grand plaisir du double bestial jamais réellement endormi sous sa chair. La culpabilité saisissait Remus aux tripes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser entrer ainsi dans sa vie, après tant d'années passées à le repousser. Le chemin inverse serait incroyablement difficile, si jamais il parvenait à amorcer le retour en arrière...

Sentant un changement de terrain s'opérer sous ses pieds, le loup-garou s'immobilisa. Devant lui s'étendait le pont qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Inspectant une dernière fois les collines rocheuses courant sur sa droite, avec l'avidité d'un chasseur, il inspira une seule et unique fois avant de reprendre sa marche, d'un pas modéré. Rien ne pressait. Il avait toute la nuit. Pour tout dire, le professeur Lupin faillit même céder à la tentation des Trois Balais et de l'ambiance festive qui s'en dégageait. Il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de l'entrée du pub et y demeura de longues minutes, au point d'intriguer quelques sorciers, attablés près d'une fenêtre. Voyant qu'il attirait l'attention, Remus leur adressa un cordial signe de tête avant de se remettre en route. Il ne fallait quand même pas abuser.

S'engouffrant dans une ruelle d'habitations privées empestant les résidus de suie, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'assura qu'on ne le suivait pas. Rien n'étant à signaler, il s'activa pour rejoindre le point où l'arrière du village rencontrait la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Le paysage commença à se déniveler durement et Remus s'aida des racines des arbres environnants pour caler ses pieds sur le sol où ses semelles glissaient. Bientôt, des barbelés apparurent, enroulés dans des herbes hautes et quelques lierres grimpants en mal de taillage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le professeur Lupin contempla la stature effroyable de la Cabane Hurlante. Voilà. C'était maintenant. Maintenant que tout se jouait.

Tâtant précautionneusement sa cuisse, Remus se rassura de la présence de sa baguette avant de s'avancer, enfin, dans l'allée de la maison « la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne ». Il prit son temps, s'arrêtant quand l'instinct du loup-garou s'affolait, puis reprenant quand tout était à sa faveur. Au bout de trois longues minutes, il parvint enfin à retrouver le plancher grinçant et les portes brinquebalantes de la Cabane Hurlante qui avait bercé sa scolarité.

Immédiatement, l'homme releva la tête vers les espacements du plafond. Ils laissaient entrevoir le mouvement d'une ombre noire à l'étage. Sortant doucement sa baguette de son accoutrement rapiécé, Remus en dirigea la pointe vers l'intrus. Puis, se corrompant encore un peu plus auprès de sa moitié animale, le loup-garou remonta lentement les marches couvertes de poussière de la demeure instable. Il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque planche défectueuse, chaque millimètre grinçant. Personne, ô grand personne, ne pouvait le prendre à revers dans ces lieux, même sous sa forme humaine.

Émergeant lentement du trou de l'escalier, Remus sentit ses sens se gorger d'une étrange excitation tandis que l'ombre se matérialisait en une longue cape noire. Son propriétaire lui tournait le dos de façon commode, lui laissant tout loisir de s'installer pour le surprendre. C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis près d'une heure, alors qu'il avait quitté la table des professeurs à sa suite, uniquement pour le suivre, à distance, en empruntant un autre chemin que lui pour parvenir jusqu'à ce lui où toutes les routes semblaient mener.

Bien en position, Remus inspecta le parquet qui intéressait visiblement, avec une grande force d'attraction, le directeur de Poudlard et décida que le jeu de jauge avait assez duré. S'avançant d'un pas, le loup-garou prit bien garde à faire grincer la dernière planche sur laquelle il posa le pied.

Le maître des potions se redressa d'un seul homme et, presque enjoué, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal sut qu'il avait grimacé en sentant la pointe de sa baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos. Un imperceptible frisson avait même parcouru entièrement l'homme corbeau et, pour une énième fois qui commençait à devenir une sale habitude, Remus dévoila un sourire carnassier en remerciant son double canin. Rogue était tout à lui.

* * *

 **Voici ce qui achève ce chapitre 13, le premier de cette "trinité infernale", comme j'aime à l'appeler personnellement et, je suis persuadée que vous comprendrez pourquoi une fois que vous l'aurez lue dans son intégralité.**

 **J'espère, comme d'habitude, que ça vous a plu et que vos retours seront nombreux ! =D**

 **En attendant, je vous retrouve le plus rapidement possible, probablement d'ici un mois (et oui, je vous laisse sur cet impossible clifhanger). Quoi qu'il arrive, vous pouvez toujours avoir de mes nouvelles via la fiche d'auteur et, au pire, me contacter par MP ;)**

 **Sur ce, une très bonne continuation à vous ! A dans les reviews ! Et portez-vous bien d'ici la prochaine !**

 **XOXO**

 **M.A.D.**


	14. L'allégeance des intentions

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver après un peu plus d'un mois pour ce nouveau chapitre. Toujours autant de tension, un peu plus d'action et un début d'explication qui nous amènera à l'ultime chapitre XV. Ultime, car il est celui qui vous donnera enfin les réponses que vous attendez. Tout progresse dans ce chapitre, aussi bien du côté de Poudlard, que des professeurs, que du manoir et du Drarry. Oui, oui, vous m'avez bien lue : le Drarry pose ses jalons dans ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez généreux en retours ! =)**

 **Je tenais tout particulièrement à vous remercier pour votre soutien, et plus spécialement mon cher Hasarune qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour ce chapitre et la création d'un mot de passe bien utile ! Merci à lui et ses idées toujours originales et barrées ! =)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV : L'allégeance des intentions.**

\- Ne bouge pas.

Severus Rogue tiqua silencieusement. Son visage graisseux de pâleur maladive se contracta et ses paupières se scellèrent brièvement. La pointe arrondie d'une baguette piquait la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale, dans le bas du dos, en faisant pression sur les nerfs, à tel point qu'une irritation toute musculaire se propageait dans ses cuisses en suivant la ligne sciatique. Malgré la frustration de s'être fait prendre _comme un Londubat_ , le maître des potions reconnut qu'il lui fallait tirer son chapeau à l'adversaire qui le tenait en joue, sans qu'il ait pu apercevoir son visage, ni sentir sa présence jusqu'alors. Peu de sorciers auraient été en mesure de le mettre en défaut ainsi et il se sentait presque obligé de le signaler sarcastiquement à son agresseur, qui qu'il fût.

Quoique, son identité ne relevait pas tellement du secret d'état. Si peu de gens étaient capables de le prendre au dépourvu, comme en cet instant, ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de connaître la charpente Cabane Hurlante comme s'il s'agissait des lignes de leur main, étaient encore moins nombreux. D'ailleurs, même sans cela, Severus aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles.

\- Maintenant, retourne-toi.

Docile, le directeur de Poudlard obéit sans chercher à se dérober. En trois pas mesurés, il adressait son plus magistral air dédaigneux à Remus Lupin. Le sourire, quant à lui, se collait déjà aux traits du loup-garou, visiblement extatique d'avoir ferré sa proie avec autant de maîtrise. Au fond de ses pupilles, pourtant, Severus décelait tout sauf de l'inconscience purement jouissive, plutôt une concentration immense, hanté que l'homme était de faire appel à sa seconde nature. Lupin savait que l'avoir sous la pointe de sa baguette ne signait pas obligatoirement sa victoire, loin de là. Pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant des années, aussi bien en tant qu'ennemi d'école, de collègue enseignant, que de membre de l'Ordre, il n'était pas sans ignorer que la baguette du Prince de Sang-Mêlé était toujours coincée dans la manche droite de son habit. Sitôt qu'une occasion s'offrirait à lui, le maître des potions la sortirait de son carcan.

\- Rogue, salua le loup-garou.

\- Lupin.

\- J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec toi, Severus.

\- Au milieu de la Cabane Hurlante, bien sûr. Ton territoire. Comme c'est pratique, persifla le directeur.

\- Et je n'abaisserai pas non plus ma baguette.

\- Enfin, tu as assez d'audace pour t'opposer à quelqu'un, Lupin ! Je désespérais de voir, un jour, le lion des Gryffondors s'éveiller en toi. Ou préfères-tu « loup », peut-être ? Tu as l'air de faire suffisamment confiance à cette partie de toi pour chasser _au clair de lune_ , maintenant.

Dans un brusque accès de rage, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal enfonça douloureusement l'extrémité de sa baguette dans les chairs de l'épaule gauche du maître des potions, par-dessus le tissu. Rogue, malgré un mouvement de recul, ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Quelle que soit la raison qui te démange là où ça n'est pas commode, Lupin, j'ose espérer que tu te rends bien compte qu'il n'est pas judicieux de m'attaquer aussi lâchement.

\- Je devrais t'écouter. Après tout, c'est vrai que tu t'y connais, question lâcheté. Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres plans en tête !

Soupirant, le directeur de Poudlard fit rouler sa tête, autant que possible, sur ses épaules, faisant craquer les ligaments de sa nuque. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ces vieilles querelles. Des affaires plus sérieuses l'attendaient dans le château, et Lupin ne faisait que le retarder indéfiniment avec ce contre-temps ennuyeux. L'entretien que son vieil ennemi lui réclamait, grâce à la ferveur de sa baguette magique, promettait de s'éterniser : l'autre avait l'air d'être avide de questions.

Lassé d'avance, Severus haussa les sourcils avec mépris. Un cul-de-poule moqueur façonna sa bouche tandis qu'il feignit de s'intéresser au cas du loup-garou, comme s'ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés dans un bureau quelconque, entre les murs de l'école, parfaitement cordiaux, à l'aise et désireux de s'entretenir l'un avec l'autre. L'utopie parfaitement contraire à cette situation, en somme.

\- Et donc ? En quoi puis-je t'être _agréable,_ Lupin ? Tu dois savoir que je n'ai qu'un temps limité à te consacrer. La vue de ta personne ne bénéficie que d'une très pauvre tolérance...

Rogue laissa échapper un souffle désagréable. Son épaule flancha légèrement vers l'arrière. Agacé par son comportement, Remus avait tourné le poignet, vrillant la chair du maître des potions en accord avec la pointe de sa baguette. La colère animait désormais les iris noirs de ce dernier.

\- Il est sympathique de voir comment tu me remercies après ce que j'ai fait pour toi, commenta Severus.

\- Ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Ah ! Non, laisse-moi rire ! ironisa le professeur Lupin.

\- Les souvenirs de la pleine lune ne gigotent déjà plus dans ton esprit ? C'est bien dommage pour un loup-garou !

\- Tu n'as fait que m'empêcher de quitter Poudlard. Pour t'assurer que je reste bien sagement entre les murs du château, là où tu pourrais mieux me surveiller. Pour quelle raison, ça, je n'en suis pas bien sûr.

\- Crois bien que Poudlard se passerait volontiers de ta présence ! Quand on voit les dégâts que tu provoques, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, cela dit.

\- Mais heureusement que j'étais présent ce soir-là ! Heureusement ! On aurait eu bien plus à déplorer que mes actions, c'est moi qui te le garantie !

\- Continue de te bercer d'illusions, Lupin.

La voix du professeur Rogue plongea étonnamment dans les graves d'outre-tombe tandis que son corps basculait vers l'arrière. Déséquilibré, Remus se retrouva emporté vers l'avant par son propre poids. Le loup-garou n'eut que le temps de se stabiliser sur les planches de la Cabane Hurlante avant que la cape du maître des potions n'enveloppe son propriétaire d'une épaisse fumée noire, qui le fit bientôt disparaître de son champ de vision. Remus se recula de plusieurs pas en la voyant s'élever au-dessus du sol et s'échapper par un coin du palier.

\- Et c'est toi qui parle de lâcheté ?! hurla-t-il. Aie au moins celui de te battre comme un homme, à défaut de t'expliquer !

\- M'expliquer de quoi, exactement ?

Le professeur de Défense se retourna prestement. Severus ne s'était pas volatilisé. Il se tenait, baguette en main, pointée sur lui, à l'autre bout du palier. Des rais de lune raturaient son visage indéchiffrable, plongé dans la pénombre, en filtrant à travers les planches clouées aux fenêtres de la demeure brinquebalante. On ne pouvait pas cerner cet homme obscur. Il coulait entre les doigts comme une poignée de sable meuble, encore plus insaisissable que la fumée. Les yeux, réputées pour leur ouverture sur l'âme d'un homme, chez lui, refusaient de révéler leur véritable éclat.

Ce soir là, alors qu'il jaugeait son collègue et ennemi d'enfance, Severus avait pourtant une drôle de lueur au fond des iris. Inhabituelle. Intense. Comme si, en vérité, il savait déjà... Non, pas « _comme si_ » : il _savait_ déjà ce à quoi cette conversation allait aboutir.

Remus, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas réfréner les tremblements qui agitaient ses yeux injectés de sang. Son corps entier n'était plus que tension, partagé entre milles émotions contradictoires dirigées dans autant de directions différentes : sa nature de loup-garou, l'homme en proie au doute, sa soif de réponses, l'inquiétude envers sa famille, les mauvais souvenirs de Bill, les paroles d'Arthur, la confiance trahie de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry... Beaucoup de ruisseaux qui grossissaient le flot confus de sa concentration extrême se raccrochant à un seul être abject, là, juste devant lui, pour fonctionner convenablement. Il lui semblait que la direction que prenait la pointe de sa baguette l'aidait dans cette focalisation. Un seul faux mouvement et le loup-garou ne pourrait plus observer que les murs poussiéreux de la Cabane.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toute cette situation me dérangeait. Au-delà du fait qu'elle soit totalement absurde... Je n'envisageais pas que le souvenir de la guerre, aussi terrible soit-il, agite Harry à ce point. Ses avertissements, son attitude, son départ... Je n'ai rien compris. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en repos et que je prenne réellement le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Et qu'as-tu découvert, mon cher Lupin ? répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

\- Le silence, asséna Remus. Ce qui me dérange et ce qui dérangeait Harry, c'est ce silence intolérable.

Le professeur de Défense s'humecta rapidement les lèvres. D'un coup, il se mit à remuer les pieds dans ses chaussures aux semelles rongées. Progressivement, l'homme frêle commença à piétiner indifféremment les planches vétustes sous lui. Des grincements en tous genres s'élevèrent.

\- Je marche sur un vieux plancher. Il grince, il craque, il fait toutes sortes de bruits. Il vit, il se manifeste. Mais...

Remus s'immobilisa. De sa main libre, il prit son oreille gauche en coupe.

\- Je cesse de marcher. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

\- Le point ? soupira Rogue.

\- Quand on agit, il y a toujours une conséquence à la clé. J'ai marché, ça a fait du bruit. J'ai cessé de marcher, ça n'en fait plus. C'est aussi bête que ça. S'il n'y a plus de bruit, c'est tout simplement parce que le mouvement s'est arrêté. Ce qui me dérange, ce n'est pas tant que le plancher ne fasse plus de bruit. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il existe des personnes capables de marcher sans tirer aucun bruit de ce plancher, comme ceci.

Le loup-garou enjamba précautionneusement deux planches, côte à côte, pour reposer de tout son poids sur une jointure, là où des têtes de clous couverts de rouille brune émergeaient de quelques millimètres au milieu du bois. Aucun grincement, pas même un bruissement, ne s'éleva.

\- Autrement dit, ce qui me dérange, c'est que des gens soient capables d'agir sans que personne ne les remarque.

\- Cette métaphore est profondément lassante et encore très loin de ton point.

Un faux rire renforça l'ironie du sourire de Remus.

\- Soyons sérieux, Severus. Des organisations comme celle des Mangemorts et de Tu-Sais-Qui ne disparaissent pas en un jour par l'action du saint esprit ! La situation que nous vivons jusqu'à présent est hors-norme. Il aurait fallu un cataclysme pour que la nature reprenne son cours normal et rétablisse un silence naturel. Tout ceci n'est que du silence savamment orchestré. C'est ça qui dérangeait Harry, ça que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre, et ça aussi que les autres seront bien obligés d'admettre tôt ou tard.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre la tribune au Ministère ? se moqua le maître des potions. Quelqu'un de plus concerné que moi trouvera sans doute plus d'intérêt à ton histoire de plancher qui grince.

\- Mais justement, Severus... J'y viens.

Le directeur de Poudlard pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le ton dans la voix de Lupin avait changé, piquant immédiatement sa curiosité. Il s'apprêtait à l'impliquer dans ce raisonnement sans queue ni tête.

\- J'ai appris aujourd'hui, parfaitement par hasard, qu'avant de disparaître, Harry espionnait quelqu'un en secret. Pas si discrètement que ça, étant donné que ses camarades ont réussi à le savoir. Et si eux, qui ne sont que de simples étudiants, déjà bien futés pour leur âge je te l'accorde, ont réussi à le remarquer, je me dis qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans ce cas.

\- Qu'insinues-tu, encore ?

\- Tu savais parfaitement qu'Harry t'espionnait dans tes moindres faits et gestes. Tu vois, je serais même tenté de dire que tu ne t'es pas contenté de laisser faire. Je dirais que tu en as profité.

\- De quoi voudrais-tu que je profite ? Potter est persuadé que la mort de Dumbledore n'était qu'un lâche assassinat de ma part. Il ne sait rien de ce qui a été décidé à l'Ordre, parce que Dumbledore lui-même ne tenait pas à ce qu'il en fasse partie. À sa place, moi aussi j'aurais cru bon de m'espionner.

Remus secoua la tête, en signe de négation. Il n'avalait pas cette pitoyable défense.

\- Albus décédé, tu avais la voie libre pour tout lui expliquer. Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas fait. Ce qui me laisse penser que tu sais, et encore mieux, que tu défends, la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore tenait tant à garder Harry en dehors de l'Ordre. Quand on sait que tu étais le plus proche de lui, de son vivant, ça se tient.

\- Je pourrais te retourner ce compliment, Lupin.

Le loup-garou se figea sur place.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Peut-être as-tu estimé que tu n'en savais pas assez pour expliquer à Potter que Dumbledore avait mis en scène sa propre mort ?

\- Tu ne me feras pas entrer dans ce jeu là ! s'exclama Remus.

\- Tu le savais, au même titre que moi, Lupin. Même sans connaître toute l'histoire, tu pouvais aisément expliquer certaines choses à cher protégé.

Un rictus méprisant souleva les lèvres du maître des potions.

\- Ton accusation ne tient pas debout et, je vais te dire, moi aussi j'ai horreur des hypocrites dans ton genre. Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. Cesse de prétendre que tu ne pouvais pas en parler toi-même à Potter. Il y a, là-dessous, une autre raison. Une qui ne regarde que toi.

\- Un homme comme Dumbledore n'a pas pu te demander une telle chose. J'ai beau me le répéter, reparcourir tout ce qui concerne cet accord dans les archives de l'Ordre... Je n'y crois toujours pas. L'homme que je connaissais n'aurait pas été capable d'une action aussi lâche.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une seule question que tu devrais envisager, Lupin.

L'angoisse saisit violemment les tripes du professeur de Défense. Il déglutit, submergé par la salive et la transpiration dégoulinant de ses tempes, où courait une tempe battante. Severus prit son temps, articulant chaque mot avec un cynisme brutal.

\- Es-tu sûr d'avoir réellement connu Albus Dumbledore ?

Les yeux de Remus faillirent bondir hors de leurs orbites. Comment osait-il insulter la mémoire de cet homme légendaire, en sa présence ? De quel droit se permettait-il de bafouer ainsi sa mémoire ? Et, en prime, dans le seul but de se moquer de lui ?

\- Tu me dégoûtes, Severus.

\- J'étais le plus proche de lui, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ne crois-tu pas que, par la conséquente, je suis également celui qui le connaissais le mieux ?

\- Je ne veux pas le croire.

\- Je connaissais ses secrets, Lupin. Je connaissais son histoire, ses doutes, ses peurs... Ses plans pour l'avenir. Et pas juste le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le loup-garou fixa le directeur de Poudlard dans le blanc de l'œil, espérant y prendre un démon quelconque, un fantôme, rien qu'un frémissement, sur le fait. Mais le maître des potions demeura silencieux et parfaitement impassible, comme à son habitude, plongeant Remus dans une froideur toute nouvelle.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je te méprise, à cet instant, Severus. L'Ordre te fait confiance, tant mieux. Mais, s'ils te voyaient comme moi je le fais... Ce ne serait plus le cas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? ricana l'homme abject.

\- Parce que, vois-tu, de tous les silences... c'est le tien qui me dérange le plus.

Rogue haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il semblait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu qui l'amusait fortement et l'empêchait d'être dérangé par les crampes qui gênaient déjà le bras armé de Remus, trop longtemps maintenu dans la même position. Ignorant au mieux sa fatigue, le professeur de Défense continua.

\- S'il est possible qu'Harry te surveillait, uniquement à cause du mauvais pressentiment que lui causait la mort douteuse de Dumbledore, de mon côté j'ai bien plus d'arguments à ma disposition pour me faire une meilleure idée de ton rôle. À commencer par cette leçon que tu as prévu de faire aux septième année, demain.

Une large inspiration souleva la poitrine stricte du maître des potions. Le bras soutenant sa baguette perdit un peu de sa vigueur. Pour tout dire, il sembla à Remus que ce fut une partie entière de son intérêt pour leur entretien qui s'envola.

\- Les Horcruxes ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! cracha-t-il.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui place l'hypocrisie au rang des défauts les plus inconvenables, et en particulier concernant le crédit qu'on accorde aux étudiants, tu te surpasses ce soir. C'est déjà la deuxième preuve que tes paroles ne sont que du vent. Où est passé ton ambition de préparer tes élèves à toute éventualité ? De les considérer comme des adultes ?

\- On ne parle pas de ces choses-là à des septièmes années ! Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Prendre un tel risque équivaut à se _jeter un sort sur le pied_!

\- Ces septièmes années savent déjà qu'une telle forme de magie existe. Potter s'est chargé de les ameuter bien avant moi. La partie éducative de la chose nous revient. Ne pas leur apprendre la véritable nature de cette magie, ni les moyens de s'en défendre, à notre époque, serait un désastre.

\- Tu vas soumettre de jeunes esprits à une tentation et à un pouvoir de séduction que tu ne mesures pas, Severus ! Repense à tes jeunes années, revoie la façon dont _tu_ as plongé ! Tout ce que tu risques de faire, c'est d'éveiller de dangereuses vocations !

\- Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te suggérer, dans ce cas, Lupin : reprendre ta place sur l'estrade.

\- Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je généraliserais même le processus ! Ça je te l'assure.

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent soudainement. Les allusions à Poudlard ou aux cours hypothétiques dispensés avaient disparu d'un revers de baguette. La discussion prenait une toute autre épaisseur qui le réjouissait presque. Enfin, une de ces têtes bien pensantes se réveillait de son doux coma psychédélique !

\- Les Défenses contre les forces du mal ne sont pas les seules à avoir besoin d'être reprises sérieusement en main. L'Ordre aurait tout à gagner à y passer aussi !

\- L'Ordre n'a pas besoin de tes services pour savoir comment fonctionner, rétorqua Severus.

\- Il serait, en tout cas, nécessaire de lui rappeler ce qu'est un agent double. Car, dans son fonctionnement actuel, ce rôle m'amène beaucoup de questions. Peut-être pourrais-tu éclaircir les choses pour moi, Severus ? interrogea Lupin, l'ironie dans la voix.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, crois-moi. Malheureusement j'ai un cours à préparer, persifla le maître des potions.

Des volutes de fumée noire commencèrent à s'élever du plancher de la Cabane Hurlante, sous les pieds du directeur de Poudlard. L'écartement entre les lattes de vieux bois permettaient à la vapeur de s'infiltrer à l'étage du dessous puis de rejaillir, autour de Remus, ainsi qu'en toutes parts du premier palier, par les jointures défectueuses qui laissaient entrevoir le rez-de-chaussé. Severus ne dirigeait plus sa baguette contre le loup-garou, mais redressait légèrement sa pointe vers sa propre personne. Un sourire dédaigneux ornait son visage blanc graisseux.

Soudain, un éclair rouge traversa le palier délabré, désarmant le directeur de Poudlard d'un sort informulé. Sa baguette roula dans un coin en cliquetant. La fumée noire sembla subir un abrupte retour en arrière et se replia sous les pieds du maître des potions à une vitesse faramineuse. Sa lâche fuite ténébreuse venait d'être réduite à néant.

\- N'espère même pas me fausser compagnie, Severus.

\- T'accorder le logis dans ce château était une décision bien regrettable, commenta Rogue.

\- Tu pourras y remédier une fois cet entretien fini si cela te chante.

\- Et que fais-tu de mon cours sur les Horcruxes ?

Le bras droit du loup-garou claqua une fois dans l'air et un éclair blanc émergea de son arme. Rogue se baissa rapidement, évitant le sort qui fit s'effondrer une partie de cloison derrière lui. Une mèche de cheveux noirs lui barrait le visage quand il se retourna vers le professeur de Défense, la rage très visible sur les traits.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me répondre ou tu me subiras jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Severus.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser partir du château cette fois-là. Tu ne serais pas en train de m'emmerder prodigieusement.

Le maître des potions soupira lourdement, profondément contrarié. S'appuyant au sol d'une main, il se redressa en agitant sa longue cape noire. Pourtant, chose curieuse, le directeur de Poudlard ne prit pas la peine de s'épousseter, même pour la forme. Les billes noires qui composaient son regard ne lâchaient plus Remus d'un centième, en oubliant même de cligner par moments. Finalement, relevant son menton avec tout le mépris qui le caractérisait, Severus parla enfin du bout des lèvres.

\- Ce petit jeu a assez duré. Que veux-tu, Lupin ?

Un sourire de satisfaction rendit au loup-garou son air carnassier.

\- Dans ma conception des choses, un agent double travaillant dans chaque camp et ayant prêté, logiquement, allégeance à l'un d'eux pour tromper l'autre, sert nécessairement d'informateur plus ou moins honnête pour chaque parti. Jusqu'à peu, tu donnais encore des informations à l'Ordre, et tu transmettais les messages préparés à Voldemort. Mais, du jour où le mage noir a disparu, tes prises de paroles se sont raréfiées. Tes comptes-rendus ont été attendus, très longuement. Tu n'as subitement plus rien eu à dire.

\- En somme, tu penses que j'ai été suffisamment subtil pour faire croire à Dumbledore que je servais l'Ordre en me rendant auprès de mon ancien Maître, alors, qu'en réalité, c'était ce même Maître que je servais en participant à l'Ordre de Dumbledore.

\- On dirait presque que tu sais de quoi tu parles, ironisa Remus.

\- Et tu déduis cela de ma discrétion aux réunions de l'Ordre ? Impressionnant.

\- Pas seulement, le contredit le loup-garou. Je pense aussi que tu es celui qui a renseigné les Mangemorts sur la date de transfert de Harry au Terrier, au début de l'année. Transfert qui a occasionné la mort d'Alastor. J'ai tort ?

Les deux sorciers partagèrent un long regard particulièrement intense, leurs prunelles vibrant d'adrénaline. Severus se fendit d'un sourire franchement amusé, et un gloussement muet agita ses épaules. Un frisson désagréable parcourut Remus de la tête aux pieds. Cet enfoiré reconnaissait.

\- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

\- Ça ne pouvait être que toi. Depuis le début, toute cette histoire ne peut être que toi. Il y a trop de preuves contre toi. C'est pour ça qu'Harry te surveillait. Pour ça, aussi, que tu te trouves dans la Cabane Hurlante ce soir. Neville a dit qu'Harry avait soudainement changé de comportement le soir de la pleine lune, sur ce même palier. Tu n'y es pas étranger. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui motive tes actions, mais tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Aussi bien concernant Dumbledore que Voldemort. Et, si tu es réellement de notre côté, comme tu le prétends, rien ne peut justifier cette absence de renseignements de ta part. Rien, sauf le fait que tu saches la vérité à propos de tout ceci.

Gardant le silence, le directeur de Poudlard baissa les yeux vers le plancher, non loin de l'escalier, où seules de vieilles traces de semelles de chaussures et d'affrontements régnaient, à peine recouvertes par la moquette de poussière de l'endroit. Des arcs luisants de sang séché aggloméraient les pelotes grises à leur surface. Mais, au milieu de ce bazar, manquait un élément. Un seul.

\- Potter a découvert un objet m'appartenant, le soir de la pleine lune, là même où tu poses les pieds.

Par réflexe, les yeux bruns du professeur de Défense inspectèrent rapidement les lattes bariolées de moisissures, avant de revenir sur la stature du maître des potions. Il avait enfoui sa main libre dans les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Méfiant, Remus revérifia sa position de combat.

\- Un objet ?

\- Des scrutoscopes agencés pour faire croire à un retourneur de temps. Ce retourneur de temps.

Ressortant la main de son habit, Rogue relâcha une chaîne en argent oxydé au bout de laquelle se balançait un authentique sablier garni d'un sable quasiment translucide. La vue incroyablement précise du loup-garou lui permit d'apercevoir les irrégularités à la surface du verre, parcouru de rayures striées corrompant la perfection de la matière.

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il trouvé ici ? Sauf si...

\- C'était bien fait exprès, le coupa Severus. Un incapable comme Londubat ne pouvait pas maintenir un tel danger entre les murs du château. Il fallait s'en débarrasser à un moment donné.

\- Tu manipules tout le monde depuis le début.

\- Parce que j'en sais plus que tout le monde. Que crois-tu que Dumbledore faisait ? Pourtant, tu le traites encore comme un saint.

\- Si j'ai raison, et si tu dis vrai en affirmant que tu sais ce qui se trame en dehors de ce château... alors tu as un pouvoir inimaginable, Severus. Tu peux changer le cours des choses du tout au tout ! Réfléchis à ça avant de faire des choses aussi inconsidérées !

\- Je sais tout ça ! explosa le maître des potions. Crois-tu que j'ai attendu que tu te rendes compte de tout cela ? Il était prévu que Potter quitte le château. Dumbledore l'avait formé pour ça durant sa sixième année. Il n'était même pas censé revenir.

Un choc sans pareille frappa Remus. Il recula une de ses jambes de quelques centimètres, soudainement effrayé par la force de ces révélations. Cette fois, il pouvait clairement lire des émotions sur la face graisseuse de cet homme insaisissable. Et le loup-garou n'en retirait aucun bon présage.

\- Harry... n'était pas censé revenir ?

\- Tu croyais réellement que cette histoire se limitait à moi ?!

\- Mais... Bill a consulté l'Ordre avant de prendre la décision de les rapatrier tous les trois à l'école. Pourquoi ne pas t'y être opposé à ce moment là ?

Un tic de rage échappa au directeur de Poudlard, qui se détourna du loup-garou. Cette entrevue prenait une tournure bien trop dangereuse. La tension le poussait à baisser sa garde et, ironiquement, aiguisait la réflexion de son collègue. Le mélange n'était pas à son avantage même si, jusqu'alors, cet entretien se déroulait exactement comme il le fallait. La direction qu'empruntait Remus était la bonne, il n'y avait rien à redire à cela. Pourtant, Rogue se tâtait à continuer, hésitant sur ses propres capacités de mesure.

\- Tu te mures dans le silence, une fois de plus, commenta Lupin d'une voix basse et épuisée. Si tu parlais avec les gens qui t'entourent, des gens comme nous, ton fardeau serait sûrement moins lourd à porter.

\- J'en doute sérieusement, _Remus._

Le loup-garou se figea à l'utilisation de son prénom. Severus ne l'appelait jamais aussi familièrement, il préférait le mépriser de son patronyme et le cracher à toutes les sauces plutôt que de se fendre de la politesse d'un « _Remus_ ». Tout à coup, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se mit à craindre les paroles de son collègue. Engagé dans sa lancée, pourtant, il poursuivit l'interrogatoire, la boule au ventre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je te disais ce que je sais... Tu me tuerais.

\- C'est-à-dire ? articula Remus, une lueur puissante au fond des pupilles.

\- Parce que tu as visiblement pris mes propos au premier degré. Rien n'est aussi simple que tu le penses.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?

\- Mûris, médite, tente un legilimens si tu t'en crois capable... Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus.

Les yeux du professeur Lupin s'écarquillèrent. Son bras armé perdit progressivement de sa vigueur avant de retomber mollement le long de son corps. Il le tuerait... s'il savait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. En fait, plus exactement, absolument rien n'avait de sens dans cette situation. Remus avait désormais la certitude qu'il en ressortirait encore plus confus que de prime abord. Plus encore, il ne voyait même plus l'utilité de continuer à discuter avec le maître des potions qui, de toute évidence, refusait de davantage cracher le morceau, s'il toutefois il avait laissé ne serait-ce que quelques miettes filtrer entre ses dents grinçantes.

Même le pire des scénarios que le loup-garou aurait pu imaginer ne justifiait pas un tel déchaînement de violence. Après tout, qu'il l'ait trahi ou non, Dumbledore avait bien demandé à Severus de lui apporter le coup fatal. Et jamais une telle trahison ne l'aurait amené à de tels extrêmes. Le tuer ? Severus le surestimait-il ? Ou, au contraire, savait-il parfaitement ce qu'il avançait ? Les circonstances et détails de ses révélations devaient, dans ce cas, dépasser les prévisions du professeur Lupin. La frayeur de ce dernier redoubla sans qu'il y puisse rien, renforçant par là-même la présence inéluctable de sa moitié canine. Elle pouvait l'aider à ne plus avoir peur. Il la repoussa du mieux qu'il put, pour se concentrer sur cette énigme insoluble. Malheureusement, il n'y eut rien à faire. Quoiqu'il puisse imaginer, Remus se voyait, tout au plus, livrer un féroce combat à son collègue détesté afin de le faire prisonnier et reconnaître coupable de collaboration avec les forces du mal. Aucun désir funeste.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Rogue, sans qu'il se souvienne comment il l'avait d'abord perdue, Remus repéra le rictus quasiment triste, teinté de déception, du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier regrettait visiblement qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Le professeur de Défense tenta de ne pas réagir. Les tremblements de ses pupilles n'en reprirent que de plus belle, agitant les vaisseaux qui alimentaient sa cataracte hantée. Dérangé par une nervosité suintante, ses doigts ne cessaient de glisser le long du manche de sa baguette. Il se refusait à la ranger.

\- S'il te reste, ne serait-ce qu'une once de loyauté envers Dumbledore et l'Ordre qu'il a fondé, tu ne retiendrais aucune information, Severus.

À cette phrase, l'étrange tristesse qui alimentait l'expression du professeur Rogue se transféra intégralement dans la matière dense de ses pupilles noires. L'évocation de Dumbledore lui causait-elle une mélancolie particulière ? Ou bien, ses propos éveillaient-ils un souvenir depuis les tréfonds de sa mémoire ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une simple pitié déplacée envers lui, celui qui était incapable de comprendre des propos pourtant simples. La réponse acerbe du directeur de Poudlard le fit sérieusement pencher pour la dernière hypothèse.

\- Pourquoi me demander pareil effort quand Dumbledore lui-même ne révélait jamais l'intégralité de ses plans à l'Ordre ?

\- L'Ordre lui accordait sa pleine confiance et réalisait son ouvrage avec passion, aussi bien dans la guerre qu'en dehors !

\- Et pourtant, personne parmi vous n'est capable de me dire ce que contenait réellement son ouvrage, jusqu'à la ligne finale. L'Ordre n'a plus aucun sens.

\- Plus aucun sens ?! Surtout depuis que tu attends qu'on te fasse aveuglément confiance comme si tu étais la réincarnation de Dumbledore, ça oui !

\- Je me contrefiche de ta confiance ainsi que de celle de l'Ordre, rétorqua le maître des potions.

\- Tu dois pourtant nous rendre des comptes, à tous !

\- Je n'avais de comptes à rendre qu'à Albus Dumbledore. Il n'est plus là. Je suis seul décideur de mes actions. Si l'Ordre n'entend plus parler de moi, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai cessé tout mouvement. Ça veut juste dire que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'avertir de ces mouvements. Que je sache, ça n'a dérangé personne jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Justement, il est temps que quelqu'un s'y intéresse un peu, même à l'encontre de l'Ordre. Il est honteux que personne n'ait daigné bouger jusque là.

\- Il faudra, qu'un jour, vous Gryffondors, ayez l'obligeance d'expliquer à quelqu'un comme moi, les fondements de votre logique. À t'entendre, je devrais rendre des comptes à un Ordre dont tu ne reconnais plus la légitimité.

Pris au dépourvu par cette remarque, Lupin plissa les paupières. Encore une fois, Rogue avait trouvé le moyen de retourner ses propos pour les lui renvoyer en une gifle de répartie déstabilisante et lui faire perdre toute confiance dans son argument. Remus n'aurait pas été jusqu'à remettre en cause de l'Ordre. Pourtant, il était certain que l'organisation nécessitait qu'on s'intéresse à elle en profondeur tant tout y partait à vau-l'eau. Des espions en dilettante, des agents double en roue libre, des secondes mains comme lui laissées dans le flou le plus total, et des leaders bien peu précis et, le loup-garou le soupçonnait grandement, eux-mêmes perdus dans le flot des actions possibles. La vérité était que le nom de Dumbledore les empêtrait d'une manière fâcheuse. Rien ne fonctionnait plus, comme si le vieil homme lui-même avait anticipé, voire préparé, l'auto-destruction de l'Ordre une fois sa mort venue. L'organisation était plongée dans l'incapacité d'agir d'une quelconque manière. Les missions ponctuelles comme celle de Bill ou celles qui pourraient bientôt voir le jour sous la coupe d'Arthur Weasley, à la recherche du Sauveur, semblaient toutes vouées à l'échec. Le sort se jouait d'eux. Pour tout dire, Remus aurait menti en prétendant qu'une telle pensée ne lui avait jamais croisé l'esprit auparavant : on ne voulait pas qu'ils réussissent leur mission première, celle que Dumbledore leur avait confiée. Du moins, on ne voulait pas qu'ils réussissent de la manière prévue, officiellement, par le feu directeur de Poudlard. Toutes ces idées convergeaient malheureusement dans le sens des remarques du maître des potions, ajoutant un crédit malvenu à toutes ses déclarations. Et cet enfoiré avait parfaitement conscience de sa supériorité à cet instant de leur entretien.

\- Le silence en dit plus long que de grandes phrases. Il suffit de savoir l'écouter. Le tien, Lupin, m'indique que j'ai eu raison de croire que tu planifies ton départ de l'Ordre depuis quelques temps.

\- L'Ordre est grand et très puissant, répondit Remus. Il pourrait faire beaucoup pour le monde magique, si seulement on daignait le faire fonctionner sans toutes ces entraves ridicules. Dans l'état actuel des choses, être membre de l'Ordre équivaut à être à Azkaban.

\- Les deux sont particulièrement bien surveillés, remarqua Severus.

\- Je ne travestis pas mes idées sous prétexte que ça peut m'apporter un intérêt quelconque. Je ne te ressemble pas.

\- Bien plus que tu ne le penses, au contraire, le détrompa le maître des potions. Une fois que tu auras compris ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir, tu verras que cette facilité d'action que tu m'accordes ne te paraîtra plus aussi claire.

\- Tes énigmes me fatiguent.

Le professeur de Défense écarta un pan de sa vieille chemise de costume rapiécé et rengaina sa baguette à sa ceinture, d'un seul mouvement rapide emprunt de colère.

\- Notre entretien s'achève donc ? sourit narquoisement Severus.

\- Je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse de ta part, je me trompe ?

\- Aucune.

\- Alors cet entretien est terminé. Discuter avec des murs, je peux le faire autant qu'il me plaît dans ma propre maison. Avec ou sans l'aide de qui que ce soit, je saurai la vérité. Retiens bien ce que je te dis.

\- Comme si c'était déjà gravé dans la pierre, siffla le directeur de Poudlard. Si tu veux quitter l'Ordre, je ne peux que t'encourager à le faire, moi qui n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ça fasse de toi mon allié pour autant. Pas plus que mon ennemi.

\- Bien sûr, un véritable serpent ne se mouille jamais.

\- Un véritable serpent peut se fondre dans les eaux les plus profondes et y demeurer si là est sa place.

Sans demander son reste, Remus laissa le pan de sa veste de costume recouvrir sa baguette et, après un regard haineux envers Rogue, il se détourna de celui-ci.

Un rictus toujours aux lèvres, le directeur de Poudlard fit quelques pas vers l'un des coins du palier. Là, il s'abaissa en écartant l'envergure de sa cape d'un revers de la main, et ramassa sa baguette, échouée depuis la frappe du sort de désarmement que le professeur de Défense lui avait lancé plus tôt. L'inspectant, le maître des potions passa délicatement la paume de sa main sur toute sa surface avant d'interrompre la marche du loup-garou, déjà parvenu à l'étage du dessous.

\- Mais, au cas où tu changerais d'avis. Tu seras libre d'assister à ce cours suicidaire demain matin, Lupin.

Les pas firent une halte un instant avant de reprendre calmement, comme si de rien était. Écoutant patiemment, Severus attendit que la porte du bas ne se referme de son propre chef, grinçant sur ses gonds antiques et rouillés de poussière effritée. Lentement, il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres barricadées donnant sur le devant de la demeure, du côté du village sorcier, et plissa les paupières lorsqu'une barrette de lumière de lune blanche traversa la ligne de ses yeux noirs de part en part. La silhouette noire et cassée du loup-garou disparaissait déjà entre les énormes racines des arbres centenaires, prenant tout sauf la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Lupin avait visiblement choisi de revenir au château par la voie « naturelle » des choses, de plus en plus obligé par son inclinaison naturelle de loup. Cette nuit là, Severus se fit la réflexion que, dans la brume spectrale qui ne dévoilait, avec précision, rien d'autre que le croissant de l'astre nocturne, le mystère était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux en ce monde, pourri par la réalité même.

* * *

 _À l'ombre_ d'une cellule de prison, un homme se voyait, tantôt offrir tantôt imposer, le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à ses actes, méditer sur sa condition mortelle, et craindre le sort que le destin lui réservait. Contraint à l'immobilisme et à l'ennui le plus déraisonné, le corps humain devenait la proie de son propre esprit, esclave de ses divagations hallucinatoires. Entre quatre murs, il n'y avait effectivement pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de supporter l'attente interminable et nerveusement destructrice. L'organisme ralenti stockait le surplus d'énergie dans chaque parcelle disponible, telle une couche de graisse obstruant peu à peu les artères. Et si, à long terme, ce cholestérol malvenu occasionnait le dysfonctionnement de la pompe cardiaque, l'emmagasinage indéfini des batteries inutilisées s'apparentait au poison de la fatigue pathologique : insomnies, obsessions, cauchemars, nervosité extrême, spasmes, hallucinations... Un état général déplorable que le survivant éprouvait alors et qui, malgré l'offre alléchante de l'immense lit en bois sombre de style renaissance, le refusait toujours au sommeil.

La tête dans les oreillers moelleux, quoiqu'un peu rêches de tissu, de ce meuble de haute fabrication, Harry avait toutes les difficultés du monde à garder les yeux fermés.

L'épuisement était là. Il le taraudait comme un châtiment des enfers. Ses paupières tombaient lourdement dès qu'il les laissait faire, entraînées par le poids des valises soulignant ses iris vert bouteille. Un poids qui se chiffrait en tonnes. Atrophiés par un manque cruel de sucres, les membres du survivant semblaient avoir échangé leur système de conversion de masse en devenant plus encombrants qu'utiles, faibles mais incroyablement lourds. En fait, le sorcier de Gryffondor avait l'impression d'avoir gagné plus d'une centaine de kilogrammes, en un seul coup, sans que la métamorphose ne se traduise visuellement, sur sa chair toujours aussi maigrichonne. La confiance étant l'une des dernières valeurs sur lesquelles Harry croyait pouvoir compter en ces lieux sordides, il avait développé un étrange syndrome de remise en question, et ce, jusqu'à sa propre perception des choses. Honnêtement, s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, le jeune homme aurait bien voulu récupérer les vieilles affaires de Dudley, son cousin moldu, persuadé que son corps lui jouait une mauvaise blague et ne tarderait pas à afficher, réellement, la différence de corpulence qui s'était opérée. Une sieste aurait suffi à tout remettre en ordre, l'aider à y voir plus clair...

Malgré cela, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne s'échinait pas à essayer de trouver le sommeil. Il savait que c'était peine perdue. Les cris du petit garçon moldu hantaient encore son esprit, animant sa mémoire d'une vaine recherche de la cartographie des lieux pour tenter de se souvenir du chemin capable de le mener à l'endroit où les Mangemorts le retenaient captif. Le survivant n'avait jamais visité du manoir que l'allée des grilles d'entrée, le salon du rez-de-chaussé et les souterrains de détention, cachés sous le parquet vitrifié de la grande salle, sans compter, évidemment sa cave personnelle dont Drago l'avait extirpé la veille. Il avait découvert les appartements de l'héritier au soir, après qu'on lui eut retiré le bandeau qui barrait son champ de vision, fiché sur ses yeux pour le conduire dans le dédale du manoir. Le blond requerrait son aide, mais il était apparemment commode que le Sauveur n'en sache pas trop sur l'agencement des lieux...

Et bien sûr, comme toujours depuis que la radio _Potterveille_ avait brisé leurs stratégies de guerre à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Harry songeait à Voldemort et à ses plans. Il tentait d'en anticiper les étapes, de s'y préparer dans l'ignorance qui était la sienne et de faire en sorte que celle-ci ne l'empêche aucunement d'analyser la moindre situation possible, comme impossible. Après tout, il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part de Jédusor. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépends que la préparation était la clé de toute réussite. Il ne se laisserait pas apprendre la leçon par deux fois, et encore moins par le mage noir ou l'un de ses sbires.

À elle seule, cette liste de préoccupations obnubilait suffisamment ses pensées pour tenir Morphée et ses marchands de sommeil à l'écart. Mais, encore plus que l'atmosphère pesante du manoir Malfoy qui l'écrasait de toute son ampleur lugubre sous ses immenses plafonds festonnés de moulures et dorures fardées de magie noire, la présence de Drago hantait ces appartements comme un Sinistros. Ou plutôt, Harry n'était pas en mesure d'occulter le Serpentard de ses sens en alerte. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement tenté de le faire. Pas une seule fois, en fait, depuis sa libération conditionnelle. Harry désirait trop l'avoir à l'œil pour se le permettre.

Installé dans une duchesse brisée, taillée dans le même bois que le lit d'ébène sombre, et tapissée de coussins couleur crème, cassés de motifs complexes en velours, Drago n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de toute la nuit. Pourtant, lui non plus n'avait pas dormi. Le blond avait passé ses dernières heures à observer le vague, quelque part droit devant lui, vers un point qui l'hypnotisait étrangement, sans prêter aucune forme d'attention au survivant. Harry aurait pu se glisser hors de la pièce que le prince des Serpentards ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Apparemment, son intériorité s'était mue en un profond abîme sans fond et aspirait toute sa conscience dans un trou noir, à tel point que le jeune homme s'en était remis aux mouvements automatiques de son corps. Sa seule décision volontaire avait été d'écarter, d'un coup, le grand repose-pieds de la duchesse brisée, la réduisant à un simple fauteuil, banal, dans lequel il demeura assis jusqu'au lever du soleil, au-delà de l'éternelle grisaille de magie noire.

Et si Harry avait connaissance de tous ces détails, c'était parce qu'un étrange scepticisme l'avait forcé à garder une vigilance constante en direction du blond. Tant que Drago ne s'était pas endormi, le survivant avait refusé de le faire lui-même, comme une espèce d'assurance qu'il savait parfaitement trompeuse. Voir le prince des Serpentards s'abandonner au sommeil ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il était protégé d'une trahison de sa part. Car, plus que tout le reste, c'était la méfiance du Sauveur du monde sorcier qui l'avait poussé à l'insomnie durant cette nuit là : la méfiance et le « silence ».

Régulièrement, des bruissements semblaient provenir de l'extérieur, depuis les couloirs du manoir, presque imperceptibles et trop difficiles à cerner avec la seule capacité de l'oreille humaine, mais trop évidents, dans le même temps, pour douter qu'il s'agissait simplement du vent de la tempête perpétuelle sévissant en ces terres corrompues de magie noire. L'ensemble donnait une impression de remue-ménage paradoxal beaucoup trop calme. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, évidemment, et Harry le savait depuis le début, mais le constater plongeait le survivant dans une prudence extrême.

Malmené par ses nerfs, agacés du mutisme de Drago, le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait fini par tourner très imprudemment le dos à l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Rien n'avait changé pour autant : il était resté éveillé, tout comme le Serpentard.

Et puisque le sommeil n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, le besoin d'occuper ses iris à quelque chose l'avait amené à détailler les lieux avec l'avidité d'un fanatique. Ses pauvres connaissances en matière d'histoire de l'art sorcier, et ses maigres souvenirs de mythologie, fortement influencés par son enfance chez les moldus, ne lui furent d'aucun secours pour analyser chaque scène des moulures des plafonds, portes et cheminées. Tout y passa, du mobilier aux rares bibelots qui se laissaient impudiquement détailler.

Harry ne cherchait alors qu'à passer le temps. C'était la première fois que le survivant mettait les pieds dans les appartements personnels de l'unique héritier des Malfoy, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un profond décalage entre l'idée qu'il s'était faite des lieux et leur véritable apparence. Drago était si différent de lui qu'il lui était parfois arrivé de songer à son cadre de vie, la façon dont ses parents agissaient avec lui, les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqués pour faire de lui le parfait héritier, dans la digne lignée de ses ancêtres. L'apparence précieuse du blond et ses manières d'aristocrate laissaient croire à un environnement contrôlé, ordonné et impeccable, ancré dans la minutie pathologique. Au fond, l'idée qu'Harry se faisait de l'existence du fils Malfoy était plutôt triste. L'univers des Sang-Purs, et particulièrement de sa famille, était millimétré et soucieux, bien triste et inadapté pour un enfant, de son point de vue.

Pourtant, de cette chambre, Harry retirait une étrange impression de désordre. Quasiment imperceptible sans son attention accrue, cette bizarrerie résidait dans un coin inaccessible du plafond, en un microscopique résidu de poussière, caché dans le repli d'un ornement. Un détail que, comme le Sauveur se le représentait, le fils Malfoy n'aurait normalement pas du ignorer, même durant la guerre et l'occupation de Voldemort, plus forcément par coquetterie mais pour préserver les apparences. Car tout fonctionnait ainsi dans cette famille : garder la face, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ce défaut malvenu était le plus évident des signes de détresse.

Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire. Le plus troublant de tous les détails n'était pas tant une présence anormale, qu'une absence dérangeante... Dans l'ensemble des appartements de Drago, il était impossible de trouver un miroir. Pas la moindre surface réfléchissante. Pour un être aussi narcissique que Drago Malfoy, ce constat ne convenait pas à Harry. À une époque, cela dit, l'espace vide au-dessus de la cheminée décorative de marbre devait en avoir accueilli un, disparu depuis, mais dont les murs portaient encore les stigmates pâlis par le soleil qui avait, un jour lointain, régné sur ces terres aristocratiques.

Au fil des heures, le sorcier de Gryffondor ne put empêcher son regard de revenir sans cesse sur cette faille de l'endroit, suscitant, chaque fois, maintes et maintes interrogations. Ce manque était une alerte à l'état pur pour quiconque rentrait ici, pire qu'une exhibition organisée. Alors, pourquoi se la permettre dans de telles circonstances où la discrétion était la seule bonne option ? Était-ce un ordre venu du mage noir ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu avoir accès au reste du domaine et se lancer à la recherche des éventuels miroirs qu'il contenait... Trop fastidieux et certainement pas à l'ordre du jour. Pourtant, s'il n'avait pas été en position de faiblesse en ces lieux, Harry mettrait sa main au feu qu'il se serait, mine de rien, lancé dans une pareille expédition.

Soudain, alors que le Sauveur revenait une fois de plus à l'attaque de cette parcelle vide sur le mur face à lui, il s'aperçut que la clarté frappant la paroi avait changée. Endolori, il reprit finalement le contrôle de ses membres lourds et roula sur l'autre flanc. De ce côté là de la pièce, la silhouette inchangée du prince des Serpentards entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Au-delà des nuages noirs, visibles dans les immenses fenêtres de la bâtisse, le jour s'était probablement levé, d'où ce léger changement de luminosité dans les nuées menaçantes. Les rayons de la lumière ne filtraient pas assez efficacement à travers celles-ci pour lui permettre d'affirmer sa pensée.

C'était donc à cela que ressemblait l'influence de la magie noire ? À la voir ainsi à l'œuvre, Harry comprenait la drôle d'influence que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard avait eu sur eux tous, et en particulier sur Ron. La magie noire parasitait tout le système. Honnêtement, il aurait suffi d'exposer ce spectacle aux sceptiques pour leur faire changer radicalement d'avis sur le sujet. En fait, le survivant lui-même en venait à relativiser ses propres sentiments de méfiance vis-à-vis du fils Malfoy. Vivre dans cet enfer au quotidien... Cela ne pouvait pas faire le moindre bien à un être, aussi pourri d'avance qu'il fut. Ajouté à la menace permanente de Voldemort et des Mangemorts autour de lui... Rien d'étonnant à ce que Drago veuille déserter. D'un coup, les paroles du blond résonnaient différemment dans son esprit. « _On n'a pas le temps de se méfier l'un de l'autre ! On n'est plus à Poudlard ! C'est la guerre, ici_ », lui avait-il dit la veille. Oui, effectivement... Rien d'étonnant.

Le brun se redressa sur le lit de l'héritier des Malfoy. Plusieurs craquements s'élevèrent de sa chair. Certains furent douloureux et lui hachèrent implacablement la respiration. Il fit rouler sa nuque pour évacuer les derniers inconforts avant de remarquer que, pour la première fois depuis la veille, Drago avait posé son regard sur lui. Harry s'immobilisa, tête penchée du côté droit, en y décelant une lueur de frayeur. Le prince des Serpentards avait subitement eu peur... de lui ? Comme s'il avait fini par oublier sa présence, pour s'en rappeler, tout d'un coup. Ce constat avait, étrangement, quelque chose de satisfaisant pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Un embryon de sourire narquois se forma sur ses traits.

La main droite de Drago recouvrit brusquement son poignet gauche. Les traits anguleux de son visage furent soulignés par une tension brutale.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le blond remua dans son assise, relâchant la prise de sa main sur son bras, avant de répondre.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

La réplique du fils Malfoy n'avait pas été réellement acerbe. Pourtant, une excuse ironique titilla le bout de la langue du sorcier de Gryffondor. Une remarque sur la « bonne » direction que prenait, avec ceci, leur coopération future lui vint même à l'esprit. Il n'en fit rien, tentant de se comporter comme un adulte. Et, comme un adulte sans idées, Harry enchaîna sur des banalités affligeantes.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi non plus.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'occuper de ça.

\- Donc, on se limite à ce qui est prévu ?

\- Exactement.

Le survivant hocha la tête. Somme toute, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, ils étaient certains d'aller immédiatement dans le fond des choses et ne s'embarrasseraient pas de politesses futiles qu'aucun d'eux, de toute façon, ne pensait vraiment.

Se levant de son siège, Drago se dirigea vers la cheminée abandonnée. Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sur le marbre et s'immobilisèrent au-dessus d'un objet. Le blond hésita clairement mais s'en saisit délicatement, presque à contre cœur. Son expression ne permettait aucun doute et Harry ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Entre ses mains, la baguette noire de sa mère, sertie de strass diamantaires, faisait tâche. Pour un sorcier, devoir se servir de la baguette d'un autre remettait toute la « magie » de la magie en question. Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que de sentir qu'on ne possédait aucune adéquation avec un tel artefact, que l'objet lui-même remettait en question votre façon de procéder et d'être, d'être entravé à un niveau médiocre de vous-même sans pouvoir y remédier.

Le dégoût pathétique collé à la chair, l'élu observa son geôlier se concentrer exagérément, tel un première année débutant tout juste les sortilèges. Paupières scellées, Drago fouillait les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour retrouver le bon geste du poignet, le bon ensorcellement pour jeter le sortilège qui l'intéressait sur la porte de ses appartements, probablement un d'insonorisation. À plusieurs reprises, il tiqua, insatisfait du déroulement des choses. Harry crut même percevoir un grognement tandis que la première tentative d'ensorcellement échouait lamentablement.

Le survivant aurait bien voulu proposer son aide et le faire à sa place, mais lui-même ne possédait pas de baguette et aurait été tout aussi incapable d'agir que son ennemi d'enfance. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux longues minutes qu'une vague de magie, annonçant de bonnes augures, envahit la pièce pour se coller lentement aux murs. L'insonorisation se mettait en place.

Des tremblements agitaient les bras du fils Malfoy et les plis de contrariété sur son visage, tout particulièrement autour de l'arête de son nez, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il suffisait de le regarder pour se rendre compte de la prouesse que chacun d'eux réalisait au quotidien en maniant leurs pouvoirs d'un claquement de doigts. Sans les faibles effluves de magie se dégageant de lui, Harry aurait pu le confondre avec un enfant moldu, souhaitant de toute son âme produire la moindre réaction, et persuadé que plus le cœur serait à l'ouvrage, que plus son visage deviendrait laid dans la concentration, plus il aurait de chances de créer un prodige. Malheureusement, la vraie vie ne fonctionnait pas comme cela et, bientôt, Drago s'affaissa en haletant durement. La magie venait encore de se défiler de son contrôle et les ramenait au point de départ. Fronçant les sourcils, le sorcier de Gryffondor fit la moue malgré lui.

\- Quoi ? grinça le prince des Serpentards.

Le survivant leva les mains au ciel, en signe de paix.

\- Rien.

\- Tu veux essayer peut-être ?

\- Je manie un peu de magie sans baguette, mais...

Drago prétendit s'incliner devant le Sauveur du monde sorcier et s'écarta dans une colère noire.

\- Mais je t'en prie ! Si tu crois pouvoir faire mieux !

\- Je n'ai...

La phrase d'Harry se suspendit. Le défi du prince des Serpentards envoyait balader sa décision de se comporter en tant qu'adulte responsable au milieu d'une guerre apocalyptique. Les narines aplaties par un souffle rageur, le survivant se leva brusquement du lit et adressa une œillade sans équivoque à son ennemi d'enfance : « _Avec plaisir !_ ». Il reprit le poste de Drago, à plusieurs mètres de la porte, et visualisa rapidement la façon dont il devait exécuter le sortilège dans cette configuration.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Drago dans son dos.

Sans faire de commentaire, Harry tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule mais ne put rien apercevoir. Il se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise à l'idée que le Serpentard se tienne juste dans son angle mort. Mais, au vu des pitoyables performances que lui permettaient la baguette de sa mère, le survivant doutait sincèrement qu'il ait à s'inquiéter une seule seconde. Il se contenta de supplier sa magie de ne pas lui faire défaut sur ce coup là. Se ridiculiser, une fois de plus, devant Drago Malfoy était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Inspirant largement, Harry leva la main vers la porte des appartements du blond. Là, il demeura immobile avant de soudainement, jeter ses pupilles sur les battants couverts de moulures ornementales. Une explosion de magie envahit la pièce, telle un éclair fulgurant, et, l'instant d'après, la sensation caractéristique de la bulle hermétique propre au sortilège d'insonorisation les entourait.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le Sauveur du monde sorcier se retourna vers son geôlier et le toisa sans pitié. Déjà pâle, Drago avait viré au blanc cadavérique. La ligne de ses yeux semblait s'être enfoncée dans son crâne, assombrie par la colère. Évidemment ! Saint Potter ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de réussir ! Manquer une occasion de l'humilier ? Non, certainement pas. Même au cœur de la bataille contre le mage noir, cet enfoiré de Gryffondor parvenait encore à trouver un peu de temps pour le rabaisser plus bas que terre !

Esquissant à son tour un sourire mauvais, le prince des Serpentards ravala sa fierté, tout autant que les larmes nerveuses qui lui montaient dangereusement aux yeux, et fit rouler la baguette de sa mère entre ses doigts. Il la considéra avec un certain dégoût qui fit perdre toute sa superbe à Harry.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin de ça.

D'une démarche raide, Drago se détourna du survivant. Une fois près de la cheminée, il reposa, avec beaucoup moins de ménagement, la baguette noire derrière une série de trophées gravés à son nom, pour l'empêcher de rouler et de tomber dans le vide, et peut-être même aussi la dissimuler un tant soit peu.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, elle ne t'est pas d'une grande utilité, commenta le survivant.

Haussant un sourcil assassin, le blond jeta un regard noir à son ennemi d'enfance. Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne pas enfoncer le clou tant qu'il y était !

\- Tu vas me soutenir qu'elle te sert à quelque chose peut-être ? poursuivit Harry. À part servir d'illusion devant tes copains Mangemorts, bien sûr.

Drago ne répondit rien. Au bord de la rupture nerveuse, il demeura parfaitement immobile. Les clignements de ses paupières se raréfièrent. Trop occupées à sonder Saint Potter, ses prunelles faisaient des choix dans leur ronde d'actions, privilégiant le fait de fixer cet être impertinent sans ciller.

\- Pas impressionné le moins du monde, le sorcier de Gryffondor refusait de se taire. Si cette collaboration devait réellement avoir lieu, il leur fallait mettre les choses à plat dès le départ. La pauvre maîtrise magique du blond passait d'ailleurs en haut de la liste des points à aborder avec celui-ci.

\- Sois honnête. Combien d'entre eux croient que tu es réellement capable d'utiliser la magie avec cette baguette ? insista-t-il.

\- Ils le prétendent. C'est largement suffisant.

\- Jusqu'à temps que tu décides de leur fausser compagnie. Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser faire en sachant pertinemment que tu es sans défenses ?

\- Ils m'obéissent.

\- Tu n'es pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils n'ont pas envie de s'amuser un peu, eux aussi ?

\- Eux aussi ? releva Drago sans comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas la justification de ma présence dans tes appartements ? « _J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec Saint Potter_ » ? Pourquoi mener cet entretien dans une bulle d'insonorisation, si tu es si convaincu de ta supériorité sur eux ? Admets-le, Drago : ils se délectent de te voir si confiant. Mais le moment venu, ils nous réduiront en cendres. Toi aussi bien que moi.

Le prince de Serpentard grinça des dents tout en regardant vers les immenses baies vitrées inutiles. Ce perpétuel écran noir bouchant son horizon le rendait malade et les provocations délibérées de Potter ne faisaient rien pour arranger ses affaires. Il était à deux doigts de le remettre aux fers dans sa misérable cave, sa colère annihilant presque toute raison de son esprit. Pourtant, le blond devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : le point du sorcier de Gryffondor se défendait largement. Merlin que cet être l'agaçait !

\- Les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais encore ma baguette, grogna Drago.

\- J'en doute sincèrement.

Surpris au plus haut point par la réponse du survivant, l'héritier des Malfoy redressa sensiblement son échine. Il se tourna franchement vers Harry, un bras reposant toujours sur l'encadrement supérieur de l'âtre vide et froid, et le détailla avec perplexité. Suggérait-il par là qu'il était un piètre sorcier ? Le sous-estimait-il à ce point ? Évidemment, Drago Malfoy n'était rien à côté du génie d'Harry Potter le grand ! Une fois de plus, sa mâchoire se déforma sous l'effet de la rage.

\- Tu veux me répéter ça ? cracha-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, le survivant se mit à marcher sans but dans la pièce. Mains dans les poches de son jean immonde de crasse, il rejoignit lentement le haut matelas du lit, sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, et s'y assit. Durant tout ce manège, Drago ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux. Il attendit longtemps que son ennemi d'enfance daigne relever la tête vers lui. Lorsque sa voix remplit enfin le vide de son ton guttural, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait.

\- Quand on s'est enfuis... avec Dobby et les autres, on est arrivés...

Le silence reprit ses droits sur la parole du survivant. Il avait visiblement mal commencé et cherchait un moyen de se défaire de son erreur. Mais le prince des Serpentards n'avait pas la patience nécessaire.

\- Continue, Potter. Je t'en prie, ne te rends pas mal à l'aise pour moi ! ironisa-t-il.

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir, jeté juste par-dessous la tignasse indescriptible coagulée de caillots de sang, et juste au-dessus de la monture sombre des binocles rondes du grand Sauveur.

\- On n'était pas seuls, reprit ce dernier.

\- Un peu ! Vous avez emmené tous les prisonniers du cachot, cette fois-là.

\- Parmi lesquels Ollivanders.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait d'intéressant à raconter ?

\- On avait prévu d'utiliser les baguettes... _vos_ baguettes, rectifia Harry. Il fallait qu'on sache si on pouvait s'en servir sans trop de risques. Ollivanders y a jeté un œil et...

Contre la cheminée de marbre, Drago s'était progressivement raidi, absorbé malgré lui par ces paroles. Sa baguette faisait partie du lot que les Gryffondors avaient embarqué cette nuit de février, avec celle de sa tante et quelques autres des Rafleurs imprudents qui étaient restés sur place durant l'affrontement. Le blond avait conscience qu'il tenait là, enfin, la réponse à la question qui franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

\- Où est ma baguette, Potter ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas. Elle est restée là-bas.

\- Là-bas, où ?

\- À Poudlard.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux aisément...

\- Ça ne te servira à rien de la récupérer.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'Ollivanders l'a déclarée trop dangereuse à l'utilisation pour la bande d'incapables abrutis que vous êtes ?

\- Parce qu'elle a changé d'allégeance.

Les prunelles d'Harry s'ancrèrent subitement dans celles du fils Malfoy.

\- Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a dit, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Drago semblait comme en état de choc. Tant qu'il remarqua à peine le geste lâche du Sauveur du monde sorcier. La réalité le frappait durement, avec une telle force qu'elle en paraissait irréelle. Sa baguette avait changé d'allégeance ? Sa propre baguette avait décidé de l'abandonner ? À quel profit ? Il n'avait jamais été désarmé, sauf...

Une lueur blanche s'alluma au fond de ses iris couleur mercure. Soudain, il se détacha totalement de l'âtre et se précipita sur le survivant, l'attrapant par le col.

\- Toi ! C'est toi qui me l'a prise ! _Toi_ ! cria-t-il.

\- C'était dans le feu de l'action, Drago. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te priver de ton droit de possession sur ta propre baguette.

\- Ferme-la !

\- Je...

\- J'ai dit, _ferme-la_ !

Furieux, le blond aplatit Harry contre le matelas de son lit. Pratiquement à califourchon au-dessus de lui, il martyrisait son cou de sa poigne incontrôlable. Ses bras tremblaient, subissant de plein fouet la furie qui l'animait. Cédant presque à ses pulsions destructrices, l'héritier des Malfoy l'écrasait frénétiquement, délibérant encore sur le bien-fondé de l'étrangler ou pas à mains nues.

\- Saint Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher de me mener la vie impossible ! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?! Tu n'en avais pas encore assez ?! Ma fierté, ma dignité, ma vie ! Il fallait que tu me prennes encore autre chose ?! Pour faire bonne figure ! Ma baguette ! Mais oui, allons-y ! Et pourquoi pas ma liberté si jamais on sort vivants d'ici, hein ?!

\- Ce n'est... pas... ce qui était censé... arriver, articula difficilement Harry.

\- Et comment je suis censé te croire ? Ma propre baguette t'a préféré à moi ! Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de défense, plus aucun moyen pour me battre, plus aucune dignité de sorcier, plus rien !

\- Si tu me rendais...

\- Bien sûr ! cria Drago en écrasant le survivant encore un peu plus. Rendons sa baguette à Saint Potter pour qu'il puisse me fausser compagnie et me laisser pourrir dans ma cage dorée, lui aussi ?! Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Va pourrir en enfer !

Sans plus hésiter, l'héritier des Malfoy serra le cou de son prisonnier personnel. Déjà bien en peine sous le poids de son ennemi d'enfance, Harry haletait depuis une poignée de secondes. Il grimaça fortement en sentant sa pomme d'Adam rentrer encore plus dans ses chairs, au point de bloquer définitivement l'air dans sa trachée. Dans une tentative désespérée, le brun vint attraper les bras de Drago et se débattit furieusement, parvenant misérablement à attraper une ou deux minuscules goulées d'air en l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Seulement, la force du fils Malfoy, au lieu de faiblir, s'accrut et le vida bientôt de toute énergie. Petit à petit, le Sauveur cessa de se défendre. Une étrange chaleur glaciale se répandit progressivement dans ses extrémités et sur les muqueuses de son visage tandis que l'asphyxie mettait toutes ses fonctions vitales en berne. La tête lui tournait dangereusement, semblant prête à imploser. De drôles de points noirs mouchetaient sa vue trouble. Un étrange sentiment de calme remplaçait la panique par vagues délicieuses et le rendait totalement imperméable à ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler autour de lui.

Ainsi, Drago fut le seul à porter son attention vers la porte de ses appartements lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Se détachant à peine du fond tempétueux collé aux fenêtres du manoir Malfoy, la forme noire de Macnair venait de faire irruption. Le bourreau haussa un sourcil mi-amusé mi-suspicieux devant la position confondante de l'héritier en titre de ces lieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Malgré son cœur battant à tout rompre, le prince des Serpentards s'ordonna de réagir avec calme et froideur, prenant exemple, une fois n'est pas coutume, sur son père. Par réflexe, il prit bien soin de contrôler le flux agité de ses pensées paniquées. Il doutait qu'un individu aussi bête que Macnair fut capable de lire son esprit, mais la prudence valait mieux que tout pari en ces lieux. Finalement, le blond relâcha sa prise sur le cou violacé du Sauveur du monde sorcier et descendit, presque élégamment, de son lit, comme si de rien n'était, en un mouvement gracile. Il se serait épousseté que la situation n'en aurait pas parue plus incongrue.

\- À quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ? Je prends le thé avec mon cher camarade de Poudlard ! _Imbécile_ !

Perplexe mais remis en place par l'insulte, le bourreau fit la grimace. Il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi il venait d'assister et considéra le corps inerte du survivant d'un œil mauvais. Le regard impartial de Drago le happa au passage, l'obligeant à la confrontation silencieuse. L'échange dura jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme quinte de toux ne l'interrompe définitivement. Sur le matelas désordonné, Harry s'agitait de nouveau. L'air faisait enfin le chemin inverse, depuis l'extérieur vers ses poumons martyrisés, et le soulevait littéralement en vagues rauques et écœurantes.

\- Tu le tues ? releva Macnair, avec une pointe d'inquiétude amusée dans la voix.

Un souffle moqueur illumina le visage anguleux du prince des Serpentards. Un rire cristallin lui échappa même. La face décomposée du bourreau était à mourir de rire, ou, du moins, était-ce ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire. Apparemment, il donna bien le change puisque Macnair avala sans sourciller sa justification.

\- Mais non, voyons. Harry et moi, on ne fait que bavarder un peu.

Tout en déclarant ceci, Drago se rapprocha du lit et y posa le genou gauche. Délicatement, il saisit le menton du survivant, encore terrassé par le roulis d'une respiration sifflante, et l'amena sans concession près de son propre visage.

\- N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Puis, scellant le clos de son spectacle pour les yeux indiscrets de Macnair, le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèves du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Cela fait, il écarta lentement la tête de Harry, toujours soutenue par la seule force de son pouce et de son index agrippés au menton. Un instant, Drago sentit l'adrénaline courir le long de ses veines et picoter ses membres comme une armée de fourmis urticantes. L'état second de Harry le rendait presque heureux. La lueur interdite dans ses pupilles, malgré sa conscience à demi éveillée, le comblait. Quant à l'idée que le tout puisse être soumis à l'appréciation d'un spectateur, aussi facile fut-il, le décollait presque du sol. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif dans tout ce processus, un quelque chose qui le transcenda avec puissance, jusqu'au moment où une nouvelle quinte de toux brisa ce moment d'allégresse. Là, l'héritier des Malfoy ne se contenta pas de relâcher le menton de son prisonnier personnel. Tandis que le goût âcre de l'haleine du brun envahissait ses lèvres, Drago retrouva un masque glacial et le repoussa, avec une certaine force, contre le matelas où son corps lourd s'effondra lamentablement.

Fier de sa prestation, le prince des Serpentards se tourna de nouveau vers Macnair pour le toiser de tout son art d'arrogance et de méprise.

\- Et donc, ça, c'est s'amuser ? releva le bourreau avec un sourire. Ton père va apprécier l'ironie de la chose.

\- Pour un bourreau, ton manque d'imagination me surprend, Macnair. C'est... _pathétique._

Se terrant dans un silence contraint, le Mangemort déglutit méchamment.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer la subtilité de la chose, ce serait peine perdue. Quant à l'expliquer à mon père...

Drago souffla un rire narquois en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n'y arriveras même pas, acheva le blond.

\- Non, parce que c'est toi qui va le faire, rétorqua Macnair. Il veut te voir.

Un rictus déforma le visage lisse du fils Malfoy. S'éloignant du lit, il s'arrêta juste aux côtés du bourreau. De là, Drago attendit que Macnair cherche à attraper son regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Surveille-le moi, veux-tu ?

\- Je suis censé t'accompagner.

\- Ta sympathie fait plaisir à voir, Macnair, mais je sais encore où trouver mon géniteur dans _mon_ manoir. Alors, tu restes ici.

\- Oh ! Mais moi, ça me va parfaitement, releva le bourreau en dévoilant ses dents luisantes.

Ses yeux glissaient déjà vers la forme sans défense de Saint Potter.

Le prince des Serpentards acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Pourtant, au lieu de s'éclipser, Drago tendit la main, paume dirigée vers le ciel, sous le regard incrédule du Mangemort.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grinça ce dernier.

\- Ta baguette, je te prie.

\- Et pour quoi faire, en plus ?! Tu rigoles ?! C'est toi qui veut me laisser seul avec lui. Assumes-en les conséquences !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas en profiter. D'ailleurs assure-toi d'en profiter au maximum. Seulement, pas avec la magie. On ne veut pas d'incident, tu te rappelles ?

\- J'ai le droit de l'abîmer un peu ? Tant qu'il reste en vie, bien sûr ? s'excita le bourreau.

Un sourire malsain lui donna l'aval de Drago, sans aucune mesure. Convaincu, Macnair déposa sa baguette dans la main de l'héritier des Malfoy et, cessant de se préoccuper de choses futiles, se rapprocha lentement du lit et de son « invité ». Assuré qu'aucun débordement inconvenant ne se produirait dans ses appartements, le blond rejoignit enfin le seuil de son territoire. Là, il s'arrêta un instant et proféra un dernier avertissement.

\- Sois créatif. Mais ne tâche pas les draps.

\- Il n'y aura pas une goutte de sang.

Acquiesçant de nouveau, le blond s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas lent, attendant que la porte se referme derrière lui. Lorsque le déclic du loquet retentit, une sueur froide parcourut son échine en un éclair violent. Il trembla brutalement et dut s'appuyer contre le mur glacé d'humidité. Un profond sentiment d'horreur le submergea de culpabilité. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à céder sous lui, le réduisant à un état de chose pathétique sur le plancher sombre du corridor. Pour sauvegarder les apparences, il venait de laisser leur seule solution à tous, le monde sorcier, aux mains d'un bourreau professionnel. Le tout, bien sûr, motivé par une profonde envie de vengeance ? Même pour un être généralement sans scrupules comme lui, ce geste soulevait nombre d'interrogations.

Malgré l'amère fragrance qui se répandait, depuis ses lèvres, contre son palais, en souvenir de l'haleine chargée d'un Potter incarcéré, Drago se força à déglutir. Il venait de faire goûter le souffle de la mort à Harry... Il l'avait presque tué... L'inconscience à l'état pur... Ces doutes devaient sombrer dans son inconscient le plus rapidement possible. Il en allait de leur survie.

Reprenant ses esprits au mieux, le fils Malfoy se redressa, droit et strict, et inspectant la baguette de Macnair dans sa main, esquissa un sourire. Discrètement, il la rangea à l'intérieur des pans de sa veste de costume sombre, près de la couture, là où elle n'apparaîtrait aux yeux de personne. Du revers de la main, Drago effaça même un pli du tissu et, prenant une inspiration, se décida à rejoindre les étages inférieurs et y évacuer la formalité d'entretien avec son paternel, sans aucune importance.

* * *

Au château de sorcellerie Poudlard, comme partout ailleurs où l'on pouvait trouver des monuments d'un autre temps en vieille pierre, les étages des bâtisses s'échelonnaient sur de grandes valeurs de mesure. Ils dépassaient, et de loin, ceux des constructions modernes et moldues. Pour s'exercer à la magie, les sorciers avaient besoin d'espace. Dès lors, les hauts-plafonds devenaient automatiques dans les lieux où les êtres dotés de pouvoirs étaient le plus susceptibles de pratiquer leur art.

Ainsi, de là où elle se trouvait, sous le plafond en ogives de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione possédait un angle de vue magistral sur le domaine. Près d'une fenêtre de la classe, située au premier étage de l'école, elle dominait les serres du professeur Chourave qui s'étendaient presque jusque sous ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait rien apercevoir de très net à travers le verre perpétuellement couvert de condensation et maculé d'éclaboussures échappées du système d'arrosage magique, mais la distraction, même pauvre, se prenait. En contrebas, des robes d'uniformes noirs saluaient la responsable botanique du corps enseignant avant de pénétrer dans la serre numéro cinq où, sur leur droite, les attendaient des combinaisons de protection. Sans la connaissance de l'emploi du temps des sixièmes années, ou la reconnaissance des chevelures pétantes platines et fauves de Luna et Ginny, la née-moldue n'aurait pas pu déterminer de quelle promotion il s'agissait. Elle n'aurait vu là qu'une classe attendant pour se laisser envelopper dans l'air parfumé de terreau et d'humidité et commencer leur cours. Des plantes, préparées à leur attention, agitaient déjà leurs lianes alourdies d'ingrédients de potions à récolter. Neuf heures avait sonné un peu plus tôt. C'était là le déroulement naturel des événements.

Elle-même aurait déjà du se trouver sur son banc. Elle-même aurait déjà du savoir si le professeur Rogue avait maintenu, malgré tous les avertissements, son projet inconsidéré de leur parler des Horcruxes durant ce cours. Quoi qu'il devait arriver ce mardi sept avril, à neuf heures précises, la sorcière surdouée aurait du être effectivement en cours. Seulement, comme la majorité des septièmes années de Gryffondor, Hermione n'était pas à sa place. Regarder par la fenêtre la distrayait de l'appréhension monstrueuse qui l'étreignait depuis la veille, certes, mais il s'agissait également d'un moyen de s'assurer que la vie poursuivait son cours autour d'eux. Leurs cadets d'une année venaient juste de refermer la porte de la serre numéro cinq à leur suite. Et, elle, attendait toujours le directeur de l'école.

Rogue n'était jamais en retard. Lorsqu'ils suivaient les cours de potions, l'homme aux cheveux graisseux semblait toujours prêt à les accueillir, malgré lui, dans ses cachots embués de vapeurs chimiques. Même en tant que repreneur du poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, le maître des potions surgissait toujours une poignée de minutes après que la sonnerie générale ait retenti.

Ce matin, les neuf coups graves de celle-ci avaient bel et bien ébranlé la vieille horlogerie du château à neuf heures pile. Comme chaque autre jour de la semaine travaillée, depuis que le système existait, ses terribles vibrations vidaient les planches des vitraux environnants de leurs occupants. Les étudiants ayant l'obligation d'assister à une classe s'étaient déversés en un seul et massif flot noir tumultueux dans les allées communes du château. Ils s'étaient aussi progressivement divisés en de multiples petites bandes isolées au fur et à mesure que les portes de salles de classe rencontraient leur chemin. Sans manquer non plus à leurs obligations, les professeurs les avaient suivis, ou précédés, de peu et avaient mis un semblant d'ordre dans le chaos ambiant. Certains, comme le professeur McGonagall, avaient même jugé nécessaire de faire la police aux environs du premier étage, juste devant leur porte, où nombre de curieux s'étaient amassés avec le vain espoir d'assister au cours le plus controversé du moment. Évidemment, ses camarades de promotion n'avaient pas su tenir leur langue et la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le château, telle une traînée de poudre, en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Heureusement, l'expérience servant de leçon, beaucoup avaient anticipé l'agitation et s'étaient installés dans la pièce réservée aux cours de Défense bien avant la sonnerie.

Pendant un moment, tous s'étaient auscultés fébrilement, tremblant presque à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'un de leurs camarades. Puis, après quelques montées de tension, le phénomène s'était dissipé. Chacun s'était désigné un quartier de solitude et le silence s'était installé au milieu des pupitres. Régulièrement, néanmoins, Hermione jetait un œil concerné vers le battant de vieux bois plastronné de fer noir.

Ron manquait à l'appel. Il avait pourtant promis de ne pas faire de vagues. Son comportement de bravade de la veille leur avait peut-être valu cette leçon à haut risque. Tout le monde le savait, sans pour autant oser le dire. Mais les regards lourds de jugement étaient suffisamment parlants pour se passer de commentaire. Au fond, Hermione espérait qu'il ne trahirait pas sa parole. Il avait promis.

La jeune femme retint un soupir douloureux puis se détourna de la fenêtre. Son mouvement attira sur elle nombre de visages défigurés par l'animosité. Elle avait osé bouger dans un lieu dominé par l'immobilisme. La tension cristallisait tout d'une telle manière que chaque bruissement était perçu comme un risque de déclenchement des hostilités. Une atmosphère superstitieuse, d'un autre siècle, terrifiait ses camarades. Les pupilles des autres jugeaient rudement sa personne. L'intensité des regards et leur nombre donna à Hermione l'impression de plonger dans un gouffre, sous ses pieds, qui ne s'y trouvait pas un instant plus tôt. Dévisagée de toutes parts, inspectée sous toutes les coutures comme une bête de foire, elle se sentait à part. Comme une différence, tâche, dans le paysage.

Hermione s'immobilisa presque avant de, finalement, prendre son pauvre courage à deux mains. Elle s'installa rapidement sur son pupitre, tentant de ne pas paraître pressée par l'urgence des réprobations, puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains nouées d'angoisse. Les contours de ses ongles étaient rouges et boursouflés. Des lambeaux de minuscules peaux dures se dressaient au-dessus de l'épiderme agressé. Autant de plaques blanches mousseuses soulignaient les crevasses rouge vif d'où s'échappaient encore quelques micro-fils de rouille. Ce spectacle ravageur la fit déglutir. Ses paupières se scellèrent avec hâte. Même elle s'écaillait de toutes parts, comme si, elle aussi, avait eu des choses à cacher sous une énorme couche de vernis.

D'un coup, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Les épaules de la sorcière surdouée tremblèrent. Il n'y avait pas eu de courant d'air, mais on aurait dit qu'un vent glacial l'avait transpercée entre ses omoplates. Ses frissons s'estompèrent avec l'arrivée, dans ses narines, d'un parfum familier de dentifrice à la menthe.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Le pupitre bougea tandis que Ron prenait place à ses côtés, lui adressant un regard d'excuse qui se métamorphosa immédiatement en inquiétude.

\- Ça va ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Plutôt que de le rassurer, ce geste intrigua encore davantage le roux. Instinctivement, sa main droite vint se poser sur celles de sa petite-amie, interrompant par la même occasion ses tiraillements nerveux.

\- Eh ! Je suis là maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

\- Si seulement ça suffisait. Tu sais ce qui va se passer ? répondit Hermione de manière rhétorique.

\- Non, mais je suis là. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour l'instant.

La née-moldue esquissa un minuscule sourire faible et renifla. Ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve semblaient vouloir ouvrir les vannes de ses larmes autant que de sa colère depuis la veille. Elle éprouvait quelques difficultés à tout garder en ordre. Mais les mots de Ron l'aidaient à se sentir moins seule. Les autres les considéraient responsables pour le chaos qui régnait dans l'école. Leur retour de la guerre coïncidait trop avec le déclenchement des événements problématiques. Le départ d'Harry semblait avoir calmé les esprits, mais, bien sûr, la situation n'était que temporaire. L'attention se tournait déjà vers eux. On voulait que le cas de Potter fasse école. On guettait avec impatience le moment où eux deux décréteraient leur départ de Poudlard.

\- Je sais, souffla Hermione.

\- Tu crois qu'il a laissé tomber ? Rogue. Qu'il nous prépare un nouveau cours sur le coin d'une table ?

\- Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- C'est un Serpentard. La lâcheté est dans leurs gênes.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le problème. Il avait une idée précise en tête. Il ne renoncera pas si facilement.

\- Quel genre d'idée ?

\- Je ne...

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et se referma d'un claquement : l'entrée classique du professeur Rogue. Rapidement, Ron jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, tandis que l'ensemble de ses camarades rejoignaient leurs places sans faire de vagues. Se retournant vers sa petite-amie, il murmura.

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

Le maître des potions, après avoir scanné l'ensemble de la classe de ses billes noires et glaciales, attendit que chacun des septièmes années soit à sa place. Ce ne fut qu'à cette condition qu'il s'avança dans l'allée principale menant au bureau professoral.

Un tapis de brume semblait étouffer ses pas, à tel point que le murmure de sa cape bruissait dans l'air aussi clairement qu'une incantation. L'aura qui l'entourait cryogénisait la crainte de la salle. L'espace immédiat de cet homme sombre avait quelque chose d'encore plus écrasant qu'à l'accoutumée. Même le caractère effronté du cadet des Weasley ne suggéra pas à ce dernier d'établir un contact visuel avec sa silhouette de Détraqueur. Ron ne daigna considérer le visage gris de l'ermite des cachots que lorsque celui-ci eut déposé ses affaires sur son bureau : quelques rouleaux de parchemin et un grimoire particulièrement abîmé fermement entouré de chaînes cliquetantes et oxydées.

\- Tu crois que ce livre vient de...

\- La Réserve, confirma Hermione. C'est celui que Voldemort a consulté.

\- Il ne va pas ouvrir ça ici, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

Perplexe, le cadet des Weasley se replaça correctement dans son assise. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour opportun pour se faire repérer durant un cours, même s'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un cours. Hermione et lui-même, dès l'instant où le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit la bouche, n'étaient plus deux simples étudiants de septièmes années sur les bancs d'une classe. Ils redevenaient des sorciers à part entière, de ceux qui avaient combattus au plus près de la menace des Mangemorts.

Après l'installation méticuleuse de ses affaires, le professeur Rogue s'intéressa enfin à son audience. Ses pupilles couleur de corbeau brillaient d'un éclat encore plus coupant que d'habitude.

\- Sachez, commença-t-il de sa voix froide et cassante, que ce cours durera aussi longtemps que je l'estimerai nécessaire. Des arrangements ont été pris avec vos professeurs. Si vous devez rester ici jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, il en sera ainsi.

Une vague de mécontentement agita la salle. Un brouhaha timide s'éleva de l'ensemble des rangs. Mais ce ne fut pas la réaction de ses pairs qui fit qu'Hermione leva les yeux vers les hauteurs de la salle. Derrière l'estrade et l'espace réservé au professeur Rogue pour la conduite du cours, l'escalier menant au bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était plongé dans la pénombre. La fenêtre qui l'éclairait d'ordinaire était barricadée par les volets extérieurs, empêchant toute luminosité d'accéder à l'endroit. Pourtant, durant un instant, un léger changement d'éclairage avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme. Depuis, une ombre noire collé au mur du fond, loin de la rambarde blanche, s'était installée, quasiment invisible pour qui n'y prêtait pas attention.

Captant le regard de sa petite-amie, Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, conservant un regard fixe vers les hauteurs du fond de la salle. Une étrange colère se dessinait sur les traits de son visage pâle. Rendu méfiant par son attitude, le roux étudia avec plus de volonté le point qui aimantait ses pupilles ravissantes de haine. Il lui suffit d'entrapercevoir la matière de la veste qui recouvrait l'espion pour lui attribuer une identité.

\- Lupin ? souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Rogue sait forcément qu'il est là, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Il ne lui accorde aucune...

\- Justement. C'est trop parfait.

Sur l'estrade, le professeur Rogue n'accordait effectivement aucune intention, même minime, à ce qui se déroulait derrière lui. Il semblait, comme la majorité de la salle, ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de son collègue loup-garou dans son dos. Cela avait effectivement quelque chose de dérangeant. Pourtant, Ron aurait bien aimé solliciter une explication, ne comprenant pas en quoi tout était « trop parfait ». Son envie disparut sur l'instant. Rogue reprenait enfin la parole.

\- Exceptionnellement, vous rangerez livres, manuels, parchemins et plumes. Ce cours n'est pas destiné à votre formation pour les ASPICs. Vous ne prendrez donc aucune note. Je peux vous assurer, avec honnêteté, qu'aucun jury digne de ce nom ne vous interrogera sur le sujet.

Gardant un œil sur le palier de l'escalier, Hermione reporta son intérêt sur le maître des potions. Il n'avait pas renoncé à son projet. L'entrée en matière en était la preuve.

\- Depuis votre première année dans ce cours, vos enseignants se sont efforcés de vous inculquer des notions de défense contre ce qu'on a communément appelé « les forces du mal ». Sous cette étiquette, ont été placées quantité de choses capables de nuire à un sorcier, même de façon minime et franchement pitoyable. Nombre de choses ne méritent pas cette appellation.

Le professeur Rogue marqua une pause, nourrissant son effet.

\- Les « forces du mal » existent cependant, et recouvrent beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Force est de constater que votre génération n'a pas eu besoin de ces cours pour les découvrir et s'y confronter. Vous connaissez les impardonnables depuis votre quatrième année et certains ont même déjà combattu sur le champ de bataille.

Au cœur de l'assemblée, Neville redressa clairement la tête. Son attention avait soudainement été piquée au vif : il anticipait la suite.

\- Ce que vous allez apprendre dans ce cours, continua le maître des potions, ne peut pas, en revanche, rentrer dans une autre catégorie que celle des « forces du mal ». Les anciens de ce monde ont donné à voir la magie comme deux entités différentes, manichéennes : la magie blanche et la magie noire. Il n'existe rien de tel.

\- Mais, professeur...

\- Monsieur Finnigan, si vous jugez bon de m'interrompre, ayez au moins la décence de lever votre main comme votre impossible mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Vexé, Seamus grinça des dents et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Ron se tourna vers sa petite-amie.

\- Hermione...

Elle secoua la tête, l'obligeant à s'intéresser au cours plutôt qu'à elle. Le surnom était habituel et ne la choquait plus le moins du monde. Ce n'était, de toute façon, pas le moment de s'offusquer d'un peu de harcèlement professoral.

\- Je constate votre naïveté déplorable, reprit Rogue. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il n'existe que deux formes de magie et c'est tout ? Blanche, noire ? Bien, mal ? Sortez immédiatement cette association de votre esprit obtus ! La magie noire est appelée ainsi parce que des sorciers demeurés légendaires dans notre histoire, pour de mauvaises raisons, en ont fait usage. Elle touche à la vie comme à la mort. Elle les donne et les reprend, altère le réel et métamorphose l'homme, change son quotidien... La magie noire possède une puissance particulière. Les sentiments du sorcier influent sur elle avec encore plus de force. Elle lit en lui. Avez-vous déjà essayé de lancer un Doloris sans conviction ? Londubat ! Avez-vous essayé ?

Le directeur de l'école se déplaça dans les rangs et s'approcha lentement du Préfet-en-Chef.

\- En début d'année, lorsqu'on nous y _forçait_ contre notre gré, cracha le féru de botanique.

\- Quel résultat avez-vous obtenu ?

\- Déjà bien trop.

\- Rien, le rectifia Rogue. Une piqûre, une crampe. Rien. Si un sorcier n'a pas la conviction suffisante pour le faire, il ne peut pas pratiquer la magie. Car même la magie que l'on appelle « blanche » demande de la conviction. Même elle influe sur le réel. Un sorcier, quel qu'il soit ou quelle que soit la magie qu'il utilise, possède la puissance nécessaire pour modifier la réalité de n'importe quel manière, pourvu qu'il le veuille réellement. La magie blanche est la cause d'autant de catastrophes que la magie noire. La seule différence concrète qui existe entre elles, c'est qu'on vous a toujours présenté la magie blanche comme la seule voie possible dès votre premier jour ici. Parce que l'on estime, _a priori_ , que la magie noire comporte plus de problèmes d'éthiques dans sa nature. Croyez-le ou non, mais la magie blanche, tant qu'elle reste de la magie, comportera toujours des dérives et des risques. On peut faire le mal avec la magie blanche. Tout dépend des intentions qui motivent son utilisation.

Une main se leva au-dessus de l'assemblée. Parvati demandait la parole. Par un long regard appuyé, suivi d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, le professeur Rogue la lui accorda.

\- Professeur, avez-vous déjà vu de vos propres yeux un sorcier utiliser la magie... blanche, hésita-t-elle, pour faire le mal ?

Les élèves de Gryffondor se suspendirent, l'espace d'une seconde, aux lèvres du maître des potions, avides de connaître la réponse.

\- Plus de fois que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Ce ne fut pas un murmure de stupéfaction qui saisit la classe, mais un silence d'horreur. Revenant près de l'estrade du devant de la salle de Défense, Rogue estima nécessaire de soumettre une question difficile à ses étudiants.

\- Si l'on vous dit que la capacité des Détraqueurs d'ôter toute la joie, la beauté du monde et l'envie de vivre aux yeux d'une personne, relève de la magie noire. Quel serait votre commentaire ?

\- Professeur ? se proposa Hermione.

\- Miss Granger. Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vous avoir entendu. Allez-y, susurra le directeur de sa voix cassante.

\- Les Détraqueurs, au départ, sont des gardiens de prison. De la prison Azkaban, plus exactement. Là où sont emprisonnés des sorciers qui ont commis des actes... inqualifiables. Si leur magie fait remonter à la surface de leur conscience les moments douloureux, violents ou traumatisants, ne peut-on pas penser que c'est pour mieux les obliger à affronter ce qu'ils ont commis ? À faire face à ce qu'ils ont provoqué ? Si l'on raisonne de cette manière, même s'il s'agit de magie noire, les Détraqueurs assurent l'efficacité de la peine qui a été prononcée. Durant la première guerre sorcière, la simple menace des Détraqueurs a fait collaborer des Mangemorts avec le Ministère. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je considère comme mauvais.

\- Voyez-vous, Miss Granger. Ceci est peut-être la première fois où je ne regrette pas de vous avoir donné la parole dans mon cours.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de toutes parts de la salle. Surprise, elle aussi, mais décidée à ne pas le montrer, Hermione leva rapidement la tête vers l'escalier du fond. Dans l'ombre, la silhouette du loup-garou avait bougée, et pas qu'un peu. Remus s'était considérablement rapproché de la rambarde, s'exposant encore davantage à la vue de tous. Heureusement, le choc provoqué par la remarque du directeur de l'école jouait encore en faveur de sa discrétion.

\- Tant qu'ils ne sont pas utilisés pour autre chose que leur rôle premier, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas dangereux pour un sorcier. C'est quand ils dévient de leur fonction que le problème se pose. Or, les Détraqueurs sont... un peu comme les gobelins. C'est au plus offrant. C'est pourquoi ils bénéficient, eux aussi, de l'appellation de « forces du mal ». Contrairement aux gobelins qui ont, pour eux, l'avantage de la civilisation et surtout...

\- De l'argent, intervint Hermione.

Rogue ne releva pas cette intervention non autorisée de la mademoiselle je-sais-tout et poursuivit sa longue introduction.

\- Cette différence subjective, déterminée en fonction du vécu et des limites de chaque individu, restera toujours sujette aux changements, aux influences, et aux corruptions diverses que l'on peut trouver dans une société. Il y a un revers à chaque mé revanche, ce dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui... Cette chose fait partie des rares éléments de notre monde qui n'ont jamais posé cette difficulté éthique. Les Horcruxes portent en eux les stigmates du meurtre, de l'assassinat, et du crime homicide, par un acte magique qui leur lie une partie d'âme. Une âme dépourvue de sa plénitude, divisée, souillée par l'acte de mort... Une âme corrompue. Et cela, même la magie ne peut pas le racheter.

D'un coup, le maître des potions posa ses doigts sur le livre enchaîné reposant sur son bureau. Il en caressa doucement la couverture avant de retirer sa main. Lorsqu'il le fit, le grimoire sembla vouloir s'ouvrir, et les chaînes l'entourant cliquetèrent.

\- Dans cet école, il n'y a qu'un seul ouvrage qui mentionne l'existence des Horcruxes. Un seul : celui-ci.

Un frisson effroyable parcourut l'assemblée. Certains se dressèrent le plus discrètement possible pour arracher une image de ce livre interdit. Ron grinça des dents en se tournant vers Hermione. Il avait raison, ce grimoire était celui qui avait conduit Jédusor à son projet de création des Horcruxes.

\- Il a posé énormément de problèmes dans cette école par le passé. Pourtant, avec l'autorisation d'un professeur, chacun d'entre vous pouvait encore, jusqu'à hier, le consulter dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Je dis, jusqu'à hier, car aujourd'hui, sur ordre de ma part, ce livre a été définitivement retiré des rayons. Nous ne souhaitons pas que ce vous apprendrez ici vous serve d'une façon... peu commode.

\- Professeur, si c'est aussi dangereux que ça, pourquoi nous parler des Horcruxes ? demanda soudain Dean.

\- Parce que ce cours est fait pour vous préparer à la Défense contre les forces du mal. Il est de mon devoir de vous enseigner ce que je crois vous être utile pour le futur. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à faire usage de ces connaissances à quelque moment de votre parcours. Mais... le savoir pourrait vous sauver la vie, un jour. Toute magie comporte ses risques, certains plus ou moins inconsidérés que d'autres. Je prends la responsabilité de vous ouvrir une voie dangereuse, aujourd'hui, car la nécessité a dépassé le risque encouru. Vous savez tous, plus ou moins, que cette magie existe. Il est temps que vous sachiez exactement la nature de cette magie, histoire de vous éviter une expérience désagréable, voire funeste. D'autres questions ?

\- Que comptez-vous faire de ce livre ? intervint froidement Neville.

\- Ceci ne rentre pas dans les inquiétudes que vous devez avoir, Londubat. Pour l'instant. S'il n'y a plus aucune question, je passerai donc à la théorie.

Se détournant de ses étudiants, Rogue contourna le bureau pour grimper sur l'estrade. Ce faisant, les billes noires de ses orbites glissèrent vers les hauteurs de l'escalier du fond de la salle. Elles y restèrent ancrées un long moment, fixant l'homme qui s'y trouvait dans le blanc de l'œil. Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa sur ses lèvres grises. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, le directeur acheva de prendre place sur son espace réservé.

\- Un Horcruxe est _théoriquement_ un objet dans lequel un sorcier a caché un morceau de son âme, lui conférant ainsi une garantie au cas où l'on s'en prendrait à sa vie...

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait suivi le regard du professeur Rogue et, une fois de plus, ne démordait plus de son observation du professeur Lupin, l'intrus. Pour la première fois, Ron l'imita réellement, ne se contentant pas de repérer la présence du loup-garou. Cette partie là du cours, Harry s'était déjà chargée de la leur faire l'année précédente, grâce aux souvenirs du professeur Slughorn. Un peu comme ce qui concernait les questions d'éthiques relatives à la magie, seules les intentions de Rogue comptaient à cet instant. Ils ne pouvaient en constater que deux choses : soit le maître des potions jouait son rôle à merveille et parvenait à leur faire avaler moult couleuvres, soit l'homme sous la couche de graisse noire était sincère et n'était pas attaquable. Dans tous les cas, Severus Rogue se justifiait à merveille et il n'y avait rien d'autre à remarquer en ces lieux qu'un échec pour chaque personne partie avec la certitude de prouver son implication dans des machineries douteuses. La « blague » se retournait contre lui, et Lupin en avait parfaitement conscience. Après leur avoir dit de faire confiance au maître des potions, leur assurant que rien d'alarmant n'avait court entre les murs du château, Remus leur exposait, par sa présence, son mensonge et, par l'habile coup de maître de Rogue, sa stratégie mal rodée. Et cela, Hermione le comprenait sans détours, et n'en fut que plus convaincu de haine quand la porte menant au bureau de Lupin s'ouvrit de nouveau et que le loup-garou s'engouffra dans la brèche lumineuse sans demander son reste. C'était fini. Assez de jouer.

* * *

Flou. Tout était flou. Le rêve. La réalité. La conscience. L'inconscience. La pensée. Le matériel...

Harry se serait cru perdu au milieu d'une pensine défectueuse. Les images peinaient à se fixer, brumeuses et insaisissables comme celles d'un souvenir récalcitrant. Entouré d'une toile de fond gris-bleutée qui se collait à sa peau tel un voile, des volutes presque noires donnaient l'impression de se mouvoir dans un fond sous-marin et roulaient informellement autour de lui. Des échos de sons étouffés, qui paraissaient lointains, résonnaient à seulement quelques millimètres de ses tympans. Venues d'un autre monde, des présences invisibles éprouvaient le besoin de lui susurrer les secrets de son inconscient à l'oreille.

Perclus de douleurs, les parois de son crâne implosaient. Le cerveau semblait lui avoir été arraché à mains nues. Au milieu du vide restant, les voix schizophréniques de son esprit rebondissaient contre les os, à défaut de pouvoir encore se déplacer dans les canaux des méninges pour l'atteindre. Toutes étaient la proie d'une étrange frénésie, dévorées par la terreur. Dans un bric-à-brac indéchiffrable, elles lui lançaient un seul et même avertissement conjugué en de multiples synonymes et antonymes qui s'entrecroisaient pour mieux devenir incompréhensibles. Mais, durant un instant, Harry crut la sentir lui aussi, cette sensation intrigante. Il se sentait épié depuis les profondeurs de son inconscient, comme si un corps étranger avait décidé de mener une incursion dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs, son intimité... sa personne.

D'un coup, l'essaim des voix se divisa abruptement et chacune d'entre elles sembla se fondre directement dans ses os. Une seule demeura, volontaire pour affronter la conscience extérieure qui s'aventurait dans cette partie de son esprit. Cette entité féminine parfumée de canneberge rousse s'agitait frénétiquement, irritant tout autant qu'éveillant doucement ses sens spirituels. Pourtant, devant la vigueur de son adversaire, elle aussi disparut abruptement. Lui ressemblait à un serpent, un serpent de lumière argentée qui, d'un si rapide qu'il ne le perçut pas, crocheta sa chair et, son butin fermement en place dans sa gueule, le fit remonter avec lui à une telle vitesse que le survivant se sentit tout bonnement devenir évanescent. Et, en une unité de temps inenvisageable pour un être humain régit par les milli et nanosecondes, Harry retrouva toute sa matérialité dans une aveuglante lumière grisâtre.

Un hoquet de haut-le-cœur le souleva. Il se sentit tiré, aussi bien qu'expulsé, violemment de son coma. Sa respiration semblait lui revenir pour la première fois après de longues heures d'asphyxie. Toute sa cage thoracique l'oppressait désagréablement. Sa peau le brûlait en divers endroits, comme autant de plaies béantes, dont aucune n'apparaissait à la surface de l'épiderme. Le sang battait d'une vigueur d'infection à ces endroits. Et tandis qu'il se redressait brusquement sur le matelas en percevant tout cela à la fois, la forme d'une main chaud quitta rapidement l'arrière de son oreille gauche, ruisselante de sueur glacée.

Instinctivement, Harry ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de laisser libre cours à la vague primitive de magie destinée à repousser toute invasion. Elle s'évacua de lui comme un trop-plein explosif. Un grognement de douleur lui parvint instantanément, ainsi qu'un bruit mat, juste à ses pieds. Là, sur le large tapis qui soulignait le lit démesuré, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était lamentablement effondré. Visiblement éprouvé, Drago agrippait de nouveau son bras gauche au point de s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts. De son pâle aristocratique, aggravé par la perpétuelle tempête des terres de son empire dépecé, le blond était passé à une couleur encore plus livide. Même les os de sa mâchoire anguleuse paraissaient plus éclatants de santé que son teint de peau rendu brillant par l'effort.

\- Potter, bordel...

\- Malfoy ?

\- Pas de quoi ! grinça le blond en s'asseyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans ma tête ?!

\- Je te sortais du coma, pauvre débile ! Même tes blessures guéries, tu t'enfonçais encore ! Je répète : pas de quoi !

Prenant appui sur le sol, le blond se redressa difficilement. Se tenant toujours le bras gauche, il fit rouler plusieurs fois son poignet, multipliant les craquements, jusqu'à temps d'être satisfait avec le niveau de pression qui y demeurait. Harry le regardait faire, incapable de comprendre ce que signifiait tout ce manège.

\- Mes blessures guéries ? répéta-t-il. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie sans ta baguette.

\- Celle de ma mère a dû trouver que la situation s'y prêtait bien. Elle a accepté de coopérer le temps d'un _vulnera sanentur_. Le legilimens est par essence pratiqué sans baguette. Je m'y défends plutôt bien. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'autrement tu serais mort depuis longtemps ? ironisa le survivant.

\- Oui, Potter. Exactement. Je serais mort et enterré et tu n'aurais plus personne pour sauver tes fesses de Sauveur mal dégourdi ! Et, si je peux me permettre, Potter, une fois que tout ça sera fini, consulte un psychomage ! C'est le bordel dans ta caboche !

\- J'en serai ravi ! Et je suis sûr que n'importe quel psychomage vendrait sa famille entière pour écrire un article sur le jour où Drago Malfoy a tenté de m'asphyxier pour mieux m'embrasser, puis de nouveau me laisser aux mains de son bourreau personnel pour jouer les chevaliers servants ! Superbe complexe de la demoiselle en détresse non résolu ! Tu seras gentil de garder tes trucs de psychopathes pour toi !

\- Alors, bien que cela me paraisse d'une évidence déconcertante, je vais reprendre calmement, au cas où le manque d'oxygène aurait définitivement fini d'endommager ton cerveau. Tu n'es plus à Poudlard, ici. Ici, c'est la guerre. Ici, ce sont les Mangemorts qui décident et qui font la loi. Comploter avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier, leur ennemi numéro un, pour les prendre à revers, n'est pas exactement le passe-temps le plus avouable par ici. J'essaye de nous garder en vie. Un job auquel tu n'excelles pas vraiment, jusqu'à maintenant !

\- Tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire ça ? Avec l'influence que tu clames avoir sur eux ? Soit tu me mens, soit il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et qu'il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques, Malfoy.

\- Mais évidemment ! Évidemment que j'ai une influence sur eux ! Ils pensent que j'ai tué Dumbledore ! Les seuls qui peuvent trahir ce secret, au risque de leur vie, je te le rappelle, ne sont pas ici ! Évidemment qu'ils obéissent à quelqu'un comme moi ! Je pensais que tu avais au moins compris ça, Potter ! Je ne suis pas censé copiner avec toi, par Merlin ! Je joue ma vie pour sauver la tienne ! Si Macnair était entré ici, pour nous trouver gentiment attablés autour d'un thé, ma couverture était fichue, en miettes, en cendres, et ma tête avec ! Et puisque je ne peux plus manier de magie complexe sans ma baguette, par ta faute, le Doloris ne faisait pas vraiment partie des possibilités.

\- Pour sauver les apparences, tu as donc choisi de m'étrangler, conclut Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Et de m'embrasser.

Ces derniers mots submergèrent Drago de lassitude. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il n'ajoute un geste théâtral de sa confection : se frapper le visage avec le plat de la main. Au lieu de quoi, sa paume vint frotter, avec conviction, l'une de ses tempes. Un soupir de frustration, accompagné d'un gémissement, lui échappa. Le fils Malfoy se détourna du survivant et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Merlin ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de lui offrir durant l'entretien avec son père, une poignée d'heures plus tôt. Pas après toutes ces opportunités qu'il était impatient de partager avec Potter en vue de leur plan de coopération. Des larmes de fatigue lui montaient au yeux tandis qu'il affrontait, une fois de plus, la noirceur du ciel écœurant, là dehors. Ces nuées lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il était déjà pris au piège, en plein dans la gueule du loup.

\- Malfoy ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'éleva la voix de Harry, subitement radoucie, dans son dos. C'est encore ta marque ?

À l'évocation de sa malédiction, Drago porta instinctivement sa main droite tout contre la chair intoxiquée de son bras gauche. Il serra le tissu sous ses doigts tremblants de nervosité.

\- Ce que j'ai fait... C'est un moyen d'intimidation courant chez les Sangs-Purs. Quand on domine quelqu'un par ce biais, c'est une marque de pouvoir d'un homme envers un autre. Les femmes ne sont pas comprises dans le système. Notre société les considère comme automatiquement inférieures au pouvoir de l'homme.

\- Tu avais déjà commencé à m'étrangler quand Macnair est arrivé ici. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que s'il n'était pas arrivé... Je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est.

L'héritier des Malfoy n'avait aucune réponse à opposer au survivant. Sur le moment, lui aussi avait bien cru qu'il le tuerait. Après coup, en y réfléchissant, Drago se rassurait. Il ne l'avait pas senti alors, mais ses mains se seraient retirées d'elles-mêmes du cou de Harry. La limite l'aurait frappé comme une peur panique et, là, il se serait arrêté dans sa tentative d'intimidation et de maquillage de leurs complots aux yeux des Mangemorts. Seulement, rien que le minuscule espoir qu'il avait vainement entretenu durant le temps d'inconscience de Potter exposait son mensonge. Il avait espéré que, dans le feu de l'action et embrouillé par les effets de son asphyxie, le survivant n'aurait pas remarqué que Macnair n'était arrivé qu'après son moment de folie. Peut-être aurait-il même pu faire le lien d'une autre manière : Drago était dans son manoir, il en connaissait les subtilités mieux que personne et aurait senti arriver Macnair avant même qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Voilà, ce mensonge là était plus que vraisemblable. Potter n'aurait pas pu y trouver de parade. Pourtant, le prince des Serpentards le ravala sans en prononcer une seule syllabe.

De qui se moquait-il ? Cette limite entre la tentative d'intimidation nourrie de colère et la tentative d'assassinat alimentée par une frénésie folle, il l'avait déjà dépassée lorsque le bourreau avait fait irruption. Au fond, cette posture dans laquelle il les avait surpris ne pouvait que leur servir positivement pour la suite des événements. Mais la réalité était bien là, dans la bouche même de Potter. Si Macnair n'était pas arrivé à temps... Harry Potter n'aurait plus été en vie. Et de ses deux geôliers, le bourreau était peut-être encore le plus préférable pour lui.

Accablé par ce constat, Drago se laissa presque chuter sur sa droite et, se rattrapa, comme s'il s'était agi de sa première intention, à la cheminée décorative. Son bras surélevé au point de casser sa posture aristocratique, il baissa la tête vers le parquet ciré. La faible luminosité mettait, ironiquement, en valeur toutes les failles du bois, ses rayures, ses crevasses et ses irrégularités qui ressortaient en assombrissant diverses parties des planches.

Sur le couvre-lit désordonné, Harry sentait la tête lui tourner. La fatigue s'abattait sur lui comme un coup de massue, mais pas que. La situation lui fichait un tournis sans pareille. Les enfants gâtés de l'aristocratie avaient, par nature, un penchant bipolaire à cause de leur éducation inégale, libre et stricte tout à la fois. Drago, lui, relevait du domaine du pathologique. À tel point, que le survivant ne savait plus sur quel donne se fier. À Poudlard, quels que fussent ses agissements, le sorcier de Gryffondor avait toujours pour lui l'intime certitude que le prince des Serpentards demeurait un sale petit con, effrayé et impressionnable, sous des dehors de tombeur gominé et de faux bad boy partisan du mage noir. Il se rentrait lui-même dans le moule de son entourage et sauvait les apparences pour le bénéfice du rang de sa famille et de ses relations hauts-placées. Hors des murs de Poudlard, Harry se retrouvait comme perdu. Il ne savait plus si le sale petit con, celui qu'il aurait pu ironiquement croire, était toujours d'actualité, ou si, au contraire, il devait plutôt tabler sur un ennemi, du genre de ceux que rien n'aurait pu engager à suivre. Une coopération d'alliés contre une quasi tentative de meurtre. Une libération conditionnelle contre une torture psychologique minutieusement fomentée. Les manigances de Voldemort contre les décisions de Drago. Car, si le mage noir l'avait attiré dans le piège du manoir, Drago était celui qui avait enclenché le mécanisme dès son arrivée entre ces murs. À lui seul, l'héritier des Malfoy faisait pluie et beau temps, indifféremment et sans attaches, et pourtant profondément craintif et prudent. Le tableau ne paraissait pas cohérent à l'esprit malmené du survivant, encore embrumé d'asphyxie et de torture pour mobiliser correctement ses capacités cognitives. Devait-il accepter ces excuses qui, chaque fois, ne manquaient pas de justifier les actions du Serpentard ? Se faire enfermer pour donner le change, accepter une captivité forcée pour préparer une évasion, faire semblant de se soumettre docilement à Drago pour ne rien laisser soupçonner, d'accord. Mais accepter de subir une tentative de meurtre, même pour l'ensemble de ces raisons réunies, même avec la douleur que la perte de sa baguette pouvait causer à Drago... Non, cela ne passait définitivement pas.

\- C'est cet endroit.

Le survivant sursauta presque. La voix de l'héritier des Malfoy n'était qu'un murmure, mais Harry pouvait en percevoir toutes les fractures rauques.

\- Il est infecté de magie noire jusque dans ses fondations. Mon père avait au moins la décence de garder ses pratiques secrètes. _Lui_ ne l'a pas eue.

Harry ne répondit rien. Le prince des Serpentards changeait habilement de sujet sous le dehors de fausses excuses qu'il ne prononcerait jamais. Du menton, pourtant, le blond désigna les fenêtres de ses appartements.

\- Tu as vu cette forêt ? Même mes paons n'osent plus s'y aventurer. Il n'y a plus aucune vie là-dedans. Que des ronces, un noir d'encre, et un silence à glacer le sang.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Les animaux, pour ceux qui l'ont pu, on eu l'intelligence de fuir. Ceux qui sont restés, sont probablement morts. Le fait d'être humain ne change rien. Nous sommes toujours des animaux. Des animaux pris au piège. Ça prend sûrement plus de temps. On est capables de maîtrise, de contrôle, d'endurer la frustration... Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que, tôt ou tard, on subira le même sort que cette forêt. Plus aucune humanité. Juste le vide de la noirceur.

La conclusion du fils Malfoy laissa, une fois de plus, le Sauveur du monde sorcier sans voix. Il savait mieux que personne les effets que la magie noire pouvait avoir, indirectement, sur les êtres. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard en avait été une bonne expérience. Pourtant, elle n'était même pas encore assez proche de la vérité. Le manoir Malfoy était un énorme réceptacle de magie noire. Ses pierres respiraient magie noire, inspirant et expirant un air toujours aussi pollué. Le manoir était l'équivalent d'une centaine de médaillons maudits. Des médaillons que Drago ne pouvait jamais ôter, quoi qu'il fasse.

Tout à coup, une vague d'empathie se saisit du survivant. Personne, même infâme, n'avait à vivre au milieu de pareil enfer. À côté, même Azkaban et ses Détraqueurs, paraissaient une destination de vacances.

\- Harry, reprit faiblement Drago. Comprends que je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mis à part ma vie, peut-être.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, une vie.

\- Ça paraîtra peu devant le Magenmagot.

Les lèvres du sorcier de Gryffondor battirent silencieusement sur des syllabes informulables. Incapable de formuler ce que les propos de Drago éveillaient en lui, il se leva du matelas. Le pas clopinant d'épuisement, le brun rejoignit les côtés de son geôlier. Pour se maintenir autant que pour le soutenir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de l'héritier des Malfoy. Son regard couleur mercure le dévisagea instantanément.

\- Pas si je témoigne en ta faveur, déclara Harry.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les traits du blond. D'un geste, il écarta son épaule de sous la paume dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Potter le prenait en pitié. Et un Malfoy n'acceptait pas la pitié des autres.

\- Comme si tu étais capable de faire ça pour moi, cracha-t-il tout bas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Et pourquoi, au juste ? Pourquoi, hein ?

Agacé, le blond se détacha de la cheminée décorative et s'éloigna de son ennemi d'enfance. Mains dans les poches, il contempla, une fois de plus, la déchéance de son domaine à travers les vitres. Ne se laissant pas décourager, Harry se mit encore à son niveau et le confronta, l'œil dans l'œil.

\- À moins que j'ai mal compris, tu m'offres une porte de sortie. Tu me donnes une chance de renverser les choses. J'ai ce que j'étais venu chercher : la preuve que tout est planifié. La guerre n'est pas terminée. Elle va reprendre. Et le combat aussi. Si tu te joins à nous, tu peux sauver ta tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton camp va gagner ? Si je m'allie à toi et que Tu-Sais-Qui l'emporte... Je suis tout aussi mort.

\- Nous gagnerons. Je peux te l'assurer.

\- Pourquoi ? En plus d'être Sauveur, tu es extralucide ? ironisa Drago.

\- Parce que même si tu ne me l'as pas encore dit clairement, tu sais comment mettre fin à la guerre. C'est plus qu'il n'en faut.

\- Comment peux-tu supposer un...

\- Tu as eu suffisamment confiance pour me proposer un marché. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'es pas exactement quelqu'un de courageux, Drago. Tu as forcément une autre raison. Soit ta situation est si désespérée que tu es prêt à n'importe quel coup d'éclat pour te sortir de là, quitte à mourir en essayant. Soit tu sais des choses que j'ignore. Et elles pèsent visiblement lourd dans la balance.

Un sourire sincère, amusé, souleva le coin des lèvres de l'héritier des Malfoy. À cet instant précis, Harry pouvait sentir qu'il le détestait plus que jamais. Saint Potter parvenait à voir à travers son jeu, et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pourtant, pour une drôle de raison, le survivant ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer l'amusement qui animait le blond alors que sa couverture tombait en lambeaux, le laissant à découvert.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait rire, Potter ? répliqua Drago, comme s'il avait lu en lui. C'est que, malgré tout, tu vas avoir l'audace de marchander ta collaboration, en échange de ces informations.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de cervelle sous cette tête de blondasse gominée.

Le rictus du prince des Serpentards s'élargit encore davantage. Sans répondre, il enfonça sa main dans le repli intérieur de son élégante veste noire de haute couture et en extirpa une baguette d'environ vingt-six centimètre. L'arme semblait avoir été figée dans un moment de spasme, parcourue d'arêtes coupantes et hirsutes qui se détachaient de son mouvement longitudinal. Drago l'observa un instant, puis, il la tendit au survivant. Celui-ci s'en empara, du bout des doigts, sans comprendre.

\- Demain au lever du jour. C'est notre meilleure chance.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry quitta l'observation de la baguette pour se concentrer sur le blond.

\- Au moment où je te parle, mon père constitue une petite équipe de cinq à six Mangemorts pour partir en mission de vérification. Les Rafleurs de Greyback ont signalé des mouvements inhabituels autour de la maison de ma tante, Andromeda. Cette femme est restée inactive depuis le décès de son mari, au début de l'année. Son agitation soudaine inquiète les troupes, d'autant que ma propre mère les a conforté sur cette voie. Après tout, le sang des Black coule dans ses veines. Quand on voit ce que mon autre tante a donné...

\- Que vient faire cette baguette là-dedans ?

\- C'est ton moyen de défense, provisoirement.

\- Je ne veux pas utiliser la baguette d'un mort, Malfoy. Merci, mais non merci.

Attrapant l'arme par son bout d'attaque, il tendit le manche au fils Malfoy, décidé à la lui rendre.

\- Elle appartient à Macnair qui, pour ta gouverne, surveille les cachots à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Sans sa baguette ? rétorqua Harry sur un ton pas dupe.

\- C'est sa punition. Je lui ai confisquée avant de le laisser seul avec toi, histoire de ne pas risquer le sortilège de mort ou de torture.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de baguette pour tuer ou torturer. Tu l'as suffisamment démontré.

Un regard noir fusa de la part de Drago, arrachant un sourire ironique au survivant. Tournant la baguette entre ses mains, il l'inspectait méticuleusement. Son observation finie, il l'empoigna comme pour se préparer à attaquer.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour la garder ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a oublié de te la réclamer ?

\- Je lui avais imposé des limites qu'il n'a pas respectées. Je ne lui ai pas donné le droit de récupérer sa baguette en punition.

\- Et il a accepté ? Comme ça ?

\- Il n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas contester mes ordres.

\- Et pour toi ? La baguette de ta mère ne t'obéit encore qu'une fois sur deux d'après ce que j'en comprends.

\- Justement, demain sera ma meilleure chance. Il n'y aura que quelques Mangemorts de seconde zone. Je saurais gérer. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas... Toi, tu pourras toujours t'en sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu dois survivre quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Et si je meurs, malgré tout ? rétorqua Harry.

L'héritier des Malfoy plongea longuement son regard intense dans celui du survivant, sans rien dire. Puis, après un moment passé à le jauger silencieusement, ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois de suite et le blond se détourna de lui. Faisant volte-face pour le suivre dans son mouvement, le Sauveur insista.

\- Malfoy ! Et si je meurs ? Tu ne pourras pas te défendre avec cette baguette.

\- Potter, pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de penser aux autres, veux-tu ? Tu ne peux pas mourir demain. Assure-toi que ce soit le cas. Un point c'est tout.

Soupirant, le sorcier de Gryffondor se décida à attraper le bras du fils Malfoy et à l'obliger à le regarder. Le blond ne se laissa pas faire. Il se défit rapidement de son emprise et le toisa mauvaisement. Mais Harry s'accrocha coûte que coûte.

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que ça ne te posais pas de problème que ta baguette, même changée d'allégeance, soit restée à Poudlard. Tu as un moyen de la récupérer ? Un moyen sûr ?

\- Je ne peux pas utiliser cette carte maintenant. Ce n'est plus possible. C'est trop tard. On ne peut plus compter que sur ce qu'on a.

\- Tu parles de l'armoire à disparaître ?

Drago secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Ils l'ont retirée l'année dernière, après ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore. De toutes les entrées possibles dans le château qu'on possédait en début d'année, avec les Carrow, il ne reste plus personne. Enfin, plus personne... Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste.

\- Rogue, devina Harry dans un souffle.

\- Ma mère a passé un serment inviolable avec lui l'année dernière : s'il ne me protège pas au mieux contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il mourra.

\- T'apporter ta baguette pour que tu puisses te défendre est aussi une manière de te protéger.

Une fois de plus, le blond le détrompa d'un geste.

\- Il ne peut pas bouger de Poudlard. Il a des ordres. S'il fait un seul pas de travers, une des lames qui le menacent lui tranchera la gorge sur l'instant. C'est trop tard, je te dis.

Après un moment de réflexion, le survivant hocha doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas le meilleur plan, mais c'était bel et bien le seul qu'ils avaient désormais. Déjà épuisé devant l'ampleur de la tâche, Harry rejoignit un des fauteuils présents dans les appartements du fils Malfoy et s'y laissa tomber durement. Drago, lui, ne bougea pas, s'abîmant encore dans l'observation de son domaine, à travers les vitres toujours noires de nuées menaçantes.

Les coudes sur les genoux, tête basse, le survivant plongeait doucement, mais sûrement, dans les limbes de la fatigue. Sa méditation n'était qu'une apparence. Entre les parois de son crâne, le vide et le silence dominaient toujours. La réalité l'emplit de nouveau en la forme de la voix de Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment raison de penser que j'en sais plus que je n'en dis, confessa le blond. Même avec mes informations, je n'ai pas su faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper cette merde. J'y suis toujours enfoncé jusqu'au cou. À deux doigts de me noyer dedans.

\- Hermione disait toujours que quand on avait la connaissance avec soi, on pouvait surmonter n'importe quoi. Moi, je pense que pour gagner, il faut du courage.

\- Alors il doit me manquer une bonne tonne de cran.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux que je m'allie à toi, non ? Tu as besoin de ma coopération pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Et bien, maintenant tu l'as.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago se retourna. Dans son dos, il découvrit le survivant. Ce dernier avait quitté son fauteuil, sans faire aucun bruit, et s'était rapproché de lui. La baguette de Macnair dépassait à la ceinture de son jean crasseux et son visage, illuminé par l'éclat volontaire de ses yeux verts, avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Mais, de toute sa posture, ce fut cette main tendue vers lui qui le frappa le plus. Saint Potter lui proposait une alliance, pour de vrai cette fois.

Considérant la paume avec scepticisme, l'héritier des Malfoy sentit son cœur se serrer de gêne et de peur tout à la fois. Potter avait refusé sa poignée de main, sept ans auparavant. Il se trouvait désormais en position de l'imiter et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais, loin de Poudlard, cet entêtement de sa part n'avait plus aucun sens. Ce n'était plus une question de fierté ou de respect mutuel que Drago percevait dans cette poignée de main ci. Celle-là scellait un accord entre eux, une collaboration qui ne dépendait pas du respect ou de la cordialité, mais de l'efficacité pure et simple. Un compromis de temps de guerre.

\- Ne t'avise pas de refuser, Malfoy, l'avertit Harry d'un ton faussement amusé.

Hésitant, mais sachant que la vérité se trouvait du côté du survivant, l'héritier des Malfoy se saisit rapidement de la main tendue et la serra suffisamment pour qu'il le sente. Cela fait, il la retira prestement. Voilà, il n'y avait plus de marche-arrière possible. La machine était en marche et ils étaient tous deux à bord, dans le même wagon fou. Et si jamais ils venaient à trouver un mur sur leur route...

\- Alors, Potter, comment crois-tu que je devrais passer ma dernière nuit en tant que vivant ?

\- Tenter de ne pas s'entre-tuer me paraît une bonne idée.

\- Même pas partant pour une petite mort avant la grande ? plaisanta le blond.

\- Si tu poses une seule main sur moi, je t'asphyxie la tronche. Pour de vrai.

\- Ah ! Mais quoi, ne fais pas l'offusqué. Pauvre petite prude. Je disais ça pour rire. Puisqu'on en a donné le change, autant s'en donner le plaisir pour de vrai.

\- Ouais, pour rire. Je suis plié, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Tu as tort de ne pas profiter, Harry. C'est peut-être ta dernière nuit à toi aussi.

\- En espérant que je tomberais dans un monde où toi et l'autre mage ne serez pas là pour m'emmerder, ça me va parfaitement.

Un souffle rieur échappa à Drago qui se tourna vers l'intérieur de ses appartements. Sur le lit, Harry avait repris ses quartiers, lourd de fatigue, et sombrait déjà dans un second coma de cauchemar en lui tournant le dos. Un étrange sentiment de peine et de panique envahit soudainement le blond. Il écarta les doigts de sa main droite, celle qui avait accordé son accord à Potter, et l'inspecta longuement. Puis, refermant le poing, il secoua son bras gauche encore engourdi. La marque battait sur son bras, plus éveillée que jamais. Dehors, sur les terres du manoir, un des paons albinos s'essaya au vol. Ses serres rasaient le sol défraîchi tant il craignait de s'aventurer dans les nuées orageuses. Il sentait la tempête arriver. Bientôt, renonçant, l'animal blanc se reposa.

* * *

Même sans la coloration des vitraux couleur pastel qui étaient disposés dans certaines pièces du château, le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard demeurait magnifique. Imprenable, le reflet du soleil orangé se fondait dans le lac en une vaste mare de fusion épandue à la surface de l'eau. Au loin, derrière les arbres touffus de la Forêt Interdite, un minuscule filin de fumée, invisible à l'œil humain, s'élevait du repère du garde-chasse. Alors qu'il donnait des coups de baguette ça et là dans son bureau de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Remus jetait régulièrement un œil par la fenêtre. Il aurait aimé se trouver en admiration, chaque fois, devant les différences insolites que la nature produisait, minute par minute. Avec ses capacités de loup-garou, l'homme avait, en plus, la possibilité de percevoir encore plus de ces altérations ultra-rapides du paysage. Le spectacle était sans fin. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, le professeur Lupin demeurait relativement de glace devant ce dernier. Le cœur n'y était pas, mais ce n'était pas juste cela...

D'un coup, l'homme fatigué s'intéressa à la porte de son bureau, celle qui donnait sur l'escalier descendant dans la salle de classe attenante. Quelques coups y furent frappés.

\- Entrez, claironna-t-il moins joyeusement qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Sa baguette à la main, il actionna un des mécanismes de sa mallette de voyage et, en une fois, chemises posées sur cintres et chaussures, rentrèrent dans leurs compartiments.

Un encrier rempli de fluide noir dans sa main gauche, Remus leva à nouveau ses iris couleur châtaigne vers l'entrée de son espace réservé. Sur le seuil, il découvrit deux têtes bien trop connues. Elles étaient, l'une comme l'autre, décomposées de surprise, de déception et... de colère.

\- Professeur Lupin ? commença Ron. Que...

Fulminante à ses côtés, Hermione souffla rageusement par le nez. Elle fusilla Remus avec la force d'un sortilège impardonnable, puis fit volte-face sans prendre la peine de pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce. Bousculant son petit-ami au passage, la sorcière surdouée disparut en un clignement d'œil. Sa présence fut encore trahie par le bruit de ses pas se jetant dans l'escalier, entamant une course rapide jusque la sortie de la salle de cours et, enfin, par le claquement virulent de cette dernière dans son dos.

Embarrassé, mais pas moins décontenancé pour autant, Ron passa une main nerveuse dans sa crinière rousse avant de tenter de faire un premier pas dans le bureau. Il se ravisa finalement, hésitant, et reposa son pied presque trop parfaitement à côté du second.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, monsieur Weasley. Votre présence ne me dérange nullement. Je suis juste un peu triste que vous ayez dû trouver ce moment adéquat pour venir me parler. C'est à propos du cours du professeur Rogue, j'imagine ?

\- Alors, vous aussi vous partez, constata le roux d'une voix affectée.

Le loup-garou acquiesça, l'attention toute accaparée par la fixation solide de la fermeture de son encrier noir. Ses camarades rouge, bleu et brune l'attendaient de pied ferme, déjà harnachées au milieu des liens de daim de leur pochette de transport d'où dépasseraient uniquement les têtes de plumes d'écriture, une fois refermée. En le rangeant finalement auprès de ses camarades, Remus trahissait la mélancolie de son geste.

\- Monsieur Weasley, savez-vous pourquoi les oiseaux volent bas ?

\- Ma tante Muriel dit qu'ils sentent les changements de climat avant tout le monde.

\- Avant les êtres humains, pour être plus exact, confirma Remus. Les animaux ont gardé, malgré l'évolution, ce sixième sens particulier que l'homme a éliminé au profit de la science et du savoir érudit. Mais, de tous, ce sont les oiseaux qu'il est le plus facile d'observer. Avez-vous observé les oiseaux dernièrement, Ronald ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Tentez votre chance et prenez le chemin de la volière aujourd'hui. Vous pourriez en déduire des choses intéressantes.

\- Vous pensez qu'une tempête approche, professeur ? comprit instantanément Ron.

\- C'est peut-être mon imagination. Ou ma lycanthropie qui me joue des tours, qui sait ? Mais j'ai le sentiment que des heures difficiles nous attendent. Pas dans l'immédiat, cela dit, mais suffisamment proches pour commencer à influer sur le comportement de la faune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Les oiseaux de Poudlard. Leur jeu dure déjà depuis la dernière pleine lune. Ils n'ont pas réellement regagné en altitude depuis.

Haussant brièvement les sourcils avec une moue peinée, le professeur Lupin contourna son bureau de vieux bois et rangea son nécessaire à écriture dans un coin de sa valise. Reprenant sa baguette, il donna un dernier coup contre l'air et le couvercle de sa mallette se referma brusquement. Les cliquetis immanquables des serrures résonnèrent dans le silence.

\- Vous et miss Granger devriez prendre le temps de surveiller le comportement de vos semblables. Il est possible que certains d'entre eux sentent aussi la tempête arriver et décident de tout faire pour s'en protéger.

\- Professeur, si vous savez que quelque chose se prépare entre les murs du château, pourquoi partir maintenant ? Je croyais que vous étiez un Gryffondor ! Vous faisiez partie des Maraudeurs ! Je pensais au moins que vous auriez le courage de ne pas faire preuve de lâcheté envers nous !

\- Ronald, je comprends votre colère. Mais, je peux vous assurer, en toute honnêteté, que je serai beaucoup plus utile en dehors de ce château que prisonnier de ces murs. C'est justement parce que je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés que je m'en vais.

\- Prisonnier de Poudlard ? répéta le roux.

\- Je sais l'affection que vous portez à cette école et aux personnes qui la font fonctionner, dans leur grande majorité, mais...

\- Vous parlez comme Harry, l'interrompit Ron.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

\- J'ignore s'il s'agit d'une bonne chose pour vous. Mais vos paroles me réconfortent à leur manière.

Le sens des paroles du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal frappa soudainement le cadet des Weasley à la manière d'une révélation.

\- Vous allez le chercher.

\- Je vais surtout essayer de me forger une utilité auprès de ceux qui en ont besoin. Et une chose est sûre : je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Ron. Vous êtes professeur ici. Vous avez plus de libertés que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Imaginez...

\- Non, je n'imagine rien du tout, monsieur Weasley. Je ne collaborerai avec aucun d'entre vous dans ce château. J'ai essayé. Le résultat ne m'a pas convaincu.

\- Harry n'était qu'un exemple de...

\- Un exemple que je ne tiens pas à voir se généraliser en règle ! Croyez-le ou non, mais de nous deux, vous êtes celui qui a le plus de libertés dans cette école. Mon implication dans l'Ordre ou dans d'autres organisations du même genre fait de moi un objet d'attention.

\- Hermione et moi avons suivi Harry à la guerre. On n'est pas exactement hors de tout soupçons non plus.

Remus soupira. Ses deux poings se posèrent calmement sur le bureau où s'appuya, presque résigné. Reprenant une nouvelle inspiration, autant d'air que de courage, le loup-garou reprit l'entretien.

\- Harry a commis beaucoup d'erreurs. Il n'a pas compris quantité de choses malgré tous ses efforts parce que sa façon de penser était bien trop différente de celle de n'importe qui. Mais, Harry n'est pas la source de tous vos problèmes pour autant.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'ils nous maintiennent. On ne peut pas discuter avec eux ! s'exclama Ron. C'est leur unique argument.

\- Est-ce l'argument de monsieur Thomas ou celui de Neville ? demanda soudainement Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Le professeur Lupin se redressa en s'humectant les lèvres. Il attrapa sa baguette.

\- Sur un champ de bataille, pour parvenir à un accord qui fera cesser les combats, à qui vous adressez-vous ?

\- Je ne comprends pas votre question, professeur...

\- Avec qui conduisez-vous les négociations ? Avec le souverain ou avec sa cour ?

\- Le souverain ? J'imagine. Discuter avec sa cour n'aurait aucun sens... Ses conseillers proches à la limite, mais...

\- Alors pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps à parlementer avec la cour de votre leader ? Trouvez le moyen de vous accorder avec lui. Ne le renversez surtout pas. Ne commettez pas mon erreur.

\- Votre erreur, professeur ?

\- Ce n'est pas important pour vous de savoir ça, éluda Remus. Comprenez-vous ce que je veux dire quand je m'exprime ainsi ?

\- Je crois que oui, professeur.

\- Alors agissez en conséquence.

Ron acquiesça. Il s'inclina légèrement, en signe de respect, et se mit à reculer vers la sortie du bureau. À l'image du professeur Lupin, ses yeux bleus se promenèrent sur les murs de pierre claire.

\- Honnêtement, je n'imaginais pas quitter cet endroit deux fois. Surtout de cette manière, déclara Remus la voix pleine d'une émotion simple.

\- Si ça peut vous réconforter d'une quelconque manière, professeur... Nous non plus, on imaginait pas ça.

\- Merci, Ronald. Présentez mes excuses à miss Granger. Je pense qu'elle comprendra les raisons de mon geste tôt ou tard.

\- Ce sera fait, professeur.

Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un hochement de tête mutuel avant de se désintéresser l'un de l'autre et de reprendre leurs activités respectives. Sur le pas de la porte, pourtant, le voix de Remus retint Ron une dernière fois.

\- Monsieur Weasley, ne vous désintéressez pas pour autant de la cour de votre seigneur. Vous pourriez passer à côté de précieux indices.

Ron acquiesça une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Ses pas résonnèrent, eux aussi, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la classe ne se referme, délicatement, derrière lui. Remus, lui, referma le tiroir de son bureau, duquel il avait retiré son dernier encrier, et cela fait, attrapa la poignée de sa mallette de voyage. Le loup-garou dirigea la pointe de sa baguette vers une cheminée, située dans le fond du bureau, et habituellement masquée par un paravent sur lequel se détachait, auparavant, son gramophone et ses indémodables disques de jazz moldu. Des flammes vertes prirent naissance dans l'âtre dans lequel Remus prit rapidement place. Il avait déjà remis sa démission au profit de Severus au concerné et fait ses adieux à ses collègues, pour ceux qui étaient tristes de le voir partir. Son autorisation de passage via sa propre cheminée était déjà en vigueur. Ne restait plus que le voyage retour. La poudre se trouvait sur le sol de la cheminée et il n'eut qu'à prononcer l'adresse de son lieu d'arrivée.

\- Maison des Tonks.

Aussitôt, les inoffensives, mais toujours aussi impressionnantes, flammes vertes le consumèrent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il se retrouva propulsé dans le système des conduits de cheminette. Sitôt disparu dans celui-ci, Remus vit disparaître la porte par laquelle il y était entré. La voir se fondre dans le lointain, puis s'effacer complètement de son champ de vision en moins d'une seconde l'aida à prendre conscience que le chapitre Poudlard de son existence était effectivement achevé.

Le voyage fut rapide et très intense, à lui donner le tournis. Les milliers de possibilités d'atterrissage défilaient devant ses pupilles à un rythme insoutenable. Puis, d'un coup, un âtre, vert lui aussi, l'accueillit avec d'ardents sentiments. La suie flottait autour du loup-garou qui attendit patiemment d'être totalement rematérialisé pour en épousseter le plus gros de son habit. Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut réapparu dans son intégralité, au milieu de l'âtre des Tonks, son apparence ne fut plus son soucis premier.

Une étrange senteur de nervosité et d'angoisse électrisait l'atmosphère, comme à l'imminence d'un moment de crise, ou à son immédiate suite. Il régnait en ces lieux une agitation particulière, toute psychique, qui n'élevait aucune rumeur que profondeurs de la demeure d'Andromeda Tonks, sa belle-mère, chez qui lui et Nymphadora résidaient depuis leur mariage, faute d'avoir eu le temps, avec la guerre, de chercher leur chez-eux.

La panique s'empara aussitôt de Remus. Il se jeta hors de l'âtre d'un bond, laissant choir sa mallette de voyage au sol dans un claquement. Un énorme nuage de poussière grise se forma autour de ses jambes et, dans sa course, le loup-garou en emmena quelques volutes dans son sillage. Ses sens aiguisés à l'affût, il s'orienta selon la résonance des battements de cœur. Quatre en tout. Deux d'entre eux battaient étrangement, comme si la pression incommensurable qui les avait agités dans l'effort redescendait maladroitement en suivant la courbe exponentielle de la fatigue. Dans la cuisine, un torrent d'eau bourdonnait sans discontinuer en sifflant fortement.

Décidant rapidement qu'il s'agirait de sa destination première, Remus s'engouffra rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs de la vieille maison de maître des Tonks. Lorsqu'une odeur de sang lui chatouilla les narines, son rythme de pas devint frénétique. De ses bras, il s'aidait à la propulsion en avant, se poussant involontairement contre les murs en y rebondissant lourdement. Il serait couvert d'ecchymoses sous peu, mais qu'importait. L'antique carrelage de la cuisine, des losanges d'une dizaine de centimètres de côté, estampillés d'une rosace mélangeant bleu turquoise éteint, brun foncé délavé et inaltéré jaune sépia, était en vue.

En posant le pied sur celui-ci, le loup-garou faillit réaliser une immense glissade sur la surface luisante très bien entretenue. Parvenu à s'arrêter, il écarquilla les yeux devant la silhouette qui se tenait, parfaitement calme.

Près des bacs des éviers gris, une gigantesque bassine de plastique vert-gris luisant contre la taille, Andromeda accélérait le débit d'eau chaude et fumante s'échappant du robinet à l'aide de la magie. Absolument calme, mais avec le fantôme d'une barre d'inquiétude en travers du front, en pleine disparition, elle le considéra de ses grands et doux yeux bruns. Son allure débraillée lui colla un sourire amusé aux lèvres : veste à carreaux en tweed vieilli à moitié descendue sur les avant-bras, chemise visible et couverte de suie, visage couvert des résidus de poudre de cheminette grâce à la sueur froide de sa panique précédente, cheveux en pagaille et souffle court erratique.

\- Remus, je vois que vous avez eu notre message, commenta Andromeda. Bien. Bien.

\- Quel message ? s'interloqua le professeur Lupin. Je... Je viens juste de quitter Poudlard par cheminette. J'ai... J'ai remis ma démission... Je... Personne ne m'a parlé d'un message.

\- Vraiment ? releva la sorcière de sang-pur d'un ton à peine étonné. Le hibou et vous avez dû vous croiser, je suppose.

\- Que... Le hibou ?

\- Celui de mon amie. C'est le plus rapide.

\- À... à quel sujet ?

\- Auriez-vous oublié que vous alliez bientôt devenir père ? Nymphadora est entrée en travail il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Nous avions peur que vous ne soyez pas là pour la naissance. Une chance que vous ayez décidé de démissionner. Vous avez bien failli tout rater.

\- Je... Quoi ? Je...

Les paupières grandes ouvertes, Remus s'approcha du plan de travail voisin des éviers et s'y appuya un instant, sous l'effet du choc. Andromeda le regarda faire tout en gardant un œil avisé sur le remplissage de son récipient. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes dans ces circonstances. Mais il fallait avouer que celui-là avait plus de mérite qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Et... Et comment...

\- Très bien. Tout va très bien. Vous êtes arrivé juste au bon moment.

Remus acquiesça, puis, se détachant du comptoir, fit volte-face pour rejoindre le couloir menant aux escaliers.

\- Remus ! Ils sont dans le salon.

\- Dans le salon, oui ! Bien sûr !

Victime d'une cruelle désorientation, le loup-garou revint dans la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils. Distraitement, il s'astiqua le front de sa paume. Sa mémoire ne lui permettait plus de déterminer si la double-porte vitrée, devant lui, agrémentée de longs rideaux en dentelle épaisse, menait effectivement au salon de la maison des Tonks. Pouffant discrètement de rire, dans un souffle léger, Andromeda hocha la tête.

\- Celle-là, oui. Par là.

\- Par là, oui, donc... Par là.

En prenant une large respiration, Remus bougea à nouveau et s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce voisine. Sans qu'il ne l'ait anticipé, la porte buta contre l'accoudoir d'un des divans du salon. La disposition des meubles avait été totalement chamboulée, donnant l'impression que l'on avait effectivement poussé les murs pour installer un matelas de fortune sur le sol recouvert de linges épais, eux-mêmes enroulés, pour certains, autour de bouillottes moldues. Au milieu de l'installation originale, reposait une forme allongée, au ventre encore rebondi entouré d'une serviette chaude. L'amie d'Andromeda, une sorcière du voisinage et d'un certain âge, veillait sur une chaise toute proche, aux pieds du matelas. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur son visage tiré. Doucement, elle tendit la main pour attraper le pied de la jeune femme surveillée.

\- Tonks, ton mari est là, chuchota-t-elle. Regarde. Regarde.

Aussitôt, une crinière brune apparut au milieu des oreillers retapés. Une main s'écarta du lit de fortune. Le loup-garou s'en approcha à grands pas, enjambant les objets dans le passage, puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa compagne, à sa gauche. Recueillant la main au milieu de la chaleur des siennes, il déposa un baiser délicat dans le creux de la paume et la ramena tout contre son ventre. Son geste se suspendit à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, éveillant un sourire malicieux chez la jeune mère. Contre l'un de ses seins dénudés, une minuscule main couleur de tulipe pourpre dépassait d'une serviette éponge blanche immaculée.

Perdant de nouveau toute réflexion et logique, Remus se figea. Cette chose microscopique et fragile l'hypnotisait, enserrait son cœur sans même l'avoir effleuré ou regardé. Une expression proche de la détresse habitait ses traits en voile fantomatique. Le sol devait également s'être ouvert sous lui. Il ne sentait plus la coupure du cuir de ses vieilles chaussures contre ses orteils, ni même le fourmillement de la mauvaise circulation sanguine sous leurs ongles. Tout avait disparu. Même les odeurs incommodantes qui l'environnaient avaient annihilé leur mélange particulier de sang, de sueur, de savon, de lessive et de désinfectant. La vision occupait son attention toute entière, à tel point qu'il ne ressentit même pas l'arrivée d'Andromeda dans son dos. Nymphadora fut obligée de tirer légèrement sur son bras pour le faire se décaler du passage où la sorcière de sang-pur s'engagea bientôt, bassine lourde d'eau fumante entre les mains.

Intriguée par l'absence de réaction de son mari, la jeune métamorphomage relevait régulièrement les yeux vers sa mère, à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque. Chaque fois, celle-ci la rassurait d'un léger et discret hochement de tête. Tout n'était pas immédiat pour tout le monde, et encore moins pour les hommes dans ces circonstances. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

Lors de sa quatrième demande silencieuse, Nymphadora n'eut pas l'occasion de recevoir l'ultime acquiescement bienveillant de sa mère. Un visage inondé de larmes se colla, un peu brutalement, contre le sien, y déposant baisers et caresses frontales. Le flot d'affection fut tel que la métamorphomage faillit, à son tour, en perdre sa contenance. Remus ne se laissait jamais aller à ces démonstrations en public. La seule présence d'Andromeda dans la pièce annulait toute initiative de sa part et déclenchait sa gêne lorsqu'elle-même les lui réclamait sans s'en soucier. Mais, submergé par une émotion plus grande que lui, l'homme en oubliait sa traditionnelle retenue.

Après un moment passé, la tempe contre le front de son mari, Nymphadora murmura quelques mots d'une voix cassée par l'effort.

\- Tu sais que c'est un garçon ?

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était né... Alors...

Un souffle rieur lui échappa, faisant rouler quelques larmes supplémentaires dans les cheveux naturels de sa femme. En s'écartant, Remus passa sa main dans ceux-ci.

\- Tu n'en as pas encore eu assez, il faut que je t'en rajoute par-dessus avec mon pauvre état.

\- Ça ne fera pas une grande différence, le rassura Tonks.

\- Alors... Ce sera comme on a dit ? s'enquit le loup-garou. Ce sera Ted ?

\- Oui, ce sera Teddy.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes parents se tournèrent vers Andromeda, flageolante sur ses jambes.

\- Si cela vous convient, évidemment, Andromeda.

\- Maman, assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît, conseilla impertinemment Tonks. Il y a eu assez de sang dans cette pièce pour aujourd'hui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te blesses.

Des ricanements gagnèrent les sorciers. Moins docile que prise par l'émotion, la seconde fille des Black prit place dans la chaise que son amie lui laissait volontiers. Plusieurs fois, elle releva ses longs cheveux brun clair et frisés au-dessus de son crâne. Elle ne savait que faire de sa gêne profondément joyeuse. Mais, après un moment, elle acquiesça rapidement, au bord des larmes. Gagné par son émoi, Remus ne la lâchait pas des yeux, un sourire doux sur les traits.

\- Alors Teddy, ça baigne ?

Le loup-garou se retourna brusquement vers sa femme, décidément bien agitée pour une toute nouvelle maman. Elle trifouillait la disposition de la serviette éponge autour de son bébé. Se laissant aller à la tendresse, Remus s'appuya d'une main contre le sol et s'installa plus confortablement par terre, ne voulant manger aucune once de l'espace réservé à la métamorphomage. Mais, fidèle à son caractère buté, elle refusait de rester tranquille un seul instant.

\- Remus, prends-le. Prends-le dans tes bras.

Pris de court, le professeur Lupin la considéra avec étonnement. S'était-elle déjà rassasié de ce petit être ? Pouvait-elle déjà envisager si facilement qu'il quitte son recoin de sein, seulement quelques minutes après avoir coupé le cordon, littéralement parlant ?

\- Remus, il ne te connaît pas encore. Il a besoin de connaître son papa, tu sais. Prends-le, insista-t-elle.

\- Tonks, profite un peu du moment présent...

\- Ce que vous tentez de faire est sans issue, mon cher gendre, remarqua Andromeda.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu vas voir, il est costaud, tu ne peux pas lui faire mal. Regarde, prends-le.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Nymphadora glissa ses deux mains sous le minuscule corps en plein éveil et commença à le soulever de sa poitrine. Remus, pris d'une soudaine frayeur, plia.

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord. Tiens, regarde, je le prends. Mais repose-toi un peu, tu veux ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Oui, là, voilà, regarde, je le prends. Je le prends.

Recouvrant pudiquement le sein découvert de sa femme avec une partie du drap qui la maintenait doucement au chaud, le loup-garou remplaça précautionneusement les mains de celle-ci tout contre le dos de ce qui n'apparaissait que comme une serviette très bien emmaillotée.

Aussitôt, la chaleur irradia instantanément à la surface de ses bras de grand homme. Le petit homme, lui, pesait bien plus lourd qu'il ne se l'imaginait au vu de sa constitution. Inconsciemment, son sourire s'agrandit encore, allumant encore plus l'étincelle malicieuse dans les iris de sa femme.

\- Tu vois qu'il est costaud.

\- Oui, il l'est, murmura Remus.

\- Je le sais. Je l'ai senti passer !

\- Oh ! Nymphadora ! la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

\- Ton mari est sous le charme, Tonks, remarqua l'amie d'Andromeda.

\- C'est l'effet que ça fait, la première rencontre, commenta celle-ci.

Nymphadora se redressa en grimaçant sur ses oreillers, puis, se pencha vers son mari.

\- Lui, c'est Remus, dit-elle pleine d'amusement. C'est ton papa. Il te protégera. Mais je suis sûre que tu sais déjà tout ça, hein, Teddy ?

Le professeur Lupin sonda brièvement les pupilles indisciplinées de sa femme avant de reprendre sa familiarisation avec son... fils. Le mot, pourtant tout simple, avait gagné, en une seconde, une étrange connotation dans son esprit. Son fils. Il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir encore le prononcer à voix haute tant il semblait une prière trop sacrée pour être formulée. C'était donc cela l'amour ? L'amour pur, celui qui résisterait à toutes les batailles, même à celle de la mort.

Une nouvelle vague d'émotion l'obligea à empiéter légèrement sur le matelas de sa femme. C'était donc cela cet incroyable sentiment dont James leur avait parlé à la naissance de Harry. Le monde autour de lui était toujours le même. Ses sentiments pour ces personnes qui l'entouraient restaient inchangés. Pourtant, en une seule rencontre, et sans même un seul mot échangé, Remus ne reconnaissait plus rien. Tous les objets, les idées, les concepts... Tout venait subitement de changer de signification. D'un coup, le loup-garou comprenait quantité de choses et, malgré lui et ce moment absolument parfait, l'ensemble de son appréhension du monde défilait sous ses yeux, modifiant chaque paradigme à la lumière de sa nouvelle connaissance. D'un coup, la vérité le heurta comme un retour de flamme.

Une personne capable de ressentir un amour d'une telle puissance pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même agissait forcément dans l'intérêt de l'objet de son amour, au quotidien. Les formes de son action pouvaient prendre des formes très différentes, de la plus saine à la plus malade. Dès qu'il était revenu dans l'Ordre, jusqu'au moment de sa mort, Sirius avait estimé nécessaire d'inclure Harry dans l'organisation de Dumbledore. Puisqu'il voulait se battre et qu'on n'y pouvait rien, autant lui donner les armes nécessaires pour qu'il le fasse dans les meilleures conditions. Lui donner toutes ses chances. Récemment, cela avait également été l'avis des Weasley. Molly qui s'était constamment opposé à son entrée dans l'Ordre, en soutenant les grandes décisions de Albus, avait fini par changer d'avis en voyant l'insistance de ses propres enfants à participer à la guerre à leur niveau. Les informations et les décisions de l'Ordre leur permettaient de se situer personnellement, de ne pas agir inconséquemment ou, au contraire, de prendre des initiatives délaissées par les têtes pensantes. La matrone des Weasley avait d'ailleurs revu sa position bien avant la mort de Dumbledore, quand il y songeait.

Soudain, les propos de Severus lui revenaient en mémoire. « Je connaissais ses secrets, Lupin. Je connaissais son histoire, ses doutes, ses peurs... Ses plans pour l'avenir. Et pas juste _le sien_ ». S'il partait du principe que le maître des potions ne lui avait pas menti sur toute la ligne, sa collaboration prolongée avec l'ancien directeur légendaire de Poudlard lui avait forcément assuré ce genre de proximité avec lui. Dumbledore était, en plus, de ceux qui ne se dévoilaient que pour déstabiliser l'adversaire, l'affaiblir... Et, à une époque, Rogue avait été l'ennemi pour lui. En se confiant à lui, et en lui dévoilant l'ensemble de ses plans, il plaçait ironiquement le maître des potions sous son autorité. Mais quel était alors ce plan, plus grand que sa propre mort ? Quelle était cette façon de se placer en tant que maître du jeu, ou, à en croire Rogue, de l'existence des autres ? De quelle vie prenait-il le plus particulièrement soin de son vivant ?

Harry. La réponse fusa, évidente et implacable. « Il était prévu que Potter quitte le château. Dumbledore l'avait formé pour ça durant sa sixième année. _Il n'était même pas censé revenir_. »

Traversé par un frisson, Remus enserra plus fortement son fils contre son cœur. Ses prunelles châtaigne tentèrent de trouver un peu de réconfort sur son visage rond et innocent. Cela fonctionna, mais il était déjà trop tard pour retenir les quelques larmes de tristesse qui glissaient hors de ses orbites. Oui, il donnerait tout pour protéger son fils. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, car, Harry, lui, n'aurait pas de chance jusqu'au bout. Car, ce que Rogue avait tenté de lui dire, c'était que Harry Potter n'était pas censé revenir. Tout court.

Harry Potter devait mourir.

* * *

Habilement caché mais immanquable entre les tentures carmins des baldaquins de son lit, Ron avait découvert une lettre, le soir du sept avril de cette année là. Rédigée de la main d'Hermione, elle lui demandait de la rejoindre en dehors de la tour des Gryffondors après le repas du soir. Le roux ne l'avait pas aperçue à ce dernier, pas plus que depuis son entretien avec Remus, et avait même fait un détour par le dortoir des filles à sa recherche, lui valant une superbe réprimande accompagnée d'une insulte tonitruante de « Pervers ! » de Ginny. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous devant l'entrée secrète de la salle de bains des Préfets.

Remettant son repos de la soirée à plus tard, le cadet des Weasley avait fait demi-tour, redescendu les escaliers et repassé le portrait de la grosse dame dans l'autre sens. Heureusement, Harry et lui avaient suffisamment arpenté les couloirs sous la cape d'invisibilité pour que le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bains privative des Préfets reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Et, bientôt, il reconnut le vitrail représentant un paysage aquatique, jetant ses pépites bleutées et jaunes contre le mur d'en face, là où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle de bains. Là, dissimulés en contrebas des quelques marches la desservant, deux souliers noirs d'un uniforme de Poudlard recueillaient maladroitement les derniers reflets du vitrail à se pavaner sur les dalles du sol.

\- Hermione ? souffla Ron à voix basse.

 _\- Prunus dulcis_. Viens.

Le mécanisme de l'entrée se mit en mouvement et, en un battement de cil, sa petite-amie s'engouffra dans la salle secrète, enfreignant d'elle-même le règlement.

Ron se préparait à descendre les marches lorsqu'un étrange bruit de chaînes le força à se retourner vers le couloir avec prudence. À quelques pas de lui, Neville, un gros grimoire de bibliothèque sous le bras, marchait d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée sur ses propres pieds. En relevant le regard, sûrement après avoir senti sa présence, le Préfet-en-Chef eut un temps d'arrêt.

\- Ron ?

\- Encore de la paperasse sur les plantes ! s'exclama le roux pour détourner son attention de la salle de bains ouverte. Tu n'en as pas marre ?

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas... Enfin, peu importe.

Agitant distraitement son énorme fardeau, le féru de botanique déglutit nerveusement et fit mine de se retourner pour inspecter ses arrières alors qu'un nouveau bruit de chaîne se faisait entendre.

\- Peeves doit encore faire des siennes, le rassura Ron. Ce n'est pourtant pas Halloween !

\- Oui, et bien, je dois y aller. Passe une bonne soirée, mais... Essaye de ne pas trop mettre le bazar là-dedans. Sinon, je devrais m'expliquer auprès de Rogue pour ne pas t'avoir sanctionné sur le moment.

\- Compte sur nous... Enfin, je veux dire, sur moi. Compte sur moi.

Hochant rapidement la tête, le cadet des Weasley descendit rapidement les marches et disparut derrière le mécanisme de fermeture de la salle de bains des Préfets.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, Neville sembla s'affaisser et perdre de ses couleurs. Livide, il souleva un des pans de sa robe de sorcier, uniquement pour découvrir une série de chaînes oxydées entremêlées autour d'un verrou, lui-même dissimulée entre les pages du grimoire sous son bras. Bougeant frénétiquement, il s'assura de raffermir sa poigne sur les troubles-faites et relâcha le pan de sa manche d'uniforme pour reprendre sa marche rapide vers le septième étage, ne cessant de jeter des regards autour de lui.

L'oreille collée à l'épaisse paroi amovible de la salle de bains des Préfets, Ron laissa échapper un soupir en se retournant vers les immenses bassins d'eau claire.

\- C'est bon. Il est parti. C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu nous enlever des points.

\- La réputation de Gryffondor est déjà assez basse comme ça. Il ne veut pas en rajouter. Il pense pratique, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu sais, Remus m'a dit un truc similaire tout à l'heure. Tu aurais trouvé ça passionnant... Si seulement tu étais restée.

Sa petite-amie lui tourna le dos.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

D'un mouvement rapide, la jeune femme ôta sa robe d'uniforme en la passant par-dessus sa tête. Ron la regarda faire, indécis quant à ses intentions. Que voulait-elle ? L'attirer dans un jeu auquel il ne pourrait pas dire non et éluder le sujet ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou, encore plus vicieux, était-ce un moyen pour elle de le faire plier à ses arguments ? Non ! Hermione était une femme d'esprit, de culture. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de son corps pour parvenir à ses fins et préférait de loin les réparties aiguisés des débats de phrases que les arrangements douteux d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Pourtant, agacé par son silence, le roux ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer.

\- Le silence, hein ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à parler, Hermione ? Hein ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de rechercher la logique derrière chaque phrase des autres pour commencer à exposer la tienne ? Tu sais quoi ? Ce que tu fais me tape sur les nerfs. Remus disait qu'il ne fallait pas faire comme Harry, s'isoler chacun dans son coin. Ce qu'on est pourtant en train de faire. Voilà ce qu'il...

\- Je me contrefiche de ce que Lupin disait, _Ron_ ! cria la jeune femme.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement ? Hein ? Vas-y ! Pour une fois, dis-moi ce que tu penses _vraiment._

Le silence fut encore une fois la seule réponse que Ron reçut. Il attendit longuement pourtant. Lorsque sa patience ne lui permit plus d'endurer la vision du soulèvement régulier des épaules de sa petite-amie, il souffla rageusement par le nez.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que Lupin avait raison. Le manque de communication entre nous est un sacré problème.

Furieux, le cadet des Weasley repartit vers la sortie de la salle de bains des Préfets.

\- Harry a oublié un détail important avant de partir, déclara enfin la jeune femme. On ne s'est pas arrêtés dessus parce que ça ne nous paraissait pas si anormal, après tout ce qu'on avait pu voir à la guerre. Mais...

\- Lequel ? demanda Ron en se rapprochant de la sorcière surdouée.

\- En février, Voldemort n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu. Les Serpentards aussi ont disparu.

* * *

 **Et voici qui achève le deuxième chapitre de ce que j'appelle ma "trinité infernale", celle qui me passionne le plus à l'écriture mais qui, également, pose le plus de problèmes pour sa mise en place. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous serez généreux dans les retours !**

 **Sur ce, merci encore de votre soutien, et à très bientôt pour la suite, d'ici quatre à six semaines si tout va bien ! =)**

 **M.A.D.**


	15. Nuit vert Avada Kedavra

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Ravie comme jamais de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre XV. Et quel chapitre ! Cette fiction existe, littéralement, grâce à lui. Il marque la fin d'une ère au sein de la fiction, mais également de mon côté puisque c'est enfin l'heure des révélations ! Enfin ! Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer quelle joie j'ai de vous les faire partager, après tout ce temps à garder et faire planer le mystère !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi, et que vous aurez autant de frissons à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire !**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous retrouve à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV : Nuit vert Avada Kedavra**

Les torchères orangées projetaient une lumière jaune sur les pierres du plafond en ogives, où le son se répercutait comme si l'on s'était trouvé sous l'eau. À peu de choses à dire, Ron se serait effectivement cru dans les profondeurs du lac, entouré par des courants invisibles transportant le chant des êtres qui y vivaient. Lors de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des trois sorciers, on l'avait enlevé durant la nuit précédant l'épreuve, pour l'y attacher par les pieds, sous des mètres cube d'eau. Endormi grâce à un sortilège de préservation qui l'empêchait de sa noyer, le cadet des Weasley n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les harmonieuses et apaisantes vocalises des sirènes, qui gardaient le rang des prisonniers, l'avaient bercé, parfaitement claires. Parfois, elles résonnaient encore, dans le creux de ses oreilles, comme si elles avaient été greffées là depuis cette époque. Et la façon dont la voix d'Hermione lui parvenait, à cet instant, lui rappelait cette étrange impression.

Bien qu'à plusieurs encablures de lui, dans cette salle de bains des Préfets, Ron avait parfaitement entendu sa petite-amie, sans manquer une seule tonalité de ses paroles. Il n'y avait eu aucun écho, aucun grésillement, aucune interférence, rien pour se mettre en travers du chemin phonique de ses mots. Pourtant, le roux avait du mal à déceler leur véritable sens, comme si, parmi les multiples interprétations possibles, il ne parvenait pas à faire son choix. Même en analysant chaque élément de cette phrase, le cadet des Weasley peinait à voir clair à travers la simplicité accablante des mots utilisés.

La sorcière surdouée avait insisté sur « aussi », en prenant une courte respiration, pour le lier dramatiquement au sujet « les Serpentards », qui donnait immédiatement voie libre à la suite du propos, tombé comme un couperet de guillotine : « ont disparu ». « _Les Serpentards aussi ont disparu._ »

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron revint sur ses pas, qui le menaient jusqu'alors vers la sortie. Il se rapprocha de sa petite-amie, située près du bassin translucide et immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Allant d'incompréhension en incompréhension, le sorcier de Gryffondor se surprit à voir la brave Hermione fuir, baissant la tête devant son regard inquisiteur. La conversation qu'elle avait elle-même lancée la dérangeait. Ses prunelles marrons suivaient une ligne du dallage pavant le sol de la salle de bains luxueuse. Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, en cachant ses doigts sous les replis de son pull d'uniforme. Après une minute, la brune enserra d'ailleurs le tissu de la manche droite, nerveuse. Sa langue passait régulièrement sur ses lèvres sèches, tandis que la baignoire disproportionnée attirait son attention avec de plus en plus de force. Les boucles couleur de châtaigne dansaient élégamment autour de la peau rosée de ses pommettes.

Puis, l'impensable se produit. Au milieu de ce raz-de-marée de suppositions sous-entendues, au milieu de ce lieu qui leur était interdit, Hermione prit une autre direction que celle des explications. Ou, alors, y ajoutait-elle un prélude agréable ?

\- Tu viendrais te baigner avec moi ?

\- Si on nous surprenait ? réfuta Ron, en pensant éveiller la bête de règlements en elle.

\- Si on nous surprenait maintenant, on n'en aurait pas profité... Mais on serait quand même punis pour s'être introduits ici.

Le roux demeura interdit. Il balbutia silencieusement. Le nouveau mépris envers le règlement intérieur dont sa petite-amie faisait preuve le perturbait plus que nécessaire. Pourquoi changeait-elle soudainement de sujet ? Son affirmation n'était-elle qu'une hypothèse jetée sur le tapis de jeu, comme cela, juste pour voir, sans rien d'autre pour l'étayer que le simple mérite de l'avoir prononcée ? Avait-elle réalisé qu'elle avait commis une erreur ? Que cela n'avait rien à voir, finalement ? Ou alors, reculait-elle devant la tâche ? Aucune de ces supputations ne le convainquit, car aucune n'était du genre d'Hermione. Mais, depuis le cour du professeur Rogue, au matin, elle ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement. La rage que la sorcière surdouée retenait contre le loup-garou ne la quittait plus et brouillait tout son jugement. Pas tant que cela, pourtant, car elle l'avait amenée à reconsidérer les options et à en arriver à cette découverte. Mais, au fond, malgré tout cela, Hermione doutait. La jeune femme la plus vive d'esprit de sa promotion doutait de ses conclusions, partagée entre son image trop parfaite des gens qui l'entourait, celle qui la forçait à croire que tout acte apparemment décevant avait une raison noble et logique, et sa rancœur née sur le terrain de la guerre qui l'obligeait à envisager le pire chez chacun.

D'un coup, pourtant, il importa peu à Ron que l'heure fusse bien trop grave pour s'adonner à des distractions futiles, que le temps les presse trop pour en perdre en repoussant encore l'échéance des discussions fructueuses. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune sorte de priorité pour lui, car Hermione avait ôté ses souliers cirés et descendus ses collants d'uniforme.

Cessant ses tergiversations, Ron attrapa en une seule poignée sa robe d'uniforme, son pull, sa chemise et sa cravate desserrée, et les souleva par-dessus son crâne. Le méli-mélo indescriptible faillit bien le laisser définitivement prisonnier du tissu.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'extirper de ses vêtements, le cadet des Weasley ne retrouva plus la née-moldue face à lui, mais juste un ensemble d'affaires amoncelées çà et là, en désordre. En revanche, une forme rosée et charnue perturbait l'immobilisme de l'eau du bassin. Rejoignant à reculons le milieu de l'immense piscine des Préfets, Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, tentatrice.

Sous son regard, Ron se sentit pris d'impatience. Il attrapa à deux mains ceinture, pantalon et tout le reste du bas de sa tenue, pour la rejoindre au plus vite dans cette eau qui la rendait si belle. Dans son plus simple appareil, la jeune femme souriait sincèrement. Elle écarta les bras et se jeta en arrière, en position de planche. De minuscules vaguelettes tourbillonnaient autour de ses mains diaphanes. Elle en agitait les doigts pour se maintenir confortablement sur son lit fluvial, telle une naïade profitant du courant à la surface d'une rivière, pour admirer l'autre étendue bleue qui lui faisait face : le ciel. Hermione était cependant la seule forme blanche dans ces nuées azurées ayant creusé un cocon agréable au sein de la pierre terrestre. Elle était l'unique tentation de cette vue olympienne.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de s'autoriser un plongeon chevaleresque, depuis le bord du dallage humide, à proximité des robinets de bronze qui déversaient l'ensemble de leurs sirops colorés dans l'eau. Son entrée dans l'eau projeta quantité de gouttelettes dans les airs ainsi qu'un raz-de-marée d'éclaboussures et d'écume de savon. Certaines particules retombèrent en claquant sur le ventre de la jeune femme, pourtant presque déjà de l'autre côté de la baignoire gigantesque, près des vitraux aux sujets aquatiques. L'eau recouvrait puis coulait hors de son nombril, sous leur œil brillant.

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin. Son amusement redoubla lorsque deux paumes chaudes vinrent titiller la peau de son dos, par en-dessous. Elle fut achevée face à la vision de la tignasse de chien mouillée, recouvrant les tâches de rousseur de son petit-ami sorti de l'eau. Une main passée du menton jusqu'à la naissance de la nuque plus tard, Ron retrouvait des traits humains, tordus par une expression purement extatique.

Le cadet des Weasley fit la planche à son tour. L'observation du plafond et de ses traces d'humidité sombre semblait si fascinante, qu'il avait décidé de lui donner une chance. Le spectacle était assuré par les reflets de l'eau, en pleine valse. La lumière se cachait derrière un pan de mur ocre, avant de reparaître dans un autre coin de la pièce, au fil de leurs barbotements et gesticulations dans la baignoire. Seulement, malgré la magie de cette danse lumineuse de fausses nébuleuses, qui frappaient parfois un vitrail derrière lequel s'étendait la nuit étoilée, Ron se retrouva vite aspiré par l'admiration de la naïade à côté de lui. Aucun spectacle ne pouvait y être comparé.

Les pointes de ses cheveux châtains se lissaient dans l'eau et paraissaient, ainsi, d'une douceur incomparable. Il aurait pu y plonger sa main sans risquer de voir les minuscules capillaires s'emmêler autour de ses doigts. Quelques mèches, hors de l'eau, frisottaient autour des racines de son grand front. Son corps à la dérive n'éventrait pas l'eau sur son passage : l'eau s'ouvrait pour la laisser glisser. Les gouttes échappées de la masse de la piscine scintillaient comme des joyaux incrustés dans sa peau de nacre imparfaite, altérée par quelques grains de beauté, taillés en « œil de tigre ».

Ron regrettait de ne pas avoir été attentif en Astronomie. Autrement, peut-être aurait-il pu retenir le nom de cette déesse antique, d'une beauté incomparable et incontestée, et l'utiliser à cet instant précis pour servir une phrase dégoulinante à Hermione. Comble de tout, le roux était même capable de se souvenir qu'elle était née dans les flots d'une mer, sur un rivage d'une côte grecque, après un mélange fertile avec les cieux... Plus ou moins.

\- Hermione, dit-il soudain.

 _\- Hm_ ?

\- Tu te souviens de nos cours en Astronomie ? Cette planète qui avait le nom d'une déesse...

\- Vénus, déclara la sorcière surdouée sans hésiter.

\- Oui, ça devait être ça.

Un sourire léger se posa sur les traits du sorcier de Gryffondor. Il se sentait d'une stupidité à toute épreuve à côté de cette intelligence.

\- Tu as une suite à cette question ? insista Hermione.

\- Non, non. C'était juste... comme ça. Je ne saurais pas bien l'utiliser de toute façon, commenta-t-il pour lui-même à voix haute.

À côté de lui, la jeune femme relâcha sa main, qu'elle avait attrapée pour ne pas dériver loin de lui, à l'image de son Patronus, la loutre. Le clapotis de l'eau se fit plus bruyant. La tête de la sorcière surdouée ressortit entièrement de l'eau, ayant quitté sa position de planche.

\- Utiliser quoi ?

Ron tourna à nouveau la tête vers sa petite-amie, surpris par sa question. Finalement, il se redressa à son tour en niant.

\- Rien, rien. Oublie.

D'un geste de la main, destiné autant à lui faire passer un message, qu'à se mettre à nager, le cadet des Weasley entama son avancée vers le rebord de la piscine, tout au fond, près des vitraux. Là, il se cala dos contre le carrelage tiède et attrapa Hermione, dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, pour l'aider à s'installer près de lui.

Durant de longues minutes, les deux tourtereaux profitèrent simplement du moment présent. Le clapotis continuel de l'eau emplissait le silence entre leurs respirations respectives. Les résidus d'eau savonneuse qui s'étalaient sur leurs peaux séchaient à l'air libre en les tiraillant un peu. Dans cet étrange froid qui ne régnait qu'à la surface de l'eau, leurs épidermes semblaient se souder l'un à l'autre, même lorsque la baignoire ne s'agita plus que par leurs mouvements : la cascade des robinets s'était arrêtée. Quelques bulles translucides exposaient des reflets multicolores dans l'atmosphère et s'éclataient inexorablement contre la surface glacée des vitraux à thème marin.

Le répit de cet instant délicieux faisait des miracles sur leurs esprits tourmentés. Pareille harmonie, entre eux, était devenue si rare avec la guerre, Potterveille, Harry, la pleine lune, Rogue, l'école... Les raisons pour s'écharper étaient multitude !

Tout fichait le camp. À tel point, que Ron se sentait horriblement coupable de songer à briser ce calme volontairement. Pour retarder encore un peu plus le retour au sujet qui les intéressait, le roux céda à une ultime tendresse. Il déposa un baiser contre l'articulation de l'épaule de sa déesse de nacre.

Cette bouche appuyée contre sa peau sortit la jeune femme de la rêverie. Les boucles châtaigne de ses cheveux s'agitèrent tandis qu'elle se dévissait la nuque pour capter le visage pâle de Ron.

\- Harry avait raison, asséna-t-elle soudainement d'une voix éraillée. Tout se détraque.

\- Poudlard est atteinte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Autrement, Rogue ne nous aurait pas fait ce cours, et Lupin ne partirait pas comme un voleur.

\- Quelles sont ses intentions d'après toi ? Rogue.

\- Pour le savoir, il aurait fallu pouvoir s'adresser à ceux qui sont supposément dans le même camp que lui. Ou, au moins, les observer.

\- Qui aurait cru, qu'un jour, on regretterait les Serpentards ? soupira Ron.

\- Je sais.

Le cadet des Weasley tordit légèrement la bouche. Encore une impasse ! Cela ne changeait pas énormément, cela dit. Quand Harry était encore parmi eux, ils tournaient déjà en rond. En fait déjà depuis la Chaumière aux Coquillages, leur vie n'avait plus ni queue ni tête. Quels qu'ils soient, quelque direction empruntée, ils aboutissaient au même constat : une impasse perpétuelle leur barrait la route. Et ceux qui passaient de l'autre côté étaient des sortes de génies fous qui n'étaient pas assez sains d'esprit pour partager avec eux ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé.

Pourtant, Ron en était convaincu avec de plus en plus de ferveur, il existait une issue. Une seule et unique issue qui résolvait tout. Ils ne l'avaient simplement pas encore trouvée... Jusqu'à maintenant, semblait-il.

\- Hermione, tu te souviens du jour où on est revenus à Poudlard avec Harry ?

\- Après l'histoire de Gripsec ? Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Quand on est montés dans le train, Harry était furieux. Il a dit quelque chose à mon frère. On a même cru que c'était ce qui avait poussé Bill à faire toutes ces missions avec l'ordre.

Les pupilles brunes de la née moldue brillaient d'attention, traduisant sa concentration sur le déroulé des faits.

\- Mais, quand on est arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, Harry était parfaitement calme. Il avait réussi à dormir un peu. Ses idées étaient claires. Il m'a même parlé de Ginny. Il réfléchissait à leurs retrouvailles, leur situation...

\- Il s'était résigné, Ron, soupira Hermione.

\- On est d'accord. Il s'était résigné.

Surprise, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils de perplexité.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Au même point que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Serpentards viennent faire là-dedans ? Ce n'est comme ça que je...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, l'interrompit le roux. Je me suis rejoué la scène des milliers de fois depuis un mois. Littéralement. Si ce n'est pas plus depuis quelques jours. Quand on est arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur la table des Serpentards. Il ne l'a pas quittée un seul instant du regard, sauf pour s'adresser à Neville. Oubliée Ginny, oubliées les bonnes résolutions... Mon idée, c'est que, ce que tu viens de remarquer ce soir, Harry l'a compris dès qu'on a posé le pied dans la Grande Salle, en mars dernier.

\- Que la disparition des Serpentards concordait avec celle de Voldemort ?

Ron acquiesça.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que Neville a dit ? Quand Harry lui a demandé à quel moment les Serpentards avaient disparus ? « _Un peu après l'annonce de Potterveille. Ça doit faire au moins un mois_ ». On a estimé, à l'époque, qu'ils avaient probablement fui par peur de représailles. La guerre finie, Voldemort disparu, leur camp perdait. Tout était logique.

Désormais, Hermione avait presque fermé les yeux pour suivre au plus près le raisonnement de son petit-ami. Il ne s'engageait pas dans les mêmes conclusions qu'elle face, pourtant, aux mêmes faits. Pour lui, Harry avait bel et bien pris en compte l'étrange absence des Serpentards. Leur ami ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de cette grande énormité. Eux avaient été perdus par la logique de l'événement : guerre finie, mauvais camp, menace de représailles, disparition, rideau. Harry, en revanche, avait observé tout cela d'une façon bien différente.

\- Maintenant, imagine, reprit Ron. Mets-toi dans la peau de Harry à ce moment précis. On vient de te forcer à revenir à l'école au milieu d'une guerre dont tu es persuadée qu'elle est loin d'être finie. On t'oblige à vivre comme si de rien n'était alors que tu sais, au fond, tu en es convaincue, que ce n'est pas normal. Comme on l'est maintenant. Tu arrives à Poudlard. Tu vois que les Serpentards manquent à l'appel, comme par hasard. Et, qu'en plus, leur disparition coïncide avec l'annonce plus que bizarre du retrait des Mangemorts et de l'absence de signe de vie de Tu-Sais-Qui _._ Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Là, immédiatement, sans réfléchir.

La réponse d'Hermione fusa au milieu des clapotis de l'eau.

\- Qu'ils sont partis rejoindre Voldemort. Ils ont été appelés.

Rouvrant brutalement les yeux, la née moldue se retourna vers le roux, le visage décomposé.

 _\- Potterveille_ n'était pas un message pour nous, comprit-elle. C'était un signal, pour eux et tous les autres. Un signal que tout était en place pour le dernier assaut. C'est à ça que tu penses, Ron ?

\- La précipitation de leur départ ou la brutalité de l'annonce ne signifie pas que c'était un imprévu, confirma le cadet des Weasley. C'était loin d'être imprévu. Pas quand tu regardes le tableau dans son ensemble.

\- À partir de quand considères-tu que les événements font « partie du tableau » ? demanda très sérieusement Hermione.

\- Le manoir Malfoy. Ou alors Gringotts. Mais pas plus loin. Je pense que notre visite aux Malfoy n'est pas passé inaperçue. Les choses ont dû commencer à changer à partir de là. Pense à Lestrange. Elle t'a torturée en pensant qu'on était entrés à Gringotts pour prendre l'épée dans sa chambre. C'est aussi ce qui nous avait laissé penser qu'il y avait un Horcruxe là-bas, souviens-toi. Ce qui veut dire, qu'à ce moment là, la chambre-forte des Lestrange, à Gringotts, était encore pleine. Mais Gripsec a dit qu'elle était vide lorsqu'il en est revenu.

\- Pourquoi Gringotts ? Il se serait passé quelque chose là-bas, pendant que Gripsec y était, et qu'on ignore ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Ron, il ne nous a pas menti, réfuta Hermione.

\- L' _Impero_ , ça existe. Et puis, n'oublie pas que Harry n'a pas cru Gripsec parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait tout fait pour posséder l'épée, coûte que coûte, continua le roux. C'est pour ça qu'après que Gripsec est parti de la Chaumière, Harry est lui-même allé vérifier ses dires sur place.

\- Harry ? Seul à Gringotts ? Il serait en prison à l'heure qu'il est, Ron !

\- Pas si un expert de la banque s'est assuré qu'on ne puisse pas le mettre en cause, expliqua Ron.

Se détachant totalement du cadet des Weasley, la née moldue le dévisagea d'une drôle de façon en se retournant vers lui. Le bruit de l'eau emplit leurs oreilles.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu insinues la complicité de ton frère ? cingla-t-elle.

\- Il a avoué, Hermione.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de sa petite-amie, Ron soupira lourdement. Il baissa la tête un moment, avant d'oser replonger dans le bain des explications.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation, dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, entre mon père et Remus. Papa lui expliquait que la mission d'Epping Forest qui a mal tourné, avait été décidée par l'Ordre, sur un avis de Bill, concernant l'affaire de Gringotts, justement. Je l'ai confronté avant qu'il ne reparte, vendredi dernier.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- La chambre de Bellatrix a été vidée légalement, sans aucun usage de la magie, sur demande officielle de sa propriétaire. La banque a le papier signé de sa main... le 21 février dernier. Le lendemain de notre visite au manoir.

\- D'où le manoir Malfoy pour point de départ de ta réflexion, constata Hermione. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Le timing est trop parfait, l'avertit Hermione.

\- Exactement ! Parce que Lestrange craignait de nous voir revenir, ou pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle nous avait donné un indice sur l'emplacement d'un Horcruxe, Hermione ! Raison pour laquelle, la décision de transfert vient d'elle, conclut Ron. Même si c'est trop parfait, ça ne peut être que ça.

\- Ça ferait donc...

La née moldue leva un instant les yeux au ciel, aspirée dans un calcul.

\- Seize. Seize jours, entre notre passage au manoir et l'annonce de _Potterveille._ Quelque chose se serait produit dans ce laps de temps ? En réaction à notre visite ? C'est... Non, c'est insensé, Ron ! Voldemort ne peut pas avoir changé ses plans à cause de nous. C'est Harry qu'il veut. Au contraire, il aurait dû persister puisque ça avait marché une fois. Mettre les Rafleurs sur notre piste, nous pister, nous ramener... Pas changer tout son plan de fond en comble !

\- À moins que son plan n'ait jamais changé, réfuta le cadet des Weasley. Parce que c'était l'occasion qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Tellement de choses étaient prévues sans qu'on le sache, pourquoi cette situation serait différente ?

\- C'est de la folie, Ron.

Hermione, excédée, s'éloigna de son petit-ami. Elle sentait la dispute poindre à nouveau et, cette fois, refusait de la laisser éclater. Ses jambes battirent pour l'aider à reprendre sa nage jusqu'aux marches de l'immense piscine savonneuse. Ron, de son côté, ne voulait pas en rester là. Sans hésiter, il la suivit en se propulsant depuis le mur. En à peine quatre brasses, le roux rejoignait l'autre côté du bassin, au même moment que la née moldue. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il attrapa brusquement sa cheville pour la forcer à rester dans l'eau. La sorcière surdouée posa des yeux meurtriers sur lui, le premier pied posé sur les marches, l'autre toujours dans sa main, en pleine lutte.

\- Après tout ce qui est arrivé, tu parviens encore à croire que les gens sont blancs comme neige ! C'est pour ça que tu n'avales pas mon idée. Pour ça aussi que tu es furieuse comme pas possible après Lupin ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ça me bousille de voir ça !

\- Parce que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça dans ton monde ? répondit Hermione, acerbe.

\- Parce que je t'aime !

Un tremblement parcourut la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. La tension dans sa jambe diminua. Elle ne cherchait plus à se délivrer. Ron ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

\- Dès l'instant où on s'est mêlés des affaires de ce château et de Tu-Sais-Qui en première année, on a tenté de nous garder à l'écart. Aujourd'hui, dis-moi ce qui a changé ? On a été sur le terrain pendant des mois. On a détruit des Horcruxes. Tout le monde comptait sur nous. Et pourtant, vois-tu une seule notice de l'Ordre nous parvenir ? Est-ce qu'on nous demande de participer aux missions ? Est-on seulement tenus au courant des mouvements ? Je ne crois pas non. Ils pensent pouvoir se passer de nous : bien ! On n'a jamais eu besoin d'eux de toute façon ! Ce dont on a besoin, par contre, c'est de rester ensemble et de trouver la solution. Parce que c'est ça qui a marché jusque maintenant.

\- Harry est déjà parti...

\- Justement. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se passer de toi en prime. Moi je ne le peux pas en tout cas.

Hermione baissa la tête, pensive. De son côté, Ron défit progressivement l'emprise autour de son mollet et s'assit sur une des marches, encore à moitié immergé dans l'eau parfumée. Il lui tournait le dos, la laissant libre de partir sans l'accabler d'un regard suppliant ou colérique. Pourtant, après un moment, la jeune femme reprit place à ses côtés. Son épiderme était recouvert de minuscules cloques de chair de poule. Grelottante, elle reprit :

\- Si on part du principe que tout était prévu, il faut réfléchir à partit de quelle période les plans de Voldemort se sont réellement mis en place.

\- L'année dernière, sans aucun doute, répondit Ron implacable.

\- Tu y as déjà réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ? sourit doucement Hermione. Tu n'es pas fichu de retenir « Vénus » pour me faire un compliment, mais tu as déjà analysé la situation de A à Z. Je te jure, tu me donnes mal à la tête parfois.

Un amusement fier aux lèvres, le cadet des Weasley, percé à jour, développa la théorie qu'il mûrissait depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas mener ses plans à bien tout seul. Les Mangemorts en sont la preuve. Il a besoin de partisans pour fonctionner, de conseillers, de proches... Bref, il doit s'entourer. Certains savent forcément ce qu'il y a au programme.

\- Rogue, confirma Hermione. Mais il est exclu d'avance. Il fait partie de ceux qui ne nous parleront pas. Sans compter qu'on s'expose beaucoup trop en essayant de l'affronter. Même Lupin n'a pas réussi. Ce que j'ai vu durant le cours de Défense me l'a suffisamment prouvé.

\- Tout à l'heure, Lupin m'a dit qu'on devait arrêter de s'adresser aux sous-fifres, en quelque sorte... Ils voulaient qu'on négocie directement avec Neville pour avancer dans cette galère. Actuellement, bien que ça ne m'enchante pas particulièrement, je ne vois que lui pour accepter de s'associer avec nous.

\- Et si on le demandait au château ? proposa la sorcière surdouée. Il nous a toujours aidés !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens, habille-toi !

L'eau accrochée à la peau nacrée d'Hermione cascada dans le bassin en claquant fortement. Ron avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner que sa petite-amie était en train d'attraper ses vêtements.

\- Ça ! Ça c'est une idée totalement folle !

Malgré ses protestations, Ron s'extirpa à son tour du bain qui flétrissait sa peau. Le soudain enthousiasme de la née-moldue lui donnait des envies d'action et il passa caleçon et pantalon sans même songer à se sécher davantage. Ce faisant, le cadet des Weasley écoutait la fanfaronnade de la jeune femme.

\- Ah ! Tu trouves ? Les escaliers nous ont conduit jusqu'à la cachette de la pierre philosophale, les toilettes de Mimi à la chambre des secrets, le saule à Sirius. La salle sur demande nous a caché d'Ombrage, et Harry s'y dissimulait probablement pour ne pas être dérangé avant de disparaître. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est, qu'à sa manière, Poudlard nous a aidés.

\- Tous ces événements étaient des coïncidences ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il en passant son pull estampillé Gryffondor par-dessus ses cheveux trempés. Atteindre l'illumination en te prenant les pieds dans un tapis de la salle de divination ?

En réalisant que sa petite-amie, totalement rhabillée, avait déjà rejoint la sortie de la salle de bains des Préfets, Ron accéléra le mouvement. Il sautilla à cloche-pied en tentant de remettre ses chaussures, une à une. Quelle mouche la piquait tout à coup ?

\- Ron, dépêche-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là, insista Hermione.

\- Parce que tu sais déjà par où commencer ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'emplacement exact de l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentards ?

\- Deuxième couloir après la salle de cours des potions, dans les cachots, sur le mur de droite, environ cent mètres après l'angle. Pourquoi ?

\- S'ils sont partis dans la précipitation, qui sait ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux ?! lança Hermione avant d'enclencher le mécanisme pour sortir.

\- Eh ! Attends ! Tu sais qu'il faut un mot de passe pour rentrer là-dedans ?!

Mais Hermione avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

\- Merlin ! Ils nous auront bien emmerdés jusqu'au bout ces Serpentards à la con ! grommela Ron dans sa barbe en enfilant sa dernière chaussure.

Tirant un trait sur le laçage de ses souliers, le cadet des Weasley les coinça entre la chaussette et le cuir bouffé, puis se lança à la poursuite de sa petite-amie.

Dès qu'il l'eut rattrapée dans le couloir, frissonnant à cause de ses cheveux mouillés, Ron tenta de savoir par quel prodige Hermione comptait entrer dans le sous-sol réservé aux Serpentards, sans le mot de passe. Les derniers et rares Serpentards encore présents dans le château, des minuscules et inoffensifs première année sans aucun lien avec les Mangemorts, avaient été répartis dans d'autres dortoirs. Le leur était totalement désert. Pour autant, son accès n'en serait certainement pas facilité, bien au contraire.

\- Hermione, on a besoin d'un mot de passe pour entrer là-dedans ! insista Ron. Ils n'ont pas laissé ça ouvert pour que tout le monde puisse en faire son petit quartier de nuit ! En plus, s'il y a des indices potentiels là-dedans, Rogue aura voulu protéger l'entrée. Sans compter qu'il a très bien pu passer avant nous.

\- Lupin t'a demandé de parlementer avec Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vient...

\- C'est le Préfet-en-Chef. S'il y a un mot de passe, il le connaîtra.

\- Alors il faut trouver Luna, déclara le cadet des Weasley.

La née moldue stoppa net sa marche sportive.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si Neville est le seul à connaître le mot de passe de tous les dortoirs de château, Luna est sans aucun doute la seule à pouvoir nous mener jusqu'à lui. Il ne fait confiance qu'à elle.

\- Il est probablement dans la tour des Gryffondors, réfuta Hermione en reprenant son avancée.

\- Justement, non. On n'est pas les seuls à être dehors ce soir. Je l'ai croisé avant de te rejoindre, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que s'il se dirigeait vers notre dortoir, ce n'était pas d'un pas serein.

\- Tu crois que Luna sera dans la confidence ?

\- Ça me paraît évident.

\- Bien, acquiesça Hermione. Alors le dortoir des Serdaigles.

\- Hermione, attends !

Pris d'un élan soudain, Ron attrapa le visage de la jeune femme entre ses grandes paumes collantes d'humidité et déposa un baiser passionné contre ses lèvres. Devant l'air étonné, et les pommettes rougies, de la née moldue, il s'expliqua.

\- J'aime te voir prendre des initiatives. C'est tout. Maintenant, par où prend-on ?

\- Par là !

En repassant devant le roux, un sourire béat sur les traits, Hermione s'élança dans le couloir.

Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler, les deux sorciers parvinrent à un angle, celui de l'allée des portraits, plongée dans l'obscurité. Là, la née moldue fit signe à son petit-ami de se munir de sa baguette. L'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis un moment déjà. Se faire surprendre était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Une fois armés, les deux amoureux s'engagèrent au-delà de leur coin de mur protecteur. En avançant, chacun se préparait à formuler un sortilège qui attendait déjà son tour sur le bout de leurs langues : Ron, celui de l'oubliette, Hermione, celui du maléfice défigurant. Si on venait à les arrêter, ils auraient toujours le moyen d'invoquer un voyage à l'infirmerie. Cela, en assumant que la sorcière surdouée fusse capable de retourner son sortilège contre le cadet des Weasley juste à temps. Ou sans le manquer...

Car, à l'exception des ronflements des cadres endormis et de leur presque parfaite connaissance de la vieille bâtisse, qui leur assurait que des murs se trouvaient bien de droite et de gauche, le reste ne les aidait pas à se repérer le moins du monde. Le noir d'encre annihilait totalement leur vision. Pourtant, par expérience, ils savaient qu'utiliser le Lumos ici équivalait à s'attacher une cible joliment dessinée dans le dos. Il en était hors de question. Aussi avançaient-ils à tâtons, l'un à la suite de l'autre, en s'assurant de toujours sentir leur présence respective à moins de deux pieds devant ou derrière.

Fermant la marche, Ron progressait avec précautions en baladant son regard en tous sens, de façon parfaitement inutile. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de l'adrénaline ou de la situation en elle-même, mais la chair de poule s'était définitivement bien installée sur son épiderme. Un drôle de froid s'insinuait jusque dans ses os, désagréable, et le faisait grelotter par moments. Sûrement à cause de ses cheveux mouillés...

Instinctivement, le roux passa une main tremblante dans ces derniers et s'immobilisa sur place. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Sous ses doigts, les pointes humides de ses cheveux s'étaient couvertes de...

\- Givre ?

\- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Hermione loin devant, beaucoup plus loin qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Ron ?

Le cadet des Weasley ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, pris d'une mauvaise intuition, il préféra murmurer le sort de lumière.

 _\- Lumos._

\- Ron ! On ne doit pas allumer nos baguettes ! Éteins-là tout de suite !

Les pupilles bleu nuit du roux s'écarquillèrent. À effectivement six bonnes enjambées de lui, Hermione s'était retournée vers lui, l'air furieux. Mais il ne se préoccupait pas tant de cela, à cet instant, que de l'immense ombre qui apparaissait dans son dos de femme et qui ne manquait jamais de l'impressionner.

\- Ron... Tes cheveux, remarqua Hermione.

Se retournant d'un coup, la jeune femme sursauta brutalement en poussant un cri aigu. Elle recula sans même réfléchir, à pas précipités, et entra en collision avec les bras de son petit-ami, placés pour la réceptionner. Un rire malsain caqueta dans le couloir des tableaux qui, tous, se réveillèrent en protestant.

\- Peeves, espèce de saleté ! l'injuria Ron.

Brandissant sa baguette, il menaça l'esprit-frappeur d'un sort virulent.

\- Je vais te renvoyer d'où tu viens, parole de Merlin, tu vas voir...

\- Ron ! Attends ! s'interposa la née moldue.

Toujours en garde, le cadet des Weasley jeta un œil perplexe par-dessus son épaule. Il obéit cependant, en retenant bien son sort. Encore essoufflée de sa frayeur, la jeune femme s'avança de nouveau vers le fantôme farceur.

\- Peeves, que dirais-tu d'un marché ?

Dans la pénombre, uniquement entrecoupée de la lueur de la baguette de Ron, l'esprit-frappeur arqua exagérément un sourcil intéressé. Puis, se penchant comme il l'aurait fait hors d'une boîte à manivelle, le fantôme décocha son plus sinistre sourire en gémissant d'approbation.

\- Ron, éteins ta baguette, ordonna Hermione. On n'aura pas besoin de mot de passe.

* * *

La gigantesque porte de la salle sur Demande s'était à peine fondue dans la muraille du château, y disparaissant, que Neville remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Dos à la pièce va-et-vient, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner ou même d'y jeter un seul œil, pour savoir que le sort ne l'avait pas emmené jusqu'au lieu de ses espérances.

Après les réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore, la Salle avait abrité les hamacs et les rassemblements d'une grande majorité des élèves, au début de l'année, quand les Carrow terrorisaient encore l'école. La hiérarchie des Préfets n'existait plus, mais, grâce à son idée d'établir leur refuge au cœur de la salle incartable, et de remettre l'A.D. en fonctionnement, le féru de botanique avait été décoré d'une aura de leader. Quand Harry et les autres avaient éprouvé la nécessité de s'entraîner en toute sécurité, en cinquième année, c'était lui qui avait trouvé ce lieu de fantasmes, l'esprit embrumé de cette préoccupation nébuleuse. En somme, si quelqu'un, parmi tous les sorciers résidant ici, connaissait parfaitement bien l'endroit, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Une fois Harry retiré de l'équation évidemment.

Lorsqu'on pénétrait dans le tohu-bohu, qui était considéré comme l'apparence première de la Salle sur Demande, il sautait immédiatement aux oreilles un refrain irritant. Celui d'un vinyle rayé, bloqué sur la perpétuelle litanie d'une cantatrice éplorée, condamné à se jouer et se rejouer pour les siècles à venir sur le tourne-disque : « _Et encore ! Et encore ! Et encore !_ ».

Sauf que Neville n'entendait rien. Rien que le silence, et un sursaut de surprise qui l'interrompit soudainement.

Le Préfet-en-Chef se retourna brusquement. Le grincement des chaînes enserraient le grimoire, coincé sous son bras, l'accompagna dans son mouvement, affreux. Sous les côtés de sa cage thoracique, le cœur du féru de botanique était au bord de l'infarctus. La sueur qui perlait en cascade à la base de sa nuque ne se renouvelait pas assez vite, et les gouttes glacées lui descendaient l'échine à toute vitesse, sans trouver un seul coin sec auquel s'accrocher pour ralentir leur course.

La magie et, très probablement, la science qui permettaient l'existence de la pièce va-et-vient lui donnaient sa particularité intrinsèque, celle de pouvoir multiplier les dimensions parallèles à un même instant T. Si, un jour, chaque professeur, élève et membre du personnel de Poudlard décidait de se rendre au couloir du septième étage, et de passer trois fois devant ce mur, en imaginant son paradis personnel, cela n'aurait représenté aucune sorte d'inconvénient. L'entière population de l'école pouvait bien être répartie, individu par individu, dans une pièce déserte, que personne n'aurait jamais rencontré son voisin. Sauf à dire, bien sûr, que la probabilité que tout le monde sorte en même temps dans le couloir se réalise !

C'était ce qui faisait la beauté du système de la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'ouvrait obligatoirement à la _demande_ , comme son nom l'indiquait, sur un univers _demandé_ fermé aux autres, pour un individu unique. Les rares fois où la pièce ne se manifestait pas pouvaient signifier deux choses : la pièce demandée était déjà occupée, ou, l'entité même de la Salle refusait de se plier aux volontés du demandeur. Aussi, tomber nez à nez avec une autre âme du château relevait de l'impossible, à moins de le désirer ardemment, comme durant l'époque de l'A.D.

Ce soir, à un des moments de sa vie durant lesquels Neville n'aurait pas pu souhaiter être davantage seul au monde, il avait fallu qu'un grain de sable se loge dans la machinerie. Un grimoire qui n'était pas censé être en sa possession juste sous le bras, à une heure dépassant de loin le couvre-feu, le processus complexe d'apparition de la Salle avait dysfonctionné, et le féru de botanique se retrouvait, face à face, avec l'une de ses semblables, une préfète. Merlin, comme s'il avait eu besoin de cela en prime...

\- Neville ?

Tout aussi décontenancée que lui de se voir soudainement en une compagnie si paniquée, à une heure pareille, au cœur de son havre de paix, Hannah Abbot avait presque eu du mal à le reconnaître. La Poufsouffle de sixième année le considérait drôlement de ses prunelles brunes agrandies de stupeur. Le grain de beauté surmontant sa lèvre supérieure, à gauche de son visage, tressautait légèrement sur sa peau diaphane. Confuse, et inquiétée par le Préfet-en-Chef qui semblait à deux doigts de l'implosion, elle observait les alentours, peu rassurée.

\- Oh ! Hannah... Excuse-moi, je ne comprends pas comment je suis...

Suivant le regard de son amie, une ancienne camarade durant les durs mois du règne de Dolores Ombrage, et même encore maintenant, le féru de botanique sentit son souffle se couper à nouveau. Non seulement la Salle sur Demande lui avait offert une compagnie malvenue en ces conditions, mais, en prime, elle ne l'avait pas du tout amené dans l'endroit répondant à ses désirs. La pièce va-et-vient avait beau être connue de nombre de sorciers dans le vieux château, si l'on ne savait pas exactement quoi y chercher, elle ne dévoilait jamais ses secrets. Ses entrailles étaient le lieu le plus sûr pour conserver un objet indésirable à l'abri des regards.

Sous ses yeux bleus, cependant, l'espace qui se dévoilait ne comportait absolument aucun recoin, aucune cachette adéquate, pas même un coffre quelconque, rien. Le vide, ces sillons de fosse couverts de grilles en métal, sur trois ou quatre bandes interrompant la continuité des dalles de pierre, les murs dénudés autour des voûtes du plafond, et les fenêtres rectangulaires de vitrail bleu faisant le tour de la pièce comme une corniche éclairante.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande ? tenta Hannah, rendue inconfortable par son silence prolongé.

\- Non, je veux dire... Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé dans cette salle en particulier. Je...

À inspecter le décor dans ses moindres détails, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs de lui, baguette en main, découragé devant les minuscules flammèches argentées de son Patronus inconsistant, la main d'Harry sur son épaule. « _Ce n'est rien, Neville. Tu vas y arriver. Courage, Neville !_ ».

\- L'A.D. ? murmura-t-il.

Durant quelques secondes, une pure expression de détresse parcourut les traits d'Hannah. Ses iris couleur d'écorce explorèrent le plafond tandis que les index et majeurs de ses mains se joignaient nerveusement. La situation ne la rendait pas des plus à l'aise. La gêne qui se répandait dans la pièce était à couper au couteau. Son effort pour l'estomper fut un échec retentissant, tant qu'elle aurait souhaité, plus que tout au monde, se faufiler dans un trou de souris pour y disparaître.

\- Je devrais retourner surveiller les couloirs. Les dortoirs. Ou que sais-je encore...

Ses derniers mots étaient presque indéchiffrables, à peine articulés. Cependant, la Préfète de Poufsouffle ne broncha pas de son mètre carré de dalle de pierre. Neville se rendit bientôt compte qu'il lui barrait le passage de la porte sans le vouloir. Prêt à s'écarter sur l'instant, il renonça vite à son idée. Son geste aurait été parfaitement inutile.

Si Hannah avait réellement voulu sortir d'ici, une issue se serait matérialisée sur un autre mur de la pièce. Si seulement elle l'avait voulu... Mais, pas un seul frémissement n'agitait les parois. Pas une seule porte, même minuscule, n'apparut. En revanche, devant la pointe de ses souliers cirés, s'était creusé un minuscule trou noir d'où provenaient de petits couinements. Après une poignée de secondes, une mignonne souris grise pointa le bout de son museau rosé hors de ce terrier né _ex nihilo_.

Au lieu de s'amuser de ce miracle, Neville sentit son cœur se serrer durement. La culpabilité l'assaillit de toutes parts et, cette fois, une porte apparut réellement dans son dos. Il commença à reculer vers elle.

\- Excuse-moi, Hannah, je ne voulais pas... Je ne comprends pas... Je m'en vais. C'est une erreur de ma part.

Perdue, la jeune blonde baissa les yeux. Un petit mouvement de recul la saisit, sous le coup de la surprise. Réalisant ce que son esprit avait provoqué, la Préfète des Poufsouffle se sentit mourir de honte. Un faux souffle rieur souleva le coin de ses lèvres d'une triste façon. Sa cornée se recouvrit d'une pellicule brillante.

\- Voilà autre chose ! fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Détournant brièvement le regard, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'enjamber le trou de souris et de rejoindre l'issue proposée par la Salle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester, Neville. Je te la laisse, cette Salle qui se moque de moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? s'interrompit Hannah. Je comprends. Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Mais il faut bien faire avec maintenant.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Au départ, je voulais un endroit pour cacher...

La phrase du féru de botanique demeura en suspens. Il ne pouvait pas révéler ses intentions à Hannah en se rendant dans cette pièce va-et-vient. Cela équivalait à se vendre pour une mauvaise action qu'il n'avait même pas commise. Sans compter que dévoiler ses raisons mettrait obligatoirement l'élève de sixième année dans la confidence. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas voulu en avertir Luna... Cela aurait été de la folie.

\- La Salle a l'air de penser que c'est le bon endroit pour toi, commenta Hannah en le dépassant.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu.

La jeune blonde revint sur ses pas.

\- Elle se trompe rarement, tu sais. En tout cas, moi j'y trouve toujours ce dont j'ai besoin. Même ce qui est inattendu...

Neville esquissa un sourire. La plaisanterie était douce. La situation, en revanche, ne le faisait pas clairement pas rire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les voix de sa conscience se livraient un duel farouche. L'une tentait de le convaincre de faire demi-tour : cet endroit n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait, autant l'admettre et ressortir pour mieux accéder à son désir. Cela dit, l'autre, plus douce et persuasive, utilisait des termes justes qui parvenaient à résonner en lui. Elle lui soufflait, qu'une fois sorti de la Salle sur Demande ce soir là, cette dernière refuserait catégoriquement de lui ouvrir une autre de ses dimensions quand il avait nié l'intérêt de la première. La magie ne commettait d'erreurs qu'à cause de la manipulation des hommes ou des pensées que ceux-ci lui prêtaient. Sans leur intervention, le pouvoir brut et originel, intuitif par nature, avait sa propre façon de concrétiser les vœux de celui qui le sollicitait avec mérite. Le décalage provenait du fait que, préférant ignorer les pensées conscientes de l'individu, cette magie autodidacte recherchait plutôt les désirs inconscients, ceux qui étaient, selon elle, le plus susceptibles de déboucher sur quelque chose de productif dans la situation où l'on appelait son secours.

Avant même de comprendre que cette partie de lui avait remporté le combat, Neville se rendit compte que la porte dans son dos, la seule échappatoire possible, disparaissait petit à petit. La réalisation ne le frappa qu'une fois que l'ensemble de la boiserie se fut renfoncée au cœur de la pierre.

\- Les gens ne viennent pas ici, reprit Hannah. Ce n'est pas comme les autres salles que tout le monde connaît. On n'y cache rien, on n'y déniche rien non plus d'ailleurs. Si tu tiens vraiment à dissimuler quelque chose... Je pense que, quoi que ce soit, on ne viendra pas le chercher ici. Surtout que plus personne ne vient ici. Enfin, plus personne...

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, la jeune blonde baissa les yeux vers le sol. Un poids plume lui chatouillait le dessus du pied. Une douce lueur réchauffa sa peau blanche quand elle découvrit que la minuscule souris était sortie de son trou, uniquement pour se loger, bien au chaud, contre la matière laineuse de ses collants.

\- Sauf moi. Et les souris, de toute évidence, rit-elle.

\- C'est impensable, s'étonna Neville en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Tout le monde adorait cet endroit... On s'y retrouvait en sécurité... On s'y sentait... _bien_.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista le féru de botanique.

\- Plus personne depuis l'A.D. en tout cas.

Le Préfet-en-Chef observa les voûtes et vitraux de la pièce, avec le calque des souvenirs devant les prunelles. Ses filaments d'argents du Patronus se matérialisaient presque, au milieu du lapin de Luna, qui rebondissait en tous sens, ou de la forme renversée de Ron, frappé à revers par son chien bleuté surexcité...

Et, comme si les effluves des différents Patronus existaient bien autour de lui, Neville se sentit apaisé. Merlin n'ignorait pas que le soulagement serait toujours accueilli avec les honneurs dans son organisme de perpétuel angoissé. Pour autant, cette vague bienfaisante ne lui enlevait pas ses doutes du crâne. Pourquoi était-il apparu dans l'ancien quartier général de l'A.D. ? Y avait-il une subtilité dont il n'était pas averti ? Celui qui avait vécu dans ce château, avec autant d'intensité que les Gryffondors de son année, était obligé d'accepter que Poudlard était capable de miracles. La vieille bâtisse était dotée de sentiments, de convictions et de savoirs bien plus grands que ceux qu'on pouvait prêter à ses allures de pierre simplement magistrale. Cherchait-elle à lui faire passer un message ? Cela sonnait comme un début de folie furieuse, et pourtant... Les passages secrets, les escaliers mouvants, la Salle sur Demande elle-même... Tout concordait. Après tout, Harry lui-même y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Les événements, plutôt que de le décrédibiliser totalement, semblaient même lui donner raison. Pourquoi pas sur ce point également ?

Dès lors, la question était de comprendre en quoi cette pièce déserte, sans aucune possibilité de cachette, surpassait le bric-à-brac indescriptible de son alter ego, pour ses propres besoins. Harry lui-même avait arpenté la Salle sur Demande durant des semaines, à la recherche d'une idée, d'un repos ou d'une réponse toujours restée introuvable... Lui, se retrouvait avec ce cadeau, sous forme de don généreux, sans savoir par où commencer pour s'en emparer.

Mais pourquoi l'A.D., par Merlin ! Avec un témoin, qui plus est ! Il ne souhaitait parler de rien à personne, ni à Dean, qui était devenu une sorte de bras droit pour gérer la nouvelle version de l'A.D., ni même à Luna qui était pourtant ce qu'il avait de plus proche au monde. Était-ce cela ? La salle en elle-même n'avait-elle aucune importance, par rapport à la personne qui s'y trouvait ? Inconsciemment, Neville avait-il souhaité trouver une âme pour l'aider, ce soir ?

Hannah, elle, était une excellente amie, discrète, sincère et brave. Ses qualités étaient celles qu'il estimait le plus chez une personne, la condition de base pour lui accorder sa confiance. Mais était-ce seulement suffisant pour imaginer la mettre dans la confidence ? N'en avait-elle pas déjà eu assez avec le meurtre de sa mère, l'année passée ?

Les tergiversations du Préfet-en-Chef allongeaient inconfortablement le silence. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne puisse pas reprendre la conversation. Si la Salle sur Demande lui offrait effectivement une solution en la personne de Hannah, il ne le saurait qu'en parlant avec elle.

\- Et toi ? Que viens-tu chercher ici, Hannah ?

La jeune blonde sembla tout d'abord surprise de la question, comme s'il n'était pas envisageable, pour elle, que quelqu'un veuille bien s'intéresser à sa personne. Son mutisme se prolongea, même après qu'elle eut réalisé que Neville ne plaisantait pas. Il lui demandait réellement de parler d'elle.

Dès lors, ce fut la réflexion qui retarda sa prise de parole. Pour être honnête, ses visites à l'ancien quartier général de l'A.D. étaient devenues une espèce d'automatisme, motivées d'une raison initiale certes, mais sur laquelle la Préfète de Poufsouffle ne s'était jamais réellement penchée. Les mots mirent un certain temps à s'assembler et, ainsi, à paraître suffisamment justes pour faire l'objet d'un aveu à voix haute.

\- Quand je me rappelle l'époque de l'A.D., je me sens presque utile, à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, les changements que j'ai subis dans ma vie personnelle, ou le fait d'avoir redoublé une année à cause ça, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus reconnaître Poudlard.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas.

\- Je sais, acquiesça Hannah. Quand les Carrow étaient là, il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de faire des rondes dans les couloirs. Mon rôle de Préfète ne servait pour ainsi dire à rien. Quand ils sont partis, je pensais que les choses changeraient... Durablement, j'entends.

\- Ça n'a rien changé, constata Neville, amer.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Et toi, encore, ça va. Les autres te prennent en exemple. Tu es devenu la référence à suivre.

\- Si j'ai pris cette place, c'est malgré moi. Je voulais juste trouver un moyen pour que tout le monde s'en sorte.

\- Je ne te le reproche pas. On n'en serait sûrement pas là sans toi. Mais, ta situation rend la mienne inutile. Plus personne ne veut écouter une simple Préfète de sixième année. Et encore moins une Poufsouffle. Je n'ai pas d'autorité, pas de charisme, et les punitions que je peux infliger ne feraient même plus reculer mes premières années, si d'aventure je devais en distribuer. Les couloirs sont déserts depuis la pleine lune. Ils ne se fient qu'à toi et à ton jugement. Ils savent que tu doutes. Plus personne ne mets le nez dehors.

Neville ne répondit rien. Ses prunelles bleues étaient rivées sur le vague, fixées sur un point invisible. Cela dit, confortée dans l'idée que son ami l'écoutait, la jeune blonde termina son explication.

\- Enfin... Disons que c'est idiot, mais cet endroit me rassure. J'ai l'impression d'être retournée à cette époque où on s'entraînait tous ensemble, de refaire partie d'une équipe soudée. C'est horrible à dire, mais je me sens mieux au milieu des fantômes, plutôt que parmi les vivants.

Après un ultime silence, la jeune blonde tourna la tête vers le féru de botanique, pour jauger sa réaction. En y découvrant l'impassibilité, elle émit un souffle rieur, un peu déçue.

\- Je sais, je divague.

\- Non, je comprends, la détrompa le brun. Pour sûr, je crois bien que je préférerais être mort que vivant à l'heure qu'il est.

Le visage d'Hannah se décomposa. Ses belles couleurs avaient disparues et avaient laissé place à une face blême, décharnée et anéantie. Elle parvint à peine à balbutier un « _pardon ?_ » incompréhensible.

\- Neville... Pourquoi dis-tu...

\- Tu crois que ces grilles peuvent se soulever ? l'interrompit le féru de botanique d'une voix grave.

En tremblant de tous les côtés, la sorcière de sixième année suivit le chemin de son regard. À seulement quelques pouces du trou de souris, creusé dans le dallage de pierre, une voie de grilles métalliques servait de support aux rails sur lesquels Harry faisait circuler ses mannequins de Mangemorts. En-dessous s'étendait une fosse ne devant pas dépasser le mètre de profondeur.

\- Celles-là ? demanda Hannah. Je n'ai jamais essayé. Pourquoi ? Tu veux y cacher quelque chose ?

S'accroupissant près du rail, le féru de botanique posa le grimoire et l'ensemble de ses chaînes à même le sol, tout obnubilé par son soudain éclair de génie. Il agrippa à deux mains l'une des grilles qui recouvrait cette fosse, et tenta de l'en soulever. Elle lui résista farouchement, au poing que ses phalanges glissèrent plusieurs fois, sans aucune prise fiable. Après un énième essai infructueux, au terme duquel Neville grinça singulièrement des dents en rageant, celui-ci s'interrompit. D'un mouvement de tête, il suivit le chemin du rail, d'avant en arrière, d'un côté à l'autre de la salle. Puis, outrepassant les jambes d'Hannah, à côté de lui, il observa le reste des autres constructions similaires dans le reste de la Salle.

Après réflexion, le Préfet-en-Chef se leva, abandonnant le grimoire en arrière, et se mit à essayer toutes les grilles de tous les rails, une à une, avec l'espoir chevillé au corps que l'une d'elle finirait bien par céder sous ses assauts. Ce ne fut qu'après de longs efforts que le féru de botanique entendit, plus qu'il ne sentit, une plaque bouger dans son logement, sous l'effet de sa force. Les bords raclèrent la pierre dans un bruit horrible. Chaque levée inclinait davantage la plaque dans une position qui, bientôt, ne laisserait plus aucune chance de libération. Pourtant, en insistant, à coup de colère furieuse, sur le métal, Neville parvint à l'en extraire violemment dans un bruit assourdissant. Déséquilibré, il tituba sur quelques pas avant de se stabiliser, essoufflé. Entre ses doigts noircis se trouvait bien la grille incriminée. Le Préfet-en-Chef hocha la tête en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Si j'arrive à remettre ce truc en place... ça devrait le faire, estima-t-il.

Le temps de se refaire une santé, le féru de botanique posa, un peu durement, la grille défaite sur le dallage.

Hannah, de son côté, s'était progressivement rapproché du grimoire enchaîné, d'abord en se penchant au-dessus de lui, puis, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Ce faisant, la souris logée sur sa chaussure avait sauté de son pied pour vaquer à ses occupations de rongeur, dans le terrier. La sorcière de Poufsouffle semblait hypnotisée par le livre et les liens oxydés qui en gardaient les pages prisonnières.

Alors que Neville revenait enfin s'en saisir, la blonde posa une main sur son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Son visage, déjà décomposé, n'avait, cette fois, plus rien de vivant, du tout. Fermée et parfaitement austère, Hannah se redressa sans lui adresser un mot. Une fois tout à fait relevée, elle ancra ses iris dans le blanc des yeux de son ami. Le brun chaleureux avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un noir glacial sans équivoque. Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de la haine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Tout en protestant à ce que la Préfète de Poufsouffle soit mêlée à tout cela, Neville outrepassa son interdiction silencieuse et se pencha vers le grimoire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enrouler ses doigts autour de la chaîne, il fit un bond en arrière. D'un geste brutal, Hannah avait écrasé la semelle de sa chaussure à quelques centimètres de sa main. Choqué, le féru de botanique se redressa d'une lenteur exagérée, uniquement pour la jauger froidement.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle.

\- Hannah...

\- Si tu dois cacher cette chose ici, dans un endroit qui me tient à cœur, sous mes yeux, j'ai _au moins_ le droit de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas.

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est _ce_ grimoire ?

L'attitude de la sorcière de Poufsouffle avait changé du tout au tout. Disparue l'innocente et fragile jeune femme qui se confiait sur ses difficultés, disparue l'amie pleine de compassion et de conseils. Ne restait qu'une armure inattaquable, le cuir dur et épais, sous laquelle le corps d'Hannah ressemblait presque à une coquille vide. Ses paupières clignaient férocement, agitant une mèche de ses cheveux blond-paille, prise dans ses cils.

\- C'est simple, Neville. Tu ne pourras rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'explications. Ça, ou tu devras user de l'oubliette sur moi.

\- Jamais, souffla le Préfet-en-Chef estomaqué.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Tu n'es pas censé être en possession de cette chose.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur la surface du grimoire maudit avec un dégoût prononcé. Elle n'en supportait même pas la vue. Mais, le pire de tout, au final, était d'imaginer, un seul instant, qu'un garçon aussi bon que Neville ait pu commettre la folie de s'en emparer.

Hannah attendit encore un long moment. La réponse ne venait pas, et elle avait de bonnes chances de croire qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Aussi, même si le résultat devait être un combat singulier qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de remporter, la sorcière de Poufsouffle attrapa le manche de sa baguette. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la dégainer, la voix de Neville perça enfin le silence. Ce n'était, cela dit, pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre.

\- Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce grimoire, Hannah ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que ça m'intéresse ?

\- C'est une simple question, répondit froidement Neville. Les premiers à avoir soupçonné que quelque chose du genre avait existé dans le château étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Sauf que ce n'était pas durant notre cinquième année, celle qu'on a partagés avec l'A.D., mais l'année dernière, quand tu faisais le deuil de ta mère. Deuil qui t'a empêchée de revenir à Poudlard, et qui fait que tu es de nouveau en sixième année aujourd'hui. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont revenus à Poudlard que le mois dernier, avec l'idée en tête que la guerre était finie, ou qu'il valait mieux ne parler de ça à personne. Alors, explique-moi. Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce grimoire ?

\- Regarde-toi, singea Hannah. Tu te crois intelligent, Neville ? Meilleur que tout le monde ? Un modèle d'exemplarité ? Bien. Tant mieux pour toi. Mais pendant que tu t'amuses à dévisager tout le monde de ton piédestal, tes copains, eux, ont eu le temps de raconter le cours du professeur Rogue de ce matin, en long, en large et en travers, à tout le château.

La colère de Neville s'évapora. Le contenu du cours sur les Horcruxes avait donc fuité ? Malgré toutes les mises en garde, aussi bien les siennes que celles de Ron ou d'Hermione, malgré la décision commune de respecter un silence de mort sur le sujet... Ils avaient parlé...

\- Surpris ? s'étonna Hannah.

\- Comment ne pas l'être ?

\- Les gens ne sont pas tous immaculés, Neville. Tes amis ne savent pas tenir leur langue. Voilà comment je sais tout ça. Comment le château _entier_ sait tout ça ! Le seul point positif de cette histoire, c'est que ce soit toi, en premier, qui aies mis la main dessus avant tous les autres. Quoique... Tout le monde a une face cachée, un revers à son cœur. Pourquoi pas toi ?

Après une pause, la jeune blonde reprit.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas cacher ça ici. C'est hors de question.

\- Hannah, je ne peux pas laisser ce livre dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ! Ou dans n'importe quel dortoir, d'ailleurs ! Personne ne doit pouvoir y accéder librement.

\- Alors ramène-le à la Réserve.

\- Je ne peux pas... Enfin, Hannah, écoute-moi !

\- Je ne fais que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai entendu tout ce que j'avais à entendre. Ma décision est prise. Tu ne cacheras pas ça ici. Si tu es aussi courageux et loyal que tu le prétends, tu ne cacheras ça nulle-part d'ailleurs. Tu rendras cette chose à un professeur. Pour le bien de tous.

Tout en parlant, la Préfète des Poufsouffle se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, le visage déformé par la rage. Son buste en avant prouvait sa volonté de s'opposer à ce qui se déroulait ici. Ses pieds, en revanche, impatients, ne tenaient pas en place et semblaient à cela de se mettre à courir loin d'ici. Le courage était plus fort cela dit. Et il la poussait à le défier.

Neville, la tête détournée d'elle, ne cessait de fixer le grimoire échoué au sol. Régulièrement, ses paupières se scellaient avec force, ridant son front et ses tempes de stries blanches. Finalement, la révélation ne pouvait plus être repoussée indéfiniment.

\- Hannah, je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Ce matin, le professeur Rogue a amené cette horreur en classe. Il nous en a expliqué le contenu, la mention des Horcruxes qui s'y trouvait, et, même qu'il l'ait dit, on ne pouvait pas ignorer que c'était celui que Tu-Sais-Qui a consulté, quand il était élève ici. Moi-même, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire, puisqu'il l'avait retiré définitivement des rayons de la Réserve. Je sais quels sentiments j'ai éprouvés. Ceux que tu éprouves en ce moment même à mon égard.

En déclarant sa dernière phrase, le Préfet-en-Chef releva les pupilles vers le visage blanchi de la sorcière de Poufsouffle.

\- Le livre, Rogue l'a fait disparaître avant la fin de son cours, d'un sort de transport. À ce moment là, j'étais sûr que je ne reverrais jamais plus cette chose de toute ma vie.

\- Alors comment te retrouves-tu en sa possession ?

Neville déglutit. La vérité fit s'abattre un silence de stupeur au cœur de l'ancien quartier général de l'A.D.

\- Le livre était dans la serre numéro cinq. Caché dans mes affaires personnelles de botanique.

\- On te l'a... donné ? releva Hannah, toute animosité évanouie dans la surprise. Je ne... Enfin, je veux dire... C'est... Quoi ? Comment a-t-on pu te donner quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne... Pour quoi faire ? Dans quel but ? Rogue aurait plutôt eu intérêt à le garder... Pourquoi s'en débarrasser ?

Soudain, un reflet lumineux agressa l'œil d'Hannah. Le temps de s'y accoutumer, la jeune blonde plissa fortement les paupières, en se protégeant l'iris. Le dérangement passé, la sorcière de Poufsouffle sursauta. Devant elle, elle apercevait la moitié de son propre visage, blême, comparable à celui d'un fantôme, qui se reflétait dans un morceau de miroir cassé. Celui que Neville tenait dans sa main.

\- Ces questions, dit-il, sont la raison même pour laquelle je me balade avec ça depuis que j'ai trouvé le grimoire dans mes affaires.

\- C'est ce que je pense ?

\- Un miroir à ennemis, oui.

\- C'est ta grand-mère qui t'a envoyé ça ? demanda Hannah en s'avançant, fascinée.

Neville la nia d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- C'est le reste d'un miroir de la Cabane Hurlante dont j'avais pris des bouts pour me défendre. Face à deux loups-garous, il était plus rapide de trancher dans le vif de la chair que de jeter un sort d'une baguette. Le lendemain de la pleine lune, au matin, j'en ai balancé un morceau dans le lac avant de me rendre compte, au moment où j'allais jeter celui-ci, que tout ne se reflétait pas dedans. Il n'y avait que mon visage et un ensemble flou, noir, qui ne correspondait à rien de ce qui se trouvait derrière moi. Abelforth en avait un aussi. Pour m'en être servi à la Tête de Sanglier, je sais à quel point c'est utile. Alors je l'ai gardé.

\- Et tu as vu le reflet de quelqu'un ?

\- Non, personne. Mais je ne baisse pas ma garde, déclara Neville en y jetant un œil avisé.

\- Autrement dit, tu sais qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen d'avoir la réponse à ces questions, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix d'Hannah était faible, ses yeux à nouveau rivés sur le grimoire enchaîné et plus spécifiquement sur le cadenas oxydé qui le maintenait fermé. Neville acquiesça gravement. Le seul moyen de savoir était de libérer le livre maudit et de l'ouvrir, au cas où un message quelconque s'y cacherait. Cela dit, briser les chaînes de ce grimoire signifiait se plonger dedans, accepter de le parcourir, de l'étudier minutieusement... Et cela n'était pas le plus innocent des risques à prendre.

Déglutissant à nouveau, le Préfet-en-Chef posa ses yeux sur le dos de sa camarade qui s'était rapprochée de l'objet.

\- Hannah, si tu préfères en rester là et oublier tout ce qui vient de se produire... Je comprendrais.

\- Neville, je peux te poser une question ? l'ignora la blonde.

Le féru de botanique demeura silencieux et se rapprocha de son amie de Poufsouffle. Il se posta à ses côtés, et attendit la suite avec patience.

\- Si tu n'y avais pas été forcé, tu en aurais parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Je ne voulais que personne soit impliqué.

\- Pas même Luna ?

\- Pas même Luna.

Les narines de la jeune blonde s'aplatirent au passage de son souffle nerveux. Ses paupières clignèrent plus rapidement pendant une poignée de secondes. Mais, finalement, Hannah s'empara du manche de sa baguette et la pointa dans la direction du cadenas.

\- Tu crois que quelque chose peut en sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Neville.

\- Alors... Découvrons-le.

Acquiesçant, le Préfet-en-Chef dégaina à son tour, et se plaça de l'autre côté du grimoire. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un long regard, jaugeant s'ils pouvaient réellement placer leur confiance en cet autre inattendu, pour une tâche et un fardeau aussi monstrueux. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment satisfaits de ce qu'ils trouvèrent l'un et l'autre, leurs mentons se hochèrent d'un même mouvement. Le murmure du décompte final s'entendait presque dans toute la pièce. Puis, vint le sort combiné.

 _\- Reducto_ !

* * *

L'épuisement d'un homme ne garantissait en aucune manière l'existence d'heures de sommeil réparatrice pour lui. On s'aventurerait même à dire qu'un coup d'assommoir aurait été plus sûr pour le déconnecter de la réalité. Cet ahurissement biologique, Harry pouvait en témoigner le premier.

À la suite de son entretien avec le fils Malfoy, pour planifier leur évasion au petit matin, le survivant s'était effondré sur le lit de ce dernier, sans demander son reste, avec la ferme intention d'y dormir tout son saoul. Des cauchemars s'étaient d'abord emparés de son esprit tourmenté avant de s'estomper, au fur et à mesure de sa plongée dans les profondeurs d'un semi-coma. Jusque là, rien de choquant. Mais voilà, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulée selon le plan échafaudé, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'en faire tenir un debout, soit dit en passant.

Dans les faits, Harry n'avait dormi qu'à peine deux heures, avant de comprendre qu'il lui fallait tracer définitivement une croix sur son repos. Et encore, ces deux heures étaient le bout du monde. Pour dire, il n'était même pas sûr de ses estimations.

Le paysage de chaos, au-delà des baies vitrées, se collait à celles-ci tel du papier-peint aux motifs sinistres. Apparemment immuable, il figeait tout dans une espèce de temporalité infinie, bloquée sur l'éternelle et même heure entre chiens et loups. Apparemment, car, depuis la veille au soir, le survivant croyait percevoir de légères et subtiles transformations de la rare lumière pénétrant cet orage perpétuel, pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement. Il lui semblait que les heures de passage du jour à la nuit, et inversement, modifiaient presque imperceptiblement les tons de la tempête sans souffle, dehors. Là encore, il ne s'agissait que de ses propres estimations, invérifiables. Son horloge interne pouvait tout aussi bien être à l'origine de cette façon de voir les choses, tout comme une habitude avait très bien pu s'installer chez le Sauveur, l'aidant à mieux saisir ces évolutions « naturelles ». L'un dans l'autre, Harry voyait une différence. L'obscurité avait gagné en intensité depuis qu'il s'était couché ici. La conclusion était à portée de main : la nuit s'était sournoisement installée sur le manoir Malfoy. Et, avec elle, le compte-à-rebours de l'échéance du lendemain.

Une drôle de tension s'emparait régulièrement de ses muscles, par vagues douloureuses et spasmodiques. Ses jambes s'impatientaient, lourdes et victimes des décharges de ses nerfs épuisés. Le sang battait si rapidement dans ses veines que sa peau aurait pu se soulever de toutes parts, comme autant d'araignées déambulant sous son épiderme. Tantôt, son cœur s'accélérait sans raison apparente et écrasait si aisément ses bronches, qu'il lui promettait de suffoquer sur place dans les prochaines dix à vingt minutes. Cependant, telle une lente agonie, l'ensemble de ses symptômes disparaissaient au bout de cinq seulement, et revenaient cycliquement, sans prévenir.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Non, le détail qui condamna définitivement son retour entre les bras de Morphée fut sa cruelle solitude. Dès qu'Harry avait doucement ouvert les yeux, le vide des appartements de l'héritier des Malfoy lui avait ôté toute somnolence, aussi sûrement qu'un danger de mort. Le Sauveur n'avait, certes, pas bougé du matelas, figé dans sa position d'endormissement trompeuse, mais il se tenait aux aguets, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Drago manquait à l'appel et son absence était loin de le rassurer. Le blond était en quelque sorte le ciment fondateur de leur plan. Il connaissait son manoir mieux que personne. Aucun élément de l'organisation des Mangemorts dans et autour de son domaine ne pouvait lui échapper. Sans lui, l'évasion n'était pas impossible, mais largement compliquée. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'en sortir indemnes à deux...

Voulait-il lui tendre un piège en disparaissant ainsi ? Essayait-il de le tester, pour savoir avec certitude qu'il ne risquait pas de l'abandonner dans le feu de l'action ? Drago avait beau vouloir le protéger, lui, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, peut-être leur unique chance, il ne s'en était pas forgé une âme de sacrifié. Le nombrilisme ne se supprimait pas, et, à ce niveau d'ancrage dans sa personne, il en devenait pratiquement un instinct de survie. Était-il parti vérifier que tout était en place pour eux ? Avait-il été _appelé_ ? Tout était possible. Tout, sauf la fuite solo. Ces satanés restes de loyauté gryffondorienne, greffés au corps, refusaient catégoriquement de le laisser sérieusement envisager l'option « chacun pour soi », et, en l'occurrence, « plier-bagage-sans-la-fouine ». Foutue répartition ! Finalement, le Choixpeau avait peut-être eu du nez de lui proposer Serpentard...

Le survivant ferma les paupières contre le tissu de l'oreiller, effaré par sa propre bêtise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? murmura-t-il.

Penser au Choixpeau dans ces conditions... Merlin, soit la folie le guettait, soit il manquait vraiment de sommeil. Les deux, peut-être. Un soupir las s'évacua par ses narines.

Soudain, un bruit léger le fit se raidir d'alerte. Dans le silence cauchemardesque de la demeure des Malfoy, entendre le moindre remuement ne laissait rien présager de bon. Les prunelles vertes du survivant glissèrent lentement jusqu'à la double-porte couverte de moulures. Il l'accrocha facilement du regard. S'il repliait un peu la tête contre sa poitrine, en position fœtale, elle entrait frontalement dans son champ de vision, immanquable. Quiconque entrerait ici serait automatiquement repéré.

Là, dans le rai du faible clair de lune inintelligible, la poignée ronde, ornée d'armoiries précieuses allongées sur un lit de feuilles d'or, bougeait dans son logement. On aurait dit que, de l'autre côté, un être tentait de la manier avec autant de discrétion possible. Qui que cela fut, il ne voulait clairement pas risquer de le réveiller.

Tout en ne quittant pas le panneau des yeux, Harry ramena lentement son bras droit sous le polochon du lit. La baguette de Macnair, que Drago lui avait confiée plus tôt, y était dissimulée. Sa main se referma dessus. Continuant néanmoins à donner le change de son endormissement, le survivant campa ses muscles, se préparant à bondir aussitôt que nécessaire. Il régulait juste le flux de sa respiration au minimum quand le battant s'ouvrit enfin.

Une chevelure argentée apparut dans le polygone de lumière blafarde, et Harry se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant l'allure du fils Malfoy. Sous l'effet du jeu d'ombres, son visage creusé paraissait déformé, mobile sous l'effet de la peur qui devait courir en permanence sur sa peau comme un essaim de fourmis. Le blanc, impossible à trouver parmi les kilomètres de nuées noires, se reflétait dans ses iris avec une drôle de pénombre. Le dessin des carreaux se projetait sur sa peau grise sous la forme de traits sombres et ondulés, le faisant paraître comme derrière les barreaux d'une prison.

Alors qu'il observait l'étendue de son domaine de malheur, l'héritier des Malfoy écarta le pan de sa veste noire et sembla fouiller une des poches intérieures, du côté droit de sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes, il en retira une fiole opaque. Le goulot débloqué, Drago bascula sa tête en arrière. Sa pomme d'Adam roula contre la peau de son cou au passage de sa courte gorgée. Cette dernière avalée, le blond serra la mâchoire sous l'effet visible d'une brûlure. De là où il se trouvait, même Harry crut percevoir quelques effluves d'alcool, probablement du Whisky Pur Feu qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des décennies, en ayant bien eu le temps de fermenter, pour frapper l'esprit de l'homme là où cela faisait mal.

Une fois son échappatoire virtuelle rangée dans la poche de sa veste, Drago se retourna et commença à s'avancer vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Il s'immobilisa en repérant le mouvement de sa main sous le polochon. La pointe de la baguette de Macnair jouait, elle aussi, avec les reflets de la pièce, et trahissait son éveil. Trahi, Harry redressa la tête de l'oreiller pour le fixer. Vu sous cet angle, le fils Malfoy ne paraissait plus apeuré, mais, tout comme lui, à la limite de la panique, aux prises avec une agitation inhabituelle.

\- Tu ne dors plus ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix rapide.

Le survivant secoua la tête, confirmant le propos. Mais le blond l'avait à peine regardé acquiescer. Le trouble qui l'animait le faisait venir vers lui d'un pas rapide qui rappela à Harry leur sixième année, quand il déambulait dans les couloirs, toujours seul, l'esprit clairement dans un ailleurs chaotique.

\- Tant mieux, ça m'évite d'avoir à te réveiller.

Les sourcils du Sauveur se froncèrent. Il se redressa sur le bord du matelas, et commença à remettre les pieds dans ses chaussures.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon père et ses hommes vont revenir plus vite que prévu de la mission chez ma tante Andromeda. Les choses sont réglées.

\- Réglées ? répéta le brun.

\- Apparemment, ton cher Lupin attendait un enfant, c'est ça ?

\- Tonks était enceinte, oui. Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Il est né. Le loup est chez lui. Félicitations, feignit de complimenter Drago. Tu t'en réjouiras plus tard. Pour l'instant, je te ramène dans ton cachot.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu !

Drago allait et venait dans ses appartements, fouillant dans divers coins pour récupérer quelques objets visiblement primordiaux.

\- Changement de plan, génie ! cracha-t-il.

\- Et donc ? Tu vas me remettre aux fers ? Je ne suis plus ton « prisonnier personnel » ? s'amusa Harry.

Le sourire du survivant mourut aussitôt qu'il vit le prince des Serpentards revenir vers lui, la bouche cassée par la rage. D'une main puissante, il le saisit par le col et le ramena à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire, Potter ? Hein ?! Tu crois ?!

Puis, balançant deux antiques menottes sur le lit, soudées à des chaînes au diamètre impressionnant, Drago ordonna :

\- Enfile ça ! On partira des cachots juste avant que le jour ne se lève. Ils ne devraient pas être revenus d'ici là.

\- Ils ne reviennent pas directement ? s'enquit Harry en s'exécutant.

\- Mon père tient à surveiller le déroulement des choses pendant encore deux heures au moins. Ensuite, lui et ses hommes bifurqueront vers Londres, pour honorer une affaire.

\- Tu penses que ça nous laisse combien de temps, au juste ?

\- Il est deux heures trente du matin. Six heures du matin, au plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ne pas partir tout de suite, alors ? Presque quatre heures, c'est amplement suffisant pour s'occuper de sortir d'ici, non ?

\- Il faut attendre qu'ils soient partis de chez ma tante Andromeda. Si les autres en bas donnent l'alerte, ils seront moins vite arrivés depuis Londres que de chez ma tante.

Harry acquiesça. S'accroupissant à côté de la tête du lit, la tête dirigée vers le mur, il s'appliqua à relacer ses chaussures. En relevant brièvement la tête, le brun ténébreux s'immobilisa. Une pépite de lumière blanche dansait en tous sens sur le mur, courant sur le montant droit de la cheminée de marbre tout à côté. Comprenant que cet éclat ne pouvait pas sortir de nulle-part, le survivant se mit debout et se retourna.

Au milieu de la pièce, Drago scrutait un morceau de verre brisé. Un miroir, plutôt. Celui qu'il avait ramassé dans la Cabane Hurlante, le soir de la pleine lune, en quittant Poudlard pour ce manoir de l'enfer.

\- Malfoy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ?

\- Je te l'emprunte, tu permets ?

En silence, Harry surveilla les moindres mouvements de l'héritier des Malfoy. Son geste n'était pas stupide, ni même soumis aux reproches. Après tout, en s'assurant ainsi que ses ennemis n'apparaissaient pas par-dessus son épaule, il consolidait leur sécurité à tous les deux. Pour autant, le survivant n'appréciait que moyennement le fait que le blond se soit permis de fouiller dans ses possessions. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à le faire savoir.

\- Qu'as-tu fait du reste de mes affaires ?

\- Je ne risque pas de les perdre si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

\- Si tu as ce morceau de miroir, tu as aussi ma baguette. Je veux la récupérer.

\- Comme tu m'as rendu la mienne ? Bien sûr !

\- Malfoy, ni toi ni moi ne sommes en possession de baguettes qui fonctionnent correctement avec nous ! Comment comptes-tu te défendre ?

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, Potter. Je ne la rejouerai pas une seconde fois.

\- C'est peut-être notre seule chance de sortir d'ici sans trop de dégâts. Et par notre, je veux dire _ta_ seule chance. Ne compte pas sur moi pour couvrir tes fesses si la baguette de « maman » te fait défaut.

\- Tu n'oseras pas m'abandonner en arrière. Un vrai Gryffondor ne ferait pas ça, rit Drago.

\- Même si tu étais parfaitement persuadé de ce que tu avances, je te vois mal fonder tous tes espoirs là-dessus. Soit tu as la garantie que me redonner ma baguette te ferait courir un plus grand risque que de te jeter dans la fosse sans défense, soit tu sais qu'on ne risque absolument rien.

Un sursaut discret agita les épaules de Drago tandis qu'il éloignait, un peu rapidement, le miroir de son visage. Il semblait y avoir vu quelque chose que le survivant suspectait être familier. Sa surprise n'était pas assez marquée pour justifier un élément tout à fait nouveau. Cela ne voulait pas dire que ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le miroir ne le terrifiait pas. Le soubresaut des épaules prouvait amplement sa peur. En revanche, ce n'était pas digne d'un réel étonnement. Malfoy avait l'habitude.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant. En vérifiant la solidité des menottes autour de ses poignets, Drago plaça l'éclat de miroir dans sa main.

\- Garde-le sur toi dans le cachot, mais ne laisse personne le voir.

\- Je serai attaché, je ne pourrais pas le regarder, réfuta Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas pour le regarder maintenant.

\- Et donc ? Pour ma baguette ?

\- C'est ma mère qui l'a, avoua le blond. Les Mangemorts ne me font pas assez confiance pour que je puisse me permettre de garder la baguette de Saint Potter, qui en prime vit pratiquement dans mes appartements en concubinage.

Déçu, mais comprenant l'enjeu de la chose, le survivant acquiesça. Il écarta les bras pour que Drago puisse finir de l'enchaîner proprement, comme un véritable prisonnier de son manoir. Les véritables prisonnier... Comme ces moldus de l'autre cachot, auxquels le Sauveur du monde sorcier repensait soudainement avec peine et remords. Eux seraient probablement exécutés après leur départ, sans aucune chance de revenir à une vie normale, de sortir de cet Enfer...

La voix de Drago le sortit à nouveau de sa réflexion.

\- On attend le petit matin. À cinq heures, avant le lever du jour, les gardes se relaient.

\- J'en étais sûr, sourit doucement Harry. Le voilà, le moment où tu sais qu'on ne risquera rien.

 _\- Pratiquement_ rien, rectifia le fils Malfoy. Et _là,_ on pliera bagage.

En assénant les derniers mots, Drago replongea ses mains dans la doublure de sa veste et en ressortit la fiole de Whisky Pur Feu. Après un déclic, le goulot se souleva.

\- Pour te donner un peu de courage, souffla le blond sa propre haleine chargée.

En souriant d'amusement, Harry attrapa volontiers la gourde et en versa une rasade corrosive dans le fond de son gosier en défiant le prince des Serpentards du regard, au bruit des chaînes qui cliquetaient autour de ses poignets alourdis et déjà meurtris. Il toussa une paire de fois avant de rendre la fiole au fils Malfoy. Son bec claqua sur l'amertume de ce breuvage qui n'était définitivement pas du Whisky Pur Feu du dernier âge. Plutôt du premier... Près de devenir minéral.

Le brun s'était à peine remis de la brûlure qu'un bandeau de velours le rendait aveugle.

\- Je te ramène. On se voit dans un peu moins de trois heures, Potter.

\- C'est un rendez-vous, Malfoy.

\- Ferme-la et marche.

* * *

En plein cœur d'une superbe journée ensoleillée, il ne devait pas exister, au sein du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, plus lugubre endroit que les cachots, exception faite de la Chambre des Secrets. Les effluves perpétuelles des salles de Potion donnaient l'impression qu'un immense dragon ronflait de sa respiration chaude dans les boyaux des sous-sols. Les portes des réserves, interdites aux élèves, murmuraient de grattements, suite aux passages des excursions de rats aussi larges que les rondins de bois. La présence du lac, écrasant la roche de tout son poids sur une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus des têtes, se faisait sentir de tout son poids. L'humidité malsaine et un faux-froid constant conféraient une odeur de renfermé sulfurée à l'atmosphère du lieu. Pour un sorcier d'origine moldue, la senteur s'assimilait presque avec les nuances chlorées des bains publics. Voisin de tout cela, le dortoir abandonné des Serpentards ne faisait rien pour arranger l'empreinte sinistre que laissait le souvenir de ces lieux dans l'esprit des visiteurs.

De jour, ces entrailles de la vieille bâtisse n'étaient que peu engageantes par avance. À près d'une heure du matin, en plein cœur d'une nuit glaciale de printemps, face à la solitude qu'exigeaient les circonstances, Hermione confirmait : ce n'était guère mieux. Étudiante de septième année, la jeune femme n'avait visité, de toutes ses années, que le repaire de l'ignoble Severus Rogue. La Chambre des Secrets lui restait un mystère total. Lorsque Harry et Ron s'étaient aventurés dans les canalisations des toilettes de Mimi, avec Lockhart, pour défier le serpent géant de Jédusor, elle-même était encore pétrifiée d'avoir croisé son regard dans un miroir. Pourtant, alors qu'elle dépassait la demi-heure d'attente au sein des cachots, la née moldue se surprenait à se demander si, en fin de compte, une nuit en compagnie de la carcasse faisandée du Basilic n'aurait pas mieux valu que cette tension interminable.

Nerveuse, Hermione tapait doucement du pied, pour ne produire aucun son, avant de s'occuper à quelques pas avortés rapidement. Leur résonance contre les murs ne l'engageait pas à continuer. Sa tête ne cessait de tourner en tous sens, autant pour surveiller chaque recoin de l'endroit que pour tenter de réveiller le courage qui s'endormait en elle. Selon l'horloge du retourneur de temps, suspendu autour de son cou, Ron avait largement dépassé le délai fixé. « Vingt minutes, grand maximum ! », avait-il dit. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure, et la première heure du nouveau jour calendaire était presque totalement écoulée. Si à vingt-et-une heure trente, ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver devant la salle de bains des Préfets, ils l'étaient encore moins désormais. Traîner dans les parages auraient du être hors de question. Pourtant, elle était bien là, les bras croisés un peu plus fortement que nécessaire, crispée, à attendre que quelque chose bouge d'un côté ou de l'autre du couloir.

Alors que rien n'avait changé d'un pouce, Hermione subit de plein fouet un pic d'agacement. Ses bras se levèrent au ciel. Au milieu de ses orbites, ses yeux roulèrent plusieurs fois de suite. Un flot d'injures invoquant le nom de Merlin lui échappa dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

Ce ne fut qu'après une autre bonne poignée de minutes, une heure du matin ayant définitivement sonné, que l'écho d'un pas régulier et rapide lui parvint de la jonction principale, descendant des étages supérieurs. Un espoir naquit chez la jeune femme. Il fut bien éphémère car, en une seconde, elle se sentit obligée de rejoindre un renfoncement minuscule du couloir, en courant sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne provoquer aucun bruit. Cette façon de marcher, l'écho, la résonance, tout lui indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas des souliers abîmés de Ron, ni de ses semelles grinçantes incapable de claquer aussi fort que des talons, comme le son lui parvenait.

Baguette en main, Hermione attendit fébrilement l'apparition du responsable, en collant presque son œil au recoin du renfoncement, pour apercevoir le carrefour, au début du couloir, près d'une centaine de mètres plus haut. La silhouette incriminée apparut bientôt. Le rythme de ses pas se fit plus précis, tranchant, à mesure de son approche. En reconnaissant la cape vaporeuse et murmurante qui l'encadrait, régulièrement caressée par les lueurs de sa baguette noire effilée illuminée du sort _Lumos,_ la née moldue trembla avec force. Elle retint un soupir de désespoir et ravala le sanglot nerveux qui la prenait brutalement. Rogue. Il ne manquait plus que cela !

La jeune femme cessa son inspection et se redressa dans sa cachette de fortune. Dents serrées, corps allongé à l'extrême, dents serrées... Tout son corps n'était plus que tension, et son esprit vain espoir de se fondre dans le mur tel un fantôme immatériel. Rogue connaissait ses cachots par cœur. La présence d'un intrus, le coin fut-il aussi sombre et inintéressant que celui-ci, ne lui échapperait pas.

En fait, Hermione ne pouvait plus que prier. Prier que Ron ne revienne pas de la tour des Gryffondors juste à ce moment précis. Prier qu'après tous ses efforts, si ce n'était carrément pas lui qui envoyait Rogue la chercher après s'être fait surprendre aux étages supérieurs, son petit-ami ne tombe pas nez à nez avec le directeur. Cela aucune discrétion, même similaire à celle du cadet des Weasley, lorsque la situation le nécessitait vraiment, ne pouvait le rattraper. Alors, la sorcière surdouée en invoquait intimement Merlin, qu'il ait su se dissimuler dans un centimètre carré d'ombre, comme il le faisait si bien, en attendant que Rogue ne passe. À moins qu'il ne leur reste une dernière solution...

Prenant une voix aussi basse que possible, Hermione se mit à murmurer avec toute la conviction du monde.

\- Peeves, Peeves !

Tout à coup, une forme vaporeuse surgit devant la née moldue. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne laisse échapper un cri strident et, le temps de reprendre son souffle coupé, la jeune femme écrasa une main contre sa bouche. Le cœur battant, soutenant le regard infernal de l'esprit-frappeur, elle désigna le couloir d'un signe de tête. Semblant voir à travers les murs, Peeves comprit instantanément de quoi il s'agissait. Malgré tout, il ne daigna pas broncher et se contenta de la fixer. Son sourire macabre s'élargit sadiquement.

\- Ça va coûter cher, fit-il en ricanant. Il vaudrait mieux y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras. On te donnera tout ce que tu voudras, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je ne parle pas de paiement. Ton petit-ami est de l'autre côté du couloir, il guette l'ermite dans le dos depuis tout à l'heure. C'est l'un ou l'autre, ricana Peeves. Qui est le mieux placé pour trouver des indices dans cette salle ? Toi ou lui ?

\- Juste, s'impatienta-t-elle, désespérée. Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie.

\- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors...

Sans préavis, l'esprit-frappeur recula dans la pierre. Hermione tenta à nouveau de sortir la tête de sa cachette. Rogue était toujours là, plus proche que jamais. Il venait presque sur elle, encore un peu... Encore un peu...

Soudain, un claquement tonitruant retentit à l'autre bout du couloir. On aurait plutôt dit une course affolée. Quelqu'un ayant décidé de prendre ses jambes à son cou avec peu de discrétion, après avoir refermé une porte en coup de vent.

Le directeur brandit sa baguette en faisant volte-face. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, la jeune femme ne broncha pas d'un cil. Après des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, et durant lesquelles Rogue remonta progressivement le couloir dans l'autre sens, le maître des potions disparut au niveau du carrefour. Toujours aussi imprévisible, Peeves choisit cet instant pour se manifester. Il acquiesça simplement, en ajoutant un fier sourire malsain qui signifiait « mission accomplie ». Mais, loin d'être rassurée, Hermione guettait le couloir, oreille tendue, en pensant déceler, d'une minute à l'autre, une altercation verbale entre Rogue et Ron.

Hermione faillit hurler quand elle sentit une main lui saisir violemment le visage, lui barrant ainsi bouche et nez.

\- Chut, Hermione. C'est moi, Ron. C'est moi.

Les paupières de la née moldue se scellèrent avec force, et une larme d'effroi roula même sur la grande main du cadet des Weasley.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien, c'est moi. J'ai fait le tour pour éviter Rogue.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il l'eut libérée de sa paume.

Oubliant un instant toute précaution, elle l'enlaça de soulagement. Il accepta volontiers son affection, mais brisa rapidement leur étreinte.

\- Rogue doit avoir un moyen de surveiller le château depuis son bureau. Il faut rentrer là-dedans le plus vite possible.

\- Peeves est...

Un raclement de pierres coupa brusquement la parole à Hermione. Elle jaugea son petit-ami, tout aussi surprise que lui. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le mur. Un pan entier de pierres s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la pierre, en créant un passage.

\- C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à Ron. C'est l'entrée ?

\- Oui, allez viens !

Sans perdre une seconde, les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans le chemin créé au milieu de la roche. Le passage ne tarda pas à se refermer derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir avec une brutalité qui les fit tous deux sursauter. Du plat de la main, Ron tâta le mur et découvrit une poignée de porte glaciale, lisse, probablement en argent.

\- On est bien dedans, confirma-t-il. On est dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Pour sortir, tirez simplement sur la poignée, retentit la voix lugubre de Peeves au-dessus d'eux. Maintenant, je veux mon paiement.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le cadet des Weasley ôta la bandoulière du sac de toile enroulé autour de sa taille, et déposa celui-ci sur le sol, devant lui.

\- Tout ce qu'il me reste d'explosifs des farces et attrapes de mes frères, comme promis.

\- Merci, Peeves, déclara Hermione.

L'esprit-frappeur s'inclina magistralement. Puis, réalisant un superbe saut dans le vide, attrapa sa récompense et, par un prodige incompréhensible, disparut à travers le plafond de la salle commune des Serpentards, son butin en main. Voilà, ils étaient seuls. Seuls avec les souvenirs des filles et des fils de Mangemorts.

* * *

Le troisième _Reducto_ combiné des deux baguettes d'Hannah et de Neville avait fait le charme. Le cadenas oxydé, qui maintenait toutes les chaînes autour du grimoire, avait cédé sans ambiguïté, éclatant en des milliers de petits morceaux à l'aspect de granite noir entamé par la rouille.

Malgré leur réussite flamboyante, les deux Préfets n'avaient retiré aucune joie de leur geste, mais une profonde interrogation qui leur avait dévissé le crâne. Pour tout dire, alors qu'ils avaient prévu de reculer de plusieurs pas une fois les pages libérées, par crainte qu'un maléfice quelconque ne s'en échappe, les deux sorciers n'avaient pas bronché d'un pouce. Le besoin de la fuite ne s'était jamais fait ressentir. Parce qu'ils avaient compris. Dès l'instant où le cadenas avait volé en éclats, ils avaient su que c'était bien trop facile pour être une coïncidence.

Des grimoires dangereux, la Réserve de Poudlard en comptait des dizaines. Ils étaient tous bannis, barricadés dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, sous haute surveillance magique. Et, lorsque des chaînes comme celles-là se retrouvaient autour de l'une de ces malédictions de papier, elles étaient nécessairement ensorcelées. Des sortilèges de base ne pouvaient pas avoir raison d'elles. Les livres eux-mêmes comportaient une alarme : un cri, en continu, qui ne s'interrompait plus qu'une fois que les coupables avaient été arrêtés.

Ce manuscrit aurait donc dû leur opposer une résistance farouche, insurmontable. Le voir céder si facilement ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. La véracité de leurs hypothèses leur avait sauté au visage comme un jet de vitriol. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Tout était planifié.

Neville en avait désormais retiré la certitude : il était censé trouver ce manuscrit, le libérer et le consulter. Les morceaux de chaînes eux-mêmes formaient une preuve irréfutable. Certains fragments comportaient deux sortes d'entailles, celles causées par le sortilège de destruction, qui avait pulvérisé les maillons en morceaux irréguliers, semblables à une écorce d'arbre. Quant aux autres, ils se retrouvaient taillés nets de quelques centimètres, lisses comme le cœur du bois, probablement à cause d'une lame affûtée. On avait fragilisé les protections matérielles, et juste celles-ci. Car, en ce qui concernait la magie, ce grimoire n'en recelait plus une seule trace. Le livre, qui avait manifesté son mécontentement d'être touché par le professeur Rogue, durant la matinée, en grondant de façon sinistre, était victime d'un affreux mutisme, plus parlant que des révélations de vive voix.

De toute évidence, le professeur Rogue, ou tout autre sorcier à l'origine de cette manigance, souhaitait clairement que Neville parcourt ces pages avec attention. Puisque c'était là le but recherché, ni lui ni Hannah ne s'étaient privés le moins du monde. Ils avaient tourné les feuilles, les unes après les autres, avec la plus grande précaution du monde, chacune jetant sur eux une appréhension encore plus immense que la précédente.

Le contenu du grimoire retraçait plus ou moins dans son intégralité le cours sur les Horcruxes du directeur de l'école. Le féru de botanique avait néanmoins pris le soin d'en expliquer l'essentiel à sa camarade de Poufsouffle, la plongeant un peu plus profondément dans un abîme d'effroi après chaque point. Mais Hannah avait tenu bon, tant et si bien, que les prémices du petit matin avaient commencé à poindre dehors, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, coupés du monde comme ils l'étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Sa volonté et son courage avaient insufflé suffisamment de sentiments similaires au Préfet-en-Chef, pour lui permettre de maintenir, lui aussi, une résistance digne de ce nom.

Régulièrement, cependant, l'un et l'autre se scrutaient, à la recherche d'un signe d'abandon ou de malaise insurmontable. Et, inévitablement, la question fatidique finissait toujours par revenir dans leurs bouches, de la même façon que Neville l'énonça, alors qu'il ne se doutait pas que, dehors, le jour préparait son apparition imminente.

\- Hannah, je réitère ma proposition : si tu veux partir et ne te rappeler de rien, je suis prêt à le faire. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

La Préfète de sixième année ferma les paupières, atteinte par la gravité de la situation autant que par la fatigue de la nuit blanche d'horreur.

\- Tu ne peux pas porter ça tout seul.

\- J'y arriverai si c'est ce que tu veux.

Hannah secoua la tête en rouvrant les yeux. Ses prunelles brunes s'ancrèrent dans celles, bleues, de Neville.

\- Pour comprendre ce qu'il y a là-dedans, théoriquement parlant, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est clair. Mais, un truc pareil... Si tu ne peux en parler à personne, ça a de quoi rendre fou.

\- Même, je refuse de t'obliger à te noyer là-dedans.

\- Et toi, alors ?

Assise à même le sol, ses jambes ramenées sous elle, la jeune femme se redressa maladroitement, lui conférant une posture cassée. Son visage était blanc d'inquiétude.

\- Qui va te sortir la tête hors de l'eau si tu te plonges là-dedans tout seul ? Spécialement, si tu refuses d'en parler à Luna.

\- Je ne veux pas la mêler à ça. Personne ne devrait l'être, pas même toi.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? Je n'irai nulle-part.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te mêler à tout ça, se reprocha le féru de botanique. Les risques que je te fais courir.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Neville.

L'affirmation de la Préfète de Poufsouffle fit disparaître tout l'oxygène des poumons de son ami de septième année. Il en venait à ne pas croire ses sens, son intelligence, en songeant que quelque chose avait dysfonctionné dans sa perception d'une syllabe pour une autre, ou dans l'association d'une sémantique erronée à un mot.

Comprenant son trouble, Hannah insista une fois supplémentaire sur son propos.

\- Tu m'as bien comprise. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ces charognards ont tué ma mère de sang-froid. Mon père n'est plus qu'une épave. Je suis fille unique. Si je venais à disparaître, je ne manquerais sûrement pas à grand monde.

\- C'est faux, balbutia Neville. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça, Hannah.

\- Tant mieux si tu arrives à le croire, ce n'est pas mon cas. Laisse-moi me le prouver. Si cette chose devient trop difficile à encaisser, je te le ferai savoir.

Bouche bée, le Préfet-en-Chef ne put qu'obéir lorsque la sorcière de sixième année l'enjoignit à reprendre l'exploration des pages. Il attrapa, résigné, la feuille suivante qui, avec les années et une bonne dose de moisissure orangée, s'était presque confondue avec celle qui prenait sa suite. Précautionneux, Neville plaça le grimoire sur ses genoux et entreprit de les séparer en triturant le coin inférieur de la pointe de ses ongles. Dans ce mouvement de soulèvement, la tranche de cuir s'élargit, ramenant les pages supérieures, de chaque côté, un peu plus près du centre, et découvrant ainsi les plus reculées du volume. Alors que le féru de botanique avait réussi à infiltrer son ongle entre les deux pages collées, Hannah l'arrêta.

\- Neville, regarde les dernières pages.

Confus, le Préfet-en-Chef stoppa tout mouvement. La blonde lui retira l'ouvrage des mains, pour le déposer, en équilibre, sur son genou droit et le gauche de Neville. Ignorant l'ordre des chapitres qu'ils suivaient jusqu'à présent, elle se rendit aux derniers feuillets, toujours laissés vierges dans ces antiques grimoires. Là, les tâches de moisissure orange auraient pu s'en donner à cœur joie, si seulement cette écriture nerveuse, tracée à l'encre noire, n'avait pas limité son terrain de jeu.

Les premiers termes inscrits, en haut de la page, firent trembler les doigts, ainsi que les lèvres, de la sorcière de Poufsouffle.

« _Un morceau d'âme ? N'importe quelle âme ?_ _La sienne_ _? Comment l'obtenir ? Procédure ? …_

 _Tuer. Tuer quelqu'un sépare l'âme en deux morceaux. Combien de morceaux possibles ?_ »

La suite de ce prélude glaçant n'était que séries de calculs complexes, de tableaux, de runes et d'écritures barbares. Recettes de potions non répertoriées, confection de sorts de magie noire, maniement d'objets, référence à la pierre philosophale, décomposition de l'âme... Les détails étaient tous plus ahurissants les uns que les autres, et confièrent la nausée à Hannah. Le dernier terme eut raison de ses nerfs.

« _7\. 7 morceaux._ » Sept morceaux d'âme équivalait à sept meurtres

Révulsée, la blonde arracha pratiquement le livre de leurs mains et le jeta à même le sol, devant eux. La vie avait déserté son corps. Il lui semblait avoir perdu sa propre âme à parcourir ainsi ces pages maudites qui rendaient, somme toute, le véritable contenu de l'ouvrage bien innocent, récréatif presque. Une horreur récréative... La pensée la fit grelotter.

À ses côtés, Neville n'en menait pas plus large. Pourtant, une étrange fascination se saisissait presque de lui. Du bout des doigts, il osa effleurer ce chiffre maudit. La façon dont le papier s'enfonçait sous ses doigts montrait que cette réponse avait été le fruit d'un délire de... Il ne pouvait même plus évoquer ce nom dans son esprit. _Il_ avait gravé, plus que tracé ce « 7 » dans la page. En passant ses doigts sous la feuille de cauchemar, le Préfet-en-Chef se sentit envahit d'une curiosité étrange. Le texte ne semblait pas s'arrêter là. En transparence, il apercevait d'autres lignes, plus serrées... D'une autre écriture... N'y tenant plus, il se rendit à la page suivante.

Hannah, le regard définitivement détourné, se rapprocha de lui en entendant son murmure.

\- Rogue. C'est l'écriture de Rogue.

Sous la paume de Neville, de minces lignes, presque inconsistantes à vue d'œil, se serraient sur la dernière page recouverte du grimoire de malheur. Ces surprises, dignes de cauchemars, ne semblaient plus en finir et Hannah se sentait défaillir. Elle ne voulait plus savoir. Elle ne voulait plus.

Pourtant, les yeux écarquillés du féru de botanique la forcèrent à poser la question, au bord de la panique. Et, en une seconde, son ignorance se transforma en gouffre de terreur. Elle ne voulait plus savoir, mais elle en avait besoin.

\- Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Neville ?

 _\- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième fois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. »_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une prophétie ?

\- Oui, mais... Attends, il y a une suite...

Rapprochant son visage de la page, le Préfet-en-Chef prit connaissance des dernières lignes en bas de la page.

\- « _Un titre n'est qu'un titre. Un rôle, un rôle. Soumis aux mêmes règles que tous les autres. Et, n'oubliez pas, si vous désirez remonter sa piste, que la magie noire..._ »

Neville tourna l'ultime feuille.

\- « _Laisse des traces._ »

Sous le choc, les deux Préfets échangèrent un regard sans autre émotion que la terreur, pure et dure, celle-là. Ils demeurèrent immobile pendant une poignée de secondes, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Hannah ne pose son regard sur le morceau de miroir brisé dépassant de la robe de sorcier de Neville.

Ce dernier acquiesça en comprenant ses intentions.

Lentement, la sorcière de Poufsouffle s'empara de la matière glacée et, toujours tremblante, porta le miroir à la hauteur de son regard. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux, en prenant une large inspiration censée la relaxer. Cela fait, ses cils courts battirent de nouveau et ses iris reprirent contact avec son reflet, bien déterminés à y apercevoir quelque chose. Sauf qu'elle ne découvrit même pas son visage dans la réflexion de la pièce va-et-vient...

Un hurlement strident lui échappa tandis qu'elle rejetait le morceau de verre au loin, se jetant instinctivement sur Neville pour l'obliger à se mettre à terre.

\- La mort ! L'éclair de la mort ! hurla-t-elle.

Au même instant, une lueur d'un vert funeste emplissait l'éclat de verre et fusait dans la Salle sur Demande. Aveuglé, le féru de botanique se coucha en travers d'Hannah, l'écrasant de tout son poids, face contre terre.

* * *

La salle commune et les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient, à peu de choses près, les mêmes que ceux de la tour de Gryffondor, exception faite de la vue disponible à travers les vitraux quasiment opaques de la maison des vert et argent : le lac et son immensité sous-marine.

En se rendant compte de ce détail qui lui avait échappé, cinq ans plus tôt, Ron en retirait un amusement significatif. Ces fils à papa qui prétendaient être si différents d'eux, se racontant probablement des histoires d'horreur à dormir debout sur les dortoirs des Gryffondors pour bercer leurs nuits de doux cauchemars... Se doutaient-ils un seul instant de cela ? Non, certainement pas.

En fouillant absolument tous les recoins de cette antre abandonnée, lui et Hermione avaient trouvé de l'insolite, tel qu'un sextant d'astronomie oublié sur un coin de bureau d'un sixième année, de l'attendrissant, comme des charmes de bonne fortune sous forme de liens enroulés autour des têtes de lit à baldaquins, tout comme du typique, concrétisés par des grandes ratures sur les portraits des autres fondateurs de Poudlard dans un volume d' _Histoire de la Magie_. Quant au reste et à ce qu'ils recherchaient réellement en venant ici, ils faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, en ne perdant pas espoir.

Hermione surveillait régulièrement l'heure sur le cadran de son retourneur de temps, l'avertissant à chaque fois du compte encore à leur disposition pour achever leur exploration. Ils venaient de redescendre dans la salle commune, en bas des dortoirs, quand la sorcière surdouée annonça :

\- Quatre heures quarante-cinq minutes. Il faut qu'on soit partis dans une heure, au plus tard.

\- Il ne nous reste plus que cette pièce, la rassura Ron. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

\- Je sais. On dirait que tout est encore dans son jus, et pourtant... Je mettrai ma main au feu que tout a été nettoyé de fond en comble. Histoire d'effacer les traces.

Accablée par le constat que Ron, également, avait eu cette infâme impression, Hermione déglutit tristement et reprit la balade de sa baguette illuminée sur les murs. Pour se distraire de sa propre frustration, le cadet des Weasley entreprit d'observer les fournitures de la salle commune. Avec le jour approchant, les eaux du lac se clarifiaient et projetaient une lueur d'un vert vaseux pâlot dans les lieux, largement suffisant pour y voir sans baguette. Malgré tout, aucun d'eux ne voulait renoncer à ce moyen, au cas où.

L'âtre de l'immense cheminée, semblable à celle de leur propre dortoir, était résolument éteint, ne dispensant aucune lumière dans la pièce. À travers les vitres « opaques », l'eau du lac, par réverbération de la lune, dispensait la seule clarté des environs, à travers un filtre vert vaseux, parcouru de bleu nuit. Les murs richement ornés, par-dessus leur peinture verte, ne satisfaisaient plus l'ego de personne depuis des mois. Sur les différentes tables basses de haute fabrique, probablement fournies par les familles de Sang-Pur au fil des siècles, des éditions de la Gazette du sorcier s'animaient en vain, à coup de flashs et de slogans mouvants. Curieux, Ron contourna le grand sofa en cuir noir et s'y installa pour commencer à écarter les divers numéros empilés là.

\- Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, vas-y, répondit la sorcière surdouée en feuilletant un vieux livre de poche abandonné là.

Une subite hésitation s'abattit sur le cadet des Weasley, l'empêchant de formuler la moindre parole pendant un long moment. Lorsque Hermione se retourna vers lui, pour l'inciter à continuer, Ron fit même semblant d'être aspiré par la lecture d'une des Gazettes trouvées sur la table basse, pour masquer son trouble. Malgré tout, les paroles finirent par lui échapper.

\- Tu sais... Je pense que ce cours, celui du professeur Rogue, n'aura pas été une totale perte de temps pour nous... Pas le concernant. Ni même à propos des Serpentards, ou de ce qui pourrait nous intéresser maintenant. Mais... C'est à propos d'Harry. Non pas qu'il ne nous intéresse plus...

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- J'ai eu une idée, tout à l'heure... Mais... Cette idée... Elle m'a fait peur, Hermione.

Piquée d'étonnement par l'aveu inattendu de son petit-ami, la née moldue stoppa instantanément sa fouille des divers recoins opposés à l'âtre où il se trouvait. L'air concerné, elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Peur ? À quoi as-tu pensé ?

\- Je ne peux même pas le formuler... Ce... Ce serait... effrayant.

\- Je doute qu'il soit mort, Ron. Si c'est ce que...

\- Il ne peut pas mourir, la détrompa le roux.

\- Je sais qu'on a besoin de lui. Moi aussi je le ressens comme ça, Ron. Mais si jamais cela venait à être le cas, il faudrait bien qu'on se...

\- Non. Tu ne m'as pas compris. Harry ne _peut pas_ mourir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à comprendre où son petit-ami voulait en venir, et cela l'effrayait effectivement, d'une peur glacée qui ne disait pas son nom. Ne voulant pas affronter le dos du cadet des Weasley pour la suite, elle contourna le sofa à son tour et s'assit sur la table basse, par-dessus les journaux éparpillés là.

Après une pause qui sembla s'éterniser, Ron reprit.

\- Une personne normale ne peut pas résister à autant de choses sans en récupérer des séquelles. George s'est mangé un sortilège, regarde son oreille. Bill est devenu un loup, des mois après, mais quand même. Même Dumbledore a été emporté par une de ces merdes.

\- Dumbledore a été assassiné. Harry est capable de résister à beaucoup de choses. Il a eu énormément de chance.

\- Ce n'est plus de la chance, Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a jamais pensé. Je ne te croirais pas.

Honteuse, la née moldue baissa la tête, les pupilles soudainement recouvertes de larmes. Ses dents mâchouillaient distraitement sa lèvre du bras, en y arrachant des peaux sanguinolentes. D'une voix tremblante, Hermione avoua. C'était un soir, dans la forêt de Dean, alors que Ron avait disparu des radars, qu'elle lui en avait parlé... De cette chose, sans en dire le nom... Mais qu'Harry avait compris instantanément.

\- Il ne m'a pas écoutée, dit-elle. Il ne m'a pas crue.

\- Il ne t'a pas crue, ou... Il a fait semblant de ne pas te croire ? insista Ron.

La jeune femme releva la tête. L'échange de regard s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que la réponse ne sorte enfin de sa bouche.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai eu raison de lui en parler. Ou de le penser.

\- Mais ça ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu en es persuadée ?

\- Si un animal le peut... Un humain... ne doit pas pouvoir être épargné non plus.

Hermione n'acheva pas son constat, dévastée par les larmes qui lui mangeaient les joues.

Après un long moment de silence durant lequel les deux sorciers encaissèrent la monstruosité de leur déduction, Ron décida de tirer le constat lui-même, à voix haute.

\- Donc, on est d'accord. Harry ne peut pas mourir. Mais...

Même lui fut incapable de terminer.

Sans relever, la sorcière surdouée se releva brusquement, faisant pleuvoir une succession de numéros de la Gazette sur les pieds de Ron.

Amusé par le titre qu'il lisait sur sa chaussure, son petit-ami attrapa le premier journal de la pile, et en clama le titre à voix haute, d'une caricature singée.

\- « _Le Ministère en pleine perdition ! Catastrophe ! Le Ministre de la Magie Pius Thicknesse, parvenu au pouvoir le 1 août, remet sa démission surprenante après seulement six mois d'un brillant exercice à sa tête. Qui pour le remplacer ?_ ». Non, mais tu entends ça ? « _Un brillant exercice_ » ? On voit bien que c'est la Gazette du régime.

\- Ron...

Sa baguette devant lui, pour éclairer sa lecture, le roux redressa la tête, intrigué par le ton de la voix de la née moldue. Entre les mains de cette dernière se trouvait un magazine plus que surprenant.

\- Le Chicaneur ? s'interloqua Ron en se relevant. Quel genre de Serpentard lirait le Chicaneur ?

Au milieu de la page, un trait de crayon, fortement appuyé, entourait un article concernant, lui aussi, la reconstruction du Ministère après le départ de Pius, placé par les Mangemorts. Il était de la main de Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna, visiblement confiant quant à la sécurité de sa fille et de son journal. Il s'était abstenu de pareils propos depuis l'enlèvement de celle-ci, uniquement pour reprendre de plus belle, une fois l'annonce de Potterveille confirmée.

\- « _Depuis l'annonce de Potterveille, c'est la débandade au Ministère, et que souhaiter de mieux ? Les prétendus politiciens corrompus qui refusaient d'admettre la bêtise de leur idéal de sang purifié, en ayant eux-même du sang-mêlé dans les veines, - sang qui est souillé de celui de milliers d'innocents à ce jour -, ont déserté suite à la défaite de leur gourou. Qu'ils ne se réjouissent pas trop vite, une chambre tous frais payés les attend déjà à Azkaban, qu'on se le dise ! Enfin, si jamais on parvient à les retrouver un jour, car la question reste seulement de savoir ce qui se passe réellement du côté de ces gens-là... Car d'eux, on est sans nouvelles. Mais encore, il n'y a que les lâches pour trouver pareille cachette qui les fasse disparaître de la surface du globe, sans l'aide de personne !_ ».

Profondément interloqué par ce passage, qui avait visiblement occupé l'esprit d'au moins une personne en ces lieux, Ron dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Paupières fermées, il tentait de retracer l'article dans son crâne, d'en comprendre l'intérêt pour un Serpentard, fils de Mangemort...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? finit-il par s'agacer. Pourquoi un fils ou une fille de Mangemort lirait ce genre d'article ? Le Chicaneur est connu pour ne pas mâcher ses mots vis-à-vis du Ministère. Il ne corrobore pas la propagande de la Gazette, quel que soit le Ministre au pouvoir. Aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ne pourrait lire ce truc.

\- Sauf s'ils ne comprenaient pas.

\- S'ils ne comprenaient pas quoi ?

\- Ron, ils cherchaient la vérité. C'est la raison de la présence de ce magazine ici. Ils collectaient des preuves, réalisa Hermione.

\- Mais des preuves de quoi ?

\- Que le signal allait bientôt venir.

Ne voyant que cette explication, la jeune femme redressa la tête des pages plastifiées du magazine, laissant à Ron le loisir de se plonger dedans. Un détail pouvait bien leur avoir échappé. Rien qu'un détail...

Ils ne purent en savoir davantage, car, lorsque Hermione releva les yeux, il lui semblait que le jour avait explosé de l'autre côté des vitres.

\- Hermione ! cria Ron.

La jeune femme détourna brutalement le regard en hurlant, Ron l'agressant de ses bras trop forts pour la jeter au sol. Les eaux du lacs étaient vertes. Vert Avada Kedavra.

* * *

Lorsque la porte des cachots du manoir Malfoy s'ouvrit à nouveau, en haut des escaliers courant le long du mur, Harry en aurait presque laissé échapper un soupir de résignation, d'abord. Il était l'heure. La marche-arrière n'était plus possible. Plus à ce point d'avancement.

De la même façon, son soupir en était également un de soulagement. Drago venait enfin le chercher, après trois heures dans cette portion d'égout infernal, où les souvenirs de torture et l'écho fantôme des cris du petit garçon moldu, remontaient en lui comme des relents d'urine à ses narines. Le survivant n'avait pas pu les éviter, ni s'en débarrasser, quoi qu'il fasse. Alors il s'était cramponné, aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au propre. Ses mains rougies d'effort s'étaient désarticulées de leur position normale pour se frayer un chemin entre les maillons, et y demeurer, avec le besoin chevillé au corps de garder un contact, quel qu'il soit, avec la réalité.

En se plantant devant lui, Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le survivant avait les paupières closes. Des plis bien marqués s'étendaient autour de ses tempes, de son menton et se prolongeaient jusque sur son front. La vision était loin d'être plaisante et éveillait même un fond de compassion chez le prince des Serpentards. Le croyant endormi dans une sorte de nouveau cauchemar, il se composa une voix chuchotante pour le réveiller.

\- Potter ? C'est...

\- Je ne dors pas.

Le survivant dévoila au fils Malfoy ses iris verts, tourmentés de spectres indescriptibles mais que son geôlier n'aurait envié pour rien au monde. Rien que le fait de les découvrir, nageant au milieu de cet océan de verdure inquiétante, Drago ressentit le besoin d'enserrer son avant-bras gauche. Sa marque palpitait déjà.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Harry. Tu as mal ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la captivité du Sauveur, Drago, en s'affairant à le libérer de ses chaînes, admit la vérité, dans un souffle.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu peux arriver à croire que je vais bien dans cet endroit, c'est qu'il te manque une case, Potter.

\- Justement, commença Harry.

\- Justement, quoi ? demanda Drago en reposant la dernière menotte au sol.

\- Ces otages moldus... Ils sont toujours là ?

\- Non, répondit Drago.

Les deux sorciers se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Harry se frottait distraitement les poignets en observant le visage de son geôlier et complice d'évasion. Il n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles. La rage ne tarda pas à enlaidir les traits du blond.

\- Tu me mens, affirma Harry.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Potter ?!

\- C'est un enfer sur terre. Ils sont là pour servir un plan malsain dont ils ne connaissent rien. Ils ne sont responsables de rien, et tu voudrais les laisser ici ? Quoi, après tout ça, tu voudrais encore offrir un défouloir à... Tu-Sais-Qui ?!

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a plus d'otages moldus ici !

Estimant la discussion terminée, le prince des Serpentards se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier. Il venait de sortir la baguette de sa mère. Au bout de quelques pas, pourtant, le blond se retourna. Ceux de Potter ne résonnaient pas dans son dos et l'agacement le saisissait par tous les côtés.

\- Potter... Je te jure que tu as intérêt à te remuer. On se tire d'ici.

\- Pas sans eux.

Furieux, l'héritier des Malfoy se précipita vers le survivant et l'attrapa, sans réfléchir, par le col, le soulevant pratiquement de terre. Pour le coincer, il le plaqua contre un des murs.

\- Il. N'y. A. Pas. D'otages. Moldus. Dans. Cet. Endroit ! Tu comprends, ça ?!

\- Tu vas m'étrangler une nouvelle fois, Malfoy ? Une nouvelle pulsion à assouvir ?

\- Tu as l'air de tellement tenir à te faire réduire en cendres ! Peut-être que je devrais finir le travail, cette fois ?! Peut-être qu'une fois ta race de Gryffondor asphyxiée, tu comprendras enfin ce qu'est l'instinct de survie ?!

\- En me préoccupant du sort de ces gens, j'ai l'impression de moins _lui_ ressembler, tu comprends ça ?! Non, bien sûr !

La prise de Drago s'allégea sensiblement sous l'effet de l'aveu du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il la sentait donc, cette ressemblance troublante.

\- C'est la seule chose qui me démarque de _lui._ Et ne me dis pas qu'une vie sacrifiée maintenant en sauvera des milliers plus tard. Je ne te croirai pas.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, un faux-rire naquit de sa gorge, guttural et presque effrayant.

\- Mais ça, tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? Alors je vais utiliser un langage que tu ne peux que comprendre...

Le survivant se pencha vers Drago, en collant presque son front au sien.

\- Soit on libère ces otages pour les emmener avec nous, et on se surveille mutuellement les arrières, soit tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, et tu pourras manger les pissenlits de ton domaine par la racine dès le lever du jour.

Vaincu malgré lui, Drago relâcha totalement sa prise. Les pieds du survivant claquèrent contre le sol de béton répugnant et il se rajusta, pour la forme, sous le regard médusé du blond.

\- Si tu tiens tant à aller vérifier par toi-même. Mais je t'avertis, c'est du suicide, Potter.

\- Si tu veux voir les choses sous un autre angle, dis-toi que tu pourras te servir d'eux comme de boucliers si on te vise, cracha Harry.

\- Autrement dit, je n'aurais que ton corps pour me protéger. Mais puisque tu es persuadé que je mens, alors vas-y ! vas ! Risque ta peau ! Tu n'as qu'à suivre le couloir et descendre les escaliers.

\- Oh ! Non ! Tu vas venir avec moi.

Les deux sorciers se défièrent du regard durant un long moment. Finalement, le nez de Drago se fronça de colère et une moue résignée lui fit tomber les traits. N'ayant plus le choix, il prit la tête de la marche, Harry sur les talons. Avant de sortir du cachot protecteur, le blond lui lança un œil haineux. Puis, ils plongèrent dans la fosse.

Sous les directives silencieuses de l'enfant des lieux, ils se faufilèrent le long des murs, les rasant de leurs corps, franchissant calmement chaque fenêtre surdimensionnée du couloir dallé de noir et blanc. D'après le paysage que le survivant apercevait à chaque fois, ils se situaient à l'opposée de l'entrée, sur l'arrière du domaine. Les cachots s'étendaient sous terre, à l'infini, comme toute maison de Sang-Pur qui se respectait, dans un endroit où l'on préférait les ignorer, sans les voir ni entendre les cris qui en émanaient. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Harry en était venu à se dire.

Ce boyau du manoir était désert. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive jusque l'autre bout du couloir, où Drago s'immobilisa à l'angle du mur précédant les escaliers, qui s'enfonçaient dans l'infamie carcérale. Là, le blond plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, obligeant Harry à attendre une courte minute, le temps qu'il inspecte rapidement les lieux.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Macnair ait déjà été relevé, commenta-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Macnair ? Macnair ?! répéta Harry, incrédule. C'est Macnair qui garde les cachots ?

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était de la folie ! Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, grinça Drago. Tu crois que je te mens sur toute la ligne parce que je veux sauver ma peau avant tout.

\- Comment te croire quand je découvre que tu ne m'as pas dit qui gardait ces cachots !

\- Mais, franchement, Potter, qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Lui ou un autre, c'est pareil !

\- Vraiment ?!

L'héritier des Malfoy se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre la paroi.

\- Tu veux faire demi-tour ? proposa-t-il. Être raisonnable, pour une fois, dans ta vie ?

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas attendre que la relève soit faite ?

\- C'est maintenant, où tu peux dire adieu à notre chance de sortir d'ici. Avec ou sans moldus.

\- Alors, on fonce.

Affirmant son intention, Harry se détacha du mur et dépassa Malfoy en prenant le devant de la marche. Ne se préoccupant plus de lui, il s'engagea rapidement dans les escaliers sombres. Il avait su s'échapper d'ici une fois, il saura bien y arriver une deuxième fois.

Parvenu en bas des escaliers, le survivant s'immobilisa. L'obscurité, en bas, était totale et l'engloutissait parfaitement. Aucune lumière ne filtrait depuis l'extérieur, malgré les soupiraux, tant le ciel d'encre était entaché de nuées de jais. Le jour était censé être là, dehors, bientôt, mais il semblait à Harry que la nuit ne voulait pas céder le terrain. Pas même à de minuscules bouleversements dans la grisaille plus légère de la tempête.

D'un pas décidé, le brun ténébreux rasa le mur de droite, et remonta le chemin en armant sa baguette d'emprunt à chaque porte de cellule. À chaque fois, pourtant, il se détendait légèrement, changeant sa position d'attaque pour une position défensive lui permettant d'avancer. Le doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui. N'y avait-il effectivement plus aucun prisonnier en ces lieux ? Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi priver le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un bon défoulement sur quelques moldus égarés qui, en prime, avaient servi d'appât à son ennemi parfait ?

Secouant la tête, Harry arma sa baguette devant une nouvelle cellule. Il y avait encore d'autres pièces comme celles-là, et autant de possibilités de trouver une âme à sauver ici bas. Drago n'avait toujours pas décidé de le rejoindre, préférant assumer son rôle de lâche jusqu'au bout. Tant pis ! Il jouerait les héros pour deux et trouverait bien un moyen de se venger plus tard.

Ses pas ne le conduisirent cependant pas très loin. Alors qu'il se positionnait face à l'entrée de ce cachot privatif, la porte laissée grande ouverte, ses yeux accrochèrent l'uniforme de Mangemort de Macnair. Il lui faisait face, presque comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis toujours. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses traits.

 _\- Potter,_ souffla-t-il presque avec jouissance. Enfin.

\- Macnair, salua le survivant d'un ton ironique.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

\- Tu peux la récupérer, si tu me donnes les otages d'abord.

L'amusement du bourreau s'intensifia, en même temps qu'il effaçait le sourire collé à ses traits prétentieux.

\- Les otages ? Quels otages ?

\- Les moldus. Qu'en avez-vous fait, bande de salopards ?

\- Il n'y a aucun moldu ici. Il n'y en a jamais eu, d'ailleurs.

La superbe du survivant s'estompa sensiblement. Il se balança doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, en s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres, sa main tremblante sur la baguette de Macnair.

\- Le seul prisonnier ici, c'est toi, Potter. Toi et toi seul.

\- Tu me mens. Vous me mentez tous ! hurla Harry. Où sont-ils ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? Je t'ai entendu les torturer !

\- Ah ! Ça... C'est fou ce qu'un peu d'intimidation peut faire à un esprit malade, hein ?

Les paroles du bourreau accablèrent le brun ténébreux. On aurait dit qu'une massue venait de chuter sur son crâne depuis les hauteurs, l'enfonçant à pieds joints dans la terre.

Écartant les mains en signe de victoire, Macnair ne masquait pas son plaisir. Il osa même adresser un clin d'œil vicieux à son adversaire. La menace de sa propre baguette sur sa personne ne le faisait pas reculer. Bien au contraire, il commença à s'avancer vers Harry, d'un pas grandiose, sa cape de Mangemort le rendant plus que menaçant. Avec effarement, le Sauveur du monde sorcier le vit se ficher, de son propre gré, la pointe de sa propre baguette contre le torse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour te tuer. Ton ami l'hippogriffe devrait te l'avoir appris, non ?

Lentement, les doigts de Macnair se glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture du survivant. D'un coup sec, il arracha le bas de la chemise et extirpa, avec un plaisir magistral, le morceau de verre brisé qui y brillait.

\- Que dirais-tu que je te tranche la gorge, Potter ? Comme ça aurait dû arriver à ton cher volatile ? _Hm_ ?

Bondissant brusquement en arrière, Harry visa le bourreau sorcier et jeta le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 _\- Stupéfix_!

Un éclat rouge fusa de la pointe de la baguette de Macnair, en direction de son propriétaire qui, prestement, s'abaissa. Le morceau de verre chuta lourdement au sol, dans un bruit assourdissant, glissant sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Espèce de vermine. Tu vas me le payer ! Comment oses-tu retourner ma baguette contre moi !

Lorsque le bourreau se releva, son visage était déformé de furie sanglante. Il attrapa le Sauveur par le poignet et tordit tout ce qu'il trouva d'articulation. La douleur fit pousser un cri à Harry qui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Macnair. Ce dernier recula effectivement de plusieurs pas involontaires, mais en ajoutant quelques-uns supplémentaires pour reprendre une position de combat avantageuse : il avait récupéré sa baguette des mains du survivant.

Pris au piège, Harry le vit armer dans sa direction.

\- J'aurais tout le temps de te découper la tête après. Mes molosses seront ravis. Je garderai tes lunettes en trophée.

Le bourreau prit une inspiration, prêt à prononcer son sortilège, quand, soudain, ses traits se figèrent de stupeur. Une peur incommensurable lui blêmit la face.

\- Mais... Maître...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. À la première syllabe qui fusa dans son dos, il se jeta à terre.

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

Le sortilège impardonnable résonna longuement dans le vide des cachots, propre à l'écho démultiplié de cette voix lugubre qu'il avait entendue des milliers de fois dans ses cauchemars. L'effondrement de Macnair, lui, fut rapide, lourd. Seul le cliquetis de sa baguette brisée tenta de concurrencer la sentence éternelle.

Lorsque les derniers échos du sortilège moururent enfin dans les cachots, Harry, mains tremblantes, découvrit son crâne et tenta de se relever, sans se retourner. Ce ne fut qu'une fois debout qu'il se décida à affronter son destin, en faisant volte-face.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battant à tout rompre le fit hoqueter en s'arrêtant brusquement. La baguette de sureau, la première relique de la mort, était bien là, visant l'endroit où Macnair s'était effondré de sa pointe funeste. Ses inscriptions runiques, ses nœuds, ses fragments d'os... Tout y était.

En proie à une peur viscérale, le survivant recula de quelques pas. Ses lèvres tremblaient presque autant que le reste de son corps en crise, qui refusait catégoriquement de le laisser clore les paupières, rien que pour une seconde.

Car, si tout était là, il manquait quelque chose. Le visage. Le visage qui allait avec la responsabilité de cette baguette. Car, à l'autre bout de la relique, il n'y avait pas de serpent, à la peau blanche et aux yeux de sang... Mais un homme, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Un homme prénommé Drago Malfoy.

\- C'est ça, Harry, déclara le prince des Serpentards. Tu as compris.

\- Où est Voldemort ? cracha le survivant.

\- Voldemort n'est qu'un nom, Harry. Il survit à tout. Jédusor, en revanche...

S'avançant entièrement dans la cellule, Drago afficha un rictus sans pareille.

\- Jédusor est mort. _Je_ suis Lord Voldemort, désormais.

* * *

 **La voilà ! La révélation que je vous promettais depuis le début ! Le chapitre suivant contiendra la suite des événements.**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre et de me lire. En espérant que celui-ci vous a plu et bien surpris ! =)**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **M.A.D.**


	16. Voldemort

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Une grande joie de vous retrouver après ces (très) longs mois d'absence ! Plus aucune publication depuis Janvier, il faut effectivement dire que cela date. Cela dit, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, loin de là, et j'ai tenté, à mon rythme, de vous tenir informés de la progression des choses via ma fiche d'auteur. La deuxième partie d'année a été extrêmement mouvementée de mon côté, m'empêchant de publier comme je le faisais auparavant.**

 **Les vacances sont arrivées, et avec elles, la promesse d'une large plage horaire pour l'écriture. Ce chapitre marque mon retour et, j'espère, comme toujours qu'il vous plaira. Veuillez m'excuser d'éventuelles erreurs qui subsisteraient encore à certains endroits. Malgré les relectures certaines passent encore à travers les mailles du filet.**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Certaines scènes contiennent des détails qui peuvent choquer la sensibilité. Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai tenté d'édulcorer les choses et de les laisser dans la suggestion plutôt que la description, mais je rappelle plus que jamais l'utilité du rating M ici. Pour votre information, ces scènes, au nombre de deux, se trouvent dans la partie touchant à Hannah et Neville (pour la première) et dans la seconde section se déroulant au manoir Malfoy, vers le milieu du chapitre (pour la seconde). **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve à la fin ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI : Voldemort**

Tout comme la mort réduisait la vie au silence, un mot, un seul, pouvait précipiter un être dans le néant. Cette condamnation finale, pour Harry Potter, était un nom. Un nom en forme de vérité irréelle, aussi indéniable pourtant que l'éclair vert qui avait fait de Macnair une chose désarticulée, sur le sol des geôles, sans plus ni âme ni conscience. Une carcasse veinarde qui, elle, n'avait plus à endurer la folie de cette situation impossible, contrairement à lui, fichtrement vivant et condamné à pourrir debout sur ses jambes paralysées.

Au-delà des grilles de la cellule qui l'emprisonnaient au sein de ce spectacle absurde, le jour se levait enfin, à travers les soupiraux bannis qui rasaient le plafond écrasant. Les nuées s'éclaircissaient subtilement, à leur habitude, en jetant des traînées de blanc acide au milieu du noir de pétrole engluant les cieux.

Leur inutilité cruelle agaçait Harry plus que jamais : ce n'était pas cette maigre lumière qui lèverait le voile opaque, tendu entre _la_ logique et _sa_ raison, ces deux entités apparemment irréconciliables. Car, forcément, tout ceci avait un sens, une signification, une raison, un soupçon de motivation, une esquisse de plan supérieur... Il se serait même contenté d'un symbolisme flou, saisissable à force d'analyse. Mais, au moins, qu'on lui donne quelque chose de tangible ! Qu'on lui fournisse ne serait-ce qu'un indice, une bricole, presque rien, mais une existence concrète ! Merlin ne pouvait pas le laisser se noyer dans ce vide qui lui bouffait le cerveau, tel un chien enragé sur un os décharné. Sa miséricorde divine était censée accepter les doutes, les erreurs et les retours de foi des simples mortels dévoués à son culte, certainement pas les condamner comme au jour dernier, et les faire tomber dans l'abîme de l'insurmontable tant qu'ils tenaient sur leurs deux guibolles.

Mais somme toute, hormis tout cela, ce qu'il y avait encore de pire pour le survivant, c'était de détailler ce visage anguleux, non conforme au nom annoncé, et de se rendre compte que le rictus triomphant qui l'animait auparavant, avait disparu. Il s'était décomposé en une drôle d'inconsistance, aussi flagrante que celle du cadavre dans son dos. Un masque de plus par-dessus cette peau translucide...

Au fil des années, le prince des Serpentards s'était taillé tellement de facettes et de personnalités dans lesquelles s'incarner, qu'Harry soupçonnait que Drago lui-même ne devait plus être tout à fait certain de savoir ce qui lui appartenait ou non. Sa chevelure platine ? Génétique de sa famille. Son regard d'argent ? Fantaisie de la nature. Son visage creusé ? Marqué par l'angoisse des années passées. Sa chair décolorée ? Drainée par la mort qui l'environnait constamment. Ses membres frêles ? Amaigris par l'infamie magique. Sa chevalière de famille ? Bijou ridicule ne correspondant plus à la réalité de sa condition. Cette baguette légendaire et funeste ? Il ne savait pas...

Tout jusqu'à ce nom. Ce nom qui, bientôt, vint tester les lèvres du sorcier de Gryffondor, d'une rime aussi comique que dramatique.

 _\- Voldemort..._ est... _mort_ ?

La confusion lui tordait les traits. À voix haute, cette sentence résonnait étrangement dans les cachots du manoir. Elle se propageait à la vitesse d'une onde de choc dévastatrice sur la psyché des êtres, et, en particulier, de celle du survivant.

Tout contact visuel rompu avec cet inconnu se prétendant héritier des Malfoy et Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry s'agaçait de ce jeu de cinglé. La menace silencieuse du Bâton de la Mort, pointé sur sa personne, le faisait à peine flancher de crainte, mais insinuait en lui une colère sourde et inexplicable. Abasourdi par ce tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, le brun ne résista pas longtemps au malaise qui le guettait. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il s'effondra dans un bruit lourd.

Comme si elles venaient de subir un traumatisme de guillotine, ses paupières étaient paralysées en position ouverte, dévoilant la cartographie complexe de ses iris aveugles injectés de sang. Le sol de pierre, d'où se détachaient des particules de cailloux meurtrissant ses paumes, le Sauveur le percevait à peine sous ses doigts. Même le sang tiède de Macnair, qui glissait en minces filets depuis ses naseaux de bourreau bestial, éveillait à peine une sensation de chaleur en se répandant contre ses phalanges aplaties. Le regard d'un Basilic l'aurait accroché à revers, sur une surface réfléchissante, qu'il n'en aurait pas fait meilleure statue. Cette fois, cependant, le remède nécessaire ne fut pas une potion de Mandragore bouillie, mais trois autres mots insoutenables d'audace.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

Le survivant cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les rouvrir définitivement, figés de stupéfaction. Le coin muqueux d'un rouge gonflé se dévoilait presque entièrement, repassant par-dessus les cernes.

D'une lenteur exagérée, sa tête se tourna vers le blond. Ce prétentieux, cette fouine détestable, ce lâche pathologique écœurant, cette insupportable monstruosité de caprice... Avait-il réellement prononcé ces mots inconcevables ? Cela paraissait si inimaginable que leur simple écoute décrocha la mâchoire du sorcier de Gryffondor, en une gueule cassée et hideuse de rage.

\- Excuse-moi ?

La forêt sombre des prunelles tourmentées d'Harry n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle avait disparu sous la dilatation de l'iris noir, collant presque totalement aux bords de la pupille. N'ayant rien perdu de sa superbe indifférence, Drago enfonça le clou.

\- Une considération polie face à ta perte. Après tant d'années passées dans ta tête... Ça doit te faire un choc. C'était presque... un membre de la famille, non ?

Sous la considération menaçante du sorcier de Gryffondor, qui ne rimait déjà plus avec fureur ni haine, le prince des Serpentards abaissa la baguette légendaire calée entre ses bagues. Son masque de fer ne quittait plus les parois anguleuses de sa face sans émotion. Et, à travers les fentes de cette chair trop translucide pour être honnête, ses yeux gris soutenaient l'enivrement meurtrier du survivant, sans ciller, glaciales. Le Sauveur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, littéralement.

Sur le sol de cette geôle ne gisait plus cet adolescent, héroïque pour rien, qui était venu dans cet endroit de son plein gré, une semaine plus tôt, avec des envies de justice. Ce qui s'apprêtait à se lever des cachots, ce soir là, ressemblait davantage à une créature hybride, tout droit sortie des gravures démoniaques de livres retraçant l'origine mythologique du monde. Un diable, à l'œil de trou noir, véritable porte ouverte sur son réceptacle humain dépourvu d'âme.

Cette vision cauchemardesque n'eut pas le temps de frapper Drago de terreur, que ce dernier se replia sur lui-même en laissant échapper un cri. Un bruit de bois résonna contre les parois pierreuses et suintantes de magie noire. Sur le macadam de l'horreur, la « branche » de sureau roulait, emportée par l'élan de sa chute. Elle s'immobilisa à une poignée de mètres de l'héritier des Malfoy.

Ce dernier se recourbait progressivement sur lui-même en serrant les dents. Ses plaintes régulières lui entaillaient la gorge, au point de lui briser la voix. Agrippé inutilement à ses propres vêtements, les ongles prêts à creuser la chair qui se trouvait en-dessus, Drago résistait vaillamment à la morsure envenimée de sa marque maudite. Chaque fois, il s'affaissait toujours plus bas, ressemblant à un pantin cassé, malmené par ses chaînes invisibles. Pourtant, le blond parvenait à se maintenir, malgré la lave noire qui perforait son avant-bras gauche en lui gondolant la peau. Et, plus le survivant se redressait, plus il s'aplatissait en couinant de douleur, comme tirant sa révérence en signe de soumission.

Totalement redressé, le corps distendu d'hystérie noire, Harry considéra avec une étrange délectation l'être minable se tordant bravement de douleur sous ses yeux. De temps à autre, dans une apnée, victorieuse éphémère de la brûlure indescriptible, l'éclat mercure du regard de Drago reparaissait dans son champ de vision. Là, sans plus produire le moindre souffle, le prince des Serpentards le dévisageait avec terreur.

Puis, haletant désespérément dès que ses poumons atteignaient leur limite, l'héritier des Malfoy se repliait de nouveau autour de son bras gauche. Des sons aigus traversaient ses larmes incontrôlables, avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre contenance et recommencer, une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Seulement, il y eut cette fois de trop. Cette fois où, sentant que les forces l'abandonnaient, Drago se résigna à tenter le tout pour le tout. Rendu inconséquent par la torture, il dirigea ses prunelles argentées vers la droite du cachot, embrassant la ligne abandonnée de la baguette de sureau. Le mouvement était si évident que le brun ténébreux sembla, à son tour, se souvenir de la présence de cette relique légendaire. Cela fait, son attention se reporta sur l'héritier des Malfoy. Des veines violacées soulevaient sa peau diaphane de ruisseaux tumultueux affluant tous à la marque.

Malgré sa souffrance, Harry le vit combattre l'affaiblissement et, d'un coup vif, bondir sur la baguette. Mais, coupé dans son élan par une vague déchirante, le blond s'affala à plat ventre, en s'éraflant salement toute partie de peau découverte. Les doigts tendus au maximum, comme les pattes d'une araignée hyperactive, ne changèrent rien à son échec.

Avec une lenteur de torture, le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'approcha de l'arme et, marquant même une courte pause, la ramassa par le manche. Drago, à la limite de la convulsion, retint un sanglot et se jeta sur le dos. Les lèvres ensanglantées par les morsures, il recula, à l'aide de ses pieds, jusqu'à ce que son crâne se loge contre les barreaux de la cellule. Alors que le sorcier de Gryffondor portait la relique à hauteur de son regard, le blond sentit sa brûlure reculer progressivement.

Durant un court instant, Harry ignora la détresse de son ennemi d'enfance pour considérer l'envergure de la première relique de la Mort avec une fascination mêlée de stupeur. La plus puissante baguette au monde... Un frisson bien réel lui souleva les épaules et l'obligea à fermer brièvement les paupières. C'était bien elle. Elle, qui avait appartenu à tant de sorciers aux noms les plus horribles, aux réputations les plus sulfureuses, aux ambitions les plus dévastatrices... Elle, en qui Voldemort avait placé tous ses espoirs pour le réduire en cendres... Et lui, lui, qui était toujours là, malgré le fait que rien de tout cela ne fusse possible, dans n'importe quel univers parallèle, sous n'importe quel alignement des astres.

Un rire nerveux et faible avorta son observation méticuleuse des nœuds gonflant la longueur du sureau. Décontenancé, le Sauveur du monde sorcier se tourna vers la silhouette épuisée de Drago. Des soubresauts amusés secouaient son être encore habité par de vifs lancements douloureux. Seule sa marque maudite battait encore, comme un lambeau de muscle découpé et laissé à l'air libre.

\- Magnifique, hein ? articula-t-il dans un souffle difficile.

S'humectant les lèvres du bout de la langue, Harry le jaugea avec méfiance.

\- Oh, je sais, murmura encore l'héritier des Malfoy. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas, cette puissance qui remonte dans le poignet... Crois-tu que ce serait le cas, si ce n'était pas la vraie ? L'authentique baguette de sureau ? Parce que, c'est ce que tu te demandes. Hein, Potter ? Est-ce... _la_ vraie baguette ? La _première_ relique de la mort ?

Le flot lent des paroles du blond accélérait, paradoxalement, le pouls du survivant, l'esprit rempli par le doute. Son menton grelottait de tension. Et même ses mains, moites, ne restaient pas en place sur le manche incrusté d'os.

\- Allez, Potter. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, au fond.

Redressant brutalement le crâne, sans se souvenir de l'avoir abaissé vers la longueur de l'arme légendaire, Harry sentit sa nuque craquer. Longtemps, il tergiversa silencieusement avec sa conscience, ne lâchant pas cet ignoble lâche du regard, avant de décider que ce dernier n'aurait pas le plaisir de son jeu.

Laissant le loisir au blond de se recaler contre les barreaux, sa main droite manipula la relique avec plus de fermeté.

\- À ta place, je ne ferais pas cela.

\- On a peur, Malfoy ?

\- Tu aimerais bien.

Le Serpentard jouait-il réellement avec lui ? Espérait-il, en le défiant ainsi, semer le trouble dans son esprit ? L'empêcher de riposter ? Après tout, l'héritier des Malfoy était en position de faiblesse : pris au piège dans son propre cachot, des barreaux à toutes les issues, une faiblesse incommensurable dans les membres, et aucune baguette pour se défendre. Tout correspondait. Pourtant, Harry ne l'avalait pas. Ce numéro ne rimait à rien. Loin de frémir de terreur, Drago ne semblait pas se traumatiser de le voir en possession de cette puissance inégalable. Bien au contraire, on aurait dit qu'une drôle de certitude émanait de lui, comme s'il connaissait déjà la vérité, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui allait se produire. Ce drôle de sourire narquois, collé au coin de ses lèvres, en était le premier indice. Et Merlin brûlait-il de le voir vider son sac, quitte à utiliser des moyens extrêmes pour le faire parler...

\- Tu meurs d'envie de savoir, affirma Drago.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent sensiblement.

\- Elle ne t'obéira pas, Potter. Pas à toi. Pas quand _Lui_ a déjà essayé. Et, soyons réalistes... Tu vois le résultat ?

Le doute creusa les traits du survivant et, soudain, sans prévenir, la texture unique du bois incrusté d'ossements, contre sa paume, l'effraya déraisonnablement. Un élan, qu'il contrôla de peu, lui souffla même de lâcher la relique sur le champ. Au lieu de cela, le sorcier de Gryffondor en entreprit un examen plus approfondi. Elle était parfaite, en tous points. Aucune fissure, aucune usure, pas même une seule trace d'utilisation, comme si la fabrication datait de la veille plutôt que de huit siècles. Et, face à lui, ce garçon essayait de lui faire croire que Voldemort, l'un des plus dangereux mages noirs de ce millénaire, n'avait pas réussi à lancer un impardonnable ? Un sort qui faisait partie de sa routine quotidienne depuis des années ?

Si cela n'était pas le mensonge le plus culotté du siècle, Harry en aurait donné sa main à bouffer aux hippogriffes. Saisi brutalement par la certitude, le sorcier de Gryffondor brandit rapidement la relique, sans plus aucune hésitation, dans la direction du blond.

\- Ne lance rien de trop regrettable pour toi, avertit ce dernier entre ses dents serrées.

\- Ferme-là.

\- Harry... Je te préviens une dernière fois...

 _\- Ferme-là !_

Le reste se déroula à une vitesse impossible pour l'œil humain. Armant parfaitement bien la baguette de sureau, le Sauveur du monde sorcier prit une large inspiration et, effectuant le signe du poignet, prononça son incantation d'une voix froide.

 _\- Endoloris._

Il ne sut pas si son sort avait atteint Drago. Alors que des picotements insupportables remontaient depuis son poignet, un phénomène invisible le rendit totalement aveugle, et le sol percuta son corps avec la force d'un tsunami d'acier. La rasade d'aiguilles qui maltraitaient son être, comme autant de lances le clouant contre la pierre, accoururent à son cœur et, le vide annihila le manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Le château de sorcellerie Poudlard n'avait pas encore été délivré, par le petit jour, du carcan impénétrable de la nuit qui s'accrochait encore à ses murs. Les pavés des étages emprisonnaient les pas des marcheurs en leur cœur, comme un miroir découvert aspirait l'âme du mort, au nez et à la barbe de ses veilleurs.

Depuis l'extérieur, la vieille institution ne paraissait effectivement qu'une large silhouette endormie, paisible, que l'aube ne tarderait pas à réchauffer, à commencer par les toits d'ardoise et les flèches de fer noir. La nature, qui n'est jamais sans surprise, avait même décidé de se vanter d'un spectacle éphémère d'une superbe vanité : un éblouissant reflet vert pastel avait semblé émaner du grand lac du domaine et se projeter jusque sur les hauteurs de la construction pendant quelques irréelles secondes, telle une aurore boréale ayant couru les terres plutôt que les cieux. Un paysage de rêve, propice à la contemplation admirative.

Les entrailles de Poudlard, elles, étaient cependant loin d'être aussi sereines qu'un scénario de lever du jour enchanteur. Une rumeur de stupeur, passant de tableau en tableau et d'étage en étage, enflait sûrement et rapidement vers une panique générale picturale : pendant un instant, le lac était devenu vert. Vert pastel ? Vert éblouissant ? Non, bien plus : _vert de mort_...

Le premier cri émana d'une paysanne à l'habit de laitière, dans un tableau de l'après Renaissance suspendu au milieu du vertigineux hall des escaliers mobiles. Puis, le son se propagea à l'ensemble de la cage, prise d'effroi.

Une épaisse fumée noirée, aussi véloce qu'un vif d'or, venait d'émerger à toute bringue depuis les profondeurs des cachots, ébralant quelques toiles au passage de son souffle apocalyptique. Après quelques vrilles au milieu des escaliers mobiles, elle disparut d'un claquement de doigts en s'engouffrant sous l'une des immenses arches qui desservaient le deuxième étage de l'école, par l'aile de la tour du directeur. Là, dans l'obscurité des torchères encore éteintes, les volutes opaques s'écrasèrent brutalement contre le sol, uniquement pour y glisser en rouleaux d'écume brumeuse à la suite de deux jambes noires, qui se reformèrent bientôt en un corps entier engoncé dans un costume de deuil perpétuel. Sa cape, pas encore tout à fait matérialisée, dans son dos percé par la fumée obscure, Severus Rogue dégaina sa baguette d'un geste précis. Il la dirigea vers l'entrée de son bureau et annonça son mot de passe personnel avec urgence, d'une voix grave et quasiment inaudible :

 _\- Sempiternus artemisia !_

La gargouille monstrueuse, à tête d'aigle, qui en gardait l'entrée de toute son envergure de bronze, se mit aussitôt en mouvement. Sitôt qu'elle eut déployé ses ailes écrasantes et eut presque entièrement tourné le dos au couloir, les marches apparurent dans son sillage, la suivant docilement dans son ascension spiralée. Elle eut réalisé la correspondance avec l'étage du bureau du directeur avant même que celui-ci eut gravi le premier échelon de l'escalier.

Des éclats de voix parvenaient à Severus de tous les côtés. Soupirs, cris, pleurs, hurlements, fracas, beuglements : la panique générale s'était emparée des tableaux. Bientôt, cette agitation se propagerait, tel le fléau d'une maladie contaminant les couloirs. Les différents sujets des peintures alarmeraient la galerie. Élèves, professeurs, Préfets... Chaque petit dormeur tombé à bas de son lit se chargerait d'extirper ses semblables de leurs draps. La foule ne tarderait pas à se presser aux portes de son bureau et venir quémander des directives à appliquer. Cette certitude donna au maître des potions l'immédiate sensation d'être coursé par une meute de chiens enragés. Le sang froid s'évaporait de son être par l'ensemble des pores de sa peau, causant l'agrandissement net de ses enjambées.

Poudlard n'était pas en danger immédiat. En fait, la question ne se posait même pas selon lui. L'éclair vert qui avait déchiré l'aube n'était que le résultat d'une série de fâcheuses coïncidences. Pour tout dire, même la soudaine agitation des compères de Potter, qu'une dangereuse fantaisie avait amené à fouiner du côté du dortoir abandonné des Serpentards, suscitait davantage son inquiétude que la présence de cet éclat vert sur les terres écossaises.

« _Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ » « _Qu'était-ce ?_ » « _Le château est-il attaqué ?_ »

Le directeur de l'école savait que, tôt ou tard, il devrait fournir une réponse à ces questions qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui poser. Il lui faudrait trouver une parade, une version officielle à offrir à tout demandeur. La réponse, bien sûr, Severus la connaissait déjà, et il était bien le seul à la détenir. Cependant, son contenu restait inavouable, trop compromettant pour sa personne...

Avec une position aussi délicate que la sienne, le maître des potions se devait de conserver des yeux absolument partout, n'aurait-ce été que pour surveiller ses propres arrières. Hériter du poste de directeur lui avait offert le surplomb nécessaire à l'observation des troupes instables de Poudlard, étudiants comme personnels. L'intimidation était, jusqu'alors, ce qui prévenait les révoltes encombrantes ayant tenté de s'élever entre les rangs. Les participations régulières aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix l'informaient des actions de la résistance. L'occasion parfaite pour contrecarrer décisions et mouvements qui empiéteraient d'un peu trop près sur les territoires qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas explorer. La place de choix qui lui était réservée parmi les hauts placés de la caste des Mangemorts maintenait grands ouverts tous ses accès au mage noir ainsi qu'à ses partisans, plus ou moins honnêtes. Et, même évaporés dans la nature, Harry Potter et ses partenaires de crimes restaient dans son radar grâce à une série de dispositifs indétectables. Sa toile était parfaite. Mais malheureusement pas à l'épreuve des aléas de l'ironie...

Il avait fallu qu'un insecte ridicule vienne le narguer, renverser la domination totale que le directeur exerçait sur ses filets. Un grain de sable venu se loger dans les rouages de sa mécanique : Potter et ses éternels partenaires de crime étaient revenus.

La hâte désordonnée de l'Ordre à fourrer Potter et ses compères dans un Poudlard Express, direction Poudlard, avait tout compliqué. Le survivant n'avait rien à faire entre les murs de la vieille institution. Sa place n'était pas là, à mariner dans des réflexions stériles, victime de coups de sang imprévisibles. D'ailleurs, même le sorcier de Gryffondor en personne l'avait deviné. Un début de rébellion avait même émergé dans son crâne de Sauveur. Severus avait eu bon espoir de le voir prendre les devants, se rebeller. Au lieu de quoi, la rage de cet adolescent éploré était retombée comme un soufflet, l'ancrant dans d'ennuyeux schémas d'immobilismes. Pendant des semaines, quant il aurait dû chercher une échappatoire digne de ce nom, Potter s'était réduit à une simple fonction de vigie, observant les mouvements de la population de l'école.

Mais, fort heureusement, il semblait bel et bien demeurer une goutte ou deux de sang de Gryffondor dans les veines de ce spécimen, et le lion en cage avait sauté sur la première occasion d'arracher la tête de son dresseur... Cette nuit du 28 mars, le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'était échappé de sa prison en suivant les traces de nul autre que le directeur de cette dernière, Severus lui-même. La chance y avait énormément joué, bien sûr. Le machiavélisme délicieux des amours adolescentes avait fait le travail à sa place, lui qui cherchait depuis tout ce temps un moyen efficace de faire perdre toute attache à Potter au sein du château. Il ne manquait plus qu'un minuscule coup de pouce. Et, en cela, bien que l'agent double ne l'aurait jamais admis, les accomplissements des Maraudeurs s'étaient montrés d'un soutien sans faille, en permettant au sorcier de Gryffondor de filer par le passage du Saule Cogneur en suivant le double de son professeur, confectionné par un puissant charme de Retourneur de temps.

Une aubaine que Potter ait décidé de s'installer provisoirement dans la Cabane Hurlante, là où Severus avait placé le plus précieux de ses miroirs à double sens, en prévision d'un pareil dénouement. Et, là encore, le dernier membre existant des Maraudeurs n'avait fait que l'aider, malgré lui.

En éclatant la glace, durant son combat contre le premier fils Weasley, hors de contrôle à la pleine lune, Lupin avait créé une infinité de possibilités de surveillance dont même le directeur n'aurait pas pu rêver dans ses songes les plus fous. Sous ses yeux pour le moins ravis, Potter avait eu la brillante idée d'en ramasser un tesson, en guise d'arme blanche, avant de s'enfuir définitivement à travers champs, permettant de le suivre à la trace. L'empoté de Londubat avait également mérité une mention spéciale, pour une fois, en se joignant à la bagarre et, en prime, de s'y rendre utile. Inspiré, le féru de botanique avait jeté de dépit un de ses propres morceaux dans le lac noir, avant de se rendre compte de la qualité magique de l'objet et de conserver l'autre éclat en le prenant pour une glace à ennemis. Son geste dévoilait une entrée en plein cœur de la tête pensante des troupes de l'école. Sans même que Severus n'ait eu à intervenir, les deux sorciers de Gryffondor avaient nettoyé une partie de la pagaille créée par ce hasard chronophage, ne lui laissant que l'occasion de passer derrière eux. Le chemin emprunté avait été légèrement plus long et sinueux que prévu, mais le point d'arrivée n'en avait pas été altéré. Que demander de plus ?

Le miroir partiellement reconstitué et déplacé dans un endroit connu de lui seul, le tesson bienheureux égaré au fond du lac impossible à atteindre... Tout cela arrangeait ses affaires. Même réduit en morceaux, le miroir gardait ses qualités magiques, pour ne pas souligner leur démultiplication. Savamment utilisé, il permettait au maître des potions de voir sans être vu. Chaque éclat le projetait dans la réalité de son détenteur : Potter en cavale puis prisonnier du manoir Malfoy, Londubat en pleine introspection quant à la marche à suivre. Mais, ce miroir était particulier... Bien plus particulier que les autres. Il possédait un jumeau et formait avec lui un passage, à la manière d'une armoire à disparaître. Ainsi, là où se trouvait son semblable, l'on pouvait également se projeter dans l'ensemble de ces réalités démultipliées, sans plus se limiter à une simple utilité de communication intraçable, son utilisation principale depuis le début de l'année. Et ce passage menait tout droit à la clef de voûte de cette guerre silencieuse qui ne tarderait pas à exploser au grand jour... Le manoir Malfoy.

Tout était parfait. Les événements se déroulaient enfin comme prévus. Mais, naturellement, les victoires ne pouvaient jamais être aussi faciles. Et cela, Severus venait de se le faire douloureusement rappeler par cet éclair funeste surgi au milieu de la nuit, le plus mauvais présage avant le Sinistros. Car, c'était bien cela. Rien d'autre n'expliquait ce phénomène plus impressionnant que léthal apparu à Poudlard...

Dans l'un des univers reflétés par les tessons, un _Avada Kedavra_ avait peut-être réduit à néant tout un pan de la structure de sa toile de génie. Cette certitude que Severus était le seul à détenir paraissait encore pire que la simple crainte d'une menace imminente sur le château, comme tous les autres résidents ignorants le croiraient. Ce constat jetait un trouble insoutenable sur le directeur de l'école qui plongeait alors dans la même boucle d'interrogations stériles que la population de l'école : Qu'était-il réellement arrivé, en effet ? Quel événement avait abouti à cette issue funeste ? Qui avait jeté l'impardonnable ? Et le plus important de tout : qui en avait été la cible ?

Les tripes retournées par les prémices acides de la panique, Severus s'empressa de gravir les premières marches de l'escalier à colimaçons, deux à deux. Il était parvenu à un peu plus de la moitié de l'ascension quand une sensation reconnaissable entre milles lui souffla d'accélérer la cadence avant la survenue de la crise. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Une douleur de torture lui transperça le bras gauche et le fit s'affaisser durement sur les marches en lui arrachant un râle. Sa main droite vola instantanément à son poignet gauche, et l'enserra de toutes ses forces, tandis que son corps entier se cassait de souffrance contre la pierre froide. Pendant un instant, l'homme à l'allure de corbeau aplatit son front pâle contre leur revêtement rèche, à la recherche de fraîcheur pour ses traits déformés par la torture. Ses dents, quant à elles, grinçaient sans discontinuer, bien décidées à ne laisser échapper aucun son.

Cédant petit à petit à la panique, le directeur de l'école s'assit et défit difficilement les boutons de manche de ses doigts en convulsion. Lorsque tous eurent rendu les armes, Severus releva violemment le tissu jusqu'au niveau du coude. Ses billes de jais, bien qu'embrumées par les vertiges, s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Une expression de pure terreur prit possession des traits de l'homme corbeau.

Le flux des veines violacées était perceptible à l'oeil nu sous la peau diaphane. Tous les vaisseaux convergeaient vers sa marque des Ténèbres. La tête de mort était presque totalement annihilée par le noir de ses propres orifices. Le serpent s'enroulait autour d'elle en une vague folle qui lui soulevait le bras comme une onde de choc insoutenable faite de venin corrosif. Severus n'avait rien vu de tel depuis... Trois ans. Trois courtes années, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à la vie après l'incantation du cimetière de Little Hangleton, à l'issue du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Non. Cela ne se pouvait pas...

Le cœur du maître des potions manqua plusieurs battements avant de reprendre de plus belle. Des frissons brutaux transpercèrent son épiderme, comme un milliard d'aiguilles jetées depuis l'intérieur de son être. Sa tête se révulsa une nouvelle fois dans un gémissement plaintif. La tétanie rigide gagnait l'ensemble de son corps, l'empêchant peu à peu de reprendre sa respiration. La panique l'avait envahi à son tour et prenait possession de son esprit, y multipliant les peurs plus folles les unes que les autres.

\- Merlin, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Les yeux se déversant presque hors des orbites commençant à se décolorer, Severus s'obligea à fermer les paupières et à cesser de haleter à la recherche d'un air introuvable. Tâchant d'oublier l'affolement des tableaux, au dehors, qui s'éclatait contre ses tympans, le maître des potions se plongea dans une bulle limitée à la conscience de son propre corps. Toujours en maîtrsant sa respiration de plus en plus drastiquement, au point de sentir les parois des poumons s'écraser dans sa cage thoracique, l'homme corbeau commença par exclure toute sensation parasite. Phalange par phalange, il entreprit de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il remonta ainsi, de bas en haut, se servant de chaque côte, de chaque vertèbre, de chaque cervicale de son squelette comme de points de repère à franchir. Bientôt, le sorcier exclut de sa conscience muscles et organes, qu'importe la douleur infligée sans discontinuer. Quelques à-coups de son souffle firent reculer sa progression de quelques tortueux millimètres qui piquaient alors comme un supplice de fer blanc. Pourtant, Severus parvint à tenir bon, son esprit se renforçant en ne se considérant plus que lui seul et en se verrouillant totalement. Une parfaite procédure d'occlumencie. Plus rien ni personne ne pourrait pénétrer son esprit, pas même la douleur qui lui arrachait toujours le bras gauche.

Il inspira lourdement deux à trois fois pour évacuer, enfin, la sensation de suffocation de son organisme. Ce faisant, le directeur de l'école riva son regard d'encre injecté de sang sur sa baguette, échouée sur la marche voisinne. Il l'attrapa difficilement. Puis, d'un coup dans l'air, il força l'escalier à se replier sur lui-même et à le remonter obligatoirement jusqu'à l'étage de son bureau.

Parvenu à ce dernier, Severus profita de l'élan pour se relever. Les marches disparurent sous les dalles du palier dans un claquement, laissant un axe central cruellement vide dans le dos du professeur. L'épaule droite presque déboîtée de sa silhouette de détraqueur lui servait d'appui contre le mur arrondi. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête en reprenant le dessus de sa condition pitoyable, son visage était d'un laiteux verdâtre couvert de perles de sueur. La bouche cassée en une hideuse grimace complétait son allure de vieil homme exténué. Ce fut en titubant qu'il franchit la lourde double-porte de son bureau de directeur. Les battants se refermèrent à sa suite, annihilant enfin la rumeur de panique des couloirs de l'école.

Pour autant, le calme ne régnait pas davantage dans cette parcelle du château. Sitôt les exclamations des tableaux de la bâtisse éteintes, Severus sentit sa face se défaire plus encore. La tour entière sifflait dramatiquement. Détecteurs de magie noire, scrutoscopes, métronome du danger, mouvements perpétuels... Tous s'agitaient, sans exception, dans un concert de vents et de percussions disharmonieux. Les prunelles de jais s'emplirent des oscillements frénétiques des billes noires, du balancement dramatique des tiges de fer, et des éclats blancs courant sur l'ensemble des murs de la pièce. L'immense cadran lunaire, au centre de cette dernière, paraissait plus impressionnant que jamais, lugubre.

 _\- Non_ , murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sous l'effet de cette vision terrifiante, le maître des potions se propulsa plus qu'il ne se détacha du mur. Courant, il se précipita dans le fond de la tour déserte, au-delà des quelques marches surplombant le cadran lunaire de fer noir. Là, il enflamma le combustible résidant dans l'âtre de sa cheminette personnelle. Sans lâcher sa baguette, Severus enfouit sa main dans un récipient en fer noir disposé sur la cheminée et jeta une pleine poignée de poudre dans les flammes. S'agenouillant près de ces dernières, il effectua son appel.

\- Manoir Malfoy, domaine du Wiltshire.

Les iris sombres inspectèrent les flammes ocres, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, de plus en plus rapidement. Le vert, typique de la liaison par cheminette, n'apparaissait pas. Écartant un pan de sa longue cape sinistre, Rogue répéta son geste et balança une nouvelle poignée de poudre dans l'âtre. Mais rien n'y fit. Les braises conservaient leur éclat doré. Se laissant de nouveau aller à un mouvement d'angoisse prononcée, le directeur de Poudlard posa sa baguette sur le rebord de marbre glacé et recommença son opération, cette fois, en précisant davantage sa demande.

\- Narcissa Malfoy, manoir du Wiltshire.

Cependant, même cette tentative fut vaine. Personne ne lui répondait, laissant un âtre parfaitement ordinaire lui assécher les yeux de ses effluves bouillantes.

Furieux et désemparé, Severus sentit à nouveau son contrôle lui échapper, en même temps que son souffle. Il tourna le dos à l'âtre, tête basse, un muscle juste en-dessous de la joue tremblant de rage. Le grognement qui testa sa gorge demeura emprisonné, contrairement au geste incontrôlé de sa baguette vers le feu et qui, dans une puissante vague de magie pure, y fendit brusquement les braises rougeâtres. Ces dernières déversèrent alors une lueur incandescente d'incendie et de fumée noire dans le conduit d'évacuation. La puissance du phénomène fut telle que les flammes vinrent presque lécher les pieds du maître des potions avant de s'atténuer en colonnes de cendres. L'onde de choc avait réduit au silence l'ensemble des détecteurs magiques de la pièce, ne laissant que les derniers crépitements des charbons pour fond sonore.

Devant ce spectacle affligeant, l'homme corbeau soupira en grimaçant presque de dégoût.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler, mon cher Severus ?

Empruntant les marches qui encadraient la sculpture de fer noir et descendaient au bureau de bois verni, l'aigre professeur darda un regard perçant vers les portraits des défunts directeurs du château. Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans cette tour, cette frise d'archives picturales demeurait d'un noir d'encre. Les chaires précieuses, les guéridons de rédaction et autres tables de travail étaient désertés par leurs figures en pigments d'acrylique. Tous, sauf un, qui persistait à lui tenir compagnie envers et contre tout.

Penché sur l'un des accoudoirs de sa chaire à motifs lunaires et épiques, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore le transcendait de ses pupilles pétillantes. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ce fantôme se tenait, dans la façon dont il s'exprimait même... Comme s'il n'était pas qu'une simple créature de papier investie de souvenirs, mais bien un être de chair et de sang capable de réflexion. Comme si, au fond, sa vieille tête ridée faite de pigments blancs contenait toujours plus de science que la sienne où battaient des veines enragées.

Les traits durs et fermés, Severus ne faiblit pas sous ce regard acide qui le trouait en toutes parts. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur la figure du feu Dumbledore.

\- Vous semblez bien contrarié, mon ami.

\- Un parfait euphémisme, professeur, siffla le maître des potions sans se contraindre à feindre l'admiration.

\- Allons Severus, ne me méprisez pas.

La créature de pigments se pencha encore plus vers son successeur. L'illusion de sa vie était si parfaite que l'impression que donnait son immense barbe de bientôt poindre hors de la toile ne manqua pas de frapper Severus.

\- Nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en est, n'est-ce pas ? reprit feu Dumbledore.

\- N'avez-vous pas d'autres portraits à occuper ? Qui sieraient mieux à votre personne, peut-être ?

\- Évidemment, évidemment, répéta le portait pour lui-même sur un ton d'évidence que lui seul était en mesure de comprendre totalement. Il ne me reste plus que cela à faire, de toute façon, c'est bien entendu, mon cher Severus ? s'amusa le précédent directeur en une question rhétorique.

L'ignorant, le maître des potions se borna à lui énoncer ses directives en soulevant un sourcil dédaigneux à l'égard de la peinture.

\- Dîtes aux professeurs de confiner tout le monde dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je m'occuperai du reste. Comme toujours.

Feu Albus Dumbledore reçut l'ordre sans piper mot. Acquiesçant, il se leva de sa chaire picturale pour disparaître par l'un des côtés doré du cadre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les iris sombres de Severus fixèrent le fond ornemental du tableau d'où cette vie illusoire s'était retirée. Au bas des moulures recouvertes de feuilles d'or, un écriteau s'inscrustait dans la matière et était gravé comme suit : « _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore – Directeur de 1956 à 1997_ ». Un soupir tendu s'évacua par ses narines serrées.

L'aigre professeur se détourna du portrait avec un calme apparent d'une neutralité sans égal. Gravissant les marches une énième fois, il rejoignit la cheminette en train de refroidir. L'avant-bras appuyé contre la partie supérieure du marbre, la tête reposant contre son poignet, il s'abîma dans la contemplation des charbons en décomposition poussiéreuse, sans réellement les voir, tout à ses pensées. On ne pouvait pas faire plus mort que cela. Plus aucun doute n'était permis. L'éclair vert provenait bien du manoir Malfoy. Le fait que Narcissa n'essayait pas de le recontacter par les voies habituelles le confirmait amplement.

Par quel morceau du miroir ce sortilège était-il parvenu jusqu'à eux ? Celui transporté par Potter ? Ou bien la glace jumelle entreposée dans un coin de la demeure des Malfoy ? Au fond, cela n'avait aucune importance. La conclusion à en tirer restait la même. Qu'un impardonnable ait été lancé dans telle pièce ou telle autre ne changerait rien.

Rien de cela ne serait aussi préoccupant si l'on assumait que le sort avait pu manquer sa cible. Mais cette piste était purement utopique, et les utopies n'existaient pas dans ce monde salement réel. Un impardonnable de cette puissance, et à plus forte raison celui de la mort, ne pouvait pas avoir échoué. Il aurait nécessairement touché quelque chose... Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Entre les parois de son crâne graisseux et doucement migraineux, Severus déroulait la liste des victimes potentielles. Si l'on comptait l'ensemble des Mangemorts, les sorciers de passages tels que les Rafleurs, les résidents et éventuels prisonniers dont les cachots s'engraissaient peut-être depuis son dernier passage... Le recensement semblait infini.

Cela dit, le sort des subalternes n'importait que peu au maître des potions. Qu'un de ceux-là ait été réduit au silence ne lui inspirait pas le moindre sentiment, dans un sens comme dans un autre. C'était une personne de moins en ce monde, point à la ligne.

Cette race, là-bas, au manoir, était si nombreuse que l'espoir aurait rapidement pu envahir le professeur Rogue. Mais sous cette couche graisseuse et sarcastique qui recouvrait sa peau carnée aux effluves des préparations chimiques, le directeur n'était pas un être d'espoir. Cette notion, pour lui, ne retenait plus réellement de sens. Il ne fallait pas compter sur ce sentiment aussi vain que corrosif pour l'âme, ni sur la chance, jamais. Aussi, ce faisant, le détraqueur humanisé s'appliquait-il à estimer les probabilités, à mesurer les conséquences que la mort de certains individus choisis aurait sur le cours de l'avenir. Et, à ce jeu, seules trois personnes se démarquaient réellement du reste de l'échiquier.

Narcissa ouvrait sa courte liste. Malheureusement pour elle, l'aristocrate dérangeait plus qu'elle ne fédérait le clan des Mangemorts. La faute à un instinct maternel encombrant pour une femme de son rang et d'une telle appartenance idéologique. Là-bas, dans ces demeures transpirant la magie noire et suintant les sueurs froides des occupants aussi bien que le sang des ennemis, on ne couvrait pas les yeux de son enfant devant un massacre. Au contraire, on le poussait à l'assaut, baguette à la main. On l'enrôlait dans des schémas millénaires, pour des raisons identiques, avec des acteurs légèrement différents représentant pourtant des titres toujours aussi archétypaux. Forcément, une caresse d'affection se travestissait instantanément en un monstrueux excès de zèle qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

À son contact, malgré tout, Severus avait développé une faiblesse, une certaine sympathie respectueuse à son égard. Le genre de point tendre qui amenait instantanément la crainte de sa disparition à l'esprit de l'agent double. Certes, son décès lui aurait été, somme toute, relativement profitable à titre personnel. En mourrant, Narcissa le libérait de son serment inviolable. Cela dit, veiller à la sécurité de Drago n'avait jamais été tant une obligation qu'un devoir personnel, et la disparition prématurée de sa mère n'aurait rien changé à ses précautions envers le jeune homme. Pour autant, que Narcissa vienne à rendre son dernier souffle n'était pas une situation enviable, justement à cause de son fils. Indirectement, et sans même le savoir, l'aristocrate conservait une influence de poids sur son unique garçon. Lui infliger la peine de son deuil aurait pu changer bien des choses... Tout spécialement si Potter lui-même avait commis cette bévue en tentant de s'échapper des grilles pestilentielles et glaciales du manoir.

Seulement, malgré toutes ces craintes assemblées, Severus écarta rapidement la mort de Narcissa de l'équation. Tout comme celle de son fils d'ailleurs. À moins d'avoir souhaité le défendre corps et âme, la mère Malfoy ne se serait jamais retrouvée mêlée à une situation ayant nécessité l'usage de pareil maléfice, à moins de le jeter elle-même. L'aristocrate était des troupes arrières, de celles qui pansent et guettent silencieusement le moment opportun pour placer les mots sources de courage ou de réflexion, dépendant de l'objectif qu'elles escomptaient atteindre. Si quelqu'un s'en était pris à Narcissa, il n'aurait, par la suite, pas pu épargner Drago, ne serait-ce que pour la menace des représailles que ce dernier ne manquerait pas de faire subir dans les pires souffrances de ce monde. Or, le serment inviolable qui le liait au sort de l'adolescent l'empêchait de lui survivre. Si un Avada Kedavra avait visé le fils, comme la mère, Severus n'aurait même pas pu en témoigner. Le fait qu'il tienne encore sur ses deux jambes écartait donc tout ce beau monde de la liste des victimes potentielles.

Dès lors, il n'en demeurait plus qu'une. Celle qui avait plus de raisons de l'inquiéter que toutes les autres et qui, d'une façon terrible, aurait pu coïncider avec le réveil effroyable et soudain de sa marque des Ténèbres.

Potter. Et si Potter avait été la cible de cette attaque funeste ? Des Mangemorts se seraient-ils laissés aller à cette folie ? Pouvait-il y avoir survécu une seconde fois ? La réponse logique était la négative. Non, évidemment, aucun sorcier n'était capable d'un tel prodige. Une seule et unique fois avait suffi à l'ériger en légende vivante, en Sauveur du monde sorcier. La seconde l'aurait transformé en dieu...

Une image fugace, qu'il ne parvint même pas à saisir correctement, d'un tel adolescent électrisa son échine d'un frisson désagréable. Pouvait-on seulement vivre avec un tel pouvoir ? Severus se le demandait sincèrement, encore et encore, malgré toutes ses années d'expérience passées aux côtés d'exemples plus que flagrants : Voldemort, Potter lui-même, Dumbledore...

Comme si la force de sa pensée détenait la formule d'une quelconque incantation magique, le souffle reconnaissable du vieux sorcier s'échappait à nouveau de sa toile. Une voix ne tarda pas à suivre, teintée d'une pointe de préoccupation qui fit aussitôt abandonner l'encadrement de la cheminée et une partie de ses réflexions au professeur Rogue.

\- Severus ? Un mot ?

Du glissement agile d'un détraqueur, le directeur de l'école rejoignit à nouveau l'étage de la peinture. Dans cette dernière, Feu Dumbledore l'accueillit avec le visage grave des situations critiques, lorsque même lui ne possédait qu'une très vague idée de la tournure des événements.

\- Vos ordres ont été appliqués à la lettre, Severus. Les directeurs de maison ont pris des dispositions de rassemblement en amont. À l'heure où je vous parle, l'ensemble des élèves est confiné dans la Grande Salle. Malgré tout...

\- Professeur ? s'enquit le directeur.

\- Minerva est formelle. Il manque quatre étudiants à l'appel.

Rogue arqua un sourcil perplexe.

\- Quatre étudiants ?

\- Des septièmes années, dont deux Préfets. Trois Gryffondors et une Poufsouffle, plus précisément.

Clignant lentement des paupières, sous l'effet de la concentration, le détraqueur humanisé rompit tout contact visuel avec la créature de papier, à l'affût du prochain ordre. Pendant un instant, Severus fixa distraitement les rainures irrégulières du bois de son bureau, à côté de lui. Il ne s'embarrassa pas à s'enquir des noms des absents.

Des septièmes années, de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ? C'était d'une évidence écœurante. Granger et Weasley ne se seraient pas donnés la peine de rejoindre un flot dont, par la suite, ils auraient eu le plus grand mal du monde à s'extraire discrètement. Surtout en ayant assisté à ce qui venait de se produire. Ils étaient de la même trempe que Potter. Toujours à vouloir fourrer leur nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas. Quant aux deux Préfets... Londubat et Abbot. Le maître des potions ne voyait qu'eux.

Cette évidence ne fit faire qu'un tour au sang du directeur de l'école. Ses pupilles obscures légèrement écarquillées par la tension, il déclama ses nouvelles directives sans perdre un instant.

\- Verrouillez toutes les issues du château. Qu'on poste un professeur devant chacune d'elle si nécessaire. Personne ne doit être en mesure de sortir d'ici sans mon accord. Ni même de pénétrer dans le château.

N'élevant, à nouveau, aucun contre-argument, l'homme de pigments hocha la tête pour marquer sa compréhension. Avant de disparaître de son tableau, néanmoins, feu Dumbledore déclara une dernière chose.

\- Severus ? Je serai toujours là, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le portrait n'attendait aucune réponse, à la manière de l'homme qu'il avait été, et emprunta le même côté de son cadre en feuille d'or pour porter le dernier ordre en date. Ses mots avaient fermé les paupières du maître des potions, dos tourné à lui, pendant un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, le constat ne put lui échapper.

\- De toute évidence.

* * *

L'épiphanie devait être cela. Ou, du moins, devait-elle y ressembler à s'y méprendre.

Voir _la_ vérité, durant une fraction de seconde. Être frappé par un éclair foudroyant, pendant un instant à peine. Croire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, sans possibilité de renoncement. Comprendre...

En un flash funeste l'ayant frappée, Hermione avait vu. Elle avait compris la Peur.

La Peur. Pas le banal et pauvre sentiment affligeant défini par l'être humain, dont tout un chacun rit en l'apercevant sur le visage de ses semblables. Pas le simple nom commun sans majuscule du langage des hommes, usité, abîmé même par trop d'emplois inexacts. La chair de poule, de l'appréhension ? Non, la peur ! L'inquiétant flux de sang accru dans les veines, de l'adrénaline ? Bien sûr que non, la peur ! Une moiteur désagréable au creux des paumes, de la nervosité ? Évidemment non, la peur !

L'humain avait la sainte habitude de tout simplifier, à commencer par son propre langage, jusqu'à dénuer un terme de toutes ses nuances, privé de ses trésors sémantiques. Il en perdait ainsi l'essence profonde des choses.

La Peur, la vraie, dans son acceptation la plus pure, la plus divine et la plus primaire, elle, ne ressemblait à aucun de ces petits tracas d'âmes impressionnables. Et, malgré elle, Hermione venait de le découvrir, sans espoir de pouvoir, un jour, l'effacer de son esprit.

La Peur, c'était d'abord ce sentiment paradoxal qui transformait un cœur en une chose morte d'implosion et, pourtant, capable d'approcher l'infarctus fatal à chaque nouveau battement douloureux. La Peur, c'était aussi devenir épileptique sous le froid de tombe qui saisissait l'être dans la glace des sueurs froides, dégoulinant pourtant d'un épiderme brûlant comme la lave. La Peur, c'était encore se retrouver enfermé dans son corps, sans cri ni frémissement, incapable de prendre à son cou des jambes que l'on n'aurait jamais autant souhaité utiliser pour fuir, de toute son existence. La Peur, enfin, c'était s'asphyxier en respirant l'oxygène à pleine capacité de ses poumons.

Concrètement, pour la née moldue, cette Peur serait éternellement le souvenir du poids mort de Ron sur elle, l'écrasant face contre le tapis de la salle des communes des Serpentards. Cette odeur d'humidité, de renfermé et de poussière s'insinuant dans ses narines. Ce motif d'arabesque, dans le tissage effacé, gravé à la surface de sa rétine couleur châtaigne. Le bras du roux autour de sa gorge fragile, sa chair d'homme aussi solide que du titane, l'emprisonnant à frôler l'étranglement. Son cœur comprimé, au bord de l'étouffement, battant contre le sol. Celui du fils Weasley lui imprimant de nouvelles ecchymoses sur le dos à chaque soulèvement nerveux. Son parfum mêlé de pâte dentifrice menthe poivrée, englobant son crâne. Et cette étreinte quasi sacrificielle, rendant insignifiant, si insignifiant, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre d'intime auparavant.

Hermione n'avait plus conscience de rien, à part cela. Cet ensemble de sensations qui l'ancraient à Ron, hors de tout contexte. Le reste n'avait plus cours, effacé de son esprit. Comme si, brutalement, on l'avait soustraite à son existence pour l'y ramener aussitôt. Comme si, on l'avait privée d'un minuscule pan de sa mémoire, entre cette explosion verte et l'apparition de cette arabesque violacée contre son iris. Un minuscule pan de vide, de rien, de néant... Elle ne se résumait plus qu'à cela. Tant et si bien, que pas même une seule question ne naquit dans son crâne stérile.

Alors, c'était cela... La Peur.

Mourir un peu. Pas totalement. Avoir un corps. Ne pas pouvoir s'en servir. Posséder une raison. La perdre sans en avoir conscience... Jusqu'au raccrochage, violent, sous la forme d'un besoin impérieux. Celui de s'assurer, malgré tous les signes concordants, que Ron, au-dessus d'elle, était encore bien vivant.

\- Ron ? souffla Hermione. Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

Après une attente interminable, la cage thoracique du fils Weasley vibra contre la sienne.

\- La vitre a résisté, annonça-t-il.

Un soupir de soulagement finit d'aplatir la née moldue. La réponse n'avait rien à voir avec l'objet de la question, mais elle lui suffisait amplement. Une voix était une preuve de vie.

\- La vitre a résisté, répéta faiblement Ron.

\- C'était juste de la lumière... Je crois, annona la sorcière surdouée.

La masse du roux se fit moins pressante contre elle. Progressivement, le sorcier se souleva, en s'aidant de l'une de ses paumes, et s'assit en repliant une jambe sous lui. Son bras demeurait bloqué autour de la gorge de sa petite-amie, chaleur brutale mais réconfortante.

Hermione suivit le mouvement, se détachant du sol, groggy, comme après un choc violent, se servant du buste de Ron comme d'une civière contre laquelle se maintenir. Ses paupières battaient incontrôlablement, à la limite de la crise de larmes sèche. Ron ne la lâcha pas.

Honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le fasse. La vue des eaux saumâtres du lac, revenues à la normale derrière la vitre, lui inspirait une profonde appréhension empreinte de terreur. Des ombres passaient sur leurs visages, faisant luire leurs prunelles absentes d'un éclat blanc, au milieu des projections vert-jaune des flots encrassés d'algues.

\- Ça venait de là, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit fébrilement la née moldue.

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette vitre inquiétante. Cédant à l'épuisement de ses nerfs, et se sentant protégée par la vigilance de ce sorcier tout contre elle, Hermione laissa sa tête rouler contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Elle ferma ses paupières à demi. Doucement mais sûrement, l'ankylose se répandait dans ses membres. La sorcière surdouée frôlait l'endormissement quand le bras autour de sa gorge faiblit durant quelques secondes. Les mots tombèrent de sa bouche avant même d'effleurer sa conscience.

\- Ne me lâche pas.

Deux lèvres chaudes vinrent appuyer un long baiser contre son oreille droite. La poigne solide du roux se mua alors en une paume réconfortante placée à la jointure de la nuque et de l'omoplate. Sur la peau découverte, au-dessus du col blanc de l'uniforme sorcier de sa petite-amie, son pouce se mit à tracer des cercles réguliers.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Les yeux fermés, la sorcière surdouée acquiesça rapidement. Petit à petit, le fils Weasley la sentit peser de moins en moins contre lui. Hermione reprenait contenance et, se faisant, récupérait son maintien habituel. Un léger souffle rieur, venu de sa nervosité, l'aida dans cette tâche.

\- C'est ironique. La lumière n'a jamais tué personne, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Celle-là le peut, la détrompa Ron.

À nouveau, les iris de la sorcière surdouée se rivèrent sur les flots. Elle n'acquiesça pas. Il n'y avait rien à confirmer ou infirmer. C'était un fait. Seule la lumière d'un impardonnable pouvait avoir tout embrasé de la sorte. Et cet impardonnable n'épargnait rien ni personne sur son passage.

Le front du roux s'enfonça entre ses omoplates, son nez aquilin logé juste entre deux vertèbres.

\- Putain, je te jure... Le jour où on aura enfin compris ce qui se trame dans ce monde dégénérés...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, pourtant, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à lui répondre, lisant en lui.

\- Je sais.

Alors que la née moldue reculait son bras, pour venir caresser la chevelure de fauve de l'homme tout contre elle, une alarme stridente gronda soudainement entre les murs de la salle commune abandonnée. Un sifflement répétitif qui les fit grimacer par la puissance de son volume. Fidèle à sa promesse de ne pas lâcher Hermione, Ron s'empêcha de lâcher le col de sa petite-amie pour se couvrir les oreilles. De sa main libre, il récupéra néanmoins sa baguette, échouée près de lui. La paume glacée d'Hermione sur ses phalanges lui rendit bientôt sa liberté de mouvements et il se releva totalement.

 _\- Lumos._

Un point bleuté apparut à l'extrémité de son arme et se promena, en suivant ses déplacements, sur les murs gris et les tentures vertes de la salle commune. Parfaitement éveillée, la sorcière surdouée, elle, allongea le cou, aux aguets. Cette alarme... De toute leur scolarité, elle n'avait retentit qu'une seule et unique fois, lors de leur troisième année plus exactement. L'année où Sirius Black, considéré alors comme un dangereux désaxé échappé d'Azkaban, s'était introduit dans le château et avait lézardé le portrait de la Grosse Dame à coup de couteau.

Après avoir insinué un bourdonnement persistant au creux des tympans des deux sorciers, les notes criardes s'interrompirent sans préavis. Redoublant de prudence, Ron s'approcha rapidement de sa petite-amie et l'attrapa par le bras. Cela fait, il l'aida à se relever, sans ménagement.

Hermione se remettait à peine sur ses pieds, lorsque la voix du professeur McGonagall leur parvint, venant de nulle-part et de partout à la fois. De ses intonations sévères et pressantes, elle énonçait une série de directives, en trois phrases qui, dès lors, se répétèrent à l'infini.

\- « _Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Évitez de vous déplacer seuls, quittez les dortoirs et rejoignez un Préfet ou le rang le plus proche de vous, dans le calme et sans traîner. Ceci n'est pas un exercice._ » « _Tous les élèves sont priés..._ »

Profondément interloqué, Ron fronça les sourcils. Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa légèrement d'incompréhension.

\- L'alarme générale ?

L'étonnement ne faisait aucun doute dans ses propos. Une ride de perplexité barrait son visage pâli par les reflets aqueux. Et, à voir la façon dont Hermione enregistrait chaque terme énoncé par leur directrice de maison, il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger.

Pendant un instant, le roux leva le nez vers les voûtes sinistres de la salle commune des Serpentards, à la recherche de la source de l'alarme, sans jamais rien trouver. Elle devait être magique, à n'en pas douter. Ce qui voulait dire, si le message en lui-même n'était pas déjà assez clair, que le château entier était censé recevoir l'appel. Une sorte d'inquiétude nauséeuse grouilla dans l'estomac du fils Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? s'interrogea-t-il. Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que...

Abaissant la tête, il chercha la sorcière surdouée du regard. Elle ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Les plis de son uniforme d'étudiante de septième année se découpaient devant l'immense baie vitrée verdâtre. La joue presque collée à la paroi glacée, la jeune femme rivait ses prunelles vers le haut. Ron devina immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. À vrai dire, l'idée lui avait également frôlé l'esprit. À travers les embruns, l'écume, les algues, et la saleté de l'eau opaque, Hermione tentait de capturer ne serait-ce qu'une suggestion de la surface du Lac Noir.

\- C'est trop profond, la détrompa-t-il.

\- Il faut remonter au niveau du sol.

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement de la vitre. Elle était prête à quitter les lieux sur l'instant pour vérifier son hypothèse. Ron l'arrêta.

\- Attends ! D'ici, on ne peut rien voir de l'extérieur. Je doute qu'on puisse apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un reflet de la barrière de l'école.

Surprise de voir sa réflexion percée à jour, la sorcière surdouée releva sensiblement les sourcils. Ses bras se décroisèrent, tombant le long de son corps.

\- C'est à ça que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? insista Ron.

\- Avant de partir chercher les Horcruxes, j'ai cherché toutes sortes de charmes de répulsion et d'incantation pour élever des dômes de protection. Je me doutais que se cacher comme n'importe quel moldu n'aurait pas suffi à nous garder en sécurité. Même les Rafleurs ont été capables de nous localiser, _avec_ les barrières. Un dôme de cette taille, autour de Poudlard, ne peut pas s'effondrer comme ça, sous l'usure du temps. Il ne peut pas s'effondrer sans qu'on l'attaque. Une lumière si puissante... C'est un signe d'effondrement.

\- De quel genre de puissance on parle pour descendre une barrière pareille ?

\- Un acharnement, affirma Hermione.

\- Et, en une fois ?

\- C'est impossible. Il faut plusieurs failles.

\- Un sort comme ça ne se serait pas arrêté au lac, ni même à la vitre. Il l'aurait pulvérisée, et nous avec, à supposer qu'il ait pu nous atteindre à cette profondeur.

La jeune femme comprenait où Ron voulait en venir. Songeuse, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le Lac Noir. Ses iris couleur châtaigne parcoururent lentement le verre transparent, de toutes parts. Tandis que cette observation se prolongeait, son visage de faisait de plus en plus grave. Elle finit par déglutir. La voix serrée et teintée d'angoisse de Minerva McGonagall reprit, une nouvelle fois, sa litanie d'instructions, quand Hermione tira sa conclusion.

\- « _Tous les élèves sont priés..._ »

\- Alors c'est que ça venait de l'intérieur du lac.

À son tour, le fils Weasley osa inspecter la baie vitrée de plus près. Ses yeux bleu profond plongèrent, eux, vers les abysses du Lac Noir, aussi imperceptibles que sa surface.

\- Les êtres de l'eau ne peuvent pas manipuler de magie comme nous, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, répondit Hermione, catégorique.

\- Il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

« _Mais quoi ?_ », songea le sorcier de Gryffondor. Une puissance pareille ne pouvait pas provenir de n'importe quoi. Il fallait une source digne de ce nom, quelque chose de non négligeable pour pouvoir supporter pareille énergie. Au vu de l'opacité des flots, son sens de la vue ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Ses hypothèses se limitaient donc à ses connaissances en terme de magie et, plus loufoquement mais tout aussi majeur, à ses capacités d'imaginations en la matière. Sa réflexion demeura bredouille.

Hermione, quant à elle, prenait de grandes initiatives dans son dos, l'amenant à se retourner lorsque l'incantation venue de ses lèvres lui parvint aux oreilles.

 _\- Accio Chicaneur_.

Au milieu de la salle commune déserée, la sorcière surdouée, baguette en main, attirait à elle chaque numéro de la revue de la résistance, grâce à un sort d'aimant. Éparpillés sur les tables ou échoués ailleurs dans les dortoirs des verts et argents, les feuillets se rassemblaient sur l'un de ses bras.

\- Il faut trouver Luna, annonça-t-elle durant la manœuvre. On doit savoir qui, parmi les Serpentards, lui a acheté un exemplaire du journal de son père avant le retrait des Mangemorts. Voir si elle sait pourquoi ils se sont tournés vers eux pour des informations que leurs propres familles pouvaient leur donner.

Visiblement, plus aucune page, même déchirée, de la revue des Lovegood ne demeurait encore dans cet endroit. D'un nouvel enchantement tapoté sur chaque exemplaire, Hermione les réduisit à la taille de timbres postes. Cela fait, elle les glissa dans la poche de sa chemise d'uniforme, au niveau de sa poitrine, et reboutonna l'ensemble pour être sûre de n'en égarer aucun.

Ron se pressa de gravir les marches colossales menant à l'immense et luxurieuse double-porte de sortie de l'antre des Serpentards. Main gauche sur la poignée, l'autre fermement accrochée à sa baguette, il attendit que la née moldue lui fasse signe pour actionner l'ouverture du passage. Sur le seuil, tout sortilège de lumièfe désactive, il scruta prudemment le couloir des cachots. Les instructions du professeur McGonagall résonnaient également à cet endroit de la vieille bâtisse : « _Tous les élèves sont priés de..._ ». Au vu des conditions, on ne leur reprocherait plus de se trouver dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver confinés avec l'école entière dans la Grande Salle. Les événements les poussaient trop à l'action pour cela. De plus, sans pour autant en être convaincus, ils ne possédaient pas la preuve que Poudlard n'était nullement attaquée par un peloton de Mangemorts. La perspective d'une rencontre avec l'un d'eux, au détour d'un angle de mur, les refroidissait presque autant que le confinement général.

\- La voie est libre, chuchota Ron.

Le fils Weasley fit un pas en dehors du passage des verts et argents. Il continua à surveiller les alentours, le temps pour sa petite-amie de quitter, elle aussi, la salle commune désertée. La porte refermée se mit instantanément à disparaître en se confondant dans les méandres de la pierre malsaine des cachots, accompagnée d'un crépitement désagréable. Le noir des souterrains les rendaient pratiquement aveugles après avoir été si longtemps éclairés par la lueur incertaine du Lac Noir. Sans même y songer, Ron chercha la main d'Hermione et enroula ses doigts autour des siens.

\- Ne me lâche pas.

\- Dès qu'on sera en haut, cherche une chevelure blonde et des boucles d'oreilles en radis, ordonna Hermione.

* * *

 _\- Hannah ! Hannah !_

Tout était flou. Dédoublé. Flou et dédoublé. Incohérent. Nauséeux.

Les rainures circulant entre les blocs de pierre, qui constituaient les murs de l'ancien quartier de l'A.D., se détachaient, se coupaient et se recoupaient, encore et encore, passant les unes par-dessus les autres sur le fond beige du calcaire. Les quelques fenêtres rectangulaires, tout en haut des parois, se confondaient en une large bande uniforme de losanges bleus mobiles. Des encadrements de bois éphémères y apparaissaient et y disparaissaient au rythme du balancement erratique des pupilles de la Préfète de Poufsouffle. Même les rails et les grilles au sol s'apparentaient à des vagues de dentelle noire et déchirée, avançant puis reculant au fil d'un ressac chaotique.

 _\- Hannah ! Réveille-toi ! Hannah !_

Les lustres du plafond se balançaient d'avant en arrière, à un rythme irrégulier, qui filait le tournis à la blonde. Puis, un tremblement de terre saisit les lieux. La secousse ébranla tout. Des frissons désagréables se propageaient le long de ses membres, sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien.

 _\- Hannah ! Pardonne-moi..._

Une salve d'aiguilles glacées lui mordit le visage, du front jusqu'au menton. Elle s'infiltra par tous les pores de son épiderme et remonta même dans ses narines. À ce stade, la cascade l'asphyxia, à tel point qu'un hoquet la secoua. Une toux monstrueuse agita ses poumons. Un réflexe lui fit aspirer une énorme goulée d'air douloureuse dans un sifflement horrible. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement et elle se jeta en avant. On aurait dit que l'on venait de l'extirper des profondeurs d'une eau, au fond de laquelle elle ignorait se noyer. Les lieux commencèrent alors à se fixer autour d'elle. Seule une serre de rapace comprimait encore l'un de ses bras, juste au-dessus de l'os du coude. Une serre qui possédait cette voix grave et nerveuse ne cessant pas de l'appeler et de lui poser des questions sans queue ni tête.

\- Hannah ? Tu te sens mieux ?

À travers les gouttelettes d'eau claire accrochées aux longs cils noirs, ses prunelles brunes distinguèrent finalement un visage masculin assez rond, aux dents longues et dotés d'yeux profonds. Une culpabilité immanquable entravait ses joues sombres d'inquiétude. Le nom du garçon lui revint doucement, émergeant depuis les limbres cotonneuses de son esprit brusqué.

\- Neville, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le féru de botanique laissa sa tête retomber. Un long soupir accompagna son geste, et la salve d'excuses reprit de plus belle. Mais Hannah n'y comprit pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, la léthargie l'encombrait encore trop pour qu'elle puisse réellement s'y intéresser.

Les sens finirent par lui revenir. Elle comprit alors que le Préfet-en-Chef s'excusait de l'avoir extirpée de son absence momentanée de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient gorgés d'eau, tirant ainsi de la paille habituelle vers le châtain clair. Par endroits, ils formaient une immense frange lamentable et dégoulinante qui se collait à la peau humide de son front blanc. Des gouttes froides glissaient dans ses oreilles en les bouchant à chacun de ses mouvements. Le son lui parvenait, de fait, comme sous une cloche de verre, étouffé et bourdonnant. Son menton ruisselait, tout comme son nez, lessivé par l' _Aguamenti_ dont le féru de botanique l'avait arrosée. Mais, ce qui l'éveilla le plus sûrement de son endormissement, fut ce battement régulier et malsain à l'arrière de son crâne. Une centaine de lames de raisoirs semblaient lui entailler la chair à cet endroit. Sous la douleur, elle se recroquevilla instinctivement en gémissant faiblement. Ses mains volèrent à la partie touchée.

Aussitôt, Neville se pencha au-dessus d'elle et, avec d'infinies précautions, tenta de juger de la gravité de la situation de sa camarade de sixième année. À l'arrière de sa tête, là où cette dernière avait du frapper le sol lors de sa chute, la chevelure d'Hannah se coagulait autour d'une plaie.

\- Tu es blessée. Laisse-moi regarder. Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose.

Sans protester, la jeune femme se plia volontiers à l'inspection. Elle était incapable, de toute manière, de vérifier les dires du sorcier de Gryffondor autrement que par l'intensité de la morsure qui irradiait dans ses os. Et si une conclusion était à en tirer, cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Aussi plaçait-elle toute confiance en Neville, aveuglément.

Tandis que le Préfet-en-Chef manipulait quelques mèches de cheveux, souillant probablement sa blessure, les pensées de la blonde la ramenèrent à ce qui avait précédé. Ses souvenirs étaient entourés d'un vaste brouillard, confus et désordonné. Pourtant, l'impression bizarre et déboussolante qu'elle avait, à un moment donné, possédé et compris toute les informations menant à cette situation, ne la quittait pas. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que le foutoir insaisissable de son cerveau suivait sa blessure. Elle souffrait probablement d'une sorte de légère commotion cérébrale qui empêchait le moindre élément de se fixer durablement.

Malgré tout, Hannah se souvenait vaguement avoir crié. Hurlé, même. Un éclair vert...

La remémoration de l'éclair lui fit l'effet d'un boomerang revenu en pleine face et elle tressaillit.

\- Excuse-moi, déclara aussitôt Neville. Je t'ai fait mal ?

La question n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle était machinale, glissée hors des lèvres du Préfet-en-Chef par réflexe. Son esprit, lu, se concentrait pleinement sur sa tâche médicinale et sur le contrôle de sa nervosité, à deux doigts de saisir ses phalanges de tremblements furieux.

Hannah le revoyait, cet éclair vert. Une boule de feu verte, comme si elle s'était subitement découverte daltonienne en scrutant le reflet de ce miroir... À travers lequel un _Avada Kedavra_ fonçait sur elle.

Oui, elle se souvenait maintenant. La glace à ennemis, ou plutôt, quelque glace que ce fut, qui renfermait cet impardonnable funeste... Qu'était-ce ? Le danger était-il écarté ? Neville devait, à coup sûr, s'en être assuré avant de s'occuper du cas d'une pauvre fille comme elle.

Instinctivement, la sorcière de Poufsouffle se mit à la recherche de l'objet maudit, un besoin ineffaçable de le localiser et de s'assurer de leur sécurité chevillé au corps. Au-delà de la cape d'uniforme de Neville, elle cherchait, fouillait, dépouillait chaque parcelle du sol de pierre, toute idée de blessure, de confusion ou de douleur évanouie. Alors qu'elle touchait enfin au but, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un nouveau tressaillement, violent, la jeta dans l'effroi. Alarmé par ce nouveau soubresaut, le féru de botanique se recula pour scruter ses traits.

\- Hannah ?

Suivant la direction de son regard pétrifié, le Préfet-en-Chef attrapa à son tour la scène horrifique de ses pupilles bleues.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il.

Lentement, il se tourna vers sa camarade de sixième année, les traits lours de peine et, une fois encore, de culpabilité.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé... Est-ce que ça va ?

Hannah demeura muette.

À quelques pas d'eux, le miroir maudit était réduit en miettes. Des fragments irréguliers et tranchants, de la taille d'un doigt, restaient. Malgré tout, ils ne reposaient pas simplement là, innocemment, comme les morceaux de n'importe quelle glace parfaitement banale.

Dressés tels des pics, les éclats s'enfonçaient dans la pierre, pareils à des clous dans une planche de bois. Au cœur des lignes luisantes, quelques pièces se teintaient d'un rouge effroyable. Sous leur envergure impitoyable, une boule de poils gris immobile s'était retrouvée prise au piège.

Une grimace de dégoût et de profonde désolation tordit les traits de la blonde. Elle se détourna totalement en fermant les yeux.

Jetant un dernier regard à l'horreur, Neville scella durement les paupières. Tâchant de conserver son contrôle, plus que précaire, il se concentra. Lorsque la Salle sur Demande reparut à ses iris, plus rien ne demeurait là, à l'exception des fragments réfléchissants fichés dans le sol, immaculés. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'Hannah l'observait, expectative.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'autres... _dégâts_ ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Ta tête.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Reniflant, la blonde passa rapidement un bras en travers de son vidage. Paume à plat, elle écarta rapidement quelques mèches mouillées qui s'y emmêlaient encore pour tenter de masquer son trouble. Puis, tâtant doucement les alentours de sa plaie douloureuse, elle grimaça. Sa volonté de paraître digne l'empressa de cesser son manège et de faire face à Neville, peut-être plus dure et grave qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ?

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, protesta Neville.

La jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres. Pendant un instant, le féru de botanique crut sincèrement que sa camarade de sixième année revoyait sa position. À sa place, il se serait posé quantité de questions, toutes plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Avait-elle envie d'être mêlée à une histoire d'Horcruxes, de magie noire et de meurtres ? Ou, pour résumer, avait-elle envie de savoir ce qu'était l'Horreur ? Désirait-il risquer de se compromettre et de s'exposer au danger ? Non, bien sûr. Personne ne le voulait. Rien que le contenu du grimoire en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. À vrai dire, si on le lui avait demandé, le Préfet-en-Chef n'aurait eu aucun mal, juste de la honte à désigner ainsi, à citer des noms de Gryffondors qui auraient reculé sans nulle doute devant la chose. Hannah, elle, avait choisi de rester.

Quand on mentionnait la solidité, la Préfète de sixième année n'était pas le genre d'individu à traverser automatiquement l'esprit. La bravoure, la solidité, la résistance... C'était Harry, l'élu. C'était Ron, le bras droit. C'était Hermione, l'intelligence. C'était lui, à en croire les autres, le soutien. Mais Hannah... Elle ne ressemblait à rien de solide.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa maison. La force de caractère ou les valeurs d'une personne ne se mesuraient pas à sa répartition, tant que possible. Cela avait plutôt à voir avec l'impression globale que dégageait la jeune femme. Blonde, peau blanche quasi diaphane, le nez fin et retroussé, ayant redoublé une année, paraissant aussi frêle qu'un moineau, solitaire, souvent ailleurs... Pas un seul élément de cette description ne jouait en sa faveur.

Pourtant, dès l'instant où ses prunelles brunes se raccrochèrent aux siennes, le féru de botanique sut que cette fille ne le décevrait jamais. L'intensité dans son regard était telle, qu'elle parvint presque à lui insuffler le doute. Au fond, peut-être était-ce lui qui n'était pas armé pour affronter pareille chose ? Les voiles de confusion qui survolaient, de temps à autre, la rétine de la blonde commotionnée ne firent qu'accroître son impression. Surtout quand, après leur passage, elle était encore capable de désigner les pics du miroir fichés dans le sol, sans ciller.

\- Drôle de glace à l'ennemi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Neville.

Un premier silence se fit entre les deux sorciers.

\- Peut-être qu'Abelforth saurait, suggéra Hannah. Tu ne nous as pas dit que sa maison était remplie de ce genre d'objet ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de quelque chose de semblable à La Tête du Sanglier. Si Abelforth en possède un, il l'a bien dissimulé.

\- On comprend pourquoi, railla la blonde.

\- Je ne pense pas que cette glace soit dangereuse, la détrompa le féru de botanique. En tout cas, elle n'a sûrement pas produit cet éclair. D'ailleurs, il n'en est pas sorti.

\- Alors d'où ça venait ? Je sais que je me suis cognée la tête, mais je n'ai rien halluciné.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

Fronçant les sourcils, Neville se tourna franchement vers les pics réfléchissants. La lumière de la Salle sur Demande s'y répercutait, comme à travers autant de prismes, et s'y décomposait en des rais multicolores. Sublime spectacle, gâché par un arrière-goût d'amertume et une véritable méfiance.

\- En fait, je suis presque sûr que demander l'avis d'Abelforth ne nous servirait à rien.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, devina Hannah.

Le Préfet-en-Chef tordit la bouche, hésitant. Se relevant, il s'approcha des dalles piquetées et s'accroupit près d'elles. Sans oser toucher leurs pointes, il les inspecta de plus près. Son propre reflet apparaissait dans les divers morceaux, en effet de kaléidoscope, découpé par les cassures. La robe noire et or d'Hannah, à quelques pas de là, s'y retrouvait aussi en fonction de l'angle de vue.

\- Neville, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais, je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler. En tout cas, ça ressemblerait à une description de ma grand-mère.

\- Qui est ?

\- Un miroir à double-sens.

Un autre silence se fit dans la Salle sur Demande. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée d'interrogations informulées. Au détour d'un reflet, sur l'un des plus gros morceaux, de la taille d'un pouce, Neville aperçut un quart de l'expression perdue de sa camarade de sixième année. Prudent, le féru de botanique se saisit de cette miette tranchante par son côté lisse, et la délogea de la pierre en tirant dessus. En quelques pas, il revint vers la blonde, le lui donna, puis s'éloigna à nouveau.

\- Regarde dedans.

Hannah s'exécuta. Devant elle, en chair et en os, un Neville parfaitement entier l'observait bien en face, de ses prunelles intenses. Dans le minuscule morceau, cependant, en collant pratiquement son œil sur la matière, et à force d'insistance, elle décelait une infinité de reflets de la large main du sorcier de Gryffondor, sous toutes les coutures.

\- Ça reflète ce qui se passe ailleurs, expliqua le Préfet-en-Chef. Je ne sais pas bien comment ça fonctionne. J'imagine qu'il fait partie d'un ensemble autosuffisant.

\- Un ensemble ?

\- Oui. Enfin, je n'y connais pas grand chose, encore une fois. Mais je crois que ce sont des miroirs conçus pour être brisés. Si tu en détaches en morceau, d'un miroir complet ou d'un fragment comme celui-ci, tu vois ce qui se passe autour de l'original. Et l'original me montre ce qui entoure la partie manquante.

\- Donc... Grâce à ceux qui sont là-bas, je peux te voir là-dedans comme si tu étais à côté de moi... Alors que tu es à plusieurs mètres de distance ?

\- C'est ça, se réjouit presque Neville. C'est ça. Enfin, je crois.

Un ultime silence tomba. Durant ce laps de temps, le féru de botanique entreprit de désolidariser de la pierre le reste des fragments, avec toujours autant de précautions. Hannah le regardait faire, blanche.

\- Neville... Ce miroir... Tu l'as eu dans la Cabane Hurlante, non ?

La main du sorcier de Gryffondor s'immobilisa brusquement, juste au-dessus du morceau que ses doigts s'apprêtaient à saisir. Il ne pensait plus à cela. Pourtant, maintenant que sa camarade de sixième année le lui faisait remarquer, son esprit ne pouvait plus éviter la réalité, ni les questions qui en découlaient forcément.

\- Je sais, dit-il en reprenant sa tâche.

\- Et... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on irait mettre ce genre d'objet dans un endroit comme la Cabane Hurlante ?

Le ton d'Hannah était plein d'ironie. L'espoir de voir une réponse satisfaisante émerger à cet instant ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Elle savait parfaitement que les faits l'obligeaient, une fois de plus, à faire remarquer un nouveau problème, et non à apporter une solution à la situation de base. Un problème qui se confirma quand Neville dut avouer son ignorance en la niant d'un signe de tête.

Cela dit, la Préfète de Poufsouffle n'avait pas attendu le geste du jeune homme pour baisser les yeux. La douleur de la plaie, à l'arrière de son crâne, était repartie du plus belle bien avant qu'il ne lui réponde. À chaque vague, un brouillard pénible se répartissait sur sa rétine, telle une humidité dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, même en frottant énergiquement. Ce qu'elle fit plusieurs fois.

En renonçant à s'en débarrasser, Hannah s'aperçut que, distrait, Neville ne défaisait plus de la pierre les derniers fragments qui y étaient plantés. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient tournés vers la masse abandonnée du grimoire, tout à côté de lui. Il semblait l'examiner avec attention.

De peur de lui faire perdre le fil de sa réflexion, la sorcière de sixième année n'osa rien dire. Elle se borna à suivre son bras, saisissant le livre, l'ouvrant à la dernière page. Il y relut plusieurs fois les lignes serrées de l'écriture du maître des potions. Ses doigts effleuraient les caractères nerveux tracés à l'encre noire.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais plus, murmura Neville.

Hannah se redressa prudemment. Pour se maintenir, en dépit du vertige qui la faisait vaciller, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à lui à la manière d'un funambule. Bientôt, sa main frêle se posa sur son épaule, s'en servant d'appui pour se mettre à genoux. Sous la mine découragée du féru de botanique, elle ouvrit sa paume où reposait une des plus grosses miettes restantes du miroir et la lui présenta. Un léger sourire releva un coin de la bouche de la sorcière de sixième année.

\- Tu as déjà cette information là, l'encouragea-t-elle. Ça fait partie du puzzle, non ?

\- Tu as raison...

La voix de Neville mourut dans sa gorge. D'un seul coup, sa colonne vertébrale s'allongea, le faisait se redresser dans son assise.

\- Neville ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef ne lui accordait plus aucune attention, complètement ailleurs. Il semblait avoir été soudainement foudroyé.

\- Neville ?

Ignorant toujours sa complice blonde, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'étira pratiquement par-dessus ses cuisses pour dévisser les derniers bouts du miroir de leur carré planté. Cela fait, il les posa au milieu des autres et se pencha au-dessus du tas, les paumes à plat sur le sol.

\- Une pièce. Une pièce du puzzle ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles, enfin ?

\- Quand j'étais dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Harry ce soir-là, le miroir était entier. Il a été brisé dans le combat...

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça ne te paraît pas bizarre ? Un miroir entier, intact, au cœur d'une ruine pareille ? Plus rien ne tient debout dans cet endroit, pourquoi un miroir, et un miroir ensorcelé qui plus est, aurait résisté parmi tous les autres ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vois...

\- Imagine qu'il ait une autre utilité que celle de réfleter ses propres morceaux ? continua Neville, enivré par son train de pensée. Imagine qu'une fois entier, le miroir nous donne cette information qui nous manque ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas été placé là par hasard, comprit Hannah d'une voix chuchotante.

\- Non. Il a forcément une utilité qui nous échappe à nous, mais qui doit forcément servir à quelqu'un dans ce château ou à Pré-au-Lard. Une personne qui aurait eu besoin d'un tel objet, à l'écart de tout.

\- Rogue a fait beaucoup d'allées et venues depuis le début de l'année, se souvint soudainement Hannah.

Clignant des paupières, la jeune femme riva son attention sur l'épais et vieux grimoire des Horcruxes. Effectivement, tout cela faisait sens, et sur bien plus de domaines qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord imaginé. À ses côtés, Neville acquiesça en comprenant sa pensée.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne nous manque pas grand chose, dit-il. Juste... La plus grande pièce. Celle qui nous permettra de tout relier ensemble...

\- Et de comprendre pourquoi tu te retrouves avec ça, quand Rogue devrait l'avoir gardé pour lui, l'interrompit Hannah.

Prenant une large inspiration, elle hocha doucement la tête. Un soupir lui échappa aussitôt, signe de son doute.

\- Et si ça ne nous aide pas ? Que fera-t-on ? Ni toi ni moi ne connaissons quoi que ce soit à cette magie des... Horcruxes, hésita la sorcière de Poufsouffle.

\- Nous, non. Mais j'en connais qui en savent bien plus qu'ils ne le laissent paraître.

\- Est-ce qu'ils nous aideraient ?

\- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils sont comme moi. Ils ne voulaient pas s'en mêler, jusqu'au départ d'Harry. Maintenant, ils savent qu'ils n'ont plus vraiment le choix, vu que personne d'autre ne le fera à leur place.

\- Tu parles de Ron et d'Hermione, hein ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef hocha la tête, confirmant. Pourtant, une barre de contrariété ne quittait plus ses traits. L'évocation des deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter semblait lui laisser un goût amer au palais, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une fausse bonne nouvelle. Bientôt, l'inquiétude se propagea à sa complice blonde.

\- Neville ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ça... Ce n'est pas nouveau pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'ils seraient capables... Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire... Est-ce qu'ils pourraient aller aussi loin que lui ? Se persuader qu'ils sont les seuls à savoir.

\- Ils _sont_ les seuls à savoir. Sur ce point là, en tout cas.

Un long silence prit place entre les murs de la Salle sur Demande, signe de l'intense réflexion des deux sorciers qui s'y étaient abrités pour la nuit.

Parler de ce grimoire au couple de Gryffondor ne présentait pas énormément d'inconvénients pour Neville. Aucun à vrai dire. Ron et Hermione avaient signé pour la guerre avec Harry, ils avaient parcouru la Grande-Bretagne dans tous les sens à la recherche, très probablement, de ces Horcruxes et, accessoirement, de Voldemort lui-même. Comme le disait si bien Hannah, cela n'était pas nouveau pour eux. Il ne forcerait pas à replonger dans l'enfer. D'autant que, aucun d'eux ne devait parfaitement dormir sur ses deux oreilles depuis la fugue du survivant.

Leur place prépondérante dans la guerre silencieuse de ces derniers mois, et leur lien indestructible avec Harry... Tout cela faisait d'eux de parfaites aides dans le domaine des Horcruxes. En dehors d'eux, très honnêtement, le féru de botanique ne voyait personne pour l'aider à comprendre et, par la suite, à agir. Poutant, il faisait preuve d'une incompréhensible méfiance. Il fallait dire que les quatre cent coups d'Harry Potter étaient passés par là... Mais ce n'était visiblement pas tout. Cette hésitation ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Aussi, lorsque Hannah brisa enfin la quiétude réflexive, il ne vit pas d'autre option que celle de lui donner amplement raison.

\- Personne ne doit trouver ce livre, à part nous.

\- Ils ne viendront pas chercher par ici. Ils s'intéressent aux mêmes choses qu'Harry.

\- À savoir ? s'enquit la jeune femme en se relevant, d'un même mouvement que son ami.

\- Les Serpentards.

\- Eurk, grimaça la blonde.

Grimoire en main, Neville s'approcha de la partie de rail découverte par ses soins. La cachette faisait près d'un mètre de profondeur. À travers les grilles, l'obscurité constituait le parfait écran à toute présence distraite. Se retenant au bord du trou, le féru de botanique y déposa le vieux livre. Hannah poussa la grille vers lui dans un bruit horrible, trop incertaine pour oser la prendre à pleines mains.

\- Passe-moi ma baguette, demanda le Préfet-en-Chef.

L'instant d'après, l'arme se trouvait dans sa main. Il la pointa sur le livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un sortilège de désillusion. Comme ça, même si quelqu'un venait à fouiner par ici, il ne serait pas en mesure de le trouver. Il ne verrait même pas.

Des effluves de magie parvinrent à la sorcière de sixième année. Après une minute ou deux d'incantation silencieuse, Neville se redressa, sueur au front. Osant un coup d'œil, Hannah se rendit compte que, même si elle ne le voyait plus à proprement parler, elle pouvait encore deviner l'envergure du livre sous l'ombre des rails.

\- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, souffla son complice de Gryffondor. Tiens, aide-moi à remettre la grille en place.

Les respirations sifflantes d'effort, les deux sorciers parvinrent à replacer solidement la grille dans son rail, comme si elle n'avait jamais été bougée de son logement. Du bout de sa semelle, Hannah gratta quelques traces noires, laissées par le fer, contre la pierre. Au milieu de sa besogne, elle s'immobilisa soudainement.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais jeté un morceau de ce truc dans le lac de l'école ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça a eu lieu là-bas aussi ? L'éclair vert ?

Pris par l'adrénaline, le féru de botanique se précipita vers les morceaux brisés du miroir. Pointant sa baguette sur eux, il incanta un sort de réparation, une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Les fragments remuaient à peine sous l'effet de la magie, tremblant en cliquetant, sans jamais se rassembler en une seule et unique pièce.

Pendant un instant, Neville resta planté là, sans rien faire d'autre que fixer les éclats éparpillés et récalcitrants. Puis, soudain, sa baguette retrouva leur chemin.

 _\- Incendio_.

Des flammes apparurent au milieu du tas de miettes réfléchissantes, les englobant bientôt toutes, sous les pupilles brunes écarquillées de la Préfète de Poufsouffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On a besoin de...

\- Il ne se répare pas. Et je ne laisserai aucune trace derrière moi, la coupa le féru de botanique.

\- Et celui qui est dans le lac ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire.

\- J'imagine aussi que _tu_ vas partir à la recherche du miroir complet ? releva Hannah, amère.

Neville fronça les sourcils. Sans interrompre le cours de son sort, il scruta le visage railleur de sa complice blonde. Toute la rougeur de son visage avait été drainée par son état faiblard. Pourtant, elle se moquait encore de lui et de ses intentions, en pleine face, sans aucune honte. Ou plutôt, elle se fichait ouvertement de son entêtement.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que j'allais t'aider. J'ai dû me tromper.

\- Ne sois pas bête. Tu te vois plonger ou même vadrouiller jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante dans ton état ? Tu te tiens à moi, je te signale.

Comme pour le détromper, Hannah défit rapidement son ancrage autour du bras gauche de Neville. Elle tituba légèrement et, sachant que cela donnait raison à son adversaire dans l'argument, préféra l'ignorer et se concenter sur la pâte bouillante en pleine décomposition au milieu de la fournaise. Cédant doucement à l'endormissement, la blonde ne réalisa même pas qu'il ne restait qu'une vulgaire trace brûlée sur la pierre, que la Salle sur Demande effaça bientôt sous l'effet des pensées du Préfet-en-Chef. Ce dernier dut lui serrer de nouveau le bras pour la faire revenir à elle.

\- Je confirme que tu n'iras nulle-part, si ce n'est à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est dommage, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je n'ai jamais été dans la Cabane Hurlante. J'avais peur des fantômes... Tu en as vu ?

\- Non. Et tu ne le feras pas non plus, affirma-t-il en l'aidant à s'avancer jusqu'à la porte, sortie de nulle-part sur la paroi.

Ouvrant le battant, Neville grimaça fortement, ses mains volant instinctivement à ses oreilles. L'alarme générale résonnait à plein volume dans le couloir. Une litanie d'informations débitées par la voix angoissée du professeur McGonagall s'y associait pour créer un tohu-bohu quasiment insupportable et, surtout, immanquable. S'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas connaissance de la capacité de la Salle sur Demande à isoler ses occupants du monde entier, littéralement, Neville se serait même interrogé sur la qualité de son ouïe.

\- « _Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Évitez de vous déplacer seuls, quittez les dortoirs et rejoignez un Préfet ou le rang le plus proche de vous, dans le calme et sans traîner. Ceci n'est pas un exercice._ »

Immédiatement, le Préfet-en-Chef songea au lac et à l'éclair vert qui avait jailli du miroir désormais fondu. Le même phénomène avait dû se produire, à plus grande échelle, au niveau de la crevasse naturelle, alertant toute l'école en conséquence. Et toute l'école, cela signifiait... Rogue.

\- Neville...

Brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées, le féru de botanique se retourna. À deux doigts de se laisser choir, Hannah, agressée par le trop-plein de bruit, tremblait sur ses jambes flageollantes. Rapidement, le sorcier de Gryffondor vint la soutenir, passant l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne pourrais pas...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'irai le chercher moi-même.

* * *

Harry tentait encore de s'extirper de son sommeil de comateux, assommé de magie d'impardonnable, quand une piqûre atroce l'arracha victorieusement des bras de Morphée.

Tout, conscience, sensations, esprit, souvenirs... Tout lui revenant au même instant, le survivant se crut, à la fois en pleine incantation de Doloris, baguette de sureau à la main, et en même temps, évanoui depuis suffisamment longtemps pour permettre au faux jour encrassé de magie noire de se lever sur le manoir Malfoy.

Le présent le mordit sans pitié, en la figure d'une vicieuse fourmi rouge et de son dard brûlant, raclant son visage crasseux. La forme bombée de son corps d'insecte dansait narquoisement devant ses yeux secs et irrités de saletés. Ses mandibules claquaient en silence, pas rendues plus inoffensives pour autant. La bestiole semblait le considérer drôlement de ses immenses perles noires à facettes, lui, la chose immobile qu'un millier de ses congénères n'aurait eu aucun mal à dépecer et emmener dans leur trou, sous les fondations des geôles répugnantes.

Sonné, le Sauveur du monde sorcier laissa la prétentieuse demoiselle tenter de le charmer de sa parade mortuaire. Au moins avait-il ce privilège, pas comme Macnair à quelques centimètres, derrière l'abdomen grossi de l'insecte. Macnair et sa peau grise, tombante, couverte de sang mouvant, grouillant... Jusque dans ses yeux...

La respiration paisible de Harry s'interrompit brutalement. En apnée involontaire, le survivant sentit un froid incommensurable se répandre sur lui, de la tête aux pieds. Une vague de frissons se mua bientôt en tremblements abruptes qui lui soulevèrent inégalement la cage thoracique lorsque ses aspirations nerveuses reprirent de plus belle, accompagnées de râles plein d'effroi. L'ensemble du processus se déroula en à peine une fraction de seconde.

Haletant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier bondit en arrière, d'une première poussée, puis d'une autre et encore une autre. Ses jambes engourdies, traînant chaotiquement dans son sillage, lui donnaient l'allure d'un serpent atrophié rampant de façon pitoyable. Une nouvelle piqûre lui chauffa la peau. D'un mouvement désarticulé du bras, Harry gifla l'immonde fourmi rouge sur sa pommette. Dans la panique, ses membres inférieurs retrouvèrent enfin leur mobilité, juste à temps pour chasser de son jean quelques autres spécimens coriaces. Éconduites par le survivant, ces demoiselles carnivores se contraignirent à partager la proie facile avec leurs congénères déjà à l'œuvre, de l'autre côté de la cellule d'épouvante.

Face contre terre, la masse inerte de Walden Macnair, ex-bourreau du Ministère et feu fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, servait de repas à la fourmilière entière. Trônant sur la partie supérieure de son oreille gauche, la reine de ces demoiselles guidait les opérations. De ses mâchoires impitoyables, elle insufflait le rythme à ses troupes. Il fallait que tout soit fini avant la tombée de la nuit ! Et cela serait fait, coûte que coûte, qu'importe les moyens employés.

Réprimant difficilement un haut-le-coeur, Harry détourna le regard en grimaçant de dégoût, respiration lourde. Fermement retranché tout contre les barreaux de la cellule, il n'aurait pas souhaité mieux que de savoir se contorsionner, de s'écraser voire de se désosser pour passer de l'autre côté de cette grille, loin du banquet festif. Et, comme pour s'y essayer malgré tout, l'élu s'enfonçait méchamment contre le fer, sa chair boursoufflée par la compression.

Rapidement, pourtant, son cœur balança. Le repas du bourreau, ou ce ricanement moqueur, dans le creux de son oreille, qui venait de lui hérisser les poils de la nuque, aussi sûrement qu'une congélation instantanée. La présence d'une autre existence, au fond des cachots du manoir Malfoy, s'insinuait dans son être, telle une douce paranoïa. Aussi imperceptiblement que possible, Harry tenta de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. À sa hauteur, les barreaux encadraient férocement deux prunelles foncées à la lueur dégénérée et jouissive, sur un fond de peau pâle, chassée par des mèches noires aussi fines et enroulées qu'un fouet. Un hoquet lui échappa.

Pris d'un nouvel assaut de panique, le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'écarta prestement du fer. Il fit volte-face, la fourmilière carnivore bien oubliée en tant que menace principale. À choisir, accompagner la reine ailée dans sa tanière souterraine pour y être consommé jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver s'imposa presque en premier choix, tant les retrouvailles avec Bellatrix Lestrange lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir subi l'éclair de la mort, un peu plus tôt.

Un nouveau souffle rieur réjouit son observatrice. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut au survivant pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Pas de rire hystérique, pas de doloris encore jeté sur lui, pas de supplications de le mettre à mort... L'absence de tous ces éléments jeta le doute en lui. Aussi, déglutissant furieusement, Harry se força à considérer plus en détails la forme accroupie de l'autre côté des barreaux. Dans sa combinaison noire cuirassée, elle se confondait presque avec le revêtement du mur des geôles, ne laissant que son visage blanc-gris flotter immatériellement au-dessus de son col richement ornementé de peau de serpent et de métal précieux.

L'adrénaline du sorcier de Gryffondor s'estompa lentement. L'image de Bellatrix, que la peur lui avait imposé à la place de la réalité, disparaissait peu à peu de son regard. Aux traits anguleux et creusés des Lestrange, se superposèrent les lignes massives et allongées d'une tête de pékinois, la marque génétique de la famille Parkinson. Ce n'était pas la tante de Drago qui l'analysait comme une bête curieuse infiniment distrayante, mais Pansy. Une Pansy particulièrement trompeuse, métamorphosée en femme de son rang, une Sang-Pur aristocrate certifiée d'être dans le meilleur camp.

\- Te voir dans cet état me procure une joie que tu n'imagines pas, Potter.

\- Hein, ça qu'il est beau le Sauveur ?! s'exclama une autre voix excitée, plus loin, qui éveilla des souvenirs particulièrement brouillons dans l'esprit de Harry.

Gorgée par sa supériorité, le réplicat de Lestrange roula ses yeux d'agacement. Elle se tourna vers l'issue des geôles, près des marches remontant dans l'enceinte avouable du manoir Malfoy. Un second Serpentard disparu de la clique de Drago Malfoy venait, à son tour, d'apparaître dans un carré de lumière orageuse, à quelques mètres des escaliers. Au bas de ceux-ci, une dernière silhouette noire, longiligne dans son habit sombre et raffiné, observait silencieusement ses compagnons, le cou étiré au maximum de sa capacité. Malgré la distance, et le peu de visibilité, Harry reconnut instantanément le fils Zabini et son regard de braise méprisant. Ce qui ne laissait que...

\- Théo, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Le Serpentard se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, les pupilles brillant d'un éclat de vengeance. Néanmoins, sans demander son reste, l'unique descendant des Nott s'éloigna docilement. Passant devant son camarade à la peau mate, il ouvrit le chemin pour ce dernier qui entama l'ascension des marches à sa suite. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira encore davantage, proche de la liesse.

\- Tu sais, c'est un peu comme la fois où ton ami belette s'est mis à cracher des limaces, reprit-elle. Mais, en beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux.

Les épaules de Pansy frissonnèrent de dégoût et de joie mêlés à l'évocation de ce souvenir, défilant probablement entre les parois de son crâne. Puis, reposant ses yeux profonds sur lui, elle ajouta.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry demeura muet. Il ne lui servait à rien de répondre à tout cela. Elle ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer, pour se divertir, au mieux, pour lui faire user ses forces, dans le pire des cas.

\- Je parierai que tu es en train de penser au moment où ce désaxé de Fol'Œil a changé Drago en fouine.

\- Imaginer un cognard sur ta tête me suffit amplement, grogna le survivant.

Loin de briser l'enthousiasme de Pansy, la répartie de l'élu lui déclencha un nouveau rire. Mais la sorcière n'avait pas l'envergure de ses comparses. En fait, elle ne parvenait même pas à la cheville de Drago, et son impatience perçait clairement à travers son masque d'ironie. N'ayant certainement pas de retour satisfaisant à lui fournir, le réplicat de Lestrange se contenta de le fusiller de ses pupilles sombres. Harry, lui, trouvait parfaitement ses marques dans cet affrontement silencieux, comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'y avait que le décor qui changeait, rien de plus.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Pansy abandonna le combat. Plutôt que de continuer à le provoquer, ses yeux glissèrent le long de son corps, jusque sur l'une de ses chevilles. Refusant d'abord d'entrer dans son jeu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier se sentit sûrement envahir par l'interrogation. Tant et si bien, qu'il ne put plus résister et céda au besoin d'inspecter ce lieu qui attirait l'attention de son adversaire.

Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas sursauter. Ses amies aux mandibules féroces s'étaient de nouveau invitées sur une partie de ses jambes, légèrement plus nombreuses. Un réflexe incontrôlable lui fit agiter ses mollets, puis épousseter les insectes du revers de la main. Malgré la force de sa volonté, Harry se contraignit à cet écart, plusieurs fois de suite, alarmé par la persistance de ces demoiselles urtiquantes.

\- Elles s'activent, susurra Pansy. Elles sentent la chair avariée.

Le lion de Gryffondor redressa brusquement la tête à ces mots. Ses yeux vert forêt dévisagèrent le pékinois Parkinson. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, fière de son coup.

\- Ah, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas les tromper, Harry. Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais tu ne tarderas pas à être dans le même état que ce pauvre Macnair. Quoique personne ne le regrettera parmi nous...

La manipulation de Pansy fonctionnait à merveille, grandement aidée par la fatigue et la montée de l'adrénaline dans les veines du survivant. Elle put le constater lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour vérifier l'état du mort. Ce qui frappa son champ de vision était purement indescriptible. Secoué par une puissante naussée, il détourna vivement la tête, son poing écrasant le nez et la bouche. La colère monta en lui. Il s'était laissé bêtement prendre au piège.

\- Si tu ne fais rien, tu ne feras pas bien long feu, Harry. C'est moi qui te le dis.

Puis, se rapprochant encore des barreaux, le réplicat de Lestrange acheva son numéro.

\- Pour une fois, tu devrais peut-être écouter ce qu'on te dit. C'est un conseil que je te donne.

S'assurant que ses mots s'étaient bien tracé un bout de chemin dans la psyché du Sauveur, la sorcière de Serpentard écarta les pans de sa combinaison et se redressa. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol immonde et froid des geôles. Debout, elle tira brièvement sur ses manches fendues et cousues, aux entournures, de fil d'argent, pour se rajuster. Elle avait à peine terminé sa mise en beauté qu'un écho de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Plusieurs personnes à en juger par la multitude de résonances.

Là, sous les yeux du survivant, le réplicat de Lestrange se métamorphosa. Son attitude n'avait plus rien à voir avec la basse provocatrice qui s'était divertie de sa situation, ces dernières minutes. Au contraire, la femme qui scrutait patiemment l'apparition de la guilde en pleine descente perdait toute ressemblance, même ténue, avec celle qu'il avait connue à Poudlard.

Cet environnement malsain qui en desservait plus d'un lui allait, paradoxalement, à ravir. Un charme animal inexplicable se dégageait d'elle, féroce et chien. Durant un court instant, que l'élu assimila à de la profonde confusion, Harry la trouva presque charismatique, à la limite du désirable.

Mais, même avec tous les charmes du monde, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne la trouvait que trop fade et sans plus aucun intérêt face à l'envergure du maître des lieux. Car, lorsque le Prince des Serpentards apparut au milieu de ces sorciers « de cour », le reste des geôles sembla disparaître du monde sensible. Comme si, tout, jusqu'au moindre insecte, participait à sa puissance. Comme si, au fond, sa seule présence annihilait tout le reste. Comme s'il était devenu _Lui._ Tom Jédusor, en personne. Lord _Voldemort_.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, Pansy se recula en affectant son habituel respect sans bornes à l'égard de _son_ Prince. Derrière ce dernier, Harry s'étonna de constater que les premiers éléments de sa suite n'étaient autre que Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, ses geôliers. Il eut beau chercher dans les rangs, aucune trace de Goyle ou de Crabbe. Fini les gorilles imbéciles jouant les gardes du corps du petit blond prétentieux, les règles du jeu s'appliquaient désormais à des sphères bien plus compétentes. Infiniment plus puissantes.

Sans que Drago eut prononcé le moindre mot, un sorcier en habit de Mangemort se détacha des rangs. Chacun de ses déplacements, rapides, s'accompagnait d'un ensemble de cliquetis plus ou moins aigus. À sa taille, Harry aperçut un trousseau de clés complexes duquel il en sélectionna une, qu'il inséra dans la fente de sa cellule. Un déclic se fit entendre et, après une poussée, la porte glissa sur ses gonds. Dès qu'elle fut totalement ouverte, la silhouette rachitique de Théodore Nott pénétra dans la geôle. Arrivé à son niveau, il l'attrapa par le bras, en tentant visiblement d'ignorer le spectacle de la dépouille de Macnair, contre le mur du fond.

\- Debout !

Le sorcier de Serpentard ponctua son ordre d'un geste dur. Toute idée de rébellion annihilée par la présence perturbante de l'héritier des Malfoy, à deux pas, Harry se releva tant bien que mal. Il ne sut pas quoi penser de la tournure des événements jusqu'à ce que la voix du blond ne s'élève.

\- Théo...

Ce n'était pas un soupir d'agacement, ni un souffle de désolation, ni même un quelconque avertissement, cependant, à l'évocation de son prénom, l'unique descendant des Nott se mesura instantanément. Sa poigne s'imposa moins et, après lui avoir adressé un regard plein d'animosité, le sorcier rachitique le relâcha totalement pour trouver le chemin de la sortie.

Harry le suivit prudemment de ses prunelles vert forêt. Nott semblait avoir rempli sa part du contrat et se tint en retrait, au pied des marches, à la place qu'occupait précédemment Blaise Zabini. Après un geste discret de Drago, le sorcier à la peau mate, accompagné de Pansy, ainsi que du détenteur des clés des geôles, se retira par ce même chemin, dans un silence religieux. Ne restait plus aux côtés de l'héritier des Malfoy qu'un seul homme. Un costaud bourru au crâne rasé sous le képi de gendarme qui complétait son uniforme... Un uniforme _moldu_ , où luisait, en lettres majuscules noires, sur la plaque dorée cousue à la poitrine, deux mots, un nom : « _NESTOR CAAD_ ».

Un pincement douloureux comprima la poitrine de l'élu. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Au fond de cette fosse à rats, résidu des bas-fonds de la répugnance humaine, on était encore parvenu à le tromper. Une fois de plus, on lui avait laissé croire qu'il avait le choix, le choix de prendre ce train, le choix de descendre à la station de campagne du Wiltshire, le choix de se rendre sur les lieux des disparitions moldues, le choix de pénétrer dans cette maison, le choix de se faire prisonnier du manoir Malfoy... Mais cette demeure et ses occupants étaient pires qu'un piège à loup, éternellement soudé aux os de ses mollets, comme une putain de mâchoire de ferraille fossilisée. Et l'imposteur qui l'avait soupçonné d'école buissonnière, ce con qui avait osé lui offrir la soi-disant _Gazette_ d'un autre passager ayant surpris leur conversation sur les disparitions moldues, ce salaud qui avait gravé son nom entier dans chaque case vierge de cette maudite _Gazette du sorcier_... Celui-là l'observait tel un chasseur devant la bête prise au piège de son mécanisme, fier, une saleté de sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Un feulement purement bestial s'éleva des tréfonds de la gorge du lion de Gryffondor.

 _\- Enfoirés._

Harry pouvait sentir sa magie répondre à son excitation, son flux se calquer sur celui de ses veines échaudées. Qu'importe leur nombre, qu'importe leurs armes ! Puisqu'ils se plaisaient à le considérer comme une vulgaire proie, ces manipulateurs en auraient pour leur gallion !

Obéissant à son instinct, le survivant s'avança rapidement vers les deux hommes. La vue de la baguette de sureau dressée contre lui, et, surtout, de l'expression mortellement sérieuse de l'héritier des Malfoy le stoppa net dans son mouvement.

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer une deuxième fois, Potter.

Dans le silence de plomb, rendu pesant par le crépitement constant de travail de bourreau des fourmis rouges, les deux sorciers ennemis se toisèrent longuement. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité au survivant, Drago engagea son avancée. La Relique de la Mort était toujours fermement brandie à son encontre, pourtant, ce n'était pas vers sa menace léthale qu'Harry rivait les yeux. Non. C'était son propriétaire en personne qui monopolisait toute son attention.

Le Prince des Serpentards se mouvait de son éternelle démarche traînante et impériale, la même que celle dont il usait pour conduire ses troupes dans les allées de Poudlard. Harry ne l'avait jamais prise au sérieux, jusqu'alors. Chaque bruit de pas du blond résonnant sous les voûtes crasseuses et noircies de ses cachots annonçait une reculade progressive du Sauveur, incapable de résister à cette nécessité viscérale de laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Même le tapis de fourmis rouges, que lui écrasait lamentablement de ses semelles de baskets moldues, semblait s'écarter sous celles de l'aristocrate. Ou, mieux, lui prodiguait un infime promontoire animé de sa propre volonté, le dispensant presque totalement de la futilité de la marche, le portant comme sur un palanquin invisible.

L'héritier des Malfoy avait tous les pouvoirs, en cet instant. Pourtant, Harry décelait autre chose dans son mutisme exagéré. À travers l'armure glaciale, le Sauveur sentait poindre une inexplicable frayeur de garçonnet chez Drago. Tout, jusque dans la façon qu'il avait de diriger la pointe de sureau contre lui, témoignait d'un besoin viscéral de se munir d'une assurance face à lui, Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le Sauveur actuellement sans défenses.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. En pareille situation, lui-même ne se serait pas tourmenté ainsi. Il aurait considéré son ascendant comme acquis et s'en serait même servi pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, le survivant n'y voyait plus clair. Et, pour être franc, il ne retirait pas non plus de Drago cette impression intimidante d'un homme qui savait où aller. Il avait beau prétendre tout ce qui lui plairait avec son bout de bois noueux incrusté d'os, ses pupilles le trahissaient, comme elles le faisaient depuis le premier jour. Aussi, l'élu fit-il la seule chose encore en sa capacité : se plonger dans le mercure des pupilles du blond et lire. Lire ce que ses mots ne disaient pas.

\- Discutons un peu, veux-tu, Potter ? Proposa le Prince des Serpentards.

Un sourire ironique souleva le coin de la bouche du survivant. Son regard vola à la dépouille de Macnair, avant de revenir flirter avec les traits anguleux de son ennemi.

\- Ton échelle de valeurs est fascinante, Malfoy. Ton fidèle bourreau sert de repas à la fourmilière. Mais moi, Harry Potter... Non, non, pardon : _Saint_ Potter, se reprit-il. Ton plus vieil ennemi. J'ai droit à la _discussion_ ? Tu veux m'expliquer ça ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Tu devrais te sentir privilégié.

\- Privilégié comme tu le seras à Azkaban ? rétorqua Harry.

La joue de Drago tressaillit, juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Une expression de défi prit place sur son visage.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Potter. Je me fiche de ce que tout le monde pense. Je sais ce que je fais. Et je sais pourquoi je le fais.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'en as pas l'air convaincu.

Un véritable agacement naissait par-dessus le masque de fer de l'héritier des Malfoy. Plus étonnamment encore, le blond ne chercha même pas à le cacher. Il se laissait volontairement déchiffrer.

Sa langue de serpent passa lentement sur la ligne luisante de ses dents. Puis, semblant reprendre contenance, il tenta de reprendre l'entretien calmement.

\- Je veux négocier, déclara-t-il. Si les termes ne te conviennent pas, tu seras libre de partir. Rien ne sera tenté contre toi.

Harry crut halluciner. Ses sourcils se froncèrent fermement. Le terme de marchandage demeurait inhabituel dans le langage de Drago et, sincèrement, il piquait sa curiosité au vif. Presque autant que le sérieux sans bornes dont faisait preuve ce gamin autrefois si inconstant. Au fond, sa méfiance se reléguait largement au second plan. Un étrange sixième sens lui soufflait d'écouter cet être si différent, de lui accorder toute son attention, et peut-être même un peu plus... Pourtant, le destin, éternel contrarieur, étant ce qu'il était, l'élu n'en sut pas davantage.

Un grognement guttural s'échappa du faux contrôleur moldu, dans le dos du blond. Aussitôt, une certitude apparut dans les iris de ce dernier. Celle qu'il venait de perdre la manche décisive de la partie qui l'opposait au Sauveur du monde sorcier, pour quelques malheureuses secondes à dire.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, dans le couloir épargné par les fourmis rouges, le faux contrôleur moldu s'étouffait subitement. Une toux roulante de saletés secouait son corps gonflé, le pliant en deux, au-dessus de genoux ridicules qui ne semblaient déjà plus pouvoir supporter une pareille charpente. Rapidement, l'homme perdit de sa masse dans un gémissement grave et constant. Sa peau fondit en coulée huileuse sur ses os et se distendit jusqu'à le transformer en flaque sur pattes, informe et flasque. Ne restait plus qu'une tête ronde perdant toute trace de calvitie, une chevelure brun graisseux s'évacuant hideusement des pores.

Sur cette mante religieuse à taille humaine, les vêtements surnageaient. À peine retenu par une oreille, le képi d'uniforme recouvrait partiellement la tête difforme. De maigrelettes jambes atterrissaient au cœur de chaussures boulevard, rappelant l'allure d'un clown de cirque. Mais, pour sûr, l'élu n'avait pas la moindre envie de rire. Même le ridicule du visage couvert de cicatrices d'acné adolescente et souligné d'un sourire abruti, fier de sa propre bêtise, ne suffisait pas à Harry pour esquisser un sourire.

Au moins le rôle du contrôleur je-m'en-foutiste lui allait à ravir. Après tout, cela ne devait pas varier énormément de son quotidien. Un train de ligne moldu ne devait pas énormément différer d'un Magicobus fou, sauf peut-être le nombre de passagés commotionnés à l'arrivée.

La colère revenait au survivant. En relisant la plaque qui pendouillait, désormais, lamentablement du tissu ample, Harry se morigénait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Au bout du compte, ils avaient tous raison, là-bas, à Poudlard : son obsession l'avait rendu impatient, imprudent, dangereux... En reprenant les lettres de son nom, une à une...

N-E-S-T-O-R C-A-A-D

… le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne pouvait plus ignorer leur nouvel arrangement, correspondant parfaitement à l'identité de l'homme face à lui.

S-T-A-N R-O-C-A-D-E

Un anagramme... Encore une façon écœurante de dissimuler la vérité derrière quantité de faux-semblants et de demi-masques remplissant leur rôle à merveille.

Il pouvait au moins se consoler : l'éludication du mystère de l'appartenance de Stanley Rocade lui incombait. Une question en moins. Cela lui faisait une belle jambe... Et, visiblement, à Drago aussi.

\- Je devine que les négociations sont terminées.

\- Pour que tu puisses encore me manipuler sous mes yeux ? Je passe, merci.

Contrarié et les entrailles remuées de frustration, l'héritier des Malfoy savait que, vu la tournure des événements, il serait obligé de tenir sa parole. Dans un futur extrêmement proche, il devrait rendre sa baguette et sa liberté à Saint Potter, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Cela paraissait inévitable. Cependant, perdu pour perdu, Drago refusait de se plier à pareille folie sans avoir tenté le tout pour le tout.

\- Mon choix était pauvre, avoua-t-il.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Rocade n'était qu'une précaution. La décision t'est revenue au final, et l'on voit où ça t'a amené.

\- Évidemment, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je m'en doutais, se désola Harry. Drago Malfoy n'a jamais rien à se reprocher.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ton surnom est Saint Potter que tu es mieux logé, rétorqua le blond agacé.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, Malfoy, rugit Harry.

Près de l'escalier, à son poste de témoin silencieux, Théodore commença à se rapprocher d'un pas lent. Captant son mouvement du coin de l'œil, Drago se décida à ramener, une fois de plus, la conversation au cœur du sujet.

\- Réfléchis bien à ce que je te propose, Potter. Est-ce que tu doutes encore du choix que t'offre ?

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du choix. Dans la mienne, il ne rime pas avec manipulation, cachot ou infériorité numérique. Je suis ton prisonnier personnel. Tu t'amuses avec moi, Malfoy.

\- Un prisonnier que j'offre de remettre en liberté, en possession de sa baguette, rectifia le blond. Crois-tu que ce soit dans mon intérêt de te redonner l'un comme l'autre, en ce moment ? Tu es suffisamment intelligent, j'espère, pour comprendre que non. Rien que ça devrait t'assurer de ma détermination.

\- Oh, mais je ne doute pas de ta détermination. Juste de tes intentions, comme toujours dès que quelque chose te concerne de près ou de loin, Malfoy, le détrompa Harry.

Le Prince des Serpentards siffla méchamment entre ses dents. Ce lion était parfaitement hermétique, parole de Merlin !

\- Ta persistance à ne pas vouloir entendre l'évidence est ce qui t'a conduit à cette situation. Tu veux vraiment retenter le coup ?

\- Je prends ma chance. J'étais venu chercher une réponse. Je lai, point barre. Maintenant, finissons-en : libère-moi ou donne-moi à la fourmilière. Mais décide, et _vite._

La mâchoire de Drago faillit se décrocher définitivement. Potter ne pouvait pas être sérieux, pas lui. Il ne se satisfairait jamais d'une pareille issue, avec à peine la moitié des explications en main. Pourtant, c'était bien ce que l'élu demandait : qu'on le libère et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Pour de bon. Harry Potter, Sauveur de ce monde, en avait officiellement soupé de ces aventures ennuyeuses, desquelles il ne récoltait que peine et disgrâce. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu lâchait l'affaire, las d'épuisement. L'héritier des Malfoy en tremblait, rien que d'y penser.

Malgré son effroi devant pareille évolution du scénario, le blond hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, il se tournait vers l'unique descendant des Nott. L'expression fermée de ce dernier se décomposa.

\- Sérieusement ? questionna-t-il.

\- Tu l'as entendu. Va.

\- Mais, enfin, Drago...

\- Ma décision est prise, trancha le Prince. Préviens ma mère. Et emmène-le avec toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Rocade du menton.

Exécutant les ordres, Théodore acquiesça. Il rejoignit rapidement les étages vivables du manoir de son ami, Stanley sur les talons. Pendant une ou deux minutes suivant leur départ, Drago ne broncha pas d'un cil, se contentant de fixer intensément la dépouille grouillante de Macnair, dont la masse avait étrangement diminué. Un instant, Harry partagea la même vision. Les paroles de Pansy lui revinrent subitement en mémoire et, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus dire un mot, une question s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à subir le même sort ?

Drago releva la tête vers son ennemi d'enfance.

\- Si tu prends les bonnes décisions, non.

La sincérité du blond jeta le trouble chez le lion de Gryffondor. Pareille option n'avait jamais transparu dans les propos de l'héritier des Malfoy auparavant. Un seul moment d'honnêteté envers lui dans leur vie commune... Et il lui avait fallu tomber à cet instant précis, au milieu du charnier et de la désolation. Une impression de gâchis effleura l'esprit du survivant.

Peut-être était-ce cette étrange allure de défaite qui voûtait les épaules du blond, à la manière d'un vieillard centenaire écrasé par le poids du siècle ? Ou alors était-ce son esprit éreinté qui lui faisait voir des fantômes ? L'un dans l'autre, Harry ne voyait pas de réponse.

Une drôle d'empathie l'enserrait. Il craignait que son choix n'ait effectivement d'immenses répercussions sur la vie de ces personnes. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elles héritaient des erreurs de leurs aïeuls. Ce n'était pas si différent de ce qu'il était lui-même... Avait-il jugé trop vite ? Était-il si prompt à sauvegarder sa fierté qu'il ne daignait plus envisager une seule défaite sur son parcours ? La bouche du survivant s'entrouvrit.

\- On peut y aller, décréta soudainement Drago, coupant court à toute tentative de sa part. À moins que tu ne préfères la compagnie de Macnair ?

\- Pour ce qu'il en reste...

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il le cherchait depuis un bon moment.

\- Je m'en fous, Malfoy.

Drago hocha la tête, neutre. D'un mouvement, il indiqua la marche à suivre à son prisonnier.

\- Mains à plat derrière la tête, que je puisse les voir.

Harry s'exécuta, bloquant ses doigts les uns par-dessus les autres, dans sa chevelure brune qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, depuis le temps. De son œil méfiant, il jaugea la Relique ne le quittant jamais de sa pointe. Et, même lorsque le Prince des Serpentards le contourna pour se placer dans son angle mort, il sentait encore sa menace silencieuse crépiter le long de sa nuque.

\- Au moindre mouvement suspect, tu en paieras les conséquences. Compris, Potter ? Maintenant, avance.

Ceci fut la dernière phrase consistante que le blond lui adressa de toute la remontée vers cette immense salle de réception au sol damé de marbre noir et blanc. Seules quelques indications nécessaires traînèrent dans son sillage, à la manière de l'écho de ses pas : « on monte », « droite », « gauche », « devant »... À déambuler ainsi dans le labyrinthe de la demeure de Sang-Pur, sous le joug prégnant du maître des lieux, Harry se sentait pareil à un condamné à mort conduit à l'échafaud. Une pensée qui lui rappela, plus d'une fois, de se méfier aux coups de couteaux dans le dos, une fois sa baguette récupérée.

Bientôt, les immenses baies vitrées du rez-de-chaussé lui donnèrent l'occasion de constater que, dehors, les cieux n'en menaient toujours pas plus large que lui. Leur noirceur semblait s'aggraver, comme un cancer incurable qui se serait propagé dramatiquement. Bien qu'habituée à cette pesanteur de plomb au-dessus de sa tête, la Narcissa Malfoy qu'on lui présenta bientôt ne semblait pas en mener large. En fait, elle semblait même un peu moins digne que cette fois où Bellatrix avait ordonné à son neveu d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsqu'ils le détenaient, lui, Harry Potter, dans cette même salle. Rien dans son maintien, ni dans sa superbe tenue de deuil noir ceinturée d'un corset en peau écaillée et noire, ne permettait de le dire. En revanche, l'élu le lisait dans ses prunelles. À l'image de sa progéniture, qu'importaient les masques et les tentatives de dissimulation, les yeux de cette femme trahissaient la moindre de ses émotions. Et, en cet instant, Narcissa Malfoy tremblait de frayeur.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé, Théodore Nott, à ses côtés, dégaina lentement sa baguette. À son tour, il en menaça le lion de Gryffondor, tandis que Drago quittait son angle mort pour rejoindre l'aristocrate. Les deux bras anorexiques de sa mère vinrent entourer délicatement ses épaules, d'un geste de pure tendresse.

\- Mère, la remercia Drago.

Le cœur de Harry se serra durement. Derrière sa tête, ses bras faiblirent, éveillant la méfiance de l'unique descendant des Nott.

\- Potter, si tu bouges, je te descends, menaça-t-il.

La remarque sépara mère et fils. Tandis que Drago l'inspectait brièvement de ses iris mercure, le Sauveur baissa rapidement les paupières vers le sol luxueux. Une phrase attira cependant son attention.

\- Mère, la baguette.

Souriant toujours aussi fondement à son garçon, Narcissa glissa ses mains blanches au niveau de son corsage. Avec métier, elle en défit quelques liens de cuir et l'écarta légèrement de sa taille de guèpe. Même à cet endroit là, sa robe de velours bleu-nuit ne commettait aucun pli, formant un cocon parfait autour de la forme longiligne de sa baguette de houx. L'aristocrate s'en saisit délicatement et la présenta à son fils.

L'arme passa de mains en mains, sous le regard intense du survivant. Il ressentait une émotion toute particulière à la retrouver, comme un soleil au milieu de la nuit. Aussi faillit-il grogner quand sa superbe envergure atterrit dans les mains d'un Stanley Rocade hideux et bête, qui la manipula peu prudemment.

\- Égratigne-là d'un seul millimètre, ose un peu.

Un sourire de jubilation étira les traits du Mangemort. Il jouissait de voir pareil adversaire sous sa domination, même quand sa propre personne ne comportait aucune envergure dans ces vêtements démesurés n'ayant pas quitté ses épaules.

\- Ton uniforme te siérait encore mieux avec la fourmilière, Stanley, railla Théodore.

\- Bonne idée, renchérit Harry.

\- Ça suffit ! exigea Drago. On a encore besoin de lui, continua-t-il en tendant une flasque au dit benêt. Du Polynectar. Attends les ordres.

\- Encore le contrôleur ? soupira Rocade. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je...

Un couinement d'animal apeuré échappa au Mangemort. Drago venait de le saisir par une des manches de son uniforme moldu et le fusillait droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce qu'on te l'ordonne. Est-ce assez justifié pour toi ?

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Maintenant, tu vas raccompagner notre invité jusqu'au point prévu, en dehors des protections du manoir, et tu lui rendras sa baguette. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, oui, Maître, s'empressa d'acquiescer Stanley.

\- Parfait.

Puis, se tournant vers Harry.

\- Potter, en espérant que tu feras les bons choix. Avec ou sans nous.

Sans rien ajouter, Drago s'engagea de nouveau vers les profondeurs de son manoir, sa mère et Nott sur les talons, ce dernier jetant néanmoins plusieurs oeillades haineuses en arrière.

Stanley Rocade, contre toute attente, remplit parfaitement sa mission. Une fois l'avoir raillé sur son apparence stupide, tel un macaque avec ses bras en l'air, le Mangemort s'était saisi de lui sans ménagement et l'avait conduit longuement à travers le dédale du manoir, puis le long de son allée principale, jusqu'aux grilles donnant sur la forêt. Et, durant toute son avancée, Harry n'avait pu que se résoudre à le suivre en trébuchant à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'apercevoir les fenêtres des appartements du fils Malfoy, sur la façade lugubre du manoir de jais. Il quittait enfin cet endroit de malheur, pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques mois.

La rage se chevilla définitivement à lui quand tout fut fini. Pas parce qu'un kilomètre après s'être extirpé des protections du manoir, Rocade l'avait entravé d'un sort cuisant. Pas non plus parce qu'il lui avait jeté sa baguette au visage, avant de lui cracher dessus en montant dans un Magicobus appelé par ses soins. Mais parce qu'il savait que les lois de l'univers étaient ainsi faites, et que, même les moldus, sans connaissance de magie l'avaient bien formulé dans leurs proverbes : « _Jamais deux sans trois._ »

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient parvenus à remonter depuis les cachots sans croiser âme qui vive. Même Peeves, le spécialiste des plus mauvaises farces aux plus mauvais moments, restait planqué dans son trou, se faisant oublier. Aucun camarade, aucun Préfet, aucun professeur, aucune ronde d'aucune sorte à signaler sur des kilomètres de boyaux. Si bien que, progressivement, le couple avait cessé de chercher à se dissimuler. Peu utopistes, ils gardaient simplement leurs options de repli bien en tête, déformation « professionnelle », si l'on pouvait dire.

À l'approche du rez-de-chaussé de l'antique bâtisse, les deux sorciers s'étaient arrêtés au milieu des escaliers, collés contre la rambarde, côté Grande Salle. Tandis que la sorcière surdouée gardait un œil sur une éventuelle apparition, à l'étage qu'ils venaient de quitter, Ron s'allongea quasiment sur les marches en faisant preuve d'une souplesse exemplaire. Ses pupilles bleues embrassèrent précautionneusement l'artère du grand hall avec un étonnement tout particulier.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Tu te souviens d'un truc pareil quand Sirius est entré ici ?

\- Il n'y a personne non plus ? devina Hermione.

\- Littéralement la définition exacte de « désert ».

La née moldue se redressa en lui tapotant l'épaule au passage. Il l'imita et gravit les dernières marches à sa suite.

La grande allée du rez-de-chaussé n'abritait aucun spectacle intéressant. Sauf, peut-être, le lever du soleil à travers les arches qui créait un dessin cassé des ombres arrondies sur les coins de murs et les pavés irréguliers. Un silence de cloître isolait parfaitement le jeu de clair-obscur des fenêtres losangées de toute perturbation extérieure, offrant une contemplation à toute épreuve. Une telle absence de mouvement, et de rumeur lointaine, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- Ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle. Portes closes.

\- Ce qui inclut Luna, constata Ron.

Hermione partagea un court regard fatigué avec son petit-ami. Un soupir fatigué lui échappa.

\- Ce qui inclut Luna, répéta-t-elle.

Dépité, le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête du haut vers le bas. Submergé par la frustration, il se détourna de nouveau vers l'escalier et lança ses poings en l'air, manquant de peu d'envoyer sa baguette promener dans le lot. Son geste d'humeur s'accompagna d'un juron bien senti.

 _\- Merde_ !

Il fit quelques pas avant de revenir près de la sorcière surdouée, elle aussi, défaite de déception.

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais... On est bien les gentils dans l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi rien ne va jamais dans notre sens ?! grogna Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, on peut se rassurer sur un point, dit-elle pour relever le pendant positif de leur cruel retard. Le château n'est pas attaqué. Ça vient bien de l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? On ne peut pas entrer là-dedans, trouver Luna et ressortir avec elle ensuite. Ni même ressortir tout court, d'ailleurs. La vieille chouette ne laissera pas ça arriver.

\- McGonagall nous gardera simplement dans la Grande Salle, comme son rôle de directrice de maison l'y oblige. Si Rogue est lié à tout ça, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous empêcher de sortir du château.

\- Il doit probablement se dire qu'on en sait trop, commenta Ron.

\- Il a raison.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Hermione gardait son regard dans le vague d'une arche de lumière paisible, dans le couloir désert.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta Ron. On tente notre chance, en tablant sur le fait que McGonagall peut nous faire confiance une fois de plus à hauteur d'un pourcent de probabilité ?

La sorcière surdouée hésitait. Rentrer dans la Grande Salle, alors que les portes en étaient déjà closes, leur assurait un emprisonnement temporaire handicapant. Ils devraient tirer une croix sur le mystère du lac. Rogue les doublerait à coup sûr sur ce terrain là. Car, qu'il fusse impliqué ou non dans l'affaire, son poste de directeur l'obligeait à s'assurer de la nature du danger. Dans tous les cas, ils seraient forcés de renoncer à cette option.

Au fond, Hermione se demandait s'il s'agissait réellement d'une erreur que de se priver de cette direction. Ils ne savaient rien du phénomène et n'étaient absolument pas assurés de son lien, même ténu, avec ce qui les intéressait. Luna, en revanche, possédait très probablement des réponses, ou au moins des éclaircissements, capables de les aider à remonter la piste des Serpentards. Bien qu'ils ne possèdent, là non plus, aucune assurance, le timing de leur disparition était bien trop parfait pour ne pas correspondre à leur affaire. En choisissant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, et de retrouver la fille loufoque à coup sûr, ils s'octroyaient un temps conséquent pour satisfaire leur curiosité... Mais également celle de leurs camarades étudiants, confinés avec eux. Ce dernier point dérangeait tout particulièrement la née moldue.

Le doute n'était plus permis. Ron et elle se trouvaient bel et bien face à un dilemme à résoudre. Car, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment, demeurer plantés là à attendre un signe de l'univers. Leur fenêtre d'action se réduisait dramatiquement de minute en minute. Leur absence serait bientôt remarqués dans la Grande Salle. On enverrait des professeurs chevronnés à leur recherche, voire pire, Rogue lui-même. Et son petit doigt lui soufflait que le maître des potions savait exactement où les trouver, contrairement aux apparences que leur escapade nocturne leur offrait. Le château serait bientôt bouclé à toutes les issues. Une majorité de passages secrets étaient condamnés depuis les interventions des Carrow et du directeur, en début d'année, quand la guerre active existait encore. Seul celui de la Salle sur Demande demeurait. Sept étages les en séparaient encore...

\- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

\- Tu me demandes sérieusement mon avis ? releva Ron.

La jeune femme acquiesça, sérieuse.

\- Derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, au milieu des autres, entourée par une dizaine de professeurs, Luna est inaccessible. Aussi bien pour nous que pour les autres. Elle est en sécurité. Personne ne peut l'atteindre. Elle sera toujours en mesure de nous dire ce qu'elle sait plus tard. Je n'en dirai pas autant du lac si Rogue décide de s'en mêler. Et il le fera, tu peux lui faire confiance là-dessus.

\- Donc le lac ?

\- Ce n'est pas idéal, mais je crains qu'on se prive d'une information en ne prenant pas ce risque. Dans la Grande Salle, on ne peut rien faire. À moins de se séparer...

\- Hors de question.

\- Alors je ne vois que ça, finit Ron. Ensemble et efficace, pour moi, c'est le lac.

\- Il faut utiliser le passage de la Salle sur Demande.

Décision prise, les deux sorciers parcoururent en courant l'artère principale du rez-de-chaussé sur quelques mètres avant de s'élancer dans la volée de marches menant au premier étage. Leurs semelles claquaient peu discrètement contre le marbre creusé de l'escalier. Cependant, dans le silence ambiant, ils percevaient encore avec clarté l'écho de leurs souffles rapides, attisés par l'ascension sportive.

Ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à l'issue de la trentaine de marches lisses, qu'Hermione attrapa brutalement le fils Weasley par la manche de son pull. Le mouvement déséquilibra le roux qui manqua de peu de s'étaler de tout son long contre le marbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

La jeune femme plaça un doigt contre ses lèvres, pour lui intimer le silence.

\- Quelqu'un vient, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûr ?

À peine avait-il achevé sa question que le sorcier de Gryffondor se figea. Il venait de percevoir, dans la descente du deuxième étage, un bruit de pas brouillons et, même, difficiles. Par réflexe, Ron attrapa sa baguette, tandis que, de son côté, Hermione le tirait vers l'arrière pour l'inciter à redescendre trouver une cachette. Toute fuite de leur part fut avortée quand une voix bien connue les interpella sur un ton de surprise et, à vrai dire, de soulagement.

\- Ron ? Hermione ?

Sur le palier du premier étage, Neville, dans sa robe de Préfet-en-Chef épinglée Gryffondor, avait le visage rougi par l'effort. Son front luisait de sueur, au point que les racines de ses cheveux bruns se noircissaient d'humidité en formant de petites boucles. La respiration lourde, et souffrant visiblement du dos, ils soutenaient un poids mort doté d'une chevelure blonde.

\- Neville, qui est-ce ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Un peu d'aide ? annona-t-il à bout de souffle.

Aussitôt, Ron bondit, grimpant les marches deux à deux, pour venir se glisser sous le bras pendant du fardeau de son camarade de maison.

Sentant une nouvelle présence contre elle, la blonde releva faiblement la tête, dévoilant son visage gris sous ses longues mèches alourdies, elles aussi, par l'humidité, ainsi que le col doré de sa robe de Poufsouffle. Hermione se décida à combler la distance entre elle et le palier en la reconnaissant instantanément.

\- Hannah ?

Sentant ses forces s'élimer, Neville adressa un signe pressé au fils Weasley. En coordination maladroite, ils se rapprochèrent de la paroi et firent en sorte que la sorcière de sixième année s'asseye contre cette dernière. Libre, le féru de botanique tenta de récupérer son énergie en posant les mains sur les genoux, penché vers l'avant.

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez comme ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Elle s'est blessée à la tête en tombant. Il faut trouver un professeur.

\- Où ? insista le roux, d'une voix plus dure.

\- Ron...

\- La Salle sur Demande.

Expirant grossièrement une dernière fois, le féru de botanique poussa sur ses paumes pour se redresser définitivement. De son œil brillant d'effort et de méfiance mélangés, il considéra le couple.

\- Je doute que vous remontiez de la salle de bains des Préfets... au _cinquième_ étage, remarqua-t-il. À moins que je ne sache plus compter... Vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle avec les autres.

\- Vous aussi, se défendit Ron.

\- Le job est Préfets est de s'assurer qu'il ne reste plus de têtes brûlées comme vous dans les couloirs. Que je sache, vous n'êtes pas des Préfets. Il ne reste plus qu'une solution ici.

\- Et, ça vous arrive beaucoup de surveiller dans cet état ? railla le fils Weasley en désignant Hannah de son index. Ça doit être fun !

\- Je te l'ai dit, Hannah s'est blessée en tombant.

\- En faisant quoi ?

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent intensément. Chacun cherchait à percer au jour le mensonge de l'autre, ainsi que ses intentions cachées. On ne la leur faisait pas. L'intégralité du château avait réussi à se rendre à temps dans la Grande Salle, hormis eux quatre. Difficile de ne pas comprendre de quoi il retournait.

\- L'éclair l'a effrayée, capitula Neville.

\- Vous avez vu l'éclair depuis la Salle sur Demande ? Au septième étage ? Dans une pièce quasiment sans fenêtres ? Isolée de toute interférence extérieure ?

Ron haussa les sourcils de fausse admiration, à la suite de son énumération, la ponctuant d'un « Chapeau ! » moqueur. Piqué au vif, le féru de botanique ne se laissa pas faire.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on se rendra ensemble aux cachots, tu me montreras le point d'où tu as une vue panoramique sur le domaine de l'école.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Londubat ?

\- Tu me poses la question ? Toi ?!

\- Vous avez fini ? les interrompit une voix faible.

Sur le sol, Hannah reprenait doucement ses esprits, agitée par les répliques tendues des garçons de septième année. Le visage marqué par la fatigue, mais également la contrariété, la Préfète des Poufsouffle se chargea de les recadrer.

\- Quand l'école entière saura que nous sommes là grâce à vos beuglements, vous n'aurez plus le loisir de décider qui entourloupe qui. Vous le serez _bien_ tous les deux, pour le dire poliment. Et, un rappel : le bureau de Rogue est juste là, murmura Hannah étirant faiblement sa nuque vers les escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

Un silence passa. Neville et Ron se jaugèrent une dernière fois.

\- Vous allez au lac ? s'enquit le féru de botanique.

\- Par le passage de la Salle sur Demande, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Comment tu le sais ? poursuivit Ron.

\- Parce que je connais la source de l'éclair, et que je sais où elle se situe à l'heure actuelle... Parce que c'est moi qui l'y ai mise.

Sentant enfin le vent tourner dans la bonne direction, le roux sauta sur la brèche.

\- Ça vaut le coup de plonger là-dedans ?

\- Si je te dis que j'avais moi-même l'intention d'y aller, ça répond à ta question ?

\- Rogue ne nous laissera pas faire, intervint Hermione.

Un faible toussotement attira toutes les têtes vers la forme assise de la Poufsouffle commotionnée. Elle levait presque imperceptiblement la main.

\- Je me porte volontaire.

\- Non, protesta Neville.

\- Dans mon état, je suis un frein. Autant que ça serve à le ralentir lui, plutôt qu'à vous handicaper. Je n'aurais pas à feindre, il sera forcé de me croire.

\- Hannah... On ne peut pas...

\- Laissez-moi ici. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Et s'il ne te trouve pas ? Tu ne peux pas rester sans...

\- J'appellerai le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Le Moine Gras m'aidera, lui. Si je lui demande de trouver Rogue, il le fera.

Le couple de Gryffondor se consulta silencieusement. Neville, lui, demeura les yeux rivés vers la silhouette affaiblie de sa complice blonde. Il n'envisageait tout simplement pas de la laisser là. Qu'importe les circonstances, les paroles ou tous les plans du monde, il s'y refusait. Pourtant, l'avis général n'était clairement pas de son côté.

\- Ça me paraît un bon plan, commenta Ron.

\- Et si...

\- Il a raison, Neville.

\- Mais...

Une main délicate se posa sur l'épaule du féru de botanique, celle d'Hermione.

\- Neville, plus on reste ici, plus on a de chances de se faire surprendre et de laisser le champ libre à Rogue.

Pendant un instant, le Préfet-en-Chef s'intéressa à l'expression de la née moldue. Elle ne cherchait pas à le leurrer, loin de là. Ses traits étaient creusés par le remord. Les prunelles brunes relevaient le tout, pourtant, d'un éclat incomparable de courage et d'honnêteté. L'idée de laisser quelqu'un en arrière ne lui plaisait pas davantage qu'à lui. Néanmoins, consciente des enjeux, la sorcière surdouée faisait le tri. Elle ne tirait pas une croix sur Hannah, convaincue que tout irait bien pour elle. Cédant enfin, Neville acquiesça.

\- Dans ce cas...

Le féru de botanique enfouit une main dans les amples pans de sa robe de Préfet-en-Chef, et en ressortit bientôt un gallion d'or. Accroupi près de sa complice blonde, il le lui présenta.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Un gallion de l'A.D.

\- Tu sais encore t'en servir ?

\- Je crois, répondit la Poufsouffle en s'en saisissant.

Neville hocha la tête. Il fourra le gallion dans la paume de son amie et serra doucement ses phalanges entre les siennes.

\- Au moindre problème...

\- Compris.

\- L'étage et le numéro de la salle dont tu es la plus proche, précisa le sorcier de Gryffondor.

Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme se releva. Il allait emboîter le pas au couple, vers la Salle sur Demande, quand Hannah les arrêta.

\- Neville, attends !

\- L'élève de sixième année lui tendait à nouveau le gallion ensorcelé.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal ?

Sourcils froncés, le féru de botanique se saisit de la pièce d'or et inspecta les chiffres qui s'y trouvaient. La valeur originelle du gallion ne s'affichait pas sur la tranche, comme en temps normal, lorsque le système était inutilisé. La série de chiffres, en revanche, s'inscrivait comme suit : « _01.1+5_ ». Fronçant les sourcils, Neville s'empressa de décoder les informations, le cœur battant.

\- 01, premier étage... Ensuite, 01+5... premier étage, à nouveau, plus... Le premier étage au-dessus du numéro cinq ? Quoi ?

\- Le sixième étage ? proposa Ron.

\- Non, elle l'aurait indiqué avec un « 6 » précédé d'un « 0 ». C'est comme ça qu'on repère l'étage...

L'amatrice de casse-têtes qu'était la née moldue l'obligea à s'approcher et à prendre le gallion des mains de son camarade de Gryffondor. Tandis qu'elle s'essayait au problème, le fils Weasley, lui, se concentrait sur la mention du pronom féminin « _elle_ », qui indiquait une sorcière du château. Un soupçon d'espoir le poussa à provoquer le destin.

\- Qui, Neville ?

\- Luna. Elle a l'autre. Quand les Carrow sont arrivés, on a pris l'habitude de communiquer de cette façon pour se retrouver dans le château... Sans être retrouvés. Mais... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...

\- Elle pense sans doute la même chose à ton propos, intervint faiblement Hannah. Toi, entre tous, devrait être avec les autres dans la Grande Salle, pas à une aile à dire de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione releva la tête de la pièce d'or.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Reconnaissant l'expression de sa petite-amie entre milles, Ron s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Une idée fulgurante venait d'éclore dans son esprit de génie.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On est au-dessus des serres de botanique, n'est-ce pas ? La salle de Défense...

\- Elle est juste au-dessus de la serre numéro cinq, réalisa le féru de botanique.

Une sorte d'excitation soudaine s'empara du Préfet-en-Chef. Il trépigna sur place, sourire aux lèvres, avant de se souvenir de la présence de sa complice blonde commotionnée.

\- Tu es sûr que tout ira bien pour toi, Hannah ?

Comme pour persister et signer dans l'affirmation de son état, la sorcière de sixième année posa une de ses paumes contre le mur rêche du premier étage et s'aida de son appui pour se redresser. La fatigue se lisait soudainement avec moins de prégnance derrière sa détermination.

Fouillant dans ses poches de pantalon, le fils Weasley en extirpa une poignée de minuscules emballages plastiques aux couleurs pétantes, orange et violet : des confiseries extraites de Boîtes à Flemme. Il les avait prévus en supplément pour l'esprit frappeur du château, au cas où celui-ci ne se serait pas satisfait des vestiges de Fred et George, comme paiement pour pénétrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Heureusement pour eux, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Tu n'en auras probablement pas besoin mais... Au cas où tu n'aurais plus la force de simuler.

Hannah accepta volontiers l'offre, sous l'air ébahi de la née moldue qui constatait, une fois de plus, l'ampleur inattendue de l'ingéniosité de Ron.

Puis, sans plus perdre une seule minute, les trois camarades de Gryffondor s'élancèrent dans le couloir du premier étage, en direction de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du mal, dans l'autre aile. Leurs ombres couraient à une vitesse folle sur les murs éclairés par le soleil levant du petit jour. Alors que le groupe approchait rapidement de l'aile contenant les anciens appartements du professeur Lupin, Hermione entreprit de mettre certaines choses au clair.

\- Est-ce que Luna sait ?

\- Pour le lac et ce qu'il contient ? Non, répondit Neville. Et j'aimerais tellement que les choses restent comme ça.

\- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, hein ? intervint Ron.

\- Pas en plein milieu d'une guerre, non.

\- D'autant qu'elle en sait sûrement plus que tu ne l'imagines, poursuivit le roux.

Curieux, le Préfet-en-Chef jeta un air interrogateur à son camarade de septième année, sans formuler sa question à voix haute. Une moitié de rictus se forma sur les traits du fils Weasley.

\- Disons qu'on a quelques questions à lui poser...

Bientôt, la porte en bois, ferronnée de métal noir, de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal apparut dans leur champ de vision. Donnant un ultime coup de collier, les trois sorciers s'empressèrent de pénétrer dans la classe. Neville fut le premier à s'avancer entre les rangées de pupitres vides.

\- Luna ? héla-t-il. Luna ?

\- Neville ?

Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva de sous l'escalier de marbre blanc, au fond de la pièce. Là, Luna se détacha d'un carré d'ombre. Hormis les baskets moldues et leurs lacets blancs noués autour de ses frêles chevilles blanches, la fille loufoque avait clairement été tirée du lit. Ses longs cheveux étaient encore attachés par un élastique simple, frisottant librement autour de son visage pâle et de ses épaules couvertes d'une veste couleur prune, taguée de « prunes » dirigeables jaunes. Un pantalon multicolore, lâche, complétait le tableau bariolé et reconnaissable de la jeune Lovegood.

L'ayant repérée, le féru de botanique s'approcha d'elles à grandes enjambées. À l'exception, peut-être, de ses pupilles légèrement plus agrandies de questions et de mirages qu'à l'accoutumée, la demoiselle de Serdaigle semblait en parfaite santé, préservée de l'agitation et de la panique.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle, commença-t-elle doucement.

Puis se penchant légèrement sur le côté, Luna remarqua la présence de Ron et d'Hermione, un peu en retrait. Elle leur sourit.

\- Tiens, tu as...

D'un geste inopiné, Neville l'attrapa un peu durement par les épaules, et la ramena contre son buste dans une étreinte soulagée. Un souffle lourd d'émotions lui échappa, agitant harmonieusement quelques mèches de la sorcière aux cheveux platine. Il contenait absolument tout, de la joie de la voir saine et sauve, sans pour autant savoir avant ce moment précis à quel point ce détail comptait à ses yeux, jusqu'au bien-être de la retrouver après tant d'événements inommables.

Tout contre lui, Luna ne bougeait pas, bras et mains encore saisis de surprise, tendus au maxium vers le bas, au point d'en faire ressortir les os fins. Elle semblait même ne plus respirer, tant sa stature ne cillait pas d'un millimètre. Le menton osait à peine frôler l'épaule du sorcier de Gryffondor. Ses prunelles agrandies, elles, brillaient.

Puis, tout comme l'étreinte était venue, Neville la relâcha et se tourna vers les meilleurs amis d'Harry. Il les consulta silencieusement.

\- Si elle n'y voit aucun inconvénient, le rassura Hermione.

\- Vous devez aller voir le lac ? chantonna la blonde, innocemment.

Si elle considérait chacune des personnes en présence tout en parlant, la fin de sa question s'adressait clairement à Neville, qu'elle sondait avec la puissance d'un rayon X.

\- Tu as vu l'éclair ?

\- J'ai vu le vert, oui. On aurait dit une aurore boréale dans l'eau. C'était beau...

L'étrangeté des paroles de Luna était pareille qu'à l'accoutumée, pourtant, elles suffisaient bizarrement à rassurer les Gryffondors sur leurs motivations.

\- C'était un sort ?

\- Un miroir à double-sens, avoua Neville. J'en avais un morceau, mais il est devenu inutilisable. Si on ne retrouve pas le miroir complet, il ne restera que celui-là.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, décréta Ron en repartant vers la sortie de la classe.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda le féru de botanique.

\- Au passage de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ce n'est pas très haut... Tu ne crois pas ?

La marche rapide du roux s'interrompit. Il se retourna brusquement. La silhouette fine de la fille Lovegood se trouvait près des fenêtres donnant sur les toits des serres de botanique. Ses immenses yeux considéraient ces derniers, en contrebas, avec une étincelle non dissimulée qui s'intensifia lorsque le Préfet-en-Chef vint se placer à ses côtés. Un sourire gêné accompagna sa dernière proposition :

\- Vous n'auriez pas fait de l'escalade pendant vos mois de vadrouille, dites ?

* * *

La vie était drôlement faite.

À onze ans, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi privilégié qu'en découvrant le monde sorcier et sa destinée hors du commun. Après tout, quel gamin de cet âge n'aurait pas rêvé de devenir un héros, dans la chair et le sang ? Défendant l'oprimé contre le méchant, possédant des pouvoirs inimaginables pour le commun des mortels, suscitant l'admiration de ses pairs et la crainte de ses ennemis. Les portes du Chemin de Traverse, et plus tard de Poudlard, lui avaient offert tout cela. Et c'était tel un rêve devenu réalité. Une chance inestimable de quitter, enfin, ces exécrables Dursley, et leur vie insipide faite de vieux papier peint kitsch à fleurs, d'après-midi de cricket, de plans sur la comète stériles, de m'as-tu vu, et surtout, surtout, d'innombrables « _Dudleynouchet_ ».

L'heure était au bilan. Ironique la façon dont un simple pan de mur affublé d'un papier peint à la mode de sa tante Pétunia, dans une maison moldue abandonnée, le ramenait à la case départ. Non pas de son aventure, mais de ce qu'il considérait être, au bas mot, sa _vie._ Pour une raison curieuse, Harry se retrouvait ici, dans la demeure de la famille moldue disparue sans laisser de traces, au cœur d'une petite ville du Wiltshire, derrière les scellés de la médecine légale et au-delà de la baie vitrée donnant sur la cour, parfaitement accessible à un sorcier.

Inchangée par rapport à son dernier passage, le survivant y avait tout retrouvé à la même place, de la cuisine aux chambres, même les tranches de pain rassis, tâché de noir, sous la cloche de plastique. La même sensation étrange suintait des murs, telle de la magie noire encore prégnante. Et, face à ce mur de salon, argenté et bombé d'immondes fleurs violacées, accrochées régulièrement sur un quadrillage diagonal, Harry se surprenait à penser aux Dursley, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Pourtant, mis à part cela, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne voyait plus tellement à quoi songer d'autre. Le mystère de la quête du mage noir s'était évanoui dans la nature, à l'image de Jédusor lui-même, en fin de compte. Voldemort était mort... L'idée le dérangeait encore. Rien que de l'évoquer, les poils à la base de sa nuque se hérissaient douloureusement. Un élément dans cet ensemble ne lui paraissait pas juste, pas logique. Où était passée la prophétie ? Avait-il réellement survécu à Voldemort ? Autant de questions sans réponses, et, au fond, autant d'interrogations désormais inutiles face à l'implacable vérité. Il ne restait plus rien à chercher, plus rien à trouver... Plus rien à faire, en fait.

« _Après tant d'années passées dans ta tête... Ça doit te faire un choc. C'était presque... un membre de la famille, non ?_ », avait dit Malfoy, provoquant sa fureur. Et pourtant... Si c'était cela ? Cette drôle de sensation, si c'était cela ? Sa peau, ses os, ses vaisseaux sanguins, ses organes, ses viscères... Tout était encore à sa place, comme dans cette habitation où rien ne manquait. Sauf la vie. Une coquille vide privée de cœur, de passion, de sensations à l'exception de ce froid qui l'embrassait depuis l'intérieur tel une étreinte de Détraqueur. Plus rien. Un vide, un néant à combler.

Alors, placé face à la toile de ses souvenirs, Harry tentait d'empêcher le reste de lui-même de s'ébouler dans ce gouffre intérieur. Il s'interrogeait, cherchant plus ou moins consciemment la racine la plus solide à laquelle se raccrocher.

Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si la magie et son monde étaient restés à l'état de fantasmes d'enfant, à l'étroit dans son placard sous l'escalier ? Se serait-il senti gratifié dans un travail lambda qualifié de médiocre plutôt que dans cette chasse aux sorcières, voire aux chimères ? Aurait-il pu, avec le recul et la maturité nécessaire, se lier un tant soit peu avec Dudley ? Le considérer, effectivement, comme son cousin légitime et non pas comme un ogre de friandises, de bonheur, d'amour... D'ailleurs, à bien y songer, aurait-il fini par recevoir l'amour de son oncle et de sa tante, si absent de son enfance, s'il avait fait les choses différemment ? Si, tout simplement, _il_ avait été différent. Car, n'était-ce pas sa condition de sorcier qui l'avait privé de leur affection et de leur estime dès les premiers instants ? C'était bien cela qu'ils lui reprochaient, non ? « Comme lui », « comme elle », avec un mépris cuisant dans la voix, le nez pincé face à l'immondice... S'il avait été autrement, juste un peu moins, peut-être... N'est-ce pas ? Aurait-ce était possible qu'ils...

Harry tiqua. Ses prunelles vertes volèrent à sa main droite. À force de serrer les poings, sans même s'en rendre compte, le lion de Gryffondor s'était quasiment entamé la chair à coup d'ongles. Les sillons arrondis, rouge en leur creux et blanc en surface, tiraillaient sa chair le long de la ligne de vie de sa paume. L'élu secoua distraitement sa main.

À partir de quel moment devenait-il inconvenant de considérer les cadeaux et les dons de la vie à son égard comme une malédiction ? À quel degré exact passait-on pour un ingrat ? Où se situait la limite entre la fatigue légitime, le ras-le-bol justifié et la plainte exagéré, l'attitude de connard fini ? Avait-il seulement le droit de refouler la magie et ce qu'elle lui avait apporté ?

Mais quoi, au juste. Que lui avait-elle apporté cette foutue magie ? Que pouvait-il bien lui avoir offert pour qu'il en arrive à ce point ? Des pouvoirs, des amis, des modèles, des substituts de parents, une maison... La liste était, mine de rien, suffisamment longue pour pouvoir le réconforter. Elle aurait dû le réconforter. Mais non. Parce que tout cela n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Le reste était en-dessous de la surface, invisible, enfoncé dans les tréfonds de quelque profondeur inaccessible à l'œil nu. Qui aurait été assez taré pour accepter pareil cadeau, en connaissant les conséquences ?

Lui. Lui avait été assez bête pour le faire. Car, à bien y réfléchir, tout le monde l'avait averti dès le départ, jusqu'à Dumbledore lui-même : « _tu es spécial, Harry_ ». Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que ce n'était pas anodin, surtout après que Hagrid se soit confondu en excuses : « _je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû..._ ».

Le résultat était là. La preuve qu'être spécial ne servait pas de bouclier hermétique. Plus qu'autre chose, cette qualité, si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler comme telle, propulsait en première ligne, en coupe-vent, en proue, se prenant tous les embruns et, plus vulgairement, toutes les emmerdes avant les autres communs des mortels. À force de s'en recevoir tant et encore, le Sauveur (et combien riait-il à ce titre, désormais !), finissait par s'y retrouver, jusqu'au cou, mélangé à son ADN...

Le survivant fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Merlin, il déraillait complètement. Il aurait plutôt dû réfléchir à la suite des événements. Rester indéfiniment ici n'était pas concevable. Les policiers moldus avaient déjà été ameutés une fois, il s'attendait à les voir débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Et honnêtement, à long terme, l'élu n'avait aucune confiance dans son sort d'oubliettes.

Alors quoi ? Vernon et Pétunia ne l'accueilleraient pas la bouche en cœur, c'était pour sûr. Et puis, vraiment ? Vernon et Pétunia ? Encore une preuve qu'il perdait l'esprit ! Ces individus ne voulaient plus le revoir, ils le lui avaient assez fait comprendre. Quoique...

Poudlard ne semblait pas en meilleure position. Entre Dean, Ginny, Neville et les autres, il n'avait aucune chance de revenir paisiblement dans les rangs de la vieille insitution. On lui demanderait des comptes, encore et encore et encore... Jusqu'à l'assécher de larmes et d'excuses pour en faire un morceau d'arbre moisi sur pieds, craquelé jusqu'au cœur.

Quant à retourner dans le charnier aux fourmis, avec ces désaxés et leur jeu de rôle Mangemort version réelle... Non merci. Il passait. Encore une fois.

Où était sa place alors ?

Un sourire amusé caressa ses lèvres. Les personnes qui n'appartenaient plus à aucune sphère de la société se retrouvaient, de façon générale, chez les fous. Peut-être était-ce là sa prochaine étape ? Une chambre aseptisée dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, bien au calme, sans plus personne pour venir le bassiner. Le héros, l'élu, le Sauveur, la prophétie, Voldemort, le mage noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Horcruxes, la destruction du monde... Des chimères de schizophrène. Et Merlin avec tiens !

À nouveau, Harry perdit tout sourire. La calamité se lisait plus clairement que toute autre expression sur son visage creusé par la fatigue. Jédusor non plus n'appartenait plus à aucune sphère. Les circonstances étaient différentes, certes, mais, au fond, si Harry se sentait trop petit et minable pour pouvoir accéder à l'une d'entre elles, Tom, lui, s'était considéré trop grand pour y appartenir. Cette fois, ce fut sa tête qui tomba entre ses mains.

\- Je peux voir tes démons d'ici, Potter.

Harry bondit du canapé, garni de coussins en épaisse dentelle, baguette en main. La pointe de sa baguette de houx visait une ombre, dont le relief se détachait à peine de la paroi du mur. Un nez fin et droit s'étira enfin de celle-ci et révéla aux yeux forêt de l'élu un costume noir, élégant, et une chevelure blond platine, bien à l'abri derrière la première relique de la Mort : Malfoy.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ? grogna Harry. Est-ce qu'une lumière s'allume quelque part à chaque fois que je prends cinq minutes pour ma poire ?

\- Je me doutais simplement que je te trouverais ici.

La voix de l'héritier des Malfoy ne contenait aucune animosité, plutôt un calme déstabilisant.

\- Quand on pense que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je fous ici... Tu en as de la chance !

\- Je peux tenter de t'expliquer la façon dont je vois les choses, sincèrement, et sans détours. Faut-il seulement que tu acceptes de m'écouter.

\- Pour entendre que tu as pris _Sa_ place ?

\- Mais quelle place, Potter ? questionna Drago. Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Qui d'autre, _Maître_ ? singea le survivant, tel que Macnair ou Rocade avaient pu le faire plus tôt.

La quiétude sur le visage de Drago s'évapora et, lorsqu'il s'avança lentement vers lui, en entrant dans la lumière du jour qui baignait doucement ce salon étouffant d'ornements kitsch, Harry crut sincèrement que son corps allait en faire de même. Là, dans le monde normal, où la malédiction de la magie noire n'avait plus prise, le soleil faisait partie intégrante du paysage. Endurcie par les ondes néfastes du pouvoir, la peau du blond semblait repousser la lumière inutile à son développement.

\- Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour toi, Potter ? cingla soudainement le fils Malfoy.

Harry sursauta presque sous le coup de la surprise. Voilà que Drago se mettait à lui faire la leçon, comme à un pauvre ignorant... Pire, comme à l'un de ses sujets.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il est en train de se passer ici, hein ?!

\- Tu m'en as dessiné une image plutôt poignante tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, rétorqua Harry.

Découragé, le blond abaissa sa baguette.

\- Comment fais-tu ? murmura-t-il. Prendre les apparences pour la réalité ? Comment fais-tu encore ça, après toutes ces années ? Tu n'en as pas marre de te faire avoir, Potter ? Dis-moi, un peu. Ose me soutenir que tu n'y songes même pas quand c'est clairement ce que tu m'as reproché.

Avec toute la force mentale dont il était capable, dans son état lamentable, le survivant s'empêcha de réagir aux paroles de son ennemi d'enfance. Elles résonnaient néanmoins en lui, touchant tous ses points sensibles en une seule formulation habile. Alors, tout en maintenant une face neutre, Harry laissa son bras armé revenir lentement le long de son corps.

L'étonnement de Malfoy était impayable, pourtant, il parvint encore à le prendre de cours. Drago était si sûr de lui, et, en même temps, arrivait encore à douter que tout ceci se mettait enfin en place de soi-même, sans manipulation ni usage de la force... Et, malgré ses oreilles attentives, le survivant ne put pas s'empêcher de complexifier les choses.

\- Tu as usé de tant de masques depuis qu'on se connaît. Que devrais-je croire ? provoqua Harry. Toi... ou _elle_ ?

Provocateur, le Sauveur désigna la baguette de sureau.

\- Après tout, tu m'as bien caché son existence dès l'instant où j'ai posé le pied dans l'enceinte de ton manoir, non ? Si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir proclamé ? Pourquoi avoir laissé l'intégralité du monde dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi une pareille mise en scène ? Pourquoi... Je pourrais continuer à te poser des questions avec ce mot pendant des heures !

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois le véritable maître de cette baguette, voilà pourquoi ! céda Drago. Quand toi et tes amis êtes venus au manoir en février, tu m'as pris la baguette des mains, celle en aubépine. J'ai crains que tu ne sois devenu propriétaire de la Relique, par transfert. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'en empêcher.

\- Voldemort était le maître de la baguette de sureau à l'époque, se méfia Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas...

\- Voldemort n'a jamais eu l'ascendant sur elle, l'interrompit Drago. Jamais. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?

Soudain, l'information fit son chemin dans l'esprit de l'élu. Les pupilles de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Des flashs de souvenirs d'une certaine nuit à Poudlard, l'année dernière, lui revenaient en mémoire. Drago, sa baguette d'aubépine rivée sur Albus Dumbledore... Son _expelliarmus._.. Cela suffisait.

\- C'est toi qui a désarmé Dumbledore, cette nuit-là, dans la tour d'astronomie, réalisa Harry à demi-voix.

Un sourire faible, mais sincère, rendit aux traits du Prince des Serpentards une apparence presque innocente, comme celle d'un vieil homme retrouvant un élan d'enfance dans les paroles d'un autre que lui.

\- Tu comprends enfin, souffla-t-il.

Une baguette d'une puissance pareille ne prêtait pas son allégeance à la légère. Imperméable aux souillures pour lesquelles on l'employait, ainsi qu'aux attaques qu'on menait contre elle et sa résistance farouche, cette magie contenue dans le sureau exerçait sa volonté propre d'une façon qui ne regardait qu'elle et sa destinée. Et, au début de l'été dernier, la relique avait visiblement trouvé quelque chose, en Drago, qui l'avait séduite, au point de se départir de son propriétaire inégalable : Albus Dumbledore. Inflexible sous les assauts extérieurs du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le sureau n'avait pas voulu changer son cœur de place. Pourtant, persistait une zone d'ombre...

\- Comment l'a-t-il récupérée ? s'enquit froidement le survivant.

\- Il a fracturé la tombe de Dumbledore, le soir même où toi et tes amis vous êtes enfuis du manoir, avec ce stupide elfe.

L'évocation de Dobby, toujours aussi douloureuse, obligea le survivant à pincer désagréablement les lèvres. Le cœur serré, il se força cependant à respecter le silence qu'exigeait ce moment qui changerait, son intuition le lui assurait, absolument toutes les perspectives de son existence.

\- Si c'était vrai... Toi devenant le maître de la baguette en désarmant Dumbledore... Tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il t'aurait tué.

\- Voldemort n'a jamais eu connaissance de cette histoire.

\- Mais... Comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez évident ? Le soir même où il récupérait la baguette qui pouvait lui permettre de te tuer, ses partisans te laissaient prendre la poudre d'escampette, hors de son quartier général. Tu l'as dit toi-même : la sentence pour cette maladresse n'est pas tendre. Même ma tante a préféré la fermer. Au lieu de ça, elle a pris des arrangements de son côté, histoire que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Sur mes conseils qui plus est...

\- Comme vider intégralement le contenu de sa chambre-forte à Gringotts ?

\- Par exemple, sourit Drago. Pendant ce temps-là, l'autre fou pouvait gentiment tester cette merveille sur tout ce qui se présentait en travers de son chemin, continua-t-il en passant son pouce sur les nœuds de la baguette.

Une ombre entâcha pourtant son visage d'albinos.

\- Je suis resté, pendant des jours, des nuits entières, cloîtré dans ma chambre, à les entendre hurler... Ces moldus... As-tu idée du nombre d'entre eux qui sont morts ici ?

Du bout du doigt, Drago vint gratter doucement un coin de son crâne, juste au-dessus de l'une de ses oreilles. Il grimaça.

\- Leurs cris résonnent encore, là... Parfois...

Frappé par l'envergure de l'horreur, Harry observa les alentours d'un œil brillant de peur. Murs, papier peint, canapé, coussins, dentelles, rideaux, télécommande, pochettes de DVD... Tout y passa. Toutes les preuves que cet endroit avait, un jour, abrité de la vie... Il trembla en reposant les yeux sur l'héritier des Malfoy. Ce dernier l'observait, une étrange peine sur les traits.

\- Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? Le contrôleur du train aussi...

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de me demander ça, Harry ?

\- Je veux juste savoir... Lui ou toi ?

\- Quand il a compris que la baguette lui résistait, avoua Drago. Il a voulu la tester, encore et encore. On aurait pu remplir l'intégralité des cachots avec les cadavres qu'il a semés derrière lui ces jours-là. Et puis, un jour, il a compris _pourquoi._ Pourquoi la Relique lui résistait. La prendre dans le tombeau de Dumbledore ne faisait pas de lui son maître. Celui qui l'avait désarmé, et donc tué, dans son esprit, en revanche...

\- Rogue est toujours en vie, réfuta Harry. Voldemort ne l'aurait pas épargné, fidèle serviteur ou pas. Tout particulièrement dans ces conditions.

Drago pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tiquant. Il ne pouvait pas contester ce point. Le temps de trouver la façon adéquate de présenter les choses au survivant, le blond fit encore quelques pas dans la pièce. Arrivé près de la table basse, il s'y assit et fit défiler l'histoire sous ses yeux autant que ceux du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

\- Ça s'est passé quelques jours après votre passage, deux ou trois, je ne sais plus exactement. Tout se ressemble tellement là-bas. Rogue m'a contacté... Il disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le voir le soir-même, pour une affaire importante, histoire d'avoir son expertise sur la chose.

\- Son expertise ? répéta Harry, confus.

\- Rogue sait beaucoup de choses sur la magie, son fonctionnement et ses règles tacites. C'était logique qu'il soit appelé, un jour ou l'autre, au sujet de la baguette de sureau.

\- Il lui a vraiment demandé son avis ? ironisa presque le survivant, convaincu de la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non, acquiesça Drago. Une en-tête classieuse pour son meilleur agent, c'était tout ce que c'était. Et ça, Rogue l'a compris immédiatement, avant même d'arriver sur place.

\- Pourquoi te contacter toi ?

\- Parce qu'il savait. Il savait que j'étais le maître de la baguette de sureau. Il m'a assuré que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais la maîtriser, moi en vie. Et c'est là qu'il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, sous les dehors de servir de cobaye au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry sentait l'adrénaline accélérer le flux de sang dans ses veines. Des crampes lui saisissaient l'estomac et faisait régulièrement se soulever des pans entiers de son épiderme à coup de frissons incontrôlables. Il s'en approchait. Il la touchait presque. La fin. La Mort de Voldemort.

\- Et... Il est parvenu à le convaincre de ça ? murmura le survivant.

\- Non, rit faiblement Drago.

\- Comment... Comment a-t-il...

\- De la même façon que toi, tout à l'heure. Il a jeté un maléfice à Rogue, pour avoir osé le défier. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ou plutôt, j'ai trop bien réfléchi. Maître de la baguette ou pas, je me disais que, dans tous les cas, ça me profitait. Si le sort me touchait, je mourrais. Adieu Voldemort, adieu la guerre, adieu l'horreur ! Terminé. Et, si le sort ne me touchait pas, j'avais enfin l'ouverture dont tout le monde rêvait depuis le début... J'affaiblissais le monstre.

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air un peu gauche. Il détailla les paumes de ses mains avec une grande attention.

\- Le sort a rebondi, je ne sais toujours pas comment. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que, l'instant d'après, la Relique était dans ma main... Et Rogue qui criait... J'ai jeté le sort.

\- L'éclair de la mort ? balbutia Harry, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Le Prince des Serpentards hocha doucement la tête. Il revoyait encore le visage de serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Sa décomposition... La poussière qui disparaissait elle-même du sol... La difficulté à réaliser que tout était fini... Rogue le giflant pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus...

\- Ma tante aussi.

\- Que...

\- Rogue. C'est Rogue qui s'est débarrassé d'elle. Il lui a rendu coup pour coup...

Un silence s'installa durant une poignée de minutes dans la pièce. Drago, tête basse, avait visiblement du mal à tout enchaîner. Il s'y força pourtant, en commençant à se redresser, progressivement, alors que le reste des événements se déroulait à travers sa parole créatrice de vérité, telle une écriture sainte.

\- Au début du mois de mars, j'ai rappelé tout le monde. Les Mangemorts qui étaient en mission, les Rafleurs, les autres...

\- Les Serpentards, comprit Harry.

\- Je voulais éviter les dispersions, alors, j'ai annoncé à tout le monde que je reprenais le flambeau, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, pour mener au bout la destruction de Poudlard et de son héros, Saint Potter. C'était le seul moyen de me protéger des dissidents. Et même comme ça... Des sacrifices ont été nécessaires... Tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Ils ne sont qu'une poignée à savoir la vérité. Pas que j'ai repris le pouvoir, ça, ils le savent tous. Mais la vraie raison. La raison pour laquelle j'avais tellement besoin de toi ici, Harry.

Le cœur du survivant se serra. Une soudaine nervosité le fit déglutir rapidement.

\- Et... Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Tout me paraît plutôt fini. Je ne te seconderai pas dans la domination du monde, bien que tu prétendes que ce ne soit pas ton but. Si d'aventure tu venais à essayer, tu sais dans quel camp je me trouverai avant de commencer, Drago. Trouve-moi une seule raison qui justifierait notre collaboration. Une seule.

Un nouveau silence, plus durable que le premier cette fois, interrompit le flot de la discussion menée par l'héritier des Malfoy. Ce dernier s'était totalement relevé de l'accoudoir du canapé où il avait pris place et faisait quelques pas sans but dans la pièce, tournant parfois le dos au survivant. Harry, lui, le suivait dans le moindre de ses mouvements, ses pupilles habitées d'une intensité défiant toute puissance divine. La réponse se trouvait peut-être là... Non, la réponse _était_ là. L'élu le savait. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Restait à Drago la dernière part du job : la formuler à voix haute. Le blond lui tournait presque totalement le dos, triturant le bout de feuille d'une plante desséchée sur un guéridon, quand il reprit.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la prophétie te concernant, Harry ? Sa formulation exacte ?

En n'entendant pas la voix du survivant prendre le relais, Drago se retourna, un air d'interrogation sur les traits. Puis, abrégeant les tergiversations visibles du lion de Gryffondor, il récita.

\- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre... _survit._ ».

Le ton traînant du Prince des Serpentards sembla chuter sur ce dernier, l'emphasant au possible. Un sourire aux lèvres, Drago s'approcha au plus près du survivant, son épaule gauche touchant presque la droite de l'élu. Ses prunelles couleur mercure observaient la rue moldue, juste au-delà de la fenêtre.

\- Alors, je te pose la question : comment cette guerre peut-elle être finie, alors que tu as survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Si tu veux me tuer, finis-en immédiatement, l'avertit Harry.

\- D'entre nous tous, tu es le seul à visiblement savoir comment venir à bout de _Lui._ C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Pour venir à bout de _toutes_ les parties de Lui.

\- Les Horcruxes, réalisa soudainement le survivant.

Au bord de la panique, le survivant se retourna brutalement, scrutant les traits du blond avec incrédulité.

\- Tu ne t'es pas débarrassé des Horcruxes avant de le tuer ?! Si seulement tu as réussi à le tuer, espèce d'abruti !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'essaye de garder tout le monde en rang dans mon manoir ?! Je veux les avoir à l'œil, chacun d'entre eux !

\- C'est pour ça que tu as descendu Macnair ?! cria Harry.

\- Macnair, ma tante, Crabbe, Goyle... Tu veux vraiment la liste complète maintenant ?! répondit Drago sur le même ton. C'était ma seule chance, ma seule occasion, Potter ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui demander de repasser dans trois mois pour éliminer mon parrain ! À supposer qu'en trois mois, j'ai pu réussir à comprendre comment détruire ces merdes !

\- Parce que tu veux dire que tu es en leur possession ?!

\- À ton avis, d'où viennent tous ces hurlements de torture que tu entends, hein ? Hein ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'est que ces choses ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses un dessin, merci. Dumbledore est déjà passé avant toi, sur ce terrain !

\- Ah ! Dumbledore, rit méchamment Drago en se détournant. Sage, sage Dumbledore.

Sous le regard furibond du Sauveur du monde sorcier, le blond reprit contenance. Il effaça toute trace d'amusement de ses traits. Au lieu de cela, il se plaça face à lui et, collant presque son visage au sien, acheva de présenter la situation.

\- Je ne m'engagerai pas sur ce terrain là, parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Potter. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. Ça lui a pris près de quatorze ans, mais tu connais l'histoire. Lui aussi la connaissait bien. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait quatorze ans devant nous. Loin de là.

\- De quoi parle-t-on ici ? demanda l'élu, fébrile.

\- De jours, Harry.

La sentence tomba comme un couperet dans l'atmosphère soudainement invivable de la maison moldue abandonnée. Blanc de l'œil contre blanc de l'œil, les deux ennemis d'enfance se jaugeaient sans ciller, conscients de l'enjeu. Et, tandis que Drago attendait la décision de ce sorcier si primordial face à lui, Harry, lui, songeait que peut-être, mais juste peut-être, il n'en avait pas fini avec Jédusor. Et s'il fallait s'unir avec le Prince des Serpentards pour parvenir à régler les dettes du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son égard, alors...

\- Compte-moi parmi tes hommes, Malfoy.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le seizième chapitre de cette fiction qui marque mon retour. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu et espère bien le savoir via les reviews ! Quant à moi, même s'il m'a donné du fil à retordre (mois loin d'un clavier en cause...), il marque un nouveau tournant, à savoir l'ouverture vers d'autres intrigues parmi lesquelles, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné à la lecture, le fameux Drarry qui est, sans doute, la raison pour laquelle vous lisez ces lignes.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite. Je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre soutien inconditionnel malgré mes absences parfois interminables.**

 **M.A.D. ;)**


End file.
